UN MONDE MEILLEUR
by diama56
Summary: Sara Sheppard et Todd le wraith tentent de créer un monde meilleur, dans lequel leurs étonnants jumeaux vont grandir. La paix règnera-t-elle enfin sur Pégase? Mais un ennemi de longue date tapi dans l'ombre ne l'entend pas ainsi!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Oyé oyé chers lectrices et lecteurs! **

**Encore une fois je récidive avec une nouvelle fic qui est en fait la suite de Renaissance II.**

**Encore une fois je crève de jalousie et pleure d'envie, devant admettre que je ne possède aucun droit sur Stargate Atlantis qui appartient à ses auteurs de MGM...ni même mes splendites wraith...bouhou!**

**Merci à tous vos commentaires et compliments qui m'ont poussée à toujours essayer de me dépasser et à vous garder intéressés à cette longue histoire de mon wraith favori et de sa petite humaine.**

**- UN MONDE MEILLEUR -**

**( **Une histoire de Todd et Sara**)**

_**«Un monde meilleur...**_

_**Combien de fois aie-je rêvé d'un monde meilleur,**_

_**D'un monde en couleur,**_

_**D'un monde plein d'espoir,**_

_**D'un monde sans histoire,**_

_**D'un monde où tout le monde s'aimerait pour l'éternité?**_

_**Même si tout au fond de moi je pense...**_

_**Même si pour moi c'est une évidence...**_

_**Même si je sais qu'il n'existe pas...**_

_**Même si je sais qu'on n'y arrivera pas!**_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver,**_

_**Je ne peux arrêter d'y songer,**_

_**Je le vois en face de moi...**_

_**J'aimerais tellement l'approcher, le toucher, le caresser,**_

_**Ce monde avec des couleurs,**_

_**Ce monde plein de bonheur,**_

_**Ce monde merveilleux,**_

_**Ce monde meilleur...**_

_**Qui peut-être pourra un jour...»**_

_**(Myriam Barry)**_

**_Chapitre -I-_**

_**Un an plus tard, galaxie de Pégase...**_

_**Dans un grand vaisseau-ruche wraith flottant paresseusement dans l'espace...**_

Courant le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs sombres du vaisseau-ruche de son père, le Chef Suprême de l'alliance, bénissant ses petits pieds engouffrés dans des pantoufles de feutrine qui amoindrissaient le bruit de ses pas, ses mains agiles capables d'agripper le tissu organique d'un mur pour y grimper et se cacher dans un coin plus ombrageux au besoin, Declan se dépêchait de regagner sa chambre dans les quartiers royaux de ses parents.

Il avait promis à Alex de faire vite, sachant que plus il prendrait son temps, plus ce serait difficile pour elle de cacher l'escapade de son frère et d'inventer une bonne histoire qui tiendrait la route - au cas où Mathob ou Morya seraient venu voir si les jumeaux dormaient bel et bien!

_Quant à Olivia...?_

Brrrrrr...il n'osait imaginer la punition qu'elle leur ferait subir à tous deux si elle découvrait sa désobéissance, appliquant également le même châtiment à sa complice de soeur!

Ils attendaient habituellement que Ada soit venue leur raconter une histoire après les avoir mis tous deux au lit...puis elle leur souhaitait bonne nuit en les embrassant. C'était alors le bon moment pour mettre à exécution ces petites escapades innocentes bien planifiées!

Alexandra était réticente à sortir maintenant...

Auparavant, ils se sauvaient tous les deux ensemble. Mais ils s'étaient presque fait prendre un jour. Alors elle demeurait dans sa chambre, lui convoyant un signal mental si la vieille Mathob sortait de son sommeil ronflant, ou bien si Morya n'était pas assez distraite par le dernier des serviteurs humains avec qui elle minaudait souvent le soir.

Quant à Olivia, valait mieux _ne pas_ planifier d'escapade quand elle était de garde!

Car on ne trompait pas le sens mental aiguisé de la vigilante femelle wraith qui leur servait de gardienne et professeur.

_Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis presque un an. _

_Dès le moment où Todd avait ré-assuré sa suprématie en exterminant ce jeune imbécile de wraith qui l'avait absurdement défié pour mettre la main sur sa Compagne et une meilleure position dans la hiérarchie, une vague d'harmonie et de respect s'était infiltrée dans le lien communautaire, rendant la vie plus facile tout autant pour l'équipage wraith que pour les adorateurs._

_La seule déception de cette ère plus pacifique avait été la catastrophe du premier essai en temps réel du rétrovirus..._

_Cela avait affecté tout autant Todd que Sara Sheppard, mais bien plus Lindsay Novak qui le prenait très personnel, car c'est elle qui avait amorcé les changements dans le traitement, ainsi que sa durée._

_Il y avait eu un moment de stupeur et d'affolement, suivi de découragement quand ils avaient trouvé le seul drone, sujet d'une première expérience, mort paisiblement sur sa couche le lendemain matin dans le petit laboratoire secret où ils l'avaient laissé après la première injection._

_Lindsay Novak était repartie avec la formule et les résultats de l'autopsie, effondrée puis plus déterminée que jamais, retournant sur Atlantis et leur jurant tous ses grand dieux qu'elle allait tout recommencer et trouver coûte que coûte ce qui c'était si mal passé._

_Attristée et n'y comprenant rien, Sara avait commencé avec l'aide de Todd à travailler sur le traitement génique qui transformait momentanément le système hormonal et reproducteur d'une humaine, lui permettant alors de tomber enceinte d'un wraith..._

_Sa propre expérience l'avait presque menée aux portes de la mort, donc ils avaient tout intérêt à perfectionner la méthode en la rendant sans danger pour les humaines, s'ils voulaient convaincre celles-ci de procréer avec un des maîtres._

_Pendant qu'ils se concentraient là-dessus, ils avaient laissé Novak et Becket qui ensemble sur Atlantis enquêtaient sur les résultats déplorables du premier essai du rétrovirus, avec l'aide de l'appareillage plus performant de la cité._

_Entretemps, Todd prospérait parmi son alliance qu'il menait d'une main de fer, n'ayant rencontré que peu de résistance dans une alliance qui s'agrandissait exponentiellement , contrairement aux factions rebelles du Concile qui devaient reculer de plus en plus devant sa puissance grandissante._

_Sara s'occupait activement de l'éducation de leur progéniture._

_Les jumeaux avaient tous deux grandit en âge et en intelligence. Bien sûr, peu de temps (humain) était passé, mais leur croissance physique exceptionnelle, leur facultés intellectuelles rapides qui absorbaient très vite les apprentissages que leur mère avait tenu à ce qu'ils suivent ne la surprenait plus vraiment, étant donné les bons gènes donnés par leurs deux parents, se rengorgeait leur mère. _

_Alors qu'ils maîtrisaient maintenant parfaitement le langage wraith et les matières primaires que Sara avait jugé approprié de leur enseigner pour leur âge, ils s'ennuyaient vite cependant._

_Les gardiennes humaines et wraith ainsi que Sara avaient donc tenu à occuper pleinement leurs journées avec des périodes de jeux certes, mais surtout tout un programme monté par Rodney McKay pour développer leurs extraordinaires facultés absorbantes comme une éponge:_

_Mathématiques, initiation à la science, biologie, informatique, histoire de l'humanité, astronomie, langue anglaise, venaient se juxtaposer aux leçons de l'histoire des wraith, politique wraith, us et coutumes wraith et bien sûr le sport, exercices qu'autant leur père et mère tenaient à ce qu'ils pratiquent._

_Dans l'après-midi, Ada rejoignait Opa aux laboratoires où Declan et Alex savaient que leurs parents travaillaient à quelque chose d'important..._

_Mais voilà, on ne voulait rien leur dire à cause de leur jeune âge...c'était à tout le moins frustrant!_

_Ils avaient beau passer le dîner avec Ada puis l'après-midi à jouer entre eux et à écouter Olivia leur parler de la grande espèce wraith, leur faire voir par l'esprit la force, la grandiloquence et la supériorité de la race wraith, leur apprendre les prémisses de la méditation...il restait que les jumeaux, après avoir passé le souper avec leurs parents et avoir été mis au lit après l'histoire habituelle, ne s'endormaient toujours pas tout de suite et recommençaient à s'ennuyer sérieusement._

_Ils étaient aussi assez intelligents pour avoir compris qu'en tant qu'hybrides, ils n'appartenaient pas vraiment au monde agressif des wraith, ni également à cette faible __espèce qu'étaient les humains._

_Pour le moment, ceci leur faisait simplement hausser les épaules...il__s s'étaient fait leur petit monde, leur propre langage, leur lien mental gémellaire se renforçant de jour en jour._

_Alexandra était la plus rapide à comprendre quand il s'agissait d'apprendre le matériel scolaire qu'on leur enseignait. Sa force mentale se développait plus vite que celle de son frère._

_Quand ils jouaient tous deux à «qui va cligner des yeux le premier» qui était leur jeu_ _favori (comment se fixer dans les yeux sans parler, et qui sera le premier à renoncer!) ou bien à pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre puis le rejeter de sa tête, c'est souvent elle qui gagnait._

_Elle faisait aussi preuve de condescendance avec son frère, ayant pris comme modèle la nouvelle reine de l'alliance, au grand dam de sa mère. Alexandra leur affirmait qu'elle serait un jour une très grande souveraine. Declan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette «salope de sorcière magistrale». ( oh là faudrait pas que Ada l'entende!) Belle et effrayante, c'est à peu près la seule chose dont le petit garçon se souvenait de la reine qui avait visité inopinément leur ruche un jour, au grand déplaisir de ses parents. Elle lui avait également fait diablement mal, mais il avait été terriblement impressionné par ses pouvoirs._

_Ce n'était rien comparé à Alexandra qui avait été si subjuguée par la créature démoniaque, qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà affirmé qu'elle serait un jour «aussi belle et puissante que la sorcière», bref...une reine, rien de moins!_

_Elle s'exerçait donc souvent à porter les robes soyeuses d'Ada, même si elles étaient trop grandes, se pavanant devant le grand miroir de la chambre de leurs parents, pratiquant son attitude, son maintien, sa démarche royale, ses regards hautains et méprisants._

_Quant à Declan, c'était un enfant extraverti et plein d'enthousiasme, le roi de la bougeotte et il savait mentir avec aplomb; physiquement, il était plus fort et rapide que sa soeur, surtout s'ils pratiquaient la course ou l'escalade des murs de la ruche. _

_Tous deux n'avaient peur de rien et manipulaient depuis belle lurette la vieille Mathob et l'impressionnable Morya. Même les drones, ces soldats grands et puissants mais simples __d'esprit, étaient pour eux deux très faciles à duper._

_Ils évitaient de mettre Olivia en colère ou se tenaient devant elle, sages comme des images, pour qu'elle ne puisse sonder leur esprit en cas de doute._

_Quant à Ada, c'était autre chose!_

_Leur mère était naïve mais les défendait souvent devant les adultes humains de la ruche et leur père, les prenant la plupart du temps pour des anges._

_Mais Ada avait ses limites. Elle avait une force impressionnante et inflexible lorsqu'elle se mettait (rarement) en colère contre eux!_

_Et elle était aussi la douceur, la tendresse, le côté de son humanité attirant et intriguant pour eux. Ils attendaient avec plaisir et une grande hâte le moment du soir où elle délaissait son travail, ayant repoussé les pitoyables livres d'histoires d'enfants empruntés sur Atlantis pour plutôt leur raconter une histoire inventée de son propre cru_ _et qui était toujours passionnante! Puis elle les prenait dans ses bras pour les couvrir de baisers avant qu'ils ne glissent dans un sommeil de plomb._

_Bon...disons pas toujours de plomb, puisque le petit garçon attendait que tout soit calme et sécuritaire pour se glisser hors du lit et partir à l'aventure sur la ruche._

_Pour cela il se servait d'un passage que les enfants avaient découvert un beau jour dans un des murs organiques, tout près de la porte de leur chambre. Il y avait un défaut dans le tissu vivant, un interstice que Declan avait creusé, perçant un trou de la grandeur de son petit corps...il avait découvert de l'autre côté, en s'y infiltrant, que l'ouverture entre deux murs donnait sur un corridor!_

_Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que leur petit secret soit découvert..._

_Plus que n'importe qui, Declan ne voulait **à aucun prix** se faire prendre par son Opa._

_Décevoir le Commandant était probablement la pire chose à laquelle Declan et Alexandra pouvaient penser! Ils savaient qu'ils subiraient une grande honte et un grand chagrin, s'il fallait que leur père pose un regard désappointé, réprobateur ou méprisant sur le petit garçon et la petite fille qu'ils étaient..._

_Leur père était la peur, l'autorité, la domination, le Pouvoir avec un grand P! __Il était aussi le héros des jumeaux, un grand wraith qui était une figure imposante et majestueuse, le Chef Suprême de leur alliance, celui devant qui Declan et Alex ne voudraient pour rien au monde montrer de la faiblesse!_

_La faiblesse, c'était pour les humains, leur répétait souvent Olivia. Même Mathob remplissait la tête des jumeaux de la grandeur et de l'importance de la race wraith, les prédateurs apex de la galaxie de Pégase..._

Declan arrivait non loin des quartiers royaux quand un groupe de drones en une belle rangée droite bien alignée se pointa prestement au bout du corridor qu'il arpentait, forçant le petit garçon à sauter et à grimper bien vite sur le mur organique, se cachant dans une alcôve à hauteur d'homme.

Il dissimula vivement dans une poche de son vêtement un cristal qu'il avait «subtilisé» dans les archives de la ruche, là où l'avait mené son expédition de la soirée. Il avait hâte de le montrer à sa soeur puis de le rajouter au butin de sa «collection» qu'il gardait dans le fond de son coffre à jouets.

Une fois le danger passé, Declan sortit de sa cachette et se glissa à pas feutrés vers les appartements royaux qui n'étaient qu'à quelques pas quand il se sentit soudain tiré par derrière comme si un ressort était accroché à son dos. Poussant un hoquet de surprise, il se retrouva soulevé de terre comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien!

Retournant vivement sa tête vers l'individu qui avait osé l'attraper, l'enfant se retrouva nez à nez avec un drone wraith qui le tenait au bout de son bras, sa main puissante agrippant le col de la veste du petit garçon, observant sa prise à travers le masque gris osseux qui recouvrait le visage de la plus simpliste des créatures wraith.

Réalisant que le drone devait s'être détaché du groupe rencontré auparavant ou bien, pire...que c'était un drone à qui on avait ordonné de le suivre en silence puis de le capturer, Declan se mit à hurler:

-Lâches-moi, espèce de crétin fini! utilisant ainsi le langage coloré que sa mère employait parfois quand elle était réellement exaspérée et enragée après un quelconque imbécile.

Il se mit à gigoter inutilement, en suspension au bout de la main du drone imperturbable.

Le _crétin fini_ ne fut pas le moins du monde ébranlé par les trémoussements de protestation du petit garçon, ni même quand ce dernier projeta son petit poing en essayant d'écraser le visage caché du drone, ratant son coup parce qu'il était trop loin du soldat. Le petit hybride se mit à siffler et à feuler de rage, dans une parfaite imitation d'un enfant wraith.

-Je t'ordonne de me poser par terre, imbécile! continua à crier Declan, car le commandement mental ne semblait pas avoir atteint le wraith.

Le petit garçon se démenait comme un beau diable pour se libérer, sans succès cependant. Il lui semblait que le drone, qui avait penché sa tête de côté, l'observait avec un air narquois. Encore une fois, Declan se demanda si ces créatures étaient capables de sentiments, tel que rire de lui en ce moment...?

Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées quand le pas sonore de bottes résonna dans le corridor, s'approchant rapidement d'abord, puis lentement de la scène.

Declan eut un mauvais pressentiment quand le drone se raidit, se mettant au garde-à-vous tout en ne lâchant toujours pas son prisonnier. Le wraith se retourna lentement vers la figure imposante qui s'approchait et s'arrêtait à quelques pas du drone et de sa prise.

Se retournant vivement, Declan hoqueta et rougit violemment en reconnaissant _le pire scénario qu'il avait imaginé! _en cédant à son besoin d'aventure, lorsqu'il s'enfuyait des quartiers royaux pour ses petites escapades si amusantes.

Sous le commandement mental du Commandant Suprême, le drone posa doucement le petit garçon sur le sol en face de la porte des quartiers royaux, faisant trois pas en arrière.

Declan était complètement effondré! Des paroles d'excuse montèrent dans sa gorge, mais rien ne réussit à passer; alors il garda sa tête abaissée, honteux.

Fixant l'enfant qu'il avait fait suivre silencieusement ce soir par sa sentinelle bien dissimulée, Todd se fit une joie de faire un grand spectacle de son autorité, commençant une marche intimidante au-devant, puis autour de son fils.

Silencieux d'abord, il laissa la sensation d'horreur puis la honte de s'être laissé piéger du petit garçon se dissiper légèrement, alors que l'écho des lourdes bottes de cuir emplissait le corridor s'étirant devant les grandes portes des appartements royaux.

Ne restait plus que l'humiliation de s'être fait attrapé ainsi que la peur de la punition, le malaise profond d'avoir déçu son père, demeurant dans l'esprit de son fils.

-Eh bien, Fils! dit-il finalement, laissant traîner un peu le silence après ces trois mots. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure dans les couloirs de ma ruche, alors que tu devrais être au lit?

Declan aurait voulu être ailleurs en ce moment, être capable de creuser le sol de ses mains pour aller se cacher n'importe où sur la ruche ou mieux, remonter le temps ce soir-là, alors qu'il était dans la chaleur de son lit et ne jamais quitter celui-ci!

Il garda sa tête baissée, tentant plutôt bien que mal de calmer les battements affolés de son petit coeur, conscient que son _Opa _en avait conscience et connaissait également tout le tumulte de ses pensées en ce moment.

-Regardes-moi! dit le Chef Suprême de l'alliance qui était passé d'un ton léger et faussement indifférent à un volume de voix sec et autoritaire, grondant de mépris.

Declan leva finalement la tête, plantant ses yeux dorés si semblables à ceux de son géniteur dans ceux de Todd. Ce dernier y lut du courage, de la soumission mais également une grande angoisse d'avoir désobéi et ainsi déçu son père.

_Todd n'était pas pour la clémence lorsqu'un des wraith de son équipage désobéissait. Et pour lui, sa progéniture faisait partie de son équipage! _

_Leur jeune âge suffisait pour que Sara se montre en général clémente envers les jumeaux. Mais voilà, ils étaient plus que leurs enfants...ils étaient une nouvelle race d'hybrides qui devraient grandir pour ensuite à bout de bras faire leur place dans ce monde, ce qui ne serait pas facile...que ce soit parmi les wraith ou les humains, ils devraient se montrer forts, fiers, les meilleurs en tout pour survivre._

_Oui, Todd était exigeant. Mais il l'était également pour lui-même. Il se devait de l'être et ne montrer aucune pitié, compassion ou exception du fait que ces hybrides étaient sa progéniture._

_Il s'était douté il y a peu de temps que les jumeaux, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux, sortaient le soir après que leur mère les ait mis au lit! __Il s'était demandé comment ils avaient bien pu le faire et avait fait fouiller les appartements royaux, sans résultat jusqu'ici._

_Les jumeaux devaient avoir trouvé un moyen de s'esquiver sans se faire voir vers la sortie, sans que quiconque se doute de la fuite d'un des enfants, parti visiblement en exploration...cela malgré son interdiction et malgré les multiples dangers qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer._

_Il lui faudrait sévir évidemment! Mais pour le moment, il voulait tester son fils et éventuellement sa fille car il savait que les jumeaux faisaient toujours équipe en tout, solidaires et complices...encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de mauvais coups!_

_Il voulait que Declan choisisse de lui dire la vérité, savoir par quel moyen le petit s'était enfui et aussi savoir pourquoi ils avaient tous deux agi ainsi. _

_Ensuite il les punirait, leur montrant ainsi ce qu'il en coûtait de désobéir non seulement à leur Opa...mais aussi au Chef Suprême de l'alliance._

Todd recommença à marcher de long en large, cette fois-ci en face du petit garçon qui soutint vaillamment son regard en tournant la tête dans la direction de son père, au fur et à mesure que ce dernier arpentait le couloir.

-Je te le redemande. Que faisais-tu si tard à te promener dans la ruche et cela _expressément sans ma permission? _Tu devrais être en train de dormir tout comme ta soeur...à moins qu'elle ne soit sortie elle aussi...?

-Non! fit le petit garçon d'une voix véhémente. Elle est dans nos quartiers et n'a rien à voir avec ma décision de sortir me promener, _Op..._Commandant! termina Declan d'une voix fière, comprenant qu'il n'attendrirait en rien son géniteur en l'appelant du nom wraith de père, que c'était l'heure de faire face au Commandant de cette ruche.

Todd réprima intérieurement un petit rire de fierté mais garda les traits de son visage imperturbables.

-Cela, nous le verrons plus tard! dit-il d'une voix mortellement calme. Dis-moi...depuis combien de temps ce petit manège dure-t-il...Declan?

Le petit garçon se troubla. D'abord parce que son père l'appelait très très rarement de son nom humain qui avait été choisi par sa mère...et ensuite parce qu'il avait bien conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à son Commandant. Il était - qui sait! - peut-être suivi depuis un certain temps? ou bien son aura spirituelle avait été flairé par les extraordinaires facultés mentales paternelles?

- Cela fait un bon moment...avoua le petit hybride, sans se compromettre plus avant en avouant exactement le nombre de semaines passées à effectuer ces petites escapades nocturnes.

-Et...comment donc es-tu sorti? Il y a des sentinelles postées continuellement à l'extérieur de ces portes.

Encore une fois, Declan choisit la vérité. Il était évident, d'après le petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres du Commandant, qu'il connaissait la façon dont le petit garçon s'enfuyait presque chaque soir de leur chambre!

-Par...par une faille dans le mur, Commandant. Je vais vous montrer, fit bravement l'enfant.

Todd loua intérieurement la sagesse et l'intelligence de son fils. Instinctivement, sans jamais vraiment avoir été puni sévèrement depuis qu'ils étaient nés, les jumeaux avaient la juste crainte de leur père et de ce qui pourrait leur en coûter de désobéir à un ordre direct. _Ils savaient_, par la poigne que l'Aîné avait sur le lien communautaire wraith, à quel point l'ancien wraith était puissant et devinait bien des choses et qu'il ne servait à rien d'inventer un mensonge.

-Et les drones? Comment les as-tu semé?

Declan plissa ses lèvres de dédain:

-Franchement, _Opa_...ce sont des idiots! Si simples d'esprit que je peux..-

-Ne parles pas ainsi de mes braves drones, Fils! jeta Todd d'une voix cinglante.

-Oui. Non, Commandant! dit la voix apeurée du petit garçon.

La fin de sa phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure embarrassé.

Todd jubilait intérieurement. Les jumeaux avaient amplement amélioré leurs facultés mentales de contrôle et semblaient réussir à subjuguer un esprit simple, tout comme celui d'un drone.

Bien sûr qu'il était fier! Mais il était cependant ennuyé en ce moment.

Il lui faudrait trouver un bon moyen pour mieux assurer la sécurité de ses enfants. Les drones ne pouvaient être punis pour leur manque de contrôle sur leur propre esprit puisqu'ils étaient créés ainsi pour se soumettre aux ordres des wraith non masqués.

-Viens, décida soudain Todd. Nous allons rejoindre ta soeur...tu me montreras cette faille dans le mur, puis je déciderai de votre punition.

Aussitôt que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sous le contrôle du Commandant wraith, Declan précéda son père pour aller rejoindre sa soeur qui s'était levée vivement à son approche.

Alex poussa un hoquet de peur aussitôt qu'elle aperçut la longue silhouette impressionnante bardée de cuir noir qui sortait des ombres.

Elle vint vaillamment rejoindre son frère, devinant que leur père avait de toute évidence constaté leur supercherie.

Elle leva des yeux angoissés vers le Commandant mais se tint droite, brave, ses traits rendus aussi illisibles que le plus indéchiffrable des wraith...du moins était-ce son attitude extérieure, son père lisant très bien la peur en elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Todd arpenta de long en large un petit périmètre en face des enfants, profitant amplement de leur état de malaise et de peur, instillant en sa fille une crainte aussi grande des conséquences de leur désobéissance que chez son frère.

-Je vois à ton expression que tu étais au courant, Alexandra...et même complice des escapades de ton frère?

La petite fille rougit violemment puis pinçant les lèvres, elle se tourna vivement vers Declan:

_- «Idiot! fit-elle par leur connexion spéciale, tu t'es fait prendre!...tu es aussi stupide qu'un stupide drone!_

_- ...pas ma faute, grommela Declan par le même chemin du lien mental. Je n'ai pas eu conscience que ce drone me suivait!...et Opa a l'air de savoir depuis un bon moment!»_

-Vous êtes tous deux bien conscients que je peux lire très facilement à travers votre lien, que votre connexion ne peut pas résister à ma force mentale..._n'est-ce-pas?_ fit Todd d'une voix mielleuse, s'avançant d'un pas vif et menaçant, venant s'arrêter juste pile sur une ligne imaginaire à quelques pas des enfants.

Hoquetant tous deux en choeur et coupant immédiatement leur petite connexion personnelle - qui était en ce moment un outrage au Chef de l'Alliance! - , Declan et Alexandra reculèrent d'un pas mais reprirent leur attitude stoïque, attendant la suite avec fatalité.

Se reculant et s'installant soudain en un lent mouvement fluide sur le canapé organique tout près de l'entrée de la chambre des jumeaux, le Commandant étira ses longues jambes bottées et regarda sa progéniture longuement, sans rien dire ni rien laisser filtrer de ses pensées.

Il sentit leur malaise et leur peur grandir, mais n'en fut pas le moindrement ému.

Il était heureux en ce moment que leur mère ait décidé de rester tard au labo parce que Sara n'était pas toujours d'accord avec la façon dont Todd disciplinait les jumeaux!

Il flatta distraitement les poils argentés de sa petite barbe, observant sans émotion les enfants qui commençaient à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, n'osant rien dire.

-Pardon, Commandant...dit finalement Alexandra d'une petite voix boudeuse.

La petite fille avait gardé la tête baissée mais n'avait pu faire autrement que de briser le silence embarrassant, décidée à coopérer avec leur père pour qu'ils puissent connaître leur punition puis enfin aller au lit et oublier tout ceci.

-Vos paroles d'excuse ne sont pas suffisantes! fit la voix coupante du Commandant wraith. Dis-moi ma fille...faisais-tu partie de ces expéditions également? Ou te contentais-tu d'être la complice de ton frère?

-Alex n'a sorti que quelquefois avec moi au tout début, _Opa! _dit soudain la voix affolée du petit garçon.

Alex regarda à tour de rôle le visage blême de son frère et celui dur et autoritaire de leur père, ne sachant pas si le fait d'avoir dit la vérité allait les aider ou non.

-Elle a juste surveillé quand je sortais, continuait Declan...pour ne pas que Morya ou Mathob se rendent compte que je m'étais enfui.

-Ahhhhh bonnn...dit leur père d'un ton léger. Au fait, où sont donc vos gardiennes? Je devrai les punir, puisqu'elles ont failli à leur tâche de vous surveiller étroitement.

Alex et Declan paniquèrent soudain:

-Non non, Commandant! C'est pas leur faute! dit la voix balbutiante et terrifiée de la petite fille. Elles ne sont pas de taille, elles ne savent pas comment deviner et lire nos pensées!

-...et je ne sors pas quand c'est Olivia qui nous surveille! affirma son frère d'une voix stridente.

-Ne les punissez pas, _Opa!_ supplia Alex. Ne les..._tuez_ _pas_, s'il-...vous-plaît!

Il y eut un silence mortel. Todd ne bougeait pas de sa place sur le canapé. Aucun de ses traits figés ne cilla.

Les enfants avaient beau être protégés, mis à l'écart de la réalité de la façon dont un wraith se nourrissait, ils savaient de par leur héritage wraith et de par l'éducation d'Olivia qu'il y avait des choses effrayantes qui se passaient sur une ruche. De là leur peur que leur père ne punisse les adoratrices humaines en les exécutant.

On n'entendait que la respiration sifflée des jumeaux, leur petit coeur battant la chamade, leurs traits pâles. Ils se regardaient gravement, réalisant ce qu'ils avaient peut-être engendré comme conséquences de leur désobéissance.

_Oh, Sara l'aurait détesté en ce moment!_ pensa Todd, mais heureusement elle n'était pas là.

Todd devait injecter de la discipline, de l'obéissance en sa progéniture...non seulement parce qu'ils devaient obéir à leurs parents, mais aussi pour leur sécurité et parce qu'ils seraient, en vieillissant, la _«race nouvelle, le futur des wraith»_ et qu'en tant que représentants de la Maison de l'Aîné, ils seraient appelés à détenir de hautes fonctions dans l'alliance, à y jouer un rôle primordial. Leur croissance était rapide et exceptionnelle et ils se devaient donc d'apprendre la responsabilisation de leurs choix dans la vie, et cela le plus tôt possible!

Il se leva soudain, faisant sursauter les deux enfants:

-Je ne vais pas les tuer...mais elles doivent être punies pour leur incompétence, dit le wraith d'une voix mécontente et sévère.

Il entendit presque le soupir mental de soulagement des jumeaux.

-Maintenant, montrez-moi ce trou dans le mur, je veux le voir par moi-même, fit-il d'une voix radoucie.

Todd observait le passage creusé dans la faille du mur de la chambre, menant vers l'extérieur des grandes portes des quartiers royaux.

Encore une fois, il sourit intérieurement. À quelque part il était fier de l'habileté de son fils...néanmoins, il n'en laissa rien voir et garda ses traits sévères et fermés.

-Il est curieux que cette réparation assez urgente à effectuer ne se soit pas enregistrée dans le rapport de régénérescence interne de la ruche, commenta le Commandant à voix haute et pensive, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-Je...j'ai...commença Alexandra en baissant vivement la tête, rougissant.

Todd se rendit compte en tournant ses yeux vers la petite tête baissée que l'esprit en tumulte de sa fille projetait à la fois de la honte et une fierté défiante.

-Ouiiiii? Qu'as-tu fait? dit le wraith d'une voix tranquille mais menaçante.

-J'ai piraté le programme, termina vivement la petite fille.

Complètement stupéfait, les traits de son père trahirent pendant une seconde sa surprise, puis reprirent tout de suite leur superbe indifférence.

-Montres-moi comment tu as fait! tonna la voix du Commandant, hautement impressionné cependant.

Même un enfant wraith de cet âge ne poussait pas tant que cela la curiosité intellectuelle, l'apprentissage si rapide autant que les jumeaux! Il se demanda si à quelque part dans leurs gènes, il n'avait pas trop poussé sur la capacité rapide intégrée par l'enzyme wraith lors du traitement génique appliqué sur sa Compagne?

Il avait cherché à raffiner le génome pour ne mettre que le meilleur de son espèce dans les capacités intellectuelles de sa progéniture...il y avait aussi le fait que Sara avait un QI très élevé pour une humaine, au point de détenir à un assez jeune âge adulte trois doctorats, faisant de l'humaine un génie parmi les siens.

Cela avait fort probablement aussi quelque chose à voir avec les aptitudes intellectuelles de leurs enfants.

Declan et Alex avaient tous deux sursauté lorsque la voix tonitruante de leur père les avait surpris. Ils reculèrent, cette fois-ci se lançant des regards apeurés, sentant que la punition serait à quelque part..._vraiment déplaisante!_

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le terminal secondaire où le Commandant de la ruche lisait tous les soirs les rapports journaliers convoyés par ses sous-officiers.

Ce terminal ne nécessitait pas de mot de passe comme le terminal principal qui contenait toutes les informations secrètes, uniquement disponibles au Chef de l'alliance.

Declan se mit derrière sa soeur et la souleva sans effort par la taille, car le terminal n'était accessible que pour une haute taille d'adulte wraith. La petite s'appuya des coudes sur le bord de l'écran organique et sans aucune difficulté, appela le programme des informations sur la régénérescence de la ruche. Elle toucha l'interface une seconde fois pour faire apparaître un diagramme du tissu interne organique, illuminant les défauts à certains endroits, puis les endroits où le tissu cicatriciel démontrait que les réparations organiques avaient été effectuées.

Todd s'approcha et la vit pointer de son petit doigt un endroit qu'il reconnut comme étant ses propres quartiers royaux. Un signe en langage wraith indiquait que la brèche du mur entre l'antichambre et la surface extérieure avait été colmatée avec succès.

Il devina qu'elle avait ordonné mentalement à la ruche d'entrer la commande «effectuée», faussant ainsi le rapport d'un sous-officier qui n'avait pas vérifié plus avant si tout avait réellement été fait!

Cette fois, c'en était trop...le Chef Suprême de l'alliance qui se faisait coiffer au poteau par des enfants, même pas tout-à-fait wraith!

Todd poussa un sifflement de rage.

Declan déposa sa soeur par terre si vite et ils reculèrent tous deux si rapidement que les enfants étaient loin de portée lorsque le Commandant wraith, furieux, abattit son poing sur le rebord du terminal, déchirant du coup une partie de la base faite de toile organique.

Son sentiment d'admiration tout-à-coup oublié pour l'ingéniosité de ses enfants, Todd se mit à marcher de long en large alors que les deux coupables se tenaient à bonne distance de lui, leur tête inclinée profondément en signe de contrition, leurs épaules affaissées.

-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait? commença Todd en continuant sa marche de long en large, jetant le regard de deux yeux lançant des éclairs de rage sur sa progéniture. À cause de votre désobéissance, non seulement vais-je devoir punir vos gardiennes, mais je vais devoir également sévir envers le sous-officier qui ne s'est pas préoccupé suffisamment de la sécurité des appartements royaux. Sans parler du danger auquel tu t'es volontairement soumis en te promenant _SANS ESCORTE_ dans la ruche le soir venu, alors que je vous avais _FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT À TOUS_ _DEUX_ de sortir seuls! tonna-t-il en appuyant cette fois son regard terrible sur Declan.

Les deux enfants étaient maintenant blêmes, réalisant qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à être punis.

Declan ouvrit la bouche pour protester, souhaitant que le Commandant épargne autant le wraith que les gardiennes wraith et humaines...mais Alex projeta vivement son poing sur le bras de son frère pour l'empêcher de dire un seul mot! Leur père était au-delà de la fureur et il n'aurait servi à rien d'argumenter pour le moment.

D'un seul coup, la rage de Todd se calma. Il plia sa longue silhouette formidable pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques pouces du visage des deux jumeaux.

Les enfants poussèrent en choeur un hoquet de surprise et de peur mais restèrent bravement en place.

-Je n'ose pas penser à ce qui se serait produit s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose! fit la voix calme mais désappointée de leur père. Votre mère ne m'aurait jamais pardonné...vous comprenez cela?

Alex combattit une envie de pleurer, des sanglots enflant dans sa gorge...mais elle les ravala héroïquement. Quant à Declan il mordait violemment sa lèvre inférieure, mimant inconsciemment ce que sa mère faisait souvent quand elle était perplexe, ou bouleversée.

Cette fois, la déception dans la voix et le visage de son père était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de pire à supporter...plus que la colère paternelle justifiée.

-Pardon Commandant, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. On...ne le fera plus.

-Oh ça mon fils, il est certain que toutes les mesures seront prises pour que ces escapades, ces cachotteries n'aient plus lieu! D'abord, ce mur sera _réellement_ réparé d'urgence...puis je mettrai un mot de passe sur ce terminal également. Et ensuite, des mesures de sécurité plus serrées seront en vigueur...dès ce soir.

La voix calme mais sonore du wraith fit comme un écho sinistre sur les murs organiques de la grande chambre.

Declan et Alexandra se regardèrent, se demandant ce que serait leur châtiment.

-Maintenant, voilà votre punition, fit enfin le Commandant comme s'il venait de lire dans leurs pensées. Puisque la curiosité intellectuelle est une qualité que j'honore mais qui s'avère également chez vous deux une source immense de plaisir et de jeux, vous serez confinés tous deux dans la nursery et ces quartiers mais vous n'aurez aucune leçon de quelque sorte que ce soit pendant deux semaines entières. Vous allez également faire des excuses à vos gardiennes pour avoir désobéi. Vous en ferez également à l'officier responsable des réparations dont vous avez falsifié un rapport...et vous allez méditer sur le fait de me défier quand je vous donne un ordre, ainsi que les conséquences de vos actes irréfléchis!

-Mais Opa! protesta Alex en levant la tête avec audace.

- _COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER ALORS QUE J'ÉNONCE VOTRE PUNITION!_ tonna soudain la voix paternelle.

La petite fille recula instinctivement d'un pas et inclina profondément sa tête, se collant inconsciemment contre son frère.

-_**Aucun**_ accès à quelque terminal d'ordinateur que ce soit ou au moindre jeu vidéo. (il faisait référence aux jeux vidéos que leur oncle John Sheppard leur avait généreusement procuré ces derniers mois). Vous serez sous bonne garde en tout temps. Je vais doubler vos sentinelles et je vais évidemment prévenir votre mère de votre désobéissance...et _PAS_ d'histoires le soir avant d'aller au lit!

_Bon. Pour cette dernière partie du châtiment, il devrait convaincre Sara, mais il trouverait bien de fermes et bons arguments!_

Une minute de silence passa pendant laquelle les enfants boudèrent mais n'osèrent surtout pas parler.

Todd était cependant curieux...

Il se pencha de nouveau devant ses jumeaux et pendant un moment, il se revit enfant..._il_ _y avait très très longtemps de cela!_...en train de s'ennuyer mortellement dans la nursery communautaire de la planète-mère, enviant les grands. Surtout les superbes officiers qu'il voyait parfois passer dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la baie des transports, explorateurs du ciel et de planètes si étranges et exotiques!

-Mais pourquoi donc avez-vous fait cela? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix calmée. Vous auriez pu demander à votre mère ou moi-même un peu plus de liberté et de temps pour aller explorer la ruche, sous bonne garde évidemment! Je vous l'aurais accordé sans problème.

Declan osa lever la tête et regarda brièvement sa soeur.

-On s'ennuie, Opa...dit-il doucement.

-Oui...on en a marre de ne pas pouvoir aller ailleurs que notre chambre ou la Nursery, fit Alex. Et puis c'était amusant de faire comme les grands avec l'ordinateur! affirma l'enfant avec toute sa candeur naïve.

-On ne nous dit jamais rien de ce que vous faite dans les labos, on voulait aller voir! se plaignit son frère.

-Et on n'est plus des bébés...ajouta sa soeur.

-...même si on est petits, on est _di-ffé- rent_ des autres enfants! proclama Declan, se servant de ce que sa mère leur disait souvent pour qu'ils se sentent uniques, mais apprécient leur différence.

Todd voulait bien reconnaître que sa progéniture n'avait en effet rien à voir avec les banals enfants wraith qui ne songeait qu'à manger, dormir, faire damner leurs gardiennes wraith et se battre entre eux comme des petits félins. Les jeunes wraith apprenaient vite en effet, mais leur enfance ressemblait pas mal à celle de jeunes enfants humains!

Quant aux enfants humains de cet âge, ils n'allaient même pas encore à l'école et ne songeaient qu'à jouer.

Pourquoi leur avoir demandé le pourquoi de ces escapades, d'ailleurs? se demanda le wraith. La désobéissance avait un grand attrait pour lui quand il était encore un enfant et il se souvenait - avec peur et amertume - des punitions mentales douloureuses que sa Matriarche avait si souvent infligé à cet enfant qui était plus rebelle que les autres. Declan n'était finalement pas si différent de lui!

Hésitant, Todd réfléchit à ce que lui disait souvent Sara Sheppard...il devait s'ajuster en tant que père, car les jumeaux n'avaient rien à voir avec les nombreux enfants wraith qu'il avait aidé à procréer avec des reines différentes, ces amantes qui avaient parsemé le chemin de sa très longue vie. C'était des petits qui naissaient dans des cocons et maturaient presque cinq ans avant d'en sortir, qui étaient ensuite redirigés vers les nurseries communautaires et dont il n'entendait presque jamais parler...jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur puberté et que l'Aîné ne les accueille pour leur initiation, les dirigeant pour la première chasse à l'humain.

C'était d'ailleurs juste à ce moment-là que les jeunes wraith étaient pris au sérieux par les autres adultes...au moment où il se nourrissait pour la première fois par leur main nourricière, activée vers le début de la vingtième année, celle qui marquait la puberté chez ceux de son espèce.

Dès lors, sa Compagne avait raison de dire que Todd n'y connaissait rien en tant que père de jeunes hybrides et qu'il devait tout réapprendre!

Il avait d'ailleurs bien l'intention de mettre sa Compagne au courant de la désobéissance des jumeaux. Il savait qu'elle discuterait un peu mais finirait par approuver la punition. Cependant il se rappela que les enfants, bien que possédant une vaste nursery et pouvant y jouer à satiété, ne sortaient pas dehors comme les jeunes humains pour s'ébattre au grand air, même s'ils faisaient des périodes de gymnastique et de sport.

Leur ennui profond et le besoin de se rebeller en s'échappant ainsi le soir venaient peut-être du fait qu'il était temps de passer à une autre étape de leur éducation?

Étape que Todd avait cru devoir encore attendre quelques années avant de la suggérer...mais les progrès exceptionnels et la croissance rapide des jumeaux le firent soudain changer d'avis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire toute la journée? dit alors Declan en tapant du pied discrètement, sa tête toujours baissée.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, méditer. répondit la voix sévère de son père. Songer aux erreurs qui ont mené à cette punition et aussi par extension, à la punition d'autres personnes impliquées.

Un autre silence malaisé s'installa. Todd vit les enfants grimacer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait particulièrement la méditation, activité pourtant essentielle chez les wraith! Leur côté humain les rendait nerveux, aimant trop bouger pour apprécier les bienfaits de la méditation.

-Par contre...continua la voix suave du wraith, avec des accents qui intriguèrent les enfants.

Ils levèrent leur deux têtes avec un ensemble parfait.

-Vous dites vous ennuyer. Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à vous battre?

Interloqués, Declan et Alexandra se regardèrent puis jetèrent un regard confus vers leur père:

-On sait déjà se battre, dit fièrement Declan...et je suis souvent le vainqueur!

-C'est pas vrai! Je gagne bien plus souvent maintenant! protesta sa soeur.

Leur père gronda d'impatience, ramenant une attention obéissante immédiate de la part des enfants:

-Je parlais de combat à l'arme blanche. Méroc pourrait commencer à vous enseigner, laissa-t-il tomber.

Une seule exclamation, faite à la fois d'incrédulité et de plaisir fusa des lèvres des enfants:

-_**Ouah!**_ pour de vrai? fit Declan.

- Et pour moi aussi? fit la voix pleine d'enthousiasme d'Alexandra.

-Puisque vous vous ennuyez et dites ne plus être des bébés, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne dépenseriez pas toute cette...malice et énergie en commençant dès à présent à apprendre la maîtrise du combat un contre un. Avec des lames appropriées pour vos âges bien sûr...au lieu de parcourir les corridors la nuit pour partir à l'aventure..._volant de-ci de-là des objets à travers ma ruche!_

Cette fois, c'est Declan qui hoqueta et poussa un petit cri apeuré.

-Vous...vous savez, Commandant? fit le petit garçon plus pâle que jamais, abaissant ensuite sa tête pour cacher la rougeur qui montait sur ses joues.

Todd sourit d'une façon mauvaise et saisit rudement le menton de son fils, le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-...parce que tu croyais m'avoir caché le fait que tu avais _également_ effectué de petits larçins? Mes officiers me rapportent des choses qui ont été...égarées. Quant à moi, je dirais plutôt...dérobées. Ceci dans les archives de la ruche, au poste de contrôle des officiers et aussi au laboratoire. Encore une fois, j'ai dû sévir sur mes sous-officiers alors que c'était TOI le coupable, mon fils. _**N'as-tu pas honte?**_

Todd lâcha brusquement le menton du petit garçon qui piqua du nez.

Il était vivement impressionné que son père ait pu fouiller ainsi son esprit sans qu'il n'en ait eu apparemment connaissance. Il sentit encore une fois la piqûre du chagrin, ayant déçu son père non seulement en désobéissant en s'enfuyant, mais aussi en volant des objets plus ou moins importants.

Le menton de Declan tremblait. Mais il n'allait certainement pas pleurer comme une fillette! décida-t-il.

Soulagé, il vit le regard implacable de son père se poser sur le visage indifférent de sa soeur. _Elle croyait probablement s'être sortie en toute beauté de cette partie-là!_

-Oh ne crois pas que je t'exonère de tout blâme, jeune fille...tu étais complice, tu savais ce que ton frère faisait et qu'il volait des choses sur ma ruche. Tu es donc également coupable!

Alex eut la décence de regarder son père d'un air contrit, mais Todd reconnut la défiance dans les yeux du même vert lumineux que ceux de sa mère, - quoique de la forme d'un chat tout comme chez les wraith.

-Où est votre cachette? fit Todd en se levant lentement.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Declan mena son père au centre de leur chambre, là où le petit garçon gardait tous les trésors qu'il avait ramené dans le fond de sa boîte à jouets.

Todd se pencha et en sortit quelques items:

Un livre en langage wraith sur la biologie reproductrice wraith, qu'il cherchait depuis quelques temps. Il se dit alors que les enfants étaient probablement rendu à une autre étape précoce de leur éducation! Il pensa avec soulagement et malice que Sara s'occuperait de cette partie...il continua son exploration:

Une fiole - heureusement vide! - venant du labo. Un cristal de données venant du poste de contrôle des officiers qu'ils avaient tous vainement cherché pendant des semaines! Un ornement en verre soufflé en forme de planète, sur un socle qui représentait un anneau de satellite. Cet objet appartenait au Second. De petits artéfacts venant de sa propre bibliothèque, petits objets qu'il avait lui-même oublié, cueillis lors justement de cueillettes dans des mondes humains, dans des ateliers d'artisans. Il trouva également la réplique exacte d'un F-302, monté visiblement par Sheppard - il savait qu'il adorait ses collections de modèles réduits! - et bien que Declan lui jura ses grands dieux que son oncle John le lui avait bel et bien donné, Todd en doutait car ce modèle avait dû demander des semaines de travail au colonel. Pourtant, Declan lui affirma encore une fois que son oncle le lui avait offert en cadeau. Todd finit par le croire, ne voyant pas de mensonge dans le jeune esprit, même après que le wraith eut menacé d'envoyer un message à John Sheppard pour lui demander si un des ses précieux modèles réduits manquait à l'appel...

Une fois le décompte des objets dérobés terminé, les objets confisqués, - même des jouets que Declan et Alex adoraient et que Todd prit en mesure de représailles malgré les protestations des jumeaux - le wraith se dirigea avec eux vers l'aire de repos pour les remettre au lit.

-Ada ne sera pas d'accord pour nous laisser apprendre à nous battre avec Méroc, fit Alex d'un ton docte.

_«C'est vrai, ça...»_ pensa tout-à-coup leur père. Et il n'eut soudain pas l'intention d'en faire part à sa Compagne tout de suite!

-Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette partie, répliqua le Commandant wraith. Vos leçons auront lieu l'après-midi, lorsqu'elle sera au labo pour travailler. Méroc viendra vous chercher et je vous rejoindrai quelquefois pour voir vos progrès. Alors, ce sera notre secret. D'accord?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête mais ils étaient visiblement inconfortables à l'idée de mentir par omission à leur mère.

-Elle n'a pas à savoir pour le moment...cette partie nécessaire de votre apprentissage wraith lui sera révélée plus tard au moment où je le déciderai, conclut Todd, un sourire de renard au coin des lèvres.

**_Une demi-heure plus tard..._**

S'engouffrant dans le corridor menant à leurs quartiers, Sara Sheppard soupira, massant légèrement ses tempes, son mal de tête diminuant déjà.

La pensée d'un bon bain chaud en compagnie de Todd lui fit du bien. Elle atteignit bientôt les grandes portes qu'elle passa nonchalamment après avoir agité sa main devant les contrôles. Son escorte de drones s'immobilisa immédiatement devant, s'installant ensuite pour reprendre leur garde vigilante.

Tout était silencieux mais elle alla jeter tout de même un oeil dans la chambre des jumeaux, trouvant ceux-ci profondément endormis dans leur petit lit. Elle passa une main attendrie sur leur joue, prudente de ne pas les réveiller.

Elle marcha vers leur grande chambre et ne voyant pas Todd, vit son manteau de cuir et le reste de ses vêtements négligemment jetés sur le sol, épars près de leur lit. Elle soupira une autre fois; les mâles, toute espèces confondues, étaient bien tous les mêmes!

Elle ramassa distraitement le manteau de cuir pesant qu'elle installa soigneusement sur une patère et elle commença elle-même à enlever ses vêtements, entendant le clapotis de l'eau dans la salle de bain annexe, visualisant dans sa tête le grand corps vert qui entrait dans l'eau visqueuse et bleutée de l'étang.

Nue, elle entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et marcha lentement, suivie par le regard concupiscent de son Compagnon de vie. Elle disparut dans l'eau bienfaisante, nageant quelques secondes sous l'eau puis reparut à quelques pouces du corps du wraith, lissant sa très longue chevelure trop lourde de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules.

-Il va bien falloir que je les fasse couper un peu, grommela-t-elle en séparant en nattes pesantes sa chevelure. C'est si peu pratique le matin quand j'ai peu de temps et que je dois les faire sécher!

-Je te prie de n'en rien faire! dit Todd en saisissant la jeune femme par les épaules. Sara lui faisait alors face. Il sépara lui-même la longue chevelure mouillée en quelques poignées lourdes qu'il rassembla sur le dessus de sa tête, mais elle ne tinrent à cet endroit que quelques secondes. Tous deux rirent, lorsque le maladroit chignon s'écroula sur les épaules de Sara.

-...dire que je les avais aux épaules quand nous nous sommes connus!

– ...et maintenant ils atteignent le creux de ton dos, ici...fit Todd en posant ses mains au tout début des fesses de la jeune femme, encerclant ensuite sa taille et la ramenant tout contre lui.

Sara fit la moue.

-Les couper un peu ne ferait pas de différence et renforcerait la pointe. Je connais une marine sur Atlantis qui a fait un cours de coiffure pour payer ses études et..-

-Sara...non. Tes cheveux restent comme ils sont...ils sont splendides ainsi!

Sara grommela quelque chose entre ses dents comme quoi ce wraith était obstiné, autoritaire et qu'il n'avait aucune idée des côtés pratico-pratiques de la vie de tous les jours, des contraintes qu'une telle chevelure à entretenir lui imposait!

Elle était cependant injuste parce que Morya l'y aidait et était devenue experte pour coiffer ses cheveux en les attachant d'une façon solide et pratique, lorsqu'elle avait à travailler au laboratoire.

Les wraith n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour leur chevelure magnifique! Le soyeux de la trame de leur chevelure était naturel ainsi que la brillance et la solidité. Leurs adoratrices se contentaient de la brosser, la peignant ensuite pour finalement faire quelques tresses ou assemblement personnalisant chacun des wraith qui préférait tel ou tel style. Aucun produit conditionneur n'était requis pour donner à leur longue tignasse blanche la souplesse, le mouvement et la lueur argentée qu'elle projetait sous les lumières de la ruche.

Mais Morya avait le tour de lui brosser et lisser sa longue chevelure d'une façon adroite ...elle ajoutait souvent une petite touche tel que quelques tresses, une petite queue derrière et même des ornements dans sa coiffure. Sara n'osait pas demander d'où tout cela venait, comprenant que c'était probablement du butin récolté en même temps que pendant leurs cueillettes d'humains!

Todd était en train justement de passer sa main dans les mèches lourdes pour y mettre un semblant d'ordre...le regard d'adoration et de désir que le wraith posait sur elle valait bien les petits inconvénients de porter une aussi longue chevelure! se dit-elle.

Elle laissa la bouche vorace prendre possession de la sienne, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour accueillir sa langue qui s'insinuait à l'intérieur, comme toujours contente de goûter son amant, savourant son odeur et sa saveur. Elle brisa légèrement le contact en cessant le baiser, posant une main calme sur sa poitrine, se reculant quelque peu avant que le feu dévorant de leur passion ne prenne le pas sur leur raison.

Elle voulait discuter des dernières améliorations apportées à leurs recherches par Lindsay Novak qui avait découvert enfin de quoi était mort le drone.

-J'ai parlé au Docteur Novak hier, dit Sara. Et elle croit avoir découvert pourquoi le drone cobaye n'a pas survécu à la première injection du traitement...la pauvre a travaillé sans relâche avec Carson. Elle se croit responsable de cet échec! Enfin, toujours est-il que le sujet est bel et bien mort suite à une crise cardiaque comme nous le soupçonnions...il n'a pas supporté le premier dosage trop concentré de l'enzyme de la matriarche.

- Tu lui répètera que je ne la blâme pas du tout, dit Todd. Elle ne peut être tenue responsable de son manque de connaissance sur la biologie wraith...les drones sont peut-être fortement plus bâtis que tout autre sujet wraith, alors nous avons dosé la première injection en conséquence. Moi seul aurait dû me douter que le sujet ne le supporterait pas. Le bouleversement brusque dans le changement de leur ADN a surchargé le système nerveux du cortex cérébral et fait pomper le coeur au point où il a quasiment éclaté!

Todd avait l'air désolé, mais surtout ennuyé qu'il n'ait pas réussi à temps à deviner l'effet secondaire massif du premier traitement.

- Je vois que malgré les nombreuses simulations virtuelles que nous avons effectué, rien ne pourra nous assurer qu'il n'y aura jamais de danger à manipuler la base d'ADN d'une espèce, rajouta Sara un peu découragée. Je bénis la ténacité et la rigueur de Lindsay et je t'avoue que le mois dernier quand le drone est mort, j'étais prête à baisser les bras et à abandonner! Mais elle, elle n'a pas renoncé et elle est courut dans son labo sur Atlantis et s'est acharnée. Carson me dit qu'il doit la forcer à en sortir pour aller se sustenter et dormir!

- Je dois avouer que je l'admire, petite humaine...à un certain point, elle a ta force...je comprends maintenant ce que le Second lui trouve!

- En parlant du Second, dit Sara. N'est-ce-pas dans quelques jours qu'il sera intronisé Commandant de sa propre ruche? Il le mérite amplement! Du diable si je trouve ce wraith ultra-patient, parce que si ç'avait été moi qui avait attendu tout ce temps avant d'avoir cette promotion alors que j'avais travaillé si fort avec tant de dévotion et de loyauté envers toi, je crois que j'aurais fait la grève!

Todd pencha la tête de côté:

- Je ne connais pas ce mot, petite humaine...

- Penses à un arrêt prolongé de nos passionnantes sessions de sexe pendant X temps, jusqu'à ce que tu entendes raison! dit Sara avec un sourire tout-à-fait malicieux.

Todd s'était appuyé sur le rebord du bassin et passait ses mains paresseusement sur la surface miroitante et tranquille de l'eau bienfaisante.

-Oh. Il n'y a pas de telles choses qu'une «grève» chez ceux de mon espèce..ceci serait ridicule et contreproductif. Et très imprudent pour la vie du wraith en question, dit le wraith d'un ton condescendant, accompagné d'un sourire cruel.

-Mm. fit Sara.

_Évidemment que Todd ne supporterait pas une telle réaction de la part d'un individu de son équipage!_

- Bon mais alors pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps avant de lui donner le commandement de sa propre ruche? Il me semble que cela fait plus d'un an que tu en parles!

Le clapotis plus agité de l'eau autour d'elle lui dit que Todd avait pris un gant de toilette et avait commencé à caresser doucement le corps de la jeune femme, sous prétexte de la laver.

- J'avais encore besoin de lui ici, avoua ingénument Todd. Et puis je devais ménager mes autres hauts officiers parmi l'alliance. Il n'y avait pas encore de ruche sans commandement disponible...je n'encourage pas non plus la levée de défis inutiles parmi mon alliance, quand le but n'est que de s'approprier les fruits du travail et des efforts d'un loyal officier! Mais comme tu l'as su dernièrement, j'ai perdu l'un de mes commandants qui a malencontreusement ingéré un humain hautement infecté par cette peste Hoffans, alors que nous avions cru avoir éliminé ce fléau sur le monde ciblé...je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas pris le temps de le tester auparavant avec la méthode que j'ai préconisé et répandu abondamment sur toutes les ruches de mon alliance...enfin bref, une place se trouvait vacante et je ne peux retarder plus avant la nomination de mon second.

Sara avait également saisi un gant de toilette et commencer tout en discutant, à le passer doucement sur le dos de son partenaire.

- J'imagine qu'il y aura une cérémonie? demanda la jeune femme, car Todd s'était aussi donné comme but de restaurer certains cérémonials venus de l'époque d'avant la guerre contre les Anciens.

- Oui, et nous devrons y assister tout deux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera court. Il ne s'agit que de son intronisation, soit présenter officiellement le nouveau commandant aux officiers de la ruche.

Pendant quelques minutes ils se lavèrent mutuellement, simplement contents d'être paisiblement ensemble dans les eaux calmes et chaudes du bassin.

Éventuellement les gants de toilette et le savon furent délaissés pour des jeux de mains, de bouche, de lèvres, de langues. Sara eut à peine conscience qu'une grande serviette duveteuse avait été largement étalée sur le bord de l'étang et que Todd transportait son corps ramolli et consentant qu'il étendit dessus, la déposant précautionneusement, la couvrant ensuite de caresses et de baisers encore plus brûlants.

Le temps des préliminaires étant terminé, Sara accueillit en elle le membre chaud, dur et turgescent du wraith...son propre sexe était un fourreau humide et soyeux qui enveloppa délicieusement son pénis. Todd fit une pause alors que la jeune femme poussait un long soupir tremblant de désir. Il fixa de ses yeux intenses et tranquilles les yeux verts remplis de désir de sa femelle, le vert de ses iris plus sombre, le rond de sa pupille si noir et agrandi. Il commença ensuite une série de poussées d'abord lentes et incroyablement insupportables, à en croire les petits gémissements de plaisir et d'impatience de la jeune femme...

Il releva ensuite son torse, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne cesse de masser les protubérances dures et étranges de sa colonne, sous ses doigts maintenant experts. Saisissant la chevelure rendue lourde par l'eau du bassin dans une seule main, Todd la tira presque sauvagement alors que les poussées de son bassin entre les jambes largement ouvertes de Sara devenaient des coups de boutoir plus rapides et féroces.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut plus que des grognements se terminant en gémissements de délice...les petites plaintes délicieuses de la femelle qui se tortillait sous lui excitèrent encore plus Todd. Les grondements intenses du wraith se transformèrent finalement en ronronnements de béatitude quand elle s'accrocha à sa chevelure argentée à son tour, appuyant adroitement entre deux aspérités dans son dos. Elle croisa hâtivement ses jambes autour de la taille du wraith pour accueillir en elle encore plus de la longueur et de la rigidité de son sexe.

Leur chair glissait l'une contre l'autre avec ce son de frappement sonore, de plus en plus vite...puis avec un cri vibrant de pur délice, la jeune femme exulta son orgasme qui fut suivi bientôt du rugissement triomphal de Todd, éjaculant longuement en elle.

Pantelante, elle le sentit s'effondrer tout contre elle, puis la saisir comme si elle n'était qu'une plume pour l'emmener vers le grand lit...tout cela en restant tout à l'intérieur d'elle, les effluves des fluides sexuels humains et wraith combinés emplissant leurs narines, leurs membres entremêlés...

….car le Commandant wraith n'avait évidemment pas dit son dernier mot pour satisfaire sa Compagne.

_(à suivre)_

_Voilà la première partie de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! _

_Comme toujours, reviews and comments...etcetera etcetera! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'Auteur: _

_Voilà donc le second chapitre que j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu. À la demande de certains lecteurs qui trouvaient qu'ils n'y avait **plus** assez de scènes de sexe dans ma fic, il y en a donc eu dans le premier chapitre et il y en aura aussi dans celui-ci...sans plus attendre, chapitre 2 maintenant:_

_**Un Monde Meilleur**_

_- Chapitre II -_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Le lendemain matin, Sara s'éveilla seule dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi Todd n'était pas à ses côtés.

Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à passer à la salle de bain pour se laver puis s'habiller et ensuite aller voir ses enfants et déjeuner avec eux.

Sondant le lien communautaire, elle trouva Todd dans un des corridors menant à leurs quartiers communs. Son esprit était calme, quoique mécontent et réticent, comme s'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout!

_()()()_

_En fait, le Commandant de la ruche revenait d'une petite salle de réunion annexe à la nursery où il avait rassemblé les deux adoratrices et la femelle wraith responsables de la garde et de l'éducation des jumeaux._

_Il s'était levé très tôt justement pour fuir leur grande chambre et aller infliger la punition à celles qui avaient si mal accompli leur travail...avec pour résultat qu'un des jumeaux s'était souvent promené tard le soir, sans permission, en toute liberté dans la ruche!_

_Que ce soit Mathob ou Morya qui soit en devoir ce soir-là lui importait peu, puisque les jumeaux, Declan-l'explorateur et Alexandra-la-complice, les avaient facilement leurrées toutes deux à tour de rôle...m__ême la femelle wraith qui lui avait été chaudement recommandée par son ancien Second se méritait son corroux...comment n'avait-elle pas lu dans l'esprit des enfants mi-wraith mi-humains qu'ils avaient l'intention de désobéir? _

_Sara aurait probablement passé un savon aux adoratrices et même à Olivia, mais elle aurait désapprouvé la souffrance que son Compagnon wraith devait leur infliger._ _C'était pourquoi Todd était sorti vraiment tôt ce matin-là._

_Il ne lui fit aucunement plaisir de manipuler l'esprit de la femelle wraith pour découvrir le pourquoi de son manque de vigilance et de l'ignorance réelle des escapades de son fils._

_Encore une fois, il lui fut prouvée que cette femelle n'aurait jamais fait une grande reine, voire même n'aurait pu remplir aucune autre tâche allouée habituellement aux femelles de son espèce, autrement que prendre soin de jeunes enfants wraith. Et même pour cela, elle avait failli à sa tâche! Elle accepta néanmoins la punition et subit son châtiment mental avec humilité et fatalisme._

_Todd reçut ensuite les deux femelles humaines qui étaient visiblement terrorisées. __Mathob semblait cependant être pleine de repentir et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait une telle punition. Elle était contrariée d'avoir failli à son travail, de ne pas avoir été assez vigilante pour ne pas s'apercevoir de la duplicité des deux enfants._

_Morya par contre était complètement effrayée, tremblante, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage blême._

_Todd ne s'y prit pas par quatre chemins et leur expliqua brièvement leurs fautes, le pourquoi de la punition et n'accepta aucune excuse ou explication de la part de la plus jeune des deux adoratrices, la plus vieille comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter ou de tenter de s'expliquer au Commandant!_

_Todd écrasa leur esprit avec juste assez de force pour que la douleur et la honte leur soient rappelées pour un bon moment...assez pour les marquer, mais pas assez pour leur faire de dommages permanents._

_Après tout, même s'il avait fouillé méticuleusement parmi les adoratrices de sa ruche et des autres de son alliance, il lui aurait été très difficile de trouver de bonnes remplaçantes pour ces femmes dévouées qui faisaient de leur mieux. Elles aimaient sincèrement sa progéniture, s'y étant beaucoup attachée depuis leur naissance. _

_Il y avait trop de fausseté et de déloyauté parmi les adoratrices, d'intrigantes, d'humaines malfaisantes aimant les complots. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire confiance à grand monde..._

_C'était pareil pour la gardienne wraith...elle avait, malgré ses lacunes mentales, été plutôt adéquate à la tâche jusqu'ici._

_Il accomplit la punition avec une indifférence ennuyée puis une fois cette tâche terminée, il leur donna ses ordres et ses recommandations, conscients qu'aucune d'entre elles n'oserait désobéir ou relâcher leur vigilance désormais!_

_Il allait prendre le chemin du pont de commandement et infliger une punition mentale également à l'officier responsable des réparations de la ruche quand Kenny, son ex-second présent pour une réunion ce matin-là, s'approcha du Commandant et lui dit:_

_- Chef Suprême, laissez-moi me charger de cette partie-là, de la tâche de punir l'officier responsable des réparations._

_Todd regarda le nouveau commandant, surpris. Kenny tenta de cacher vaillamment la lueur féroce de ses yeux mais faillit misérablement, alors que son supérieur se mit à fouiller dans sa tête. Il découvrit que son ancien second avait eu des conflits sévères avec cet individu qui à deux reprises avait tenté de lui prendre son poste en intriguant, cela bien avant que Todd ne devienne Commandant de la ruche._

_- On dirait bien que vous avez un compte à régler, commandant...fit lentement Todd en réfléchissant à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Il allait refuser quand il se dit qu'après tout, la vengeance était souvent froide mais douce, surtout lorsqu'exercé contre ceux qui avaient tenté de vous voler le fruit de vos efforts, ce qui lui était arrivé lui-même à maintes reprises._

_- Mm. Bon, faites-lui mal, dit-il finalement d'un ton cinglant, totalement indifférent envers la souffrance de cet officier. Il doit comprendre que ce genre d'erreur ne doit PLUS se reproduire. Mais faites tout de même attention de ne pas trop écraser son esprit. J'ai encore besoin de lui!_

_Kenny eut un sourire cruel et triomphant et Todd ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à ce trait sauvage commun de leur espèce en produisant lui aussi un de ces sourires impitoyables et effrayants, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en présence de sa Compagne._

_Kenny sortit et alerta mentalement l'officier en question de se tenir prêt à sa visite._

_Quant à Todd il se dirigeait déjà vers les appartement royaux..._

_...il était temps de prévenir Sara de la désobéissance et de la punition des jumeaux, cela avant qu'elle n'aille les rejoindre. _

_()()()_

Sara sortait de la salle de bain, toute habillée et s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses enfants quand Todd entra en coup de vent dans la pièce:

-Attends. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant que tu ne vois les enfants...

Elle écouta Todd lui parler des escapades de son fils et de la complicité de sa soeur.

Stupéfiée, mécontente des mensonges et des cachotteries des petits, horrifiée de découvrir que Declan aurait pu se faire trucider ou enlever ou dieu sait quoi d'autre, mortifiée que le petit garçon et la petite fille aient dupé tout autant la confiance de leur mère et de leur père que celles des deux adoratrices humaines...et même mystifié les drones et la femelle wraith, elle eut honte quand Todd rajouta que Declan avait volé des objets divers et ainsi été responsable du fait que le Commandant avait dû sévir parmi son équipage.

Pourtant lui revenait ce qu'elle se disait souvent: ce n'était que des enfants qui s'ennuyaient! Puis elle repensait à quel point elle s'échinait chaque jour pour rendre leur vie agréable et remplie d'apprentissages passionnants, d'être une bonne mère...alors la déception et la colère se disputaient le rang de l'émotion la plus forte en elle.

Todd l'avertit qu'il avait dû punir les gardiennes des enfants et la jeune femme frémit, n'osant pas demander comment...car elle le savait trop bien! Inutile de plaider, de s'opposer, d'argumenter, c'était trop tard...

Bien qu'elle était mécontente des défaillances des adoratrices et de la femelle wraith au service des enfants, elle désapprouvait bien sûr les châtiments infligés sur la ruche wraith, mais n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à son Compagnon wraith à ce sujet-là!

Todd la mit au courant de la punition infligée aux enfants, qui commençait ce matin-même.

À la surprise du wraith, Sara fut d'accord et ajouta même qu'elle ne les emmènerait pas comme prévu sur Atlantis pour le prochain séjour d'une semaine qu'elle devait y faire dans deux semaines.

Todd termina en lui racontant en détail _comment_ les enfants s'y étaient pris pour tromper leurs gardes et se sauver par un tunnel dû à une brèche près de la porte de leurs quartiers.

Sara ressentit quand même de la fierté pour l'ingéniosité de son fils, tout autant que la même chose pour Alex qui avait quand même à son jeune âge piraté un ordinateur!

Elle réalisa cependant tristement qu'ils vieillissaient bien trop vite, assimilant leur apprentissage bien plus facilement que des enfants humains. Ils étaient rendu à une étape de maturité qui les distinguait comme des enfants wraith qui auraient dans les 8-9ans d'existence!

Todd ne dit rien bien sûr en ce qui avait trait à la solution qu'il avait envisagé pour occuper leur temps et utiliser leur jeune énergie...soit les initier au combat à l'arme blanche.

_Il serait temps d'en parler plus tard à leur mère!_

_()()()_

Une fois que Todd eut quitté pour effectuer ses fonctions de Commandant sur le Pont de Commandement, Sara laissa éclater son exaspération. Ses enfants dont elle était si fière n'avaient pas que des qualités, ou même d'insignifiantes petites imperfections qu'elle avait toujours mollement tolérées.

C'était un peu de sa faute, tout ça! se dit-elle. Elle n'allait certes pas rajouter à la souffrance des adoratrices et de la femelle gardienne wraith en les réprimandant encore. Elles avaient eu leur lot de méthodes wraith punitives et maintenant, elles seraient sûrement d'une vigilance maniaque dans leurs tâches journalières.

Elle se dirigea vers la nursery avec l'intention de passer un savon aux enfants, même si Todd lui avait dit «leur avoir parlé». Elle n'avait aucun doute que les petits avaient dû être terrifiés.

Mais ce n'était pas assez! Elle avait naïvement cru que ses enfants ne pouvaient lui mentir - _du moins pas autant!_ - et surtout pas lui cacher une telle action qui les avait mis hautement en danger.

_()()()_

Un déjeuner odorant était installé sur la table à son entrée.

Sara se campa sur ses deux jambes devant les jumeaux déjà attablés, mettant ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine, une expression fermée sur ses traits, ses lèvres pincées d'indignation.

-Sortez vous deux. fit-elle simplement les dents serrés à l'adresse de Mathob et Méroc qui installaient les breuvages sur la table.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux serviteurs sortirent. Elle ordonna ensuite d'une voix sèche aux jumeaux de quitter la table et de venir se tenir droits devant elle.

Declan et Alex se regardèrent en soupirant légèrement, s'exécutant. _Opa _avait parlé à _Ada!_ Ils n'allaient pas y couper. Bien sûr ils le méritaient, mais ils avaient en quelque sorte espéré, vainement semblait-il, que leur père épargnerait les détails et le côté dramatique de la situation à leur mère...mais ce n'était pas le cas!

Sara se promenait de long en large en gesticulant, sa voix stridente de colère au début puis prenant à tour de rôle des modulations d'indignation, de déception, d'angoisse et même de chagrin.

Tout y passa. La vexation d'Ada, du fait que sa méthode d'éducation plus clémente et humaine auprès d'eux aurait dû contrer les méthodes vraiment plus sévères de leur père.

Elle était indignée et offusquée de découvrir que sa confiance en eux avait été mal placée, que les jumeaux étaient de vraies pestes qui attendaient qu'elle ait le dos tourné le soir pour se glisser subrepticement de leur lit et partir à l'aventure sur une ruche pleine de danger! Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie quand leur père lui avait dit ce qui se passait et à quel point Declan surtout, s'était mis dans une situation périlleuse dû à son jeune âge en allant explorer sans permission ou escorte un milieu pernicieux. Elle fit allusion au lien de confiance qu'elle croyait avoir avec ses enfants et qu'ils avaient odieusement trahie...etc. etc. etc.! Bref...la Tragédie Grecque y passa!

Quand elle leur tournait le dos pour faire un autre va-et-vient, Declan et Alex levaient les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient_ tout ça! _mais endurèrent la réprimande, ce second sermon avec fatalité.

Pourtant, Sara attrapa le regard de son fils en train de rouler des yeux au plafond lorsqu'elle se retourna prestement. Enragée, elle s'accroupit tout-à-coup sur un genou, agrippant les petites épaules du garçon, le faisant sursauter:

-Ahhh vous trouvez ça difficile à endurer?...barbant? Je vous ennuie peut-être? fit-elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

Regardant dans les yeux des enfants, y lisant leur contrition sincère et même un début de frayeur, la colère de Sara tomba soudainement. Elle relâcha son fils et se redressa. Comme d'habitude elle fut confrontée au fait qu'elle trouvait très dur de réprimander ses enfants, alors que Todd n'avait aucun problème avec ça!

Elle cacha bien vite sa compassion et l'ennui de leur faire subir la punition décidée par leur père. Leur tournant le dos et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle reprit contenance avant de se retourner vers eux, cette fois avec un grand calme.

Elle énonça son accord avec les punitions que Todd avait décidé. Les jumeaux restèrent imperturbables jusqu'à ce que leur mère rajoute:

-Ahhh évidemment le séjour que je vais effectuer sur Atlantis dans deux semaines, je m'y rendrai _SEULE_. Il n'est pas question que j'emmène deux enfants menteurs, fourbes et désobéissants comme vous deux!

Alex et Declan s'exclamèrent en même temps mais c'est la petite fille qui après avoir regardé son frère d'une façon furieuse, _comme s'il était le seul responsable!_, se tourna vers sa mère pour protester pour eux deux:

-Mais Ada! Tu nous l'avais promis! On devait venir avec toi parce qu'on s'est bien comporté la dernière fois!

-Ah bien ça ma fille, dit Sara, ce n'est pas moi qui est à blâmer! C'est votre faute si vous allez rester ici à vous ennuyer pendant que je retournerai sur Atlantis pour y travailler...et je suis fort contente que vous trouviez cette partie de la punition difficile, car vous prendrez ce temps pour réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes!

Les enfants se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête, le regard plein de regret. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ou à faire pour plaider leur cause...sinon tenter de prendre ce regard piteux qui fonctionnait d'habitude sur leur mère et leurs gardiennes, à part Olivia!

Pourtant ils avaient comme un pressentiment que cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas véritablement marcher...leur Ada n'était pas si dupe et serait difficile à convaincre. Seul le temps leur permettrait de retomber dans ses bonnes grâces et de passer à autre chose.

Envolé, leur petit séjour de vacances dans la Cité Magique!

Sara soupira et mettant fin à la période réprimande, leur fit signe de retourner à table.

Ils allaient comme d'habitude avoir leur repas du matin puis au lieu de commencer les leçons du jour, les jumeaux allaient se morfondre dans la nursery qu'ils ne pourraient pas quitter pendant 14 jours. Sara avait décidé de passer ce temps avec eux, mais elle se servirait de son portable pour travailler dans l'appartement des jumeaux en se liant au laboratoire, au lieu d'aller travailler avec Todd.

Il lui fallait aussi discuter avec Olivia, Mathob et Morya, sans pour autant les blâmer plus...instaurer de nouvelles règles de surveillance plus sévères. Todd s'était occupé de l'installation des nouvelles mesures de sécurité autour de ses enfants et également de la réparation pour la fameuse brèche dans le mur organique.

_()()()()()_

_**Un jour plus tard, le soir dans les quartiers royaux...**_

Sara, installée à sa station de travail dans leur chambre, était très énervée!

Elle avait reçu plus tôt un fichier venant d'Atlantis, plus particulièrement de Lindsay Novak qui avait recommencé sa formule au complet et qui cette fois-ci détenait la solution pour le rétrovirus.

Todd n'avait pas tardé à décider que _dès demain_, deux drones seraient réquisitionnés pour servir de cobayes.

Sara avait donc besoin de faire quelques calculs mathématiques que Lindsay lui avait confié.

Ils accueilleraient justement demain le Docteur Novak qui séjournerait une autre semaine sur la ruche, supervisant avec Sara, Todd et Kenny les injections et études sur sujets réels.

Plus loin, étendu sur leur grand lit, Todd ne put empêcher un soupir d'impatience de secouer son grand corps vert. Il était nonchalamment couché sur un côté, sa tête reposant dans sa main, son coude posé sur les fourrures de la couche royale, un simple drap recouvrant sa hanche et son sexe entre la fin de son abdomen et le début de deux cuisses puissantes, musclées.

Il surveillait Sara avec une faim sexuelle intense, sur le bord d'exploser.

_Un autre cycle du wraith était commencé! _

….et bien que sa Compagne soit toujours plus que désireuse de participer à leurs ébats passionnés, elle était pour le moment très préoccupée par l'étape si importante qui allait se jouer dès demain! Elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Sara poussa un petit grognement énervé en découvrant qu'elle devait recommencer une partie des calculs qu'elle effectuait, réalisant qu'il aurait été bien commode d'avoir Lindsay auprès d'elle en ce moment ou même ce gros égo de Rodney McKay qui se serait rengorgé, soulignant immanquablement _«à quel point il était plus compétent et plus rapide qu'elle avec les calculs physiques et chimiques!»._

Elle était perdue dans ses calculs, quand une voix sensuelle et basse retentit du côté de l'alcôve de leur grand lit.

- _Saaa-raaaaaa? _

La jeune femme leva la tête, jetant un regard vif et distrait vers la forme allongé de son Compagnon.

Il mimait à merveille une pose érotique, ses longs membres langoureux, sa peau d'un vert doux éclairée par les couleurs ambre et rouge du mur de la ruche se reflétant sur elle. Elle le vit faire une rotation de son cou, étalant sa belle chevelure débraillée et argentée, les mèches blanches captant de la grande fenêtre la lumière rosée de la nébuleuse que la ruche orbitait.

Elle sentait son désir et son impatience à plein nez mais elle n'en avait cure! Que les mâles de toutes espèces étaient donc obsédés par le sexe parfois...euh souvent!

D'habitude elle se précipitait au lit avec lui, surtout si elle sentait par leur connexion l'intensité de ses désirs...mais ce soir il lui fallait vraiment finir ces calculs qu'elle avait pourtant refait cent fois aujourd'hui, se maudissant d'être bien plus lente que Rodney et encore moins précise avec le protocole que Lindsay.

Les mathématiques, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé!

-Quuoooiiiiiii! dit-elle à son Compagnon avec un ton impatient.

-Il se fait tard...dit Todd d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu pourrais reprendre ces calculs demain? Viens me rejoindre, petite humaine...

Sa voix veloutée, irrésistible, avait monté d'une octave à la fin, enrobant l'ordre dans une note chocolatée...le désir coulait autant dans sa voix que par le canal de leur lien...mais Sara fronça les sourcils.

C'était sa faute! se dit-elle, s'entêtant.

La faute de Todd, de ce mâle impitoyable et rigoureux qui lui avait montré la rigueur scientifique, la valeur du travail effectué sans relâche, malgré la fatigue!

...alors elle s'obstina à continuer les calculs des protéines dans la formule pour s'assurer que tout se passerait en douceur pour les deux drones qui recevraient les injections demain matin.

Un grondement monta du lit, résonnant du bas-ventre du wraith, escaladant tout autant de son abdomen jusqu'à sa gorge pour sortir en un sifflement plein de mécontentement. En même temps elle sentit le fil de leur connexion la pousser à se retourner vers le lit.

Todd s'était retourné et Sara prit une minute pour le contempler.

Elle fut à la fois renversée par son magnétisme si sexuel mais aussi par la pose sensuelle qu'il avait pris, se tenant maintenant sur le ventre, ses deux coudes relevés, les mains en coupe soutenant sa tête, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Son regard descendit sur les crêtes proéminentes de sa colonne vertébrale, suivant ensuite le dessin parfait des muscles, le design si beau et alien des tatouages de ses côtés, pour finalement se poser sur la fesse bien galbée et musclée, découverte par le drap qui avait lâchement glissé de son postérieur.

Elle faillit rire. On aurait dit le modèle d'un peintre grec! Ou plutôt un peintre pégasien spécialisé dans les tableaux de grand wraith prédateurs dangereusement sexy...ou bien d'un photographe de magasine de soft porno pour extraterrestres!

Elle hocha simplement la tête en commisération, poussant un petit soupir enjoué et lui faisant un sourire d'excuse:

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, amour! fit-elle en mimant un tendre baiser qu'elle lui envoya dans un souffle du bout des lèvres.

Une minute passa.

Jurant doucement entre ses dents et recalculant mentalement comme si elle ne pouvait se fier au tableau mathématique de la formule en face d'elle, Sara ne vit rien venir.

La patience du wraith avait atteint sa limite!

Oui, il se targuait d'être fier de sa Compagne qui travaillait sans relâche, mais il y avait des limites justement! Cette femelle humaine le narguait de toute évidence...

Il se leva en un mouvement fluide, nu, droit, irascible, marchant en deux enjambées jusqu'à la petite station de travail de la jeune femme.

En une fraction de seconde, Sara se sentit saisie par derrière et soulevée en un seul mouvement leste dans les bras d'un grand wraith irrité dont le regard courroucé s'arrêta sur elle. Todd se pencha soudain et étirant un bras et un long doigt, il interrompit la session et la sauvegarda avant d'éteindre le programme sur lequel sa Compagne travaillait.

-Heyyyy! couina Sara en gigotant plus par protestation que réelle conviction à son «kidnapping».

Elle gloussa finalement, une expression goguenarde sur son visage. Mais le wraith qui la déposait maintenant sans cérémonie sur le grand lit qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques secondes portait une expression grave et ulcérée, son front plissé de contrariété.

-Ton sens du devoir envers nos recherches est certes louable, mais tu dois aussi t'occuper des besoins de ton Compagnon, Femme! dit Todd d'une voix si autoritaire que pour une minute, le sourire de la jeune femme pâlit.

-Quoi...tu es vraiment en colère maintenant? demanda Sara en gardant un ton prudent et dénué de moquerie, même si elle avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, le wraith se mit à déchirer de son doigt de garde avec ardeur la pâle chemise de nuit de tissu soyeux qu'elle portait.

Encore une fois, Sara se félicita de s'être changée aussitôt qu'elle avait regagné leurs quartiers. La fougue de Todd laissait souvent ses vêtements en lambeaux et elle avait pitié des adoratrices qui devaient les réparer; c'est pourquoi elle portait souvent le soir une longue chemise de nuit lâche qui finissait souvent à la récupération, car il ne valait pas la peine de recoudre ce genre de tissu.

Todd tordit dans un poing le reste du vêtement et le fit glisser sans ménagement du corps maintenant nu de sa Compagne.

Sara commença à se tortiller avec une agréable appréhension.

Le visage du wraith était imperturbable; elle ne pouvait que se fier à la lueur à la fois de concupiscence et de rage qui brillait dans les yeux vert-doré.

La luminosité rougeâtre tamisée des murs autour d'eux accentuait la fureur des yeux du prédateur...aucun sourire ne graciait ses lèvres pâles.

-Apparemment oui...murmura Sara d'un ton calme. Ça risque de rendre les choses...intéressantes! fit-elle en claquant sa langue.

Se laissant presque tomber d'un seul bloc sur le corps de la jeune femme, elle sentit les crocs du wraith mordre la peau sensible de sa nuque. Le plaisir et la douleur se mêlèrent ensemble dans son grognement de surprise. Elle hoqueta, sentant le grondement monter tout le long du grand corps vert alors que la langue de Todd commençait un chemin tortueux, goûtant la saveur métallique des gouttes de sang, puis descendant lentement en s'insinuant délicieusement dans les creux puis contre les courbes de la peau qu'il léchait goulûment.

Un long frisson secoua le corps de Sara et elle sentit l'esprit de Todd s'engouffrer violemment tout contre le sien, à la fois vindicatif et plein de luxure, s'entortiller autour de celui de Sara.

Les émotions de la jeune femme oscillaient encore entre l'amusement, le besoin de céder à son plaisir, mais aussi le mécontentement d'avoir été dérangée...que _**môsieur **_n'ait pas voulu l'attendre quelques minutes de plus!

_«Ne pouvait-il pas attendre parfois qu'elle en ait terminé avec son travail en cours?»_

_«Non!»_ fut la ferme et sonore réponse mentale du wraith...

_«Fallait-il toujours qu'il déchire son vêtement dans sa grande hâte de toucher sa peau?» _

_«Ouiiiiii!»_ fut la réponse enjouée du mâle.

Entretemps, la langue, la bouche, les lèvres, les dents du wraith laissaient leur marque, entrecoupé de mordillements, de baisers, de longs sillons de salive alors qu'il se rendait résolument jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur la face interne des genoux et remontant à l'intérieur des cuisses, caressant également de son souffle chaud la peau maintenant hérissée de plaisir de Sara.

Elle poussa un gémissement guttural alors que la bouche atteignait son sexe chaud et déjà amplement mouillé.

Elle avait depuis quelques minutes cessé de combattre, d'argumenter mentalement avec lui et elle se laissa mener par les délicieuses et parfois douloureuses sensations alors que Todd faisait chanter sa chair, allumait le plaisir dans ses nerfs. Jusqu'à ce que la vague de son premier orgasme la fasse frissonner de la tête au pied...elle relâcha un geignement d'extase entre ses lèvres.

Aussitôt que le plaisir s'estompa, la quittant comme une vague douce et chaude qui vient lécher vos pieds puis après recule pour être reprise par la mer à qui elle appartient, elle se sentit soulevée par les bras forts du wraith qui l'agrippèrent par la taille et le dos, l'installant en un mouvement brusque dans une position assise sur les puissantes cuisses du mâle.

Elle agrippa le cou de son amant et plongea ses yeux dans le regard félin de Todd.

Il ne souriait toujours pas, son expression toujours imperturbable, ses lèvres amincies dans un pli de rage contenue.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, se décida à dire Sara. Puis elle rajouta, le regardant avec une lueur moqueuse:

-…..espèce de grand bébé!

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle se pencha et posa voracement sa bouche sur celle du wraith. Il résista à peine quelques secondes, la laissant ensuite pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue et venant rencontrer la sienne. Le baiser devint gourmand, passionné, tempétueux. Elle brisa leur étreinte juste un peu, cherchant de l'air:

-Je suis toute à toi...murmura Sara, plus amoureuse que jamais.

Todd prit ses deux fesses entre ses fortes mains, l'installant plus confortablement en la ramenant contre son torse. Elle sentit la ferme et prometteuse érection de son Compagnon.

Elle étira ses bras au maximum et posa le bout de ses doigts experts entre les interstices des protubérances du début de sa colonne, commençant un jeu de pressions douces alternant avec des plus fortes. Elle sentit le torse du wraith se raidir et un frémissement sur ses lèvres lui laissa savoir que ses caresses étaient grandement appréciées!

Elle sentait les mèches argentées de sa douce chevelure caresser ses bras alors qu'elle s'activait fermement sur la colonne vertébrale du wraith.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et la mordilla sensuellement, murmurant ensuite:

-Peut-être serais-tu mieux de t'allonger sur le ventre...je vais pouvoir mieux travailler!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Todd se retrouva sur son abdomen, croisant ses bras sur un oreiller en face de son visage, posant son menton contre ses mains.

Sara s'installa aussitôt à califourchon sur lui, chevauchant ses cuisses, enfin plus à l'aise pour performer le massage.

La regrettée Althéa lui avait appris comment effectuer ceux-ci en toute efficacité, alternant des pressions moyennes à fortes entre les interstices des excroissances de la colonne, endroit où les wraith avaient une très grande sensibilité!

Il fallait caresser doucement les bosses pointues, mais insister dans le creux entre les renflements, appuyer fermement et même fortement avec deux doigts, de préférence les deux pouces réunis.

Chez un humain, la pression aurait été trop forte mais chez un wraith, cette action apportait à la fois le soulagement de la tension, mais aussi le début d'une autre tension...si l'on insistait.

Les soupirs d'aise, les grognements de félin content récompensèrent bientôt la jeune femme. Elle s'activa pendant peut-être une dizaine de minutes mais bientôt Todd ne put plus supporter la tension bien trop raide de son sexe pris entre son bas-ventre et le matelas.

Il roula sur un côté et agrippa doucement le bras de sa Compagne, la faisant s'étendre en face de lui. Il la gratifia enfin d'un doux sourire, jouant librement avec la longue chevelure acajou.

-Détendu maintenant? demanda Sara.

-Ouiiii...et non. fit le wraith en jetant un regard appuyé sur son sexe turgescent qui se pointait, impatient, contre la cuisse de sa Compagne. Puis il ramena ses yeux de prédateur pleins de désir sur les siens.

Sara eut un sourire espiègle. Elle bougea lentement pour venir poser des lèvres langoureuses sur celles du wraith puis tout aussi lentement, elle se mit à faire descendre sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses doigts tout le long du cou, des épaules, suivant comme souvent le dessin des arabesques de ses tatouages magnifiques.

Les caresses de sa Compagne étaient pleines de malice, de désir, de promesse de volupté.

Todd ne put empêcher un ronronnement de félicité de monter de sa gorge. C'est dans ces seuls moments que Sara menait en fait la danse. Todd était un dominateur comme tous les wraith...probablement plus que les autres!

Plus tard, le wraith reprit son rôle de dominant et séparant avec un genou les jambes de Sara, il la pénétra brutalement d'un seul coup. Elle hoqueta, entourant de ses deux bras le cou du wraith, une main enfoncée dans sa longue chevelure en désordre.

Le rythme d'abord lent mais fort de sa pénétration devint bientôt rapide, profond et puissant. C'est elle qui se mit à geindre de plaisir, alternant des gémissements doux avec des petits halètements excités, suivis de petits cris de délice.

Bientôt un gémissement qui commença doucement dans sa gorge et qui se termina par un long cri sonore la secoua, alors que la vague de son orgasme la frappait pleinement.

Sans relâche, Todd pilonna son sexe brûlant et mouillé, son membre viril devenu à la fois une arme impitoyable et le plus parfait des godemichés!

Sara rit intérieurement. Pas besoin en effet de courir dans une hypothétique boutique érotique sur une planète de cette galaxie pour trouver un jouet sexuel efficace!

Todd la comblait toujours longuement, fortement, parfaitement...lui apportant des orgasmes multiples et extraordinaires.

Deux orgasmes plus tard, c'est lui qui finalement intensifia tant sa vitesse et sa pénétration que Sara crut que les muscles de ses cuisses écartées ne s'en remettraient jamais. Il s'effondra finalement de tout son long sur sa femelle, son sperme se répandait chaudement en elle, ses jambes entremêlées avec celles de Sara. Sa main tenait lâchement une mèche épaisse de la chevelure sombre.

Sara soupira d'aise, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentit les doigts aliens caresser son front, sa joue, ses lèvres.

-Il est temps de dormir, ma précieuse petite humaine, dit finalement la voix rauque et repue du wraith. Demain est un jour très important...celui que nous attendons depuis bien longtemps!

-Oui...fit d'une voix déjà endormie la jeune femme. Levant la tête elle posa un baiser chaleureux sur le menton de Todd et complètement épuisée, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Todd ramena délicatement une couverture de fourrure sur leurs deux corps nus.

Il s'endormit également, calme, son cycle satisfait.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Assis sur une table d'opération que la ruche avait fait pousser au milieu du nouveau laboratoire remplaçant celui qui avait été détruit, un drone wraith, dépourvu de son masque habituel, regardait un peu partout d'un regard morne dépourvu d'intelligence, mais avec un air plein d'appréhension.

La créature n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire ordonner d'abord d'enlever son masque, ensuite de s'installer sur cette table inhabituelle et de devenir soudain le centre d'attention des scientifiques wraith et humains de cette pièce.

Sara Sheppard regarda leur premier cobaye avec pitié.

Bien sûr, un wraith inférieur comme lui était le sujet idéal pour tester le rétrovirus minutieusement retravaillé par le Docteur Novak.

Malgré que les dernières simulations virtuelles eut toutes données des résultats positifs et sans effets secondaires à 100%, il reste qu'il valait mieux faire les essais sur sujets vivants avec un drone, au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal comme la dernière fois.

Les essais dureraient quatre semaines...c'était le temps calculé appréhendé en cas de problèmes apparaissant, s'échelonnant entre effets déplaisants mais endurables, troubles bénins, maladies plus graves comme un cancer, très sérieuses ou même menant à la mort comme la crise cardiaque du premier cobaye.

Sara se souvenait de la première fois où Todd avait ordonné au drone d'enlever son masque grisâtre d'apparence osseuse.

La créature était plutôt hideuse! Son crâne était lisse et sans poil, tout comme le reste du visage. Les longues boucles blanches en dreadlock étaient plutôt une perruque semblable pour tous, attachée au masque.

La peau du drone était d'un vert grisâtre et lisse, l'entrelac des veines plus proéminentes que chez un wraith supérieur. Les yeux étaient semblables à ceux des autres wraith, la même fente verticale noire mais l'iris était d'un jaune iridescent. Néanmoins, aucune intelligence ne pouvait s'y lire. On aurait dit un être atteint d'Alzheimer, presque en phase terminale!

Le nez était presque dépourvu de peau, ressemblant plus à l'ossature peu proéminente d'un squelette, avec deux orifices seulement pour la respiration. Les lèvres étaient presque inexistantes, si minces, la bouche s'ouvrant sur des dents grises de requin, toutes plus longues, coupantes, inégales les unes que les autres, bien plus impressionnantes que chez un sujet supérieur.

_Une vision d'horreur!_

Cependant, ce qui avait frappé Sara Sheppard était le manque évident d'intelligence. Elle se demanda quel serait le QI de la créature si elle avait pu la mesurer...sûrement moins que celle d'un grand singe! pensa-t-elle.

De toute évidence, ces créatures étaient produites par centaines dans l'unique but d'obéir simplement aux ordres des autres wraith qui contrôlaient totalement leur esprit. De la «chair à canons», tristement...

Todd l'avait averti que le drone pourrait se montrer dangereux s'il croyait sa survie menacée, étant donné qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation complètement inconnue de lui. Bien que les wraith présents allaient bien évidemment infiltrer son esprit et lui instiller l'obéissance aux ordres et le rassurer, Todd tenait à ce que les sujets d'expérimentation portent des contentions solides, surtout que sa Compagne allait devoir aller et venir autour de la table, infiltrer les solutés divers ainsi qu'installer des appareils qui pourraient rendre le cobaye...nerveux.

-Ok...il va falloir t'étendre sur la table, tenta Sara à haute voix, prenant presque le ton qu'elle aurait utilisé avec un jeune enfant.

La créature la regarda simplement avec un air si morne et dépourvu de compréhension que Sara se demanda si le drone avait bel et bien compris l'ordre.

La tête de Numéro 1 (c'est ainsi que Sara l'avait platement nommé) se tourna vers son Chef Suprême avec un air interrogatif et hésitant dans ses yeux morts.

C'est sur l'ordre mental de Todd que la grande silhouette impressionnante et musclée s'étendit bien docilement sur la table, se mettant torse nu auparavant.

Deux techniciens wraith se précipitèrent pour attacher des sangles métalliques d'abord au niveau des biceps et des poignets du drone, puis d'autres autour de ses cuisses et de ses chevilles. On noua également une grande ceinture de cuir épaisse autour de la taille du futur sujet d'expérimentation.

-Euh...est-ce vraiment nécessaire, tout cet attirail? dit Sara d'une voix un peu agacée, jetant un regard vers Todd. Elle n'aimait pas travailler sur un sujet forcé à ce point!

-Ohhh oui ça l'est! dit le Commandant wraith. Nous avons bien sûr le contrôle mental sur nos drones, mais nos sujets d'aujourd'hui sont dans un contexte inhabituel et pourraient se débattre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que toi ou personne d'autre ne soit blessé.

-D'accord, dit Sara.

À ce moment, Numéro 2, l'autre drone wraith, entrait et fut dirigé vers une seconde table tout près de la première.

Kenny et Lindsay Novak s'y trouvaient déjà.

L'ex-second (il avait été nommé commandant de sa propre ruche très récemment) ordonna mentalement au drone de s'étendre tout comme l'autre et procéda aux mêmes attachements avec les contentions de métal. Le Docteur Novak commença ensuite à installer tout le matériel scientifique et médical nécessaire. Il y eut également un branchement d'électrodes sur les côtés de la tête du sujet, tout comme pour le premier.

Todd et sa Compagne avaient terminé leurs préparatifs de leur côté.

-Ok, dit Sara en se frottant les mains, toute excitée.

C'était quand même un grand pas qui allait être franchi aujourd'hui avec les essais en temps réel!

Les deux équipes se mirent à l'ouvrage, vérifiant si le matériel, les pompes et les solutés étaient bien en place.

Un liquide préparatoire fut d'abord passé dans le soluté par un technicien wraith, puis Sara prit une longue seringue, l'appuyant au creux du cou du premier drone, contre une artère jugulaire.

Le soluté au creux de son coude servait à instiller un liquide préparatoire pour rendre le traitement moins violent et douloureux, quoiqu'elle n'avait aucune idée si ce sédatif agirait tout comme chez un humain...le système nerveux des drones wraith lui était complètement inconnu.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude du drone à travers la connexion avec la ruche. Désemparé, il tourna la tête vers son Commandant mais celui-ci instilla de l'obéissance et de la réassurance dans son esprit.

Il reprit alors son attitude morne et soumise.

Sara, après un coup d'oeil vers Todd et les autres, inspira rapidement et en expirant longuement, poussa le plongeur de l'aiguille qui libéra la première dose de génothérapie, ramenant ensuite le contenant vide et l'aiguille qu'elle posa sur un plateau stérile.

-Voilà, c'est fait.

Lindsay Novak et le nouveau commandant Kenny s'activèrent ensuite auprès du drone Numéro 2, prêts à enclencher la même procédure. Cependant, il y aurait un délai pour voir d'abord comment Numéro 1 réagirait.

Une courte attente commença alors...il leur faudrait surveiller tous les signes extérieurs et aussi ceux sur les moniteurs divers branchés sur le cobaye.

Pendant une bonne minute, rien ne se passa. Le cobaye était calme, quoique montrant des signes de désorientation.

Puis un frémissement commença à passer à travers le réseau veineux sur sa peau.

Sara surveilla la vibration remuante des muscles impressionnants du drone et remarqua la crispation de ses lèvres et le pli angoissé se formant sur son front. Pourtant la souffrance, s'il y avait lieu, semblait supportable car aucun bruit ne s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du drone, aucune rébellion non plus...mais l'agitation des systèmes musculaires et nerveux semblaient s'accroître tranquillement.

Sara vérifia le rythme cardiaque. C'est à peine s'il avait augmenté de 2 battements! Tout allait «relativement» bien. Elle lança une oeillade encourageante vers Lindsay Novak.

C'est à ce moment que Numéro 1 entra en convulsions.

La créature commença à respirer d'une façon hachée puis son corps massif se souleva et se tordit d'abord modérément, puis si violemment que Sara qui était à son chevet sursauta, craignant pendant une minute qu'ils puissent se libérer des sangles de métal.

Elle bénit intérieurement Todd pour cette précaution et alors que le drone, alarmé, poussait un feulement à la fois irritée et désespéré tout en lançant un regard impuissant et plein de questionnement muet vers le Commandant, Sara se mit à jouer d'un pied sur l'autre, se demandant si elle devait reculer encore plus ou se précipiter au chevet de son plutôt dangereux patient.

Vérifiant hâtivement les moniteurs cardiaques, la pression artérielle et le scan du cerveau, Sara surveilla les mouvements spasmodiques augmentés chez le drone, notant pourtant que le rythme cardiaque, la respiration plus rapide, la pression et les données cérébrales n'étaient pas du tout inattendues, ni à un niveau vraiment dangereux.

Pourtant la créature se débattait. Les deux techniciens wraith s'étaient rapprochés avec leurs armes levées, prêts à paralyser le drone si jamais il réussissait à se libérer et à devenir un danger pour ceux ici présents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? couina Lindsay avec une voix angoissée et de grands yeux inquiets posés sur Sara Sheppard.

Cette dernière grommela quelque chose pour apaiser la généticienne et haussa les épaules, se tournant vers Todd pour avoir la réponse.

Bien sûr ils s'étaient attendu à une sorte de choc anaphylactique, comme pour une allergie lors de l'intromission du traitement génique...mais pas aussi violent!

Cette thérapie transformée présentée à la fois par la généticienne et Sara avait nécessité tant d'efforts et d'espoir, que Sara et Novak étaient particulièrement anxieuses qu'elle réussisse.

Bien sûr comme elle n'était pas docteur en médecine, Novak se tournait automatiquement vers Sara à cause des symptômes physiologiques de leur cobaye...

..._mais ne pouvait-elle pas __**cesser **__de cligner des yeux effrayés et de laisser transparaître son agitation défaitiste et son manque de confiance qui faisait trembler sa voix suraigüe? _se disait Sara.

Elle plaqua un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres, grinçant entre ses dents alors qu'elle roulait des yeux vers Lindsay:

-Ça va Lindsay! C'était la réaction attendue lors de l'intromission de la première phase du traitement...souvenez-vous!

Mais Todd ne fut pas dupe. Il lança un regard ennuyé vers Sara et s'approcha lui-même du cobaye, posant une main apaisante sur le torse puissant du drone.

-Ouiiiiiiii fit-il, réaction attendue mais tout de même exagérée, Sara...dit-il d'une voix sévère en lisant sur le moniteur principal les lectures des signes vitaux et aussi du chromatographe, également de l'EEG du patient.

Il arracha une feuille défilante de l'appareil et la retourna pour en montrer les résultats à sa Compagne.

Lindsay Novak se pencha avidement pour vérifier les données.

-À part la courbe anaphylactique plutôt élevée, toutes les autres données sont dans les limites normales et prévues, étant donné la force du premier traitement! dit-elle d'une voix triomphante en arrachant spectaculairement la feuille des mains de Todd, la tendant à Kenny pour qu'il l'étudie.

Todd poussa un soupir irrité, lançant une oeillade mortelle vers la femelle humaine si...arrogante. Le tremblement s'élevant ensuite de sa poitrine et se réverbérant en un grondement de mécontentement ne dérangea pas le moins du monde l'audacieuse généticienne qui quêtait d'un regard inquiet d'écureuil l'approbation de son amant wraith.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Numéro 1 s'était maintenant calmé. Il reprit un rythme respiratoire plus calme, les tremblements cessèrent, transformés en un simple petit frémissement qui agitait de temps à autre ses nerfs et ses muscles. Les lectures sur les moniteurs revinrent à la normale. Le drone continuait à agiter doucement sa tête de gauche à droite, lançant des oeillades déconcertées vers son Commandant, mais il était maintenant docile.

Pendant tout ce spectacle, Numéro 2 n'avait pas bougé ni produit un son. Il avait également au début regardé le décor avec un regard hésitant et un peu intrigué, mais il était resté remarquablement immobile et impavide lorsque l'autre drone avait commencé à être secoué de convulsions.

_"C'est une créature bien plus près du mollusque que d'un mammifère",_ se dit Sara Sheppard.

Normalement, Kenny aurait dû se fâcher et réprimander le Docteur Novak pour son attitude cavalière et imprudente envers l'Aîné mais il resta imperturbable, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Il observait simplement les données sur la feuille que lui avait remis Lindsay.

Les choses avaient certainement changé! Kenny _«évoluait»_ d'une façon remarquable depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de cette humaine déroutante, se dit ironiquement Sara. Il était moins à cheval sur le protocole et n'avait plus l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron.

Lindsay avait résolument un effet positif et surprenant sur le wraith que Sara avait toujours connu plein d'une morgue impassible, condescendant envers elle et portant souvent une expression mécontente sur ses traits ingrats. Il devenait si lénifiant et indulgent dans l'environnement de «sa belle», que cela surprenait Sara à chaque fois alors qu'elle était témoin de leur étrange et presque hilarante relation!

Kenny tira délicatement sur sa petite barbiche en produisant un _«Mmmmmmm»_ long et dubitatif. Puis il leva un regard impassible vers le Commandant, commentant finalement:

-Elle a raison, Commandant. Les données sont tout-à-fait dans la norme pour ce qui est des réactions vitales et cérébrales. Quant au choc anaphylactique, nous ne pouvions même pas calculer sa force sur simulation virtuelle. Considérant que le cobaye est maintenant revenu au calme... - il se tourna vers Numéro 1 qui gisait maintenant sur la table, tranquille et sans réaction - je recommanderais que nous injections dès maintenant le drone Numéro 2.

Todd s'avança simplement de deux pas, imposant, tendant sa main vers le papier que tenait toujours le nouveau commandant.

Kenny s'éloigna de deux pas et s'inclina respectueusement en tendant la feuille vers le Chef Suprême. Todd la lui arracha presque des mains et jeta un regard froncé sur les données.

Il se passa une bonne minute et personne n'osa broncher. On n'entendait plus que le *beep* régulier des moniteurs.

-Il n'en est pas question, laissa tomber Todd. Je n'aime pas du tout le pic de cette réaction anaphylactique! fit-il en brandissant la feuille sur laquelle on voyait bien la courbe montant en une flèche culminante, représentant la longueur et la force du choc subi par le corps du drone. Il nous faut d'abord observer pendant quelques jours les réactions à la première injection, les répercussions et effets secondaires.

Il secoua d'une main impatiente les objections qu'il sentit monter chez les deux humaines, non pas par des paroles mais par la réaction de déception et de questionnement dans le courant du lien entre Sara et lui. Cette dernière leva vivement une main qu'elle posa un peu brutalement sur la bouche ouverte de Lindsay Novak qui s'apprêtait à protester violemment.

La généticienne ferait bien de se taire! lui disait le regard sévère de Sara. ainsi que les traits empreints d'une colère imminente du Commandant.

Kenny savait mieux par l'expérience que de questionner les ordres de son supérieur alors il resta stoïque, impassible à l'énoncé des ordres qui suivirent:

-Je veux que ce drone ne quitte pas ce laboratoire pendant une semaine. Nous allons l'observer scrupuleusement et refaire les simulations virtuelles en nous basant sur les informations médicales et évolutives de son état. Si rien de fâcheux et de négatif ne sort de ces examens, le drone Numéro 2 sera injecté la huitième journée. Sinon...l'expérience sera annulée complètement!

Il y eut un silence mortel de quelques secondes, pendant lequel Sara réfléchit à ce que voulait dire «l'expérience sera annulée complètement».

-Docteur Novak! rugit soudain la voix de Todd alors qu'il se tournait vers la généticienne.

-Quoi? sursauta Lindsay Novak en hoquetant une fois, puis elle mit sa main sur sa bouche alors que son hoquet nerveux recommençait.

-En combien de jours ou même _d'heures_ ce sujet sera-t-il prêt pour une première ingestion de nourriture «normale»?

-Euhhhhhh...dépendant quand il s'est «nourri» *hic! * comme un wraith la dernière fois? tenta la femme.

-Il y a deux jours, lui répondit l'ex-second de Todd.

-Eh bien...euhhhh...*hic* je dirais...24 heures à partir de maintenant serait le moment idéal pour introduire le premier repas.

-Bien! Qu'il en soit alors ainsi. Je n'en attends pas moins de vous deux que vous me donniez des résultats _**positifs **_cette fois-ci! fit Todd en regardant sévèrement Lindsay et Sara. Et surtout, notez méticuleusement toutes les réactions de notre sujet à sa première prise de nourriture.

Sans attendre une réplique, Todd se tourna rapidement et dignement pour quitter le laboratoire, son long manteau noir virevoltant dans un claquement de cuir ainsi que la résonance sonore et mécontente de ses bottes contre le sol marbré de la pièce stérile.

Kenny avait son expression illisible habituelle sur le visage. Sara et Lindsay se regardèrent l'une l'autre, puis soupirèrent en haussant leurs épaules.

Il fallait se remettre au travail!

Kenny libéra silencieusement le second drone qu'il laissa partir.

Sara fut songeuse tout le reste de la journée alors que Lindsay et elle se remettaient au travail avec Kenny.

Elle avait rêvé d'un monde meilleur...elle y avait cru, surtout lorsque Todd lui avait demandé de procréer avec lui une nouvelle race de wraith qui n'aurait plus jamais à se nourrir d'humains, permettant ainsi à ces derniers de respirer librement, sans peur dans le futur de garnir le garde-manger des prédateurs wraith. Elle avait exulté lorsqu'ils avaient été si près de délivrer finalement un rétrovirus fiable, qui permettrait aux wraith adultes de ne plus avoir à compter sur la force vitale humaine pour survivre. Et là, Todd avait affirmé que «l'expérience serait annulée complètement» si jamais ils échouaient cette fois-ci...

S'il fallait que son beau rêve s'écroule, que cette grande faction élargie de l'alliance de Todd retourne à "l'état sauvage" et recommence la guerre contre les autres pour conquérir d'autres territoires alimentaires et ne plus compter que sur les humains pour se nourrir, s'il fallait qu'ainsi Todd redevienne un ennemi officiel parmi cette galaxie et surtout des humains d'Atlantis...?

Ce monde meilleur dont elle rêvait ne verrait jamais le jour..._que ferait-elle alors?_

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Monde Meilleur**

_- Chapitre III -_

**Atlantis, deux semaines plus tard...**

John Sheppard sortit de la salle de conférence où Richard Woolsey, le Major Lorne, quelques autres officiers et lui-même venaient de passer une heure en réunion.

Il était assez satisfait des actions prises ces dernières semaines.

D'abord, le fait que Todd était le Chef Suprême d'une faction wraith qui s'était étendue d'une façon impressionnante de semaine en semaine. L'alliance qu'ils avaient ensemble leur facilitait en quelque sorte la vie.

Richard Woolsey n'avait pas caché le fait que le jeu de la politique et du «sacrifice d'une atlante, Sara Sheppard, qui était allée vivre avec le Commandant wraith», avaient eu du bon dans les dernières années passées, faisant faire des bonds de géants pour la paix dans les mondes humains de Pégase que protégeait la cité d'Atlantis.

Oh bien sûr, ils devaient toujours porter secours aux mondes humains que les wraith cueillaient inexorablement. Pendant l'année qui venait, ils avaient pris comme accord de ne pas envahir sciemment les réserves alimentaires des ruches de Todd.

Choix cruel et difficile à faire, mais c'était le prix à payer pour que le rétrovirus transforme définitivement la façon dont les wraith se nourrissaient, du moins ceux de la grande alliance de Todd.

L'Aîné de son côté avait promis de ne prendre qu'un nombre extrêmement limité d'humains pour leurs cocons, de «rationner la nourriture» au minimum pendant leurs travaux maintenant accélérés pour ensuite essayer «en vrai» la thérapie génique.

Cela ne faisait pas trop trop leur affaire que les wraith aient à alterner vrai nourriture et la force vitale humaine pendant un an pour ajuster et adapter la transition avec leur nouvelle façon de se nourrir, sans tomber malade et peut-être en mourir.

Mais Lindsay Novak affirmait qu'il n'y avait _aucun autre moyen_ de ne pas les faire souffrir d'un cancer ou de toute autre maladie terminale.

Sheppard savait que Todd aurait complètement refusé de faire un autre essai avec la thérapie Becket, s'il ne s'était pas assuré de lui-même que la catastrophe du premier traitement ne se reproduirait pas. C'était évidemment un cas de conscience pour Woolsey et les membres de l'expédition, mais l'entente avec Todd spécifiait qu'ils porteraient secours aux humains de Pégase, peu importe si c'était les wraith rebelles ou bien ceux de l'alliance de Todd qui faisaient les cueillettes.

En quelque sorte, Sheppard s'était senti tourmenté que Woolsey et l'I.O.A soient prêts à fermer les yeux. Mais l'alternative de tourner le dos complètement à la nouvelle alliance du désormais très puissant Todd, serait complètement suicidaire pour eux!

Todd était le seul Commandant wraith à connaître la vraie position de la planète qui accueillait Atlantis...ainsi que l'expédition étant _le seul portail_ vers une plus ample, disons _une immense et incroyable réserve alimentair_e pour les wraith, soit la Terre. Il n'était donc pas bon de l'avoir pour ennemi!

Par contre, Todd et les membres de son alliance étaient en train de faire un immense effort pour changer de méthode d'alimentation, mais cela demandait du temps. Il aurait été absurde de briser leur alliance et de se détourner de Todd et de ses wraith maintenant. **_Tout_** ce par quoi ils étaient passés n'aurait servi alors à rien!

Pourtant, Sheppard ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du remord pour les pertes collatérales d'humains à venir. Il y en avait pourtant eu bien moins selon le bilan de la dernière année.

_Mais qu'y pouvait-il?_

De surcroît, ce qui leur avait réellement donné du fil à retordre pendant les dernières semaines étaient leurs efforts pour chercher puis débusquer les derniers relents des super-hybrides de Michael.

Cela avait bien plus occupé le temps du colonel Sheppard et des membres des équipes SGA...bien plus que les quelques raids contre les rebelles wraith qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, beaucoup d'entre eux ayant rejoint dernièrement l'alliance de Todd.

John Sheppard, avec réticence, louait cependant l'ouverture d'esprit, la grande ruse du Commandant wraith et sa compétence scientifique alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait enfin vers un échelon nouveau dans l'évolution de son espèce, la sauvant à la fois de l'extinction, mais aussi sauvant par le fait même des générations actuelles et à venir d'humains dans Pégase.

_Mais le monde ici serait-il vraiment meilleur...?_

Sheppard savait au fond de lui que Todd leur cachait encore quelque chose...il l'avait toujours fait! Bien que John avait refoulé au fond de lui cette pensée perpétuelle et irritante, elle était toujours là, cachée dans les tréfonds de son esprit, parfois lancinante quand le soir étendu sur son lit, elle le gardait éveillé...

Il se demandait _quand_ le Chef Suprême la ferait ressortir comme un clown se propulsant brusquement hors d'une boîte à surprise...

_Et le ciel savait à quel point John Sheppard détestait les clowns!_

Le temps qui avait passé avait pourtant prouvé au colonel que l'union étrange et si unique entre sa propre soeur Sara et Todd, s'était prouvé non seulement très utile pour Atlantis, mais également bénéfique pour la science qui avait amélioré le rétrovirus pour guérir les humains de la peste Hoffans, créant un échange favorable de technologie entre Atlantis et les wraith de Todd.

Il admettait maintenant - quoique avec réticence - que Sara sa petite soeur semblait parfaitement heureuse, vivant cet étrange lien de passion avec son wraith, maman de deux enfants qu'ils trouvaient ma foi formidables, épanouie dans son travail. Son teint rose et frais prouvait sa bonne santé physique et mentale quand elle se pointait le nez dans la cité pour venir les visiter.

Sara venait justement passer la semaine parmi eux à partir de demain, ramenant aussi Lindsay Novak. Les deux médecins leur feraient un compte-rendu fidèle des premiers essais de la thérapie sur des drones. Ils avaient eu leurs difficultés au début à cause d'un fort choc anaphylactique conséquemment au premier essai sur le drone Numéro 1, mais Lindsay Novak avait isolé le marqueur fautif dans la protéine de l'enzyme matriarcal wraith, réglant ensuite le problème, ce qui avait permis de reprendre les essais.

Mais ce qui réjouissait Sheppard par-dessus tout, c'était les dernières informations relayées par des sources fiables parmi leurs espions sur Sératis, une des planètes qui devait une fière chandelle aux membres d'Atlantis qui avait sauvé l'année dernière plusieurs de leurs villages de l'extinction d'une attaque des derniers super-hybrides.

Leurs habitants étaient maintenant les plus fidèles espions qui travaillaient pour Atlantis. Hier, un des meilleurs d'entre eux leur avait fourni des indications précises de l'endroit où se trouvait le château-fort de Michael (ou du moins de son clone).

Et c'était maintenant la priorité du colonel. Réunir son équipe de pointe et organiser une expédition pour débusquer le renégat qui les avait tant fait courir depuis des années!

Une seule ombre au plaisir de Sheppard: il lui faudrait bien évidemment prévenir Todd.

Leur alliance l'exigeait, le wraith le lui avait clairement fait comprendre...s'il devait faillir à cet arrangement entre eux, nul doute que le Commandant wraith serait furieux et le leur ferait chèrement payer!

Donc, Todd pouvait garder envers eux des secrets, mais pas les atlantes...?

John Sheppard ragea. Mais avait-il le choix? Ils avaient beau bénéficier de la tolérance, de la conciliation, des bienfaits de leur alliance avec les ruches et les wraith de Todd, Sheppard s'obstinait à croire que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait une sourde menace derrière tout cela, qu'ils ne _«nageaient pas complètement dans le bonheur»_...qu'un de ces jours, un malheur allait s'abattre sur eux.

Nageant lui même sur son petit nuage de félicité amoureuse, Rodney McKay lui répétait continuellement qu'il était paranoïaque et incapable à jamais de trouver le repos, alors que le scientifique semblait avoir perdu tout sens commun depuis qu'il vivait son roman d'amour paisible et parfait avec Keller...

Même Becket et Novak se prélassaient sur leur propre petit nuage de satisfaction scientifique intense alors qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, l'état des deux drones-cobayes traités sur la ruche ne présentait que progrès et stabilité.

Ronon Dex, toujours sur un pied de guerre cependant, semblait le seul à approuver Sheppard qui demeurait continuellement en alerte. Le Satédien était reparti enseigner l'art subtil du combat corps-à-corps à des troupes volontaires sur RV9-2045.

Teyla passait du temps parmi son peuple présentement...la pauvre avait fait une fausse couche et Sheppard, remarquant les grands cernes sous ses yeux et son soulagement trop évident d'avoir perdu son bébé et qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé verbaliser à haute voix, sentit que ses appréhensions avaient été exactes. Son amie athosienne ne vivait plus le roman d'amour parfait avec Kanaan! Teyla reviendrait demain de sa période de repos prise chez les gens de son peuple...et Sheppard savait que cela lui ferait du bien de revoir bientôt son amie Sara.

John Sheppard s'était alors tourné vers Woolsey pour verbaliser ses craintes, mais la réponse du petit directeur chauve était toujours la même, sous des versions différentes cependant:

_«...quoi de plus motivant réellement pour continuer à être favorable à une telle alliance avec Todd, quand elle empêchait une telle espèce de prédateurs surpuissants et affamés de s'approcher de la propre galaxie de Sheppard et des siens...surtout de la Terre?»_

Chassant ces pensées déplaisantes pour ne plus ternir son excitation de réunir bientôt l'ultime force de frappe qui allait balayer enfin les relents des hybrides et presque sûrement à 99% mettre enfin un point final à la malédiction de l'Abomination Michael, John tapa sur son oreillette de communication pour quérir McKay et le reste des équipes SGA-1 et SGA-2...ils avaient besoin d'un plan infaillible que le génie de Rodney leur concocterait sans aucun doute!

Cette mission s'avèrerait difficile mais si tout se déroulait méthodiquement et parfaitement, les conséquences sur la paix dans la galaxie seraient immenses.

**Deux jours plus tard...le soir, dehors sur une balustrade de la plateforme nord-ouest d'Atlantis... **

Décapsulant une bière pour Sara, John Sheppard la lui tendit, faisant de même pour lui avec sa seconde bière de la soirée.

Leurs pieds pendants sur le bout de la passerelle sans barrière du quai de la grande cité, les Sheppard observèrent en silence les deux pleines lunes d'un blanc fantomatique, étirant chacune leur rayon lunaire sur un océan étonnamment calme de cette paisible soirée estivale.

C'était en effet la saison de la canicule sur la planète New Lantéa. Bien que l'air climatisé rafraîchissait suffisamment presque la totalité de la grande cité flottante, John avait proposé à sa soeur de prendre l'air ainsi qu'une bière à l'extérieur.

Ils étaient au meilleur endroit où la brise s'élevait parfois pour venir soulager les habitants de la lourdeur de l'air humide, cette dernière s'étant déployée comme un grand manteau pesant sur Atlantis depuis trois jours.

-Ça m'a manqué, tout ça! fit la jeune femme, englobant d'un geste large le paysage marin en face d'eux, les deux lunes magnifiques, la surface plate de métal de la cité d'où surgissaient des tours de différentes formes et grandeur...cela voulait dire également le moment paisible qu'ils partageaient ce soir ensemble.

Sur ce, elle frappa l'aluminium de sa cane de bière contre celle de John. Le *clonnnk* retentissant résonna, souhaitant traditionnellement la bonne santé, un geste si terrien qu'ils avaient importé jusqu'ici.

Elle ne raffolait certainement pas de cette marque de bière qu'elle trouvait trop houblonnée...mais de se retrouver les pieds pendants sur le quai avec son frère en train de relaxer après une longue journée était vraiment un moment très apprécié!

-Tu nous manques aussi! répondit son frère en claquant avec enthousiasme sa propre bière une autre fois contre celle de la jeune femme.

Sara sourit...ils avaient passé ces dernières journées en réunion avec Woolsey pour la plupart du temps. Sara et Lindsay avaient ensuite expliqué le concept des recherches et le résultat des premiers essais sur sujets vivants en long et en large dans les laboratoires de Becket, devant un auditoire de plus en plus large et captivé. La jeune femme avait ensuite été mise au courant des dernières percées scientifiques et médicales et aussi des dernières aventures qui parsemaient le quotidien des atlantes.

Elle avait bien besoin de ce repos avant d'aller au lit!

Sara prit une longue gorgée de la bière amère mais fraîche, appréciant le silence dans lequel ils étaient tous deux tombés après avoir peu parlé, depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le quai extérieur.

Encore une fois, elle fixa les deux lunes spectrales de New Lantéa, puis le mouvement ténu des vagues à peine agitées par une marée tranquille...ce qui leur permettait ce soir de laisser leurs pieds suspendus sur le bout du quai dénué de passerelle alors que d'habitude, les mouvements de la plateforme souvent secouée par les soubresauts aquatiques irréguliers leur auraient interdit de se tenir si près de l'océan.

C'est ce qu'elle aimait de ses petites sorties ici avec John! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grandes discussions pour se comprendre, le silence leur seyant bien à tous les deux.

Quand Sara partageait ce genre de moments avec Rodney McKay lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, elle devait parfois subir le jacassement soit geignard ou le plus souvent s'auto-louangeant sur lui-même du savant canadien, l'écoutant distraitement comme un bruit de fond un peu agaçant.

Sheppard avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière, se retournant pour déposer le contenant dans le six-pack. Il en offrit une troisième à sa soeur qui la refusa d'un geste de la main. Il haussa les épaules et s'en décapsula une autre.

Au bout de dix minutes, le silence fut pourtant coupé alors que Sara se retournait vers son frère et posa une question d'une voix légère et innocente:

-Alors...comment vont tes amours, p'tit frère?

Sheppard poussa un long soupir en lui convoyant un regard ennuyé:

-Félicitations, Sara...tu viens de gâcher ce moment idéal!

Sara gloussa, hochant sa tête de commisération:

- Oh. Ça va si mal que ça? fit-elle en lui envoyant un regard de biais.

Pas de réponse.

-Je suis sûre que personne ici n'ose te poser la question, parce qu'ils se feraient sûrement rabrouer tout de suite! continua-t-elle cependant. Alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! Qui de mieux que _ta chère soeur_? fit-elle en passant sa main dans la chevelure hirsute de son frère.

John poussa un grognement réticent en tentant d'éviter la caresse taquine et pourtant bien fraternelle de sa soeur.

-Est-ce que je me montre curieux en te posant des questions indiscrètes sur ta relation avec ton grand alien vert, moi? dit-il d'une voie grognon.

-Eh bien, vas-y, moi je n'aurais pas peur de te répondre! dit la jeune femme, sachant très bien que son colonel de frère serait bien le dernier à la questionner sur ses amours avec leur allié wraith.

Confirmant ce qu'elle pensait, Sara vit Sheppard détourner son regard un moment, plongeant son nez vers sa bière qui sembla soudain l'objet le plus intéressant au monde.

Sara eut un petit rire espiègle.

- Moi je l'aime bien cette Larrin! poursuivit-elle. Elle est différente des autres...pour une fois qu'une fille te tient tête et garde ton intérêt plus que quelques semaines! Au fait, combien de temps ça fait, vous deux? Dix-sept, dix-huit mois?

Sheppard la regarda, jouant l'indignation:

-À t'entendre on dirait que je suis le salaud le plus volage qui n'ait jamais existé dans les deux galaxies! Cela va faire...euh...un an et demi en effet. Bien sûr j'oublie de calculer les fois où elle m'a envoyé paître et m'a plaqué pendant des semaines!

-Tu sais que oui, tu es volage en ce qui concerne les filles, le coupa Sara. Mais personne ne te considère comme un salaud, voyons!...surtout pas moi.

-Bien aimable de ta part! dit sarcastiquement Sheppard en finissant sa bière, se retournant pour décapsuler la dernière après s'être assuré d'un regard que sa soeur n'en boirait pas plus que les deux qu'elle avait déjà consommé.

-Si cela dure John, c'est en partie parce que Larrin sait comment retenir ton attention, avoues-le! Mais si elle te «plaque» si souvent comme tu le dis, il doit y avoir une raison...et avec toi John Sheppard, une relation qui n'est pas houleuse ne durerait jamais plus de quelques mois! On dirait bien qu'elle te tient bien ficelée, ta belle! gloussa encore une fois Sara.

John lui jeta pendant une seconde un regard assassin. Puis il haussa les épaules, décidant de changer de conversation.

-Dis donc, fit-il. Ne devais-tu pas emmener les jumeaux pendant ton séjour sur Atlantis?

Sara fronça les sourcils:

-Si, je devais, dit-elle. Mais ils sont punis.

Sheppard la regarda simplement avec des yeux pleins de questionnement.

-Et pourquoi ça? Qu'ont-ils fait ces petits anges? dit son frère d'un ton ironique.

En peu de mots, Sara lui raconta la dernière, ou plutôt les dernières escapades de Declan avec bien sûr la complicité d'Alexandra, la découverte du trou dans le mur de leurs quartiers menant à l'extérieur, agrandi par le petit garçon. Les larcins de son fils, les soupçons de Todd qui avait fait suivre Declan, puis la fureur du wraith quand le petit avait été découvert. La propre colère et l'inquiétude de Sara, les mesures de sécurité, les décisions qui avaient dû être prises pour contrer la malice et l'ingéniosité des fieffés coquins qu'étaient ses jumeaux!

Il y avait donc eu des conséquences sérieuses à leur comportement. Sara avait elle-même rajouté comme punition sa décision de ne _PAS_ emmener les jumeaux avec elle cette fois-ci sur Atlantis.

Sheppard rit de bon coeur en hochant la tête.

-Ahhhhhh ces gamins sont probablement plus astucieux et hyperactifs que Todd et toi l'aviez planifié quand vous avez créé votre propre _«petite évolution wraith»_ en devenir!

Il calma soudain son hilarité quand Sara garda tout son sérieux en lançant vers son frère un regard froid et aussi sévère que le plus tranquille des regards mortels d'une reine wraith.

Sheppard haussa simplement les épaules:

-Allez quoi, Sara...il t'est permis de te moquer de moi et de mes tourments amoureux, mais moi je ne peux pas le faire pour toi? Ce sont des enfants qui vieillissent beaucoup plus vite que vous vous y étiez attendu, étant donné leur génétique spéciale. Ils s'ennuient, c'est tout!...et ils sont tout aussi remuants et formidablement ingénieux que leur tonton John! termina Sheppard avec un large sourire fier et malicieux.

Sara soupira. C'était exactement ce que Todd et elle en avaient conclu. Les jumeaux s'ennuyaient à mourir et avaient besoin de plus de défi que des enfants humains de cet âge. À part la portion où John comparait leur comportement aux côtés remuant et formidable de leur oncle, elle devait avouer être en accord avec la conclusion de son frère.

-Ouais, on y a pensé nous aussi, admit-elle finalement en poussant un soupir fataliste.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis John leva le restant de sa bière et récita:

-À la santé de mes deux merveilleux neveux, formidablement intelligents et surtout tout aussi retors on dirait que leur paternel!

Il rit encore une fois et cette fois, Sara se joignit à son trait ironique en riant elle aussi.

-C'est vrai que tu as fait damner plus d'une fois maman et papa...surtout papa! fit Sara en se rappelant de leur enfance. Et ça n'a pas diminué avec l'âge, tu as été renvoyé tant de fois de je ne sais combien d'écoles privées et collèges militaires...j'ai renoncé à les compter!

-Six, laissa tomber John avec un petit sourire un peu fier.

- Et moi j'étais si sage et tranquille, se rengorgea Sara, aimant parfois ramener le souvenir de la compétition entre son frère et elle.

-Tu étais tellement conventionnelle, ringarde, terne, sans histoire...une vraie diva en quête d'attention de la part des parents! répondit John d'une voix cependant un peu acerbe.

-Terne?...ennuyante?...une «diva d'attention»? C'était pas l'avis de mes nombreux admirateurs à l'école puis à l'université! fit Sara d'une voix condescendante.

-J'avais aussi ma liste d'admiratrices, figures-toi! dit Sheppard, piqué.

Sara reconnut intérieurement que le charme et le côté rebelle de son frère ne lui avaient jamais fait manquer de compagnie féminine!

-...ce qui nous ramène à la candidate en fin de ta liste, répondit Sara du tac au tac. En fait, crois-tu que Larrin sera en effet la dernière de cette liste, celle qui aura ton coeur pour de bon et pour toujours?

Refusant de répondre à un sujet soulevé par sa soeur qu'il avait évincé auparavant en croyant s'en être sorti, John Sheppard finit sa dernière bière et se leva, ramassant d'une main le six pack de contenants d'aluminium vide et tendant son autre main à Sara pour l'aider à se relever de la passerelle.

-Il se fait tard, dit-il d'une voix faussement indifférente. Je suis fatigué et tu as je crois une autre longue journée de travail qui t'attend demain?

Sara se mit à rire en lançant un regard narquois vers son frère. Elle accepta son aide en saisissant sa main, tirant sur celle-ci pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, c'est un sujet clos. On va dormir, j'ai en effet beaucoup de travail demain...et dire que cela devait être des vacances! grommela-t-elle.

_()()()()()_

**Le lendemain matin...**

_Sara Sheppard marchait avec son frère dans les corridors d'Atlantis en direction de la cafétéria pour y déjeuner avec leurs collègues, avant de commencer sa journée au labo. _

Sara et John discutaient tranquillement quand ils entendirent des appels derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent Rodney McKay et Teyla Emmagan qui les rejoignirent.

Un large sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de l'athosienne alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques minutes qu'elle venait de rentrer sur Atlantis après avoir passé un congé de quelques jours sur New Athos avec son fils et ses amis.

Sara stoppa pour attendre Rodney et surtout Teyla qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent au moment de se rejoindre, se faisant la bise avec de grands «comment ça va?» et «vous avez l'air de bien vous porter!» mutuels.

En chemin pour aller tous déjeuner ensemble, Teyla se montra curieuse, s'informant également pourquoi les jumeaux n'accompagnaient pas leur mère pendant leur séjour?

John Sheppard se fit un malin plaisir de résumer en peu de phrases les dernières frasques de ses neveux.

-Ah! J'ai toujours su que c'était de vrais pestes, ces deux-là! dit Rodney d'une voix ironique, oublieux du fait que la mère des «deux pestes» était ici avec eux.

Sara s'arrêta brusquement, se plantant devant Rodney. Les bras croisés, elle prit un air excédé:

-Ce ne sont _**pas **_des pestes, McKay! dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Juste deux enfants très intelligents et un peu hyperactifs, parce que _**très **_avancés pour leur âge...Je crois qu'ils s'ennuient un peu trop! avoua Sara en haussant ses épaules d'une façon réticente. Todd et moi avons réglé le problème, mais une punition sévère s'imposait...et puisqu'ils adorent tous deux venir sur Atlantis, je les en ai privé cette fois-ci pour qu'ils comprennent bien la leçon.

-Okay, okay! dit Rodney en levant ses deux mains en signe de reddition. Je te fais mes plates excuses, Sara! Alors, on va se le manger, ce p'tit déj?

Sara se calma instantanément et comme sur un signal commun, tout le monde reprit le chemin de la cafétéria.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que le contact de l'oreillette-radio de Sara Sheppard vrombit. La voix tendue - qui était habituellement calme - d'Amélia Banks attira l'attention de la jeune femme:

_«Docteur Sheppard...vous me recevez?»_

-Oui, Amélia, j'écoute? dit Sara en tapant sur sa radio.

_«Vous avez une communication urgente. Il s'agit de votre...conjoint, Todd. Vous feriez bien de venir tout de suite, Docteur. Il dit que c'est urgent!»._

Le coeur de Sara bondit dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il donc pour que Todd la rejoigne si tôt sur Atlantis et n'attende pas la fin de son séjour pour communiquer avec elle? Étaient-ils encore attaqués? Ou bien pire...les jumeaux! Étaient-ils malades? En danger?

Le canal de communication-radio fut doublement occupé alors que simultanément, Sara touchait son oreillette et disait d'une voix urgente et angoissée:

-Je viens tout de suite Amélia!, tournant ensuite carré sur ses talons, se mettant à courir dans le corridor vers le poste de contrôle de la salle de la Porte.

Exactement en même temps, John Sheppard communiquait avec la technicienne en devoir:

-Ici le colonel Sheppard, Amélia! Que diable se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que Todd veut?

_«Colonel. Non, Colonel, il a simplement «ordonné» que je rejoigne immédiatement votre soeur et il attend sur un canal de communication auditive. Je vais ouvrir un canal en visuel dès qu'elle arrivera.» _

-Alors je viens tout de suite aussi! fit Sheppard qui coupa immédiatement la communication.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il lança un regard contrarié vers Teyla et McKay. L'athosienne hocha simplement sa tête et suivit Sheppard qui tournait déjà des talons dans la direction qu'avait pris hâtivement Sara.

_()()()_

Cachant mal sa nervosité, Sara Sheppard attendait devant le grand écran de la salle de contrôle de la porte.

-Docteur Sheppard, je suis en train d'établir la liaison visuelle, dit la technicienne Amélia Banks alors que John Sheppard, Teyla et Rodney McKay déboulaient tous ensemble derrière la jeune femme.

Sur le grand écran mural, l'image du Commandant Suprême wraith se déploya. Le fond sombre habituel des murs de la ruche se profilait derrière. On devinait le wraith debout sur le pont de commandement, mais il était flanqué de chaque côté d'un officier wraith.

Sara reconnut le Troisième, quoiqu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'autre.

-Commandant! dit-elle tout de suite en se raidissant, la voix tendue.

Sara savait être protocolaire quand il le fallait, surtout que Todd s'était bien assuré de ne pas être seul, ayant deux officiers wraith avec lui.

Pourtant, l'inquiétude la rongeait quand elle demanda d'une voix qu'elle essaya de garder la plus ferme et neutre possible:

-Les enfants...?

-Ils vont très bien, se hâta de dire tout de suite Todd, comprenant que c'était la première inquiétude de sa Compagne.

L'angoisse se relâcha visiblement dans le corps de la jeune femme alors que ses épaules se relaxèrent, tout comme les traits tendus de son visage.

-On m'a dit que c'était urgent, Commandant. reprit-elle d'un ton sec mais formel.

Maintenant que son inquiétude pour les enfants était apaisée, elle se demandait bien ce qui se passait. Apparemment tout était calme sur la ruche. Elle l'aurait su si une attaque subite ou un problème grave avait affecté le grand vaisseau wraith, parce que Todd le lui aurait immédiatement convoyé par leur lien.

Derrière elle, Rodney et Teyla étaient silencieux.

Bien sûr, Richard Woolsey était venu voir ce qui se passait comme chaque fois que leur allié wraith leur faisait parvenir un message direct pour Atlantis.

Mais John Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point sa soeur était stylée, conditionnée à l'obéissance et au protocole wraith, même si le maintien raide de tout son corps lui disait à quel point elle devait être contrariée, maintenant qu'elle savait les jumeaux en sécurité et en santé.

-En effet, poursuivit le Commandant wraith en ne regardant que sa Compagne, faisant fi des autres humains présents derrière elle. Tu dois revenir tout de suite, Sara.

-Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il de si...important pour que je doive écourter mon séjour sur Atlantis? dit Sara. Sa voix était curieuse et contrôlée, malgré la déception et le mécontentement qui montaient en elle.

Todd laissa filtrer un grondement dans le long soupir qu'il poussa. Il n'était pas habitué à faire questionner ses ordres et il sentit les deux officiers wraith à ses côtés se raidir et convoyer dans la toile mentale leur surprise et mépris qu'une simple humaine, même détenant une si haute position dans la communauté humaine de la ruche, ose poser cette question à leur Commandant!

Todd aurait pu répondre d'une voix sèche sans même mentionner la raison de cet ordre, mais il dit simplement, sa voix plus autoritaire que jamais cependant:

-Nous avons été tous deux sommés par la reine. Je t'envoie une navette dans une heure. Sois prête. Ne me fais pas attendre.

La stupéfaction et la rage se disputèrent sur les traits de Sara Sheppard, pâlissant et rougissant son visage à tour de rôle.

_«Pas la reine, cette foutue salope!...voilà pourquoi Todd était flanqué de ces deux_ _zouaves!» _se dit-elle.

Des émotions de peur, d'indignation, de fureur étreignirent son coeur, une boule déplaisante et pesante se formant au creux de son estomac.

Mais Sara était bien entraînée maintenant...elle était la _Kakesh_ de Todd et en tant que membre de son équipage, elle lui devait obéissance sans discussion!

Considérant sa bévue de la dernière fois et qui avait valu à ses enfants de subir la pression de l'esprit de cette harpie, elle ne pouvait refuser la sommation!

Peu importe la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait sa présence auprès de Todd pendant cette réunion, elle savait mieux que de refuser et ainsi mettre en danger la vie de Todd, voire de briser l'alliance de convention entre cette autre maudite reine et l'Aîné.

Toutes ses pensées et ses réactions restèrent bien cachées tout au fond d'elle et en une fraction de seconde, elle se força au calme et répondit du ton le plus monotone et militaire que possible, prenant un maintien exemplaire:

-Oui, Commandant!

John Sheppard bougea d'un pied sur l'autre et défaisant ses bras qu'il avait croisés, il s'avança légèrement, sur le point de protester.

Mais un coup d'oeil vif lancé de son bord par sa soeur lui laissa savoir, par la lueur mauvaise au fond de ses yeux, qu'elle ne supporterait pas une seule parole ou attitude belliqueuse envers leur allié wraith de la part de son frère.

Sheppard referma la bouche et hocha silencieusement la tête vers elle, ayant parfaitement compris le message.

Mais Todd reprenait déjà, convoyant l'urgence de son ordre dans la connexion avec sa Compagne:

-La rencontre avec la reine a lieu dans une heure. Fais vite.

Le regard sévère et la voix froide du Commandant ne souffriraient aucun retard ni excuse. La communication se referma simplement. Bien inutilement, Amélia ajouta:

- Je n'ai plus aucun signal. Ils ont refermé de leur côté le canal de communication.

Sara fixait l'écran gris et vide sans vraiment le regarder, hébétée.

Puis elle se retourna doucement vers la technicienne:

-Merci Amélia, dit-elle machinalement.

- Eh ben! tu vois comment il te traite? ne put s'empêcher de dire Rodney McKay d'une voix stridente et indignée.

Teyla lui lança une oeillade assassine et John Sheppard un soupir exaspéré avec un _«la_ _ferme, McKay!»_ qui fusa entre ses dents serrées.

Sara laissa alors tomber son attitude exemplaire de petite Compagne soumise aux ordres du Chef Suprême de leur alliance.

_-AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHH! _

Un long grognement de colère avait fusé alors que la jeune femme tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même en tapant du pied, dansant une gigue d'enfant gâté, dérangé pendant un jeu passionnant.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire! fit Sheppard d'un ton narquois en recroisant ses bras.

-_COMMENT OSE-T-IL ME FAIRE ÇA_! Et cette salope qui ose me lancer une sommation! reprit la voix indignée de sa soeur. J'ai du travail moi! Je ne passe pas mes grandes journées à me pomponner et à distribuer des ordres de sommation!

Mais elle se calma soudain et se retourna lentement vers le petit comité accompagnateur dont les membres la fixaient tous, avec des expressions de symphatie (Teyla), de regret protocolaire et de confusion (Woolsey), de _Je-t'avais_-_pourtant-averti-ça-sera-toujours-comme-ça-avec-ton-mégalo-géant-vert!_ (Rodney) et de mécontement (John).

Sara réalisa tout-à-coup qu'elle n'était pas seule et que ses amis avaient tous été témoins de sa petite crise de rage d'enfant gâté.

-Tu as raison de ne pas apprécier, dit vivement son frère, ses bras croisés, excusant sa petite crise enfantine. Mais...j'imagine que tu n'as pas le choix n'est-ce-pas?

Sara avait repris contenance, se tenant droite et raide maintenant, son visage voilant toute émotion, comme pour effacer le spectacle de sa petite crise de nerf hystérique précédente.

-Eh bien il est le Commandant de notre alliance. S'il requiert ma présence pour aller rencontrer cette _sal..._euh reine, alors je n'ai pas le choix, évidemment!

Seul son frère John put capter la lueur de fureur encore présente dans les yeux verts assombris de sa soeur.

Sheppard mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme:

-Bon, va te préparer, j'attendrai ensuite avec toi jusqu'à ce que ton transport vienne te prendre, dit-il.

Sara lui fit un sourire crispé et plein de reconnaissance:

-Oui, j'y vais...ça me laisse peu de temps!

_**Plus tard, de retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Sortant du transport et mettant pied dans le hangar de la ruche, Sara fut rencontrée par deux sous-officiers wraith qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement, l'un d'eux s'adressant ensuite à elle d'un ton ferme:

-Bienvenue, Compagne. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Commandant vous attend...

Ils atteignirent les quartiers royaux et Sara entra, s'attendant à voir Todd. Elle était si désireuse, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, de déverser son fiel sur lui alors qu'elle avait dû interrompre si tôt son séjour sur Atlantis pour répondre au claquement de doigts de la foutue vicieuse de reine de son alliance!

_...mais il n'était présent nulle part dans les immenses appartements royaux_.

Au lieu de cela, Morya s'avança vers elle, tenant chacun par une main un des jumeaux.

Les visages des petits se couvrirent d'une expression de surprise en apercevant leur mère, puis de joie. Avec un sourire rayonnant, ils coururent tous deux se jeter contre ses jambes.

Sara dût tout de suite oublier son mécontentement en se penchant pour serrer contre elle les petits corps de ses enfants et embrasser abondamment leurs joues, heureuse elle aussi de les revoir.

Mais les jumeaux étaient perceptifs et saisirent son malaise et son irritation:

-_Ada,_ qu'y a-t-il? demanda aussitôt Alexandra.

Sara se força au calme, prenant de grandes respirations pour éloigner sa rage contre Todd. Parfois le fait que ses enfants lisaient en elle n'était pas toujours commode, comme en ce moment! Comme elle ne voulait pas leur faire porter le poids de sa colère contre leur père, elle dit simplement en caressant leur chevelure:

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas! Rien qui ne vous concerne...c'est une histoire entre adultes.

Elle leur fit un sourire forcé, mais Declan se tourna vers sa soeur et dit d'une voix de conspirateur:

-Elle veut dire qu'elle est sur le point de se disputer avec _Opa_, fit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules.

Sara recouvrit son visage d'une expression imperturbable, roulant intérieurement des yeux au sens de l'observation inné et perspicace des jumeaux.

-Mais non, voyons! fit-elle en les réprimandant d'un ton mou, se tournant ensuite vers Morya pour s'informer comment les choses s'étaient passées avec les petits depuis son départ.

Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'elle discutait avec l'adoratrice quand Méroc jaillit des ombres, un regard urgent et un sourire contraint sur ses traits soucieux.

-Compagne...avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le Commandant vous attend à la baie des darts. Il vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous habiller et vous préparer et je dois ensuite vous y reconduire.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas ici dans nos quartiers? demanda Sara d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. L'officier qui m'a accueilli m'a pourtant dit que..

-Je ne saurais questionner les ordres du Seigneur Commandant, l'interrompit le plus poliment possible le Premier Serviteur de Todd, la regardant pourtant avec insistance comme si elle réagissait en enfant en questionnant elle-même les instructions du Maître. Il m'a laissé ignorant de cette information. Je m'en excuse, continua l'homme, impavide. Venez, il faut faire vite. Morya vous a déjà choisi trois tenues parmi lesquelles choisir pour rencontrer la reine.

Sara étouffa un hoquet offusqué en découvrant que le serviteur savait cependant _pourquoi _la Compagne avait été rappelée! Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se poser des questions...elle connaissait Todd et ses manières d'agir et elle devrait attendre pour lui dire vertement sa façon de penser!

-Soit, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle embrassa de nouveau les enfants en leur promettant de revenir plus tard jouer avec eux puis elle ordonna à Morya de retourner à la nursery avec eux, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour procéder à sa toilette.

Elle fit rapidement puis revint vers son lit, observant les trois robes que Morya avait soigneusement étalé pour son choix.

Elles étaient toutes élégantes et classiques. Elle eut envie de demander à l'adoratrice d'aller quérir la robe rouge sang qu'elle avait portée lors de la _Shuulaï_, pour clamer son lien de_ Kakesh _avec Todd.

Elle savait pourtant que ce serait pour la souveraine de la provocation alors en soupirant de dépit, elle se décida finalement pour une robe d'un vert éclatant décorée de rubans dorés, ouverte par devant pour dévoiler ses longues jambes.

La robe mettait sa chevelure fauve et ses yeux verts en valeur et comportait une cape légère de même couleur et de longueur trois-quart qui la recouvrait et lui donnait de la majesté. Elle voulait être fabuleuse pour narguer celle qui avait osé bouleverser ainsi son son emploi du temps!

Une fois habillée et rapidement coiffée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et trouva un Méroc figé qui cachait stoïquement son mécontentement...c'est tout juste si elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir regarder ostensiblement une montre dont il aurait touché intentionnellement le cadran pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient juste dans le temps alloué! Mais bien évidemment, l'adorateur ne possédait pas de montre...

Méroc tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement le long des corridors vers la baie des darts, ne ralentissant même pas pour regarder derrière si la Compagne le suivait.

Tentant de garder son humeur sombre sous contrôle Sara le suivait prestement, regardant partout, espérant contre toute attente que le Troisième officier apparaîtrait à un tournant et qu'elle pourrait leur quémander plus d'informations sur le pourquoi de cette sommation impromptue.

Pourtant, personne ne se pointa alors que d'habitude, ces maudits wraith surgissaient subitement dans ses jambes, toujours là à la faire presque sursauter! Mais même si elle avait pu questionner Kenny ou un autre officier de haut rang, elle savait bien qu'ils auraient probablement reçu instruction de ne rien révéler.

Le corridor final s'élargit enfin et devint la baie des darts. Elle vit au loin le mur extérieur ouvert sur le sombre vide sidéral, protégé par un solide champ de force...quelques darts en mission de patrouille étaient en train d'atterrir.

Finalement, elle vit au loin le Troisième officier accompagné d'autres wraith qui sans la regarder, montaient dans un petit croiseur de transport. Un escadron de drones montait aussi pour servir d'escortes. Le Troisième resta néanmoins à la porte du transport, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

Méroc s'inclina respectueusement quoique que rapidement, regardant sans broncher la Compagne sans dire un mot. Sara ironisa intérieurement...elle s'était presque attendue à ce que le Premier Serviteur lui dise laconiquement: _«Faites bon voyage et bon vent!»._

...mais évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se rendit compte par ce trait d'ironie bien personnel que son humeur s'était allégée. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait alors qu'elle souhaitait _demeurer furieuse_ pour enguirlander son filou de Compagnon!

En parlant du loup, elle le vit soudain à la porte du petit croiseur d'où il venait de sortir, une tablette informatisée portable qu'elle connaissait bien sous le bras. C'était une de celles que Rodney leur avait monté et donné pour conserver les notes d'observation des jumeaux, ainsi que l'essentiel des graphiques de leurs recherches. Elle devina aussitôt que la peste de souveraine voulait en savoir plus sur les derniers développements du traitement génique, ainsi que sur les études sur la progéniture du Commandant de l'alliance.

Toute la rage de Sara revint et enfla...mais elle reprit à temps le contrôle de ses émotions car Todd, en être retors qu'il était, n'était pas encore seul avec elle...ses officiers étaient bien présents derrière lui.

Elle avala péniblement, s'avançant, décidée à contrôler sa colère...mais elle pouvait bien se permettre une attitude hautaine et froide pour convoyer son mécontentement!

Todd décida de faire les pas les séparant et les éloignant des autres, leur permettant un peu d'intimité pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

-Tu es là. Bien! fit-il en passant un regard approbateur sur sa tenue.

-Veux-tu bien me dire _**pourquoi **_j'ai dû interrompre mon séjour sur Atlantis et _**pourquoi**_ je dois à nouveau me retrouver en présence de cette..._mégère! _fit Sara entre ses dents d'une voix basse et contrôlée.

Todd ferma encore plus la distance entre eux et son visage se retrouva à quelques pouces de celui de la jeune femme. Il n'était cependant pas menaçant. Sara cachait sa colère par un masque froid bien en place sur son visage, même si elle bouillait de rage en dedans!

Todd était tout aussi imperturbable, imposant cependant son autorité en se penchant comme une tour solennelle sur son visage, étrécissant ses yeux puis les ouvrant alors qu'il ignora le sarcasme tranquille de la jeune femme et prit même un ton bas d'excuse pour lui répondre:

-Nous sommes sommés, Sara. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue...cela peut arriver _n'importe quand._ Selon mes ententes avec la reine de notre alliance, elle peut vouloir connaître à tout moment nos progrès face à la génothérapie et aux divers travaux scientifiques que nous menons.

Sara mordit ses lèvres, ravalant un autre commentaire peu flatteur sur ce qu'elle pensait _de la maudite sorcière et de ses exigences._

-Mais c'est à peine si nous avons commencé à balancer le traitement et les deux drones ne mangent normalement que depuis quelques jours! fit-elle en contrôlant remarquablement bien l'impatience de son ton. C'est trop tôt pour lui rendre des comptes là-dessus! Les statistiques ne seront pas..-

-Je suis d'accord Sara, l'interrompit sur un ton calme le Commandant. Mais elle veut être tenue au courant et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle nous somme tous deux...nous nous devons d'acquiescer à sa demande. J'ai étudié tes notes et observations et je crois que ta présence à mes côtés me sera utile pour lui expliquer les futures étapes...il y a assez de matériel dans ce portable pour lui présenter les programmes de travail des semaines et mois à venir. Elle veut également en savoir plus sur notre traitement en vue de rendre des femelles humaines enceintes de wraith. Comptes-toi chanceuse qu'elle n'ait sommé que toi et moi et qu'elle n'ait pas exigé _également_ la présence de nos enfants!

Vu comme cela, il avait raison. Sara sentit la tension de sa fureur commencer à se dissiper. Se contrôler ainsi devenait également diablement difficile, pensa-t-elle.

Todd vit aussitôt l'éclair furieux dans ses yeux disparaître.

-Je suis désolée, petite humaine, finit par dire le Commandant wraith.

Toute trace de colère restante en elle se dissipa, tant la voix et la lueur intense du regard de Todd étaient sincères. Elle demeura cependant mécontente et agacée.

-Cela ne nous prendra pas tant de temps, je te le promets! termina-t-il en la prenant par le bras, l'incitant à le suivre jusque dans le petit vaisseau.

Une fois près des officiers wraith, l'attitude de Todd redevint sèche et autoritaire et sa voix forte et impérieuse convoya les ordres pour que le vaisseau décolle.

Sara s'installa sur le siège légèrement en arrière de celui de Todd.

Le Troisième officier était à sa gauche.

Elle se mit alors à examiner le wraith à sa droite et reconnut le nouveau second, celui qui avait remplacé Kenny.

C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à _«Steve»_, un des premiers wraith prisonniers sur Atlantis que son frère et son équipe avaient leurré avec un pendentif appartenant à Teyla, alors que celle-ci ignorait totalement que c'était un transmetteur qui alertait les wraith de la présence d'humains sur un monde, leur permettant ainsi de venir les attaquer.

Le wraith avait fini empoisonné par les essais de la drogue des Hoffans qui tentaient de contrer les attaques des prédateurs wraith.

Sara l'observa à la dérobée. Même longue chevelure lisse et longue jusqu'au creux du dos, d'un blanc impeccable. Même mostachios tressés sur le menton, un teint plus lisse témoignant qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de 1,000 ans d'âge...des yeux vert-doré effrayant et une certaine beauté cruelle dans ses traits.

Le nouveau second tourna brusquement sa tête vers Sara, ayant bien sûr deviné l'observation cependant discrète de la Compagne du Commandant.

Évidemment il la regarda directement dans les yeux, comme pour lui souligner avec une lueur de mépris qu'il n'acceptait pas cette intrusion indiscrète et il la traita avec une certaine arrogance pleine de confiance, son visage méfiant et hautain lui convoyant qu'il refusait son intérêt envers lui!

Sara frémit et se retourna, fixant droit devant elle.

Ce wraith était effectivement d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais il y avait comme une aura maléfique et sadique qui tournoyait autour de lui...Sara se demanda bien pourquoi Todd avait nommé ce jeune officier Second, alors que le Troisième aurait amplement mérité l'honneur de cette promotion après que Kenny eut été nommé Commandant de sa propre ruche.

Elle avait posé la question à son Compagnon, trouvant cela par trop injuste pour le Troisième:

_« -Il est encore trop jeune, avait rétorqué Todd...et il a commis des erreurs qui me font douter de son jugement, même s'il a fait des progrès..._

– _...mais ce nouvel officier n'est-il pas plus ou moins du même âge que ton Troisième? Pourquoi donc passe-t-il avant lui alors, s'ils ont à peu près la même expérience?_

_Todd avait soupiré avec impatience mais néanmoins expliqué:_

_- Je désire que le Troisième fasse preuve de patience et prenne plus d'expérience avant de lui confier une meilleure position...crois-moi il le sait et connaît ses propres limites! Quant au nouveau Second, il m'a été chaudement recommandé par la reine...il a fait preuve de services exemplaires alors qu'il faisait antérieurement partie de l'équipage de sa faction. Il est un pilote et tacticien hors pair...je reconnais ses compétences et il a toute ma confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Sara avait levé les yeux au ciel. _

_La reine. **Évidemment!** Pourquoi donc était-elle surprise? Sa Saloperie Royale voulait une présence directe dans la ruche de tête..._

_Elle espérait vraiment que Todd ne se soit pas trompé en acceptant cette conciliation...après tout, il avait été trahi tant de fois!_

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de politique wraith bien sûr...»_

Pendant ce temps le petit vaisseau s'était élevé adroitement, se dirigeant vers la sortie béante de la ruche en direction de celle de la reine.

Sara osa regarder encore le profil aristocratique du nouveau Second. Elle décida soudain de le prénommer «Sam», puisqu'il ne lui avait pas fait l'honneur de partager son nom par le flux communautaire!

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement en regardant droit devant elle, retournant à son fil de pensée contrarié.

Comme elle l'aimait, son Compagnon wraith pour le suivre encore dans cette épopée! Mais comme tout ceci lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs, surtout en des moments aussi angoissants...

….tel qu'être sur le bord de rencontrer une de ses sales vipères de femelles wraith qui se croyaient investies de tous les droits et privilèges!

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre IV_

_**Salle du trône de la ruche royale...**_

-Tout ceci est fort intéressant et fascinant, je dois l'admettre...dit la reine de l'alliance en s'étirant pour pointer un long ongle brillant, délicat et peinturé de vert tendre sur l'écran tactile de la tablette informatique détaillant les diagrammes des derniers résultats du traitement génique. Votre..._Kakesh_ a bien résumé et simplifié la complexité de cette thérapie et je peux comprendre tout le processus et les résultats jusqu'ici...

Elle recula légèrement et reprit une pause de diva sur son trône, sa robe blanche couverte de petites étoiles fluides et argentées bruissant dans le mouvement élégant et fugace qui accompagna son mouvement de recul, alors qu'elle se réinstallait confortablement et majestueusement contre les coussins rebondis de son siège royal.

Le tissu chatoyant de la longue jupe glissa et découvrit une cuisse ferme et une peau éclatante.

Évidemment, le regard de Todd loucha vers la chair royale. Sara vit la pomme d'Adam du wraith monter et redescendre, seul témoin de ses émotions provoquées par les phéromones de _«Cléopatra»._ (C'est ainsi que Sara l'avait surnommée).

La morsure de la jalousie fit une boule de plomb dans son ventre et elle eut le goût de simplement sauter sur ses pieds, de saisir la dague offerte il y a longtemps par Todd et qui était toujours encastrée dans un fourreau caché dans les replis de sa robe et de bondir pour l'enfoncer dans la gorge de la foutue vipère qui osait ainsi «innocemment» jouer avec «son» wraith, le flirter sans vergogne à la face de sa Compagne!

Mais bien sûr, elle n'en fit rien...elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon faire un seul pas vers elle, avec tous ces gardes wraith et non wraith assurant la sécurité de la reine. Elle n'aurait jamais atteint la trop belle souveraine qui aurait d'un geste facile de la main fait rebondir la jeune humaine contre un mur, ou bien l'aurait saisie à la gorge et tuée sur-le-champ!

Elle resta donc debout bien raide, attendant la suite de ce que la _salope_ allait dire.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, continuait la dite-salope, est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas plus avancés dans vos travaux, Commandant? Ces recherches conjointes avec les humains de la cité des Anciens n'ont donc pas connu de grands progrès, puisque vous n'avez converti jusqu'ici _que deux drones!_

Au lieu de regarder le Commandant de l'alliance, elle lançait maintenant le long regard interrogateur de ses yeux de panthère vers Sara, comme si l'humaine atlante était en fait seule responsable de ce retard, appuyant également avec une insistance condescendante dans l'esprit de la jeune femme humaine, toutefois sans l'écraser de douleur.

De toute ses forces, Sara repoussa le commentaire virulent et plein de haine qui lui venait naturellement: _«...si tu nous avais convoqués dans trois mois comme il te l'avait été suggéré dans ce même programme que nous venons de te présenter, vu que les essais en temps réel n'ont commencé que depuis peu de semaines et seulement sur deux sujets simples comme des drones, tu aurais alors vu des résultats plus remarquables et probants...**connasse!**_»était ce que Sara voulait vraiment dire.

Mais évidemment, comme la reine lisait en elle facilement, elle remplaça l'émotion qui ne serait jamais passée inaperçue pour une telle force mentale chez cette femelle wraith par une soumission compassée. Sara avait quand même de l'expérience venant de tout ce temps passé sur la ruche; elle avait déjà réussi maintes et maintes fois à cacher des tas de pensées à son Compagnon wraith.

Elle mordit donc ses lèvres pour ravaler péniblement sa première réplique, mettant un mur de briques en face de ses pensées comme elle le faisait souvent mentalement pour bloquer son esprit dans de tels moments, lors d'audiences avec des reines.

-Si vous voulez bien prendre connaissance du dernier paragraphe sous le dernier diagramme décrivant les progrès étalés sur plusieurs mois de traitement, dit Sara prudemment en mettant le plus de miel et d'amabilité possible dans son discours fait de paroles lentes et séparés, pour éviter que sa voix ne tremble de rage...nous avions bel et bien projeté une rencontre avec vous et vos officiers supérieurs pour vous présenter la progression de notre traitement _**dans trois mois, et non maintenant..**_.termina-t-elle, sans pouvoir empêcher une note vinaigrée de ternir son effort de diplomatie.

La reine pencha sa tête de côté, regardant Sara comme si elle était un spécimen d'insecte intéressant. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Todd, comme pour comprendre _pourquoi cette femelle humaine osait la critiquer, elle, une femelle wraith et en plus la reine de cette alliance?_

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune malice dans le sourire qui étira ensuite ses lèvres rouges et sensuelles.

Même Sara serait tombé dans le piège de la séduction de ce sourire enjôleur, si elle n'avait pas su tout de suite que ses efforts pour cacher sa colère n'avait pas réussi!

La reine savait bel et bien que Sara avait voulu lui sauter dessus et qu'elle était horriblement jalouse et contrariée.

La souveraine wraith se fit un malin plaisir de lancer une oeillade de connivence vers le Commandant Suprême de son alliance..._«aaahhh, ces stupides et faibles humaines_ _amoureuses!». _Puis elle ramena des yeux remplis d'une fausse magnanimité sur Sara: _«je te fais la faveur de venir me présenter le fruit de vos recherches, toi qui n'est qu'une pauvre humaine!» _ou plutôt, _«je pourrais d'un claquement de doigt te prendre ton amant et faire de ce puissant Commandant mon prochain favori...__**stupide nourriture!**__». _

Sara ne savait pas vraiment laquelle de ces intentions prévalaient dans la tête de cette maléfique sorcière en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Todd et elle expliquaient en long et en large ce qui c'était fait jusqu'à présent au sujet de la thérapie génique, depuis qu'ils avaient mis le pied dans les quartiers royaux de la souveraine, ceux-ci tout aussi impressionnants que les leurs sur la ruche de Todd.

Sa Majesté, évidemment! s'était fait un devoir de la faire encore une fois se sentir minuscule et insignifiante auprès de sa beauté et de son intelligence...malgré tout l'amour et le lien si fort qui unissaient Todd et Sara, la jeune femme se sentait en ce moment écrasée par cette créature éblouissante, voulant être à cent lieux d'ici.

Car Todd évidemment, même s'il tentait de toutes ses forces de le cacher, était trop captivée par la reine! Ce n'était pas du tout la folle qui avait attaqué Sara et que Todd s'était fait un plaisir d'écraser.

Non. Cette reine-là, Sara devait l'admettre, était le summum des femelles de son espèce, l'espèce même de Todd.

_Comment donc son Compagnon pourrait-il rester indifférent à une telle splendeur et en plus une reine si brillante, habile, consciente de son aura, forte et sagace? _

_Pourquoi donc voudrait-il d'elle maintenant, une insignifiante humaine alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le genre de femelle wraith qui pourrait rajouter à l'auréole de sa propre gloire, s'allier à son ambition et faire prospérer son alliance et la rendre plus puissante? Et en plus, plus aucune rébellion ne s'élèverait contre lui parmi son équipage puisque sa Compagne légitime serait alors une puissante et magnifique femelle de son espèce, qui rallierait tous les wraith sous leur coupe..._

Sara mordit encore une fois ses lèvres pour faire taire ces pensées négatives et destructrices.

Non.

«Son wraith» l'aimait profondément. Elle était sienne et il était sien! _**Rien**_ ne viendrait détruire le lien extraordinaire qu'ils avaient construit ensemble...

…..pas même la «Barbie wraith».

Elle se força à remettre le focus sur la conversation actuelle. Todd avait pris la suite et continuait les explications de la thérapie, s'étant excusé brièvement pour les sous-entendus exaspérés de sa Compagne, convoyant un regard entendu vers sa reine.

Sara le haït profondément en cet instant...parce qu'il savait très bien que la sorcière l'avait fait exprès de l'humilier, elle!

Mais déjà, la reine levait une main en un geste impressionnée, tournant des yeux habituellement féroces comme ceux d'une tigresse et qui étaient maintenant remplis de l'innocence d'une biche, prenant une voix veloutée pour féliciter la Compagne humaine qui avait si bien «secondé» son Commandant en chef dans leurs recherches scientifiques.

C'est tout juste si Sara ne s'étouffa pas encore une fois, entendant dans sa tête Todd lui dire: _«Tu vois? Elle n'est pas si injuste et condescendante que cela!»._

Ravalant mentalement sept fois des répliques grossières avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres, Sara agrippa le tissu de sa robe avec ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

Elle regarda pendant un moment sa propre toilette qu'elle avait jugé assez digne et impressionnante pour paraître devant la reine, la trouvant maintenant totalement insignifiante auprès des attirails vestimentaires royaux. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, plaquant ensuite un sourire de convenance en regardant la reine dans les yeux alors qu'elle la remercia, acceptant ses compliments «avec grâce».

Pour cela, elle dût encore une fois mordre l'intérieur de ses lèvres, se disant qu'elle en aurait pour des jours à sentir les ulcères avant qu'ils ne guérissent. Quelques bonnes et longues inspirations et expirations, puis elle fut en mesure de reprendre le contrôle, écoutant la suite de ce qui se disait:

-Ce que ma Compagne veut signifier, reprenait Todd d'une voix lente et mesurée, est qu'idéalement ce programme génique devait en effet être administré en vrai sur des wraith supérieurs dans trois mois...c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais j'ai dernièrement pris connaissance des dernières simulations virtuelles et en ai évalué les risques. J'ai alors pris la décision de commencer le traitement en temps réel sur moi-même et un autre officier dans deux semaines...je crois pouvoir dire que l'essai sur les drones s'est révélé une réussite et qu'il est sécuritaire de passer à une autre étape. J'ai simplement omis d'en aviser ma Compagne...

Sara avait vivement levé les yeux et retenu à temps un hoquet d'indignation quand Todd avait mentionné _qu'il commencerait le traitement sur lui-même dans deux semaines!_

Elle failli s'étouffer mais sa longue pratique pour feindre l'impassibilité lui permit de dissimuler sa stupéfaction et son inquiétude. Elle dût cependant baisser la tête et les yeux pour cacher qu'elle avait pâli de surprise et de fureur, les fermant brièvement puis les rouvrant, poussant un soupir presque inaudible.

Ils avaient convenu de trois mois! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Était-il si diablement hypnotisé par la trop belle vipère pour ne pas voir que ces quelques semaines de plus étaient nécessaires pour préparer méticuleusement la dernière et importante étape du traitement?

Elle dût feindre la soumission et seul le blanchissement de ses jointures, alors qu'elle serrait fortement ses poings, aurait pu trahir son humiliation et sa contrariété.

Relevant la tête elle croisa la lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux de Todd, indiscernable à d'autres excepté elle. Il lui enjoignait de rester silencieuse et de lui faire confiance en même temps, que tout lui serait expliqué en temps voulu.

Elle obéit donc, n'ayant pas le choix.

Elle dût supporter le large sourire et les traits réjouis de la reine qui se faisait évidemment un réel plaisir de profiter de la déconfiture et de la mortification de la _Kakesh_ du Commandant Suprême. Son regard hautain était témoin de son plaisir de rappeler à Sara Sheppard qu'elle n'était, même si occupant le plus haut rang des adoratrices de cette alliance, _qu'une simple humaine_ à qui on ne devait rendre aucun compte.

Sara resta alors bien tranquille dans son coin, ruminant son mécontentement et tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire à Todd, _ou plutôt de jeter à la figure de son Compagnon dès qu'ils seraient seuls!_

Elle n'entendit le reste de leur conversation que comme à travers un brouillard...Todd rendait maintenant compte à la reine du traitement génique destiné à entremêler les deux ADN wraith et humain, en vue de procréer entre espèces différentes. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire, car il faudrait bien sûr trouver un moyen pour ne pas rendre le processus aussi douloureux et quasiment mortel tout comme celui que Sara avait dû subir.

La jeune femme savait que pour cela Lindsay Novak serait un atout formidable dans leurs recherches, étant donné sa grande compétence en tant que généticienne.

C'est la main de Todd qui s'appesantissait sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de son état de prostration, l'avisant finalement que la séance était terminée et qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur transport...

Elle força une attitude de respect poli sur son visage et dans ses manières quand elle dût s'incliner bien bas devant la reine qui arborait un air magnanime et qui la salua brièvement de la tête avant de lancer un sourire mortellement séducteur vers le Commandant Suprême de l'alliance, se détournant rapidement de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci n'ait terminé sa formule polie d'au revoir.

La reine fit voleter dans un bruissement soyeux la cape de sa toilette d'un blanc éclatant, avantagée dans sa sortie majestueuse par une démarche d'une grâce infinie, mettant en vedette un corps d'enfer et une chevelure très longue et brillante qui virevolta en coup de vent quand elle s'engouffra entre les rideaux de l'arrière-salle du trône, suivie par sa nichée d'intendantes.

Todd et Sara restèrent figés sur place quelques secondes avant qu'un sous-officier wraith et quelques drones ne viennent les chercher pour les escorter vers leur transport de retour.

Une colère stupéfaite se lisait sur les traits liquéfiés de la jeune femme, tandis que ceux du wraith à demi-hypnotisé étaient immobilisés dans un petit sourire d'admiration béate après le départ de la trop belle créature.

_«Définitivement, il faut qu'on parle!»_ se dit Sara, soudain malade de jalousie.

_()()()()()_

Sara Sheppard réussit d'une façon impressionnante à contenir son bouillonnement intérieur jusqu'à ce que Todd et elle aient quitté leur transport pour mettre le pied sur leur ruche, puis ensuite prendre le transporteur les ramenant à leurs quartiers royaux.

Bien sûr Todd était conscient des émotions à fleur de peau de sa Compagne et avait effacé soigneusement le sourire rêveur et l'expression de satisfaction sur son visage.

Aussitôt que la porte eut glissé et se fut refermée sur eux, Sara enleva d'un geste rageur la cape qui couvrait sa robe et la laissa tomber sur le sol sans autre cérémonie, se dirigeant vers son Compagnon wraith, s'arrêtant à quelques pouces de la haute silhouette.

Ayant presque à casser sa nuque en inclinant sa tête par derrière et se levant sur le bout des orteils pour se mettre à niveau avec lui, elle n'atteignit même pas de sa hauteur le menton du wraith mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de siffler entre ses dents d'un ton bas et grondant:

-Maintenant...dis-moi _**pourquoi **_tu n'as pas_** daigné **_me mettre au courant que tu avais l'intention de devancer les essais du rétrovirus sur toi? Et surtout pourquoi l'avoir dit _d'abord à cette salope de reine _avant de m'en informer, _**moi. TA Compagne!**_

Devant tant d'indignation, Todd demeura d'une tranquillité héroïque et irritante, abaissant simplement ses yeux ambré pour regarder patiemment la jeune femme:

-Parce que je venais de le décider là, sur le moment. Pour donner à notre reine une information satisfaisante pour lui prouver nos progrès! Et aussi parce que d'après les premiers résultats sur les drones, tout est à ma satisfaction et je crois réellement que nous sommes prêts pour la seconde étape, Sara.

Cette dernière croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pas du tout satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Non Todd...ce n'est pas à _MA_ satisfaction à moi! En tant que médecin, j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi figures-toi! Tu sais très bien que des essais sur un drone et des essais sur un wraith d'espèce plus complexe sont deux choses différentes. As-tu donc oublié à quel point tu as été malade, que tu as même frôlé la mort lors du premier essai et perdu tout ton équipage? N'avions-nous pas décidé_** tous deux **_qu'il nous fallait encore deux mois et demi avant de constater les résultats sur les drones cobayes et de passer au stade suivant? Tu en as pourtant fait tout un spectacle devant Novak lorsque le premier drone a eu un petit choc anaphylactique...tu as toi-même décrété qu'il nous faudrait attendre toute une semaine avant d'injecter le sujet numéro 2!

-Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques, dit tranquillement le Commandant wraith sur un ton philosophe.

Sara avait commencé à défaire les lacets de sa robe verte, souhaitant s'en débarrasser promptement. Elle marchait de long en large, toujours fébrile et indignée alors que son Compagnon demeurait imperturbable, sans bouger de sa place.

Elle pouvait comprendre que Todd ait jeté un os à rogner à la reine en lui affirmant qu'ils allaient commencer les essais sur lui-même et un autre officier pour la calmer entre deux sommations...mais elle réalisait que ce n'était pas un pieux mensonge et qu'il était vraiment sérieux!

Perturbée, elle ressentit la boule de peur lourde comme du plomb s'enfoncer encore une fois dans son estomac.

-Je suis quand même surprise, persiffla-t-elle. Tu a été le premier à prendre au sérieux le protocole de simulation et à nous imposer une série laborieuse de tests virtuels à n'en plus finir! Oui, Lindsay Novak a fait des percées spectaculaires, mais rien ne nous prouve que le cancer virulent dont toi et ton équipage avez souffert ne reviendra pas! À mon avis, il nous faut suivre le protocole mis en place et attendre ces deux mois et demi pour voir comment nos cobayes vont réagir à long terme.

Todd resta silencieux, inclinant un peu sa tête en regardant Sara avec insistance. Il y avait de la rage et de la nervosité en elle...elle avait beau tenter de lui cacher ses sentiments, il scruta les yeux verts aux pupilles trop agrandies et y découvrit encore de la fureur, mais aussi une autre émotion: _la peur._

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui venait de s'immobiliser, dos à lui, ayant levé ses mains en l'air pour les laisser retomber avec colère et désespoir.

La robe était tombée non loin de là et Sara était maintenant en sous-vêtements.

-Tu as peur pour moi. laissa tomber Todd d'un ton très calme, regardant le corps de sa Compagne frissonner, son dos toujours détourné de lui. La voix du wraith devint veloutée alors qu'il rajouta:

-Tu ne dois pas, Sara. Tout ira bien! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais pour l'avenir des wraith? Une espèce qui ne se nourrira plus de la force vitale des humains de Pégase? Les hybrides tels que Alexandra et Declan ainsi que ceux qui naîtront dans l'avenir, n'auront plus ce besoin. Mais il faut cependant utiliser la thérapie de tes confrères atlantes pour convertir ceux de mon espèce qui sont encore dépendants des humains comme nourriture. Étant le Commandant Suprême de mon alliance, je me dois de donner l'exemple.

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché d'elle par derrière et il pencha sa tête, effleurant du bout des lèvres une des épaules découvertes de la jeune femme en un geste à la fois érotique et fait pour l'apaiser.

Mais elle grogna et se poussa de deux pas en avant, évitant son contact. Todd lut en elle une autre émotion assez violente...

Il se passa quelques secondes puis en effet, la voix hésitante et boudeuse de Sara s'éleva:

-Supposons que tu as raison...Ok. On commence le traitement avec toi et un autre cobaye dans deux semaines. D'accord. Mais je veux savoir aussi...?_ C'était quoi ces sourires entendus, ce petit dialogue entre vous deux et surtout cette expression béate d'admiration que tu arborais quand tu fixais et bavait presque sur cette maudite garce de reine?_

Elle s'était tournée en bloc, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un éclair accusateur dans les yeux. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les émotions qui menaçaient de déborder du fond de son coeur mais qui remontèrent finalement jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour être crachées avec détresse par les mots immatures qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Todd ne put cacher le sourire fier et railleur qui étira ses lèvres minces et incolores. Ses dents pointues de requin apparurent, alors que sa voix pourtant douce laissa tomber:

-Tu es jalouse. Ahhhh! C'est...comment m'as-tu dit déjà..._«mignon»_?

La mâchoire de Sara tomba de stupéfaction. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'indignation qu'il ose utiliser cette expression qu'elle avait eu autrefois une ou deux fois pour se moquer de lui, lors de l'épisode Ravik. Puis ses traits ne furent plus que pure rage. Elle vit rouge et ne put se contrôler davantage...

Sara fit rapidement les quelques pas qui la séparait de Todd.

Elle aurait fait rougir de honte n'importe quel wraith se préparant à lancer une attaque prédatrice sur une victime en levant une main et se précipitant vers Todd avec l'intention de le gifler, lançant un pur cri de fureur.

Mais bien sûr Todd n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser frapper ainsi. Sa poigne de fer saisit durement en chemin le poignet de la jeune femme, la stoppant à quelques pouces de sa joue verte. Le sourire goguenard avait disparu.

Todd pencha sa tête et fixa Sara avec tolérance mais intensité, murmurant avec autorité:

-Non. Ne fais pas ça, Sara. Maintenant laisses-moi t'ex..-

Sara se défit facilement de la poigne de son Compagnon qui de toute façon avait commencé à relâcher son étreinte. Elle virevolta en commençant à marcher de long en large devant lui, lui coupant la parole:

-Non, non et _NON! _De toute façon, toute explication de ta part sera _**nulle, **_Todd. Je ne suis pas une idiote! J'ai vu la façon dont _Sa_ _Majesté Royale_ te draguait...ses regards appuyés et vos petits dialogues wraith en sourdine...je t'ai bien vu la regarder, la désirer...l'adorer! Pas besoin du lien pour le savoir...je suis femme et une femme, même une humaine vois-tu?...peut deviner ça aisément!

Todd hocha la tête et soupira intérieurement, exaspéré. Il n'était pas sorti du bois!

-Sara, commença-t-il d'un ton à la limite de la patience, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être wraith, ni d'être un mâle. Oui elle est de mon espèce et je dois dire qu'elle est superbe et captivante, très intelligente en plus...

-Oh. Bien alors! Comme ça tu vas te laisser avoir comme avant?...parce qu'il me semblait que tu voulais te débarrasser de l'influence des femelles de ton espèce...femelles qui, tu me disais il n'y a pas si longtemps, sont capricieuses, agressives, soûlées de leur propre omnipotence mais surtout vaines et égoïstes! Ne voulais-tu pas être le seul à régner sur ton alliance, sans l'aide d'une autre de ces garces? Tu as changé d'avis, quoi? Oh et bien vas-y! Vas la chercher, _**ta foutue reine de ton espèce!**_

Sous le flot des paroles de jalousie et de dépit de sa Compagne, les yeux de Todd perdirent soudain leur bienveillance et leur lueur amusée. Ils étaient maintenant brillants de colère contenue. Il était fatigué de répéter continuellement sa fidélité et sa dévotion envers sa Compagne. Il ne comprenait pas que Sara, qu'il savait très intelligente et raisonnable malgré les bornes étroites de son humanité, n'ait pas compris qu'il n'allait _jamais_ l'abandonner!

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle aurait dû savoir que leur lien était indissoluble, sauf par la mort!

Ce fut à son tour de s'avancer vivement vers la jeune femme et il emprisonna ses avant-bras dans la poigne ferme de ses deux mains, la maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de gigoter pour se libérer de son étreinte, ce qu'elle fit rapidement car il était inutile de lutter contre une telle force.

Elle décida cependant de bouder et elle regarda obstinément de côté, ailleurs et _surtout_ _pas_ les yeux du wraith.

Sa bouche n'était qu'un pli mince et buté, son front plissé encore de fureur et elle se raidit, choisissant une attitude digne et outrée au lieu de continuer à parler.

-Cela suffit, Sara Sheppard. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.

_Silence_. Regard indifférent de Sara qui fixait maintenant les murs de leurs appartements royaux, son menton relevé en signe de provocation, ses lèvres plus serrées que jamais.

-Regardes-moi! gronda le wraith d'une voix basse mais impérative.

Il n'aurait servi à rien encore une fois de lutter, alors Sara tourna un regard méprisant vers Todd, ses yeux remplis de colère et de défi.

-Cette jalousie me flatte, petite humaine, reprit la voix radoucie du wraith. Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu ne me fasses pas totalement confiance...

-Elle t'a hypnotisé! reprit la voix têtue de la jeune femme. Je me suis sentie tellement humiliée, comme si je n'étais rien. Et toi tu as laissé faire ça! Et bien plus...en un clin d'oeil, cette créature aurait pu te prendre et tu m'aurais jetée, moi une simple humaine. Avoues-le!

Todd ravala des paroles acerbes. Comment une telle femme de tête, forte, une telle scientifique à l'esprit logique et plein de raison pouvait-elle dérailler ainsi et se conduire en petite fille envieuse?

Une grande émotion amoureuse saisit Todd alors qu'il comprit qu'elle réagissait ainsi non seulement par jalousie, mais aussi à cause de sa frayeur de le perdre. Elle n'était finalement, oui, qu'une enfant perdue si elle n'avait pas son amour.

Elle avait tant misé, tout abandonné pour lui! Il lisait maintenant sur le visage ouvert et désespéré de sa Compagne à quel point l'émotion principale en elle était puissante et débordante. Il eut du mal à reprendre une attitude ferme et autoritaire pour continuer, ne lâchant pas sa poigne sur le corps de la jeune femme qui avait maintenant un peu ramolli.

-Écoutes-moi maintenant. Par-delà les motifs politiques dont je t'ai souvent expliqué le raisonnement, j'ai des obligations envers la reine et oui, je suis heureux qu'elle soit intelligente, forte et sensée. Elle respecte les règles établies dès le début de notre partenariat et elle remplit son rôle à la perfection parmi notre alliance! Maintenant, oui, elle est _également _d'une grande beauté et aucun wraith ne pourrait rester indifférent à cela...tu connais pourtant le pouvoir des phéromones, Sara? Tu les a expérimentées lorsque tu as pris le traitement nous permettant de procréer ensemble. Mais laisses-moi te dire une chose, Sara Sheppard. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je dois admettre que j'aurais sûrement envisagé de la faire vraiment ma reine, ma Compagne...mais c'est _TOI _que j'ai choisi et que je choisis encore et toujours Sara..._**toi.**_ Pas elle! Et _**jamais**_ je ne remettrai cela en question pour qui que ce soit!

Todd regardait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait la lueur de colère et la jalousie disparaître dans les yeux de sa Compagne. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'une vague lassitude et un peu de désespoir. Il fut surpris aussi de voir ce manque de confiance en elle et même encore de l'incrédulité qu'elle soit le numéro un dans son coeur de vieux wraith, au détriment d'une si splendide créature de sa propre race.

Todd céda à un élan de tendresse et la saisit soudain dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le corps encore un peu raide de sa Compagne qui hésitait encore à le croire totalement.

- Je t'aime, petite humaine. dit-il en l'étreignant tendrement.

Puis il la reprit à bout de bras, ses mains sur ses épaules affaissées.

-Comment peux-tu douter ainsi de moi? continua-t-il...de mon engagement envers toi? De la force de notre lien? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que _**toi seule **_compte, que tu es digne plus que toute autre d'être ma _Kakesh?_ Que je ne vis que pour toi et notre progéniture que tu m'as donnée avec amour?

Sara, prostrée, commençait à émerger du brouillard malfaisant de la jalousie. Elle repoussa la remarque narquoise qui lui venait aux lèvres, soit de lui dire qu'il ne vivait **_pas_** juste pour elle et pour les enfants, mais également pour le Pouvoir avec un grand _**«P»**_ qu'il adorait exercer sur sa grande alliance.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives me le répéter pendant toute notre vie ensemble! répondit-elle, sa voix trahissant son soulagement, avec des pointes de sarcasme et de malice.

Ne la laissant pas complètement aller, Todd sépara légèrement leurs deux corps pour lui permettre de plonger son regard dans les yeux brillants et espiègles de Sara.

-Mmm! fit le wraith de sa voix moqueuse, une lueur évaluatrice dans les yeux, comme s'il se demandait s'il pourrait endurer de répéter indéfiniment ses sentiments amoureux à sa Compagne?

-Tu as perdu la raison si tu crois que je vais «te jeter» après tout ce qui nous lie, tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, Sara Sheppard...continua le wraith. Cela même pour une reine exceptionnelle! Et je sais que tu n'es pas du tout idiote...alors tu dois chasser tes peurs, tes hésitations...ta jalousie!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui affirmer absurdement qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, mais c'était un mensonge. D'ailleurs, Todd venait de fermer ses lèvres en posant un doigt impérieux sur la bouche arrondie de la jeune femme.

- Ok. Peut-être un peu jalouse..._un peu! _fit Sara en levant une main pour chasser le doigt de Todd, tentant de recouvrer la parole et un peu de dignité.

Son ton et ses paroles condescendantes firent éclater de rire le grand wraith en face d'elle.

Sara sourit largement, consentant finalement à se moquer un peu d'elle-même et à enfin descendre de ses grands chevaux. Pendant un moment, elle plongea ses yeux confiants dans le regard vert-ambré de son Compagnon dont l'hilarité avait soudain cessé.

Puis elle remarqua que les yeux de son mâle errait maintenant sur son corps. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtements...soutien-gorge et petite culotte qu'elle avait retrouvé dernièrement sur Atlantis en fouillant dans les affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans ses quartiers, car elle n'avait pas tout emporté de son linge quand elle était partie vivre sur la ruche de Todd.

Ces deux amours de morceaux de lingerie, elle les avait achetés chez _Victoria's Secret_ il y a bien longtemps alors qu'elle séjournait sur terre à Washington et qu'elle passait du bon temps avec son amie Angela en errant dans les grands magasins.

Planté à quelques pouces d'elle et reluquant d'un peu trop près la chair exposée découverte par le design sensuel des sous-vêtements d'un beau satin beige rosée qui contrastait avec sa chair, Todd poussa un grognement affamé en passant doucement cette fois-ci son doigt entre l'élastique du soutien-gorge et la peau crémeuse de la jeune femme maintenant apaisée.

Elle haussa un sourcil amusé, sourit en reconnaissant dans le regard et dans leur lien la montée fulgurante du désir de Todd, lui confirmant les intentions de son Compagnon qui semblait désireux maintenant de clore la déplaisante discussion et de passer à «autre chose» de plus agréable. Devait-elle le faire languir ou céder à un désir qu'il savait qu'elle partageait amplement?

Exaspérée de sa faculté alienne de lire en elle et de la connexion si intense qui leur imposait les mêmes désirs, Sara capitula en deux mots:

-...toi alors! murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus émue qu'elle ne le voulait.

Pas besoin de la séduire davantage, car le wraith avait déjà continué en baissant la bretelle du soutien-gorge de sa Compagne, se penchant pour poser de petits baisers et de légères morsures sur son épaule dénudée.

Encore un peu réticente, elle sentit le soutien-gorge qui glissait maintenant complètement et tombait par terre alors que les grandes mains de Todd venait recouvrir et malaxer avec fermeté les globes tendres et fermes de ses seins.

Elle se recula pourtant un peu, faisant cesser son geste. Todd la regarda avec perplexité.

Sara leva ses deux mains et saisit les lignes anguleuses des joues de Todd entre ses paumes. Ses yeux insistants se fixèrent dans les orbites déjà fiévreuses de désir du wraith:

-Je t'aime, Todd. Et si je devais te perdre, je crois que j'en mourrais tu sais?

Sa voix était à la fois désespérée et pleine de ferveur.

Les mains du wraith quittèrent sa poitrine et il leva deux doigts pour soulever le menton de celle qu'il aimait avec tout autant de ferveur:

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu ne me perdras _JAMAIS_, Sara...j'y veillerai.

Les deux plongèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre dans un baiser plein d'ardeur et de promesse, leurs lèvres s'écrasant, se pressant avec émotion et désir. Leurs dents se séparant pour laisser leur langue se prendre, s'entortiller et échanger la promesse d'une union sexuelle d'une intensité dévorante.

Déjà, les doigts de Todd cherchaient à descendre avec impatience la minuscule culotte soyeuse de Sara pour trouver la chaleur humide du sexe qu'il désirait tant.

Avec fièvre, Sara de son côté défit d'une façon tout autant hâtive qu'experte les attaches nombreuses du lourd manteau qu'elle fit glisser des épaules du wraith. La chemise subit le même sort et c'est cette fois-ci le wraith qui poussa un grognement rauque quand sa Compagne le surprit en plaçant ses deux mains à plat contre les muscles durs de son thorax qu'elle commença à caresser langoureusement, ses yeux ardents toujours fixés dans les prunelles de son mâle.

Les mains douces et habiles de Sara se déplacèrent plus bas, faisant glisser ses doigts dans l'échancrure de la ceinture de son pantalon, le glissant en même temps qu'elle-même se laissait glisser sur le sol à genoux, attirant vers le bas le vêtement de cuir. Ensuite, elle le débarrassa en un tournemain de ses bottes.

-Tu es à moi, dit-elle en levant ses yeux verts pleins d'autorité sur lui, se relevant tout en saisissant son sexe entre ses mains pour le caresser doucement en préliminaire, tirant du wraith un long frisson qui se termina en ronronnement.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, leur soif l'un de l'autre les conduisirent tout au bord du lit où ils se jetèrent, Todd atterrissant sur sa femelle qu'il couvrit de baisers fiévreux.

Il releva ensuite vivement Sara et la saisit par la taille, la soulevant un peu plus jusqu'à ce que son sexe chaud et humide s'empale sur le membre dur et vibrant du wraith en un seul mouvement habile et impérieux.

Sara sentit le sexe rigide de Todd la pénétrer d'un seul coup, si fort et ardemment qu'elle poussa un seul cri, non pas de douleur, - elle était habituée aux emportements typiquement wraith quelques peu brutaux! - mais d'un désir équivalent au mâle qui commença à la labourer avec une ferveur délicieuse. Elle s'accrocha à lui, s'abandonnant finalement aux délices de leur union à la fois amoureuse et sauvage.

Elle ne sut combien de temps passa mais c'est au bout de plusieurs orgasmes qu'elle sentit soudain son mâle commencer à laisser monter en lui la vague puissante de la conclusion de son plaisir, puis déverser en elle sa semence chaude et abondante.

Il s'écroula sur elle et la serra convulsivement, plantant entre ses lèvres une langue insistante et goulue. Puis il cessa le baiser et caressa la longue chevelure fauve de Sara en la regardant avec cette lueur satisfaite et tendre dans les yeux:

-Petite humaine...murmura la voix si sensuelle et veloutée du wraith.

Sara poussa un grognement repu en réponse et plongea également sa main dans la tignasse encore plus emmêlée de son Compagnon.

Elle relaxa enfin dans ses bras puis elle se leva sur un coude et contempla avec contrariété les restes pitoyables de sa petite culotte qu'elle avait si méticuleusement magasinée sur terre et payée bien trop cher!

Elle haussa les épaules, posant sa tête contre le torse tatoué de Todd. Cela n'avait finalement pas tant d'importance!

Les paroles étaient inutiles entre eux. Todd la serra doucement contre lui, caressant son dos, respirant avec tous ses sens les odeurs délicieuses des restes des phéromones entremêlées de leur union tumultueuse.

Après un moment, Sara se libéra doucement et se leva résolument, cherchant dans un des meubles organiques de leur chambre des vêtements de tous les jours et s'en revêtant rapidement.

-Là il faut que je me retransforme en super-maman pour aller voir nos enfants, dit-elle comme excuse pour avoir quitté le lit. J'ai promis de jouer avec eux.

Todd ne dit rien mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je te rejoindrai au laboratoire plus tard, dit Sara en quittant le seuil de leur chambre après un dernier regard vers le corps encore nu de son Compagnon wraith et un dernier baiser du bout des doigts.

En sortant, elle se sentit en quelque sorte prisonnière de cette vie. _Et baisée._ _**Doublement.**_

Les manigances du wraith avaient encore une fois fonctionné! Mais cette fois, elle avait totalement confiance. Plus jamais elle ne permettrait à cette garce de venir planter les graines du doute et de la jalousie entre Todd et elle.

Parce qu'elle avait le meilleur du Commandant Suprême...

_Son amour inconditionnel._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, à quelque part sur une lune-satellite de la planète Sératis...**_

En sortant de la caverne, le Colonel John Sheppard prit une grande inspiration d'air pur et expira l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons avec un grand soupir excédé.

Oufff! Quel soulagement de se retrouver à l'air libre après avoir dû mesurer ses prises d'oxygène dans le milieu vicié teinté de l'odeur de la pourriture à l'intérieur...

Il toucha la petite radio à son oreille pour rejoindre le Major Lorne:

_- Oui Colonel. Ici Lorne!_

- Major, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de vivant là-dedans?

_- Jusqu'ici, non Monsieur. Même chose que votre constat dans la première cave. Juste des bouts de corps un peu partout. Ce sont tous également des super-hybrides._

-Aucun humain parmi eux qui auraient servis à leurs damnés expériences?

_- Négatif, colonel._

- Bon. Alors sortez vite de là...l'air est pourri et peut-être même toxique en dedans. Pas besoin de s'exposer plus avant inutilement! Surtout que les détecteurs de signes vitaux ne révèlent aucun survivant. Une telle explosion de toute façon ne pardonne pas. Terminé!

Sheppard marcha un peu plus loin, rejoignant Teyla et Rodney qui étaient déjà dehors.

McKay était penché, la tête baissée et ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Teyla avait posé sa main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Docteur McKay? Ça va?

Rodney releva vivement sa tête et se pinça le nez, tenant toujours de son autre main un foulard sur sa bouche.

- _Vous plaisantez là?_ Il y a assez de molécules de puanteur dues à la décomposition de corps sous l'effet de la chaleur dans cette cave pour me faire renoncer à manger pour toute une semaine! dit le savant d'une voix cinglante.

Il avait le teint vert et agitait ses mains pour se ventiler, comme s'il avait transporté avec lui en sortant de la cave les relents de putréfaction contenus dans le dernier repère des super-hybrides.

- Ben ça, ça me surprendrait McKay! fit John Sheppard d'un ton narquois en s'avançant vers ses deux compagnons d'équipe. Je parierais n'importe quoi que vos maux de coeur vont s'être calmés dans quelques heures et que vous attaquerez votre souper avec grand appétit!

- Oui, bon enfin...ce ne sont pas réellement des maux de coeur, je n'ai pas vomis tout de même! grommela le scientifique canadien.

- Vous avez trouvé un indice de ce qui s'est passé là-dedans? dit Sheppard.

Semblant enfin prendre le dessus sur son malaise, McKay brandit triomphalement un petit appareil noirci par l'explosion, ou plutôt un morceau minuscule qu'il avait trouvé dans les débris lors de son exploration de la première cave.

- Dispositif d'auto-destruction! dit le savant d'un air satisfait. Et défectueux à part ça!

- Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire? Pouvez-vous faire une reconstitution des évènements?

- Oui Sheppard...approximative, mais je crois qu'il est probable que nos deux espions ont été démasqués. Comme il s'agit d'un avant-poste très important et stratégiquement placé sur ce satellite de Sératis et que le clone de Michael devait y mener des expériences fort importantes, lorsqu'ils ont su que nous venions en renfort pour les capturer, les super-hybrides ont décidé de tout détruire. Sauf que...d'après mes premières constatations - et pour en être sûr je vais devoir analyser ce petit objet sur Atlantis au retour! - il y a eu soit erreur humaine, ou bien peut-être avaient-ils reçu l'ordre de se sacrifier dans l'explosion finale, enfin...cela reste à déterminer!

- Quel gâchis! fit Sheppard.

Pas réellement parce qu'il regrettait la destruction d'une bonne quarantaine de super-hybrides qui s'étaient fanatiquement fait sauter, parce que cela leur avait évité de lancer une attaque et de peut-être perdre de ses hommes. Mais plutôt parce que Carson Becket et les autres scientifiques d'Atlantis auraient bénéficié des recherches médicales et surtout des méthodes de transformation de Michael, cette base ayant été de toute évidence un laboratoire archi-important qui leur aurait donné bien des réponses!

C'est alors que la radio du colonel s'anima.

- _Colonel? Ici Lorne. Vous devriez venir voir tout de suite ce que nous venons de découvrir en prenant la sortie de la dernière cave..._

- J'arrive! fit Sheppard.

_- Je vous avertis, c'est pas joli à voir du tout! Ça bat la vue de tous les corps démembrés retrouvés dans les deux caves._

- On s'en vient. Terminé! dit John en faisant signe à son équipe de le suivre. Puis il se ravisa.

- McKay? Si vous préférez rester ici, c'est ok. Vu que vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre couleur normale...

- N...non. Ça va, dit Rodney en suivant Sheppard et Teyla.

Au-dessus de l'ouverture du dernier repère de Michael qui venait d'être détruit, le ciel d'un bleu azur était exempt de tout nuage et il n'y avait que ce gros soleil jaune, rond et brillant qui tapait bien dur sur le paysage désertique.

Bien que les caves d'habitude soient des endroits sombres et humides, quelques interstices et une grande ouverture au devant avaient permis à la chaleur torride d'entrer...c'est pourquoi les corps des super-hybrides sacrifiées exhalaient de telles odeurs pestilentielles!

La petite équipe n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour atteindre la sortie arrière de la seconde cave où Lorne et son équipe avaient patrouillé.

Un spectacle affreux accueillit Sheppard et les deux autres à leur arrivée.

Une sorte de longue potence avait été dressée au dehors et trois corps décomposés de mâles humains pendaient par leurs pieds, accrochés à la poutre supérieure l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une volée de charognards qui avaient été dérangés dans leur festin se tenaient sur une branche d'arbre au loin, attendant patiemment que les humains s'éloignent pour reprendre leur repas.

- Ohhhh! _Dégoûtant!_ fit McKay en reposant vivement son foulard sur sa bouche, détournant le regard.

Les trois corps avaient été éviscérés à partir du début du sternum jusqu'au pubis. Leurs entrailles gisaient en un petit tas immonde sous eux, grouillantes d'insectes en pleine action.

Lorne s'avança vers son supérieur militaire.

- Nous avons réussi à identifier deux d'entre eux, Colonel. dit-il. Il s'agit de nos deux espions, ceux qui nous ont donnés les informations menant à ce repère...

- Croyez-vous qu'ils ont subi ce sort..._vivants?_ fit Teyla avec un regard plein de pitié.

- Le Docteur Becket pourrait le dire s'il était ici, répliqua Lorne. Mais de ce que nous savons de Michael, il est assez cruel et impitoyable pour les avoir torturés vivants en guise de représailles.

- Je suis d'accord avec votre évaluation, Major...dit Sheppard. Et le troisième...?

- De toute évidence, c'est la taupe! dit Rodney. Celui qui a découvert les trois espions et les a vendus à Michael...

-...qui l'a sacrifié du coup pour ne pas que nous le fassions parler si on le débusquait et le capturait. Aucun témoin gênant! en conclut Sheppard.

- Donc, ma théorie se confirme, reprit McKay. Leur repère étant découvert et sachant que nous arrivions, ils n'ont pas attendus et se sont autodétruits. S'assurant également auparavant de punir les traîtres, en l'occurrence nos espions. Ensuite il les ont laissés exposés comme exemple de ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à leur Maître, le clone de Michael.

- On n'a plus rien à faire ici, soupira John Sheppard. Vous allez les décrocher et nous remettrons leurs dépouilles aux habitants de Sératis pour qu'ils leur donnent un enterrement décent...ils l'ont bien mérités.

- Et le troisième corps, Colonel...la taupe? fit hardiment un marine de l'Équipe de Lorne en s'avançant d'un pas.

De toute évidence, le visage du jeune sergent dégoûté et méprisant disait bien ce qu'il pensait de cet individu ignoble qui avait vendu les deux espions au service d'Atlantis, mais qui avait connu un sort tout aussi immonde.

- On ne va pas le laisser là, Sergent. C'est également un être humain, dit Sheppard. Le village décidera lui-même ce qu'il fera de sa dépouille. Allez, on se dépêche! J'ai un rapport à faire à notre directeur d'Atlantis.

Sheppard s'éloigna de la scène. Il connaissait déjà la réaction de Richard Woolsey!

Il avait cru, tout comme Sheppard, que ce coup militaire les débarrasserait définitivement de ce poste important de super-hybrides et que peut-être ils y découvriraient le clone de Michael en personne...

Mais _**nada.** _

S'était-il fait exploser avec les autres? Peu probable. Son égo était trop gros et s'il n'aurait pas désiré survivre pour poursuive son oeuvre maléfique de conquérir la galaxie à l'aide de ses super créatures démoniaques, il n'aurait alors pas jugé utile de se cloner lui-même!

Non...quelque chose disait à John Sheppard que l'ex-wraith victime de leur rétrovirus était à quelque part ailleurs, préparant une parade terrible pour se venger d'Atlantis et de tous ceux dans Pégase qui avaient l'audace de se mettre sur son chemin...

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre V_

_**Dans un couple, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas...**_

Même dans les meilleures unions, il y a des conflits. Et c'est aussi vrai d'un couple d'humains que d'un couple composé de deux espèces différentes!

Spécialement si ceux-ci ont des enfants...

_()()()_

Cet après-midi-là, Sara travaillait fort au laboratoire avec ses techniciens wraith habituels.

Elle n'avait pas le choix! Todd avait annoncé officiellement les essais de la génothérapie sur des sujets réels de wraith supérieurs pour dans une semaine.

Elle devait donc redoubler d'efforts car malgré la confiance inébranlable qu'affichait le Commandant wraith, sa Compagne, elle, sentait la frousse monter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au moment où elle allait superviser tout le processus sur la personne de Todd, ainsi que sur l'officier choisi qui serait le second cobaye.

Il s'agissait de Dum (le technicien Tweedledum), qui connaissait tout le procédé scientifique de la thérapie par coeur et s'était porté volontaire, dès qu'il avait su que les essais seraient effectués.

Elle avait eut beau se plaindre que le protocole de simulations virtuelles était trop excessif, méticuleux et prenait trop de temps, il reste que rendu au moment crucial, c'est elle qui paniquait.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que Todd ne retombe malade et meure. Cela l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de la victoire de leurs recherches pour le raffinement de la génothérapie de Carson.

Tant de gens avaient contribué à son succès! À part elle-même et le créateur officiel Carson Becket, Todd y avait hautement contribué et encore plus cette formidable généticienne qu'était Lindsay Novak.

Jennifer Keller, Kenny, Dee et Dum, les professionnels médicaux autant d'Atlantis que de la ruche n'étaient pas en reste dans le domaine des louanges à distribuer!

Même quand Sara avait tenté de retarder l'essai final, elle avait essuyé un refus catégorique de la part de Todd à cause du succès récent et phénoménal de la génothérapie sur les deux drones wraith traités.

Ils avaient maintenant reçu les trois premières phases du traitement et mangeaient de la nourriture normale, ce qui était plutôt bizarre à observer...Sara les monitorisait pour pouvoir envoyer la vidéo sur Atlantis.

Bien que les drones se nourrissaient moins souvent que les wraith supérieurs, tous les examens concluaient que les nutriments des nouveaux aliments réintroduits remplissaient pleinement leurs fonctions, sustentant amplement les créatures.

Tellement, que la mesure de la faim des drones avait été concluante alors qu'il avait été observé que leur besoin de retourner vers les cocons humains s'apparentait plus à une habitude prise depuis des années, plutôt qu'à un besoin réel de calmer une faim véritable. Leurs organes de digestion fonctionnaient correctement et à pleine capacité. À part quelques petits ennuis gastriques normaux, ils présentaient une santé excellente et un appétit vorace pour des repas de nourriture normale.

Il avait fallu bien sûr leur montrer à bien manger, non pas se goinfrer comme des primates...ce qu'ils faisaient les premières fois, allant jusqu'à l'indigestion!

Les deux cobayes s'étaient cependant montrés obéissants et apprenaient peut-être lentement, mais leurs progrès devinrent incroyables après quelques jours seulement.

Sara était justement en train de regarder les résultats de leurs dernières prises de sang et autres échantillons de fluides...les taux de protéines, de vitamines, de minéraux dans leur sang indiquaient clairement que le besoin de force vitale humaine directe diminuait.

Elle savait malgré tout que le traitement s'échelonnant sur douze doses se conclurait dans treize mois seulement, par la réception de la dose finale qui refermerait leur fente nourricière à jamais.

Soupirant, elle ferma le programme en sauvegardant les données de son travail des quelques heures passées, étirant sa nuque douloureuse d'être restée penchée si longuement sur son microscope.

Elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps de retourner à ses quartiers pour partager un peu de temps avec les jumeaux.

Elle hocha la tête vers Dee et Dum sans dire un seul mot, sachant qu'ils avaient compris avec le temps qu'elle leur signifiait ainsi qu'elle devait s'absenter du labo.

Todd avait travaillé ce matin à leurs travaux mais l'avait avisée qu'il devait partir une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour effectuer une visite de deux nouvelles ruches qui s'étaient jointes récemment à son alliance. Il devait faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs commandants.

Sara sortit du laboratoire en massant sa nuque dans l'intention d'aller prendre une collation dans les appartements royaux. Les drones qui étaient son escorte habituelle lui emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'elle fut dans le corridor.

Elle avait à peine avancé de quelques mètres, quand elle entendit par devant les petits pas bien reconnaissables des bottillons de feutrine d'un de ses enfants.

- _Ada! Aaaaaaada! _

Elle reconnut la voix de sa fille avant même que celle-ci ne déboule de l'ouverture du corridor où elle se tenait. Sara se hâta, reconnaissant la panique et l'alarme dans la voix de la petite.

- Alex? dit-elle alors qu'une petite silhouette se précipitait si vite vers elle qu'elle n'eut que le temps de voir un petit corps pâle à la chevelure rousse se jeter contre ses jambes, ce qui l'arrêta évidemment.

- Il m'a fait mal, il m'a fait mal, c'est un méchant! fit la petite voix suraigüe qui était étouffée par la longue jupe recouverte d'un sarrau de sa mère.

Sara caressa la tête enfouie dans ses jupes. Elle leva la tête, angoissée soudain, s'attendant à voir un ennemi quelconque déboucher du bout du corridor. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer! Malgré la santé et la stabilité qui régnait depuis un bon moment dans le flot de la connexion de cette ruche et de l'alliance, qui sait qui pourrait en vouloir à Todd et lever un complot pour tuer sa progéniture et sa Compagne?

Mais elle ne vit que Declan qui courait vivement pour rattraper sa soeur. Quand il vit sa mère, le petit garçon pila net, l'air coupable mais aussi inquiet.

Il étira sa tête, tentant de voir le visage d'Alexandra.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sara, interloquée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les jumeaux se chamaillaient et se faisaient mal l'un à l'autre.

Declan ne disait mot, son petit visage impassible. Observant son fils, Sara décela que le petit garçon avait une vraie lueur d'inquiétude maintenant dans les yeux!

Elle se mit alors à genoux et repoussa un peu sa fille pour mieux la regarder. Elle n'avait pas été encore réellement inquiète..._jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il y avait du sang sur sa jupe et sur le bord de son sarrau!_

- Montres-moi, Alex. Montres à Ada! Qu'est-ce qui..!

Elle s'interrompit soudain en découvrant simultanément le sang sur ses jupes et sur une de ses propres mains puis levant le menton de la petite, cette dernière grimaça un peu.

Sara découvrit une longue estafilade partant de la base du cou et montant pour se terminer presque au menton. Bien que la blessure semblait assez profonde et saignait encore, l'artère principale était heureusement intouchée!

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Alexandra? Qui t'a fait ça?

Sara déchira en un seul coup le tissu d'un des pans de sa jupe et le posa vivement sur le cou de sa fille en appliquant une forte pression pour arrêter le sang de couler.

La petite ne pleurait pas, mais elle était de toute évidence choquée. Son corps frissonnait et elle tenait sa petite main tout contre son menton, haletante, hébétée. Elle pointa son frère qui arrivait près d'eux sans un mot.

- Declan...c'est toi?

Le petit garçon resta immobile, stoïque, hochant vivement la tête une seule fois mais ne disant rien.

Sortant de son propre état de choc, Sara constata que la blessure d'Alex saignait encore et elle la prit doucement par le bras, commençant à la tirer résolument vers le laboratoire.

- Viens, dit-elle, il faut soigner ça tout de suite!

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, Ada! dit son fils en les suivant à l'intérieur du labo. Elle va pas mourir, dis? fit le petit garçon, ses yeux pleins de détresse.

- Tais-toi! ordonna Sara sans lever la tête. Alex, maintenant lâches ton cou et laisses-moi mieux regarder. Il faut que je nettoie la plaie pour ensuite te soigner.

- Mais elle va guérir, n'est-ce-pas Ada? reprit la voix frénétique du petit garçon. Nous nous guérissons tout seul comme des wraith, pas vrai?

Sara avait déposé la petite sur un siège du labo, ordonnant froidement à un des deux techniciens de lui apporter un des plateaux stériles qu'elle gardait toujours dans un des tiroirs d'un meuble métallique installé dans un coin, un don d'Atlantis. Entretemps elle avait enfilé des gants de latex stériles.

Dee s'exécuta prestement et s'informa à Sara s'il pouvait lui être d'une quelque aide que ce soit. À la réponse négative de la jeune femme, les deux techniciens wraith qui avaient regardé le curieux spectacle avec surprise quand Sara et les enfants étaient entrés dans le labo, retournèrent discrètement à leurs travaux en cours.

Malgré son irritation contre son fils, Sara leva des yeux indulgents vers lui et soupira:

- Declan, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Je dois la soigner, puis ensuite nous allons parler de ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu l'as si salement amochée! Oui, vous vous auto-guérissez, mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'à demi wraith. Je crois que je vais devoir la recoudre, termina-t-elle en examinant plus attentivement la blessure.

- Noooooonnnn! se lamenta la petite qui était maintenant sur le bord de pleurer.

- Je vais te mettre un onguent anesthésiant, Alex...tu ne sentiras rien! la calma Sara.

- C'est pas ça! C'est pas la douleur, dit Alex en lançant un regard venimeux vers son frère. Je vais avoir une _cicasrisssse!_

- Shhhhhh on dit une ci-ca-trice...tu n'en auras pas, je te le garantit! fit Sara, tout de même inquiète elle-même à la pensée que la blessure, plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait cru, pourrait en effet laisser une vilaine estafilade sur le côté et le cou de la petite fille. Elle tenta de cacher sa nervosité.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elle lava la plaie avec un antiseptique et y alla délicatement. Elle n'aima pas la profondeur de la blessure à son tout début et la peau qui pendait un peu l'inquiéta. Rendue au niveau du menton, la blessure était cependant plus superficielle, comme si une lame avait entaillée le cou d'arrière en avant, la force employée étant plus évidente au tout début du coup porté et se terminant plus légèrement sous le menton.

Se posant mille questions sur ce qui s'était passé, elle repoussa toutes ses interrogations de côté, décidant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

- Mon coeur, je vais devoir t'anesthésier localement pour réparer la vilaine coupure. Je ne peux pas utiliser un simple onguent, parce que ça ne suffira pas! La piqûre va faire un peu mal mais après, si tu ne bouges pas, tout ira bien et je te jure que ça se verra à peine! Tu as bien fait de venir me voir tout de suite. Ça va aller? Tu vas te montrer brave?

Alex hocha simplement la tête. Sara lui montra une petite table tout près et l'aida à s'y installer.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier vers son frère, Alexandra resta muette et immobile alors que Sara sortait une seringue stérile d'un emballage de plastique venant visiblement de la cité atlante. Puis pour ne pas faire peur à sa fille, elle s'efforça de se cacher alors qu'elle insérait le bout de l'aiguille longue et fine dans l'embout d'une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide blanc transparent qui se trouvait à être l'anesthésiant local.

Elle parla doucement à sa fille alors qu'elle insérait habilement l'aiguille sous la peau situé au bas de la blessure du cou, puis elle dût faire deux injections à d'autres endroits, terminant par une au menton.

Alex fronça à peine son petit front glacé, héroïque. Et pourtant, Sara savait que c'était douloureux, surtout sous le menton où la peau était moins épaisse.

Voulait-elle impressionner sa mère et les techniciens wraith? Rester inébranlable par orgueil pour prouver à Declan qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde dérangée par la blessure qu'il lui avait faite?

Cela prit au moins dix minutes à Sara pour recoudre soigneusement la blessure, prenant plus son temps aux abords du lambeau de peau situé entre le creux du cou et le début du menton, utilisant un fil invisible de soie synthétique fondant, remerciant le ciel que l'artère ne soit pas touchée!

Entretemps, un personnage avait débouché à la porte du laboratoire, sa respiration laborieuse parce qu'il avait couru. Sara leva une demi-seconde les yeux pour apercevoir le Premier Serviteur.

Elle se rappela soudain que c'était l'heure de la séance d'exercice physique des enfants, le moment où ils étaient confiés totalement à la garde de Méroc.

- Ahhhh Compagne, je croyais bien les trouver ici avec vous! Comment va Alexandra? demanda Méroc.

Sara parla gentiment à sa fille en compressant la plaie et en resserrant les deux bords pour continuer à coudre la blessure, la félicitant de son courage. La petite ne bougeait pas du tout et Sara se dit qu'il n'y aurait probablement aucune séquelle, car elle savait que le travail serait alors bien fait.

À la question de Méroc, elle avait senti son irritation remonter. Elle dût calmer sa colère. Elle ferait son enquête plus tard à savoir ce qui s'était passé et comment sa fille avait pu être sujette à une telle blessure!

- Comme tu vois Méroc, dit-elle sèchement, je m'en occupe...ce que tu ne semblais pas faire alors qu'ils étaient sous ta responsabilité! Mais là je suis occupée vois-tu, alors ne me déranges pas! Ne restes pas loin. Tu vas devoir me fournir des explications sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui Compagne! murmura Méroc en hochant très bas sa tête d'une façon obséquieuse.

Le Serviteur recula dans un coin, observant en silence les mains agiles de la chirurgienne qui recousait la blessure de sa fille.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle félicita Alex de sa bravoure en lui parlant doucement, essuyant délicatement la blessure encore une fois pour la nettoyer du sang qui avait coulé et séché autour de la plaie maintenant refermée.

Elle lui donna une injection antitétanique pour éviter l'infection, puis lui ordonna de se reposer un moment en restant étendue. Elle la ramènerait plus tard dans sa chambre dans les quartiers royaux.

Elle marcha vers l'endroit où se tenait Méroc et Declan et en silence, leur fit signe de la suivre dans le corridor en dehors du laboratoire.

- Maintenant Declan, dit Sara en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine après avoir enlevé la paire de gants souillés, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé et avec quoi tu as blessé ta soeur...

Elle ignora délibérément le Premier Serviteur qui avait ouvert la bouche et levé un doigt pour parler. Elle ne regardait que son fils qui avait croisé ses mains derrière son dos, l'air plus coupable que jamais.

- On s'entraînait, commença Declan.

- S'entraîner...dit Sara.

Declan leva subrepticement ses yeux sur le visage de Méroc puis cacha soigneusement la lueur incertaine qui y flottait en baissant ses paupières pâles garnies de longs cils pâles.

Sara savait que Méroc supervisait des simulations de combat main à main avec les enfants depuis qu'ils étaient assez vieux pour remuer et courir, que c'était une partie de leurs exercices physiques. En fait, elle n'y voyait pas trop d'inconvénients.

Quand ils étaient enfants, elle et John se bataillaient souvent. Malgré leur différence d'âge, Sara était un vrai garçon manqué et elle aimait bien lutter contre John, même s'il gagnait la plupart du temps à cause justement de la différence d'âge.

Elle se souvint qu'elle s'entêtait à ne pas abandonner, même quand son frère la mettait contre terre et la chevauchait en l'empêchant de se relever, criant: _«Laisses tomber! Est_-_ce que tu abandonnes, Sara Sheppard?»_, se débattant comme elle le pouvait en donnant des coups de pieds et de poings; mais éventuellement, elle devait en effet déclarer forfait...sauf à l'adolescence où l'équivalence de leur force se rejoignit pendant presque un an et où Sara sortit parfois victorieuse de leurs escarmouches!

Bon, elle n'avait jamais fait un drame quand elle avait su que Declan et Alex apprenaient à se battre _sous supervision_, sachant que ces jeunes hybrides wraith avaient bien trop d'énergie malfaisante à revendre...ils avaient même plus la paix le soir, elle et Todd, lorsque les petits s'écroulaient de fatigue.

Elle leva les yeux sur Méroc, se demandant soudainement ce que l'adorateur-entraîneur avait à y voir? Elle connaissait assez ses enfants pour savoir que le petit garçon avait semblé chercher de la guidance chez son entraîneur, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait révéler quelque chose ou non?

- S'entraîner je veux bien, dit Sara après avoir questionné du regard le serviteur sans âge, qui était resté dans une posture respectueuse. Mais...comment diable cet accident est-il arrivé? Avec quoi Alex a-t-elle été blessée?

Elle se rendit compte soudain que le petit garçon dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et réalisa que ses bras n'avaient pas bougé de derrière son dos, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose.

Son visage s'allongea d'appréhension et elle s'approcha de Declan:

- Donnes, dit-elle d'une voix sinistre en tendant une main péremptoire.

Quelques secondes d'hésitation, pendant lesquelles le petit garçon regarda Méroc qui hocha simplement la tête. Le Premier Serviteur avait l'air las et fautif.

Declan s'avança vers sa mère et tendit une main légèrement ensanglantée.

Pendant une nano-seconde, Sara crut que son fils était également blessé. Mais elle se pencha sur sa paume ouverte et découvrit soudain avec horreur une petite dague qui était couverte du sang de sa fille!

Elle hoqueta puis reprit rapidement son calme, se retenant à la dernière minute de la lui arracher des mains pour ne blesser ni lui ni elle, tant la lame avait l'air coupante! Elle la lui enleva tout de même prestement.

- _CO...COMMENT! OÙ DIABLE AS-TU TROUVÉ CETTE DAGUE, DECLAN?_ hurla Sara, devenant soudain hystérique. _TU L'AS VOLÉ?_

Elle regarda le manche et fit tourner la petite arme blanche dans sa main. C'était de toute évidence une lame wraith, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas les symboles...elle était cependant sûre que cette dague n'appartenait ni à Todd ni à elle.

- Je l'ai pas volé! protesta le petit garçon. Méroc me l'a donné! C'est pour nous entraîner à nous défendre, Alex et moi...

Incrédule, Sara tourna son regard vers Méroc. Le serviteur s'y attendait. Il avança d'un pas, restant toutefois à distance de sa Maîtresse, ayant le bon goût de baisser les yeux, l'air humble et très embarrassé.

- _**Co...comment ça! **_fit Sara comme un perroquet. Méroc! Comment as-tu pu donner une telle arme _À DES ENFANTS DE CET ÂGE?_

Pendant un moment, le serviteur ne dit mot.

Il semblait bien que le secret sur les périodes d'entraînement à l'arme blanche des jumeaux était éventé! Méroc avala péniblement. La troisième chose qu'il craignait le plus - après les colères de son ancienne Matriarche et celles de son Maître, le Commandant Suprême, - c'était bien les colères de la Compagne!

Elles étaient très rares - et ne le ciblait que très rarement! - mais Sara Sheppard pouvait être redoutable, surtout quand il était question de protéger sa progéniture.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer Compagne, commença le serviteur d'une voix feutrée. Declan a peur de parler car il s'agit en fait d'un secret...

- Un secret! Rien de moins? Je ne comprends pas Méroc. Et je te jures que tu vas m'expliquer tout, _**et tout de suite! **_

Elle s'avança d'un pas impérieux, tenant toujours dans sa paume la dague étendue à plat, son regard glacial passant du visage du serviteur qui avait rougit d'embarras à l'arme, la pointant du bout du menton d'un air entendu.

- Compagne, commença le serviteur d'un ton compassé. Les enfants reçoivent maintenant un entraînement plus poussé. Ils vont devoir se défendre éventuellement contre des menaces futures, et vous devez comprendre...

- As-tu donné OUI ou NON une arme blanche à mes enfants _âgés d'à peine trois ans?_

Declan et Alexandra avaient beau avoir cet âge, en étant hybrides ils avaient maintenant néanmoins la stature et l'apparence de solides enfants de 6 ans, après une poussée de croissance phénoménale ces derniers mois...mais même à 6 ans, il était incohérent de leur donner une telle arme!

- Affirmatif! dit le serviteur en relevant la tête, plantant des yeux maintenant défiants dans ceux de sa Maîtresse.

Sara poussa une exclamation à la fois de rage et d'incrédulité. Elle faillit même bondir jusqu'à lui et le gifler à main ouverte aller-retour, mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent:

De un, elle avait encore la dague dans sa main et sa fureur aurait pu le blesser. De deux, elle ne voulait surtout pas prêcher la violence à ses enfants qui étaient actuellement témoins de la scène.

Elle reprit donc le contrôle de ses émotions, inspirant et expirant fortement, mimant même un wraith qui montrait agressivement ses dents à un opposant puis elle referma sa bouche, ses pensées chaotiques se remettant rapidement en ordre dans sa tête. Plus que de la colère, c'est de la déception qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Méroc en qui elle avait tellement confiance!

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait cru fermement jusqu'ici, c'était que le Premier Serviteur de Todd leur était dévoué corps et âme et était assez raisonnable et protecteur pour ne pas faire une telle chose.

Soudain effondrée, elle demanda, toujours incrédule:

- Mais comment as-tu pu décider d'entraîner des enfants si jeunes au combat à l'arme blanche! _**Es-tu devenu cinglé ou quoi? **_

Visiblement, Sara perdait son combat contre sa maîtrise de soi.

Elle laissa soudain tomber l'arme sur le sol, comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoûtant. Pour se calmer encore une fois, elle commença à marcher de long en large tout en parlant:

- Méroc, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, je ne crois pas que le Commandant sera heureux d'apprendre la fâcheuse initiative que tu as prise en ce qui a trait à l'entraînement de nos enfants...

Elle se foutait comme de l'an quarante que ceci fasse peur au serviteur. Tant mieux! Même si Todd décidait de se nourrir de Méroc, Sara était maintenant devenue intraitable, un volcan en ébullition, une lionne protégeant ses enfants. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pas même la pire peur qu'un adorateur puisse ressentir face à un wraith!

Mais déjà, Méroc l'avait interrompu:

- Le _**Maître**_ est au courant. fit-il d'un ton bas mais ferme, insistant sur le mot «Maître». Comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose en lui signifiant qu'il n'était que l'exécuteur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

- ...et je me fous de savoir ce qu'il va te faire, Méroc, parce que tu vois, je..-

Sara Sheppard s'interrompit soudain dans son envolée délirante.

_«Le Maître est au courant.» _avait-il dit.

La froide signification de tout ceci lui rebondit soudain en pleine face.

Elle s'approcha à peine à quelques pouces du visage du serviteur qui ne broncha pas.

- Tu...tu veux dire que...le Commandant est au courant...donc, _**consent**_ à ces entraînements? s'étouffa-t-elle presque.

- C'est même lui qui m'a approché pour que j'entraîne les jumeaux, Compagne. dit Méroc avec un ton prudent.

C'est ce moment que choisit Declan pour s'approcher de sa mère et tirer sur sa jupe tachée de sang séché.

- Oui, _Opa _voulait qu'on s'entraîne avec de vraies armes, fit l'enfant. Il dit qu'on est prêt! Mais c'était un secret, _Ada_, désolé. On ne pouvait rien te dire avant que le Commandant ne le fasse. Méroc non plus, c'est pas sa faute!

Le petit garçon avait parlé très vite, et Sara se retourna vers lui.

Découvrant que son fils avait vivement ramassé la dague sur le sol et la tenait dans sa main, elle abandonna Méroc et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- _DECLAN!_ Pour l'amour du ciel, ne joues plus avec ça! Tu viens de blesser sérieusement ta soeur!

Elle enleva l'arme des mains du petit garçon qui protesta aussitôt.

- C'est à moi!

- Compagne, vous croyez peut-être qu'ils sont trop jeunes, mais vous oubliez qu'ils sont wraith en bonne partie! Le sang du Chef Suprême coule dans leurs veines et ils ont besoin, tout comme les enfants wraith à partir d'un très jeune âge, d'apprendre à se défendre...c'est une partie essentielle de leur apprentissage de futurs soldats!

Sara sentit le rouge de la fureur et de l'indignation lui remonter aux joues. Elle se tourna brusquement vers celui qui avait osé faire un commentaire sur l'éducation de _SES_ enfants:

Insérant vivement la dague dans la ceinture qu'elle portait à sa jupe, elle fit en trois enjambées la distance qui la séparait de l'homme et encore une fois, s'arrêta à quelques pouces de son visage:

- La main me démange de te frapper pour ton insolence, Méroc! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Comment _OSES-TU_ me donner des conseils sur ce dont _**mes **_enfants ont besoin! Et pourquoi ne pas les avoir protégés? Ils sont si jeunes...moi qui avais totalement confiance en toi!

- Je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir déçue Compagne, reprit Méroc en s'efforçant de garder un ton à la fois plein d'excuse, mais convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait. Mais je dois vous dire que l'ordre m'en est venu directement du Commandant.

_«Le Commandant! Lui il ne perdait rien pour attendre!»_ se dit Sara en se souvenant que Todd reviendrait bientôt de mission. Elle tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche en se disant que non, elle ne devait pas critiquer le «Maître» devant son serviteur, ni leur père devant ses enfants.

- C'est vrai! dit Declan en lui rappelant sa présence, tirant encore une fois sur les jupes de sa mère. Méroc n'y est pour rien parce qu'il a reçu l'ordre directement de _Opa._

- Quand bien même! dit Sara en levant les bras au ciel. Enfin Méroc, cela tombe sous le sens que mes enfants sont encore bien trop petits pour manipuler de telles armes dangereuses! Voyons, n'as-tu donc pas vu ce qui vient de se passer? fit-elle avec un bras tendu et un doigt pointé vers la petite table où sa fille blessée reposait.

Méroc baissa la tête, ne disant mot. En même temps, Sara réalisait que Méroc n'aurait bien sûr jamais désobéi à un ordre direct de Todd. Il avait même dû faire et laisser faire bien pire depuis qu'il était au service du wraith, se dit-elle. Même si elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup les enfants de son Maître, le dévoué Serviteur n'aurait jamais osé contredire un ordre du Commandant...et puis il partageait le même point de vue sur l'entraînement prématuré de si juvéniles petits combattants!

Elle dirigea donc sa rage sur autre chose:

- Soit. Tu as obéi à un ordre du Commandant en les entraînant. Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils puissent utiliser une dague, petite mais tout de même très coupante? Ce n'était pas nécessaire! Et où avais-tu donc les yeux quand ma fille a été blessée?

Le serviteur releva la tête:

- Le choix de l'arme a été approuvé encore une fois par le Maître. Il vient de temps à autre assister à leur entraînement...ils ont débuté avec de fausses dagues en bois, mais le Commandant a un jour estimé qu'ils avaient eu assez de temps pour l'entraînement de base et qu'ils étaient maintenant dignes de porter une véritable dague wraith...

- Et cela fait combien de temps que tu les entraînes dans mon dos? l'interrompit la voix mordante de Sara Sheppard.

- Oh, plusieurs mois Compagne...cela a commencé après que le Commandant et vous-même ayez découvert que le jeune Declan arpentait le soir les endroits interdits de la ruche pour aller dérober de menus objets.

Sara resta bouche bée. Ainsi, Todd avait pris la décision de mieux utiliser l'énergie débordante des jumeaux en prenant _**seul **_la décision de confier à Méroc un entraînement quasi-militaire des enfants, sans en parler à leur autre parent...soit _**elle-même! **_

Elle mordit ses lèvres de dépit et de rage contenue. Méroc continuait à s'expliquer:

- Mais c'est cependant ma faute si vous avez découvert trop tôt ce que vous ne deviez pas connaître avant que le Maître ait décidé de vous le révéler. J'étais en train de les superviser quand le jeune garçon a porté un coup très habile et rapide il est vrai, mais la petite s'est avancé en même temps pour contre-attaquer, exposant ainsi sa joue et son cou. La lame a dévié alors que je leur avais pourtant enseignée comment éviter cette situation. Votre fille a subitement lâché son arme et hurlé. Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'avancer pour voir où elle était blessée, elle s'est mise à courir hors de la salle d'entraînement, suivi par Declan. Je les ai rappelés, mais ils ont été si rapides que je n'ai d'abord pas su par où ils s'étaient dirigés...

Sara était mortifiée. Méroc et les enfants étaient donc complices d'un «secret» entre Todd et eux, dont le maudit bâtard de wraith n'avait pas daigné l'en informer pour des raisons évidentes! Elle aurait été totalement et furieusement en désaccord évidemment!

-...ils ont dû prendre un transporteur, continuait Méroc. Votre fille était probablement trop effrayée par cette première blessure sérieuse pour penser que de courir vers vous allait révéler l'entente prise entre leur père et eux pour vous...dissimuler leur nouvelle façon de s'entraîner.

Le Premier Serviteur était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Car en effet, Sara Sheppard avait l'air si estomaquée que son visage maintenant de marbre ne révélait rien d'autre qu'une incrédulité stupéfaite, figée là avant que la tempête ne recommence.

- J'ai finit par comprendre où ils étaient allés...vers le laboratoire pour venir vous y rejoindre. Mais le temps que je prenne le bon transporteur jusqu'ici pour les rattraper, il était trop tard et...voilà toute l'histoire.

- Merci de ton honnêteté, Méroc...laissa finalement tomber Sara d'une voix sarcastique. Heureusement que ma fille a volé vers moi instinctivement pour que je lui porte secours! Mais tu comprendras que je ne veux _**absolument plus **_que tu inclus des dagues ou quelque arme d'adulte que ce soit dans leur session d'entraînement..._**tu m'entends?**_...et même que je vais faire plus. Je vais de ce pas, quand le Commandant reviendra, lui parler de tout ceci et surtout de la blessure de sa fille. Ces ridicules combats vont cesser de suite!

- Non Ada! Je veux continuer à m'entraîner! Parce que je suis un wraith! protesta vivement la voix rageuse du petit garçon qui se mit entre sa mère et le Premier Serviteur.

Sara regarda Declan. Son fils était complètement furieux et venait de tourner sur lui-même en tapant du pied, criant son désaccord. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait une telle colère depuis bien longtemps! Mais qu'est-ce que Todd et Méroc avaient mis dans la tête de ses enfants? se désespéra-t-elle.

- La progéniture de l'Aîné est exceptionnelle Compagne, s'interposa Méroc, ses yeux pleins de défi, ignorant la colère dans les yeux de sa Maîtresse. Ils sont l'avenir des wraith et tout comme un wraith, ils doivent apprendre à se battre pour se défendre et s'imposer. C'est la volonté du Maître...et permettez-moi d'ajouter qu'ils sont très doués!

Sara était au-delà de l'indignation. Sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux brillants de fureur, elle écarta doucement mais fermement Declan qui avait terminé sa petite crise d'hystérie. Elle le contourna pour se trouver encore une fois nez à nez avec l'insolent Méroc.

- Je ne te permets **_rien_**, Méroc! Exceptionnelle ou non, avenir des wraith ou non, je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser, mon Compagnon et toi, les exposer au danger de se faire blesser encore plus sérieusement ou de se faire _**tuer**_! Plus d'entraînement de ce genre...je suis leur mère et du diable si j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi! Je vais parler moi-même de tout ceci au Commandant pour faire cesser _définitivement_ cette absurdité.

Méroc recula d'un pas, mais son visage maintenant était un masque de défi arrogant:

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Compagne...je doute que vous fassiez changer le Maître d'avis...

La mâchoire de Sara se décrocha presque.

Mais avant qu'une parole sorte de sa bouche grande ouverte, Declan se plaça fermement entre le serviteur et sa mère encore une fois:

- Nous ne cesserons pas l'entraînement. Opa sera d'accord avec Méroc et nous, fit la voix ferme, curieusement adulte de l'enfant.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter! cria une petite voix vibrante de colère derrière eux.

Sara se retourna pour découvrir une Alexandra indignée sur le pas de la porte du laboratoire. Elle portait le bandage à son cou et sous le menton, sa petite silhouette menue tremblante de colère.

Réalisant que les enfants lui tenaient tête aussi fortement pour la première fois, la colère de Sara fondit et fit place à l'incertitude et à l'incrédulité.

Les enfants faisaient bloc contre elle et elle fut soudain sûre qu'ils seraient soutenus là-dessus pas leur père.

- Que fais-tu là, Alexandra? dit sévèrement Sara. Retournes te recoucher sur la table!

- Ça va, dit la petite fille, comme si la panique qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt en croyant qu'elle serait peut-être défigurée n'avait jamais existée.

- Mère, fit son frère en employant pour la première fois le terme humain au lieu du mot wraith _Ada..._nous ne sommes pas des enfants ordinaires. Nous le savons! Père dit que l'avenir ne sera pas facile pour nous deux et que nous devons apprendre très tôt comment nous battre, devenir brave et courageux pour vaincre nos ennemis. Nous sommes prêts, le Chef Suprême l'a dit.

- Ah oui? fit Sara d'une voix dure et narquoise. Tu as vu comment tu as blessé ta soeur? fit-elle en pointant Alex d'un geste digne d'une reine wraith. _Tellement prêts_ que tu aurais pu l'aveugler ou bien toucher une artère et la faire saigner à mort!

- ...toujours malgré le respect que je vous dois, dit hâtivement Méroc, ce sont des risques qu'il faut prendre malgré leur jeune âge et..-

- _OH TOI, FERMES-LÀ!_ cria Sara en se tournant vivement vers le serviteur qui recula et resta coi.

Declan avait baissé la tête.

- Alexandra, je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il soudain en levant les yeux et en regardant intensément sa soeur.

- Ça n'est pas grave. Mère m'a réparée! dit la petite voix douce d'Alex. Et comme vient de le dire Méroc, ce sont des risques que nous devons prendre si nous voulons devenir forts.

Sara fut soudain effondrée, épuisée.

_Mais qui étaient donc ces créatures? _Où donc étaient disparus les gentils petits hybrides qui s'accrochaient à elle et la faisaient damner certains jours ou bien l'émerveillaient deux minutes après, au-delà de l'humain possible?

Ces «nouveaux jumeaux» étaient des inconnus pour elle, lui démontrant un côté alien qui venait de la jeter par terre.

_Oh Seigneur..._ils grandissaient bien trop vite, leur croissance extraordinaire suivant celle des jeunes wraith, même si Todd l'en avait avertie plusieurs fois.

- Les enfants, tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisée, je fais ça pour votre bien! Vous vous croyez peut-être prêts et même si cela vient de votre père, croyez-moi...vous êtes bien trop petits pour vous battre avec une...une dague! C'est bien trop dangereux et en tant que votre maman, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça voyons!

Un silence lourd tomba dans le corridor alors que Méroc tentait de se faire oublier, que Declan lançait un regard têtu d'adulte imperturbable vers sa mère et que la petite silhouette frêle d'Alex restait digne et raide, le menton levé en forme de défi, comme si elle allait dire: _«Essaies de nous en empêcher, pour voir!»._

Définitivement, ce n'étaient plus du tout les jumeaux qu'elle avait mis au monde...que s'était-il donc passé en si peu de mois?

- _Qui-êtes-vous-et-qu'avez-vous-fait-de-Declan-et-Alexandra?_ récita Sara d'une voix dérisoire et découragée.

- On est désolée, Ada. dit Declan en rejoignant sa soeur et en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne...

Encore une fois, ils se montraient fiers et solidaires l'un de l'autre. Étrangement, Sara se sentit très fière d'eux mais ne le montra pas.

Méroc se racla la gorge pour dire quelque chose. Mais Sara fit un pas pour se retrouver au niveau de ses yeux baissés.

- Toi, disparais de ma vue!

Méroc salua brièvement de la tête et tournant sur ses talons, se fondit dans les ombres du corridor.

Non, Sara n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire!

- En attendant, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante en se retournant vers les jumeaux, je suis _toujours_ votre mère et je juge que tout ceci est trop dangereux! Je vais parler avec votre père aussitôt qu'il arrivera et nous allons voir si cet entraînement absurde et trop risqué va continuer!

Les enfants eurent le bon goût de baisser la tête avant qu'elle n'aperçoive la lueur de défi dans leurs yeux. Elle leur ordonna de venir avec elle à la nursery pour les remettre à la garde d'Olivia.

Elle était si outrée qu'elle mangea à peine, distraite et bouleversée, surveillant du coin de l'oeil les jumeaux qui pour une fois se conduisirent comme des anges en jouant seuls.

Elle regarda distraitement le rapport des techniciens envoyé du labo jusqu'à son ordinateur de la nursery, tentant de calmer le bouillonnement de sa rage alors qu'elle ruminait l'envolée de colère phénoménale qu'elle avait l'intention de diriger vers ce maudit traître de wraith, aussitôt qu'il serait rentré.

En fin d'après-midi, elle regarda sous le pansement de sa fille...pour constater que la plaie était déjà à moitié refermée et sans trace d'infection!

Elle jura silencieusement au dedans d'elle. Bien sûr elle était contente et soulagée que les facultés de guérison wraith se soient mis en branle, mais elle aurait voulu montrer à Todd la preuve tangible et tragique que ce genre d'entraînement dangereux était bien trop avancé dans le cas des jumeaux...qu'ils soient des hybrides extraordinaires ou non!

Elle dût cependant attendre jusque tard après l'heure du souper avant que le nouveau Second qui était sur le pont de commandement ne lui annonce le retour imminent de la navette du Commandant Suprême.

_()()()()()_

_**Baie des darts...la navette du Commandant est en vue et s'approche de la ruche...**_

Bien avant que le transport de Todd n'ait même atteint la piste d'atterrissage de la ruche, le wraith qui commandait cette grande alliance ressentit dans le flot de la connexion communautaire le tumulte du bouleversement et de la fureur de sa Compagne.

Évidemment il sentit tout de suite qu'il était la cible de cette fureur! Il ne daigna alors même pas lancer le tendon télépathique de son lien avec la jeune femme, préférant méditer dans le siège du co-pitole alors qu'il avait laissé les commandes de la petite navette au sous-officier qui l'avait accompagné lors de cette mission.

Todd soupira en croisant ses longs doigts verts ensemble, déposant ses coudes sur le tableau de bord et posant son menton entre ses doigts dans un geste très humain.

C'était une colère de mère bien sûr...il se morigéna tout de suite de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps, ou plutôt le courage de lui parler de son petit arrangement avec Méroc pour entraîner sa progéniture avec des armes plus dangereuses que leurs poings.

Déjà que la négociation d'aujourd'hui avait été ardue!

Todd était allé à la rencontre de deux ruches qui voulaient pactiser pour faire partie de son alliance.

De plus en plus de wraith souhaitaient y entrer mais plus le temps passait, moins c'était par conviction de se joindre aux idéaux de l'Aîné, mais plutôt parce que leur propre alliance avec ce qui restait du Concile s'amenuisait...leurs forces diminuaient à cause des multiples combats avec les nombreuses ruches du nouveau Chef Suprême, le plus craint de la galaxie de Pégase!

Donc ces ruches souhaitaient s'annexer à sa puissante faction. Non pas par véritable choix, mais plutôt parce que l'alliance de cet ancien et puissant wraith s'était agrandie considérablement depuis les quelques dernières années et que leurs territoires nourriciers avaient gobé la plupart de ceux des autres, laissant les plus faibles factions wraith désarmées et sans grandes ressources alimentaires, ainsi à la merci de la famine.

Comme les rebelles wraith s'étaient dispersés aux confins de la galaxie pour fuir la très grande alliance de l'Aîné, ils étaient dès lors incapables de faire face à la force de frappe des forces de Todd, au cas où ils seraient entrés en conflit avec eux.

C'est pourquoi ces deux commandants et leurs ruches s'étaient présentées en périphérie du territoire que la faction de Todd orbitait. Ils avaient lancé un message à l'Aîné, espérant négocier leur annexion à l'alliance...non pas par solide conviction, mais plutôt avec une réticente nécessité de survivre, et cela en s'alliant au plus fort...

Étant donné les avantages mis sur la table par ces deux ruches, Todd avait accepté la rencontre mais il l'avait fait avec circonspection et une prudente vigilance. Cela parce que plus le temps passait, plus les autres factions wraith qui voulaient les rejoindre étaient susceptibles de le trahir, venant renflouer les rangs de son alliance parce qu'elles n'avaient _pas le choix!_

Les forces du Concile n'avaient plus du tout la cote dans la galaxie...les qualifier même de «forces» était maintenant une illusion dérisoire, tant elles étaient devenues négligeables et sans réel pouvoir de frappe!

Todd avait donc besoin d'être extrêmement prudent lors de ces rencontres et même après, car le chat qui dort est peut-être désarmé momentanément, mais il peut à tout moment se transformer en lion et attaquer hypocritement.

Il avait donc laissé son nouveau Second en charge et était allé rencontrer personnellement, comme il le faisait toujours, ces deux candidats à rejoindre ses factions de ruches.

Ils avaient beau les avoir combattus lors de la dernière escarmouche au-dessus d'un florissant territoire nourricier et avoir perdu contre l'Aîné en s'enfuyant comme des lâches, ils n'en étaient pas moins intéressants parce qu'ils possédaient des appâts de poids pour son alliance...

….tel que deux futures reines, deux femelles encore novices dans ce petit groupe de deux ruches, les "filles" d'une reine décédée. Cerci était extrêmement rare!

Ils offraient aussi quelques territoires nourriciers au-delà de la ceinture de Beltara, un amoncellement de six planètes avec chacune quelques milliers d'humains, deux installations scientifiques au sol sur deux de ces mondes et quelques centaines également d'officiers wraith extrêmement compétents et bien entraînés. En plus, des adorateurs très fidèles et déjà formés depuis des années...parmi eux, une bonne vingtaine de jeunes adoratrices en âge de procréer qui pourraient un jour prendre le traitement génique fabriqué par Todd et permettre ainsi la naissance d'hybrides comme les jumeaux.

Les cocons de ces ruches étaient cependant désespérément vides et à renflouer très bientôt, leur armement malheureusement trop ténu, ayant subi de lourdes pertes pour oser croire qu'ils survivraient à un prochain combat contre une des ruches de Todd!

C'est pourquoi ces commandants avaient en dernier recours fait un appel à l'alliance de l'Aîné. En fait ce qui avait surtout intéressé Todd, c'était la possibilité des deux femelles, encore très jeunes et juste sorties de l'adolescence, qui pourraient un jour devenir des reines. Il n'avait pas besoin que d'autres de ces créatures vaines et égocentriques ne prennent la tête de combats véhéments contre son alliance ou ne viennent défier sa reine actuelle!

Non, il avait plutôt besoin d'elles comme femelles reproductrices de son espèce, car malgré les avancées de la thérapie qui pouvait désactiver la non-compatibilité entre ADN wraith et ADN humain pour assurer la reproduction entre ses officiers et leurs adoratrices, son espèce en péril avait tout de même besoin de ces femelles pour assurer à court terme la survie des wraith.

Les deux femelles en question étaient en très bonne santé, encore jeunes donc malléables pour que Todd les façonnent à sa volonté et les empêche de devenir de redoutables ennemies qui n'apporteraient que des problèmes dans son alliance. Il pouvait modifier encore leur désir de s'élever dans la hiérarchie jusqu'à la tête et leur donner le même rôle que sa reine actuelle assumait, soit repeupler les rangs des officiers mâles et peut-être s'il avait de la chance, créer encore d'autres femelles de son espèce dans le futur.

Donc, après d'âpres discussions avec ces deux commandants qui étaient tout de même compétents mais réticents à céder sur tous les pouvoirs qu'ils détenaient déjà, Todd avait réussi à imposer _totalement_ ses conditions, gagnant sur toute la ligne mais ne leur cachant pas non plus qu'ils seraient à l'essai, sous observation constante. Au moindre signe de trahison, ils regretteraient amèrement d'avoir abordé l'alliance de l'Aîné et mourraient sans autre option! Leurs ruches seraient également confisquées ainsi que tout leur équipage...

Les deux commandants acceptèrent, mortifiés mais visiblement soulagés d'avoir enfin assuré la survie de leur petite faction.

Todd réfléchissait également au message qu'il avait reçu avant de partir en mission, venant de la part de Sheppard sur Atlantis.

La mission finale qui devait débarrasser la galaxie d'un poste important des super hybrides de Michael s'était avérée à la fois un soulagement et un échec, selon le frère de Sara.

Échec parce qu'une fois arrivés là-bas, les marines du colonel Sheppard avaient découvert que tout avait été détruit par l'action même de l'autodestruction décidée par ceux qui avaient été débusqués par des espions pour le compte des atlantes.

Les espions avaient été cruellement exterminés mais il n'y avait eu aucun moyen pour Sheppard et ses hommes de mettre la main sur les découvertes scientifiques du clone de Michael, ni de découvrir si celui-ci était encore en vie, donc l'endroit où il se cachait!

Soulagement parce que les deux commandos que dirigeait Sheppard n'avaient pas eu à combattre et il n'y a avait eu aucune perte humaine.

Todd était inquiet malgré lui...il n'avait pas connu personnellement le scientifique wraith qui avait été celui que les atlantes avaient malencontreusement transformé en humain et prénommé Michael, mais pendant un bon moment, ce très compétent scientifique avait été le favori de la reine d'une très grande faction dans le passé. Sa compétence, sa ténacité et son courage avaient été le garant de sa grande réputation parmi ses frères...

Et l'Aîné voyait bien que le résultat que tous maintenant parmi son espèce appelait "Abomination", avait conservé les mêmes grandes qualités mais en les retournant tout autant contre ses frères wraith qui l'avaient rejeté, ainsi que les humains dont il voulait également se venger...en particulier ceux d'Atlantis.

C'était donc une épine dans le pied de Todd et ce dernier avait été fort contrarié de voir que cet individu avait _encore une fois!_ échappé aux recherches intensives des atlantes pour le retrouver et l'éliminer.

Il devrait donc intensifier lui-même ses recherches pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce trouble-fête...mais pour le moment, Todd se concentrait sur le rétrovirus qui bientôt allait le transformer, lui et ses frères, en une espèce bien moins dangereuse pour les humains de cette galaxie.

Todd sortit de ses réflexions alors qu'il s'était réjoui d'être de retour, ayant espéré retrouver ses quartiers et sa Compagne comme un hâvre de paix...mais cela lui serait nié car le flux de la connexion wraith devenait de plus en plus agité par une seule personne, alors que le pilote de sa navette effectuait les manoeuvres pour l'atterrissage imminent dans la baie des darts de sa ruche.

Il soupira encore une fois, mais plus discrètement. Il caressa machinalement le pont de son nez avec un doigt, s'attirant un bref regard en coin de son sous-officier. Les yeux du wraith brillèrent d'une brève lueur d'incompréhension à l'inquiétude maussade que ressentait son Commandant mais il reprit vite contenance et cacha sa perplexité.

Mais déjà, Todd recevait un message télépathique de son Second, du pont de commandement.

_«Commandant. Je suis prêt à vous faire mon rapport. Je dois cependant vous avertir que_ _votre Compagne...eh bien elle vous attend dans vos quartiers, je dois dire de_ _pied ferme!», _fit celui que Sara avait surnommé «Sam». Il y avait du malaise dans les mots qui suivirent:

- _«Elle me semble...non. Elle est **véritablement très en colère** et cette colère est dirigée sur vous, Commandant.»_

Todd resta imperturbable. Il savait tout cela déjà, mais il appréciait que son Second ait voulu l'en avertir:

-_ «Je le sais, sous-commandant. Je vais la rejoindre tout de suite et vous me verrez plus tard. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de très important dans votre rapport à discuter?»._

_- «Non. Cela peut attendre, Commandant.»_

Todd ne se donna pas la peine de remercier son Second ou de commenter plus avant. Il ferma le lien télépathique, se tournant vers son pilote et observant avec satisfaction l'amélioration des habiletés de ce dernier à poser en douceur leur petit vaisseau.

Aussitôt sorti de la navette, il ne perdit pas de temps et refusa l'escorte des drones qui l'avaient accompagné lors des négociations. Ils se dispersèrent pour aller vaquer aux tâches qui leur furent assignées.

Il aurait pu perdre du temps, aller rencontrer son Second pour se mettre au courant de son rapport mais cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée! Il sentait Sara bien trop en colère et décaler une discussion (ou plutôt une grosse dispute!) inévitable par sa faute, ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée.

Il soupira encore une fois et il hâta le pas vers les appartements royaux, reconnectant lentement le lien entre sa Compagne et lui et recevant de plein fouet la rage bouillonnante de la jeune femme.

Au pas des grandes portes il vacilla même légèrement, tant sa fureur était forte et incontrôlable!

Reprenant contenance, il vit les portes se séparer devant lui et il mit le pied dans le nid de guêpes qu'il avait malencontreusement contribué à faire tomber sur lui. Il s'arma mentalement pour faire face à quelque chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin maintenant!

Un moment déplaisant qui, il le soupçonnait, allait durer bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait appréhendé...

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre VI_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

- _DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, ESPÈCE DE...DE PÈRE INDIGNE, DE BÂTARD!_

Todd cacha soigneusement son ennui et son irritation.

Dire qu'il y a seulement une centaine d'années, il ne se serait jamais laissé parler ainsi avec irrespect, insulter par quelqu'un, _à plus forte raison par une femelle humaine!_

Elle aurait reçu une sacrée claque de son bras qui l'aurait fait rebondir, peut-être mortellement...ou bien elle aurait terminé comme repas au bout de sa main nourricière!

Mais Todd avait «évolué » et il comprenait la juste colère de la mère qu'était sa Compagne. Il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement avec Sara Sheppard! Le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité...

Depuis qu'il était entré dans leurs quartiers royaux et qu'elle avait surgi en coup-de-vent devant lui avec la dague ensanglantée à la main, le wraith avait dû dissimuler sa nature autoritaire et agressive, inhérente à un grand Commandant de son espèce pour se mettre plutôt en mode indulgence et écoute attentive, ce qu'il lui devait bien.

Il n'avait même pas bronché quand elle s'était arrêté à un pied de lui et avait élevé du bout des doigts l'arme blanche à hauteur de ses yeux, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle venait de découvrir ce que lui, les jumeaux et Méroc lui avaient si soigneusement caché depuis des mois!

Elle avait alors commencé à hurler en marchant de long en large, lançant les mots hachés et indignés sur un volume de voix suraigüe.

Todd décida de la laisser vider son sac trop rempli d'émotions humaines et de ne pas dire un mot pour le moment...

….jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une ouverture à la raison dans cette femme rendue hystérique par une réaction inhérente à son espèce, à ce qu'elle jugeait être complètement déraisonnable et dangereux pour ses enfants. Réaction que Todd, il est vrai, avait déclenché...

Il s'était donc installé simplement dans un fauteuil près de la grande table où se tenait la dispute du couple, son attitude lasse mais patiente.

À la différence de sa Compagne, le visage du vieux wraith resta vide d'émotions, même quand Sara lui parla en long et en large de la blessure sévère au visage qu'Alexandra avait subie.

Son visage n'était qu'un masque illisible, mais sans aucune arrogance.

De son côté, Sara sentit le rouge de l'indignation et de la rage lui remonter au visage...si c'était possible d'être plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà!

Ouvrant la bouche pour pousser un cri d'exaspération, la jeune femme fut devancée par la voix tranquille de son Compagnon:

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Sara? Je comprends ta réaction initiale. Mais si je t'en avais parlé auparavant, tu n'aurais jamais approuvé ma décision au sujet de l'entraînement des jumeaux...

Incrédule et suffoquée, Sara lança ses bras en l'air et la dague vola derrière elle en atterrissant sur le sol loin derrière avec un bruit sinistre et clinquant.

- Approuvée cette décision? _MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE J'AURAIS DIT NON! _Quelle sorte de mère serais-je si j'acceptais que _**mes enfants de trois ans s'amusent à tenter de se trucider avec des poignards coupants pour s'entraîner! **_

Todd ne put s'empêcher en ce moment de penser à quel point Sara était belle quand elle était en colère. Sa respiration était rapide, ses yeux brillants et exorbités et son teint rosi ressemblait étonnamment à l'apparence qu'elle présentait lorsqu'elle était au paroxysme de l'excitation sexuelle. Il aurait eu le goût de la traîner sur la grande table de la pièce et de la prendre sauvagement, posant sa bouche exigeante sur la sienne pour la faire taire, la subjuguant pour à la fois mettre fin à cette querelle et la faire sienne, lui prouvant qu'il aurait toujours la décision finale en tout!

Mais ce n'est pas comme cela maintenant qu'il voyait sa relation avec cette humaine extraordinaire qu'il considérait son égale dans leur lien unique...il se devait d'endurer la colère justifiée qu'elle déversait sur lui. Mais en ce moment même, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était de savoir _si elle comprendrait et accepterait la façon wraith de voir les choses en ce qui avait trait à l'éducation de leur progéniture?_

- Sara...si tu veux bien t'asseoir, nous allons en discuter calmement.

Sara fut sur le point de se rebeller et de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, mais elle dût se rendre compte de son propre état d'énervement. Son corps allait la trahir...elle-même médecin, elle savait que sa respiration était trop rapide, que son coeur battait trop vite, que le sang contre ses tempes exerçait une pression lancinante et qu'elle pourrait même perdre conscience si elle poussait le bouchon trop loin!

Mais une lueur d'hésitation apparut dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser amadouer par ce salaud!

- S'il-te-plaît Sara? reprit le _salaud_ de sa voix chaude et apaisante, indiquant de la main le siège près du sien.

Sara s'approcha du fauteuil le plus éloigné de la table et fit tout un spectacle de tirer la chaise violemment en la laissant traîner sur le sol, produisant le bruit d'une craie sur un tableau noir.

Ses lèvres serrées et son visage fermé, elle s'assit bruyamment et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, vrillant les poignards de ses yeux assombris dans les orbites ambre-doré du wraith.

Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Sara refusa d'ouvrir la «discussion». Elle était encore en mode «querelle».

Todd poussa un soupir discret:

- Je savais que si je t'avais parlé de mon idée de rehausser à un autre niveau l'entraînement de nos enfants, tu n'aurais jamais été d'accord pour qu'ils s'exercent avec des armes blanches. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré attendre un certain temps pour qu'ils vieillissent et surtout progressent dans l'art du combat, pour te faire plus tard la démonstration qu'ils étaient capables de bien se débrouiller...

Sara renifla fortement son désaccord sans bouger, toujours une statue vivante de condamnation.

- Les jumeaux désirent devenir dignes de ce qu'ils représentent, soit l'avenir de mon espèce continua Todd en ignorant la réaction sarcastique de la jeune femme. Ils ont répondu oui avec enthousiasme quand je leur ai proposé de prendre des leçons avec Méroc qui est très doué dans les combats à l'arme blanche...il est la personne la plus vigilante et de confiance pour cette mission.

Sara avait passé les cinq minutes précédentes à tempêter, vitupérer Todd et même si sa rage l'empêchait de se rappeler les mots exacts qu'elle avait employés, elle se rappelait lui avoir lancé en plein visage qu'il était quelque chose comme: _«un wraith retors et inconscient, un mauvais père qui n'avait pas le droit de laisser se battre des enfants de __trois ans seulement avec des armes dangereuses, qu'Alex avait reçu un coup de couteau qui avait ouvert son cou jusqu'au menton et que cela aurait plus être_ _plus grave, fatal même!, car les enfants ne s'auto-guérissaient pas aussi vite qu'un véritable wraith...qu'étant leur mère elle se devait de les protéger vu qu'il se montrait lamentable à le faire, qu'elle ne les laisserait plus JAMAIS seuls en salle d'entraînement avec Méroc ou bien Todd ou tout autre wraith, qu'il aurait pu au moins attendre que leurs enfants soient_ _adolescents avant de performer ce genre d'exercice violent et hautement dangereux!» _

Elle avait aussi rajouté_ : «qu'elle le détestait et qu'il lui avait_ _manqué de respect en prenant **seul** cette décision, qu'il avait sapé son autorité vis-à-vis Alex, Declan et même Méroc, qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant sa petite fille saigner abondamment et que même si elle avait recousu la plaie d'une façon experte, elle n'était pas sûre que la jeune hybride ne garderait pas une cicatrice!». _

Todd avait écouté le tout avec infiniment de patience, sans broncher.

À travers sa colère qui embrumait sa raison, elle avait cependant réalisé que le wraith endurait le tout sans que son humeur ne change d'une façon spectaculaire, comme cela arrivait d'habitude durant leurs disputes...

Le wraith ne la laissait jamais gagner et finissait par avoir le dernier mot et la calmer à son avantage mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien décidée à ne pas céder! Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses enfants, Sara Sheppard était une vraie lionne.

Actuellement, le brouillard colérique obscurcissant sa raison revint aux derniers mots du wraith:

- Ce que les jumeaux désirent ou non, _**je m'en fous complètement!**_ Ce sont nos enfants et ils nous doivent obéissance. Quant à Méroc, il a de toute évidence failli à la protection des enfants puisqu'Alex a accouru vers moi lorsqu'elle a été sérieusement blessée! Et puis...

Todd avança rapidement pour saisir son poignet, tentant de la calmer et d'attirer son attention pour faire cesser la lancée verbale cinglante qui avait recommencée.

- Sara! gronda le wraith d'un ton bas mais ferme.

Sara sursauta, se taisant mais retirant violemment son poignet de la poigne de son Compagnon.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'écoutes maintenant. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dis et tu ne fais que répéter ce que je sais déjà sur les événements! Si nous voulons que cette discussion mène quelque part, me feras-tu la politesse de m'écouter?

La bouche restée ouverte de Sara se referma. Avec réticence elle hocha la tête, tentant de réguler sa respiration trop rapide et de calmer le tumulte encore rageur qui s'élevait toujours de sa poitrine.

Regardant le wraith avec mépris, elle attendit qu'il se lance dans ses «explications»:

- Sara, depuis la naissance de nos enfants je t'ai fais totalement confiance pour le côté humain de leur éducation. Je ne me suis jamais opposé à ce que tu mettes en valeur ce côté humain, parce que notre progéniture doit s'adapter aux différences de nos deux mondes. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'à cause de leur grande adaptabilité, de la vitesse avec laquelle ils grandissent, changent et deviennent matures plus vite, cela en fait non pas des enfants de trois ans, mais plutôt allant sur les 7-8 ans comme pour la croissance de jeunes wraith. On ne peut ignorer plus longuement qu'ils devront faire face, plus vite que tu ne le crois à de l'ostracisme, vu leur différence et leur unicité. Il y aura devant eux des obstacles, des dangers inconnus parce qu'ils sont les tous premiers de cette nouvelle évolution de ma race...

Sara se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas lui couper encore une fois la parole et répliquer là-dessus. Todd vit bien l'effort qu'elle faisait et en profita pour continuer:

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce sera pour eux de n'être ni complètement humain, ni complètement wraith, d'être la progéniture d'un Chef Suprême de la nouvelle alliance. À cause de cela, on les mettra bien souvent au défi. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pour leur enseigner à bien se défendre, à faire preuve de courage. Ils devront se faire respecter parce qu'ils sont différents justement. Ils sont les futurs leaders de notre toute nouvelle communauté.

- Tu as tort si tu crois que je ne sais pas cela! dit Sara d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, profitant d'une pause dans le discours de Todd. Plus le temps passe, plus je vois qu'ils sont différents! Extraordinaires, mais ils sont tellement intelligents et vieux de caractère! Mais je commence à avoir peur pour eux, Todd...toutefois il ne faut pas oublier que ce ne sont _**que des enfants!**_ Tu n'as pas le droit de les exposer si tôt à de tels dangers, à leur enseigner un art de combat pour lequel ils ne sont pas prêts! J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour voir la blessure d'Alex...mais évidemment, la moitié en a guéri rapidement, alors tu ne peux savoir à quel point c'était profond! Un peu plus et la lame de Declan touchait un oeil ou une artère importante! Imagines comment notre fils se serait senti s'il avait tué par inadvertance sa petite soeur!

L'émotion encore une fois étreignait sa gorge.

Todd avait beau comprendre, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur confrontation, il sentit l'impatience et l'agressivité habituelle à son espèce ressurgir en lui.

Il agita une main agacée comme pour chasser le spectacle émotionnel de sa Compagne:

- Ces enfants sont wraith. Ils vivent dans un vaisseau-ruche, Sara...parmi les wraith! Ils doivent suivre nos règles et si en s'entraînant un incident grave survient, même la mort...alors ainsi soit-il. Je ne peux faire de différence entre eux et les autres jeunes en apprentissage parmi mon alliance. Cela serait vu comme de la faiblesse...

- _De la faiblesse!_ Mais...mais enfin! Todd, ce sont _**TES enfants!**_ Ce ne sont pas simplement de futurs petits soldats, de la chair à canon pour ton alliance!

Cette fois la colère refluait en Sara. Complètement scandalisée, elle se leva de son siège et vint se planter devant le fauteuil du wraith pour venir le confronter, complètement effondrée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ne les aimes donc tu pas? dit-elle d'une voix plus douce et désespérée alors qu'elle approchait de Todd, plantant ses yeux soudain plein de larmes dans les siens, se demandant si elle avait vraiment entendu les dernières paroles de l'implacable wraith.

-Oh, qu'ais-je donc fait quand je t'ai donné ces deux magnifiques enfants? J'ai consenti à une expérience, c'est ça? _Ils ne sont rien de plus pour toi?_

Todd en eu assez. Il se leva rapidement, excédé, mais la lueur de colère dans ses yeux ne dura qu'une seconde. Il fit le pas qui le séparait de la jeune femme et se pencha doucement sur elle, prenant entre ses doigts une boucle de cheveux acajou qu'il caressa distraitement, mettant dans sa voix veloutée toute l'indulgence et la douceur qu'il put:

- Ils sont beaucoup plus pour moi que tu ne pourrais le croire, petite humaine. Et cela est très difficile pour moi de les traiter comme les autres ici. Mais je le dois! Maintenant Sara, c'est à ton tour de me faire confiance pour cette partie de leur éducation. Je ne nie pas que c'est périlleux, que ce n'est pas facile de les laisser ainsi confronter un monde beaucoup plus sauvage et complexe que celui que tu as connu sur terre pendant ta propre enfance, mais donnes-moi le bénéfice du doute quand je t'assures qu'ils sont plus que prêts! C'est pour leur plus grand bien. Malgré le peu de nombres d'années qu'ils vivent, ce ne sont déjà plus des bébés.

Todd continuait à jouer nonchalamment avec la bouche de cheveux de la jeune femme. De son autre pouce, il commença à essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux.

- Tout ce que je peux te promettre maintenant continua-t-il, c'est que j'assisterai à toutes leurs séances d'entraînement quand il s'agira de combat avec une dague ou toute autre arme blanche. Je serai alors à même d'être assez rapide pour éviter un autre incident malheureux.

Sara était figée. Anéantie. Elle sut qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

- C'est donc ton dernier mot? dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

C'était plus une triste constatation qu'une question.

- Je suis désolé Sara. L'entraînement doit continuer. Je te demande, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, de me faire confiance!

Sa Compagne leva lentement une main et défit avec une colère froide les doigts entortillés du wraith autour d'une mèche de cheveux fauve.

- Et je suis également désolée, fit-elle, sa voix glaciale et caverneuse, son regard blessé, alors qu'elle tournait sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la nursery.

- Je vais aller voir comment va ma fille, annonça-t-elle d'un ton dramatique, puisque son père n'a même pas daigné aller voir comment elle se porte!

Sa voix sèche promettait à Todd bien des jours de solitude et de tourment à venir.

- J'irai voir Alexandra également tout-à-l'heure après le rapport de mon Second. dit-il.

-...et il faut que je parle à Declan, continua Todd.

Mais il sut qu'elle n'avait même pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit parce qu'elle venait de passer la porte en coup de vent.

_()()()()()_

La semaine suivante passa d'une façon pénible tout autant pour Todd que pour Sara.

En ce qui concernait cette dernière, sa rage était devenue sourde et avait tourné en rancoeur et en bouderie obstinée. Cela lui demandait de l'énergie de rester fâchée contre le wraith, mais le sujet de leur discorde était trop grave pour qu'elle oublie soudainement le danger dans lequel Todd plaçait ses propres enfants sans trop de scrupules.

Todd, quant à lui, ne démordrait pas de sa position, ayant concédé qu'il superviserait lui-même l'entraînement des jumeaux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus vieux et que la majorité des erreurs et risques soient derrière eux, l'expérience et l'agilité suppléant à la maladresse des enfants.

Il avait offert à Sara de venir une fois à la salle d'entraînement pour observer les enfants se battre sous sa supervision et celle de Méroc, mais elle avait refusé d'un ton sec, arguant qu'elle serait trop angoissée de surveiller ses petits qui risquaient encore de s'estropier!

Sara lui manquait cruellement, car elle l'ignorait ostensiblement quand il entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà, le laissant également au seuil de la porte de leur unique connexion, refusant obstinément de le laisser entrer.

Pendant la journée, les autres personnes au laboratoire, wraith ou humains, remarquant ou non le comportement froid entre les deux conjoints, ne laissaient filtrer aucune surprise ou remarque, même si Lindsay qui revenait de temps à autre pour travailler avec eux, levait parfois une tête ahurie et fixait Todd et Sara à tour de rôle, haussant des sourcils curieux à l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans la grande pièce.

Elle avait une fois risqué de poser la question à Sara, lui demandant _«ce que diable il se_ _passait entre le Commandant et elle?»_ et s'était valut un regard si intense et courroucé, et un _«Vous Novak, mêlez-vous donc de vos affaires!» _grincé bien serré d'un ton bas entre les dents de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait dès lors plus osé faire allusion au différend éclatant qui régnait parmi le couple wraith-humain!

Mais le pire était le soir...

Sara regagnait ses quartiers tard après sa journée de travail, après avoir passé plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait avec ses enfants.

Elle était surprise que Todd n'ait pas exigé _«que leur différent se conclue à sa_ _satisfaction»_ comme il l'avait souvent déjà fait lors de leurs conflits passés. Cette soudaine tolérance à la mauvaise humeur butée de sa Compagne disait à Sara que le salaud avait mauvaise conscience cette fois-ci!

Alors le soir, étendue, elle restait soigneusement sur son bord du grand lit au risque de tomber sur le sol pendant la nuit. Elle le boudait sexuellement évidemment par le fait même...

Todd semblait comprendre et se contentait de soupirer silencieusement, passant plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à travailler à sa console dans leur grande chambre, sentant la jeune femme s'assoupir dans le lit, venant la rejoindre très tard dans la nuit, supportant sans broncher la quarantaine dans laquelle elle les avait placé tous deux.

Mais le corps chaud de sa petite humaine lui manquait, le désir tout aussi intense qu'au premier jour qui les réunissait absent, remplacé par la froideur tout aussi hautaine et glaciale de Sara à son égard, son regard le fuyant, ses yeux fixant tout sauf lui dès qu'il devait partager un espace intime ou de travail.

Bien sûr, le jour elle lui parlait pendant qu'ils travaillaient, que ce soit au laboratoire ou bien dans la salle d'expérimentation adjacente où ils prenaient soin des deux drones cobayes. Mais Sara répondait à ses questions d'une voix monocorde ou discutait avec lui en prenant bien soin de ne jamais croiser ses yeux.

Todd avait décidé de laisser Sara bouder tout son soûl, du moins jusqu'à ce que le fil habituellement ténu de sa patience n'en arrive à son bout.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis en ce qui concernait l'éducation guerrière des jumeaux pour se rafistoler avec elle...lui ayant demandé de lui faire confiance là-dessus, il comprenait néanmoins que cela prendrait du temps à sa Compagne de coopérer, avant que les relents de sa fureur ne s'évaporent complètement.

Il était prêt à lui accorder une certaine durée de temps pour «bouder», ce qui était contraire à son impatience habituelle...mais il y avait une limite à sa tolérance!

Todd ne voulait surtout pas lui imposer autoritairement d'en revenir à de meilleurs sentiments (pour le bien de l'atmosphère de travail et de leur relation), mais si tout cela perdurait trop longtemps, il devrait se résoudre à cette extrême limite.

_()()()()()_

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir sur la décision de son Compagnon, Sara décida de parler aux enfants.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle voulait comprendre, c'était bien la volonté des petits de se battre comme des grands, leur front commun contre elle l'ayant impressionnée lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle s'opposait à ces exercices de combat violents, les trouvant trop jeunes pour s'y engager...

Leur grande admiration de leur père était bien sûr un motif normal. Mais les enfants de Sara, ayant un côté humain, étaient aussi wraith et vivant sur une ruche wraith...ils ne connaissaient que cette vie-là et ils voulaient participer le plus tôt possible à une vie plus active parmi la communauté.

Elle passa donc la plupart des soirées de cette semaine à discuter avec eux lors de leur mise au lit, au lieu de leur conter l'histoire habituelle.

Elle se rappela des quelques séances qu'elle avait eu avec l'ancienne psychologue de la cité, le Docteur Kate Heightmeyer. Elle tentait de prendre le ton et le phrasé psy de cette femme compétente pour faire comprendre aux jumeaux son point de vue. Mais surtout, elle se mit totalement à leur écoute, voulant en connaître davantage sur leur nature alienne.

Une fois que les enfants eurent la chance de parler à tour de rôle pour s'exprimer à leur mère (d'une façon vraiment mature pour leur jeune âge, et en plus très sensée!), Sara leur expliqua la grande inquiétude qu'elle avait à les laisser faire, l'immense peine qu'elle ressentirait si quelque chose de grave leur arrivait et la grande prudence dont ils devraient faire preuve à l'avenir lors de l'entraînement donné par Méroc et supervisé par leur père.

Ils l'écoutaient sagement, respectueusement. À quelque part elle voyait bien dans leurs grands yeux félins qu'ils étaient un peu déconcertés par un comportement qu'il jugeait trop protecteur. Ils se regardaient en échangeant des regards entendus puis retournaient leur petit visage imperturbable sur leur _ada_ avec indulgence et patience, se disant sûrement que le flot des recommandations sans fin allaient bientôt se terminer!

Sara soupira. Elle se dit que le message ne passerait pas plus, même si elle en parlait encore plus longuement.

Elle se coucha donc ce soir-là entre les deux enfants dans un des lits, les prenant contre elle et les serrant presque avec désespoir. Encore une fois, elle saisit l'échange de regards interloqués entre les deux jumeaux.

- Je vous aime fort tous les deux...rappelez-vous de cela! Vous êtes ce qui m'importe le plus au monde, dit Sara d'une voix émue.

- ...et Opa aussi? fit la petite voix de sa fille.

- Et Opa aussi. répliqua Sara, faisant taire sa réticence pour ne pas que les jumeaux ne s'inquiètent de sa colère contre son Compagnon.

Surprenamment, les mots n'avaient pas eu trop de difficulté à passer sa gorge enrouée par l'émotion. C'était somme toute tellement vrai...elle savait que malgré ce conflit majeur entre elle et Todd, elle aimait bien trop ce dernier pour que son ressentiment ne s'évanouisse pas..._mais elle voulait tout de même le faire un peu durer pour le moment!_

Elle sentit alors la petite main de Declan caresser le front de Sara puis comme son père le faisait parfois, le petit wraith saisit le visage de sa mère entre ses deux mains et fixa ses yeux verts bien sérieusement, y plongeant l'ambre-doré de ses propres prunelles de petit félin.

- Ça va aller, Ada. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas! Je te promets que nous allons faire très attention...vrai Alex?

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement son accord de la tête, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de la longue chevelure de sa mère.

Sara en fut stupéfaite. Declan avait probablement eu ce comportement inné, comme par instinct pour la consoler...ou bien il avait observé son père faire le même geste et avait spontanément utilisé cette gestuelle pour calmer le tourment de sa mère!

Les yeux de Sara Sheppard se remplirent de larmes.

Comme son père le faisait souvent, le petit garçon gomma du pouce une larme coulant sur la joue de Sara.

Étouffant un sanglot, Sara lui fit un pitoyable sourire et ébouriffa sa chevelure argentée.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle serra l'enfant à l'étouffer.

Alexandra remua derrière elle, réclamant le même câlin.

Sara se retourna et engloba la petite fille dans leur enlacement commun.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques temps plus tard, sur une autre ruche de l'alliance...**_

Au paroxysme de la jouissance, Lindsay s'accrocha aux longs cheveux soyeux de son amant wraith et se prépara à accueillir un énième orgasme époustouflant, ouvrant grand sa bouche pour vocaliser son plaisir et grimper encore une fois au septième ciel...

_«Ohseigneurohkennyohkenny-! »._

_"Ahhhhhh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

Le Commandant surnommé Kenny plongea le regard de ses yeux orangé dans les grands yeux noisettes de la femelle humaine, se régalant de la lueur de plaisir extrême et de reconnaissance qu'il lisait en eux.

Au tout début les expressions curieuses et le verbiage incessant de cette humaine lorsqu'elle jouissait l'avaient déconcerté. Mais il devait avouer apprécier maintenant que sa maîtresse terrienne le surprenne ainsi et fasse savoir à toute sa ruche à quel point le membre dur et infatigable de son amant wraith la satisfaisait!

Il plongea contre sa bouche et étouffa brusquement son prochain gémissement en fouillant de sa langue l'orifice offert et la goûta, terminant le baiser sauvagement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Chaudement serré dans le fourreau à la fois doux et élastique du sexe confortable de sa partenaire, Kenny augmenta enfin les poussées jusqu'au point de frapper la chair verte de son bassin contre la peau rosie de la femelle humaine, le bruit sonore de ses coups de boutoir excitant de toute évidence Novak et la ramenant sur le chemin d'un autre orgasme violent.

Accélérant le mouvement et la pénétrant encore plus profondément, il se délecta du cri de douleur et de plaisir à la fois que le femme poussa, y joignant finalement le rugissement retentissant de son propre orgasme...

Il se déversa en elle tout en ralentissantle mouvement alors que Lindsay s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa crinière, sans que ses tiraillements ne le dérangent le moins du monde...il était habitué maintenant.

Une fois repu, Kenny sentit les battement frénétiques de son coeur se calmer et il se laissa crouler tout près du corps chaud de l'humaine, étirant son bras pour la ramener tout contre lui.

Au contraire de lui, Novak haletait encore et il plongea encore une fois son regard dans ses yeux sombres, se baignant dans la satisfaction émerveillée qu'elle lui témoignait comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'accouplaient.

- _Oh Kenny...!_ fit la femme en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres puis sur son menton, tirant gentiment la toute petite barbiche du wraith d'une façon taquine.

Bon...ce sentimentalisme l'agaçait toujours quelque peu, tout comme les mièvreries humaines auxquelles il commençait à s'accoutumer quelque peu, mais l'adoration évidente de son amante humaine le flattait tout de même!

Pour lui rappeler toutefois qu'il était le maître, Kenny se pencha et mit vivement sa bouche au niveau du creux de sa superbe, longue et mince nuque et la mordit plutôt fort, lui arrachant un petit cri de protestation plutôt mou.

- Pourquoi toujours ce signe de propriété sur moi? geignit la généticienne, tentant de convoyer vers le wraith un regard courroucé alors qu'elle ne convaincrait personne...Je te signale que tout le monde, wraith et humains, n'arrêtent pas de me dévisager à cause de cette morsure à chaque fois que je sors d'ici! gloussa Lindsay avec la bonne humeur pleine de félicité qui vient après une baise extraordinaire.

- Je crois plutôt, femme...qu'ils se rappellent de tes cris et de tes lamentations de plaisir, non qu'ils remarquent cette morsure tant que cela!

Novak eut un petit rire grinçant et elle se pencha pour mordre l'épaule de Kenny, puis ses lèvres glissèrent vers les muscles lisses et sans poil de sa poitrine alors qu'elle se mit à lécher et mordiller sa peau, ses yeux sombres débordant de malice et de désir renouvelé...

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et Kenny, d'un mouvement fulgurant, la retourna sur le dos et saisit ses deux bras qu'il remonta en l'air, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes.

Lindsay hoqueta mais un sourire large et ravi étira ses lèvres minces.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, humaine...susurra Kenny. Ces mordillements pourraient te valoir d'être «punie»!

Le wraith eut un rire joyeux et sadique en même temps, et ils rirent tous les deux alors que son amante humaine comprenait bien quel genre de «punition» elle pourrait recevoir...

Ses cheveux lâchement étalés sur l'oreiller, Lindsay Novak étira sa nuque et tenta d'attraper les lèvres du wraith et de l'embrasser, mais il recula vivement sa tête avec un petit sourire suffisant et goguenard.

- Fini de jouer, dit-il alors d'un ton empreint d'un peu de regret...nous devions travailler, nous pencher ensemble sur le programme du rétrovirus, je te rappelle...

- Oui, reconnut la femme. Du moins c'est encore la raison pour laquelle tu m'as attirée dans tes quartiers..._commandant!_ Et ce prétexte commence sérieusement à être usé...

Kenny eut un de ses rares sourires de connivence.

- Eh bien tu as raison, fit Lindsay Novak en basculant du lit sur le côté alors que le wraith la libérait, se levant et cherchant à tâtons dans la noirceur de la chambre ses vêtements éparpillés. Nous devons revoir en effet le programme...je ne voudrais surtout pas arriver non préparée demain matin pour le premier traitement sur le Chef Suprême et le second sujet!

En effet, c'était bel et bien demain que serait injecté la première dose sur un cobaye wraith supérieur de la version modifiée et améliorée du rétrovirus de Becket par Lindsay Novak.

La généticienne frissonna, malgré le fait qu'elle était maintenant rhabillée.

Kenny s'était également levé et se tenait maintenant debout devant elle, mettant ses mains d'une façon solennelle sur ses épaules.

- Tu sembles craintive, dit-il.

- Craintive...? Mais Monsieur Évidence, je suis terrifiée! On parle du Chef Suprême qui sera notre premier cobaye! Pourquoi donc n'a-t-il pas nommé à la place un autre officier quelconque dont la disparition n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance si quelque chose de...fâcheux arrivait? termina Lindsay avec appréhension.

- Parce que l'Aîné est plein de courage, qu'il a la certitude que cela va fonctionner, Lindsay...dit le wraith. Et parce qu'en tant que notre Chef Suprême, il se doit de donner l'exemple et de se traiter le premier, sachant que mes frères gardent une certaine crainte de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois...il a perdu tout son équipage et il y est presque resté lui-même! Si notre Commandant veut prouver que cette fois-ci le traitement est bel et bien la solution pour la survie de tous mes frères et soeurs, alors il se doit de servir de premier sujet. J'aurais fait de même à sa place. Il a toute mon admiration!

-...et moi je me sens écrasée de responsabilité, gémit Novak...et j'imagine que ça a intérêt à fonctionner! C'est pas pour m'aider, fit la femme en roulant des yeux en l'air.

Kenny eut un petit rire. Cette humaine pouvait parfois être si amusante, même si quelques-unes de ses attitudes et paroles continuaient à lui taper parfois sur les nerfs.

- Tout ira bien _Lindsayyyyy_...fit la voix râpeuse et traînante du Commandant wraith.

Lindsay Novak fondit presque, comme à chaque fois que son amant alien prononçait son prénom humain qu'il n'avait daigné commencer à utiliser qu'il y a très peu de temps, alors qu'auparavant il disait «Docteur Novak», «Docteur» ou bien «humaine».

...faut dire que de coucher ensemble, ça rapprochait!

Lindsay avait eu un jour l'immense honneur que le wraith lui révèle enfin son véritable nom dans le langage de son espèce, mais la maladroite scientifique qui n'était pas aussi habituée que Sara avec la prononciation curieuse et gutturale de ce langage ancien, massacrait tellement la prononciation que Kenny lui avait finalement suggéré en soupirant de se servir plutôt du surnom humain dont John Sheppard l'avait affublé.

- Que se passera-t-il si To..le Commandant Suprême meurt lors de cette expérience? s'inquiéta alors Lindsay. Ce serait terrible! Sara m'en voudrait sûrement même si elle prétendrait le contraire! Oh et tous les wraith de l'alliance alors...!

Imperturbable, Kenny la regarda très sérieusement:

-...alors mes frères wraith te tueraient sûrement en représailles, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix sinistre.

Il y eut un silence creux comme celui d'une tombe et la généticienne verdit, son teint maintenant presque semblable à celle de son amant vert. Puis elle pâlit et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, puis d'une colère sourde alors que Kenny éclatait de rire.

Novak eut envie de le frapper du poing sur le visage pour effacer ce rire vicieux!

- Ahahahaha! Très drôle _monsieur-le-commandant-grevvvhakrrr! f_it-elle en massacrant volontairement son vrai nom wraith.

L'hilarité de Kenny cessa brusquement et la généticienne se demanda la part de vérité dans la mauvaise blague qu'il avait eu tant de plaisir apparemment à faire...?

Il saisit le menton plutôt carré de la femme et la regarda dans les yeux:

- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. J'ai confiance en votre compétence, Docteur Lindsay Novak! Nous avons réviser je ne sais combien de fois la formule et notre Chef Suprême et sa _Kakesh_ ont fait de même...tout va bien se passer!

Novak poussa un long soupir tendu et se dirigea vers son portable qu'elle avait amené dans les quartiers de son amant Commandant et elle s'installa sur le lit, ouvrant pour la millième fois le dernier programme de simulation réussie du rétrovirus.

- Je préfère revérifier encore une fois, dit-elle en tapotant le lit tout près d'elle pour que le wraith la rejoigne, ce que Kenny fit de bon coeur.

Des couvertures transportant les relents de leur union tumultueuse, montèrent les effluves sexuelles de leurs phéromones entremêlées et Kenny se pencha sur la simulation de l'expérimentation très importante qui aurait lieu demain.

Étourdi par le besoin qu'il avait encore de Lindsay, Kenny se dit que pour ce qu'il avait en tête après que leur travail de révision soit terminé, sa femelle humaine ne perdait rien pour attendre!

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 7

_Note de l'Auteur: Rebonjour à tous, alors je rédidive avec ce chapitre 7. Oui, cela fait 5 jours depuis la dernière publication et je vous avais gâtés précédemment en publiant presque journellement..._

_Cependant, mes chapitres étaient faits depuis longtemps et ceux qui viendront seront tout neufs!_

_Alors bonne lecture, et comme toujours ma "lamentation" habituelle: je lirai avec plaisir toutes vos reviews! :)_

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre VII_

_**Le lendemain, laboratoire d'expérimentation de la ruche...**_

Convoyant un regard de connivence vers sa consoeur scientifique, Lindsay Novak leva le pouce en l'air pour lui signifier que tout était prêt.

Elle n'était pas tellement plus rassurée qu'hier soir mais en voyant le regard inquiet de Sara Sheppard, elle avait décidé de se montrer sûre d'elle, calmant ses battements de coeur trop rapides à cause de l'excitation et l'appréhension de l'expérience de ce matin.

De son côté, Sara se tourna vers la grande silhouette étendue sur un lit d'examen, s'affairant autour de Todd en revérifiant pour la énième fois tous les fils et électrodes le reliant aux différentes consoles. Celles-ci suivraient la progression médicale de la première et plus importante injection du rétrovirus génique sur un wraith supérieur.

Kenny et le Docteur Novak, tous deux éloignés du lit et surveillant le manège de la jeune femme, ne dirent pourtant mot...même si Lindsay avait le goût de lui dire que tout était okay, qu'elle avait vérifié personnellement tout le filage et les branchements et qu'il ne servait à rien de retarder le processus!

Mais elle devinait pourtant la grande nervosité de Sara.

Surveillant paisiblement le manège de sa Compagne qui replaçait encore une fois l'électrode à sa tempe, Todd étira sa main gauche et toucha doucement mais fermement le poignet de Sara.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait la toucher depuis qu'elle l'avait mis «en quarantaine», suite à leur dispute spectaculaire.

Il maintint le contact avec confiance jusqu'à ce que le visage trop pâle de la jeune femme se lève et le fixe dans les yeux sans dire un mot.

- Tout ira bien, Sara. J'ai confiance. Cesses de t'agiter ainsi...

Sara continua de fixer les yeux ambres, calmes et énigmatiques.

En ce moment, toute réminiscence de colère en elle s'était envolée. Elle était si angoissée!

_Comment Todd pouvait-il être si tranquille et sembler si indifférent à ce qui allait se passer?_

Oui, les deux drones qui avaient servi de cobayes se portaient très bien depuis ces derniers temps. Ils se nourrissaient normalement, quoique que maladroitement et comme des goinfres! On avait dû leur enseigner les bonnes manières, comment se servir d'ustensiles et se nettoyer après les repas. D'une façon surprenante, ils n'avaient pas encore manifesté l'envie d'aller vers la salle des cocons pour se nourrir d'humains.

Ils avaient aussi tous travaillé d'arrache-pied ces derniers temps et toutes les simulations virtuelles étaient revenues totalement positives!

Pourtant, Todd était presque mort lors du premier essai de la thérapie génique. Cela ne suffisait-il pas en soi-même pour le rendre suspicieux, plus qu'inquiet? Elle aurait été littéralement clouée sur le lit, morte de peur à sa place!

Lindsay Novak s'avança et toucha doucement le bras de la jeune femme, hochant affirmativement la tête très vite pour confirmer ce que venait de dire le wraith.

Sara poussa un long soupir pour chasser son angoisse.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle lança le tentacule de son esprit pour se reconnecter à leur lien si unique, convoyant tout son tourment présent ainsi que son amour pour Todd.

Le grand wraith au torse nu étira doucement ses lèvres, osant lui faire ce sourire narquois et amusé qu'il lui réservait à elle seule, heureux qu'elle lui ait enfin pardonné.

- Pfffffffffffff! souffla la jeune femme pour le défier mais également pour relâcher un peu de sa tension. Je n'y peux rien, ajouta-t-elle sans honte. J'ai peur...

Lindsay Novak étira son bras pour tendre la seringue à Sara.

Mais Sara était paralysée. Elle fixait la seringue, encore incapable de la prendre dans sa main!_ Et si elle allait le tuer...?_

- Donnez-la moi, décida soudain Todd, agitant sa main d'un geste autoritaire vers la généticienne, décidant de prendre les choses en main et de s'injecter lui-même le premier traitement.

_…..ce qui fit sortir sa Compagne de son état d'hébétude._

Elle s'interposa sans un mot entre les deux mains tendues et saisit la seringue fermement.

La posant sur le bord du lit, elle vérifia le garrot de Todd, le resserrant solidement et tapa dans le creux de son coude pour faire ressortir une veine foncée.

Une crispation de sa mâchoire, une lueur résolue dans ses yeux alors que Todd lui fit cette fois-ci un franc sourire d'encouragement, heureux que sa petite humaine ait retrouvé tout son courage.

Lindsay et Kenny reprirent chacun leur place devant les moniteurs alors que Sara relevait la seringue et étirait habilement le plongeur, surveillant la progression du liquide translucide légèrement teinté de vert dans la seringue.

Elle posa alors le bout de l'aiguille impressionnante sur la veine saillante du wraith, s'apprêtant à pousser le plongeur.

Une brève hésitation, puis elle dit:

- Allons-y!

Elle appuya sur le plongeur, surveillant ensuite le liquide disparaître, se transférant de la seringue à la veine du sujet d'expérience.

Pendant un bon trente secondes, rien ne se passa...le visage de Todd était serein et sa respiration régulière.

Par contre, tout le monde dans la pièce retenait son souffle!

Puis soudain, des contractions du muscle de la joue gauche du wraith apparurent et il ferma vivement ses yeux, plissant ses paupières, se concentrant pour maîtriser la sensation déplaisante de la douleur.

Sara poussa un hoquet d'angoisse mais ravala le _«qu'est-ce qui se passe Todd?»_ qui lui venait aux lèvres, s'efforçant d'observer son sujet _**professionnellement**__._

Todd haletait maintenant et les mêmes convulsions observées sur les drones apparurent sur son visage, faisant contracter et décontracter d'une manière spasmodique et saccadée les muscles de son visage, de sa poitrine et de ses membres finalement.

Lindsay Novak et Kenny gardèrent leur calme, mais Sara se mit en mode panique.

- Todd! cria-t-elle en amorçant vivement le geste d'aller ouvrir un soluté à gauche qui avait été installé au cas où justement cette situation se présenterait, ce qui ferait cesser les spasmes.

Mais le long bras vert s'étira et une poigne de fer saisit le poignet de la jeune femme.

- Sara...dit péniblement Todd. Non. Ça...va...aller. Pas...d'autre médication. Il faut...juste attendre...

Avec regret, Sara remit son bras à son côté une fois que le wraith eut libéré son poignet. Elle toucha tendrement le front couvert de sueur de Todd et observa scrupuleusement les réactions de son Compagnon. Il lui fit un sourire forcé, mais déjà les spasmes diminuaient...soit les convulsions étaient de moindre importance pour cette phase du traitement, ou bien Todd contrôlait admirablement sa souffrance!

- Ne vous en faites pas Sara, dit Lindsay d'une voix encourageante. Les spasmes avaient duré le double du temps lors du premier essai sur le drone numéro 1, vous vous souvenez? Je note ici sur nos appareils que les convulsions diminuent et que son coeur reprend un rythme normal, juste légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne...

Sara vint jeter un oeil sur le papier déroulant sortant des moniteurs cardiaque, cérébral et neurologique, comme si elle ne croyait pas Novak. Réalisant que la généticienne avait raison, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et eut à son tour un sourire forcé.

Todd avait fermé les yeux et s'était mis en état de méditation, ce qui n'avait pas été possible pour les drones ayant servi de premiers sujets, étant donné les limites de leur esprit trop simple.

Il pouvait donc contrôler mieux les sensations déplaisantes qui parcouraient son corps...ce n'était en effet plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais de l'inconfort et une certaine étrangeté de tous ces mouvements des fluides dans son corps...

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda sa Compagne.

Todd ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard un peu ennuyé qui fut démentit par la lueur de malice dans ses yeux félins.

- J'ai déjà été mieux, dit le wraith en souriant finalement. Mais tu oublies que je suis déjà passé par là Sara...le premier traitement était extrêmement douloureux comparé à celui-ci!

Sara soupira encore une fois, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'elle serrait la main de Todd dans la sienne.

- Bien, dit-elle en s'efforçant de se calmer.

Comme les autres elle se mit à observer le torse nu du wraith et les veines apparentes en surface, suivant justement le fluide du rétrovirus qui faisait son chemin et s'entremêlait au sang de l'alien.

Les changements commençaient en surface comme dans la simulation virtuelle...ensuite, le rétrovirus qui se servait du sang comme véhicule irait cibler uniquement les organes de digestion, ne bouleversant en rien l'ADN wraith et se contentant de leurrer le système de défense du corps en altérant lentement le mode alimentaire.

Le système nerveux réagissait bien évidemment car la première dose était plutôt forte pour que la «réanimation» des organes digestifs, estomac, foie, intestins, reins, vessie, glandes salivaires et toute autre partie du corps nécessaire à l'alimentation normale que le wraith avait connu dans son enfance, se réactive.

Selon Lindsay, le premier des treize traitements était le pire à craindre et le plus douloureux. Mais pour ce qui était des douze autres injections, il y aurait de moins en moins de souffrance et de réactions spasmodiques.

Une autre personne regardait avidement la poitrine et les bras nus de Todd, car évidemment il était rare - à part dans un lit ou au bain! - que les wraith se montrent ainsi dénudés de leur attirail de cuir.

Sara remarquait en effet que Lindsay Novak admirait les nombreux tatouages magnifiques et sinueux qui décoraient le torse de Todd...ils étaient les témoins de ses combats, réalisations et de son rang. Justement un tout nouveau tatouage qui immortalisait son rang de Chef Suprême de l'alliance se tenait maintenant entre ses deux omoplates, dans le dos.

_«Il est à moi seulement!»_ pensa fièrement Sara en gloussant pour elle-même d'une manière enfantine, même si elle savait bien que son amie atlante ne faisait qu'admirer.

Elle se rappela que Kenny n'en avait pas autant...elle l'avait vu en effet se battre un beau jour dans l'arène d'entraînement avec Todd...l'ex-Second avait sur les deux épaules le même dessin en rappel des trois croissants décorant le dessous de son oeil droit, puis un autre tatouage tout simple au niveau du coeur, mais rien d'autre.

Kenny était en train de jeter un oeil sur les données des moniteurs et il tira Lindsay de sa contemplation:

- Tout se passe bien...dit-il. Mais j'aurais besoin que vous lisiez ce graphique-ci, Docteur Novak...je ne suis pas assez versé en génétique pour l'interpréter.

Novak se précipita aux côtés de Kenny et se mit à lire le diagramme des deux ADN séparés:

- Tout va bien, confirma-t-elle en levant un regard confiant sur les autres. Les deux chaînes restent séparées et l'ADN de la Matriarche a effectué son travail en ne réactivant _QUE_ les organes digestifs, sans toucher tous les autres traits wraith.

Sara lâcha comme à regret la main de Todd et alla visualiser sur l'écran le diagramme des deux chaînes distinctes des ADN.

Quand ils avaient décidé il y a longtemps d'ajouter des extraits des tissus de la Matriarche, matériel que Todd et elle avaient prélevé sur sa planète-mère, c'est Lindsay qui en avait perfectionné la formule. Comme les Matriarches étaient les «mères» de tous les wraith, lors de la conception leur matériel génétique formait le futur enfant et c'est à l'aide de l'enzyme de ces puissantes femelles que toutes les caractéristiques de ce qui faisait un wraith étaient créées et fixées. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'inclure dans le traitement pour pouvoir effectuer avec le maximum de justesse possible le changement.

Malheureusement au début, les taux de concentration de cette enzyme étaient par trop élevés et le résultat avait été catastrophique, transformant bien sûr le système de nourrissement du sujet, mais le laissant vulnérable à l'action du système de défense du corps qui considéra l'intrus comme une bactérie et donna cette terrible maladie mortelle aux wraith, soit le cancer.

C'était le travail formidable de tous mais en particulier du Docteur Novak qui avait permis de contourner ce gros obstacle et Sara observait en ce moment même la progression du rétrovirus qui était en train de doucement réanimer les organes nourriciers dans l'abdomen. Un grand soulagement apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme qui regarda Kenny et Lindsay. Elle sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait injecté son Compagnon il y a quelques minutes.

Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur les traits tirés de Todd et son front encore couvert de transpiration.

- Tu as mal? demanda-t-elle en retournant à la tête de son lit.

Encore une fois, le wraith rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa Compagne:

- Oui. Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas...je peux très bien contrôler la souffrance. Cela n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai enduré autrefois...lorsque je souffrais de famine.

Sara hocha sa tête en se souvenant du wraith misérable et famélique qu'elle avait connu il y a quelques années dans les prisons de Kolya!

- Je peux te soulager en relâchant une dose de ce soluté anesthésiant, dit la jeune femme en faisant mine d'étendre à nouveau le bras vers le soluté de gauche.

- Non, fit Todd impatiemment. Je ne veux pas que ces drogues calmantes viennent tromper les résultats des tests, Sara! Et puis je doute fort que cette...médecine humaine ne me soulage. Tu sais bien que notre physiologie wraith est trop différente!

- Il a raison Compagne, dit Kenny. Et nous sommes capables de supporter un maximum de souffrance, comparé aux humains, termina le wraith avec suffisance.

- Comme vous voudrez, fit Sara en haussant les épaules. Que fait-on maintenant?

- Eh bien cela fait bientôt vingt minutes et tout se passe selon le plan, s'accordant à ce que nos simulations virtuelles avaient prédit...alors je suggère d'injecter le second sujet, dit Lindsay avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis prêt! leur parvint la voix de Dum qui avait suivi toute l'opération de son lit retiré dans le fond de la pièce.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de trouver les wraith extrêmement courageux et un brin fatalistes. Quand ils avaient injectés les drones cobayes, ceux-ci ne pouvaient réaliser ce qu'il leur arrivait, ce qui leur était demandé.

...mais un wraith supérieur savait ce qui se passerait dans son corps, à fortiori Dum le technicien qui avait travaillé très fort avec eux et avait vu les réactions sur les premiers sujets, ainsi que les vidéos de la première expérience ratée sur son Commandant et l'équipage de la première ruche qui y était tous restés!

Et en plus il venait de voir son supérieur se faire injecter et souffrir. Il fallait vraiment être brave et déterminé!

- Allez-y, dit Todd avec un geste faible du bras pour inciter Kenny, Lindsay et Sara à aller installer le technicien pour recevoir le traitement à son tour.

- Je reste avec toi! dit Sara obstinément. Ils peuvent se débrouiller à deux, dit-elle avec un geste bref du menton enjoignant l'ex-second et son amie à aller s'occuper de Dum.

Sara se rappelait trop bien que lorsqu'elle avait été malade comme un chien lors de la prise du traitement génique qui l'avait préparée à concevoir avec son Compagnon, Méroc était resté fidèlement à ses côtés pour la soigner. Mais c'était surtout Todd qu'elle voyait souvent à son chevet, l'encourageant sans relâche avec des mots doux, lui passant de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, la faisant boire, la conduisant à la salle de bain lorsqu'elle devait vomir...c'était lui qui sans relâche lui disait de ne pas lâcher, de tenir bon parce qu'il tenait à elle, avait besoin d'elle...

Maintenant c'était son tour de tenir compagnie à son amour et d'être entièrement là pour lui!

Kenny et Novak avaient sans un mot obéi et s'affairaient maintenant à installer tout le matériel d'expérience et les moniteurs scientifiques qui seraient reliés au corps de Dum. Ce dernier avait déjà dénudé son torse et ses bras.

Todd tourna un regard légèrement agacé vers Sara et soupira.

Sa petite humaine entêtée n'allait certes pas le lâcher si facilement et il n'aimait définitivement pas qu'elle soit témoin de sa souffrance, qu'il devrait s'efforcer de cacher encore plus.

Malgré tout, le grand Commandant Suprême de l'Alliance lui fit un sourire las alors qu'il serrait doucement sa main qu'elle avait repris dans la sienne.

Il savait qu'elle n'aurait de repos avant de le savoir complètement rétabli, avant qu'ils puissent tous dire que ce traitement, cette fois-ci, fonctionnerait à 100% et serait le signal d'un renouveau parmi l'espèce wraith.

_()()()()()_

_**Une semaine plus tard...**_

Penchée sur le moniteur pour examiner le papier déroulant et étudier le schéma cardiaque de Todd, Sara tenait dans son autre main les derniers résultats de ses prises de sang.

Elle releva la tête pour observer le très impatient Commandant qui avait de toute évidence très hâte d'enlever toutes ces électrodes et de retourner au travail!

_Évidemment!, _Todd avait refusé l'idée de demeurer pendant deux semaines dans cette petite pièce d'observation jouxtant le laboratoire, en vue d'être sous examen 24 heures sur 24.

C'est à peine s'il avait supporté d'y demeurer trois jours! Il prétendait qu'il pouvait très bien assumer ses fonctions sur le pont de commandement et son travail en laboratoire, tout en revenant à des heures régulières pour subir tout le protocole de tests et examens mis au point par Sara Sheppard et Lindsay Novak.

En soupirant à fendre l'âme, Sara n'avait eu d'autre choix que de laisser faire à sa tête ce wraith obstiné.

La jeune femme sortit sa petite lampe de poche et se mit à examiner les pupilles de son patient, son teint, prenant son pouls en même temps. Elle appuya sur sa peau pour prendre la consistance et l'épaisseur de celle-ci, lui demanda de tirer la langue puis ausculta ensuite sa poitrine et ses poumons, examinant également ses réflexes.

Todd subit sans un mot mais avec un léger soupir toutes ces manipulations...puis alors que sa Compagne ne disait mot et examinait de près les résultats sanguins, il finit par s'impatienter et demanda:

- Et alors?

Comme à regret, Sara releva la tête et fit un sourire à son Compagnon:

- Tout va bien, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je dois dire que tous les résultats sont renversants...ça va même au-delà de nos attentes!

- Alors pourquoi cet air réticent, Sara Sheppard? J'aurais cru que tu serais soulagée? Heureuse qu'enfin cette galaxie puisse envisager de vivre en paix avec des wraith qui n'auront plus à dépendre de la force vitale d'humains pour se nourrir? Cela ne te fait pas plaisir que tout se passe bien, même au-dessus de nos espérances?

Sara lâcha les résultats et s'approcha de Todd. Elle passa sa main dans sa crinière désordonnée et se pencha pour poser un baiser tendre sur son front.

- Mais bien sûr que j'en suis heureuse et soulagée! dit-elle en lui souriant. C'est juste que je trouvais qu'il aurait été tout de même prudent de..-

- Ce n'est plus pertinent de me garder ici dans cette pièce en observation, Sara! la coupa le wraith qui piaffa d'impatience en commençant à enlever lui-même les électrodes. Moi-même et le second sujet devons continuer notre travail comme si de rien n'était. Je dirais même qu'il est essentiel au protocole de voir si l'alimentation normale sied bien à notre système digestif qui refonctionne de nouveau. Il nous faut étudier si une journée normale de travail fatigue notre système, même avec deux repas par jour et aussi déceler le moment où le besoin de force vitale se fera sentir de nouveau.

Sur ce, Todd se leva et remit sa chemise noire et son manteau d'uniforme.

Sara ne pouvait vraiment pas le contredire sur ce dernier argument! Ceci même si elle était encore en désaccord pour le relâcher de sa surveillance étroite. Force lui était de constater que Todd et Dum allaient tous deux très bien, à part les petits ennuis gastriques habituels auxquels ils s'étaient tous attendus. Les wraith étaient comme des bébés naissants dont les organes en quelque sorte «neufs» devaient réapprendre à digérer la nourriture normale.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été inquiète malgré les bons résultats probants. Elle s'était également conduite en véritable mégère en ce qui a trait à balancer scrupuleusement la diète de Todd et de Dum, exigeant qu'ils mangent **_tout_** sans exception. Les deux wraith s'étaient montrés surprenammant dociles en ingérant tous les repas bien équilibrés au complet, créés spécialement par la diététiste d'Atlantis et revérifiés soigneusement par la généticienne Lindsay Novak.

Une seule chose...les deux wraith se plaignaient de ne pas avoir assez de viande pour le moment, mais Sara insistait sur le fait qu'elle devait être introduite très lentement parce que plus difficile à digérer.

Parfois elle devait se montrer impitoyable en venant chercher Todd, presque par le chignon du cou, au laboratoire ou sur le pont de commandement, si son Compagnon «oubliait» de venir la rejoindre dans leurs quartiers pour le repas du midi. Bien que Todd lui lançait alors un coup d'oeil colérique ou excédé, elle se montrait intraitable là-dessus!

- Et les résultats concernant le système immunitaire? questionna Todd alors que Sara était en train de l'aider à nouer le ceinturon de son uniforme de cuir.

- Rien à redire, admit la jeune femme. Aucune augmentation notable des leucocytes qui laisserait supposer que les globules blancs veuillent attaquer le rétrovirus intrus.

- Bon. Tu vois? dit Todd d'un ton suffisant. Je ne crois pas que le cancer ou toute autre défaillance va apparaître. Le Docteur Novak a toute mon admiration encore une fois pour cette réussite!

- Il ne faut pas trop tôt chanter victoire, dit Sara d'un ton entêtée.

- Mm! fit Todd en se penchant pour poser un doux baiser bref sur les lèvres de sa Compagne.

- Je veux te revoir dans quatre heures comme prévu, dit Sara sévèrement. Ordre du Docteur!

- Bien entendu! dit Todd en se dirigeant vers la porte pour regagner le pont de commandement.

Sara le regarda s'éloigner en soupesant les émotions qu'elle ressentait.

Oui, elle était soulagée que tout semble bien fonctionner pour le premier traitement. Mais cela ne faisait qu'une semaine! Elle savait que les gros problèmes de la toute première fois du traitement étaient apparues un bon mois plus tard après que Todd ait traité lui-même et tout son équipage, puis qu'ils en étaient presque tous morts ensuite.

Pourtant, dans le cas des deux drones cobayes, tout allait très bien depuis un bon mois!

Elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle et sursauta alors qu'en se retournant vivement, elle aperçut le technicien Dum qui était venu également pour sa période de tests et observation.

- Compagne...me voici comme prévu, dit-il d'un ton tranquille avec son regard illisible.

Sara maudit encore une fois cette façon si féline que les wraith avaient de se déplacer en silence, sans se faire remarquer!

- Vous m'avez fait peur, grommela-t-elle.

Dum eut simplement un petit sourire d'excuse qui ne cacha aucunement la lueur de plaisir prédatrice dans ses yeux dorés.

Sara haussa les épaules._ «Bien sûr, idiote que tu es! Lui dire que tu as peur alors qu'ils adorent faire peur!»_

- Ne recommencez pas ça, dit-elle platement en invitant du geste Dum à enlever le haut de son uniforme pour s'installer sur la table d'examen.

_()()()()()_

_**Presque un mois plus tard...**_

Kenny, l'ex-second du Chef Suprême et maintenant Commandant de sa propre ruche, se dirigea vers l'aile arrière du troisième niveau sur la ruche de l'Aîné, là où son supérieur avait installé un laboratoire secret, accessible seulement à très peu de wraith...il faisait cependant partie des très peu d'élus.

Arrivé aux portes du laboratoire, il lança discrètement le tentacule de son esprit et put confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, soit que le Chef Suprême était déjà présent.

Il agita sa main contre le panneau de contrôle organique et les portes chuintèrent en s'ouvrant.

- Commandant...dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, découvrant son supérieur en train de vérifier la machinerie expérimentale.

- Vous voilà! dit Todd. Vous avez emmené le nécessaire? Personne ne vous a vu vous diriger par ici?...ma Compagne...?

- Je ne l'ai pas croisée, se hâta de dire Kenny. Ni personne de significatif...et oui, j'ai le matériel nécessaire.

- Bon. Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit l'Aîné. La seconde phase du traitement du rétrovirus a lieu demain. Vous allez donc m'injecter cet «anti-traitement» et vous noterez les progrès et mes réactions.

Todd s'installa sur la table de traitement. L'attirail tout autour ressemblait presque point pour point à tous les appareils et câblages médicaux et scientifiques du principal laboratoire d'expérimentation, sauf le fait que la majorité des filaments ici étaient organiques.

Une fois prêt, Todd fit un simple signal impatient de la tête et l'ex-second sortit des replis sombres de son uniforme un linge noir qu'il déplia et d'où il sortit une longue seringue métallique, du genre de celles qui servaient à injecter le traceur qu'on imposait aux nouveaux coureurs en l'infiltrant dans le haut de la colonne vertébrale.

Kenny se dirigea vers le bras gauche du Chef Suprême et leva la seringue, examinant l'étrange liquide d'un jaune visqueux et scintillant qu'elle contenait.

- Combien de fioles avez-vous pu tirer des fluides contenues dans la main du super-hybride? demanda Todd.

- Oh il y en a suffisamment, Commandant! Pour le moment une bonne quarantaine de fioles de traitement sont congelées dans notre réserve secrète, attendant votre bon vouloir. J'ai prélevé suffisamment d'ADN sur le super-hybride qui était notre prisonnier pour pouvoir en fabriquer encore par centaines.

- Bien, fit Todd avec un sourire satisfait. Alors...qu'attendez-vous pour commencer?

Kenny cligna des yeux une fois et s'approcha du bras gauche de l'Aîné. Il abaissa la seringue dont il déposa le bout sur le bord d'une grosse veine d'un vert-bleuté plus foncée que la peau de Todd.

Pourtant, il hésita et releva ses yeux sur son Commandant.

- Eh bien...? fit Todd, exaspéré.

- Vous êtes bien sûr que c'est ce que vous désirez, Commandant? Je vous ferai remarquer que la douleur sera extrêmement sévère, comparée au traitement des Docteurs Becket et Novak.

- _Commandant!_ tonna la voix du Chef Suprême, menaçante. Insinuez-vous que je sois un poltron, un être aussi faible _qu'un humain! _ La souffrance, je connais très bien et cette expérience sera menée _ici et maintenant_. Peu importe vos scrupules!

- Commandant...oui Commandant! murmura Kenny en s'inclinant profondément, déjà honteux d'avoir tergiversé et mis en doute le courage de son Chef Suprême.

Sans plus tarder, le wraith appuya sur le plongeur et le liquide jaune se déversa par à-coup dans la veine médiane céphalique.

_Plusieurs semaines avant même que le traitement qui servirait à réactiver le système digestif des wraith n'ait débuté, Todd et son ancien second, ainsi que très peu de membres de l'équipe scientifique soigneusement choisis, avaient travaillé puis mis au point une sorte de sérum qu'ils avaient nommé **anti-traitement.**_

_Bien que ce nom aurait fait frémir Sara Sheppard et bien des humains, - suggérant qu'il serait le contrepoids du rétrovirus - l'anti-traitement n'avait **pas du tout** été créé pour empêcher le sujet de cesser éventuellement de se nourrir de force vitale humaine._

_Au contraire, les deux traitements étaient indépendants l'un de l'autre..._

_Cependant, Todd n'allait certainement pas ignorer les fabuleuses découvertes qu'il avait récupéré dans les bases secrètes de son ennemi l'Abomination! __Cette main en particulier des super-hybrides qui leur servait d'arme l'avait bien entendu fasciné! Incapables de s'en servir pour se nourrir tout comme un wraith, les créatures de Michael ne l'utilisaient que comme moyen de soumettre, torturer et éventuellement, tuer leurs ennemis. _

_Il n'était pas dans les intentions de l'Aîné, donc, de se passer d'un tel savoir et d'une telle arme!_

_Alors que le traitement premier allait graduellement leur redonner la fonction de leur appareil digestif et effacer à la toute fin la fente nourricière située dans leur main droite, les wraith qui bénéficieraient de cette arme spéciale la porterait dans leur main gauche._

_Comme ils ne possèderaient plus d'enzyme, les wraith ne pourraient en aucun cas se nourrir ainsi, mais l'apport de cette nouvelle fente serait indubitablement un atout majeur dans les futures conquêtes de l'alliance élargie de Todd._

_Ce qui avait surtout décidé l'Aîné n'était pas seulement sa soif de Pouvoir, mais aussi le fait que la nouvelle fente serait «rétractable» et même invisible lorsqu'elle ne servirait pas, tout comme pour les super-hybrides de l'Abomination. L'auto-guérison innée chez les wraith servirait simplement alors à camoufler la fente, la seule volonté du sujet suffisant à faire réapparaître la fente de la main gauche au besoin._

_Une tentation à laquelle il n'avait pu résister, car aucun humain, ni même sa Compagne ne pourraient soupçonner son existence, si bien sûr il ne s'en servait pas devant eux..._

_Oh bien sûr Sara aurait désapprouvé! __Mais en tant que Chef de son Alliance, Todd n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne et cette arme formidable ne pouvait être ignorée._

_Il était bien évident que SEULEMENT l'Aîné, ainsi que ses principaux commandants et la reine de l'alliance, allaient bénéficier de cet atout...ainsi que les potentielles quelques femelles qui deviendraient éventuellement des reines un jour. _

Todd et Kenny surveillèrent le liquide qui coulait maintenant librement dans les veines de l'Aîné.

Au début, Todd ne ressentit rien d'autre que le chatouillement caractéristique, assez semblable à ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de l'injection du premier traitement du rétrovirus.

Son ancien second se tenait prêt, observant les réactions du Commandant et vérifiant les appareils de signes vitaux.

Todd ferma alors les yeux, tentant d'entrer dans sa bulle de méditation, espérant ainsi contrôler la douleur future.

_Mais il dût s'accrocher de toutes ses forces lorsque sa chair commença à tressaillir et qu'il sentit la première vague de souffrance venir frapper son corps comme une vague puissante et déferlante..._

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre VIII_

_**Des mois plus tard...**_

_**Journal quotidien de Sara Sheppard,**_

_**commentaires et observations...**_

_« Onzième mois de la thérapie:_

_Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'humains et wraith seraient aussi faciles à convaincre!_

_Oui bien sûr au début ça a été pas mal le chaos; je plains les pauvres adorateurs du niveau des cuisines qui ont dû se mettre à cuisiner non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour leur Maîtres..._

_Dès que Todd et le technicien Dum - tous deux forts et en santé et ne souffrant **d'aucun** **effet secondaire** après la troisième injection du rétrovirus - sont devenus la preuve vivante qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à prendre le traitement, nous avons alors organisé des séances d'injection pour tout l'équipage de la ruche de tête d'abord..._

_Puis nous avons utilisé l'immense salle de cérémonie attenante à la baie des darts, la convertissant temporairement en clinique médicale pour donner le traitement à la chaîne à tous les autres. _

_J'aurais cru l'espèce wraith plus réticente et assez agressive pour remettre en question cette complète révolution de leur mode alimentaire?...mais c'était sans compter le bon travail de persuasion que le Chef Suprême de l'Alliance a accompli! Bien sûr je ne saurais dire si c'est la peur de désobéir à Todd et la fatalité de leur façon de penser quant aux devoirs qui leur incombent, plutôt que l'enthousiasme de changer une façon de se nourrir qui dure depuis des siècles, qui les a fait docilement se mettre en rang pour recevoir le rétrovirus!_

_J'ai vu défiler des individus que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et bien que cela fasse froid dans le dos pour nous, les deux seules femelles humaines qui soyons Docteurs sur la ruche, Lindsay et moi avons traité jour après jour tous ces wraith sans qu'un seul trait de leur visage ne bronche, sans savoir si cela leur plaisait ou non, que dis-je!, s'ils répugnaient à passer par cette évolution nécessaire, comme le dit souvent Todd. Et impossible à dire tant leurs traits étaient illisibles, leur regard impénétrable._

_Si je fais le bilan d'aujourd'hui grâce à tous les examens des derniers sujets, soit enfin la dernière ruche de l'alliance, ils reviennent tous positifs et les risques de maladies incurables comme le cancer, négatifs. _

_Pour le moment il y a deux planètes sous la protection de l'alliance qui nous fournissent le blé, les fruits et légumes, les produits laitiers. Ce sont les coureurs expérimentés qui ont formé des apprentis-chasseurs qui partent tous chasser pour nous ramener la viande...celle-ci est évidemment le met le plus recherché et bien que Lindsay Novak ait tenté tant bien que mal de les convertir au végétarisme tout comme elle, elle n'y est pas parvenue avec les wraith. Pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas surprise...?_

_Je dois admettre que je suis en admiration devant l'héroïsme de cette espèce._

_Non seulement ont-ils renoncé à un mode d'alimentation qui semblait hautement jouissif et qui les sustentait pendant des jours et des jours, sans qu'ils n'aient à s'arrêter trois fois par jour pour prendre un repas, mais en plus ils doivent passer par un processus assez inconfortable et plutôt douloureux pendant un bon 24 heures, soit les heures suivant la première injection. Tout cela sans dire un seul mot et en refusant bien sûr tout anesthésiant et toute compassion!_

_J'ai eu ma part de grognements d'avertissement et de sifflements outrés lorsque j'ai suggéré de les aider par des moyens quelconques comme des anti-douleur, mais ils ont tous supporté le tout bien stoïquement et ont collaborés sans un mot plus haut que l'autre à tous les tests et examens nécessaires à la suite du programme, mais pas avec allégresse je dois dire..._

_Le résultat du travail ardu des dernières années est au-delà de nos espérances!_

_Todd et Kenny ont maintenant espoir de pouvoir convaincre les irréductibles rebelles wraith qui s'alimentent encore à l'ancienne de prendre ce traitement, s'ils les trouvent évidemment! car ils se sont regroupés et se cachent le ciel sait où._

_Nous avons même appris que le Concile est dissout et que son pouvoir est tombé entre les mains des Matriarches des importantes Maisons. Elles vivent maintenant en majorité sur la planète-mère des wraith. Todd souhaite les rencontrer pour discuter de la diffusion du rétrovirus parmi elles, mais jusqu'ici il n'a reçu aucune réponse à ses appels de sollicitation. _

_Il croit qu'elles préfèrent attendre pour voir si le traitement n'a pas de défaillance, si leur espèce qui s'est nourrie d'humains pendant des millénaires ne va pas tomber malade ou bien avoir une forte envie un jour de revenir à la force vitale humaine, devant alors renverser le processus. Eh bien je pourrais leur dire qu'elles se trompent, bien sûr sans arrogance car on n'est jamais certain du futur!_

_Mais selon tous nos résultats récents, les organes de digestion fonctionnent à pleine capacité et sans problème. Ce dernier mois, seulement un tiers des sujets traités ont dû aller se nourrir d'humains dans les cocons qui se vident de plus en plus et qui ne seront plus refournis bientôt._

_Ce qui est stupéfiant, c'est que maintenant ils n'ont plus besoin de les «vider» complètement. Prendre seulement une dizaine d'années leur suffit, sans qu'ils n'en souffrent le moindrement!_

…_.ce qui signifie que la nourriture normale est maintenant capable de les sustenter._

_Je suis heureuse de dire que le temps des cueillettes est maintenant (presque) chose du passé pour l'espèce wraith mais évidemment, je ne peux parler QUE pour l'alliance de Todd. Il s'agit tout de même d'une soixantaine de ruches et d'une centaine de croiseurs...mais nous ne contrôlons pas (encore) la dernière faction toujours rebelle qui serait estimée à environ dix-huit ruches (nous ne pouvons en être complètement sûrs)._

_Bien sûr Atlantis et l'I.O.A. sont extrêmement satisfaits de ce résultat phénoménal et Richard Woolsey ne reçoit maintenant que louanges et félicitations d'avoir tenu bon contre l'adversité, d'avoir soutenu cette alliance avec la faction des wraith de Todd, même si John se plaît à dire encore qu'il m'a «sacrifiée à la cause!»._

_Cela leur fait un poids de moins sur les épaules en tant que protecteurs dans la galaxie de Pégase...évidemment il reste les autres wraith rebelles et aussi la menace des super-hybrides de Michael...quoique curieusement, ces derniers n'ont pas frappé cette dernière année!_

_Qu'est-ce que le clone de Michael prépare? Nous n'en savons rien encore mais en aucun cas, cet être malsain et disjoncté n'a renoncé à son plan machiavélique._

_John et Woolsey s'inquiètent bien plus d'ailleurs de lui et de sa clique, plutôt que des wraith qui ont refusé de s'allier à Todd et qui continuent à semer la terreur parmi les humains de Pégase, quoique cela leur devient de plus en plus difficile et qu'ils n'auront aucun autre choix un jour, sauf celui de s'allier à nous...ou bien de mourir de faim._

_Pour Atlantis, leur alliance avec mon Compagnon les protège en quelque sorte. Enfin la cité des Anciens peut relaxer et se concentrer sur une autre partie de la mission qui lui a été confiée, soit explorer d'autres mondes nouveaux et rechercher des artéfacts et de la technologie des Anciens pour élargir nos connaissances scientifiques et anthropologiques!_

_En parlant d'Atlantis, je dois aller rencontrer John et Monsieur Woolsey dans quelques jours, car bien que certaines de nos réserves alimentaires ont pu largement nous fournir le fruit de leur chasse et de leur récolte - plutôt qu'un lot d'humains! - pendant les mois passés, cela ne durera pas et nous ne pouvons nous fier à leurs ressources limitées vu qu'il y a des milliers et des milliers de wraith à nourrir maintenant, sans parler des adorateurs qui viennent maintenant servir les wraith en plus grand nombre, sachant qu'ils seront nourris et logés et qu'ils n'auront plus à craindre de servir eux-même de nourriture!_

_J'ai bon espoir que l'I.O.A. et Woolsey qui les représente vont pouvoir nous accommoder et nous indiquer sur lesquelles des planètes alliées nous pourrons ravitailler tout ce beau monde._

_Ouffff! Je parie que Todd n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devrait un jour se soucier de remplir le frigo* pour tant de monde, au lieu de lancer des salves de darts pour aller sélectionner des humains pour renflouer les cocons!_

_Maintenant un mot sur nos chers enfants..._

_Ils grandissent **tellement** qu'on peut maintenant les comparer à des enfants de poids et de taille humaine de 10 ans. _

_Alexandra est plus mince et délicate, plus petite que Declan qui est costaux, allongé...sa forte ossature laisse envisager qu'il sera probablement tout aussi grand que son père, ce qui risque de rendre sa stature toute aussi impressionnante!_

_Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire à quel point leur bagage de connaissances, leur intelligence et leur agilité physique me renversent, que de dire que je suis stupéfaite!_

_Lorsque des copines sur terre ont eu des enfants, elles me disaient toutes «Ahhh profites-en quand tu en auras, car ils poussent si vite!». __Dans mon cas c'est TROP vite et s'il y a une chose que je regrette, c'est bien cela!_

_À cause de mes multiples occupations en tant que chercheuse, médecin (car oui maintenant que les wraith se nourrissent normalement, je dois jouer souvent au docteur et à la diététiste avec leurs petits ennuis gastriques!), j'ai moins le temps de jouer avec les jumeaux et j'ai donc conscience de toutes leurs spectaculaires avancées physiques et intellectuelles par le biais de Méroc, d'Olivia et des adoratrices à leur service._

_Je tiens cependant à les rejoindre tous les soirs, c'est un moment sacré pour nous et même s'ils se rebiffent à jouer à certains jeux ou à suivre certaines leçons en me disant d'un ton irrité qu'ils ne sont plus des bébés, le moment du conte du soir est encore une occasion, un espace privilégiée entre nous en fin de journée...et j'en suis si apaisée!_

_Je dois avouer que Todd s'est transformé en un père extraordinaire, quoique sévère. Il supervise lui-même tous les combats entre eux et assume la partie wraith de leur apprentissage de vie, l'historique de leur espèce ainsi même que les premiers rouages de pilotage d'un dart, ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait bien sûr. Mais ils ont quand même accompagné leur père plusieurs fois dans des vaisseaux modestes mais plus grands qu'un simple dart. _

_Avec réticence et en maugréant, j'ai accepté d'accompagner Méroc dans la grande salle d'entraînement, du moins au haut de la balustrade pour les observer se battre, ceci après que les petits aient insisté eux-même. _

_Ils s'entraînaient à l'arme blanche avec Todd et un autre wraith qui est devenu leur instructeur personnel depuis quelques mois. _

_Je dois avouer qu'ils sont forts, qu'ils ont fait des progrès renversants mais de les voir ainsi se mettre en danger et manquer souvent à un seul cheveu de s'estropier sérieusement m'a donné la nausée et j'ai dû quitter ce jour-là!_

_Comme Todd sait se montrer persuasif et qu'il voulait que je tente le coup un autre jour pour assister à tout le moins à une joute complète, j'y suis retournée avec lui mais le coeur m'a manqué souvent...j'ai réussi à demeurer un bon cinq minutes de plus, mais j'ai dû encore une fois déclarer forfait._

_Décidément, la salle d'entraînement avec mes enfants en train d'aiguiser leurs habiletés guerrières et leurs instincts de petits prédateurs ne sera pas avant longtemps un lieu de visite constante pour moi!_

_Todd affirme qu'ils seront bientôt prêts pour partir à la chasse avec lui et sa petite équipe de chasseurs tout autant wraith qu'humains. Peut-être que je dois me réjouir de cela, car il s'agit juste d'animaux et non d'humains qui viendraient remplir les espaces vides des cocons, n'est-ce-pas?_

_Enfin si quelque chose de bon ressort de cette hybridation qui donne maintenant avec certitude des sujets évolués, forts, possédant bien plus de la force physique et mentale wraith que de l'ADN humain comme le succès de l'existence des jumeaux en témoigne, c'est que les wraith de l'équipage de la ruche de Todd et des autres de son alliance en ont été si impressionnés que certains ont commencé à sérieusement adhérer à l'idée de concevoir une progéniture avec leur adoratrice préférée._

_Todd, Novak et moi consacrons maintenant du temps pour perfectionner le traitement génique et Lindsay m'a annoncée dernièrement et fièrement je dois dire, qu'elle envisage avec certitude de concevoir avec le Commandant Kenny!_

_Lorsque j'ai soulevé le problème de l'âge, - car elle est maintenant dans la jeune quarantaine - elle a juste haussé les épaules en riant et m'a rappelé qu'elle est en super bonne forme à cause de son programme d'alimentation scrupuleusement végétarien et du jogging qu'elle fait régulièrement chaque jour. Comme elle est spécialiste de la génétique, j'imagine qu'elle a bien pesé tous les risques et elle promet de toute façon de passer une amniocentèse, si elle a le bonheur de devenir enceinte._

_Bon, cher journal, c'est ici que je te quitte car je dois mettre sur papier tout mon discours de diplomate et mes questions à Woolsey, puisque je deviens en quelque sorte l'ambassadrice de Todd dès ce jour!_

_Ah comme je regrette Élisabeth Weir! Il n'était pas toujours facile de discuter avec cette femme brillante et de la faire céder, mais elle était une diplomate hors pair et j'aurais dû l'observer un peu mieux lorsqu'elle traitait en tant que directrice de la Cité avec toute personne avec qui elle entrait en contact. Elle était brillante et son jugement était bon, mais elle savait aussi s'adapter..._

_Essayage également cet après-midi de ces nouveaux vêtements que ma chère Mathob m'a confectionnée avec l'aide de Morya. Ces deux femmes dévouées veulent apparemment que j'impressionne le directeur d'Atlantis dans mes nouvelles fonctions!_

_J'ai hâte de revoir mon frère...ma vie est bien remplie ici, mais ces temps-ci j'ai la nostalgie d'Atlantis...les jumeaux se sont beaucoup attachés à leur oncle John et ont également tellement hâte d'y être!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelque temps plus tard, sur une des ruches de l'alliance...**_

À genoux devant le Chef Suprême, le traître attendait sa sentence inévitable.

Debout devant lui, Todd fit du regard le tour des membres de l'équipage assemblés dans la grande salle et reposa ensuite ses yeux sur le commandant de la ruche.

Il avait été porté à son attention par son Second qu'il y avait eu d'étranges communications venant de cette ruche et qui ciblaient le onzième quadrilatère de la galaxie, soit le secteur de Morandari, isolé aux confins de la galaxie. D'après les informations reçues par les espions de Todd, - disséminés un peu partout maintenant - ce secteur était fort probablement l'endroit où se cachait le peu de ruches rebelles restantes.

Il avait été facile après cela de pointer le responsable de ces communications supposément secrètes et inviolables et de remonter jusqu'à cette ruche.

Lorsque le Second de Todd avait porté ce nouveau fait à son attention, le Chef Suprême, son sous-commandant et quelques autres hauts officiers de l'alliance avaient tous décidé d'une réunion présidée par le Premier Commandant et la reine.

Cette dernière avait aussitôt ordonné que lui soit amené ce commandant pour pouvoir fouiller son esprit. Todd n'y vit pas d'inconvénient, bien au contraire puisque les pouvoirs mentaux de la souveraine pour écraser un esprit étaient phénoménaux!

Elle réussit si bien qu'en quelques minutes lui furent révélé ses communications perfides avec un groupuscule de ruches rebelles à qui le commandant avait donné la position d'une importante planète qui servait non seulement de réserve alimentaire dans le passé, mais sur laquelle se tenait des expériences importantes dans une base secrète primordiale pour Todd et ses wraith scientifiques.

Heureusement les wraith rebelles n'avaient pas encore attaqué, mais leurs croiseurs étaient en route. La reine ayant extrait le renseignement à temps dans l'esprit du renégat, Todd avait aussitôt délégué Kenny et sa ruche pour aller les intercepter et les détruire.

- Vil traître! grondait le Chef Suprême en ce moment même. Je vous ai fait confiance et gracié d'une importante position sur mon conseil d'officiers-commandants...et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire est de me trahir!

Le wraith à genoux devant lui resta silencieux, sa tête baissée. Il savait très bien le sort qui l'attendait.

Todd savait par la reine qu'elle n'avait extrait de son esprit aucune autre collaboration déloyale ou mutinerie parmi son équipage ou bien ailleurs dans l'alliance.

- Vous avez donc agi seul, continua Todd. Ce qui est hautement stupide! Vos raisons, commandant?

Le traître osa relever la tête et pour la première fois depuis le début de «l'entretien», ses yeux vert sombres brûlèrent de haine et de dédain en regardant son supérieur.

- Je vous ai suivi longtemps, Aîné. dit-il. Mais c'est _vous_ le traître ici, pas moi! Vous êtes un traître à votre race. Pendant des années j'ai pourtant eu du respect pour vous, de la dévotion! Mais vous avez souillé votre âme wraith en acceptant de traiter, voire même de travailler avec ces déchets humains d'Atlantis...et il y a maintenant ici une humaine venant de leurs rangs, qui se pavane en ayant pris le rôle d'une reine, qui travaille dans nos laboratoires et se croit tout permis! Qu'elle occupe votre lit pour vous divertir est une chose, mais qu'elle ait prit la juste place que notre reine aurait dû occuper à la tête de l'alliance est inacceptable! Vous avez permis que ces deux abominations naissent et viennent « polluer » notre race, notre sang par de l'ADN humain...et non content de faire cela, Aîné, vous avez définitivement perdu mon allégeance lorsque vous nous avez obligé à manger comme un sale animal d'humain, à renoncer à notre fente nourricière qui nous apporte la force vitale dont nous avons légitimement droit...notre fierté! J'ai donc décidé d'agir en effet et de contacter mes frères qui croient encore en notre bon droit d'être les prédateurs apex de cette galaxie, tout comme nos ancêtres! Peut-être ais-je échoué et je sais que je vais mourir pour cela. Mais je mourrai dans la dignité d'être un véritable wraith, de savoir que d'autres vont sûrement suivre mon exemple et lutter pour récupérer notre juste place dans cet univers! Que ferions-nous si nous ne nous combattions pas les uns les autres? Nous sommes wraith...c'est notre façon d'être!

Todd avait écouté les paroles du traître en gardant sous contrôle sa juste colère à cet outrage. La reine et les autres officiers avaient tous écoutés sans broncher le discours fier et défensif du wraith. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche, si ce n'avait été de la respiration sifflante des drones masqués gardant et entourant l'enceinte.

Les lèvres de Todd s'étirèrent en un mince sourire cruel qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux froids.

-Pauvre fou, dit-il d'un ton bas et glacial. Que ferons-nous dites vous, quand nous ne nous combattrons plus entre nous pour de la nourriture? Je vais vous faire la grâce de vous dire ce que nous ferons...

Todd se mit à marcher lentement en faisant un cercle autour de la silhouette toujours agenouillée.

- Au moment où nos ancêtres ont rampé de leur caves pour enfin se tenir debout et en sortir, commença-t-il...qu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils étaient plus que de simples insectes, nous nous sommes battus. Les forts ont survécu, les faibles ont péris et c'est encore le cas...et nous sommes plus forts, plus intelligents justement à cause de cela...c'est la loi de l'évolution! Mais, est-ce que cette façon d'être ne nous a pas plutôt emprisonnés? Enracinés dans notre société? Est-ce que quelque chose qui autrefois a été bénéfique pour nous...nous cannibalise maintenant? Est-ce que combattre est tout ce que nous savons faire? Nous nous battons, nous nourrissons pour survivre...chaque développement, chaque morceau de connaissance que nous acquérons, sert à ce but...est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas plus?

Un silence religieux régnait toujours dans la grande salle et Todd se baigna dans l'esprit du lien communautaire, sentant que ses frères suivait très bien son raisonnement et l'approuvait..._sauf le traître._

- Et maintenant l'évolution demande à ce que nous ouvrions les yeux, que nous réalisions que ce sont _**nous **_les fous qui tournons en rond et qui ne voyons pas la réalité: celle-ci est que ce ne sont _PAS_ les humains d'Atlantis qui sont en train de nous exterminer, bien qu'il soit vrai qu'ils nous ont réveillés trop tôt...

La voix de Todd enfla, englobant et hypnotisant son auditoire:

- Non. C'est _NOUS SEULS_ qui nous détruisons par ces guerres intestines entre frères...ceci parce que certains d'entre nous sont trop avides, trop aveugles pour voir que la force vitale humaine ne peut _plus_ être la solution à notre survie...nos reines, nos matriarches se meurent, ne peuvent assurer notre descendance ni renflouer notre réserve de vaillants soldats drones. Mon plan est _le seul valable_ pour éliminer la menace de notre extinction. Si vous ne l'avez pas compris et accepté, alors vous n'êtes qu'un idiot doublé d'un étroit d'esprit...vous êtes un faible et méritez donc de mourir!

Toujours cette haine et cet entêtement dans les yeux de ce commandant et pendant un instant, Todd eut une pensée de regret car cet individu avait été un pilier sur lequel il aurait cru pouvoir compter encore longtemps, un fort et habile tacticien de guerre qui l'avait aidé autrefois à remporter le combat contre les Réplicateurs. Mais cet acte odieux de trahison ne méritait que la mort. Todd espérait que les hauts officiers de son équipage et tous ceux d'importance dans son alliance qui s'étaient réunis sous son ordre allaient apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de le défier et d'être déloyal!

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut prendre la parole? demanda l'Aîné d'une voix doucereuse à l'accent chantant. Quelqu'un parmi mes «loyaux» officiers partagent les vues de ce...fat et arrogant personnage qui n'a pas plus de vision que le simple esprit d'un drone?

Personne n'osa dire un seul mot ni même laisser filtrer dans le lien communautaire une seule pensée de déloyauté ou de contestation, ni même de protestation au sujet du sort fatal de leur commandant.

Todd s'avança avec une expression sauvage presque amusée dans les yeux.

Comme ils recevraient le dernier traitement du rétrovirus dans quelques semaines, la fente nourricière située dans la main droite des wraith de son alliance n'était plus utile ni même efficace à leur apporter la sustentation par la force vitale. Elle était même en train de disparaître...

Donc, le condamné savait très bien que son supérieur ne pouvait plus l'exécuter en se nourrissant de lui. Il devait croire que le Chef Suprême lui ferait la grâce de simplement séparer sa tête de son corps avec l'un des sabres cérémonial d'exécution wraith.

Il allait avoir une déplaisante surprise, se disait Todd qui se réjouissait à l'avance avec férocité de la stupéfaction du traître, lorsqu'il réaliserait ce que serait sa fin! La leçon serait également édifiante pour ceux qui étaient là aujourd'hui pour observer la mise à mort.

Le Commandant se pencha brusquement et en poussant un sifflement bestial, il déchira de sa griffe de garde la chemise dans laquelle le condamné lui avait été amené.

La surprise et la confusion se disputèrent sur les traits du wraith qui leva des yeux agrandis sur l'Aîné...puis il les posa sur la reine dont le visage restait impassible, bien qu'il y ait une lueur grandissante d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

Todd prit le temps de lever sa main gauche pour que tous voit apparaître lentement mais sûrement la forme rougeâtre et acérée d'une fente un peu similaire à celle qui ornait autrefois sa main droite...

_...mais celle-ci était plus large et aucun enzyme n'en coulait._

Le Chef Suprême éleva plus haut sa main pour que tous la voit et bien que la surprise et la peur devaient prendre place dans l'esprit de ses frères wraith, leurs traits exercés à se dissimuler sous un masque hautain et froid ne dévoilèrent rien de leurs sentiments.

Le traître avait également vu et ses yeux agrandis de peur et sa bouche ouverte furent les seuls témoins de sa stupéfaction et aussi de sa frayeur.

Mais il était trop tard...la main de Todd s'abattit aussi vite que celle d'un wraith affamé et les crochets acérés de la fente commencèrent à creuser dans la chair, des ondes de choc bien différentes de la façon de se nourrir en aspirant, commençant à se transférer de la main mortelle jusqu'à l'organe cardiaque du commandant qui ouvrit grand sa bouche sur un cri d'abord silencieux.

La douleur fut cependant si horrible que bientôt, le wraith laissa échapper des rugissements de souffrance, tentant instinctivement de s'éloigner de l'arme dans la main de son exécuteur. Mais deux drones s'étaient avancés et le maintenaient en place alors que le coeur du traître se mit à présenter les signes d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante qui termina sa vie..._beaucoup plus tôt cependant que Todd ne l'aurait voulu!_

Le corps du supplicié s'effondra lentement par devant, son visage blanc comme de la craie tombant sur le sol, soulevant la brume blanchâtre plus haut que le niveau du sol sur laquelle elle traînait habituellement.

Aucun mot ne fut d'abord prononcé et le Chef Suprême n'eut point besoin d'un discours pour clore cette réunion. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Les wraith se mirent à quitter en silence la grande salle, retournant sans tarder à leurs fonctions. Le second de cette ruche serait temporairement le commandant en attendant que l'Aîné ne décide de le nommer en permanence, ou bien de confier ce poste important à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Il ne resta plus dans la salle que Todd, son Second, la reine et le commandant favori.

Le corps crispé et cristallisé de ce qui avait été le commandant de cette ruche fut emporté vitement par les deux drones.

- Eh bien! fit la reine en brisant le silence sépulcral qui s'était étiré alors que Todd observait la fente de sa main gauche, encore ouverte et sanglante. C'était très...divertissant! Quelle arme efficace, Commandant...c'est donc «l'amélioration» apportée par vos dernières recherches secrètes et dont je vais bénéficier?

Elle s'éloigna doucement de son consort et s'approcha comme une panthère silencieuse du Commandant de l'Alliance. Étirant son cou gracieux, elle se mit à utiliser à la fois ses narines et ses fentes faciales pour sentir le sang en se collant tout près de la main de Todd.

Un sourire à la fois barbare et satisfait garnit ses belles lèvres rouge sang.

- Très efficace...un avantage certain! conclut la reine. Et qui d'autres va pouvoir bénéficier de cette arme, Commandant?

Todd observa la souveraine qui pencha joliment sa tête en observant avec grande curiosité la fente de la main gauche qui était déjà en train de se résorber, guérissant tout comme n'importe quelle blessure reçue pendant un combat. Ne resta plus qu'une cicatrice si pâle et difficilement visible que seuls des yeux exercés recherchant l'évidence d'une fente que nul ne s'attendait à voir dans une main gauche wraith auraient pu la déceler!

-À part moi-même, vous Majesté et votre consort, tous les commandants des ruches de mon alliance recevront cette arme dans leur main gauche grâce à ce traitement que mon équipe et moi-même avons mis au point. Il va sans dire que les femelles que Votre Majesté choisira comme futures reines des ruches qui manquent encore de souveraines en recevront une également, dès qu'elles auront prouvé leur loyauté et leur capacité de se reproduire. Cela doit rester dans un cercle restreint cependant...vous comprendrez bien que notre autorité sur nos frères en sera ainsi rehaussé, alors qu'elle ne doit pas être distribué à tous.

La reine inclina gracieusement sa tête, un sourire de plaisir tout aussi cruel que le sourire qui étirait maintenant les lèvres minces de Todd. Elle se retourna vers son favori qui approuva en silence avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire.

La reine prit alors la main gauche de l'Aîné et se mit à scruter sa paume, visiblement impressionnée par l'absence maintenant apparente de «l'arme».

-Peut-on apprendre à s'en servir pour infliger de plus grandes douleurs, pour torturer un sujet récalcitrant? dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de cruauté.

-Certes, Majesté. Je commence à peine à en contrôler le fonctionnement, répondit le Chef Suprême fièrement. Il est assez difficile au début non pas de la faire apparaître, mais plutôt de la faire se résorber et disparaître complètement. Cela demande une certaine discipline et bien que vous m'ayez vu infliger une mort très douloureuse à ce vil traître, je ne maîtrise malheureusement pas encore l'art de bien doser la douleur et d'infliger une mort plus lente et insupportable. Étant donné l'absence d'enzyme et que cette fente n'a _pas_ pour fonction de ponctionner lentement des années de vie, le sujet termine foudroyé par l'arrêt subit du coeur. Mais il y a moyen de perfectionner sa fonction et dès que je me serai exercé suffisamment, je me ferai un devoir de venir vous enseigner à..-

-Impudent! rugit alors la reine en foudroyant Todd du regard.

Brièvement, il sentit son cerveau encerclé par la grande force mentale de la reine et bien qu'il eut le temps de lever ses barrières pour protéger son esprit, il reçut docilement le coup de fouet mental qu'elle lui infligea brusquement.

-Je saurai _moi-même_ maîtriser les avantages de cette arme sans que vous ne veniez me montrer comment faire, Commandant! Assurez-vous simplement de vous y exercer et de me démontrer par des rapports réguliers combien de temps vous mettrez avant de peaufiner les avantages de cette fente. Et surtout ne tardez pas à nous procurer ce traitement qui est je dois dire...la trouvaille la plus inventive et spectaculaire qu'on ne m'ait présenté depuis bien longtemps.

-Veuillez me pardonner, fit doucement Todd en s'inclinant bien bas. Je ne voulais point vous manquer de respect ma reine! Bien sûr vous serez la première à recevoir le traitement. Je vous ferai part également le plus vite possible des résultats de mon...entraînement à bien maîtriser cette arme.

La reine avait marché jusqu'aux côtés de son commandant favori qui n'avait dit mot.

-...et votre..._Kakeshhhhh_..fit-elle en étirant volontairement d'une voix mystérieuse et un peu hautaine le titre de la Compagne de l'Aîné. Est-elle au courant avec quoi vous avez remplacé votre fente nourricière? termina-t-elle avec des intonations définitivement malveillantes et amusées dans sa voix.

-Non Majesté, dit Todd en baissant la tête pour lui dissimuler son dépit d'être ainsi mis à jour. Elle n'a pas à le savoir...pour le moment.

-Oh. Vous craignez donc qu'elle ne soit...**_déçue_** de voir que notre espèce ne sera pas si démunie devant les humains, ricana la souveraine en examinant la manucure parfaite de longs ongles vert foncés. Car elle pourrait alors...prévenir les humains qui vivent sur Atlantis...?

- Ma reine, dit Todd en cachant difficilement le déplaisir dans sa voix basse. Non, j'ai une confiance totale en sa loyauté! Mais...ce n'est qu'une simple humaine et elle n'a certainement pas à savoir ce détail. La seule chose qui fut promise vis-à-vis d'elle et de nos alliés de la Cité des Anciens est que nous, wraith de cette alliance, ne nous nourririons plus désormais de la force vitale des humains de Pégase. Ils n'ont pas à connaître l'existence de cette nouvelle arme qui nous sera surtout utile sur les rebelles de notre propre espèce...

La reine hocha alors sa tête en approbation et décidant que l'entretien était terminé, elle tendit sa main à son commandant qui la posa respectueusement sous son propre bras pour l'escorter.

Les dirigeant jusqu'à la porte, le favori de la souveraine parla pour la première fois:

- Quand ce traitement extraordinaire nous sera-t-il injecté Commandant?

Ils avaient tous deux ralenti le pas et s'étaient arrêtés devant les portes.

- Je viendrai personnellement vous en faire bénéficier demain matin, répondit Todd.

La reine et son commandant sortirent sans un autre mot.

Restés seuls, l'Aîné et son Second se regardèrent avec un certain soulagement dans les yeux.

Le plan du Chef Suprême fonctionnait bien jusqu'ici!

Non seulement l'arme dont l'Abomination avait doté ses super-hybrides fonctionnait parfaitement mais ni sa Compagne, ni Sheppard et les autres humains d'Atlantis n'en sauraient rien...

...ce qui faisait bien l'affaire de Todd qui gardait un grand avantage dans son alliance, même si bientôt ni lui ni aucun wraith de sa faction n'auraient besoin de se nourrir de force vitale humaine.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques temps plus tard, sur Atlantis...**_

Une fois que la petite navette de transport wraith se fut posée doucement sur le pont nord-est de la plateforme, John Sheppard s'avança pour accueillir sa soeur et ses neveu et nièce.

Ces derniers se précipitèrent sur leur oncle et Declan renversa presque Sheppard. Celui-ci partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Heyyyyy doucement p'tit gars! Prends soin de ton oncle si tu veux qu'il soit en forme pour les parties de baseball et de foot!

Declan et Alex se mirent à glousser en se faisant une joie de bousculer encore plus leur oncle.

Ce dernier les regarda de plus près et fut impressionné à la fois par leur bonne mine mais surtout par leur taille et leur force. Il était toujours si frappé et abasourdi par leur croissance ultra-rapide. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils étaient nés et ils avaient maintenant l'air d'en avoir dix!

-Hey John, comment vas-tu? dit Sara en se serrant affectueusement contre son frère, une fois que les jumeaux lui eurent céder la place.

-Ça peut aller! dit Sheppard. Mais toi...? tu es resplendissante, ouh là là!

Il tint sa soeur à bout de bras. Elle portait un justaucorps de cuir marron, très serré contre ses formes et légèrement décolleté et qui était agrémenté d'une veste ouverte lâchement, faite d'un textile inconnu de lui, mais simple et pratique de couleur vert foncé.

Son pantalon et ses hautes bottes étaient du plus beau cuir noir, également serré contre sa silhouette. En y regardant de plus près, le pantalon était plutôt d'un vert très sombre.

Quelques arabesques légèrement saillantes étaient incrustés tout le long des jambes du pantalon et donnait un design très wraith à l'ensemble. On voyait que la couturière y avait mis du temps et un grand soin.

Mais c'est l'allure générale de sa soeur, l'impression de jeunesse et de force qui stupéfia le plus Sheppard.

_Quel âge avait donc Sara maintenant?_ se demanda-t-il. _33...34 ans? Lui en avait 38 et il était son aîné de 4 ans. Ah c'est ça...elle avait 34._

Mais le jeune femme qui lui faisait face semblait en paraître tout au plus 24, 25 comme lorsqu'elle était revenue des prisons de Kolya et avait reçu le «Cadeau de Vie» d'un wraith qui avait payé sa dette d'honneur envers elle!

-Tu es...splendide! dit John en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi, ces petites rides qui commençaient au coin de tes yeux et ce creux autour de ta bouche ont disparu? Elle m'a l'air sympa cette clinique de chirurgie esthétique pégasienne!

Sara baissa vivement les yeux, un peu embarrassée.

-Euh hummmmm. En fait, tu sais que le prochain et dernier traitement du rétrovirus sera administré aux wraith dans une semaine. Cela refermera définitivement et à jamais leur fente nourricière et ils ne pourront plus se nourrir comme avant ni administrer le Cadeau de Vie...alors disons que...il y a deux mois, Todd a..-

_Sacré Todd...!_

- N'en dis pas plus, comprit Sheppard qui n'aimait pas trop trop discuter des super-pouvoirs wraith et de où provenait cette force vitale transférée lors de ces dons d'années.

- Je ne voulais pas mais il a..-

-..insisté! termina John pour elle. Ouais je connais le bonhomme, termina-t-il en reluquant la silhouette ferme et parfaite de sa soeur, ses traits maintenant juvéniles, ses cheveux sombres et brillants soigneusement coiffés en une tresse française qui atteignait le milieu du dos. _Et si sa chevelure était libérée et libre, elle devait sûrement atteindre plus bas que sa chute de rein!_

-Enfin bref...dit John, c'est pas tout ça mais Rodney et Jen attendent les jumeaux dans leurs quartiers. Ils ont gentiment proposé de s'en occuper pendant que tu serais en réunion avec Woolsey et moi.

Sara comprit plutôt que _«Jennifer avait gentiment proposé de s'en occuper»_ et que Rodney avait simplement renoncé à argumenter qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les mioches et blablabla...!

Elle sourit malicieusement et se mit à suivre son frère vers les portes principales de la cité.

-Teyla et Torren ne sont pas là? dit Alex d'une petite voix déçue.

Sa fille préférait vraiment l'athosienne comme gardienne et le jeune Torren comme compagnon de jeu!

-Non, désolé, fit l'oncle John. Mais Teyla rentre du continent un peu plus tard dans la journée et vous pourrez la voir. Torren ne vient pas cependant. Alors vous devrez vous contenter de tata Jennifer et de tonton Rodney!

Les jumeaux haussèrent simplement les épaules et Sara leur dédia un froncement de sourcils sévère et des gros yeux en avertissement. Elle n'avait pas envie que ses chers enfants fassent tourner en bourrique Rodney McKay comme la dernière fois!

Faut dire que le scientifique canadien n'avait pas tort et n'avait vraiment aucun doigté avec les enfants. Heureusement que la douce et sagace Jennifer Keller serait là pour superviser le tout!

_()()()()()_

- Docteur Sheppard! Je suis heureux de vous revoir...vous avez l'air en pleine forme! Veuillez prendre un siège je vous prie...fit Richard Woolsey diplomatiquement en tentant de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa stupéfaction de revoir une Sara Sheppard plus jeune et en forme que jamais.

Sara haussa un sourcil en serrant la main du directeur d'Atlantis avant de prendre le fauteuil offert par Woolsey.

_Est-ce que tout le monde n'exagérait pas un peu? _se dit-elle._ C'est à peine si elle paraissait dix ans de moins!_

-Vous avez bonne mine vous aussi, mentit avec aplomb la jeune femme en ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que le petit homme avait perdu encore plus de cheveux, avait des rides supplémentaires au coin des yeux et des cercles sombres de fatigue sous les yeux.

Par contre, il était rasé impeccablement et on aurait dit que son uniforme gris ligné de rouge venait juste de sortir du pressing!

John s'assit à la droite de Sara.

-Comment vont vos charmants enfants? demanda son ancien patron. Et Todd?

-Tout le monde se porte à merveille, dit Sara qui se sentait maintenant comme dans une soirée mondaine électorale (du style organisée par sa mère pour promouvoir la carrière diplomatique de son père).

Mais Woolsey lui fit la grâce de ne pas étirer plus avant les politesses de rigueur et alla enfin droit au but.

-Votre frère m'a dit - là le directeur de la Cité regarda John Sheppard - que vous ne veniez pas seulement qu'en vacances ou pour vous mettre au courant des dernières percées médicales sur les recherches des Docteurs Becket et Novak, mais que vous vouliez me rencontrer personnellement en tant que représentante de l'alliance de Todd? dit l'homme qui laissa filtrer sa curiosité dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

-En effet, commença la jeune femme. Je voulais d'abord vous annoncer officiellement que le dernier traitement du rétrovirus sera administré dans moins d'une semaine sur tous les wraith de toutes les ruches de l'alliance. D'ores et déjà, les cueillettes ont cessé et les darts ne sortent que pour patrouiller en majorité ou effectuer de la surveillance de territoire. Lorsque la dernière injection sera donnée, la fente nourricière de la main droite des wraith se refermera à jamais et ils ne pourront plus aspirer la vie des humains de cette galaxie.

Sara Sheppard n'était pas peu fière et elle exultait littéralement!

John Sheppard décida de ne pas lui gâcher son plaisir en se disant qu'après toutes ces années de recherche, Carson Becket, Sara, Novak, Todd et ses wraith scientifiques avaient finalement réussi après avoir sans relâche pendant longtemps recherché la solution parfaite pour changer définitivement le mode alimentaire actuel des wraith, tout en leur laissant l'essence et l'apparence de leur espèce.

Il leur devait bien cela à tous, en particulier à sa soeur qui y avait cru et y croyait encore, qui espérait réellement qu'un monde meilleur ressortirait de ce grand changement et qu'enfin wraith et humains vivraient en harmonie, sans heurts et combats futiles!

Pourtant, Sheppard avait toujours la sensation étrange que le _grand bâtard vert_ leur cachait des choses...il savait aussi que cela ne serait pas si simple, que les wraith étant des prédateurs n'allaient pas si facilement relâcher leur joug sur les humains de Pégase, que leur nature agressive et condescendante n'allait pas ainsi changer du jour au lendemain!

Non...ils ne se nourriraient plus d'humains. Oui, c'était une spectaculaire transformation et il s'en réjouissait évidemment!

Pourtant il connaissait assez les wraith pour savoir qu'ils se trouvaient trop supérieurs pour permettre aux humains de devenir leurs égaux. Todd au pouvoir pouvait être tout autant un atout pour Atlantis et les mondes qu'elle protégeait, qu'un instigateur d'un tas de problèmes futurs!

Les atlantes n'auraient plus à craindre de se faire envahir leur cité des Anciens ou bien de combattre les wraith qui voulaient les engranger comme nourriture - si ce n'était de la très petite faction restante de rebelles.

Mais en aucune façon Todd n'allait renoncer au pouvoir, n'allait remettre aux pégasiens les clés d'une liberté totale ou bien même les gens qu'ils avaient enlevés pour les asservir!

Est-ce que Sara était si naïve pour croire que tout irait maintenant mieux dans le meilleur des mondes?...que les wraith qui étaient actuellement des lions prédateurs se transformeraient en petits moutons bien dociles?

Il vrillait ses yeux sur sa soeur en réfléchissant sur cet état de fait, quand Woolsey se leva comme un ressort et secoua avec enthousiasme une main que Sara lui retendit avec obligeance.

-Vous m'en voyez comblé! Désolé mais je n'ai pas de champagne au frais pour fêter ce grand événement comme il se doit, dit la voix joyeuse de Woolsey. Mais nous nous reprendrons!

Son patron souriait largement et Sheppard se dit qu'évidemment l'homme allait pavoiser devant l'I.O.A. lors de son prochain rapport, leur disant qu'il avait eu raison d'insister pour que les liens avec la grande faction des ruches wraith de Todd se resserre, pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance en ce qui a trait à la divulgation à large échelle du rétrovirus de Becket, grâce au plan de Todd pour sauver son espèce.

Sheppard ne pouvait en vouloir au directeur de la cité car un grand poids venait de toute évidence d'être enlevé des épaules de l'ancien diplomate, membre de l'I.O.A.

Tout guilleret, Woolsey offrit quand même à Sara de s'enquérir à Chuck le technicien de la porte s'il connaissait par hasard quelqu'un qui aurait un quelconque alcool de célébration à leur fournir?...mais elle refusa d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire, préférant rester sobre pour le reste de l'entretien.

Encouragée par la réaction enthousiaste de Richard Woolsey, Sara se lança dans le reste de son discours:

-Je peux même vous annoncer que suite à notre succès, les cocons des ruches sont quasiment vides et bien sûr Todd a offert de laisser partir la quelque centaine d'humains qui séjourne encore dans ces réserves de ces ruches, pour les laisser rentrer chez eux dans leurs mondes humains à travers la galaxie. Bien sûr nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour aider ces gens à retrouver leur planète, vu que certains ont quelque peu perdu la mémoire. Mon Compagnon va également offrir aux adorateurs d'avoir le choix soit de continuer à travailler pour les wraith ou bien de retourner dans leur monde respectif, s'ils le désirent.

-Je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider bien évidemment, fit le directeur. Nous pouvons même en héberger quelques-uns au besoin en attendant qu'ils retrouvent les leurs.

John Sheppard siffla intérieurement et dut admettre qu'il s'était trompé là-dessus!

_Wow. Alors Todd allait bel et bien faire un «bon geste», laisser le choix à ces humains de récupérer leur liberté, de retourner sur leur planète?_

Sheppard siffla avec incrédulité pour se rendre compte que finalement le tout était bel et bien sorti tout haut. Sara se retourna vers lui en croisant les bras, goguenarde:

-Tu as quelque chose à dire John? fit-elle avec malice et même suffisance.

Elle savait très bien ce que son frère en pensait, qu'il avait bien du mal à croire que les wraith étaient bel et bien en train de changer, que Todd voulait _vraiment_ instaurer non seulement une nouvelle façon de vivre parmi ses pairs, mais aussi un ordre nouveau et une ère de liberté dans la galaxie.

-...juste que je suis fort heureux que tous nos efforts de ces dernières années portent enfin fruit, petite soeur! laissa-t-il enfin tomber avec ingénuité. J'avoue cependant que je n'aurais pas cru que Todd irait jusqu'au bout et aussi loin dans son désir d'un changement si radical!

-Vous devez avouer Colonel, que le geste de libérer les escl..les adorateurs se reprit Woolsey, ainsi que les derniers humains voués à servir de nourriture, est le geste éclatant d'un allié qui désire enfin vivre en paix!

-Ce qu'il dit! fit Sara en pointant Woolsey avec un doigt brandit triomphalement et un large sourire.

-Ouais ouais...on verra pour le grand alien vert, il reste du chemin à faire! grommela Sheppard. Tout ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu es venue nous dire de la part de Todd? dit Sheppard pour les ramener sur le sujet de cette réunion à trois personnes. Il ne doit pas seulement s'agir des dernières nouvelles au sujet du rétrovirus ou bien des humains qui seront libérés. Todd doit avoir besoin de quelque chose?

Galvanisée par l'élan de générosité de monsieur Woolsey, Sara divulgua enfin la raison de sa venue ici, ce dont elle n'avait pas voulu parler avec John tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous en salle de conférence avec le directeur de la cité.

-Eh bien voilà! fit Sara en posant ses mains sur le bureau et en entrecroisant ses doigts comme elle l'avait souvent vu faire par Élisabeth Weir. Comme vous le savez, jusqu'ici sur les vaisseaux-ruches il n'y avait qu'une petite section communautaire où les adorateurs pouvaient cuisiner et se réunir pour préparer et partager leur repas...mais avec le fait que maintenant leur maîtres wraith se nourrissent tout-à-fait comme n'importe quel humain, nous manqueront bientôt de ressources et d'espace. Pour l'espace, pas de problème car les ruches peuvent faire pousser de nouvelles sections et on peut également réaménager les espaces des cocons en sections de conservation pour la nourriture...mais évidemment il y a un problème qui se pose: il n'y aura bientôt plus assez de nourriture pour tous et bien que la viande ne constitue pas vraiment un problème vu que les anciens coureurs se sont reconvertis facilement en chasseurs, il reste que de trouver les produits comme céréales, fruits et légumes, produits laitiers pour nourrir en quantité suffisante des milliers de wraith et humains, commence à causer de sérieux problèmes d'approvisionnement pour nous...

Subitement les traits de Woolsey s'étaient refermés et le sourire de John devint narquois. Sara eut soudain le pressentiment que les choses n'iraient pas aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait escompté à cause de l'attitude ouverte précédemment du petit directeur chauve.

-Ouais ben...commença Sheppard. Todd n'a qu'à faire comme sur tous les mondes de Pégase, dit-il. Se trouver un p'tit coin avec une terre, mettre ses wraith au travail pour la cultiver comme n'importe quel colon, élever du bétail, etc. Ils peuvent s'adapter j'en suis sûr!

-Hahemmmm ce n'est pas si facile, John! dit Sara. Les wraith sont des guerriers, des chasseurs et certains sont aussi des scientifiques. Toute leur société est plutôt militaire et a tourné pendant des années autour des cueillettes d'humains pour renflouer leurs réserves alimentaires et aussi autour des combats entre eux pour la suprématie de leurs territoires. On ne peut leur demander du jour au lendemain de devenir des fermiers, des pêcheurs, de vivre une vie si...routinière! Ils viennent déjà de fournir un gros effort en changeant complètement leur façon de s'alimenter et en ne causant plus de souffrance et de mort dans cette galaxie...en plus, ils ont à offrir encore une fois leurs troupes et vaisseaux pour lutter contre les rebelles wraith qui sévissent encore dans cette galaxie, quoique moins sévèrement...

Elle se tourna vers Woolsey, mettant de l'emphase sur ses prochains mots:

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'ils renient complètement leur nature et se transforment en toutous dociles alors qu'ils sont profondément de nature prédatrice! Ils ont une ferme volonté de vivre en paix dans le futur, mais ils auront besoin d'aide de la part d'Atlantis et des mondes humains qui lui sont alliés pour prendre un bon départ. Monsieur Woolsey, ce que je suis venue faire aujourd'hui est de vous demander - temporairement! - votre aide pour nous aider à fournir en nourriture et biens divers l'alliance de Todd, tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne pourrons être indépendants pour ce qui est de nos réserves alimentaires.

Woolsey avait maintenant l'oeil froid et calculateur et Sheppard un _«j'aurais pu te le_ _dire les doigts dans le nez que Woolsey ne marcherait pas si facilement!»_ bien écrit sur son visage perplexe.

- Et il s'agirait de «fournir» combien de ruches? dit prudemment le petit homme.

Sara prit une bonne inspiration et fonça:

-Todd est maintenant à la tête de soixante ruches, ainsi que d'une bonne centaines de croiseurs. Nous avons évidemment deux planètes ressources sur lesquelles nos adorateurs sont déjà au travail pour cultiver la terre et élever du bétail, mais seulement l'une d'elle est vraiment florissante et suffisamment productive pour nourrir environ deux ruches par année...l'autre a un climat plutôt hostile alors elle nous donne surtout des produits miniers, mais supporte à peine la production fermière d'une seule saison favorable aux plantations et récoltes.

Woolsey était resté la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, et cela dès les mots _«soixante ruches, ainsi que d'une bonne centaines de croiseurs.»!_

Il y eut un silence inconfortable qui s'étira sur plusieurs minutes, puis Sara osa:

-Monsieur Woolsey...?

Voyant son supérieur estomaqué par le nombre de ruches à sustenter, Sheppard acheta quelques minutes de répit à l'homme pour qu'il digère le tout, se retournant vers Sara pour dire:

-On dirait bien que Todd t'a nommée son ambassadrice Sara...?

-Oui...enfin non, c'était plutôt mon idée! dit vaillamment Sara.

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas c'était qu'ils avaient eu une dispute retentissante et plutôt belliqueuse sur le sujet!

_()()()()_

_* Flashback *_

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

_Sara s'était précipitée dans le laboratoire où Todd travaillait tard le soir pour le confronter. __Elle venait d'apprendre de Méroc qu'une escouade de darts partirait demain matin effectuer une cueillette sur la planète que leur ruche était en train de paresseusement orbiter!_

_Le Premier Serviteur lui avait dit que bien évidemment il ne s'agirait pas d'humains, mais de denrées alimentaires qui seraient cueillies et engrangées ensuite dans les nouveaux compartiments d'approvisionnement de la ruche, dont Méroc avait été nommé responsable._

_-Mais voyons Todd! était en train de dire la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas envisager sérieusement de faire une razzia au-dessus de cette planète et de voler littéralement le pain de la bouche de ces humains!_

_Sara vit le wraith la regarder avec des yeux ennuyés alors qu'il traversait devant le terminal sur lequel il travaillait, se postant devant la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, d'une manière déterminée et par trop humaine._

_-Bien sûr que je le peux. Pourquoi pas? Il s'agit d'une de nos réserves alimentaires, fit platement Todd._

_Sara sentit le rouge de la colère monter le long de son cou jusqu'à ses joues et elle tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche, tentant de calmer son tempérament impulsif et s'armant de patience, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin d'auto-discipline pour faire montre de diplomatie...ils s'étaient disputés trop souvent ces temps derniers et elle ne voulait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu._

_Elle inspira et expira donc un bon coup puis regarda posément le haussement d'une arcade sourcilière de son Compagnon qui tentait d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible, ce qui était un exploit chez un tel wraith._

_-Pourquoi pas? Mais...voyons parce que...parce que c'est révolu le temps de se servir ainsi des humains! Vous ne vous en nourrissez peut-être plus mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez impunément piller leurs réserves alimentaires, voler les récoltes pour lesquelles ils ont si péniblement travailler!_

_-Oh. Et comment crois-tu que je réussirai à nourrir les milliers de wraith et humains des nombreuses ruches de mon alliance, Sara Sheppard? Les ruches font pousser bien des choses, mais pas la nourriture. La sustentation ne nous parvient plus en effet de la force vitale humaine, mais j'ai constaté que de fournir trois repas par jour au moins à mon équipage et à nos adorateurs est quelque chose d'impossible, si l'on se fit juste sur les deux mondes où vivent et sont formés nos futurs adorateurs. Ces planètes sont actuellement les seules à même de volontairement partager leurs ressources avec les wraith, mais cela ne durera pas. Ce n'est pas assez! Alors que suggères-tu donc? Nous devons survivre, surtout maintenant que notre espèce a un espoir de vaincre l'extinction. Chasser, prendre ce qui nous revient de droit fait partie de ce que nous sommes. Et ce sont **nos **territoires nourriciers. Le seul changement est simplement que nous n'enlevons plus des humains, mais de la nourriture. N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi?_

_Todd ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau faire preuve de patience et d'une grande tolérance vis-à-vis de sa Compagne humaine, parfois il la trouvait obtuse et se demandait pourquoi elle ne voyait pas l'évidence? __Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il y avait des limites à ne **pas **dépasser avec ses frères, qu'il ne pouvait juste pas leur demander de tout changer en eux, d'être totalement différent des prédateurs apex qu'ils étaient?_

_-Et moi qui croyait que les choses allaient changer radicalement, se plaignait maintenant Sara en se promenant de long en large dans le laboratoire...que la nouvelle entente entre wraith et humains de cette galaxie en ferait vraiment un monde meilleur! Ah, j'étais loin de me douter que tu continuerais tes petites cueillettes pour asseoir mieux ton pouvoir car vous n'enlevez peut-être plus d'humains, mais ce qui est essentiel à leur survie. C'est vraiment lamentable! cracha amèrement la jeune femme en stoppant devant le wraith, ayant perdu le combat avec sa maîtrise de soi._

_Todd poussa un grondement d'avertissement._

_C'était lui maintenant qui tentait de garder sous contrôle sa colère montante, se demandant pourquoi diable il avait permis avec le temps **autant** de latitude à sa Compagne humaine en ce qui avait trait à leurs disputes?_

_- Il faudrait négocier, Todd! reprit la jeune femme en se calmant soudainement. C'est comme ça que les choses se passent sur ma planète, les gens achètent les biens d'autres pays en les payant et vice et versa. Oh bien sûr nous avons des guerres, des gens qui envahissent un territoire et volent les habitants d'une façon éhontée, mais ces invasions sont fortement réprouvées par les grandes organisations mondiales. La Terre n'est pas parfaite, mais lorsqu'on veut se procurer un bien on approche les gens pour parlementer d'abord, marchander, commercer. On les traite d'égal à égal! Si tu veux sérieusement que la paix revienne dans cette galaxie, traiter les humains ainsi en volant leur nourriture n'est certainement pas un bon début!_

_-Sara, nous avons apporté mort et destruction pendant des millénaires sur les mondes humains de cette galaxie, ceci parce qu'ils étaient notre seul moyen de sustentation. Crois-tu réellement qu'ils vont tout oublier, tout effacer d'un seul coup et s'asseoir à une table de négociation pour «marchander» leurs produits avec quelqu'un de notre espèce?_

_Sara se taisait maintenant, son visage portant le rouge de l'indignation mais ses traits devinrent confus, incertains. Elle commençait à croire que son suspicieux de frère avait eu raison au sujet du renard qui était son Compagnon!_

_-Oui je conçois que ce sera difficile, admit-elle enfin à contrecoeur. Mais commencer sur les bases du vol, de l'agression n'est absolument pas la chose à faire pour prouver la bonne foi des wraith! Il y a sûrement une solution au problème de nos réserves alimentaires, ajouta-t-elle, pensive._

_Todd réfléchissait lui aussi de son côté. _

_-Nos relations avec les humains ont toujours été fondées sur la peur et la soumission, dit-il finalement. Les Wraith ont dépendu pendant des siècles des humains pour leur survie, mais au fil du temps ils ont très peu réfléchi à ces créatures. Ils savaient que la plupart des humains pensait d'eux qu'ils étaient froids, des créatures maléfiques, des monstres. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais souciés de cela! Pourquoi l'aurions nous fait? Nous sommes les prédateurs apex de cette galaxie! Et même dénués maintenant de notre capacité de nous nourrir de votre force vitale, nous tenons quand même le haut du pavé dans cette relation wraith/humains pour ainsi dire. Je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain changer aussi le fait que nous sommes toujours le race la plus forte, l'espèce supérieure qui règne encore dans cet univers!_

_Sara était maintenant découragée. Ses épaules effondrées, elle trouva un siège derrière elle et s'y laissa tomber. _

_Il lui semblait que toute sa joie des derniers temps, du fait que le rétrovirus était un éclatant succès, que la «conversion» des wraith à l'alimentation humaine était maintenant une réalité achevée, venait ce matin de se heurter encore une fois à la réalité bien alienne des grandes différences inhérentes à cette espèce! Espèce qui se croyait si supérieure, arrogante et prééminente à toute tentative d'égalité avec les humains pégasiens. _

_Si elle ne pouvait convaincre Todd qui était si ouvert d'esprit d'habitude, alors elle ne voyait pas d'issue aux problèmes d'approvisionnement en nourriture qui serait hélas une réalité encore plus criante dans le futur pour tellement d'individus wraith à nourrir, sans compter ceux parmi les rebelles qui viendraient probablement rejoindre leur alliance plus tard, fatigués de se battre, alléchés par la possibilité de survivre grâce au rétrovirus..._

_Puis soudain elle eut une idée._

_-Que me proposes-tu Sara, comme alternative? disait justement Todd, prenant une voix patiente et conciliante, mais ne pouvant cacher son amusement par un petit sourire narquois qui énerva grandement la jeune femme._

_Elle se leva comme un ressort et s'approcha tout près du wraith en prenant un ton enthousiaste et convaincant._

_-Laisses-moi te servir d'ambassadrice en allant voir Woolsey! Je vais tenter de nous rallier Atlantis. Ils nous doivent bien cela! Ils pourront approcher certains des mondes humains qui sont prospères au point de vue agriculture, les convaincre de partager le fruit de leurs récoltes avec nous, mais bien sûr contre rétribution. Que pourrais-tu proposer comme monnaie d'échange?_

_Pris par surprise, Todd caressa sa petite barbiche pensivement puis il posa les yeux sur sa Compagne._

_-Notre protection bien sûr...il y a encore des raids par les wraith rebelles et bien que nous surveillons avec une grande vigilance les planètes de nos territoires, la faim et l'audace pousseront bientôt ces wraith à faire preuve de plus de folie et de témérité pour pouvoir assurer leur survie et ils attaqueront ces mondes, même s'ils sont sous notre juridiction. Je peux augmenter les patrouilles de darts et installer de la technologie de surveillance dans les villages, nous permettant ainsi d'agir rapidement en cas d'attaques._

_-C'est un début mais ça ne sera pas suffisant! dit Sara avec fermeté. Sur une de vos planètes d'adorateurs, n'ont-ils pas des mines, des carrières de sel et d'argent? Le sel pourrait servir pour la conservation, je sais que certains mondes humains en manquent cruellement. Et l'argent servirait à frapper des pièces de cette monnaie qui est en cours présentement sur la majorité des planètes et qui sert à payer des biens._

_Elle était soudain très excitée!_

_-Je ne suis pas sûr que votre monsieur Woolllllseyyyyy va accepter de nous aider, Sara. Ni même ton frère..._

_Irritée, Sara pencha sa tête et poussa un soupir exaspéré envers Todd qui venait de lui couper son enthousiasme._

_- Alors ça c'est complètement nul de ta part de tenter de saboter mon optimisme! ricana-t-elle. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Woolsey va nous aider bien sûr car tu as tenu ta part du marché! Tu as reconverti tous les wraith de ton alliance qui désormais ne peuvent plus se nourrir d'humains. Et puisque maintenant nous nous retrouvons en grand besoin d'aliments pour toutes ces bouches à nourrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait de s'investir, lui et Atlantis, dans la recherche d'un moyen pour sustenter **ses** alliés._

_-...et tu veux aller le rencontrer pour le convaincre en tant...**qu'ambassadrice** de notre alliance? dit la voix un peu incrédule de Todd. Mais tu es une chercheuse, une soigneuse, Sara! Pas une diplomate..._

_-Je peux le devenir! dit Sara avec véhémence. Je connais un peu Woolsey. Il nous en doit toute une! Et John va m'aider à le convaincre, j'en suis persuadée. Je peux aussi me servir de mes talents en tant qu'anthropologue, j'ai eu peu étudié les us et coutumes de certaines des peuplades de cette galaxie. Teyla Emmagan m'aidera aussi j'en suis sûre car elle a quelques contacts intéressants, les athosiens ayant marchandé avec certains de ces peuples humains depuis la nuit des temps!_

_-Mais ce sera difficile. Tu vas essuyer des rebuffades. Pire, tu vas rencontrer bien de l'hostilité, Sara. Certains de ces humains vont te voir comme une simple adoratrice, l'une de celles qui réchauffent nos lits et non un ambassadeur de mon espèce. Pour eux la haine et la peur sont les seuls sentiments qu'ils portent envers les wraith, ils nous voient comme un fléau. Je ne peux les en blâmer mais cela va rendre tes transactions avec eux très délicates, déplaisantes...voire impossibles!_

_Sara s'approcha plus près de Todd et se haussa sur le bout des orteils. Elle saisit le visage anguleux entre ses petites paumes et elle posa un baiser taquin sur le bout du nez du wraith. _

_-Fais-moi donc confiance! dit-elle d'une voix chaude et implorante. Je vais commencer par Woolsey, puis après je suis sûre que tout viendra petit à petit, chaque chose en son temps._

_-Nous commençons déjà à manquer de provisions, grommela Todd. Si je dois rationner les miens, leur organisme s'affaiblira et ils ne pourront accomplir leurs tâches d'une manière efficace. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils vont accepter de se voir acculé encore une fois à une réduction de nourriture alors qu'ils ont vaillamment accepté de me suivre et de prendre ce rétrovirus qui nous prive maintenant de force vitale._

_- Je vais envoyer tout de suite un message à John et à Monsieur Woolsey et la première chose que je ferai dès mon arrivée sur Atlantis sera de les convaincre de nous aider! Ils ont accueilli et nourri tant de réfugiés depuis ces dernières années, je ne crois pas avoir de problèmes à leur soutirer quelques provisions et un coup de main pour convaincre quelques planètes de marchander avec nous un peu du fruit de leurs récoltes! _

_Todd était perplexe mais il resta silencieux, appréciant la flamme de sa petite humaine tentant de le convaincre._

_- Alors demain matin, continua Sara...pas de darts piquant en vrille au-dessus des villages pour leur voler de la nourriture? _

_Le Commandant wraith poussa un long soupir accablé en laissant passer le plus de temps possible pour exaspérer sa Compagne humaine au maximum. Elle tint stoïquement, jusqu'à ce que le wraith laisse tomber du bout des lèvres:_

_-Pas ce cueillettes...pour cette fois-ci._

_Mais la jeune femme lui avait déjà sauté au cou, toute enthousiasmée de sa future mission d'ambassadrice._

_**-Cependant.** fit Todd d'une voix forte et sévère. Je veux des résultats. Et rapidement! Je veux l'assurance d'Atlantis qu'ils vont effectivement nous aider à pouvoir nous sustenter suffisamment, du moins jusqu'à ce que ces marchandages avec les humains de Pégase nous assurent des approvisionnements réguliers._

_Sara sautilla sur place puis elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son wraith radouci et échangea avec lui un long baiser prometteur...pour plus tard. _

_Todd poussa un grognement de plaisir mais qui fut coupé court dans son élan de désir vers elle quand la jeune femme s'échappa subitement de ses bras, virevoltant comme une petite fille puis se dirigeant vers la porte du labo._

_-Je dois aller continuer mes bagages et envoyer ce message! dit-elle toute excitée. Et puis aller faire leur enseignement aux enfants. Je te revois plus tard!_

_Elle disparut et Todd retourna à son travail derrière son terminal. _

_Sara Sheppard avait peut-être gagné cette manche, mais Todd doutait que Woolsey et Sheppard seraient si faciles à convaincre! _

_Ils avaient effectivement une dette envers lui et son espèce...mais Todd le wraith se rappela soudain amèrement cette fois où les atlantes étaient venus à leur rescousse, alors que lui-même et tout son équipage malades s'étaient mis en état d'hibernation, souffrant de ce cancer fulgurant. Le vaisseau avait été également contaminé et n'était plus qu'une énorme tumeur fatale! _

_Todd s'était violemment disputé avec le colonel Sheppard, pour se faire dire finalement: __«Je ne vous dois rien!»_

_Et il avait bien peur que sa pauvre Sara se frappe à un mur d'indifférence face encore une fois à leur sort, les atlantes ne voulant certainement pas dans l'avenir se mettre à dos la population humaine de Pégase qui en voulait encore grandement aux wraith, ceux-ci ayant pendant des siècles régner en maîtres cruels et absolus._

_Mais la petite humaine avait quand même raison et l'avait convaincu...cette fois-ci. _

_«Pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à la diplomatie en effet?» se dit Todd en haussant ses épaules, se remettant au travail..._

_()()()()_

_**De retour sur Atlantis, temps présent...**_

Monsieur Woolsey avala péniblement sa salive à la mention du nombre de ruches de l'alliance de Todd et de wraith à sustenter.

Lorsque Élisabeth Weir était à la tête de la cité alors qu'il était membre de l'I.O.A, Richard Woolsey avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait une propension à recevoir bien facilement des réfugiés des villages cueillis et ravagés par les wraith et aussi qu'elle gaspillait allègrement les ressources venant de la terre, via la porte des étoiles de Cheyenne Mountain.

Il l'avait même critiquée souvent à ce sujet dans ses rapports sur la gérance du Docteur Weir, lui faisant remarquer que bien que la terre pouvait faire preuve de compassion envers les humains de la galaxie de Pégase, l'I.O.A était loin d'être une oeuvre de charité!

Maintenant que c'était lui qui était à la direction de la grande cité des Anciens, Richard Woolsey avait constaté qu'il était très difficile de tenter de convaincre ses équipes militaires et civiles de refuser en certaines occasions d'aider leurs confrères pégasiens, de partager les ressources avec ceux qui cherchaient l'aide des atlantes.

Il avait même reçu dernièrement un avis sévère de ces collègues de l'I.O.A., le réprimandant sur les hausses comparatives au budget accordé!

Il pâlit donc lorsque le Docteur Sheppard lui fit sa requête de la part de l'alliance de Todd, raclant sa gorge en lançant un bref regard de biais vers son chef militaire.

Ce dernier cessa de balancer sa chaise à l'aide de son pied appuyé sur la base du bureau et s'immobilisa, mal à l'aise et en alerte en regardant à tour de rôle sa soeur et Woolsey.

Sara se tenait coite avec un sourire figé sur ses traits, sa patience apparente démentie par son pied qu'elle balançait rythmiquement sous le bureau et le tambourinement impatient de ses doigts sur le bord de la table en face d'elle.

-Euh..._eh bien?_ finit-elle par dire, commençant par se sentir moins confiante que quelques minutes auparavant.

Sheppard poussa un autre sifflement, plutôt évaluateur cette fois-ci.

-Eh ben! Todd est rendu à _soixante_ ruches dans son alliance? Considérant qu'ils sont des milliers sur chacun de ces gros vaisseaux, ça en fait du monde à nourrir, Sara!

La dite Sara lui convoya un regard noir qui se passait de plus amples commentaires.

Sheppard racla sa gorge à son tour, un peu honteux d'avoir mis de l'emphase sur le nombre de wraith et d'adorateurs humains à aider à sustenter. Il évita le regard de sa soeur et fixa le directeur de la cité, sachant pas mal d'avance ce qu'il allait répondre...

-Docteur Sheppard, commença Woolsey en posant soigneusement ses doigts entrelacés sur le bureau devant lui. Bien sûr je vais faire mon possible pour accommoder Todd avec ce que nous possédons déjà ici comme réserve alimentaire, mais je ne peux dépouiller les 400 employés de cette mission des trois repas par jour qui leur sont nécessaires. Nous marchandons avec des mondes humains comme vous le savez déjà et nous échangeons certaines pièces de technologie, de la médication contre une partie du fruit de leur récolte. Mais c'est à peine si nous glanons un peu par ci par là ce qu'il nous faut, sans leur enlever la base nécessaire à leur propre survie. Je croyais que Todd possédait dans son territoire quelques planètes où certaines communautés humaines auraient pu être persuadés de se délester d'un peu de nourriture contre leur protection contre les rebelles wraith? Ceux qui n'ont pas encore rejoint sa faction et continuent à s'en prendre aux humains?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, répéta patiemment Sara, oui il y a deux de ces mondes où les adorateurs pourront sustenter du fruit de leur récolte une petite partie de notre alliance, mais pas beaucoup...et pas longtemps, surtout que l'une d'elle a un pauvre sol et des conditions climatiques peu adéquates aux plantations. Je sais qu'ici vous êtes limités et que la priorité est de nourrir les gens de la cité, mais j'espérais simplement votre aide pour tenter de persuader certains villages avec qui vous traitez depuis bien des années de nous prêter main forte, de marchander avec nous?

-Bonne chance pour les persuader de laisser tomber leur ressentiment, leur haine contre ceux qui les ont dépouillés des membres de leur famille, qui ont vu leurs proches mourir sous la main de ces monstres pendant des années! fit la voix cinglante de Sheppard qui ne put s'empêcher de faire preuve de cynisme.

Sara lui balança un coup de pied sous la table, pas assez fort et sous le bureau pour que Woolsey ne remarque pas ce geste de vengeance, mais assez pour faire sursauter légèrement Sheppard qui lança un regard sombre par en-dessous à sa soeur, se penchant pour se frotter discrètement le tibia.

_Cela lui apprendra!_ se dit Sara en tentant de maîtriser son agacement.

Et elle qui croyait que son frère lui serait d'une grande aide pour convaincre Woolsey! On aurait dit plutôt qu'il faisait _tout_ pour saboter sa première mission diplomatique!

-Ce que dit le Colonel votre frère n'est pas faux Sara! dit le directeur d'Atlantis en prenant un ton et une attitude de conspirateur. Je nous vois mal demander aux humains de cette galaxie d'oublier leurs griefs, leurs ressentiments envers ceux qui les ont pourchassés, exterminés et traités comme du bétail pendant des siècles! Qui sommes nous pour nous ingérer dans les affaires de cette galaxie, c'est ce qu'il faut nous demander...

Alors que l'homme se frottait le menton avec un air philosophe et faussement perplexe, Sara faillit soudainement s'étouffer de rage et dût se retenir aux accoudoirs de son siège pour ne pas en bondir comme un ressort et ne _pas_ faire ce dont elle rêvait là, maintenant, soit marcher et pointer un doigt péremptoire sur le directeur de la cité en vociférant:

_«Ah! Parce que nous ne nous sommes pas ingérés dans leurs affaires depuis que nous sommes apparus par la porte des étoiles de cette cité? Nous ne nous sommes pas ingérés dans leur destin quand on a réveillé beaucoup trop tôt des milliers de wraith qui hibernaient pour laisser passer quelques générations, qui sont devenus affamés et ont recommencé sans relâche à se nourrir de ces humains alors qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour qu'ils puissent tous se sustenter? Nous n'avons surtout pas fait d'ingérence n'est-ce-pas, quand nous avons capturé une de ces créatures dangereuses et qu'un de nos savants a osé jouer avec ses gènes, le transformer en humain? Quand par la faute du produit raté de cette expérience, plein d'humains et de wraith sont morts et qu'encore aujourd'hui, les habitants de cette galaxie en souffrent?»._

Mais Sara Sheppard n'en fit rien, même si c'était extrêmement dur!

Son frère la regarda du coin de l'oeil, semblant chercher les bons mots pour s'immiscer de nouveau dans la conversation, sans se mettre trop du bord de son supérieur mais ne pouvant pas réellement aider Sara non plus là-dessus, puisque les wraith comme espèce en général étaient toujours les ennemis d'Atlantis et des habitants de Pégase...

Et Sara se rappela à temps qu'elle était venue en tant que diplomate. Elle réalisait aussi que Todd avait eu raison, que ni Woolsey ni Sheppard ne pouvaient réellement se permettre de se mettre à dos leurs humains alliés de cette galaxie qui du jour au lendemain, ne pourraient pas comme ça effacer tant d'années de souffrance et de haine prodiguées par l'espèce wraith!

Elle prit donc une bonne inspiration et sa voix la plus calme et la plus maîtrisée possible pour dire:

-Corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Mais voulez-vous insinuer que vous êtes dans « l'incapacité» d'aider Todd et son alliance, de porter assistance à celui qui a essayé non pas une fois mais DEUX fois le rétrovirus qui a été défini pour éliminer le seul mode d'alimentation connu des wraith depuis des millénaires...qui faisait l'essence des êtres qu'ils sont? Celui qui a eu assez d'audace et d'ouverture d'esprit pour prendre ce traitement et qui en est presque mort une fois, ce qui a tué également tout l'équipage de son ancienne ruche? Celui que je vous ai vu souvent ici-même appeler...un _**allié? **_Vous allez donc refuser de nous aider parce que vous risqueriez de déplaire aux humains de cette galaxie?

Sara n'avait pu empêcher le ton de sa voix d'enfler sur ses derniers mots, mais elle avait encore assez de maîtrise de soi pour que son frère lui lance un long coup d'oeil admiratif, reconnaissant qu'elle était en train de marquer un bon point dans son camp.

Woolsey sembla rapetisser pendant une bonne minute, mais le directeur chevronné d'Atlantis ne s'en laissait pas facilement imposer côté discussion politique.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je tentais de vous expliquer! fit Richard Woolsey avec un sourire forcé et un ton de fausse bonhomie, levant ses deux mains dans un geste défensif qui se voulait apaisant également. Je sais tout ce que nous devons à Todd et je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir entraîné dans sa large faction une bonne majorité de wraith maintenant sous son contrôle, qui ne seront plus une menace pour les humains de cette cité et de cette galaxie...

-….ni pour ceux de la terre, continua Sara d'une voix cinglante en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Maintenant que la majorité des wraith ne dépendent plus de la force vitale humaine pour se nourrir, Todd ne voit évidemment aucune raison d'aller attaquer notre planète mère qui était autrefois l'unique but de son espèce, étant un immense et infini garde-manger pour eux. N'est-ce-pas un changement spectaculaire de leur part? Il me semble que cela devrait peser dans la balance et nous valoir de la...reconnaissance, ne croyez-vous pas?

Encore une fois Sheppard resta bouche-bée en observant sa soeur qui affrontait admirablement bien le très aguerri Richard Woolsey. Depuis quand maîtrisait-elle un tel art du chantage? De la manipulation? Il ricana presque à voix haute alors qu'il se rappela tout-à-coup qu'elle vivait auprès du meilleur professeur dans ce domaine..._Todd._

_« Par contre, pas fort fort pour le côté diplomatique Sara!»_ soliloqua John.

Woolsey eut un regard éloquent à la fois de contrariété et d'excuse en étirant son bras comme s'il aurait voulu toucher Sara Sheppard pour l'apaiser et l'amener à comprendre son point de vue, mais la jeune femme s'était raidi sans décroiser ses bras.

-Nous tenons bien sûr à cette alliance avec Todd et sa faction et nous prenons à coeur les problèmes qu'il...que _**vous**_ vivez pour vous approvisionner, Docteur Sheppard...continua le directeur d'Atlantis avec le plus faux ton de commisération que la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu.

-...mais tu ne peux pas tenir rigueur à des milliers d'humains de cette galaxie qui vont se faire un plaisir de refuser de marchander avec ceux qui les ont opprimés pendant tant d'années, dit John pour enfoncer le clou. Je suis sûr que Todd peut comprendre cela!

Sa soeur ignora complètement la remarque de _John-le-traître_.

-Alors que pouvez-vous nous offrir exactement? demanda tranquillement Sara, décidant de leur faire voir qu'elle n'était pas dupe des plates excuses du directeur de la cité, en passant tout de suite aux côtés pratiques du marchandage qu'elle était venue entreprendre.

Woolsey sembla soudain soulagé de ne plus avoir à trouver des explications lamentables pour expliquer non seulement son point de vue inconfortable vis-à-vis des habitants humains de la galaxie, mais aussi celui de l'I.O.A. qui n'accepterait jamais d'accorder une aide aussi large à tant d'aliens qui étaient depuis si peu de temps des alliés pour la cité.

Et également parce que plus le temps passait, plus les budgets pour la mission d'Atlantis allaient en diminuant!

La réponse tardant à venir, c'est finalement John qui décroisa ses jambes et qui s'avança en posant ses coudes sur le bureau de Woolsey, se tournant vers sa soeur:

-Nous pouvons offrir au vieux renard un peu des récoltes de Samsara. Si tu te souviens bien, il s'agit d'une ferme expérimentale conçue par la botaniste Kathy Brown avant qu'elle ne retourne sur terre...

Le colonel quémanda d'un regard l'accord de son supérieur pour continuer et quand il l'obtint, il poursuivit:

-La ferme a été reprise par le nouveau botaniste d'Atlantis et a connu un franc succès, engageant du personnel parmi les natifs de ce monde. Les terres sont tellement riches et le climat favorable qu'ils peuvent engranger facilement trois récoltes par an, une pour les natifs et les deux autres pour Atlantis et ceux que nous tentons d'aider à survivre. Si Monsieur Woolsey est d'accord, - il se tourna encore vers son chef et reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif - on peut faire un estimé de ce qu'on pourrait vous fournir et regarder avec les responsables de la ferme de quelles denrées ils disposent en trop pour se permettre d'en disposer pour votre alliance. Cela pourrait faire pour une bonne année...et puis si jamais Todd décide de devenir «gentleman farmer» ajouta moqueusement John, les contremaîtres de Samsara pourront lui enseigner à partir sa propre ferme pour ses wraith. Ça serait drôle de voir toutes ces têtes blanches en grand manteau de cuir penchées pour bêcher la terre et cueillir des légumes, pour faire changement au lieu d'humains!

De toute évidence, Woolsey eut l'air hautement soulagé que Sheppard se soit rappelé de cette ferme et ait ainsi allégé la tension présente dans l'atmosphère de la salle de conférence. Sara eut même un petit sourire amusé en acceptant la blague sarcastique de son frère, ce genre d'humour la rejoignant et détendant ainsi les participants de cette petite réunion.

-Nous pouvons aussi passer au crible la liste des planètes de cultivateurs prospères que nous connaissons, vous suggérez alors quelques choix de mondes à visiter dit alors Woolsey. Vous pourrez dès lors cibler ceux qui n'ont pas encore été visités depuis au moins un siècle par les wraith. Ainsi ils seront plus susceptibles d'être enclins à marchander avec vous...qu'en dites-vous Sara?

Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle avait cru que ce serait dans la poche! se dit Sara en soupirant discrètement.

Elle ne pouvait certes pas les menacer en leur disant que Todd avait été sur le point de lancer une grande vague de darts qui auraient de leurs rayons tracteurs dérobé le fruit du labeur des humains, aggravant ainsi la haine des victimes et détériorant à coup sûr les relations entre Atlantis et l'alliance!

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Sara tenta de cacher sa déception et son découragement. Elle n'avait pas hâte de rendre compte à Todd du «demi-succès» de sa première mission d'ambassadrice, sachant que le Commandant wraith s'attendait à bien plus d'aide de la part de leurs alliés atlantes!

Comment lui présenterait-elle la situation? Et aussi, comment Todd prendrait-il le «demi-refus» de Woolsey?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sara se leva et quitta les deux hommes.

Ayant appris que Teyla était maintenant de retour dans la cité, elle se dirigea vers les appartements de l'athosienne parce qu'il était temps qu'elle se fasse vraiment une alliée sur Atlantis.

L'ex-leader du peuple athosien était la meilleure diplomate qu'elle connaissait, à part d'Élisabeth Weir dont elle regrettait amèrement la présence en ce jour...

(à suivre)


	9. Chapter 9

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre IX_

_**Atlantis, corridor menant vers les quartiers d'habitation des atlantes...**_

- Sara!

Déposant par terre son baluchon, l'athosienne s'avança vers la soeur de Sheppard en lui ouvrant les bras.

Les deux femmes se firent l'accolade en s'embrassant chaleureusement.

-Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme! s'exclama Teyla alors qu'elle observait discrètement la Compagne de leur allié wraith.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avec grand tact, concernant la «cure de rajeunissement» de son amie, ce que Sara apprécia.

-Vous aussi Teyla! dit Sara, remarquant la démarche gracieuse et détendue de la jeune femme mais aussi la petite lueur joyeuse et sereine dans ses yeux.

_«Y aurait-il un nouvel homme pour faire la cour à son amie athosienne? Un amour naissant dans l'air?» _se dit-elle.

Sara décida d'investiguer plus tard et elle se mit à marcher aux côtés de Teyla qui venait d'arriver du continent, où elle était allée visiter son fils et son peuple.

-Je sais que vous devez être fatiguée, lui dit Sara...mais je peux vous parler?

Teyla ralentit, observant avec un peu d'inquiétude son amie. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois la lueur d'inquiétude et même de découragement dans les yeux assombris de la jeune femme.

-Mais bien sûr Sara! répondit-elle. Je vous invite dans mes quartiers, nous prendrons le thé!

Sara n'était pas folle du thé athosien qu'elle trouvait trop fort, mais elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur car elle devait à tous prix parler à Teyla et la mettre promptement de son bord avant que Woolsey ou John ne tente de la convaincre de ne _pas_ se mêler des négociations de l'alliance de Todd avec les humains de Pégase!

Quoique Teyla n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à influencer...

_()()()_

_Plus tard..._

-Je vois votre dilemme, dit Teyla en déposant sa tasse de thé vide sur la petite table, la remplissant de nouveau à ras bord.

Elle en offrit une autre tasse à Sara qui refusa d'un geste poli.

Elle venait de parler à son amie de son entrevue avec Woolsey et John Sheppard et aussi de lui raconter en long et en large la situation qui prévalait actuellement parmi les wraith de l'alliance de Todd. Bien sûr elle avait gardé sous silence le fait que le Chef Suprême avait été très près de lancer une salve de darts pour cueillir les denrées de la dernière récolte d'une planète humaine, faisant partie de leur territoire.

Teyla fit une pause en prenant une gorgée de thé brûlant. Sara pouvait presque la voir réfléchir posément aux prochaines paroles diplomatiques qu'elle allait dire et elle se dit qu'il lui fallait prendre note des attitudes et mots de la sage athosienne, si elle voulait devenir une bonne ambassadrice pour l'alliance!

Son amie déposa enfin sa tasse et la regarda directement dans les yeux, son expression aussi impassible que celle de la reine wraith factice qu'elle avait été pendant quelques jours.

-Quand j'étais à bord de la ruche de la prééminente, commença-t-elle d'une voix tranquille, se référant justement à cette expérience de son passé...j'ai constaté un peu les choix limités auxquels les wraith étaient confrontés, étant donné leur unique source de nourriture. Il ne m'était pas facile de me mesurer à leurs façons de vivre, de combattre, de penser même! Mon peuple a été comme bien d'autres dans cette galaxie, traité comme du bétail et disséminé par ces prédateurs jusqu'à n'être plus que le dixième du nombre que nous étions, quand l'équipe de Sheppard nous a trouvé sur Athos. Mais d'être pour quelques temps une reine, de sentir tous ses esprits assujettis au mien, dépendants de mon influence et de mon règne, dévoués et loyaux en autant que je faisais preuve de force et de leadership?...cela m'a amené à voir les choses autrement, à comprendre que les wraith ne voulaient que survivre tout comme nous! Ils n'avaient en ce temps-là pas d'autre choix pour se sustenter que la force vitale humaine...

Sara écoutait attentivement Teyla et se sentait tout-à-coup toute pleine d'espoir, découvrant que de convaincre Teyla Emmagan de les aider serait peut-être plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru!

- Todd m'a protégée comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, continua l'athosienne. Mais il s'est aussi servi de moi! Il m'avait dissimulée le plan qu'il avait monté grâce au rétrovirus que nous étions venus proposer. Ce prétexte lui a servi pour demander une audience à la reine Suprême de son alliance, puis à l'assassiner en toute impunité, faisant passer le tout sur mon dos...

Sara se sentit obligée de défendre Todd...elle interrompit Teyla.

-...c'est parce qu'il savait que la prééminente n'accepterait _**jamais **_de se plier à ce traitement qui changerait la façon des wraith de se nourrir! dit-elle. Il l'a tuée pour une lutte de pouvoir, mais aussi pour vous laisser la place en tant que nouvelle reine, pour qu'Atlantis et lui puissent imposer le rétrovirus parmi son alliance.

-Peut-être, dit l'athosienne, mais il a gardé son plan secret et nous a ainsi _tous_ mis en danger. Alors je ne peux blâmer votre frère John, Monsieur Woolsey et les autres de ne pas lui faire totalement confiance!

Maintenant pensive, Sara songea à ce qu'elle cachait elle-même à son frère, à ses amis et anciens collègues au sujet de l'attaque que voulait lancer Todd sur la planète qu'ils orbitaient. Elle avait un parti pris à cause de son amour pour Todd et leurs enfants, à cause du changement spectaculaire que cette espèce avait fait dernièrement pour évoluer. Et rendre la galaxie meilleure, un endroit plus paisible à vivre pour tous était maintenant sa priorité!

Teyla semblait saisir tout ce qui se jouait dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle s'étira pour toucher sa main, l'obligeant à sortir de sa rêverie pour affronter son regard et ses paroles.

-Sara, vous vous devez d'être honnête et d'admettre que les wraith ne changeront pas tant que cela! Ils ont beau avoir changé leur mode alimentaire et cela pour le mieux pour nous tous, ils resteront toujours des prédateurs qui se croient supérieurs aux humains. Ils voudront toujours tout contrôler et s'ils rencontrent de la résistance sur leur chemin, ils vont simplement balayer leurs opposants et prendre ce dont ils ont besoin, sans se soucier de la survie des humains. Que vous soyez la Compagne de Todd et heureuse avec lui, la mère de ses enfants ne changera rien à sa nature intrinsèque! Todd veut plus que tout garder le contrôle des choses, rester au pouvoir...vous le savez n'est-ce-pas?

Sara devait admettre que son amie était écrasante de lucidité, de vérité au sujet de Todd et des wraith en général.

-Je sais, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais Atlantis n'est pas blanc comme neige non plus! Teyla, je n'étais pas là quand ils ont capturé ce wraith pour le transformer en humain, mais je sais que vous étiez fortement en désaccord avec Carson, Élisabeth, John et les autres quand ils ont manipulé son ADN et qu'il est devenu _Michael..._

L'athosienne avait un peu pâlit à la mention du nom de Michael, celui pour qui elle avait encore une sorte d'affection coupable, si l'on en croyait cette lueur triste et pleine de souffrance pour lui dans ses yeux.

Sara savait qu'elle lui portait un coup bas mais elle voulait que l'athosienne comprenne son point de vue. Atlantis avait fait une erreur énorme dans ce cas et alors que Todd avait accepté de prendre le rétrovirus et de le distribuer parmi les siens pour qu'enfin les cueillettes d'humains cessent, les alliés terriens de la grande Cité le laissaient tomber...?

-Oui, j'étais en désaccord, murmura Teyla. Mais j'ai choisi de faire confiance à votre frère, à Carson et aux autres. Nous avons tous cru à l'époque que ce traitement allait être une grande amélioration, allait sauver des vies...

-J'ai visionné les vidéos de la transformation de ce wraith en humain quand je suis arrivée sur Atlantis, dit Sara. Je m'y serais fortement opposée également car en plus d'être hautement en contradiction avec les lois de l'éthique et la convention de Genève en ce qui a trait aux prisonniers de guerre, cette expérimentation a été non seulement atroce et très souffrante pour lui, mais a complètement raté! Je sais que tout le monde considère les wraith comme des monstres, qu'ils ont causé énormément de souffrance parmi cette galaxie, mais...se conduire exactement comme eux nous a mis au plus bas de l'échelle dans l'inhumanité, nous a fait perdre notre âme! Et avouez qu'à partir du moment où Michael s'est enfui, à la fois rejeté par nous et par les siens que les choses ont été de mal en pis, qu'il a causé énormément plus de dommages pour les wraith et les humains de cette galaxie. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fiers. Non, pas du tout! Maintenant Michael est une abomination qui a perdu la raison et qui ne reculera devant rien pour tous nous détruire. Et tout ce que font Woolsey, John et les autres c'est de dire _«non, nous __ne sommes pas responsables! C'est la guerre et il faut prendre les grands moyens et blablabla, c'est pas notre faute, etc. etc.!»_

C'est Teyla maintenant qui était rêveuse. À quelque part une voix grave et multitons résonnait dans sa tête et elle revoyait le regard d'un vert intense et étrange, la rage inscrite sur les traits grotesques et froids de l'hybride qui lui avait demandé avec un espoir désespéré de le suivre, elle son fils, lors de cette effrayante journée où lui et ses forces avaient pris la cité d'assaut. Elle ré-entendait ses paroles, encore et encore:

_«Vous croyez tous m'avoir affaibli? Vous avez détruit mes installations, beaucoup de mes recherches, mais jamais...**jamais** vous n'allez détruire ma volonté, ma résolution! Ne faites pas d'erreur, Teyla...je suis plus **FORT **que jamais!»_

Et encore:

_«Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas comprendre? Je suis devenu celui que je suis par nécessité...**par besoin de survivre!** Tous ces gens ne seraient pas morts si vous n'aviez pas fait de moi le sujet de vos vicieuses expérimentations! **Leur sang est sur vos mains!»**_

Sara voyait bien la tristesse, le tourment sur les traits de son amie. Elle respecta son silence.

-Il est vrai qu'Atlantis n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, dit enfin l'athosienne. Mais c'est le passé, nous ne pouvons qu'aider les humains qui ont souffert de tous ces évènements à tenter de s'en sortir, à ne pas perdre espoir. Même si j'ai dû...tuer Michael, nous tentons de toutes nos forces de mettre la main sur son clone et de lui faire subir le même sort...et je crois que Todd cherche la même chose, je ne me trompe pas?

-Non, mais jusqu'ici il se cache très bien et nous n'avons obtenu aucune information assez fiable pour le découvrir et l'éliminer, lui et le reste de ses super-hybrides! dit Sara, agacée. Mais revenons à ma requête si vous le voulez bien Teyla. Je voulais simplement que vous compreniez que je prenais l'exemple de l'expérience «Michael» pour vous démontrer que j'en ai plus qu'assez de l'attitude _«oh oui on est bien content que Todd et les wraith aient enfin pris le rétrovirus, mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous aider à nourrir tout votre monde, ce n'est pas notre faute si vous allez bientôt manquer de denrées alimentaires!»._

-Je comprend, dit Teyla. Mais je dois aussi vous ramener à la réalité, Sara. Des siècles et des siècles de domination wraith dans cette galaxie, de mort et de souffrance ne peuvent s'effacer en quelques mois ni même années! Je ne peux en vouloir à Atlantis de ne pas vouloir éveiller les soupçons parmi leurs alliés humains, leur laissant supposer qu'ils traitent et marchandent avec les wraith, ce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas! Déjà on sait qu'Atlantis a combattu aux côtés de nos ennemis..bien sûr pour combattre les Réplicateurs. Mais aider les wraith à se procurer le fruit des récoltes humaines, c'est une toute autre histoire! Je ne crois pas que les mondes humains de cette galaxie sont vraiment prêts à tourner la page, à oublier le passé si vite et facilement! Ce serait comme renier tous ceux qui sont morts et ont soufferts sous la main de ces prédateurs...

-Todd leur offrirait sa protection contre les wraith rebelles et tout autre ennemi en échange, s'obstina Sara. Et il est même prêt à retourner nos adorateurs, du moins ceux qui librement choisiraient de retourner dans leur famille...

Teyla ricana durement. Sara en sursauta légèrement et cacha sa déception, découvrant que l'athosienne ne serait finalement pas si facile à convaincre!

-Oh Sara, fit la jeune femme avec un air de commisération presque dédaigneux. On voit bien que vous n'avez pas passé votre enfance, votre jeunesse sous le joug de ces prédateurs impitoyables!...et que vous ne connaissez pas la mentalité des mondes humains de Pégase. Je doute qu'il reste bien des adorateurs qui ont encore de la famille, car pour la plupart s'ils retournaient dans leur monde, ils seraient ostracisés, rejetés car il n'y a pas de «bon adorateur, d'adorateur repenti»...et ceci qu'il se soit vendu _volontairement_ aux wraith pour les servir, ou bien qu'ils se soit fait enlever contre son gré! Du moment que nos ennemis lui ont lavé le cerveau, un adorateur devient _**un traître à jamais **_pour le peuple qu'il a quitté, c'est ainsi parmi les miens et presque tous les peuples de cette galaxie...

-C'est totalement injuste, dit Sara en pâlissant.

- Peut-être, mais c'est ainsi. dit Teyla durement. Les wraith ne nous ont jamais fait de cadeaux et nous avons dû devenir des survivants, des êtres méfiants et parfois impitoyables, même entre nous.

_«Était-ce pour cela que Méroc, Mathob et la plupart des adorateurs avaient refusé l'offre de Todd et des autres maîtres wraith pour recouvrer leur liberté, retourner dans leur monde?» _se demanda alors Sara.

Dans le cas des deux premiers serviteurs, Sara savait qu'ils étaient trop vieux et avaient reçu trop souvent le Don de Vie pour espérer retrouver des gens encore de ce monde parmi leur famille, leurs amis. Mais elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que parmi les milliers d'adorateurs de l'alliance, il n'y en avait que..._vingt-et-un_ qui étaient repartis librement sur leur planète!

Sara observa Teyla en silence et se dit que décidément, elle avait raison en lui disant qu'elle avait grandi bien protégée sur son propre monde où les humains n'étaient pas la proie d'une espèce très dangereuse et dix fois plus puissante qu'eux! Elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre les règles de survie, les us et coutumes des habitants de Pégase.

Elle se racla la gorge et la trouvant soudain sèche, décida de se verser un peu de ce thé amer dans sa tasse pour la lubrifier quelque peu. Cela lui permit aussi de reprendre contenance.

-Je suis désolée Teyla! dit-elle alors. C'est vrai que j'ai été choyée dans mon monde, que je n'ai pas connu toute la désolation, toutes les horreurs que vous avez vécues. Mais je croyais trouver un peu de compréhension en venant sur Atlantis et je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons fait tout cela, que Todd ait eu assez d'ouverture d'esprit pour changer les siens, que nous ayons travaillé si fort tous ensemble, wraith et humains pour enfin permettre à l'espèce de Todd de cesser de consommer des humains pour survivre! Je n'ai pas réussi à faire comprendre à Woolsey et John que s'ils refusent de nous aider ou même «font semblant» juste pour la forme, juste pour un temps limité...alors à quoi ça sert tout ça, tous ces combats et ces efforts si les wraith ne peuvent pas se ravitailler en nourriture? Si les humains leur tournent le dos? Ils vont simplement se tirer dans le pied, se..-

-J'imagine que Todd va prendre de force ce dont il a besoin alors...la coupa cyniquement l'athosienne.

Sara rougit et baissa la tête.

-Ni l'une ni l'autre nous ne voulons cela, dit doucement Sara, un goût d'amertume montant dans son coeur, pire que le goût âcre du thé. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée de devenir une...diplomate. Que j'ai besoin de votre aide! fit-elle en relevant des yeux implorants sur son amie. On ne peut laisser les humains et les wraith se refaire la guerre, pas après tout ce par quoi on est tous passé!

Teyla soupira.

-Je sais très bien quelle genre d'aide vous cherchez auprès de moi, dit-elle alors. Mais si Woolsey et le colonel ont refusé, je ne me vois pas aller contre leurs propres réticences. Et puis croyez-vous réellement que vous serez la bienvenue sur ces planètes, Sara? Vous serez très mal reçue en tant que..._Compagne_ d'un wraith, tout aussi puissant que Todd soit! Vous serez traitée avec dédain, mépris et même carrément jetée dehors dans bien des cas. Et ça c'est sans compter le grave danger d'être enlevée et même assassinée par pure vengeance!

-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous! s'entêta Sara. Nous pourrions commencer nos négociations avec les humains des mondes avec qui New Athos est allié? Je sais que vous avez parmi vos contacts des fermiers prospères...

-C'est à peine s'ils en ont assez eux-même pour survivre, dit Teyla, réticente. Mais ce n'est pas le principal problème. Quand ils sauront que vous venez négocier pour fournir les wraith, ils n'accepteront jamais de partager avec eux. Ils ne font pas la différence entre ceux de la faction de Todd et les autres rebelles, quand il s'agit de cueillette!

- ….mais nous leur dirons que les ruches de Todd ne font plus de sélections d'humains, n'ont plus besoin de force vitale! Nous les mettrons au courant qu'ils ont pris un rétrovirus pour éliminer leur fente nourricière et..-

-Sara. Ils auront bien du mal à vous croire, dit Teyla avec un ton ferme, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité. Beaucoup de mondes pégasiens ne sont pas assez instruits, avancés technologiquement pour comprendre la science et la génétique! Et s'ils vous croient, tout ce qu'ils verront alors est un ennemi affaibli qu'ils pourront combattre enfin! Et ils chercheront vengeance, pour tout ce que les wraith nous ont fait subir dans le passé.

Sara Sheppard se sentit soudainement abattue. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle voyait devant elle les traits durs et froids de celle qu'elle avait cru de son bord. Elle se serait attendue à ce discours de la part de Ronon Dex, mais pas de la douce et sage athosienne!

Elle poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras.

-Donc Teyla, vous jugez la situation désespérée et vous ne m'aiderez pas...?

Ce fut Teyla qui à son tour soupira légèrement.

-Ce sera difficile...mais je vais vous aider, dit-elle finalement..._mais?_ fit-elle en levant une main devant Sara dont les yeux pleins d'espoir venaient de s'illuminer alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Sara suspendit le geste de se lever et d'aller serrer son amie dans ses bras et elle écouta Teyla avec appréhension.

-...mais _pas_ de la manière dont vous le voudriez. Je ne _peux pas_ renier mon peuple et pactiser avec l'ennemi! Mais je peux vous enseigner la diplomatie, l'art de la négociation. Et je peux vous indiquer quelques mondes prospères parmi nos alliés et même effectuer les premières démarches pour vous les faire rencontrer. Mais vous devrez y aller seule, vous débrouiller pour tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'il serait dans l'intérêt des humains de Pégase, tout autant que des wraith, de commercer et de vivre en paix. Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec vous.

Sara se disait que c'était déjà beaucoup!

-Merci Teyla! dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle se leva et alla serrer contre elle la jeune athosienne.

Teyla accepta son accolade et se laissa embrasser mais elle eut une expression inquiète en disant:

-Savez-vous quand même dans quoi vous vous embarquez? Non seulement ce sera très difficile de vous faire des alliés commerciaux de gens qui en veulent aux wraith de leur avoir tout enlevé, la vie, la liberté, la chance de progresser, mais surtout ceux qu'ils aimaient...mais vous pourriez aussi être bien souvent en danger Sara!

Sara se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas fini de discuter avec Todd qui était déjà réticent à la laisser voyager parmi les mondes de Pégase pour négocier pour lui, mais qui en plus exigerait tout un protocole de protection autour d'elle!

-Oui, je m'en doute! répondit-elle. Mais ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me lancerai dans une nouvelle aventure, soupira-t-elle d'une façon comico-dramatique. Depuis le jour où sur cette plage j'ai accepté de suivre un grand alien vert, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarquais! Et puis pour tout vous dire?...je ne le savais pas non plus quand j'ai signé pour cette mission dans une très lointaine galaxie! Mais je suis une fonceuse...et je sais que de cette manière, je vais pouvoir aider tous les habitants de Pégase, toutes espèces confondues à vivre enfin en harmonie!

Teyla sourit, cette fois-ci d'une façon encourageante.

-Nous pourrions commencer la semaine prochaine, dit-elle. Justement je dois me rendre sur Agharo, un peuple pacifique et très accueillant qui sont nos alliés depuis que je suis toute petite! Je vous emmène et vous ne ferez qu'apprendre en m'observant alors que je négocie nos pièces d'artisanat contre le produit de leurs fermes. Il ne sera pas nécessaire au début de leur dire vraiment que vous faites partie d'une alliance de wraith...

-Je comprend, dit Sara. Et puis je fais toujours officieusement partie du corps médical d'Atlantis, fit-elle, encouragée à l'idée que son amie athosienne lui enseigne l'art de la négociation.

Elles continuèrent à élaborer quelques stratégies pour aider Sara à comprendre les subtilités de la diplomatie, puis cette dernière en revint à des sujets plus légers:

-Quand je vous ai rencontré dans le corridor tout-à-l'heure et que vous arriviez du continent, j'ai dit que vous aviez bonne mine et j'ai cru observer une lueur particulièrement sereine et heureuse dans vos yeux! Voyons...un nouvel amoureux peut-être...?

Sara savait, ainsi que tout le monde, que Teyla n'était plus avec Kanaan, même s'ils étaient restés en très bons termes pour le bien du petit Torren.

-Serait-ce un athosien? tenta de deviner Sara Sheppard.

Teyla eut une moue gênée qui devint vite de l'amusement.

-Non. Pas un athosien, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé mais ne pouvant cacher dans ses yeux _la petite flamme de la femme amoureuse_ que Sara connaissait bien.

-Ah ah! Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose! la taquina la jeune femme. Euh... est-ce que ce serait un jeune homme faisant partie d'un autre monde allié?

Teyla hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas quelqu'un venant de Pégase non plus, dit-elle, mystérieuse.

-Oh c'est ça. C'est moi qui doit trouver! fit Sara avec un sourire espiègle...donc..._oh_. Serait-ce quelqu'un d'Atlantis? s'exclama-t-elle alors, ses yeux agrandis.

Le rougissement de la peau dorée lui dit qu'elle avait raison cette fois!

-Seigneur...mais tous les hommes à peu près sur Atlantis sont un peu amoureux de vous, Teyla! Allez, ne me faites pas languir! _**Qui**_ donc a gagné votre coeur?

Il était vrai de dire que bien des hommes, civils ou militaires d'Atlantis, auraient été fiers d'être vus au bras de la belle athosienne...

_John? se dit Sara. Non. Les choses allaient trop bien ces temps-ci avec Larrin. _

_Ronon? Non plus. Il filait le parfait bonheur avec Amélia Banks. _

_Elle savait que Rodney était maintenant fiancée avec Jennifer Keller...et puis il n'était pas vraiment le type de Teyla non plus!_

Puis tout-à-coup, un éclair jaillit dans sa tête.

Quand elle avait rencontré Teyla dans le corridor alors qu'elle revenait de New Athos, elle était si bouleversée par le demi-refus du directeur d'Atlantis de les aider qu'elle avait à peine remarqué le hochement de tête d'un des marines dans sa direction en guise de salutation et à qui elle avait distraitement répondu. Cet homme s'était ensuite brièvement tourné vers l'athosienne en lui lançant un tendre sourire et en serrant amicalement son avant-bras avant de lui dire brièvement _«à plus tard...»_.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que ce regard qu'il lui lançait, la couvait tendrement avec quelque chose qui signifiait _bien plus_ que de l'amitié! Mais là, tout lui revenait clairement. Et ce marine c'était...

-Le Major Lorne! s'exclama Sara, à la fois stupéfaite et enchantée.

-Oui. Evan...fit rêveusement Teyla en rougissant de plus belle, un large sourire ensuite sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien je ne suis pas surprise du tout! dit Sara, répondant tout aussi joyeusement au sourire de Teyla.

- Vraiment?

-Vraiment! J'ai toujours senti que Lorne ressentait «quelque chose» pour vous...mais il est du genre timide et trop gentleman avec les femmes. Et puis sachant que vous étiez en couple avec Kanaan, il n'osait pas se déclarer...

-Eh bien, il ne s'est pas montré aussi timide lorsque la semaine dernière il m'a demandé si je trouvais «convenable» qu'il m'accompagne pour visiter Torren et les miens! Nous avons passé la semaine tous ensemble, dit Teyla.

-_Ouah!_ Donc il vient de se déclarer?

- On peut dire ça, oui!

Encore une fois, accolade et baisers de la part de Sara pour féliciter le nouveau bonheur de Teyla qui méritait bien que l'amour vienne visiter sa vie de nouveau!

Sara avait remarqué à quel point Teyla Emmagan, depuis qu'elle partageait la vie des atlantes de la Cité des Anciens, avait soulevé souvent l'intérêt masculin chez le personnel civil et militaire. La jolie châtaine aux yeux sombres et à la peau dorée, petite mais avec un corps svelte, sportif et bien sculpté, attirait évidemment bien des regards. Qu'elle soit une alienne humaine, le leader sagace de son peuple et une redoutable combattante en avait probablement découragé plus d'un, mais pas le major Lorne!

Il avait simplement attendu le bon moment.

Sara voyait bien des gars reluquer son amie athosienne parfois, mais bien que Evan Lorne la regardait souvent avec une lueur de désir et d'admiration dans ses yeux gris clair, il était bien le seul dont on pouvait aussi apercevoir du respect et de la tendresse dans la manière dont il l'observait parfois, avec aussi cette gentillesse authentique avec laquelle il la traitait!

Seulement, Teyla était si discrète et illisible parfois, que Sara n'aurait pas deviné un début d'idylle amoureuse, même si elle avait encore vécu parmi les atlantes.

Pourtant, de savoir que Teyla «fréquentait» Lorne, comme on disait par ici parfois, ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné outre mesure...

Les deux femmes parlèrent encore un peu et mirent au point la visite sur Agharo de la semaine prochaine où Sara Sheppard observerait son amie pour en apprendre plus dans l'art de la diplomatie et de la négociation.

Elle quitta ensuite Teyla parce qu'elle devait aller rejoindre ses enfants, mais surtout «délivrer» Rodney de leur présence parfois envahissante!

Mais alors qu'elle sortait des quartiers de l'athosienne, son oreillette-radio prit vie et le technicien aux communications lui demanda de rejoindre ses propres appartements, car il avait une liaison audio-visuelle venant directement de la ruche de tête de l'alliance de Todd à lui faire parvenir sur réseau privé.

_«Bon, qu'y a-t-il, Todd...»_ se dit la jeune femme.

Puis elle comprit que le wraith désirait au plus vite connaître le dénouement de la première mission diplomatique de sa Compagne.

Elle sentit une lourde boule de plomb représentant son appréhension tomber dans le fond de son estomac...mais Sara Sheppard se força à se dire que tout irait bien et que son malaise était injustifié!

_Oh comme elle aurait dû faire confiance à son intuition féminine!_

_()()()()()_

Aussitôt que la communication visuelle fut convoyée sur l'écran de son portable, Sara réalisa que Todd n'était pas dans leurs quartiers mais plutôt sur le pont de Commandement. Son nouveau Second était à ses côtés.

Contrariée, elle cacha son ennui et se raidit instinctivement, comme si elle se mettait au garde-à-vous devant le Chef Suprême de l'alliance...

….et ce Chef avait l'air plutôt mécontent!

-Commandant! dit Sara d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder ferme et sûre d'elle, grimaçant intérieurement du fait que le wraith n'avait pas jugé bon de communiquer avec elle via leurs appartements personnels.

Sans passer par les préambules de politesse, Todd alla droit au but:

-Alors...quelle est la réponse d'Atlantis? demanda-t-il tout de go, le corps raide, le regard sombre et la voix forte et impatiente.

Soupirant intérieurement, la jeune femme maudit la réunion qui avait prit plus de temps que prévu, sa visite à Teyla qui avait également pris un bon moment mais aussi la _retentissante dispute_ qu'elle avait eu avec son frère, au moment où elle était sortie de la salle de conférence après l'aide très tiède que Woolsey était prêt à leur offrir (mais avec force réticence).

Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de réfléchir à une manière de présenter la situation à Todd d'une façon optimiste...de lui dire qu'elle ramenait _**peu **_de bonnes nouvelles pour leurs problèmes d'approvisionnement, mais qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de travailler à aller en chercher!

Elle se rappela en un éclair sa confrontation avec John Sheppard plus tôt...

_* Flashback *_

_Contrariée de n'avoir eu rien de plus que l'offre des ressources de Samsara et peut-être la collaboration de Teyla Emmagan pour l'aider à aborder d'autres mondes humains en vue de négocier avec eux, Sara marchait à grand pas dans le corridor qui la mènerait hors des quartiers administratifs et en direction des appartements de Teyla où elle voulait parlementer avec son amie._

_Elle n'entendit donc pas réellement John Sheppard courir derrière elle, l'attrapant par l'avant-bras pour attirer son attention alors qu'elle était profondément plongée dans ses réflexions moroses._

_Elle sursauta et se retourna, découvrant son frère qui lui fit un sourire incertain:_

_-Hey...tu viens manger avec nous à la cafétéria? On pourrait aller chercher les jumeaux en chemin et..-_

_-NON MAIS QUEL CULOT TU AS, JOHN SHEPPARD!_

_Interrompu brutalement, Sheppard se figea et recula même légèrement sous le ton accusateur de Sara alors que cette dernière s'était campée devant lui, ses deux bras sur ses hanches, pointant ensuite un doigt presque sur le nez de son frère._

_-Que veux-tu dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? fit Sheppard en haussant un sourcil, l'air perplexe et innocent._

_-Ah et puis arrête, tu es archi-nul quand tu me mens ainsi! dit la jeune femme en croisant cette fois-ci ses bras sur sa poitrine, tapant impatiemment du bout du pied sur le sol...comme si j'avais le goût d'aller prendre un repas avec toi ALORS QUE TU VIENS DE SABOTER MA PREMIÈRE MISSION DIPLOMATIQUE!_

_Le regard de Sheppard se durcit._

_-N'exagères-tu pas un peu beaucoup Sara? Est-ce ma faute si Woolsey refuse de nourrir plusieurs milliers de «pauvres wraith»? Tu devais bien te douter qu'il n'allait pas accueillir ta requête avec un enthousiasme tambour battant, alors qu'on a déjà du fil à retordre à **nous **approvisionner nous-même ainsi que les réfugiés que nous protégeons?_

_Mais ces paroles semblèrent entrer par une oreille de sa soeur et ressortir par l'autre, sans avoir atteint son cerveau logique._

_-Ah bravo. BRAVO John Sheppard, quelle aide MA-GIS-TRALE tu m'as procurée! «Todd n'a qu'à faire comme tout le monde et se trouver un p'tit coin de terre à cultiver!» fit-elle avec un ton suffisant et avec sa meilleure imitation de Sheppard. Et: «Bonne chance pour les persuader de laisser tomber leur ressentiment contre ceux qui les ont dépouillés, qui ont vu leurs proches mourir sous la main de ces monstres!». Ah vraiment, est-ce que tu devais ab-so-lu-ment souligner tout cela devant Woolsey, alors que je tentais de remplir ma mission!_

_Elle était maintenant carrément rouge de colère. _

_Le colonel Sheppard sentit soudain la fureur remplacer sa tolérance normale à l'égard de sa soeur._

_-Écoutes-moi bien Sara! siffla-t-il en pointant un doigt moralisateur devant la jeune femme. Lorsque j'étais dans cette salle de réunion, je parlais en tant que __**chef militaire de cette cité**__ et je me devais de soutenir mon supérieur car ce que nous devons prendre à coeur vois-tu, c'est le bien de notre mission d'abord...et aussi l'harmonie de nos relations avec nos alliés humains de Pégase! Je ne pouvais pas __réellement parler en tant que ton frère, même si je l'avais voulu et..-_

_-Ah bon? le coupa Sara. __**Et depuis quand **__est-ce que tu soutiens Woolsey? Tu es TOUJOURS en train de l'affronter, de le contester! Ça aurait fait une si grosse différence dis-moi?, d'aider ta soeur et de me donner un peu de support, de montrer de la compassion pour nos problèmes?_

_John Sheppard fourragea dans sa chevelure noire indisciplinée et tenta de calmer sa rage, tournant sa langue sept fois avant de dire quelque chose d'encore plus désagréable, constatant qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée de suivre Sara dans le corridor pour lui offrir de partager son repas._

_Mais Sara, elle, était démontée et pas du tout près de contrôler sa colère, son indignation._

_-Vois-tu mon cher frère! Moi j'en ai plus qu'assez de la mesquinerie de Woolsey, de la fuite de tout ce beau monde sur Atlantis devant leurs responsabilités face à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette galaxie..._

_Sheppard ferma ses yeux brièvement, se disant qu'il ne couperait pas à **un autre procès ** et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça! Surtout après les accusations très dures portées par l'instance du tribunal de la Coalition des planètes de Pégase, situation qu'ils avaient affrontée il y a quelques mois._

_Sara se promenait maintenant de long en large devant lui dans le tournant du corridor, profitant du fait que tout était tranquille et que personne n'arpentait les allées ce matin-là, pour déverser allègrement tout le fiel de ses griefs envers les atlantes:_

_-Je n'étais bien sûr pas là quand vous avez eu «l'idée absurde» de capturer un wraith et de le transformer en humain! Et je me demande encore réellement pourquoi Élisabeth et toi et tous les autres, vous avez acquiescé à une telle folie! Que Carson ait pu faire cela me dépasse encore et tu peux être sûr que je me serais opposé fortement à cette horreur si je m'étais trouvée parmi vous! Eh bien on connaît la suite!...Michael s'est enfuie et nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et non seulement nous, mais tous les wraith et humains de cette galaxie! Et il se ballade encore dieu sait où - ou sa copie peu importe! - mais le résultat est que vous avez nié presque tout le temps votre responsabilité, que vous n'avez même pas su que faire des trois cent de la ruche ennemie que vous avez transformé en humains! Vous n'avez tellement pas fait confiance à cette maudite expérience que vous les avez tous fait sauter sur la planète où vous les avez abandonné!_

_Sheppard profita du fait qu'elle devait reprendre sa respiration pour dire d'une voix froide et cinglante:_

_-Eh bien c'est une bonne chose qu'au moins quelque chose de bien soit sorti de cette expérience désastreuse, n'est-ce-pas? Étant donné que le rétrovirus de Becket est à la base de celui qui a permis aux wraith de votre alliance de se nourrir tout comme nous maintenant, donc de survivre!_

_-Ah oui! Parlons-en maintenant du rétrovirus! reprit Sara, plus virulente que jamais. Encore une fois bravo. Quelle belle amélioration n'est-ce-pas? Atlantis crée un rétrovirus et pousse l'espèce wraith à prendre le traitement et la première fois, Todd perd tout un équipage et manque presque d'y passer lui aussi! Mais alors que nous améliorons le tout et que Todd encore une fois traite les siens, à quoi est-ce que ça aura servi si la famine s'installe à nouveau parmi eux et que vous vous délestez de toute responsabilité en refusant d'apporter votre aide à ceux que vous étiez si désireux de transformer?_

_-Todd est un survivant. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller, dit froidement Sheppard. Il l'a toujours fait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que..-_

_Il fut arrêté quand sa soeur leva les bras au ciel dans un geste rageur en reniflant de mépris. Puis elle posa des yeux acérés comme des poignards sur Sheppard:_

_-Ah non mais quelle mauvaise foi, Shep! Mais dis-le donc tout de suite que ce n'était qu'une tactique pour avoir l'aide de Todd pour vos projets d'expérience scientifique, mais qu'après coup tout ce que vous vouliez réellement était de le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, lui et sa faction! Encore une fois vous n'êtes responsable de rien, c'est pas vot' faute et après tout...ce ne sont **que des wraith ** n'est-ce-pas?_

_Sara était si outrée qu'encore une fois elle dût s'arrêter, respirant d'une façon hachée, crachant toute sa colère et son fiel sur son frère qui était commodément à portée de main. _

_-Je ne..- commença Sheppard._

_-Ah non ne dis SURTOUT pas que tu ne lui dois rien! siffla Sara entre ses dents. Je ne veux PLUS ENTENDRE cela de ta bouche car c'est faux et tu le sais très bien! _

_Embarrassé, John se mit à regarder à gauche et à droite. Des gens commençaient à se diriger vers ce coin du corridor, soit par besoin d'y passer pour se rendre où le travail les appelait, ou bien simplement par curiosité après avoir entendu les voix enflées de colère des deux Sheppard. _

_Mais Sara ne voyait rien et continua:_

_-Tu es en dette vis-à-vis de lui...nous le sommes tous! Todd a eu assez d'ouverture d'esprit, de vision et de courage pour mener son alliance hors des sentiers battus, pour les sauver de l'extinction en acceptant bien humblement de révolutionner la façon de se nourrir des siens et de détourner l'attention de son alliance, qui comme tous les autres wraith de cette galaxie, était destinée à trouver un plus grand terrain nourricier, riche de billions d'humains...soit notre bonne vieille Terre, je te rappelle! Et c'est simplement grâce à Todd si leur attention est maintenant détournée, parce qu'ils peuvent survivre d'une toute autre façon et ne plus menacer la force vitale d'aucun humain! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le remercier? Tu ne cesses de le menacer de le tuer alors que tu n'oses même pas, parce que tu sais toute la valeur et la force qu'il représente!...qu'est-ce que vous faites tous pour l'aider, maintenant qu'il a accompli votre exigence de laisser les humains de Pégase en paix? Maintenant qu'il a pris votre fameux rétrovirus? Vous le rejetez en prétendant que vous ne pouvez déplaire à vos alliés humains? Ahhhhh très impressionnant vraiment!_

_Elle réalisa que des gens qui marchaient plus loin avaient ralenti mine de rien et les écoutaient sûrement, mais elle s'en foutait complètement._

_-Tu as terminé? dit John Sheppard d'une voix dure mais lasse._

_Non elle n'avait pas terminé, mais sa gorge était rêche d'avoir tant parlé tout d'une traite et elle sentait le timbre de sa voix vaciller, toute sa silhouette tremblante de rage._

_Elle prit une longue inspiration et expira lentement, tentant de faire cesser ces tremblements honteux. _

_-Pas vraiment, j'ai encore bien des griefs, dit fièrement Sara. Mais je manque de temps, je dois aller rencontrer Teyla en espérant qu'elle se montrera plus encline que Woolsey et toi pour m'apporter son aide. Et puis je dois aller donner mon rapport à Todd...comment je vais lui dire ça? Qu'incroyablement, vous refusez de nous aider?...alors ça j'en ai aucune idée encore, mais n'espères pas qu'il déborde de reconnaissance en entendant que nous ne pourrons compter **que ** sur la ferme expérimentale de Samsara. Sur ce, bon appétit Sheppard! termina la voix cinglante de Sara alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos en faisant mine de poursuivre son chemin._

_John Sheppard resta bouchée bée mais à ce moment Sara ralentit, hésita puis lança par-dessus son épaule:_

_-Oh et puis John? Je crois que pour les deux jours qu'il me reste sur Atlantis, il est inutile de rechercher ma compagnie plus que nécessaire._

_Sheppard eut la tentation de lui courir après mais franchement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire face encore une fois aux yeux furieux et malveillants de sa soeur. _

_Pour certaines choses elle avait bien sûr raison, mais elle ne voulait apparemment pas comprendre que John était avant tout le chef militaire d'Atlantis et que Woolsey n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il voulait s'en tenir à leur mission première, qui était de supporter et protéger les **humains **de cette galaxie, non les wraith. _

_Frustré, il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle finirait bien par entendre raison...mais probablement pas de sitôt._

_Sheppard tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la cafétéria...mais découvrant qu'il n'avait plus très faim, il décida d'aller rendre visite au technicien chargé de répertorier et de mettre à jour les territoires alliés d'Atlantis. _

_Peut-être qu'avec son aide il trouverait une idée, quelques mondes que les wraith avaient ignoré depuis plusieurs années et qui trouveraient peut-être un certain intérêt à venir en aide à l'alliance de Todd?_

_Il eut pour lui-même un petit rire narquois en se disant que c'était une mission impossible. Il jura entre ses dents, mettant encore une fois la faute sur «ce bâtard de Todd» qui encore une fois mettait la bisbille entre sa petite soeur et John._

_Faisant taire la voix de sa conscience qui criait maintenant comme une crécelle dans sa tête, John Sheppard refoula sa mauvaise foi dont l'accusait Sara et la repoussa bien loin, comme la poussière sous un tapis lorsqu'ainsi on croit à tort qu'elle est simplement disparue. _

_**De retour dans les quartiers de Sara Sheppard...**_

Ramenée brusquement à la réalité, Sara sortit de sa rêverie de quelques secondes et fixa l'écran, constatant l'humeur de plus en plus sombre de son Compagnon ainsi que le sourire fugitif mais narquois sur les lèvres sensuelles de Sam-le-Second à ses côtés.

-Alors...? fit le Commandant en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, visiblement irrité que la jeune femme le fasse attendre.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir à Todd se dit Sara, découragée. Mais il y avait moyen de tergiverser en attendant qu'elle se retrouve seule à seul avec lui pour lui faire valoir son opinion et que finalement, tout n'avait pas été si négatif dans cette première réunion de diplomate avec les atlantes!

-Commandant, commença-t-elle d'un ton louvoyant. Oui, j'ai la réponse d'Atlantis, mais j'ai bien peur que..-

-Vont-ils nous prêter assistance, _oui ou non?_ la coupa rudement Todd.

Il était visiblement à bout de patience, si Sara pouvait en juger par son attitude très rigide et le grondement d'avertissement dans sa voix!

-Commandant, oui...et non.

Todd étrécit dangereusement ses yeux.

-Je veux dire, fit hâtivement Sara, monsieur Woolsey a suggéré les réserves des dernières récoltes de la ferme expérimentale de Samsara, mais ils ne peuvent promettent plus, étant donné qu'ils doivent d'abord s'approvisionner eux-mêmes et ensuite les réfug..-

-Donc, ta mission est un échec! dit Todd d'une voix de stentor.

-Non! protesta Sara, rageant intérieurement que Todd ne soit pas seul pour ce rapport qu'elle devait lui faire, notant également le petit sourire cruel et suffisant du Second. Disons...un demi-échec, ou un demi-succès si on veut le présenter positivement? J'ai d'ores et déjà établi un plan avec Teyla pour...

Sa voix mourut quand elle remarqua que Todd venait de claquer sa langue d'impatience et s'était retourné vers son sous-commandant pour lui donner un ordre mental.

Le Second quitta la passerelle avec bien trop d'empressement pour que ce ne soit pas un pied-de-nez à la Compagne du Commandant. Ce dernier resta seul en face de l'écran, l'air complètement impassible.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là? dit Sara en fronçant les sourcils, pleine d'appréhension.

-Il n'y a pas de telles choses que des «demi-succès ou demi-échecs» dans le monde des wraith, Sara. dit Todd d'une voix dure et sèche. Je viens d'ordonner que soit lancé sur la planète que nous orbitons la salve des darts, pour cueillir les denrées dont nous avons _expressément besoin._ Action que j'avais suspendue en te faisant confiance pour persuader tes amis de nous venir en aide. Et ta mission n'a _**pas **_été un succès!

-Mais voyons Todd! fit la jeune femme, effarée. Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- Oh si! Je peux le faire..fit le Commandant avec un regard autoritaire et suffisant.

- J'étais justement en train de te dire que j'ai _déjà_ mon plan pour aller en mission diplomatique avec Teyla Emmagan sur des mondes qui pourraient nous aider! reprit Sara d'une voix paniquée.

-Sara, en tant que Chef Suprême, je suis responsable de pourvoir aux besoins de notre alliance et si Atlantis ne peut nous aider plus que cela, _après tout ce que_ _nous avons fait pour changer notre façon de nous nourrir, _alors il est de mon devoir de subvenir aux exigences de notre nouvelle diète qui nécessite comme tu le sais, énormément de nourriture pour que tout ceux de mon espèce soient sustentés. Tu as eu ta chance de faire tes preuves, mais apparemment tes «amis» ont choisi leur camp, soit celui des humains de cette galaxie.

Sara se sentit abattue et humiliée, réprimandée par le Commandant de leur alliance. Heureusement que le détestable Second s'était éclipsé!

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait blâmer Todd de prendre cette action pour subvenir aux besoins des membres de son équipage et des adorateurs humains des vaisseaux-ruches.

Et elle ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de comprendre sa colère, parce que c'était ce qu'elle aussi avait ressenti plus tôt lorsque Woolsey, au nom d'Atlantis, n'avait offert qu'une petite aide bien mesquine et que John, qu'elle aurait cru de son bord cette fois-ci, s'était rangé surprenamment et prudemment du bord de son supérieur!

-Tu dois passer encore deux jours sur Atlantis? demanda alors Todd.

-Oui, dit Sara.

-Bien. Alors profites de ce temps pour exiger plus de concessions de la part de Woolsey et de Sheppard. De mon côté, je dois faire ce qui est nécessaire pour nourrir les miens.

-D'accord, dit Sara mais elle rajouta bien vite, voyant que son Compagnon était impatient de cesser la communication pour retourner à ses devoirs:

- Nous devons parler à mon retour, Todd. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai mon plan pour pouvoir négocier avec les mondes humains de Pégase, pour que nous vivions tous en harmonie au lieu de repartir d'inutiles conflits...

- Je n'ai pas dit que je suis fermé à toutes discussions, petite humaine...dit Todd qui cette fois-ci, en privé avec elle, faisait preuve d'un ton plus doux et conciliant. Mais ce plan est mieux de montrer des résultats rapides et efficaces, sinon nous procéderons encore une fois à ma manière. À bientôt!

Avant que Sara n'ait pu dire un seul mot, la communication se termina brusquement du côté de la ruche.

Elle ferma son écran, restant pensive devant l'écran noir et vide.

_Mais qu'allait-elle donc faire maintenant? _se dit-elle, tourmentée.

Elle ne pouvait certes pas prévenir les atlantes de l'attaque imminente de la planète que Todd et ses wraith étaient sur le point de cueillir, même s'il ne s'agissait plus d'humains cette fois-ci. Elle se devait d'être loyale à son alliance et elle comprenait les mesures que Todd devait prendre maintenant, car les délibérations avec des mondes humains pour leur fournir des denrées prendraient bien trop de temps!

Mais elle était inquiète de la réaction d'Atlantis lorsqu'ils apprendraient que ce monde allié avait reçu la «visite» des wraith de l'alliance de Todd et s'était fait voler le fruit de leurs récoltes?

Bien sûr Todd et les siens seraient alors loin et en sécurité, mais qu'est-ce que tout cela donnerait? Est-ce qu'Atlantis à ce moment-là voudrait cesser leurs alliance avec la faction de Todd, ou bien les combats reprendraient-ils de plus belle?

Soupirant, la jeune femme quitta son poste et se prépara à aller chercher les jumeaux qui étaient encore sous la surveillance de Rodney et Jennifer.

_()()()()()_

_Quartiers des Docteur McKay et Keller..._

-Je vous remercie tous deux de vous être occupés des jumeaux plus longtemps que prévu...je m'en excuse encore une fois! disait Sara à Jennifer.

Celle-ci agita sa main pour signifier que ce n'était vraiment rien et que Sara surtout ne devait pas s'en faire avec son retard d'une bonne heure avant de venir chercher ses enfants!

-Oh, mais ce sont des amours! protesta gentiment Jennifer. Ils ont passé presque tout leur temps à observer Rodney travailler sur un problème mathématique et à lui prodiguer quelques conseils bien utiles!

-Mphmmmmhhhpfff! grommela le dit-Rodney qui n'avait pas du tout l'air enchanté des «petits-conseils-bien-utiles».

Les jumeaux gloussèrent en direction de Jennifer qui leur lança un clin d'oeil complice.

-Oh? dit Sara. Et en quoi t'ont-ils aidé Rodney?

McKay leva une main qui sembla chasser avec négligence l'aide des jumeaux.

-Rien de vraiment significatif! dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. C'est une formule mathématique de métaphysique que je ressasse depuis bien longtemps mais que je n'arrive pas à rendre suffisamment efficace, alors j'y travaille parfois ici dans nos quartiers même si je suis en congé aujourd'hui...ton fils a pointé quelque chose et ça a fait clic* dans ma cervelle de génie et j'ai alors eu l'idée de formuler le problème autrement et..-

-C'est moi qui ai suggéré cette méthode au Doc-teur Mc-Kay! chantonna Declan, tout-à-fait fier de lui.

- Pas vrai! dit alors Alexandra, totalement outrée. Je travaillais cette formule en même temps sur mon propre portable, t'as vu que j'avais la solution et tu le lui as dit! Mais c'est _MOI_ qui..-

-Allons allons, les enfants! Jusqu'ici vous ne vous étiez pas disputés du tout, dit Jennifer en les grondant gentiment. Pourquoi alors ne pas continuer dans ce sens? Disons que vous avez _tous les deux_ aider Rodney...

Mais les jumeaux n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord avec elle alors qu'ils feulaient et sifflaient en se lançant l'un envers l'autre des regards hostiles et pleins de défi!

-Pfff. C'est ce qu'ils croient! fit McKay qui était visiblement contrarié. Ça s'est adonné que _le petit singe_ a trouvé la solution en m'observant, en même temps qu'elle a jailli dans mon cerveau, c'est tout!

Sara ne savait pas ce qui la faisait sourire le plus. L'intelligence de ses enfants qui la renversait toujours?...ou bien l'évidente mauvaise foi de Rodney qui ne supportait pas de se faire damer le pion mathématiquement parlant par des enfants d'âge mental de 11 ans, wraith il est vrai!

-Dis-le donc que ces petits t'impressionnent et t'ont dépanné, Rodney! le rabroua Jennifer.

Sara haussa les épaules, amusée.

-Bah! Tu sais Jen, moi aussi parfois je n'en reviens pas de leur avance intellectuelle! Ils m'ont dépassée depuis longtemps et ce sont Todd et Olivia qui maintenant se chargent de leur éducation scientifique.

-….n'empêche que j'aurais trouvé, dit Rodney dont l'égo était définitivement froissé. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes...non, de secondes! J'étais en train de voir que ma méthode ne menait à rien et j'envisageais de reformuler le problème autrement quand ça m'a sauté aux yeux mais alors comme je le disais, ton fils a..-

-Bon! Je dois y aller, fit Sara qui ignora délibérément les explications lamentables du savant canadien, alors qu'elle et Jennifer s'éloignaient de la table de travail de Rodney pour gagner la porte des appartements des Keller-McKay. Vous venez, les jumeaux?

Se lançant toujours des grognements et des regards malveillants et rancuniers, Declan et Alex glissèrent des tabourets sur lesquels ils étaient perchés et rejoignirent leur mère.

-On dit merci à Rodney et Jennifer qui vous ont si gentiment gardés? dit Sara.

-Merci! firent en choeur les jumeaux.

-C'est moi qui ai trouvé la solution! clama encore une fois Declan.

- Na. C'est _MOI_! fit sa soeur, montrant les dents.

-Ouais. C'est ce que vous croyez! fit _l'autre enfant_ à l'autre bout et Jennifer se retourna pour lancer un regard froid et le feu mécontent de ses yeux sombres sur Rodney McKay qui se tut immédiatement.

Sara pouffa de rire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais sur Atlantis! Étrangement, elle en fut réconfortée. C'est ce qui l'aida à refouler sa grande déception et sa colère, par rapport à sa première mission de diplomatie manquée.

Avec ses enfants de chaque côté, elle quitta le quartier des habitations humaines et ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour prendre le repas du midi.

Elle avait encore deux jours à passer sur Atlantis, devant travailler avec Carson Becket et Lindsay Novak sur la poursuite de leurs travaux sur le traitement génique, celui qui servirait à rendre les couples humaines/wraith fertiles. C'était déjà le cas, comme le prouvait la présence des jumeaux hybrides, mais il fallait le rendre moins dangereux et surtout moins souffrant!

….et il faudrait aussi qu'elle travaille doublement sur une manière de convaincre Woolsey à aider encore mieux l'alliance de Todd, pour ce qui était de leur problème d'approvisionnements alimentaires.

Ordre du Chef Suprême de l'Alliance!

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

_Un Monde Meilleur_

**_N/A: Chers lecteurs, juste pour vous rappeler que cette fic est de classe M et je dirais que ce chapitre sera même un peu plus sexuellement "descriptif", alors soyez-en averti! _**

**_Comme toujours, j'aime lire vos commentaires dans vos reviews! :-) Alors bonne lecture!_**

_Chapitre X_

_**Quelques jours plus tard sur la ruche de Todd...**_

La navette de transport wraith ramenant Sara et les enfants sur la ruche effectuait ses manoeuvres d'atterrissage et la jeune femme dût encore,_ pour la énième fois,_ demander aux jumeaux de se taire et de cesser de grogner et de siffler en se montrant leurs dents.

Depuis cette stupide querelle à savoir _**qui **_pour de vrai avait aidé Rodney McKay à résoudre un problème mathématique il y a deux jours, il semblait que Declan et Alex n'avaient pas cessé de rivaliser pour trouver des raisons insignifiantes pour se chamailler sans arrêt!

Sara leva les yeux au ciel en entendant encore les jumeaux se murmurer des insultes dans son dos, mais décida cette fois-ci de les ignorer.

_«On dirait bien que l'adolescence n'est pas loin!»_ se dit Sara un peu découragée, car elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de ce genre de problèmes qui se rajoutaient au casse-tête qu'était la situation actuelle, face à ses futures missions d'ambassadrice qui seraient bien moins simples et conviviales qu'elle ne l'aurait cru!

Le frère et la soeur, à son grand désarroi, ne semblaient plus partager leur belle complicité d'antan.

Lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, leurs chamailleries cessaient très vite la plupart du temps et ils se liguaient ensemble contre le monde entier, toujours solidaires quand il s'agissait de se défendre l'un l'autre ou bien de monter des plans plutôt machiavéliques!

Mais désormais ce n'était que compétition et entêtement...ils semblaient même rancuniers, si Sara en jugeait par ces deux jours où ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se chercher querelle, depuis qu'ils s'étaient affrontés pour la gloire d'avoir dépanné McKay avec ce fichu problème de maths!

Même que Sara se demandait si ces cours de combat à l'arme blanche que Todd leur faisait suivre ne favorisaient justement pas cet excès de compétition entre eux?

Et qui sait ce qu'Olivia et Todd leur mettaient dans la tête lorsqu'ils passaient du temps avec l'un ou l'autre pour apprendre l'histoire, les us et coutumes, les attitudes et comportements d'un «bon» wraith?

Faudrait peut-être qu'elle y voit de près, soupira la jeune femme.

Une fois que la navette se fut posée adroitement sur le sol de la baie des darts, Sara vit Todd se diriger vers le petit vaisseau, attendant qu'il se soit stabilisé et que le dais voûté servant de toit se soit dématérialisé pour laisser sortir le pilote et les drones, bientôt suivis de sa Compagne et de sa progéniture.

Sara savait bien que lors de leur communication sur Atlantis, Todd avait dû se montrer dur et autoritaire et elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout de son attitude, sachant maintenant différencier sans émotivité inutile son comportement de Chef Suprême de celui de son Compagnon de vie!

_-Saraaaa_...dit le wraith lorsque la jeune femme descendit la petite passerelle et s'engouffra avec confiance entre les bras du grand alien.

Elle reçut de plein fouet son odeur épicée, de musc et de bois de santal mêlée au cuir de son uniforme sombre et elle leva la tête vers lui, un sourire de bonheur étalé sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

Il était évident, de par son odeur et son élan de tendresse, que Todd le wraith avait encore une fois amorcé un cycle et qu'il ne rêvait que de croquer cette belle bouche, de faire sienne son humaine, tout en intimité dans leurs appartements royaux.

Comme à regret, Todd desserra son étreinte autour de sa Compagne humaine et se dirigea vers son fils et sa fille, leur souriant largement.

-Alex, Declan...je suis heureux de vous voir. Cependant je crois que vos gouvernantes wraith et humaine vous attendent...il ne faut pas négliger de reprendre votre enseignement le plus tôt possible!

Alexandra poussa un soupir comique en envoyant un regard de biais vers son frère:

-Oh...ça veut dire qu'ils vont faire _crack crack-boum boum_ encore une fois! fit-elle d'une voix faussement ennuyée qui cachait à peine son amusement, se mettant ensuite à ricaner avec son frère.

Leur différent sembla tout-à-coup oublié alors que Declan joignit son petit feulement caractéristique au rire de sa soeur.

Sara rougit et se dit que décidément, ses enfants vieillissaient trop vite!...et surtout, qu'ils avaient de fines oreilles et une mémoire d'éléphant pour ce qui était de se souvenir des expressions bizarroïdes et si terriennes qu'elle aimait utiliser. Elle faillit rire mais prit un regard sévère en leur faisant les gros yeux:

-Ok, ça suffit vous deux! Vous avez entendu? Obéissez à votre père et laissez les adultes se conduire en adultes, sans vous en mêler!

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules indifféremment et se dirigèrent avec leur escorte de drones vers la nursery.

-On se demande ce qu'elle peut bien trouver aux mâles...? fit la voix railleuse et dédaigneuse de sa fille. Plus tard, moi je ne m'abaisserai _jamais _en tant que reine à tomber amoureuse!

-Ah ben moi non plus! ronchonna Declan. Toutes ces femelles braillardes et qui se prennent pour une autre, ça me fait gerber!

Les jumeaux avaient disparu maintenant et Sara éclata franchement de rire.

Mais Todd était perplexe:

-On ne dirait pas du tout des enfants wraith, grommela-t-il. Ce langage venant de la terre ne convient pas tellement à ce qu'ils sont, Sara...

-Balivernes! fit Sara en agitant indifféremment sa main en l'air, comme pour effacer le comportement nonchalant et débonnaire de ses enfants. Ils tentent simplement de m'imiter! Et puis Alex va changer d'avis plus tard sur les garçons...et Declan sera comme tous les mâles, il se laissera mener par le bout du nez ou de sa..._euh enfin je me_ _comprend!_ Il va lui aussi «en baver» pour une fille un de ces jours!

Elle ricana encore une fois et s'aperçut soudain que Todd la regardait intensément, un sourire magnanime et amusé aux lèvres mais également avec cette lueur de concupiscence dans ses yeux ambrés. Elle le connaissait si bien son wraith!

Son coeur se mit à battre follement et encore une fois, elle s'étonna de cette passion toujours renouvelée, toujours si facile à allumer dès qu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés même si ce n'était que depuis quelques trois-quatre jours comme maintenant.

Pas besoin de paroles alors que leurs yeux se parlaient si bien, que leur bouche s'humectait en prévision de se savourer l'une l'autre et que Todd vint à elle pour la prendre impérieusement par l'avant-bras et la diriger vers les appartements royaux.

-Viens, dit-il simplement d'une voix résolue mais chargée de désir.

Sans un mot elle le suivit. Une fois que les portes se furent refermées sur les quatre drones qui les gardaient, Todd referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as manquée Sara Sheppard...

-Et moi donc! murmura Sara.

Elle entendit soudain du bruit derrière eux et levant sa tête qui était appuyée sur la puissante poitrine de Todd, elle aperçut un adorateur qui se dépêchait de ramasser des uniformes à nettoyer et qui tentait discrètement de rejoindre les portes en longeant le côté du mur sans se faire remarquer.

- Méroc est là, murmura Sara, amusée que ce soit elle qui l'ait remarqué la première, plutôt que le wraith qui aurait dû avoir ses sens plus aiguisés.

Mais Todd était visiblement «en manque» et cela semblait obscurcir son sens de la prédation!

Il poussa un grognement de menace en fixant soudain son serviteur qui abaissa aussitôt sa tête en signe de soumission.

-Sors d'ici, gronda le Commandant d'une voix basse...

-Seigneur...oui Commandant. Immédiatement. Je m'en allais de toute façon!

Une fois l'infortuné serviteur sorti, le wraith ramena les traits sauvages de son visage sur Sara et le changement fut spectaculaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait des yeux tendres et plein de désir sur sa petite humaine.

- Que disais-tu donc? ronronna la voix séduisante de Todd.

- Que tu m'as manqué également. Que je t'aime plus que tout...que je te veux. _Tout de suite._

Le désir violent ayant pris le contrôle du couple, Todd saisit Sara dans ses bras et la souleva en un seul mouvement puissant, la transportant en quelques secondes sur le grand lit royal où il a déposa presque rudement, se mettant à enlever si vite ses vêtements qu'il ne fut pas tendre avec certains morceaux de tissus qui se firent déchirer au passage.

-Todd...fit la jeune femme d'une voix enrouée par le désir. Attends un peu. Il faut qu'on parle de ma mission et aussi de ce que j'envisage pour la suite de..-

-Plus tard...la coupa le wraith d'une voix douce. Sara, je te promet que nous allons en parler et que je t'écouterai attentivement. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas fermé à la discussion en ce qui a trait à tes missions diplomatiques avec les humains...mais pour le moment? Nous avons une chose plus importante et...agréable à faire, termina-t-il avec un large sourire lascif sur ses belles lèvres.

Sa Compagne fut bien d'accord...

Sara se retrouva nue dans le temps de pousser un soupir! Étendue langoureusement sur le lit, elle se mit à se caresser elle-même, jouant avec le bout de ses mamelons et léchant voluptueusement ses lèvres alors que Todd se débarrassait hâtivement de ses vêtements à son tour, ne lâchant pas sa femelle des yeux.

Avec le temps, Sara était devenue plus hardie. Elle connaissait bien ce que son Compagnon wraith aimait, savait comment appuyer habilement entre les vertèbres surélevées de sa colonne si alienne pour accentuer son plaisir alors qu'il la pénétrait...elle avait aussi commencé à expérimenter de nouvelles caresses qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire auparavant.

Une fois que son amant fut nu, Sara décida de prendre l'initiative cette fois-ci et rampa jusqu'au bord du lit, saisissant entre ses mains douces son sexe déjà très rigide et pointé vers elle.

_Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était essayée à la fellation. Il faut dire que cela prenait un certain courage, car le pénis d'un wraith était mince et lisse à première vue, **mais **enflait d'une façon phénoménale dans le vagin. D'après ce qu'elle avait appris des femelles wraith, leur passage était étroit mais beaucoup plus élastique que celui d'une humaine...donc, le membre du mâle de cette espèce y était adapté. Il avait aussi cette surprenante faculté de gonfler encore plus à certains endroits, comme si le pénis possédait trois glands au lieu d'un seul!_

_Sara comparait cela aux «boules de geisha», ce jouet sexuel fait de boules métalliques reliées entre elles par un cordon de latex que l'on entrait dans l'orifice pendant les jeux de préliminaires, puis qui étaient retirées doucement ou brusquement, menant à un orgasme délirant. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait eu un copain d'université qui était très inventif et aimait essayer ce genre de chose avec sa partenaire du moment._

_Mais chez les wraith, cet atout était naturel et ressentit seulement lorsque le membre était raide et l'excitation sexuelle largement amorcée. Peut-être était-ce aussi une des raisons supplémentaires du pourquoi une adoratrice se sentait si privilégiée d'avoir été choisie comme concubine par l'un d'eux?_

_Toujours est-il que Sara ne s'était pas tellement risquée à la fellation jusqu'ici. Mais en __discutant_ _un jour avec Althéa quand cette dernière était encore en vie, la jeune adoratrice du Second lui avait appris un peu comment faire, sans risquer de s'étouffer._

_Et puis un jour elle s'était décidée à gâter son wraith de cette façon...elle ne le faisait cependant pas trop souvent pour que cela reste un geste sexuel extra, inattendu pendant leurs relations sexuelles._

Les yeux de Todd s'étaient agrandis quand il comprit les intentions de sa Compagne. Il avait été pressé de la prendre, poussé par ses propres hormones et les phéromones excitants de sa femelle mais maintenant qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ce que Sara voulait lui faire, il lui fit un large sourire lubrique et espiègle et s'immobilisa, se montrant soumis (ce qui était rare!) pour une fois et pour cet acte qu'il appréciait, la preuve en étant le long ronronnement d'anticipation qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

Sara relâcha doucement son sexe et commença par embrasser son torse, puis lécher et mordiller toutes les aspérités qu'elle rencontrait en chemin. À un moment Todd saisit sa chevelure et l'amena au niveau de son visage pour un baiser à la fois sauvage et gourmand, mais la jeune femme finit par rompre le baiser et se remit à caresser de ses mains et de sa bouche les bras de son mâle, ses épaules, sa poitrine, le ventre de son amant.

Continuant son exploration, la langue de Sara descendit plus bas et goûta sa peau à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant vers le ventre plat aux muscles puissants et léchant doucement et sensuellement encore vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le sexe dur et chaud...

Il était déjà difficile de prendre entièrement dans sa bouche un sexe masculin humain, même modeste. Mais dans le cas de cet alien, la chose avait beau être plutôt longue et lisse, étonnamment dépourvue des veines apparentes qui étaient partout ailleurs sur la chair du wraith, il reste que son sexe se mettait à gonfler, doublant de largeur plutôt que s'allongeant, remplissant fermement et totalement l'espace qu'il venait de conquérir.

Une bouche était moins malléable qu'un vagin...et il y avait malheureusement cette luette au fond de la gorge que le pénis atteignait facilement. Elle avait toujours été plus sensible à cet endroit! N'ayant aucune envie de vomir ou de s'étouffer, Sara avait pris une technique consistant plutôt à lécher partout, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, puis de sucer le bout, goûtant goulûment la chair délicieuse et appliquant par intermittence de la légèreté, de la douceur, mais aussi de la fermeté et de la voracité en alternant ses gestes, menant son wraith au bord du gouffre orgasmique, mais jamais assez pour qu'il ne vienne trop vite. Une fois que sa bouche était insensibilisée à force d'y aller petit à petit, elle pouvait en prendre plus par à-coups et en venir à l'avaler presque entièrement, en autant qu'il ne bougeait pas et la laissait en contrôle.

Elle savait également user de ses mains et avait découvert que les caresses lentes étaient pour lui ce qui était le plus une sorte de «torture», mais également un délice, guidée qu'elle était par les grognements du wraith et même ses gémissements, son souffle rapide et haché trahissant le plaisir insupportable qu'il ressentait. Il ne la laissait jamais prendre le contrôle de leur accouplement, ni une position sur le dessus...mais il cédait quand elle lui prodiguait cette caresse, restant soit sur le dos ou debout comme maintenant, son visage abaissé vers elle pour jouir pleinement du spectacle de sa femelle le gâtant ainsi.

Sara aimait même le faire venir et tout avaler. Chez un mâle humain le sperme avait un goût parfois amer ou salé, mais ce qui était curieux et excitant chez un wraith était que le sperme était tout aussi chaud mais abondant, goûtant également pas mal sucré. Sara avait comprit que c'était à cause de l'enzyme qui courait dans leur sang et aussi dans ce fluide...ce qui était délicieux et elle ne se gêna pas cette fois non plus pour le rendre si excité que finalement, le doux flot chaud - chez lui à la fois sucré et épicé - jaillit dans le fond de sa gorge encore une fois.

En rugissant de satisfaction, le wraith orgasma violemment et saisit ensuite sa Compagne dans ses bras pour l'étendre encore une fois sur le grand lit...

Il la fit se retourner prestement mais avant de glisser son corps sur celui de la jeune femme et de la prendre, (les wraith n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de longues minutes pour se retrouver dans une dure érection à nouveau!) il décida d'appliquer le même traitement à son amante et commença une série de caresses, de massages, de baisers alternant avec léchage et mordillements tout contre le cou de sa Compagne, ses épaules, son dos, surtout le creux de sa colonne et au début des fesses. Il malaxa ces dernières et se mit ensuite à les embrasser, les mordre et les lécher avec avidité.

Excitée au possible, le sexe de sa femelle mouillée et dégageant une odeur exquise qui le mettait au supplice, Todd laissa traîner sa longue et douce chevelure qui vint caresser le bas du dos de Sara, ses fesses et ses cuisses...puis n'en pouvant plus il enfouit sa langue dans l'intime fente humide et plus que prête de la jeune femme, la ravissant tellement que sa respiration devint hachée, animale alors qu'elle se poussait contre son visage et tentait d'avoir le plus possible de cette langue dure, longue, vigoureuse et chaude à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle gémit pour qu'il la prenne mais il renia ses supplications en la faisant venir au moins deux fois avant qu'il ne la retourne encore une fois comme un crêpe, grimpant sur elle et saisissant, affamé, la bouche de la jeune femme pour y glisser sa langue, savourant avec férocité l'haleine et le goût délicieux de Sara.

Enfin son sexe incroyablement dur encore une fois la pénétra brusquement, avec une rage prédatrice. Il commença à la labourer, la possédant comme seul un mâle de l'espèce wraith pouvait le faire.

Leur plaisir à tous les deux augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus en prendre davantage et enfin un autre orgasme les saisit simultanément, Todd se réclamant encore une fois de sa femelle dans un long grognement félin alors que Sara mêlait sanglots et gémissements, suivi d'un râle final à son plaisir violent.

Exténuée soudain, la jeune femme s'effondra contre le torse de Todd qui s'était lentement retiré d'elle, la prenant tout contre lui et la laissant nicher dans son cou sa tête aux longs cheveux acajou rendus humides par la sueur de leur accouplement, s'entremêlant aux mèches argentées de la tignasse du wraith.

Sara était encore une fois si émerveillée car après toutes ces années, leurs accouplements étaient toujours empreints d'un désir intense, d'une passion qui l'ébranlait jusqu'au coeur de tout son être!

Oui ils avaient souvent des disputes retentissantes, mais le ciel savait à quel point les réconciliations mais même les moments paisibles de leur vie étaient ponctuées de cette ardeur, cet amour unique...cet appétit spectaculaire qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre faisait chanter le lien et se reliait au coeur de la ruche à chaque fois, exaltant et apaisant à la fois tout l'équipage des wraith qui savaient alors que leur Commandant serait de meilleure humeur, donc ouvert et fonctionnel!

Doucement elle releva sa tête et posa ses lèvres enflées par les baisers et les morsures sur celles de Todd, lui faisant ensuite un sourire doux et repus. Elle posa des yeux amoureux sur sa silhouette relaxée.

-Ah toi tu m'as sûrement jetée un sort le jour où je t'ai rencontré..._vilain, vilain wraith!_

Todd la regarda avec ce regard malicieux de conquérant, ses yeux remplis de tendresse pour sa petite humaine.

-Il serait plus juste de dire que _tu es celle_ qui m'a ensorcelé d'abord, _na__ï__ve humaine!_ répliqua Todd avec un sourire de requin.

Il se pencha sur un sein rosi par les excès de caresses, les mamelons encore durs de sa Compagne et passa une langue gloutonne sur le bout.

Mais Sara se libéra de ses bras avant que la tempête du désir ne s'élève encore entre eux deux et fasse oublier à son wraith sa promesse d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire!

Elle saisit sa chevelure qu'elle tira doucement jusqu'à ce que les yeux vert-ambré affamés se posent sur les siens.

- Oh une minute, mon cher Commandant! Votre ambassadrice en chef a un rapport à vous faire...et des requêtes!

Todd rit légèrement et se leva dans un mouvement fluide et puissant.

-Tu as raison. Allons entrer ton rapport de mission dans le terminal de la chambre! Je vais écouter ce que tu as à me dire...

Profitant du fait que Todd était maintenant de fort bonne humeur, Sara se leva et s'habilla un peu pour contrer la fraîcheur soudaine de la ruche, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le grand corps chaleureux de son wraith sur elle, ni la chaleur résultant de leurs ébats tumultueux.

_()()()()()_

_**Un peu plus tard...**_

Todd avait écouté attentivement Sara qui lui avait expliqué le résultat de sa mission auprès d'Atlantis.

Lors de sa dernière réunion avec Woolsey et Sheppard le jour avant son départ, elle avait réussi à gagner quelques avantages lorsqu'elle leur avait dit que Teyla allait prendre en main les premières démarches pour demander une rencontre avec des mondes agricoles bien connus des athosiens, sans toutefois leur révéler au début les bénéficiaires des négociations et ne promettant aucunement d'être aux côtés de Sara lorsqu'elle s'y rendrait.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci John Sheppard n'avait utilisé aucun sarcasme ni remarques suspicieuses pendant leur discussion, car Sara était sûre que sa belle surface diplomatique se serait écroulée et qu'elle aurait sauté au visage de son frère!

Todd observait Sara en l'écoutant, assez impressionné par ses premières démarches assez balbutiantes il va sans dire, mais tout de même pleines de positivisme et de bravoure alors qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience en effet de la diplomatie. Et de surcroît, ce Woolsey semblait être un politicien dur à cuire et difficile à impressionner.

Alors qu'elle parlait il entrait dans l'ordinateur les ressources offertes par la ferme de Samsara et il fit aussi le calcul de ce qu'ils avaient amassé lors de la récente cueillette de denrées sur la planète que sa ruche venait de quitter.

-Je viens d'évaluer ce que nous avons et ce qui nous est offert, dit enfin le Commandant en levant les yeux de son écran. Les ressources venant de Samsara suffiront à peine pour sustenter deux ruches pendant deux mois...quant à la planète que nous venons de cueillir, j'ai d'ores et déjà promis le fruit de ses récoltes à la ruche de la reine de l'alliance, puisque notre accord stipule qu'elle doit toujours être la première à être sustentée...

Sara avait grimacé à la mention de la maudite reine de leur alliance...elle essayait toujours de gommer son existence et n'aimait pas se faire rappeler que cette salope existait encore!

-Il y en aura suffisamment aussi pour notre ruche, mais évidemment si la situation ne s'améliore pas et que nous ne pouvons refournir régulièrement les garde-manger des ruches, il nous faudra faire d'autres cueillettes de denrées alimentaires. Je ne pourrai demander longtemps à mes frères de faire des sacrifices et de toujours se rationner. Nous ne dépendons peut-être plus de la force vitale humaine pour survivre, mais il n'est pas question que nous nous affaiblissions et perdions nos facultés de régénération, ce qui nous mettrait à la merci de nos ennemis...

Sara ne pouvait le blâmer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ces pauvres humains qui avaient encore souffert sur cette planète qu'ils venaient de quitter! Tant de récoltes perdues aux mains de ces prédateurs, bien que Todd lui avait juré que ses soldats avaient laissé plus de la moitié de la moisson pour que les habitants ne soient pas trop lésés.

Elle hocha la tête, son visage tourmenté et ses lèvres pincées. Il n'était pas dans ses intentions de critiquer Todd et de se disputer avec lui encore une fois, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Jures-moi que personne parmi les habitants n'a été tués ou malmenés?

Todd la regarda, surpris et soupira:

-Personne n'a été cueilli Sara...ni tué. Cependant quelques fous se sont rués sur ceux de mon équipage qui étaient descendus sur la surface de la planète pour coordonner la cueillette. Je ne sais d'où venaient leurs armes, de mercenaires genii je crois...alors mes drones ont dû en paralyser quelques-uns...ils ont été laissés sur le sol sans autres représailles, en exemple pour ceux qui seront assez stupides pour s'opposer aux wraith!

Ses dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec force et défi, mais Sara fut tout de même soulagée de savoir que les humains n'avaient subi aucun autre dommage que d'être foudroyé par les rayons paralysants des armes wraith.

- Ceci va se savoir sur Atlantis, continua-t-elle cependant. Les habitants vont s'en plaindre et cela portera un grand coup sur notre alliance avec les miens, dit Sara d'un ton inquiet.

Todd sourit tristement.

- Alors tes amis n'avaient qu'à accepter de nous apporter leur aide! dit-il d'un ton sévère. Quant à traiter avec Atlantis pour que nos accords se poursuivent, laisses-moi cela entre les mains maintenant. Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Wooolllseeyyy ni ton frère le Colonel Shep-peeerd veuillent réellement me voir en ennemi plutôt qu'en ami allié? Ils manquent de reconnaissance et de confiance envers moi, mais je ne les crois pas assez stupides pour me tourner complètement le dos! termina le wraith avec un sourire suffisant.

Là-dessus, Sara ne pouvait pas réellement argumenter.

-Alors petite humaine, dis-moi maintenant ce que tu as trouvé pour régler nos problèmes d'approvisionnement et comment tu conçois tes missions diplomatiques sur les mondes humains de Pégase?

Toujours assise sur le bord du lit, faisant face à Todd qui était debout devant son terminal, Sara lui exposa le plan plus ou moins amorcé des négociations qu'elle voulait entreprendre.

Teyla l'emmènerait dès la semaine prochaine sur un monde très ami des athosiens et elle observerait son amie discuter, négocier mais sans intervenir ni se faire connaître comme la Compagne d'un wraith. Puis Sara ayant fait une liste de planètes alliées connues des athosiens et des atlantes, elle avait l'intention de commencer par ces mondes et de les visiter pour commencer les pourparlers commerciaux. Une fois que certains de ces mondes auraient accepté la protection de l'alliance de Todd ainsi que son aide pour faciliter leur conversion au progrès technologique, la jeune femme conptait sur le bouche-à-oreilles et la mise en marche de ces pactes commerciaux pour faciliter son entrée en tant que diplomate et négociatrice sur des mondes plus réticents à conclure des accords entre wraith et humains.

C'est à ce moment que Todd se mit à regarder Sara avec un peu de doute et de commisération.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grogna Sara, s'arrêtant sur sa lancée pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Tu avais vraiment l'intention de te rendre sur ces mondes toutes seules? dit le wraith d'un ton ombrageux.

- Oui, en quelque sorte! Je croyais qu'une navette wraith pourrait me déposer non loin d'une localité humaine, après que j'aie fait parvenir une demande de rencontre avec le chef ou maire du village principal...bien sûr j'aurai un saufconduit qui me sera procuré par Richard Woolsey, en tant que représentante affiliée avec les atlantes, ceci dans le cas où je me présenterais sur un monde déjà connu et répertorié dans la base de données d'Atlantis sur les mondes pégasiens, chose que j'ai réussi à négocier avec le directeur d'Atlantis figures-toi!, après que tu m'aies demandée d'exiger plus de concessions de leur part! Puis, après un certain temps, quand nous nous serons gagnés quelques fournisseurs de denrées alimentaires réguliers, je pourrai alors venir avec une escorte de drones et..-

-Inacceptable! l'interrompit la voix tranchante de Todd.

- Je te demande pardon...? siffla Sara.

-En aucune façon je vais te laisser te rendre sur ces mondes hostiles aux wraith toute seule, Sara. Tu seras accompagnée en tout temps d'un de mes meilleurs sous-officiers et d'une escorte armée de drones. Je dois m'assurer de ta sécurité!

-Ah oui? fit la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la moutarde lui montant au nez devant ce spectacle d'autorité. Et quel sorte de message est-ce que cela donnera crois-tu? Il s'agit de mission de _né-go-cia-tion_ vois-tu, Todd! De rencontres pacifiques avec des humains qui vous craignent avec raison depuis des générations et qui sont plus que réticents à partager leurs récoltes avec vous! Dans toute mission de paix sur terre, il n'y a pas une telle chose comme une escorte militaire qui..-

-Ceci est non négociable, Sara! Tu n'as donc aucun sens de la suspicion, de la prudence? Ne sais-tu pas tous les dangers que tu pourrais rencontrer lors de ces missions? Que les humains de ce monde ne te verront d'abord que comme une adoratrice de wraith, de celles qui réchauffent leur lit?...que comme une _graavekkkrhhhr?_

-C'est quoi ça? demanda Sara d'une voix cinglante, ne tentant pas du tout de reproduire le langage dur et guttural dans la prononciation de ce mot wraith.

Todd ne répondit mais soupira en penchant sa tête de côté. Sara pâlit.

-Ah. Je vois, comprit-elle alors. Une sorte de pute. Eh bien! Comme c'est charmant! Les compagnes de wraith ont toute une réputation dans cette galaxie!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, petite humaine. Nous avons retrouvé parfois des cadavres d'adorateurs et d'adoratrices lorsque ces derniers partaient en mission et ne revenaient point. Je te laisse imaginer leur sort. Surtout les femmes. Elles ne sont pas mortes immédiatement, elles ont subi viols et tortures multiples. Tu ne veux sûrement pas que nos enfants deviennent orphelins de mère, n'est-ce-pas? Je me dois de te protéger et pour ce faire, tu effectueras tes missions sous bonne garde, mais évidemment les wraith faisant partie de ton escorte n'auront pas droit de parole et n'agiront défensivement que si ta personne est menacée directement.

-Ahhh formidable! ironisa Sara en commençant à marcher de long en large et en gesticulant. Tu viens juste de rendre mes missions complètement impossibles à réaliser! Comment donc les humains vont-ils répondre favorablement à mes demandes d'échanges commerciaux si j'ai toute une armée de wraith armés dans mon dos, ce qui va agir comme une menace implicite au cas où ils nous refusent volontairement l'accès à leurs récoltes? Et puisque tu viens impunément de voler le fruit du labeur de ce monde que nous orbitions, la rumeur va se répandre et même si j'arrive avec des paroles de paix et d'amitié, ils ne me croiront jamais!

Todd haussa les épaules, éconduisant négligemment les objections de sa Compagne, ce qui mit cette dernière encore plus en furie!

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit tout de suite que tu ne veux rien savoir vraiment de mes tentatives de négociations, Todd? Parce que si j'arrive avec une bandes de wraith derrière moi, aussi bien laisser tomber tout de suite et n'en faire qu'à ta tête avec tes cueillettes! Et en passant c'est du vol pur et simple. Moi qui avais le rêve que wraith et humains vivraient enfin en harmonie après que votre besoin de force vitale humaine ait été éliminé! Ah quelle idiote j'étais!

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, tant elle était déçue.

-Petite humaine...je veux réellement ce monde d'harmonie que tu décris, mais tu dois comprendre que nous wraith sommes menés par différentes règles, par notre besoin de garder la première place en tant qu'espèce régnante sur cette galaxie. Les humains de Pégase, crois-moi le savent très bien. Ils sont différents de vous humains de la terre et reconnaissent notre supériorité...

Sara renifla avec mépris. Si elle avait cru que les choses changeraient radicalement, alors elle s'était royalement plantée!

Todd gronda sous ce spectacle d'irrespect mais il prit une grande respiration et se calma. Il la regarda sans dire un mot, ses traits augustes et entêtés parlant d'eux-même.

Sara décida de lâcher du lest. Elle ne gagnerait pas sa cause en confrontant Todd et en provoquant une violente dispute. Si elle voulait être une bonne ambassadrice et lui prouver que sa mission était possible, il lui fallait exercer ces dons de concessions et de diplomatie avec lui en tout premier lieu!

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'essaie juste de comprendre en quoi vous pouvez vous permettre de continuer à considérer les humains comme inférieurs? Mais au-delà de cela et même si je ne suis pas en accord avec toi, je ne veux pas réellement discuter de tout ceci. Je veux plutôt savoir s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de me faire suivre discrètement par cette escorte de wraith, sans que les habitants des mondes visités ne le sachent? Car s'ils les voient, alors c'est sûr que je parlerai dans le vide et que tout cela aura été complètement inutile...il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que tu me protèges, sans que tes militaires soient continuellement à mes basques?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Todd se plongea dans ses pensées, cessant de regarder Sara et se mettant à marcher lentement autour de son terminal, caressant sa petite barbe, ses traits illisibles.

Pendant une minute la jeune femme observa son Compagnon sans rien dire. Puis elle n'y tint plus.

-Eh bien, Todd? Tu as trouvé un moyen? dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Todd cessa de caresser ses poils argentés et fixa intensément la jeune femme.

- Effectivement, oui. La navette qui t'emmènerait pourrait resté cachée dans un lieu prédestiné. Il y aura un sous-officier et des drones, mais ils resteront à bord et ne descendront ultimement que si tu deviens menacée par un danger quelconque. Cependant, je demanderai à Méroc et à un autre serviteur aguerri, probablement un ancien coureur, de t'accompagner auprès des officiels du village. Tu exigeras que ces derniers ne soient pas plus qu'un nombre de trois pour vos pourparlers, loin du village et près de la porte des étoiles au cas où tu devrais fuir vite. Mes serviteurs s'assureront qu'il n'y ait aucune embûche...

Sara avait maintenant un large sourire sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha de Todd pour lui sauter dans les bras. Mais le wraith arrêta son enthousiasme délirant en levant une main en avertissement:

-Cependant Sara..je dois exiger également que tu portes en tout temps lors de tes missions un transmetteur subspatial.

Indignée, la jeune femme ouvrit sa bouche:

-Mais je ne suis pas un vulgaire gibier, Todd! Je..-

- Aucune discussion possible là-dessus, _humaine!_ gronda le Commandant d'un ton sec. Les nouveaux transmetteurs sont indétectables et très faciles à installer sous l'aisselle, et ceci sans trop de douleur. Je veux que mes soldats sachent en tout temps où tu trouves et si tu es toujours vivante, ceci au cas où tu serais kidnappée et emmenée loin du monde que tu visites. Ils pourraient vouloir t'interroger, te cacher des wraith, te faire du mal. Je crois avoir trouvé une solution qui _ME_ satisfait et répond à tes demandes en ce qui a trait à ces missions pacifiques, Sara. Tu n'as pas le choix ou bien nous continuerons à nous procurer nos denrées à _MA_ manière. J'ai des devoirs envers mes frères et mon alliance. _Me suis-je bien fait_ _comprendre?_

Le wraith penchait sa longue silhouette impressionnante couverte de cuir sur elle et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces du sien.

Encore une fois elle était impuissante et observait ce spectacle d'autorité et dans ses yeux ambré cette détermination, même cette malice qui la défiait de crâner, de le braver encore plus!

Sara recula légèrement et réfléchit quelques secondes.

_Avait-elle le choix? _

D'autant plus que c'était assez brillant comme solution. La plupart des mondes humains de Pégase n'avaient pas la technologie pour détecter la présence des vaisseaux wraith qui resteraient cachés pendant leur rencontre et si l'équipage restait discrètement derrière et à portée de main, Sara en serait d'autant plus rassurée sur sa protection et cela calmerait les inquiétudes de Todd.

Elle ne détestait pas non plus savoir que Méroc serait là. Le vieux serviteur était diablement habile à se défendre à l'arme blanche et elle savait que Todd prendrait bien soin de choisir un autre adorateur humain tout aussi compétent pour la protéger.

Cependant, elle plissait le nez de dégoût à l'idée de se faire implanter un de ces traqueurs supspatial, mais il semblait que c'était une condition sine qua non!

-C'est clair! J'accepte, dit finalement Sara, son élan d'exaltation maintenant restreint, mais au moins elle avait gagné quelque chose d'important pour ses futures missions diplomatiques!

- Fort bien! Je suis content de voir que tu es maintenant raisonnable, ma Sara!

Todd sourit largement et captura la jeune femme entre ses bras, déposant un baiser paternaliste sur son front avant de s'éloigner et de fermer le programme informatique sur lequel il avait compilé le rapport de la jeune femme.

Sara ne voulait rien faire d'autre que d'effacer furieusement le sourire narquois et outrecuidant du Chef Suprême de l'alliance, mais elle ne bougea pas et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer, en bonne petite diplomate.

Todd lui annonça qu'il devait se rendre sur le pont de Commandement.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, la jeune femme poussa un soupir un peu maussade, ce qui définissait bien l'humeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se morigéna et plaqua finalement un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se laisser tremper longuement dans le bassin aux eaux bienfaisantes.

Elle avait quand même gagné bien des choses malgré tout!

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de détente dans son bassin favori, elle en sortit et se dirigea vers le placard où devait se trouver ses vêtements propres.

Mais elle n'y trouva pas grand chose et elle se décida finalement pour une tunique de couleur marron qui lui tombait aux genoux et qu'elle portait sur un fin pantalon genre leggins noir. Elle n'aimait pas trop la couleur de cette tunique mais c'était le vêtement le plus pratique pour sa journée de travail qu'elle devait passer au labo.

Elle se demanda alors où était Morya?

Elle n'avait pas vu la jeune adoratrice depuis son retour et à bien y penser, pas non plus la dernière journée avant qu'elle ne quitte pour Atlantis.

Mais où était-elle? Morya n'aurait jamais été aussi négligente avec le soin de ses vêtements et il n'y aurait jamais eu un tel manque dans son placard?

Elle espérait de tout coeur que la jeune fille ne soit pas malade...

Elle décida d'en parler avec Mathob ou Méroc lorsqu'elle les verrait plus tard...

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XI_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Sara avait passé une partie de l'avant-midi avec les jumeaux et l'autre à travailler au labo.

Lindsay Novak travaillait directement d'Atlantis ou bien de la ruche de Kenny et leur faisait parvenir régulièrement ses intéressants résultants quant au traitement génique qui allait permettre à d'autres humaines de tomber enceinte de wraith.

Sara devait s'avouer que Lindsay était diablement compétente en génétique, bien plus qu'elle ou Todd. Bientôt viendrait le jour où le traitement ne menacerait plus la vie des humaines/cobayes et ne serait plus aussi souffrant, cela grâce au doigté de sa consoeur!

Vainement ce matin-là encore une fois, elle avait cherché Morya et lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas dans leurs quartiers ni dans la nursery, elle se résolut à aller voir dans les aires communautaires des adorateurs.

Sara n'aimait pas entrer dans ces aires communes car justement, sa présence soulevait encore bien des réactions par trop opposées!

Soit on l'enviait et on la respectait en même temps, alors que certaines adoratrices souhaitaient lui ressembler et un jour parvenir à un aussi haut degré dans la hiérarchie humaine d'une ruche.

Mais il y avait aussi les hommes et femmes de cette ruche qui ne la comprenaient pas, la jalousaient profondément et se demandaient encore pourquoi le Commandant avait fait le choix d'une humaine venant de la cité atlante, qui était l'ennemie des wraith? Et aussi pourquoi il avait dédaigné de choisir quelqu'un parmi les femelles humaines de sa propre alliance...

Sara savait qu'une bonne moitié des adorateurs et adoratrices avaient fait partie du «fan club» de Néva. Même qu'on attribuait la mort affreuse de cette dernière à la nouvelle Compagne du Chef Suprême!

Elle pouvait comprendre leur jalousie, même le sentiment que plusieurs avaient qu'elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde...mais pourquoi la tenir responsable de la disparition d'une traîtresse, ou bien d'être le choix de leur Commandant?

Elle en était souvent mal à l'aise et se demandait si le fait que Todd lui avait toujours recommandé de rester loin des adorateurs, de leur manigances et de leur côté sournois, n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas trop populaire parmi eux.

À part Méroc, Mathob et Morya, - et brièvement Althéa - elle était demeurée volontairement éloignée d'eux pour sa propre sécurité, obéissant à Todd, surtout depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne.

Mais peut-être devrait-elle changer cela, travailler son image parmi eux et leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas du tout _contre eux_, même si favorisée par l'Aîné?

Bon. D'abord elle se concentrerait sur sa nouvelle tâche d'ambassadrice et de diplomate, puis elle pourrait tenter un rapprochement avec les adoratrices au moment où le traitement génique serait prêt à être administré aux volontaires, les traitant et les suivant en tant que médecin et leur prouvant alors qu'elles étaient semblables, qu'elles travaillaient toutes ensemble pour la survie des wraith et des humains de cette galaxie!

Elle entra donc dans la grande salle où tous partageaient leurs repas et vit quelques femmes qui prenaient le dîner ensemble en parlant discrètement.

Le silence se fit lorsque l'une d'elle vit la Compagne dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle fit un signe bref du menton aux autres pour les enjoindre de se taire et de regarder _qui_ entrait.

-Euh...bonjour, dit Sara en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant. Je me demandais si quelqu'un parmi vous sait où je peux trouver Morya? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours et elle n'a pas été vu à la nursery non plus. J'espère que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé?

Les femmes échangèrent des regards brefs et quelques-unes baissèrent la tête pour éviter le regard de la Compagne du Commandant.

_C'était si évident qu'elles savaient quelque chose mais ne voulaient rien dire, que Sara devint soudain très inquiète..._

-Seigneur...elle n'est pas malade, dites-moi? dit-elle en s'approchant plus avant de leur table. Ou bien...?

Une jeune fille sembla avoir pitié d'elle et nia énergiquement en secouant sa tête pour confirmer à la Kakesh que Morya n'était ni malade..._ni morte._

Sara poussa un long soupir de soulagement, mais le silence persistant la porta à se rapprocher plus de la jeune fille qui mordait ses lèvres, semblant tourmentée.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? dit Sara du ton le plus engageant possible.

- Savina, Compagne...

- Bon...Savina, je n'aime pas l'idée de te tirer les vers du nez, mais Morya ne s'est pas présentée au travail depuis trop de jours pour que je ne puisse pas m'en inquiéter. Je n'ai pas encore vu Mathob ou Méroc ce matin non plus. Alors s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais la trouver?

Savina eut soudain l'air apeurée et elle jeta un regard de biais à une femme qui semblait dans les mêmes âges que Mathob, mais qui avait l'air encore plus revêche.

-Elle a été réclamée, Compagne. dit abruptement la femme avec un air à la fois condescendant, comme si elle disait là la chose la plus normale du monde!

-Réclamée? blêmit Sara. Mais...mais...par _**qui**_?

Il lui sembla soudain que Morya étant sa propre servante, Sara aurait dû être la première avisée de cet état de fait, qu'on aurait même dû lui demander sa permission!

Morya n'était pas une reproductrice qui en tout temps aurait pu recevoir l'ordre de se mettre en couple avec un candidat humain choisi pour procréer, donc elle se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui était arrivé. Et si la jeune adoratrice était tombée amoureuse d'un adorateur et avait voulu se marier, les femmes qui se regardaient toujours entre elles avec leurs lèvres pincées et leurs yeux aux aguets n'auraient pas eu l'air autant mystérieuses et réticentes à la renseigner!

Mais le mot «réclamée» lui-même fit soudain jaillir en Sara la signification de cet agissement bizarre. C'était donc un wraith qui avait remarqué la jeune fille et s'était prévalu de son droit de la réclamer?

_«Ah non!» _pensa Sara dans l'éclair d'une seconde. _«Morya est tout de même ma servante et aussi la gardienne des enfants! Pourquoi donc personne ne m'a parlé de cela?»_

Le rouge de la fureur lui monta aux joues quand elle réalisa que Todd devait être au courant mais n'avait pas jugé bon de l'en aviser!

Cependant, personne ne répondait. Puis soudain une femme à l'allure délurée prit une voix chantante et malveillante en disant:

- Oh. Comment, Compagne...vous n'étiez pas au courant? Le Chef Suprême ne vous a _**pas**_ avisée que Morya a eut l'immense honneur d'être choisie par son Second?

Sara ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et la referma, voyant le petit sourire déplaisant de la femme qui constatait qu'elle avait marqué un point.

_Parce qu'en effet, Sara n'en savait fichtrement rien!_

Mais elle reprit contenance, se rappelant de rester stoïque et impassible comme un wraith. Elle n'allait certainement pas perdre la face plus avant et s'expliquer à ces femmes envieuses!

Alors elle tourna les talons en jetant par-dessus son épaule de la voix la plus indifférente possible:

- Je vous remercie de l'information et je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fin de journée!

Une vilaine appréhension lui serra le coeur.

Sam le Second était certes un officier efficace et assez attirant ma foi. Mais de ce que Sara avait pu lire de son comportement général et sur les traits de son visage, ce wraith était certainement cruel et ne ferait aucun cadeau à la pauvre Morya.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Todd tout de suite!

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis...**_

Tous réunis dans la salle de conférence attenante au bureau de Woolsey, l'équipe de Sheppard écoutait le rapport de l'attaque d'une planète alliée d'Atlantis.

- Nous avons reçu ce matin même un message du maire du plus gros village de Malplata, expliquait Richard Woolsey. Je vous ai réuni pour connaître votre opinion...le fait que personne n'ait été cueilli ne laisse aucun doute qu'il s'agit bien d'une attaque ordonnée par la faction de Todd!

- Et ils sont bien sûrs qu'il s'agissait de wraith? demanda Carson Becket.

- Oui Docteur. La présence de darts dans le ciel et même d'officiers et de drones wraith sur le terrain le prouve.

-Ce monde est notre allié depuis à peu près cinq ans, dit Rodney McKay. Nous les avons alors secourus lorsque des rebelles genii les ont attaqués. Ils sont l'un des principaux fournisseurs de la galaxie en ce qui a trait aux grains, au bétail et également aux fruits et légumes...ah!..et ils fabriquent un alcool local du tonnerre!

- Revenons au sujet de cette réunion si vous le voulez bien, fit Woolsey qui avait l'air plutôt perplexe et embarrassé. Comme vous le savez, depuis la forme d'inquisition que nous avons subie lorsque votre équipe a été capturée, colonel Sheppard, j'ai dû pour vous faire libérer passer un «arrangement» avec l'un des juges, Dimas, pour qu'il nous accorde un vote de non-culpabilité. Je dois maintenant rendre des comptes via cet homme à la Coalition. Et bien que nous ayons assuré au maire de Malplata notre collaboration après cette attaque, je devrai faire un rapport à Dimas et il va s'attendre évidemment à ce que nous ne fassions pas de quartiers aux wraith, même s'ils n'ont volé _que_ les récoltes de ce village...

- Ils n'ont donc tué ou blessé _personne?_ demanda Teyla.

- Non, dit monsieur Woolsey. Personne n'a été enlevé ou même tué. Cependant, quatre hommes parmi les villageois ont dû être tranquillisés avec les lances paralysantes par des drones lorsqu'ils ont tenté de les attaquer. Mais le grand nombre de darts et de soldats wraith ainsi armés a empêché les villageois de défendre plus avant leurs biens.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont tout pris? demanda Sheppard.

- Non, admit Woolsey. C'est ce qui m'amène à croire que Todd a dû auparavant déployer des espions parmi eux et récolter des renseignement sur le stock habituellement amassé par les malplatiens. Ce sont des fermiers qui possèdent d'immenses terres florissantes et un système d'irrigation très efficace, considérant que leur sol reçoit tout autant de pluie que de soleil...donc, ils ont suffisamment de récoltes pour eux-même et peuvent vendre l'autre moitié de ce qu'ils récoltent à d'autres peuples, ce qui en fait des partenaires d'échange très recherchés! Mais Todd semble n'avoir pris que le strict minimum, soit même pas la moitié du stock d'habitude mis en vente pour leurs clients. Les villageois en ont donc été quitte pour une bonne peur, des manoeuvres d'intimidation et le produit des récoltes à vendre volé et enlevé par les darts. Ce qui ne les laissera pas mourir de faim, mais incapable de mettre en marché les produits des récoltes pour la vente.

- On dirait bien des représailles, fit Sheppard en claquant sa langue. Todd n'a pas du tout pris que nous refusions de l'aider!

- Mais nous lui avons promis une bonne partie des denrées venant de la ferme de Samsara pourtant! dit McKay.

- Pas assez suffisant, fit Sheppard. C'est à peine s'ils pourront fournir deux ruches avec ça. Alors il a décidé de faire un petit raid pour se servir lui-même, grimaça le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

- Est-ce que votre soeur était au courant de ce raid quand elle est venue..._négocier_ ici en son nom? fit Ronon Dex d'un ton rude et vindicatif.

Sheppard jeta un regard ennuyé vers le satédien.

- Même si elle le savait Ronon...qu'aurait-elle pu faire?

- Nous prévenir. Un message aurait été envoyé aux malplatiens...ils auraient pu se préparer et même demander notre assistance pour se défendre!

- Ils auraient résisté, Ronon...dit Carson Becket. Et il y aurait sûrement eu plus de blessés, voire des morts cette fois-ci!

Le satédien jura puis soupira en touchant l'arme de son ceinturon, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir utilisé dans un combat de contre-attaque contre les wraith sur Malplata.

- Je crois plutôt que Sara a dû parler à Todd et le supplier de ne pas attaquer, d'attendre les résultats de sa mission diplomatique auprès de vous, colonel et monsieur Woolsey...dit Teyla d'un ton avisé. Mais étant donné qu'elle n'a pas obtenu assez, Todd a vite réagi et a lancé tout de même l'attaque...mais contrairement à ce qui se passait auparavant, au moins cette fois-ci aucun habitant n'a été enlevé ou tué!

John Sheppard se sentit soulagé que l'athosienne soit de son avis! Il commençait décidément à regretter de ne pas avoir soutenue sa soeur devant son supérieur...

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas morts, mais leurs récoltes ont toutefois été volées! dit Ronon. Les wraith ne se nourrissent peut-être plus de force vitale humaine, mais ils n'arrêteront devant rien pour s'approvisionner et cela aux dépens des humains de cette galaxie qu'ils considèrent comme des moins que rien! Ce sont toujours des wraith, des prédateurs qui n'ont pas de coeur et ça vaut tout autant pour Todd et son alliance! Ils sont brutaux, n'ont pas de pitié...comme je vous l'ai toujours dit!

- Alors...qu'est-ce que vous suggérez? lui demanda posément Richard Woolsey.

- Brisez cette alliance absurde. D'ailleurs vous le devez à la Coalition! Jusqu'ici ils croient que vous n'avez maintenu cette alliance que pour le bénéfice de nous débarrasser des Réplicateurs et des super-hybrides de Michael, ainsi que des mercenaires genii. Mais je ne crois pas que nos alliés humains de Pégase vont comprendre s'ils en viennent à s'apercevoir que maintenant, nous faisons du marchandage avec les wraith en vue de leur procurer des denrées alimentaires qui sont volées pour la plupart par les escadrons de ce maudit salaud de Todd!

Teyla soupira et se tourna lentement vers son ami satédien. Elle croisa les doigts de ses mains ensemble et le regarda calmement.

- Ce ne serait non seulement pas sage, Ronon...mais dangereux! Et aussi incohérent. Le Docteur Becket, Sara, Todd, le Docteur Novak et bien d'autres ont travaillé sans relâche sur le rétrovirus et maintenant nous avons enfin le résultat escompté: soit des wraith qui ont cessé d'aspirer la vie des humains de cette galaxie! Nous avons encore et plus que jamais besoin de Todd et de sa faction, qui d'ailleurs devient de plus en plus élargie chaque jour. Non seulement il serait absurde de briser une telle alliance parce que ce serait comme de renier tout ce travail pour les faire se nourrir comme nous, mais vous oubliez qu'il y a encore des wraith qui cueillent des humains, ainsi que d'autre ennemis contre lesquels Todd peut nous aider à combattre.

- C'est déplaisant à dire, fit Rodney. Mais je dois dire que Teyla a de bons arguments! On a encore besoin du grand insecte vert. Plus que jamais d'ailleurs...

- Alors, que va-t-on faire de la Coalition? Que répondons-nous aux Malplatiens? demanda Sheppard en se tournant vers Woolsey.

Ce dernier soupira et dit d'une voix circonspecte:

- Justement, c'est le pourquoi de cette réunion. Il va nous falloir jongler avec eux et gagner du temps, du moins voir ce qu'on peut faire pour aider la faction de Todd à se procurer des denrées alimentaires en nombre suffisant, tout en ménageant nos alliés pégasiens...

- Donc, vous allez leur mentir? dit Sheppard.

Woolsey grimaça. Il ne l'aurait pas dit aussi crûment!

- Disons...user de diplomatie! fit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Donc, on change de stratégie et on les aide? dit McKay en roulant des yeux. Ah la politique, que c'est compliqué et plein de faux fuyants! Rappelez-moi donc de cesser de me lamenter lorsque je me plaindrai de mon travail de scientifique! Apparemment il y a pire que de subir de la pression pour tenter de galvaniser un ZPM rendu au point limite zéro ou bien de tenter de faire comprendre le gros bon sens à cet entêté de tchèque! (il parlait de Zélenka bien sûr).

- Ben on peut bien vous le rappeler, mais vous allez gémir quand même à n'en plus finir et nous rappeler à tous à quel point vous être un génie, voire même un saint! se moqua Sheppard en frappant gentiment l'épaule de Rodney qui était près de lui, l'air taquin.

Le savant canadien roula des yeux encore une fois.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Sheppard, très drôle! dit McKay, exaspéré.

- Bon alors ce que je comprend, c'est que vous voulez notre aide pour ménager la chèvre et le chou, résuma John Sheppard. La politique est votre domaine et je vous sais excellent là-dedans, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Woolsey. Mais il va nous falloir tout de même contacter Todd pour lui taper sur les doigts, histoire de faire plaisir à la Coalition et de voir quels sont ses plans retors, s'il a l'intention d'attaquer encore si d'autres mondes agricoles...

- Justement, colonel, dit Richard Woolsey. Avez-vous rejoint votre soeur comme je vous l'ai demandé?

- Euuuuh...fit Sheppard en baissant la tête, un peu embarrassé. Elle n'a pas répondu à ma communication non réseautée et dirigée uniquement sur son portable. On s'est en quelque sorte...disputé après la dernière réunion et elle boude, ce qui ne va pas aider à plaider notre cause auprès de Todd, j'en convient!

- Eh bien continuez à lui envoyer des messages jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde, dit Woolsey.

John hocha la tête en assentiment.

- Ouffff...bonne chance, elle est toute aussi entêtée que vous Sheppard! dit Rodney d'un ton suffisant.

Sheppard réussit à ignorer royalement le scientifique.

- Mais pourquoi Todd n'a t-il pas décidé d'exploiter les sols prospères des planètes de ses territoires nourriciers? demanda alors Carson Becket. Au lieu de cueillir des humains, ils n'ont qu'à travailler la terre, élever du bétail, faire comme tout le monde!

Ronon renifla de sarcasme et de moquerie à cette image.

Sheppard hocha négativement la tête.

- Sara nous a bien fait comprendre que les wraith ne vont pas se transformer en gentlemen farmers, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce sont des chasseurs, pas des agriculteurs!

- Eh bien sans le faire eux-mêmes, dit Carson, on pourrait leur trouver une ou deux planètes au sol fertile et au climat idéal et ils pourraient mettre certains de leurs adorateurs au travail?

- C'est un peu ce que j'avais envisagé, dit le directeur d'Atlantis en reprenant la parole. J'ai demandé à Chuck de répertorier quelques mondes inhabités mais qui seraient convenables pour qu'on puisse travailler le sol et implanter quelques fermes. Évidemment pour la plupart, ces mondes prospères ont déjà été alloués aux survivants de mondes attaqués par les wraith et que nous avons aidé à coloniser, mais j'attends le rapport de Chuck qui devrait me dire ce qu'il a trouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Il faudra aussi s'assurer que ces mondes ne font pas partie des réserves alimentaires des ennemis de l'alliance de Todd...

- Je suis d'accord, dit Sheppard en levant le bras.

- C'est ça! Vous changez encore d'avis pour accommoder ce bâtard et cela au détriment des habitants humains de ce monde! grogna Ronon Dex avec un regard ombrageux.

Teyla fronça les sourcils et cette fois-ci se retourna carrément vers son ami pour le réprimander:

- Non Ronon, on ne change pas d'avis! Il ne s'agit pas de laisser tomber nos amis humains ni les Malplatiens. Au contraire, si nous pouvons aider Todd à établir des fermes et à en faire cultiver le sol par ses adorateurs, alors ils auront assez d'aliments pour se sustenter et cesserons d'attaquer et de voler les récoltes de nos alliés...le monde est en train de changer dans cette galaxie, mon ami. _Alors vous __devrez vous adapter et changer aussi!_

Ses dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec sévérité, parce qu'elle était fatiguée de l'entêtement continuel et haineux de Ronon.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de lui lancer un coup d'oeil buté.

- Je suis pour aussi! dit le Docteur Becket. Cependant il ne faut pas oublier une chose. Si nous trouvons ces mondes aux terres miraculeuses, nous devrons promettre notre aide à Todd pour enseigner à ses adorateurs comment cultiver la terre...et il ne faut pas se leurrer, cela prendra plus qu'une seule saison pour qu'il y ait suffisamment de récoltes pour sustenter tous les wraith de son alliance!

- J'en suis conscient Docteur, dit Woolsey. C'est pourquoi je devrai user de doigté et de diplomatie pour empêcher nos alliés humains et la Coalition d'en savoir trop sur la reconversion de nos amis wraith qui mangent maintenant tout comme nous...et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de contacter Todd et de l'inviter ici en salle de réunion, dans le but de le convaincre de cesser ses razzias déplaisantes qui nous forceraient à la longue à prendre ouvertement parti pour la Coalition, plutôt que pour son alliance. Nous allons donc lui offrir une aide plus...substantielle et j'aurai besoin de votre collaboration à tous pour calmer les esprits parmi nos alliés humains en attendant...

- On peut organiser un dîner lors de cette réunion-conférence avec Todd? demanda alors Rodney.

Tout le monde demeura quelque peu hébété à cette suggestion.

- Ben quoi...ils mangent comme nous maintenant, non? rajouta le savant canadien. Pourquoi ne pas faire de ce moment quelque chose de convivial?

Sheppard se mit à ricaner.

- Ahhhh Rodney, vous ne changerez jamais! Toujours en train de penser à manger. Ouais, pas mauvaise votre idée, alors en attendant moi c'est maintenant que j'ai faim! Qui vient à la cafétéria avec moi? Euh...si la réunion est bel et bien terminée, Richard?

Woolsey agita simplement la main pour signifier que cette réunion était effectivement terminée et tout le monde se leva.

McKay fut le premier à sortir et à emboîter le pas à Sheppard en direction de la cafétéria.

- Bonne idée! Comme dirait Astérix, j'ai comme un petit creux, moi...

_()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Sara Sheppard était contrariée, car elle ne trouva pas Todd...

Elle se rappela alors qu'il lui avait dit devoir aller en après-midi rencontrer son inévitable reine, pour lui donner son rapport mensuel de la situation sur les vaisseaux-ruches et parmi les territoires appartenant à leur grande alliance.

Elle grommela donc en entrant dans ses appartements, décidant de prendre un peu de repos avant l'arrivée de son Compagnon de vie à qui elle devait parler au plus vite!

Mais un spectacle singulier l'accueillit...

C'était Mathob qui sanglotait entre les bras de Méroc, ce dernier la serrant de très près! (dans une étreinte un peu trop intime entre deux adorateurs, bien plus que de simplement se témoigner de l'amitié et du réconfort.)

Sans parler qu'il était rare qu'un adorateur démontrait de la compassion véritable pour un confrère ou une consoeur humaine!

Le couple n'eut d'abord pas conscience de la présence de la Compagne. Sara fut surprise de voir le si impassible Méroc poser doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la vieille Mère. Elle eut soudain l'image fugace d'une relation plus qu'amicale entre ces deux-là...

Mais elle fut bien plus touchée et inquiète de voir les épaules de Mathob sautiller, tant elle sanglotait. Elle n'avait jamais vu la digne adoratrice ainsi, alors elle se dit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer!

_Morya...?_

Sara était mal à l'aise de les interrompre, se disant que quelque chose se passait sûrement entre ces deux-là...mais son inquiétude au sujet de la jeune fille avait augmenté exponentiellement depuis la dernière heure alors elle osa s'avancer et faire connaître sa présence. Après tout, c'était _SES_ quartiers!

- Méroc, Mathob? Que se passe-t-il? fit-elle d'un ton anxieux.

Méroc avait aperçu sa maîtresse et imperturbable, il cessa de caresser doucement les cheveux de la vieille adoratrice et leva la tête pour fixer Sara sans mot dire.

Mais Mathob sursauta violemment et en se retournant, elle s'éloigna tout de suite du Premier Serviteur tout en pressant un mouchoir brodé sur son visage et ses yeux rougis par les larmes pour tenter de les effacer, sans succès.

- Oh Maîtresse! dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je vous demande pardon! Ce spectacle de faiblesse n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu dans vos appartements. Méroc et moi sommes désolés.

Sara fronça les sourcils.

_«Ce spectacle de faiblesse n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu...»_. On aurait dit un officier wraith s'excusant à Todd d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'un comportement défaillant! Décidément, les adorateurs étaient vraiment lavés du cerveau par leurs Maîtres!

- Mathob, je ne te reprocherai jamais d'avoir de la peine et de l'exprimer, voyons! dit-elle en se rapprochant de la vieille femme et en tentant de mettre sa main sur son épaule pour supporter son chagrin.

Mais Mathob se recula et redressa son dos, tentant de prendre une expression stoïque et même froide. Mais son visage ravagé parlait autrement...

- Par contre, je veux absolument savoir de qui se passe! Il s'agit de Morya n'est-ce-pas? Je viens juste de savoir que le Second l'a réclamée, c'est donc ce qui cause ton chagrin! Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas avertie? dit la jeune femme d'un ton irrité.

Mathob baissa la tête, incapable de garder son expression impassible. C'est Méroc qui répondit à sa place en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

- Compagne, c'est ce que je voulais faire ce matin mais je ne vous ai pas trouvée, alors je suis venu vous attendre ici pour vous mettre au courant. Le Second a en effet réclamé la jeune Morya, tout comme tout Maître wraith en a le droit et l'agrément.

- J'aurais bien aimé le savoir plus tôt! répliqua Sara, mécontente. Elle est tout de même ma servante et une des gardiennes des jumeaux, qui lui sont très attachés! Ne suis-je pas la première qui aurait dû donner son autorisation pour qu'elle occupe d'autres fonctions que celles pour lesquelles elle a été entraînée?

- Non Maîtresse...murmura Mathob qui avait repris son attitude froide et distante, levant cette fois-ci un regard plein de défi - et Sara lut même une note de dédain dans ses yeux! - sur la Compagne.

- Comment ça, _**non?**_ dit Sara d'une voix basse et glaciale.

- Les Maîtres wraith sont les premiers à disposer des adorateurs humains, même si Mathob et moi sommes responsables de la distribution des tâches, répondit le Premier Serviteur. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous rappeler ce fait, Compagne...mais les fonctions des humains au service des wraith sur un vaisseau-ruche changent au gré des humeurs et besoins de nos Maîtres.

-….et c'est vraiment un grand honneur que d'être remarquée par le deuxième officier en importance de cette ruche et de devenir sa concubine réclamée, continua Mathob.

- Eh bien, tu semblais plutôt effondrée par la nouvelle lorsque je suis entrée tout-à-l'heure! lui rappela Sara, ne pouvant empêcher une note de moquerie dans sa voix.

Le visage de la vieille femme se baissa vivement alors qu'elle tentait de cacher son chagrin et son embarras.

- Je suis désolée Mathob, dit Sara qui se serait bien battue de sa maladresse. Mais comprenez tous deux que je sois bouleversée par cette nouvelle! J'apprécie Morya tout autant que vous deux et elle est si douce, si compétente! Il me semble qu'elle est trop jeune pour devenir la simple servante et concubine d'un wraith! Et surtout de quelqu'un d'aussi cruel que _lui..._.

- Je vous demande pardon de ne pas vous avoir prévenue plus tôt Maîtresse, dit alors Méroc. Mais vous étiez partie sur Atlantis et Morya n'a reçu son ordre de changer d'appartement pour rejoindre les quartiers de son nouveau Maître qu'un seul jour avant que vous partiez en mission parmi les vôtres...

Sara fut doublement contrariée de savoir que Méroc ou Mathob avaient évité de venir la prévenir, alors que la jeune fille était déménagée un jour avant que Sara ne parte!

Et que Morya n'ait même pas jugé bon de venir voir sa Maîtresse pour la mettre au courant de sa «nouvelle affectation» lui crevait le coeur. Décidément, il y a encore bien des choses qu'elle ne _«digérait pas»_ dans la façon de vivre des adorateurs sur une ruche!

Et Morya, tout comme les autres humains de cette ruche, avait reçu la permission de repartir sur son monde, tout comme les autres adorateurs en avaient eu le choix. Mais elle avait décidé de rester au service des wraith et cela, Sara ne le comprenait pas non plus! N'avait-elle pas été capturée _que depuis quelques années seulement_? Elle aurait pu retrouver des membres bien-aimés de sa famille!

- Elle est si jeune! dit Sara d'une voix triste.

- Non. Elle a vingt ans, lui rappela Méroc. C'est même déjà vieux pour devenir une adoratrice personnelle d'un des Maîtres.

- Je l'ai protégée aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, dit Mathob d'une voix étranglée. Mais il y a des limites à mon pouvoir...

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler, dit Sara d'une voix pourtant dénuée de reproche. J'en aurais parlé au Commandant...elle est tout de même ma servante et une gardienne très responsable et qualifiée, il sera dur de la remplacer! J'aurais plaidé pour qu'elle reste auprès de nous!

- Je vous conseille vivement de ne _**pas **_en parler au Commandant, dit Méroc d'un ton empreint de réprobation.

- Ah bon. Et de quel droit me dis-tu cela Méroc? dit Sara qui commençait à être furieuse. J'ai l'oreille de mon Compagnon et j'ai aussi certainement droit de regard sur les affectations de mon propre personnel!

- Il ne faut pas troubler le Chef Suprême avec des matières insignifiantes alors qu'il n'a sûrement pas le temps de se mêler des choix de ses officiers en ce qui regarde leurs concubines humaines, fit le Premier Serviteur d'un ton froid et dédaigneux.

La mâchoire de la Compagne en tomba presque alors qu'elle fusilla Méroc du regard.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit les trois pas qui la rapprochèrent de quelques pouces du visage du vieux serviteur impassible.

_- «...ne pas troubler le Chef Suprême?...des matières insignifiantes...! »_ répéta-t-elle d'un ton empreint de sarcasme. Non mais je rêve! Avez-vous donc oublié que vous êtes des humains? Que vous avez le droit d'être tout de même bien traités, consultés avant qu'on ne vous oblige à accepter de nouvelles fonctions? Si je veux parler à To...au Commandant, alors je le ferai! Et il interviendra pour que Morya revienne derechef et le Second n'aura qu'à se chercher un autre petit jouet!

- Non Maîtresse. insista Méroc, sans se laisser démonter par la colère de la jeune femme. Parler au Commandant à ce sujet va simplement soulever d'autres...conflits entre vous. Et de plus, il ne remuera pas le petit doigt pour vous accommoder. Il n'osera pas contrarier le choix de son sous-commandant, il n'ira pas contre contre cette coutume établie chez les wraith...

- Ah! Les coutumes et les traditions wraith, si tu savais comme je m'en moque! dit Sara en se mettant à marcher de long en large, complètement furieuse maintenant. Et puis c'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher Méroc. Bien des choses ont changé dernièrement et les wraith sont sur le point dans à peine quelques jours de prendre le dernier traitement du rétrovirus pour effacer à jamais cette horrible fente nourricière dans leur main! Ils mangent désormais tout comme nous, alors du diable si je ne vais pas essayer de brasser la cage et de changer cette stupide coutume qui exige qu'une adoratrice devienne une concubine de wraith contre son gré!

- Elle n'est pas partie contre son gré, dit alors Mathob d'un ton calme. Morya a été surprise mais honorée d'être la nouvelle choisie du Second. Cela prend bien plus d'années à une adoratrice habituellement pour atteindre une telle position dans la hiérarchie des adorateurs...je suis fière d'elle!

- J'aimerais être aussi sûre que toi qu'elle soit si consentante que cela, Mathob! dit Sara d'une voix remplie de doute. Certes, le Second est un officier fier, stylé et très beau, mais je le soupçonne d'être brutal et je suis très inquiète pour Morya...j'ai peur qu'il la maltraite alors je vais en parler au Commandant quand il rentrera et..-

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa lancée lorsqu'elle remarqua que le regard de Méroc avait légèrement vacillé mais surtout que Mathob rougissait et baissait la tête, tentant de cacher ses traits maintenant tourmentés.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Morya, dit alors Sara, la vérité lui apparaissant soudain. _Non._ Dites-moi que ce maudit wraith ne lui a _**pas**_ fait de mal?

Les deux adorateurs se regardèrent vivement puis baissèrent vite leurs yeux mais Sara eut le temps d'y lire la confirmation de ses craintes.

- Mathob, c'est pour cela que tu pleurais? s'exclama Sara, outrée.

- En effet, il a battu Morya, répondit encore une fois Méroc à la place de la vieille adoratrice. Vous ne devriez pourtant pas être si surprise, Maîtresse, reprit le Premier Serviteur d'un air à la fois sévère et exaspéré. Les réprimandes sont normales dans la vie d'un adorateur.

Mais Sara s'était arrêtée au mot «battu» et fixait maintenant le vieux serviteur, complètement horrifiée.

- Quoi! Morya a été battue et vous semblez trouver cela _«normal?»_.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que des adorateurs subissaient les sévices de leur maîtres wraith, se dit Sara qui pendant une nanoseconde observa les visages légèrement irrités des deux adorateurs qui en effet, trouvaient tout cela logique, légitime, correct!

- Morya a voulu aller voir vos enfants Maîtresse, dit très vite Mathob. Mais le Second est arrivé dans ses quartiers et elle n'y était pas. Il ne se serait pas opposé à ce qu'elle leur rendre visite, si elle avait attendu le bon moment et lui en aurait demandé la permission. Mais elle s'ennuyait d'eux et voilà, elle ne s'est pas rappelée de cette règle et n'est pas revenue à temps dans les appartements de son nouveau Maître pour remplir ses devoirs auprès de lui. Il a dû lui infliger une punition et..-

Mais Sara avait cessé d'écouter ces explications qu'elle trouvait absurdes et se dirigeait déjà vers les portes de ses appartements pour en sortir.

- Je veux la voir _tout de suite_, dit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Constater dans quel état l'a mise ce salaud! Il n'a pas le droit de maltraiter les ressources humaines de cette alliance, ce sont les paroles mêmes de Todd! Il faut que..-

Mais Méroc avait bougé prestement pour lui bloquer la sortie. Il se tenait, raide et droit devant Sara Sheppard pour l'empêcher de sortir!

- Bouges toi de là, Méroc, je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois...gronda la voix menaçante de Sara.

Alarmée, c'est la vieille servante qui se mit entre Méroc et Sara pour implorer cette dernière.

- Ne faites pas cela, Compagne! Je vous en prie! Vous ne ferez qu'humilier Morya...elle ne veut pas être vue ainsi!

- Oh seigneur, elle va si mal que cela? dit Sara d'une voix horrifiée, plus déterminée que jamais à aller voir Morya tout de suite.

- Elle n'a rien de grave, rien de cassé, Maîtresse, rajouta vivement Mathob. J'ai passé du temps avec elle et j'en ai pris soin, elle n'a que désobéi et il a dû lui enseigner une dure leçon. Mais désormais elle se comportera mieux et il n'y aura plus de raison pour lui de la battre...s'il-vous-plaît, il ne faut pas aller la voir car elle a très honte! Elle ne veut sûrement pas que vous la voyez dans cet état! Et il ne faut pas en parler au Commandant non plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il va se mêler de la façon dont le Second dompte sa nouvelle adoratrice. Morya n'est pas en danger, je vous le jure!

Sara renifla de mépris.

- Je veux bien ne pas en parler au Chef Suprême, dit-elle finalement avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, (ayant toutes les intentions du monde de plaider cette cause devant Todd)...mais je vais aller en parler au Second lui-même! S'il n'est pas capable de retenir sa main et de cesser d'agir ainsi envers cette douce jeune fille qui n'a aucune mauvaise intention et toute la bonne volonté du monde pour bien le servir, alors il mérite que le Commandant de l'alliance lui enlève le droit de posséder une adoratrice personnelle!

Mathob et Méroc se regardèrent par en-dessous avec des regards confus et incrédules, ne croyant pas du tout que le plaidoyer de la Compagne changerait grand chose pour le sort de Morya!

- Ne faites pas cela, Compagne, dit alors Méroc d'un ton humble. Vous n'allez que vous mettre le sous-commandant à dos et..-

- Je me fous de lui! siffla Sara, enragée. Tu crois donc que j'ai peur du Second?

- Certes non, répondit Méroc. Mais c'est pour Morya plutôt que nous avons peur. Il va chercher vengeance sur elle, Maîtresse...vous ne voudriez sûrement pas que ses conditions de vie se détériorent, n'est-ce-pas?

La colère de Sara tomba et elle regarda l'homme, décontenancée. Là, Méroc marquait un point!

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant puis soudain la voix plus conciliante de Sara s'éleva:

- Bon. Je vais devoir réfléchir à un moyen pour que cela ne se reproduise plus alors mais sans que Morya n'en souffre, c'est évident! Cependant Mathob, je suis médecin et en cette qualité j'exige d'être menée auprès d'elle pour vérifier comment elle va! Vois-tu, je ne crois pas que vous ayez tous les deux la compétence nécessaire pour affirmer qu'elle n'a rien de grave...

Encore une fois les deux serviteurs se regardèrent, hésitants.

- D'accord, soupira la vieille adoratrice en poussant un petit soupir. Mais laissez-moi aller la préparer, car elle sera sûrement réticente à être vue ainsi par vous, Compagne. Je n'ai besoin que d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Ok, fit Sara en hochant la tête froidement. Je vais aller prendre ma mallette médicale pendant ce temps...

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

- C'est bien Morya, l'onguent que je viens de t'appliquer va aider à refermer la blessure de ton cou dans quelques jours...il n'y a pas d'infection heureusement. Je veux que tu gardes ton attelle pour ton bras sauf la nuit, que tu n'essaies surtout pas de soulever des objets de ce côté-là! Je n'ai pas vu non plus de traumatisme crânien...ta blessure derrière la tête est vraiment superficielle.

Alors que Sara refermait sa mallette médicale, la jeune fille la regarda de biais puis lança un regard contrarié vers Mathob et Méroc.

- Ce n'est pas leur faute, crut bon de dire Sara. C'est moi qui les ai forcés à me conduire jusqu'à toi alors s'il-te-plaît ne leur en veux pas...?

- Non, Compagne, évidemment! dit la jeune adoratrice. Seulement, je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter de forcer lorsque je soulèverai des objets! Je dois continuer mes tâches, m'occuper d'entretenir les quartiers de mon Maître, m'occuper également du soin de ses bottes et uniformes...

- Je t'ai donné des comprimés que tu prendras le matin tous les jours avec ton premier repas, c'est contre la douleur, dit Sara. Mais pour tes travaux, je vais déléguer Mathob pour venir t'aider, n'est-ce-pas Mathob?

Sara convoya vers Mère un regard qui la défiait de discuter cet ordre, mais cette dernière acquiesça simplement en hochant vivement la tête et en faisant un doux sourire à sa fille spirituelle.

- Mais elle doit s'occuper avant tout des jumeaux! protesta Morya. Surtout depuis que je ne suis plus là, elle doit travailler doublement pour..-

- Shhhh. la houspilla gentiment Sara. Olivia est là et moi aussi! Je passerai juste un peu plus de temps avec mes enfants pendant le temps qui te sera nécessaire pour te remettre de cet...assaut, fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres de dégoût. Je vais également me mettre à la recherche d'une remplaçante temporaire...car tu vas nous revenir, sois-en certaine!

Morya saisit Sara de son bras valide.

- Oh non Compagne! Je me dois maintenant à mon Maître et ça va aller si je ne lui désobéis plus, croyez-moi! Je ne veux pas que vous parliez au Commandant de tout cela, promettez-le moi!

Sara était médusée. Elle fixa Morya qui était au bord des larmes, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur les deux vieux serviteurs qui la regardaient en silence mais d'une manière digne et insistante, comme si le traitement révoltant qui avait été réservé à leur jeune consoeur était parfaitement normal et ne devait pas être porté à l'attention du Chef Suprême!

Elle comprit qu'elle devait parler seule à seule avec Morya et fit un simple signe de la tête vers Mathob et Méroc:

- Sortez d'ici et retournez à vos tâches. Je veux discuter en privé avec Morya.

Les deux adorateurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent.

Une fois seuls, Sara s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit la main:

- Bon, expliques-moi maintenant _exactement_ ce qui s'est passé, comment tu as eu ces blessures...

- Le Maître était parti au travail sur le pont de commandement après que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble, dit la jeune Morya dans un murmure. Je devais cirer ses bottes et puis réparer le cuir d'un uniforme, ce que je sais plus ou moins faire car je n'y ai pas été entraînée réellement jusqu'ici, ayant surtout travaillé aux cuisines et à la nursery. Au bout de deux heures je n'avais pas terminé mais j'avais faim. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'aller visiter vos enfants dont je m'ennuyais et de prendre le repas avec eux. Mais lorsque je suis revenue, je n'escomptais pas tomber sur mon Maître car il ne devait pas revenir avant la fin de la journée. Il était donc en colère lorsque j'ai franchi le pas de ses quartiers où il ne m'a pas trouvée comme prévu! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer car il m'a saisi brusquement pour me jeter contre le mur où je me suis ouvert le derrière de la tête sur une aspérité plus dure. Il m'a ensuite saisi le bras et m'a traînée devant le tas de vêtements restés sur une table et que je n'avais pas encore fini de réparer! J'ai senti les articulations de mon bras craquer et se relâcher et alors que je pleurais, il est devenu encore plus furieux parce que non seulement je me lamentais, mais en plus j'avais quitté les quartiers sans sa permission! Même si je lui ai expliqué que je voulais voir les jumeaux dont je m'ennuyais et que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de m'absenter plus que pour le temps d'un simple repas, il m'a encore repoussée contre le mur en sifflant et en me menaçant de sévices plus graves si j'osais encore une fois lui désobéir, comme quitter mes fonctions sans sa permission expresse, ce qu'il dit être un manque de respect envers lui. C'est entièrement de ma faute, comme vous le voyez Compagne!

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues blêmes de la petite.

Sara ravala la bile amère qui lui remontait dans la gorge, en plus du commentaire outré qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres mais qu'elle préféra taire!

-...et la morsure? demanda-t-elle, quand même consciente de sa provenance, se rappelant qu'elle en avait vu une toute aussi vilaine chez Dyalla autrefois, lorsque cette dernière avait été prise dans le harem de l'Instructeur qui l'avait réclamée.

Effectivement, Morya rougit et baissa le regard.

- Maîtresse, le premier jour où j'ai déménagé mes choses en étant emmenée dans les quartiers du Second, il est venu me rejoindre bien vite et m'a aussitôt sauté dessus. Je ne vous dirai pas que ce fut agréable, bien au contraire...je...j'étais vierge et comme bien de mes consoeurs adoratrices, le premier acte d'accouplement avec mon Maître a été violent, même s'il m'a affirmé que les choses s'amélioreraient plus tard. Il...il n'a pas menti là-dessus, continua la jeune fille en rougissant encore plus. Je...ne savais pas que les mâles wraith étaient si euuuuhhhh...bien pourvu! fit-elle dans un souffle, très embarrassée maintenant. Bien que brutal, le Maître est beau et me fait connaître des plaisirs jusqu'ici complètement inconnus pour moi. Je suis consciente qu'il m'a honorée grandement en me choisissant, plutôt qu'une autre femme plus expérimentée! Alors je vais m'appliquer à le satisfaire de mon mieux...et surtout à ne _**plus **_lui désobéir et lui manquer de respect.

Sara Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Elle tenta pendant quelques secondes de contenir sa fureur mais surtout de chercher les bons mots qui feraient voir le gros bon sens à la jeune adoratrice, trop bien entraînée à se voir si inférieure à l'espèce wraith!

Elle repensa à l'horreur et l'indignation qu'elle avait ressenties alors qu'elle soignait plus tôt la jeune fille, l'apaisant par des paroles douces et compatissantes alors qu'elle soignait son bras foulé et aux articulations trop étirées, y installant une attelle pour l'immobiliser. Sa tête avait aussi heurté le mur violemment mais malgré une bosse spectaculaire, les examens de Sara sur la jeune fille, sur ses pupilles et signes réflexes, n'avaient révélé heureusement aucune commotion cérébrale.

La morsure était sérieuse et vilaine, mais l'onguent permettrait une guérison plus rapide et il n'y avait pas d'infection à craindre...il semblait bien que la salive des wraith était thérapeutique et donc, favorable à la guérison!

Mais tout de même, Sara était révoltée car le Second ne s'était même pas donné la peine de soigner Morya avec son enzyme! Pour elle, la réaction du wraith était vraiment exagérée et elle était très réticente à cacher le tout à Todd, même si Morya l'avait suppliée de se taire!

- Morya, le Commandant lui-même m'a dit un jour qu'il ne tolérait pas parmi son alliance le comportement d'un membre de son équipage wraith qui maltraite un adorateur masculin ou féminin, car selon lui il est indigne et inutile de malmener, abuser ou tabasser les..._**ressources humaines. **_Excuses l'expression qu'il a employée! dit-elle.

- C'est ce que nous sommes, Compagne...dit platement et sans passion la jeune fille.

Sara soupira.

- Oui, bon eh bien, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je parle à mon Compagnon pour lui signaler le comportement indigne du Second et te faire revenir parmi nous à la nursery? Les jumeaux seront ravis de te voir tous les jours et franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu _d'abord_ la demande pour la permission de te faire changer de fonctions, alors que tu es essentielle pour l'éducation de mes enfants!

- Non Compagne, dit Morya en secouant tristement la tête. Les jumeaux sont plus vieux maintenant et près de l'adolescence, ils ont bien plus besoin d'Olivia et de Mathob que de moi! Je dois de toute façon obéir à mes maîtres et comme je vous le disais, j'ai la chance d'avoir été choisie comme adoratrice personnelle du wraith ayant le second rang le plus important de cette ruche. Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, juste à cause d'une punition un peu sévère et bien méritée!

Sara ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules, ne croyant pas encore ce qu'elle venait d'entendre!

…_.un peu sévère et bien méritée._

- Mais voyons Morya, regardes ce qu'il t'a fait! Et il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de guérir les blessures infligées! C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas subi une fracture du crâne. Voyons, Todd et moi ne t'avons _**jamais **_traitée ainsi! Tu ne peux _vraisemblablement pas_ _vouloir réellement_ demeurer la concubine d'un tel être barbare et cruel?

Morya la regardait maintenant dignement, toute trace de peur et de honte disparue de ses yeux.

Elle renifla même de commisération.

- Oh Ma Dame, visiblement vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment habituée à notre monde, vous ne venez évidemment pas de notre galaxie pour penser ainsi! Bien sûr que vous m'avez toujours bien traitée, vous m'avez même montré un rare respect et de la reconnaissance...mais justement c'est pour cela que j'ai en quelque sorte relâché ma vigilance et que j'ai cru bêtement que de m'absenter des quartiers de mon nouveau Maître, même pour à peine une heure, n'aurait pas de conséquences fâcheuses! J'étais si libre avec vous que j'ai oublié ce que j'étais, ce que nous étions!...et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Maîtresse. Compagne ou non, vous êtes prisonnière des maîtres de cette galaxie...votre Compagnon, même s'il vous démontre un respect et une affection admirable et inhabituelle envers une humaine, restera toujours votre Maître absolu et vous le savez très bien, tout au fond de vous.

Sara était complètement effondrée maintenant. Si ce n'avait été de la blessure au bras de la jeune fille, elle aurait prit Morya par les épaules et l'aurait secouée comme un prunier pour la réveiller, pour lui faire entendre raison et lui montrer qu'elle était un être humain, qu'elle avait de la grandeur, tout autant d'importance dans l'univers que les prédateurs wraith, que ces derniers ne valaient pas plus qu'elle en tant que race!

Mais elle savait bien que c'était peine perdue. Les dommages causés par le conditionnement mental sur les humains de la galaxie de Pégase prendrait bien du temps avant de s'effacer...

Elle avait aussi sursauté intérieurement en entendant les dernières paroles de la sage jeune fille..._que son Compagnon wraith resterait toujours son Maître absolu et qu'en plus elle le savait très bien, tout au fond d'elle._

Une bile désagréable monta dans sa gorge et elle l'avala péniblement, très réticente à reconnaître qu'en soi, il y avait de la vérité là-dedans!

Mais Morya continua à parler avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé les mots pour la convaincre qu'elle se trompait lourdement, que les choses allaient changer sérieusement, qu'un jour la galaxie de Pégase connaîtrait enfin un monde meilleur!

- S'il-vous-plaît Sara...dit la jeune fille d'une voix humble et douce, l'appelant par son prénom, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent, même si sa Maîtresse lui en avait donné autrefois la permission. Ne parlez PAS au Chef Suprême, ne lui dites _**rien**_ sur ce qu'il s'est passé! C'est à moi maintenant à mieux me conduire pour éviter d'allumer inutilement la rage chez mon nouveau Maître. Et pour répondre à votre question, _OUI_ je veux réellement demeurer sa concubine, c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir atteint si rapidement un tel niveau dans la hiérarchie des adorateurs! Vous allez me manquer bien sûr, ainsi que Mathob, Declan et Alex...mais lorsque j'aurai convaincu le Second que je suis maintenant soumise et obéissante et complètement dévouée à le servir au meilleur de mes compétences, il va sûrement alors s'adoucir et me permettre de venir vous rendre visite!

C'est Sara maintenant qui était au bord des larmes...elle se demandait même si elle avait bien fait de venir voir Morya, s'étant même fait jeter en pleine figure que _«c'était peut-être de sa faute si Morya avait manqué de prudence en défiant négligemment son nouveau Maître, sortant de ses quartiers sans sa permission et sans avoir terminé ses tâches!»._

La jeune fille, quand elle avait été à son service, se sentait «trop libre et trop bien considérée», donc Sara était en quelque sorte un peu la cause du relâchement d'attitude et de discipline de la nouvelle concubine du cruel Second?

Sara ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ouvertement ou se mettre en colère, mais voyant la détermination dans les yeux de Morya à vouloir mordicus rester au service d'un tel être, elle décida qu'il était inutile de s'obstiner encore plus...

Quelque chose lui disait également que Todd ne se laisserait pas vraiment émouvoir par cette histoire, banalisant simplement ce qui était arrivé. Il avait son Second en très haute estime et comme il l'avait souvent dit à Sara, il ne se mêlait jamais des «problèmes domestiques» des ruches de son alliance, en autant qu'un adorateur n'était pas «tué ou endommagé inutilement».

Il y aurait bien matière à des discussions plutôt houleuses là-dessus avec Todd! se disait-elle en ce moment, ramassant sa mallette en soupirant dans l'intention de quitter l'antichambre devant les quartiers du Second, là où elle avait rencontré et soigné son ancienne servante.

….parce que cette affirmation et celle qu'il avait faite autrefois de «ne pas endommager les ressources humaines», étaient vraiment un paradoxe en soi, si on voulait bien reconnaître qu'elles étaient complètement le contraire l'une de l'autre!

- Eh bien comme tu voudras! dit la jeune femme en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Tu as fait _«ton choix!» _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix incrédule qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être ironique et mordante.

- Compagne...vous n'en parlerez pas au Commandant n'est-ce-pas? dit bien calmement Morya en la regardant dans les yeux, une lueur de peur dans les siens.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses? Soit, Morya. promit Sara du bout des lèvres.

Elle vit doucement la jeune fille desserrer ses épaules raides qui s'effondrèrent de soulagement.

- Merci, murmura Morya. Et merci d'être venue prendre soin de moi!

Sara hocha sèchement la tête.

- Je veux que tu te reposes du mieux que tu le pourras et que tu acceptes l'aide de Mathob pendant quelques jours. Je viendrai te voir dans une semaine pour voir comment se passe ta guérison. Au revoir.

Elle quitta la jeune fille sans un regard en arrière, hochant pour elle-même sa tête de découragement.

Bon. Ok, elle avait promis de ne pas parler à Todd de cette affreuse histoire...

…..mais elle n'avait _rien_ promis pour ce qui était d'aller voir Sam le Second et de tenter de lui faire entendre raison, de l'empêcher de montrer une telle cruauté envers cette jeune fille douce et démunie, d'essayer de le convaincre de ne plus faire acte de brutalité gratuite!

Il fallait qu'elle essaie, se dit Sara en prenant le tournant vers la nursery pour aller voir ses enfants.

….même si elle frémissait d'appréhension en repensant aux yeux splendides mais si sombres de cruauté du malveillant Second de Todd...

(à suivre)


	12. Chapter 12

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XII_

_**Ruche de Todd...**_

Ayant été voir ses enfants à la nursery, Sara consulta également Mathob pour savoir si elle ne pouvait pas lui recommander une jeune adoratrice qui aurait de préférence rejoint assez récemment les rangs des humains des ruches de leur alliance. Elles étaient plus malléables et faciles à former lorsqu'elles venaient juste de rejoindre le lot des adorateurs humains...

…_.de préférence aussi, ayant un peu d'expérience avec les enfants, comme une jeune fille venant d'une grande famille avec jeunes frères et soeurs?_

La vieille Mère regarda Sara Sheppard avec une indulgence teintée de pitié.

- Euhhhh...j'en demande trop? dit Sara.

Mathob haussa les épaules sans se compromettre et les lèvres pincées, répondit:

- Je vais voir, Maîtresse. Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver une jeune gardienne selon vos critères, mais il y a sûrement quelqu'un parmi nos adoratrices qui aura la patience et la douceur requises pour s'occuper des jumeaux. Cependant, comme ils sont grands maintenant, ils n'ont pas besoin des mêmes soins et de la même attention que lorsqu'ils étaient bébés. Je peux tout aussi bien m'arranger avec Olivia, vous savez...

- Oui, je sais! dit Sara. Mais cela vous fait à toutes deux des journées fastidieuses et en plus je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas ta seule tâche, vu que tu dois voir aussi au bien-être des adoratrices de cette ruche. Alors trouves-moi quelques candidates que je vais recevoir cette semaine. Je te remercie!

Sara quitta Mathob et la nursery. Elle avait maintenant une tâche plutôt pénible à faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait se débarrasser de cette corvée tout de suite!

Méroc venait juste de l'aviser que Todd serait retardé, alors que l'audience auprès de la reine durerait encore une bonne heure, la souveraine ne se gênant pas pour le retenir plus longtemps presqu'à chaque rencontre, ce qu'elle faisait abondamment ces temps-ci!

Sara ne s'en montrait plus jalouse maintenant, sachant que la toute dernière phase du rétrovirus appliqué aux wraith en était une délicate, surtout concernant les femelles qui étaient plus difficiles dans la conversion à l'alimentation «normale». Cela nécessitait donc que Todd effectue plus de tests et d'examens spécifiques sur la reine, qu'il prenne son temps pour lui expliquer tout le processus et les effets secondaires.

Il devait aussi présenter son projet amélioré de modifier temporairement les systèmes reproductifs wraith mais surtout humains, pour que d'autres hybrides naissent en santé et sans danger pour les femelles volontaires à prendre le traitement.

Donc, Sara devait faire vite et aller rencontrer le maudit Second sur le champ!

_()()()_

Aux portes du pont de commandement où régnait présentement le Second, - vu que le Chef Suprême n'y était pas - Sara faisait le pied de grue.

Elle attendait que le drone, celui qu'elle avait envoyé prévenir Sam-le-Second qu'elle désirait le rencontrer, revienne la chercher pour la conduire à lui...

...ou bien qu'elle récolte une fin de non recevoir.

Terrorisée, elle espérait secrètement que le wraith dédaigne d'acquiescer à sa demande...elle aurait alors une bonne raison pour revenir sur sa promesse à Morya et parler à Todd de ce qui s'était passé!

Cependant, le drone revint et d'une simple inclinaison respectueuse de la tête et avec un geste de son bras étiré pour inviter Sara à le suivre, le grand soldat musclé lui désigna une des multiples antichambres entourant le poste de commandement. Elle attendit devant une des immenses fenêtres donnant sur le vide sidéral, parsemé de-ci de-là de petites étoiles plus ou moins brillantes.

Elle était songeuse et se tourna pour faire quelques pas dans l'aire très étroite, mais elle buta contre la dure poitrine recouverte de cuir sombre d'un wraith.

Retenant à peine un sursaut d'effroi, Sara se retrouva en train de lever la tête et de plonger directement dans les lacs d'un vert sombre des yeux du Second.

Si le wraith fut satisfait d'avoir surpris la Compagne humaine de son supérieur, il n'en laissa absolument rien voir! Ses traits aristocratiques étaient parfaitement impassibles.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Compagne? dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

C'est à peine si Sara sentit légèrement son impatience et son ennui d'être dérangé!

Bien que plus tôt, au moment où elle avait découvert qu'il avait battue la petite Morya, elle aurait voulu derechef lui sauter en plein visage, Sara Sheppard avait eu le temps de réfléchir et elle savait qu'il lui fallait mettre de longs gants blancs avec ce wraith et user de diplomatie, si elle voulait que Morya ne paie pas les pots cassés des paroles maladroites qu'elle pourrait involontairement prononcer!

Alors elle avala péniblement, faisant discrètement deux pas en arrière pour se distancer de l'impressionnant Second (presque aussi grand que Todd).

- Oui. Je voulais vous voir Second...je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'écouter.

Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait perdre son précieux temps, elle prit avec audace un ton péremptoire, menée par sa fureur contre lui:

- Je crois que vous savez déjà le motif de cette discussion, Second.

- Et moi je crois, Compagne, que vous devriez vous expliquer plus clairement, au lieu de supposer que je connais ce motif...

La voix était incisive, mais les traits parfaitement neutres. Sara fut décontenancée pendant un moment, incapable réellement de lire sur ces traits indéchiffrables si le Second se moquait d'elle, ou bien s'il ignorait totalement le pourquoi de cette discussion!

_«Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? se dit alors Sara. Bien sûr qu'il sait pourquoi tu veux le voir! Il n'y a aucun autre motif pour lequel tu aurais voulu interrompre cet arrogant et cruel personnage, pour une autre raison que ce qui est arrivé à Morya!» _

- Écoutez, je suis peut-être une «misérable humaine», siffla la voix de Sara qui tenta d'en garder le volume bas et calme...mais ne me prenez pas pour une simple d'esprit! Non seulement personne ne m'a mise au courant que vous aviez réclamée ma servante, mais vous l'avez sévèrement maltraitée, et ceci à peine quelques jours après qu'elle ait pris son service auprès de vous! C'est totalement inacceptable! Je ne..-

En une fulgurante demi-seconde, Sara fut soulevée par la gorge et acculée contre le mur de l'alcôve où il se trouvait tous deux. Cependant le Second la soutenait également par un bras contre sa taille, l'empêchant de se faire complètement étouffer par la main puissante encerclant son cou!

La jeune femme vit alors leurs deux reflets dans la vitre miroitante séparant la pièce de l'espace sidéral...elle y vit aussi sa propre expression de terreur soudaine. Elle referma sa bouche béante et ses yeux grands ouverts reprirent une taille normale, alors qu'elle se força à repousser la peur de son esprit. Elle haletait maintenant, tentant de garder un volume suffisant d'air dans ses poumons, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fixer ses yeux pleins de défi dans les iris vert pailletés du wraith!

Elle eut l'envie folle de frapper les jambes du Second...ou mieux, ses parties intimes de ses pieds qui pendaient maintenant au-dessus du sol. Mais elle résista, se disant qu'il serait totalement stupide de faire une pareille chose alors que le wraith était à présent totalement en colère, son visage à seulement quelques pouces du sien.

Sam le Second sifflait et feulait, montrant des dents parfaitement blanches mais beaucoup trop impressionnantes et aiguisées!

_- Comment...osez-vous? _réussit à croasser Sara._ Posez-...moi...par terre!_

- Je vais le faire, Compagne. Mais uniquement si vous ne me parlez **_plus _**sur ce ton et avec cette arrogance.

Sara n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer de la tête. Elle fut brutalement relâchée et dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son équilibre, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol de la ruche. Elle résista à l'envie de lever une main pour frotter sa gorge endolorie.

Malgré elle, la colère reprit ses droits:

- Vous allez regretter le geste que vous venez de commettre contre la _Kakeshhh_ du Chef Suprême! fit-elle avec un ton indigné. Je ne crois pas que votre supérieur va être..-

Encore une fois, elle fut interrompue par un reniflement de mépris exhalé fortement par le wraith qui était encore trop près d'elle.

- Encore de l'arrogance! siffla-t-il. Vous allez vous apercevoir Compagne, que je ne suis _**pas **_aussi conciliant et permissif envers les humains de cette ruche que les autres de mon espèce! Vous êtes peut-être _Kakesh _de par la volonté de notre Commandant Suprême, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, même si je l'admire et qu'il a ma totale loyauté! Mais cela ne vous donne certainement pas la permission de me parler sur ce ton, _**humaine! **_Alors n'oubliez surtout pas votre rang quand vous parlez à un Seigneur wraith. Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser intimider par vos ridicules menaces de prévenir l'Aîné!

Le ton froid et méprisant laissa place à un silence inconfortable pendant lequel Sara tenta de toutes ses forces de garder ses yeux pleins de défi dans le regard sombre et glacial du Second.

Puis la voix reprit, ironique et légèrement amusée:

- D'ailleurs, Compagne...le fait que vous soyez venue ici me voir de toute urgence avant de prévenir votre...Compagnon, me dit que vous voulez garder cette rencontre...secrète?

Sara observa les yeux vert doré effrayants et la beauté certaine mais cruelle des traits nobles du wraith en face d'elle. Il n'avait certainement pas plus de 1,000 ans d'âge à en observer sa peau lisse légèrement bleutée, dénuée de tous plis ou rides. Ses traits accentués et sculptés étaient très caractéristiques de l'espèce et sa chevelure d'un blanc pur, longue jusqu'au creux du dos, lisse et superbement coiffé, rajoutait à cette saisissante aura autour de lui. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il pouvait fasciner et attirer une jeune fille aussi naïve que Morya!

Mais fascinant ou non, il y avait comme une ombre maléfique et sadique dans la lueur de ses yeux; Sara était bel et bien devant un de ces wraith qui étaient encore trop immatures, trop étroits d'esprit pour même envisager qu'une humaine ne soit autre chose qu'une esclave, qu'un être inférieur destiné seulement à satisfaire ses désirs, à le servir sans discuter, sinon elle risquait à chaque fois de recevoir des coups!

À côté de Sam le Second, Kenny était plutôt un ange! Pourtant, Sara avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec lui. Elle sentit qu'il lui faudrait agir différemment avec ce Second-là, user de ruse et de doigté.

Ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire, Sara prit le temps de calmer le tremblement de sa voix et une fois sûre d'elle, elle se lança:

- Peu importe. Je peux voir en effet que vous ne montrez aucune compassion, aucun égard envers votre nouvelle adoratrice. Vous me l'avez peut-être enlevée et pour cela hélas, il semble que je ne puisse rien y faire..._mais cela ne vous donne PAS le droit de la maltraiter ainsi, alors qu'elle est novice à cette tâche et qu'elle s'est toujours montrée compétente et dévouée avec moi! _

Les lèvres sensuelles du wraith s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire narquois et suffisant alors qu'il fit deux pas pour se retrouver à à peine quelques pouces du visage de la jeune femme. Elle résista à sa furieuse envie de reculer de peur...alors qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, les deux élégantes mostachios bien tressées de son menton vinrent presque chatouiller son nez. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du wraith sur sa peau.

- _**Ma**_ servante s'est-elle plainte de moi, Compagne? murmura la voix basse et menaçante du Second.

La peur de Sara augmenta.

_Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire?_

La lueur sauvage des yeux dénués de toute pitié lui disait qu'elle allait bien vite regretter cette discussion, car le wraith se vengerait sûrement sur la pauvre Morya qui était déjà bien amochée! Elle prit une décision rapide et s'avança encore plus vaillamment de celui qui lui faisait si peur. Follement, elle saisit sa main (la nourricière qui n'était plus vraiment une menace maintenant!) et porta la main du wraith tout contre sa tempe, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cette action pour fouiller dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Regardez dans mon esprit, dit vivement Sara. Vous verrez que Morya _n'y est pour rien!_ _**J'ai exigé **_qu'on me mène vers elle parce que je voulais la soigner, ce que vous n'avez pas daigné faire! Elle a même refusé _expressément_ de retourner à mon service...elle ne voulait _**surtout pas **_que je prévienne le Chef Suprême et plaide pour elle.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Sam le Second commença la fouille mentale de Sara Sheppard et cette dernière supporta vaillamment le dur et cruel scan dans sa tête.

Elle crispa ses mâchoires et plissa ses yeux, se forçant à ne pas les fermer et à garder ses yeux plongés dans les orbites émeraude du wraith alors que ce dernier se faisait un malin plaisir de sonder ses souvenirs récents: le moment où elle avait découvert par les adoratrices ce qui était advenu de Morya, _qui_ l'avait réclamée, l'instant où elle avait su pour la punition, où elle avait été amenée vers la jeune fille pour la soigner. Il vit la réaction violente et apeurée de sa nouvelle adoratrice à travers les yeux de la Compagne, sa non-compromission dans la décision de Sara Sheppard de venir jusqu'au Second pour le confronter.

Sara vacilla quand le wraith relâcha totalement son esprit. Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle en inspirant et expirant, calmant les battements tumultueux de son coeur.

Pour la première fois, elle vit de l'incertitude sur les traits du Second qui sembla un peu désemparé en voyant qu'elle avait dit la vérité.

- Alors vous voyez bien que je dis vrai, qu'elle ne savait rien de ma décision de venir vous voir! dit Sara avec véhémence, profitant du trouble du wraith. Maintenant détestez-moi tant que vous voudrez pour mon acte audacieux, mais s'il-vous-plaît ne cherchez pas vengeance sur Morya! Vous avez bien vu qu'elle vous respecte et n'oserait jamais se plaindre de vous! Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, mais Morya tient à rester votre adoratrice...

Pendant quelques secondes insupportables, le Second la fixa, insondable.

Puis le petit sourire cruel et suffisant revint en place sur ses lèvres roses.

- Oh. Compagne, seriez-vous en train de me supplier de ne pas exercer de justes réprimandes sur _**ma **_servante, si elle se montre encore désobéissante et irrespectueuse?

Sara tourna vaillamment - bien plus que sept fois! - sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre. Elle voulait plus que jamais sauter au visage de ce wraith arrogant et plein de méchanceté...

….mais si c'est tout ce que cela prenait pour qu'il acquiesce enfin à sa demande de mieux traiter Morya, alors elle devait bien à son ancienne servante et gardienne de se montrer prudente et conciliante avec le Second.

Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de pousser un soupir exaspéré, puis elle prit une voix docile pour lui répondre:

- En effet. admit-elle à reculons. Second, je vous demande de donner à Morya la chance d'apprendre...et également du temps pour mieux connaître vos règles et ses tâches. Vous verrez qu'elle peut avoir une attitude dévouée et appropriée et vous donner entière satisfaction!

Le sourire du sous-commandant devint encore plus insolent, mais toutefois satisfait de ce qu'il entendait.

- Je vous savais quand même assez intelligente pour reconnaître votre place, Compagne. Et la manière appropriée de parler à un officier wraith. Enfin, nous pouvons «discuter» maintenant!

Ses premiers mots avaient été faux et mielleux. Les derniers, carrément narquois et glacial!

Au grand soulagement de Sara, Sam le Second s'éloigna et se mit à marcher de long en large dans l'étroit espace de l'alcôve. Puis il s'arrêta de nouveau devant elle et lui parla d'un ton pompeux:

- Maintenant que vous savez faire preuve de modestie, laissez-moi cependant vous dire que le relâchement dans l'éducation qu'a reçue cette adoratrice est sûrement dû aux règles trop laxistes qui existaient lorsqu'elle était à votre service. Je me dois alors de redresser la situation, de lui faire prendre conscience du comportement adéquat qu'elle doit démontrer envers ceux de mon espèce désormais. Et cela veut dire qu'elle sera _encore_ punie, tant qu'elle n'aura pas assimilé mes règlements!

Eh bien, si Sara avait cru que depuis quelques secondes il y avait «amélioration» dans cet affrontement, elle s'était lourdement trompée! Elle se sentit encore rougir de colère et sur le point de sortir ses griffes!

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Second. fit-elle entre ses dents serrées. L'Aîné a toujours eu comme règle de ne _PAS_ malmener les ressources humaines de cette alliance...vous ne pouvez ignorer ce règlement! J'ai l'oreille de mon Compagnon et dussé-je vous faire surveiller, veiller moi-même au bien-être de mon ancienne servante, je saurai si quelque chose de..._fâcheux_ lui arrive encore et alors, je n'hésiterai pas à aller trouver le Chef Suprême pour l'aviser de votre déplorable comportement! Vous verrez alors si vous conservez Morya...et même votre position actuelle!

Le Second sembla sur le point de perdre toute sa superbe mais il resta immobile à l'endroit où il était, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

- Oh...vous cherchez donc une provocation entre l'Aîné et moi, humaine? Un _autre_ duel? Sachez alors que l'Aîné m'a choisi pour mes services exemplaires dans le passé, ma compétence et mon implication dans cette alliance...mais je suis également un combattant hors pair. _Pas du tout_ comme ce jeune freluquet que le Commandant a si _**facilement**_ vaincu il y a quelques années. L'issue du combat pourrait bien alors...ne pas vous convenir, Compagne!

Sara blêmit soudain. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait! Ce maudit wraith semblait n'avoir peur de rien...

Elle décida donc de changer de tactique, prenant un peu celle qu'elle avait utilisé avec l'ancien Second, Kenny.

- Écoutez, fit-elle presque d'un ton de confidence. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Et c'est réciproque pour moi, croyez-moi! Cependant, nous avons quelque chose en commun et c'est notre loyauté envers le Commandant. Pourquoi alors ne pas tenter de nous entendre? Je..-

Maintenant, le wraith ricanait carrément. Et son rire était effrayant car on aurait dit le son des ongles d'un wraith, passés paresseusement sur un tableau noir...

- Oh mais c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Il n'y a pas «d'entente» possible entre un de mon espèce et un être inférieur comme vous! J'ai vu dans votre esprit qu'en effet, mon adoratrice comprend mieux que vous le monde dans lequel elle vit, voyez-vous? Et elle l'accepte! Aaaahhhhhhh ma petite esclave en effet me satisfait bien au lit! Elle est soumise et si désireuse de me plaire, elle apprécie vraiment le plaisir que je lui fait connaître...quoiqu'elle a encore bien du chemin à faire avant de devenir une amante aussi..._**experte**_ que vous, Compagne!

Sara eut envie de le charger avec un coup de poing comme une bête féroce, dégoûtée du regard ouvertement lubrique que ce mâle alpha passait sur son corps!

_Et comment pouvait-il savoir pour sa prétendue expertise en tant qu'amante...! __Ah bien sûr...le lien!_ fit Sara en soupirant, exaspérée.

Il y avait des désavantages à ce maudit lien communautaire, parfois!

Elle se calma, se disant que de rester stoïque marquerait plus de point auprès de cet arrogant personnage...et il fallait qu'elle pense au bien de Morya.

Elle croisa pourtant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de cacher ses seins que le wraith regardait ouvertement, goguenard. Elle réussit à ignorer superbement son comportement.

- Tout ce que je veux savoir est si vous allez montrer de la patience avec Morya, dit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Lui donner le temps d'apprendre? Je veux..-euuuh_...__**j'aimerais **_que vous ne leviez plus la main sur elle..._s'il-vous-plaît._

Sara avait envie de vomir en ce moment, tant ces derniers mots avaient eu du mal à passer ses lèvres! Cet aplaventrisme ne lui seyait pas du tout.

_Mais avait-elle le choix?_

Sam le Second caressa ses longues et élégantes mostachios et prit un air pensif. Essayait-il encore de s'amuser aux dépens de Sara? De lui faire croire qu'il considérait _vraiment_ sa demande?

Il se passa un moment qui lui sembla extrêmement long, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la regardant intensément dans les yeux:

- Vous avez peut-être amélioré le ton de votre requête, Compagne...dit-il d'une voix lente et langoureuse...mais je ne sens pas suffisamment _**d'humilité **_dans votre attitude pour considérer de répondre favorablement à votre question! Donc..._vous disiez?_

Encore des prises lentes d'inspiration et d'expiration pour se calmer...mais surtout, Sara ravala la bile de rage et d'amertume qui lui remontait dans la gorge avant de dire:

- Second, vous êtes ambitieux. Vous ne souhaitez certainement pas monter dans la hiérarchie en affrontant en duel l'Aîné qui, comme vous le savez, - aussi habile soyez-vous dans les combats corps à corps! - ...a eu assez de force, de bravoure, d'intelligence et de ruse pour réussir à accéder au rang suprême où il se trouve présentement. Alors je ne présumerais pas trop vite de votre victoire sur lui, si j'étais vous! fit-elle en lui lançant un regard défiant et hautain. Ce n'est donc qu'en suivant votre supérieur tout le long de son plan de survie, mais surtout à travers les règles établies au sein de cette alliance que vous allez parvenir à impressionner suffisamment pour avoir votre propre ruche un jour! Faisons donc un...marché, si vous le voulez bien, puisque vous semblez dédaigner une _entente_ avec une simple humaine: je ne parlerai point de votre comportement indigne envers mon ancienne servante, si vous m'assurez qu'elle ne subira plus ce genre de...réprimandes. De mon côté je vais m'assurer de ne parler de vous _qu'en bien_ au Commandant, et même de mousser votre future promotion. Et croyez-moi, je sais m'y prendre quand je veux obtenir quelque chose de la part de mon Compagnon! Et je m'engage à ne plus me mettre dans le chemin entre Morya et vous...en autant que vous cessiez de la battre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Sara se morigénait maintenant, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de le mettre au défi, au lieu de montrer l'obéissance et la soumission adéquate à un être aussi malfaisant.

Avait-elle compromis à jamais la sécurité future de Morya?

Mais après l'avoir fixée avec des yeux ronds et carrément stupéfaits, le rire grinçant du Second s'éleva, mais cette fois-ci de bon coeur.

- Eh bien, Compagne, fit le Second qui avait pour la première fois l'air impressionné devant la Kakesh du Commandant. Si je doutais auparavant de votre force et même de cette folie dont on vous affuble, alors ce n'est plus le cas maintenant!

Sara haussa simplement les épaules au «semi»-compliment, plutôt désireuse de clore cette déplaisante discussion et de savoir s'il allait respecter le marché qu'elle lui proposait.

Maintenant le sous-commandant lui souriait carrément, sans plus aucune moquerie ou suffisance dans ses yeux. Elle y vit même un début de respect.

- J'attends votre réponse...? ne put s'empêcher de demander impatiemment la jeune femme.

Il fit tout un spectacle de se caresser pensivement encore une fois les poils tressés de son menton, alors qu'elle comprenait que le marché lui plaisait.

- Ceci me semble convenable...même acceptable, Compagne. _Mais_...en autant que ma nouvelle adoratrice se comporte bien, qu'elle saura dans l'avenir me montrer un sincère repentir et une grande reconnaissance...

Sara fronça le nez en imaginant la pauvre Morya qui devrait se montrer en effet «plus que gentille». Mais elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire d'autre pour elle! Elle devrait aussi parler à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle la reverrait pour vérifier la guérison de ses plaies et aussi tenter peut-être même de lui apprendre quelques * trucs * pour garder son wraith _repus et satisfait? _Peut-être alors se montrerait-il ouvert à lui accorder la permission de venir voir les jumeaux...

Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'un wraith comblé sexuellement était plus paisible et même malléable dans le quotidien!

Maintenant, elle avait plus que jamais hâte d'être loin de cet immonde personnage. Apparemment, le Second sembla penser que cette petite réunion était en effet terminée.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, fit le wraith en reprenant son ton professionnel et ennuyé, j'ai assez perdu de temps. J'ai du travail, fit-il en lui tournant le dos après une légère inclinaison de la tête et du dos.

- Merci de vos...concessions. répondit-elle, toutefois d'un ton sec.

Il se dirigea de son pas fluide et élégant vers le pont de commandement.

Sara s'éloigna vivement, poussant un long soupir de soulagement, heureuse que tout cela soit terminé.

En regagnant vite ses quartiers, sachant que Todd était sur le point de revenir sur sa ruche, Sara se demanda toutefois si elle pouvait réellement faire confiance à ce wraith impitoyable et plutôt difficile à cerner?

_«T'es mieux de tenir ta part du marché!»_ marmonna la jeune femme.

Mais seul l'avenir le lui dirait...elle espérait vraiment que le sort de Morya s'améliore dès à présent auprès du Second!

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

- Tu sembles fatigué, dit la jeune femme en se levant pour aller accueillir le wraith à la porte de leurs quartiers. Ces réunions avec ta reine deviennent de plus en plus fastidieuses on dirait...

Sara Sheppard marcha jusqu'au Commandant, la rivière d'un azur profond de sa robe longue flottant autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle avançait, faite d'un matériel soyeux qui faisait peu pour cacher le reste de sa silhouette, se collant à ses courbes si invitantes.

- Sois prudente à ce que tu fais, petite humaine...dit Todd en lui souriant d'une manière lascive. Fatigué, oui je le suis...mais **_pas assez_** pour profiter de la délicieuse perspective que j'ai devant moi...

Sara, toujours bouleversée par les derniers évènements, avait décidé de cacher à son Compagnon tout ce qui s'était passé mais comme il lui était difficile de lui dissimuler toutefois les tourments dans son esprit, elle avait décidé de revêtir une des robes que Todd préférait lui voir porter, lorsqu'elle voulait de le séduire..._et c'était le cas actuellement._

Elle stoppa à quelques pouces de lui et leva ses deux yeux verts profonds sur lui, posant le plat de ses mains contre le cuir sombre de son uniforme protocolaire, celui qu'il mettait lorsqu'il devait aller rencontrer la souveraine.

Todd la regarda avec avidité pendant quelques secondes puis pencha sa tête vers elle, posant un doux baiser sur la chair crémeuse de son cou.

Sara étira sa nuque pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Elle frémit légèrement sous la caresse intime de sa langue passée paresseusement sur sa peau chaude, exhalant un petit soupir de plaisir.

Puis Todd se recula légèrement, prenant les deux mains de sa Compagne en les retournant, en caressant les paumes d'une manière désinvolte et sensuelle. Elle ressentit son toucher comme celui si doux des ailes d'un papillon, chatouillant sa chair.

Il plongea encore une fois ses yeux vert doré dans les siens et elle anticipa avec délice la folie passionnelle qui les prendrait tous deux bientôt...

Pourtant auparavant, elle voulait savoir comment les choses s'étaient passées là-bas.

- Ce fut en effet une journée éprouvante, Sara...dit le wraith, lui prouvant encore une fois à quel point ils lisaient bien les pensées et les émotions de sa Compagne.

- Racontes, dit Sara en repoussant doucement le wraith jusqu'au bord de leur lit, l'incitant gentiment à s'y asseoir.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, elle se plaça sur les genoux de chaque côté des hanches de Todd et elle commença lentement à défaire les attaches du manteau de cuir pesant, repoussant le vêtement de ses épaules et l'étendant ensuite négligemment sur le bout du grand lit.

Ses doigts bougèrent sur ses épaules aux muscles noués et elle commença un lent massage, plutôt apaisant que réellement pour travailler à défaire la tension.

- _**Elle **_veut connaître tous les détails de l'expérience et être présente dans deux jours, lorsque je recevrai la dernière dose qui refermera enfin la fente nourricière de notre main droite...

- Pourquoi? demanda Sara en cachant soigneusement sa contrariété. La reine n'a jamais quitté sa ruche pour recevoir elle-même les autres injections du rétrovirus...c'est toi qui devais toujours te déplacer. Et elle n'a même pas assistée personnellement aux premières expériences sur les deux drones cobayes! Pourquoi donc voudrait-elle tout d'un coup être ici pour te voir recevoir l'injection finale?

Elle était franchement étonnée de cette exigence de la reine et aussi irritée que "_Sa_ _Saloperie"_ vienne encore une fois leur rendre une visite qu'elle jugeait inutile!

- C'est...quelque chose de si intime, de si inhérent à notre race que cette fente nourricière qui représente un grand symbole wraith, Sara...et j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses comprendre la portée «mystique et allusive» de cet organe qui a apportée pendant bien des siècles la substance de la force vitale dans nos corps!

Non, Sara ne comprenait pas en effet, mais elle pouvait montrer de l'empathie envers l'importance de cette dernière étape du traitement, parce qu'elle savait que ce qui avait été demandé aux wraith pour pouvoir survivre, mais aussi pour épargner désormais des vies humaines, était énorme!

En particulier en ce qui avait trait au symbolisme de leur fameuse main nourricière...

- Euh...ça veut dire une autre sorte de cérémonie alors? dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, espérant secrètement que ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Non...elle veut simplement être présente car elle est curieuse. Cette dernière partie du traitement correspond à la disparition pure et simple de notre seul moyen de nous nourrir de force vitale humaine et bien qu'en théorie nous n'avons pas eu à aller vers les cocons depuis près de deux mois et que la fente n'est plus efficace du tout, - dans le sens de se nourrir comme auparavant - il reste que cet organe est le trait principal qui nous reliait à nos ancêtres Iratus. Elle veut donc être présente pour en faire «le deuil», un peu comme nous tous...

-...et aussi voir s'il y a des effets secondaires mortels à ce tout dernier traitement, compléta tranquillement Sara pour lui.

Todd eut un petit sourire taquin.

- En effet, petite humaine. Cela aussi! Elle sera la suivante à le recevoir et en tant que reine de l'alliance, un de ses nombreux privilèges est de s'assurer qu'un cobaye prenne ce traitement pour en faire l'essai en premier lieu, traitement qui pourrait potentiellement la blesser et même la tuer sinon...

- Nous sommes plus que prêts, Todd. Je sais que tout va bien se passer! dit Sara avec assurance.

- Oh, je n'ai pas peur.

Sara lui sourit franchement en retirant la chemise noire de fin coton qui recouvrait encore la poitrine de l'alien.

Todd lui rendit son sourire mais ne lui dit surtout pas que «l'autre traitement» prit en secret, celui qui avait généré la super-fente secrète de sa main gauche, pourrait peut-être chimiquement et biologiquement «entrer en conflit» avec cette dernière phase du rétrovirus! La reine était bien plus curieuse de voir si Todd allait «survivre», car elle aussi possédait désormais cette importante arme dans sa main gauche.

Mais Todd et Kenny s'étaient assurés que tout se passerait conformément à leurs simulations virtuelles, travaux qu'ils avaient tous deux effectués en secret dans le laboratoire caché dans la toute dernière aile arrière du vaisseau-ruche.

Ses yeux insondables regardaient sa douce Compagne humaine qui le délestait maintenant de ses bottes..._Todd se demanda pour la énième fois s'il la mettrait au courant de cette arme secrète?_

Il décida finalement que non.

….du moins, pas avant un certain temps!

Ne soupçonnant rien, Sara était justement en train de se féliciter d'avoir réussi à cacher à son Compagnon que son esprit était encore inquiet du sort de Morya et aussi qu'elle était encore furieuse après son maudit Second!

Elle était contente de la force de ses propres barrières montées pour protéger son esprit et elle réussit à refouler dans sa tête son appréhension, à savoir si elle avait bien fait d'aller parler à ce wraith, se demandant aussi s'il tiendrait parole et ne ferait plus de mal à Morya?

Elle réalisa que Todd ne portait maintenant plus que ses longs pantalons de cuir noir et elle posa ses mains chaudes sur le thorax puissant et tatoué, suivant ensuite doucement du bout de ses doigts les magnifiques et cabalistiques dessins intriqués, utilisant un toucher des plus sensuels.

- Alors maintenant, laisses-moi prendre soin de toi...dit-elle.

Todd remarqua que Sara avait l'air elle-même fatiguée, et même...fébrile?

Des cernes légers marquaient le contour de ses paupières inférieures et il devina que la sieste qu'elle venait de faire n'avait pas été suffisante pour effacer les traces de surmenage.

En effet, elle planifiait ses missions diplomatiques avec l'aide de l'athosienne Teyla Emmagan et y mettait beaucoup d'enthousiasme, voulant vraiment réussir. De plus, elle était souvent en communication par ordinateur avec Atlantis et surtout Lindsay Novak, alors que les deux scientifiques humaines travaillaient de concert ensemble pour perfectionner le traitement génique de reproduction pour l'hybridation de son espèce...

- Tu ne t'es pas tellement reposée toi-même, lui reprocha gentiment le wraith en la faisant se retourner brusquement tout contre lui, la plaçant sur le lit entre ses deux cuisses, dos à lui.

Elle laissa fuser son petit rire cristallin, comme à chaque fois que Todd jouait à ses dépens et prenait le contrôle de leurs ébats.

Après avoir embrassé langoureusement sa nuque encore une fois, le wraith plaça à son tour ses paumes ouvertes sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il commença un lent et doux massage et Sara gémit sous sa caresse experte.

- Mes mains savent faire des merveilles pour soulager la tension musculaire...dit Todd.

Sara profita en silence pendant une minute des soins de son Compagnon, se souvenant qu'il avait dit exactement les mêmes paroles des années plus tôt, alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans les labos de McKay sur l'arme anti-réplicateurs...

Mais à ce moment-là, la présence de marines le surveillant l'empêchait évidemment de faire bénéficier la jeune femme de son expertise!

- C'est...délicieux, ronronna Sara. Mais si ma tension s'apaise, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas de cette tension que je sens tout contre mes fesses! termina-t-elle en gloussant.

Elle constatait en effet que le membre mâle de Todd semblait vouloir transpercer le cuir épais de ses pantalons de cuir, seul rempart entre lui et le corps chaud de la jeune femme.

- Oh. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, dit le faux-jeton de wraith avec un ton de voix joyeux, bien sûr de mauvaise foi.

Sara tournoya habilement et se retrouva à demi face à lui, projetant un poing contre son torse d'une manière espiègle.

- Eh bien on dirait bien que ni toi ni moi n'allons tirer de bénéfice d'un massage aujourd'hui! fit-elle d'un ton enjoué, tout en libérant hâtivement son sexe dur et plus que prêt, faisant légèrement se lever le wraith sur ses genoux pour faire glisser le cuir de son pantalon le long de ses puissantes cuisses, l'en débarrassant complètement ensuite en un tournemain.

- ….mais c'est _ce petit coquin_ qui va en profiter! termina-t-elle en abaissant son regard sur le pénis raide et triomphant, maintenant totalement libéré.

Une fois que son Compagnon fut complètement nu, Sara saisit le «dur petit coquin» entre ses mains qu'elle fit glisser habilement tout le long de son membre, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite et fort.

Terriblement excité maintenant par les yeux pleins de désir de Sara qui avec une avidité fascinante, manipulait son sexe avec fébrilité, Todd attrapa la chevelure longue et luxuriante de sa femelle et tira d'une manière autoritaire pour la faire se lever, la débarrassant à son tour totalement de la jolie robe, découvrant qu'elle était - _naturellement!_ - nue comme un ver en dessous.

Sara, qui s'était mise debout sur le plancher marbré du sol, rit en repoussant négligemment du bout d'un orteil la robe qui était tombée en petit tas tout autour de ses chevilles.

Elle en sortit et revint prendre sa place devant Todd, ses genoux posés de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Elle lui fit son sourire de vilaine fille en s'étirant de tout son long, passant ses mains ensuite sensuellement sur son corps nu. C'en fut trop pour son Compagnon qui entrelaça ses long doigts verts dans la chevelure acajou épaisse, la tirant à nouveau vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de sa bouche qu'il croqua d'abord doucement...puis il approfondit le baiser, plongeant sa langue pour que s'entremêlent leur langue, leur salive, le goût l'un de l'autre...il embrassait tellement bien, se disait Sara, qu'elle se retrouvait envoûtée à chaque fois!

En même temps il passa ses bras autour d'elle, caressant langoureusement son dos puis ses côtes, venant ensuite saisir les fesses de son humaine, les malaxant presque brutalement.

-Tu l'auras voulu...fit la voix rauque de désir du wraith alors que la main de Sara entre leurs deux corps entourait toujours son sexe dur, continuant à le caresser mais plus lentement, appliquant tout de même une certaine fermeté qui était ressentie comme une lente torture pour Todd.

-….._**pas**_ de massage, femelle...puisque tu me provoques ainsi, ronronna-t-il entre deux baisers voraces.

-...m'en fous, susurra la jeune femme en empoignant plus fermement le sexe mâle. Moi ce que je veux...c'est _**ça.**_

Todd rugit de contentement et souleva les fesses de la jeune femme, l'installant rapidement et agilement pour que le sexe chaud et fort humide de Sara vienne s'empaler sur la dure aspérité mâle...

Soupirant en anticipation, mordant sa lèvre inférieure en renversant sa tête par derrière, roulant des yeux tout en poussant un petit rire empreint de volupté, Sara se mit en mouvement, bien assise sur les cuisses mâles, aidé par une large main de Todd sur sa hanche, la maintenant en place tout en guidant ses montées et descentes, lui impliquant même un mouvement de rotation des hanches pour mieux leur apporter à tous deux une meilleure intensité dans le plaisir.

Tenté par la chair crémeuse en extension de sa nuque, Todd y planta ses dents mais avec précaution, commençant de petits mordillements qui donnèrent la chair de poule à Sara et la firent gémir, alors qu'elle empoigna à son tour la crinière blanche du wraith pour mieux se maintenir en le chevauchant, devenant tout aussi intense et sauvage que lui dans leur union.

Bientôt la cavalcade fut si acharnée et soutenue que la jeune femme lâcha des cris de jouissance, tant ce sexe dur et palpitant la malmenait et la soulageait à la fois, soutenu fermement par les mains de Todd qui l'empêchait ainsi de glisser et de tomber.

Ses beaux seins fermes sautillaient érotiquement au même rythme que cet accouplement animal, ravissant le wraith qui ne manquait rien du spectacle de la jouissance de sa femelle, bientôt au summum de l'orgasme.

Pris par l'intensité féroce du moment, les deux partenaires oublièrent bientôt tout de ce qui les entourait, communiant subliminalement avec le lien commun de la ruche qui fut transportée encore une fois par l'allégresse du plaisir du Chef Suprême et de la _Kakesh_...

_()()()()()_

_**Deux jours plus tard...**_

Il y avait un peu trop de monde rassemblé dans la petite pièce attenante au laboratoire et dont la fonction était de servir d'infirmerie pour les expérimentations.

Alors que d'habitude ils n'étaient pas plus de huit personnes ici, Sara Sheppard fit brièvement des yeux le tour de l'assemblée, comptant grossièrement une bonne vingtaine de wraith et d'humains, ce qui incluait elle-même, Todd, Kenny, les deux techniciens Dee et Dum et aussi la suite royale de la reine de l'alliance.

Le Chef Suprême était assis torse nu sur la civière d'expérimentation, la ribambelle habituelle de fils et d'électrodes courant de son corps jusqu'aux moniteurs divers du laboratoire.

Sara grimaça mais resta imperturbable, vérifiant avec l'aide de Lindsay Novak si tous les branchements étaient corrects.

Une fois que ce fut confirmé, elle se dirigea vers la petite table au chevet du lit de Todd et saisit la seringue contenant la dernière dose du rétrovirus, une des plus importantes car elle allait fermer à jamais la fente nourricière - rendue pourtant inutile depuis une couple de mois - des prédateurs wraith.

En souhaitant vivement que tout soit terminé bientôt, Sara jeta un regard nerveux de biais vers la reine de l'alliance qui avait posé son royal derrière sur un des petits bancs du labo, sa robe blanche et soyeuse élégamment étalée autour de sa silhouette. Un large pli ouvert dévoilait une superbe jambe à la peau d'un vert pâle presque scintillant...de longues bottes de cuir ultra-blanches, style _"tu-me-baises-tout-de-suite", _terminaient de rendre la souveraine complètement époustouflante.

Le visage de la souveraine était blasé, ses traits indifférents mais Sara ne fut pas trompée par son attitude, alors que la grande lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux émeraude de la femelle wraith lui parlait autrement.

La superbe bouche aux lèvres vermeilles s'ouvrit pour poser une question d'une voix basse et métallique:

- _Kakeshhhh._...dites-moi de quelle façon va agir l'enzyme matriarcale dans le composé de ce rétrovirus? Quelle est la différence dans ce dernier traitement, comparée aux antécédents?

Déposant avec précaution la seringue, Sara se retourna lentement pour faire pleinement face à la reine et réprima un soupir d'agacement. Elle devait reconnaître que la question de la femelle wraith était très pertinente et qu'au-delà d'être venue ruiner l'atmosphère de cette importante journée et de vouloir de toute évidence l'enquiquiner royalement, l'intérêt scientifique de la souveraine était évident et même flatteur...et elle n'avait pas posé la question à Todd, mais à elle!

Sara s'arma de patience et inclina légèrement la tête et le dos en signe de respect, avançant vers la reine à une distance convenable et élaborant déjà dans sa tête des explications médicales qu'elle commença, jetant un oeil auparavant sur Todd qui hocha sa tête une seule fois, comme pour dire à la jeune femme que la reine comprendrait, qu'elle pouvait y aller avec son langage médical professionnel.

- Majesté, dit Sara d'une voix pleine de déférence. Comme vous le savez, l'enzyme retrouvé chez la Matriarche la plus ancienne sur la planète-mère des wraith a été infiltré en concentration ténue pour maintenir le flux hormonal de votre espèce à un niveau suffisant, ceci pour protéger le système immunitaire du sujet wraith pendant le réveil des organes digestifs en vue de pourvoir à un nourrissement «normal», sans que les lymphocytes T ne se mettent à détruire impunément le procédé injecté qui vient transformer petit à petit le système de digestion...

Il n'y avait qu'un intérêt poli sur le beau visage royal, mais les yeux qui bougeaient et se posaient avec un peu de condescendance sur le visage de l'humaine lui disait que tout était parfaitement compris, intégré par le cerveau de la femelle wraith qui avait dû recevoir un enseignement du Chef Suprême de l'alliance...elle avait sûrement aussi étudier toutes les notes et les simulations contenues dans l'ordinateur médical, dans la section dédiée à cette expérience.

Sara fut impressionnée car la reine ne posa aucune question, confirmant ce qu'elle savait, soit que la souveraine avait selon Todd un vif intérêt envers la science, en particulier le domaine médical et expérimental.

- Pour ce qui est de cette dernière partie du traitement, poursuivit alors Sara, comme nous devons refermer définitivement la fente nourricière, nous avons reconcentré la dose de l'enzyme matriarcale de façon à ce que les lymphocytes B, qui comptent pour environ 10 % des lymphocytes qui circulent dans le sang, ne se mettent pas à produire des anticorps qui iraient attaquer tous les changements effectués depuis un an dans le corps des sujets traités. J'ai été heureuse de constater que nos systèmes immunitaires, humain et wraith, sont assez similaires en la matière. Ceci a fortement aidé à notre compréhension dans l'application du traitement, en ce qui concerne le Docteur Novak et moi-même. Comme Lindsay Novak ici présente a enfin trouvé un moyen de changer votre façon de vous nourrir sans risquer un cancer ou toute autre maladie virulente...,-

Elle s'interrompit en pointant Lindsay d'une main et cette dernière s'avança d'un pas, agitant sa petite main en une salutation maladroite et timide envers la reine, mais cette dernière ne daigna même pas démontrer qu'elle avait noté le geste, ses traits restant parfaitement impavides, sans un seul sourire bienveillant.

Lindsay se racla la gorge en reculant, embarrassée. Elle reprit sa place aux côtés de Kenny.

-...donc nous pourrons procéder de la même manière pour la dernière injection, continua Sara. Cependant la dose de l'enzyme a été augmentée de presque la moitié, ceci dans le but de refermer la fente nourricière, agissant comme une méga-dose pour en effectuer la fermeture, tout comme si votre corps allait guérir votre main, la considérant comme une blessure «normale». Comme cela fait déjà douze traitements que les wraith reçoivent, en théorie la surconcentration de l'enzyme matriarcale ne va pas traumatiser le corps mais simplement refermer la fente, même si elle est actuellement inutile vu que le système digestif de votre corps fonctionne déjà à sa pleine capacité. Le bagage génétique fourni par cet enzyme va donc en quelque sorte «sauvegarder» toutes vos capacités wraith, vous permettant de conserver toutes les caractéristiques de votre espèce mais en vous redonnant complètement la possibilité d'être pleinement sustenté, sans ne plus jamais avoir recours à la force vitale humaine...

Elle résista à l'envie de demander à la reine «si elle comprenait», se demandant même si toutes ses explications avaient été vraiment utiles ou bien si la souveraine ne savait pas déjà tout ça!

Il y eut une pause alors que tous les wraith et humains présents attendaient dans un silence respectueux mais pesant. Sara le brisa en demandant, s'efforçant de garder un ton calme et monotone:

- Est-ce que ces explications vous conviennent?...pouvons-nous procéder maintenant?

La reine se leva prestement de son banc et avança avec une grâce fluide vers Sara et la petite table sur laquelle était posée la seringue. Sara réprima son envie instinctive de reculer.

La femelle wraith saisit la seringue entre ses doigts fins et parfaitement manucurés, d'une couleur d'un blanc ivoire légèrement teinté de bleu ciel.

- Mmm. Voilà pourquoi la couleur de ce dernier traitement est plus concentré, fit-elle de sa voix sensuelle en constatant qu'elle n'était plus d'un vert clair presque translucide, mais d'un vert plus foncé et fluorescent maintenant.

Elle reposa la seringue et regarda intensément la Compagne du Commandant.

- Est-ce que vous estimez qu'il n'y a aucun danger que ce dernier traitement n'interfère avec des...mutations quelconques qui auraient pu affecter le sujet traité?

- Des..._mutations_? fit Sara d'une voix confuse, se demandant où la reine voulait en venir.

Puis elle se tourna vers Todd, lui envoyant un regard interrogatif.

Il lui semblait avoir vu du coin de l'oeil son Compagnon flancher légèrement lors de la question de la reine, mais le wraith avait maintenant repris son regard impassible, ses traits ne bronchant pas du tout. Il renvoya un regard calme et presque indifférent à la jeune femme alors que la reine retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents impressionnantes, poussant un reniflement amusé qui retourna l'attention de Sara sur elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, Majesté. dit-elle enfin, raffermissant sa voix. Le Chef Suprême n'est pas malade, n'a subi aucune mutation. Du moins, rien qui n'ait été détecté par les derniers tests passés il y a tout juste une heure pour s'assurer que le rétrovirus a parfaitement fonctionné jusqu'ici et que sa santé est parfaite!

La reine avait regagné sa place, posant son coude sur le coin d'une longue table situé près de son siège, son menton posé dans le creux de la paume de sa main, un de ses longs ongles caressant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle jeta un regard vers l'assemblée des mâles wraith composant sa «cour». Tous étaient silencieux et de toute évidence subjugués par la présence et les phéromones puissants de la souveraine..._y comprit Todd._

Ils semblaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres!

- Bon. Dans ce cas, oui...vous pouvez procéder, laissa tomber la reine avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Sara retint un soupir exaspéré. Pas de remerciement des explications complètes de la jeune humaine évidemment!, alors Sara se retourna pour reprendre la seringue entre ses mains.

Elle s'avança vers son Compagnon et le fit s'étendre sur la civière, car le traitement risquait de le rendre étourdi, plus que les autres fois précédentes.

Sans plus attendre, - au cas où la reine aurait posé une autre question! - Sara éleva la seringue et en chassa l'air en tapant délicatement le tube de verre du bout du doigt.

- Prêt? dit-elle à Todd.

Ce dernier hocha sa tête avec un sourire calme et confiant à l'égard de sa Compagne, sa crinière blanche de fauve tombant par devant sur son visage.

- Alors j'y vais, dit-elle simplement. Lindsay, surveillez les paramètres de près, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de sa consoeur scientifique.

Sans plus attendre elle saisit le coude de Todd et infiltra tout d'un coup tout le contenu de la seringue dans la veine du creux de son bras.

Imperturbable, elle cacha cette inquiétude qu'elle avait constamment depuis que le traitement au rétrovirus avait débuté, même au bout d'un an. Il faut dire que les risques de chocs anaphylactiques étaient un peu plus élevés, vu que le but de ce traitement plus radical était simplement de clore la fente nourricière de la main droite, tout en scellant à jamais le système de conduction de l'enzyme qui se promènerait maintenant à travers tout le système veineux des wraith, qui ne pourraient plus désormais s'en servir pour drainer ou repousser de la force vitale.

Au lieu de cela, l'enzyme aurait comme principale fonction de conserver la force de l'espèce, d'assurer sa longévité et surtout la guérison de l'organisme de toutes blessures ou maladies l'attaquant, venant renforcer le système immunitaire.

Elle observa de près les traits du wraith qui reposait maintenant tranquillement sur le lit improvisé, ses yeux fermés et son souffle régulier.

Elle jeta un regard sur Novak et aussi sur Kenny, ainsi que sur les deux techniciens. Tous avaient une tâche diverse et surveillaient chacun un moniteur.

Ils hochèrent la tête à tour de rôle pour indiquer à la jeune femme que tout se passait comme prévu, sans lecture anormale et trop élevée des signes vitaux.

Lorsque le rétrovirus eut fait un tour complet dans le système sanguin de Todd, les premiers sursauts spasmodiques prirent possession de son corps. Cependant ils étaient plus impressionnants que les autres fois, vu que l'enzyme de la Matriarche était cette fois-ci plus concentré que lors des autres injections.

Un long frémissement saisit le grand corps alien mais Todd maîtrisa admirablement la douleur, se raidissant et prenant de grandes inspirations et expirations.

- C'est cela, dit Sara, surveillant de près les progrès des premiers changements sur son propre moniteur, qui reproduisait admirablement la course du rétrovirus dans les vaisseaux sanguins du wraith, moniteur qui avait été emprunté sur Atlantis, conçu par l'étonnant et astucieux Docteur Zélenka. Respirez profondément, la souffrance va aller en diminuant et se concentrer uniquement dans le bras.

Docile, Todd prit des prises d'inspiration plus profondes et relâcha lentement l'air de ses poumons en expirant longuement et lentement, alors que les spasmes quittaient son organisme pour ne se concentrer que sur le bras connecté au sérum.

Sara avait usé de vouvoiement envers Todd, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était en présence de tant de wraith, devant se montrer soumise au protocole habituel que les humains utilisaient envers leurs Maîtres.

Se plaçant du côté du bras droit de son Chef Suprême, ce fut Kenny qui ouvrit pour l'observation de tous ici présents, la paume de la main droite du Commandant.

Tous purent voir alors la transformation s'effectuer lentement d'abord...sans plus aucun doute, la fente nourricière du wraith était définitivement en train de se refermer! Le rétrovirus renforcé d'enzyme la traitait exactement comme n'importe quelle blessure qui aurait affectée un wraith, soignant Todd tout comme s'il avait par exemple reçu un coup de poignard dans la main.

Sara, soulagée, observa le phénomène, sans toutefois cesser de surveiller le visage et les réactions de son Compagnon. Les tremblements se concentraient maintenant uniquement dans son bras et finirent par diminuer, puis cessèrent complètement.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun spasme résiduel dans son bras, Todd regarda sa main maintenant dénuée de fente nourricière. La lueur étonnée dans ses yeux fauves indiqua la propre incrédulité du wraith à constater qu'en effet, la fente avait totalement disparue!

Comme pour porter le deuil commun de cet organe si important qui avait pendant des siècles apporté le nourrissement de la force vitale à leur espèce, tous les wraith présents poussèrent une sorte de long _«Ahhhhhhhh», _ qui fut plus un murmure ébahi qu'une sorte d'exclamation de stupéfaction.

_...ce qui était étrange, étant donné que jamais les wraith (surtout en groupe) ne s'exprimait publiquement ainsi!_

Seule la reine était restée concentrée sur le dedans de la main du Commandant, un petit sourire sibyllin aux lèvres.

À ce moment, Todd et la reine «communièrent» secrètement ensemble d'un long regard appuyé. Il n'était point besoin pour Sara de tenter de creuser le tentacule spirituel lancé entre eux, car de un cela était interdit. Et de deux, elle pouvait sentir tout de même dans leur propre connexion que son Compagnon avait été en quelque sorte «sommé mentalement» par la souveraine qui devait communiquer avec lui d'une façon privée.

Elle en fut contrariée mais ne le montra pas évidemment.

C'est alors que Todd leva ses deux mains pour en ouvrir les paumes et les montrer à la vue de tous.

Cette fois-ci, le _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_ fut plus long et intense de la part de la petite foule.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien dans la paume droite du prédateur, sauf l'ombre infime et rosée d'une fine cicatrice marquant le centre de ce qui avait été autrefois la fente nourricière, apportant la subsistance au wraith.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de se demander _**pourquoi **_Todd avait élevé ses deux mains, alors qu'il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule fente présente dans la main droite, et non dans la gauche?

_Peut-être était-ce un genre de geste dramatique pour souligner la «mort» de cette façon millénaire de se nourrir chez ces prédateurs?_ se dit-elle alors.

Lindsay Novak n'avait pu résister à l'impulsion bien normale de se rapprocher du wraith pour saisir sa main droite sans façon aucune, l'étirant pour bien observer l'absence de fente et la pâle cicatrice. Todd la laissa faire alors qu'elle manipulait et touchait le centre de sa paume, comme si elle avait du mal à croire elle-même à la réussite de l'expérience.

- Ouah! fit-elle en se retournant vers Sara Sheppard. Tout est disparu! s'exclama-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme. Il ne reste qu'une mince ligne rosée sur la peau, tout comme s'il avait reçu un grand coup de lame il y a bien longtemps!

Sara s'approcha pour partager la joie et le soulagement de sa consoeur scientifique, touchant également le centre de la main droite de Todd, la saisissant pour la retourner de tout bord tout côté, comme si elle recherchait où était passé le lapin après un tour impressionnant de prestidigitation!

Elle regarda ensuite le visage auguste du wraith qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire doucement pendant toute ces manipulations.

- Tu..._**vous**_ allez bien? Pas de malaises, d'étourdissements ou de douleurs subsistantes, Commandant?

- Les malaises sont presque tous disparus, répondit Todd. À part cette sensation bizarre et démangeante au creux de ma main, je ne ressens qu'une très légère nausée, mais rien de plus que lors des autres traitements. Impressionnant! dit alors le wraith en se retournant vers Lindsay Novak. Docteur Novak, je vous sais gré de tout le travail que vous avez accompli pour enfin parvenir à ce résultat spectaculaire, sans que nous ne soyons tombés malades à nouveau. Vous avez ma gratitude éternelle, fit Todd en mettant son autre main sur son coeur, inclinant légèrement sa tête.

Bien que personne d'autre parmi l'auditoire des wraith ne se fut joint aux remerciements reconnaissants du Chef Suprême, Lindsay rougit violemment de plaisir en baissant sa tête, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles sous son souffle court. Évidemment, son hoquet nerveux recommença mais elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et recula dans l'ombre salvatrice de la petite pièce pour se faire oublier.

Kenny et les deux autres techniciens confirmèrent à Sara que tous les moniteurs démontraient maintenant que nul effet secondaire déplaisant et fatal n'était apparu suite au dernier traitement.

Alors que la jeune femme se penchait pour saisir le papier déroulant qui sortait de son propre moniteur et qui résumait toutes les données de la dernière expérience, le Commandant de l'alliance convoya un regard appuyé vers sa reine, hochant solennellement sa tête pour tacitement lui confirmer mentalement que **_rien_** n'avait affecté la fente secrète de la main gauche! La reine eut un sourire entendu et ce fut le signal pour elle de partir. Elle se leva alors que son commandant s'avança pour lui offrir galamment son bras.

- Bien! fit-elle en marchant vers le Chef de l'alliance. Commandant, j'ai été réellement impressionnée et notre satisfaction est grande en ce jour, même si cela signifie à jamais la perte du symbole de la _cheliceae._..

Sara se rappela alors que c'était le mot en wraith ancien qui nommait la fente nourricière de ces prédateurs!

Ce fut au tour de la reine de prendre délicatement dans sa main droite la propre main droite du Commandant, observant avec curiosité l'absence de fente, passant même un doigt langoureux et évocateur de bien des choses intimes auxquelles Sara décida fermement en crispant ses mâchoires de ne _**pas**_ penser.

_Ah comme Sara la détestait!_

À ce moment, la reine se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme et lui dit d'une voix pleine de fausse bienveillance:

- Je désire bénéficier dès demain matin de ce dernier traitement, dit-elle d'une voix douce et pleine d'allégresse. Donc Compagne, je vous attend avec le Chef Suprême pour superviser cette injection finale. Il me tarde de pouvoir alors me rendre à notre prochaine assemblée des reines pour leur démontrer que le rétrovirus est désormais _totalement_ efficace et fonctionne sans danger pour notre race!

Contrariée, Sara aurait pu soulever comme objection que Todd aurait suffi amplement comme superviseur du traitement, mais également qu'elle avait rendez-vous sur Jithara avec Teyla Emmagan qui l'emmenait avec elle pour qu'elle observe et apprenne les règles de la diplomatie, lors des négociations entre l'ex-leader des athosiens et ce peuple.

Mais évidemment il n'était pas question de contrarier _Sa Foutue Présence Royale! _Alors elle se tut en se mordant les lèvres, se disant qu'elle allait simplement communiquer avec Teyla pour la supplier de remettre cette rencontre dans l'après-midi plutôt, permettant à Sara de se joindre quand même à elle.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, Majesté...dit Kenny en s'avançant vivement et en s'inclinant profondément devant la reine, s'offrant pour remplacer le Commandant dont c'était habituellement le rôle protocolaire de reconduire la reine vers son transport à la baie des darts.

Todd avait amorcé le geste de se lever pour le faire, mais Sara plaça fermement son bras sur son épaule, se tournant vers la reine avec un regard imperturbable et disant d'un ton mielleux:

- Je vous en remercie, commandant...dit-elle à l'adresse de Kenny sans toutefois quitter des yeux la femelle wraith. Comme Votre Majesté s'en doute, mon patient doit rester immobile et au repos pour une durée de trois heures après ce dernier traitement, tout comme Votre Majesté devra le faire elle-même demain matin sous supervision.

- Fort bien, dit la souveraine d'une voix sans émotion aucune. Je compte donc sur votre présence demain matin..._très tôt._ Alors, ne me faites pas attendre inutilement!

Sur ce, elle quitta dans un mouvement élégant, tournoyant alors que le son du froissement de tissu de sa robe fut le seul à retentir dans l'enceinte de la petite pièce.

Toutes les têtes blanches et celles des humaines se penchèrent avec déférence alors que la reine était déjà partie, suivi de sa considérable cour et du commandant Kenny.

Sara se précipita au chevet de son patient, se disant qu'elle ne devrait cependant pas tarder pour communiquer avec Teyla, pour tenter de retarder leur petit voyage de négociation!

(à suivre)


	13. Chapter 13

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XIII_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Sara Sheppard observa la reine de l'alliance alors que Todd venait de repousser le plongeur de la seringue du dernier traitement, lui injectant le sérum d'un vert fluorescent.

Sa Majesté était étendue sur un lit improvisé que la ruche avait fait pousser pour les besoins de la cause, à quelques pieds de distance du siège royal de la salle du trône.

C'était plutôt une table d'examen sur laquelle la grande silhouette mince était allongée, les paupières royales refermées, les longs cils pâles reposant sur la peau verte translucide du beau visage qui en ce moment, avait l'air plus paisible que féroce.

Le travail de Sara était d'observer le visage et le corps de la souveraine pour y noter tous changements, tout en surveillant aussi les données affichées sur les moniteurs reliés aux nombreux fils et électrodes connectés au sujet.

Todd était au chevet de sa reine, se tenant près de sa tête...il retira habilement la seringue une fois que celle-ci fut vide.

Le visage royal était serein et en ce moment même, ressemblait étrangement à ces masques immobiles de momies égyptiennes.

La momie bougea pourtant et ouvrit grand ses yeux reptiliens dans lesquels dansèrent des paillettes dorées. Elle fixa la Compagne humaine du Commandant, esquissant à la fin un petit sourire sibyllin.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? crut bon de demander Sara, plus pour briser le silence inconfortable alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire du tout sur les traits royaux ce que la reine pensait en ce moment en l'observant.

Alors que la veille, le grand corps de Todd avait subi des spasmes et que ses traits s'étaient crispés pour tenter de contrôler la douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, cette fois-ci l'immense pouvoir mental de la reine lui permettait de toute évidence de garder son corps complètement immobile. Seul un tressaillement autour du pli de sa bouche et un frémissement de ses paupières maintenant à demi baissées, trahit le combat de la femelle wraith qui jeta un long regard sur le Chef Suprême de l'alliance avant de retourner ses yeux de panthère sur Sara.

-Un peu étrange comme sensation, laissa tomber la souveraine, mais je contrôle parfaitement ma souffrance. Tout ce...bouleversement se concentre maintenant uniquement dans ma main nourricière...

Elle leva cette main et commença à l'observer, mais Todd la prit doucement et la reposa avec déférence sur la poitrine royale.

- ….comme il se doit dans le processus, prononça le wraith. Mais vous devez rester immobile pour l'instant, ceci pour permettre à votre système d'absorber la transformation, tout en continuant à contrôler la douleur. Vous y réussissez admirablement bien je dois dire, ma reine!

Sara se demandait quand était la dernière fois où elle avait vu Todd se montrer aussi servile et flatteur?

_«Ah oui. Toujours quand il est en présence de cette harpie!»_ se dit-elle amèrement en ravalant une bile acidulée.

Si elle voulait être honnête, Sara Sheppard devait bien admettre qu'elle était simplement jalouse encore une fois! Et puis la reine de l'alliance n'était pas vraiment une harpie...au contraire, elle était avisée, brillante et très en contrôle d'elle-même, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup plus de prestance et d'autorité que si elle avait été du genre habituel à éclater de colère, à répandre son venin et à mener ses wraith par la peur et la domination.

Sara elle-même admira à quel point la force de son mental était capable de contrôler la souffrance de cette injection finale, bien plus pénible et désagréable que l'avaient été toutes les précédentes! Connaissant à quel point Todd lui-même avait une force mentale surprenante, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être époustouflée encore une fois par les énormes possibilités d'une telle force psychique chez la reine.

Elle en ressentait aussi souvent de la peur, car _SI_ cette femelle wraith l'aurait vraiment souhaité, l'alliance lui appartiendrait en un tournemain et Todd devrait soit se soumettre ou bien mourir...

…_.et elle n'osait même pas alors penser à son propre sort!_

-...Sara? Tu peux me donner la lecture du moniteur cérébral?

La voix de Todd lui parvint enfin, brisant le fil de ses pensées et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir posé cette question pour au moins la seconde fois.

- Ou...oui Commandant! Désolé! marmonna-t-elle, se rendant au moniteur mentionné et effectuant la lecture qu'elle donna ensuite en chiffres au wraith.

Lorsque les changements dans la main royale commencèrent pour de bon, Sara vit _un_ _seul spasme_ secouer le splendide corps de la femelle, vêtue aujourd'hui d'une longue combinaison totalement faite de cuir ivoire, semblant la recouvrir du cou aux chevilles sans la moindre ombre de coutures apparentes. Bien que ce vêtement ne découvrait que peu de peau, l'érotisme suintant de la souveraine en était quand même exacerbé!

Sara se demanda encore une fois comment diable elle avait pu entrer dans ce vêtement étrange mais si moulé sur son corps royal, se disant que la reine devait être sacrément souple et acrobatique! Mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil, quand on en venait à ces prédateurs si félins et flexibles!

Une fois que la reine eut encore une fois de façon impressionnante repris le contrôle de son corps, elle leva sa main au niveau de ses yeux, sans que Todd ne s'y oppose cette fois-ci.

Elle tourna sa paume pour la montrer tout autant au Commandant et à l'humaine qu'à elle-même et la fente nourricière commença d'abord tranquillement, puis plus vite à se refermer, tout comme toute coupure qui aurait pu être infligé à un wraith dont le corps se serait ensuite auto-guérit.

À peine un frémissement de la bouche de la femelle wraith et aussi un plissement léger de ses traits, montrant son combat plus ardu pour cette partie de la transformation qui était plus douloureuse.

Sara fut ébahie encore une fois de sa force de contrôle mental et seul les données défilant sur les moniteurs pouvaient démontrer tout le bouleversement que son corps subissait en ce moment.

Une fois la fente complètement refermée et ne laissant que l'ombre rosée d'une cicatrice normale, Todd eut un sourire satisfait qu'il partagea avec la reine.

Sara signifia d'un mouvement de tête que tout s'était bien passé et que les lectures des moniteurs n'avaient enregistré aucun effet déplorable ou anomalie pendant la procédure. Elle savait qu'ils devraient rester un bon trois heures encore pour surveiller l'état de leur patiente royale, mais c'est alors que cette dernière les surprit en se levant lentement de la civière, posant délicatement ses pieds bottés par terre dans l'intention évidente de se lever et de partir.

- Majesté...? demanda Todd en plaçant avec respect une main sur l'épaule de la reine pour tenter de l'arrêter.

- Que faites-vous? demanda plus brutalement Sara. Vous devez demeurer sous observation au moins trois heures! C'est le délai d'attente que tous les sujets soumis à la thérapie doivent respecter. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de..._fâcheux_.

Sara n'avait pu empêcher ses dernières paroles d'être peu sincères, mais surtout condescendantes.

La souveraine lança un tel regard glacial en direction de Todd que ce dernier retira vivement sa main de son épaule, inclinant sa tête pour s'excuser de son comportement trop familier.

La reine laissa glisser mais retourna alors la tête vers la Compagne avec une expression impassible.

Sa voix fut à la fois hautaine et mielleuse quand elle lui parla:

- Compagne, je sais que vous avez été impressionnée par mes facultés de contrôle mental, alors ne soyez pas surprise si j'affirme que je sais très bien juger de mon état actuel, ainsi que du succès phénoménal de cette dernière transformation. Je consens cependant à demeurer une heure en ces lieux, pour apaiser vos...inquiétudes de soigneuse professionnelle!

Sara inclina sa tête pour agréer son accord, gardant ses traits immuables.

- Cependant humaine, je dois parler seule à seul avec le Commandant. Je suis sûr qu'il est assez compétent pour surveiller mon état pendant cette heure alors maintenant..._**.laissez-nous.**_

La voix avait résonné d'une façon incisive et sans argumentation possible, prononcé de ce ton rauque et bas qui n'avait pas besoin de se hausser pour montrer une autorité absolue!

Sara en resta bouche-bée.

_Pourquoi cette chipie l'avait-elle fait venir avec le Commandant alors? Pour lui démontrer encore une fois qu'elle était la plus forte? Que le pouvoir de cette alliance pouvait à tout moment être dangereusement déstabilisé en sa faveur?_

Interdite, Sara se retourna vers son Compagnon et haussa les sourcils pour solliciter son avis.

Mais Todd avait froncé ses arcades sourcilières de contrariété quand Sara n'avait pas obéit tout de suite au commandement donné par la reine. Prenant un ton tout aussi sévère, il confirma l'ordre en élaborant doucement cependant:

- Sara, va m'attendre dans la navette en compagnie du pilote et des drones. J'ai en effet besoin de m'entretenir avec notre reine en toute intimité. Et je peux très bien surveiller son état pendant la prochaine heure. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. _**Exécution!**_

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les ordres de l'Aîné et comme Sara savait qu'il agissait souvent ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'autres wraith mais surtout de la reine, elle tourna sans un mot sur ses talons, non sans avoir esquissé une petite révérence très protocolaire avant de quitter sur ces paroles murmurées:

- Bien Commandant. Ma reine...!

Grommelant entre ses dents, la jeune femme sortit prestement des quartiers royaux. Les deux drones affectés à sa garde se glissèrent immédiatement derrière elle pour l'escorter jusqu'à la baie des darts du vaisseau royal.

Excédée, la jeune femme maudit encore une fois cette super-salope et s'apprêta à passer l'heure suivante à attendre à l'intérieur du petit vaisseau de transport wraith, avant que Todd ne la rejoigne.

Elle se demanda encore une fois de quoi donc allait discuter ces deux-là..._«en_ _toute intimité!»._

_()()()_

Une fois que la jeune humaine fut hors de portée d'écoute, la reine se tourna vers le Chef Suprême de l'alliance, levant sa main gauche au niveau des yeux du wraith.

- Votre Kakesh n'est de toute évidence pas encore au courant.

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas...ne peut lui faire de mal, ronronna Todd d'une voix pleine de suffisance. Donc Majesté, êtes-vous convaincue de l'efficacité de cette arme, maintenant que vous avez senti vous-même pendant la transformation que cette injection finale n'affectait aucunement notre..._nouvelle faculté?_

La reine eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

Elle observa sa main gauche qui était actuellement parfaitement identique à la droite, si ce n'est que cette dernière comportait une simple pâle ligne rosée, à la place où se tenait auparavant la _cheliceae._

- En effet. Maintenant, il me faut apprendre à contrôler les étonnantes facultés de cette arme...dit la reine d'une voix rêveuse.

Son pouvoir mental commença dès lors à faire apparaître un début de changement dans sa main gauche qu'elle maintenait toujours élevée au niveau de ses yeux.

Un peu comme l'ancienne fente nourricière, la nouvelle se profila et se détacha clairement sur la peau du creux de sa paume en à peine soixante secondes. La couleur en était d'un rouge écarlate, comme si elle saignait en permanence. Les barbules qui bordaient habituellement la _cheliceae _et dont la fonction avait été de déchirer la peau humaine pour mieux se nourrir, étaient dans ce cas-ci plutôt des sortes de petits crochets espacés qui se terminaient par des pointes minuscules comme des aiguilles, aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoir.

- Vous semblez en effet bien la maîtriser, Majesté...dit Todd en observant la fente commencer à s'entrouvrir doucement, battant maintenant comme un coeur de sa propre vie.

- L'abomination, dans sa folie mégalomaniaque, a toutefois apporté ce grand avantage à notre alliance, Commandant...susurra la reine en observant pensivement la nouvelle arme dans sa main gauche.

Todd en effet devait reconnaître que la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance du dénommé Michael l'avait poussé à aller au-delà des standards habituels de l'expérimentation médicale, pour inventer cette arme organique étonnante.

Quel dommage que ce grand scientifique n'eut point voulu se joindre à son alliance pour leur faire profiter à tous de ces grands dons, au lieu de ne rêver que de vendettas de représailles, tout autant sur l'espèce humaine que celle des wraith!

Ignorant le fait qu'elle avait «promis» à l'Aîné et sa Compagne de passer l'heure suivante sous observation, la reine sauta lestement du lit improvisé et cette fois-ci, sans que le mâle wraith ne s'objecte, elle commença à marcher de long en large, de toute évidence impatiente de faire sa propre expérience.

- Je me sens très bien, Commandant. dit-elle en observant le visage immuable mais les yeux un peu soucieux de l'Aîné. Je crois savoir que cet officier wraith de l'alliance rebelle que vous avez fait dernièrement prisonnier est toujours incarcéré entre les murs de nos prisons?

- En effet, ma reine. En fait, je l'ai fait transporter hier entre vos murs.

La reine échangea un sourire féroce et satisfait avec le wraith. Ce dernier n'était point Chef de l'alliance pour rien! Il avait pensé à tout.

- Vous aviez donc prévu ce petit..._divertissement_ pour moi, sourit la splendide souveraine alors qu'elle observait le travail de son propre contrôle sur la nouvelle fente de sa main gauche, s'ouvrant et se refermant maintenant à tout de rôle avec des mouvements spasmodiques.

- Disons plutôt...un _exercice_ pour pratiquer votre nouvelle arme, ma reine. Mais si vous souhaitez également voir ceci comme un divertissement, notre ennemi est tout à votre disposition!

Le sourire de Todd s'élargit et fut aussi cruel que celui de la reine.

Quelques jours auparavant, son Second revenu d'une mission sur un monde de leur territoire nourricier avait découvert qu'un dart unique s'était posé sur cette planète appartenant à l'alliance de Todd.

Soit cet éclaireur était en mission de repérage, ou bien trop affamé pour être capable de discerner le grand danger dans lequel il se plaçait volontairement, en venant s'attaquer aux habitants humains de ce monde.

Comme il était solitaire, il fut facile au Second de le capturer et de le ramener vivant pour le faire placer en détention sur la ruche de Todd.

L'Aîné lui-même en personne était venu interroger le wraith, mais ce dernier étant prêt à simplement mourir sans laisser passer aucune information, le Chef de l'alliance dût reconnaître sa grande force mentale et sans trop pousser sur son esprit pour ne pas le détruire prématurément, il décida de le laisser croupir en prison en vue d'un plan qui venait de germer dans sa tête.

-Il est temps, dit enfin la souveraine. Escortez-moi jusqu'aux aires carcérales, Commandant. Je vais me charger d'interroger moi-même le prisonnier. Je vais donc pouvoir constater réellement si cet instrument de torture et de mort dont vous nous avez doté, vaut la peine d'avoir abandonné notre faculté de drainer la force vitale humaine.

Todd rappela mentalement l'escorte de drones et ouvrit le chemin après s'être incliné profondément devant la reine de l'alliance.

Dans leurs yeux de félins dansait la même lueur rapace et indomptée, celle du prédateur sur le point de s'amuser avec sa proie!

Après tout, ils étaient _**wraith...**_

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Morya regarda la Compagne refermer son sac médical.

Sara Sheppard venait de refaire le pansement sur la plaie située à l'arrière de sa tête et elle avait encore appliqué cet onguent épais et grisâtre sentant un peu trop fort, mais apparemment merveilleux pour soigner la blessure de son cou puisqu'elle avait déclaré qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection.

- Comment va ton bras? demanda Sara. As-tu gardé ton attelle aussi souvent que tu le pouvais pendant la journée?

Morya eut l'air un peu embarrassée mais elle décida de ne pas mentir à son ex-maîtresse.

- Pas lorsque je devais effectuer mes tâches dans les quartiers du Maître, avoua-t-elle. Cependant, tout le reste de la journée je l'ai portée, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter, voyant que Sara faisait une moue de mécontentement. Mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir de l'aide pour mon travail de buanderie et ce sont Mathob et Shadya qui m'ont remplacé pour permettre à mon bras de se remettre. Compagne...puis-je m'en passer maintenant? Mon Maître a fait preuve de retenue en ne me prenant pas avec lui la nuit...(là, elle baissa la tête et rougit) pour permettre à mon corps de se remettre. Mais je crains que sa patience ne dure pas si longtemps! Vous savez, je peux bouger correctement mon bras maintenant et cela ne fait plus mal!

Elle voulut démontrer à Sara comment elle réussissait à mouvoir son bras sans problème, mais elle ne réussit pas à le lever si haut que cela. Sara ne manqua pas du tout la petite grimace sur le visage de Morya que la jeune fille avait tenté de cacher, sans y parvenir cependant.

Sara avait pincé ses lèvres à la mention du «Maître impatient». Elle fut sur le point de déblatérer sur le cruel Second mais elle se retint à temps, se souvenant qu'elle ne devait évidemment pas laisser voir qu'elle était allée rencontrer le sous-commandant pour lui demander - _le supplier!_ - de ne plus faire de mal à Morya.

Il lui fut difficile de se la fermer et de ne pas ordonner à sa patiente de porter l'attelle une semaine de plus, ce qui voudrait dire que le détestable wraith devrait se passer encore de sessions de sexe intenses. Mais elle ne voulait pas que la petite en subisse les conséquences, alors elle se contenta de dire:

- Tu es certaine?

Elle soupira quand elle vit l'autre hocher affirmativement la tête sans hésitation.

- Bon. Portes-la au moins quelques heures le soir avant d'aller dormir et surtout, ne force pas ton bras en faisant des tâches trop dures et impossibles.

- Les jumeaux me manquent, gémit tout-à-coup Morya sans crier gare. J'étais si habituée à les voir tous les jours, mais ce n'est plus le cas. C'est difficile cependant, car nous sommes quand même si proches, sur le même vaisseau ruche!...et je ne peux leur rendre visite.

Attendrie, Sara sentit encore une fois sa colère enfler envers Sam le Second.

-Le..._ton Maître_ ne te donne pas la permission de sortir de ces quartiers? Tu n'as pas de temps libre Morya?

La jeune fille se hâta de répondre en prenant un air presque enthousiaste comme si sa vie était un conte de fée, comme si elle venait juste de se rendre compte à qui elle venait de se plaindre.

-Oh si! protesta la jeune fille en se levant du lit. Je vais dans les quartiers communautaires quand j'ai terminé mes tâches et j'y passe même la nuit ces temps-ci! Mais le Maître refuse de me laisser aller voir Alexandra et Declan. Il dit que ce sera une bonne leçon pour moi de ne pas les voir pendant un certain temps mais que si j'apprends à mieux obéir et à le contenter, alors il va peut-être se laisser fléchir à ce sujet-là.

Sara retint un soupir irrité, tournant sa langue sept fois au lieu de se mettre à vitupérer contre ce maudit wraith. C'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas entendu dans sa tête le Second user de sa voix arrogante et _siiiiiiii_ méprisante, quand Morya avait énoncé ce qu'il lui avait dit!

Elle prit plutôt une longue inspiration et trouva alors le moment pertinent pour dire:

- Eh bien justement...en ce qui concerne le fait de contenter ton nouveau Maître, j'ai peut-être quelques idées qui pourraient...adoucir son comportement à ton égard, Morya.

La jeune fille se rassit lentement, regardant la Compagne avec perplexité, puis curiosité.

- Que voulez-vous dire Ma Dame? Je croyais que vous étiez contre le fait que le Second m'ait réclamée? Et maintenant, vous voulez m'aider à le satisfaire?

Sara plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et hocha affirmativement la tête.

-En effet. Disons que j'ai réfléchi. Je comprend maintenant ton point de vue...tu avais raison, je ne suis pas allée me plaindre au Chef Suprême parce que j'ai compris que de toute façon, il ne va pas défaire ce qui a été fait! Tu es maintenant l'adoratrice personnelle du Second et je ne peux pas te récupérer comme gardienne des enfants. Dis-moi cependant, est-ce qu'il te traite bien depuis qu'il...euuuh..._depuis la dernière fois?_

Morya eut un petit sourire triste mais répondit ouvertement:

- Vous voulez dire depuis qu'il m'a corrigée? Ne vous inquiétez pas Sara, il n'as pas recommencé!

(Sara avait prit soin de bien examiner Morya de toute façon dès son arrivée plus tôt et elle n'avait vu aucune nouvelle marque de violence).

-J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle. Mais je voulais dire...s'est-il montré violent verbalement? Il t'a menacée? Harcelée? T'a-t-il dit que dès que tu serais guérie, il exigerait un comportement exemplaire ou bien il n'hésiterait pas à te corriger encore une fois?

Comme elle savait que les adoratrices mentaient la plupart du temps pour «couvrir» leurs maîtres dont elles avaient bien évidemment peur, Sara scruta soigneusement les traits de la jeune fille en la regardant fixement dans les yeux, la forçant ainsi à faire de même.

- Pas du tout! Il a été...«correct», fit la jeune fille en ne bronchant pas d'un poil, maintenant le contact des yeux avec Sara sans ciller. Évidemment il a un tempérament ombrageux et parfois méprisant avec moi, mais il s'est plutôt montré indifférent cette semaine. Il s'est contenté de me donner ses ordres et de me laisser tranquille, comme je vous l'expliquais.

Secrètement, Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sam le Second semblait tenir son côté de leur marché, se dit-elle. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en allant le voir, au lieu de se précipiter auprès de Todd pour déverser sur le wraith son indignation et son outrage de la façon dont le Second avait traité Morya!

Il était donc assez intelligent pour voir les avantages de ce marché, se dit la jeune femme en souriant à son ex-servante.

Cette dernière néanmoins redevint soudain curieuse:

- Que vouliez-vous me dire quand vous avez mentionné_ «vouloir m'aider à le satisfaire?»_ demanda Morya avec des yeux candides.

Sara se rappela que la petite avait été cueillie assez jeune (vers 15-16 ans, se rappela-t-elle) et qu'elle lui avait dit aussi être vierge avant que le Second lui vole brutalement son innocence. Il lui faudrait donc user de doigté en parlant de questions sexuelles avec cette enfant qui venait d'un monde assez coincé et vieux jeu sur le sexe, alors qu'elle se rappelait de ses conversations à ce sujet avec Morya.

- Euhhh oui. Bon. J'imagine que lorsque vous...euh..._**lui**_ et toi, lorsque vous vous accouplez...?

Elle vit la jeune fille rougir en baissant vivement la tête mais elle saisit le menton de Morya, perdant tout-à-coup le goût d'user de tact pour parler de ces choses. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trop s'attarder, car le Second aurait pu regagner n'importe quand ses quartiers.

- Ok. Maintenant regardes-moi Morya! Il ne faut pas être gênée et si tu veux que je t'aide, écoutes-moi bien. Je connais quelques trucs que j'ai appris avec le temps et l'expérience, tout autant lorsque je vivais sur ma planète ou bien sur Atlantis, et bien sûr aussi depuis que je suis la Kakesh du Commandant. Un mâle est un mâle, peu importe l'espèce et tu peux faire à ton Maître quelques petites gâteries qui vont le rendre _très bien disposé_ à ton égard, crois-moi! Et quand il sera dans cet état, repus et comblé, flatté dans son égo parce que tu l'auras surpris avec quelques cajoleries, tu verras qu'il sera alors plus facile de lui demander la permission d'aller voir les jumeaux...ils s'ennuient de toi également! termina Sara.

L'ancienne gardienne de la Compagne était maintenant complètement intéressée, toute gêne envolée. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux brillaient du désir d'en savoir plus!

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle à Sara.

- Dis-moi d'abord comment tu te comportes avec lui d'habitude, lorsqu'il t'ordonne de venir dans son lit.

Morya rougit à nouveau et fut sur le point de baisser encore une fois la tête en évitant de répondre, mais le soupir impatient d'avertissement de la Compagne l'en dissuada:

- Je...je demeure plutôt soumise, je me dépêche de me déshabiller bien vite en me cachant un peu puis je me glisse rapidement sous les couvertures et je l'attend alors qu'il se débarrasse de ses vêtements mais je ne regarde pas son corps si je peux l'éviter...puis je reste docile sans bouger et j'attends que ça passe. Il me dit de relaxer mais il est si fort et si cruel que j'ai bien de la misère à me détendre! Mais je ne lutte pas. Mathob m'a dit que cela ne sert à rien et que mon corps va simplement réagir naturellement à un certain moment, si je ne me crispe pas.

- Oui, elle a raison, dit alors Sara, ayant pitié de la pauvre fille. Mais cela veut dire principalement que tu restes passive...?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas tellement d'expérience, Ma Dame. Il est mon premier...

- Euh...jamais eu de petites expériences de se toucher mutuellement...euh je veux dire autrefois, avec un garçon de ton peuple?

- Oh non, Compagne! protesta la jeune fille, légèrement scandalisée. Ma mère m'a bien enseignée la pudeur et mon père me surveillait sans relâche!

Sara réfléchit, se rendant compte qu'elle partait vraiment de zéro avec Morya!

- Bon alors...je sais que le Second est fier et je suis sûre qu'il a un très beau corps...

- Oh ça oui, Sara! Et des tatouages magnifiques sur son torse et ses cuisses...

- Mmm. Donc, tu as regardé son corps tout de même un petit peu? demanda Sara avec malice.

Morya était confuse maintenant et rit d'une façon nerveuse, un sourire gêné aux lèvres alors qu'elle se voyait «prise la main dans le sac», comme on dit.

- J'ai jeté quelques coups d'oeil furtifs, avoua la jeune fille. Il est tellement svelte et stylé avec ses magnifiques cheveux!

- Bon alors, la prochaine fois il faut le regarder pleinement, ce corps. Et tout est dans la manière justement de l'observer. De haut en bas, en ne cachant _aucunement_ sur ton visage les choses qu'il t'inspire, en ayant un sourire rêveur qui parle d'une façon mystérieuse de ton désir, comme ça...

Sur ce, Sara se mit à détailler la silhouette frêle de Morya, de la même manière qu'elle regardait Todd quand il était nu et lorsqu'elle observait d'une manière nonchalante chaque dessin complexe de ses tatouages, chaque muscle du grand corps souple et félin du prédateur, et quand elle s'attardait finalement sur son sexe, une lueur vorace dans ses yeux.

Morya éclata bruyamment de rire et Sara fut bien contente de la voir réagir si joyeusement, se disant que cette petite avait besoin d'un peu de soleil dans sa vie si ardue en ce moment.

- Oh Compagne, je ne saurais pas faire ça! Je suis bien trop timide, dit la jeune fille.

- Tout s'apprend, rétorqua Sara. Et au lieu de te hâter d'enlever tes vêtements et de courir dans son lit pour cacher ton corps, il faut plutôt prendre ton temps et le faire nonchalamment et avec le temps quand tu seras moins embarrassée, tu apprendras à te mettre en valeur par exemple par l'éclairage tamisée de la ruche qui cache si bien nos petits défauts et qui donne une allure flatteuse aux courbes du corps féminin...je sais qu'il est difficile au tout début de faire ce genre d'effeuillage devant un mâle, mais quand tu verras ton Maître te dévorer des yeux et se précipiter sur toi pour assouvir ses instincts, tu ressentiras un certain pouvoir et cela ne te déplaira pas non plus!

- Oh et bien il me dévore déjà pas mal des yeux et il se rue sur moi, même lorsque je suis toute habillée, dit la jeune fille...le Second est une force de la nature, termina-t-elle en abaissant pudiquement ses longs cils sur ses yeux troublés.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour une femme, c'est un tel pouvoir que de rendre un mâle tout pantois et crois-moi, c'est également le cas d'un wraith...considérant surtout qu'il y a fort peu de femelles de leur espèce pour les satisfaire! C'est à toi à faire son apprentissage en quelque sorte, à lui montrer qu'une femelle consentante qui est aussi avide de plaisir que lui, c'est bien mieux qu'une humaine qu'on abuse avec violence et domination.

- Comment y parvenir, Sara? Je n'ai pas toute votre expérience!

- Enlèves ce chemisier, dit alors Sara d'une voix déterminée, ce qui surprit la jeune fille.

- Quoi? fit-elle, hébétée.

- Ne fais pas la punaise de sacristie, dit Sara sans s'attarder à expliquer à cette alienne ce que cela signifiait. Nous sommes toutes faites pareillement nous les femmes et puis, tu portes un sous-vêtement.

Morya s'exécuta, enlevant son haut et restant simplement dans ce qui était la version pégasienne du soutien-gorge.

- Tournes-toi. Je vais te montrer comment effectuer un massage sur la colonne vertébrale d'un wraith...tu as dû constater qu'elle est très différente et remarquable comparée à celle d'un humain, mais savais-tu également que le creux de leurs vertèbres a une fonction très érotique?

- Certaines de mes compagnes adoratrices m'en ont déjà parlé, dit la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante et gênée alors qu'elle avait maintenant le dos tourné à la Compagne.

- Eh bien si tu appliques une certaine pression, bien plus forte que chez un humain car la peau wraith est épaisse et dure, alors tu vas te rendre compte que cela génère chez eux un plaisir presque violent, qu'ils connaissent alors une certaine détente mais aussi une vague de plaisir qui peut les amener presqu'au bord de l'orgasme, si c'est bien fait.

Sara commença à appliquer d'abord une caresse lente qui partait de la première vertèbre du cou et qui descendit doucement et lascivement, puis elle remonta doucement en appuyant entre chaque vertèbre marquée et bien dessinée, appuyant tout-à-coup dans le creux de celle du centre avec une si forte pression, qu'on aurait dit le pincement cervical appliqué thérapeutiquement par un chiropraticien.

- Aille! se plaignit la jeune fille en se raidissant.

- Désolé mais je voulais te montrer le genre de pression que tu dois exercer car chez un wraith, cela ne lui fera pas mal du tout d'appuyer si fort...bien au contraire! Alors maintenant je vais te montrer ce que je fais à chacun des creux des vertèbres mais sans te faire de mal. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier le genre de pression insistante que tu dois exercer sur le dos de ton Maître...

Morya se détendit finalement et poussa même des petits gémissements de bien-être alors que la Compagne lui enseignait la façon adéquate de masser cette colonne remarquable chez les wraith, tant pour l'aider à se détendre que pour nourrir l'érotisme de l'accouplement et allumer résolument le désir.

- Ohhhh Ma Dame, j'aimerais faire aussi bien que vous! soupira à la fin la jeune fille, se retournant et souriant à Sara.

-Je suis sûre que si tu t'appliques bien, tu vas le faire grimper au plafond! sourit la Compagne avec un petit clin d'oeil taquin pour sa jeune élève.

-Est-ce tout? demanda Morya.

-Non. Vas me chercher ce...euh...ces légumes là-bas que j'ai apporté et mis sur la table.

-Les _garrotas_?

Sara hocha affirmativement la tête. C'était le nom donné à l'équivalence de ces patates que l'on retrouvait en abondance dans les champs cultivés sur les mondes de Pégase. Ils ressemblaient bien plus à une courge longue ou bien une patate douce, effilées comme des carottes mais bosselées comme certaines courges. Leur goût était légèrement sucré mais leur principaux avantages étaient d'être faciles à cultiver et pleins de nutriments et de vitamines.

Mais si Sara les avait apportés, c'était surtout à cause de leur forme et de la démonstration qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui pour le bénéfice de Morya.

Cette dernière revint avec les deux _garrotas_ et se rassit sur le lit après avoir remis son chemisier, tendant les légumes à Sara et attendant patiemment ce qu'elle en ferait.

- Bon alors...supposons que ceci soit le membre en érection de ton Maître, commença la Compagne en saisissant une des _garrotas_...

Morya rougit encore une fois et se racla la gorge, cette fois-ci presque choquée.

- Ma Dame...! fit-elle en poussant un hoquet d'embarras.

- Ok. C'est assez la fausse pudeur! Tu n'es plus vierge à présent. Je veux simplement te montrer un truc que tu pourras performer sur ton Maître et qui le transportera au septième ciel, te qualifiant comme la plus sensuelle et fantastique adoratrice qu'il n'ait jamais possédée! Mais tu si préfères que j'arrête ici la leçon et que je m'en aille...?

Sara avait esquissé le mouvement de se lever mais Morya saisit son bras, ses yeux grands ouverts, alarmée.

- Oh non Sara! S'il-vous-plaît ne partez pas tout de suite! Je ne suis simplement pas habituée à ces...euh choses. Je veux vraiment apprendre. Continuez...

Sara eut un sourire conciliant et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elle se servit du curieux légume pour démontrer à la jeune fille la meilleure façon de pratiquer une fellation au sexe plutôt impressionnant des mâles wraith, ceci sans s'étouffer et en donnant le plus de plaisir possible, bien que cela prenne pas mal de pratique avant de bien contrôler cette méthode.

Sa bouche et sa main effectuaient des mouvements de pression, de succion, de léchage, un contrôle lent de gestes plutôt obscènes aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle n'en perdit néanmoins pas une miette!

Puis elle exhorta Morya à se servir de sa _garrotas_ pour faire la même chose et bien qu'elle soit hésitante et maladroite au début, Morya se montra une assez bonne élève.

Si son Maître ne se montrait pas trop brusque en tentant de s'enfoncer lui-même sans laisser le contrôle à la bouche de son adoratrice pendant qu'elle performerait la fellation sur lui, les deux partenaires devraient être à même d'en tirer du plaisir et des bénéfices, lui apprit Sara.

Les deux femmes pouffèrent souvent de rire et s'amusèrent pendant un certain temps.

Sara y alla encore de quelques conseils, puis voyant que le temps avait largement passé, elle saisit son sac médical et se dirigea vers la porte, souhaitant à Morya que les choses se passent assez bien pour que le Second se laisse amadouer et lui permette un beau jour de venir visiter les jumeaux.

En sortant des quartiers, Sara se heurta pourtant à une longue et dure silhouette bardée de cuir et se retrouva encore une fois nez-à-nez avec le sous-commandant.

C'est elle qui rougit violemment alors que l'officier restait imperturbable, quoique que perplexe.

Avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là, Sara se hâta de dire:

- Second, fit-elle avec une inclinaison brève pour marquer son respect. Excusez-moi, je m'en allais justement. J'étais simplement venue prendre des nouvelles de Morya et refaire son pansement. Sa guérison est en bonne voie, termina-t-elle, ne pouvant empêcher son ton d'être froid et cinglant, au contraire de son attitude déférente.

Le haut officier la regarda simplement de haut en bas puis l'ignorant totalement, il alla directement à son adoratrice personnelle qui s'était levée comme un ressort et qui avait incliné la tête et le haut de son corps avec respect et crainte.

- Maître...murmura-t-elle, comme si elle venait d'être prise en défaut.

Le wraith fit des yeux le tour de ses quartiers et constatant que tout était méticuleusement propre et en ordre, que rien ne pouvait être pris en défaut, il regarda la jeune fille et lui dit de sa voix râpeuse et hautaine:

- J'étais venu voir si mon uniforme d'apparat est prêt. Je vais en audience auprès de la reine de l'alliance cet après-midi et ma tenue doit être impeccable. As-tu fait ton devoir, humaine?

Encore une fois une inclinaison hâtive de la jeune fille qui dit d'une voix fière cette fois:

- Il est lavé et ciré comme il se doit, Maître...ainsi que vos bottes d'apparat.

Le Second eut un sourire satisfait et hocha brièvement sa tête, se tournant alors vers Sara pour faire remarquer:

- Maintenant que vous avez constaté que mon adoratrice _**va très bien,**_ vous devez avoir autre chose de plus important à faire, Compagne...?

Bien sûr il voulait ainsi lui souligner que Morya n'avait pas été maltraitée, qu'il s'en tenait à leur marché!

Sara ignora héroïquement son envie démangeante de frapper cet être tellement insupportable! Souriant gentiment d'une façon encourageante à son ancienne et regrettée servante, elle quitta les quartiers du Second tout en ignorant superbement ce dernier.

- Et merde! marmonna-t-elle en s'en retournant vers ses propres quartiers pour rejoindre Todd. Lorsque Morya va mettre en pratique ce que je viens de lui enseigner, il va bien sûr savoir d'où ces nouvelles habiletés viennent, ronchonna-t-elle..._surtout que j'ai oublié ces maudites patates sur son lit!_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Beaucoup plus loin, sur un monde orbité par la ruche de tête de l'alliance de Todd...**_

L'officier en charge des ressources humaines poussa un soupir discret.

Enfin, il s'apprêtait à recevoir le dernier des candidats qui voulaient devenir des adorateurs.

À cause d'une désobéissance absurde, ce lieutenant s'était fait rétrograder récemment par son supérieur et se trouvait maintenant réduit à être celui qui devait faire la sélection parmi les humains qui venaient solliciter leur place, en tant que serviteurs de l'espèce wraith (en plus grand nombre il est vrai, depuis que la rumeur avait couru que les wraith ne se nourrissaient plus de force vitale humaine au sein de cette alliance!).

Quelle déchéance pour lui...

Le wraith toucha sa tablette portable pour faire le compte des derniers «élus» et décida qu'il lui restait de la place dans la petite navette de transport qui avait atterrie il y une heure sur ce monde, plutôt perdu et au climat aride.

Il fit un signe agacé de la main pour faire avancer le dernier candidat.

Il s'agissait d'un homme dans le début trentaine, plutôt petit et pas assez costaud pour des tâches ardues.

- Tu n'es qu'un gringalet! dit l'officier wraith d'un ton hautain en détaillant l'homme de la tête aux pieds, décidant toutefois de continuer l'interrogatoire. En quoi pourrais-tu nous servir? Tu n'es pas très grand et de toute évidence pas assez fort pour les travaux qui t'attendent sur notre ruche!

- Seigneur...fit l'homme en s'inclinant profondément et en gardant ses yeux baissés, je vous prie de considérer ma candidature. Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point je possède une grande vigueur, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Je suis résistant également mais toutefois, si vous doutez de ma robustesse, je peux aussi vous servir d'espion et rapporter des informations pour le bénéfice de votre alliance. J'ai voyagé parmi tant de mondes humains et j'y ai des contacts intéressants! Je suis sûr que vous pourrez me trouver une utilité quelconque.

Il osa sur ces dernières paroles relever sa tête et rencontrer avec audace le regard jaune ambré de l'officier wraith en face de lui.

Celui-ci resta pensif un instant et renifla soudain, un petit rire méprisant sans joie quittant ses lèvres exsangues.

- Nous servir d'espion? Ah voilà qui est hâtif et arrogant de ta part, humain! Cela prendra bien du temps avant que nous te fassions pleinement confiance pour cela! Cependant, tu pourrais avoir quelque utilité maintenant que nous avons besoin de bras pour transporter et entreposer nos aliments...

Le wraith sembla évaluer encore une fois la silhouette en face de lui, caressant pensivement sa petite barbiche. Il était désireux de terminer sa journée et de rentrer. Il avait déjà suffisamment de grands costauds parmi les tous nouveaux adorateurs...il avait aussi jeté son dévolu sur une jolie femelle humaine rousse, lui venant de ce dernier lot et qui lui ferait une bien belle nouvelle concubine, donc il ne voulait pas trop tarder et aller bien vite lui faire connaître la «tâche» qui lui incomberait!

-Mmmmm. Comment t'appelle-t-on, humain? finit-il par dire en se disant que cet humain pourrait quand même lui être utile.

- Rowlan, dit l'homme dont les yeux s'éclairèrent dès qu'il comprit que l'officier wraith envisageait peut-être de le prendre.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu servir les wraith...Rowlan? demanda l'officier en inscrivant le nom de l'humain sur son portable.

Tout était si simple auparavant! soupira intérieurement le wraith. Son espèce n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces simagrées et choisissait simplement un des mondes de leur territoire nourricier, déployait une partie de sa flotte de darts et cueillait la nourriture, point à la ligne!

Il est sûr que depuis que le Chef Suprême avait converti ses frères à la «nourriture normale», les conflits entre factions wraith étaient plus rares, ils n'étaient plus affamés et il y avait du rationnement certes, mais tout serait réglé avec ces négociations en cours, au sujet d'acquérir des aliments en plus grande quantité.

Les humains qui voulaient servir les siens venaient à eux plus librement, sachant qu'ils ne risquaient plus de finir en repas. Cependant, l'Aîné exigeait d'appliquer une sorte de protocole fastidieux pour mieux les choisir, et même d'inscrire le nom de ces humains enrôlés!

L'officier eut une moue de mépris..._depuis quand était-il important de savoir de telles insignifiances, comme le nom de ces créatures inférieures?_

Sûrement que parfois le jugement du Chef Suprême était un peu ramolli par cette Compagne humaine qu'il avait depuis quelques années! Superbe il est vrai, surprenamment intelligente pour son espèce et courageuse, mais elle semblait avoir été celle qui avait influencé l'Aîné en suggérant ce nouveau questionnaire à appliquer pour l'enrôlement des nouveaux adorateurs, ce qui semblait tellement aberrant à cet officier.

- Je veux servir votre espèce parce que vous nous êtes tellement supérieur, dit l'homme sur le ton de celui qui sait ce que l'autre veut entendre. Ici je n'ai aucune chance de réussir un jour à m'élever dans la hiérarchie de mon peuple, car je suis de basse naissance. Je sais que parmi cet équipage, je le pourrai si je vous sers avec obéissance et compétence. Je suis travaillant, vous pouvez compter sur moi!

Le wraith regarda l'homme, encore dubitatif et trop las pour scanner ses pensées. Sur ce, l'humain continua:

- Et pour vous dire la vérité Seigneur, il n'y a rien d'importance pour moi ici, si je reste. Je n'ai ni famille, ni véritables amis. Le climat de ce monde est en train de changer et n'est guère favorable aux récoltes. Le sol se transforme en sable car le soleil assèche nos terres depuis quelques années et si je reste ici, je risque de mourir de faim comme bien d'autres. Je sais que vous offrez un toit et un gîte sur vos ruches...

L'homme avait décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de trop flatter ce wraith et qu'il serait préférable d'être complètement sincère.

Ceci lui réussit car l'officier eut un petite rire sec alors qu'il tourna le regard vers les montagnes lointaines et le village aux habitations raréfiées, ainsi que les grandes étendues de terre battue qui donnaient en effet de bien pauvres récoltes, s'il se fiait aux épis secs et jaunis par les rayons impitoyables du soleil de ce monde.

- En effet! dit le wraith en hochant sa tête en accord. Quelle planète improductive et désolée!

Puis il ramena son regard sur l'homme:

- Humain, j'aime ta franchise. Je peux bien te faire la faveur de faire partie de ce lot d'adorateurs, mais tu seras mis à l'essai et si tu as menti et que ta force et ton endurance ne sont pas suffisantes pour satisfaire à nos normes, alors tu seras chassé sans pitié et tu reviendras pourrir sur ce monde inhospitalier!

L'homme y alla de multiples courbettes et on aurait dit qu'il s'était retenu à temps pour ne pas faire un baise-main de reconnaissance au wraith!

- Seigneur, vous ne le regretterez pas! murmura le nouvel adorateur.

- Mm. Nous verrons. Je serai le seul juge pour cela! Vas rejoindre les autres dans le vaisseau. Nous décollons dans quelques secondes...

Rowlan se hâta vers la passerelle de la navette de transport wraith avant que l'officier ne change d'avis, mais ce dernier était simplement en train de taper quelque chose sur sa bizarre tablette faite de matériel organique et l'ignora, alors que le dernier humain à monter à bord le remerciait encore avec effusion.

Une fois dans le petit vaisseau, il alla s'installer avec les autres et resta silencieux, surveillant plus tard le sol de cette planète aride s'éloigner à une vitesse impressionnante par la grande fenêtre arrière, alors que la navette allait regagner le vaisseau-ruche de tête.

Il poussa un soupir discret de soulagement.

Finalement, ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru d'être choisi pour faire partie de la nouvelle fournée d'adorateurs! se dit Rowlan.

_...et ce wraith n'avait même pas pris le temps de fouiller son esprit pour voir s'il y avait de la duplicité!_

Le nouvel adorateur laissa un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres. Son Maître serait très satisfait!

Bien sûr au tout début, il lui faudrait effectuer soigneusement et durement toutes les tâches physiques qu'on lui confierait, gagner la confiance des autres adorateurs mais surtout de cet officier négligeant et suffisant, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui confie une tâche plus appropriée aux «dons naturels» de Rowlan, soit l'espionnage.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient était qu'il était un agent double...

Rowlan savait très bien s'adapter à tout, se battre, se fondre dans le paysage au besoin, tendre l'oreille et recueillir des informations qui servirait à **_son vrai Maître_** en temps et lieu.

Il comptait bien remplir sa mission avec succès et lui rapporter fidèlement les précieuses informations dont il avait besoin pour réussir son plan...soit un moyen de capturer la précieuse progéniture du maudit Chef Suprême de l'alliance de leurs ennemis!

….et si possible aussi, sa sale putain...

_Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de patience et maintenant, il avait déjà un pied sur la ruche des ennemis!_

(à suivre)

N/A: J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes intriguées, chers lecteurs...alors comme d'habitude, vos reviews seront la bienvenue! :o)


	14. Chapter 14

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XIV_

_**Ce jour même, dans les quartiers partagés par Todd et Sara...**_

Ouvrant le lien privé de la communication que Sara avait refusé d'accepter auparavant, alors que John Sheppard lui faisait parvenir avec insistance au moins pour la dixième fois une demande de liaison par canal sécurisé avec la ruche, la jeune femme soupira et s'installa sur le bout du lit avec son portable sur ses genoux, voyant apparaître enfin le visage de son frère.

Il s'était logué à partir de ses quartiers privés et attendant visiblement que le signal d'enregistrement commence, il était en train de fourrager dans sa chevelure hérissée, sa tête baissée lorsque le début de la transmission débuta.

- Allons Sara, cesses de bouder...réponds cette fois-ci! marmonnait John, inconscient que sa soeur l'entendait en ce moment même.

Puis il leva subitement la tête alors qu'il comprenait que le beep* et la lumière de la caméra vidéo maintenant ouverte signifiaient qu'il était en ligne, que la communication avait été acheminée et acceptée.

Sara résista à l'envie de se montrer sarcastique au sujet de sa remarque cavalière sur sa bouderie, reconnaissant quand même que John avait raison. Même si cela lui avait fait plaisir de laisser son frère poiroter en attendant que Sara daigne lui pardonner son attitude de la dernière fois sur Atlantis, il fallait bien qu'elle en revienne, parce que peut-être que le message était assez important?

Sheppard sembla jurer entre ses dents sur le fait de s'être fait prendre, mais alors que l'image de sa soeur restait stoïque et qu'elle avait prononcé à voix forte un: _«Salut John!»_ entre ses dents, il plaqua son sourire le plus avenant et ouvert sur son visage et baissa sa main, raclant sa gorge avant de dire:

- Sara! Bonjour! Merci de me répondre! Euh...ça va?

_«...enfin!»_ se disait le colonel, refoulant vaillamment des paroles cyniques de reproche.

- Ça va super bien! claironna la jeune femme. Que veux-tu John?

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix froide et ennuyée.

- Eh bien, rien de mieux que d'aller droit au but comme je dis toujours!...je vais bien également, merci! dit son frère avec le sourire forcé de celui qui vient de mordre dans un citron. Alors, Teyla me dit que tu viens la rejoindre demain et que vous allez toutes deux sur Agharo, comme ça tu vas pouvoir assister aux négociations et apprendre les règles de la diplomatie? Alors là tu te paies un sacré bon professeur! Mmmm bon. Cela dit, je me demandais...disons plutôt que Richard et moi nous demandions si Todd ne pourrait pas passer aussi par hasard? Nous avons à lui parler. Je crois que tu seras contente de savoir que Woolsey a progressé dans sa réflexion et..-

-Oh. le coupa Sara d'un ton sarcastique en haussant un sourcil. L'I.O.A. vous accorde de nouveaux subsides pour aider les pôôôvres wraith de Pégase? Woolsey vient de se réveiller et de comprendre que les wraith de Todd sont ses plus précieux alliés? Ou bien il a découvert quelques terres qui traînent ici et là et qu'il va _condescendre_ à nous céder pour la culture...? Mmmmm...attends...toutes ces réponses? Je gagne quoi, là?

John voulait bien concéder cette petite victoire à sa soeur, mais avait-elle besoin d'être si arrogante, imitant ainsi à la perfection Rodney McKay dans ses meilleurs jours?

Ombrageux, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de cesser cette communication en refermant son portable brusquement, comme on ferme la porte au nez à quelqu'un d'insupportable.

Mais il se souvint à temps qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue devant Woolsey et même de s'être montré indifférent face aux problèmes d'approvisionnement des wraith de Todd, qu'ils avaient somme toute forcés à changer radicalement de mode d'alimentation!

- Je t'en prie Sara...dit Sheppard, non sans effort. Je veux m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir supportée lors de cette négociation avec Woolsey...

La jeune femme sur l'écran en face de lui ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider dans ses excuses, ses lèvres pincées et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toute son attitude entêtée.

-...mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas le choix de me ranger à l'avis et à la décision de mon supérieur! Pourrait-on maintenant effacer..-

- ...cette gaffe, cette attitude odieuse et si peu fraternelle de ta part, termina Sara pour lui. C'est ce que tu allais dire?

Sara avait un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Ben...pas tout-à-fait dans ces mots, dit Sheppard avec réticence en retenant les paroles cinglantes qui lui montaient au bord des lèvres...mais disons que je regrette sincèrement que nous n'ayons pas réussi à nous.._.comprendre_. Il faut quand même que Todd vienne nous rencontrer, Woolsey et moi voulons savoir ce qu'il veut faire maintenant.

Ici, Sara se douta bien que les atlantes avaient sûrement dû entendre parler de l'attaque de ce monde allié que la ruche de Todd avait orbité au moment où sa Compagne était sur Atlantis pour demander leur aide, n'ayant finalement obtenu rien de significatif, ce qui avait forcé Todd à agir.

Elle avait jubilé quelques secondes plus tôt en voyant son frère très embarrassé en train de s'excuser, mais là elle hésita et devint inquiète, appréhensive de ce qui se passerait entre les atlantes et son Compagnon lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient. Mais comme une brave wraith, elle reprit une expression impassible et dit d'un ton hautain:

- Et pourquoi viendrait-il vous rencontrer? Il n'a pas à vous rendre de comptes, John. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de substantiel à lui offrir, je ne crois pas que Todd va vouloir rencontrer des humains qui finalement le place dans le fin fond de la liste de leurs alliés!

- Allez Sara...de toute évidence tu devines bien que Woolsey a une bonne offre dans la balance?...sinon pourquoi me serinerait-il depuis des jours pour te contacter, pour que tu tentes d'influencer Todd afin qu'il vienne ici nous rencontrer?

- Bien! dit Sara en laissant tomber son attitude inamicale. Alors parles-moi du sujet de cette réunion que Woolsey désire avec Todd, de ce que qu'il est prêt à faire pour l'alliance...je verrai alors si je peux le décider à venir sur Atlantis et je te donnerai sa réponse dès ce soir.

Il y eut une lueur d'espérance dans les yeux de John Sheppard qui s'apprêta en quelques mots à révéler grosso modo à sa soeur les concessions que Woolsey allait proposer au Chef Suprême de l'alliance...

Cela dit, si ce dernier laissait tomber ses razzias sur les mondes humains alliés de Pégase évidemment!

_()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain matin, sur le pont est de la grande plate-forme d'Atlantis...**_

Quittant la petite navette de transport, Sara Sheppard s'avança pour descendre la passerelle, après avoir salué d'une courte inclinaison de la tête l'officier wraith qui l'avait piloté jusqu'ici.

La navette reprit son vol aussitôt que la jeune femme se mit en marche pour rejoindre John Sheppard qui s'était avancé vers elle, seul.

Sara ne put résister à l'envie de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en forme de bravade, s'arrêtant net devant l'homme en lui faisant une moue butée, simulant une colère qu'elle ne ressentait plus du tout.

Elle fut récompensée par un pli perplexe d'ennui qui courba les lèvres de son frère, mais elle eut bientôt ce sourire lumineux qui ressemblait tant à celui de son frère John. Elle défit ses bras croisés pour les ouvrir et se précipiter alors dans les bras fraternels en ricanant de malice.

Sheppard se détendit et accueillit la jeune femme qui fonçait vers lui en lui ouvrant les bras et en la serrant contre lui, tapotant son dos affectueusement.

Puis il la prit à bout de bras en l'observant de la tête aux pieds:

- Petite peste! la gronda-t-il gentiment. Tu es superbe comme d'habitude!

Sara portait une sorte de costume de chasseresse fait en majorité de cuir tanné, strict mais enjolivé d'un tissu feutré. On aurait dit un haut à la robin des bois par-dessus un chemisier ivoire, s'amincissant autour d'une taille mise en valeur par la coupe du vêtement. Le pantalon était du même tissu feutré, collé sur ses jambes musclées et dont la face extérieure présentait un entrelacement de lanières de cuir brunes foncées se terminant en petites boucles, le tout mis en valeur par de courtes bottes marrons à talons plutôt hauts.

- Et quoi, tu te prépares à aller chasser avec Teyla ou bien à négocier? Parce que de la manière dont tu es habillée...tu vas plutôt briser des coeurs!

Sara rit. Elle était contente de trouver son frère fort de bonne humeur et que tous deux aient décidé de déposer les armes. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bof...je suis fatiguée de porter des robes et puisque Teyla m'a dit que nous visiterions sur Agharo les terres fertiles et les belles forêts de leur monde, je me suis dit que je préférais arborer une tenue pratique. Mathob me fabrique parfois de bien beaux vêtements et ce serait une honte de ne pas trouver une occasion de les porter!

Auparavant, Sheppard avait regardé vers l'autre bout du pont lorsque la navette avait atterri et libéré Sara et il avait été un peu contrarié de ne pas voir Todd en sortir également.

- Je croyais que Todd avait accepté de venir à notre petite réunion? dit-il tout de go en cachant soigneusement son mécontentement.

Le frère et la soeur avaient commencé à marcher vers la cité, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Oh, il viendra, mais cet après-midi, répondit Sara. Ce matin, il devait voir la reine de l'alliance.

Elle avait gardé soigneusement sous couvert son amertume pour ne pas que son frère voit le déplaisir grandissant qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que son Compagnon devait se précipiter au chevet de la souveraine, chose qui se produisait un peu trop souvent à son gré!

Mais déjà, Sara apercevait à la porte Teyla Emmagan qui se précipitait vers elle avec un sourire joyeux et accueillant. Derrière elle suivait le Major Evan Lorne.

Teyla atteignit Sara avant que le petit groupe n'entre dans la cité et les deux femmes s'étreignirent amicalement.

Ils passèrent tous ensuite les portes de la cité.

- Tout est prêt pour notre visite sur Agharo, lui annonça alors Teyla. Mes amis là-bas nous attendent et ont même prévu un repas amical, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas Sara, au lieu de partir en après-midi, nous passerons la porte des étoiles pour nous y rendre juste avant l'heure du repas. Evan vient avec nous, termina l'athosienne en tournant un visage et un sourire chaleureux vers le major, confirmant ainsi à Sara que les choses avaient grandement évolué entre les nouveaux amoureux!

- Eh oui! ricana alors Évan Lorne. Teyla ne peut plus se passer de moi...jour et nuit!

Teyla lui donna un petit coup de poing affectueux sur l'épaule et Lorne grimaça, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par un boxeur professionnel.

- Oufff...elle n'en laisse pas passer une, continua le Major en s'esclaffant.

C'était si beau de les voir, se dit Sara. Elle était vraiment heureuse que les mauvais jours soient derrière son amie athosienne.

- Les jumeaux ne sont pas avec vous? demanda Teyla.

- Eh non, pas cette fois-ci! répondit Sara. Alors d'accord pour partir le plus tôt possible avec vous deux sur Agharo, confirma-t-elle à l'athosienne. Je ne crois pas que vous aurez besoin de moi lors de votre réunion avec Todd, je crois? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son frère.

- Non fit Sheppard, Woolsey n'a pas précisé que tu devais y être.

- Bon alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais de ce pas voir Carson et Jennifer, ainsi que le personnel de l'infirmerie. Ils me manquent tous et puis si j'ai le temps, pourquoi ne pas tous aller prendre un café ensemble avant que je ne parte pour ma première mission de diplomatie? Oh oups, je voulais dire, _ma première leçon de_ _négociation_, dit-elle en se retournant pour lancer un faux regard d'excuse vers Teyla.

Cette dernière acquiesça gaiement et tous hochèrent leur tête en approbation à cette proposition de rencontre, puis Sara se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'elle vivait encore sur Atlantis, soit l'infirmerie et ses laboratoires.

_()()()()()_

_**Plus loin, bien au-dessus de la planète Lew Lantéa, dans la grande ruche royale. Todd est reçu en audience dans la salle du trône de la reine...ou plutôt il y a été sommé.**_

La demande de la reine ne le surprenait pas.

Assise gracieusement sur son trône, la souveraine avait déposé sur l'accoudoir un bras bien galbé et joliment découvert par le tissu vert sombre de sa robe, sa main soutenant son petit menton pointu alors qu'elle plissait de bien belles lèvres pleines en une moue charmante, attendant ce que le Chef Suprême allait dire.

En plus, elle le regardait entre ses longs cils sombres et ses paupières à demi-fermées, lui lançant une oeillade évaluatrice.

Todd ne manqua pas la manière dont Sa Majesté détaillait sa silhouette de haut en bas et..._avait-il rêvé la lueur de désir avide qu'il y avait brièvement lu?_

- Donc, vous désirez produire des mâles alpha et non des drones lors de votre prochaine gestation, ma reine. résuma Todd d'une voix qu'il conserva la plus neutre possible.

- C'est en partie la raison de cette...sommation. répondit la reine de sa voix basse, métallique et sensuelle.

Surprenamment, le consort de la reine n'était pas ici ce matin, alors qu'il ne manquait jamais de marquer sa présence pourtant discrète aux côtés de sa Compagne royale.

Todd frémit. Un début de malaise commença à s'élever dans tout son être, les phéromones puissants de cette femelle tourbillonnant tout autour de lui, levant en lui un inconfort doublé d'une excitation qui commença à obscurcir son jugement.

_Pourtant, elle aurait pu faire cette demande lors de leur toute dernière audience?...qui se trouvait à être_..._hier_.

Comme pour marquer le caractère bizarre et dérangeant de cette réunion privée, la reine se leva subitement et se mit à descendre les marches de l'estrade royale en sautillant comme une jeune enfant enthousiaste...mais rendue à la dernière marche, son pas prit un relâchement flegmatique tout-à-fait séducteur.

Elle fit une pause alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le Commandant, posant le regard indéchiffrable de ses grands yeux vert émeraude sur la tête à demi-inclinée de l'Aîné.

Todd avala péniblement la bile remontant dans sa gorge, comprenant immédiatement les intentions de la reine envers lui. S'il avait été humain il aurait juré intérieurement, descendant tous les dieux hypothétiques du ciel de ne pas avoir vu plus clairement dans son jeu auparavant!

Comme la grande prédatrice qu'elle était, la reine se mit à marcher en faisant un cercle rapproché autour de la silhouette d'habitude imposante du Chef Suprême de son alliance.

Spontanément selon la tradition de son espèce, le wraith avait dès lors prit la position prosternée sur un seul genou, ce que tout mâle faisait lorsqu'une femelle se mettait à l'encercler pour l'évaluer ou l'interroger.

Plus elle se rapprochait de lui et plus elle dégageait ses phéromones envoûtants qu'elle projetait en ce moment avec intention vers lui, le soûlant de sa puissante féminité.

Le cercle se refermait lentement alors que Todd n'avait d'autre choix que de subir l'intoxicante odeur de la souveraine. Il leva un peu les yeux pour observer le mouvement gracieux de sa démarche de fauve, le galbe d'une jambe longue et magnifique, la couleur chatoyante et légèrement brillante de sa peau de la couleur d'une pierre précieuse. Il devint soudain complètement conscient que Sa Majesté avait revêtu cette robe - qui était d'une coupe classique et discrète lorsqu'elle s'était tenue immobile sur son trône, mais dès qu'elle s'était mise à bouger, à virevolter autour de lui, ce vêtement ne laissait plus rien à l'imagination! - uniquement pour son propre bénéfice, pour lui en jeter plein la vue!

_...et elle avait réussi._

La couleur verte sombre qui d'habitude était évitée chez les femelles wraith, vu qu'elle se rapprochait trop de la propre couleur de leur chair, était ici clairement un atout chez cette femelle et mettait en valeur le ton délicat du vert de sa peau plus claire.

Alors qu'elle marchait lentement et dégageait plus que jamais cette odeur délirante qu'elle relâchait habilement pour s'assurer de la soumission de ce mâle, Todd sut à cet instant qu'elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur lui, en vue de concevoir cette portée de mâles alpha qu'elle désirait mettre au monde.

- Relevez-vous, Commandant. dit la voix voluptueuse, avec un petit accent narquois.

_**En effet**_. Elle savait très bien quelle réaction elle provoquait chez lui présentement!

Todd se releva lentement, reprenant le très peu d'avantage qu'il avait sur elle, soit sa taille impressionnante et plus grande d'une demi-tête que la reine, osant la regarder dans les yeux avec un peu de reproche.

Ignorant délibérément _l'autre raison de la sommation_, Todd rassembla toute son impassibilité, avec effort cependant.

- Notre accord a toujours stipulé que vous ne produiriez _**que des drones **_pour cette alliance, ma reine...pardonnez-moi de vous le rappeler, dit Todd d'une voix prudente.

- Tous les accords peuvent être remis en question, Commandant. reprit la voix onctueuse alors que la reine se remettait à marcher lentement devant lui. En particulier depuis que nous nous alimentons...différemment et ne dépendons plus de la force vitale humaine pour survivre, ceci grâce à vous! Dès lors, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de mettre au monde des wraith supérieurs, sachant que nous n'avons plus à nous rationner, à nous battre entre nous pour des territoires nourriciers?

Todd ne pouvait nier la logique de cette requête. Et alors que la reine aurait normalement utilisé un ton de commandement pour lui indiquer cela comme un ordre et non une requête, il comprit qu'elle voulait simplement le piéger.

Pendant tout ce temps depuis le début de leur alliance,_ la reine-que-de-nom_ n'avait pas semblé intéressée sérieusement le moins du monde par lui, rendant clair à tous que son Compagnon seul jouissait de ses faveurs, que ce soit pour le partage de son lit, tout comme pour la reproduction.

Todd tenta de lui rappeler qu'en effet, elle avait un fidèle Compagnon!

-Et votre consort, Majesté...que pense-t-il de tout cela?

La reine qui marchait toujours de long en large, sa tête penchée d'une manière légèrement pensive, la releva brusquement en s'arrêtant net. D'un seul pas svelte et allongée, elle vint tout de suite se placer devant le mâle wraith. Son expression était indéchiffrable, sauf pour une lueur de colère dans ses yeux félins.

_«Quelle bourde!»_ se dit immédiatement le Chef Suprême, utilisant mentalement cette expression tellement humaine qu'il avait souvent entendu Sara Sheppard énoncer!

Bien sûr aucun mâle, même le grand favori de la reine, n'aurait eu droit d'énoncer une opinion individuelle devant cette dernière, à moins que la souveraine ne le lui ait expressément demandé! Et même là, _**seule **_l'opinion, la décision de la reine demeurait celle qui avait de l'importance!

Décidément, il était certain que le jugement de Todd était fortement diminué par la poussée évidente des hormones de cette reine qui avait de toute évidence amorcé un autre cycle...

Ravalant sa juste indignation, la reine qui normalement l'aurait frappé mentalement sans aucune pitié se mit simplement à rire. Mais c'est un son rauque qui sortit de sa gorge, plutôt un petit rire bas et railleur.

- Comme vous le voyez Commandant, mon favori n'est pas là. Et son opinion n'a franchement _aucune importance_ en la matière, alors que ce que je désire de vous est..._plus qu'évident_.

Todd avala péniblement, soudain inondé par une vague très puissante des fameux phéromones royaux, ne laissant en effet aucun doute sur les intentions de cette femelle hautement séduisante et puissante!

La reine le regardait maintenant dans les yeux sans aucune gêne et même avec défi. Todd soutint son regard, sachant qu'elle fouillait mentalement son esprit et avait bien sûr découvert tout le désir qui montait furieusement en lui, tout le tumulte qu'elle provoquait également dans son bas-ventre, dans son sexe engorgé de sang.

Un petit sourire triomphant retroussa alors la belle bouche royale peinturée de rouge et la reine leva un long doigt manucuré du même vert que sa toilette, le passant langoureusement sur la lèvre inférieure du Commandant.

Todd respirait d'une façon hachée.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il se saisisse d'elle, la transporte sans attendre vers la chambre royale intime qui faisait suite à la salle du trône, cachée par de lourds rideaux de couleur pourpre, dissimulée derrière le grand trône.

Il l'aurait jetée sur l'immense lit et lui aurait fait voir...! Il l'aurait honorée comme une reine de son calibre le méritait, il aurait embrassé, mordillé, léché chaque pouce de cette peau lisse et magnifique, scintillante et mise en valeur par les lumières tamisées de la ruche, il aurait pillé sans merci ce sexe qui dégageait des phéromones si puissants, que ce mâle alpha en perdait la tête et attendait, bouche entrouverte, ses crocs pointus montrés, que la reine daigne dire ce mot et lui permettre enfin de la posséder!

-Ahhhhhhhh. Je vois que vous ne pensez plus du tout à _votre insignifiante petite_ _Compagne humaine_, mon cher Commandant. Vous retrouvez enfin tous vos sens et vous me désirez, moi une grande reine, celle que vous devriez posséder et honorer comme il se doit...

_Ah pourquoi donc avait-elle parlé ainsi?_ se dit alors Todd en reprenant un peu de bon sens à la mention de sa Compagne humaine.

_**«Sara»**_...pensa alors Todd, troublé.

Mais la reine, même si elle avait lu en lui la pensée perturbante du mâle en se rappelant sa Kakesh, continua son manège en se mettant à tourner autour de l'Aîné, le serrant de si près que son parfum unique l'enveloppait maintenant de la tête aux pieds, montant en une sorte de maelström et le retenant prisonnier de l'effet irrésistible que les femelles de son espèce avaient sur leurs pendants masculins!

Derrière lui, elle se mit à jouer avec sa chevelure désordonnée dont il avait pourtant pris un grand soin avant de venir la rencontrer, entortillant ses jolis et long doigts autour d'une mèche et la tirant soudain violemment avant d'en prendre un bout et de venir chatouiller ensuite le nez du mâle, lui faisant face à nouveau.

Elle était si près de lui maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine petite mais souple et ferme se presser tout contre le cuir de son uniforme. La chaleur de son corps rendait Todd ivre d'elle et avec une forte volonté, il tenta de repousser les images bien trop excitantes qu'elle projetait maintenant dans son esprit, faisant s'écrouler ses barrières mentales à la fin pour lui faire voir toute la délicieuse sauvagerie et le plaisir enivrant qu'elle allait lui faire connaître.

- Ces faibles humaines sont bien utiles en effet pour apaiser vos cycles, à vous les mâles...continua la femelle wraith...mais elles ne sont plus _**rien**_, face à un accouplement entre deux de notre espèce! Depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes-vous point accouplé avec une wraith...Commandant?

La voix était à la fois douce et rauque, remplissant autant la pièce que l'intérieur de la tête de Todd qu'elle avait infiltrée.

_À quoi bon résister?_ se dit le mâle wraith.

En ce moment, il ne voulait rien de moins que goûter à ce corps, se soumettre à un accouplement brutal et hautement exaltant avec cette créature de rêve, une reine qui était en plus digne de lui, digne de son combat et de diriger à ses côtés une alliance dont il rêvait depuis longtemps et qu'il avait enfin réussi à créer et brandir à bout de bras!

Mais il se dit aussi que c'était justement _cela_ qu'elle voulait.

_**Son Pouvoir.**_

Elle avait simplement attendu son heure et lorsqu'elle avait senti que l'Aîné avait réussi, avait sorti son espèce de l'extinction qui les guettait ainsi que de la guerre civile qui commençait à s'amenuiser, - vu l'ennemi devenu si faible qu'il en était maintenant insignifiant - elle l'avait fait quérir pour lui rappeler que rien ne valait mieux que de diriger une telle alliance à deux, produire une progéniture plus forte, grâce à l'alliance de deux lignées impressionnantes, la sienne et celle de cette reine qui avait caché jusqu'ici sa grande ambition!

Mais Todd se sentait faible, sachant même que la reine ne voulait que l'utiliser.

- Depuis bien trop longtemps...ma reine. murmura le mâle, sur le point de céder. _Qu'il serait bon de la prendre sauvagement! _ se dit-il.

Exhalant une bouffée d'air chaud chargée de ces maudits phéromones sur son visage alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, la reine pencha sa tête au ralenti et vint poser ses douces lèvres sur celles du mâle déjà presque conquis. En faisant un baiser chaste mais prometteur, elle demeura dans la même position tout en lui murmurant:

- C'est de vous que je désire ma prochaine progéniture, Commandant...nos deux lignées produiront des descendants forts, de purs et authentiques wraith, des mâles alphas et non juste des drones cette fois-ci. Et qui sait, peut-être même une future reine...?

Dans la tête de Todd virevoltaient maintenant les images convoyées par la reine d'un accouplement féroce, de ses fortes cuisses qui enserraient les hanches du mâle, ce dernier cloué sur le lit alors qu'elle le chevauchait en rugissant son plaisir, les mains du wraith se levant vers la poitrine pigeonnante qui sautillait au rythme de la montée et la descente du superbe corps royal.

Le corps humain était si fragile et ne permettait jamais un tel laisser aller bestial en effet! se disait Todd, complètement abruti maintenant et ne désirant rien de moins que de satisfaire cette femelle et marquer de ses dents une nuque extrêmement longue et gracile, que la reine déliait en ce moment devant lui avec une l'évidente intention de mettre en valeur tous ses atouts!

Le mâle en rut au fond de lui exhala un soupir tremblant alors qu'il levait une main hésitante et se mettait à caresser la joue royale, respirant par ses fentes sensorielles son odeur faite à la fois d'une douce et apparente soumission à sa puissance de Commandant Suprême, mais aussi d'une forte volonté de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit, soit le Chef Suprême de cette alliance qu'elle voulait _**aussi **_diriger!

- Ma reine...dit doucement Todd, se rappelant alors quelque chose qu'il avait juré de ne jamais oublier, de ne jamais plus recommencer.

Il ne voulait **_plus_** se soumettre à une reine. Il avait déjà donné là-dessus, et avait été amoureux fou et dévoué à Celle qui avait dirigé à ses côtés sa première alliance. Celle avec qui il avait vaincu les Lantéens lors de la guerre entre wraith et Anciens. Il lui avait tout donné, et elle seule avait valu la peine de tous ces sacrifices et bien qu'il sentait que cette reine-ci était du même calibre, il savait que s'il cédait en ce jour, alors il était damné à jamais!

Et une autre chose...il ne voulait **_plus _** jamais partager le Pouvoir. Et cette reine-là ne voyait pas les choses autrement, c'est ce qu'il avait lu dans son esprit...

- Encore une fois...osa alors dire Todd. Votre Compagnon? Il risque de se sentir...rejeté. Et je dois vous dire, Majesté...que je ne suis pas de ceux qui partage. Je suis jaloux, possessif. Vous ne sauriez appartenir _**qu'à moi**_...si nous devons nous unir.

S'il avait cru lui déplaire et soulever la colère de la reine avec ce spectacle de possessivité, Todd se trompait car la souveraine ne réagit pas le moins du monde de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait!

Elle s'éloigna cependant, le libérant du pouvoir envoûtant de la proximité de ses phéromones pour quelques instants. Puis elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Certaines reines avaient des harems et bien qu'elles aient en général un favori, il arrivait que pour le bien de varier les gènes de leur progéniture, elles décidaient de prendre un amant occasionnel, que cela plaise ou non à leur consort principal! Mais Todd avait plutôt cru comprendre depuis le début de leur association que celle-ci tenait vraiment à son Compagnon, qu'il avait plus d'une fois trouvé chanceux...

Mais elle semblait avoir d'autres plans!

- Encore une fois, ne vous souciez **_pas _** de l'avis de mon Compagnon, Commandant...dit la reine en levant une main avec un geste indifférent de dérision, comme si elle ne tenait pas vraiment à son consort qui avait été fidèlement à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années. Il va se soumettre et m'obéir comme il l'a toujours fait. Cependant, vous vous dites possessif alors, je ne m'opposerais pas à un duel entre vous, si vous désirez affirmer votre réclame sur ma personne en toute liberté.

Todd fut encore une fois frappé par l'égocentrisme, l'immonde narcissisme et opportunisme des créatures femelles de son espèce!

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle le traiterait malgré son affection, sa dévotion à son égard, si jamais un jour elle trouvait un compagnon plus valable et puissant? se dit soudain l'Aîné avec un début d'écoeurement.

_**Jamais**_ Sara n'aurait montré un tel égoïsme, une telle indifférence à son égard! Sa petite humaine était dévouée, totalement amoureuse de lui et ce sentiment, cette passion n'avait jamais défailli depuis le premier jour où elle avait pris la décision de suivre Todd, de partager sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait rien de tel avec une femelle wraith, même si celle qui se tenait devant lui était une reine de grande qualité, une créature fatale d'une grande beauté certes, mais qui en ce moment même tentait de refermer la toile d'araignée qu'elle avait lentement et insidieusement tissé autour de l'Aîné, attendant simplement la bonne opportunité pour refermer le piège autour du bourdon qu'elle s'était choisi cette fois-ci...

Sara..._sa petite humaine._ Et puis comment pourrait-il lui faire cela? La regarder en face après avoir obéi à la reine et l'avoir prise, comment pourrait-il revenir vers elle et plonger des yeux pleins de regret dans le regard franc et si blessé de celle qu'il aimait?

Évidemment la reine avait été immédiatement dans sa tête sans laisser connaître sa forte présence mentale car cette fois-ci elle virevolta brusquement, projetant sa main avec une telle force contre la joue de Todd que ce dernier dût se raidir pour ne pas trébucher!

- Comment osez-vous même penser à _votre putain_ en ma présence? siffla la reine qui pour la première fois de l'audience, montrait ouvertement sa colère.

Todd frotta machinalement la joue qu'elle avait frappée, pas tellement à cause de la douleur mais plutôt par le choc causé par le geste furieux de la reine.

- Ah._ L'amour_. Quel sentiment misérable, Commandant! reprit la reine en recommençant à déambuler devant lui, se maîtrisant tout-à-coup admirablement. Je sais que vous avez trouver commode à bien des niveaux de vous prendre une Kakesh humaine qui a été assez intelligente et utile pour vous aider grandement lors de vos importants travaux scientifiques, mais je me demande, Aîné..._comment est-ce que quelqu'un de votre niveau a donc pu s'abaisser à ressentir cette émotion humaine si dégradante?_

Todd savait mieux que de protester, que d'émettre un seul mot en ce moment même où la reine tentait de maîtriser sa rage.

Et il se demandait aussi comment il allait faire pour se sortir de cette position si dangereuse? Car enfin, aucun mâle wraith digne de ce nom ne pouvait se refuser à une reine!

Rien que d'en ébaucher la pensée pourrait faire qu'elle se retourne contre lui et le tue sur-le-champ, sans miséricorde aucune!

Et lui ne pouvait pas la tuer. Premièrement y réussirait-il? Et si oui, comment expliquer le tout à son équipage qui baignait béatement depuis des mois dans le courant apaisant, rassurant et chaleureux que cette reine distribuait dans leur communauté, car enfin celle-ci était loin d'être folle et malsaine pour leur alliance!

Il s'accrocha mentalement à la pensée de sa Sara, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour repousser l'intrusion mentale de la reine. Cette humaine exceptionnelle lui avait fait connaître l'amour justement, et peu importe que la reine croit que c'était une grande faiblesse, Todd savait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la même chose avec une femelle de sa propre espèce, peu importe à quel point cette reine était brillante, puissante et splendide.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçue, ma reine...murmura Todd, voyant que la souveraine le regardait maintenant de haut, attendant sa réponse.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense? fit la reine d'une voix menaçante. Vous préférez cette petite opportuniste _**humaine**_ à une femelle _**wraith**_ de mon niveau? À quelqu'un qui rehausserait votre prestige et votre puissance, qui procréerait pour vous une progéniture forte et pure, pas du tout comme _vos demi-portions hybrides?_

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Todd. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que la reine attaque sa Compagne humaine, mais il n'accepterait pas qu'elle dénigre les jumeaux et lèvent le nez sur ces nouveaux wraith, hybrides certes, qu'elle avait fait semblant autrefois d'approuver, mais qu'elle insultait en cet instant! Ils étaient le futur que Sara lui avait donné avec amour et générosité et Todd ne permettrait pas à cette créature de les salir!

Mais encore une fois..._comment refuser poliment une telle reine, sans qu'elle ne soit insultée au point de vouloir éteindre sa vie? _

Il eut soudain une idée, quoiqu'il y avait pensé auparavant lorsqu'il envisageait l'avenir de son alliance. Là-bas sur leur planète-mère, le conseil formé des Matriarches avaient remplacé l'ancien Concile dissous, depuis la grande victoire de l'Aîné...Todd s'accrocha au fait qu'il avait bien préjugé de l'ambition de sa reine.

- Ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus, Majesté...est que je ne suis pas digne de vous.

La reine eut un rire railleur, certaine qu'elle était que ce wraith tentait d'éluder son offre et dérisoirement, essayait de la leurrer.

Elle s'avança pour ne se tenir maintenant qu'à quelques pouces de son visage et elle laissa fuser entre ses lèvres serrées:

- Je suis la _**seule**_ qui soit habilitée à décider _**QUI **_est digne de moi...ou non, Commandant. laissa-t-elle tomber en projetant sur le mâle en face d'elle un coup de fouet mental si puissant, qu'encore une fois Todd dût se raidir pour ne pas tomber sur le sol derrière lui.

- Bien sûr, ma reine, je n'en doute pas une minute. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer...ce que je tentais de vous dire, le plan que je vois depuis longtemps pour le futur de Votre Majesté...quelque chose _**de bien plus grand **_que de simplement diriger cette alliance à mes côtés, même si je n'aurais jamais osé en rêver!

Todd avait parlé avec hâte et d'un ton presque suppliant, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la femelle en face de lui se transforme en une furie et l'attaque par pure vengeance, aveuglée par l'instinct agressif des femelles de cette espèce, sans entendre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et saisir l'offre alléchante qu'il voulait lui faire.

- Vous osez avoir un plan me concernant! feula alors la reine.

Cependant, quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de la souveraine à la mention de ces mots: _**de bien plus grand...**_

Qu'y avait-il de plus grand que de diriger une alliance qui était devenue presque aussi immense et puissante que du temps où cet Aîné trônait à la tête de celle qui avait vaincu ces détestables Anciens?

Décidant qu'il ne valait plus la peine de lancer les feux de sa séduction sur ce mâle décevant, la reine marcha prestement vers son trône, montant les quelques marches de l'estrade en balançant cependant des hanches sculptées à couper le souffle. Elle prit le temps d'installer confortablement l'ample jupe de son vêtement sur le trône et elle reprit d'une voix unie mais toutefois intéressée:

- Expliquez-vous. De quel plan parlez-vous?

Todd osa s'avancer de quelques pas vers l'estrade et soutint hardiment le regard royal.

- Vous savez que ce sont les Matriarches qui dirigent maintenant le nouveau conseil sur notre planète-mère, ma reine. Ce sont elles qui administrent et orientent les destinées de notre race, qui appliquent à la lettre les règles, qui transmettent les us et coutumes de la tradition wraith qui ne doit surtout pas s'éteindre. Cependant, ma propre Matriarche a communiqué avec moi il n'y a pas si longtemps pour m'apprendre que deux d'entre elles étaient malheureusement décédées...

Todd fit une pause, encouragé par le regard certes impassible de la souveraine mais par la lueur de concupiscence allumée dans ses yeux..._et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un intérêt sexuel! _

- Comme vous le savez sûrement Majesté, l'une des Matriarches disparues était bien celle qui dirigeait son favori, Commandant de l'alliance qui a attaqué la vôtre, avant que vous ne cherchiez protection auprès de moi...

La reine avait beau demeurer imperturbable, Todd voyait bien que la lueur d'intérêt grandissait dans ses yeux. Il venait également de lui rappeler à quel point elle avait été vulnérable après qu'elle eut presque tout perdu dans ce combat contre l'alliance détestable de cette matriarche, la forçant à ordonner à son Premier Officier de rechercher asile auprès de l'alliance de l'Aîné...

- Venez-en au fait, Commandant...au lieu d'abuser de ma patience! fit durement la reine.

Le fil de sa patience était en effet bien ténu, se dit Todd qui voyait bien qu'elle venait de mordre à son appât. Il n'avait pas mésestimé son ambition!

- Ma Matriarche a également fait état du...désespoir grandissant dans lequel se trouvent elle-même et ses soeurs, constatant que malgré l'aide du rétrovirus, certaines d'entre elles souffrent de déficiences trop avancées pour espérer sauver leur vie...alors, leur nombre se retrouve diminué et il se pourrait que j'obtienne l'oreille de ma propre Matriarche qui dirige ce clan, pour permettre à Votre Majesté de rejoindre leur rang...dans un jour pas si lointain!

Cette fois-ci, la reine ne put cacher sa stupéfaction, ni la flamme de l'ambition dévorante qui jaillit en elle avec l'espoir d'atteindre un si haut rang dans la hiérarchie des femelles wraith! Mais elle était bien jeune encore pour prétendre à ce rôle et son visage illuminé un peu plus tôt se couvrit soudain d'amertume, alors qu'elle regarda le Chef Suprême de l'alliance, avançant dans son trône vers lui avec une expression terrible:

- Commandant, vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour inventer tout ceci afin de trouver une manière d'éviter de devenir mon nouvel amant, alors dites-moi donc comment vous compteriez me faire accepter de l'ensemble des Matriarches, étant donné que je suis encore trop jeune comme reine pour envisager même l'idée de faire partie de leurs rangs?

- Ma reine, dit Todd en faisant travailler rapidement et habilement tous les méandres de son cerveau machiavélique. Les Matriarches se meurent et pour certaines d'entre elle, l'arrivée du rétrovirus n'a rien changé. Elles ne peuvent refournir facilement leurs rangs à cause de toutes ces reines qui se sont affrontées dans des combats stériles et qui sont mortes également. Je n'ai aucun doute que Leurs Majestés vont considérer sérieusement votre candidature, surtout si je convainc ma propre Matriarche de se montrer favorable à votre nomination. C'était ce plan que j'avais envisagé pour votre avenir, mais bien sûr je vous en aurais parlé au moment opportun...laissez-moi vous..-

L'Aîné fut interrompu violemment dans son discours lorsque la reine, sans même bouger d'un seul cheveu, chargea toute la force de son esprit puissant sur lui et s'introduisit dans le sien pour fouiller sans merci, à la recherche de la vérité pour voir si effectivement le Chef Suprême avait réellement songé à présenter la candidature de sa reine au Matriarcat.

Cette fois-ci, le mâle wraith vacilla sur ses jambes et trébucha, réussissant ultimement à ne pas tomber cependant. Cependant ses traits se crispèrent sous la douleur acharnée qu'elle lui faisait subir, creusant loin dans son esprit pour en extirper ce qu'elle voulait savoir, ne relâchant pas une miette de son contrôle mental sur l'Aîné.

Mais vaillamment il réussit à pousser dans le front de son esprit la simple réflexion qu'il s'était faite un jour, alors qu'une communication venant de sa Matriarche il y a un mois lui avait révélé la déplorable mort de ses deux consoeurs.

Il avait tellement senti que sa conceptrice était démunie alors que son aîné avait presque ramené la paix dans le monde wraith depuis toutes les changements radicaux apportés, mais sans toutefois avoir réussi à assurer la survie des Matriarches.

Alors que Todd avait remis l'ancien pouvoir du Concile maintenant dissous entre les mains du conseil des Matriarches, ces dernières hélas ne seraient bientôt plus en assez grand nombre pour être réellement capable de régner sur l'avenir de son espèce!

Il avait donc pensé immédiatement à sa reine. Elle était encore jeune et sa candidature pourrait donc être hypothétiquement refusée. Mais sa grande sagesse, son intelligence, son ouverture d'esprit et sa force mentale pourraient au contraire apporter une grande valeur dans sa prétention à devenir Matriarche. Il était persuadé qu'elle ferait une candidate très acceptable!

Bien sûr il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec la souveraine de l'alliance, car il avait encore besoin d'elle et il préférait plutôt attendre un moment plus opportun...pour lui. Il saurait également trouver les mots pour convaincre sa propre Matriarche...et il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, soit éloigner une femelle de son espèce du pouvoir dans le cadre de _**son**_ alliance.

Lorsque la reine eut vu dans son esprit tortueux tous les détails de cette pensée véritable qu'il avait poussé devant son esprit pour qu'elle réalise l'authenticité de sa proposition, elle le relâcha tout aussi brutalement, appuyant son dos nonchalamment dans le siège royal, un sourire carnassier naissant sur sa bouche rouge, découvrant ses dents pointues bien alignées.

Cette fois-ci Todd était vraiment tombé par derrière sous le choc de la collision mentale de l'esprit de la reine lorsqu'elle l'avait relâché et ensuite poussé! Mais il se releva si rapidement et d'un seul mouvement fluide, qu'un observateur caché aurait été bien en peine de dire s'il y avait réellement eu chute!

Elle eut un rire bas et malveillant:

- Ahhhhh cher Commandant. Devrais-je vous remercier de ne _PAS_ m'avoir fait connaître le sort des nombreuses reines que vous avez assassinées autrefois...en me réservant plutôt un futur certes attrayant, mais loin de _ma chère alliance? _dit la reine d'un ton sarcastique, pas du tout trompée par les motivations du Chef Suprême. En tant que régicide, je devrais vous tuer _**sur-le-champ **_pour avoir voulu vous débarrasser de moi, une reine qui pourtant a tenu sa part du marché et apporte beaucoup à cette alliance...une sérénité dans la communauté wraith ainsi qu'une progéniture de nombreux et forts drones! Mais voyez-vous...je suis ambitieuse également, comme vous le constatez aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois elle descendit les marches du trône à une vitesse fulgurante pour venir se tenir à quelques pouces de la silhouette du Commandant. Todd frémit involontairement et cela prit tout son courage et sa force mentale pour demeurer stoïque sans bouger, sachant pertinemment que cette femelle incroyablement forte mentalement pouvait changer d'avis à n'importe quel moment et en effet annihiler son existence!

Cette fois-ci cependant, la souveraine se contenta de sourire, consciente de son pouvoir et du fait qu'elle pouvait en un claquement de doigt décider de soit exterminer ce tueur de reines, mettant son propre favori à la tête de cette alliance...ou bien le laisser en vie et envisager sérieusement l'offre qu'il venait de lui faire.

Elle tourna lentement autour de lui en levant innocemment sa main gauche, la présentant à l'Aîné qui savait qu'elle le menaçait ainsi de faire apparaître l'arme mortelle et de se débarrasser de lui.

- Oui, vous avez de la chance que je sois plus ambitieuse que vindicative, Commandant...et que j'aie encore une utilité pour vous! Dire que vous avez osé r_epousser mes avances...ceci pour ne pas peiner votre terne et misérable Compagne humaine!_ (elle avait prit ici un ton railleur et condescendant)...mais surtout parce que vous refusez de partager le pouvoir au sein de l'alliance, alors que notre union, notre contrôle sur nos frères wraith auraient été immense, bénéfique...jamais égalé auparavant!

Elle cessa de marcher et ses yeux magnifiques mais dans lesquels ne se lisaient plus aucune séduction, aucune cachotterie, plongèrent durement dans ceux du Commandant.

- Alors maintenant...dites-moi quel est le plan, Commandant. Comment comptez-vous m'imposer dans le conseil des Matriarches? Parce que si je m'aperçois que ce plan est défaillant et si le moment venu...les autres de ce conseil rejettent ma proposition de faire partie des leurs, alors je reviendrai prendre de droit ce qui m'appartient.

Elle s'approcha encore plus, son souffle chaud projeté dans la figure du mâle wraith qui n'osa pas chanter victoire tout de suite.

Oui, Todd était chanceux que la reine ait vu son intérêt en tout premier lieu, décidant finalement qu'elle aimerait mieux se retirer avec son favori sur la planète-mère et devenir une illustre Matriarche, l'une des gardiennes des lois, traditions et coutumes du peuple wraith. Une fin de vie calme et peut-être plus ennuyeuse, mais une retraite bien méritée après la vie tumultueuse et dangereuse des reines...et quel pied de nez que de prendre la place de la Matriarche décédée qui avait autrefois vaincue sa propre alliance!

-...et croyez-moi, continua à le menacer la femelle wraith avec cette fois-ci son véritable visage d'égoïste, d'hypocrite et ses yeux aux éclats diaboliques le regardant intensément. Cette fois-ci, lorsque je vous dirai de vous accoupler avec moi, vous n'aurez aucune autre échappatoire que de me plaire...ou bien d'affronter votre mort. Et ce sera également la mort de votre _abjecte Kakesh humaine!_

Le ton haussé de sa voix furieuse se répercuta en écho dans la salle du trône et Todd sut qu'il avait tellement insulté la reine, qu'il était maintenant au-delà du pardon. Que seul son salut lui avait été accordé parce que Sa Majesté était encore plus intéressée à devenir Matriarche, qu'à régner sur son alliance en faisant de lui son partenaire de procréation!

Il se mit alors à donner à la reine les grandes lignes de la conversation qu'il comptait avoir avec sa Matriarche et il dût inventer en quatrième vitesse une liste de motifs qui serait présentée au conseil du Matriarcat et serait assez convaincante et impressionnante pour que les femelles du conseil ne puissent refuser sa reine parmi elles!

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était de quitter cet endroit rendu étouffant et après avoir clos le sujet factice de cette réunion en acceptant bien évidemment que la reine procrée des wraith supérieurs avec son Compagnon actuel, Todd se vit indiquer froidement que son temps d'audience était terminé, mais qu'ils devraient parler plus tard encore longuement de la demande en bonne et due forme de la souveraine pour le moment où elle se présenterait devant le conseil des Matriarches.

Une fois à l'extérieur des quartiers royaux, le wraith pourtant le plus endurci de cette galaxie s'appuya pesamment sur le mur extérieur et fit une pause, réalisant à quel point il avait failli perdre la vie aujourd'hui, ainsi que celle de sa précieuse Compagne.

Respirant d'une façon hachée alors qu'il tentait de faire cesser le tremblement qui agitait son grand corps, Todd le wraith réalisa également que ce n'était pas terminé...et qu'il ferait mieux de réussir à imposer la candidature de sa reine aux Matriarches dans un futur proche, s'il ne voulait pas rencontrer des problèmes encore plus sérieux dans l'avenir.

Il y avait un prix à payer, lorsqu'on se refusait à une reine - _et à sa connaissance, c'était une première!_ - ...et celle reine-ci n'avait pas du tout été dupe de ses motivations profondes.

Reprenant le calme imperturbable qui le caractérisait, l'Aîné s'éloigna prestement des corridors flanquant les appartements royaux et dirigea ses pas vers la baie des darts pour regagner sa ruche. Il avait besoin de voir sa petite humaine sur-le-champ!

Mais Todd se rappela soudain de quelque chose...

_Ah...il fallait qu'il aille rencontrer Woolsey et Sheppard dans la cité des Anciens ce matin. Sara s'y trouvait déjà... _

Le Chef Suprême poussa un profond grognement de déplaisir. Il se rendait compte que son audience avec la reine l'avait laissé complètement épuisé, tant elle «lui bouffait de l'énergie», comme aurait dit Sara Sheppard.

En tant normal il aurait prit le chemin des cocons pour se ravitailler d'au moins deux humains pleins de force et de jeunesse, mais évidemment il ne possédait plus de fente nourricière.

Il poussa un soupir résigné et une fois rendu dans sa navette, il entra les coordonnés de la cité d'Atlantis pour expédier au plus vite cette réunion déplaisante, mais bien moins dangereuse que celle dont il venait de sortir!

Il lui tardait de revenir sur son vaisseau-ruche, sa Sara à ses côtés.

Il avait tant besoin d'elle!

Et il sut qu'encore une fois, il s'en était sorti aujourd'hui, à cause des deux choses qu'il admirait le plus chez elle...

_Sa force et son amour pour lui..._

(à suivre)


	15. Chapter 15

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XV_

_**Atlantis...**_

- Où est Sara, Sheppard? dit le Commandant wraith, sa voix contrariée.

La petite navette de Todd venait d'atterrir et il en était descendu en coup de vent, déterminé à mener cette réunion rondement pour en sortir le plus vite possible.

Il voulait ramener sa petite humaine sur son vaisseau-ruche, s'enfermer avec elle dans leurs quartiers communs pour la baiser sans relâche, dans le but de chasser de son esprit les maudits phéromones de la reine de l'alliance!

Mais il n'avait pas trouvé sa Compagne aux côtés de John Sheppard, ce dernier venu l'accueillir sur le pont sud-est de la plateforme de la cité des Anciens.

Le colonel justement était en train de se dire que l'humeur de Todd était massacrante et que les choses seraient loin d'être faciles...

Encore une fois il se dit que tout était bien plus simple, dans le temps où "les bons étaient les bons et les méchants, simplement des méchants", lorsqu'il avait mis le pied pour la première fois dans la galaxie de Pégase!

- Bien content de vous voir également, Todd! dit Sheppard d'une voix mordante et moqueuse, mentant comme un arracheur de dents. Voyons l'ami, vous ne vous souvenez pas qu'elle devait se rendre sur Agharo avec Teyla Emmagan pour assister aux négociations?

- N'était-ce pas seulement en après-midi qu'elles devaient s'y rendre? dit Todd avec un reniflement sardonique qui aurait fait rougir Rodney McKay de jalousie.

L'humain et l'alien avaient commencé à marcher ensemble vers les grandes portes de la cité et quand ils entrèrent, l'escorte habituelle de marines se mit à leur suite, serrant de près le Commandant wraith avec la fausse nonchalance de leurs armes abaissées tout fin prêtes à leurs côtés, irritant encore plus Todd, car il ne pouvait pourtant plus les menacer de se nourrir d'eux.

Mais les vieilles habitudes militaires des atlantes ne cédaient pas facilement comme John Sheppard le lui avait dit une fois, lorsque Todd lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne représentait plus réellement une menace en ce sens pour les humains:

_«Vous savez...on ne peut être trop prudent!» _lui avait dit le colonel avec un faux ton d'excuse.

- Eh ben, les plans ont changé Todd! l'informa le dit-colonel. Sara et Teyla ont été invitées à un petit repas amical par les gens d'Agharo et elles n'ont pas refusé, puisque cela fait partie du jeu des négociations! Ces gens sont très recevants et auraient pris comme une insulte si elles avaient refusé...

Sheppard suivait aisément les longues foulées hâtives des pas de Todd, cachant vaillamment qu'il avait également hâte de voir cette réunion derrière lui!

Ils atteignirent enfin la salle de conférence jouxtant le bureau de Richard Woolsey.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas levé pour accueillir le wraith en étirant sa main pour secouer celle de l'autre, comme il l'aurait fait pour tout autre allié! Bien que Todd ne pouvait plus se nourrir de force vitale à cause de l'absence de fente nourricière dans sa paume, Woolsey avait encore en tête deux souvenirs plutôt déplaisants en ce qui avait trait à Todd:

_Le wraith étirant son bras et présentant sa main à Élisabeth Weir en forme de plaisanterie pour conclure le marché, lorsqu'il était venu demander leur aide la première fois pour former une alliance avec les atlantes dans le but de lutter contre les Réplicateurs. Richard avait eu un hoquet de terreur alors que le Docteur Weir était restée stoïque, observant le wraith éclater de rire après sa petite blague qui n'avait été drôle que pour lui-même..._

_La seconde fois avait été très percutante et effrayante pour le directeur d'Atlantis alors que prisonnier sur le Dédale «confisqué» par Todd, ce dernier, complètement rendu furieux par ce qu'il croyait être la trahison de Sheppard et de ses amis, avait atteint l'orbite d'Atlantis pour communiquer avec le colonel Sheppard et menacer de se nourrir de Woolsey lui-même devant les yeux de John Sheppard, si ce dernier refusait de lui donner les coordonnés de la planète où se trouvait le dangereux appareil Attero que le Commandant wraith voulait détruire à jamais._

Il était donc compréhensible que Richard Woolsey soit demeuré prudemment à sa place derrière la table de conférence, mais il s'était levé à l'apparition du grand wraith et de Sheppard, inclinant sa tête avec respect et indiquant des sièges pour que son chef militaire et Todd s'y assoient.

Mais le wraith ne l'entendait pas ainsi alors qu'il déclara après avoir convoyé un hochement de tête bref en forme de salutation vers le Directeur de la cité:

- Je suis déçu Sheppard...vous n'êtes donc pas aussi «recevant» que les humains d'Agharo? Je ne vois ici aucune table avec quelques victuailles pour souligner ma venue à cette réunion. Ahhhh et je dois dire que je suis affamé!

John Sheppard grimaça comiquement alors que Richard Woolsey pâlissait plutôt, venant de se rappeler que Todd le wraith ne parlait pourtant pas de consommer un humain. Il était un peu étrange en effet d'entendre cet alien dire _«je suis affamé», _sans qu'aucun d'entre eux dans cette pièce ne se sente menacé!

Les marines avaient ostensiblement eu le même malaise car ils avaient élevé leurs P90 en alarme à ces mots, mais le sourire sardonique et moqueur de Todd ainsi que le geste d'apaisement du Directeur de la cité les firent les abaisser de nouveau.

- Mais bien sûr, nous avions prévu quelque chose pour votre venue, Todd...dit Woolsey d'une voix soulagée...mais _après_ la conférence. Toutefois si cela ne peut pas attendre, alors laissez-moi vous diriger vers la table où j'ai fait faire un petit en-cas.

Le groupe ressortit alors de la salle de réunion et ils n'eurent à faire que quelques pas pour se retrouver dans une petite section servant de casse-croûte, où une table avait été dressée.

Richard Woolsey avec l'accord de Sheppard congédia alors les marines, décidant que Todd ne serait pas un danger pour eux. Ils s'installèrent à la table.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de lunch froid et prenant une assiette de styromousse et un verre du même matériel, le Directeur les tendit à Todd qui venait de s'installer près de lui, l'air satisfait et tout mécontentement absent maintenant sur les traits de son visage.

- C'est un buffet froid, commença à expliquer Woolsey, alors vous faites le service vous-même et choisissez ce que vous voulez...

Mais Todd s'était déjà figuré comment les choses fonctionnaient alors qu'il avait empilé dans son assiette une quantité impressionnante de petits sandwich et de tranches de viande froide et de fromage, une salade de pâtes débordant de son assiette plutôt étroite. Il refusa le café que Woolsey lui offrait et préféra un grand verre d'eau, ayant déjà engouffré trois morceaux de sandwich alors que Richard et John n'avaient même pas encore commencé à manger!

Bien que le wraith n'eut pas gagné le premier prix des meilleures manières à la cour des rois, Sheppard fut surpris de voir qu'il avait un comportement convenable de l'étiquette à observer à table...il y vit là l'influence certaine de sa soeur.

Personne ne parla parce qu'il aurait été difficile de débattre du motif de cette visite à table pendant que tous mangeait.

Il était vraiment surprenant pour les humains d'observer un wraith se nourrir «normalement», se dit Sheppard. Il constatait avec la vitesse à laquelle mangeait Todd ainsi que la quantité dans son assiette dont il venait de renouveler le contenu, qu'en effet le wraith était affamé!

Curieux, il posa la question qu'il avait aux bords des lèvres depuis le début de ce petit repas:

- Comment trouvez-vous la nourriture, Todd? J'espère que cette bouffe vous plaît?

Bien que le wraith mangea avec bonhomie en avalant méthodiquement tout ce qu'il avait choisi, John ne pouvait voir aucun enthousiasme quelconque pour un des aliments que le wraith consommait, comme s'il se nourrissait plus par obligation avec une grande hâte de terminer pour passer à autre chose. Comme si cet alien trouvait que manger était une sorte de perte de temps? Sheppard décida que les wraith ne seraient probablement jamais des chefs cuisiniers ni même de grands gourmets qui courraient les restaurants de fine cuisine!

Les lèvres de Todd s'étirèrent dans un mince sourire retors et il fixa intensément le frère de Sara:

- Voulez-vous vraiment une réponse à cela,_ Sheppaaarde?_ dit le wraith. Si toute votre vie vous aviez dépendu de la force vitale d'origine humaine pour vous sustenter et cela pour plusieurs jours, alors que maintenant je dois souvent cesser un important travail pour aller m'alimenter trois ou quatre fois par jour pour ne pas que mon corps me fasse défaut en devenant trop faible pour continuer mes activités, alors vous comprendriez que votre question ici est superflue et même d'une certaine façon...amusante! Cependant comme vous n'avez jamais expérimenté l'extase de notre ancienne façon de nous alimenter, alors je vais simplement vous répondre que ceci...

Le wraith regarda pensivement le morceau de fromage qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres.

-...est comestible et acceptable, continua-t-il enfin. L'important est que je sois sustenté suffisamment et pour un certain laps de temps...mais cela n'a rien de comparable à la force vitale humaine évidemment!

Sur ce, il jeta un regard appuyé avec un sourire malicieux en direction de Richard Woolsey.

Ce dernier avala péniblement et eut un sourire contraint.

Sheppard grimaça encore une fois et tendit à Todd le plateau contenant une appétissante collection de petites tartelettes comme choix de dessert.

- Allez, mangez votre dessert qu'on en finisse! Avec tout ce que vous avez avalé, vous feriez rougir de dépit McKay et même Ronon Dex. Et puis nous avons une réunion importante à tenir...

Mais Todd dédaigna les sucreries pourtant alléchantes et tendit plutôt sa main vers une corbeille de fruit, choisissant une énorme grappe de raisins bleus qu'il commença à manger voracement, savourant les petits fruits un par un.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il vida soigneusement son verre d'eau et essuya soigneusement ses lèvres avec la serviette de papier pliée près de son assiette.

Sheppard se dit que Sara aurait été fière de son «élève» pour ses manières sommaires mais convenables!

- Maintenant, dit le wraith en se levant prestement, allons tenir cette réunion. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je partirai avec ma Compagne dès qu'elle reviendra, termina-t-il d'un ton sec, reprenant le faciès d'humeur maussade et irritée qu'il avait à son arrivée.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, plus loin sur le monde d'Agharo...**_

Accompagnées du chef du village, de sa femme et de son fils aîné, Teyla Emmagan et Sara Sheppard se dirigeaient vers la clairière où les attendait Évan Lorne et les marines dans le puddle jumper qui avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt, tout à côté de la clairière abritant la porte des étoiles.

Darod, Fillicia et Virgo, respectivement père, épouse et fils, avaient tous trois insisté pour transporter de gros sacs pleins de victuailles et de cadeaux divers pour leurs amis et alliés sur Atlantis.

Les sacs à dos de Teyla et Sara contenaient également quelques items reçus en présents et déjà, Sara se sentait coupable de n'avoir passé qu'une petite heure avec les quelques enfants du village pour les examiner, soignant tout au plus quelques rhumes et bobos sans sérieuses séquelles et d'avoir obtenu pour récompense toutes ces denrées périssables et non périssables, consistant en produits du terroir et pièces d'artisanat!

Elle avait déjà hâte d'étrenner en particulier un beau poncho de lainage doux et épais et des pantoufles du même tissu, car souvent le fond de l'air sur la ruche était frais et humide.

Une fois arrivées dans la clairière, Teyla et Sara virent le Major Lorne et les deux marines sortir du hayon arrière du jumper pour venir à leur rencontre. Les marines reçurent l'ordre de décharger les sacs des épaules des trois généreux villageois.

- Merci encore, Darod...dit Teyla en entourant le cou du chef du village pour lui faire l'accolade à l'athosienne (c'est-à-dire le serrer brièvement puis poser son front sur celui de l'autre en signe de respect et de salutation), faisant de même ensuite avec sa femme et son fils. Je suis heureuse que nous nous soyons entendus pour le produit des prochaines récoltes. Et vraiment, tous ces présents n'étaient pas nécessaires, mais sachez que nous sommes touchés et qu'ils feront bien plaisir à vos amis atlantes et aux gens de mon peuple.

Sara qui les avait rencontrés pour la première fois se contenta de leur faire un franc sourire en serrant la main des deux hommes, quoique rendue à son tour, la femme l'engouffra dans une longue accolade chaleureuse avec deux baisers sonores sur ses joues!

Elle les remercia avec profusion des cadeaux, s'excusant d'avance de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour examiner médicalement tous les adultes du village...

- Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez pris le temps de vous occuper de nos enfants, Docteur Sheppard...rétorqua Darod avec un large sourire. Je me sens honoré que vous ayez accepté de partager notre modeste repas...et tous ces cadeaux ne sont rien, comparés à la protection et à la sécurité que nous offrent nos alliés de la cité des Anciens! Notre santé ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée depuis que vous nous avez guéris de l'épidémie Hoffans et aussi donnés tous ces médicaments étonnants et efficaces! Je me félicite à chaque jour de vous avoir connus, ainsi que votre peuple, Teyla. Votre père était un ami très cher et je pleure encore sa disparition, même si cela fait bien des années...

Teyla eut un sourire triste puis après quelques dernières paroles de civilités, promettant qu'elle reviendrait les voir, la jeune femme fit signe à Sara et à Évan Lorne qu'il était temps de reprendre le chemin d'Atlantis.

Une fois installés tous à bord, Sara se mit à commenter avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les négociations et la diplomatie, pendant cet après-midi auprès de Teyla.

- Je suis très impressionnée! dit la jeune femme, sa voix sincère et admirative en se retournant vers sa compagne de voyage. Comment faites-vous pour toujours garder un tel calme, une attitude si stoïque en affaires, Teyla? Au début Darod ne voulait absolument pas céder pour vous fournir ces deux chariots de grains supplémentaires!

- Il faut juste savoir cibler les faiblesses chez ceux avec qui vous parlementez, dit Teyla bien humblement. Darod est très alerte et dur en affaires, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est chef de ce village et que personne n'a réellement voulu se présenter contre lui comme maire depuis bien des années. Cependant, comme vous l'avez constaté, c'est aussi un doux qui ne peut rien refuser à sa femme et quand j'ai offert à Fillicia de venir sur Atlantis avec quelques femmes du village pour recevoir un enseignement sur quelques simples règles d'hygiène, de nutrition et de soins médicaux pour en faire bénéficier tout leur peuple, elle a tout de suite pris notre part et s'est ingéniée pendant le reste des discussions à faire plier son mari pour qu'il acquiesce à mes demandes!

Sara rit doucement à un autre souvenir.

- Oui, le nouveau programme d'enseignement du Docteur Keller a séduit Fillicia, mais c'est là que leur fils Virgo a rétorqué que nous devrions payer ces sacs de grains plus cher encore mais encore une fois, vous m'avez surprise en l'invitant aux sessions d'entraînement intensif que Ronon Dex continue à donner pour les habitants volontaires de Pégase. Ce cher Ronon n'a rien perdu de sa terrible réputation de tueur de wraith! dit moqueusement Sara. Ce jeune homme a tout de suite eut l'oeil brillant en entendant son nom et il a accepté, n'ayant plus aucun désir de s'opposer à la suite des négociations!

Sara et Teyla rirent ensemble encore une fois.

- J'appelle cela des négociations menées de main de maître, Teyla! dit Sara en inclinant sa tête avec respect envers son amie athosienne.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est extraordinaire, ma toute belle! fit Évan Lorne directement du siège de pilotage en avant, retournant à peine la tête et étirant un bras pour saisir la main de Teyla qui était juste derrière lui, lui faisant un petit baise-main taquin.

Teyla rougit légèrement et prit une fausse voix de reproche pour rétorquer, tout en retirant vivement sa main:

- Sois attentif à ce que tu fais, Évan...tu es en train de piloter ce jumper, je te rappelle! Notre sécurité à tous est en jeu!

Elle envoya toutefois un regard appuyé et plein de malice vers Sara qui continua:

- En tout cas, j'ai énormément appris aujourd'hui en votre compagnie. Et ces gens sont si gentils et accueillants! Je crois que cela doit être pas mal le cas de tous les habitants des planètes qu'Atlantis a répertorié pour moi et que je visiterai dès la semaine prochaine, dit Sara. J'ai vraiment hâte de me mettre à mes nouvelles fonctions de diplomate pour notre alliance. Je dois avouer me sentir quelquefois claustrophobe à bord de la ruche...pas souvent cependant! Et un changement de décor me fera le plus grand bien...

Mais elle remarqua soudain que le visage de son amie athosienne s'était assombri:

- Quoi. Qu'y-a-t-il Teyla?

- Sara, il va falloir me promettre de vous montrer très prudente, de suivre toutes les instructions et les mesures de sécurité que votre Compagnon, Todd, a mis en place. C'était peut-être facile aujourd'hui et oui, ces gens d'Agharo sont simples et chaleureux et ne nous veulent pas de mal, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Mes amis ne savaient rien de votre nouvelle vie parmi les wraith. Ils vous croyaient encore un membre de l'équipe médicale et scientifique sur Atlantis. S'ils avaient su que vous vivez dorénavant sur une ruche et que vous êtes la Compagne d'un Commandant wraith, ils vous auraient alors pris pour une adoratrice et vous auraient traité comme telle...

- Mais j'ai l'intention d'expliquer aux humains que j'irai visiter que tout a changé, Teyla! protesta alors Sara. Du moins au coeur de notre alliance...oui, il reste des wraith qui se nourrissent encore de la vieille façon, des poches de factions éparses ici et là dans la galaxie et contre qui justement Todd pourrait offrir une protection efficace pour les humains qui accepteront de marchander avec nous! Je crois que ce sera une motivation efficace pour qu'ils acceptent de négocier et..-

- Oh Sara, la coupa Teyla un peu amèrement. Vous êtes encore si naïve parfois, vous n'avez pas tant changé là-dessus, depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans notre galaxie! Savez-vous ce que ces gens d'Agharo que vous avez trouvé _«si gentils et_ _accueillants»..._font aux adorateurs et adoratrices de wraith sur qui ils mettent la main?

Sara aurait préféré ne _pas_ savoir en regardant le visage soudain sinistre de Teyla mais l'athosienne continua, même quand Sara ne répondit pas à sa question rhétorique:

- Ils les battent d'abord mais pas à mort, les laissant en vie pour ensuite...les enterrer vivants. Nous avons visité leur merveilleuse forêt tout-à-l'heure, mais ils ne nous ont pas montrés le «cimetière» qu'ils gardent en plein milieu, juste dans ce but...

Sara avala péniblement, regardant gravement son amie qui continua:

- Les humains ici ont trop souffert pour accepter de faire une volte-face complète, même d'envisager la possibilité que ces prédateurs prétendent se montrer maintenant aussi paisibles et inoffensifs que de jeunes enfants! Pour certaines peuplades, oui vous pourrez négocier mais vous verrez qu'ils vont accepter soit par peur, ou bien parce que certains d'entre eux considèrent encore les wraith comme des sortes de demi-dieux. Mais pour d'autres et je dirais même pour la plupart, aider leurs anciens tourmenteurs sera comme renier tous leurs morts, tous ces bien-aimés qui ont connu une fin atroce sous leurs mains! Et pour eux...vous ne serez qu'une adoratrice de plus qui vient parler au nom de son Maître Suprême et pire?...une de celles qui réchauffent leur lit.

Un silence froid s'installa dans la navette qui se dirigeait vers Atlantis.

Sara regarda les grands yeux inquiets de Teyla et vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais la referma, découvrant qu'il y avait trop de vérité dans ce que son amie venait de dire pour qu'elle ne puisse proférer autre chose que des platitudes médiocres. Elle renonça donc à tenter de la convaincre qu'elle croyait sincèrement en sa nouvelle mission, que tout cela, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour transformer la façon de se nourrir des wraith ne servirait _**à rien, **_si elle ne pouvait tenter de continuer leur action en faisant de la galaxie de Pégase un lieu plus paisible, un monde meilleur...

Pensive, elle ne vit pas la main de Teyla venir et saisir la sienne en l'agrippant, la faisant sursauter. L'athosienne lui dit:

- Promettez-le moi Sara! Dites-moi que vous userez de sagesse, de la plus grande précaution lorsque vous partirez négocier au nom des wraith...

Comprenant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si elle ne rassurait pas Teyla, Sara serra aussi la main de l'athosienne dans la sienne et la regarda en plein dans les yeux:

- Je vous le promet.

Teyla acquiesça de la tête en poussant un soupir de soulagement, puis elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Nous nous apprêtons à atterrir, dit alors le Major Lorne, faisant tournoyer le jumper habilement pour le placer juste au-dessus de l'ouverture menant à la baie des transports de la cité d'Atlantis.

_()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, salle de conférence, pendant ce temps...**_

- Alors, Todd...disait le directeur d'Atlantis en ouvrant la chemise contenant quelques papiers dont il sortit deux feuilles, les tendant au Commandant wraith qui les saisit délicatement entre deux doigts verts effilés. Je voulais que vous preniez connaissance de ce rapport relatant les dommages qu'ont subit les habitants de Malplata, la planète que vous avez att-...euh..._visité_ il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Allons monsieur Woolsey, ne lésinez pas sur les mots employés! dit John Sheppard d'un ton cinglant. La planète qu'il a attaqué, oui en effet!

- Mmmmm. fit pensivement Todd en caressant d'une façon distraite sa barbiche de poils argentés, examinant les feuilles en ignorant délibérément les propos agressifs du colonel Sheppard.

Sur l'une on pouvait voir deux photos côte à côte, prises par satellite, l'une avec le campement _avant_ la cueillette effectuée et l'autre _après_, démontrant indéniablement que la moitié des récoltes avait été dérobée et qu'il y avait même deux granges contenant des poches de blé qui avaient été totalement détruites.

L'autre feuille présentait un recensement méticuleux de toutes les denrées dérobées et aussi la description des dommages causés, hommes et biens.

Todd retint un petit rire narquois, reconnaissant ici la maniaquerie de ces humains - en particulier de ce monsieur Woolsey - ce qui le fit encore une fois réfléchir à certains traits communs de ces humains avec son équipage wraith, dont chaque membre mettait un point d'honneur à faire des rapports méticuleux des tâches journalières qui leur étaient allouées. Pourtant, il ressentait plutôt de l'amertume lorsqu'il réalisait la mauvaise foi de ces atlantes qui avaient tenu à le sommer à cette réunion, dans le but de lui faire des reproches avant de discuter plus avant d'une façon productive pour régler le présent conflit!

- Je remarque que vous avez inscrit le nombre exact de tout ce que j'ai «réquisitionné» dans ce village, dit finalement Todd d'un ton furieux à peine contrôlé. Quant aux granges détruites, j'ai dû le faire en mesure de représailles alors que certains des villageois se sont opposés à nous les ouvrir de bon gré pour que nos rayons cueilleurs n'agissent efficacement! Pour votre gouverne Monsieur Woolsey, dit le wraith en se tournant vers le directeur de la cité, parmi ces quatre humains que mes soldats ont dû paralyser parce qu'ils les ont stupidement attaqués, seulement deux ont été légèrement blessés après avoir lutté quand ils se sont rués sur mes drones qui avaient reçu l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes des hangars à provisions...

Il se tourna enfin vers John Sheppard.

- Alors colonel...je peux concevoir en effet que vous voyez ceci comme une «attaque», mais je le vois plutôt comme une réaction à votre manque d'empathie et d'actions positives, face aux problèmes actuels d'approvisionnement de mon alliance...

Sheppard poussa un soupir et fourragea dans sa chevelure noire et touffue. Cette discussion s'annonçait difficile et il se força à prendre un ton neutre et mesuré, ne voulant pas provoquer plus avant l'exaspération et le courroux du Commandant alien.

- Écoutez Todd...les malplatiens sont venus se plaindre à nous parce que nous sommes leurs alliés, leurs protecteurs. Ils n'envisagent rien d'autre que des représailles de notre part envers ceux qui les ont attaqués, volés! Ils ne comprendraient certainement pas que nous soyons tous assis ici avec leurs agresseurs, en train de négocier avec vous, nous souciant plus de votre approvisionnement en nourriture plutôt que de châtier les wraith qui leur ont dérobés le fruit de dures saisons de labeur! Mettez-vous donc dans nos souliers, dites-nous donc ce que nous devons répondre à nos alliés de Malplata ainsi que tous les autres mondes que vous pourriez éventuellement attaquer ainsi?

Todd repoussa violemment les deux feuilles sur la table de conférence et raidit son dos, son port de tête indiquant son indignation, les traits de son visage maintenant implacables.

- Auraient-ils préféré une véritable cueillette d'humains en bonne et due forme? fulmina le Commandant wraith. À ce que je constate sur votre rapport si soigneusement établi, seulement la moitié de leurs réserves alimentaires ont été dérobées, ce qui ne les empêche nullement de survivre, puisqu'ils en vendaient la moitié de toute façon! Et _AUCUNE_ vie n'a été prise..._Shep-paaaarde!_

- Ah. Donc, nous devons vous être reconnaissant de ne vous être nourri de personne, de ne pas avoir enlevé votre ancien _**bétail?**_ fit Sheppard en retombant dans le mode querelleur et sarcastique qu'il avait adopté au début de cette réunion, oubliant sa bonne résolution d'apaiser le ton de la discussion présente.

Woolsey ouvrit la bouche pour s'infiltrer dans la confrontation entre les deux interlocuteurs:

- Todd... _**Colonel!**_ (il avait appuyé plus fort sur le titre de son chef militaire, l'air et le ton sévère). Nous n'arriverons à rien aujourd'hui si vous usez encore une fois de ce ton et de ces paroles agressives. J'aimerais vous rappeler à l'ordre et vous demander de vous calmer tous les deux..._s'il-vous-plaît!_

Todd poussa un grognement d'acquiescement, ne lâchant pas des yeux John Sheppard qui leva une main devant Woolsey, signifiant qu'il admettait que son directeur avait raison.

- Écoutez mon vieux, reprit-il d'un ton maintenant calme. Ce n'est pas aussi simple!

- Si, ça l'est, gronda Todd en faisant du regard le tour des personnes présentes à table, soit Rodney McKay à part Woolsey, Sheppard et lui-même. Les wraith ont suivi le chemin que vous avez tracé pour nous, changeant notre destinée pour **_vous_** accommoder. Nous avons choisi d'abandonner cette part de nous-mêmes qui nous appartenait depuis notre création pour que désormais, plus aucune vie humaine ne soit perdue pour assurer notre survie. Maintenant, ce que je vous ai demandé par le biais de Sara et ce que je suis en train de vous demander encore aujourd'hui est d'aider ceux que vous appelez pourtant des alliés, depuis que cette alliance existe entre Atlantis et notre faction! Il y a déjà plusieurs vies wraith qui ont été perdues depuis la guerre civile et cette malédiction de la peste Hoffans...nous ressentons ces pertes tout aussi durement que vous pouvez ressentir la mort des vôtres, même si nous ne le démontrons pas ouvertement, comme chez l'espèce humaine...

Il y eut un silence écrasant alors que tous les humains autour de la table se jetèrent des regards furtifs, surpris que cet orgueilleux et méprisant Commandant wraith avoue quelque chose de plutôt tabou chez ceux de cette espèce, soit parler ouvertement de ce que les wraith voyaient comme une faiblesse!

- Alors voyez-vous...continua Todd en brisant le silence malaisé, la question est pourtant simple. Nous vous demandons votre aide pour faire cesser les combats et étouffer les réminiscences de la guerre civile sévissant encore entre nos différentes factions. Et cette aide devra être plus substantielle que ce que vous avez déjà offert à ma Compagne et qui ne suffira pas pour nourrir tous ceux de ma race qui sont déjà convertis à cette nouvelle façon de se sustenter. Alors concluons ce marché avant que plus de vies ne soient perdues, wraith et humaines! La seule réponse dont j'ai besoin est _**le ferez-vous**_...oui ou non?

Todd posa à tour de rôle le regard de ses yeux intenses et furieux sur Woolsey et Sheppard, mais Rodney McKay qui par miracle n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, crut bon de mettre de l'huile sur le feu:

- Ah je le savais! dit le savant d'un ton docte en levant un doigt. Vous utilisez le chantage évidemment! Vous cesserez ces attaques uniquement si nous vous fournissons plus d'aide alimentaire!

Alors que John Sheppard eut la judicieuse idée de se la fermer, même s'il avait plus le goût d'alimenter les braises que McKay venait de ré-enflammer, c'est Richard Woolsey qui se leva à demi de sa chaise, empêchant un Todd totalement furieux de rugir en sautant sur le pas-trop-subtil astrophysicien de la cité atlante!

- Docteur McKay! fit la voix cinglante du directeur de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire que des inepties au lieu d'apporter des solutions constructives, alors je vous pris de quitter tout de suite cette réunion!

- Désolé! fit McKay qui semblait bien plus désolé d'avoir été rabroué, plutôt que par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Todd poussa un grognement en reprenant un parfait contrôle wraith, ne pouvant empêcher un mince sourire suffisant d'étirer ses lèvres alors que cet humain irritant venait d'être réprimandé par le directeur de la cité.

- Vous me montrez ce rapport, ces photos, dit Todd en pointant d'un geste dérisoire de la main les papiers repoussés toujours étalés devant lui. Et pourtant, aucune cueillette d'humains n'a été faite, aucune des vies de ces villageois n'a été prise pour nous en nourrir. Tout comme eux, nous ne souhaitons que survivre et trouver un terrain d'entente...

- Ce que le Docteur McKay essayait de dire, l'interrompit alors Sheppard en lui coupant la parole, c'est que nous pouvons en effet apporter des solutions à votre dilemme présent, mais _uniquement_ si vous promettez de ne plus attaquer les humains de Pégase en représailles...

Todd évalua du regard le colonel dont le ton de voix avait d'abord été apaisant et conciliant, mais dont les dernières paroles avaient été prononcées sur un ton dur et cinglant.

- Ahh ben là je ne vous comprends plus du tout Sheppard! s'exclama Rodney McKay. C'est pas vous qui aviez des doutes sur eux il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui proclamiez que malgré le fait que leur faction ne cueille plus d'humains pour leur consommation personnelle, les wraith ne cesseront pas pour autant d'être des agresseurs, les prédateurs de cette galaxie? Suis-je le seul à..-

-_ MCKAY! _firent en choeur les voix exaspérées de Woolsey et de Sheppard, interrompant le savant canadien qui leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Je me la ferme! grommela McKay.

- Ouais. Pour combien de temps? fit Sheppard narquois, se valant un regard dépité et les joues rougies d'indignation de l'astrophysicien qui réussit toutefois à ne pas émettre un mot ni un simple soupir.

Todd lança un regard triomphant vers le scientifique, mais il prit une expression sinistre et mauvaise en se tournant vers les autres:

- Comme je vous l'ai dit au tout début, je n'ai pas toute la journée! Alors passons tout de suite aux solutions que vous voulez me proposer, parce que sinon il me sera facile de tirer moi-même des conclusions et de m'organiser pour cueillir les provisions alimentaires dont nous avons grandement besoin..._**ceci à ma manière.**_

La menace était cette fois-ci plus qu'évidente et avant que quelqu'un ne dise quelque chose qui mettrait encore une fois le feu aux poudres, Woolsey prit la parole avec son ton habituel de politicien-diplomate de l'I.O.A.

- Fort bien, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Todd. Alors voici ce que je vous propose, dit le directeur en tendant au Commandant wraith une autre feuille prise dans son dossier soigneusement répertorié.

Todd prit la feuille, retenant à peine son impatience.

Woolsey se hâta de poursuivre:

- Vous allez recevoir le libre accès à nos fermes sur Samsara et pouvoir réapprovisionner au moins deux de vos ruches. En plus, j'ai reçu l'aval de mes supérieurs pour vous offrir les récoltes de deux des mondes de Pégase avec qui nous faisons régulièrement affaire et qui pourront..-

-Cela ne sera pas suffisant pour toutes les ruches de mon alliance! grogna Todd, décidément de fort mauvaise humeur.

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'ex-membre de l'I.O.A qui dût prendre quelques bonnes respirations profondes pour calmer son agacement.

- S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi vous exposer mon plan, reprit-il d'une voix tranquille. Je sais que vous avez sur vos ruches des adorateurs qui autrefois étaient cultivateurs et qui j'en suis persuadé pourraient vous aider à travailler la terre, puisque j'ai bien compris la dernière fois lors de la réunion avec Sara Sheppard que vous ne pourrez trouver du temps pour le faire vous-même, dit le directeur.

Rodney McKay retint de peine et de misère un petit ricanement sur ces paroles trop diplomates de Woolsey, lançant un regard de biais à John Sheppard qui avait croisé ses bras de son côté.

Sheppard eut un petit sourire narquois sur ses paroles de la part du directeur d'Atlantis. Apparemment le colonel était en train de penser plutôt:..._"que vous ne voulez pas vous abaisser en daignant cultiver vous-même la terre, vous transformer en cultivateurs...!"_

- Vous avez donc l'intention de nous fournir des terres à cultiver? dit alors Todd. Mais cela nécessite du temps, au moins une saison et ceci pour avoir à peine de quoi sustenter tous les équipages wraith et humains de mes ruches, fit pensivement le Commandant...et nous aurons besoin de bras supplémentaires...et pendant quelques mois, nous manquerons tout de même de provisions disponibles dans les plus brefs délais!

- Je comprends, continua Woolsey en levant une main pour faire taire l'argumentation de leur allié wraith. Mais si vous voulez bien prendre en considération les étapes que je vous ai transcris sur ce rapport, vous y trouverez les coordonnés de trois planètes dont les microclimats et les conditions pour l'agriculture sont plus que prometteurs et vont fournir assez de grains, de fruits et de légumes pour sustenter largement la population wraith et humaine sous votre égide..et cela dans même pas six mois! En attendant, continua le directeur avant que Todd ne soulève une autre objection, vous avez également ici l'adresse de deux portes des étoiles qui vous dirigeront vers nos propres hangars de réserve sur nos bases militaires installées en avant-poste sur ces mondes. Ils recevront l'ordre de partager et de vous allouer la moitié des réserves, ce qui devrait vous permettre de tenir au moins trois mois...

-M...mais, mais! bégaya alors Rodney McKay. Mais monsieur Woolsey, ce sont les réserves de toute la cité d'Atlantis pour les prochains six mois! On ne va tout de même pas se rationner nous-mêmes pendant qu'ils vont se gaver de nos précieuses réserves? Vous savez que je suis hypoglycémique! Et le Dédale ne revient de la terre seulement qu'à chaque six semaines maintenant!

Sheppard ne disait rien. Il était tout aussi réticent que McKay, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, se demandant cependant si Todd accepterait le plan de Woolsey.

Ce dernier lança un regard glacial vers McKay, le défiant de se plaindre encore des petits ennuis insignifiants de sa petite personne.

- J'ai pris des arrangements et le Dédale revient dans trois semaines avec un double chargement, dit la voix agacée de Richard Woolsey. Alors, fit-il en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le wraith...qu'en pensez-vous, Todd? Nous vous offrons plus que nous l'avons fait la première fois pour Sara Sheppard et si nous pouvons nous rationner pendant quelques mois d'ici à ce que vos récoltes commencent à vous profiter pleinement, vous pouvez bien le faire également pour les quelques mois manquant, non?

Todd lut plus attentivement la dernière feuille que lui avait remis le directeur de la cité, réalisant qu'en effet cet homme qu'il trouvait d'habitude fade et ennuyant avait visiblement réfléchi et construit un plan valide pour sortir les wraith de leurs problèmes actuels.

- À ce que je vois, vous nous offrez aussi l'aide de quelques-uns de vos agronomes pour enseigner à nos adorateurs des méthodes plus efficaces pour tirer quelque chose de plus substantiel de nos terres...dit Todd qui commençait à être de meilleure humeur, mais qui consacra toute son attitude à paraître néanmoins mécontent, s'entêtant à présenter une figure hautaine et sinistre au directeur anxieux. _Il fallait bien s'amuser un peu!_, comme aurait dit sa délicieuse Compagne humaine...quoiqu'il ne fut pas sûr que Sara aurait approuvé son attitude en ce moment!

- Oui, c'est bien ça! se dépêcha de dire le petit homme plutôt nerveux. Écoutez, pour ce qui est de votre main d'oeuvre, nous savons de source sûre que même s'ils ne se précipitent pas pour cogner à votre porte, les humains des territoires sous votre contrôle sont toutefois plus nombreux à venir s'engager dans vos rangs pour devenir adorateurs, préférant travailler pour les wraith en échange du gite et du couvert, sachant aussi qu'ils ne risquent plus de terminer..._en repas_, dit Woolsey en hésitant sur les derniers mots. Alors...je crois que nous sommes en train de résoudre la plupart de vos problèmes et ceci pour le bien de notre alliance, pas vrai?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lisait ce rapport, Todd leva les yeux et gracia le directeur de la cité d'Atlantis d'un demi-sourire mince mais satisfait.

Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de penser que l'attaque de Malplata et les menaces de recommencer (au cas où tout ne soit pas à sa satisfaction) avaient drôlement fait avancer les choses aujourd'hui, et que cela avait bien plus à voir avec _«le bien de notre alliance!»._

Le Commandant wraith jeta un regard sur les deux autres humains dans la pièce. Le scientifique avait l'air carrément ennuyé et il pouvait presque entendre les ruminations de ses pensées alors que le Docteur McKay devait songer au prochain rationnement de ses futurs repas et nombreuses collations pour les semaines à venir!

Quant au frère de Sara, le colonel avait toujours ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur contenue mais lisant dans le front de ses pensées, il découvrit que le chef militaire admirait en quelque sorte l'initiative de la solution trouvée par son supérieur, n'ayant pas le choix de toute façon.

- En effet, monsieur Wooolllseyyy...dit Todd d'une voix comiquement guillerette. Je suis heureux de constater nos progrès dans ces négociations et la consolidation de notre alliance commune! Je dois dire que j'apprécie vivement les..._ah comment_ _dites-vous déjà?_...les _**«sacrifices»**_ que vous êtes _tous_ prêts à faire en partageant vos ressources avec nous...

Todd termina ce discours avec un ton de voix malicieux et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, alors qu'il regardait ostensiblement Sheppard et surtout McKay en même temps.

Les deux humains se firent un devoir de ne pas jeter un seul regard dans la direction du wraith.

- Je peux donc vous garantir ma coopération, continua Todd en regardant de nouveau Woolsey. Si tout se passe bien selon ce...plan, dit le wraith en agitant légèrement la feuille de papier dans sa main, alors je me dévouerai à écraser le reste des représentants rebelles de notre race qui continuent à se nourrir de l'ancienne façon...ainsi, leur extinction finale permettra bientôt que plus aucun humain dans cette galaxie ne redevienne jamais plus une source de nourriture!

Les derniers mots n'avaient pas été lancés à voix forte, mais ils avaient certes été prononcés d'une voix exaltée.

Woolsey félicita tout le monde et sur quelques dernières paroles indiquant à Todd que Sara Sheppard avait reçu de ses mains une liste de mondes répertoriés où elle pourrait commencer ses propres négociations pour l'alliance de Todd, le directeur d'Atlantis annonça officiellement la fin de cette réunion.

Tout le monde poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement!

Alors que les portes de la salle de conférence s'ouvraient pour permettre au wraith et aux humains de sortir, un marine entra et s'approcha de John Sheppard.

- Colonel, je viens simplement vous aviser que le jumper du Major Lorne vient de se poser. Teyla Emmagan et le Docteur Sheppard sont de retour!

-Merci Sergent Sleeman, dit Sheppard. Nous allons tout de suite à leur rencontre...vous venez, Todd?

(à suivre)


	16. Chapter 16

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XVI_

_**Plus tard, en route pour la ruche de Todd...**_

Pilotant la navette de transport qui les emmenaient vers sa ruche, Todd écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il devait se l'avouer, le bavardage joyeux de Sara Sheppard.

Elle lui faisait un compte-rendu à sa manière de sa visite sur Agharo avec Teyla: la façon dont l'athosienne avait habilement négocié avec les habitants humains et le formidable accueil de ces derniers, choses qui semblaient l'avoir grandement impressionné!

Mais le Commandant wraith n'en avait cure. Il était encore agacé d'avoir perdu tout ce temps à discutailler avec les atlantes, même s'il avait fini par obtenir pas mal ce qu'il voulait!

Bien qu'il avait étanché sa faim plus tôt dans la cité des Anciens, Todd était également affamé sur un autre plan...

Les tenaces phéromones de la reine et sa tentative de le séduire, - qui avait bien failli réussir! - avaient allumé en lui un feu encore plus impérieux que l'ancien besoin de se nourrir de force vitale, plus fort que tous ses cycles sexuels normaux. Un feu le consumant, demandant à être éteint bien vite avant qu'il ne le dévore complètement!

Et sa Compagne était _**la seule **_qui pourrait éteindre cet incendie qui s'était embrasé dans son bas-ventre et qui tendait en ce moment le cuir de son pantalon.

Se promettant de réécouter plus tard ce que Sara lui décrivait de ses futures missions de diplomatie et de négociation avec un enthousiasme déchaîné, Todd fit atterrir finalement le petit vaisseau dans la baie des darts et sortant prestement avec Sara en remorque qui s'accrochait à son bras, il salua brièvement son Second, communiquant mentalement avec lui, satisfait de constater que son subalterne n'avait rien d'essentiel à lui transmettre, que tout s'était bien passé pendant son absence.

Il lui ordonna toujours aussi silencieusement de ne _**PAS**_ le déranger dans les heures à venir, à moins d'extrême urgence. Prenant Sara Sheppard par le coude, il la dirigea tout de go vers leurs appartements royaux.

_()()()_

Elle avait poussé un petit cri de surprise et de frayeur quand le grand alien vert qui lui servait de Compagnon et d'amant l'avait attirée brusquement vers lui, une fois les doubles portes de leurs appartements s'étaient refermées derrière eux...

Elle avait simplement dit qu'elle devait prendre sa douche et aller voir les enfants après, mais un _«plus tard...»_ grommelé par une voix chaude et rauque qu'elle connaissait bien l'avait arrêtée en plein dans son monologue... - puisque le wraith avait été bizarrement silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Atlantis!

Mais c'est bien plus le fait de son bras tiré brusquement par Todd qui la fit sursauter et pousser un petit hoquet de stupeur. Elle fut retournée en une seule pirouette pour se retrouver collée tout contre le torse recouvert de cuir du wraith.

Son cri fut rapidement étouffé par la bouche du wraith qui vint s'écraser tout contre la sienne, des lèvres implacables et une langue envahissante pénétrant sa bouche, la déconcertant plus qu'autre chose vu qu'il était maintenant tendre et rarement aussi brutal avec elle, même à l'apogée d'un de ces cycles.

…_.et puis l'un de ceux-là ne venait-il pas justement de se terminer il y a à peine quelques jours?_

Sara se retrouva coincée entre un mur veiné et le torse puissant de Todd. La respiration du mâle était hachée, son sexe dur une réalité oppressante, même à travers le cuir épais de ses pantalons.

Cependant le lien entre eux et leur passion commune s'infiltrèrent à travers la jeune femme et plus rien ne compta, comme à l'habitude parce que le désir habitait maintenant tout autant Sara que ce mâle dominant qui entourait sa taille et la serrait tout contre lui, sa bouche pillant la sienne sans relâche...

Une fois que Todd l'eut légèrement relâchée pour qu'elle puisse respirer, Sara dût lécher sa lèvre inférieure car dans son enthousiasme, Todd avait un peu débordé et ponctionné sa chair un peu trop fortement.

- Oh. Je vois que ma douche et ma visite aux jumeaux devront attendre...quelques heures alors? dit platement Sara, levant ses yeux sur ceux intenses et brûlants de son Compagnon qui commença à délacer impatiemment le joli haut «Robin des bois» des vêtements qu'elle avait mis en ce jour.

La jeune femme l'y aida, car elle tenait à cet original survêtement et ne voulait pas qu'il finisse en lambeaux!

- Ouiiii en effet, dit Todd avec un sourire malicieux et une telle hâte dans ses gestes que sa Compagne se demandait ce qui lui prenait...?

On aurait dit qu'il tentait d'éteindre une soif immense car aussitôt que la chemise en dessous du haut parut, elle subit le même sort ainsi que le corsage de la jeune femme.

Todd se pencha alors et saisissant ses seins à pleines mains, le wraith se mit à les embrasser goulûment, les léchant et en mordillant les bouts, comme s'il voulait boire à une source fraîche pour étancher la soif intense le tenaillant.

Sara poussa un grognement de plaisir et sa voix devint enrouée de désir, toute aussi rauque que celle du mâle:

- Todd...murmura-t-elle en pressant presque brutalement sa main tout contre l'entrejambe de son Compagnon.

Toute aussi impatiente que lui, c'est elle qui cette fois-ci écrasa sa bouche contre celle du wraith et la pénétra de sa petite langue agile qu'elle entortilla autour de la sienne, moulant son bas-ventre contre celui de son mâle alors que les deux partenaires rivalisaient de vitesse et d'inventivité pour débarrasser l'autre du reste de ses vêtements.

-Oh seigneur...tu me rends toute molle, toute chaude...! grogna Sara.

Puis elle pouffa de rire parce qu'après toutes ces années, on aurait dit que Todd voulait la posséder pour la première fois et qu'elle-même se sentait en ce moment toute aussi nerveuse, avide d'être sienne, folle de désir pour lui...

Le wraith eut aussi un petit rire qui se termina en sifflement de prédateur et sans cérémonie, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, il saisit la jeune femme en la soulevant sous les aisselles et les jambes et les dirigea tous deux hâtivement vers le grand lit.

Il était si ardent, piaffant d'impatience que Sara se dit qu'il allait la projeter sur le lit sans s'embarrasser de précautions...

….mais ce fut le contraire.

Doucement, comme si elle était un colis précieux, Todd l'allongea sur le matelas recouvert de douces et luxuriantes fourrures, soulevant la longue chevelure de la jeune femme pour l'étaler sur les coussins comme une autre fourrure de fauve roux.

Le long regard qu'il promena sur son corps était plein de tendresse mais d'une faim inassouvie, inapaisée, rendue évidente par la belle et ferme érection de son membre fier et dressé, entouré d'une sorte de halo orangé venant des lumières tamisées des murs environnants, donnant une qualité presque incandescente à son sexe.

La même lumière filtrée s'étirait sur le corps de la jeune femme, lui donnant une qualité presque surréaliste...

Sara aurait cru que cette fois, Todd serait plus que jamais l'agresseur...mais le wraith semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se torturer lui-même, contemplant pendant de longues minutes le spectacle du visage pourpre de sa Compagne dont le désir était maintenant très évident...

Ses yeux suivirent les contours de la nuque crémeuse et étirée, des épaules, de ses bras dont les mains se tendaient vers lui pour qu'il vienne la prendre, de ses jolies seins lourds aux mamelons couleur incarnat, soulevés et abaissés par la respiration maintenant haletante de Sara qui le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'un peu d'inquiétude, mais surtout d'autant de convoitise qu'il n'en ressentait lui-même.

Plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire alors que les yeux de Todd suivirent le souffle de la respiration lente et rendue saccadée par l'attente du plaisir qui soulevait maintenant son petit ventre plat, ce nombril si mignon où il enfonçait souvent sa langue, sa taille mince qu'il pouvait encercler presque d'une seule main, ses hanches hypnotisantes lorsqu'elle déambulait, ses cuisses longues et musclées qu'il rêvait en ce moment d'écarter largement, ses jambes fines et nerveuses qu'il adorait sentir le serrer par la taille lorsqu'il la chevauchait...

Mais ses yeux remontèrent et se fixèrent sur la vulve renflée, creusant une petite vallée de chair délicate et joliment séparée par le sillon fascinant qu'il allait plus tard écarter de ses doigts inquisiteurs, la pénétrant impétueusement pour sentir sur sa propre chair le fluide doux, odorant et féminin de son désir pour lui...

D'ailleurs, de forts phéromones s'échappaient maintenant du sexe féminin et Todd, soûlé par l'odeur capiteuse de Sara, ferma à demi les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, amenant par ses narines, ses fentes faciales et ses lèvres entrouvertes la senteur, l'odeur enivrante de sa femelle.

Sara l'observait et elle frémit de la tête aux pieds. Elle réalisa alors que Todd ressentait une sorte de manque bien pire que pendant un de ses fameux cycles, une faim irrépressible qui ne pouvait pas attendre! Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu causer cet assaut certes agréable mais si animal et brutal, lorsque les portes s'étaient refermées sur leur couple?

Attirée par son sexe rigide et son corps magnifique, par la grande silhouette du wraith, par le grand soubresaut de désir qui secoua soudain tous ses muscles et les tatouages sinueux, la jeune femme se leva sur ses coudes, faisant mine de venir vers lui pour saisir son sexe et le malaxer...

Mais Todd ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Dans un seul mouvement fluide de félin le grand alien intercepta son dessein et il s'allongea sur elle, serpentant sur son doux corps comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

Todd la contraint à s'étendre de nouveau, maintenant immobile sous lui, son souffle léger et haletant alors qu'elle se détendit, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son amant triomphant, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui recherchaient de l'air mais aussi d'autres baisers gourmands.

Todd la regarda avec un grand sourire de félin et il n'y eut encore une fois aucun mot échangé alors que clairement dans leur connexion, il la persuadait de se laisser faire...

Elle eut un sourire coquin et poussa un long soupir impatient. La jeune femme laissa son amant s'occuper d'elle, sachant que cela prendrait bien du temps avant que leur intense besoin commun ne soit complètement assouvi!

Todd de son côté luttait avec sa nature sauvage, la hâte qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il avait quitté le pas de la porte des appartements royaux de la reine d'aller trouver sa petite humaine, de la prendre bestialement pour effacer les maudits phéromones de _**l'autre**_.

Mais il voulait d'abord se régaler de la chair de sa femelle, de son odeur, de son goût.

Le wraith plongea ses deux mains dans la chevelure acajou luxuriante répandue sur les coussins servant d'oreillers...avec une grande tendresse, il prit en coupe les joues de la jeune femme, englobant tout son visage et plongeant ses yeux vert-doré brûlants dans ceux d'un vert si lumineux de sa Compagne.

Troublée, Sara fut sur le point de lui demander _«ce que diable il se passait»_, pourquoi elle ressentait un tel tourment dans leur connexion?...comme si Todd était déchiré entre le désir de la prendre comme une vraie bête et celui de lui faire l'amour d'une façon lente et tendre, plongeant ensuite en elle comme s'il voulait effacer quelques mauvais souvenirs?

Mais le grand alien avait élevé encore une fois de solides barrières tout autour de son esprit pour qu'elle ne puisse y plonger trop profondément, pour découvrir ce qui se passait en lui.

Résolue à attendre la fin de leur accouplement pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Sara garda ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son amant, son corps prenant le relais sur l'esprit et ne recherchant que sa propre extase, mais aussi à apaiser les démons de Todd...

En ce moment, ce dernier passait ses doigts écartés dans sa lourde chevelure et la peignait comme s'il était fasciné par elle, l'expression de son visage tendue, mais si aimante.

- Ma petite humaine...murmura la belle voix sensuelle en caressant du bout du doigt son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, puis ses lèvres.

Il se pencha sur sa bouche et entreprit de la baiser d'abord doucement, s'appliquant cependant à y plonger et à l'explorer minutieusement avec appétit, comme s'il savourait un met délicat et goûteux.

Sara répondit avec ferveur à ses baisers et un feu intense la saisit, mouillant encore plus son bas-ventre.

Elle attendit, pantelante dans ses bras, alors que Todd quitta sa bouche pour laisser traîner ses lèvres sur son menton puis ensuite son cou, faisant un lent chemin vers sa clavicule en laissant traîner langoureusement ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau onctueuse de sa nuque, laissant ses dents racler doucement tout contre la chair et causer une chair de poule qui fit vibrer de plaisir tout le corps de son amante.

C'était si insupportable que Sara commença à pousser ses hanches et sa vulve tout contre le bas-ventre de Todd, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du wraith...

Mais il se contenta de les saisir et de les placer tout le long du corps de la jeune femme, serrant doucement ses poignets pour lui interdire de bouger.

- Non...murmura Todd. En ce moment j'ai besoin que tu restes tranquille, Sara. J'ai besoin de ton corps, j'ai besoin de m'en imprégner et de te posséder ensuite...laisses-toi faire.

_Avait-elle le choix?_ se dit Sara en gloussant intérieurement, toutefois maintenant persuadée que Todd tentait d'effacer une mauvaise expérience récente!

- Je t'aime...dit-elle tranquillement pour apporter une forme d'apaisement à son wraith.

Ses traits sereins, elle s'abandonna complètement.

Dans les moments qui suivirent, Todd s'appliqua avec ferveur et minutie à explorer toutes les courbes, les creux de son corps, son toucher parfois si ténu et si titillant qu'elle sentait ses nerfs à fleur de peau et avait de plus en plus de misère à ne pas se saisir de son sexe dur pour le guider vers son propre sexe, l'incitant à mettre fin à cette trop intense torture!

Mais à d'autres moments, le prédateur en lui se montrait féroce et marquait de ses dents, de ses griffes, de sa force autoritaire que ce corps lui appartenait et qu'il avait toutes les intentions du monde d'imprégner en elle sa marque, de la faire sienne du bout des cheveux jusqu'aux bouts de ses ongles d'orteils...

Étourdie de plaisir, Sara sentit les doux poils de la barbiche de Todd vagabonder vers le bas de son corps alors que le wraith avait lâché comme à regret les monts si doux de ses seins, relâchant les mamelons engorgés de sang.

Il dirigea sa langue vers son nombril et soudain saisie d'une vague irrésistible de plaisir, elle eut un premier orgasme alors que Todd saisit ses fesses fermement, arrachant presque la chair tendre alors qu'il plongea sa langue dure et chaude dans son nombril.

Elle poussa un râle et dans un éclair fulgurant de lucidité qui suivit son orgasme, la jeune femme fut frappée par cette pensée:

_«La reine... »_ pensa Sara. _«Il revenait de chez la reine avant de venir à cette réunion sur Atlantis...Woolsey, Rodney mais surtout John peuvent être parfois agaçants et agressifs...mais non, il ne s'agit pas d'eux cette fois!»..._continua à réfléchir la jeune femme._ «C'est à cause de la reine qu'il réagit ainsi, comme s'il tentait d'effacer quelque chose qu'elle lui a dit ou fait...cette maudite vipère, je vais découvrir ce qui..-»_

Mais Todd releva les solides barrières entourant son esprit, barrières qui avaient momentanément faibli pendant les moments de passion alors que Sara avait partiellement deviné ce qui le tourmentait. Todd l'admira encore une fois, grognant toutefois de désapprobation.

Elle se sentit alors gentiment rejetée de sa tête, mais toutefois fermement!

Le wraith releva sa tête et la regarda malicieusement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit la voix tranquille. Tu es _**tout **_ce qui compte pour moi, Sara. Tu es _mienne_...

Le doux et lent supplice recommença, alors que le wraith dédia les prochaines minutes à faire avec sa langue et ses doigts le tour du sexe gonflé de sa Compagne, l'évitant complètement d'abord en mordillant et embrassant son ventre, ses hanches, son nombril encore une fois, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le creux derrière ses genoux, ses mollets...

Puis il plaça les pieds de la jeune femme sur ses épaules solides et il approcha son visage de son mont de Vénus, entrouvrant les lèvres juste assez pour pousser son souffle chaud et excitant sur les lèvres enflées du sexe féminin, respirant ensuite profondément son odeur délicieuse et unique, chassant définitivement de tout son être les maudits phéromones royaux...

Il s'appliqua ensuite avec ardeur à jouer de sa langue et de sa bouche, puis de ses doigts avec le sexe humide et palpitant comme un coeur, se consacrant à la ravir plusieurs fois de suite, tirant de sa gorge des petits cris et des gémissements d'extase.

Encore une fois emportée par une grande vague de jouissance, Sara agrippa férocement la crinière blanche du wraith, tirant de toutes ses forces.

Éperdue de désir et se fichant complètement maintenant des ordres de Todd pour ne pas qu'elle bouge et se laisse faire, la jeune femme poussa son bassin contre la bouche du mâle et l'écrasa sans relâche, mouillant abondamment son menton et par le fait même son bouc argenté.

Todd poussa un grognement de délice et enfonça encore plus profondément sa langue en elle, suivie de trois doigts qui arrachèrent encore à sa Compagne un autre orgasme alors qu'elle arqua son dos en venant bruyamment, ses jambes tremblant sous la vague qui la souleva.

Il remonta alors vers son visage et ses yeux brillants de fierté et d'arrogance rencontrèrent ceux de Sara...mais le regard de la jeune femme était embrumé encore par les derniers spasmes du plaisir, un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle balbutia:

- Ohhhhh...ah c'est...c'était...je...oh toi alors!

Puis elle mima une sorte de rugissement qui se voulait panthère mais qui sortit plutôt en un petit miaulement de chatte satisfaite. Elle rit joyeusement et Todd eut un petit rire suffisant et narquois envers cet essai pitoyable de rugir comme une femelle de son espèce!

-Et tu n'as rien vu...! dit le mâle insolent, s'installant entre les jambes de la jeune femme et poussant en une seule fois son sexe dur tout au fond d'elle.

Sara eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit grand ses yeux mais elle enlaça aussitôt les hanches de Todd de ses jambes, pour le retenir en elle...

Ils ne furent plus dès lors qu'une hydre à deux têtes, mélangeant leurs membres et dansant ensemble cette formidable danse où il y avait à la fois du désir, de l'amour et ce besoin d'un accouplement bestial, répondant à quelque chose de bien plus ultime qu'un simple cycle de wraith.

Quand elle crut que ce mâle en avait fini avec elle, ce ne fut pas le cas car il la réclama encore et encore.

Sara avait complètement perdu la notion du temps et se disait que dans les prochains jours, ses cuisses et ses jambes, sans compter son sexe, seraient passablement endoloris!

_...vertus thérapeutiques des eaux bleutées du bassin...ou non!_

Leurs chairs nues se mélangeaient ensemble alors qu'il bougeait d'une façon fluide entre ses jambes, repoussant ses cuisses, soulevant haut ses jambes, sifflant avec ce profond besoin d'elle alors qu'elle appliquait fortement le bout de ses doigts entre les interstices creux situés entre les arêtes de ses vertèbres.

Prenant encore une fois son visage entre ses paumes, le wraith remplit sa bouche de sa langue et la pénétra tout comme il le faisait de son sexe de plus en plus serré autour de son membre, s'appliquant soudainement à jouer avec elle et à changer ses coups de boutoir en de lents et langoureux mouvements, chacun de ses muscles brûlant sous l'effort de retenir ses assauts...

Elle cria son impatience mais il ne l'écouta pas, continuant à rendre sa pénétration traînarde, nonchalante, rendant leur accouplement une véritable agonie jusqu'à ce que le corps de Sara ne soit plus qu'un long trémolo vibrant encore une fois, sous la contraction violente de l'orgasme.

Son besoin de terminer cette union descendit sur lui avec une telle force qu'il fit à son tour trembler tout son corps. Mais il le défia en s'amusant toujours d'elle, l'émerveillant par ses caresses et ses frottements simultanés de ses mains et de son sexe rigide profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Sara d'une façon méchantes et taquines, poussant la jeune femme irritée à soulever sa nuque jusqu'à lui faire mal pour atteindre les lèvres du prédateur, Todd reculant mais finissant par la laisser planter un baiser gourmand sur ses lèvres, partageant avec elle le jeu si délicat et savoureux des langues...

Mais bientôt il ne fut plus capable de tenir et séparant leurs lèvres, ouvrant ses yeux il l'observa en prenant le menton de la jeune femme entre deux doigts, voulant savourer chaque moment de son abandon. Il ronronna, murmurant son nom alors qu'il saisit plus fermement ses fesses pour mieux se guider en elle...

Il la regarda rouler ses yeux de plaisir alors qu'il mit toute la force possible pour ne pas briser sa petite humaine mais pour compléter leur fusion sauvage, entrant en collision contre le corps chaud et envoûtant de sa Compagne, se soûlant de ses phéromones pour effacer complètement ceux de la reine, hurlant le prénom _**«Sara!» **_alors qu'il venait à son tour, rugissant de triomphe et du plaisir de la possession absolue.

Il la garda longuement contre lui alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle...

Encore une fois la jeune femme se demanda combien de temps avait passé alors qu'elle reposait, complètement épuisée dans les bras tendres de Todd contre la poitrine puissante et couverte d'un fil de sueur, enivrée de son odeur unique de mâle.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas être allée voir ses enfants dès son arrivée comme elle le leur avait promis. Les jumeaux lui avaient expressément demandée de venir les voir pour lui relater comment c'était passé cette visite sur Agharo?

Mais Todd lui avait semblé plus tôt clairement _«en détresse»_, ayant bien plus besoin d'elle que Declan et Alex qui pouvaient attendre...

_()()()_

_Plus tard, au sein des eaux bienfaisantes du bassin de leur grande salle de bain..._

Se remettant doucement tous deux de leur accouplement frénétique, Todd et Sara se lavaient mutuellement tout au bord du bassin, passant sur leur corps des sortes d'éponges naturelles pêchées par des adorateurs qui ratissaient souvent l'eau de la mer des planètes où ils allaient chasser et pêcher.

Ils avaient découvert que la texture de ces objets spongieux avaient une douceur bienfaisante, tout en permettant de bien gratter la saleté sur les corps...

Tous deux silencieux d'abord, Sara avait ensuite recommencé à expliquer un peu la façon dont elle s'y prendrait pour aller négocier au nom des wraith dans les prochaines semaines. Cette fois-ci, Todd l'écoutait pleinement.

Mais à un moment alors que Sara lavait le bas du corps de son Compagnon, Todd se mit à ronronner, de toute évidence encore prêt pour un autre «round» de sexe.

- Ah non. Bas les pattes! protesta Sara mi-riant, mi-agacée. J'ai déjà donné pour aujourd'hui et je suis en retard par aller voir les jumeaux!

Le wraith poussa un grognement déçu mais ne contesta pas sa décision.

- Seigneur Todd, tu étais si...intense! dit alors Sara d'une voix douce. Tu l'es pas mal d'habitude, mais là je ressentais que tu voulais éteindre une sorte d'incendie. Ou plutôt, on aurait dit que tu voulais plonger en moi pour effacer une sorte de calamité, de mauvais sort qui te collait à la peau!

Sara n'avait pas si bien dit! se dit Todd alors qu'ayant terminé tous deux leur toilette, le wraith la mena sur un bord plus creux du bassin pour venir s'y percher, faisant faire une rotation à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui. Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sara pour l'attirer tout contre lui et elle soupira d'aise, posant sa tête au creux de sa nuque, respirant l'odeur à la fois de propreté et de musc du grand corps musclé et tatoué.

Comme le wraith ne disait mot, se contentant de baiser le dessus de la tête de sa Compagne puis de passer ses lèvres paresseusement sur la chair crémeuse et chaude de sa nuque, Sara décida de questionner Todd, malgré ses barrières toujours fermement élevées autour de son esprit, ne la laissant pénétrer dans leur lien que très légèrement.

- C'est la reine. dit Sara d'une voix calme. J'ai senti cette perturbation en toi, même lorsque je vous ai rejoint sur Atlantis et lorsque nous étions en compagnie des autres... notre connexion était tout de même confuse et pleine d'angoisse, peu importe avec quelle force tu as réussi à cacher ton trouble aux atlantes!

Todd eut un petit rire acerbe alors qu'il cessa ses caresses sur le cou de Sara.

_Ahhhhh sa petite humaine avait tellement de perspicacité et le connaissait plutôt bien!_

Leur lien était de plus en plus fort et cette agaçante humaine savait bien maintenant comment déceler en lui le moindre tourment, la plus petite inquiétude!

Exaspéré par sa vivacité d'esprit, Todd se dit qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui révéler entièrement ce qui s'était passé là-bas, dans les appartements de la reine de l'alliance.

Pourquoi faire du mal à Sara alors que l'issue finale de cette entrevue était qu'il avait pu résister à la vicieuse reine?

_«Plutôt éviter une fin inévitable!»_ se corrigea lui-même le wraith, reconnaissant que c'était son habilité à détourner une situation à son profit et surtout l'ambition de la reine qui lui avait permis d'échapper à son _**devoir **_de reproduction avec la souveraine.

….et aussi à sa mort.

Heureusement qu'elle avait encore besoin de lui, ayant réalisé qu'il serait à même de lui procurer une très grande aide, si elle voulait accéder au statut illustre de Matriarche...

Mais Sara exigeait une réponse alors qu'il sentit son impatience et l'exaspération de la jeune femme qui encore une fois, déplorait la façon dont Todd évitait souvent de lui répondre!

-J'ai raison n'est-ce-pas? dit sa Compagne en se retournant à demi vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, Todd? Pourquoi toutes ces réunions à huit-clos avec elle depuis quelques temps? Il me semble qu'elle te somme plus souvent et que tu reviens épuisé de ces entrevues...

Todd la retourna complètement vers lui et saisit ses deux épaules, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui tu as raison. Non il ne s'est rien passé de grave, du moins rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter! Mais tu vois juste lorsque tu dis que je reviens de plus en plus épuisé de ces entrevues. Les reines drainent beaucoup d'énergie de mâles comme nous, Sara...surtout de ceux ayant de très hautes fonctions. Elle devient exigeante et bien que je la savais sage, ouverte d'esprit et assez intelligente pour s'en tenir à notre arrangement, elle commence à me faire des demandes plus..._dérangeantes_. À tenter d'acquérir plus de pouvoirs décisionnels dans l'alliance et..-

- Ah ahhhh! Je le savais! triompha Sara en interrompant le wraith. Toutes des salopes, ces femelles de ton espèce, en particulier les reines! Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle serait différente parce qu'elle est si brillante et si avisée en général? qu'elle se contenterait encore pendant longtemps des maigres avantages que tu lui laisses? Et dire que je passe pour naïve! fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Todd eut un demi-sourire en laissant Sara profiter de sa petite victoire, l'écoutant l'enguirlander gentiment.

- En effet, dit finalement le wraith lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta. Je suis déçue, j'avais cru qu'elle allait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, surtout que je l'ai recueillie, elle, son compagnon et l'équipage de ses deux ruches et qu'elle a eu de la chance de me trouver sur son chemin! Car elle venait d'être vaincue par une autre faction qui n'aurait pas hésité à la poursuive sans relâche jusqu'à son extermination complète...

Sara coupa encore le discours plein de ressentiment du wraith, sentant qu'il tentait de lui cacher quelque chose:

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que _**Sa Majesté**_ voulait? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cinglante et méprisante.

Todd savait qu'il devait lui dire une certaine partie de la vérité, mais pas complètement sinon sa perspicace Compagne ne le lâcherait pas.

- Elle tient beaucoup à ce qu'à sa prochaine gestation, sa portée cette fois-ci ne soit pas des drones, mais des wraith supérieurs, et probablement aussi une femelle...elle prétend qu'avec le changement radical de notre mode alimentaire, nous n'avons plus réellement de problèmes de rationnement et qu'elle peut alors se consacrer à perpétuer la race des wraith non masqués, et éventuellement élever une femelle wraith.

Sara réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa simplement les épaules.

- Elle a raison, dit-elle finalement. Ce n'est pas grand chose, si ça peut la satisfaire! Ça veut juste dire que je devrai travailler plus fort pour que nous trouvions des mondes humains volontaires à négocier leurs récoltes avec nous, puisque nous aurons des petites bouches de plus à nourrir...éventuellement, lorsque le traitement génique sera plus au point, tu avais l'intention de rallier des adoratrices humaines volontaires pour porter de petits hybrides, alors je ne vois pas en quoi la demande de la reine est une exigence intolérable...?

Todd hocha la tête, content que Sara se place d'elle-même sur la voie où il voulait la mener. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas si dupe.

-...mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es revenu si bouleversé, Todd...et que tu m'as tellement broyé en me possédant que je vais avoir besoin de trois bonnes journées pour marcher bien droite, dit Sara d'une voix sarcastique. Vous n'avez pas seulement parler de reproduction wraith. Elle voulait plus...admets-le!

Todd aurait blêmi s'il n'avait pas déjà eu un teint naturellement pâle. Parfois cette humaine était trop intelligente, trop perceptive. Il redoubla de force mentale pour l'empêcher de deviner toutes les pensées tourmentées et accablées nichées au fond de son esprit, dès que cela concernait cette maudite reine.

Il décida de jouer encore une fois la carte d'une demi-vérité.

- En effet. Elle veut plus de pouvoir. Elle veut réellement le partager avec moi et devenir plus visible dans la communauté...en fait, elle exige de se tenir à mes côtés comme véritable reine de l'alliance.

Sara poussa un cri de rage et s'éloignant de lui dans le bassin pour s'agripper à un coin et se propulser hors de l'eau, elle s'enveloppa dans un grand drap de bain qu'elle noua au-devant de sa poitrine. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large au bord du réservoir thérapeutique.

C'est elle qui était blême maintenant alors qu'elle s'arrêta carré devant Todd qui était toujours assis sur le bord du grand bain:

- Le_ partager_...devenir _**vraiment **_ta reine! Tu...tu veux dire...que tu serais alors son _**vrai favori**_?...et son Compagnon alors?

Todd se leva prestement sur ses pieds et rejoignit la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle résista d'abord mais se laissa faire, levant la tête pour plonger un regard perplexe et tourmenté dans ses yeux vert-ambré.

- Elle n'est reine _que de nom_ et cela ne va pas changer, Sara! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter...

- Oh. En effet, il n'y a _telllllement_ pas matière à s'inquiéter! siffla la voix maintenant cinglante de Sara. Tu m'as dit une fois qu'il était impossible de résister à une telle reine, Todd. Et maintenant elle t'affirme vouloir te mettre dans son lit et partager complètement le pouvoir? Formidable. Alors il n'y a pas trente-six solutions..._**tues-là.**_

Elle s'était encore libérée en parlant et maintenant elle était à quelques pieds du wraith, le fixant avec un regard sombre et défiant.

- J'ai trouvé mieux pour m'en sortir...dit alors Todd.

- Ahhhh boooon? Mieux que de la tuer! Expliques-toi? dit Sara sur un ton railleur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Todd s'approcha de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue du revers de son long doigt, lui faisant le sourire retors qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Ahhhhhh Sara. Toujours si fière et efficace! Serais-tu devenue aussi cruelle que nous, puisque tu me suggères continuellement de tuer les femelles de mon espèce? Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas le cas. Celle-ci peut nous être encore utile. J'ai l'intention de la proposer au prochain conseil des Matriarches pour que notre reine devienne l'une d'entre elles...je ferai ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Je me débarrasserai d'elle au sein de mon alliance, mais son intelligence et son ouverture d'esprit permettront au nouveau Concile des Matriarches de bénéficier des qualités et habiletés de cette reine.

Ébahie, Sara resta la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction pendant quelques secondes avant de réagir:

-Tu...tu veux en faire une Matriarche? Mais je croyais qu'elle était trop jeune? Les autres ne l'accepteront jamais puisque tu m'as affirmé toi-même que les femelles wraith devaient avoir plusieurs millénaires avant même de se prouver être assez méritantes pour pouvoir accéder au titre impérial de Matriarche!

-Certes. C'était vrai auparavant, mais plus maintenant. Deux des plus éminentes d'entre elles sont décédées après une très, très longue vie! Même si nous tendons à être éternel, Sara...il arrive un moment où l'âge nous atteint...et avec lui, des maladies inhérentes à notre espèce. La peste Hoffans est venue compliquer tout cela et aussi des troubles physiques et mentaux liés à l'hibernation prolongée. Ma Matriarche m'a avisé il n'y a pas si longtemps que leurs rangs commençaient à s'amenuiser dangereusement, surtout depuis le départ de deux de leurs plus importantes Matriarches. Alors j'ai bien peur que leurs règles et traditions ne doivent s'ajuster et j'ai bien l'intention de présenter bientôt la candidature de notre reine. Je crois qu'il ne me sera pas difficile de persuader ma Matriarche et les autres membres du matriarcat. Elles n'ont de toute façon pas le choix d'accueillir dans leurs rangs à l'avenir des reines moins anciennes, étant donné qu'il ne reste en général que de jeunes reines après la disparition de plusieurs d'entre elles, suite à cette déplorable guerre civile...

Sara sourit malicieusement.

-Oh. Très habile, mon Commandant! dit-elle. J'imagine que la reine a sauté sur ta proposition, mais dis-moi...que vont dire les autres wraith, les membres des équipages de tes ruches? Tu m'as dit un jour que la majorité des wraith ne pouvaient vivre sans reine...?

- Je me charge de rétablir l'ordre et d'expliquer à mes frères ce qui se passe, dit Todd d'un ton confiant. Il est passé bien du temps depuis que je les ai tous rassemblés sous l'égide cette alliance qui est devenue solide, très forte avec le temps...et puis il y a d'autres femelles wraith à la tête de certaines de nos ruches. Éventuellement un jour, je formerai la candidate que j'ai en tête pour devenir la future reine de l'alliance...

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête? balbutia Sara, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer son astucieux Compagnon, mais aussi d'être inquiète de la future remplaçante de la reine.

_Elle qui s'était imaginée débarrassée à jamais de ces créatures torves et bien plus agressives que les mâles wraith!_

En même temps, Sara réfléchissait à toute allure et ne voyait vraiment pas qui pourrait remplacer la reine. Faut dire qu'elle connaissait très très peu de femelles wraith...la seule qui lui venait en tête en ce moment était la gardienne Olivia, mais elle ne la voyait _pas du tout_ reine et elle savait que Todd ne pensait pas non plus à elle comme aspirante au titre royal!

-Oui, en effet petite humaine. J'ai une future reine en tête. Mais en ce moment, elle est encore bien trop jeune...fit Todd d'un ton mystérieux.

Sara avait beau tenter de décortiquer l'expression sur les traits immuables du wraith, elle ne réussit pas non plus à franchir le brouillard mis expressément devant son esprit pour l'empêcher d'y entrer et de voir le nom de cette énigmatique candidate.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de frustration.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses de t'inquiéter maintenant, dit son Compagnon en s'enveloppant à son tour d'un long drap de bain puis en saisissant le bras de la jeune femme pour la guider vers leur chambre. Le fait est que nous serons bientôt débarrassée de la reine, mais je vais devoir aller négocier son entrée au Concile des Matriarches évidemment. Et en attendant que ma future candidate mûrisse assez pour remplir son nouveau rôle au sein de l'alliance, je ne ressens aucune appréhension à maîtriser la situation ici, _**sans**_ la présence d'une reine...

Sara renonça à pousser davantage, sachant très bien que Todd ne lui révélerait rien de plus.

- Maintenant habillons-nous, je vais aller avec toi voir nos enfants. Plus tard, nous devrons parler des mesures de sécurité que je vais mettre en place pour tes déplacements lors de tes négociations avec les mondes humains...

Sara grimaça et fut sur le point de rouspéter, mais elle se souvint à temps qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Teyla Emmagan.

_...soit de suivre toutes les instructions et mesures de sécurité que Todd mettrait en place pour s'assurer de sa protection. D'user de sagesse et de la plus grande précaution, lorsqu'elle irait négocier au nom des wraith..._

Elle se tut alors, s'avouant qu'en effet ces mesures seraient essentielles avec certaines de ces peuplades sauvages, peu civilisées et qui surtout, ne pardonneraient pas facilement le fait qu'elle était pour eux une adoratrice de la race qui s'était évertuée à les détruire depuis la nuit des temps...

_()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Fatiguée et pas vraiment satisfaite des candidates que Mathob lui avait fait rencontrer jusqu'ici, Sara s'apprêtait à recevoir la dernière en lice. Elle venait d'écarter sans pitié les trois premières adoratrices que la vieille Mère lui avait présentée:

La première ne répondait pas au premier critère que Sara avait exigé, soit d'être une toute nouvelle recrue. En effet, elle avait dans la fin trentaine et en plus ne s'était jamais occupé d'enfants, ayant passé le plus clair de sa vie au service de son Maître qui était mort récemment lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. De toute évidence, elle était la candidate numéro un de Mathob qui tentait de placer cette amie au service de la Compagne, mais cette dernière avait tout de suite noté la grande ambition de cette femme qui de toute évidence se rengorgerait bien plus devant les autres de cette position importante dans la hiérarchie des humains de la ruche, plutôt que de prendre soin avec amour de la progéniture du Chef Suprême!

-Non Mathob, dit Sara, mécontente. Je comprend qu'elle est ton premier choix, mais cette femme est trop ambitieuse et ne me semble pas intéressée plus qu'il ne faut à veiller sur des enfants.

-Bon! fit la vielle femme en pinçant ses lèvres de dépit. Eh bien que pensez-vous de la deuxième alors?

-Je ne la veux pas non plus. Elle m'a semblé plutôt confuse et hésitante, elle n'a pas répondu franchement à mes questions sur son expérience avec des enfants...et en plus, elle était incapable de me regarder dans les yeux.

Mathob retint un soupir d'agacement. Ah si sa maîtresse pouvait comprendre que depuis que les wraith de leur alliance ne se nourrissaient plus d'humains, certains adorateurs avaient déserté les ruches mais pour les jeunes femmes qui venaient se présenter pour prendre place dans leurs rangs, les plus jeunes et jolies avaient déjà attiré l'attention des Maîtres qui les avaient prises comme adoratrices personnelles! Il était donc bien difficile pour la vieille Mère de trouver des candidates potables pour la Compagne.

- Et la troisième...qu'en avez-vous pensé? demanda-t-elle, voyant bien par la moue de sa Maîtresse que cette postulante ne ferait pas l'affaire non plus!

- Ouais. Celle-là, elle faisait de toute évidente partie d'un harem qui dispense ses faveurs aux wraith qui n'ont pas ou ne veulent pas d'adoratrices personnelles. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une personne aimable et avenante, elle m'a d'abord plu. Mais j'ai remarqué ensuite qu'elle semble frivole et irresponsable et elle n'a pas semblé enthousiaste et convaincue à l'idée d'appliquer des mesures de sécurité et de discipline avec les jumeaux. Elle a l'air...laxiste. Je ne crois pas finalement pouvoir lui faire confiance, Mathob. Je suis désolée mais ces trois candidatures sont rejetées!

Mère haussa les épaules, excédée, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et ne cachant plus du tout son exaspération montante.

- Alors il ne reste que la dernière, mais elle vient juste d'arriver il y a à peine quelques jours comme nouvelle recrue...elle n'a même pas encore eu le temps de bien apprendre nos règles! dit Mathob avec un petit ton méprisant.

- Mais c'est parfait ça! dit Sara d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est ce que je voulais, du sang neuf! Je vais pouvoir la former. Fais-la entrer!

Mathob aller chercher la dernière candidate et bientôt Sara vit approcher une grande femme dégingandée d'une maigreur presque extrême mais au visage angélique. Elle avait la peau très sombre, ce qui l'aurait définitivement catégorisée comme venant du continent africain si elle avait été terrienne. Elle portait un foulard très coloré noué autour de sa tête, ce qui en faisait une coiffe élégante et qui devait représenter une sorte de tradition sur son monde. De cette coiffe s'échappait de longues tresses minces d'un noir corbeau et elle avait les yeux les plus ronds, sombres et brillants que Sara n'avait jamais vu! Les lèvres pleines lui firent un sourire humble mais authentique. Elle inclina sa tête tout en s'avançant de trois pas au signal de Mathob. Malgré son attitude de soumission et de respect, Sara ne put qu'admirer la démarche royale et gracieuse de la grande femme.

- Bonjour. Quel est ton nom et d'où viens-tu? demanda Sara.

- Compagne, je me nomme Nawa Ibo Bagwa et je viens de la planète Lélhassa. Je fais partie de la tribu des Célassiés. Je vous présente mes respects et j'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de me choisir comme gardienne de vos enfants, dit la voix basse et veloutée de la femme.

Sara fut satisfaite de son accent chantant mais aussi de son langage sans faute et aussi du fait qu'elle la regardait directement dans les yeux, sans peur mais toutefois sans défi.

- Je vais t'appeler seulement Nawa, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit Sara. Maintenant parles-moi un peu de tes motivations à vouloir devenir adoratrice, mais surtout de ton expérience avec les enfants?

Les quinze minutes suivantes passèrent très vite alors que Sara passa tout son questionnaire habituel et que Nawa lui donna les réponses souhaitées, et bien au-delà!

En effet, la femme venant de Lélhassa ayant perdu jeunes ses deux parents, avaient dû élever ses sept frères et soeurs, étant l'aînée. Elle était de bonne constitution malgré sa maigreur et elle était sportive, ayant participé à quelques compétitions sur sa planète.

Malheureusement presque toute la population des Célassiés avaient été décimée pendant ces dernières années par la peste Hoffans et Sara se souvint en effet avoir participé à une mission de vaccination des survivants, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la ruche de Todd. Elle avait été frappée par la bonne éducation et la sagesse de ce peuple.

Nawa, à 25 ans, avait décidé de se joindre aux adorateurs wraith, parce qu'elle n'avait plus eu personne après que presque toute sa famille n'ait été décimée finalement lors d'un tremblement de terre et également après la famine qui avait suivi. Ses deux derniers frères s'étaient aussi joints aux rangs des adorateurs, l'un comme chasseur et l'autre comme serviteur aux cuisines.

Sara sentit qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec elle et bien que Mathob sembla surprise de son choix final, elle décida que cette femme ferait l'affaire...quoique bien sûr elle devrait passer son dernier test...

…_.soit l'approbation de ses terribles jumeaux!_

_()()()_

- On veut Morya! dit Alexandra, sa bouche pincée, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son front buté.

- Ouais. On veut pas d'elle! rajouta son frère, pointant la gardienne avec un doigt accusateur. Je l'aime pas!

Sara rougit de colère et d'embarras.

-Voyons les enfants, je vous ferai remarquer que Nawa est juste ici devant vous et que vous devez vous montrer poli et respectueux en sa présence, sinon vous serez punis!

Alex et Declan baissèrent la tête mais aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air vraiment repentant! Sara soupira et lança un petit regard d'excuse en direction de la jeune femme.

- Maintenant, fit Sara avec un ton joyeux, si vous désirez poser vos questions à Nawa, je suis sûre qu'elle va pouvoir vous démontrer qu'elle serait une excellente remplaçante pour Morya!

- Oh Mère...personne n'arrive à la cheville de Morya, sauf Mathob! dit Alex en soulevant le menton de défi, ignorant superbement la nouvelle adoratrice.

- Eh bien il va falloir vous y faire les enfants! siffla sa mère d'une voix cinglante. Morya est partie occuper d'autres..._**fonctions,**_ à mon grand regret. Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous entendre avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la vie, rien n'est jamais immuable!

Sara en avait plus qu'assez de la crise de pré-adolescence des jumeaux qui se montraient maintenant souvent détestables et défiants. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de s'habituer à son rôle de mère, à s'ajuster à leur grande soif d'apprendre, leur attitude hésitant continuellement entre l'enthousiasme des enfants qu'ils étaient toujours, mais aussi en leurs énormes capacités intellectuelles les rendant plus intelligents qu'un humain de QI normal, alors que leur croissance fulgurante et anormale poussait continuellement Sara dans de nouveaux défis en tant que mère...

Et voilà que maintenant ils avaient toutes les caractéristiques de pédanterie, de mépris et de condescendance qu'elle retrouvait en général chez l'espèce wraith, et en particulier chez son propre Compagnon dans ses mauvais jours!

Avant qu'elle ne se soit excusée à Nawa de l'attitude de sa fille, Declan ouvrit la bouche à son tour:

- Moi j'en ai une, question. Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir l'air aussi famélique? Quoi...tu ne manges pas suffisamment? Tu as l'air encore plus maigre et efflanquée qu'Olivia!

- DECLAN!

C'est Sara qui avait hurlé après être restée pantoise, sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et d'outrage pendant quelques secondes.

- Maintenant excuses-toi tout de suite! grinça Sara entre ses dents.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna le jeune hybride en levant à peine les yeux.

- Je ne te trouve pas vraiment sincère, Declan Sheppard! dit Sara d'un ton mécontent. Tu es définitivement puni! Tu ne feras pas partie de la sortie de cet après-midi. Je n'emmènerai qu'Alexandra et tu réfléchiras à ton comportement déplorable, confiné dans ta chambre. Maintenant, j'espère pour toi que tes prochaines excuses seront plus...convaincantes!

-Si Declan ne vient pas, alors je ne viens pas non plus! fit Alex d'un ton insolent, son petit menton toujours levé en provocation, s'avançant d'un pas et coupant la prochaine réplique de son frère.

Sara rougit encore une fois de rage, se retenant de peine et de misère de s'avancer à son tour pour frapper son impertinente fille!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si honteuse, si désireuse de l'approbation de cette jeune fille exotique qui présentait sa candidature comme future gardienne d'enfants. Des enfants qui visiblement avaient de la misère à lui obéir et à la rendre fière d'eux en ce moment!

Mais elle fut tout aussi surprise que les jumeaux quand Nawa s'avança et touchant doucement et respectueusement le bras de Sara, attira son attention.

Sara, interrompue dans sa prochaine réplique cinglante envers sa détestable fille, se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'entendit dire:

-Si vous voulez bien me permettre Compagne, je vais répondre à la question du jeune Declan...

Médusée, Sara acquiesça toutefois de la tête, donnant sa permission à la jeune adoratrice pour parler.

- Si je suis si maigre, c'est qu'en effet notre famille a manqué de nourriture lorsque toutes nos récoltes ont été détruites en même temps que mon village, lors du dernier tremblement de terre. J'ai préféré donner la majorité de mes rations à mes jeunes frères et soeurs mais la plupart d'entre eux sont tout de même morts, par suite de maladies...mes deux frères restants et moi-même avons donc décidé de nous présenter lors de la dernière sélection d'adorateurs pour venir servir les wraith et ainsi être logés, nourris et mis sous leur protection. J'imagine que je vais me remplumer un peu dans les prochains mois et engraisser grâce à une bonne nourriture qui me rendra une apparence plus robuste! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis tout de même forte, solide et fort capable de vous démontrer mes habiletés en tant que gardienne...et je suis également bien entraînée physiquement.

Tout cela avait été dit d'un ton calme et avenant, la jeune femme ne semblant pas du tout insultée de l'attitude déplorable des enfants!

Les jumeaux semblèrent même avoir honte tout-à-coup.

- Nous sommes désolés de ce qui est arrivé à toi et à ta famille, décida soudain de dire Alexandra d'une voix plutôt douce cette fois-ci. Cependant, nous n'avons pas besoin de nouvelle gardienne, même si notre mère y tient. Mathob nous suffit.

Mais Declan quant à lui semblait avoir tendu l'oreille aux mots: _bien entraînée_ _physiquement._

- Quelles sont tes habiletés, Nawa? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Nawa eut un large sourire.

- D'abord, j'ai élevé mes jeunes frères et soeurs dès l'âge de 13 ans, dit-elle d'une voix modeste. Je sais bien cuisiner, et je lis et écris couramment trois langages, dont celui des anciens. J'ai une grande imagination en ce qui a trait à trouver des activités et des jeux que je saurai inventer pour vous occuper et vous empêcher de vous ennuyer...je peux aussi vous enseigner les danses exotiques de ma planète et je connais tous les secrets de la faune et de la flore de la plupart des mondes habités de Pégase, affirma la jeune femme d'une voix crâneuse. Je peux vous enseigner plein de choses que vous ne connaissez pas encore...

- Ouais, c'est à voir. Tout cela nous intéresse plus ou moins, fit Alex sur un ton dubitatif, cachant admirablement qu'en réalité, elle se mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ces jeux inventés par la jeune adoratrice et aussi son enseignement sur la faune et la flore.

- Moi je veux en savoir plus sur tes habiletés physiques! déclara son frère.

- Oh, je pouvais courir plus vite que tout le monde dans mon village, je suis experte en tir à l'arc mais surtout, je suis imbattable au tir du couteau!

Les enfants en restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, se lançant des coups d'oeil furtifs l'un à l'autre.

- Ouah! Pour vrai? Je veux voir ça! fit Declan, déjà presque conquis.

Bien que sa soeur soit toute aussi intéressée par les habiletés physiques que venait de décrire Nawa, elle ne voulait toutefois pas céder aussi facilement.

- Morya est formidable et nous connaît bien, Mère...fit-elle en se retournant vers Sara et en suppliant d'un ton véhément. S'il-te-plaît, on aimerait que tu convainques Père de nous permettre d'aller la chercher pour qu'elle retrouve sa place auprès de nous. Personne ne nous connaît mieux que Morya!

Sara soupira. L'intérêt qui s'était allumé dans les yeux des enfants vacillait déjà et avant qu'elle ne se résolve encore une fois à éteindre les espoirs de sa fille, Nawa s'avança vers Alex et leva doucement une main pour toucher une mèche de la superbe chevelure de la jeune fille, chevelure atteignant maintenant le milieu de son dos.

- Tu as une couleur de cheveux splendide, fit sincèrement l'adoratrice. J'aimerais tellement que les miens soient de ce beau rouge!

De son autre main elle libéra sa propre chevelure de sa coiffe exotique et de nombreuses tresses minces d'un noir corbeau croulèrent soudain sur ses épaules, tombant aussi jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

- Je pourrais te les coiffer ainsi ou bien de toute autre façon que tu aimerais, jeune fille...dit Nawa. Je sais aussi coudre de très belles toilettes et fabriquer des bijoux très seyants.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Declan et les engloba tous deux dans ses prochaines paroles:

- Écoutez, je sais que la perte de votre ancienne gardienne vous peine encore et croyez-moi, je peux comprendre...j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop d'êtres chers à mon coeur. Mais même si Morya vous connaissait bien, laissez-moi le plaisir de mieux vous connaître également et d'être digne d'elle. Je ne serai jamais Morya, mais je peux me dévouer à apprendre de vous deux et à cheminer avec vous pendant tout le temps que m'allouera votre mère pour servir en tant que votre gardienne. Mais je comprendrais également si vous refusiez...je ne peux vous forcer à m'accepter, à m'aimer.

Tout autant que les jumeaux, Sara Sheppard était maintenant figée par l'étonnement et l'admiration.

En seulement quelques phrases, l'astucieuse jeune adoratrice avait maintenant gagné le coeur des jumeaux car ces derniers, sortant les premiers de leur ébahissement, se tournèrent brièvement l'un vers l'autre en établissant ce petit dialogue mental qui leur était propre. Après s'être consultés, ils se retournèrent en bloc vers Nawa et Sara pour dire par la voix d'Alexandra:

- On veut bien lui donner sa chance...

- Je suis d'accord. Et moi je veux la voir lancer du couteau! dit Declan, enthousiaste.

Sara eut un petit reniflement de triomphe très discret. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir _«eut du nez»_ pour le choix de l'adoratrice qui servirait désormais de gardienne aux enfants. Elle s'était dit que vu leur âge, elle devait les impliquer après tout dans le choix de la future personne qui passerait presque toutes ses journées avec eux...mais elle avait eu le déplaisant pressentiment toutefois que les jumeaux se montreraient difficiles et tenteraient délibérément de saboter tout le processus du choix, tout comme ils l'avaient fait au tout début de cette entrevue!

Mais là, les deux bras lui en tombaient, tant cette fille avait réussi finalement à se faire accepter, là où Sara perdait tout espoir de réussir à leur trouver quelqu'un en remplacement de Morya!

- Dis Ada, on peut l'emmener pour lui montrer le gymnase et la voir faire son lancée de couteaux? dit-il avec impatience alors que sa soeur hochait vivement la tête sans un mot mais avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Sara n'eut pas le coeur de refuser. La punition donnée aux enfants fut tout-à-coup oubliée, ou du moins ne sembla pas aussi détestable...

En après-midi, les jumeaux devaient normalement accompagner Sara sur Samsara où la jeune femme devait aller voir les installations agricoles des fermes que les atlantes leur avaient permis de visiter. Ensuite elle allait choisir quelques denrées à ramener sur la ruche et elle avait promis aux enfants d'aller dans le bois voisin pour partager avec eux un pique-nique. Toutefois elle avait puni Declan pour son impertinence et tout de suite, Alex avait encore une fois fait bloc commun avec son frère en clamant qu'elle resterait sur la ruche avec lui!

Pourtant, leur mère savait bien à quel point les jumeaux aimaient s'éloigner de la ruche et gambader sur le sol et dans les bois des planètes placées sous l'égide de l'alliance de leur père!

Sara, pensive, se dit que cette étonnante nouvelle gardienne - puisque les enfants avaient déclaré qu'il l'acceptait finalement! - avait définitement piqué l'intéret des jumeaux et réussi à se faire "engager", alors que Sara désespérait de trouver enfin la bonne personne!

Elle se sentit pourtant légèrement amère en constatant que cette punition n'en était finalement pas une, vu que les jumeaux semblaient plus excités à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à observer Nawa jouer avec des couteaux et leur faire connaître ses autres exploits physiques.

Mais elle haussa finalement les épaules en cédant, souriant de reconnaissance à Nawa.

Elle se dit qu'elle venait de gagner une bataille avec l'aide de cette rusée jeune femme et qu'un problème qui la préoccupait depuis le départ forcé de Morya, venait toutefois d'être résolu.

Declan et Alex sautillèrent de joie et oubliant tout autant Morya que leur mère, ils saisirent Nawa chacun par une main pour l'emmener vers l'arène d'entraînement situé à l'autre bout du corridor où se trouvait la nursery.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plus loin, sur une planète qu'est en train d'orbiter la ruche de tête de l'alliance...**_

Rowan déposa sa charge, essuyant sur son survêtement de coton le sang de l'animal mort qu'il transportait.

Dégoûté de l'odeur du sang, transpirant après une heure à transporter sans relâche le produit de la chasse des adorateurs jusqu'au vaisseau de transport qui regagnerait la ruche de tête après que leur tâche soit terminé, l'adorateur passa une main distraite sur son front, laissant une trace de sang sur sa peau brûlée par le soleil.

Depuis quelques jours il n'était plus chargé du transport des colis de denrées et il avait plutôt été affecté au service du sous-officier wraith qui dirigeait la chasse aux animaux sur les planètes faisant partie de l'alliance du Chef Suprême.

Il avait cru que ce serait plus facile et moins fastidieux comme tâche, vu qu'il était un chasseur émérite, du temps où il vivait encore librement sur sa planète d'origine.

Mais non, son nouveau Maître wraith lui en faisait baver, tout comme pour les autres chasseurs humains. Il leur faisait transporter aujourd'hui les lourds cadavres des prises tuées, soit ces sortes de grands orignaux lourds comme dix, mais savoureux au goût, il devait bien l'admettre!

Et c'était loin d'être terminé car à leur arrivée, ils devraient décharger et aller équarrir les carcasses pour en séparer la viande et la ranger ensuite dans des emballages qui iraient dans les congélateurs de la ruche.

- Humain, que fais-tu? fit soudain la voix tonitruante et pleine de reproche du Maître. Ce n'est pas le temps de paresser! Est-ce qu'il reste des animaux à emporter?

Rowan baissa la tête et s'inclina bien bas, comme tout adorateur devait le faire devant un officier supérieur...à fortiori si ce wraith faisait preuve de colère et de mécontentement.

- Je suis désolé, Seigneur. Je me reposais, dit Rowan d'une voix humble et soumise. Je ne crois pas qu'il en reste d'autres, ajouta-t-il.

Puis il sembla soudain changer d'avis et dit d''un ton hésitant:

- Quoique je n'ai pas bien regardé du côté de la rivière, Maître. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour aller vérifier et ramener ce qui reste, si c'est le cas.

- As-tu besoin d'aide? persiffla le wraith d'un ton railleur, évaluant la silhouette maigre de l'humain.

- Non non! Cela ira, Seigneur, Je peux emporter une dernière prise tout seul.

- Alors fais vite, je n'ai pas toute la journée, siffla le sous-officier.

Rowan se dépêcha de rejoindre l'amoncellement de rochers cachant la rivière et en atteignant le bord, il se lava d'abord brièvement ses bras et son visage en se penchant, faisant éclabousser sur sa peau tachée de sang de l'eau froide, n'essayant même pas de laver les taches de sang sur son survêtement maculé, ressemblant à une sorte de sarrau de boucher.

Une fois cela fait, l'agent double sortit de sa poche un petit appareil qu'il y avait dissimulé et touchant le minuscule bouton de commande sur un côté, installa ensuite sur l'escarpement d'un rocher la petite radio de communication inter-spatiale que lui avait remis son véritable Maître en lui confiant cette mission d'infiltration.

Il attendit quelques minutes alors que l'appareil crachotait en recherchant le bon signal, refoulant son angoisse d'être découvert par le sous-officier responsable de la chasse, si Rowan tardait à revenir vers le vaisseau de transport!

Mais bientôt le brouillard gris et statique monotone sur le petit écran fit face au visage de son Maître.

L'espion se raidit, son dos raide et son regard impassible alors qu'il salua l'individu d'un signe de tête respectueux.

- Rowan...as-tu de bonnes nouvelles pour me déranger ainsi? dit le Maître.

Rowan fixa le décor derrière l'autre et remarqua qu'il était au travail dans son laboratoire.

- Mon Maître, dit-il d'une voix basse, toujours craintif que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il faisait. Oui, je voulais vous signaler que j'ai pu finalement monter dans la hiérarchie et que j'accompagne maintenant le sous-officier responsable des produits de la chasse, au lieu de travailler dans les compartiments réfrigérés de la ruche...

- Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle pour moi? fit l'autre impatiemment en plissant de contrariété les traits de son visage. En quoi vas-tu pouvoir mieux remplir ta mission?

- J'ai déjà réussi à poser l'implant sur l'ordinateur de bord de la navette qui transportera la Compagne demain sur le premier monde où elle ira négocier, Maître...dit l'espion, sa poitrine gonflée de fierté. Cela n'a pas été facile mais j'ai gagné la confiance de l'adorateur dont la tâche est de nettoyer les navettes et il m'a renseigné sur celle qu'ils utiliseront pour..-

- Bon ça suffit, dit le Maître d'une voix sèche. Je ne suis pas intéressé à connaître les détails de la première partie de ta mission. L'essentiel est que tu aies réussi à monter à bord et à poser cet implant sur l'ordinateur géoscopique. Je pourrai donc suivre les endroits où **_elle_** sera en tout temps! Ceci bien sûr si les wraith qui vont l'accompagner ne décident pas de changer de vaisseau de transport...et c'est pourquoi tu dois m'en informer immédiatement si tu apprends quelques chose de nouveau.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Je ne suis que votre dévoué serviteur...je ne vous décevrai pas, faites-moi confiance!

- J'y comptes bien, Rowan...car si tu me désappointes comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois que je t'ai donné une tâche à accomplir, ton frère le paiera de sa vie! dit l'autre d'une voix froide comme de la glace, coupante comme un rasoir.

Rowan réitéra sa promesse qu'il ne décevrait pas son Maître puis il sursauta en entendant du bruit non loin de la rivière.

- Je dois partir, Maître. On m'attend. Je vous enverrai bientôt mon prochain rapport.

Il coupa vivement le signal et enfouit le petit appareil dans la poche secrète de son pantalon, courant pour atteindre la dernière carcasse de l'animal mort qu'il avait laissé tout près du rocher exprès pour pouvoir avoir une bonne raison de trouver du temps pour communiquer avec son Maître. Il le souleva juste à temps alors qu'un autre adorateur tournait alors le coin, suivi d'un drone wraith.

- Rowan, dit l'homme en le rejoignant. Tu as tort de lambiner, l'officier n'est pas content du tout!

- Ce corps est plus lourd, dit l'autre avec un ton d'excuse. J'ai du mal à l'emporter!

L'autre homme ricana.

- On se demande comment tu as pu ruser pour obtenir cette position de chasseur! fit-il d'un ton goguenard en roulant lui-même des épaules, redressant du mieux qu'il put sa silhouette trapue mais athlétique.

C'était un gaillard tout en muscles, bien plus fort que Rowan. Il s'approcha de l'adorateur et du dernier corps et se pencha pour assurer une meilleure prise sur l'animal, commençant à le tirer.

-Prends ton bord, ça ira plus vite à deux...petite nature! ironisa-t-il.

Prenant la gauche, Rowan et l'autre homme forcèrent et réussirent à atteindre la clairière pour entrer ce dernier chargement dans le vaisseau.

Son Maître wraith le regarda de travers et siffla quelques jurons méprisants à son endroit, lui promettant mille punitions au retour dans la ruche.

Mais Rowan n'en avait cure.

Son vrai Maître était satisfait de lui. Ça il le savait, au-delà du ton menaçant qu'il avait utilisé avec lui plus tôt! L'important était que son frère, sa seule famille, verrait un autre jour...

Bientôt, le Maître recevrait les coordonnées des endroits visités par la Compagne, au fur et à mesure qu'elle irait négocier.

Et dès qu'un de ces endroits se révèlerait favorable à une embuscade en bonne et due forme, l'araignée tendrait son fil, la mouche se ferait prendre et **_rien_** ne viendrait plus se mettre en travers du Plan ultime de son vrai Maître...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps sur la ruche, dans le corridor en direction des appartements des hauts gradés...**_

Le Second marchait d'un pas sonore dans les passages couverts de brume qui menaient vers ses quartiers personnels.

Il était en colère car il venait de recevoir un ordre plutôt choquant pour son rang de la part de son supérieur, le Chef Suprême de l'alliance.

Il n'avait pu protester et avait dû vivement cacher sa contrariété et même son outrage alors qu'étant le second officier en importance de cette ruche, il avait reçu la mortifiante tâche de servir de pilote et d'accompagnateur pour la Compagne humaine du Commandant, à tout le moins lors de ses premières missions de diplomate!

Alors que le Second cachait admirablement sa déconvenue et sa colère, l'Aîné avait devancé toutes questions que pourrait lui poser son subordonné pour justifier son choix, prétendant _ «qu'il n'y avait pour le moment nul autre officier en qui il avait assez confiance pour s'assurer que sa Compagne atteindrait les mondes humains en toute sécurité, que le Second savait mieux que personne déceler les pièges et les traquenards, qu'il était en plus une fine lame et un combattant hors pair qui volerait tout de suite à son secours, advenant que Méroc et l'autre garde-du-corps humain lui signaleraient que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la Kakesh était en grand danger"._

Il comprenait bien que son supérieur voulait le tester, que ce soit pour sa loyauté et son obéissance, même vis-à-vis un ordre aussi trivial, mais tout de même...!

Le Second arpenta le dernier couloir menant à ses appartements, fulminant de rage.

Même si l'Aîné lui avait dit que ce ne serait que pour quelques semaines, le temps qu'une routine de sécurité ne soit établie et que le Commandant trouve un autre officier tout aussi compétent que lui pour cette tâche, le Second grinça des dents en reniflant de mépris alors qu'il pianota sur le panneau de contrôle les coordonnées pour ouvrir les portes doubles de ses quartiers.

_Et cette Compagne? _pensait-il en passant le seuil des portes. _Ne devait-elle pas mousser sa carrière, louanger ses qualités et exhorter le Chef Suprême à lui donner enfin le poste de_ _Commandant de sa propre ruche? _

Bien qu'elle lui ait affirmé la dernière fois qu'ils s'en étaient parlés qu'elle y travaillait justement, le Second sentit sa colère augmenter alors que lui de son côté, avait tenu sa part du marché en traitant son adoratrice _d'une façon correcte_, sans la maltraiter.

Justement...elle était là. Sortant de l'ombre des confins de la chambre du Second Morya s'était avancée, douce, soumise et calme. Comme à son habitude, depuis que son Maître ne la battait plus.

Elle inclina sa tête avec respect en murmurant le _«Maître...»_ avec lequel elle l'accueillait à chaque fin de journée, apparemment inconsciente du grand état de fureur dans lequel était le Second, resté impassible en l'observant.

Il regarda de plus près entre ses yeux étrécis la jeune adoratrice qu'il s'était choisi:

Petite et plutôt chétive, son visage était fin avec des traits délicats, un petit nez, des yeux en amande de couleur pervenche, de très longs cils blonds, une bouche mince mais agréable et surtout cette cascade de boucles couleur blond miel qu'elle portait lâchement sur le dos ce soir, alors que d'habitude elle portait une queue de cheval ou une tresse unique.

Mais la jeune fille naïve et impressionnable, souvent apeurée qu'il avait connu au début, était ce soir d'un calme remarquable et la scrutant de plus près, le Second put lire dans ses yeux une sorte de défi, une excitation même...

Comme il était toujours de très mauvaise humeur, il n'eut tout-à-coup que le goût, l'instinct de la saisir par sa longue chevelure et de tirer vicieusement dessus, puis de la traîner sur le lit et de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hagarde. Ensuite il la prendrait mais sauvagement, apaisant sa rage mais aussi le désir violent qui l'avait saisi soudain en découvrant l'attitude trop calme de cette adoratrice, ainsi que le vêtement qu'elle avait choisi de porter.

- Viens ici. fit la voix rauque et sans émotion du Maître.

Il connaissait bien cette robe qu'elle aimait revêtir. Mais à quelque part elle y avait fait des modifications car à chaque pas qu'elle prenait, le tissu plus moulant à certains endroits tombait plus lâchement...à d'autres il dévoilait de ci de là la courbe d'une épaule, la chair d'une hanche, la courbure d'une cuisse blanche et plus haut, la peau de son ventre, chatoyante sous les lumières tamisées de ses quartiers.

On aurait même dit une autre humaine, se dit le sous-commandant. Même la démarche de Morya était différente!

Elle bougeait devant lui comme si elle voulait faire tout un spectacle de son corps offert, tout en douceur et impudiquement, mais sans que ça soit trop ouvertement sensuel.

Il avait le goût de sourire de sa maladresse naïve...cependant, la résolution ferme dans son esprit ouvert lui laissait deviner qu'elle voulait le séduire, qu'elle n'avait que le désir de lui plaire et de se faire mieux apprécier de lui.

Il changea soudain ses plans malveillants et décida de la laisser venir à lui, de découvrir le plan qu'elle avait concocté.

- Viens m'aider à enlever cet uniforme, ordonna-t-il tranquillement. Puis tu iras au lit et j'irai t'y rejoindre.

Mais comme Morya n'était qu'une novice dans l'art de la séduction que des adoratrices bien plus chevronnées maîtrisaient mieux qu'elle, le Second se demanda d'où lui était soudain venu le désir de mieux performer dans un domaine qu'elle connaissait si peu?

Car elle se contentait d'habitude de courir vers le lit en se déshabillant en vitesse, attendant sans broncher et subissant ensuite en silence les assauts sexuels de son Maître.

Comme sur un signal prédéterminé, la jeune fille continua d'avancer vers lui mais tout aussi lentement, sa démarche mouvante et ses hanches se balançant d'une façon hypnotisante, les lueurs rougeâtres et bleuâtres des murs de la pièce caressant la chair pâle de l'adoratrice.

Maintenant que sa colère était tombée et que sa curiosité se mélangeait à la perplexité sur les traits du wraith, la jeune fille respirait mieux.

Elle était restée imperturbable à son arrivée et même si le Second cachait bien son état ombrageux, Morya avait deviné dans le frémissement de ses membres et surtout de sa main – l'ancienne nourricière - qui se serrait et se desserrait convulsivement, que quelque chose avait grandement perturbé son Maître wraith et qu'elle serait bien chanceuse s'il ne décidait pas de passer sa colère sur elle, comme il l'aurait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps!

Mais héroïquement, la jeune fille ne broncha pas et joua le jeu qu'elle avait pratiqué toute seule plus tôt dans les quartiers du Second en l'attendant. Elle avait décidé de laisser tomber sa pudeur et ses préjugés naturels et de tenter le plan que la Compagne Sara lui avait proposée, pour amadouer son terrible Maître.

Elle avait réussit à ravaler sa peur et à jouer le jeu et maintenant que le visage du Second était plein de confusion alors qu'il l'observait avancer vers lui avec un certain intérêt, elle continua à agir selon le plan et une fois devant lui, elle se mit à le dévêtir d'abord du lourd manteau, puis continua en le débarrassant de sa chemise, contemplant finalement le torse aux muscles et aux nerfs bien dessinés, les quelques tatouages soulignant la chair d'un vert bleuté et elle osa poser sa main sur l'un d'eux, suivant le design délicat d'une écriture wraith serpentant de son épaule droite à la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Vous êtes tellement beau, mon Maître...murmura Morya.

Maintenant intrigué alors que sa nouvelle adoratrice n'avait jamais encore agit ainsi avec lui ni prononcé ce genre de compliments à son endroit, le wraith pencha sa tête de côté en observant la jeune humaine, encore plus perplexe.

_Aurait-elle reçu quelques conseils d'une adoratrice plus expérimentée?_ se demanda-t-il.

- Bien, dit-il simplement. Enlèves le reste de mes vêtements et vas m'attendre au lit.

Morya le débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements mais une fois qu'il fut nu, au lieu de se déshabiller hâtivement comme elle le faisait d'habitude avant de courir vers le lit, la jeune fille joua lâchement avec une longue mèche de cheveux dorés et leva son autre main pour toucher d'une façon hésitante les mostachios tressées du Second.

Ne sachant plus s'il devait se fâcher de son manque d'obéissance évident alors que la jeune adoratrice ne bougeait pas de sa position actuelle, ou bien s'il devait plonger dans son esprit pour mieux comprendre d'où venait la nouvelle attitude de sa timide esclave, le wraith en était encore à jauger sa propre réaction lorsqu'il la vit commencer à s'agenouiller lentement, étalant sa robe indécente tout autour d'elle et repoussant quelques mèches rebelles de sa longue chevelure pour dégager complètement son visage. Puis elle se souleva légèrement, le temps d'agripper sa robe et de la faire passer complètement par-dessus sa tête, restant nue dans la lumière ténue de la pièce.

- Seigneur...murmura Morya...si vous me permettez, si j'osais vous demander...?

_- Quoi?_ fit la voix rauque et basse, hésitante entre un ton contrarié et une nuance de curiosité intense.

- Je...j'aimerais pour une fois vous satisfaire..._**autrement.**_

Le Second fut tenté fortement de la gifler sauvagement, là sur place, pour ne pas avoir obéi immédiatement en se rendant au lit pour l'attendre!

Mais l'expression fiévreuse et ardente dans les yeux pervenche de la jeune fille le fit retenir sa main et il pencha un peu sa tête par derrière, clignant ses yeux verts intenses une ou deux fois, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait en tête?

D'habitude, ce wraith se fichait éperdument de satisfaire ou non l'humaine sur qui il assouvissait ses plus bas instincts, quand le caprice lui prenait de s'accoupler avec l'une d'elle, son espèce manquant cruellement de femelles wraith pour satisfaire les mâles alpha.

Depuis qu'il avait remarqué et choisi la jeune Morya, - il va sans dire tout autant pour sa remarquable beauté qui s'était épanouie mais aussi pour narguer Sara Sheppard qu'il détestait - le Second ne s'était pas donné la peine de se préoccuper de la jouissance de son adoratrice, même s'il savait qu'elle retirait un certain plaisir de leurs accouplements parfois, mais qu'elle cachait le tout sous une attitude bornée et d'indifférence soumise.

Mais ce soir il y avait quelque chose de brillant, cette lueur de désir et d'exaltation dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'elle était impatiente de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait appris...?

- Que vas-tu faire...? murmura la voix veloutée du Maître.

Et Morya sut que le wraith avait succombé à sa curiosité, à l'avidité de la nouveauté.

Elle saisit délicatement le membre déjà dur du wraith et le caressa doucement, se rappelant les mouvements délibérément lents que Sara, en tant que professeur, avait fait sur la _garrotas_ pour sa démonstration de ce qu'elle appelait une fellation.

Le Second avait saisi. Ses belles lèvres pleines s'étirèrent en un lent sourire montrant toutes ses dents inquiétantes et il poussa un feulement d'approbation, malgré le fait que ce genre de préliminaires oraux n'avaient jamais été réellement sa préférence en fait de caresses sexuelles.

Mais il était maintenant désireux de savoir ce que cette petite pouvait faire mais surtout..._de qui_ elle avait appris, car il savait qu'elle n'avait eu auparavant aucune expérience sexuelle de ce genre.

Il murmura son approbation alors qu'il s'installa confortablement en se campant mieux sur ses deux jambes, laissant les mains de la jeune fille le saisir plus fermement et ses lèvres venir effleurer à peine le premier gland de son sexe imposant.

Les premières minutes furent incroyables, sachant que la petite Morya n'avait jamais performé un tel acte auparavant et bien qu'elle fut tout de même assez novice, sa langue et ses mains chaudes et douces le firent bander encore plus. Une sorte de ronronnement langoureux monta profondément de sa gorge pour retentir tout le long de son grand corps, venant vibrer tout contre la bouche gourmande de son adoratrice.

Le grognement de délice du Second fut un tel encouragement pour Morya, que la jeune fille mit encore plus d'ardeur à bien reproduire la leçon donnée par son ancienne Maîtresse, constatant que son Maître appréciait cette nouvelle caresse.

Alors qu'elle s'appliquait méticuleusement à se donner de son mieux pour l'exciter encore plus et le rendre au bord de l'orgasme, le Second qui observait la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil décida de plonger dans son esprit pour fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

Il voulait découvrir _qui_ avait été le professeur d'une élève ma foi...fort douée!

_Ahhhhhhhh voilà. C'était elle!_ se dit le wraith triomphant, découvrant finalement un certain visage...

(à suivre!)

**_N/A: Comme toujours, je suis friande de vos revues, publiques ou bien en messages privés! :-)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XVII_

_**Vaisseau de transport wraith, naviguant au-dessus de la planète Shévara...**_

Observant les magnifiques champs dorés dont les épis de céréales montaient très haut et s'étendaient à perte de vue, Sara Sheppard admirait par les fenêtres la luxuriance des territoires, les nombreuses rivières installées dans le creux de riches vallées où se nichaient de petits villages aux nombreux toits modestes.

Depuis le début du voyage, elle avait évité le plus possible le regard du Second de Todd, ce wraith que le Chef Suprême lui avait imposé pour au moins un bon mois lors de ses premières rencontres avec les mondes humains sélectionnés pour les négociations.

Elle sentait bien que cette «tâche» ne faisait pas l'affaire de Sam-le-Second!

Il s'était certainement retrouvé outré et même humilié de servir de simple pilote et d'escorte de sécurité à la Compagne humaine de son supérieur...

Pourtant, il ne s'en était pas plaint et s'était montré poli et respectueux lors de l'embarquement de Sara. Mais tous deux étaient demeurés raides et silencieux lors du trajet en route pour la toute première mission de diplomate de Sara, le petit village principal de Dalmor, centre névralgique commercial de la planète Shévara.

Derrière le pilote et la Compagne se tenaient Méroc et un autre adorateur humain, que le Premier Serviteur lui avait brièvement présenté comme s'appelant Yersé.

C'était un as des armes blanches et un pisteur exceptionnel, puisqu'il avait survécu à 6 ans en tant que coureur avant que Todd ne le récupère parmi les adorateurs d'une ruche ennemie conquise, lui accordant le statut d'espion, plutôt de continuer à risquer sa vie en courant.

Sara avait détaillé la grande silhouette efflanquée de Yersé lorsqu'il s'était incliné en mettant le poing sur son coeur en signe de respect envers la Compagne. Il était presque aussi grand que Sam-le-Second qui était pourtant à un pouce de la taille de Todd. Ses épaules puissantes étaient carrées et impressionnantes, ses bras et son torse tout aussi musclés que ceux de Ronon Dex.

Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec le Satédien!

L'adorateur qui serait le bras droit et le deuxième larron servant de sentinelles à Sara, avait le crâne complètement rasé et couvert de bizarres tatouages tribaux, tatouages qu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs, à part celui caractéristique du coureur qu'il portait à son cou.

Par contre il avait des boucles d'oreilles petites mais faites d'or pur dans ses oreilles, une dent également en or, des traits rudes mais francs et des yeux gris clairs.

Il portait une sorte d'armure de cuir sur son thorax, laissant cependant ses bras nus. Une massive chaîne d'or pendait à son cou et aurait pu servir à elle seule d'arme, tant son poids avait l'air lourd et menaçant! C'était aussi sans prendre en compte l'impressionnant sabre pendu à son ceinturon, ainsi que l'arme paralysante de poing de l'autre côté.

Et Sara aurait parié et gagné que l'ex-coureur portait sûrement sur lui en des endroits cachés une multitude de couteaux, tout comme Ronon!

Méroc s'était contenté de dire qu'il avait choisi le meilleur pour être la seconde escorte permanente de Sara.

Ce matin-là avant le départ, elle avait écouté avec un air imperturbable toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires mises en place et énoncées par Todd...

….ceci jusqu'à ce que le wraith lui fasse part de _QUI_ allait piloter la navette de son transport! Sara avait été stupéfaite puis mécontente de voir arriver son Second.

Elle s'était éloignée avec Todd qui lui avait expliqué la présence de cette escorte inattendue, lui indiquant qu'il était pour le moment le meilleur atout pour assurer sa sécurité.

Agacée, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'obstiner, en présence ou non de Sam. Car son Compagnon pourrait simplement annuler sa mission et celles à venir, si elle contestait sa décision devant l'autre.

Une fois le trajet effectué en silence alors que le Second se mit à planer juste au-dessus du site d'atterrissage choisi, Sara attendit patiemment que la navette s'immobilise sur le sol de la clairière, se contentant d'observer encore une fois le paysage splendide les entourant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent touché terre, le Second se leva vivement et fit signe à Sara de le suivre jusqu'à la passerelle.

Il ordonna aux deux adorateurs de sortir et de prendre le chemin pour aller quérir les trois négociateurs du village, s'assurant qu'ils venaient à leur rencontre.

Sara savait que huit drones dématérialisés étaient en suspension dans la matrice du petit vaisseau, attendant d'être re-matérialisés au cas où le Second jugerait nécessaire de le faire, s'ils rencontraient des problèmes avec les Shévarans.

Elle attendit donc d'abord dans un silence inconfortable, seule avec le wraith.

Plutôt que de suivre le Second, elle était restée assise sur son siège et se répétait son discours d'introduction, lorsqu'elle se sentit observée et même plutôt scrutée par le sous-commandant.

Elle lui jeta un regard de biais.

- Quoi! finit-elle par grommeler, son malaise grandissant.

Pour toute réponse, le Second haussa une arcade sourcilière dépourvue de poil et eut un sourire de requin, railleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça depuis ce matin? l'accusa Sara en se tournant carrément vers lui. Vous savez, ce n'est pas ma faute si le Commandant vous a ordonné d'être mon escorte, cela ne fait pas plus mon affaire que la vôtre! Et puis j'espère que vous me croyez quand je vous dit que je m'évertue depuis longtemps à tenter de l'influencer pour votre promotion et..-

- Je ne remet pas en question les ordres du Chef Suprême à mon endroit, l'interrompit d'un ton sec le wraith. Je me demandais simplement quand j'aurais l'occasion de vous remercier, Compagne...

Cette fois-ci, Sara demeura interloquée et regarda le sous-commandant de plus près. _Mais de quoi diable voulait-il donc la remercier?_

Le wraith était impeccable comme toujours, que ce soit son uniforme sombre rutilant ou bien la perfection longue, blanche, lisse et raide de sa chevelure bien coiffée et tombant librement dans son dos, dégageant ses épaules, deux minces tresses disposées avec une négligence étudiée sur le devant. Ses yeux verts limpides brillaient à la fois d'espièglerie mais aussi d'une lueur cruelle, comme quelqu'un qui sait avoir la main haute et avoir un atout dans son sac!

Sara frémit involontairement.

- Me...me remercier de quoi? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Venez, dit le Second en l'invitant de la main à se lever et à le suivre. Nous allons quitter la navette et rejoindre les serviteurs. Ils doivent déjà avoir contacté les humains du village.

Agacée qu'il ne réponde pas tout de suite, Sara obéit néanmoins et ils sortirent de la navette, descendant lentement la passerelle.

- Eh bien...? dit Sara après s'être mordue les lèvres pour ne pas montrer sa curiosité, sans succès cependant.

Une lueur goguenarde passa dans le regard du wraith qui se tourna vers la jeune femme, comme s'il venait simplement de se rappeler qu'il devait répondre à la question.

- Ah oui. Je voulais vous remercier parce que grâce à vous, ma nouvelle adoratrice m'a dernièrement _**ravi **_d'une façon que je qualifierais..._d'inattendue_, venant de la part d'une si jeune humaine vierge et naïve, ce qu'elle était il y a si peu de temps!

Son sourire s'était élargi considérablement alors qu'il notait le rose qui venait de s'élever sur les joues de la Compagne du Commandant.

Sara choisit de jouer l'innocente, ne comprenant que trop bien de quoi il parlait.

- Je...je ne sais pas du tout à quoi vous faites allusion! dit-elle, échouant lamentablement à feindre de ne pas comprendre.

Les deux s'étaient arrêtés au pied de la passerelle et Sam le Second s'inclina en manière de simulacre de respect, sa taille impressionnante penchée sur la jeune femme, ses yeux ne la quittant pas.

- Oh mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois Compagne, je crois qu'au contraire, vous le savez très bien! Quand j'ai remarqué et choisi cette jeune humaine à votre service pour devenir mon adoratrice personnelle, je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre qu'à son obéissance et à sa soumission. Sa bonne volonté à en apprendre plus pour mieux accomplir sa tâche de servante de lit n'était pas requise le moins du monde. Mais je dois maintenant admettre que...

Il laissa traîner les derniers mots d'une voix rauque et chaude, clignant des yeux une fois en se tournant vers Sara, ses longs cils blancs battant, avant que son regard vert ne transperce les défenses de la Compagne et ne commence à entrer dans son esprit.

- …..que cette petite m'a surprise et charmé, bien au-delà ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sommairement des choses du sexe. Et c'est alors que j'ai compris de _**qui **_lui venait sa nouvelle..._science de la luxure._

Sara était maintenant rouge comme une tomate et elle repoussa victorieusement l'esprit du wraith qui venait audacieusement de s'immiscer dans le sien, lui montrant avec éclat une _seule_ image, soit par les yeux de Morya:

Sara en train de saisir la _garrotas_ et de la porter à sa bouche!

Elle poussa un seul hoquet à la fois de gêne et d'effroi.

_«Merde. C'est un **wraith!** Alors bien sûr qu'il a pu voir dans l'esprit de Morya l'explication des nouvelles habiletés de son adoratrice! Comment as-tu pu être stupide à ce point pour lui enseigner cela, Sara? » _se morigéna-t-elle.

Se remettant vite du choc, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le narguant fièrement:

- Et alors! Maintenant, vous savez ce que me trouve le Commandant! lui dit Sara d'une voix mordante, lui lançant un regard farouche et insolent, s'avançant à quelques pouces de son visage pour l'observer de haut, même s'il la dépassait de plus d'une tête.

- Alors...dit le wraith comme si elle n'avait rien répliqué, j'ai été plus qu'heureux d'expérimenter ses nouvelles aptitudes à me donner du plaisir..._autrement_. Je savais sans nul doute qu'elles ne lui venaient sûrement pas d'elle seule ou même d'une adoratrice plus chevronnée. Et pendant cette, comment dire...dé-li-cieuse expérience, j'ai pu m'introduire dans son esprit et revivre une certaine leçon...

La réaction de Sara fut automatique lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix ironique et coupante comme un rasoir les mots: _«dé-li-cieuse expérience»_ et _«une certaine leçon»_.

Elle avait levé d'instinct une main pour aller gifler le visage odieux du personnage arrogant, mais évidemment son geste fut arrêté et elle se retrouva le poignet coincé dans la main de fer du Second, sa poigne assez ferme pour stopper le geste mais aussi assez tempérée pour ne pas la blesser. Il abaissa prestement son bras qui se retrouva immobilisé sur son côté, alors que l'expression du wraith n'avait pas changé d'un iota, à part la lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux.

- Oh mais vous ne voulez pas faire ça, _humaine_. dit la voix glaciale, faussement navrée.

_- Comment. Osez. Vous?_ martela Sara d'une voix basse et outrée. Lâchez-moi!

- Bien sûr, dit le wraith d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne souhaitais que vous manifester ma gratitude, Compagne...

Il l'avait lâchée en se reculant et en s'inclinant encore une fois avec courtoisie.

-...car grâce à vous, je n'ai plus du tout le désir de maltraiter mon adoratrice. Elle est devenue ô combien douée...laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je vois maintenant quand elle performe cette caresse spéciale, à _**qui**_ réellement je pense...

Bien qu'il ne la touchait plus et qu'il était maintenant à une certaine distance, le Second repoussa les barrières vivement remontées de l'esprit de Sara, comme si c'était simplement un fragile château de cartes. Cette fois-là en effet, elle fut incapable de se protéger!

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Sara se revit:

Ce jour-là où elle avait d'un geste nonchalant et espiègle porté le légume à sa bouche pour ce simulacre de la fellation...sa main, ses lèvres, sa langue qui démontrait à Morya comment manipuler le sexe mâle d'un wraith, comment manier le membre qui comportait quelques similarités avec celui d'un mâle humain, mais avait aussi assez de différences pour faire preuve de prudence et d'une habileté créatrice.

C'était déjà terriblement embarrassant mais ce qui fit s'étouffer de rage la jeune femme, c'était que le wraith avait réussi même à fouiller, au travers des yeux de son adoratrice, apercevant quelque chose d'inavouable dans l'esprit de la Compagne, quelque chose qui aurait même pu mettre en fureur le très jaloux Chef Suprême...

Sara n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un, même un wraith très doué mentalement comme le Second, puisse voir à _qui_ elle avait fugitivement pensé lorsqu'elle s'était amusée à démontrer à la jeune fille comment donner du plaisir à son nouveau Maître.

Parmi les mâles wraith, Sara en trouvait peu réellement attirant, la plupart de ceux de cette espèce ayant certes une grâce et une souplesse dans le mouvement, une attitude et un style plus ou moins attrayant, mais il y avait quand même, comme chez les individus humains, des wraith plus ordinaires, voire quelconques.

À part Todd qui était unique en son genre et exceptionnellement sexy, il n'y avait vraiment que trois mâles de l'espèce que Sara avait trouvé assez à son goût:

L'Instructeur que Sara avait souvent vu à l'oeuvre sur le tapis d'entraînement mais avec qui elle n'avait eu que de très rares contacts...il était gracieux et musclé, toujours coiffé impeccablement et portant des vêtements stylés, ayant des manières nobles, de beaux traits. Alors elle avait pu en quelque sorte comprendre la petite Dyalla qui s'était déplorablement toquée de lui.

Il y avait aussi eu Ravik, ce très jeune soldat qui s'était entiché d'elle et qu'elle trouvait assez mignon dans son genre, quoique le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ait été la probable explication du comportement amical de Sara envers lui.

Ces deux wraith étaient désormais morts. Le fait que Sara soit amoureuse du wraith le plus extra, le plus intelligent et le plus impressionnant qu'elle connaisse, ne voulait pas dire cependant qu'elle était aveugle, tout comme Todd n'était pas aveugle à la beauté resplendissante et empoisonnée de la reine de l'alliance!

Alors oui, quelquefois elle se retrouvait à examiner le Second et à se dire que si ce n'était de cette lueur déplaisante de cruauté et de dédain dans les yeux, elle l'aurait trouvé particulièrement séduisant. Son uniforme et sa tenue impeccables, sa chevelure lisse, si longue et lustrée, ses yeux de pure émeraude, son corps souple et musclé (elle l'avait observé se battre dans l'arène d'entraînement avec Todd), sa voix rauque et sensuelle, ses lèvres pleines et rosées et ses mostachios tressées qui chez tout autre que lui auraient eu l'air ridicules. La jeune femme ne pouvait nier que Sam-le-Second avait quelque chose de fascinant, mais son côté malfaisant et sa façon de traiter si mal Morya au tout début avaient profondément rebuté Sara.

Elle savait également qu'il la détestait tout autant qu'elle l'abhorrait!

Mais ce jour-là alors qu'elle faisait cette démonstration à la jeune adoratrice, elle avait laissé vagabonder son esprit dans un fantasme qu'elle croyait parfaitement innocent, visualisant le visage du Second silencieusement penché sur le sien alors qu'elle aurait été à genoux, en train de faire cette caresse très intime et génitale à ce mâle désirable. C'était une douce revanche de la manière dont il s'était comporté, car la fellation donnait toujours un certain pouvoir aux femelles, n'est-ce-pas? s'était-elle dit pour s'excuser de ce petit fantasme bien inoffensif.

Le film de son propre visage qui rougissait légèrement sous l'effort alors qu'elle appliquait une succion musclée sur le _garrotas _représentant son membre durci était encore en train de se dérouler...elle fut complètement impuissante à rejeter cette image alors qu'elle malaxait le légume, suçant et léchant le simulacre de sexe du wraith...

Tétanisée, elle s'était vue, concentrée en train de donner tant de plaisir au Second calme et indifférent en apparence, puis triomphante alors que des tressaillements sur son visage pâle et un grognement guttural se terminant en roucoulement de délectation avaient trahi son plaisir.

Étourdie et s'étouffant de rage, vacillant sous le choc, Sara réussit finalement à repousser de toutes ses forces la vision mais il était trop tard, le wraith goguenard poussait un petit rire rauque et ses lèvres s'amincirent dans un sourire de requin, montrant à nouveau la rangée impressionnante de ses dents bien aiguisées.

- Ahhhhhhhh Compagne, fit le Second en laissant filer ces paroles dans une expiration prolongée. Quel plaisir ce sera pour moi de revivre _quand je le voudrai_ ces pensées si hideusement cachées que vous avez à mon égard!

Maintenant libre du poids de son esprit qui l'avait cloué auparavant sur place, Sara s'était éloignée de la navette et marchait de long en large alors que le Second s'avança dans la clairière mais resta prudemment non loin de la jeune femme, qui était maintenant totalement furieuse!

- Vous...vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous semblez oublier de _**qui **_je suis la _Compagne!_? Pour cet affront, le Commandant pourrait vous tuer sur place, et je suis même en train de me demander si ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire! Aller le prévenir derechef dès que je serai de retour. Et puis...c'est...c'est un fantasme bien humain! Rien de significatif, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! disait la Compagne, maintenant à bout de souffle.

- Au contraire, je comprend très bien, reprit le wraith calmement. Vous oubliez que j'ai plusieurs millénaires et que j'ai eu assez d'adoratrices dans le passé pour bien connaître la psyché des humaines et leurs fantasmes plus qu'étranges, parfois. _Ma chère,_ nous nous détestons cordialement l'un l'autre...mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de me voir en imagination lors de votre petite démonstration...ahhhh mais, qu'en dirais le Commandant?

Sara s'arrêta net dans sa marche et se figea devant lui, tentant de toutes ses forces de cacher sa déconfiture.

- Il comprendrait! dit Sara d'un ton véhément, tentant plus de se convaincre elle-même. Il sait que c'est une chose bien humaine que de fantasmer sur d'autres, même s'il connaît mon amour et ma dévotion absolue pour lui!

Le wraith fit deux pas en avant pour se retrouver à faire la tour tout au-dessus de la jeune femme. Il plongea le regard de ses yeux cruels et froids dans les siens.

- Vous croyez? Eh bien prévenez le Commandant, Compagne! Même s'il n'a aucun doute de vos sentiments si admirables et honorables pour lui, je ne suis cependant pas si sûr qu'il ne verrait pas là matière à me lancer un défi...ceci pour laver son honneur. Et vous m'avez observé en train de me battre. Vous _savez_ que je vaux mieux que ce jeune avorton que l'Aîné a vaincu si facilement!

Tout ce discours avait été lancé d'une voix basse et si sûre d'elle, que Sara se sentit physiquement chanceler, presque sur le bord de vomir.

- Vous vous vengez. murmura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle réussit vaillamment à garder ferme. Parce que vous croyez que je ne fais pas assez d'effort pour promouvoir votre nomination en tant que Commandant de ruche auprès de mon Compagnon! Ceci est bas de votre part, Second. Ces choses-là prennent du temps et vous le savez très bien. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans cet ordre que vous avez reçu pour m'escorter ici et je..-

- Je vous crois, la coupa le wraith. Vous me détestez tant que vous ne pouvez vouloir vous entêter là-dessus! Vous savez que j'ai tenu parole en ce qui concerne ma façon de discipliner ma petite adoratrice. Il est évident que j'exècre l'ordre que le Commandant m'a donné, mais je le comprends. Je suis le meilleur pour assurer votre protection, pour évaluer le contexte et la sécurité de vos premières missions de _«diplomate et de_ _négociatrice»_ pour notre alliance. Il est donc normal qu'il m'ait choisi.

L'arrogance et la suffisance de ce wraith n'avaient d'égales que celles de Rodney McKay! se dit Sara en soupirant intérieurement, grinçant des dents. Mais le ton sec et gouailleur qu'il avait pris quand il avait prononcé _«diplomate et de négociatrice» _l'avait fait tiquer.

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment avoir confiance en mes talents d'ambassadeur? dit la jeune femme d'un ton persiffleur.

- Vous vous trompez encore, dit alors le Second avec un accent sincère dans la voix, ce qui surprit Sara. Alors que le Chef Suprême a démontré de la réticence lorsque vous avez suggéré d'aller négocier avec les peuplades humaines, je lui ai fait part de mon appui envers votre plan. Je crois que vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour cette mission, car il est bien évident que nous ne pouvons pas, même en tant qu'espèce dominante, rafler toutes les richesses naturelles de cette galaxie, tout comme nous devions laisser autrefois le temps aux hordes de nos territoires nourriciers de se reproduire avant de refaire des cueillettes. Mais vous avez besoin de protection parce que contrairement au Commandant, je ne vois pas en vous cette prétendue _force_ qu'il vous trouve. Cependant, vous avez disons...ce que j'appellerais un atout bien naturel. _Votre enthousiasme certain et délirant à bien vouloir faire les choses..._

Outrée, Sara réussit cette fois-ci à repousser avec force une autre image de sa petite leçon sexuelle à Morya alors qu'après son analyse de la Compagne, le Second avait malicieusement tenté de lui donner un exemple de "son enthousiasme à bien vouloir faire les choses".

Furieuse et serrant à nouveau les dents, la jeune femme prit un ton bas et grondant tout en s'avançant vers le sous-commandant, sifflant à quelques pouces de son visage toujours moqueur:

- Alors je vais faire tout mon possible en utilisant cet «enthousiasme délirant» pour vous faire monter dans la hiérarchie wraith, pour enfin me débarrasser de _votre belle face d'hypocrite et d'arrogant personnage! _

- Bien! fit le wraith en s'inclinant devant elle avec une attitude polie de circonstance. Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui indiqua un groupe d'humains qui arriveraient bientôt à portée de voix.

- Maintenant Compagne, je vous prierais de reprendre contenance et de vous calmer, car je vois nos deux serviteurs revenir avec les représentants du village.

Sara réalisa en effet que Méroc et Yersé s'avançaient sur le chemin, précédant trois représentants venant du village de Dalmor.

Elle était certaine qu'elle était encore rouge de fureur.

Elle calma sa respiration tout en reprenant contenance, devant admettre bon gré mal gré que le Second avait raison et qu'elle devait ravaler sa colère, prendre un faciès avenant et plaquer un sourire courtois sur ses lèvres pour faire face à sa première négociation.

Sam-le-Second lui prit le bras d'un geste respectueux, lui indiquant ensuite de prendre les devants.

Sara grinça des dents à son contact et se raidit, releva la tête dignement, ignorant ensuite superbement le wraith.

Elle le devança de dix pas au moins pour aller à la rencontre du comité d'accueil des gens de Dalmor.

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

- Compagne, croyez-bien que nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour satisfaire les Maîtres. Je vous assure de notre totale collaboration. Vous pouvez donc repartir avec toutes nos récoltes de la saison!

Le chef du petit comité d'accueil des Shévarans - qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Kandore - s'inclina profondément, imité immédiatement par l'homme et la femme à ses côtés.

Il lança ensuite un coup d'oeil furtif et apeuré du côté du grand wraith debout derrière la Compagne du Chef Suprême de l'alliance.

- Euh, non. Vous ne comprenez pas! rétorqua Sara avec un sourire protocolaire plaqué sur ses traits, cachant tout de suite sa stupéfaction avec habileté. Je suis venue négocier pour _LE TIERS_ de vos récoltes, et non la totalité. Les wraith de notre alliance ne sont pas du tout désireux de tout rafler et d'ainsi vous mener directement à la famine, cela n'a aucun sens!

Le chef jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique à son confrère et à sa consoeur et eut un large sourire complaisant, mais qui cachait mal sa peur.

- Je maintiens mon offre, Compagne. Et ne vous en faites surtout pas pour nous. Les habitants de Dalmor peuvent compter sur l'aide de deux villages avoisinants pour nous nourrir. Nous devrons nous rationner, mais nous sommes désireux de tout faire pour plaire à nos Maîtres, comme nous l'avons toujours fait!

Cette fois-ci il regardait carrément le Second, semblant quémander son approbation!

Sara Sheppard en avait plus qu'assez.

Visiblement, les membres de ce comité n'avaient pas gobé son petit discours d'introduction, celui qu'elle avait pratiqué longuement et fait au tout début, tentant de mettre ces humains à l'aise!

Elle leur avait expliqué en un langage vulgarisé comment les wraith de leur alliance avaient cessé de se nourrir de force vitale humaine et d'effectuer des cueillettes, s'étant soumis à un rétrovirus qui avait révolutionné à jamais leur façon de s'alimenter et qu'ils n'étaient dès lors _plus du tout _un danger pour la vie des humains de cette galaxie.

C'était le pourquoi de sa requête aujourd'hui, avait-elle continué à expliquer...soit le début d'une entente diplomatique pour assurer un approvisionnement régulier de denrées alimentaires pour les wraith et en contrepartie, des avantages pour les humains: ce qui voulait dire la protection totale du Chef de l'alliance et l'avantage de la technologie wraith, qui leur apporterait un mieux vivre!

Mais de toute évidence elle prêchait un petit public déjà convaincu, vu que ce monde était déjà reconnu comme étant la planète où les wraith se procuraient principalement leurs serviteurs masculins et adoratrices féminines. Ces gens avaient toujours considérés les wraith comme des demi-dieux, c'était dans leur éducation et dans leurs coutumes de se plier à leurs Maître...et de surtout ne jamais les confronter!

Mais ce qui exaspérait surtout Sara était que le vieux Chef avait été prêt dès le début à tout lui donner, sans aucune exigence pour l'avantage de son peuple, craignant visiblement la colère de l'officier wraith accompagnant la Compagne et les deux adorateurs l'escortant.

- Écoutez, Kandore. Ne regardez pas le Second, il n'est ici que pour...observer et me protéger, tout comme mes deux autres escortes humaines. C'est avec _MOI_ que vous négociez aujourd'hui et je vous _**assure **_personnellement que j'ai la parole de mon Commandant Suprême qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal! D'ailleurs les wraith ne peuvent _**plus **_se nourrir de votre force vitale. Ils n'ont besoin maintenant que d'aliments normaux, tout comme vous! Nous n'avons pas besoin de _**toutes **_vos récoltes, juste du tiers. Il n'est pas question que je vous force à vous rationner. Nous établissons aujourd'hui la base d'une entente commerciale et ce sera le cas avec d'autres mondes humains que je ne fais que commencer à visiter. En contrepartie, vous serez protégés de toutes attaques, que ce soit les wraith rebelles ou bien d'autres ennemis malfaisants. Mon Commandant veut installer un réseau de satellites qui ceinturera votre planète et nous permettra d'exercer une surveillance vigilante qui changera votre vie, puisqu'enfin vous pourrez respirer, vivre au lieu de simplement survivre et prospérer...car il n'y aura plus de destruction et de cueillettes!

Sara termina sa petite envolée délirante d'enthousiasme, espérant avoir communiqué de l'espoir aux habitants de ce monde habitué à plier l'échine.

Mais apparemment elle s'était évertuée pour rien à tenter encore une fois de les convaincre, car le Chef Kandore eut un faux sourire qui tentait de cacher son incrédulité et il s'inclina encore une fois bien bas, bien plus envers l'officier wraith que pour elle.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr! dit l'homme avec un petit rire contraint. Tout ce que vous voudrez, Compagne! Nous avons toujours obéi en tous points aux Maîtres de cette galaxie et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer! Nous sommes entièrement prêts à collaborer, n'est-ce-pas?

Il quêta d'un mouvement levé du menton l'approbation des deux autres membres du petit comité, ce qui lui fut donné prestement par des hochements de tête vigoureux et empreints de crainte.

Encore une fois, Sara regretta amèrement la présence imposante et pourtant silencieuse de Sam le Second.

Todd lui avait assuré que ce ne serait que pour la première négociation et que plus tard, le wraith resterait dans la navette et laisserait Sara, Méroc et Yersé rencontrer les humains, se tenant juste à sa disposition au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal.

Elle avait acquiescé car ce n'était que pour une _seule_ fois. Elle avait eu la promesse de Todd que le Second ne dirait pas un seul mot ni ne bougerait d'un poil pendant ses négociations, cela pour ne pas influencer le jeu. Mais amèrement, Sara avait pu constater que même si le wraith était resté immobile, silencieux comme la tombe et qu'aucun de ses traits n'avait démontré ce qu'il pensait, sa seule présence avait été une menace qui avait glacé le sang des habitants de ce monde, au moment même où ils avaient débarqués et que Sara s'était avancée pour se présenter comme _«Sara, la Kakesh du Chef Suprême, venue en paix pour négocier»_.

Il y eut encore des discussions et des offrandes de petits cadeaux pour Sara que la jeune femme ne put refuser, puis ce fut terminé et «l'affaire était dans le sac», sans que la jeune femme n'ait fait le moindre effort!

Le petit comité diplomatique composé de Sara, du Second et des deux mâles humains put enfin quitter et s'envoler dans la navette, en route vers la ruche.

- Vous ne me semblez pas aussi...satisfaite que vous devriez l'être, osa dire le Second avant de décoller, toutefois sans aucune malice et avec un ton parfaitement morne et indifférent.

Cependant Sara de son côté se permit de laisser éclater son mécontentement et lui lança un long regard aigu et chargé de reproche.

- Pas satisfaite dites-vous? Ah ben c'est un euphémisme, ça! dit-elle, narquoise. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ces pauvres gens se seraient peut-être sentis plus libre de négocier confortablement avec moi, mais je les voyais presque littéralement trembler de peur en votre présence!

- Et pourtant Compagne, dit le wraith en mettant la main sur son coeur, ses traits empreints de respect, j'ai suivi les ordres et je n'ai pas dit un seul mot ni n'ai menacé ces humains pendant vos négociations...

Sara poussa un soupir, étrécit ses yeux et consciente qu'elle ne pouvait le frapper, prit tout de même la peine de pousser violemment dans son esprit l'image d'une claque retentissante jaillissant sur la joue vert-bleuâtre du wraith.

Ce dernier n'eut qu'un petit rire amusé ainsi qu'une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux.

- C'est comme si j'avais fait tout cela pour rien! dit Sara, indignée. Ce monde était déjà totalement gagné d'avance. Ils ont une telle crainte des wraith qu'ils étaient même prêts à déposer _TOUTES_ leurs provisions à mes pieds pour être bien sûr que notre alliance n'allait pas raser leur village! Cette femme qui était dans le comité, j'ai même dû refuser trois fois son offre d'emmener la totalité des jeunes filles en âge de procréer pour servir d'adoratrices aux mâles wraith de l'alliance, lui assurant que je ne venais pas pour ça aujourd'hui, que nous avions déjà suffisamment de personnel. Vraiment, nous avons eu encore la preuve de _**l'adoration inconditionnelle **_de ces gens à votre égard, qui est bien plus basée sur la peur de votre espèce, je dirais! Je vais devoir travailler pas mal pour défaire ce préjugé et leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont plus rien à craindre. Ils ne m'ont même pas vraiment cru quand je leur ai expliqué que désormais, les wraith de notre alliance se nourrissaient normalement, tout comme eux!

Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, le front buté, se parlant maintenant plus à elle-même qu'au wraith.

Ce dernier restait parfaitement imperturbable.

- Ne soyez pas inquiète, dit-il d'un ton tranquille. Cette partie de ma mission s'arrête ici, Compagne. Désormais, je n'assumerai que mon rôle de pilote et de protecteur à distance pendant vos prochaines missions.

Il s'inclina encore, ses traits illisibles. Sara le détesta de tout coeur.

- Oui et quel plaisir ce sera! crâna la jeune femme en le regardant avec défi et mépris, se rappelant leur affrontement d'avant sa rencontre avec les Shévarans. Et si vous osez encore me parler sur le ton que vous avez utilisez ou envahir mon esprit pour me montrer des images pigées dans mon esprit ou celui de Morya, je n'hésiterai pas cette fois-là à prévenir le Commandant de votre comportement outrageant et à le voir plus tard couper votre tête d'individu fat et arriviste!

Sara surveilla avec délice le Second qui garda une apparence et une attitude respectueuse et impassible, alors que seule une petite lueur de colère apparut dans ses yeux pour s'éteindre aussitôt.

Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de se retourner calmement, posant ses mains sur les contrôles organiques, ordonnant silencieusement au petit vaisseau de s'élever du sol pour quitter la planète.

Derrière eux, Méroc resta imperturbable mais Yersé eut un petit cri d'indignation tout de suite étouffé. C'était probablement la toute première fois qu'il voyait un wraith se faire menacer et clouer ainsi le bec par une humaine, peu importe que ce soit par la bouche de la _Kakesh_ du Chef Suprême!

Pendant le court voyage de retour, Sara savoura sa petite revanche en silence, un sourire goguenard sur ses traits.

Ces petits triomphes contre ceux de l'espèce de Todd étaient malheureusement si rares qu'elle se sentait presque soûlée, tant elle était heureuse d'avoir défié un wraith, surtout un violent et cruel comme ce Second!

Ceci _**sans **_qu'une main se soit projetée sur elle pour se nourrir de sa force vitale ou bien qu'un poing ne se soit élevé pour la frapper au visage...

_()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la ruche...**_

Pas mal déconfite de sa première mission de négociation, Sara avait commencé à se diriger vers les appartements royaux qu'elle partageait avec Todd dans le but de prendre un long bain et d'en parler avec son Compagnon.

Mais elle changea d'idée en chemin et opta pour aller à la nursery, désirant voir comment les choses se passaient entre ses turbulents jumeaux et leur nouvelle gardienne. Elle était appréhensive, sachant à quel point ses enfants pouvaient faire damner un saint!

Mathob était occupée ailleurs et alors qu'elle n'était que dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Sara entendit le petit cri excité de la voix juvénile de sa fille.

- Ada! la salua Declan qui fut le premier à voir entrer sa mère.

- On est en train de terminer un jeu génial qu'a inventé Nawa! dit Alex avec enthousiasme. Tu viens te joindre à nous?

- Il s'agit d'un jeu d'échec avec des pièces géantes, comme tu vois! fit le petit garçon tout emballé alors qu'il sautillait tout autour d'un cavalier fait apparemment d'un matériau étrange ressemblant à du styromousse et que Declan pointait du doigt.

Sara en était restée bouche bée devant les pièces du jeu qui étaient plutôt gigantesques, puisqu'elles dépassaient la taille des enfants!

Elle lança un regard de questionnement vers Nawa qui lui fit un sourire modeste, s'inclinant avec respect en signe d'accueil.

Sara se demanda comment diable la jeune femme savait jouer aux échecs? Elle-même y jouait parfois avec ses enfants, mais n'aurait jamais pensé à sculpter des pièces aussi grandes. Elle devait s'avouer également ne jamais avoir vu autant d'intérêt pour un jeu de la part des jumeaux!

- Bonjour, Compagne. Comment s'est passé votre voyage et cette mission? demanda poliment la jeune gardienne.

Sara, qui voulait plutôt oublier cette première mission, agita une main indifférente.

- Oh, je préfère ne pas en parler, dit-elle en poussant un petit soupir.

Puis elle se tourna vers Alex et Declan qui s'étaient retournés vers le jeu et s'amusaient maintenant à choisir une énorme pièce pour la déplacer, car ils jouaient à deux contre Nawa, complotant mentalement pour le prochain coup.

- Euh, j'étais juste venue voir si vous n'aimeriez pas venir voir avec moi un des films que Torren m'a prêté pour qu'on le visionne ensemble? J'aimerais bien passer du temps avec vous deux...

_«J'en aurais bien besoin!»_ se disait Sara qui dans le moment tentait d'occuper son esprit autrement qu'à mâchouiller sa déception!

Alex et Declan se regardèrent un peu interloqués, s'engageant évidemment dans leur petit dialogue mental secret de jumeaux, puis Alex s'avança avec un air navré vers sa mère.

- Ada, on peut faire ça plus tard? On aimerait terminer la partie d'échecs géants. On a aidé Nawa à fabriquer toutes les pièces et là, on a un pointage à égalité et on veut absolument gagner! Ce ne serait pas poli de la laisser toute seule sans terminer cette partie...

Sara nota les étoiles dansant dans les yeux de sa fille et de son fils et regardant Nawa, elle vit celle-ci hausser ses épaules en excuse.

_Et puis, **depuis quand ** ses enfants s'inquiétaient-ils de ne «pas être poli», alors que Sara avait tellement de mal depuis quelques temps à leur inculquer des leçons de savoir-vivre et de courtoisie?_

- Oui, continua Declan, et puis Nawa finalement on la trouve cool! On veut la garder. Elle a plein d'idées dans son sac pour nous amuser et si tu la voyais courir, on a du mal à la battre sur une piste de course!

Suivirent un flot de paroles tout autant de la part d'Alexandra que de son frère, vantant amplement les mérites et l'inventivité de la nouvelle gardienne alors que les enfants l'entourèrent chacun d'un côté et se mirent à la serrer avec affection.

_Grrrrrrrrr_.

Stupidement, Sara fut soudain jalouse alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir de voir ses difficiles et pointilleux enfants enfin s'adapter à la nouvelle remplaçante de Morya.

Elle jeta un regard hagard aux alentours dans la nursery, notant d'un côté quelques colifichets de tissu bigarré qui avaient dû servir de déguisement et ravir Alexandra. Plus loin il y avait les vestiges d'un repas partagé et sur un plateau, deux genres de pâtisseries qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu comme dessert sur la ruche, semblant avoir été fait maison par la nouvelle gardienne.

Plus loin il y avait aussi une table sur laquelle était étalées artistiquement des figurines de papier en origami - ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus! - concoctées par l'inventive Nawa qui avait dû enseigner sa science du bricolage aux enfants.

_«On dirait bien que l'avant-midi a été chargée et a passé bien vite, que Nawa a tenu son_ _pari de montrer plein de choses aux jumeaux et de conserver leur intérêt!_» se dit-elle, se morigénant car elle devrait au contraire être fière au lieu d'en prendre ombrage...

Décidément, cette Nawa était une perle rare et même plus, à voir les mines d'adoration que les enfants levaient sur elle!

À ce moment, la plus-que-parfaite Nawa regarda Sara et devina peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas?

- Écoutez, dit-elle en saisissant l'avant-bras des jumeaux pour les faire se retourner vers leur mère. Nous pouvons remettre la suite de cette partie à plus tard, je ne vais pas déplacer les pièces et nous pourrons reprendre demain, qu'en dites-vous? Pour le moment, votre mère me semble avoir une excellente idée avec ce divertissement!

Mais Sara avait vu la lueur de déception dans les yeux de ses enfants, qu'ils cachèrent pourtant bien vite.

- Non Nawa, dit-elle hâtivement en souriant à la jeune gardienne pour la remercier. Vous pouvez continuer, je ne veux surtout pas interrompre quelque chose qui leur donne tant de plaisir! Alex a raison, nous pourrons regarder ensemble le film plus tard. Je...

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de raffermir sa voix et d'avoir l'air la plus indifférente possible.

- J'aimerais vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour eux.

Elle regarda les enfants, ressentant quand même une petite pointe de jalousie pas encore complètement évaporée, surtout en voyant le soulagement évident sur les traits des deux petits visages lorsqu'elle avait refusé qu'ils cessent leur jeu pour la suivre.

- Nous nous verrons plus tard. Alex, Declan? Je suis bien contente que vous appréciez Nawa!

Elle quitta rapidement la nursery, se sentant complètement ridicule des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et de ressentir une telle envie de la facilité avec laquelle cette jeune et habile adoratrice avait su apparemment captiver l'attention de ces intraitables et exigeants jumeaux!

- Ma parole Sara Sheppard, tu es pathétique. C'est ça que tu voulais pourtant, que tes enfants aiment leur nouvelle gardienne! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en reprenant le chemin des appartements royaux, hochant sa tête en dérision pour son comportement immature.

Mais elle savait qu'elle était injuste parce que dans le moment elle était fatiguée, vulnérable à cause de cette mission qui s'était passée plutôt singulièrement.

- Comme si j'avais besoin que cette journée merdique se termine ainsi! soupira la jeune femme en entrant dans ses appartements, soudain soulagée de voir les vêtements de Todd installés sur une chaise, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était déjà dans le bassin.

Elle commença à se déshabiller pour aller rejoindre son wraith.

_- Sa-raaaaa?_

Elle l'avait entendu bien avant d'être sur le pas des portes entrouvertes de la grande salle de bain. Sa voix était rauque et chaude, pleine de promesse.

Elle décida qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de lui parler du comportement insultant du Second, même si elle avait authentiquement menacé au retour de le dénoncer au Commandant Suprême, si jamais il recommençait son petit jeu outrageant!

Non, elle allait prendre une autre tactique pour se débarrasser de lui! Elle allait s'ingénier à bassiner Todd jusqu'à ce que, excédé de l'entendre lui dire avec de forts arguments que _«le Troisième officier devait avoir enfin sa chance de prendre le second rang de la hiérarchie sur cette ruche, que le Second actuel méritait vraiment d'accéder à la position de Commandant de son propre-vaisseau ruche!», _son Compagnon voit enfin la justesse de son conseil, même si d'habitude Sara ne se mêlait pas de la bonne marche de l'organigramme hiérarchique des ruches de l'alliance.

Enfin nue, elle s'avança plus avant dans la salle de bain, les lumières tamisées bleutées et orangés des murs avantageant les courbes de son corps.

Todd était appuyé contre le rebord le plus éloigné dans le bassin, là où il aimait se détendre habituellement. Sa chevelure n'était pas encore mouillée alors visiblement, il avait décidé de l'attendre pour nager un peu plus loin dans le bassin avec elle.

Elle admira son torse à la peau d'un vert clair avec ses muscles sinueux et les signes cabalistiques en langage wraith, tatoués artistiquement et racontant chacun une épopée de sa longue vie.

Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient comme ceux d'un fauve affamé alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer lentement vers la position où il se tenait. Il avait ce sourire mi-retors mi-complaisant qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et elle se dit que bien que sa peau n'ait pas le lustre bleutée de celle de Sam-le-Second, que sa chevelure ne possède point la longueur, le côté lisse et stylé de l'autre, ses yeux n'étant pas du plus parfait vert émeraude et ses dents aussi impressionnantes et d'un blanc translucide que le wraith de son très coupable et fugitif fantasme d'un instant, elle le préférait cent fois plus à tous les mâles - toutes espèces confondues! - et le trouvait toujours aussi *sexy* et *number one* qu'au tout début de leur union.

Pour elle, il était «WOWW!» en tout temps et en plus...il était à elle!

Justement, ce _super-sexy_ wraith avait une coupe de vin blanc dans une main et de l'autre, penchait déjà la bouteille placée sur le rebord pour lui servir du vin.

D'un geste lent et invitant, il tendit la coupe à Sara en lui lançant une oeillade incendiaire qui l'encourageait à venir le rejoindre à l'intérieur de leur étang privé.

- Comment s'est passé ta toute première négociation, ma petite humaine? ronronna le wraith.

Sara masqua tout de suite sa déconfiture, sa fatigue et ses dernières déceptions.

Elle ferma tous les sentiments négatifs dans son esprit en descendant dans le bassin, atteignant Todd et tendant la main pour saisir sa coupe. Ce devait être son vin blanc favori, soit celui fait artisanalement pas les habitants de Préora, un monde humain d'adorateurs où les raisins blancs utilisés pour ce breuvage des dieux avaient un goût délicat et exquis de muscat, aussi bon sinon meilleur que ce qu'elle avait essayé sur terre.

Préora était justement sa prochaine destination d'ambassadrice...

- Très bien! mentit Sara avec aplomb en levant le menton fièrement, répondant à la question de son Compagnon.

De toute façon il ne lui aurait servi à rien de pleurnicher, car en fait il était vrai que la négociation s'était passé avantageusement...même un peu trop facilement!

Elle n'avait pas le goût de ressasser tout cela: la peur des habitants de Shévara qui subissaient encore le joug des Maîtres wraith, incrédules même quant à leur nouveau mode alimentaire.

Et Todd hausserait simplement les épaules, car pour lui l'important serait qu'elle ait réussi à ramener ce dont ils avaient besoin et à s'assurer qu'ils soient réapprovisionnés régulièrement...que cela soit fait sous le poids de la terreur...ou de la persuasion diplomatique!

Elle chassa donc tout cela de son esprit et fit un sourire aguicheur à son mâle.

_«Mmmm...cette journée de merde va bien se terminer finalement!»_ se dit-elle en calant sa coupe de vin d'un seul coup et en allant se nicher dans les bras de Todd, poussant un soupir de bien-être.

- Encore du vin, mon Commandant! grommela-t-elle avec un air taquin et une voix paillarde de marin arrivé à bon port.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Ailleurs, très loin sur une petite planète isolée aux confins du troisième Quadrant de la galaxie de Pégase...**_

La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte du laboratoire du Maître.

Faisant une pause, elle attendit nerveusement avec le respect approprié pour qu'il remarque sa présence.

Concentré sur l'écran organique et compulsant les données de sa dernière expérience, il avait pourtant ressenti quelques minutes auparavant sa présence dans le long corridor menant à l'aire de travail scientifique. Comme s'il n'était pas conscient de sa présence, il termina son examen des derniers résultats virtuels puis leva la tête, faisant signe de s'approcher à la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment.

Elle s'avança en inclinant bien bas sa tête, ses mains nouées derrière son dos.

Le Maître lui sourit.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Les yeux verts, étranges et intenses plongèrent dans les siens. Elle rabaissa aussitôt sa tête comme si elle était intimidée ou...effrayée.

- Admée, dit-il simplement de sa voix très basse.

- Maître, répondit la femme en plongeant dans une révérence. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai cru bon de vous apporter tout de suite ces données qui viennent de nous parvenir de la part de Rowan, l'espion infiltré sur la ruche de tête de l'alliance...

Le Maître saisit le minuscule cristal de données et le fourra négligemment dans une des poches de son uniforme de cuir brun.

Puis il saisit le menton de la jeune femme et remonta lentement son visage, lui faisant un petit sourire rassurant.

Il passa une main rêveuse sur sa joue, puis peigna sa chevelure tombant à longueur d'épaule avec ses doigts.

Elle était naturellement brune foncée mais les avait teint de la même couleur qu' _**elle**_, d'un beau châtain cuivré. Elle _lui_ ressemblait tellement!

Elle était légèrement plus grande mais beaucoup plus musclée, plus en nerfs également qu'en courbes. Sa poitrine était plus petite, mais toute aussi ferme; elle portait le même genre de décolleté avec des vêtements faits de tissus de velours et de cuirette, qui avaient un style de chasseresse.

Le visage était tout aussi bronzé mais allongé au lieu d'être ovale. Mais la similitude avec les traits de _l'autre_ était frappante: même arc des sourcils, même longs cils sombres, nez plus long mais tout aussi ravissant, dents très blanches et lèvres pulpeuses, bien dessinées.

Mais c'est surtout la couleur d'un brun sombre, comme une teinte de chaud chocolat qui l'avait frappée la toute première fois qu'il avait rencontré cette jeune adoratrice de wraith, sur la planète Yé'shhara.

Il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer une réplique si saisissante de _celle_ qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait _**encore**_, malgré sa trahison:

_**Teyla.**_

Michael en avait fait immédiatement son adoratrice personnelle et avait bien pris soin de lui faire le même genre de lavage de cerveau que pour tous ses autres super-hybrides, mais en décidant de ne pas transformer celle-ci. Non.

Car avec sa peau dorée et son apparence presque équivalente à celle de son obsession, il pouvait la confondre dans la nuit et la prendre, oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'un sosie!

- Admée, que contiennent ces données que Rowan t'a envoyée? demanda le Maître. Je suis sûr que tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé sans une raison valable...

- Il s'agit des paramètres de la navette de transport pour les trois prochains jours, Maître. Celle dont ils se servent pour la transportation de l'ambassadrice de l'alliance de l'Aîné. Les trois prochains mondes qu'elle va visiter. Mais Rowan tenait à vous avertir qu'il s'agit encore une fois de trois mondes sous le contrôle de leur alliance, des adorateurs qui depuis longtemps étaient déjà sous leur contrôle. Il prévoit que deux de ses mondes ne sont pas facilement accessibles, mais le troisième pourrait être favorable à vos plans.

- Merci Admée, je vais examiner cela tout-à-l'heure.

Michael continua à observer son esclave pendant quelques minutes, puis il posa doucement sa main sur le ventre encore renflé de la jeune femme.

Le visage plein d'adoration d'Admée devint aussitôt empli de culpabilité.

- Comment te sens-tu? dit Michael d'une voix douce et simulant très bien l'inquiétude et la bienveillance. Cela fait tout de même la deuxième fausse couche que tu subies. Je trouve que tu ne te reposes pas assez. Tu es pâle et amincie. Manges-tu suffisamment?

- Maître, je suis si désolée! fit la jeune femme en replongeant sa tête dans un élan de honte. C'est _**ma **_faute si j'ai perdu votre progéniture et ceci par deux fois. Oui, je me sens mieux mais j'avoue que je suis fatiguée. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas de mon état! Je suis forte et dans quelques jours, nous pourrons essayer une autre fois...

Michael releva encore une fois sa tête et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres si semblables à celles de Teyla. Il aimait que son nouveau petit jouet lui soit si soumise, mais il voulait plus que tout qu'elle se rétablisse en effet pour le bien de la suite de ses plans.

Il hocha la tête et adoucit encore plus sa voix:

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Admée...les traitements que je t'ai fait subir sont très inconfortables et...violents pour la physiologie humaine. Jusqu'ici, j'ai pu très facilement contourner toutes les difficultés et j'en suis arrivé à perfectionner mes soldats super-hybrides et ils sont presque sans défaut! Mais pour ce qui est de nos essais de procréation pour fabriquer de _parfaits_ hybrides nés naturellement, je n'ai pas réussi malheureusement...car il me manque un élément très essentiel.

Cette fois-ci, il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et c'est comme s'il se parlait à lui seul...

...avec une étrange lueur passionnée mais démente dans ses yeux inquiétants.

- Oui, tu verras. Quand je mettrai la main sur la Compagne de cet arrogant Commandant wraith, quand je pourrai enfin capturer la progéniture de l'Aîné et expérimenter sur eux, le facteur composant leur génome si unique sera enfin à ma portée! Je pourrai alors parfaire le traitement génique et te l'administrer et nous nous accouplerons à nouveau jusqu'à ce que tu entres en gestation et me donnes enfin la progéniture **_parfaite_**, celle qui dirigera mon armée un jour et qui vaincra sur tous ces wraith qui se croient si supérieurs, qui m'ont rejeté impitoyablement! Et les humains abjects qui ne voudront pas se soumettre à mon Plan seront également exterminés!

Cette fois, la voix de Michael était triomphante et carrément teintée de folie!

- Oui...tu verras, Teyla. continua la voix songeuse.

La jeune femme regarda son Maître et fronça les sourcils.

Le clone de Michael était maintenant ailleurs. Il dérivait vers le passé, plongeant dans la mémoire de celui dont il était l'exacte réplication.

Il s'était réveillé quelques années plus tôt, au moment où dans ce laboratoire lointain et caché de tous, il avait reçu un signal subspatial signifiant que le véritable Michael était mort.

Il avait repris conscience en sursautant, revivant le moment crucial de la mort de son original, tout en naissant lui-même à la vie.

_Un dernier regard sur elle, un cri du coeur. L'incompréhension, la stupéfaction sur ses traits alors que la traîtresse le tenait sous sa coupe, une seule de ses mains se retenant encore sur une des poutres reliant la plus haute tour au reste de la cité atlante, tant détestée._

_Puis l'acceptation de la fatalité et ce seul mot comportant tout son désespoir car elle n'avait pas voulu le suivre, avait refusé son amour...il avait capitulé et sa voix l'avait supplié de le délivrer par la mort:_

_- Teyla!_

_Son regard implacable alors que sans hésiter, son tendre mais déloyal amour avait d'un simple coup de sa botte, frappé la seule main qui le retenait à la vie...la lueur sans passion, glaciale, définitive dans ses beaux yeux alors qu'elle suivait la chute sans un son du premier Michael, le vent saisissait son corps impuissant, le transportant dans le gouffre du vide qui l'avait avalé._

_Puis un choc épouvantable et plus RIEN._

_Rien que du noir, l'absence de lumière, de chaleur...l'eau glacée et les courants tourmentés qui avaient emporté Michael, loin de tout, loin d'elle._

_Puis le sursaut et le premier battement de coeur du second Michael, s'éveillant à la conscience de ce monde, aux souvenirs insoutenables de l'autre, à son amour sans espoir pour elle et aussi...à ce désir de vengeance inflexible qui rongeait son coeur et son esprit._

_- Oui...tu verras Teyla!_

- Maître. Je ne m'appelle pas Teyla. Je suis Admée de Yé'shhara! Vous vous souvenez?

Michael sort brusquement de sa rêverie et se retourne vivement vers la femme qui vient de vocaliser son mécontentement d'une voix ferme, comportant même une pointe de fierté!

En une seconde il marche vers elle comme le bras d'une terrible tempête et la giffle deux fois sur le visage en aller-retour, de sa main ouverte.

Apeurée, Admée recule et ravale sa défiance, baissant immédiatement la tête et rougissant à la fois de rage et de honte.

- Tu seras _**qui Je**_ voudrai que tu sois! Comptes-toi chanceuse de bénéficier de mes faveurs, toi une insignifiante et sordide humaine! hurle Michael en saisissant son avant-bras, la secouant brutalement.

Il la lâche enfin et elle recule, frottant machinalement son bras et penchant encore une fois la tête:

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître...je me suis oubliée. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Michael a un sourire machiavélique puis reprend une expression faussement compatissante:

- J'en suis sûr...maintenant laisses-moi. Je vais regarder les dernières données que Rowan nous a fournis. Et fais ce que je te dis! Va te nourrir et ensuite te reposer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme malingre et souffrante pour la prochaine implantation.

- Oui Maître.

Admée est sortie et Michael se dirige à nouveau vers son terminal où il glisse le cristal de données qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche.

Il visualise les noms et numéros des planètes qui seront les trois prochaines missions de la _Kakesh_ de l'Aîné.

En effet, deux de ces mondes sont sous le contrôle total de l'alliance de ce wraith parvenu, ce qui rendrait donc toute mission de kidnapping beaucoup trop périlleuse pour la sécurité de ses troupes.

Il jette un oeil sur le troisième monde et ouvre le logiciel de la carte des planètes de la galaxie, mais il pousse alors un long soupir.

Il vient de reconnaître en effet une planète sur laquelle il a enlevé une bonne partie des mâles humains qui composent maintenant ses troupes de super-hybrides, humains qu'il a transformés pour ses sombres desseins.

Les habitants se sont depuis le temps regroupés avec d'autres villages et se sont mieux fortifiés avec l'aide d'une armée de mercenaires, dans le but d'éviter d'autres enlèvements de ce genre. Ils se sont aussi alliés aux wraith de l'alliance de ce Chef Suprême détesté, se mettant sous sa protection.

Il lui sera donc impossible de passer à l'autre phase importante de son plan. Il lui faudra attendre les prochaines informations convoyées par son espion Rowan, en espérant que bientôt les membres de ces missions diplomatiques fassent l'erreur de débarquer sur une planète qu'il pourra contrôler facilement, lui permettant de mettre la main sur ces futurs sujets d'expérience.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres de Michael.

Bientôt, son heure viendra. Il lui faut juste être patient, c'est tout!

(à suivre)


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre XVIII_

_**Atlantis...deux mois plus tard.**_

John Sheppard s'ennuyait ferme.

Pour la x ième fois, il lança la balle de baseball et la rattrapa avec son gant orthographié par Jamie Moyer.

C'est qu'il n'y avait pas particulièrement d'action présentement dans la cité d'Atlantis, pas vraiment non plus dans les communautés pégasiennes de leurs alliés!

Oh bien sûr il y avait encore de temps à autre quelques petites colonies de super-hybrides isolés à aller débusquer et des petits groupes de wraith rebelles à qui donner un bon coup de pied au derrière, sans parler d'un groupuscule de mercenaires anciennement genii qu'ils avaient ramenés bien gentiment par la peau du cou à Ladon Radim dernièrement, et qui attendaient leur procès en croupissant en prison.

Mais c'était à peu près tout!

Car depuis que Todd régnait en grand Chef Suprême sur l'alliance de plus en plus élargie des _wraith-qui-ne-consommaient-plus-de-force-vitale_, les missions périlleuses, suicidaires et compagnies devenaient rarissimes.

Pas que Sheppard n'en était pas heureux pour les humains de cette galaxie, non...

Mais pour le militaire et homme d'action qu'il était, la vie sur la base atlante devenait particulièrement ennuyeuse et routinière!

Richard Woolsey se promenait avec un large sourire depuis qu'il y a une semaine, l'I.O.A. avait reconduit son implication en tant que chef de l'expédition Atlantis, non pas pour un an comme d'habitude, mais pour le double!

Les derniers résultats des rapports militaires sur les missions qu'il leur avait envoyés prouvaient aux décideurs sur terre que la gestion de la base et les décisions de l'ancien diplomate de l'I.O.A. avaient plus que confirmé sa compétence dans le règlement du plus gros des conflits pour la galaxie de Pégase, soit la menace pour la vie des humains par des prédateurs particulièrement dangereux, les wraith.

Ces derniers auraient pu en plus devenir une terrible menace pour la Voie Lactée et par conséquent la Terre, si ce n'était de l'alliance d'Atlantis avec celle du wraith dénommé Todd.

John s'était justement retrouvé hier en réunion avec Richard dans son bureau pour participer au bilan mensuel: il avait dû admettre avec réticence que les grandes découvertes scientifiques des récentes années (rétrovirus affectant le mode alimentaire des wraith, vaccin anti-peste Hoffans, etc.) avaient grandement aidé à cette nouvelle ère de paix et que le «sacrifice» de sa soeur Sara, comme Richard aimait à qualifier le départ volontaire de la jeune femme pour aller vivre auprès du Commandant wraith, démontraient manifestement que toutes ces dures décisions diplomatiques et avancées médicales avaient valu la peine!

Sheppard n'avait rien pu prendre en défaut et même s'il avait toujours secrètement espéré que sa folle de soeur change d'avis et décide de revenir vivre parmi eux, la paix encore fragile dans la galaxie pégasienne s'était enfin instaurée et une nouvelle période plus paisible et prospère faisait rayonner un soleil plein d'espoir sur cette galaxie qui avait terriblement souffert depuis des siècles...

Donc, les missions-types depuis quelques mois étaient devenues plutôt pépères, telles que des reconnaissances pour trouver de nouveaux territoires nourriciers pour les wraith, ou bien d'aller rendre une visite diplomatique à quelques-uns de leurs alliés familiers, simplement pour consolider leurs liens d'amitié. On les invitait alors à prendre des petites collations d'aliments étranges ou des décoctions à boire au goût plutôt douteux...

Sheppard pouvait aussi être amené à escorter quelques scientifiques nouvellement arrivés sur Atlantis, ayant senti le besoin d'avoir une escorte militaire pour aller quérir quelques échantillons de la flore d'une planète spécifique.

John n'en pouvait plus de les voir courir vers lui le souffle haletant pour lui parler en long et en large en termes exaltés de leurs toutes nouvelles trouvailles, comme cette journée où le Docteur Heyerdhal avait déboulé en hurlant vers lui alors que Sheppard était appuyé nonchalamment tout contre le DHD, mordillant avec ennui un brin d'herbe.

Le chef militaire avait levé immédiatement son P90 en alerte en faisant du regard le tour du périmètre avec précaution, croyant que le biologiste était poursuivi par quelque bête ou ennemi à abattre, mais le bon docteur lui avait alors montré avec un large sourire sa découverte: une _Athyrium Nipponicum_ _'Pictum', _soit une espèce plutôt commune de fougère japonaise sur terre, mais rare dans la galaxie de Pégase, surtout avec ce ton de vert presque fluorescent!

Il va sans dire que Sheppard avait eu bien du mal à partager l'enthousiasme et la fascination d'Heyerdahl.

Donc, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la mélancolie d'un travail devenu souvent ennuyant, il avait songé dernièrement à donner sa démission comme chef militaire de la cité pour retourner sur terre, mettre ses habiletés tacticiennes et militaires au service de quelque cause éclatante.

Mais il se serait terriblement ennuyé de tous les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait sur Atlantis!

Cependant, même les attachements qu'il avait créé au fil des années dans Pégase étaient en train de changer.

D'abord, sa belle Larrin l'avait cruellement jeté il n'y a même pas une semaine!

Depuis quelque temps, sa ravissante amante voyageuse songeait elle-même à prendre sa retraite du leadership de son vaisseau et à s'établir sur la première planète sur laquelle s'était installé un groupe de ses concitoyens, désireux de délaisser leurs vaisseaux de l'espace en décrépitude et de vivre comme des fermiers, des chasseurs, des ouvriers, des commerçants, bref comme bien des humains de Pégase.

Ayant remarqué que Sheppard était bien moins occupé à se battre hors-monde dans des missions dangereuses, Larrin lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec elle sur Arktoria, la planète en question. Elle désirait maintenant une vie paisible, dénuée des fatigantes responsabilités d'un leader. Elle voulait une maisonnette, un petit travail paisible, un fidèle compagnon de vie et qui sait avait-elle dit...un ou deux enfants?

John avait blêmit et avalé durement sa salive, plaquant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres mais ne réussissant pas à effacer la lueur paniquée dans ses yeux.

Et Larrin n'avait pas été trompée par son _«je vais y songer sérieusement»_, elle était trop intelligente pour cela.

Sheppard aurait pu arguer qu'il avait toujours cru que Larrin était tout comme lui,_ «une âme libre et indépendante qui ne voulait aucune attache»_ et en fait, c'était vrai au tout début de leur liaison...

Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas la blâmer d'avoir évolué autrement que lui, de vouloir enfin se poser à quelque part et de rêver comme toute «femme normale» d'avoir un jour une famille!

Mais lui n'en était pas là et ne le serait jamais, semble-t-il.

Donc il y a exactement six jours après avoir fait l'amour avec Larrin, il avait été renversé - quoique pas vraiment surpris - quand la belle lui avait dit avec un sourire, étendue encore nue sur son lit avec sa belle chevelure désordonnée et cette rougeur sur son visage due à leurs ébats passionnés, qu'elle ne comptait plus le revoir, sauf en ami et allié lors d'échanges officiels entre Atlantis et les Voyageurs.

Bouleversé, Sheppard avait gardé une attitude brave et presque indifférente, ne tentant même pas de répliquer _«qu'elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de penser à sa proposition!» _

Il savait bien qu'elle lui aurait lancé un long regard narquois, le trouvant pathétique de faire un tel essai, alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de venir vivre avec elle.

- Alors c'est ça. Tu pars. C'est simplement bel et bien fini entre nous deux, Larrin? avait-il répliqué d'un ton un peu amer.

- Oui Sheppard. C'est bel et bien fini, toi et moi.

Quelques secondes avaient passé pendant lesquelles la jeune femme avait peut-être attendu une protestation flamboyante, une grande profession d'amour ou tout simplement un éclat plus cinglant à cause du rejet?

…. mais rien n'était venu.

Alors elle s'était levée du lit en commençant à s'habiller, s'attardant en le faisant et en mettant en vedette son corps encore couvert de la sueur de l'amour, comme pour le narguer avec ce qu'il allait manquer dans l'avenir!

- Sheppard. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux t'en vouloir de ne pas être prêt au changement de vie que _moi_ j'envisage. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et je te sais sincère dans tes sentiments à mon égard. Simplement, j'en suis à un tournant de ma vie et connaissant ton caractère de «sauveur de l'humanité» et de grand rebelle parfois immature, je savais quand même à qui j'avais affaire et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'étais si attirée vers toi. Mais je dois maintenant aller de l'avant et si tu ne veux pas faire partie de mon futur, alors soit. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis une grande fille et je m'en remettrai.

- Hey! On peut rester amis?...et puis...Arktoria est facile à atteindre par jumper, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit cesser de continuer à _s'amuser_ ensemble? Franchement, nous nous entendons super bien au lit et..-

Elle s'était penchée très rapidement vers lui et pendant un moment, John avait cru que Larrin allait le frapper du poing sans merci, vu l'éclair de colère dans ses yeux. Mais elle sembla reprendre une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même et elle saisit le visage de Sheppard entre ses deux mains, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser tendre et chaste pour le faire taire.

- Ça suffit, Shep. Tu vas devenir lamentable si tu continues de plaider ainsi. C'est définitivement un adieu pour ce qui est de nos relations intimes. Mais saches que tu es l'homme qui a le plus compté dans ma vie. Au revoir!

Et elle était partie tout simplement comme ça, refusant qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, le laissant comme un idiot à se demander à quel moment exactement de leur tumultueuse et merveilleuse relation, les choses avaient définitivement changé?

Décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de ruminer les regrets d'une des relations les plus formidables qu'il ait connu, John se mit à penser à ses autres amis, mais cela ne le consola pas plus...

Rodney McKay pavoisait toujours aux bras de sa belle et leurs fiançailles officielles ayant été célébrées, les deux amoureux retournaient sur terre dans trois mois pour des noces cependant discrètes.

Ah, il n'y avait vraiment que la douce et très conciliante Jennifer Keller pour endurer l'ineffable Rodney! ricana silencieusement John.

Mais McKay passait évidemment beaucoup de son temps avec sa fiancée et il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où le savant canadien avait partagé un pack de bières avec lui sur la passerelle extérieure.

Teyla Emmagan passait bien sûr plus de temps sur New Athos avec son peuple et surtout son fils Torren.

Sans surprise, Sheppard avait signé des permissions de congé pour son meilleur officier Evan Lorne qui était officiellement le nouveau petit ami de la belle athosienne. Il était heureux pour eux, mais voyant que cette relation allait sûrement durer plus que la sienne étant donné les points communs de ces deux-là, l'humeur sombre de John ne s'améliorait pas, même s'il s'en voulait de ressentir de l'envie envers eux!

Il avait arpenté le corridor plus tôt ce soir-là avec l'intention d'aller voir où se tenait son ami le grand satédien.

Mais il avait poussé un long soupir agacé en le découvrant, un sourire énamouré sur le visage alors que lui et son amie de coeur, Amélia Banks, se dirigeaient main dans la main vers la passerelle sud, celle où il y avait ce large bassin servant de piscine, deux grandes serviettes et un panier de pique-nique sous le bras.

Bon. Il venait de perdre son potentiel partenaire pour une petite joute de combat corps-à-corps au gym! s'était-il dit.

Il avait alors décidé d'aller voir ce bon vieux Carson Becket, mais il apprit que le médecin était malade et cloîtré dans ses appartements.

Le brave docteur avait attrapé une grippe virulente, lui avait dit Phil Harrison, l'autre toubib de la base qui le remplaçait.

_Pouvait-il aller le voir?_ Non, avait répondu une des infirmières. Becket s'était mis lui-même en quarantaine pour un bon quarante-huit heures pour ne pas contaminer toute la base. Il avait attrapé cette cochonnerie sur une planète qu'il visitait en vue d'examiner des enfants malades, mais l'infirmière le rassura. Carson les avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien de vraiment grave et de ne pas s'inquiéter! Mais il ne voulait pas de visite pour ne pas infecter les autres.

John Sheppard se mit donc à tenter de flirter un peu avec cette nouvelle infirmière, une souriante petite rousse assez bien roulée. Mais dès qu'elle devina son manège, son sourire s'évanouit et elle mit bien en évidence son doigt portant une alliance.

Sheppard quitta donc l'infirmerie, se rappelant que Sara qui était en visite avec les jumeaux sur Atlantis avait passé la journée dans le labo avec Lindsay Novak alors qu'elles travaillaient encore ensemble sur le perfectionnement de la thérapie génique.

Sheppard savait que les enfants de Sara étaient présentement au lit, car il était tard.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec eux, ce qui l'avait occupé heureusement pendant son jour de congé.

En fait, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune disposition pour la paternité, John se savait un excellent oncle. Il adorait ses neveu et nièce et il sentait bien qu'ils le lui rendaient bien de leur côté!

Bien qu'il voyait souvent en eux poindre cette déplaisante tendance wraith à l'arrogance et à la hauteur, par croyance qu'ils étaient bien supérieurs aux humains, John avait à coeur de développer cette relation avec ces deux enfants qui remplaçaient en quelque sorte ceux qu'ils n'auraient pas. Il avait le meilleur d'eux, alors qu'il avait une propension à leur passer leurs petits défauts, s'amusant même parfois des petits affrontements qu'ils avaient avec leur mère, sachant qu'il ne vivait pas avec eux et n'avait donc pas à jouer le rôle exigeant de parent...

Il s'entendait bien en particulier avec Declan avec qui il aimait jouer au baseball, au football, au soccer, au golf ou bien simplement le confronter au gym pour toutes sortes de petits tournois physiques. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats avec lui et admirait visiblement son oncle John, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

John Sheppard était le «pendant» humain du héros pour Declan, alors que son père le Commandant Suprême représentait la figure wraith qu'il admirait le plus.

Bien qu'Alexandra avait insisté au tout début pour faire partie de tous leurs petits matchs sportifs virils, elle s'était bien vite lassée et avait plutôt décidé d'aller embêter Rodney McKay et Radek Zélenka, les deux plus importants scientifiques de la cité atlante.

Radek s'entendait bien avec Alex et se faisait un plaisir de lui faire des démonstrations mathématiques. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était diablement brillante pour son âge et qu'elle tenait sa vivacité d'esprit de sa mère, mais surtout sa capacité de bien saisir la science de son père Todd.

Pour Rodney McKay, le côté suffisant mais toujours bien appuyé par la raison de la petite fille l'irritait bien évidemment, surtout si elle pouvait lui démontrer en deux temps trois mouvements qu'un de ses calculs étaient faux et surtout, _**pourquoi **_et _**où**_ il s'était trompé, ce qui fit sortir de ses gonds plusieurs fois le scientifique qui lui disait _«d'aller s'amuser ailleurs et de ne pas oublier en partant d'emporter avec elle son arrogance et son mépris, si ressemblants à ceux de son père!»._

Zélenka lui disait alors qu'il était injuste et déplaisant, jaloux de cette petite qui n'était somme toute qu'une enfant!

Sheppard eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant la dernière fois où il avait dû calmer Rodney, lorsque sa nièce avait haussé un sourcil pâle en pointant sur le tableau noir la _seule_ erreur de calcul astrophysique de sa dernière équation. Le savant avait failli sortir l'impertinente enfant de son labo par la peau du cou!

John rattrapa sa balle et fatigué de son jeu solitaire, reposa celle-ci ainsi que le gant sur sa table de chevet. Il se leva en vue d'aller à la salle de bain avant d'aller au lit, espérant qu'il ne ferait pas d'insomnie comme la nuit précédente.

Pourtant, le ciel savait qu'il n'était pas épuisé comme au retour d'une mission périlleuse et éreintante! Non, c'était plutôt dans les périodes de calme plat et de désoeuvrement que John Sheppard se mourait d'ennui et dormait mal...

Il venait de revenir de la salle de bain quand le signal de la porte retentit. Il regarda le code d'identification du visiteur et vit qu'il s'agissait de Sara.

Surpris que sa soeur vienne le voir si tard alors qu'il aurait cru qu'après sa journée au labo, elle irait tout de suite rejoindre ses enfants dans leurs quartiers temporaires, il permit l'ouverture des portes et s'avança pour l'accueillir.

Ses mains transportaient deux grands cappucinos et sous son coude il découvrit le DVD d'un film dont il ne put voir le titre.

Sara lui fit un grand sourire en le dépassant, lui tendant au passage les cafés et se dirigeant vers le téléviseur et l'appareil à DVD de son petit salon.

- J'ai pensé que tu ne devais pas dormir, alors je me suis permis une petite visite tardive. Je n'ai pas sommeil, alors tu aimerais de la compagnie?

Reconnaissant, Sheppard lui fit un petit sourire ému. Sara avait-elle deviné d'instinct que son frère avait le vague à l'âme ce soir?

- Tu parles que oui! C'est gentil d'être passé. C'est quoi le film?

- Oh, il n'y avait pas tant de choix que ça au département d'électronique, pas de nouveautés apportées par le Dédale dernièrement. Alors j'ai pris ce vieux film, _«Prédateur »,_ avec Arnold Schwarzenegger. Je sais que tu aimes bien cet acteur.

-Ouais, sanglant comme programme, mais très bien comme choix! Par contre, j'aurais préféré de la bière aux café cappucinos...

-Eh bien t'as pas le choix! Et puis si on veut prendre tout le film sans se mettre à cogner des clous, vaut mieux du café que de la bière!

Avant de s'installer sur le divan, John fit encore une fois un large sourire à la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire une accolade affectueuse et un peu maladroite.

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant mais ne dit rien, lui posant un baiser rapide sur la joue, ébouriffant au passage ses mèches hirsutes.

Elle respecta la pudeur des sentiments de John, même si elle savait que son frère souffrait en silence du départ de Larrin, ce qui avait laissé une plaie dans son coeur.

Mais il préférait se morfondre stoïquement dans son mutisme...elle connaissait John Sheppard par coeur et elle n'insisterait pas pour le faire parler quand tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix mais un peu de compagnie!

-Ok, alors regardons ce film. J'ai hâte de voir encore une fois ce bon vieux Arnold battre cet alien! Seigneur qu'il est laid ce type...j'oserais même dire _plus laid_ que ton Todd, si c'est possible.

Il reçut une taloche par la tête.

- Owwwwww! fit Sheppard avec un faux air indigné.

Et ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire.

_()()()()()_

_**Journal quotidien de Sara Sheppard,**_

_**commentaires et observations...**_

_Cher journal, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas utilisé, donc tu ne portes pas le qualificatif de «quotidien» tant que ça!_

_Des semaines se sont passées alors que ma principale activité a été d'aller négocier avec les mondes régis par l'alliance de Todd, en alternance avec mes travaux scientifiques et ma petite vie de famille._

_Mon enthousiasme du début a subi un certain désenchantement pour les quatre premiers mondes visités, étant déjà des planètes abritant des adorateurs de wraith. _

_Trop triste de négocier avec ces gens écrasés par la peur et leurs coutumes ancestrales de soumission!_

_Trop facile alors que ne n'appelle plus cela une négociation, mais une reddition de toutes leurs ressources, si je n'avais pas fermement affirmé que nous ne voulions pas TOUT, mais juste la partie raisonnable qu'ils peuvent offrir en échange des avantages d'être sous la protection de notre alliance...j__e me suis donc évertuée à leur faire comprendre que désormais, le monde dans lequel ils évoluent serait meilleur, vu que les wraith ont fait d'énormes concessions pour survivre et qu'il n'était pas question de tout leur voler...qu'ils seraient dorénavant libres en plus d'aller servir cette espèce ou non!_

_Le second mois, j'ai pu commencer avec la liste offerte par Atlantis, soit les mondes humains qui négocient déjà entre eux et que connaissent depuis très longtemps les athosiens._

_J'ai mis à profit mes observations en me rappelant d'Élisabeth Weir dans son rôle de diplomate sur Atlantis (seigneur, ce qu'elle me manque!), mais aussi et surtout les leçons apprises de Teyla Emmagan._

_La plupart des peuples m'ont d'abord reçu avec courtoisie, curiosité et bonne volonté, mais les esprits se fermaient lorsque je mentionnais que je venais au nom d'une grande __alliance de wraith qui ne souhaitait rien de moins que de leur apporter paix et prospérité, en échange de denrées alimentaires et autres, que nous voulions ouvrir un canal commercial permanent d'échanges de biens et de services mutuels dans l'avenir._

_J'ai rencontré alors de l'incrédulité - difficile de vulgariser les explications scientifiques __de la transformation des wraith suite à la prise du rétrovirus! - mais surtout de la méfiance et sur les derniers mondes, carrément de l'hostilité._

_Toutefois, la moitié des représentants rencontrés ont cédé finalement, je dirais plus par peur ou par gros bon sens, vu qu'ils ne veulent pas mettre en danger les habitants de leur planète. L'argument ultime a été la protection offerte par le Chef Suprême pour lutter contre les wraith rebelles, ou tout autre ennemi pouvant se présenter sur leur planète._

_Mon ardeur des premiers temps a toutefois diminué lorsque j'ai réalisé que tout ceci était une sorte de gros chantage pour eux: j'ai beau leur expliquer le changement de mode alimentaire des wraith, leur dire qu'ils ne veulent que survivre en mangeant comme tout le monde et que pour cela, ils ont besoin de l'aide des humains pour leur procurer des denrées alimentaires, qu'ils veulent enfin instaurer la paix entre humains et wraith, je me suis fait mettre sous le nez la dernière fois que: __«ces prédateurs qui se croient supérieurs et ont toujours semé la terreur dans la galaxie ne peuvent avoir changé en un si court laps de temps, que je suis bien naïve si je crois que les wraith deviendront des gens paisibles et sans mauvaises intentions et que si les humains étaient vraiment aussi libres désormais que je le prétendais, qu'arriverait-il si certains d'entre eux refusaient de faire une alliance et de marchander avec des wraith? Les laisseraient-ils véritablement libres et sans représailles à cause de leurs choix de ne pas aider leurs anciens tortionnaires?»_

_J'avoue que Todd m'a laissé une marge de manoeuvre limitée là-dessus..._

_Si en effet une planète refuse d'accéder aux demandes des wraith, elle sera laissée à elle-même et subira le risque d'être victime de l'attaque des factions wraith qui se nourrissent encore de force vitale humaine._

_Comme l'alliance de Todd protège désormais de plus en plus de mondes humains, le terrain de chasse des wraith rebelles diminue et cela rend la fréquence et la férocité des attaques plus périlleuses sur les mondes qui refuseraient de s'allier à nous..._

_Un des chefs avec qui je parlais la dernière fois s'en est indigné et a répliqué que si justement le Chef de notre alliance avait une si bonne volonté d'amener la paix et la prospérité pour les humains de Pégase, il ne ferait alors pas de différence entre les mondes qui acceptent de négocier et marchander avec lui, de ceux qui s'y refusent pour rester indépendants._

_Je dois avouer qu'il a raison à quelque part et qu'il a ébranlé fortement mes certitudes et surtout ma fougue et ma véhémence à défendre le droit de nos wraith à prendre leur place dans un monde plus équitable et paisible...mais ais-je le choix? C'est moi qui ai proposé à Todd de m'occuper de négocier avec diplomatie, au lieu de voir mon Compagnon hausser les épaules et simplement ordonner de cueillir des denrées, plutôt que des humains! _

_Pour eux, la terreur qui en résultera lors de ces attaques, malgré le fait que des humains ne seront plus enlevés ou tués sous leurs yeux, ne changera rien au fait qu'ils vont continuer à haïr les wraith, même si ceux-ci ont changé de source de nourriture._

_Il semble bien que mes amis d'Atlantis et bien sûr mon frère John ont eu raison après tout de me faire remarquer que le monde ne se transformerait pas en conte de fée et que les wraith ne seraient plus des prédateurs, simplement parce que la fente nourricière de leur main droite a disparu! _

_Suis-je trop naïve, comme me disaient John et Rodney? Bien que j'aie atteint la trentaine depuis une couple d'années, même si j'en parais à peine 25-26, je dois bien admettre qu'en effet je suis parfois candide, mais je n'ai pas renoncé à faire tout en mon pouvoir et selon mes capacités pour parvenir à gagner le plus de mondes humains possibles à ma façon de voir la nouvelle place des wraith «reconvertis» dans la société pégasienne. __Je suis enthousiaste et forte, je vais leur montrer à John et aux autres sur Atlantis que si on est tenace et qu'on croit à quelque chose, on PEUT réussir!_

_J'ai déjà impressionné Todd qui y croyait à peine et qui j'en suis sûre, ne me prenait pas trop trop au sérieux._

_Mais les prochaines semaines seront encore plus éprouvantes pour mes missions d'ambassadrice, car nous abordons maintenant les mondes qui vont nous donner plus de fil à retordre, vu le climat de guerre ou d'indépendance qui y règne. Ce sont des mondes qui ne fréquentent même pas pacifiquement d'autres mondes humains._

_Pourtant, je suis résolue car j'ai eu d'assez bons résultats jusqu'ici: mon Compagnon peut maintenant compter sur assez d'alliances pour pouvoir sustenter une large partie des soixante ruches de notre alliance, cela pour au moins les six prochains mois à venir! Bien sûr il en faudra plus, car nous sommes toujours sous une certaine forme de rationnement, sauf pour les produits de la chasse dont se chargent les adorateurs._

_Pour ce qui est de ce cher Second, nous en sommes venus à un statu quo et ce triste sire __me laisse tranquille et n'a plus tenté de s'imposer mentalement à moi ou même de me défier de son mépris et de ses sarcasmes...on dirait bien que je l'ai rendu plus réservé et prudent! Je dois dire que même si on se déteste encore cordialement, il se montre efficace, courtois et respectueux maintenant._

_Il ne vient plus en personne pour mes négociations mais je peux en tout temps lui envoyer un signal par une petite radio que je dissimule dans une de mes poches, au cas où je me sentirais en danger. __Il fait toujours atterrir sa navette dans une clairière non loin de la porte des étoiles, mais à distance de notre lieu de rencontre pour ne pas que les habitants soupçonnent la proximité menaçante de wraith. _

_Je dois admettre que je me sens en sécurité et advenant que je ne puisse me défendre contre des humains hostiles qui m'enlèveraient, il me reste ce traqueur subspatial que j'ai d'implanté sous l'aisselle._

_J'ai confiance également en Méroc et en Yersé qui me permettent de négocier en toute quiétude. Bien que les habitants sachent qu'ils sont tous deux des adorateurs, ils imposent le respect sans être aussi menaçants que des officiers wraith!_

_Parlant d'officier wraith, le Second alterne maintenant avec un autre officier qui a été choisi pour me servir de pilote et de protecteur, soulageant ainsi Sam le Second de devoir continuellement m'accompagner._

_Cet officier je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant...alors j'imagine qu'il vient d'une des ruches qui s'est jointe tardivement à l'alliance. _

_Il est plus petit que les autres de son espèce mais ce qui m'a frappée surtout chez lui, c'est la blancheur de craie de sa peau, surtout le visage, ses longs dreadlocks un peu __semblables à ceux de Ronon Dex, mais plus minces et longs et évidemment d'une blancheur irréprochable. _

_Bien que tous les wraith puissent se cacher quand ils le veulent derrière une expression immuable, celui-ci est tellement stoïque et illisible que je l'ai surnommé «Face de Plâtre», au lieu de l'affubler d'un nom humain. Même ses yeux jaunes sont vitreux tant ils sont vides et je me demande si sa peau ne va pas craquer si jamais il sourit, ce que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire!_

_Le Second m'assure cependant qu'il a toutes les qualifications requises pour me servir __d'escorte et qu'il a été soigneusement choisi pour ce genre de missions._

_Dans deux jours, je dois justement me rendre sur Vorakia, un des endroits les plus florissants pour ce qui est de l'agriculture, tout autant que pour la chasse et la pêche._

_Malheureusement, il s'agit aussi d'un peuple rebelle et guerrier. Alors je devrai faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence et de doigté._

_Le Second me recommande également la fermeté et même la menace! Je suis d'accord pour la fermeté, mais j'ai répliqué poliment que la menace ne faisait et ferait JAMAIS partie de mes tactiques et que.. _

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

Avançant à l'intérieur de ses quartiers vers leur chambre commune, Todd trouva Sara endormie, affalée sur la petite table de travail qu'elle utilisait habituellement, son portable portant le logo d'Atlantis encore ouvert, la fenêtre de son précieux journal d'observations toujours en fonction avec une ligne de toute évidence non complétée!

Pas qu'il le lisait habituellement, même si Sara avait décrété que même s'il n'y avait pas de _cachotteries_ là-dedans, elle préférait que ce journal reste intime...

D'ailleurs, elle lui lisait le soir la plupart de ses observations du jour, insistant sur des suggestions venant d'elle-même ou bien des habitants qu'elle avait rencontré et dont certains avaient amené d'excellentes idées pour leurs négociations.

Mais ce soir la jeune femme avait finalement succombé au sommeil, bien avant d'avoir terminé son rapport.

Souriant doucement, le wraith se rapprocha et ferma l'écran du portable après avoir clos la fenêtre de son journal en sauvegardant auparavant son texte.

Il se mit à caresser légèrement la longue chevelure fauve répandue négligemment en partie sur la table puis il osa toucher sa joue et son menton avec la délicatesse d'une aile de papillon, dans un geste de grande tendresse.

Son sommeil était si profond qu'elle ne s'éveilla même pas quand il décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour la transporter sur leur grand lit. Il l'y déposa avec précaution, l'installant doucement entre les fourrures leur servant de couvertures. Elle broncha à peine, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux tant elle était enfoncée dans sa bienheureuse torpeur.

Le Commandant wraith s'installa sur le lit à son côté et même le poids de sa grande silhouette s'enfonçant à ses côtés ne sortit même pas la jeune femme des bras de Morphée. Il resta là à l'observer, remarquant les ombres sombres sous ses paupières, les très légères rides aux coins des yeux maintenant détendues.

Même si sa peau était légèrement bronzée à cause du soleil qui caressait sa chair bien plus souvent depuis qu'elle avait commencé les voyages de négociation, Sara lui avait dernièrement semblé fragile, ayant quelquefois la mine sombre et inquiète...mais elle chassait ses questions se préoccupant de la santé de sa Compagne en agitant une main informelle, maintenant un sourire brave et plein de douceur à son endroit, l'enjoignant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle était _juste un peu lasse..._

Alors qu'il observait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement dans un sommeil paisible, les traits du visage de Sara enfin détendus et sereins, Todd sentit son coeur de vieux wraith se gonfler de ce sentiment unique et si rarissime parmi ceux de son espèce, une émotion qu'il avait jugé pendant des millénaires comme grotesque, une vraie faiblesse inexcusable.

- Je t'aime, Sara Sheppard...dit solennellement l'Aîné.

Comme s'il avait craint soudainement que quelqu'un ne soit tapi dans l'ombre pour espionner ce spectacle de laisser-aller de la part du Chef Suprême de l'alliance, Todd le wraith regarda vivement de gauche à droite et put constater qu'il était bel et bien seul avec sa belle endormie, s'étant surpris lui-même à échapper ces paroles qu'il n'avait avoué que si peu souvent à sa Compagne!

Il en était d'autant plus stupéfait que sa petite humaine était dans l'inconscience du sommeil et ne pouvait l'entendre, donc en bénéficier?

Mais elle sourit soudainement, une petite crispation presque moqueuse des coins de sa bouche qui la fit ressembler presque à une enfant, la rajeunissant tout comme à l'époque où ils s'étaient tous deux connus.

Pourtant sa respiration lente et régulière et son intrusion délicate dans son esprit lui dirent qu'elle ne feignait pas le sommeil. C'était probablement leur lien qui s'était connecté et avait déversé le débordement de son émotion d'amour pour elle dans la connexion, ravissant la jeune femme qui geignit faiblement en bougeant tout-à-coup, se tournant légèrement pour trouver une meilleure position contre son oreiller.

Tout redevint calme et le bourdonnement monotone des engins de la ruche, chantant comme une pluie rassurante, continua à bercer le sommeil de Sara et les pensées chavirées de Todd.

En effet, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait lorsqu'il ramenait à la surface les sentiments d'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Sara...comme sur la vague houleuse de ces émotions étranges à ceux de son espèce.

À l'observer ainsi ce soir, elle le bouleversait.

Il devait admettre qu'elle avait magistralement réussi avec le temps à lui prouver qu'un vieil alien prédateur plusieurs fois millénaires, ancien combattant en chef pendant la guerre contre les Anciens, issu d'une Maison illustre parmi les siens, respecté, craint de tous, avait pu être vaincu par cette émotion magnifique qu'une simple humaine lui avait témoigné avec force et émotion, avec tellement de passion qu'un beau jour il s'était retrouvé envoûté à jamais..._authentiquement amoureux d'elle._

Et dire que certains de ses frères ne croyaient pas en la force de cette humaine!

Todd sourit pour lui-même et se dit que sa Sara méritait bien une pause, une récompense pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et les siens, pour ces missions de diplomate qu'elle s'était imposée pour améliorer le sort de tous dans cette galaxie.

Il eut soudain une idée!

Il se leva avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller sa Compagne, même si elle dormait maintenant d'un sommeil de plomb.

De petites vacances lui feraient le plus grand bien!

Il s'approcha de son écran personnel et amena la fenêtre des planètes en périphérie des zones appartenant à son alliance, celles où aucun danger n'était signalé.

_Quel était donc le nom de ce monde, déjà?_ se demanda-t-il avec agacement, faisant jouer dans sa mémoire des images d'un monde que les humains avaient déjà qualifié de «féérique», même de «paradis terrestre».

Oui, il pourrait confier pendant quelques jours les rênes de l'alliance à son Second ainsi qu'à son ex sous-commandant. Il n'avait rien d'important en cours et il resterait quand même joignable en cas de problèmes, donc il pourrait se libérer.

Ils pourraient partir seuls tous les deux «en amoureux», comme Sara nommait leurs moments d'intimité.

Olivia, Mathob et cette nouvelle gardienne dont Sara vantait amplement les mérites viendraient bien à bout des jumeaux et puis ils étaient tout de même plus âgés maintenant et se passeraient facilement de leurs parents pendant quelques jours...

Le moment était en effet favorable pour lui de s'éclipser, car même la reine de l'alliance le laissait tranquille avec ses sommations depuis qu'elle savait qu'il allait rencontrer bientôt sa propre Matriarche pour négocier l'entrée de sa reine parmi leurs rangs.

Todd trouva enfin le nom et les coordonnées de la planète et monta mentalement son petit plan, souriant malicieusement à l'idée de la surprise qu'il ferait à sa petite humaine.

Entrant quelques nouvelles données et des ordres directement pour deux de ses hauts officiers et également pour convoquer son Premier Serviteur demain dès les petites heures, Todd ferma ensuite le programme et se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit, enlevant ses vêtements pour venir ensuite paresseusement et discrètement s'étendre près de sa petite humaine.

Il la prit tendrement tout contre lui pour s'apprêter à dormir en cuillère, position qu'ils affectionnaient tous deux.

Inconsciemment elle se poussa tout contre son grand corps chaud, se blottissant plus étroitement dans ses bras en laissant échapper un petit grognement de chaton satisfait.

_**Le lendemain...**_

Quand Sara Sheppard se leva, elle découvrit que Todd n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se sentait bien ce matin, beaucoup moins fatiguée! Mais elle décida de paresser au lit en regardant par la grande fenêtre de leur chambre un étrange soleil oblong se lever sur la planète qu'ils orbitaient ce matin-là.

Il s'agissait de Vorakia et elle savait que cette négociation-là serait ardue, bien différente des autres mondes avec qui elle avait marchandé jusqu'ici.

Se rappelant alors qu'elle voulait entrer en contact avec Atlantis pour demander quelques conseils à Teyla pour ce genre de missions auprès de populaces plus hostiles, elle grogna en sortant brusquement du confort des couvertures de son lit et marcha vers son ordinateur portable dans le but d'ouvrir une voix de communication, espérant que le technicien de la cité des Anciens lui dise que l'athosienne était joignable ce matin-là!

Mais elle vit alors les grandes portes de l'antichambre s'ouvrir et elle entr'aperçut Todd en grande discussion avec son Second, ansi qu'avec le Premier Serviteur.

Le conciliabule devait être sur sa fin car le sous-commandant et le serviteur s'inclinèrent tous deux ensemble avec respect devant le Chef Suprême, porteurs de nouveaux ordres à ce qu'il semblait...

Todd entra d'un pas leste et même guilleret et se dirigea vers elle, son expression devenant soudain sobre et mystérieuse lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était éveillée, marchant vers lui.

-Tu aurais pu dormir plus longuement, dit-il de sa voix veloutée. Je ne crois pas que ta journée sera chargée aujourd'hui, petite humaine...

-Oh, au contraire! J'ai beaucoup à faire pour préparer cette mission plutôt délicate sur Vorakia! Je voulais rejoindre Teyla avant qu'elle n'entreprenne sa journée et je..-

-Saraaaa, relax. La mission sur Vorakia est annulée, du moins reportée pour dans quelques quatre ou cinq jours, et non demain! Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'ai prévu...autre chose.

- Quoi...une autre mission pour moi ailleurs?

- Non. Je te trouve...fatiguée. Il serait temps que tu fasses une petite pause, Vorakia peut attendre! Et puis tes dernières missions ont tellement porté fruit que nous n'avons pas à être inquiets pour les six prochains mois, pas avec ce que ces alliances commerciales établies par toi vont nous rapporter comme réserves alimentaires, sans parler des concessions faites par tes amis d'Atlantis...

- Une "pause"? dit Sara d'un ton incrédule. Mais Todd, je vais très bien, je viens de passer quelques jours sur Atlantis avec les enfants! Les représentants de Vorakia m'attendent demain et..-

Encore une fois le wraith l'interrompit mais il le fit gentiment en prenant doucement ses deux mains dans les siennes, les portant tout contre sa poitrine et les élevant ensuite pour en retourner les paumes, effleurant de ses lèvres sa chair en lui lançant un regard intense et presque implorant.

- Sara, écoutes-moi. J'ai fait prévenir ces humains qu'ils recevront ta visite un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu prennes un répit de quelques jours pour refaire tes forces...même sur Atlantis, tu as travaillé avec acharnement auprès du Docteur Novak, je l'ai vu dans votre rapport commun. Il est temps de suspendre tes activités de diplomate...oh pas pour longtemps, mais je requière ta présence à mes côtés pour les trois prochains jours à partir de demain!

- Mmm...un autre cycle? _Môsieur_ a besoin de câlins? dit la jeune femme d'une voix taquine en lui lançant une oeillade narquoise.

Todd eut un sourire indulgent et considéra pendant un moment prendre sa remarque espiègle au mot, mais il remit sur ses traits ce masque imperturbable de magicien qui n'allait certainement pas révéler ses trucs!

Voyant que ce n'était même pas une question de besoin sexuel, elle reconsidéra alors quelques-uns de ses mots précédents. Il avait dit avec un air plutôt suspect: _«j'ai prévu...autre chose»_.

À ce moment précis justement, le plancher de la ruche s'ébranla légèrement sous leurs pieds, indiquant que le grand vaisseau allait quitter le monde qu'ils orbitaient. Regardant par la large fenêtre, Sara vit en effet que le soleil oblong régnant au-dessus de cette planète avait changé légèrement d'angle à cause de la nouvelle direction du vaisseau-ruche.

- Euh...on quitte l'orbite de Vorakia? Bon. Tu dis avoir prévu autre chose. Où allons-nous, Todd?

Todd se détourna brusquement et haussa négligemment les épaules.

Sans la regarder il rajouta par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les portes:

-Tu le sauras en temps et lieu. Je tiens à te montrer quelque chose, Sara. Mais nous n'y serons que demain matin.

Sur le point de sortir, le Commandant wraith se retourna et lui fit un sourire sibyllin, le genre de sourire qui disait _«tu-n'as-pas-à-t'en-faire, mais-je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas!»._

- Je dois retourner à mes devoirs. Je te verrai plus tard dans la journée, mais ne te sens pas obligée de travailler aujourd'hui, tu es entièrement libre de ton temps! Je tiens à ce que tu te reposes. Tiens, je suis sûre que Declan et Alexandra vont être ravis de te voir passer plus de temps avec eux!

Comme s'il avait du mal à contenir son attitude de grand conspirateur, Sara vit son Compagnon se ruer sur la sortie et prendre d'un grand pas hâtif et impatient le chemin vers les niveaux du pont de commandement.

La jeune femme resta clouée sur place, plus confuse que jamais.

Depuis quand Todd lui accordait-il un jour de repos à moins qu'elle ne soit malade, lui qui valorisait tant le travail, étant exigeant pour les autres tout comme pour lui-même? Depuis quand la fuyait-il presque, ne tenant pas en place et ne lui donnant pas plus d'explication que cela sur cette destination si intrigante que prenait la ruche, installée dans la course de nouveaux paramètres à atteindre?

_«Quoique pour ce dernier énoncé, Todd est dur à battre quand il s'agit de me faire une_ _cachotterie!»_ maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même à voix basse.

Elle s'installa devant sa fenêtre pour réfléchir, regardant le long vaisseau sombre effectuer les dernières manoeuvres avant de prendre les coordonnées régulières de vol, puis elle sentit la vibration familière de poussée d'hyperpuissance. La ruche initia lensuite les systèmes d'inertie pour que le voyage s'effectue tout en douceur et en souplesse.

Elle haussa alors les épaules, décidant d'aller prendre un long bain, de faire appeler Mathob pour l'aider à se coiffer et à choisir une belle robe confortable pour relaxer. Puis elle irait jouer avec les jumeaux et peut-être plus tard assister à leurs séances de combats! Elle le faisait maintenant un peu plus fréquemment, quoique toujours avec une certaine réticence et le coeur presque au bord des lèvres lorsqu'une pointe de lame passait bien trop près du corps d'un de ses enfants.

Elle devait avouer cependant qu'ils avaient extraordinairement progressé et qu'ils auraient même pu maintenant battre aisément le marine le plus chevronné d'Atlantis, surtout Declan...quoique les jumeaux avaient encore bien du chemin à faire avant même de penser battre un véritable wraith, ou même Ronon Dex ou Teyla Emmagan!

Piquée dans sa curiosité et se creusant la tête pour tenter de deviner quel endroit Todd tenait**_ tant_** à lui montrer, Sara décida de cesser de s'en faire.

Bof. Elle le verrait bien demain!

Curieusement elle ne s'inquiétait pas tant que cela car avec le temps, elle avait au moins maîtrisé quelque chose au sujet de son lien avec Todd...

Bien qu'il soit encore capable de désagréablement la surprendre parfois, elle réussissait maintenant à faire le discernement entre les petits secrets coupables que cet être retors ne voulait pas lui montrer, ou à tout le moins pas tout de suite! Elle pouvait deviner aussi quand rien d'alarmant, de déplaisant ou de dangereux ne les menaçait.

Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui car Todd s'était éloigné avec une allure gaillarde et pleine de fausse bonhomie, comme s'il voulait se forcer lui-même au calme alors que c'était elle qui aurait dû mourir de curiosité!

Et il avait raison après tout...ce serait bon de se reposer et de passer du temps avec les enfants!

Et demain était un autre jour.

(à suivre)


	19. Chapter 19

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XIX_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

- C'est vraiment nul! dit Alexandra en courbant joliment sa lèvre inférieure avec le même pli boudeur que sa mère avait parfois.

- Qu'est-ce qui est nul? dit Declan.

Sa soeur était installée au pied de son lit...elle l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt.

Depuis que les jumeaux avaient atteint un certain stade de développement, ils avaient exigé chacun leur propre chambre. La ruche avait donc fait pousser pour eux une cloison séparant la pièce où ils dormaient ensemble auparavant.

Pourtant, ils se rejoignaient souvent le soir dans l'une ou l'autre des chambres pour bavarder tranquillement avant d'aller dormir...

Le regard ennuyé d'Alex se posa sur le visage de son frère et elle le fixa d'un air dédaigneux:

- Mais tu ne m'écoutais donc pas, crétin? Je viens de te dire qu'on nous garde enfermés ici depuis des années et que pour une fois où Mère et Père vont dans un endroit qu'on décrit comme étant paradisiaque, on ne nous donne même pas la permission de les accompagner. C'est injuste!

- C'est toi qui es injuste, Alex. Mère nous emmène souvent avec elle sur Atlantis et aussi pique-niquer dans de grands espaces verts ou bien de très belles forêts. Et puis Père nous a dit que c'était une surprise pour elle, un «voyage de noce», comme en font les gens «mariés» sur la planète Terre d'où vient _Ada._ Je ne pense pas que notre présence aurait été appropriée!

- Peuh! Nous sommes leurs enfants. Ils auraient dû nous emmener, surtout que Mathob dit que c'est un endroit merveilleux! Et puis à ce que j'ai lu sur ces «voyages de noce», ils les font tout de suite après le mariage. C'est complètement nul qu'ils nous aient laissés ici tous seuls encore une fois avec nos serviteurs et gardiennes! Je m'ennuie horriblement et il serait temps qu'on nous alloue plus de liberté pour visiter des mondes plus grands, plus intéressants. Également, qu'on nous laisse circuler ailleurs sur la ruche, pas juste dans nos quartiers, dans la nursery ou bien dans les salles d'entraînement. Nous sommes deux fois plus vieux que notre âge réel et on ne peut pas continuellement nous protéger de tout! S'il est vrai que nous sommes **"**_**l'avenir des wraith" **_comme Père aime à le répéter souvent, alors il est temps que nous fassions face au vrai monde!

- Ils font ça pour nous protéger, Alexandra! Le vrai monde justement n'est pas prêt pour nous...et nous avons tellement de choses à apprendre! Père nous a dit d'être patient et..-

-_ «Père nous a dit d'être patient!»_ l'interrompit Alex de sa petite voix chantante, mimant la voix sérieuse de son frère. Mais est-ce que tu t'entends? dit la petite fille en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en regardant son frère de la tête aux pieds comme s'il était pitoyable. Mais où est passé mon véritable frère? Où est le Declan téméraire qui a continué à sortir le soir malgré les interdictions il y a quelques années? Où est celui qui allait explorer la ruche lorsque tout le monde dormait et qui me ramenait des anecdotes intéressantes et des petits trésors dérobés?

-Eh bien si tu te souviens, fit sèchement son frère, je me suis fait prendre par Père et nous avons été punis tous les deux!

- Oh. C'est cela que tu as retenu de l'expérience? Incroyable! Si tu te souviens bien également, c'est à partir de là que Père a reconnu que nous avions grandi et que nous avions besoin de plus de stimulations. Il nous a alors permis de recevoir un entraînement de combat plus qu'intéressant. Donc, nos escapades ont payés! Où est ta curiosité intellectuelle, Declan? Est-ce qu'on doit toujours s'en tenir aux règles et ne pas aller _au-delà_ des limites qui nous sont imposées, est-ce qu'on ne doit pas plutôt impressionner et marquer ainsi le fait que nous sommes autre chose que des wraith...ou juste des humains? Où est passé l'esprit de défi en toi? Tu me déçois, vraiment!

Elle levait le menton en signe de mépris et Declan sentit encore une fois la piqûre de cette honte et de cette confusion qu'elle arrivait si facilement à lui faire ressentir, lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord et que ses arguments devenaient inattaquables.

Il baissa la tête et maugréa:

- Finalement, tu n'as pas tort...mais pour ce qui est de ce voyage-ci, il est trop tard! Père voulait faire cette surprise à Mère et elle ne se doute de rien. Ceci leur appartient, ce sont des moments d'intimité entre eux auxquels nous ne pouvons prendre part Alex! Quand ils sont partis ce matin, rien n'avait transpiré dans le plan de Père et elle aura donc la totale surprise lors de leur arrivée. Au lieu d'être jalouse, tu devrais au contraire être contente pour eux. Et puis nous allons mettre ce temps à profit pour trouver une façon de sortir plus souvent, de revendiquer plus de liberté...alors, que proposes-tu?

Les yeux d'Alexandra brillèrent soudainement et elle regarda partout de gauche à droite, comme si elle avait peur que ce qu'elle allait révéler à son frère ne soit entendu.

- Justement, commença-t-elle une fois qu'elle se sentit rassurée. Nous allons profiter du fait que nous soyons sans surveillance parentale pour une petite équipée vers la ruche royale...

- La ruche royale? Alex, sur la ruche royale il y a justement _**la Reine, **_idiote! Elle sentira tout de suite notre présence! Et puis, comment sortirons-nous d'abord d'ici? Les parents sont partis, mais ils ne sont pas idiots et Père a laissé une surveillance plus accrue...

Declan observa les traits mystérieux de sa soeur, ce coup d'oeil roublard qu'elle lui lança et qui était si semblable à une des expressions de leur père.

Évidemment! Alexandra avait pensé à tout et son frère en fut à la fois effrayé...mais aussi excité. Il faut dire qu'il avait encore plus peur de l'atmosphère mortellement ennuyante qui entourait maintenant leur vie, que des conséquences d'une escapade en duo pour chambarder un peu l'ordre monotone des jours à venir.

- Mais _**je veux **_que la reine sente notre présence, c'est le but! Et puis vas-tu réellement te laisser décourager par un petit rehaussement des gardes wraith qui nous entourent et refuser de bâtir un plan que toi seul saurait si bien monter pour nous enfuir? dit Alex de sa voix la plus convaincante.

Declan eut un petit ricanement amusé et un peu dédaigneux en reconnaissant là la flatterie utilisée par sa soeur pour l'embarquer dans ses plans tortueux!

Mais il la regarda ensuite avec plus d'attention après qu'elle eut affirmé avec aplomb qu'elle recherchait effectivement à capter l'attention royale. C'était dangereux, mais par-dessus tout il voulait savoir ce que recherchait Alexandra par cet acte audacieux?

Il se contenta de regarder la petite fille avec du questionnement dans les yeux. Alex prit un ton et un regard de conspirateur:

- Écoutes bien...je sais ce que Père veut pour _mon_ avenir. Je l'ai entendu parler un jour avec Mère alors qu'ils croyaient tous deux être seuls. Il veut aller rencontrer les Matriarches et les convaincre de prendre la reine de l'alliance dans leurs rangs. Mère a demandé qui allait la remplacer parmi l'alliance?...mais il s'est contenté de dire: _«j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête pour ce rôle, mais actuellement elle_ _est encore bien trop jeune...»_. Pas besoin d'être très brillant pour savoir _**qui**_ il avait en tête lorsqu'il a dit ça!

Declan regarda sa soeur avec encore plus de perplexité, puis il éclata franchement de rire.

- Et tu crois que c'est de toi dont il parlait! Ah mais tu es complètement folle! Nous sommes à peine sortis de l'enfance, je ne peux pas croire que tu en aies conclu qu'il était question de toi! fit le petit garçon en ricanant toujours.

Alex lança un regard si glacial à son frère que ce dernier finit par cesser de rire. Il savait bien que sa soeur ne disait jamais rien sans avoir auparavant vérifié ses sources!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Alex? finit par dire Declan sur un ton plein d'appréhension.

- Comme d'habitude! J'ai piraté le code des rapports journaliers de Père.

Bien que Declan sache que sa soeur était deux fois meilleure que lui dans le domaine informatique, cette fois-ci c'est lui qui lui lança un regard dédaigneux et plein de doute.

- Peuh! Père change ce code à chaque jour. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu procéder cette fois-ci!

- Je suis peut-être plus maligne que tu ne le crois! N'oublies pas que pendant que tu t'exerçais à vos petits sports de mâles sur Atlantis avec oncle John, moi je suis allée fouiner dans les labos de la cité et j'ai profité de la faiblesse du Docteur Zélenka à mon égard pour m'infiltrer en douce dans leur programmation de piratage des codes ennemis. Le Docteur McKay est trop brillant et suspicieux pour me laisser approcher son ordinateur, mais le Dr. Zélenka ne s'est pas méfié et j'ai été capable de recopier une partie du programme qui sert à traquer tous les changements de codes.

Elle sortit de sa poche sa clé USB pour la brandir triomphalement devant le visage ébahi de son frère.

- Dès lors, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de l'installer sur l'ordinateur de Père et de jeter un oeil de temps à autre sur ses entrées et ses observations.

- Qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant? dit alors Declan, ses yeux brillants, maintenant totalement intéressé par les récentes explorations de sa soeur dans l'ordinateur personnel de leur père.

- D'abord, il a ouvert les archives historiques de l'alliance et s'est intéressé de près à l'apprentissage des reines, surtout aux femelles d'âge pré-pubère. Puis, il a communiqué secrètement avec la reine pour savoir si elle avait de l'expérience dans la tutelle de jeunes femelles wraith en vue d'en faire plus tard des reines, car notre reine étant encore jeune n'a peut-être pas encore entraîné de futures reines. Mais j'ai découvert que si, elle l'a fait deux fois! Une fois dans le cas de sa propre progéniture, mais cette femelle est finalement décédée. L'autre fois elle l'a fait pour entraîner une des reines de son ancienne alliance, mais lors de l'attaque de leur faction, la ruche de cette reine a été détruite.

Declan haussa les épaules.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela prouve? grommela-t-il.

- Réfléchisdonc! Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de faire toutes ces recherches? Ce n'est certainement pas cette idiote d'Olivia ou une des intendantes wraith qui ne se sont jamais qualifiées pour devenir de véritables candidates au titre de reine qui pourraient soudainement prétendre à remplir les conditions pour devenir souveraine de l'alliance! Et je ne crois pas que les femelles d'espèce supérieure qui sont dans les cocons de maturation sur les planètes-pouponnières appartenant à la faction de notre Chef Suprême, ne soient arrivées suffisamment à maturité pour compter. En plus, Père doit avoir un plan pour moi car il ne cesse de nous dire que nous sommes l'avenir de la race wraith...

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Alexandra! dit Declan sur un ton péremptoire, agacé cette fois-ci que les plans de sa soeur ne soient centrés _que sur son avenir à_ _elle,_ malgré qu'elle essayait de l'inclure dans l'aventure. Si ça se trouve, Père a simplement une autre femelle sous la main qui nous est complètement inconnue! Tu n'as certainement pas encore pu lire dans l'esprit de notre Commandant Suprême, qui est de loin celui qui a les capacités mentales les plus puissantes, après celles de la reine! Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec cette visite que tu veux faire sur la ruche royale...

- Mais justement, imbécile! Je suis presque certaine que c'est _**moi **_que Père voit comme future reine de cette alliance, mais au cas où tu aurais tout de même raison, je veux anticiper son choix futur et aller demander une audience à la reine de l'alliance. Mon but est qu'elle accepte de m'entraîner personnellement. Si j'arrive à lui être agréable et à la convaincre de le faire avant que Père n'entreprenne les démarches officielles, alors mes chances augmenteront et je pourrai prouver à notre Mère que c'est ce que je veux, que ce choix ne m'a pas été imposé par notre père...car tu t'imagines bien qu'elle va sûrement s'opposer!

Declan était bouche bée et devait bien admettre que sa soeur avait mûrement réfléchi à tout cela. Même qu'elle avait un sacré culot!

- Mm. Et qu'est-ce que ça me donne à moi si je t'aide à aller plaider ta cause auprès de la reine? Et puis c'est très dangereux...elle pourrait même refuser de nous recevoir et nous ramener de force ici pour plus tard faire part à Père de notre escapade. Imagines alors la réprimande que _nous_ recevrions!

- Depuis quand est-ce que le danger t'arrête? ...et ce que ça te donne? Rien en particulier, sauf que nous avons toujours été solidaires et avons tout partagé, même les dangers et les punitions. J'ai besoin de toi pour nous permettre de déjouer la surveillance de nos gardiennes et sentinelles et pour faire équipe lorsque nous mettrons le pied sur la ruche royale. À partir de là, c'est bien sûr moi seule qui irai rencontrer la reine pour tenter de l'impressionner assez pour qu'elle décide d'elle-même de m'entraîner. Lorsque cela sera fait, Père sera impressionné à son tour et même si je crois qu'il a déjà dans l'idée que je serai la future reine de l'alliance, si ce n'était qu'une théorie dans sa tête alors ce sera une certitude! Et puis je trouverai bien un moyen de te rendre la pareille, si jamais tu as besoin de moi dans le futur...

Declan fit la moue mais dû avouer que l'idée de monter un plan pour une petite ballade hors de leur territoire habituel avait son charme, même s'il se souvenait en frissonnant de la seule fois où en tant que jeune enfant, il avait eut à faire face à cette terrible reine.

C'était un souvenir à la fois étrange, fascinant et...effrayant!

La planification de cette future aventure fit monter un frisson en lui, tout autant d'appréhension que d'exaltation...

Alexandra surveilla les différences émotions se jouer avec hésitation sur le visage de son frère et lorsqu'elle vit enfin la lueur d'excitation s'allumer dans les yeux dorés de Declan, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et poussa un petit cri victorieux.

- J'ai pas dit oui, grommela le petit hybride en souriant malgré lui.

- Je te connais par coeur, Declan Sheppard. Alors dis-moi maintenant ce que tu en penses? Comment allons-nous faire pour quitter le vaisseau-ruche de tête et nous rendre sur la ruche royale, sans que notre absence ne soit remarquée?

Declan plissa ses lèvres avec un air de conspirateur, ne pouvant plus cacher son intérêt à mettre tout son génie dans un plan non seulement d'escapade, mais aussi pour que personne n'ait même connaissance de leur courte absence de la ruche...

_()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain matin à bord d'un dart...**_

Bien que le petit vaisseau personnel de Todd soit un peu plus long et large que la moyenne des darts, Sara se sentait coincée entre son Compagnon et le tableau de commande du vaisseau, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Levée tôt ce matin-là, elle avait finalement cédé à sa curiosité et pressé de questions un Todd au sourire sibyllin. Mais il était demeuré totalement inébranlable, n'ayant rien voulu révéler de la destination qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre.

Qu'il répète simplement _qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose et que non, elle n'avait pas à emmener rien avec elle, à part son portable si elle désirait prendre quelques notes,_ la rendit encore plus agacée de tout ce mystère autour d'une simple sortie!

Même ses enfants l'avaient regardé un peu drôlement hier soir, alors qu'elle était allée les embrasser pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

En entrant dans le cockpit du vaisseau, elle avait vu le dais se refermer et se sceller pour permettre l'étanchéité de la toiture, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle ne voyait rien à l'extérieur alors que défilaient tout autour d'elle les chiffres et données de vol en écriture wraith sur la toile sombre les encerclant, seul décor de l'intérieur du dart, à part les contrôles du petit vaisseau.

Donc, pas moyen de voir ce mystérieux endroit où Todd était en train de poser le dart après un court vol d'une dizaine de minutes! Dire qu'une petite navette de transport lui aurait au moins permis de voir le décor extérieur par une fenêtre!

- Nous sommes arrivés, disait justement le wraith en desserrant ses bras autour de sa Compagne, comme à regret.

Todd fit disparaître d'un commandement mental le dais hermétique, puis un brillant et violent soleil tomba sur l'intérieur du dart alors que le Commandant wraith aidait Sara à se lever de ses genoux et à sortir du vaisseau.

Elle le fit en fixant bouche bée l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés. Todd sortit lestement du dart, restant un peu à l'écart pour permettre à sa Compagne de prendre son temps pour observer le paysage magnifique s'étalant devant elle.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! fit la jeune femme émerveillée en contemplant le décor féérique en face d'elle, s'avançant presque avec hésitation et tranquillement pour découvrir l'environnement.

Le dart avait atterrit sur une terre recouverte de broussailles vertes et basses.

À seulement quelques pieds se trouvait un lac immense, de toute beauté, dont la surface turquoise et limpide n'était agitée d'aucune vague.

Le miroir de l'eau reflétait les quelques rares nuages floconneux passants dans le ciel, mais surtout deux impressionnantes montagnes coiffées chacune d'un pic blanc, servant de décor de fond. Un sable doré et quelques galets de couleur entouraient ce lac d'un ovale parfait et très loin à droite, un haut tapis impressionnant de conifères lui rappela les belles étendues des forêts vertes canadiennes. Le lac ressemblait étrangement au Lac Louise en Colombie Britannique!

À gauche cependant se profilait au loin un tout autre décor: soit une jungle digne de l'Amazonie avec une brume vaporeuse s'étirant paresseusement au-dessus, annonçant un climat plus chaud et humide alors que l'atmosphère de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient présentement ressemblait plus à celle d'un climat tempéré.

Alors que Sara observait ce paysage naturel et merveilleux tout en ressentant sur sa peau la caresse d'un soleil très chaud mais tempéré par une brise fraîche et agréable, Todd s'était silencieusement avancé à ses côtés, respectant le mutisme ébloui de sa Compagne.

- Oh seigneur, Todd...quel est cet endroit? On dirait un amalgame de tout ce qu'il y a de plus grandiose dans la nature! Un lac magnifique, des montagnes majestueuses, une forêt qui me rappelle celles de la terre et plus loin, une jungle qui doit être remplie de tant de faune et de flore disparates! Il ne manque plus qu'une belle plage pour compléter le tout, dit la jeune femme avec un petit rire extasié.

- Passé cette jungle, il y a un océan qui comporte une plage très agréable à ce qu'on m'a dit, dit Todd.

- Quel est le nom de cet endroit? demanda la jeune femme admirative.

-En fait, il s'agit du satellite de la planète XN-2834. Quant à son nom, ce monde t'attendait pour en recevoir un...

Sara tourna la tête vers Todd pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied sur ce sol, une expression confuse et étonnée sur ses traits.

Le wraith hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle serait bien celle qui baptiserait ce monde en effet!

- Aiden, murmura Sara. Cet endroit s'appelle Aiden...

-Mm, fit Todd en claquant la langue, dubitatif. Ton ancien amant...devrais-je me sentir offusqué que tu n'aies pas plutôt choisi le surnom que tu m'as donné?

Sara rit et saisit la main de Todd, la serrant brièvement.

- Eh bien ne le sois pas! Oui, ce pourrait être en l'honneur d'Aiden Ford, mais c'est plutôt parce que ce nom a la même consonance que Eden, qui signifie «Paradis»...ou plutôt _«Jardin des Délices»_ sur mon monde.

- Jardin des Délices? Mmmm j'aime bien. Alors, va pour Aiden! Car j'entends bien à ce que nous goûtions ensemble à mille délices pendant notre séjour ici...

Todd avait posé un regard plein de bienveillance mais aussi de concupiscence sur sa petite humaine, mais Sara ne se laissa pas distraire.

- Notre séjour...? Tu avais dis vouloir me montrer quelque chose et j'avoue en effet être estomaquée, mais tu n'avais pas parlé d'un _séjour?_

Todd sourit et rapprocha la jeune femme de son torse en passant une main amoureuse dans sa longue chevelure.

- Une surprise que je t'ai personnellement préparée, petite humaine...et que tu mérites amplement! Je me suis arrangée pour que nous passions quatre jours ici, rien que toi et moi, seuls tous les deux pour nous éloigner de la ruche, de nos tâches et responsabilités...

- Euh...wowww! Eh bien pour être surprise, ça je le suis! Cela veut dire que nous reviendrons ensemble plus tard pour des petites vacances?

- Non. Pas plus tard...maintenant! Tout est arrangé. J'ai confié les commandes de l'alliance à mon Second ainsi qu'à mon ancien sous-commandant. Les jumeaux sont au courant et sous leur bonne garde habituelle. Tu reprendras tes tâches et tes voyages de diplomate plus tard! Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu me racontes parfois de vos coutumes terrestres et en particulier d'une de vos traditions: vos mariages qui sont souvent suivis de ce que tu as nommé un «voyage de noce». Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te consacrer que ces quelques jours petite humaine, mais j'ai à tout le moins choisi ce monde sauvage, sa tranquillité, sa beauté pour que nous soyons réunis ensemble, loin de tout et de tous. Je veux me consacrer à toi uniquement Sara, te montrer à quel point je t'aime, que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi...

Sous le regard intense du wraith, alors que la voix musicale et veloutée de Todd caressait son nom aussi langoureusement qu'un amant passionné, Sara sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et jetant un autre regard charmé sur le décor, elle serra plus longuement les mains de Todd dans les siennes en murmurant:

- Un voyage de noce! Ahhhh c'est la chose la plus romantique que tu ne m'aies jamais offerte!

Elle enlaça Todd avec amour et dévotion et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du wraith, se laissant broyer dans ses bras, écrasée tout contre son torse puissant. Todd essuya ensuite les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées des yeux émus de sa Compagne.

- Hé, oh mais attends...! Il faut que je retourne sur la ruche pour aller chercher mes affaires personnelles, quelques vêtements et des denrées, il faut que je donne mes ordres aux gardiennes pour les jumeaux et que..-

Todd posa un long doigt vert sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Je t'ai dit que tout avait été organisé. Méroc et Mathob sont venus il y a quelques heures pour apporter tes affaires et quelques tenues appropriées pour toi...nous allons prendre ce chemin vers le sud. Il mène à une petite cabane qui nous servira d'abri et où Mathob a dressé une bonne table pour nous accueillir. Personne ne viendra troubler notre séjour...

- Ah je vois, c'est un complot! Vous avez pensé à tout, gloussa Sara. Mais je ne savais pas que ce monde faisait partie de ton alliance? Où sont les humains? Un tel endroit féérique doit sûrement être habité?

Le visage de Todd parut un peu embarrassé.

- Il s'agit d'une des planètes faisant partie de la plus récente faction wraith qui nous a rejoint...elle _était_ en effet habitée par des milliers d'humains répartis sur les deux hémisphères, mais des wraith l'ont cueillie au complet dans une période de grande famine. Ils ont ensuite détruit tous les villages, ce qui est je dois l'avouer...déplorable. Ceci s'est passé il y a plus d'un siècle et l'écosystème a eu du mal à s'en remettre car ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec leurs moyens d'extermination. À part pour cet endroit-ci et la jungle très vivace que tu vois là-bas...personne n'y est revenu après et quand j'ai pris possession du territoire et qu'on m'a fait part du microclimat rare et clément qui régnait ici, j'ai décidé d'installer des fermes au-delà de la ligne par le nord que tu peux voir au loin, dit le Commandant en pointant une ligne dans la distance. Ce petit paradis sera cependant préservé...tu peux voir qu'il est séparé du reste des territoires par une large rivière que nous ne pouvons apercevoir pour le moment. Cela prendra du temps pour cultiver la terre qui a été brûlée par les armes des attaquants wraith. Mais pour cette partie-ci, j'ai l'intention de la laisser sauvage et intacte, comme un espace naturel, une réserve qui aura pour fonction d'accueillir les couples de wraith et d'humaines déjà formés et ceux qui se formeront dans l'avenir. Ceci lorsque nous déciderons de lancer officiellement le programme d'hybridation, ce qui ne saurait tarder...

- Et nous, nous sommes les premiers explorateurs de cette réserve naturelle, on dirait...dit Sara, ravie.

- En effet Sara. Maintenant si tu es prête, prenons ce chemin et allons découvrir l'endroit où nous allons séjourner et le très bon repas préparé par les adorateurs...

_()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

Léchant ses doigts avec satisfaction, Sara repoussa finalement l'assiette bien garnie de garrotas, de légumes et d'une viande sauvage ressemblant à du sanglier.

Todd et elle avait commencé par honorer un potage bien odorant, suivi d'une petite salade puis du plat principal. Mais là Sara n'avait plus faim et elle déclara vouloir garder le dessert, la brioche caramélisée fabriquée par Mathob pour plus tard.

Elle se leva et alla la ranger dans un compartiment réfrigéré de la grande pièce principale de la cabane.

Cette dernière ressemblait à un chalet très rustique et bénéficiait d'un confort bien rudimentaire, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde la jeune femme qui se mit à visiter leur modeste logis, découvrant cette salle qui servait à la fois de séjour, de cuisinette et de salle à dîner. Il y avait un grand foyer mais avec la température clémente, Sara doutait qu'il servirait, sauf si les soirées étaient plus fraîches.

Une sorte de petit escalier ressemblant plus à une échelle menait vers un demi-étage où un immense matelas posé par terre et couvert de fourrures luxuriantes, sombres et épaisses servaient de couvertures.

En redescendant, on découvrait un minuscule cabinet de toilette caché avec lavabo et une sorte de douche à pommeau qui déversait un jet d'eau plutôt faible, mais elle découvrit qu'il était relié à un baril sur le toit qui recueillait l'eau de pluie qui tombait pendant la nuit. Difficile d'y prendre une douche à deux, mais faisable pour deux amants qui se fichaient bien de ne pas profiter d'un décor de chambre d'hôtel de luxe!

Il y avait aussi à l'extérieur une génératrice et quelques autres appareils modernes tels qu'une antenne pour se relier au radar de la ruche. D'après le design, Sara en conclut que cette technologie avait été récupérée après une attaque de leur alliance contre un monde de mercenaires rebelles genii.

Une fois la courte visite de leur foyer temporaire terminée, Todd se dirigea vers le seul grand divan de la pièce et fit signe à sa Compagne de venir l'y rejoindre.

Il avait enlevé son grand manteau de cuir et ses bottes et était resté simplement vêtu de son pantalon de cuir et de son chemiser de coton noir. Sara vint se lover tout contre lui, son dos tout contre sa poitrine chaleureuse. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque le wraith se mit à jouer avec les mèches folles de sa longue chevelure fauve.

- As-tu prévu un programme pour notre voyage de noce? demanda-t-elle en se retournant à demi pour regarder Todd.

- Non, petite humaine. C'est _TOI_ qui va décider de ce que nous ferons chaque jour. Ceci est ton cadeau et mon seul souhait était de te plaire et de passer ce temps seul avec toi. J'ai entré moi-même sur ta tablette les coordonnées des distances pour les principales attractions de ce monde. Il y a ces montagnes que nous pourrions escalader et quoique le climat soit plus froid au sommet, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une vue extraordinaire à ne pas manquer. Derrière la plus lointaine des montagnes, il y a un océan avec une plage mémorable, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Oh et il y a entre les deux sommets une vallée riche de rares plantes et fleurs, et plus loin une caverne à explorer. Pas trop loin de la jungle, il y a la rivière séparant ce paradis du reste de la planète, des cascades magnifiques et plus haut, une chute d'eau incroyablement haute et puissante. Nous pouvons aussi passer du temps simplement dans les alentours où nous trouverons amplement de quoi chasser et pêcher pour nos prochains repas, sans parler des arbres fruitiers qui sont en abondance dans la vallée. Le lac est paisible et peu profond, du moins au début. Je veux que ces moments que nous passerons ensemble dans les prochains jours soient à ton goût, alors non je n'ai fait aucun plan Sara...on peut aussi simplement rester ici, se reposer et...

- Es-tu malade! Non, on ne va pas végéter ici, même si j'adore cette humble cabane! Nous allons faire du camping sauvage et aller explorer ces montagnes, cette vallée, cette jungle, cet océan et sa plage, les cascades, bref on ne va pas rester ici à poiroter alors qu'il y a _**tant **_de merveilles à voir et sûrement assez d'animaux à chasser et de poissons à prendre dans le lac! Je veux _TOUT_ voir, je ne veux rien manquer et je veux partager tout ça avec toi...

Elle entoura la nuque de Todd de ses bras et se serra tout contre sa chaleur de mâle.

Todd se mit à rire.

- Très bien! céda-t-il avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. C'est exactement ce choix que je te voyais faire.

- On va revivre un peu l'épopée par laquelle nous avons passée lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis de tes labos secrets sur MR3-552 et lorsque nous avons fui ensemble après l'attaque de ta base par cette faction wraith ennemie, dit alors Sara. Sauf que ce décor-ci est bien plus fantastique!

-...petite humaine, tu te souviens même du nom de cette planète sur laquelle nous avons vécu cette mésaventure? fit Todd, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Mouis, tout-à-fait! répliqua Sara...parce que c'est là que nous avons pour la toute première fois cédé à notre attraction commune et que nous avons fait l'amour...

Avec émotion, la jeune femme entoura le visage verdâtre et anguleux de l'alien.

- Je dirais plutôt que nous avons eu une relation sexuelle intense et sauvage, à la mesure de notre passion naissante, Sara...dit le wraith d'un ton circonspect.

- Oh mais moi je t'aimais déjà, même si je l'ai tellement nié après cela! Et je dirais que tu étais sous mon charme, envoûté malgré toi, malgré tes petits plans machiavéliques pour te servir de moi, jouer avec mes sentiments pour t'avantager avec les atlantes. Mais comme une araignée j'ai tendu ma toile et j'ai attendu patiememt, monsieur le grand Commandant wraith, et te voilà à jamais à ma merciiiiii! gloussa la jeune femme en tirant malicieusement la barbichette de Todd.

- Mmm. Je veux bien te le laisser croire, mais **_qui_** était réellement sous le charme de l'autre au tout début?

Sara ricana et la petite joute verbale se continua jusqu'à ce que les taquineries ne deviennent des touchers physiques plus tendres puis plus appuyés, des baisers qui les firent taire tous les deux alors que le charme du décor et la paix les entourant les envoûtent et les fassent plonger tous les deux dans la naissance d'un désir qu'ils voulurent assouvir à tous prix.

Une fois leurs vêtements enlevés, Todd déclara qu'il leur fallait étrenner ce grand lit tout en haut et il prit sa Compagne dans ses bras pour ensuite monter sans effort l'escalier étroit pour l'étendre ensuite avec douceur sur le lit bas, commençant à lui faire l'amour d'une façon enfiévrée et de plus en plus intense...

_()()()()()_

_**Plus loin, de retour sur la ruche...**_

Il avait été somme toute facile pour les jumeaux de convaincre Nawa qu'ils allaient passer une bonne partie de l'avant-midi à s'entraîner au gym avec Méroc.

La nouvelle gardienne et les enfants avaient facilement noué un lien de confiance authentique, mais ni Declan ni Alexandra n'eurent de scrupule à tromper la jeune fille.

Ce que Nawa ne savait apparemment pas était que Méroc et Mathob avait passé une bonne partie du début de matinée à organiser les repas et les lieux où le Chef Suprême et sa Compagne allaient passer leur voyage de noce. Après, les deux adorateurs avaient reçu la permission d'aller passer un peu de temps ensemble sur l'ancienne ruche où avait servi Mathob. Étant un couple maintenant, ils avaient droit à un jour de congé ensemble de temps à autre mais apparemment, le fait que Nawa soit nouvelle et peu au courant de ce genre de détails avait joué en faveur du plan des jumeaux!

Donc, ils avaient prétendu aller à l'entraînement avec Méroc et bien que Nawa sache que d'habitude, les séances de combats au gym avait lieu en après-midi, elle ne questionna pas outre-mesure le fait que ce soit le matin cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme avait pleinement confiance aux jumeaux et ne pensa même pas à vérifier leurs dires! Il faut dire que le visage des enfants ne broncha pas alors qu'ils racontaient ce gros mensonge...ils avaient assez de wraith en eux pour le faire, bernant ainsi leur nouvelle gardienne.

Une fois ceci réglé, Alex et Declan ne purent cependant éviter leur escorte habituelle de quatre drones. Mais une fois rendus à la salle d'entraînement, les soldats demeurèrent à la porte et Declan leur commanda mentalement de ne pas en bouger, leur disant qu'ils resteraient au gym pour au moins une durée de deux heures.

Une fois entrés, ils simulèrent de vouloir réellement s'entraîner en se rendant vers l'arène la plus au fond de la grande salle.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que quatre officiers wraith qui s'entraînaient au sabre et ils ignorèrent les enfants qu'ils voyaient de toute façon chaque jour, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi ils étaient ici en matinée plutôt qu'en après-midi.

Une fois que les jumeaux se furent assurés que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, Alex et Declan coururent vers la porte dissimulée dans le fond, celle qui n'était pas gardée par des drones.

Ils sortirent en douce et longèrent le corridor de biais qui était peut-être plus long et étroit que le hall principal, mais qui menait tout de même à la baie des darts. Ici, moins de risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres et qu'un officier plus curieux que les autres leur demande ce qu'ils faisaient là!

Ils furent chanceux et atteignirent les grandes portes de la baie des transports en un rien de temps, sans mauvaise rencontre.

- Tu as le code? fit Declan, d'une voix plus nerveuse qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Bien sûr. Je l'ai pris ce matin sur l'ordinateur de Père, alors qu'il était occupé à parler avec ses officiers.

La petite fille entra dans le panneau principal le code de sécurité qui leur permettrait d'accéder à la baie des darts.

- Tu es bien sûr que ce transport part pour la ruche royale? demanda Alexandra.

- À moins qu'il n'y ait eu des changements, c'est toujours le même jour que part la navette en direction de la ruche royale. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait eu modification dans leur horaire!

- Et comment reviendrons-nous? demanda Alex, un peu inquiète.

- Par le même moyen. Nous nous dissimulerons dans un des placards du compartiment arrière. Mais nous n'avons qu'une seule heure et demi! Si nous ratons l'heure du départ, nous resterons bloqués sur le vaisseau et nous devrons faire connaître notre présence pour revenir. Alors nous serons en retard et ceci nous vaudra une punition, tu t'en doutes!

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

Une fois entrés, les enfants firent une pause dans l'ombre d'une alcôve, observant le va-et-vient de quelques sous-officiers responsables et de leurs troupes de drones qui convoyaient différentes marchandises dans les vaisseaux. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas avoir été aperçus, ils se mirent à ramper le long des murs puis carrément sur les genoux pour rejoindre la navette qui ce matin se rendait sur la ruche royale.

Ils profitèrent du fait que les drones étaient retournés vers la porte où s'alignaient différentes marchandises dans des caisses, pour se faufiler par le hayon arrière du vaisseau, faisant une pause hésitante pour choisir l'endroit où ils se cacheraient.

- Ton plan est nul Declan! fit la petite fille, un peu paniquée. On se cache _où_, là? Le pilote n'est pas encore sur son siège mais les drones vont revenir bientôt avec plus de matériel. Décides-toi tout de suite!

- Je n'ai jamais dit que mon plan était complètement sécuritaire! murmura Declan en faisant signe d'une main impatiente à sa soeur de baisser le ton. Tu savais qu'il y avait des risques! Attends, j'ai pris sur l'ordinateur de la chambre de Père le plan de cette navette...ah voilà! Suis-moi, nous allons nous cacher dans le placard arrière. Habituellement, ils n'y mettent que des tubes et conduits de secours, en cas de bris du vaisseau.

Les enfants atteignirent le dit-placard et en l'ouvrant, constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas totalement rempli et qu'il y avait assez d'espaces entre le matériel - quoique ce serait étroit à deux! - pour s'y dissimuler.

Une fois cachés et la porte refermée sur eux, ils se croisèrent les doigts pour qu'aucun officier ou drone n'ait l'idée malencontreuse de l'ouvrir pour y ranger quelque chose ou bien qu'il n'y ait pas de défectuosité en plein vol, forçant le pilote à aller fouiller dans ce compartiment-là.

Mais tout ce qu'ils entendirent furent les allées et venues des drones ainsi que les ordres grognés par un sous-officier, alors qu'au moins deux autres voyages furent nécessaires pour remplir le petit vaisseau de caisses diverses.

-Sais-tu combien de temps durera le voyage entre les deux ruches? murmura Alex, collée tout contre son frère à cause de l'étroitesse des lieux.

-Dix minutes tout au plus...

-Bon alors, cela nous laisse une heure seulement pour aller rencontrer la reine, ensuite il nous faudra déguerpir vite pour regagner la navette et s'y cacher avant qu'elle ne décolle.

- Chhhuuut! Maintenant, on ne parle plus! dit Declan, entendant le pilote qui regagnait son siège de pilotage et quelques drones qui s'assoyaient non loin d'eux sur les bancs arrière.

Le voyage se passa bien mais les enfants avaient bien hâte d'arriver, car ils avaient peine à bouger et à bien respirer dans leur étroite cachette!

Une fois que la navette eut atterrie en douceur sur le pont de la baie des transports de la ruche royale, ils attendirent en silence que toutes les marchandises soient débarquées et qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit, sauf quelques pas à l'extérieur, témoin qu'au moins un garde servait de sentinelle jusqu'au retour du pilote et des autres drones.

Le hayon extérieur était resté ouvert car il y aurait embarquement d'autres marchandises en échange de celles qui venaient d'être débarquées.

- Merde, dit Alex. Maintenant, ce drone va nous voir si on sort d'ici!

- J'ai prévu le coup. Attends voir...

Declan repoussa doucement la porte du placard qui s'ouvrit et jetant un oeil à l'extérieur, il constata que l'intérieur de la navette était maintenant vide de toute forme de vie. Alors que sa soeur le suivait, il sortit de sa poche un cristal d'information qu'il avait pris dans les propres affaires de son tiroir, mais qui était vide de toutes données.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent jusqu'au hayon arrière, restant dissimulés. Declan tira ensuite le cristal vers l'extérieur de toutes ses forces. L'objet atterrit plus loin en faisant un bruit clinquant de verre et le drone resté en tant que garde tourna vivement sa tête vers la source du bruit.

Il pointa sa longue lance paralysante dans cette direction mais ne voyant rien, fit ce que Declan avait prévu: il s'avança lentement vers l'endroit où il vit par terre le petit objet translucide qui attirait la luminosité des murs bleutés de la ruche. Il se pencha pour ramasser le cristal, mais les jumeaux n'attendirent pas qu'il s'aperçoive que c'était un leurre!

Declan tira brusquement Alex par sa manche et les enfants coururent sans bruit, grâce à leurs chaussures en feutrine, faisant un sprint jusqu'au mur du fond. Ils rampèrent ensuite tout le long de sa surface veinée jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'arrière d'un autre vaisseau plus gros.

Ils y restèrent cachés et Alex regarda nerveusement sa montre, un cadeau offert par oncle John. Elle fit un signe de tête impatient à son frère en lui montrant les aiguilles et le temps qui passait trop vite! Declan haussa les épaules mais au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le drone était revenu à son poste, semblant avoir ignoré d'emporter cet objet en cristal qu'il avait jugé insignifiant, les enfants décidèrent de continuer leur avancée jusqu'aux portes menant à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Ils profitèrent d'un bataillon de drones qui traversaient la porte pour la passer loin derrière eux, sans se faire voir alors qu'ils utilisèrent leur grande dextérité en grimpant au plafond et en s'y accrochant comme des singes, passant rapidement la porte et demeurant suspendus au plafond du corridor jusqu'à ce que personne ne soit plus en vue.

À partir de là, comme ce vaisseau-ruche ne reconnaîtrait pas leur signature bio étant donné qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à l'équipage wraith, ils devraient avancer à pied selon le plan commun de toutes les ruches et se diriger vers le centre, l'endroit exact des appartements royaux.

Il faudrait enfin qu'ils fassent connaître leur présence et demandent une audience à la souveraine, du moins pour Alexandra qui désirait s'y présenter seule.

Tout se passa bien pendant leur progression jusqu'au centre, jusqu'au moment où ils durent emprunter un transporteur pour atteindre les quartiers royaux.

Leur empreinte ne serait pas reconnue par le moyen de transport, donc Declan s'avança courageusement vers deux drones et leur ordonna mentalement de les conduire jusqu'à la reine.

C'était la partie la plus risquée du plan mais bien sûr au lieu de les traiter comme les petits princes qu'ils étaient sur la ruche de tête, les drones saisirent chacun les enfants par le bras et les traînèrent sans ménagement vers l'antichambre royale.

Declan et Alex étaient réellement inquiets, ceci pour la première fois depuis le début de leur équipée! Mais Alex avait atteint son but, car ils allaient fort probablement être interrogés par la reine.

Declan, quant à lui, craignait qu'elle se moquent simplement d'eux ou ne soit en colère, refusant de parler à sa soeur et les faisant mettre en prison!

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'une longue figure impressionnante ne surgisse en silence derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. C'était le Commandant de la ruche royale et favori de la reine!

A leur vue, le grand wraith cacha finalement son expression de surprise et se mit à les regarder de haut, les évaluant du regard et prenant bien son temps pour les intimider.

- Mmmm. Vous êtes les enfants-hybrides créés par le Chef Suprême et sa Compagne. Que faites-vous donc ici? Je suis sûre que notre Commandant ignore votre présence ici...

- Je suis venue rencontrer la reine! dit d'une voix ferme et crâneuse Alexandra, levant le menton d'une façon défiante.

Le Commandant eut un reniflement de mépris et montra une rangée de dents impressionnantes, puis sans crier gare il se baissa pour se mettre sur un genou, juste au niveau de la petite fille, ses lèvres minces s'étirant en sourire narquois, montrant encore plus de ses dents de requin.

-Quelle audace, **_jeune humaine! _**dit l'officier en ignorant son frère et en montrant d'une façon flagrante son mépris, l'ayant traitée _d'humaine_. La reine se repose. Je ne crois pas qu'elle juge que votre présence à bord de notre ruche vaille la peine que j'aille la déranger. Et je crois également que le Chef Suprême sera fort mécontent de..-

Le visage dédaigneux du wraith changea soudain et son expression devint fixe, puis réticente et ensuite immuable à nouveau.

Declan lança un regard bref vers sa soeur.

_«On dirait bien que Sa Majesté est éveillée et a senti notre présence et lui a ordonné de te laisser la rencontrer!», _lui convoya son frère par leur connexion gémellaire.

En effet, le Commandant interrompu dans son discours de réprimande par l'esprit très puissant de sa reine s'était relevé prestement et sans dire un seul mot de plus, fit un signe bref et agacé de la main pour enjoindre les enfants à le suivre.

- Non, mon frère ne vient pas. C'est _**moi**_ qui veut rencontrer la reine, dit fermement Alex.

Le Commandant revint vers elle et se pencha comme une tour menaçante au-dessus de la petite fille.

- Elle veut vous rencontrer _tous les deux_, gronda le wraith avec un air menaçant. Ce n'est pas à toi de fixer les conditions de cette audience mais à la reine! Et il est trop tard pour reculer, ajouta l'officier avec un sourire suffisant. Suivez-moi...

Malgré le courage des jumeaux, il avait reniflé la peur qui flottait autour des enfants et une sorte de regret de leur part d'avoir entrepris cette équipée...

Declan et Alexandra suivirent d'un pas hésitant le grand wraith qui passa une main devant les contrôles des portes des appartements royaux. Ils passèrent de l'antichambre à un long et large corridor décoré d'arches se rejoignant au sommet, menant à une autre pièce. Une fois passée le pas de la grande porte, l'officier sembla se fondre dans le décor des ombres et laissa les jumeaux figés alors qu'ils tentaient de voir plus avant, mais la salle du trône était si immense qu'ils avaient peine à voir le trône installé sur un dais à plusieurs marches...

Le Commandant de la reine se racla la gorge, avançant de l'alcôve où il se tenait pour faire un geste autoritaire du bras, indiquant aux enfants qu'il leur fallait maintenant avancer seuls.

Alex agrippa le bras de son frère pour rechercher du réconfort et de la protection. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre que sa décision téméraire avait été la meilleure idée du jour!

Mais la reine n'était nulle part en vue...

Alexandra commença à se sentir irritée, sachant maintenant que la souveraine les ferait peut-être attendre longtemps avant de daigner les recevoir...ils seraient donc retardés pour rentrer sur leur propre ruche, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute à la punition qu'ils recevraient au retour!

Puis alors qu'ils étaient dans l'attente et fixait le fond de la pièce, s'attendant à tout instant à ce que la femelle wraith sorte d'une alcôve arrière couverte par de somptueuses draperies couleur bourgogne, la reine jaillit plutôt de nulle part pour s'arrêter à quelques pouces du visage d'Alex qui venait de se retourner instinctivement.

Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de frayeur, se cramponnant encore plus fort au bras de Declan.

La reine commença à se promener autour des deux enfants, les observant de la tête au pied, son regard intense..._un aigle évaluant sa proie_.

- Ahhhhhh. La progéniture de l'Aîné qui est venue me demander audience...et vous êtes seuls, sans escorte. Donc, je ne crois pas que le Commandant Suprême ne soit au courant. Intéressant!

Le cercle qu'elle faisait autour des jumeaux avait commencé à se restreindre et soudain, sa belle bouche rouge s'étira dans un sourire machiavélique mais complètement envoûtant.

- Cela demande du courage, je dois l'avouer! Et c'était _TON_ idée, jeune fille...je le lis dans ton esprit.

Elle s'était immobilisée devant Alexandra, ses mains croisées derrière le dos, ignorant maintenant totalement le petit garçon.

Alex choisit une approche humble.

- Majesté, en effet. Si vous le permettez, j'aurais une matière importante à discuter avec vous et..

_- JE NE T'AI PAS DONNÉ LA PERMISSION DE PARLER! _

Le ton de voix de la souveraine n'avait même pas augmenté. Mais des frissons de terreur parcoururent tout le corps des deux enfants. Ils avaient oublié à quel point son autorité et sa force mentale étaient écrasantes!

Alex inclina bien bas sa tête et la moitié de son corps, imitée tout de suite par Declan.

Ils attendirent tous deux le bon vouloir de la reine, figés sur place, n'osant pas relever les yeux.

Le bruissement de ses vêtements s'éloignant et le son de ses bottes escaladant les escaliers du dais leur dirent que la souveraine montait jusqu'à son trône.

Une fois installée, elle fit un signe de la main en direction du fond de la salle, là où se trouvait son favori. L'officier wraith sortit aussitôt de la pièce, laissant la reine avec les deux enfants hybrides.

- Vous avez de la chance que je me sente d'humeur agréable et disposée à vous écouter...ou plutôt, tu disais que c'était _TOI_ qui devait discuter avec moi...?

La voix était celle d'un serpent qui siffle et s'amuse avant de décider s'il a assez faim pour avaler sa proie...ou non.

Alex se demanda si c'était une invitation à parler ou si elle devait encore attendre que la reine ne lui permette de répondre?

La reine de l'alliance fit un petit geste conciliant de la main:

- Avances, dit-elle à l'enfant.

Il fut clair pour Declan qu'il n'était pas invité à ce qui allait suivre, alors il resta à sa place et recula même un peu dans les ombres, observant de près les deux protagonistes.

Il était aussi un peu inquiet pour la sécurité de sa soeur, mais il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait hélas rien faire pour sauver Alex!

La petite fille s'était avancée sans se le faire dire une seconde fois, mais elle s'arrêta au pied du dais, gardant sa tête inclinée.

- Maintenant, viens-en aux faits. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, recevoir la progéniture du Chef Suprême!

La voix était métallique et cassante.

- Mais si tu ne m'ennuies pas trop, continua la reine d'un ton plus indulgent, je me montrerai peut-être ouverte à cette _matière_ _importante_ que tu désires discuter avec moi...

Alex leva bravement la tête, fixant ses yeux dans le regard des yeux vert émeraude en amande de la figure royale.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle observa la magnificence de la toilette de la souveraine, soit une longue robe d'une matière soyeuse et totalement noire, une sorte de croisement entre un cuir ultra-souple et un velours chatoyant. Aucun dessin ou motif alors que la robe était à manches longues, discrètement décolletée, se terminant sous les genoux mais prolongée par une paire de bottes de cuir noir luisant, collé sur le galbe superbe de ses jambes et disparaissant jusqu'aux cuisses.

Sa chair veinée d'un beau vert pâle était mise en valeur par la simplicité mais en même temps la somptuosité de la robe, alors qu'aucun collier ou bracelet n'ornait son cou ou ses poignets.

Par contre ses longs ongles manucurés de noir portaient de multiples bagues, dont une avec une énorme émeraude. Alex se demanda pendant un bref instant si la pierre sculptée était véritable?

Mais c'était le visage de la reine qui était le plus impressionnant: la couleur pâle et luisante de sa peau parfaite, ses cheveux rouges tirés par derrière et décorés d'un ornement métallique recouvert de petites pierres délicates, jetant leurs feux sur la longue chevelure écarlate, tombant lâchement sur ses épaules et sur son dos. Les yeux froids et calculateurs s'adoucirent soudain, clignant une seule fois lentement pour donner enfin la permission à l'enfant d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Votre Majesté, commença Alexandra, parlant vivement comme si elle ne voulait rien oublier de son petit discours appris par coeur. Je suis venue, sans la permission du Commandant Suprême il est vrai, demander votre aide pour que vous me montriez comment devenir une reine...aussi gracieuse et puissante que vous! Je sais que Père vous a approchée et qu'il a l'intention dans un futur proche lointain cependant, de me donner ce rôle parmi l'alliance et..-

Alex s'était interrompue sous le choc d'une poussée mentale donnée par la reine, et non par l'expression des traits de son visage qui était restée parfaitement immobiles et illisibles pendant qu'elle parlait.

La petite fille vacilla légèrement et recula même d'un pas, se plantant toutefois fermement sur ses pieds, se valant un haussement d'une arcade sourcilière de la souveraine qui s'était levée brusquement, son visage se figeant alors dans un masque hautain, ses dents blanches, parfaites et pointues se montrant dans un sourire qui n'avait rien d'aimable!

- Tu oses _«demander mon aide»? _ Même ton géniteur, le Chef Suprême de notre alliance, même mon propre Commandant n'auraient **_jamais_** l'audace de me traiter ainsi, moi la reine! Enfant, je te reconnais une certaine bravoure d'être venue jusqu'ici solliciter une entrevue, mais saches que les mots que tu dois utiliser envers une reine ne sont pas de «demander», mais plutôt de _supplier, quémander, mendier, implorer!_

La reine avait commencé à descendre très vite les marches du dais et se trouvait maintenant à un mètre de la petite fille.

Alex ouvrit grand ses yeux pendant un instant, paniquée, tournant brièvement la tête vers son frère pour rechercher sa protection, mais la reine saisit le petit menton entre ses doigts et ramena son visage vers elle, plongeant ses yeux félins et impressionnants dans les yeux verts de l'enfant.

- Ne regardes **_pas_** ton frère! Assumes ta décision d'être venue ici et si tu veux que je consente à continuer cette...conversation, alors il faudra montrer plus d'humilité que je n'en vois présentement dans ton esprit, jeune fille!

La reine avait parlé d'un ton sec et intransigeant mais son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle lâchait le menton de l'enfant et se mettait à tourner autour d'elle comme une féline évaluant une victime potentielle.

- Par..pardon ma reine...dit Alex en baissant la tête, restant clouée sur place, plus par le fait de la frayeur que du courage.

Un autre cercle de terminé.

La femelle wraith s'arrêta juste devant la petite fille et siffla de mépris, penchant sa tête de côté, sa chevelure somptueuse glissant d'un mouvement lent et élégant le long d'une épaule.

- ….et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu étais une candidate acceptable..._convenable_ pour devenir un jour une reine?

Alex se mordit les lèvres, ravalant ce qu'elle voulait répliquer: soit que son Père avait pensé à elle pour ce rôle, qu'elle rêvait elle-même d'être une reine depuis le jour où elle avait croisé le regard de cette puissante et magnifique souveraine. **"**_**Humilité"**_, avait dit la reine. Oui en effet, Alexandra n'arriverait à rien de plus si elle ne mettait pas son arrogance naturelle à zéro et ne remplissait pas son propre esprit de _déférence, d'effacement, de modestie_. Pas facile, - elle était tout de même la fille de son père! - mais elle y réussit.

La reine ricana, lisant facilement le changement d'attitude dans le jeune esprit.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas justement d'où vient chez toi une telle suffisance, enfant...de ton père, ce cher Aîné?

La reine avait recommencé à marcher lentement, encerclant Alexandra. Là elle n'était plus un félin mais plutôt un serpent, cherchant à frapper au moment le plus inattendu.

-...ou bien n'est-ce-pas cette outrecuidance, cette insolence inconsciente qu'affiche ta chère mère, une humaine certes qui me montre du respect et de l'humilité, mais dont l'esprit est toujours empli d'aversion, d'animosité...voire de _folie_ en ma présence?

Elle renifla avec hauteur en s'éloignant légèrement, prenant le temps de regarder au-delà vers l'unique et très haute fenêtre montant jusqu'au plafond voûté, plongeant sur le noir infini de l'espace, clairsemé de-ci de-là des lumières scintillantes de quelques étoiles.

Puis elle se retourna et recommença à envisager la petite fille avec dédain:

- Rien que maintenant, je peux sentir l'odeur distincte de ton _humanité_, cette tache qui fait que tu n'es _pas du tout_ wraith!...même si tu crois que tu mérites d'être reine. Certes, j'admire l'oeuvre de mon Commandant Suprême qui vous a créés en vue d'être l'avenir de notre espèce, mais...tu es loin d'être prête et d'avoir toutes les qualités voulues pour ce rôle, alors que tu envisages que je t'aide à devenir reine..._**ma remplaçante!**_

Alex aurait voulu protester. Tout en elle lui criait qu'elle devait se révolter de la manière dont cette femelle wraith traitait sa mère, dont elle la rabaissait elle-même au simple rang d'humaine, alors que Declan et Alexandra étaient tous deux **_bien plus que ça!_** Ils étaient justement _l'avenir des wraith..._

Mais elle garda la tête baissée. Elle sentit l'esprit de Declan se tendre vers elle pour la calmer, pour l'enjoindre de ne _**pas**_ tomber dans le piège tendu par la rusée souveraine. Elle prit donc deux ou trois grandes respirations et releva tranquillement la tête, regardant la reine et détachant distinctement ses mots pour dire:

- Ma reine, je n'oserais jamais l'envisager sans votre permission...je ne fais qu'en rêver, Majesté. Mais il est tout-à-fait évident que c'est vous qui aurez la décision finale.

- Ahhhhh, enfin mon enfant, je te remercie de reconnaître que _ma permission _doit en effet t'être _accordée_ avant même que je n'envisage de t'apporter mon aide! persiffla la reine, sarcastique et immensément amusée d'écraser les prétentions de cette petite hybride!

Elle semblait passer un incroyable moment divertissant, se dit la petite fille, humiliée au possible mais comprenant qu'elle devait jouer le jeu si elle voulait que la souveraine envisage même l'idée d'accéder à sa requête.

La reine recommença à marcher autour d'Alexandra, cette fois-ci d'un pas allègre et sautillant, prouvant ainsi à quel point elle se délectait de la situation!

- Voyons voir...dit-elle en observant la petite de la tête au pied. Mmm. Tu es très jeune en effet, mais j'ai déjà entraîné ma propre fille à un âge plus tendre. Il faut dire cependant qu'elle était une pure wraith! Pas comme toi qui ne peut même pas te réclamer d'une demi-portion wraith, vu que votre géniteur semble avoir privilégié plus de caractéristiques humaines dans sa conception du futur de notre espèce...

Elle sourit méchamment en continuant son évaluation:

- Mais regardes moi cette tenue! Tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux à te mettre pour paraître en ma présence et _oser_ te proposer comme reine?

Alex eut le réflexe de baisser les yeux sur ses habits: comme ils devaient se faufiler pour leur escapade, se dissimuler dans un placard étroit et ensuite grimper aux murs et plafonds, elle n'avait pas pensé d'emporter une toilette plus digne pour cette importante rencontre et encore une fois elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant cet oubli! Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait beaucoup de robes «chics», mais elle aurait pu _emprunter_ une des superbes robes de sa mère, trop grandes mais qu'elle aurait ajusté un peu. Mais elle s'en était tenue à ces vêtements confortables de «garçon».

- ...et cette allure de petite sotte! Tu n'as aucunement la prestance, l'élégance et la démarche d'une femelle de notre espèce. Comment pourrais-tu alors prétendre à impressionner les mâles que tu domineras, comment leur inspireras-tu la crainte, l'adoration...le respect?

Humiliée au possible, Alexandra se força au calme et trouva rapidement dans sa tête la réplique qui impressionnerait la reine:

- Avec votre aide Majesté, je sais que j'y arriverais!

Elle avait été sur le point de la supplier, de s'agenouiller même, mais elle sut d'instinct que oui, il lui fallait accepter l'humiliation subite, mais aussi que de s'enfoncer dans la soumission et les faux compliments ne lui vaudrait qu'un profond mépris.

Mais elle osa maintenir le regard de deux yeux verts et fiers dans le regard légèrement surpris de la reine. Cette dernière eut finalement un sourire qui n'était plus souligné de méchanceté, mais plutôt d'un certain respect.

- Tu accepterais d'être rabaissée, de te soumettre complètement à mon jugement, à mon enseignement, à ne jamais montrer aucune faiblesse, aucune fatigue, à ne jamais renoncer une fois que l'entraînement aura débuté?...même lorsque tu seras ralentie, défavorisée par les pitoyables limites de cette humanité qui entache ton côté wraith?

Un éclair d'espoir était apparut dans le regard de la petite fille lorsqu'elle avait comprit que la reine «envisageait» en quelque sorte de la prendre comme apprentie-reine, mais elle l'éteignit aussitôt parce qu'elle comprit que _rien_ n'était encore gagné.

- Ma reine, je ferai**_ tout _** ce que vous exigerez de moi, je me plierai totalement à ce que vous demanderez! dit-elle fièrement sur un ton véhément.

La reine eut ce rire léger et musical qui la rendait encore plus captivante.

- Ah. Tant d'infatuation, tant d'arrogance encore une fois chez toi. Est-ce de l'inconscience...ou un excès de confiance en toi? Je dois avouer que l'idée de te prendre comme élève me tente de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, ton Père en effet a commencé à me vendre cette idée de promouvoir ta candidature comme future reine de cette alliance...

_«Je le savais!»_ hurla silencieusement Alexandra par le lien unique avec son frère. Loin derrière elle, celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement sa tête pour reconnaître que son pressentiment s'était avoué exact!

La reine lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Alexandra vers le petit garçon, puis ses yeux vinrent se poser à nouveau sur le visage de la petite hybride. Elle avait évidemment intercepté leur communication mentale et il y eut un éclair d'avertissement dans le regard de la souveraine, ramenant l'attention de la petite fille sur elle.

- La fierté et la confiance en soi cependant sont très présentes en toi, mon enfant...et sont de grands pré-requis pour devenir reine, fit la femelle wraith en recommençant à marcher devant Alexandra. Mais sais-tu à quel point tu auras du mal à acquérir la force mentale nécessaire pour régner? Sais-tu qu'il te faudra lutter _**contre **_ton côté humain, rehausser ton côté wraith, mettre ton orgueil de côté et ne _**jamais **_questionner mes décisions, mes règles, la sagesse des traditions des reines de notre espèce?

Quelque chose dans l'attitude un peu distante et rêveuse de la reine dit à la petite fille qu'elle ne devait pas répondre à ceci...que la souveraine se parlait plutôt à elle-même, supputant encore si elle devait vraiment prendre l'enfant sous son tutorat?

Alex voulait ardemment répondre _OUI! _Mais la reine continua ses réflexions à voix haute:

-...je me demande même si tu pourras réussir, vu le relent de ton humanité, la _lourdeur_ de ceux ton espèce? Tu es loin d'être stupide et je dois reconnaître en toi non seulement les qualités remarquables de ton père, mais aussi l'esprit brillant et la persévérance de ta mère...ce qui m'a toujours surpris chez cette humaine...?

La reine marchait toujours d'un pas lent et gracieux, roulant pensivement une mèche de cheveux vermillon entre ses longs doigts verts et délicats.

Elle eut cependant pour la première fois un sourire plein de grâce envers Alexandra.

Elle vint se poster en face de l'enfant et elle pencha légèrement sa haute taille, laissant traîner presque tendrement son doigt tout le long de la joue de la petite fille.

- Mmmmm. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, heureusement pour toi...et malencontreusement pour moi! Remercions-en le Chef Suprême qui ne me laisse _aucune_ réelle initiative ou décision importante à prendre au sein de cette alliance! Car tu es bien consciente, mon enfant...que ton _cher père_ ne te fera aucun cadeau en tant que sa progéniture...? Que tu ne seras, tout comme je le suis présentement, qu'un simple simulacre de reine?

Alex avait subi assez d'humiliations depuis ces dernières minutes. Cette fois-ci le rouge de l'indignation monta sur ses joues et elle prit un ton suffisant pour répliquer:

- Certes, je sais qu'il croit ne pas avoir besoin de personne au-dessus de lui, surtout pas d'une véritable reine de l'alliance. Mais j'ai l'intention de lui prouver le contraire et d'attendre avec une grande patience l'opportunité de lui montrer ce que je sais faire, que je peux prendre de plus grandes responsabilités!

Cette fois-ci la reine éclata franchement de rire et les deux enfants sursautèrent, réalisant à quel point il était plutôt terrifiant d'entendre ce bruit métallique et grinçant jaillir de sa bouche comme un écho creux, tout contre les murs de la grande pièce.

Mais Alex avait encore une fois mordu sa lèvre au sang, réalisant que son impertinente réponse lui vaudrait peut-être le déplaisir de la reine, ce qui voulait dire un retrait de son aide!

La reine se calma et regarda la petite avec un sourire en coin. Alex crut même y voir de l'étonnement et un peu d'admiration!

- Ohhhhh alors...tu crois que tu pourras faire mieux que moi. Que tu pourras un jour exiger de ton père que le rôle de reine factice qu'il laisse aux femelles de mon espèce n'est pas digne d'elles? Tu crois pouvoir lui faire reconnaître qu'il aura _enfin_ besoin de la présence d'une reine forte et puissante à ses côtés?

Alex perdit soudain pied en réalisant qu'elle venait probablement de faire une grosse erreur en se prétendant _**plus **_habile et brillante que cette habile et brillante reine, ayant insinué qu'elle serait à même de réussir, là où la souveraine n'avait pas pu jouer le véritable rôle de reine de l'alliance!

Elle plongea dans une référence profonde et sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle dit:

- Pardonnez-moi ma reine, évidemment je ne voulais pas insinuer que je ferais mieux que vous, que...je vous prie de m'excuser, cela ne se re..-

Les bottes de la reine avaient frappé le plancher de façon sonore et autoritaire alors qu'elle s'était vivement approchée de la petite fille pour saisir brusquement son visage, enfonçant de ce fait l'un de ses longs ongles peints en noir dans la chair sous le menton.

Alex chancela un peu mais ses traits ne bronchèrent pas alors qu'elle endurait le regard omnipotent de la reine:

- Première leçon à ma _très candide__ future élève: _une _**reine wraith **_ne s'excuse _**jamais,**_ qu'elle ait tort ou non! Une souveraine digne de ce nom n'implore _en_ _aucun temps_ le pardon d'un autre, que ce soit un inférieur ou bien même une autre reine! Que tu te crois meilleure que moi ou non m'indiffère, car tu as un bien long chemin à faire avant de même prétendre être _la moitié_ d'une possible candidate pour le rôle de reine de cette alliance...

Alex se força à supporter le regard intense et glacial des superbes yeux, ignorant le sang qui coulait le long de son cou, évitant de lever la main pour aller toucher la blessure infligée par la reine.

Cette dernière la lâcha enfin et recommença à marcher lentement en face de la petite fille, levant une main en un geste clément.

- Cependant, je sens ton potentiel et je me sens encline à agréer à ta requête. J'ai évidemment senti le désir de notre Commandant pour promouvoir ta candidature en tant que future reine...je devrai donc en discuter avec lui.

Alex ne réfléchit pas tellement cette fois-ci et décida de miser le tout pour le tout en jouant encore une fois d'audace:

-...si vous me permettez de suggérer quelque chose, Majesté?

La reine tourna son visage imperturbable vers elle. Alex continua, plutôt embarrassée:

- J'aurais aimé lui parler moi-même, l'impressionner en lui montrant que j'ai anticipé sa décision de m'offrir ce rôle. Si vous lui en parlez vous-même, il ne verra alors pas toute la détermination de ma démarche d'aujourd'hui. Je ne veux rien lui cacher de notre...escapade à mon frère et moi, en vue de venir vous rencontrer. Mais bien sûr je me fierai à votre bon jugement, Votre Majesté! termina la petite fille en plongeant sa tête dans un mouvement de soumission, se souvenant qu'elle ne décidait rien ici aujourd'hui!

La reine sourit encore une fois. Alex avait toujours la tête inclinée. Mais de loin, Declan put déceler sur le visage royal un début de respect envers l'attitude crâneuse de sa soeur!

- Mmm. Je dois admettre que ton estimation de la situation est bien logique! Donc, je vais te laisser le soin de mettre ton père au courant...de notre arrangement! Il est donc inutile de reprendre la route vers votre ruche par des chemins clandestins. Vous vous doutiez bien tous les deux que j'ai senti votre présence _**illégale **_dès que vous avez mis le pied sur mon vaisseau-ruche...n'est-ce-pas?

De la stupéfaction et une admiration béate apparurent sur les traits de Declan qui avait osé s'avancer près de sa soeur, dès que la reine l'avait englobé dans le «tous les deux». Mais Alex ne cilla pas, tout comme le plus immuable des wraith.

Les deux petits hybrides semblaient maintenant cloués au sol et la reine leva une main impatiente, rappelant mentalement son favori qui apparut soudainement derrière les jumeaux.

- Votre présence m'ennuie maintenant. Il est temps de repartir vers la ruche de tête! Mon Commandant va vous escorter jusqu'à votre transport. Jeune fille, je te laisserai savoir à quel moment il me conviendra de commencer ton entraînement. J'espère que tu seras suffisamment forte. Et...ne me déçois surtout pas!

Les deux hybrides plongèrent dans une révérence et alors qu'Alexandra se redressait et voulait dire d'une voix véhémente à la souveraine: _«non je ne vous décevrai pas, ma __reine!»_, elle réalisa, déçue, que la reine était disparue derrière une des lourdes tentures bourgogne sans attendre sa réponse à ce qui n'était finalement pas une question mais plutôt une..._menace_.

Les jumeaux suivirent alors le Commandant n'avait pas eu besoin de faire un seul geste ou de parler.

Sortant des appartements royaux, les enfants emboîtèrent le pas au grand officier wraith alors qu'une escorte de six drones fermaient la marche.

Alex et Declan n'osèrent rien dire, que ce soit à voix haute ou mentalement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur les bancs arrière de la navette de transport, pilotée par un sous-officier à l'humeur sombre. Il ne devait évidemment pas jubiler à l'idée d'être réprimandé par son officier supérieur ou pire...la reine, suite à sa négligence d'avoir omis de vérifier tous les compartiments du petit vaisseau, car il aurait alors découvert la présence de ces petits passagers-clandestins!

- Tu as réussi Alex! dit Declan à sa soeur, à voix basse et sur un ton admiratif.

- Tu crois? rétorqua Alexandra en boudant, dubitative. Elle _savait_ que nous étions là et de plus, je soupçonne qu'elle savait aussi ce que je lui voulais. Elle s'est moqué de moi et a simplement voulu me terroriser et m'humilier!

- Ne te plains pas. C'est ce que tu veux devenir...une reine!

Alex dût admettre que son frère avait raison. Elle toucha son menton, réalisant qu'il avait arrêté de saigner. Elle avait auparavant monté le col de sa veste pour étancher le sang avec le tissu.

- Ça se voit? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète à son frère.

Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère, ni surtout recevoir ses questions insistantes!

- Non, il suffira que tu portes un haut col pendant quelques jours, la rassura Declan.

- Maintenant, dès que nos parents reviendront, je devrai de toute urgence parler à Père, soupira la petite fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher un frisson d'appréhension.

- ….et nous serons punis. _Tous les deux_. fit Declan d'un ton fataliste.

Alex mordit encore une fois sa lèvre bien malmenée en cette journée!

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle en serrant brièvement l'épaule de son jumeau.

- Ne le sois pas...cela valait la peine! répliqua Declan. Et puis, tu vas faire une fabuleuse reine!

(à suivre)


	20. Chapter 20

_**N/A: Alors voici un chapitre particulièrement long, (18,810 mots!). Il y a un bon 5 chapitres, j'avais dit qu'il n'en restait que 3 ou 4, mais il y en aura encore pas mal car finalement je trouve difficile de conclure les aventures de Todd et de Sara! Il semble que je me sois attachée à mes personnages et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire avant de commencer une toute nouvelle fiction, avec Todd encore comme héros principal.**_

_**Alors bonne lecture et envoyez-moi vos reviews, commentaires, bref ce que vous en pensez, merci!**_

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XX_

_**De retour dans le paradis d'Aiden...**_

Les gémissements de Sara Sheppard se mélangeaient au ressac des vagues...

Au-dessus d'elle, le grand wraith nu ondulait lentement, presque nonchalamment, allongé sur elle et levé sur ses mains, la pénétrant avec un rythme languide mais avec une vigueur délicieuse à la fin de chaque poussée en elle...

Son regard intense scrutait les traits de sa Compagne, ses yeux rivés dans les siens avec autorité, mais aussi avec la volonté presque maniaque de lui faire connaître un troisième orgasme encore plus fulgurant.

Sara avait levé ses jambes bien haut et les avait nouées et accrochées autour de la taille de Todd, ses mains se promenant soit sur ses fesses, sa colonne vertébrale, ses épaules ou dans sa chevelure soulevée par un vent chaud et doux.

C'était la fin de la journée. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour au soleil sur la plage, l'astre doré était maintenant couché et les rayons d'une lune timide caressait la peau des deux amants.

Après que Sara se soit baignée tout son soûl dans l'océan aux eaux très chaudes, elle était revenue vers Todd qui n'avait pas voulu se baigner et qui l'observait alors que le beau corps féminin dénudé de tout vêtement s'avançait lentement vers lui.

Le wraith était nu également, allongé indolemment sur une grande serviette de plage qu'il avait installé.

Une grande faim sexuelle avait jailli entre eux et maintenant, leurs corps s'unissaient pour célébrer leur passion et la fin de cette belle journée idyllique qu'il venait de passer!

_Déjà deux jours et deux nuits et la petite cabane rudimentaire mais toutefois confortable ne les avait pas revu depuis, alors que le couple avait préféré s'enfoncer d'abord dans la __forêt puis se diriger vers la première montagne, campant sur son sommet. _

_Todd avait chassé et ramené une sorte de gros oiseau. Sara déclara que c'était une sorte de croisement entre une dinde et une perdrix. Le deuxième jour, le wraith avait fait fuir un lynx, seul animal prédateur de ce monde, le félin reculant judicieusement pour laisser tomber prudemment sa proie au profit d'un prédateur encore plus dangereux._

_Todd avait donc hérité d'un petit animal s'apparentant à un daim, mais de la hauteur d'un gros chien plutôt que d'un élégant chevreuil._

_En tant que chirurgienne, Sara ne dédaigna pas de vider méticuleusement et de bien équarrir les animaux attrapés, cachant les restes dans une caverne à la température plutôt fraîche, ce qui leur permettrait de manger de la viande le lendemain._

_Elle s'était occupée également de cueillir des fruits dans la vallée entre les deux montagnes et avec les provisions fournies dans les deux sacs à dos apportés par les adorateurs, ils avaient de l'eau embouteillée, de la viande séchée, des fruits secs, ainsi qu'une sorte de rouleau ressemblant étrangement aux barres tendres protéinées qui faisaient partie en tout temps des provisions militaires des marines sur Atlantis._

_Ils avaient fait de l'escalade, s'étaient baignés, avaient fait des feux de camp le soir et avait dormi sous une des tentes pliables et facilement démontables que Todd avait probablement «gagné» lors de la cueillette du butin militaire, à la suite de batailles contre des rebelles genii._

_Le temps passait trop vite et Sara découvrit avec un peu de culpabilité qu'elle avait à peine pensé aux jumeaux, alors qu'elle se régalait de la compagnie de son amoureux mais aussi de ce décor digne des plus beaux paysages de sa planète de naissance, la Terre..._

_C'était réellement un paradis terrestre! Et elle approuvait le plan de Todd de le garder complètement sauvage et préservé, futur lieu de vacances pour les volontaires wraith et leur compagnie humaine, lors d'un congé qui leur serait donné pour favoriser la conception d'hybrides, après qu'ils eurent reçu chacun le traitement. _

Sara saisit la nuque de Todd et le força à se plier et à descendre vers elle, capturant ses lèvres, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche avec passion, l'embrassant avec ardeur avant de laisser ensuite sa tête rouler de gauche à droite, ses yeux enfiévrés et sa bouche s'ouvrant tout grand sous le long cri d'un autre orgasme délicieux.

À son tour, le wraith accéléra le mouvement, s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur du sexe chaud et accueillant, son membre dur, frotté et malaxé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Arquant son dos à son tour, il lança un sauvage rugissement de plaisir et se répandit à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

Il s'effondra ensuite sur elle et ils restèrent ainsi, entrelacés, tous leurs membres relaxés, collés amoureusement avec la sueur de leur accouplement frénétique.

Le corps du wraith était plutôt pesant et même si la grande serviette sous elle empêchait le sable de râper la peau tendre de Sara, elle savait que le sol tapé plutôt durement n'avait pas vraiment amorti les chocs des deux corps en action...elle le paierait demain. Mais elle s'en fichait, étreignant le wraith comme s'il aurait pu disparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

- Mmm. Ce qu'on est bien! fit Sara qui avait niché son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant.

Même s'il ne la voyait pas, la voix de Sara lui disait que la jeune femme souriait largement, saoûlée de bien-être.

Il se contenta de grogner son approbation et la serra plus fort alors qu'il se retirait doucement de son corps, installant la jeune femme plus confortablement tout contre lui.

Il se passa une minute puis Sara plia le coude et se souleva d'un côté, mettant sa tête au creux de sa main.

- Tu sais? Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant, je me souviendrai toujours de ces moments enchanteurs avec toi, Todd...de tout ce que tu m'as donné de toi pendant ces merveilleuses journées dans ce petit paradis! Déjà que la moitié de notre voyage de noce est écoulé! Aaaah ça passe trop vite...

- D'abord je ne dirais pas que c'est un _si petit_ paradis, fit le wraith d'un ton docte, et puis il nous reste deux longues journées. Alors ne te montre pas si négative, petite humaine!

Sara se mit à jouer rêveusement avec les mèches désordonnées de la chevelure blanche du wraith...

Elle était un peu fatiguée mais heureusement, assez en forme pour avoir pu suivre Todd sur la montagne, dans la jungle, l'avoir accompagné aussi lorsqu'il se mettait en mode chasse et courait après ses proies, déclenchant chez elle à chaque fois un grand sentiment d'admiration pour sa vitesse, son agilité, sa dextérité, ses sens aiguisés (excellente vue de jour et de nuit, ouïe, odorat et aussi cet extra-organe de détection qu'était ses fentes faciales), sa force prédatrice et sa façon de bouger si gracieuse, qu'elle-même avait l'air d'un ours lourdaud et essoufflé quand elle arrivait enfin à le rejoindre!

Et elle qui se croyait super entraînée!

Et bien que son amant la regardait toujours avec autant de désir et d'envie chaleureuse quand elle était nue, elle savait qu'elle devait se compter chanceuse d'avoir bénéficié de quelques dons de vie dans ses premières années avec lui, bien avant que les wraith ne cessent à jamais de se nourrir de force vitale humaine.

Toutefois, même s'il était prouvé maintenant que cette espèce allait vieillir malgré leurs extraordinaires facultés, vu que la nourriture normale n'équivalait tout de même pas aux bénéfices estraordinaires d'années volées sur un humain, les wraith auraient l'équivalence d'une seule année de vieillissement, pour une tranche d'à peu près quarante ans d'âge de vie...c'est ce que la généticienne chevronnée Lindsay Novak et Kenny avaient calculé tous deux dernièrement, après l'étude de quelques cellules d'ADN wraith prélevées sur le compagnon du Dr. Novak.

Hélas, Sara Sheppard vieillirait d'une année par année, elle! Et bien sûr elle mourrait bien avant Todd...

...mais ce n'était pas tellement l'idée de mourir qui la préoccupait, mais bien de vieillir et de devenir malade, enfin bref de devenir un poids mort pour son Compagnon.

Voyant une ombre dans le regard de la jeune femme, Todd s'inquiéta et releva son menton.

- Qu'y a-t-il petite humaine? D'abord tu t'extasies que nous sommes tellement bien ici ensemble et maintenant, ses yeux sombres et ce front plissé? Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente, dit le wraith en prenant tendrement le visage aimé entre ses mains.

Sara hésita puis se lança:

- Eh bien je pensais qu'un de ces jours, je vais vieillir...je serai alors laide, probablement affaiblie par la maladie et tu n'auras plus le goût de me faire l'amour...sans parler que de toute façon, je n'en aurai plus la force et les capacités à cause des limites de mon corps! Et cela même si je m'entraînais comme le plus acharné des athlètes olympiques, geignit Sara d'un ton boudeur.

Une expression de réprobation tomba sur les traits du wraith.

- Sara...tu ne seras jamais laide à mes yeux! Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu n'aies plus de doute sur mon amour pour toi.

Sara eut un petit sourire attendri mais teinté d'amertume.

- Oh, j'aurais dû me douter que tous les mâles étaient pareils, toutes espèces confondues. Tu vas me parler de la beauté intérieure, pas vrai?...que _«l'extérieur_ _n'a pas d'importance, que la beauté est dans l'oeil de celui qui regarde»_? dit la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle ne put empêcher d'être rempli de sarcasme.

Bien que Todd n'ait jamais entendu parler de ce concept de «beauté intérieure», il devina sans peine que ces phrases toutes faites venaient de la terre, la planète d'origine de Sara. Mais il n'en fut que plus mécontent.

- Lorsque j'ai pris une humaine comme _Kakesh_, lorsque j'ai accepté de m'engager envers toi, je savais les limites de ton enveloppe corporelle, _Sara Sheppard-de!_ Combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter que ce qui m'intéressait en toi était ta force mentale, ton intelligence exceptionnelle, ta façon de foncer sur les problèmes et de les affronter...même ta douce folie? Bien sûr je te trouve très attirante sexuellement, mais le sexe n'est pas tout...je suis un être qui a vécu plus de 10,000 ans, donnes-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute d'avoir quand même acquis assez de sagesse et de recul pour avoir une vision plus élargie de ce qu'est la valeur d'un être, wraith ou humain!

Surprise de la véhémence de Todd et aussi de la peine qu'elle lisait en lui, de sa voix qui la semonçait au début mais qui était devenue si déçue à la fin, Sara sentit un peu de regret d'avoir abordé ce sujet, mais comme elle y pensait depuis un bout de temps et qu'elle voulait lui en parler, elle continua néanmoins mais en laissant tomber son ton sardonique.

- Oh Todd, je ne doute aucunement de ton amour pour moi et de ta sagesse! Mais depuis que vous les wraith vous mangez comme nous tous, la capacité de transférer de la force vitale vous est impossible maintenant et même si vous avez commencer à vieillir, c'est à peine si vos autres dons ont diminué...en conséquence, vous resterez fort en et santé et même si vous vieillissez, vous allez le faire à un rythme ridiculement lent! Mais tu sais que ce ne sera pas mon cas...

- Ah petite humaine, fit Todd en caressant doucement la joue de sa Compagne. C'est cela que tu crains, que je cesse de t'aimer quand tu deviendras vieille et peut-être malade? Tu me déçois Sara...je ne suis pourtant pas cet être insensible et vain, comme tu sembles le penser. Tu as changé tant de choses en moi, tu m'as tant montré au sujet des sentiments humains que je voyais comme de la faiblesse! Tu doutes, après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés tous les deux pour afficher devant tous notre passion, malgré nos immenses différences? Et tu crois que mon amour pour toi va s'effondrer comme ça, juste parce que tu prendras de l'âge et perdra la santé?

Il avait l'air si désappointé que pendant un moment, Sara eut envie de l'enlacer et de le serrer furieusement contre elle. Mais elle se mit à observer son torse parfait aux muscles sinueux et aux magnifiques tatouages, ce corps qu'elle avait observé ces jours-ci, en symbiose parfaite avec la nature. L'absolu beauté du prédateur pendant qu'il chassait, traquant sa proie et l'abattant sans pitié, rapidement pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Elle était encore émerveillée en regardant cette créature que toute autre personne pourrait trouver affreuse, terrifiante, un tueur-né qui en plus faisait partie de la race la plus conquérante et agressive de cette galaxie...

Mais elle, ce qu'elle voyait c'était celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle trouvait beau au-delà de tout et à qui elle avait tout donné, s'éloignant de tout ce qui lui était cher pour le suivre, sans regarder en arrière...ou si rarement!

Et là elle le blessait délibérément en semblant douter de lui, alors que lui ne remettait jamais en question l'amour et l'engagement dévoué de sa Compagne humaine envers lui.

Mais diable! Il fallait tout de même être logique! La durée de vie si courte d'un humain ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la longévité des wraith et il fallait bien se servir de son gros bon sens et admettre que Todd, ce mâle fort, vigoureux et régi par ces agressifs cycles sexuels, ne trouveraient plus un jour la réponse à ses énergiques appétits charnels avec une compagne humaine.

Elle savait la chance qu'elle avait eu de bénéficier du Cadeau de Vie plusieurs fois et même si ce serait encore possible, elle ne voudrait plus, de toute façon. Déjà que si elle retournait sur terre revoir ses parents et ses amis on la regarderait drôlement, se demandant entre les mains de quel maléfique chirurgien esthétique elle était passée!

Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à caresser rêveusement les splendides dessins décorant la poitrine et les bras du wraith.

- Mon amour, commença-t-elle pour atténuer ses paroles déprimantes à venir. Tu oublies ces fameux cycles qui gèrent votre vie, vous les wraith! Jusqu'à présent j'ai pu y répondre parce que mon désir de toi est toujours comme cette soif que l'on n'arrive jamais à étancher et j'en suis toute aussi étonnée que le jour où nous nous sommes unis pour la première fois mais...arrivera un moment, Todd, où je ne pourrai plus supporter physiquement nos accouplements. Je serai trop vieille, malade et mon corps sera trop endommagé pour répondre à tes..._exigences_. Il nous faut être réaliste et y penser. Peut-être aurais-tu été mieux de te lier à une femelle de ton espèce finalement?

Avec un reniflement de dédain, Todd se dégagea des mains de Sara qui caressait toujours rêveusement son torse et il se leva, son corps raide et indigné.

Surprise, elle observa sa longue silhouette mince et princière, son visage devenu glacial et portant ouvertement l'offense des paroles désespérantes de sa Compagne.

- _**Jamais**_ je ne vais regretter le choix que j'ai fait en te prenant comme Compagne, Sara! Tu devrais me connaître mieux que cela. Je suis réellement déçu que tu mettes en doute mon engagement envers toi. Lorsque tu vieilliras et que tu ne seras plus capable de répondre à mes besoins sexuels, nous nous ajusterons et non, je ne prendrai aucune concubine, que ce soit une humaine ou quelqu'un de ma propre espèce. Quant à mes cycles, ils sont bien moins forts lorsqu'aucune femelle de ma race ne répand ses phéromones dans l'entourage d'un mâle wraith et comme notre reine va s'en aller bientôt rejoindre les Matriarches, son influence ne sera plus un problème.

Décontenancée, Sara ne savait pas trop comment lui faire comprendre que malgré sa grande confiance en lui et sachant que Todd l'aimait avec force, constance et qu'en effet il avait toujours été inébranlable dans la solidité et l'ardeur de ses sentiments envers elle, il fallait néanmoins qu'il comprenne que ce ne serait pas drôle du tout que de vivre un jour auprès d'une vieille momie rendue acariâtre par la maladie!

- Pardonnes-moi d'avoir l'air de douter de toi, Todd. Ce n'est pas cela du tout! Mais s'il-te-plaît sois un peu terre-à-terre! Non seulement ce sera ma beauté qui va s'enfuir avec les années mais surtout ma santé! Je deviendrai inutile et une charge pour tous, un boulet à tes pieds alors que des centaines de jeunes et belles wraith et humaines vont virevolter autour de toi, agitant leur splendeur et leurs ardeurs sexuelles devant le mâle wraith le plus puissant et sexy de cette galaxie...je ne pourrai jamais lutter contre cela et tu seras aussi malheureux que moi. Et ça vois-tu, je ne veux pas connaître cela! Il nous fallait en parler et..-

- Tais toi _**humaine**_. l'interrompit Todd. Tu devrais avoir honte d'être si négative et de gâcher ainsi ces moments sereins et heureux que j'ai voulu t'offrir, nous permettant d'être seuls tous les deux ensemble, loin de tout et de profiter de ce monde merveilleux...de simplement nous aimer!

Sara sursauta et eut les larmes aux yeux, juste avec le ton cinglant et méprisant de Todd.

Il y a longtemps également qu'il n'avait utilisé ce simple mot _humaine_ à son endroit qu'il avait prononcé avec un air supérieur et arrogant. Elle se leva pour se mettre à son niveau, mais elle n'avait encore rien trouvé à dire pour répliquer à son commentaire empreint de déception.

- Il nous faut vivre le moment présent, Sara. Non penser à l'avenir! Le futur viendra bien assez vite comme ça...

Là, son ton avait été très doux et conciliant alors qu'il lui avait pris les mains pour les serrer tendrement dans les siennes. Puis il leva un doigt et essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées des yeux de la jeune femme, seul témoins du chagrin de Sara et de son incapacité à trouver quelque chose à dire pour argumenter plus avant.

- Tu as raison, dit Sara en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la voix tremblante. Encore une fois, je te demande pardon...

Un silence intense passa entre eux et pendant quelques secondes, Sara se perdit dans le regard si tendre du grand alien, celui-là même qui avait autrefois fait frémir de terreur le Concile et le reste des rebelles en tout genre, dont des groupes encore existants reculaient de plus en plus sous la puissance de la nouvelle alliance. Il était sien et elle l'aimait, et quel cadeau c'était de savoir qu'elle était son unique amour! Pourquoi donc en effet penser au futur qu'ils ne connaissaient d'ailleurs pas?

Et malgré son inquiétude toujours présente pour l'avenir de cet amour unique et insolite, Sara plaqua un sourire serein sur son visage et se leva sur le bout des orteils pour aller embrasser doucement les lèvres exsangues.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain? dit la jeune femme d'un ton guilleret en remettant ses vêtements maintenant secs. Il nous reste deux jours, alors autant en tirer profit en faisant le plus de choses possibles!

Les lèvres de Todd s'étirèrent lentement. Le wraith eut un sourire bienveillant alors qu'il retrouvait avec soulagement l'enthousiasme contagieux de sa Compagne humaine...

_()()()_

Pendant les deux dernières journées qu'ils passèrent sur _Aiden_, Sara et Todd parcoururent la vallée séparant les deux montagnes et au flanc du plus haut des monticules, ils visitèrent les caves dont le wraith avait mentionné l'existence la première journée.

La température à l'intérieur était plus fraîche mais tolérable et Sara découvrit non seulement la beauté de ce sous-sol fait de stalactites et de stalagmites comme dans toutes les grottes, mais aussi un immense lac souterrain avec des eaux chaudes et turquoises dans lequel elle se baigna, se souvenant de quelque chose de semblable vécu au Mexique dans un des _cénotes_ non loin de Riviéra Maya, sur terre.

L'eau était pure, profonde, chaude en surface mais fraîche lorsqu'elle plongea plus profondément en son centre, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'équipement pour faire de l'apnée! Elle réussit cependant à voir des bancs de poissons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, ainsi que des coraux rosâtres et en bon état.

De belles plantes aquatiques décoraient les bords du lac souterrain et de longues lianes pendaient de la voûte et si on regardait tout en haut, on pouvait apercevoir une étroite ouverture laissant passer la lumière venant d'un soleil lointain.

Aucun son, sauf des bruits d'eau et l'écho impressionnant des voix, surtout celle de Todd lorsqu'elle résonnait gravement tout contre les hauts murs, faits de rochers calcaires millénaires.

Todd avait emmené une sorte de harpon et Sara pêcha leur souper, un poisson mince et tout en longueur de couleur arc-en-ciel qui lui fit penser aux truites des rivières terriennes.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent au grand jour, Sara cligna des yeux et reprenant un petit chemin qui menait à une large rivière séparant les deux montagnes, le soleil les sécha en un clin d'oeil. C'est sur les berges de la rivière près d'une petite formation rocheuse qu'ils montèrent leur tente pliable et partirent ensuite un feu pour y faire dorer le poisson.

Le lendemain, arpentant le petit boisé longeant la rivière, les deux amants trouvèrent le courant plus tumultueux et finirent par trouver les cascades, dont une à hauteur d'homme.

Ils entrèrent dans la rivière pour aller se laver sous cette cascade, suivant ensuite le lit du courant pour trouver de plus en plus de cascades, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop profond et avec un courant trop fort pour y marcher en toute sécurité.

Finalement au bout d'une heure de marche, la fameuse chute dont Todd lui avait parlé apparut dans toute sa splendeur!

Bien avant de la voir, Sara avait entendu le tumulte caractéristique créé par une telle force de la nature...elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire quand finalement la haute et étroite chute se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Elle échangea un regard émerveillé avec son Compagnon.

Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'emmener l'appareil-photo reçu en cadeau par son frère, mais évidemment quand Todd l'avait emmenée sur cette planète, elle ne savait nullement qu'elle y trouverait tout ce qui peut composer un véritable paradis! Ce serait pour la prochaine fois, se dit-elle.

À ce moment tomba une averse soudaine et froide qui venait contredire ce que Todd lui avait affirmé du climat de cet endroit unique, soit que la pluie ne tombait que la nuit. Todd et Sara se mirent à l'abri sous un grand arbre dense et feuillu qui les protégea...mais l'averse ne dura à peine que cinq minutes.

Lorsque le soleil revint timidement, ils sortirent de leur abri temporaire et s'avancèrent vers la chute, du moins jusqu'à un certain point car il n'aurait pas été sécuritaire de rentrer à nouveau dans l'eau, vu que le courant était trop fort et que le bruit aux alentours deviendrait vite assourdissant.

Même si Sara croyait avoir vu ce qu'il y avait de plus magique et sublime en fait de beauté imposante, elle en fut pour ses frais quand elle aperçut le magnifique arc-en-ciel qui traversa la haute chute, graciant chaque molécule d'eau des couleurs habituelles de ce phénomène naturel, mais rehaussé par le soleil étincelant qui donnait aux sept couleurs habituelles une qualité surréaliste:

Le rouge était comme du feu, le orange de la même couleur vive que ce juteux fruit, le jaune rivalisait avec les rayons de l'astre solaire, le vert était comme celui d'un délicat feuillage, le bleu pâle mimant celui du ciel du matin, le indigo celui d'un ciel sombre alors que le soleil venait juste de se coucher et finalement, le violet lui rappelait justement les pétales de ces fleurs appelées violettes!

Ils restèrent figés un bon moment à observer ce spectacle éblouissant et lorsque le romantisme du tableau les eut assez attendri, Sara se tourna vers Todd et marcha vers lui, mettant sa tête sur son épaule et se laissant serrer tendrement.

- Merci pour tout ça, murmura la jeune femme...

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

- Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre ce moment, petite humaine...dit finalement le wraith. Mais cela va nous prendre des heures à retraverser la distance entre cette rivière et le lac où nous étions, la première journée. Et tu sais que notre transport doit arriver en fin de journée et nous cueillir exactement à la cabane où notre séjour a commencé. Nous devons donc songer tout de suite à retourner sur nos pas. Cependant, il y a un autre chemin qui serait plus rapide, mais également plus fatiguant pour toi...alors je vais te laisser choisir.

- Un autre chemin? demanda Sara. Un autre point de vue et des paysages que nous n'avons pas encore vu? Alors, je suis partante!

- Un peu différent, oui, mais pas réellement un endroit que nous n'ayons pas encore vu. Il s'agit de la jungle que nous avons longé le premier jour jusqu'à la plage. Il faudrait la traverser au complet mais cela prendra une bonne heure. Il n'y a pas tant de danger, sauf les lynx qui sont les seuls prédateurs...

- Mm. À part de toi! le taquina Sara.

Todd lui sourit.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, ce ne sont pas les animaux mais la chaleur humide. Ce n'est pas ingérable pour moi, mais étant donné que le soleil sera à son zénith bientôt, je devrai peut-être te porter pour t'éviter la fatigue ou de te prendre les pieds dans les racines...

- Oh alors, cela va me rappeler en effet notre déroute sur MR3-552 et ton côté autoritaire qui m'a forcée à me laisser porter sur ton dos, alors que nous devions fuir le danger en passant par cette insignifiante rivière que j'aurais pu traverser sans difficulté! dit Sara d'un ton crâneur.

Cette fois, le wraith eut un reniflement narquois.

- Allons Sara...le courant était trop fort, tu te serais noyée si je t'avais laissé faire tes quatre volontés. Avoues que j'ai raison pour une fois...

Sara haussa les épaules, hésitant mais repoussant finalement son envie de faire montre de son typique entêtement _à la Sheppard!_

- Admettons. dit-elle avec un sourire conciliant...alors, en quoi ce «raccourci» sera-t-il plus court et agréable, si je dois traverser cette jungle étouffante?

- Au bout d'une heure, nous arriverons à l'océan et tu auras l'occasion de t'y baigner une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Puis nous le longerons par la plage et arriverons à une clairière...cela prendra à peine une demi-heure pour la traverser et nous nous retrouverons finalement au bord du lac où est notre cabane.

- Longer la plage, m'y baigner, puis retrouver notre beau lac et faire l'amour avant que notre transport n'arrive? Idée brillante, je vote pour! fit Sara avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant sur le point de visiter Dysneyland.

Ils se mirent donc en route sans tarder et bien que les vêtements de Sara ne collent à elle et aussi contre le dos nu de Todd alors qu'ils la porta pendant le trajet dans la jungle, elle ne se sentit pas si mal et s'inquiéta plutôt qu'elle ne fut une charge lourde pour son Compagnon, avant de se rappeler qu'il était wraith et qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde incommodé comme un humain l'aurait été!

Elle se jeta pour une dernière fois avec enthousiasme dans l'océan et ils mangèrent ensuite leurs dernières provisions, assis sur le sable alors que la journée déclinait.

Longeant l'océan, Sara laissa les vagues venir se fracasser gentiment sur ses pieds nus et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière, elle secoua le sable collant déjà séché et remis ses souliers de marche.

En peu de temps ils rejoignirent le lac et entrèrent se changer dans la cabane, réunissant les affaires personnelles de Sara et le reste de l'approvisionnement, sortant ensuite pour observer le soleil se coucher sur le grand lac tranquille.

Nostalgique, Sara se colla tout contre Todd et se dit que ce répit avec celui qu'elle aimait avait été trop court!

Cependant, elle se promit de revenir bientôt avec les jumeaux...elle savait qu'ils adoreraient l'endroit!

Ahhh Declan et Alex! Elle avait si hâte de les voir et elle eut même un peu honte d'avoir si peu pensé à eux, alors qu'elle profitait de ses moments uniques avec Todd...

Elle cueillit quelques-unes de ces longues et larges fleurs typiques à la corolle blanche qui poussaient tout autour de la cabane - elle voulait en ramener aux enfants pour décorer la nursery et leurs appartements - puis elle suivit Todd à l'intérieur de leur petit chalet.

Pas besoin d'échanger une seule parole avec son Compagnon pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ils avaient tous deux le temps de faire l'amour passionnément mais rapidement, avant que la navette wraith ne vienne les chercher pour le retour sur la ruche...

_**()()()()()**_

_**Le lendemain, sur la ruche...**_

Le grand vaisseau-ruche de tête était de nouveau en orbite autour de Vorakia.

Rentrés tous deux de leur court mais parfait petit voyage de noce en retard, Todd et Sara s'étaient occupés différemment ce matin-là.

Il fallait bien reprendre la routine!

Todd devait passer une bonne partie de l'avant-midi en réunion avec ses hauts officiers...même si aucune catastrophe majeure ne s'était présentée pendant son absence, selon l'ancien et aussi l'actuel Second, le Chef Suprême se devait de donner ses ordres pour les prochains jours...

Il serait aussi ce matin-là en vidéo-conférence avec le Dr. Lindsay Novak qui était en visite sur la ruche du Commandant dénommé Kenny. Son officier wraith et le Docteur humain avaient l'intention de lui commenter les derniers résultats des analyses virtuelles sur le traitement génique que Todd avait créé et administré il y a quelques années à Sara Sheppard. Bien que l'hybridation ait été un succès, - en était témoin la naissance des jumeaux qui grandissaient en parfaite santé et avec une croissance physique et intellectuelle rapide et remarquable!, - la généticienne d'Atlantis s'était penchée particulièrement sur les graves effets secondaires du traitement et les dangers d'une grossesse impliquant des hybrides mi-wraith mi-humains.

Todd se rappelait encore avec malaise qu'il avait failli perdre sa Compagne bien-aimée...et aussi de la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait accouché!

Hors, la brillante scientifique et spécialiste des gènes qu'était le Docteur Novak devait lui faire part ce matin des résultats de ses manipulations finales du traitement qui rendraient la transformation du système hormonal des humaines volontaires et leurs grossesses, presque aussi banales qu'une gestation d'humaine.

De son côté, Sara s'était méticuleusement préparée pour le voyage de ce matin vers Vorakia. Méroc et Yersé l'accompagneraient comme d'habitude et le pilote de leur petite navette serait Sam-le-Second, car _«Face-de-Plâtre»_ était indisponible, parti en mission de patrouillage au-dessus d'un des nombreux mondes nouvellement acquis par leur alliance, depuis que Todd avait incorporé deux nouvelles ruches à son territoire.

Avant qu'elle ne parte ce matin-là, Sara avait embrassé chaleureusement son wraith qui lui recommanda de se montrer très prudente avec ces gens de Vorakia qu'on décrivait comme un peuple de rebelles guerriers, des gens assez peu accueillants et sauvages.

Si ce n'était que la plus grande partie de leur territoire était apte à une large agriculture, favorable aux céréales et légumes nécessaires pour la population wraith et humaine de ses ruches, qu'il y avait de nombreux lacs et rivières pour la pêche et des forêts avec une très abondante faune pour la chasse, Todd n'aurait jamais mis cette planète comme étape sur la liste des mondes avec qui Sara irait négocier...mais la jeune femme avait insisté! De toute façon, elle lui assurait être capable de parvenir à faire fléchir les humains vorakiens, même s'ils étaient plutôt farouches et distants.

Alors que Sara était en route avec les deux adorateurs pour l'embarquement à la baie des transports, Todd se remémora sa conversation d'hier soir avec sa fille...

_()()()_

_Lorsqu'il était revenu avec Sara, le couple avait tout de suite été voir les jumeaux à la nursery et avait partagé le repas de leurs enfants, Sara leur racontant en gros les merveilles de ce monde qu'elle avait appelé Aiden. _

_Très enthousiastes, les jumeaux avaient fait promettre à leur mère de les y emmener bientôt et Sara ne s'était pas du tout fait prier. En fait, elle avait eu l'intention de le leur proposer pour plus tard..._

_Sara déclara ensuite qu'elle était fatiguée et voulait se coucher tôt. Todd préféra prendre le chemin de son laboratoire, pour voir justement le dernier rapport des résultats des simulations virtuelles sur la thérapie génique. C'est alors que Alexandra __s'était approché discrètement de son père pour lui demander de la voir le plus vite possible, **en privé...**_

_Todd avait caché sa surprise et avait enjoint sa fille de le suivre, chassant aussitôt les quelques __techniciens présents lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au labo._

_Curieux, le wraith lui avait demandé d'un ton calme ce qui l'amenait à lui demander une rencontre avec lui, **sans** la présence de son frère et de sa mère?_

_Prenant une grande respiration, la petite fille avait commencé alors à raconter tout d'une traite et en détail ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où les jumeaux avaient décidé de tromper la surveillance des gardiennes et de l'équipage pour s'enfuir à bord de la navette effectuant le transport hebdomadaire jusqu'à la ruche royale._

_C'est de la peur, de l'inquiétude et de la stupéfaction que Todd ressentit en tout premier lieu. Mais comme les jumeaux étaient de toute évidence vivants, le Commandant se concentra sur les explications de sa fille qui en venait au motif de son escapade et expliqua la façon dont on les avait «capturés», pour ensuite les emmener devant le Commandant de la ruche puis devant la reine, ce qui était le but recherché d'Alexandra!_

_Elle désirait ardemment que Sa Majesté l'entraîne, n'ayant pas voulu attendre que tout cela se négocie entre la reine et son père, désirant plutôt impressionner la souveraine et venir ensuite prouver au Chef Suprême de l'alliance qu'elle était capable de se responsabiliser et de démontrer qu'elle était digne en effet de devenir l'élève appliquée de la reine...et aussi qu'elle était parfaitement consciente d'être la candidate future pour le rang de reine, dans l'esprit du Chef de l'alliance._

_Les traits volontairement impassibles pendant toute l'argumentation de sa fille, Todd s'était mis à bouillir intérieurement de rage, il va sans dire!_

…_.et ce n'était pas seulement parce que les jumeaux avaient **encore une fois** désobéi, trompé l'équipage et leurs gardiennes, comploté pour s'enfuir et aborder dangereusement et inconsciemment le vaisseau royal, allant quémander une audience avec la reine de l'alliance, se mettant ainsi dans une position non seulement périlleuse, mais défiant le Commandant Suprême qui aurait l'air vis-à-vis la reine de ne **pas **savoir contrôler sa propre progéniture!_

_Mais sa colère était aussi dirigée contre lui-même...car bien que Todd soit habile en informatique et que ses techniciens contrôlant les systèmes de sécurité soient parmi les meilleurs, apparemment sa fille était plus brillante qu'eux tous! Elle avait encore une fois contourné très astucieusement les codes de sécurité que Todd avait lui-même créé et __mis en place dans son ordinateur personnel! _

_Et par-dessus sa fureur envers la fugue des enfants et leur décision imprudente d'aller confronter la reine et forcer celle-ci à recevoir Alexandra, Todd ne put s'empêcher également de ressentir une admiration pour sa fille, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pour rien au monde démontrée en ce moment!_

_Une fois qu'Alexandra eut terminé de parler, la façade de bravade qu'elle avait arborée pendant ses explications se défit tranquillement et elle sembla se recroqueviller un peu sur elle-même, attendant la punition mentale inévitable que le Commandant Suprême, son géniteur allait sûrement lui infliger!_

_Mais rien ne vint._

_Sauf un long silence seulement troublé par le bip* régulier des appareils de dosage et d'analyse du laboratoire du Commandant._

_Todd se mit à regarder la petite fille de haut en bas, son visage wraith à l'expression toujours illisible._

_Les jumeaux avaient l'équivalence humaine maintenant de l'âge de onze ans, mais mentalement ils étaient entrés de plein pied dans l'adolescence. Ils devaient donc plutôt avoir aux alentours de quatorze ans, mentalement parlant._

_Physiquement, Alexandra avait cependant à peine amorcé la puberté. Son corps avait toujours la forme de celui d'une enfant et les traits de son visage portaient encore la rondeur de l'enfance. C'est à peine si ses seins avaient commencé à pointer sous son chemisier mais lorsqu'elle marchait, Todd voyait la grâce féminine de Sara et aussi le charme nonchalant des femelles de son espèce. Bientôt, les phéromones propres aux femelles wraith commenceraient leur oeuvre, soit chambouler le système hormonal de la petite fille et également, influencer les jeunes mâles, wraith ou humains! Todd savait toutefois que ces phéromones ne seraient pas aussi forts et efficaces que chez une femelle wraith, vu que Alexandra était une hybride._

_Pourtant, selon sa Compagne qui le lui avait maintes fois répété, «il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une femme!»._

_Todd aurait pu plonger dans l'esprit de sa fille, examiner plus méticuleusement ce qui s'était passé chez la reine, voire écraser son esprit assez pour imprégner en elle qu'elle lui devait **d'abord **une obéissance absolue parce qu'elle devait être loyale et __obtempérer en tout temps aux ordres du Chef Suprême..._

_Mais il soupçonnait de façon sûre que l'enfant lui disait la totale vérité, vu que son plan avait été en effet de confronter la reine pour qu'elle soit assez impressionnée par sa fille pour avoir le désir de la prendre comme élève-reine. Elle avait voulu aussi l'impressionner, lui, ce qui était apparemment une partie cruciale du plan!_

_Pour ce qui est de la partie punitive, Todd-le-rusé avait son idée..._

_Évidemment, ce plan avait été monté en majorité par la petite fille et elle avait encore trouvé le moyen d'entraîner son frère jumeau là-dedans!_

_Cela forçait son admiration car de ses deux enfants, Alexandra était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus en fait d'audace et d'oser l'impensable...soit de défier l'autorité, ce que les membres mâles de sa Maison faisaient régulièrement depuis des millénaires._

_Lui-même, jeune, avait souvent nargué l'autorité en place et forcé le respect de sa Matriarche, même si elle l'avait cruellement puni plus souvent qu'à son tour, plus que tous ses autres enfants..._

_Todd avait toujours eu cette réputation de provoquer, de prendre des risques insensés, mais cette attitude arrogante et fonceuse lui avait réussit dans sa longue vie, même si la sagesse du temps passant et son expérience lui faisait maintenant prendre ses décisions avec plus de mesure et de circonspection._

_Mais même si la fougue de sa fille venait de lui, son côté folie cependant venait de sa mère humaine. Il dût admettre en secret et avec réticence que la petite fille forçait son respect en quelque sorte!_

_En fait, Alex était en train de s'agiter mentalement, accablée par le silence qui se prolongeait inconfortablement pour elle, bravant cependant son père en maintenant son menton en l'air, son attitude déterminée dans la crispation de ses lèvres pincées et le pli buté de son front._

_Le Commandant wraith retint un sourire malicieux et prolongea ce moment incommode pour sa fille..._

_Declan de son côté semblait en vieillissant être plus régis par la raison et même par la conformité des mâles wraith qui portaient aveuglément allégeance aux femelles de leur espèce, sans trop se questionner. _

_C'est pourquoi sa soeur pouvait si facilement le manipuler! Mais le jeune garçon n'en était pas moins intelligent, perspicace et vif d'esprit et il connaissait les conséquences de ses décisions. Même s'il avait été influencé à suivre sa soeur et s'était laissé embarquer dans cette fugue, il devrait lui aussi répondre de ses actes!_

_On aurait dit que la petite fille n'y tenait plus. Alors elle inclina sa tête mais garda ses yeux fixés droit dans ceux de son père, déclarant finalement d'une voix soumise mais brave:_

_- Père? Parlez je vous en prie! Je suis prête à subir les conséquences de cette escapade, à me soumettre à votre punition. Et je peux inclure en toute conscience Declan, qui sera d'accord avec moi..._

_Todd songea avec méchanceté à laisser le silence s'étirer interminablement, ou bien à congédier Alexandra d'un ton sec en lui disant qu'il déciderait «plus tard» de leur punition._

_Mais il s'avança tranquillement vers elle et se pencha d'une façon menaçante au-dessus de sa fille. Il fut récompensé lorsque Alexandra vacilla un peu par derrière et dût planter les talons de ses bottillons sur le sol pour ne pas trébucher. Un long frisson de crainte secoua son petit corps..._

_- Tout ce que je peux dire est que tu as bien fait...**très bien fait!** de venir me parler tout de suite de votre désobéissance. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur le fait que vous avez couru tous les deux le plus grand des dangers en osant vous présenter ainsi sur la ruche royale pour affronter la reine! Imaginez l'immense chagrin de votre mère, si quelque chose d'horrible vous était arrivé...?_

_Le ton du wraith était tranquille mais Alex sentit la menace sous-jacente couler dans sa voix et toute son attitude alors que les yeux ambrés du wraith brillaient d'une lueur glaciale et inquiétante. Définitivement, elle s'alarma que la réprimande, cette fois-ci, serait bien plus effrayante et marquée que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant, que ce soient des punitions venant de leur mère, du personnel de garde ou bien de tout ce que leur père avait pu leur faire connaître jusqu'ici! _

_Alexandra n'osa même pas tenter de tâter la première barrière habituellement facile à traverser de l'esprit paternel, pour voir au moins si le Commandant Suprême avait été impressionné par son geste d'aller réclamer une audience à la reine?...s'il était à quelque part au moins **un peu** fier d'elle?_

_- Il est évident que je vais te revoir demain matin très tôt ainsi que ton frère pour...vous aviser de votre punition, dit alors son père d'un ton tranquille, faussement mielleux._

_Alexandra sentit encore une fois la peur couler dans son dos sous la forme de gouttes de transpiration, glissant de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de sa colonne. Elle hocha vivement la tête, acceptant d'ores et déjà le pire châtiment que leur père leur concocterait. _

_- Mais dans le moment, j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler. Alors vas dire à ton frère que vous êtes tous deux consignés dans la nursery et que je vous verrai demain, dès le départ de votre mère. Maintenant vas-t'en Alexandra, je ne supporte plus ta vue! termina le Commandant d'un ton glacial et autoritaire, son visage complètement insensible et fermé._

_Même si la petite fille eut soudain le goût de se précipiter contre les jambes de son père, de l'étreindre et d'implorer son pardon, de quémander son admiration pour son acte, elle baissa les yeux en reculant vivement et en sortant immédiatement du laboratoire, se dirigeant vers les quartiers communs des jumeaux, suivie par l'escorte inévitable des drones..._

…_..qui avait drôlement augmenté en nombre, probablement sous l'ordre mental de son père!_

_()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

_- Ça s'est donc pas si mal passé! décréta Declan après que sa soeur lui eut raconté son entrevue avec le Commandant Suprême, dès son retour dans leurs quartiers._

_Alexandra le regarda de haut, poussant un soupir exaspéré. _

_- Oh Declan, tu me désespères! dit-elle. Au contraire, je crains le pire de la part de Père...comment dis notre mère déjà?: «Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort...». Il a été comme un bloc de granit, impossible de lire ses réactions sur son visage! Mais son ton était froid, son attitude catégorique et immuable et même s'il n'a pas éclaté de colère, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas en train de concocter pour __nous la punition la plus terrible que nous n'ayons jamais subie!_

_- Oh je ne doute pas que nous serons bel et bien punis, répliqua son frère. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit de votre conversation, je pense que Père a été surpris mais très fier de toi, même s'il l'a superbement caché! Alors il fera peut-être preuve d'indulgence cette fois-ci..._

_Alex eut un regard confus:_

_- Mm. Tu crois? dit-elle, sa voix pleine de doute mais aussi d'espoir. Eh bien j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas..._

_- Bon, allons dormir...je ne sais pas ce que demain matin nous réserve, mais il va nous falloir affronter les décisions de notre père et j'ai bien peur qu'il nous soit impossible dans les prochains jours de nous échapper._

_Il nota l'expression distraite et rêveuse de sa soeur et la questionna d'un regard insistant._

_- J'ai tellement hâte de commencer mon entraînement de reine! dit alors Alexandra, ses yeux fixés sur un point lointain, regardant au-delà des yeux curieux et un peu inquiets de son frère. Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis est vrai, si Père est vraiment fier de moi, mais ce que je sais est que j'ai assez impressionné la reine pour qu'elle daigne maintenant s'intéresser à moi...même si je sais qu'elle ne me fera aucun cadeau pendant mon apprentissage de reine, ça je puis te l'assurer!_

_Declan hocha de la tête son accord, mais il était maintenant fatigué et il se mit à bâiller à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. _

_Alex comprit et se leva du lit de son frère pour se diriger vers sa chambre, lançant avant de partir:_

_- Ok. Tu as raison! Inutile de s'inquiéter tout de suite, on verra demain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil! Et pour citer mère une autre fois... «demain est un autre jour!»._

_()()()_

_**Resté seul dans le laboratoire après le départ de sa fille, toute l'attitude rigide et implacable de la façade du Chef Suprême tomba d'un coup...**_

_Son visage refléta le tumulte des émotions qu'il avait ressenti dès qu'Alexandra avait ouvert la bouche pour relater l'équipée des jumeaux, pendant que Todd et Sara étaient en vacances._

_Stupéfaction, face aux mesures de sécurité encore bafouées et facilement contournées par ses enfants, surprise à l'audace de sa fille qui avait osé confronter la reine, sans la permission de son père...puis bien sûr bouillonnement de rage à cause de leur désobéissance!_

_Cependant, le respect qu'il ressentait pour sa progéniture, surtout sa fille, venait de monter d'un cran et il eut même un sourire fugitif de fierté, à travers la brume houleuse de sa fureur..._

_Il prit quelques minutes pour penser à ce qui allait se passer maintenant, comment il ferait face à sa reine bientôt...surtout qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, face à sa candidature en tant que Matriarche._

_Non pas que le Matriarcat avait refusé sa nomination, lorsque l'Aîné avait communiqué avec elles. Non...c'est plutôt qu'il avait appris deux nouvelles plutôt dérangeantes:_

_D'abord, la mort de sa propre Matriarche, suite à une maladie lente et dégénérative due à son grand âge. Car oui, on mourait chez les wraith, même si son espèce était très réticente à l'admettre! _

_Si Todd avait plus de 10,000 ans, sa Matriarche devait bien en avoir au-delà de soixante mille, s'il se rappelait bien. C'était même au-delà de ce que l'espérance de vie wraith pouvait atteindre! Il avait donc reçu la nouvelle qu'elle s'était donné la mort, bien avant que la maladie dégénérescente n'atteigne son cerveau._

_L'Aîné n'en avait pas été ému le moins du monde...il n'était pas attaché à elle, pas plus que les wraith s'attachaient à leurs géniteurs dont ils étaient habituellement séparés tôt. _

_En plus, il avait été en compétition avec des frères et des soeurs et la Matriarche avait été encore plus cruelle et inflexible avec lui car il était d'abord l'Aîné, ainsi que celui qui lui ressemblait le plus en fait d'arrogance et de ruse! Elle l'avait donc puni abondamment bien plus que les autres avant qu'il ne quitte la planète-mère pour prendre son propre envol. _

_Il faut dire que Todd n'avait pas arrêté de défier les règles et même les ordres de sa génitrice..._

_Mais la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, c'était quand la Matriarche l'avait puni en attaquant sévèrement son esprit, le tuant presque, ceci devant sa Compagne, il y a des __années déjà._

_En réalité, Todd était finalement très ennuyé de la mort de la Matriarche...mais c'est parce qu'il comptait sur elle pour retenir la candidature de sa reine et il savait que celle-ci plairait à sa Matriarche et qu'elle influencerait favorablement ses soeurs. Avec sa disparition venait le doute mais ce qui le contraria le plus, fut la deuxième nouvelle qu'il apprit lors de sa communication avec la planète-mère:_

_Un bataillon de rebelles du Concile, caché le ciel sait où et que l'Aîné croyait pourtant complètement éradiqué, avait attaqué la planète-mère, tentant désespérément de prendre son contrôle et de tuer les Matriarches pour établir leur nouveau siège à cet endroit. Apparemment, ils cherchaient désespérément à regrouper les forces restantes pour protéger le droit et le privilège wraith de se nourrir de force vitale humaine._

_Alors les Matriarches et les mâles wraith à leur service étaient presque tous partis après l'attaque de la planète-mère. Ils avaient quitté dans deux de leurs ruches pour suivre ces rebelles et les affronter sur leur territoire, car une telle ignominie ne pouvait rester impunie! _

_C'était donc un très mauvais moment et bien sûr la Matriarche en chef, celle qui était restée derrière en vigile, avait refusé toutes les candidatures des reines, affirmant à l'Aîné que cela devrait attendre l'issue de la bataille. Todd promit cependant que deux de ses ruches partiraient immédiatement pour prêter main forte aux force matriarcales, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de maudire ce mauvais sort, une fois le canal de communication fermé!_

_Il devrait donc user de doigté et faire appel à toute sa ruse pour présenter cette nouvelle fort déplaisante à la reine, ce qui la mettrait en furie évidemment! Il devrait alors la persuader en surcroît de s'occuper de l'entraînement de sa fille, plutôt que de se préparer à quitter l'alliance pour réaliser sa grande ambition de devenir Matriarche, ce qui devrait attendre._

_L'Aîné maudit les circonstances mais il revint à son problème actuel, soit penser à une punition juste et spectaculaire pour persuader définitivement sa progéniture qu'il ne pouvait faire d'exception pour eux, lors d'une telle désobéissance. Même qu'il devait se montrer plus sévère._

_Il devrait faire vite cependant et laisser Sara dans l'ignorance, décida-t-il. Sûrement que __sa Compagne humaine aurait piqué toute une crise de nerfs, si elle avait su que sa petite fille était partie en compagnie de son frère pour affronter une des créatures que Sara détestait __le plus au monde!_

_Soudain, Todd eut une illumination._

_Un peu rude comme punition, mais finalement...**pas vraiment** une punition mais plutôt une mesure de sécurité ultra-supplémentaire...et qui humilierait suffisamment les jumeaux pour les marquer assez pour qu'ils y pensent à deux, même trois fois avant de désobéir à nouveau au Chef Suprême de l'alliance!_

_Il savait bien qu'Alexandra était trop brillante en informatique et que même s'il concoctait des codes plus complexes pour empêcher sa fille de pirater les circuits informatisés de sa ruche, la petite trouverait encore le moyen de tourner son père en bourrique! _

_Quant à Declan, il avait mille et un tours dans son sac quand il était question de duper leurs gardiennes, de contrôler mentalement les drones ou de mettre au travail son esprit très ingénieux pour toujours trouver un nouveau moyen d'organiser leurs petites fugues! _

_Non...cette fois-ci il allait s'assurer de TOUJOURS savoir où était ses enfants!_

_Il se mit franchement à rire, pensant à la tête que feraient les jumeaux dès le lendemain matin, quand il les mettrait au courant du **châtiment.**_

_Pas besoin de punir les gardiennes ou bien les membres wraith de son équipage, non...il avait une bien meilleure solution!_

_Todd décida de sortir du labo, sachant que les techniciens chassés auparavant attendaient patiemment derrière la porte qu'on leur redonne enfin l'accès à leur lieu de travail. Il passa devant eux sans un mot, leur ordonnant mentalement de retourner à leur tâche._

_Il arpenta le corridor menant au pont de commandement, se permettant finalement d'admettre que sa fille l'avait grandement impressionné et se disant que malgré son côté humain, elle ferait plus tard une reine grandiose!_

_Todd eut un sourire mauvais et un petit rire malveillant..._

_C'était sa façon à lui de chantonner un petit air espiègle!_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Planète Vorakia...**_

Sam-le-Second avait déposé Sara Sheppard, Méroc et Yersé par le rayon-porteur, sans se poser sur le grand terrain vague qui accueillait la porte des étoiles. Cependant il resterait en vol plané, patrouillant la surface de la planète pour pouvoir revenir rapidement, ceci en cas de danger.

Sara avait écouté ce matin-là les conseils de Todd avec attention, comprenant que les vorakiens seraient plus difficiles à convaincre que tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant lors des négociations commerciales.

Lorsqu'ils avaient survolé plus tôt le périmètre, elle avait eu le souffle coupé par la richesse du territoire de ce monde: d'immenses champs de blé doré, balayés par une brise qui adoucissait la chaleur du jour, une rivière tumultueuse au creux d'une grande vallée où poussait de multiples légumes, surtout les fameuses _garrotas_, des fermes pimpantes où les travailleurs de la terre, les charpentiers et autres ouvriers semblaient besogner comme des abeilles bourdonnantes dans une harmonie étonnante. Au loin il y avait les mines, celles d'une sorte de pierre précieuse appelée _dimatal_. On disait de cette pierre qu'elle était aussi dure que le diamant et pouvait être convertie pour s'adapter à la technologie de l'informatique, plus malléable cependant que l'habituel silicium. Le même _dimatal_ pouvait également être travaillé en magnifique pierre pour des bijoux.

Sara reconnaissait que ce double usage pourrait leur servir en effet, car une des planètes sous le contrôle de l'alliance de Todd avait une usine de transformation des métaux. Il y avait aussi nombres d'artisans qui pourraient fabriquer de la bijouterie.

Elle serait fière de négocier ces circuits transformés et moins coûteux pour Atlantis lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de remplacer ou réparer des pièces d'ordinateurs! Et elle pourrait aussi offrir une sorte de monnaie d'échange avec des objets d'art, car certains peuples se montreraient intéressés par ce métal transformé en bijoux.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus présentement, c'était le grand potentiel agricole de ce monde et c'est ce qui devrait être prioritaire, lors des négociations qui auraient lieu ce matin.

Sara et les deux adorateurs avaient pris le seul chemin ouvert dans ce grand espace désert; il menait à l'orée d'une lisière où débutait des champs de hautes graminées de céréales blondes et élancées, les longs épis dorés se laissant doucement bercer par un vent doux et chaud qui vint caresser agréablement le visage de la jeune femme.

Ils devaient rencontrer les trois négociants de Vorakia à cet endroit.

C'était toujours ainsi qu'il convenait de mener ces rencontres, comme le stipulait le protocole de sécurité exigé par Todd et qui avait été respecté jusqu'ici par tous les peuples visités.

Sara venait seule avec deux adorateurs et il ne devait pas y avoir _plus_ de trois personnes de la planète visitée qui représentait leur civilisation.

En temps normal et jusqu'ici, Sara n'avait jamais caché qu'elle venait au nom d'une alliance wraith dirigée par le haut Commandant le plus puissant qui était maintenant à la tête de la majorité des factions wraith, et ce depuis la reconversion de leur mode alimentaire.

Cependant ce serait différent ici, car ce monde était connu pour être profondément hostile aux wraith, pas comme les précédentes planètes peuplées d'adorateurs ou bien de gens très pacifiques et soumis, qui étaient loin d'avoir les moyens militaires pour se défendre! Donc, elle avait envoyé un message assez vague qui annonçait: _«qu'elle venait d'un monde nouveau et souhaitait vivement se lier avec Vorakia par un lien d'échanges commerciaux et aussi d'amitié, requérant une rencontre avec les leaders ou représentants mandatés du peuple.»_

Plus Sara avançait vers le lieu de rendez-vous, plus elle regardait partout et prenait connaissance de cet environnement paisible et idyllique...et plus elle se disait que la réputation de féroces guerriers des habitants de Vorakia était peut-être surfaite?

Ils virent au bout du chemin une simple table et des chaises, les représentants vorakiens déjà assis et attendant visiblement leurs visiteurs.

- Soyez prudente, Ma Dame...grommela Yersé à la gauche de Sara qui avait plaqué un sourire sur ses lèvres et avançait un peu plus vite maintenant.

- Merci, je le serai, Yersé. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ces gens ne sont finalement pas aussi dangereux et que leur renommée de barbares étaient peut-être exagérée!

À sa droite, Méroc eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

- Non Compagne, dit-il à voix basse alors qu'ils avançaient tous trois et seraient bientôt à portée de voix des trois personnages. Ce n'est que la vérité! Ils sont de durs travailleurs de la terre, des ouvriers habiles et des mineurs reconnus...mais leurs hommes et même leurs femmes s'entraînent aux arts du combat et aux armes, cela même avant que leur journée de labeur ne commence. Ils se préparent toujours à la guerre! Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce décor bucolique, les vorakiens sont des durs-à-cuire et ne vous ferons pas de cadeaux.

- Eh bien merci pour les encouragements! siffla entre ses dents une Sara qui sentit son enthousiasme se dégonfler quelque peu.

- Je suis désolé Sara Sheppard, mais je ne fais que vous dire la vérité. Je ne suis même pas sûr que notre visite ici portera fruit. Les vorakiens préféreront mourir plutôt que de négocier avec des wraith!

- Eh bien nous sommes sur le point de le savoir! dit Sara en cachant son agacement, vu qu'ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques pas de leurs hôtes. Et tu pourrais être surpris de mes habiletés de diplomate...

Les trois vorakiens s'étaient levés et approchés, marchant prudemment vers eux. Une fois en face des leaders, Sara les vit s'incliner poliment et nota leur attitude courtoise mais plutôt froide, alors qu'ils semblaient attendre qu'elle parle la première.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je me présente, je suis Sara et voici Méroc et Yersé. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer! Quelle magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme qui était au centre portait un pantalon gris et une longue tunique d'un tissu sombre et soyeux qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Sa chevelure blanche et bouclée était assez longue, lui faisant penser à un ménestrel du Moyen-Âge sur terre. Il devait avoir environ 65 ans mais il était grand et musclé, une vraie force de la nature.

- Je me nomme Gishka. Je suis le directeur des mines et également le maire de cette ville.

Il pointa du doigt un jeune homme à sa gauche et une femme à sa droite qui devait avoir dans ses âges.

- Voici mon fils Tolsha et ma femme Yalismée.

Sara hocha courtoisement la tête en direction d'un jeune garçon à peine dans la vingtaine qui avait en effet les traits de son paternel et des cheveux noirs comme du jais, ainsi que des yeux gris clairs.

On retrouvait les mêmes yeux chez la femme plus courtaude mais à la chevelure argentée, longue et épaisse, coiffée simplement en une unique tresse, stricte et sans ornement et lui tombant dans le dos.

Les vêtements de leurs hôtes étaient tous à peu près semblables, de la même couleur grise et triste, sans recherche d'élégance, même pas chez la femme!

Sara avait l'air au contraire d'une vraie princesse auprès d'eux, même si elle avait mis une longue robe plutôt simple mais joliment coupée, faite d'un tissu brun caramel velouté moulant étroitement ses formes, de leggins de même couleur, de bottes longues, lisses et noires. Sa robe était agrémentée d'une veste couleur crème par-dessus.

Elle avait également remarqué que ces gens ne souriaient pas et la regardaient avec méfiance, ne lui ayant même pas souhaité la bienvenue sur Vorakia!

Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Surmontant son inconfort en souriant encore une fois d'une façon engageante, elle se sentit impatiente qu'on les invite à venir s'asseoir à la table de négociation.

Gishka qui semblait le chef, finit par le faire avec un petit geste discret de la main. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, c'est lui cette fois-ci qui attaqua avec un ton altier et une expression plutôt distante:

- Pardonnez-moi, mais votre message ne nous a pas laissé savoir de quel monde vous veniez et au nom de _**qui **_vous souhaitez négocier? Vous comprendrez que nous sommes fort occupés ici...ce sera bientôt le temps des récoltes et nous nous méfions des étrangers! D'autant plus que nous n'avons aucune tendance à l'échange commercial, sauf entre nous. Il vous faudra vraiment avoir quelque chose de très grande valeur à échanger pour repartir avec les récoltes et les produits venant de Vorakia. Donc, pour commencer...d'où venez-vous et qui représentez-vous?

_« Bon! Directement au but!»_ pensa Sara. Ce n'était donc pas des gens qui perdaient leur temps en politesses et civilités de quelque sorte. Il était bien compréhensible évidemment qu'ils veuillent savoir _qui_ l'envoyait, vu qu'elle avait été délibérément floue dans son message de contact!

- D'accord. Personnellement je viens d'un monde assez lointain que vous ne connaissez pas et cela n'a donc aucune importance que je le nomme, répondit-elle en souriant quand même avec bienveillance, pour amortir ses paroles.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment parler de la terre et elle n'avait pas non plus la permission de Richard Woolsey d'engager Atlantis dans des marchandages impliquant des wraith, car les peuples de Pégase auraient difficilement compris! Voilà pourquoi elle s'était présentée simplement avec le prénom de Sara, et non son nom complet, Sara Sheppard. Car cela aurait évoqué son frère le célèbre colonel John Sheppard, abondamment connu parmi la plupart des peuples alliés pégasiens!

- Je travaille cependant pour l'alliance de mon Seigneur, continua Sara. Et je vous apporte une grande nouvelle qui pourrait changer la face de la galaxie de Pégase dans l'avenir...en fait, c'est déjà commencé!

- Que voulez-vous dire? dit Gishka, visiblement confus. Il jeta un regard de biais vers sa femme et ensuite son fils, puis ramena son regard sur elle.

- Je veux dire que si vous décidiez aujourd'hui de nous faire confiance, répondit Sara, il se pourrait bien que vous n'ayez plus jamais à connaître la misère et la terreur des cueillettes wraith! C'est une ère nouvelle de paix qui commence et plus le cercle des mondes qui se rallieront à notre alliance grandira, plus la protection offerte par mon Seigneur sera efficace, si nous arrivons à...-

- Il est bien puissant, ce Seigneur dont vous nous parlez jeune dame! dit alors la femme, un peu moqueuse avec des lèvres pincées et un air plutôt sceptique. Cela fait des années qu'ils ne sont pas revenus, continua-t-elle en invoquant évidemment les wraith. Mais je ne connais aucune personne humaine, aucun grand seigneur qui ne soit capable d'avoir assez de force de frappe pour vaincre les wraith...et encore moins venir nous protéger pour empêcher les cueillettes!

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez? dit alors le fils, Tolsha, qui lui avait un ton carrément agressif et un regard plutôt mauvais. Qui sont ceux qui vous accompagnent? On dirait bien qu'ils portent des vêtements d'adorateurs wraith! cracha-t-il.

Ses parents semblèrent pour la première fois prendre compte de l'habillement et de l'attitude des deux gardes-du-corps de la belle jeune femme en face d'eux. Leurs yeux s'étrécirent et leur corps se raidirent.

Sara avait intérêt à parler vite et à sortir son ton le plus persuasif et ses paroles les plus convaincantes!

- Je vous assure que je ne vous cache rien! Mais je ne pouvais annoncer ouvertement de quelle alliance nous faisons partie, car je craignais en effet que vous refusiez de nous recevoir. Allons, s'il-vous-plaît soyez patient, je vais vous révéler notre proposition et je suis persuadée que vous trouverez votre intérêt dans l'offre que je vais vous faire en ce jour...

- Alors, parlez! dit Gishka, la pressant d'un regard insistant et hostile, sans équivoque.

- Je viens en effet d'une des ruches de l'alliance de wraith la plus grande et la plus puissante de la galaxie. Ces hommes sont non seulement mes gardes-du-corps, mais des adorateurs en effet...mais n'ayez crainte! dit-elle avec hâte en voyant les mines alertées et les yeux s'ouvrir tout grand de stupéfaction et de crainte chez ses interlocuteurs. Mon Seigneur n'est pas ici pour cueillir votre planète, mais plutôt pour négocier une entente pour nous permettre dans le futur d'obtenir un peu de vos récoltes et de vos produits locaux. Il n'est pas question d'enlever ni de tuer personne ici!

À quelque part, le petit discours calme et logiquement préparé que Sara avait répété souvent sur d'autres mondes était sorti tout croche et ne semblait pas vraiment faire effet! Car la surprise et la réticence sur les visages des vorakiens venaient soudain de faire place à des expressions menaçantes et carrément belliqueuses!

- Des wraith venus négocier? Mais vous vous moquez de nous? clama Yalismée, tous ses traits empreints du dédain qu'elle ressentait. Ces monstres n'ont jamais voulu autre chose que nos vies! Nous ne sommes pour eux que du bétail...et puis pourquoi votre..."Seigneur" n'est-il pas ici lui-même et vous envoie à sa place? Qui êtes-vous pour lui? Vous êtes pourtant humaine...vous devriez avoir honte de venir ici nous menacer!

Sara tenta de calmer le tumulte, la peur qui montait en elle, tentant de se rappeler les paroles précises et apaisantes d'Élisabeth Weir lorsqu'elle devait rencontrer des leaders de peuples pégasiens plus coriaces que d'autres pour négocier. Elle pensa aussi fortement à Teyla Emmagan, comme si la seule pensée de l'athosienne au comportement ferme et sage et aux mots si rassembleurs pourrait l'aider à se rappeler qu'elle était ici en tant que diplomate, ambassadrice d'une espèce qui avait par contre tant semé la mort et la peur depuis des siècles! Il était donc bien normal qu'elle rencontre un de ces jours ce genre de réaction antagoniste!

Alors que les trois personnes en face d'elle s'agitaient sur leur siège et se lançaient des regards scandalisés, elle fit un geste lent et apaisant de la main:

- S'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais que vous me permettiez d'expliquer mieux ce qui s'est passé depuis quelques temps parmi les wraith et de vous démontrer que les choses sont en train de changer pour le mieux pour les humains! Grâce à des recherches importantes, à des expériences scientifiques qui ont été menées à la fois par des wraith et des humains, notre alliance ne compte désormais plus un seul individu wraith qui soit capable d'aspirer avec sa main nourricière la force vitale d'un humain. Nous avons réussi à les débarrasser de cette façon horrible de tuer pour s'alimenter et avons pu éliminer leur seul moyen de survie en réactivant leurs organes de digestion. Je serai heureuse de tout vous expliquer en détail plus tard si vous le désirez, mais maintenant ce qui compte est que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de toutes les ruches et les wraith peuplant l'alliance de mon Seigneur, celui qui est le Commandant Suprême de cette alliance. Nos wraith s'alimentent désormais tout comme nous les humains! Alors vous devez comprendre que si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement en mission de paix comme représentante de cette alliance. Nos wraith vont avoir besoin de votre aide pour parvenir à garnir leurs garde-manger. Non pas d'humains comme par le passé, mais d'assez de denrées alimentaires pour sustenter un très grand nombre d'individus, et ceci à intervalles très réguliers...

- Vous mentez! dit alors Gishka. Les wraith sont les prédateurs de cette galaxie depuis la nuit des temps! Ils viennent nous attaquer, nous traitant comme leur bétail...ils n'ont jamais eu ni pitié ni compassion aucune, n'hésitant pas à détruire les civilisations qui ont réussi en quelque sorte à progresser pendant leur hibernation! Comment un tel changement aurait-il pu se faire? Nous n'avons jamais rien entendu de tel!

- Eh bien c'est possible! S'il-vous-plaît croyez-moi, les wraith de mon alliance n'ont plus aucune fente nourricière dans la main, ni aucune enzyme destructrice qui peut transformer un humain en adorateur! Ceux qui sont ici avec moi ce matin les ont servis depuis bien des années et ont même refusés leur liberté, lorsque mon Seigneur le leur a offert...vous voyez bien alors qu'ils ne se sentent pas en danger!

Silencieux et discrets aux côtés de Sara, Méroc et Yersé hochèrent simplement de la tête pour confirmer les dires de la Compagne.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me ferai un plaisir de vulgariser plus tard les percées scientifiques qui ont mené à ces grands changements, mais ce que vous devez savoir d'abord, c'est que notre Commandant est à la tête maintenant d'un très grand nombre de ruches. Malheureusement, il reste des factions rebelles que nous ne contrôlons pas et qui pourraient encore continuer à venir cueillir des mondes comme le vôtre. C'est pourquoi nous..-

Le jeune homme se leva soudain comme un ressort, faisant sursauter légèrement Sara qui fut interrompue dans ses explications. À ses côtés, Méroc tout autant que Yersé avaient porté leur main vers l'arme à leur ceinturon, mais Sara les calma d'un geste apaisant.

Mais le jeune homme était maintenant rouge de colère, indigné, se tournant vers ses parents et levant le ton:

- Je vous l'avais bien dit! Ces gens sont ici simplement comme moyen de diversion alors que les wraith qu'ils servent ignominieusement doivent se cacher à quelque part, se préparant à attaquer Vorakia! Allons-nous continuer à écouter cette traître à notre race? fit-il d'un ton grandiloquent, ses yeux furieux posés sur le visage de ses parents, puis se tournant avec une expression haineuse vers Sara Sheppard.

Sara fit un geste suppliant en croisant ses mains devant elle sur la table, ignorant délibérément le jeune homme hargneux qui vrillait des yeux rageurs sur elle.

- J'aimerais tellement que vous me croyez! dit-elle en gardant un ton calme, mais persuasif. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas du tout une traître à ma race, mais plutôt la Compagne de mon Seigneur...ce que l'on appelle une _Kakesh_. Je vis avec lui depuis des années et il fait preuve de bonté et de tolérance à mon égard, continua-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait leur faire comprendre l'amour et le lien unique que Todd et elle partageaient, car ces gens n'auraient jamais compris ou admis ce genre de connexion entre wraith et humaine!

- C'est donc votre Maître, dit froidement la femme avec un air narquois. Et il vous envoie accomplir ses ordres pour..._négocier_ vous dites?

- Oui en effet! dit Sara qui la regarda en plein dans les yeux, essayant de faire ce qu'Élisabeth faisait quand elle ciblait parmi des représentants hostiles une personne qui semblait hésitante, peut-être plus ouverte que les autres. Elle tentait d'accrocher son regard et de vaincre son incrédulité pour gagner sa confiance.

- Écoutez, mon histoire avec ce Commandant wraith serait trop longue à vous raconter, mais ce que vous devez retenir est que cette alliance ne sera jamais une menace pour vous et vos gens. Nous souhaitons ardemment pouvoir établir un partenariat d'affaires...nous viendrions régulièrement nous approvisionner de vos denrées alimentaires et autres produits et en contrepartie, vous bénéficieriez de la _totale_ _protection_ du Chef de l'alliance! Vous n'auriez plus à craindre d'être cueillis par les autres wraith...de plus, nous pourrions aussi vous procurer médicaments et technologie pour aider votre peuple à...-

- Même si nous voudrions croire votre histoire à dormir debout sur ces wraith qui ne se nourrissent plus en aspirant la force vitale des humains, la coupa alors Gishka d'une voix sceptique et coupante, sachez que nous ne sommes pas du tout intéressés de négocier avec des wraith...

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait ostensiblement perdu l'attention de Yalismée qui regardait maintenant méticuleusement ses doigts aux ongles courts, Sara ramena son regard sur Gishka, comprenant qu'elle devait trouver de meilleurs arguments devant le visage fermé du leader et surtout les yeux brillants de haine de son fils...

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne voulez même pas considérer notre offre? dit calmement Sara, calquant son attitude sur celle, ferme et respectueuse de Teyla, lorsqu'elle l'avait observée pendant les négociations avec les habitants d'Agharo.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère? siffla rageusement le fils de Gishka en se levant debout, posant ses deux mains sur la table et s'avançant avec menace vers Sara.

Méroc et Yersé portèrent immédiatement leur main sur les armes pendant à leur ceinturon, leurs yeux pleins d'avertissement et de défi. Pendant un moment Sara eut peur que les hommes ne veulent s'entretuer et même si elle savait que ses serviteurs avaient réagi dans le but de la protéger, elle mit chacune de ses mains sur le bras de Méroc et Yersé pour leur interdire de sortir leurs armes.

- Je vous en prie. Est-ce nécessaire de se montrer aussi hostile? Je n'ai pas voulu vous insultez, dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement Gishka, ignorant son fils. Je veux simplement mieux vous comprendre et trouver un terrain d'entente avec vous! Allons, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, et mes serviteurs vont se calmer! dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé sur chacun des deux adorateurs, même si elle savait fort bien que c'est Tolsha qui avait commencé à se montrer agressif et menaçant. Mais étant diplomate, elle devait amadouer ces gens et leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient vraiment aucune intention belliqueuse à leur endroit!

Cette fois-là c'est Gishka qui parla, mettant fermement son bras sur le coude de son fils pour le faire se rasseoir.

- Laisses-moi parler! ordonna-t-il sèchement au jeune homme qui se rassit avec réticence, sans perdre son expression querelleuse.

- Ma Dame, commença-t-il avec bien plus de dédain dans ce mot que de respect. Tolsha ici présent est le plus jeune de mes fils, et le seul qui nous reste à ma femme et à moi. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai perdu mes quatre autre fils et ma précieuse fille unique? demanda-t-il à Sara d'une voix calme qui démentait la tragédie de sa vie.

- Lors d'une cueillette effectuée par des wraith, souffla à voix basse Sara qui avait deviné sans peine.

- Exactement. Ceci s'est passé il n'y a même pas sept ans, même si d'habitude les wraith ne viennent pas avant 30, 40 ans après leur dernière cueillette. Ma femme et moi avons assisté impuissant à l'apparition de ces maudits vaisseaux au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est mon aîné qui tentait de rassembler des gens pour les mener aux mines où nous voulions tous aller nous cacher qui a été cueilli par le premier rayon-tracteur. Après que la terreur ait fondu sur le village à cause de ces darts, nos forces se sont rassemblés pour combattre mais évidemment, nous n'étions pas assez forts et nombreux pour résister lorsqu'un plus grand vaisseau est atterri, non loin de la porte des étoiles. Un Commandant wraith et ses officiers ainsi que des drones sont venus en personne diriger le reste de la cueillette, se ruant sur mes compatriotes impuissants et tuant immédiatement tous nos soldats qui tentaient de protéger les femmes et les enfants! J'ai alors vu le Commandant lui-même faire mettre en rang les jeunes combattants de notre peuple et les faire s'agenouiller: le premier à partir par sa main a été mon second fils...

Alors qu'il avait regardé Sara en plein dans les yeux tout le long de son discours, Gishka fut soudain pris par l'émotion et baissa les yeux, semblant incapable de maintenir son attitude détachée d'auparavant à la mention du souvenir de son fils tué sous ses yeux.

Ce fut sa femme Yalismée qui prit la suite:

- Ce monstre nous a obligé à assister à la torture puis à la mort de notre fils, continua la femme en relevant la tête, ses yeux pleins de chagrin. Il n'avait pas 20 ans! Après, lui et ses officiers ont sélectionnés une douzaine de jeunes vorakiens et se sont simplement nourris des autres, dont mon autre fils de 18 ans. Les drones sont ensuite venus et ont rassemblés tous les autres comme du bétail pour les mettre dans un groupe qui a été enlevé immédiatement par un autre rayon venant d'un dart. Parmi eux se trouvait mon dernier fils de 17 ans et également notre seule fille...elle n'avait que 16 ans! Et d'après le regard que cette horreur de wraith a jeté sur elle, j'ai compris quel serait son sort honteux, lorsqu'elle serait à bord de cette ruche...

La voix de la mère craqua et elle baissa les yeux à son tour.

Que dire à des gens qui avaient tant souffert et perdu presque tous ceux qu'ils aimaient? se demanda alors Sara, réalisant que leur souffrance avait engendré une telle haine et un tel désespoir que même si elle essayait de les convaincre que les wraith avaient changé pour le mieux, - du moins ceux de leur alliance! - ces humains ne pourraient jamais accepter de faire comme si de rien n'était et de marchander avec les monstres qui leur avaient tout pris!

Mais il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

- Écoutez...je ne peux vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour vous, dit-elle avec un ton sincère et une voix tremblante malgré sa résolution de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était affectée, car une bonne ambassadrice se devait de rester neutre. Je ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre votre douleur, mais j'ai perdu aussi des êtres que j'aimais. Ma vie a changé radicalement depuis que je vis parmi les wraith et..-

- Deux ans plus tard, la coupa soudainement Gishka, les mêmes wraith sont revenus. Ils n'ont pas fait de cueillettes car ils avaient sabré durement dans notre population la dernière fois...

Sara se sentit ouvertement bafouée alors que l'homme l'avait interrompue, ignorant complètement les «souffrances» et les histoires de leur visiteuse, lui rappelant brutalement qu'ils se fichaient complètement de ce que Sara avait vécu auparavant dans sa vie personnelle, ainsi que de son adaptation sur une ruche wraith! La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, constatant avec regret qu'elle venait de faire toute une bourde en ramenant à elle la discussion. Pendant une mission diplomatique de ce genre, il fallait se mettre à l'écoute de votre interlocuteur et non s'apitoyer sur son propre sort si l'autre vous parlait de sa douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. En effet, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient bien à foutre des mésaventures et des souffrances de cette femme qui vivait maintenant parmi les wraith? Elle s'en voulut mais se mit tout de suite en mode écoute.

- Ils ont dû entendre parler de nos mines de _dimatal_, continuait le leader vorakien. Probablement par un de notre peuple qu'ils ont fait prisonnier et dans l'esprit duquel ils ont lu ce qu'ils désiraient savoir. Ils en avaient apparemment besoin pour leur technologie. Ils ne nous ont évidemment pas demandé notre avis et nous ont volé nos provisions de l'année! Mais ce n'est pas réellement ce qui fut important pour nous ce jour-là. Savez-vous qui était parmi eux? Mon fils enlevé, Ma Dame...transformé en adorateur de ces créatures immondes! On lui a donné la permission de venir nous voir dans notre foyer pour qu'il tente de nous convaincre de «collaborer», lorsque son Maître le Commandant reviendrait pour se réapprovisionner en _dimatal_. Mais nous le le reconnaissions pas: ce n'était plus notre fils! Il était distant et arrogant, pas du tout ému de nous revoir. On aurait dit que la mémoire de son enfance et de ses souvenirs parmi nous avait été effacée!

Sara compatissait. Elle se trouvait même ridicule d'avoir voulu comparer leur douleur à tout ce qu'elle avait pu endurer dans sa petite vie bien protégée: car même si elle avait passé par mille aventures et mésaventures, elle était tout de même bien à l'abri, elle et ses enfants, protégés par Todd et ses dévoués serviteurs.

- On a conditionné votre fils pour qu'il devienne un fidèle adorateur dépendant de l'enzyme wraith, en conclut-elle d'après le récit de Gishka.

- Oui, dit alors Yalismée. Et lorsque nous avons voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa soeur, il nous a simplement appris, sans aucune émotion, que son Maître le Commandant l'avait prise comme concubine et que lorsqu'il s'est fatigué d'elle, il a simplement mit fin à ses jours en la prenant comme repas.

- Oh seigneur...murmura Sara, effondrée intérieurement et pleine de compassion pour ces gens.

- C'est alors que j'ai compris, reprit le père. Ce Commandant cruel avait fait exprès de nous envoyer notre fils comme messager et lorsqu'ils reviendraient, ce serait encore cet adorateur, qui n'était maintenant **_plus _**notre fils, qui servirait encore d'intermédiaire pour nous humilier et nous rappeler que nous n'étions que des inférieurs! Comme je ne pouvais supporter ce qu'il était devenu, j'ai alors tiré mon épée quand il a eu le dos tourné pour quitter notre maison. J'ai abattu d'un seul coup cet inconnu que nous ne pouvions plus considérer comme notre fils!

Sara ouvrit une bouche et des yeux remplis d'horreur, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, comprenant maintenant ce que Méroc avait voulu dire quand il avait parlé de la férocité barbare des vorakiens, de leur fierté si intransigeante. Elle regarda Yalismée et Tolsha qui ne bronchèrent aucunement à l'évocation du meurtre de leur fils et frère, comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour ce peuple cruel et impitoyable d'exécuter un être cher, plutôt que de le voir transformé et à la solde de l'ennemi!

- Vous...?...mais pour...pourquoi? hoqueta-t-elle, remarquant que même la mère de ce fils décédé aux mains de son propre père n'émettait aucun son, son visage stoïque plein d'une amère et fière détermination.

Gishka ignora sa question rhétorique.

- Ma Dame, vous voyez maintenant qu'il ne peut y avoir de négociation avec ces monstres. Et même si je croyais cette histoire mirobolante de wraith qui se nourrissent maintenant comme nous les humains, pourquoi voudriez-vous que nous acceptions de les aider? Au contraire, ils peuvent bien aller à tous les diables et crever de faim, nous n'allons certainement pas leur donner tout ce que nous cultivons à la sueur de notre front!

- Mais nous pouvons vous payer! tenta Sara. Vous obtiendriez de la technologie, des médicaments et..-

- Ce serait comme renier tous ceux qui ont disparus, qui sont morts aux mains des wraith! tonna soudain le leader vorakien en frappant la table de son poing fermé. Ce serait comme de dire que la mort de nos enfants ne signifie rien, de désavouer mes fils, ma propre fille!

Sara sentit les deux adorateurs s'agiter à ses côtés. Méroc se pencha soudain à son oreille, au moment où Yalismée avait avancé une main pour la mettre sur le bras de son mari pour le calmer.

- Partons d'ici tout de suite...murmura l'adorateur. J'ai peur pour votre sécurité, Compagne!

Mais Sara n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle fit un non agacé d'un mouvement ferme de la tête.

Gishka et Yalismée n'avaient pas eu connaissance de leur petit échange à voix basse, mais apparemment Tolsha n'avait rien raté!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de vous dire? dit-il d'une voix haute et nerveuse qui alerta ses parents.

- Il veut juste que nous partions tout de suite, il a peur pour moi! dit hâtivement Sara, choisissant de dire la vérité pour rétablir un semblant de confiance. Mais je ne crois pas que ce serait le bon choix, j'ai encore espoir que nous nous entendrons! fit-elle avec un sourire plutôt tendu.

- Je viens de vous dire que nous ne traiterons _**jamais **_avec les monstres qui ont accablés notre peuple de tous ces malheurs depuis des siècles, reprit Gishka qui s'était calmé cette fois-ci et avait parlé d'un ton las et irrité. Il n'y aura aucune entente conclue aujourd'hui entre nous.

- ...et aucun autre jour non plus! ajouta Tolsha entre ses dents serrées.

Sara poussa un petit soupir et tenta tout de même un autre argument:

- Bon, laissons tomber pour aujourd'hui mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous preniez quelques jours pour réfléchir à la protection que l'alliance de mon Seigneur pourra vous offrir, si les wraith rebelles viennent ici semer encore la terreur. Nous pouvons vous assurer de..-

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans notre position de refus? se mit alors à hurler Tolsha, se levant sans que son père ou sa mère ne l'arrêtent cette fois-ci. Vous, vous n'êtes _**qu'une putain de wraith!**_ Vous êtes même de la pire espèce, vous êtes de celles qui réchauffent le lit de votre Maître! Mais un jour, quand il se sera fatiguée de sa petite poupée, vous allez finir comme les autres!

Sara avait sursauté sous l'insulte mais elle reprit contenance, pinçant ses lèvres et durcissant ses yeux.

Mais les adorateurs réagirent en se levant également, sortant cette fois-ci carrément leur arme de leur fourreau.

- Prenez garde, jeune homme! siffla Méroc, ses yeux froids comme de la glace. On n'insulte pas impunément la _Kakesh_ de notre Chef Suprême! Vous allez retirer immédiatement ces paroles offensantes!

Fortement ébranlée mais faisant fi du danger, Sara prit les choses en main, refoulant son mouvement naturel de colère alors que le jeune homme l'avait traitée de _putain de_ _wraith,_ apaisant les adorateurs en leur ordonnant calmement de ranger leur arme et de se rasseoir. Mais elle constata également que ni Gishka ni Yalismée n'avaient ramené leur fils à l'ordre...même que leur expression était maintenant dure et insensible, les rendant tout aussi dangereux que l'impulsif Tolsha.

Le ton et l'atmosphère avaient changé.

Alors Sara ravala sa fierté et son humiliation. Ne resta que la rougeur sur ses joues et son cou, témoin de la dure insulte reçue qui était aussi injustifiée.

- Bien. Je vais faire comme si ce jeune homme ne venait pas de m'insulter durement et inutilement! dit-elle avec une voix qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être froide et cinglante. Je ne suis venue que pour vous offrir un marché qui aurait été salutaire pour nos deux partis. Je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas laisser de chance aux wraith de notre alliance, parce qu'ils représentent tout ce que vous avez supporté depuis si longtemps. Mais je crois que vous faites une erreur en refusant cette offre! Encore une fois, prenez le temps de réfléchir et si vous le désirez, je pourrai revenir et..-

- Mon fils a raison de vous traiter de _**putain**_, reprit durement Gishka, ses yeux pleins de mépris, ce qui frappa Sara encore plus que les paroles véhémentes du jeune homme auparavant. Mais je vais toutefois continuer à vous appeler Ma Dame. Alors _Ma Dame_...sachez que nous préférons _**mourir, **_plutôt que de traiter avec ces bêtes sans pitié! Et je vais ajouter que je ne comprend pas que vous, une humaine tout comme nous, ayez cru que ces prédateurs puissent quémander notre aide et prétendre vouloir amener la paix maintenant, après toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont commises! Vous avez vendu votre âme à ce Maître wraith...en échange de quoi dites-moi? Des faveurs? Des plaisirs sexuels? Et aussi des années de vie de plus, prises sur la force vitale d'autres malheureux de votre propre espèce? Mais quelle sorte de femme êtes-vous donc?

Cette fois-ci, Sara comprit que la conversation était terminée et qu'elle ferait mieux de quitter, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment encore plus!

- Je suis vraiment désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu nous entendre, dit la jeune femme en se levant à son tour, hochant sa tête d'un air navré. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à partir. Merci quand même de votre temps, Gishka, Yalismée...Tolsha.

Le dos raide, elle inclina sa tête, incapable de cacher sa contrariété.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? demanda soudain le fils. Comme nous avons refusé votre marché, votre _**Maître **_va venir avec ses troupes pour raser notre village et tous nous tuer, c'est ça? termina le jeune homme, amer et les yeux fous.

Il y eut alors un silence mortel.

Remplie soudain de malaise, Sara se souvint d'une des «conditions» rajoutées par Todd, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble des missions de négociations de Sara avec les humains de Pégase. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait rencontré aucun refus; évidemment c'était des wraith et les autres peuples n'avaient pas voulu s'attirer des ennuis avec eux!

Mais à la question de Sara, à savoir ce qu'il se passerait si un peuple d'humains refusait l'offre de marchandage de l'alliance de Todd, ce dernier avait froidement répliqué _«de le laisser s'occuper de cela. Qu'à ce point-ci, ce ne serait plus le problème de Sara, mais le sien!»._

Elle avait alors discuté âprement avec son Compagnon, arguant qu'il n'y aurait _jamais_ de paix réelle et d'harmonie dans la galaxie de Pégase entre humains et wraith, si ces derniers faisaient continuellement du chantage et ne laissaient pas les humains décider librement s'ils voulaient négocier avec leurs anciens prédateurs! Todd avait alors concédé qu'il n'y aurait aucune expédition punitive, mais qu'ils laisseraient ces mondes à leur destin funeste: soit devenir la cible un jour des cueillettes effectuées par les autres wraith, ceux qui se nourrissaient encore des années de vie des humains.

Alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de répliquer avec la conclusion inéluctable mais qu'elle détesta verbaliser. Parce qu'elle aurait préféré plutôt promettre à ces gens qu'ils seraient en sécurité, surtout pour leurs enfants!

- Non, répondit-elle à Tolsha. Mon «Maître» ne viendra pas ici vous inquiéter ni éliminer votre peuple, soyez-en certain! Cependant, je ne peux en dire autant des autres factions wraith. Notre alliance ne peut évidemment vous promettre sa protection, si nous ne pouvons conclure des négociations d'échanges commerciaux dans l'avenir...Et encore une fois, croyez-moi si je vous dis que j'en suis sincèrement désolée!

Tolsha poussa alors une exclamation rageuse. Il s'accroupit soudain et saisit quelque chose sous la table. Quelque chose que ni Sara, ni Méroc ou Yersé n'avaient pu apercevoir auparavant!

Le jeune homme sortit une sorte de carquois garni de flèches ainsi qu'une arme ressemblant à un arc rigide et d'une largeur impressionnante. Sara se raidit immédiatement en reconnaissant une arbalète, faite probablement de dimatal. Encore une fois, les parents de Tolsha ne firent rien pour arrêter leur fils, restant simplement debout à ses côtés, leurs lèvres pincées et une expression sombre et fataliste recouvrant leurs traits.

- Je le savais! hurla alors le jeune homme d'une façon hystérique, sortant une flèche pour l'installer sur l'arbalète. Il ne faut pas la croire! Elle va retourner vers son Maître et ils nous vendrons comme du bétail à d'autres wraith qui viendront tout détruire! Il ne faut pas qu'elle parte! Tuons ces maudits adorateurs et capturons-la!

Soudain paniquée, Sara décida d'appuyer discrètement sur le transmetteur subspatial implanté dans son aisselle et quand Yersé sortit son sabre et Méroc sa lame, elle ne s'y opposa pas cette fois-ci.

Puis elle prit les adorateurs chacun par un bras et ils se mirent à reculer doucement, sans tourner le dos aux vorakiens. Elle pria toutes les puissances du ciel et toutes les forces de la terre pour que le Second et son vaisseau ne soient pas trop loin, en révolution autour de la planète, très près du périmètre de la porte des étoiles pour pouvoir venir très vite à leur secours!

Méroc se pencha vers Sara et murmura à son oreille:

- Compagne, j'ai déjà activé mon transmetteur il y a un bon moment! Le Second devrait arriver sous peu. En attendant, mettez-vous derrière nous!

Mais Sara s'entêta et elle essaya de raisonner les deux parents, voyant que Tolsha n'attendait qu'un mot de son père pour ficher la flèche de son arbalète dans sa chair!

- Je vous en prie! dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder calme et mesurée. Si vous nous laissez partir sans nous attaquer, il n'y a pas de raison que j'en parle à mon Seigneur! Il n'y aura _PAS_ de représailles! Vous ne voulez pas d'arrangement commercial avec notre alliance? Soit...alors nous partons et ne reviendrons pas! Venez, allons-y messieurs, dit-elle d'un ton prudent à l'adresse de Méroc et Yersé. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessés ou de morts ici aujourd'hui. Gishka, Yalismée, vous êtes d'accord?

Elle regardait les deux plus vieux vorakiens, ignorant la flèche de Tolsha pointée sur elle, mais il lui était bien difficile de cacher sa peur.

_Mais où était ce maudit Second!_

Gishka sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis prit sa décision.

- _Oh non_. Vous ne partez pas...ce serait trop facile!

Il leva soudain son bras en l'air et ce fut le signal.

Soudain, une bonne dizaine d'hommes sortirent de la position où ils étaient cachés, soit les très hauts épis denses qui servaient de décor de fond derrière la table et les chaises. L'abondance et le touffu des graminés des champs avaient très bien camouflé le groupe de guerriers qui apparurent tout-à-coup en avançant lentement, se rassemblant autour des leaders vorakiens! Ils tenaient tous dans la main de grands coutelas.

Sara pâlit et les deux adorateurs à ses côtés s'avancèrent fermement devant elle, plantant leurs pieds sur le sol en position de combat et faisant de leurs corps un bouclier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? grommela Sara, raffermissant sa voix. Vous ne respectez pas les règles! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici avec des troupes armées, rappelez vos hommes et laissez-nous partir! Vous voulez donc nous tuer et qu'ensuite le Chef Suprême de notre alliance envoie des troupes plus nombreuses pour vous éliminer?

Gishka eut un rire amer et suffisant.

- Nous savons très bien ce qui nous attend...qu'ils viennent! S'ils se nourrissent comme nous à ce que vous dites, alors ils seront moins forts et moins résistants et il nous sera plus facile de les confronter et de les vaincre! Voyez-vous, nous ne serons _JAMAIS _les esclaves de vos wraith, peu importe qu'ils se nourrissent d'humains ou non! Nous sommes prêts à mourir s'il le faut...mais nous mourrons en hommes libres!

- Ne soyez pas stupides, grinça Sara entre ses dents, perdant toutes ses bonnes manières de diplomate et aussi toute prudence. Ils vont gagner et vous serez exterminés jusqu'au dernier! Je comprend que vous ayez choisi de refuser mon offre et de rester hors de l'alliance, mais pour l'amour du ciel pensez à vos gens, surtout à vos enfants! Ils ne méritent pas de mourir...il est encore temps de nous laisser partir et vous n'encourrez alors pas la colère du Commandant de notre alliance!

Méroc et Yersé, alertes, se faisant des signes invisibles aux autres, évaluèrent la situation.

Ils étaient trois contre treize, même deux si on prenait en compte que Sara Sheppard n'était armée que d'une petite dague et qu'elle n'était pas de taille à combattre des gens qui semblaient bien mieux entraînés au combat que la plupart des populaces pégasiennes! Méroc se mit plus en avant devant Sara, car il voyait que l'archer pointait directement la poitrine de la jeune femme et que son doigt nerveux retenait à peine sa flèche.

Gishka se mit cette fois-ci à rire, franchement pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange. Mais c'était un rire gras, fataliste et sans joie.

- Même si tout mon peuple est exterminé jusqu'au dernier des nôtres, _Ma Dame_, dit-il d'un ton dur et narquois, cela n'a plus d'importance car nous ne renoncerons jamais à notre liberté, même au prix de notre vie à tous! C'est le sacrifice que nous sommes prêts à faire pour que plus aucun maudit wraith ne se serve de nous, que ce soit comme nourriture ou bête de somme. Et mon fils a raison. Qu'ils viennent, nous les attendons de pied ferme! Mais lorsqu'il arrivera...

Gishka fit trois pas en avant, se rapprochant tout de même prudemment de Méroc qui pointa une longue lame vers lui, lui interdisant d'avancer plus avant vers celle qu'il protégeait.

-...c'est votre cadavre, torturé et abusé qu'il retrouvera sur la grand place et qui l'accueillera..._**putain!**_ siffla l'homme d'une voix remplie de haine et de défi.

- Tuez-les et saisissez-vous d'elle! hurla-t-il aux hommes tout autour de lui.

Ce fut le signal déclencheur et alors que les guerriers vorakiens se ruaient tous ensemble sur le petit groupe des trois, Méroc jeta brusquement Sara par terre derrière lui et fonça, dans l'intention d'attaquer Gishka qui avait sorti également un couteau.

Mais soudain dans l'air il y eut un sifflement aigu et sinistre.

Sara hurla lorsque la flèche de Tolsha se ficha dans le poumon droit de Méroc.

_- MÉROC! NOOOOONNNNNNN!_

Elle regarda l'adorateur ouvrir de grand yeux et ses mains s'agripper d'instinct à la flèche, alors que le sang sortait: rouge pourpre se déversant sur l'herbe jaunâtre de la place. Puis l'adorateur tomba lentement par derrière et resta là, étalé sur le dos, entrant en convulsions.

Pendant ce temps, Yersé se battait comme un beau diable et Sara, se réveillant soudain de son état de choc, sortit sa dague et prise de rage, se rappela justement des enseignements de Méroc et lança habilement l'arme qui alla se loger dans la gorge de Tolsha! Le jeune homme échappa l'arbalète, porta ses mains à son cou mais s'effondra sur ses genoux puis en plein visage sur le sol.

C'était la mêlée générale mais soudain, un rayon blanc aveuglant apparut au-dessus d'eux.

_Enfin, le Second!_ pensa Sara en profitant du fait que les parents de Tolsha couraient tous deux vers le cadavre de leur fils, pour elle-même ramper vers la forme immobile de Méroc.

Elle eut conscience que le wraith en colère était apparu comme un beau diable, feulant et grondant en direction de la foule de vorakians qui recula légèrement...puis le Second se mit en mode attaque et fonça sur le groupe, aidé par Yersé.

Mais elle mit de côté les clameurs de guerre et le chaos l'entourant alors qu'elle atteignait enfin Méroc, se préparant à sauver l'adorateur...

...enfin, si c'était encore possible!

(à suivre)


	21. Chapter 21

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXI_

_**Plus tôt ce matin-là sur la ruche de tête...**_

Quelques minutes seulement après que leur mère ne soit partie en mission sur Vorakia, les jumeaux virent arriver leur père...

Le Commandant Suprême entra inopinément dans les quartiers des enfants.

Alexandra et Declan étaient lavés et habillés depuis quelques minutes et se préparaient à prendre leur petit déjeuner. D'un geste impatient de la main, Todd chassa Mathob qui s'apprêtait à servir les enfants.

Les jumeaux se levèrent immédiatement de la table et vinrent se tenir debout à quelques pieds de leur père, raides et très conscients que l'heure de la punition était venue!

Cependant, bien qu'ils étaient prêts et savaient que ce serait loin d'être agréable, ils s'étaient préparés pour une déplaisante réprimande mentale et un tas d'interdictions toutes plus contraignantes les unes que les autres...

_...mais pas à ce qui allait suivre._

- Declan, Alexandra, commença leur géniteur avec une expression indéchiffrable et une voix étonnamment calme et lénifiante, j'ai décidé quelle serait votre punition. Sachez que je n'ai cependant pas l'intention de punir vos gardiennes ni les membres de l'équipage incompétents impliqués dans votre petite escapade, car ce n'est que vous deux cette fois-ci que je considère comme totalement responsables!

Declan et Alex inclinèrent tous deux leur tête, acceptant d'ores et déjà ce qui allait venir, soulagés secrètement que ni Nawa ni d'autres humains ou wraith ne soient punis, ce qui aurait en effet été injuste à leurs yeux!

- Toute mesure punitive ressemblant à ce que vous avez déjà connue comme réprimande serait inutile, puisque qu'apparemment, la leçon n'a pas porté...

- Père, dans ce cas-ci je vous jure que...-

Un seul regard terriblement froid et mauvais avertit Alexandra qu'il vaudrait mieux ne _plus_ parler pendant l'énoncé de la punition! La petite fille se tut, inclinant bien bas sa tête en signe de soumission au Chef Suprême.

- J'ai réfléchi, continua Todd avec une voix plutôt légère. Je crois que ce qui va importer dans l'avenir, - ceci pour votre sécurité vu que vous ne semblez pas du tout conscient de son importance! - sera que je sache _à n'importe quel moment_ où vous êtes, que ce soit dans ce vaisseau-ruche ou à bord d'un autre, ou même ailleurs sur toute autre planète de la galaxie...

Declan se dit en soupirant discrètement que le personnel gravitant tout autour d'eux serait probablement doublé! Et également qu'il n'y aurait pas seulement quatre drones qui les accompagneraient partout où ils iraient, mais que ce serait tout un escadron de gardes masqués qui leur collerait au derrière désormais!

- Donc à l'avenir, vous pourrez vous déplacer sans aucune escorte à moins que je ne décide du contraire, poursuivit le Commandant.

Declan leva un sourcil et jeta un oeil confus vers sa soeur qui lui rendit son regard incertain. _Ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela pouvait faire partie de la punition?_

- Au lieu de cela...fit Todd en s'avançant d'un pas autoritaire qui les mit tout de suite sur le qui-vive, comme un mauvais présage...

Un sourire qui passa du diabolisme à l'enjouement étira les lèvres pâles du wraith.

- Au lieu de cela, j'ai décidé d'une méthode plus simple et très..._**efficace**_ pour savoir en tout temps ou ma machiavélique, trop futée et désobéissante progéniture se trouve!

Les jumeaux se jetèrent des regard emplis d'appréhension mais gardèrent le menton haut et leur expression presque indifférente, comme si tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance! _Que_ _leur père sévisse et qu'on passe enfin à autre chose!_ semblait dire leur attitude, surtout celle de l'impertinente Alexandra.

- Je vais donc régler le problème d'indiscipline que j'ai avec vous deux en vous faisant implanter dans le dos le plus effectif des transmetteurs subspatials, donc ceux que nous utilisions avec nos coureurs humains!

Alors que Todd avait prononcé la punition, son visage était resté de marbre mais sa voix avait pris un ton sonore et sépulcral.

Il eut ensuite un sourire satisfait en constatant la totale stupéfaction sur les traits de sa progéniture, trop indifférente aux règles de la ruche!

- Mais...mais! balbutia Declan. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Co...Commandant!

- Mais nous sommes vos enfants, Père! ajouta Alex qui avait eu le souffle coupé par ce que leur père venait d'énoncer, mais avait finalement retrouvé la parole. Vous ne pouvez pas nous punir ainsi, nous implanter comme ces grossiers humains qui étaient pourchassés comme de simples bêtes!

Todd fit trois pas rapides vers la petite fille offusquée et se pencha sur elle, coulant de menace:

- Ah non...? Je ne peux pas faire cela, dites-vous? Et _depuis quand_ le Commandant Suprême de cette alliance ne peut pas punir des membres de son équipage de la façon dont il le désire? fit-il d'une voix mielleuse et sarcastique.

Puis son regard se durcit et les jumeaux prirent peur en observant pour la première fois sur ses traits l'expression la plus rude et autoritaire chez leur père: quelque chose d'inhumain...de l'implacabilité wraith qui les firent frémir tous les deux! Le Commandant venait aussi de leur rappeler qu'il ne les considérait _pas ici_ comme sa progéniture, mais en effet comme des membres d'équipage de son alliance wraith, qui ne pourraient espérer être gracié et échapper à son courroux.

Declan et Alex avaient immédiatement changé d'attitude et pris une pause docile et déférente. Mais ce fut cette fois sa fille qui osa prendre la parole en levant un peu la tête, regardant son père avec de la supplication dans ses yeux verts:

- S'il-vous-plaît Commandant, ne nous faites pas cela, c'est trop humiliant! Être implanté ainsi comme une simple proie, _**un vulgaire coureur**_, nous ne méritons pas cela! Je vous promets que Declan et moi allons..-

Todd siffla et feula, faisant immédiatement taire sa fille.

_- _Vous avez voulu désobéir et me défier? Alors, acceptez cette punition_ QUE VOUS MÉRITEZ AMPLEMENT!_ tonna la voix du wraith.

Il sentait la peur et la honte couler des esprits aux abois de ses enfants mais comme tout ceux de son espèce, il se régala de leurs émotions intenses alors qu'ils avaient tous deux compris que le wraith resterait inébranlable!

Le châtiment serait donc plus efficace que tout ce que les enfants avaient reçu comme punitions antérieurement, se réjouit Todd.

- Il aurait mieux valu réfléchir avant de me désobéir, gronda Todd. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre. Le châtiment va prendre effet immédiatement!

Le Commandant tourna les talons sans aucune hésitation ni compassion envers ses enfants, sûr qu'ils allaient obtempérer.

Declan et Alex respiraient vite et avaient maintenant du mal à rester stoïques. Alors ils se prirent par la main, se serrant les doigts l'un de l'autre en signe de solidarité.

Quatre drones surgirent devant eux et alors que leur père avait déjà passé la porte, les jumeaux suivirent docilement les sentinelles masquées, tentant de cacher leur panique montante et tous deux horriblement désolés que leur _Ada_ soit absente, car elle se serait vigoureusement opposée au Commandant, se serait battue bec et ongles pour leur éviter cette terrible et mortifiante punition!

Alex se dit qu'elle aurait cent fois mieux préféré une invasion mentale fulgurante de la part de la reine!

La marche lugubre fut silencieuse pendant les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors que le petit groupe atteignit bientôt une salle de grandeur moyenne, précédant l'aire des laboratoires.

_()()()_

Declan et Alexandra sursautèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils découvrirent dans la salle un rassemblement de wraith et de quelques humains!

Ils s'étaient attendus à y voir un ou deux scientifiques-techniciens pour l'implantation des transmetteurs subspatials, mais pas toute une foule de témoins!

Il semblait que le Commandant avait rassemblé une bonne partie de son équipage de hauts officiers wraith pour être les spectateurs de leur châtiment...

Declan dût admettre intérieurement que leur père marquait ce matin un point éclatant et que la punition qui leur serait infligée ne manquerait pas de mesure, que ce soit pour l'application de la discipline, la honte et le blâme retombant sur eux, sans parler de la douleur qu'on disait vive, selon les dires de ceux des humains qui avaient déjà enduré une implantation dans la colonne vertébrale!

Il serra encore une fois la main de sa soeur pour lui donner du courage, mais la petite fille cachait héroïquement sa peur.

Elle était très pâle cependant et lorsqu'elle découvrit quelles étaient les deux humaines sur place, elle eut la tentation instinctive de courir se jeter dans les bras de Mathob ou bien de Nawa, les deux gardiennes que le Commandant avait convoquées également.

Nawa était blême et tremblait visiblement de frayeur, mais elle ne bougea pas ni ne tenta de courir vers les enfants. D'ailleurs, deux drones menaçants à ses côtés l'en auraient vite dissuadée.

Quant à la vieille Mathob, elle pinçait ses lèvres en forme de réprobation, ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine avec l'air de vouloir leur mettre sur le nez: _«Bien fait pour vous deux, vous avez couru après une telle punition spectaculaire et dissuasive!». _

Olivia la wraith était également sur place et son visage était bien sûr impavide. Elle ne regarda même pas les jumeaux et resta là, immobile, son attitude soumise et déférente envers le Chef Suprême, tout comme les autres membres d'équipage.

Parmi eux Alexandra reconnut Kenny, l'ancien Second de son père et maintenant Commandant, ainsi que d'autres hauts officiers de cette ruche. Il y avait aussi des Commandants et sous-commandants parmi l'alliance, certains qu'elle reconnaissait et d'autres non. Ils devaient bien être une bonne trentaine!

Cette prise de conscience des enfants sur ce qui allait se passer ne dura que quelques secondes avant que deux drones n'empoignent chacun un des jumeaux, séparant ainsi leurs mains toujours nouées et les entraînant vers le centre de la pièce où se dressaient deux tables à moitié organiques et métalliques: en fait des tables d'apparence chirurgicales.

Un technicien wraith scientifique se tenait à la tête de chaque table et attendait, un étrange instrument long, mince et argenté dans la main. Cela ressemblait bizarrement aux doigts de garde métallique que portait tous les wraith adultes...

Les enfants reculèrent instinctivement mais se rappelèrent tout aussitôt _**qui**_ ils étaient et que devant tous ces témoins, il aurait été très mal avisé et vu comme une très grande faiblesse que de montrer ouvertement leur panique, ou bien de supplier leur père de ne pas les punir ainsi!

Ils avancèrent donc chacun vers la table qui leur était désignée alors que le Commandant racla sa gorge brièvement, commençant son discours sans même jeter un regard sur ses enfants:

- Si je vous ai réuni ici ce matin, c'est pour que vous soyez témoins du châtiment justement mérité qui sera infligé à ma progéniture. Ce qu'ils ont fait a peu d'importance...ce qui importe, c'est leur désobéissance et le défi constant à mon autorité qu'ils ont démontré dernièrement et qui ne peuvent rester impunis, car ils ne doivent pas être traités différemment de tous les membres de l'équipage de cette alliance...

Il fit un signe de tête silencieux en direction des jeunes hybrides et chacun des drones leva une main et avec leurs ongles coupants, ils commencèrent à arracher brutalement et consciencieusement le haut des vêtements des enfants.

Nawa hoqueta de frayeur et eut un long regard de compassion en direction des petits hybrides dont elle s'occupait que depuis quelques mois, mais avec qui elle était fortement liée.

Les enfants s'étaient retrouvés le torse nu, indifféremment qu'il soit garçon ou fille. Alex ramena instinctivement ses deux bras pour couvrir sa poitrine, même s'il n'y avait réellement pas grand chose à cacher vu son jeune âge!

Mais aucun des officiers ne regardaient réellement les enfants à présent. Ils fixaient leur regard devant, sans réellement voir, leurs traits illisibles et leurs yeux dans le vague. Cependant Declan et Alex étaient fortement conscients que leurs esprits ne manquaient rien du spectacle et surtout des émotions de frayeur, de honte et d'humiliation projetés par les petits esprits!

Todd jeta un regard sévère et glacial en direction de la nouvelle gardienne des jumeaux.

Elle cessa ses gémissements de pitié et fixa droit devant elle comme les autres, devenant aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Mais les enfants avaient compris la suite et ils n'attendirent pas que les brutes qu'étaient les drones se saisissent d'eux pour les faire monter sur les tables. Ils marchèrent stoïquement et avec fatalisme vers leur châtiment, se hissant chacun sur la table et s'y allongeant sur le ventre.

Todd dût admettre qu'ils faisaient preuve de courage et il cligna des yeux en ayant une brève pensée hésitante, faite à la fois de fierté et de compassion. Mais il la repoussa brusquement, agacé par le fait que sa Compagne humaine déteignait quelque peu sur ses émotions, même si elle n'était pas présente!

Mais ici en ce jour il était le Commandant suprême, dont _**nul**_ ne pouvait défier ouvertement l'autorité, même pas sa progéniture. Il ne pouvait se permettre cette faiblesse!

- L'implantation d'un transmetteur subspatial sera à la fois efficace comme punition mais me permettra aussi de savoir en tout temps où vous vous trouverez dans l'avenir, jeta-t-il en direction de ses enfants, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres exsangues. Vous n'avez que vous deux à blâmer.

Sans autre émotion, le Commandant wraith hocha la tête en direction des deux techniciens scientifiques, leur donnant le signal:

- Commencez l'implantation, dit-il simplement.

Étendus sur leur table respective, refusant de fermer les yeux et de serrer les paupières pour ne pas montrer d'appréhension, les petits corps des deux enfants se raidirent et ils serrèrent les poings, n'osant même pas tourner la tête pour chercher le regard de l'autre. Mais ils affermirent leur force en ouvrant tous deux leur lien si unique pour se conforter l'un l'autre pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

Alex s'était toujours dit que les wraith étaient cruels et adoraient la souffrance d'autrui et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas tort, lorsque le technicien au-dessus d'elle se mit à contempler la seringue bizarre et argentée contenant le mouchard subspatial, montrant ses dents répugnantes et pointues en un sourire mauvais. Il poussa finalement un sifflement sauvage, caractéristique des tortionnaires les plus indifférents au sort de tout être plus faible. Elle savait que c'était la même chose du côté de Declan, sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de tourner la tête. Elle entendit le même genre de feulement féroce de la part de l'autre technicien qui allait «traiter» son frère.

Pour la première fois elle eut une pensée sincère de remords de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Mais l'esprit ferme et courageux de son frère lui nia ce sentiment en réaffirmant à travers leur connexion que malgré la peur qu'il ressentait présentement il aurait recommencé, faisant la même chose pour elle!

Les techniciens semblaient faire tout un spectacle pour tout un chacun en manipulant les seringues, les tenant très haut pour que personne ne manque la monstruosité de ses instruments chirurgicaux mi-organiques, mi-métalliques; surtout pour que les jumeaux n'en manquent rien en fait! Alex prit conscience de la grosseur de l'aiguille et de sa longueur avant qu'elle ne touche la peau de son dos. La petite fille frémit involontairement, tirant un autre sifflement de délice de la part de son futur tortionnaire.

Puis une sorte d'embout rond et très froid se posa sur le haut de sa colonne, entre l'os du cou et le début de la seconde vertèbre. Le wraith prenait de toute évidence un malin plaisir à prendre son temps pour bien placer le bout de l'instrument, trouvant le bon endroit, alors que la petite fille savait très bien que depuis le temps il devait parfaitement connaître les périmètres physiques et savoir où injecter!

Puis elle sentit la froideur d'un liquide et tout-à-coup, une piqûre fulgurante qui transperça sa peau sans autre avertissement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bouger pour ne pas que des nerfs ne soient touchés, car cela causerait des dommages irrémédiables. Alors elle se raidit encore plus, tentant de lutter contre la sensation de brûlure lorsqu'un liquide quelconque lui fut injecté.

- Non, ne luttez pas! dit la voix dénuée d'émotion de leur père. Relaxez et acceptez la souffrance, sinon ce sera bien pire.

Declan et Alex obéirent instinctivement. Le liquide se répandant dans leur colonne brûlait d'une façon insupportable mais ils serrèrent les dents et réussirent à supprimer leur envie de vocaliser leur douleur.

Cependant, ça ce n'était rien quand le transmetteur subspatial leur fut enfin implanté!

Le peau des wraith était dure mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas un procédé pénible pour eux. Les jumeaux se sachant hybrides auraient cru que leur douleur allait enfin diminuer et se résorber, vu qu'ils étaient à demi-wraith...

Mais ils en furent pour leurs frais!

Une aiguille plus grosse prit place dans l'ouverture faite par la plus fine et un mouvement de traction descendante pesa de tout son poids sur l'espace fragile entre leurs deux vertèbres. Une douleur incroyable prit possession de tous leur sens alors que le mouchard était implanté. Cela prit bien une bonne minute pendant laquelle Alex fut sur le bord de défaillir et même de vomir, mais elle réussit à rester consciente et à ne pas bouger en enfonçant son poing dans sa bouche pour contenir le cri de douleur qui montait dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit le gémissement étouffé de Declan, qui devait être l'écho de son propre sanglot de souffrance muselé.

Elle se refusa tout comme lui à crier sa douleur, se disant que ce devait être incroyablement atroce lorsqu'il était décidé qu'un pauvre humain deviendrait coureur et qu'on lui faisait subir ce mode de torture dans le passé! Car elle savait que le Chef de l'alliance ne se servait plus des coureurs pour le plaisir de la chasse, depuis que les wraith de l'alliance mangeait normalement et avaient amélioré le sort de leurs serviteurs humains.

Cependant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle garda son poing dans sa bouche tout le long du procédé, refusant de laisser monter le hurlement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge...

Puis elle sentit l'énorme aiguille se retirer lentement avec un bruit de succion, l'embout de l'instrument glacial se décollant de sa chair...elle sut que c'était enfin terminé!

Cependant, il y eut encore une sensation de malaise plutôt que de douleur alors que la chose maintenant bien installée entre ses deux vertèbres se déploya, étirant ses pattes organiques.

Alex savait que ce genre de traqueur était en effet organique presque à 80% et que c'était de loin le plus efficace des mouchards, traquant le porteur à de très longues distances: le signal restait puissant en énergie, vivace et durable pendant de longues années!

Décidément, son père avait été vraiment machiavélique lorsqu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'à la fois les punir et de s'assurer de savoir en tout temps où les jumeaux se trouveraient, pour leur sécurité..._et la sienne!_

Elle ressentait en ce moment une grande haine pour son géniteur et tournant la tête pour regarder son frère, elle vit que les joues de Declan portait aussi des traces de larmes et que le petit garçon avait souffert tout autant qu'elle. Cependant, il gardait ses traits calmes et stoïques, comme s'il comprenait et admettait que c'était en effet la chose que leur père devait faire pour leur démontrer qu'il était très néfaste et périlleux de défier les ordres du Commandant Suprême.

Les deux techniciens se reculèrent et inclinèrent leur tête devant le Commandant, jetant ensuite un regard vers un écran pour vérifier sur le scan de chacun des enfants que le traqueur était bel et bien implanté au bon endroit et fonctionnait correctement.

- Tout est en place mon Commandant! dit un des scientifiques en hochant sa tête de haut en bas. Les transmetteurs sont en parfait état de marche!

Todd leva un petit appareil de la grosseur de la paume de sa main et le maintint devant ses yeux, appuyant sur un bouton.

Il lut aussitôt l'écran et reçut le signal de deux points rouges qui clignotaient et qui représentaient la position de chaque enfant encore étendu sur les tables chirurgicales.

- Excellent! dit-il d'une voix de stentor.

Il avait dû congédier mentalement ses officiers car les wraith sortirent tranquillement un par un, sans prononcer un seul mot et sans un seul regard pour les jumeaux, retournant sans doute à leurs tâches.

Mathob et Nawa semblèrent hésiter et Todd se dirigea vers les deux femmes:

- Attendez à l'extérieur, dit-il. Je dois leur parler et ensuite vous les emmènerez à leurs quartiers pour qu'ils se reposent quelques heures. Leurs facultés naturelles de guérison ne mettra pas trop de temps à refermer la blessure et à la guérir.

Les deux adoratrices ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent aussitôt.

Les jumeaux avaient reçu la directive de s'asseoir alors que les techniciens sadiques leur appliquaient chacun une sorte de cataplasme épais et visqueux sur la blessure causée par l'implantation. L'un d'entre eux avait expliqué que cet onguent fait en partie d'enzyme wraith allait refermer plus vite l'endroit traité et assurer ainsi une guérison en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures seulement.

Lorsque Todd s'approcha de sa progéniture, Declan lui sembla encore choqué et il garda ses yeux baissés, ses traits hésitant entre la honte et la contrariété.

Mais Alexandra regardait son père en plein visage, ses yeux brillants de haine et de défi, tenant les lambeaux de son chemisier au-devant de sa poitrine d'une manière absente. Elle tremblait même de rage!

Todd eut un sourire à la fois cruel et satisfait. Il savait que cette fois-ci, la punition avait porté fruit. Il savait ses enfants fortement remontés contre lui, surtout sa défiante de fille! Mais cela leur passerait et ils finiraient par comprendre le bon sens.

D'ailleurs, il sentait dans l'esprit de son fils l'acceptation de son sort et son sentiment de défaite, mais aussi son chagrin d'avoir déçu son géniteur, ce qui serait sa faiblesse en grandissant, si Todd n'y prenait pas garde: il devrait enseigner à son fils qu'un wraith ne devait **_jamais _** regretter ses décisions, ses actions, même s'il avait tort!

Il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes lorsqu'il se trompait, mais ne pas ruminer des sentiments par trop humains comme la honte, le manque de fierté ou bien d'avoir désappointé un pair, surtout un de ses parents. Ce n'était _pas_ digne de l'esprit wraith et c'était une faiblesse, une perte de temps et d'énergie qui empêchait un individu d'avancer dans son cheminement personnel et un wraith de mieux servir sa communauté.

Cependant sa soeur Alexandra ne ressentait aucune honte alors qu'ils s'approcha de ses enfants.

Les yeux de sa petite fille brûlaient de fureur et de ressentiment et elle soutint le regard tranquille et auguste de son père, son souffle haché alors que son outrage de ce qu'ils venaient de subir était encore très présent dans toute son attitude!

Todd étrécit ses yeux et se tint immobile jusqu'à ce que les techniciens aient terminé de soigner la plaie des enfants. Il les congédia ensuite d'un geste et resta seul en face de Declan et Alexandra.

- Jamais Mère ne va vous pardonner ça! murmura Alex, son menton relevé en signe de mépris et ses yeux toujours flamboyant de rage.

Declan lança un regard d'avertissement vers sa soeur pour qu'elle s'adresse plus respectueusement et prudemment à leur père, mais Alexandra l'ignora.

Todd fit un seul pas pour franchir la distance entre lui et sa fille et sa grande silhouette se plia pour qu'il soit au niveau du visage de la petite.

- Oh mais elle n'aura rien à pardonner, parce que tous les deux vous allez vous taire et endurer ce châtiment comme les fiers wraith que vous prétendez être, ou du moins vouloir devenir, _n'est-ce-pas?_ Il faut accepter les conséquences de ses actions, ma fille. Mais on dirait que ton frère a bien mieux compris cela que toi!

Todd se releva et observa encore une fois le petit écran de l'appareil-traqueur, regardant les petits points rouges palpitants représentant les transmetteurs de ses enfants.

- Maintenant, je saurai vous retrouver _à n'importe quel moment_. Alors je ne crois plus qu'il soit nécessaire de vous affecter une garde de drones en permanence, ou bien de vous interdire d'aller _où bon vous semble_ sur cette ruche! termina-t-il d'un ton guilleret. Nous garderons donc entre nous le secret de cet...épisode déplaisant. Et ne doutez pas que si votre mère découvre _à cause de vous deux _l'existence de ces traqueurs implantés pour votre sécurité et par conséquence de votre obstination à provoquer ma colère, je suis sûr que vous pouvez très bien imaginer que j'ai des moyens encore bien plus efficaces à ma portée pour vous apprendre l'obéissance absolue! Et je punirai également vos gardiennes et croyez-moi, elles s'en souviendront pendant longtemps...

Cette fois la voix autoritaire coulait de menace et les enfants baissèrent la tête. Le souvenir de la douleur ressentie lors de l'implantation était encore vif et même Alexandra ne douta pas que leur père ne s'empêcherait sûrement pas de trouver de meilleures façons, toutes plus cruelles et épouvantables les unes que les autres pour injecter plus de discipline en eux, et même les briser définitivement!

- _Ais-je été suffisamment clair,_ Declan et Alexandra? fit la voix mielleuse mais terrible de leur père.

- Oui Commandant. murmurèrent en choeur les deux enfants.

Il fut sur le point de quitter la pièce pour les laisser se rhabiller, mais il se retourna vers eux à demi, lançant par-dessus son épaule:

- Ne croyez pas que ce fut un plaisir de vous voir souffrir, vous êtes ma chair et mon sang. Mais vous êtes _**aussi **_l'avenir des wraith et je ne peux vous laisser détruire mon oeuvre et vous laisser négliger l'importance que vous représenter tous les deux pour le futur de notre alliance! Alors les transmetteurs subspatials vont demeurer, _tant et aussi longtemps_ que vous n'aurez pas assez mûri. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas prouvé _tous_ _les deux _que je peux vous faire confiance et que tout ordre que je vous donnerai dans l'avenir, que vous l'approuviez ou non...sera suivi à la lettre sans questionnement! Vous voulez faire partie du monde des adultes? Prendre part à l'édification de ce nouveau monde? Alors, démontrez-moi que vous en êtes dignes...que vous n'êtes plus des enfants! Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez partir. Et allez vous laver! L'odeur de votre peur est encore sur vous.

Sur ce, le Commandant sortit et les deux gardiennes entrèrent aussitôt.

Il était visible que Nawa avait pleuré. Mais Mathob avait l'attitude dure et indifférente de la Mère qui avait vu tant de choses, tant de châtiments infligés sur la ruche wraith sur laquelle elle avait servi, avant de joindre celle de l'Aîné. Il était évident pour elle qu'elle blâmait les jumeaux pour ce qui venait de leur arriver!

Cependant la vieille adoratrice dénoua le châle qui lui servait de ceinturon et l'ouvrant habilement devant elle, elle en recouvrit ensuite les épaules d'Alexandra pour épargner sa pudeur.

Mais il était trop tard pour l'humiliation de la petite. Elle était maintenant en état de choc, sa colère envolée. Ne restait que la honte et le regret d'avoir poussé Declan à la suivre dans ce plan fou! Cependant, quelque chose en elle ne regrettait rien de tout cela. Au moins, elle était sûre que la reine allait l'entraîner. Et maintenant que l'orgueil de son paternel était apaisé et qu'il avait fait montre d'une façon éclatante de son autorité en écrasant sa progéniture de déshonneur devant tous, elle savait qu'il passerait à autre chose et qu'il n'en était pas moins fier des actions de sa fille!

Alex eut un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle calma Nawa qui avait recommencé à pleurer. Elle dit à la gardienne que c'était fini, qu'elle ne souffrait plus alors que c'était faux...il y avait encore cette douleur lancinante dans son cou qui ne s'en irait pas avant quelques heures...

Mais le pire était la douleur morale de sa honte de l'ignominie par laquelle son frère et elle étaient passés!

En chemin vers leurs quartiers, elle regretta soudain que sa mère soit partie en mission ce matin-là. Oh à quel point elle aurait aimé être encore une toute petite fille qui se serait jetée dans les bras accueillants et tendres de son _Ada_ Sara Sheppard, se faire serrer très fort contre le corps chaleureux, et humain de sa mère, pour ensuite tout lui raconter et lui dire à quel point "_Opa était méchant"_ et n'avait montré aucune pitié envers ses propres enfants!

Mais Sara n'était pas là. Et Alex n'était plus une petite fille maintenant.

Même si son corps présentait encore l'apparence de l'enfance, bientôt une jeune fille émergerait mais déjà, son esprit et sa maturité dénotaient la jeune adolescente en elle. Si Alex voulait un jour être reine, alors il fallait qu'elle apprenne la discipline et qu'elle se tienne la tête haute, prouvant à tous et surtout à son père et à la reine de l'alliance qu'elle pouvait y arriver...qu'elle pouvait se révéler une souveraine formidable, inébranlable!

Elle ravala un sanglot et marcha la tête haute vers leurs quartiers. Declan démontrait la même attitude imperturbable et résolue.

Mais peu importe ces ignobles traqueurs subspatials implantés dans leur dos, se dit la petite fille...

Personne n'allait les empêcher de réaliser leurs ambitions à Declan et à elle! se dit-elle avec détermination. Pour elle, son chemin était tout tracé:

_Elle serait reine._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la planète Vorakia...**_

Entourée par le bruit des combats, le cliquetis des armes archaïques s'entrechoquant et les grognements de colère du Second qui fonçait sur tout humain qui bougeait vers lui, Sara continua à ramper jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin la forme allongée de Méroc.

Elle s'agenouilla et prit entre ses mains la tête de l'adorateur, ses yeux agrandis par sa peur de le trouver mort. Mais les paupières de Méroc se soulevèrent difficilement et il eut une grimace ressemblant à un sourire, quand il reconnut Sara.

- Méroc! dit la jeune femme, tentant de maîtriser l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sa difficulté à respirer ainsi que son extrême pâleur lui dirent que ça allait très mal pour l'adorateur!

- Tiens bon! fit-elle d'un ton réconfortant, prenant en un clin d'oeil le portrait de la situation.

D'instinct, le serviteur avait entouré la flèche enfoncée profondément dans sa poitrine de ses deux mains et il tentait de l'arracher de son thorax, même si visiblement il n'en avait pas la force!

- Non! fit Sara en touchant doucement ses mains pour les éloigner de la blessure. Il faut la laisser telle quelle. Sois courageux, je vais te sauver! dit-elle en prenant en même temps par son poignet droit les battements de son coeur.

Ce dernier battait d'une façon erratique et désordonnée. Elle réalisa que Méroc subissait présentement un affaissement du poumon et qu'il souffrait de toute évidence d'une hémorragie interne...

Comme elle n'avait rien pour lui poser un drain thoracique pour le stabiliser, - car évidemment en mission de paix elle n'était pas venue ici avec sa trousse médicale de premiers soins! - Sara chercha désespérément des yeux autour d'elle de quoi faire une intervention d'urgence, pour permettre à l'homme de respirer plus confortablement et aussi à ce que le sang s'écoule vers l'extérieur et non internement.

Elle tenta de cacher sa panique montante, alors que dans le décor l'entourant elle réalisait que la bataille continuait furieusement entre les vorakiens d'un côté et Yersé et le Second de l'autre.

Ce dernier qui venait de repousser d'une seule main un homme qui vola littéralement à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, se tourna à demi vers la jeune femme au chevet de Méroc et lui cria:

- Courez vers la porte des étoiles, Compagne! Faites l'adresse du site Y et attendez-moi là jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher!

- Il n'en est pas question! hurla Sara. Je ne laisse pas tomber Méroc, il est trop mal en point!

Le site Y était une adresse de secours que Todd leur avait donné en cas de danger: un monde où se replier, où ils pourraient attendre les secours de l'alliance en toute sécurité.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser là son fidèle serviteur, même si elle savait que les ordres prioritaires de Sam le Second était de la mettre en sécurité, **_elle_**, avant toute autre personne! Elle entendit le Second feuler sa réprobation mais il était trop occupé à combattre les farouches guerriers vorakiens pour venir à elle pour le moment et la traîner de force vers la porte des étoiles!

Une main agrippa faiblement la sienne et elle retourna son regard vers Méroc:

- Le...S..second a rr..raison, Comp..agne. Partez. Je v..vais...mou..rir, de toute fa...çon!

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir! dit la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire, cachant son incertitude. Maintenant, je vais tenter de te stabiliser avant de te faire transporter sur Atlantis pour que tu y sois opéré...

Mais Sara était terriblement inquiète! Les yeux de l'homme étaient voilés et ses battements de coeur, alors qu'elle toucha l'artère dans son cou, s'emballaient et devenaient de plus en plus superficiels.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose pour intervenir rapidement!

Pendant ce temps, un rayon blanc éblouissant, venant probablement de la navette du Second, balaya l'aire des combattants et déposa une bonne demi-douzaine de drones wraith rematérialisés qui se mirent immédiatement en position de combat, prêts à prêter main forte au Second qui les avaient fait venir. Ils avancèrent aussitôt vers le groupe de vorakiens qui venaient brusquement d'augmenter en nombre!

Sara maudit le fait qu'elle n'avait plus sa dague mais eut soudain un éclair de génie en se rappelant le couteau toujours caché dans la botte de Méroc! Fouillant dans la première sans le trouver, elle le découvrit dans une petite pochette à l'intérieur de l'autre botte du serviteur.

Malheureusement elle n'avait aucun stylo ni rien qui pourrait servir d'aiguille, une fois qu'elle aurait fait l'incision!

Méroc la regarda soudain intensément et ouvrit sa bouche pour chercher de l'air. Le pneumothorax progressait, comprit Sara. Le pauvre homme devait endurer une douleur atroce! Il tenta de lui parler, mais elle le fit taire en posant sa main sur son front trempée de sueur.

- Ça va aller Méroc. Ne parles pas...mais restes avec moi!

Désespérément, à travers la clameur de la bataille qui avait repris de plus belle depuis l'arrivée des drones, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle pour trouver ce qui lui manquait. Puis soudain elle réalisa que les grands épis de céréales qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre juste derrière eux étaient en fait...une sorte de bambou.

Elle avait eut justement l'impression d'un sol mouillé qui avait trempé le bas de ses leggins et de sa robe lorsqu'elle s'était agenouillé au chevet de Méroc. Elle se rendit compte effectivement qu'il s'agissait des abords d'un étang, même s'il n'était pas profond du tout. Se relevant brusquement, elle marcha jusqu'à la lisière du champ qui était à peine à un mètre. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant de soulagement en réalisant que cet espace était couvert par des plants de bambous!

Elle saisit le couteau de Méroc et rapidement, nerveusement, elle coupa une longue tige creuse, passant près de se couper le doigt tant elle y alla hâtivement.

Elle revint rapidement vers son patient pour réaliser que le pauvre homme avait perdu conscience. Elle souleva ses paupières pour observer son état et prenant son pouls, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas mort mais qu'il lui faudrait faire très vite, si elle ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement!

Elle allait se servir du couteau pour inciser entre les côtes: le vide dans le creux de la tige de bambou allait servir de paille pour laisser sortir l'air qui comprimait le poumon.

Se parlant à elle-même plutôt qu'à Méroc qui était inconscient, elle se mit au travail en marmonnant _«qu'elle allait le sortir de là, que jamais elle ne permettrait que la mort ne le_ _prenne, alors que Méroc avait été fidèlement à son chevet lorsqu'elle était tombée si malade après la prise du traitement génique et qu'elle avait failli elle-même mourir!»._

Se servant du couteau avec précision et rapidité, elle incisa dans la peau et introduisit le bout de la tige de bambou, l'enchâssant entre les deux replis de la chair et l'enfonçant doucement, jetant un oeil sur le visage de l'homme de plus en plus blême. Elle eut si peur lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus son pouls! Alors elle se pencha et colla son oreille tout contre la bouche de Méroc pour réaliser qu'il respirait encore, mais de plus en plus difficilement et par à-coups.

Une fois que l'opération rudimentaire fut terminée, Sara surveilla le patient et trouva les secondes interminables jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Méroc ne saignait pas massivement et que son pouls prenait un peu plus de vigueur. Observant son teint avec angoisse pendant une bonne minute, elle fut soulagée de voir que la peau de l'homme rosissait un peu, ce qui indiquait que l'oxygène faisait son chemin à travers sa trachée et qu'il s'en sortirait..._peut-être_. Mais évidemment, il devrait être transporté d'urgence sur Atlantis pour y subir une chirurgie majeure, car il n'y avait rien d'assez avancé médicalement parlant sur la ruche qui l'aiderait à intervenir pour que Méroc se rétablisse sans danger.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de l'état pourtant encore précaire de son patient, Sara se releva à demi et regarda ce qui se passait autour d'elle..._ou plutôt ce qui s'était passé!_

Le Second et Yersé, aidé des drones, avaient défait la plupart des vorakiens.

Elle vit l'officier wraith virevolter dans une parade de combat parfaite, alors qu'il faisait face à un humain fou-furieux qui semblait prêt à jouer les kamikazes pour venir à bout de son ennemi!

Le duo du wraith et de l'adorateur était si efficace que la jeune femme fut éblouie et se figea sur place, oubliant qu'il était dangereux de rester debout alors que des flèches volaient tout autour de la place.

La remarquant, le Second recula rapidement vers elle, ayant repoussé victorieusement son ennemi dont il brisa la nuque sans effort apparent. Le vorakien s'effondra sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

- Compagne, maintenant vous allez m'obéir et passer cette porte! gronda le Second. J'ai pour mandat d'assurer votre sécurité prioritairement! Ces humains sont complètement stupides, alors je pressens une autre vague! Ils vont revenir...

- D'accord, mais nous n'allons pas sur le site Y! siffla la voix déterminée de Sara. Je vais faire l'adresse d'Atlantis...il faut que Méroc soit opéré d'urgence, pas question que je le laisse tomber!

Furieux, le wraith siffla et s'avança à quelques pouces de son visage, effrayant et imposant.

- Les ordres du Commandant Suprême sont clairs, Compagne. Vous allez m'obéir sans délai! La vie de cet humain n'a aucune importante, la vôtre, si! Alors, faites l'adresse du site Y, _**tout de suite!**_

Le ton était incisif et définitif et les yeux de l'officier wraith brillaient de rage. Mais Sara ne se laissa pas impressionner et se mettant sur le bout des orteils pour au moins atteindre son menton, elle grinça entre ses dents d'un ton buté en le regardant en plein dans les yeux:

_- Oh que non._ Il s'agit du Premier Serviteur de l'Aîné. Sa vie est au contraire importante pour lui! Vous ne voudriez pas devoir lui expliquer _**pourquoi **_nous l'avons laissé mourir ici tout seul, alors que j'aurais pu le sauver en permettant aux chirurgiens d'Atlantis de l'opérer?

Il y eut comme une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux furieux du wraith. Sara en profita pour pousser le bouchon avec encore plus de résolution, ses yeux pleins d'une lueur presque maniaque:

- _**Je vais sur Atlantis. Avec Méroc.**_ Essayez de m'en empêcher et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre promotion!

Le Second poussa un grognement de rage. Sara rajouta hâtivement, cette fois-ci d'une voix radoucie et presque cajoleuse:

- Je ne vais que le reconduire et le laisser là, je vous le jure! Je vais donner les informations médicales dont le Docteur Becket aura besoin pour l'opérer, puis je reviens tout de suite vous rejoindre sur le site Y. Allons, il faut sauver Méroc, je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi! Marché conclus?

- Je viens avec vous. fit le wraith en se décidant brusquement.

Il ne semblait pas lui faire confiance du tout!

Sara réprima un cri de triomphe et une petite danse victorieuse, se contentant de murmurer un _«merci!»_ entre ses lèvres. Alors que le champ autour d'eux était jonché de cadavres et qu'un seul drone continuait à se battre contre le seul vorakien qui restait, elle alla rapidement vers son patient et réquisitionna Yersé et un autre drone pour que Méroc soit transporté à travers la porte des étoiles. Cherchant quelque chose pour servir de civière, elle pointa du doigt la table en bois qui avait servi pour la négociation...ou du moins la tentative! Deux drones allèrent immédiatement soulever sans peine la lourde table et la ramenèrent près du patient.

C'est alors que des clameurs résonnèrent dans le lointain et qu'un bruit de cavalcade de pas foulant le sol d'herbes grasses retentit, ainsi que le cliquètement d'armes blanches et les cris de fureur des vorakiens se ruant sur eux, découvrant leurs morts et leurs blessés par terre.

Le Second se tourna vers elle avec un regard sinistre et exaspéré, comme pour souligner qu'il avait eu raison.

- Composez immédiatement l'adresse de cette maudite cité, vite! ordonna-t-il. Je vous couvre et vous rejoint.

Alors que les drones et Yersé installaient précautionneusement Méroc sur la civière improvisée, Sara Sheppard courut vers le DHD et composa l'adresse d'Atlantis, espérant que le technicien en devoir décrypterait sans retard son code d'identification!

Le Second gronda et feula, retournant au combat.

Une fois que le vortex se fut étiré en un long nuage cotonneux, la piscine bleue tranquille de l'horizon s'installa et la jeune femme retourna aux côtés de Méroc qui avait repris conscience. Sara reprit son pouls et poussa une exclamation de joie en constatant également qu'il était stable.

- Où...allons-nous...? fit l'homme en cherchant la main de Sara.

Sara la saisit et l'étreignit.

- Sur Atlantis, répondit doucement la jeune femme en souriant gentiment au Premier Serviteur de Todd. On va t'opérer et prendre grand soin de toi, tu vas t'en sortir, Méroc!

L'adorateur n'était toutefois pas tiré d'affaire. La tige de bambou avait fait sortir l'air qui oppressait le poumon droit, mais l'ouverture en était trop petite pour faire un travail vraiment efficace et il faudrait installer un drain thoracique plus gros qui lui serait inséré dans le cinquième espace intercostal, sur le côté latéral du thorax. Car il y avait toujours le risque d'un caillot de sang ou d'infection! Il pourrait aussi devoir subir une thoracotomie, sans parler de devoir retirer la flèche et réparer la plaie.

Mais elle savait pouvoir compter sur Becket et son équipe efficace et compétente car elle, elle devrait vite retourner sur la ruche...et il lui faudrait faire un rapport complet et méticuleux à un Todd furieux, sans aucun doute!

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir remporté cette victoire sur le Second alors qu'elle savait très bien que la peur de tout officier wraith de cette alliance était principalement de se retrouver en face du Chef Suprême, de devoir répondre du délai à avoir retardé l'évacuation de la Compagne vers le site Y. Ceci normalement aurait dû influencer bien plus Sam-le-Second, plutôt que son ambition de devenir un jour commandant de sa propre ruche!

Se tournant alors tous deux vers la porte toujours ouverte, Sara et le Second surveillèrent les drones qui portaient la civière improvisée à travers la porte des étoiles.

_()()()_

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, Sara qui s'était tout de suite placée aux côtés de son patient vit le personnel de service à la salle de contrôle sursauter lorsqu'ils aperçurent les drones et surtout cet imposant officier wraith inconnu qui suivait le Docteur Sheppard. Les marines en service firent tout de suite un cercle de sécurité autour de lui, mais Sara les calma d'un geste:

- Vous pouvez baisser vos armes, il est avec moi! Occupez-vous plutôt d'appeler immédiatement une équipe médicale d'urgence pour mon patient, et le Docteur Becket s'il est en service!

Les marines abaissèrent leurs armes mais le cercle autour du Second, bien que se relâchant, ne recula pourtant pas.

Cependant un des hommes avaient tout de suite fait ce que Sara avait ordonné.

La jeune femme ressentit du soulagement en réalisant que Richard Woolsey devait être absent de la cité, car sinon il serait tout de suite sorti de son bureau et l'aurait harcelée de questions!

Elle vit bientôt arriver au pas de course l'équipe médicale qu'elle avait fait demander ainsi que Carson. Il était également suivi de John Sheppard, de Rodney McKay et de Teyla.

- Sara! Que s'est-il passé? dit John, fronçant les sourcils. Qui est-ce? Qui est blessé?

Soulagée de voir les siens et surtout de l'efficacité habituelle des équipes d'intervention d'Atlantis pour les cas d'urgence, la jeune femme lança un _«plus tard John!»_ impatient en direction de son frère et elle s'adressa immédiatement à Carson Becket qui s'était approché de la civière pour prendre tout de suite en main le blessé.

- Carson, j'ai un homme physiologiquement dans le début cinquantaine avec trauma pénétrant du thorax. J'ai posé un drain rudimentaire pour drainer un pneumothorax sous tension et il est plus stable depuis, mais je soupçonne un saignement interne important. Il faut faire préparer le bloc d'urgence immédiatement!

Sous l'adrénaline depuis un bon moment déjà, Sara sentit ses épaules et son corps s'effondrer soudain et elle vacilla. John s'approcha tout de suite d'elle et étira un bras pour la rattraper, la tirant ensuite vers lui par la taille.

- Whoa! Ça va? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Moi ça va. Mais c'est Méroc, John...il est gravement blessé! Il a failli mourir.

En l'espace d'à peine quelques minutes, les deux infirmiers avaient transféré le blessé sur une civière atlante et Carson avait pris les signes vitaux et installé rapidement une IV dans le creux du bras de l'homme.

- Belle intervention d'urgence, Sara! fit-il en observant le mince morceau de bambou qui permettait au patient de respirer plus facilement. Vous allez rester opérer avec moi?

Sara se retourna tout de suite vers le Second qui était resté plus loin, tout près du cercle de l'anneau dont l'horizon était maintenant refermé. Les marines l'entouraient toujours. Le wraith les observait d'un air dédaigneux et même défiant.

- Ils ne sont là que par mesure de sécurité, ils ne vous connaissent pas comme pour le Commandant, lui dit Sara d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante et rassurante.

Le Second renifla narquoisement mais ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il avait pressentit la question de la Compagne:

- Non. Elle ne reste pas. dit-il d'une voix tranchante et catégorique, se tournant d'un seul bloc vers l'officier militaire d'Atlantis. Mes ordres sont formels. Elle retourne immédiatement sur la ruche avec moi.

John Sheppard sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cet officier inconnu de lui n'avait pas à leur donner d'ordres, même pas à sa soeur! Rodney s'avança et ouvrit la bouche pour évidemment donner son avis.

Sara leva une main pour les empêcher tous les deux de parler et elle poussa un petit soupir irrité. Il fallait qu'elle tienne sa part du marché, elle n'avait pas le choix! Au moins Méroc était en sécurité maintenant et profiterait des meilleurs soins chirurgicaux!

- En effet, je dois repartir, je suis désolée Carson, je n'opèrerai pas avec vous. Mais vous allez me donnez des nouvelles de lui dès que l'intervention chirurgicale sera terminée, voulez-vous? Moi je dois retourner rendre compte à Todd de ce qui s'est passé.

- Eh bien Sara justement, que s'est-il passé? exigea Sheppard. Sur quel monde ton serviteur a-t-il été blessé? Avez-vous besoin de nos troupes? Y a t-il des secours à envoyer?

Le Second poussa un feulement impatient. Avant que Sara ne réponde, McKay qui rêvait visiblement de dire quelque chose voulut mettre son grain de sel dans cette scène:

- Non mais...! Carson n'a pas que cela à faire, soigner tout le personnel des ruches de ton grand alien vert! J'étais justement en consultation médicale avec lui, figures-toi, quand il a reçu cet appel urgent de se rendre ici immédiatement! La moindre des choses serait de..-

- Écoutez tous! l'interrompit Sara en jetant un regard orageux vers son ex-fiancé. Je ne suis venue ici que pour m'assurer que Méroc serait opérée d'urgence! Prenez soin de lui, il m'a sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir! On se reparlera plus tard de tout ça, pour le moment j'ai fait la promesse de revenir immédiatement sur la ruche. Et Todd sera très capable de s'occuper de nos propres problèmes! Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille...je vous fais totalement confiance.

Elle avait regardé Carson Becket à ses derniers mots et le médecin aux yeux bleus pleins de compassion lui fit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

- D'accord Sara, ne vous en faites surtout pas. J'ai fait préparé le bloc chirurgical, je m'occupe immédiatement de Méroc et je communiquerai avec vous sans délai dès que nous serons plus avancés dans l'intervention. Mais tout ira bien, vous avez fait ce qu'il faut et je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir!

Sara bénit silencieusement cet homme qui était bien plus compréhensif que tous ceux réunis ici et elle lui murmura un merci en lui souriant, un grand poids se levant de sur sa poitrine!

Le Second était resté sur place, observant brièvement de loin la magnificence de cette grande salle de commandement de la cité des Anciens sur laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, ses traits restant imperturbables mais sa patience devenant plus courte de seconde en seconde.

Sara se sentit stressée par la pression de son esprit en elle, lui rappelant qu'il fallait maintenant partir. Elle se mit cependant à courir pour rejoindre la civière qui était roulée en vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Elle saisit la main de Méroc et il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour la voir se pencher légèrement au-dessus de lui.

- Tout va bien aller maintenant, Méroc...tu es entre bonnes mains avec Carson et son équipe! On se revoit plus tard...tiens bon et courage!

- Merci...pour tout, murmura l'homme, déjà amortie par le médicament calmant et anti-douleur qu'un infirmier avait injecté dans son intra-veineuse.

Sara se détourna et courut vers la porte pour rejoindre le Second.

- Désolée de ne pouvoir rester...on se revoit plus tard, dit-elle brièvement à son frère qui se frottait le menton, perplexe mais comprenant que ce n'était pas le temps de sonder sa soeur pour en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse mission qui avait apparemment mal tourné!

Le wraith prit impérativement le coude de Sara qui se laissa faire. De son autre main, le Second fit une adresse inconnue sur un petit cadran ressemblant à une miniature de DHD qu'il dissimula le mieux possible aux humains.

Les drones et l'autre adorateur se mirent à la file derrière Sara et l'officier; aussitôt que le vortex tumultueux se changea en horizon bleu, le petit groupe s'avança et disparut de la vue des habitants d'Atlantis.

- Eh bien! fit un McKay ironique en se croisant les bras. C'est ce qui s'appelle arriver puis repartir en catastrophe! Avez-vous pu voir l'adresse composée sur ce mystérieux petit bidule, Sheppard? C'est vous qui étiez le plus près du wraith, demanda le savant qui semblait envieux de ne pas avoir pu examiner de plus près le dit-bidule!

- Bien sûr que non! persiffla John. "_Steve version II"_ ne m'a bien sûr laissé rien voir, qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

Il passa ses doigts ouverts dans sa chevelure sombre, l'ébouriffant encore plus.

- Il me semble évident que la dernière mission de diplomatie de votre soeur a mal tourné, dit alors Teyla. Et c'est son garde-du-corps qui a écopé. Mais elle a bien fait de nous l'amener ici, le Docteur Becket va le remettre sur pied, j'en suis sûre!

- Ouais, dit Sheppard. Et on est sûrement sur le point de savoir de quelle planète il s'agit, du moins si ça en est une qui fait partie de nos alliés? En espérant que ce ne soit pas un des mondes de la Coalition de Pégase...sinon Woolsey ne sautera pas de joie lorsqu'il va rentrer de sa conférence au LGC! Dites-donc, McKay...y'a pas un moyen pour vous de savoir ce que cet aimable officier de Todd a tapé comme adresse sur sa petite machine? Et puis dites-donc...n'est-ce-pas **_vous _** le p'tit génie qui auriez dû inventer ce truc depuis un bon moment déjà?

Aussitôt dit, Sheppard regretta d'avoir asticoté le savant canadien dont le visage se couvrit de dépit. Bien sûr le scientifique aurait aimé être le premier à fabriquer le mini-DVD que cet officier wraith tenait dans la main, même si l'appareil semblait à demi-organique, comme toute pièce de technologie wraith.

- _Quoi!_ Mais comment voulez-vous que je retrace cette adresse alors que j'ignorais totalement en tout premier lieu qu'il possédait ce genre de truc? Il aurait d'abord fallu que..

- Bon bon oubliez ça! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de refaire jouer les vidéos de surveillance et de tenter de faire vos scans-machin-truc pour essayer de décrypter quelle adresse il a écrit...?

- Attendez, je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais _**pas**_ faire quelque chose! Il faut simplement que je..

Sheppard ignora le babillage offusqué de McKay qui continua à parler tout seul. Il se dirigea tout de go vers l'infirmerie.

- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe avec le larbin de Todd! annonça-t-il.

- Vous ne pourrez pas entrer et puis comptez-pas sur moi pour vous suivre là-dedans, si vous allez dans la salle d'observation! J'ai le coeur sensible, moi! dit Rodney.

Teyla suivit John Sheppard et celui-ci lança par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de McKay:

- Eh bien retournez dans votre labo et tentez-donc d'en savoir plus sur cette fichue adresse, comme ça on pourra savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de cette mission de négociation qui a foiré. Vaudrait mieux que j'aie quelque chose à mettre sous la dent de Woolsey, sinon c'est moi qui me ferai mordre!

_()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Le Second ayant fait son rapport, Sara resta seule avec Todd qui travaillait dans son laboratoire au moment où leur petit groupe de négociation était revenu en catastrophe, Méroc en moins.

Le Chef Suprême se promenait de long en large, la rage étalée largement sur son visage!

Un peu plus tôt alors que le sous-commandant avait annoncé sans émotion que le Premier Serviteur du Commandant avait été blessé grièvement et que malgré ses ordres, _«la Compagne avait jugé bon de le faire transporter dans la cité des Anciens pour y subir_ _une intervention en vue de sauver sa vie»_, Sara avait vu le choc s'enregistrer sur les traits de son Compagnon et son front se plisser d'inquiétude.

Elle s'était hâtée d'ajouter au rapport morne et succinct de l'officier wraith que Méroc avait reçu une flèche d'arbalète à sa place, ce qui lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie...qu'elle avait traité sommairement le trauma et que Méroc était désormais entre les mains du Docteur Becket et de son équipe qui étaient en train de l'opérer en ce moment même, et qu'il s'en sortirait sûrement!

Elle surveilla le visage de Todd qui s'agitait en marchant rapidement devant elle, la colère bouillonnant en lui et ses émotions intenses se déversant en elle par leur lien, fouettant ses propres sentiments au passage.

Il s'arrêta subitement devant elle:

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire _**exactement **_tout ce qui s'est dit et s'est passé à partir du moment où tu as mis le pied sur Vorakia! J'ai besoin d'avoir un rapport plus «humanisé» que celui de mon sous-commandant.

Sara se mit à relater scrupuleusement chaque geste et chaque mot prononcé par elle et leurs hôtes, consciente de l'expression ombrageuse qui augmentait sur les traits du wraith au récit de l'outrage fait à sa Compagne et au Premier Serviteur, dont la vie se jouait en ce moment dans une salle d'opération d'Atlantis.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme demeura prudemment muette, dans l'attente des paroles de Todd.

- Comment ont-ils osé? dit finalement le wraith, sa voix tremblante de rage. Tu es pourtant venue en paix leur offrir une proposition très acceptable qu'ils ont stupidement refusé...ils n'avaient alors qu'à vous laisser repartir paisiblement! Ahhh ils vont payer ça!

Le Commandant marcha alors d'un pas déterminé vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu? lança Sara d'une voix alarmée en lui suivant.

Todd s'arrêta pile et se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Rejoindre mes officiers sur le pont de commandement et mener une attaque pour exterminer toute cette racaille! Ils vont le payer de leur vie!

- _NON!_

Les lèvres de Todd se plissèrent de dédain et il revint vers sa Compagne.

- Selon ton rapport et celui de mon subordonné, gronda la voix du wraith, ces humains ont voulu se saisir de toi et te torturer pour m'atteindre à travers ta souffrance. Ils ont osé lever la main sur mon Premier Serviteur et il est à présent entre la vie et la mort...ils ne méritent rien d'autre. Tu connais très bien les règles établies, Sara! Je n'ai pas le choix car au vu et au su de tous les autres humains des mondes de Pégase, si je ne fais rien...ces actes de rébellion inacceptables vont recommencer!

- Je t'en prie, Todd...écoutes-moi un peu! plaida la jeune femme, ses yeux agrandis de frayeur.

- J'ai écouté et constaté qu'ils ont tout fait pour mériter la mort qu'ils ne semblent pas craindre, alors soit! Je serai même très heureux de mener cette opération punitive! Ils ne restera rien de _ces animaux_ lorsque nous en aurons fini avec eux, juste des ruines et des cendres! Refuser notre généreuse offre d'alliance commerciale est déjà insensée, mais vous attaquer et défier ainsi les wraith qui sont venus à eux sans les menacer de leur ôter la vie? Alors cela vois-tu..._**je ne peux le tolérer!**_

Todd vira sur ses talons avec l'intention résolue de sortir du labo et d'aller mener l'attaque contre Vorakia.

Sara se pendit à son bras avec opiniâtreté, obligeant le wraith à stopper sur son chemin et à se retourner encore une fois vers elle, grondant d'une façon rageuse.

- Arrêtes! dit la jeune femme d'une voix véhémente en ignorant l'éclair de fureur dans les yeux du Commandant. Si tu fais ça, alors _**tout **_ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, toutes ces négociations qui nous ont déjà valu au moins un an de denrées alimentaires et autres pour sustenter cette grande alliance de wraith et d'humains affamés auront été faites pour _rien_, parce que les autres humains vont trembler de terreur encore une fois et n'aurons plus jamais confiance en nous!

- Eh bien tant mieux! s'exclama le wraith qui ne s'était pas calmé du tout. Cela leur servira d'exemple et plus aucun de ces exécrables humains n'osera s'élever contre moi et ne s'avisera de menacer ta vie ou bien celle de quiconque me sert!

Le ton était dramatique et théâtralement indigné mais Sara ne vit que l'urgence d'arrêter tout de suite le futur massacre de ces gens qui l'avaient certes mise en colère en la menaçant et en en ayant mis la vie de Méroc en péril, mais elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour faire changer d'avis son terrible Compagnon...car bien qu'elle en voulait elle-même aux leaders vorakiens et aux soldats de ce peuple agressif qui n'avaient pourtant fait qu'obéir aux ordres lors de cette embuscade, ce n'était tout de même pas la faute des autres habitants, faibles, vieillards et surtout enfants de ce village de Vorakia si ce peuple avait décidé de défier les wraith ou mourir...et elle devait empêcher l'extermination d'innocents à tous prix!

Elle prit son expression la plus humble et implorante et prenant entre ses mains le visage aux traits ciselés du prédateur furieux, Sara vrilla ses yeux intenses dans les yeux voilés de rage du wraith qui montrait à présent ses dents pointues dans un spectacle d'agressivité qu'elle e lui 'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps!

- Je te supplie de reconsidérer ta décision, Todd! Non seulement tu vas réduire à zéro tous mes efforts en tant qu'ambassadrice de notre alliance, mais penses surtout à celle que nous avons avec Atlantis! Déjà que mon frère a insisté pour savoir ce qui s'était passé sur Vorakia et que j'ai dû battre en retraite sans rien leur dire après avoir demandé leur aide pour sauver Méroc, mais dès que la vérité se saura si tu extermines ces gens, je ne crois pas que monsieur Woolsey ni l'I.O.A sur Terre vont continuer à cautionner notre accord! Ce sera le retour de la guerre entre Atlantis et les humains de Pégase et nous de l'autre côté! À quoi auront servi tous nos efforts pour changer ce monde et instaurer la paix, si tu tues impunément des mondes humains qui doivent continuer à avoir leur liberté d'agir et si au lieu de leur drainer la vie, vous leur ôtez cette même vie avec d'autres moyens, dès qu'ils osent penser_ autrement_ et refuser de marchander avec nous? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux laisser en héritage à nos enfants? Un monde de Maîtres et de proies et d'esclaves comme avant? S'il-te-plaît, ne les massacres pas, Todd...il y a des enfants sur Vorakia, ce n'est pas de leur faute si leurs parents ont choisi aveuglément la défiance, sans penser à l'avenir des leurs!

Sara vit l'orage diminuer dans les yeux intenses du prédateur en face d'elle et il grinça des dents, sa résolution vacillant. Un sifflement de contrariété passa les lèvres pâles du Commandant wraith. Les battements tumultueux du coeur de la jeune femme se calmèrent quelque peu alors qu'elle vit la raison revenir sur les traits tourmentés de Todd.

- Sara, ce que tu dis est logique, mais ma race appelle à la fierté des nôtres, à la vengeance et si je ne fais pas respecter nos lois et traditions, alors je serai vu comme un faible et le terrain sera ouvert encore une fois pour la révolte...

Sara se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le _«on-se-fout-de-votre-fierté-et-de-la-vengeance!»_ mais elle se retint à temps, car l'expression maintenant diminuée de la colère sur le visage de Todd aurait remonté tout de suite!

Elle devait reconnaître elle-même qu'elle était totalement folle de rage à cause de la stupidité des vorakiens et de leur absurde fierté, bien qu'elle comprenait très bien leur révolte face à des prédateurs qui les avaient maintenus dans la peur et sous le joug de leur pouvoir pendant des siècles! Et elle avait eu aussi peur de mourir là-bas, craignant également que ne meure Méroc pendant cette délicate opération sur Atlantis...

Todd sembla réfléchir intensément puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudain.

- Je dois faire un exemple éclatant Sara...mais je vais accéder à ta requête et ne pas les exterminer. Je vais aller mener une cueillette sur ce monde pour faire une razzia sur leurs provisions de nourriture et tout le fruit du labeur de leur travail. Je vais aussi faire réunir tous les humains sur la grand place et ils devront _**tous **_regarder, impuissants, la destruction de leur village et de leurs champs et forêts! Puis nous partirons et les laisserons se débrouiller tout seul. Nous serons ainsi vengés et ils serviront d'exemple pour tout autre peuple d'humains qui voudraient se révolter contre nous ou bien qui oseraient lever la main sur toi, mes adorateurs ou tout membre de mon équipage!

_Ah non non, cela ne faisait pas l'affaire de Sara!_ pensa la jeune femme affolée.

- Mais, mais...? balbutia-t-elle. Todd, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Ils vont mourir de faim! C'est simplement les condamner tous à mort, hommes femmes et enfants alors qu'ils n'auront plus de toit et surtout plus rien à manger et ne pourrons plus cultiver leurs champs! C'est juste une fin plus lente et plus cruelle!

Exaspéré et à bout de patience, Todd s'avança d'un pas vers la jeune femme, entrant avec autorité dans son espace et baissant son regard d'aigle vengeur sur elle.

- J'ai déjà fait une énorme concession, _humaine!_ gronda la voix irritée du wraith. Maintenant, ne défies _**plus **_mon autorité ou bien tes missions de diplomatie cesseront simplement et je mènerai ces négociations selon **_mes_** règles à l'avenir! Que les vorakiens demandent l'aide des villages voisins pour se sustenter, ou bien qu'ils crèvent tous de faim! c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Todd secoua impatiemment le bras de Sara qui s'était posé sur le sien alors qu'elle plaidait la cause des vorakiens. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme devina qu'elle ne gagnerait rien de plus en défiant encore une fois le Chef de l'alliance. Avant que le Commandant ne sorte, elle lui lança cependant d'une voix résolue:

- Bon alors, je retourne sur Atlantis. Il va falloir que j'explique tout cela aux atlantes pour préserver _notre précieuse alliance_, termina-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle n'espéra pas trop sarcastique. Je veux aussi voir comment se passe les choses pour Méroc!

Les traits de Todd se détendirent un peu et il sembla songeur pendant une minute. Puis il haussa les épaules:

- Bien, dit-il simplement et platement.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Todd se dirigeait d'un pas leste vers le pont de commandement.

Il s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil de la porte du labo et lança par-dessus son épaule:

- Donnes-moi des nouvelles de mon serviteur le plus tôt possible, s'il-te-plaît.

Une fois seule, Sara Sheppard se demanda si elle devait laisser le soulagement ou bien la culpabilité et l'angoisse prendre possession de son être car elle se demandait encore si elle avait **_tout_** fait pour sauver les vorakiens? Cela malgré leur hypocrite attaque contre eux!

Elle était également touchée devant le souci que Todd se faisait visiblement pour Méroc, alors que le Commandant wraith avait souvent traité cavalièrement et plutôt rudement le vieil adorateur qui le servait depuis bien des années, après avoir «pris soin» de sa Matriarche.

Elle décida de rejoindre ses quartiers et de prendre une douche puis ensuite de se changer, avant de lancer un message sur Atlantis pour les aviser qu'elle retournait dans la cité pour assister à la fin de l'opération chirurgicale de Méroc. Il fallait également qu'elle parlemente avec son frère et ses anciens collègues de travail...

(à suivre)

_**N/A: un remerciement spécial à ma fille Amélie qui travaille comme résidente en chirurgie et qui m'a fournit gentiment toutes les informations médicales lors de **__**l'intervention sur Méroc!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXII_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Une fois que Sara se fut lavée et changée de vêtements, elle resta un bon dix minutes dans ses quartiers, assise sur la longue banquette en face de l'immense fenêtre de leurs quartiers. Celle-ci ouvrait sur le vide absolu avec en-dessous le halo bleuté de l'atmosphère surplombant Vorakia, tranchant dans le décor de l'espace d'un noir aile de corbeau.

Constatant qu'elle était encore en état de choc, elle réalisa également que son idée de courir sur Atlantis pour assister Carson pendant la chirurgie et ensuite parlementer avec les atlantes était très mal avisée, qu'il lui fallait plutôt laisser passer du temps. En effet, Todd étant parti en expédition punitive sur la planète, comment donc expliquerait-elle à son frère et à Richard Woolsey ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi Todd avait décidé d'attaquer le village?

Leur dire qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie en convainquant Todd de les épargner mais que les vorakiens devraient assister à la destruction de leurs récoltes et de leur foyer pendant que les wraith s'en donneraient à coeur joie, n'allait certes pas calmer son frère John et les autres atlantes! Et puis pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas encore de quel peuple il s'agissait...mais Sara pouvait se fier au génie de Rodney McKay qui le découvrirait bien assez tôt et aiguillerait ensuite Sheppard et son équipe vers l'endroit en question! Ils voudraient partir immédiatement prêter main forte aux vorakiens, même si ce peuple ne faisait pas du tout partie de leurs alliés.

Plus la jeune femme y pensait et plus elle décida qu'il n'était pas question de courir là-bas et de se sentir déchirée entre sa loyauté envers Todd, même si elle n'approuvait pas vraiment sa décision, et son côté humain fortement lié à John et aux siens. Les atlantes voudraient évidemment porter assistance aux humains attaqués. Ils se retrouveraient forcément à affronter Todd et ses wraith, ce qui mettrait automatiquement fin à la trêve existant entre leur alliance et la cité des Anciens!

Elle était même surprise que Todd n'ait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait décrété vouloir repartir le plus tôt possible sur Atlantis. De toute évidence, son Compagnon avait dû se fier à son bon jugement et comprendre que la jeune femme se raviserait...

Sara se frotta les tempes, sentant le début d'une migraine assaillir son crâne. Des larmes de fatigue et d'angoisse commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et comme elle était seule, elle céda aux sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Elle laissa ses pleurs se répandre sur son visage, partagée entre la rage qu'elle ressentait contre ce peuple stupide qui était trop orgueilleux pour mettre de côté le passé, préférant se suicider lui-même, entraînant avec eux des innocents, dont leurs propres enfants! Mais elle était également tourmentée par sa propre culpabilité:

_**Si**_ elle avait fait des recherches anthropologiques plus soignées sur ce peuple de Vorakia, son histoire et ses traditions, elle aurait vu ce trait de caractère de fanatisme qui leur faisait préférer la mort plutôt que la reddition à l'ennemi wraith qui les avait opprimés pendant des siècles! Elle n'aurait alors _pas_ mis Vorakia sur la liste des planètes avec qui négocier...

_**Si**_ elle leur avait parlé différemment...avec peut-être plus de déférence, à cause de leurs différences? Ou bien avec plus de fermeté, au nom des wraith qu'elle représentait? La discussion ne se serait peut-être pas tant envenimée...

_**Si **_elle avait écouté Méroc, au moment où l'adorateur l'avait avisée que ces gens pratiquaient les art martiaux comme une religion et étaient trop fiers pour marchander, elle aurait sûrement modifier son discours pour les persuader autrement?

_**Si**_ enfin! elle avait prise au sérieux l'adorateur quand il l'avait suppliée de partir sans tarder parce qu'il avait peur pour sa sécurité...alors le vieux serviteur n'aurait pas pris cette flèche à sa place et ne serait pas en train de lutter pour sa vie sur une table d'opération sur Atlantis!

_Méroc..._

Sara mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement, mais elle éprouva le goût salé des larmes glissant maintenant jusqu'entre ses lèvres.

Elle réalisa que cet homme qu'elle avait détesté au tout début de sa vie sur la ruche, celui qu'elle trouvait froid et condescendant était cependant la personne la plus loyale et droite qu'elle n'eut jamais rencontré parmi les adorateurs de Todd, mais aussi parmi les autres humains habitant les mondes de Pégase. Elle avait beau lui reprocher d'avoir calqué son attitude et sa façon de voir le monde sur la manière wraith, il n'en était pas moins là pour Todd, pour les enfants, pour le personnel humain de la ruche dont il était responsable et oui, _pour elle_, ceci à chaque jour et obéissant sans broncher, supportant même parfois le caractère abrupt, hautain ou déplaisant des mauvais jours de la Compagne! Il était son ami dans ce monde dur et sauvage et elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout le voir mourir!

Elle sortit alors de son état d'hébétude, essuya ses yeux et décida de communiquer tout de suite avec l'infirmerie d'Atlantis pour savoir où en était l'intervention chirurgicale sur l'homme dont elle avait en substance sauvé la vie, souhaitant ardemment ne _**pas**_ apprendre qu'il était mort en cours d'intervention.

Deux interminables minutes passèrent après qu'Amélia Banks, qui était en service aux communications dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis, ne lui passe le bureau de Carson Becket. Même si Méroc était toujours en chirurgie et que Carson ne pouvait quitter la salle d'opération, le jeune sergent Adams, un marine qui servait aussi en tant qu'infirmier d'intervention sur le terrain, faisait l'intermédiaire entre l'infirmerie et le reste du personnel de la base et occupait présentement le bureau du médecin-chef.

Il apparut à son écran, tête rasée et yeux gris clairs. Un large sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres pleines lorsqu'il reconnu Sara Sheppard à l'écran:

- Docteur Sheppard! Ravi de vous revoir. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir sans tarder comment va le patient du Docteur Becket?

- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît! dit la jeune femme, encouragée par le sourire joyeux du jeune sergent. Elle se disait qu'il n'aurait pas eu une mine si réjouie, mais un visage plutôt compassé et solennel si Méroc était mort!

- Eh bien je sors de l'antichambre de la salle opératoire et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles: votre...serviteur va s'en sortir, le Docteur Becket et son personnel sont très optimistes, mais l'intervention est loin d'être finie...

Puis le jeune homme se mit à lui relater la première heure qui avait consisté en l'extraction de la flèche enfoncée dans le poumon, puis les manoeuvres pour installer un drain thoracique, suivi de deux transfusions sanguines qui avaient été nécessaires.

Le chirurgien avait aussi constaté que deux côtes avaient été fracturées par la flèche et il lui restait à les traiter puis à refermer, pour ensuite s'occuper de la plaie extérieure. Donc, on pouvait dire en toute quiétude que la vie du patient n'était plus en danger mais il y avait tout de même risque d'infection, comme Sara le savait sûrement, en conclut le sergent-infirmier Adams.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de pousser un bruyant soupir de soulagement et elle sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même en glissant dans son siège, tellement que le jeune sergent en fut inquiet et lui demanda si ça allait bien?

Ayant répondu affirmativement, Sara mit ensuite fin à la communication en demandant au jeune homme d'aviser tout de suite le colonel Sheppard de sa prochaine visite.

Une fois la communication achevée, Sara se sentit beaucoup mieux au sujet du sort de l'adorateur.

Cependant, elle fut bourrelée de remords en constatant soudain qu'elle avait été bien égoïste en ne pensant pas d'aller _tout de suite_ en entrant à la recherche de Mathob, alors que la pauvre femme devait se morfondre en se demandant pourquoi Méroc n'était pas rentré?

Sachant que Todd n'allait pas revenir de si tôt, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la nursery pour y trouver Mathob, mais aussi ses enfants qu'elle voulait également voir.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur Vorakia...**_

Yalismée regarda le groupe d'officiers wraith se diriger vers la grand place où les drones avaient rassemblés tous les humains de son village.

Elle reconnut de loin le wraith en uniforme stylé à la longue chevelure d'un blanc éclatant, celui-là même qui était apparut quelques heures plus tôt, apportant la mort avec lui.

_En peu de temps, elle avait vu s'éteindre la vie de son jeune et dernier fils alors qu'un couteau s'était planté dans sa gorge et quelques minutes plus tard, son mari Gishka avait rendu l'âme par le bras armé de cette brute de wraith!_

_Elle était alors restée en état de choc et c'est un de ses frères, surgissant parmi le second groupe qui était venu à la rescousse, qui l'avait saisie hâtivement par le bras pour __courir avec elle vers la forêt longeant les grands champs de céréales, alors qu'une volée de soldats wraith s'était matérialisée pour combattre la deuxième vague de leurs forces._

_Ce n'était que plus tard qu'elle avait repris ses sens, mais le chagrin et la haine avaient alors rempli son coeur et elle avait su tout de suite que ces maudits monstres reviendraient sans aucun doute, ceci pour leur faire subir de retentissantes représailles!_

_Alors elle n'avait pas été surprise du tout lorsque le gémissement de plusieurs darts volant au-dessus des toits de leur village avait rebondi en écho dans le ciel nuageux..._

_Elle aurait juste voulu continuer à boire sa bouteille d'eau-de-vie pour s'abrutir, puis se cacher sous l'oreiller dans son lit en attendant patiemment que la mort vienne. Mais elle se souvint alors que son mari étant décédé, elle devenait le leader de leur peuple, qu'elle le veuille ou non!_

_Elle s'était donc levée dignement et était sortie de sa maison, se cognant presque à l'entrée sur son frère qui était venu la chercher._

_- Ils sont là, dit l'homme en n'ayant pas à préciser qu'il parlait évidemment des wraith._

_- Ils n'ont pas tardé, dit Yalismée. Va chercher quelques hommes et ordonnes-leur de rassembler les enfants; vous allez essayer de les diriger vers les mines pour les y cacher..._

_- Je ne crois pas que cela va fonctionner, ma soeur...dit tristement l'homme d'une voix sceptique. Ils vont savoir tout de suite que c'est là que nous les avons conduits et ils iront les débusquer!_

_- Eh bien, essayez quand même. Pour nous, il ne sert à rien de nous sauver. Notre sort est scellé, dit la vieille femme d'une voix lugubre._

Maintenant elle était là parmi les siens, première du rang devant le groupe des humains. _Et elle savait qu'elle allait mourir_..._qu'ils allaient **tous** mourir!_

La seule chose qui la peinait était que les drones étaient en train de bloquer le passage au petit groupe parti cacher leurs enfants. Ils ne réussiraient pas à leur épargner cette fin atroce, se dit la femme, affligée même si pendant longtemps elle avait feint d'accepter en épouse soumise les paroles de son époux qui n'arrêtait pas de leur affirmer avec orgueil que tous devaient mourir et donner leur vie, enfants compris, pour ne pas tomber dans l'esclavage au service de ceux qui les prenaient pour des hordes d'animaux depuis des siècles!

Elle aurait pourtant tellement voulu écouter la voix de cette femme véhémente et incroyablement naïve, celle qui était venue plus tôt, tentant de les convaincre que _les_ _monstres n'étaient plus des monstres_, _que les loups-prédateurs pourraient vivre __paisiblement aux côtés des humains-brebis._..à tout le moins, elle aurait voulu que Gishka écoute cette femme et leur permette de s'en sortir, sauvant ainsi au moins leurs enfants!

Mais là, tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé étaient bel et bien morts. Alors elle vivrait selon la loi des siens, sans remords. Elle suivrait la volonté de son mari sacrifié et ils mourraient tous, puisque tel était leur destin. Eux, _**fiers guerriers**_ _**de Vorakia!**_

Alors que les officiers wraith s'avançaient, elle vit un plus grand individu prendre la tête du groupe; son uniforme était plus sombre et brillant et sa démarche était altière, orgueilleuse, autoritaire.

Si elle avait crut que le protecteur de la maudite putain qui était venue tenter de parlementer plus tôt était effrayant et imposant, ce n'était rien à côté du wraith qui avait maintenant hâté le pas en s'approchant de la foule de villageois que les drones avaient rassemblé sur la grand place: ils se tenaient tous dans le cercle du rond-point principal, en face de la marie et de sa fontaine majestueuse.

Ce wraith était le plus grand spécimen de cette espèce que Yalismée n'ait jamais vu de sa vie! Et le ciel savait si elle se rappelait un grand nombre de ces maudits monstres qui étaient venus attaquer Vorakia plusieurs années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle-même n'était qu'une enfant!

Il marchait d'un pas à la fois pesant et gracieux avec toute l'attitude conquérante de celui qui n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche ou de hausser une arcade sourcilière pour se faire obéir. Sa chevelure était plus courte que celles des autres officiers et elle semblait débraillée. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près, la vieille femme réalisa que le mélange de mèches lisses et de celles entortillées était une manière de coiffure étudiée pour paraître unique, différent des autres wraith.

Alors que la plupart des tatouages wraith étaient discrets, celui de cet individu qui était sans aucun doute un Commandant, se voulait un rappel éclatant de sa différence et de sa volonté de marquer les esprits: une étoile éclatée autour de son oeil gauche, qui allait en s'agrandissant, rappelant le recul des planètes de l'univers qui selon une légende de leur peuple, s'étaient éloignées après l'énorme bang suivant l'éclatement d'un soleil brûlant et gazeux.

Mais ce qui était le plus affreux au sujet de ce monstre était son regard trop calme et intense, ses yeux redoutables et pétrifiants d'un vert-doré, ainsi que la crispation de sa mâchoire et le mince pli de ses lèvres pâles. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir que la colère bouillonnait derrière la tranquille façade de cet individu imposant!

Yalismée sentit que leur destin serait scellé bientôt et que toutes les âmes des vorakiens rassemblés ici, hommes, femmes et enfants, iraient bientôt rejoindre l'énergie du grand Univers. Elle pensa brièvement à toute sa famille enlevée ou exterminée, spécialement à Tolsha et à Gishka qui étaient tous deux morts ce matin...

_()()()_

_**Todd fit une pause lorsqu'il arriva sur la grand place...**_

Ses officiers wraith restèrent derrière, reculant respectueusement d'un pas et se mettant en cercle derrière lui pour se préparer à l'action, au cas où des rebelles vorakiens seraient restés cachés dans l'environnement avoisinant, bien que la ligne des nombreux drones judicieusement placés à des endroits distancés dans le village rendait la probabilité d'une attaque plutôt douteuse.

Avisant la femme âgée, mince et courte au visage de marbre et à la longue tresse argentée à moitié défaite, il devina que c'était elle qui remplaçait le chef du village.

Il prit son temps en marchant lentement en cercle, ses mains nouées ensemble derrière son dos, regardant partout puis vers le ciel, lançant un commandement mental à sa flotte de darts pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à agir à ses prochains ordres.

Puis se redressant de toute sa taille formidable et carrant ses épaules, le Commandant wraith se dirigea d'un pas ferme et confiant, renforcé par la fureur qui remontait en lui au souvenir de l'audace stupide de ces humains qui avaient attaqué sa Compagne et ses adorateurs...

Il s'arrêta à peine à quelques pas de la femme qui eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, gardant pourtant son regard plein de fiel bien planté dans le sien.

- Comment te nomme-t-on, humaine? demanda Todd d'une voix tranquille mais cassante.

Yalismée tremblait intérieurement mais refusa de laisser voir sa peur à cet être maléfique. Elle raffermit sa voix pour répondre fièrement, sans quitter le wraith des yeux:

- Vous ne méritez pas de connaître mon nom, _wraith_...en fait, vous ne nous donnez jamais les vôtres, alors je ne vois pas pourq..-

La foule d'humains rassemblés poussa une seule et même clameur de frayeur alors que le wraith saisit d'une seule main un tout jeune adolescent qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans, voisin de l'homme le plus près de la vieille femme.

Yalismée ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur en voyant le jeune garçon gigoter au bout du bras du wraith qui l'avait soulevé sans effort, serrant juste assez son cou pour couper l'oxygène à ses poumons, mais pas assez pour briser sa nuque.

- Femme, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter. Si tu n'obéis pas immédiatement, ce sera alors ce jeune humain qui souffrira de ton impertinence alors que je lui briserai le cou! Je te le demande _pour la dernière fois_. Quel est ton..-

- Yalismée! hoqueta la femme, sa voix fêlée par la peur et ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage maintenant pâle et les lèvres bleuies de l'adolescent qui à présent ne se débattait plus pour se libérer, car il était proche de l'inconscience.

Todd eut un sourire mauvais et lançant un regard vers le jeune garçon qu'il tenait toujours sous sa poigne, il le laissa tomber avec un regard indifférent. Un bruit sec et amorti marqua la chute du jeune humain. Des vorakiens se précipitèrent pour lui porter secours.

- _Yalismée_...dit suavement Todd d'une voix mielleuse en s'approchant à quelques pouces de son visage. Vois comme il est facile d'obtempérer à un ordre simple! Je constate que maintenant, nous allons bien nous comprendre...

La vieille femme poussa une sorte de soupir de soulagement en clignant des yeux une fois. Mais quand elle eut constaté que le jeune vorakien s'en était sorti sans trop de mal, elle ramena le regard de ses yeux pleins de rébellion sur le grand wraith.

Todd se pencha d'une façon menaçante sur elle et brusquement, sans avertissement, pénétra son esprit pour revoir la scène de la négociation, même si Sara lui en avait fait un rapport scrupuleux. Yalismée lutta de toutes ses forces mais évidemment elle n'était pas de taille. Elle réussit à ne pas lever les mains pour les porter à ses tempes, se débattant silencieusement et sans broncher contre le mal de tête qui venait de se lever brutalement sous la peau de son crâne à cette intrusion ignoble.

Donc, cette humaine était la compagne du maire du village et c'était elle, son époux et leur fils qui étaient là comme représentants du peuple vorakien lors des négociations avec Sara! Todd découvrit sans difficulté aucune en fouillant son esprit que l'action de dissimuler des hommes à un point stratégique et de lancer une attaque contre le petit comité représentant son alliance avait été bel et bien planifié avant l'arrivée de Sara et que cette femme était au courant! Ils avaient voulu tout de même rencontrer l'étrangère et ses gardes-du-corps, sans savoir qui ils étaient réellement, mais planifiant tout de même de les capturer lorsqu'ils découvriraient qui ils étaient et ce qu'on leur voulait...

Évidemment, une fois leur curiosité satisfaite et leur indignation en découvrant que Sara, Méroc et Yersé venaient au nom d'une alliance de wraith, le chef du village avait sans trop tarder lancer le signal menant à cette attaque-surprise où Sara avait failli mourir et où son Premier Serviteur avait été blessé, se débattant en ce moment entre la vie et la mort!

La femme vacilla lorsque Todd se retira subitement de son esprit. Le bras secourable d'un homme se tendit pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais la femme planta ses pieds fermement dans le sol et lança un regard furieux sur l'intrus qui venait impunément de fouiller son esprit.

Todd marchait maintenant de long en large, fulminant.

- Je constate que votre peuple a été assez stupide et inconséquent pour menacer et insulter ma Compagne et ensuite attaquer hypocritement les miens, alors que mes envoyés étaient venus en paix pour vous proposer un marché qui nous aurait été doublement favorable à tous! Je ne comprend pas comment les vôtres, femme, ont pu se montrer si illogiques et bornés en ne voyant _**pas **_les grands avantages qu'auraient apportée cette alliance commerciale entre nos deux peuples! Ma Compagne vous a pourtant bel et bien expliqué que les wraith de notre alliance ne se nourrissaient désormais plus d'humains...

Là-dessus, Todd leva lentement sa main droite pour en montrer la paume à Yalismée et aux autres humains. Il y eut un murmure de stupéfaction mais cependant d'incrédulité lorsque les vorakiens des premiers rangs constatèrent l'absence totale de fente nourricière dans la main du Commandant wraith!

- Nous ne demandons maintenant qu'à vivre en paix parmi les habitants de Pégase, continua Todd d'une voix calme et même désappointée. Mais pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de l'aide des humains pour nous aider à rassembler de la nourriture pour nous faire une réserve alimentaire. En contrepartie, nous vous aurions offert des objets utiles, des médicaments mais _surtout_ notre protection contre le reste des nôtres, ceux qui n'ont absolument pas voulu prendre le rétrovirus pour changer...

Yalismée avait continué à fixer le grand wraith avec un regard venimeux, le suivant des yeux comme un serpent qui n'attend qu'une occasion de cracher son venin.

- Marchander avec des wraith? vomit enfin la femme lorsque le Commandant fit une pause. Les vorakiens s'alliant avec ceux qui depuis des siècles viennent ici détruire nos vies, enlever les nôtres pour les mettre dans des cocons en attendant qu'ils leurs servent de repas? Prendre nos jeunes garçons pour qu'ils leur servent de serviteurs, d'espions ou de coureurs? Compromettre nos filles en les rendant esclaves et putains? Comment avez-vous pu croire que nous pourrions oublier si facilement le passé, nier tout ce que notre peuple a souffert pour simplement et tranquillement nous mettre à traiter avec des monstres qui nous ont tout enlevés! Non, _wraith_...plutôt mourir que de vous donner le privilège d'une alliance avec les vorakiens!

Todd avait écouté calmement et sans l'interrompre le discours fanatique et grandiloquent de la femme qui parlait au nom de tous les siens.

Derrière lui il sentait la clameur mentale de ses officiers s'élever dans son esprit et réclamer le sang, la vengeance à l'outrage des paroles de cette humaine inférieure qui ne comprenait apparemment pas sa place, ni la faveur que le Commandant lui avait fait en accordant à son misérable peuple le privilège de traiter avec l'espèce wraith et de recevoir dans l'avenir la protection du Chef Suprême de leur alliance!

Pendant un moment, Todd eut la tentation presque irrépressible de lancer sur ce peuple pathétique tous ces officiers et ses drones, même si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus se nourrir de force vitale humaine. Ils pouvaient au moins exterminer ces vermines, les éradiquer de l'existence alors qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre!

Le prédateur en lui se réjouissait de la terreur qui ébranla le groupe des humains. Même Yalismée sembla secouée de ses propres paroles une fois qu'un silence de mort suivit la fin de son allocation véhémente, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de proclamer.

Le silence qui régnait maintenant était à couper au couteau, seulement troublé de temps à autre par une brise à peine audible qui se levait pour venir secouer les épis dorés s'agitant dans les champs au loin.

_Mais Todd avait promis._

Malgré la meute d'aliens derrière lui, prête à attaquer et à détruire toute vie sur un seul de ses ordres, Todd se remémora qu'il avait fait la promesse à Sara Sheppard de ne _**pas**_ tuer un seul des vorakiens.

Il poussa un long soupir puis il avança de nouveau vers la femme et la regarda longuement, la menace coulant de ses yeux terribles et intenses, sentant malgré sa peur immense la bravoure de cette humaine, liée à la fois par une folie fanatique et le désespoir d'avoir perdu tous les siens.

- Quel dommage, dit-il lentement. Vous auriez pu au moins permettre à mon ambassadrice et à ses subalternes de repartir paisiblement. Il ne vous aurait alors été fait aucun mal...

Un frémissement condescendant passa sur les traits du Commandant wraith alors qu'il siffla en se penchant comme une tour sur la femme qui recula, apeurée:

- _...au lieu de menacer de torturer ma Compagne et de blesser mon adorateur!_ tonna la voix caverneuse et terrible du wraith.

Yalismée reprit contenance et se redressant de toute sa petite taille, elle décida de défier ce monstre et de lui laisser voir ce qu'était un vrai vorakien. Elle dompta sa peur et s'avança même d'un pas, touchant presque le nez élégant et verdâtre du Commandant wraith:

- Nous savions à partir du moment où nous avons lancé cette attaque contre vos adorateurs que nous allions mourir! Alors espèce de démon malfaisant, tuez-nous tous! Les humains des autres mondes sauront ce que vous êtes...et que vous n'avez _pas changé du tout!_

Complètement furieux, Todd eut le réflexe de lancer sa main droite pour l'abattre sur la poitrine frêle de la femme, mais il se souvint à temps qu'il ne lui était plus possible de se nourrir d'humains. Il pensa alors à utiliser sa main gauche et la fente terrible qui lui servait d'arme, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention que les vorakiens soient témoins de la mort d'une des leurs de cette façon et n'aillent ensuite en parler aux autres habitants de Pégase ou pire, aux humains d'Atlantis. Il se contenta donc d'ouvrir sa main et d'asséner une violente claque qui fit rebondir la femme par derrière et l'étendit aux pieds de deux hommes qui se penchèrent aussitôt pour la remettre sur des jambes flageolantes.

Deux des ongles du wraith ainsi que son doigt de garde avaient creusé des sillons assez profonds dans la joue de la femme. Hébétée, Yalismée toucha sa joue qui saignait et vrilla deux yeux remplis de haine dans ceux du Commandant wraith.

La voix frémissante de colère, les traits de Todd se transformèrent en une terrifiante grimace de démon et il grinça entre ses dents sa réponse:

- Cela me _démange_ en effet de tous vous tuer, _**humaine!**_ Mais voilà...vous pouvez remercier ma Compagne, car j'ai promis d'épargner vos misérables vies. Cependant, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de détruire votre village, vos récoltes, vos mines, tout ce qui comporte votre foyer! Vous allez donc pouvoir observer l'annihilation de tout ce qui faisait votre vie, cela à cause de la stupidité de votre comportement et de votre refus d'au moins laisser partir en paix mes envoyés!

Todd se retourna violemment et s'éloigna rapidement, suivi par ses officiers. Son manteau de cuir claqua d'une façon sonore et sa chevelure argentée voleta derrière lui alors qu'il marchait d'un pas de stentor.

Les drones restés derrière se mirent en formation et poussèrent le groupe des humains comme une horde d'animaux pour les déplacer en périphérie du village.

Impuissants et médusés, croyant à peine qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une mort certaine mais qu'ils devraient assister à la destruction totale de toutes leurs maisons, leurs territoires agricoles et leurs biens, les vorakiens n'eurent d'autre choix que de se laisser pousser par les soldats wraith vers la clairière menant à la porte des étoiles.

Une fois arrivés à l'endroit même où s'était tenue la rencontre de ce matin entre les leaders vorakiens et le petit comité de négociation de l'alliance de Todd, wraith et humains s'arrêtèrent alors que le Commandant s'approcha des habitant de Vorakia.

- Yalismée, il serait mieux de me dire tout de suite s'il en reste parmi les vôtres qui se sont dissimulés à quelque part...car sinon, je ne pourrai rien faire pour eux une fois que mes darts auront commencé à éradiquer votre village, dit le wraith d'un ton funeste.

La femme hésita puis regarda l'homme auprès d'elle. Son frère eut un hochement de tête négatif à sa question muette.

- Non. Nous sommes tous présents, dit la femme d'une voix triste et lasse.

Un autre homme fit un pas en avant et s'avança, tentant désespérément de plaider la cause des vorakiens:

- Je vous en prie Commandant, ne faites pas ça! Laissez-nous au moins une des fermes et ses étables ainsi que notre dernière récolte! Sinon, nous allons tous mourir de faim. Vous nous tuerez simplement d'une autre façon, mais à petit feu!

Todd marcha vers l'homme et le dominant de sa haute taille, il eut la satisfaction malicieuse de voir le vorakien se recroqueviller et commencer à trembler comme une feuille.

- Votre sort m'indiffère totalement, humain! Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, il existe un autre village à un jour d'ici, non loin d'une rivière à traverser. Demandez l'assistance des autres humains de ce monde et assurez-vous de bien leur raconter ce qui s'est passé et que je me suis montré assez clément pour épargner vos pitoyables vies..._pour cette fois-ci!_ Vous allez donc servir d'exemple. Maintenant, voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent impunément défier les wraith! termina Todd avec une voix forte et sinistre.

Sur un commandement mental de la part du Commandant, le flot des darts qui attendaient dans le ciel se mit à foncer vers le sol en se séparant en quatre formations distinctes:

La première se mit à cueillir les denrées différentes et fruits des récoltes que des drones avaient patiemment et méthodiquement réunis au-devant d'une grange.

La seconde formation se rendit plus loin à flanc de colline pour détruire les mines.

La troisième commença à tirer plusieurs salves pour mettre le feu aux champs céréaliers et enfin, la dernière formation cibla toutes les maisons du village.

La destruction tombant des darts avait commencé et les villageois réunis furent forcés de contempler avec des yeux horrifiés l'extermination complète de ce qui avait consisté en toute leur vie!

Les hommes et les femmes avaient des regards pleins de haine et de désespoir, alors que de jeunes enfants criaient et sanglotaient en se cachant dans les jupes de leur mère.

Ni Todd ni aucun wraith ne bronchèrent pendant l'annihilation du village de ceux qui avaient osé les défier en attaquant la délégation de l'alliance, pendant ce qui sembla durer bien plus longtemps que le dix minutes que prirent les darts pour effacer de la surface de cette planète le principal village de Vorakia ainsi que ses mines, cultures et agglomérations avoisinantes.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, il ne resta que des flammes rapidement éteintes par une fumée grise envoyée par les petits vaisseaux pour empêcher le feu d'atteindre l'orée des forêts. Les maisons n'étaient plus que cendres fumantes et les grands champs autrefois florissants n'étaient plus cultivables.

Un des adolescents aux premiers rangs se mit à courir vers le Commandant en hurlant de rage, un simple coutelas à la main dans une tentative désespérée de le tuer. Mais le Second fit un pas en avant et saisit le jeune garçon par la gorge aussitôt qu'il eut presque atteint sa cible, le soulevant comme un pantin, voulant visiblement briser le cou du téméraire freluquet!

- Noooon! Ne faites pas de mal à mon fils, il est jeune et tout cela est trop pour lui! supplia un homme qui avança d'un pas vers le groupe des wraith.

C'était le frère de Yalismé.

Le Second tourna la tête vers Todd, mais le Commandant hocha négativement la tête. Avec un regret évident de ne pouvoir calmer sa soif de violence, le wraith laissa tomber le jeune homme avec un sifflement écoeuré et repris sa place parmi les rangs des officiers.

Todd observa le ciel et vit que ses darts en avaient terminé et retournaient vers la ruche.

Sur un commandement mental, lui et ses troupes se mirent en marche vers leur petit vaisseau de transport sans un mot.

Mais il avait à peine fait dix pas qu'il se retourna brièvement pour lancer vers Yalismée et les humains ébahis, qui regardaient toujours le désastre qui remplaçait maintenant leur village:

- Si j'étais vous, je ne tarderais pas trop à me mettre en route pour atteindre le village le plus près, dit-il.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel:

- D'ici une heure, le soleil sera à son zénith et vous pourriez mourir de soif si vous ne vous hâtez pas. Pour ce qui est de ma propre alliance, nous vous laisserons désormais en paix...mais si mes envoyés reviennent dans un autre village de Vorakia et que vous ou les vôtres les attaquez encore une fois, sachez que cette fois-ci, je ne me contenterai pas de détruire vos villages; vous serez également exterminés sans pitié! laissa sinistrement tomber le Commandant wraith avant de se retourner et de marcher d'un pas leste et déterminé vers sa navette.

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard sur la ruche...**_

Sara Sheppard, travaillant à son écran dans la chambre, fit une pause lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du glissement des portes de leurs appartements.

Elle leva la tête à l'entrée de Todd.

Alors qu'elle avait pour habitude d'aller vers lui avec un large sourire pour l'accueillir, cette fois-ci la jeune femme resta là à hésiter, dans l'expectative, ne sachant pas si elle voulait savoir comment les choses s'étaient passées sur Vorakia.

Non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance en la promesse de son Compagnon wraith, mais elle se sentait encore très coupable du sort destiné à ce peuple, peu importe qu'ils l'aient attaquée et aient passé proche de causer la mort de Méroc. En même temps, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Todd de réagir comme ceux de son espèce lorsqu'ils étaient agressés, même qu'il avait «évolué» si on considérait qu'auparavant, un Commandant wraith qui aurait fait face à un tel outrage de la part d'humains aurait réagi en les exterminant sans pitié, ainsi que tout leur village.

Todd qui avançait en conquérant fit soudain une pause en constatant le regard tourmenté de sa Compagne ainsi que son mutisme et son hésitation à venir vers lui.

Sara voyait cependant que la colère du wraith était calmé et qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur son uniforme. Elle refusa par contre d'être la première à ouvrir la bouche.

- Sara, je veux te rassurer. J'ai tenu ma promesse...tous les habitants vorakiens sont vivants et n'ont subi aucun mal, à part de légères contusions constatées chez un jeune garçon qui a osé tenter de m'attaquer et que mon Second a dû repousser plutôt...radicalement. Ils sont tous encore vivants mais plus rien ne reste de leurs foyers et de leurs récoltes. Ils sont en route pour le village voisin où ils pourront sûrement trouver nourriture et abri.

Sara poussa un audible soupir de soulagement, même si elle avait le goût de dire, sceptique: _«Tu crois? Ces humains vont-ils leur porter secours ou les rejeter et les laisser_ _mourir de faim et de froid?»_. Car elle avait appris que sur Vorakia, les agglomérations d'habitants vivaient chacun de leur bord et étaient indifférents au sort d'autres villageois qu'ils considéraient comme des étrangers. Mais si elle avait obtenu la promesse de Todd de ne pas leur faire du mal, elle n'avait pas eu celle qu'il s'assurerait que d'autres humains leur porteraient secours ou non! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pousse trop loin ses exigences...

- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors.

Puis, semblant soudain se rappeler de quelque chose, Sara s'approcha de Todd et dit:

- J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de Méroc. L'opération a été difficile, mais s'est bien passée. Il est hors de danger. J'ai parlé plus tôt à un officier médical, puis tout récemment à Carson Becket. Il m'a assuré qu'il s'en remettra, cela bien sûr s'il passe le cap des quarante-huit heures habituelles que nous prévoyons pour les cas de détériorations dues souvent à de l'infection. Mais Carson est optimiste!

Le visage de Todd qui s'était contracté d'inquiétude à la mention du nom de Méroc se détendit soudain et un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu l'a sauvé Sara...et je dois également des remerciements à tes amis d'Atlantis, en particulier au Docteur Becket. Dans combien de temps Méroc pourra-t-il revenir sur la ruche?

- Oh, je préconise qu'il demeure en convalescence au moins une semaine sur Atlantis, dit Sara d'un ton catégorique, pour que Todd n'exige pas que son serviteur ne reprenne trop tôt du service.

Mais elle s'était inquiétée de cela pour rien car Todd ne fit que hocher affirmativement la tête en plissant ses lèvres, puis il laissa tomber:

- Alors je fais confiance à ton avis médical. Et mon respect pour Méroc vient encore une fois de grandir...c'est le plus loyal et le meilleur des adorateurs, le plus compétent et je ne peux que louanger ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il t'a sauvé la vie!

- Eh bien c'est à lui que tu devras le dire dès son retour, dit Sara d'un ton un peu trop sec, car vous les wraith vous n'êtes pas tellement tendres et reconnaissants envers vos adorateurs...c'est comme si tout vous était dû! Faudrait p'être songer à changer votre relation de Maîtres à esclaves plutôt comme...tiens, des patrons envers leurs employés?

Todd eut un petit sourire navré et hocha la tête, comme s'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Chaque chose en son temps. J'ai déjà réussi à changer la chose la plus importante chez mes frères et moi-même, soit notre manière de nous alimenter, qui était plutôt fatale pour vous les humains! Alors donnes-moi du temps pour instaurer de nouvelles coutumes et une hiérarchie différente entre espèces, petite humaine...

Le wraith s'approcha et caressa doucement la joue de sa Compagne.

- Je croyais ne pas te trouver ici, alors que tu m'avais avisé que tu retournais sur Atlantis?

Sara renifla, lui signifiant qu'elle ne gobait pas cela du tout!

- Meuh non. Tu _**savais bien **_que je n'irais pas. Je ne pouvais risquer de me faire questionner par John, Woolsey et les autres qui auraient voulu en savoir plus, ce qui m'aurait mise en situation d'être compromise, vu que votre _opération nettoyage_ du village n'était pas terminée, fit la jeune femme avec un peu de réticence. J'ai donc averti que j'y serais demain matin plutôt.

Todd sourit, repoussant doucement une mèche rebelle du visage de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ta loyauté, petite humaine. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre sur Atlantis pour maintenant, même si j'ai reçu quelques messages urgents apparemment de la cité, d'après le rapport récent de mon Second. Je n'ai pas de comptes à leur rendre!

- Mais moi si, soupira Sara. Et je devrai sûrement répondre à un questionnaire en règle demain...

- Dis-leur simplement la vérité. Je n'ai pas peur de mes décisions. Après tout, quand nous sommes partis de Vorakia, tous les humains étaient vivants. Et si les tiens se montrent mécontents du traitement pourtant équitable que j'ai fait subir à ce peuple après ce qu'ils ont fait, alors rien ne les empêche d'aller au secours des vorakiens et de leur trouver un nouvel abri!

- C'est sûrement ce qu'ils vont faire, dit Sara. Oh, en parlant de loyauté et de compétence, je dois te souligner le remarquable comportement de ton Second! Il m'a estomaqué par son efficacité alors qu'il est venu rapidement à notre secours et nous a tous empêché de connaître un sort sûrement fatal, là sur Vorakia! Je crois que tu ne devrais pas le faire languir aussi longtemps que Kenny et l'exploiter encore bien longtemps avec opportunisme, mais plutôt lui accorder enfin la charge de sa propre ruche en tant que commandant. Il l'a mérité amplement après ses derniers exploits, crois-moi!

Todd eut un petit rire narquois et pencha sa tête de côté, étrécissant ses yeux pour lancer un regard moqueur vers sa Compagne.

- Oh, mais je croyais que tu le détestais? Tu ne cesses pourtant de me chanter ses louanges depuis un bon moment...?

- Je le déteste de tout mon coeur, pourtant je ne veux pas sembler vouloir l'éloigner à tous prix de notre ruche, même si je dois avouer que j'en serais très contente! Mais je sais être objective et il serait juste de lui donner enfin le commandement de sa ruche, puisque bien que ce soit un excellent second, il te sera vraiment très utile et encore plus loyal si tu te décides à le faire enfin Commandant de son propre vaisseau. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de faire ainsi végéter et de tirer profit jusqu'à la dernière goutte de tes meilleurs officiers, Todd!

- Mm. Tu n'as pas tort...mais ceux de mon espèce sont d'une extrême patience lorsqu'il s'agit de monter dans la hiérarchie, Sara...la durée des années n'a pas la même signification pour un wraith que chez les humains, comme tu le sais bien!

Todd prit ensuite un regard imperturbable et dit d'un ton froid:

- Mon Second doit faire montre de rigueur, de constance et de discipline et cela, il le sait bien, comme tout wraith supérieur qui désire monter en grade. C'est essentiel pour qu'il se mérite enfin le rang convoité de Commandant dans l'alliance...et puis, je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais te mêler de politique wraith?

- Je fais une exception dans ce cas-ci. Cesses de te servir de lui et nommes-le enfin Commandant. Tu as vraiment une sale tendance à manipuler tes loyaux officiers et à étirer cette patience wraith légendaire un peu trop longuement! Et puis en parlant de patience, le Troisième s'est fait déjà suffisamment supplanté comme ça, ne trouves-tu pas? Je suis sûre qu'il a maintes fois prouvé sa valeur et surmonté ses faiblesses et qu'il est prêt à remplir le rôle de Second!

Sara se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop loin en confrontant Todd, mais ce dernier eut soudain un franc rire plutôt gouailleur. Saisissant le menton de la jeune femme entre ses mains, il plongea des yeux facétieux dans les siens et elle y lut que ce _maudit_ _wraith_ avait depuis le début l'intention de céder à sa demande et n'avait que honteusement joué avec elle!

Elle frappa sa main d'une façon enjouée, faussement en colère, trop contente de voir dans le regard plaisantin de Todd qu'il avait bien sûr l'intention depuis probablement un bon moment de céder à sa requête et de nommer Sam-le-Second enfin Commandant de sa ruche...

Todd eut un grand rire et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras en la levant dans les airs, la reposant doucement par terre mais lui volant un baiser sonore avant de la déposer.

- Il en sera fait selon tes désirs. Le Second mérite évidemment sa promotion et je ne manquerai pas de lui dire que tu as _fortement_ insisté pour appuyer sa candidature!

Sara soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Morya n'aurait plus à craindre de la violence du Second! se dit-elle, même s'il avait tout de même rigoureusement tenu sa promesse jusqu'ici de ne plus la violenter.

-...et il est temps que le Troisième accède enfin au grade de Second. Il est prêt je crois, mais devra faire ses preuves, conclut Todd.

Changeant de sujet, le wraith se rapprocha de sa Compagne et l'enlaça d'une façon possessive.

- Et maintenant, si tu veux bien ne plus te mêler des mouvements hiérarchiques parmi mon équipage militaire, petite humaine...que dirais-tu de partager mon bain?

Avec cette lueur trouble dans les yeux de son Compagnon, Sara devina qu'il y aurait plus de partage que de simplement prendre un bain avec Todd. Elle sourit malicieusement et noua ses bras autour de la nuque de l'alien qui sans attendre une autre réponse, la souleva dans ses bras et marcha d'un pas triomphant vers leur salle de bain où attendait le bassin aux eaux bleutées et bienfaisantes...

_()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain matin, sur Atlantis...**_

- ….nous avons donc secouru les réfugiés alors qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre le voyage de retour vers leur village complètement détruit, disait le lieutenant Stevensson, le nouveau chef de la sécurité mandaté par Richard Woolsey. La femme qui est leur leader nous a dit que les habitants du village qu'ils avaient atteint après une longue marche ont refusé de les héberger, même temporairement. Ils leur ont simplement donnés des provisions d'eau pour qu'ils retournent chez eux. Mais je ne crois sincèrement pas que tout le monde aurait survécu à ce voyage de retour si nous n'étions pas arrivés pour leur porter assistance, monsieur...

L'officier fit une pause, lisant ostensiblement quelque chose sur la feuille de rapport étalée devant lui sur la table de conférence.

- Ils nous ont dit que ces wraith ont tout détruit: les mines dans les montagnes ont sauté, les cours d'eau sont désormais saturés d'éléments toxiques dû aux armements wraith, les maisons ont toutes été rasées et plus rien ne subsistent de leurs provisions de nourriture. Quant aux champs, ils sont maintenant impropres à la culture pour un certain nombre d'années à venir, avant que la terre brûlée ne puisse produire quelque chose. Il faudra faire appel à des experts pour donner une idée du laps de temps sécuritaire avant qu'ils ne puissent replanter.

Il y eut un malaise autour de la table alors que personne ne regardait ouvertement Sara Sheppard qui était à cette réunion ce matin, en tant que représentante de l'alliance des wraith de Todd.

Mais l'officier responsable de la sécurité, lui, regarda directement la jeune femme avec une lueur de forte réprobation, bien qu'il n'ignora pas qu'elle était la soeur du Colonel John Sheppard, son supérieur.

Sara commençait à être habituée à ce genre d'attitude agressive qu'elle avait rencontré dernièrement, lors de ses missions de négociation.

Elle envoya au lieutenant Stevensson un regard défiant, comme pour dire: _«Et puis quoi!»_

L'homme grand et mince d'origine suédoise avait un visage en forme de long couteau, des cheveux blonds filasses coupés en brosse militaire, des yeux bleus très pâles, des lèvres trop minces et une grosse veine battant sur sa tempe gauche et qui attirait irrésistiblement le regard.

Mais c'était surtout son air supérieur et méprisant que Sara n'aima pas du tout. Il ne connaissait évidemment pas la jeune femme, vu qu'il n'était chef de la sécurité que depuis peu, venu de la terre avec le Dédale il y a seulement quelques semaines pour rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis. Il devait être du genre méticuleux et à faire du zèle; ça devait être pour cela que Richard Woolsey l'avait choisi!

Tout ce que Stevensson savait, c'était que cette femme qui avait vécu quelques années sur Atlantis y était autrefois médecin et chercheuse et qu'elle avait quitté les siens pour aller vivre avec un commandant wraith, avec _l'ennemi!..._et par-dessus le marché, un prédateur de son espèce! Bien que le Colonel Sheppard et Monsieur Woolsey, ses deux supérieurs, lui en eussent expliqué les circonstances, le chef de la sécurité d'un naturel suspicieux pensait que c'était à n'y rien comprendre et surtout _très compromettant_ comme situation. Une alliance plutôt suspecte selon lui...

Son attitude agressive envers la jeune femme coulait donc sur elle comme un robinet ouvert. Sara décida qu'elle le détestait cordialement.

Personne d'autre n'avait osé encore accuser Todd via sa Compagne; alors pour éviter un affrontement trop belliqueux entre sa soeur et l'officier chargé de la sécurité, John Sheppard décida de poser les premières questions de l'enquête obligatoire, suite à l'attaque de Todd et de ses wraith contre Vorakia.

- Bon, merci pour votre rapport, lieutenant Stevensson, dit-il. Maintenant Sara, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé sur Vorakia depuis le début lors de ton arrivée?

Sara soupira intérieurement en se disant que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Méroc n'aurait pas été si grièvement blessé et parce qu'elle avait dû prendre la décision de le faire transporter sur Atlantis pour sauver sa vie. Mais voilà, il lui fallait bien parler de l'attaque, maintenant que les atlantes étaient impliqués!

- Eh bien comme pour toutes mes missions diplomatiques, nous nous rendons toujours avec une petite navette de transport mais j'avais convaincu Todd de ne pas imposer la présence d'un officier wraith parmi les représentants de notre alliance, pour bien sûr ne pas faire peur aux habitants des mondes visités. Le Second qui m'accompagne reste cependant toujours en orbite et je communique avec lui par un transmetteur discret sur ma personne, au cas où nous soyons en danger. Jusqu'ici, cela n'a pas été nécessaire. Nous demandons toujours expressément au peuple visité de n'envoyer de leur côté que trois négociateurs également. Je suis allé rencontrer les représentants du village en compagnie de deux adorateurs, Méroc et Yersé. Cependant, nous avons rencontré une plus forte hostilité que parmi les peuples visités précédemment et lorsque les leaders vorakiens ont commencé à nous insulter, les choses se sont mises à mal tourner, même si j'ai tenté de leur faire entendre raison en leur affirmant que nous ne ferions donc pas affaire avec eux! Tout ce que nous voulions était de repartir en paix...mais c'est alors que sur un signal de Gishka, leur dirigeant, un groupe de villageois cachés a jailli de nulle part et a commencé à nous attaquer! Le fils du chef a pointé une arbalète sur moi et Méroc ayant voulu s'avancer pour me servir de bouclier a alors été touché par cette flèche...

Sara fit une pause, avalant péniblement à ce souvenir choquant.

-...comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, ça a été la débandade! Mais étant donné que nous n'étions que trois contre au moins une bonne quinzaine de vorakiens, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'activer mon transmetteur pour rapatrier le vaisseau du Second qui s'est téléporté aussitôt pour nous porter secours. Voyant la situation, il a rematérialisé les drones qui nous accompagnent toujours lors des missions et il s'en est suivi une bataille défensive contre nos attaquants dont j'ai quelque peu manqué le déroulement, étant donné que j'étais occupée à sauver la vie de Méroc!

- La mairesse des rescapés du village nous a affirmé que c'est vous qui les avez provoqués et que vous avez également menacé de tous les exterminer, accusa brusquement Stevensson. Ce serait vous la responsable en tout premier lieu de tous leurs malheurs!

_**- Qu...quoi! **_bégaya Sara. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? dit la jeune femme, offusquée. Jamais je n'ai provoqué ni même menacé ces gens! Ce sont eux qui nous ont pris en embuscade en hypocrites! Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler les miens en renfort, vous auriez fait la même chose!

- Doucement, Docteur Sheppard, dit Richard Woolsey d'une voix calme. Nous ne vous accusons de rien...(il lança un long regard sévère en direction de Stevensson). Nous tentons simplement avec votre aide de reconstituer les évènements et de comprendre pourquoi Todd a ordonné la destruction du village de Vorakia.

Mais Stevensson ne sembla pas impressionné par la remontrance silencieuse du directeur de la cité.

- Pourquoi y a t-il eu des morts lors de cette bataille? Cet officier wraith et ses soldats auraient pu se contenter de paralyser ces villageois étant donné que ces pauvres gens ne possédaient apparemment aucune arme de technologie avancée! La mairesse nous a dit qu'une femme avait tué son fils, le dernier qui lui restait!

- Oui, en effet, dit calmement et froidement Sara. C'est moi qui lui ai lancé la seule arme que j'avais, soit une dague qui s'est fichée dans sa gorge.

- C'est toi? fit John Sheppard, surpris malgré lui alors qu'il savait sa soeur si peu sûre d'elle avec une arme blanche, même n'importe quelle arme tout court! Il y a bien des choses qu'il ignorait d'elle et de sa vie sur cette dangereuse ruche, finalement!

- Il venait de blesser gravement Méroc alors que c'est moi qui devait prendre cette flèche! dit la jeune femme, véhémente. Et il allait réarmer son arbalète alors je n'ai fait que nous défendre tous! Je regrette la mort du fils de Yalismée, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué pour sauver nos vies! En tant que soldat, vous devriez comprendre cela, lieutenant! fit-elle en se tournant carrément vers Stevensson.

- Oh vraiment? fit l'officier en charge de la sécurité, d'un ton persiffleur. Peut-être vous êtes vous justement défendue contre lui, mais qu'en est-il de l'attaque de ce Second et de ses drones contre une pauvre bande de villageois qui n'avaient rien d'autre pour se défendre que des couteaux et des flèches? Vos maudits wraith ont tué deux vorakiens pendant l'attaque, dont le maire...ils en ont blessé plusieurs assez gravement, alors qu'ils auraient pu simplement tirer avec leurs armes paralysantes! Et votre Chef Suprême s'est ensuite présenté et a forcé les villageois à assister impuissants à la destruction totale de tout ce qui était leur monde...non bien sûr, ils n'ont pas drainé la vie de tous ces pauvres gens avec leurs mains, mais de les condamner à mourir de faim et de soif alors qu'ils n'ont plus rien, ça n'en est pas moins une mort tout aussi cruelle!

Là, il touchait un point sensible et bien que Sara avait tenté vainement d'empêcher Todd d'appliquer ce châtiment impitoyable aux vorakiens, elle se sentit touchée personnellement parce que cet officier nouvellement responsable de la sécurité la regardait avec suffisance et reproche, avec ce même regard de mépris que le chef des vorakiens avait utilisé lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de _putain_.

Sara se leva brusquement et se pencha par devant, appuyant ses deux mains à plat avec force sur la longue table d'acajou de la salle de conférence.

- J'aurais bien aimé que vous soyez là, lieutenant! La situation n'était vraiment pas facile car nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard et vous savez, si j'avais pu éviter de faire appel au Second, je l'aurais fait pour empêcher un tel affrontement! Mais tout s'est fait si vite et je ne vais certainement pas blâmer l'officier qui était responsable de notre sécurité et qui avait comme ordre de me ramener saine et sauve au Commandant de notre alliance et de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour cela! Je vous rappelle que ce ne sont que deux personnes qui sont mortes, oui c'est deux de trop...mais les vorakiens ont couru après leur malheur en décidant de nous attaquer au lieu de nous laisser partir en paix. Jamais Todd ne leur aurait fait du mal en représailles, s'ils n'avaient pas attaqué les premiers!

Stevensson s'était levé à son tour et il eut un sourire mauvais et narquois:

- Ahhhh mais comme vous le défendez, votre...Compagnon wraith! Avez-vous donc cru que ces bêtes prédatrices allaient totalement changé, Docteur? Avez-vous donc oublié votre propre humanité à force de vivre avec ces monstres? Vous semblez tuer tout aussi froidement qu'eux à ce que je vois!

Un poing s'abattit violemment sur la table. John Sheppard venait de se lever à son tour et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son chef de la sécurité.

- Ça suffit, Stevensson! siffla Sheppard. Vous allez cesser de lui parler comme ça en lui manquant de respect! Changez _**tout de suite **_d'attitude ou je vous vire de cette salle de réunion!

- Sauf votre respect, colonel, je..tenta le lieutenant.

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite. décida brusquement John Sheppard, usant d'une voix basse mais si coupante qu'elle résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet.

Même si Richard Woolsey en tant que directeur et leader de cette réunion était le seul en fait qui pouvait chasser quelqu'un de la conférence qu'il avait lui-même sommé, le petit homme chauve ne dit mot et laissa son chef militaire congédier le chef de la sécurité. Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé alors qu'un silence contraignant était tombé après le départ du lieutenant qui avait salué militairement son supérieur après un _«À vos_ _ordres, Monsieur!»_ retentissant, puis avait tourné les talons pour sortir de la salle de réunion.

- Désolé Docteur Sheppard, dit Monsieur Woolsey d'une voix protocolaire mais apaisante pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue comme un arc. Mon chef de la sécurité doit mener enquête et il est peut-être maladroit et trop zélé dans son travail, mais nous devons connaître toute la vérité et tenter de voir à ce que ce genre d'erreur ne se reproduise plus si nous voulons..-

_- Ce genre d'erreur...!_ grinça Sara. J'aurais pu être tuée et en fait, Méroc a trinqué à ma place et a failli y laisser sa vie! Vous ne faites pas tant de simagrées lorsque c'est une équipe d'atlantes en mission qui rencontre des individus peu avenants qui vous tendent des embuscades et que vous devez répliquer en les tuant pour défendre vos vies! Bien qu'il s'agisse d'humains de la galaxie de Pégase, Vorakia ne fait pas du tout partie de vos alliés. Oui je comprends que vous leur ayez porté assistance et j'en suis soulagée pour eux, car il ne leur reste plus rien. Mais vraiment Monsieur Woolsey, s'il y a eu erreur ici, ce n'est certainement pas de la faute de Todd qui a voulu nous protéger, moi et mes hommes! Sa..._réplique_ a peut-être été un peu trop forte et punitive, mais auparavant vous savez bien que les wraith se seraient contentés de cruellement et définitivement rayé _ET_ leur village _ET_ leur vie de l'existence...en fait tout ce que Todd veut maintenant, c'est être capable de sustenter tous les nombreux membres de son alliance, étant donné qu'ils mangent désormais comme nous, les humains.

- Les humains doivent aider les autres humains en détresse, dit alors une voix veloutée venant du bout de la table. Nous _**nous **_le devons, mais nous ne devons _**rien **_aux wraith...

Auprès de Teyla Emmagan qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, venait de parler une personne qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot non plus.

Sara tourna la tête vers Halling, le nouveau leader des athosiens qui était venu aujourd'hui en tant que représentant de la Coalition.

_En fait, depuis le simulacre de procès intenté lorsque Sheppard et son équipe avaient été kidnappés et emprisonnés sur un monde lointain et secret pour y subir une sorte d'instance accusatrice menée par les mondes de Pégase qui en voulaient aux atlantes d'avoir détérioré leur galaxie, Richard Woolsey avait sauvé magistralement son équipe mais avait dû donner des pots-de-vin à l'un des membres du juré de trois juges et avait dû promettre à la Coalition des planète qu'elle ferait désormais partie de toutes les décisions importantes, relatives à la bonne marche des opérations de la mission d'Atlantis parmi les pégasiens._

Hors, Halling avait été convié pour cette réunion au sujet de ce qui venait de se passer sur Vorakia. La jeune femme aimait bien cet homme très grand au visage allongé et barbu entouré d'un halo de cheveux mi-longs, roux et frisés, au sourire envoûtant et aux grands yeux bleus hypnotisants. Elle le salua d'un court mouvement de tête:

- En fait, oui c'est vrai Halling, vous avez raison. Mais désormais, il faut compter aussi que les wraith, du moins la majorité faisant partie de l'alliance de Todd, sont dépendants de nous, humains...mais la bonne nouvelle est que ce n'est _**plus **_de notre force vitale. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas développé suffisamment leurs propres ressources pour exploiter leurs territoires pour leur apporter suffisamment de nourriture pour tous, alors je continuerai de partir en mission diplomatique pour nouer des alliances commerciales. Et puis pour ce qui est d'aider les autres humains en détresse, avouez que les autres villageois de ce monde ont été bien peu compatissants en ne donnant que de l'eau aux réfugiés et en les chassant presqu'à coups de pied, ce qui les aurait sûrement condamnés à mort!

Halling se gratta la menton pendant un moment, puis parla de sa belle voix de ténor:

- Quand j'avais 11 ans, j'ai vu les wraith mettre leur main mortelle sur chaque personne que j'aimais...sur celles aussi que je détestais ou ignorais. Tout le monde! Mes parents, ma famille proche et lointaine, mes amis, ma communauté et mon foyer ont été dévorés, détruits! Puis plus tard, ce fut ma femme, la mère de mon fils Jinto. Ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier, croyez-moi Docteur Sheppard! Alors je comprend les vorakiens qui bien sûr n'auraient pas dû vous attaquer en traître, mais qui n'ont simplement pas cru en les promesses de leurs ennemis jurés.

- Et je comprend bien sûr moi aussi, répliqua Sara. Mais il reste que vous devez tous réaliser qu'il est crucial maintenant que wraith et humains de cette galaxie s'entendent pour le bénéfice de tous! Ne pouvons-nous pas tenter d'oublier le passé pour créer un monde meilleur? Il faut maintenant que les deux partis collaborent dans la confiance et..-

- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux wraith! l'interrompit sombrement Teyla en plissant le front, ses yeux bruns chocolat plein de scepticisme. Ils ont beau avoir radicalement changé leur façon de s'alimenter, ils se croient encore et toujours les maîtres de cette galaxie!

- Je crois aussi tout comme Teyla que les wraith sont indignes de confiance, reprit Halling. Je pense également que vous tous qui venez de la Terre ne pouvez pleinement le réaliser. Et c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais vécu dans l'ombre des wraith, dans la terreur des cueillettes comme nous avons dû le faire! Tout comme nos ancêtres. Vous voyez le côté humain des wraith et pensez qu'ils peuvent raisonner avec les humains. Nous, cependant, nous voyons plutôt le côté monstrueux en eux, caché sous la surface. Nous ne serons jamais trompés par eux, peu importe s'ils tentent de paraître comme nous, de manger comme nous! Nous ne seront jamais crédules envers leurs tromperies, leurs tentatives de nous faire croire qu'ils ont tant changé que cela...je suis désolé, mais le comportement des vorakiens vous a simplement montré que ce genre d'attaques va probablement se reproduire et en tant que membre du comité de la Coalition, si nous devons un jour nous rallier à un côté, ce ne sera certainement pas du bord de nos ennemis de toujours...

Un autre silence pendant lequel Sara se sentit découragée, même si elle pouvait très bien comprendre le point de vue des humains de cette autre galaxie que la sienne.

- Cependant, continua Halling, la Coalition en est venue à la conclusion que nous ne devons pas intervenir dans l'alliance d'Atlantis avec ces wraith que vous avez aidé à transformer et tant et aussi longtemps que vous jugerez bon de maintenir cet accord entre eux et vous, nous ne pouvons vous en tenir rigueur, puisque vous êtes ceux qui avez créé ce rétrovirus pour leur enlever leur besoin de drainer les forces vitales des humains. Et nous comprenons qu'il vous faut les aider à trouver de quoi sustenter un si grand nombre d'individus. Par contre, rien ne nous oblige à eux et nous ne voulons pas faire partie de cette alliance ni négocier avec des wraith. Certains mondes vont accepter, d'autres...non. Mais il est inadmissible de supporter des représailles telles que celles qu'ont subi les vorakiens! Nous espérons donc qu'Atlantis apporte son aide aux réfugiés, tout comme nous l'avons fait sur New Athos...

- Cela va de soi! se hâta de dire Monsieur Woolsey.

Sara poussa un autre soupir de soulagement en constatant que les membres de la Coalition resteraient en dehors de la décision d'Atlantis de rester lié à l'alliance de Todd, mais elle déplorait leur décision de ne pas vouloir négocier avec eux. Finalement, les choses se tassaient mais il était clair que si elle ne réussissait pas à empêcher Todd de partir en mission punitive à chaque fois que certains mondes pégasiens feraient preuve de rébellion, Atlantis finirait par être poussé par la Coalition à s'allier radicalement à un clan ou à l'autre..._et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était la petite soeur de John Sheppard que ce dernier les favoriserait!_

La réunion se termina bientôt et Sara se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son cher Méroc.

_()()()_

_Un peu plus tard, infirmerie..._

Sara était passé par le bureau de Carson Becket pour avoir des nouvelles de Méroc, mais elle apprit que le médecin était en salle d'opération pour l'intervention d'urgence d'une appendicectomie sur une des infirmières; on lui dit qu'ils s'agissait de Sandra et elle se demanda brièvement si John et elle se voyaient de nouveau depuis la rupture de Larrin et de son frère?

Elle rencontra donc Jennifer Keller qui la mit au courant de l'état de Méroc avant qu'elle ne passe voir l'adorateur. Regardant les résultats de ses récentes prises de sang, Sara constata que l'homme se remettait bien et surtout qu'il ne faisait pas d'infection, le ciel en soit loué!

À son entrée dans la petite salle qui servait de soins intensifs, Sara fut heureuse de voir que l'homme avait été extubé mais qu'il était sous épidurale. Son lit était relevé au quart, ce qui lui permettait de manger ce qui lui sembla être un bouillon très clair.

Une infirmière en train de relever les lectures du moniteur relié par fils à Méroc la vit et lui fit un sourire, lui faisant signe d'approcher du lit de son patient.

Méroc la vit à son tour et lui sourit, déposant sa cuillère et reposant sa tête contre ses oreillers. Sara sourit largement et vint s'asseoir sur le bout du lit.

- Sara Sheppard, dit l'homme en respirant toutefois difficilement.

Sara savait évidemment qu'il devait pas mal souffrir, malgré les anti-douleur injectés par son intra-veineuse. Des côtes fracturées et une opération au poumon ne permettaient pas aux médicaments d'occulter complètement sa douleur. Il respirait assez péniblement, aussi c'est elle qui devrait parler:

- Bonjour Méroc! Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais que ça doit faire un mal de chien! Je suis si contente de te voir en vie et en voie de guérison!

Elle serra brièvement sa main - bien qu'elle le considérait comme un ami cher à son coeur, elle savait que l'homme avait été conditionné depuis bien longtemps à garder ses distances avec ses Maîtres et la Compagne mais elle ne put empêcher des larmes de brouiller ses yeux, tant elle se sentait heureuse et soulagée de le savoir sorti d'affaire et aussi, parce qu'elle lui devait la vie!

- Je t'apporte les bon voeux de Mathob, elle pense à toi et elle a bien hâte que tu reviennes parmi nous, continua Sara en essuyant brièvement ses yeux, notant que Méroc avait détourné le regard avec discrétion pour lui permettre de reprendre contenance. Toutefois d'après Carson et Jennifer, mes collègues médecins, tu ne pourras sortir des soins que dans une semaine minimum et tu resteras ensuite un certain nombre de jours en soins réguliers. Nous avons failli te perdre définitivement! Je veux aussi te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie! Je te serai éternellement obligée...

- Je n'ai...f..fait que mon...de..voir, Compagne.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas rien! Et je peux te dire que le Commandant est fier de toi et qu'il t'est grandement reconnaissant. Il m'a dit que tu es le meilleur serviteur et adorateur qu'il n'ait jamais eu!

Ça de la part de Todd, c'était vraiment inusité et important! Sara vit une lueur d'orgueil et d'appréciation passer dans le regard de l'homme dont la poitrine se gonfla de fierté. Mais comme ses côtes lui faisaient mal, il eut une toux brusque en portant la main à sa poitrine.

Sara se précipita et retira le bol de bouillon du chemin car il avait failli se renverser sur le plateau. Elle décida de redescendre la tête du lit automatique pour lui permettre de se reposer.

- Tout doux! Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, comme je te l'ai dit.

Une infirmière fut à son chevet en quelques secondes mais voyant que le Docteur Sheppard avait pris soin du patient, elle se figea et attendit.

- Je dois refaire son pansement, Docteur...dit-elle.

- Apportez-moi ce qu'il faut, je vais le faire. Je voulais l'examiner de toute manière, dit Sara.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Méroc resta silencieux et stoïque alors que la jeune femme défaisait le pansement souillé, examinant brièvement la parfaite suture chirurgicale et constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'infection. L'homme ne faisait pas de température non plus. Elle nettoya la région opérée et refit le pansement.

Méroc fermait les yeux et supportait bien la douleur. Elle regarda sur son dossier ce que Carson Becket avait ordonné comme anti-douleur et constatant qu'elle aurait prescrit la même chose, elle se contenta de demander à l'infirmière de l'injecter une demi-heure plus tôt que l'heure convenue, au cas où il se plaindrait d'avoir trop mal.

Méroc eut un pauvre sourire:

- Non, ça ira Ma Dame. J'ai déjà enduré pire que cela!

- J'imagine! dit Sara, pensant à la conversion_ «prendre et redonner la vie»_ que beaucoup de maîtres wraith utilisaient pour subjuguer l'humain choisi et le transformer en adorateur fidèle à la vie à la mort...

- Et c'est grâce à vous si je suis encore de ce monde. Vous m'avez tiré d'affaire, vous avez même tenu tête au Second qui voulait vous mettre en sécurité impérativement...il devait être furieux!

Sara éclata d'un rire un peu amer.

- Ah ça oui! Mais il ne me fait pas peur, tu sais?

Elle vit le regard de Méroc s'assombrir:

- J'espère que le Maître a exterminé toute cette vermine en même temps que leur village!

Déconcertée, Sara observa en plissant le front la mâchoire serrée et les yeux durcis de l'homme étendu sur le lit. Ses poings serrés témoignaient qu'il pensait chacune des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

_L'adorateur avait-il donc oublié qu'un jour, des wraith étaient venus capturer des êtres aimés et qu'ils avaient probablement détruit une partie de son propre village et fait d'autre captifs, tout comme lui? Avait-il oublié qu'il était humain?_

Elle frissonna en se demandant quelle sorte de lavage de cerveau les wraith faisaient sur ces humains transformés en esclaves qui faisait que Méroc trouvait _tout-à-fait normal_ que son Maître se venge ainsi sur d'autres humains, qui ne voulaient somme toute que résister à un ennemi très puissant et destructeur?

-En fait, dit-elle, j'ai supplié le Commandant d'épargner au moins toutes les vies des vorakiens. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que même si on nous a tendu un piège et qu'on a voulu nous tuer, ceux restés au village, surtout les femmes, les malades et les enfants, n'étaient tout de même pas responsables de la décision de leurs leaders de nous attaquer!

Méroc parut très surpris et même désappointé.

- Le Commandant les a laissé vivre? demanda-t-il, son expression habituellement imperturbable cédant le pas à une stupéfaction teintée de déception, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à une telle faiblesse de la part du Chef Suprême qu'il servait depuis tant d'années!

Sara cacha son agacement.

- C'est une ère nouvelle, Méroc. Tu sais pourtant le but de nos missions de négociation! Comment pourrions-nous gagner la confiance des habitants humains de Pégase, si les wraith continuent à tuer tous ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir d'une alliance avec eux?

- Compagne, ils ont beau maintenant consommer la même nourriture que nous, nos Maîtres wraith restent l'espèce supérieure de cette galaxie! S'opposer à eux comme les vorakiens l'ont fait a été pure folie et ils ne méritaient rien d'autre que la mort comme châtiment exemplaire! Le Commandant l'aurait fait sans hésiter..._avant_.

Il se mit à respirer laborieusement, ayant récité son discours tout d'une traite. Sara lui fit signe de se calmer tout en réalisant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison, que pour Méroc ces prédateurs qu'il servait depuis tant d'années, même des années au-delà de la durée de vie normale d'un humain, représentaient pour lui des sortes de demi-dieux et que ce n'était pas le temps de tenter de changer sa mentalité!

Elle n'osait pas non plus demander à Méroc _quand était_ la dernière fois où son Compagnon avait agit aussi cruellement en détruisant toutes vies sur un monde probablement rebelle et trop avancé technologiquement pour que les wraith se permettent de les laissent progresser et peut-être un jour de les dépasser?

- Eh bien sois rassuré, répliqua Sara d'un ton sec et amer. Il ne reste rien de Vorakia, rien que des cendres fumantes. Ils n'ont plus l'utilisation ni de leurs mines ni de leurs champs agricoles, même les cours d'eau sont pollués pour un bon bout de temps! Les villageois voisins leur ont même refusé l'asile et si ce n'était de mes amis atlantes qui les ont secourus et qui vont leur trouver un abri temporaire, beaucoup d'entre eux seraient morts maintenant!

- Ils ont osé tirer sur nous, Compagne! Ils ont voulu vous capturer et vous torturer! Ils auraient mérité une punition bien pire...

Méroc se remit à tousser et Sara décida de laisser tomber ce sujet délicat, remplissant un verre d'eau de la cruche sur la petite table à son chevet, lui tendant le verre et l'aidant à boire.

- Restes calme...ne parlons plus de cela, dit-elle.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie dans l'intention d'aller dire bonjour à John et aux autres avant de retourner sur la ruche retrouver Todd et ses enfants.

Mais elle se buta presque à John dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sortie alors que Sheppard entrait nonchalamment. Comme de toute évidence son frère allait bien, Sara le vit se diriger évidemment vers le lit de Sandra qui était revenue entretemps de son intervention.

John bafouilla quelque chose comme de quoi sa soeur ne devait pas se faire d'idée, que Sandra et lui n'étaient qu'_amis_ et que rien de romantique n'avait été envisagé, etc. etc.

Sara se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, son expression ouvertement narquoise, observant le grand John Sheppard rougir et s'embrouiller dans son discours, constatant encore une fois à quel point son frère était si maladroit à mentir dès qu'il s'agissait de sa vie sentimentale!

Elle finit par avoir pitié de lui et changea de sujet, l'avisant qu'elle venait de voir Méroc et qu'elle ne le ramènerait sur la ruche avec elle que dans une dizaine de jours au mieux. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle quitterait Atlantis après avoir dîné avec lui et le reste de l'équipe.

_()()()_

En route pour ses quartiers temporaires en vue de se changer pour le repas à la cafétéria en compagnie de John et de ses amis, Sara fit une rencontre dans le corridor.

Lindsay Novak la vit de loin et lui fit de grands signes excités puis se mit d'abord à courir, puis semblant se rappeler de quelque chose elle s'arrêta net, ouvrit la bouche pour mimer «attendez moi!» et rejoignit Sara en marchant plus lentement.

Plus Lindsay avançait vers elle, plus elle notait que la généticienne avait le teint rosi et semblait plus frénétique que jamais.

Une fois rendue à son niveau, la femme commença son discours surexcité:

- Allôôô Sara! Je vous cherche depuis que vous êtes revenue sur Atlantis, mais dites donc, vous êtes une femme occupée vous là! - Oh! j'ai su pour votre serviteur et ce qui s'est passé sur Vorakia. Heureusement que Carson est un chirurgien extraordinaire et - oh là là, vous y êtes pour quelque chose aussi, on m'a raconté comment vous avez sauvé la vie de cet homme de justesse! - m'enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous voir...j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et shhhhhhhh ça doit rester secret! - Je peux vous voir en privé? _Tout de suite?_

Lindsay sautillait presque comme un ressort et Sara se dit qu'elle devrait se réhabituer à être patiente avec le tempérament nerveux et spécial de son amie.

- Eh bien justement, j'étais en route pour mes quartiers pour aller me préparer pour le repas. Venez avec moi, nous parlerons là-bas!

Lindsay se remit à marcher vite, souriant, gesticulant tout en parlant, tirant presque Sara par la manche tant elle semblait avoir hâte de lui confier ce quelque chose de secret.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle sauta presque sur Sara et sa frénésie devint carrément de l'hystérie:

_- Devinez quoi?_

Sara se demanda soudain ce qui pouvait faire croire à son amie qu'elle était devenue devin depuis le dernier moment où elles s'étaient vues?, puis elle commença à détailler la femme en face d'elle:

Ahhh, elle laissait maintenant ses minces cheveux châtains qui avaient poussé flotter librement sur ses épaules, semblant avoir complètement oublié de les remonter en chignon comme à son habitude, même en service. Ce devait être l'influence de Kenny. Les wraith adoraient les cheveux longs et même très longs chez leurs adoratrices, elle en savait quelque chose! La femme portait le même uniforme des scientifiques d'Atlantis et aucun bijou, donc rien de nouveau non plus sur sa personne. Sara abandonna et demanda, un peu agacée:

- Que je devine quoi, Lindsay?

- Ah ben que je suis bête!...ça ne se voit évidemment pas encore! Mais j'aurais cru qu'après le dernier rapport très positif des simulations sur la thérapie génique que Kenny et moi avons fait parvenir à Todd, que vous devineriez un peu? Bon alors... _JE SUIS ENCEINTE!_

Sans crier gare la généticienne avait hurlé les trois derniers mots, si fort que malgré le fait que Sara avait refermé soigneusement la porte de ses appartements, elle était presque sûre que n'importe quel passant aurait pu entendre le «secret»!

- Qu..quoi? croassa la jeune femme. Vous...vous avez tous deux pris la TGCE?

(C'était en fait le sigle qu'ils avaient tous décidé d'utiliser: Thérapie Génique de Croisement des Espèces, pour nommer le traitement que Todd avait d'abord créé puis administré à Sara et à lui-même pour qu'elle devienne enceinte d'un wraith, puis dont Lindsay Novak avait repris les travaux pour l'améliorer grandement et le rendre moins agressif et dangereux pour la vie d'une humaine).

Elle se mit à observer Lindsay. Aurait-elle dû deviner quelque chose? Elle avait exactement la même apparence et le même poids, sauf qu'elle était deux fois plus excitée et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat joyeux et ma foi superbe, se dit-elle. Elle la revit en train de courir dans le corridor à sa rencontre puis de soudain se rappeler qu'elle devait se restreindre et faire attention à quelque chose, ce qui l'avait fait subitement ralentir.

- Oui! fit Lindsay. Kenny et moi étions sûrs que les simulations en laboratoire étaient suffisantes et nous avons en effet servi de cobayes et voilàààà! Seulement trois essais et me voilà enceinte de presque six semaines!

Une prudence exagérée sembla retenir Lindsay sur place alors que la généticienne se retenait visiblement de ne pas sauter littéralement de joie!

Puis elle ouvrit sa veste et souleva sans cérémonie son chemisier, dévoilant un abdomen absolument plat, - même que Sara lui avait autrefois presque envié son ventre presque collé à sa colonne vertébrale! Rien ne transparaissait évidemment, mais la femme tourna sur elle-même avec un _tadammm!_ retentissant et agrippa ensuite sa taille pour étirer une poignée de peau, se mettant de côté pour mettre en évidence une bosse à peine visible au centre de son abdomen.

Une fois revenue de sa stupéfaction, Sara se mit à être inquiète et même plutôt mécontente.

- Mais voyons Lindsay, ce ne sont pas des choses à faire que de décider tous les deux par vous-mêmes d'appliquer cette thérapie sans en parler d'abord à Todd et à moi! Car j'imagine qu'il ne sait rien encore, il aurait sûrement exigé que vous fassiez encore plus de simulations virtuelles, car il n'est pas du genre à prendre encore des chances alors que je suis presque morte lorsque j'ai pris ce traitement!

Lindsay eut un haussement d'épaules un peu dédaigneux, après avoir fait un visage long et déçu parce que son amie ne l'avait pas aussitôt félicité. Sara comprit qu'en effet, Todd ne savait _rien_ de la décision prise par Kenny et Novak.

- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de sa permission, car nous savions bien sûr qu'il s'objecterait mais vous savez quoi? Premièrement, je suis bien meilleure en génétique que Todd, Kenny, Carson et vous-même réunis, et deuxièmement Kenny en tant que Commandant de sa propre ruche n'a pas besoin de courir voir son Chef à chaque fois qu'il a une décision personnelle à prendre. Troisièmement et finalement, j'ai maintenant dépassé la quarantaine et je ne pouvais pas attendre, alors j'ai persuadé Kenny de nous administrer ce traitement en lequel je crois profondément. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, moi madame, si je veux des enfants!

Il ne servait à rien de réprimander encore plus la pauvre femme qui réagissait maintenant avec véhémence. Mais Sara avait en quelque sorte du mal à comprendre que la généticienne et scientifique ait pris cette décision sans aucune logique et en ne voyant pas qu'il pourrait y avoir eu un danger à ne pas subir ce traitement sous supervision! Elle osait à peine penser à la réaction de Todd lorsqu'il saurait!

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, sa curiosité scientifique prenant enfin le dessus:

- Bon, c'est fait! Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Vous avez été malade? Avez-vous fait de la fièvre? Vous avez eu des pertes sanguines? Et puis est-ce que vous en êtes réellement sûre? La grossesse a-t-elle été confirmée juste par test ou bien vous avez vu Carson pour vous faire examiner?

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit la femme en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil du petit salon de Sara. Elle s'assit avec précaution, comme si elle se croyait en porcelaine.

Sara faillit lui dire que son bébé était bien à l'abri dans son utérus qui commencerait à se couvrir d'une épaisse matrice de veines wraith, sans compter celles qui recouvrirait son ventre plus tard...elle ne risquerait pas de perdre l'enfant par des mouvements brusques, mais Sara craignait plutôt que ce soit par le stress permanent bien implanté chez la tourbillonnante Lindsay Novak! Mais elle se tut et écouta attentivement le récit de son amie qui commença à lui relater les journées suivant la prise du traitement par elle et Kenny:

- Je n'ai pas été terriblement malade comme vous, dit finalement la femme pour répondre à ses questions. À part quelques crampes comme lorsque nos menstruations sont intolérables, et à part de m'être sentie pas mal bizarre les premiers vingt-quatre heures, je n'ai rien eu d'autre de spectaculaire comme réactions. Je commence à peine à avoir quelques nausées le matin, mais en discutant avec les filles qui ont été enceintes sur Atlantis, je m'aperçois que c'est simplement les symptômes humains normaux, alors non, je n'ai pas eu le goût de vomir toutes mes tripes! Un peu de fièvre encore une fois pendant les deux premiers jours, mais rien de grave...non, pas de pertes sanguines du tout! Et finalement oui, j'ai fait trois tests moi-même et j'en suis sûre et si je ne l'avais pas été, je peux vous dire que Kenny sent la présence de son petit esprit, mais il ne peut dire avec certitude si c'est un garçon ou une fille cependant. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul foetus!

- ….et vous n'avez rien dit à Carson ou à Jennifer, soupira Sara.

- Carson ne sait rien mais Jennifer Keller est dans le secret! Je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire encore. Elle ne peut me faire d'échographie avant un bon deux-trois semaines, malheureusement!

Il y eut un silence, puis Lindsay dit soudain d'une voix pincée:

- Vous ne m'avez pas félicitée, Sara.

Sara cessa de marcher et se rendit compte qu'elle avait manqué d'empathie alors elle marcha vers la femme et la serra dans ses bras, un peu hésitante d'abord puis plus chaleureusement.

- Mes félicitations à vous et à Kenny, dit-elle. Mais c'est juste que...Lindsay, ce que vous avez fait sans supervision est inconscient, dangereux et j'aurais préféré que vous m'attendiez pour que je sois présente ainsi que Carson, lors de l'injection du traitement. Je vous fais confiance et je sais que vous avez travaillé fort et que grâce à vous, ce traitement n'est plus aussi périlleux qu'au début, mais tout de même!..

- Eh bien je suis bel et bien là, vivante et intacte!...excepté pour le p'tit polichinelle wraith dans mon ventre!

Novak se mit à pousser un rire hystérique et Sara se détendit enfin. Il était impossible d'en vouloir longtemps à Lindsay, sachant qu'elle réalisait un voeu très cher et qu'elle se sentait maintenant aussi importante et précieuse qu'une reine wraith pour son amant alien!

Mais elle était un peu inquiète pour la réaction de son propre Compagnon. Lindsay avait raison lorsqu'elle évoquait le fait qu'un commandant wraith n'avait pas à obtenir l'approbation du Chef de l'alliance pour chaque décision, à fortiori si cela concernait sa vie personnelle! Cependant, le traitement génique avait été conçu en tout premier lieu par Todd et en tant que créateur et scientifique, il aurait dû être consulté avant que Kenny et sa compagne humaine ne décident de passer au stage «vivant» des essais.

- Bon, et j'imagine bien à qui vous avez prévu de demander pour annoncer la «bonne nouvelle» à Todd? fit Sara, se pointant elle-même le thorax en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

-Euh, ben...euh en effet, Kenny va lui en parler bien sûr, mais j'ai osé penser que vous pourriez intercéder au moins auparavant...? S'il-vous-plaît?

-Bon, d'accord, céda Sara. De toute façon il fallait bien qu'un wraith et une humaine fassent le saut! dit-elle en se disant de toute façon pour elle-même: _de quoi j'me mêle?_

Lindsay la serra dans ses bras puis le tourbillon de paroles sans queue ni tête qui la caractérisait recommença.

Novak voulait _ab-so-lu-ment_ que Sara soit son médecin principal attitré et qu'elle l'accouche elle-même, même si Sara serait la plupart du temps sur la ruche et qu'elle ne venait que sporadiquement sur Atlantis. Oui, elle verrait Carson ou Jennifer une fois par mois, mais elle tenait à ce que Sara note rigoureusement toutes les observations que les deux femmes feraient sur la grossesse de Lindsay et qu'elle lui promette de faire son possible pour revenir à temps sur Atlantis pour l'accouchement.

Sara accepta puis elle servit à son amie un verre d'eau alors qu'elle allait brièvement se laver puis se changer.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent ensuite Carson Becket pour mettre le médecin au courant, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre les autres et partager le repas.

(à suivre)


	23. Chapter 23

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXIII_

_**Dix jours plus tard, sur la ruche...**_

Jugeant que le Premier Serviteur de Todd allait suffisamment bien, le Docteur Carson Becket avait communiqué avec Sara Sheppard pour l'aviser que Méroc était maintenant prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Elle était donc partie avec Kenny comme pilote, car il allait également chercher Lindsay Novak qui devait revenir avec eux pour un court séjour sur la ruche.

Sara était donc toute excitée ce jour-là, car Todd lui avait demandé de faire préparer _un_ _petit quelque chose_ pour le retour du serviteur. Il avait également précisé qu'il planifiait de récompenser amplement l'adorateur; pour tout dire, Sara se mourait de curiosité étant donné que les wraith n'étaient pas connus pour récompenser un adorateur autrement que par le Cadeau de Vie! Et puisque ce n'était maintenant plus possible et que Méroc avait déjà le «grade» le plus élevé - Premier Serviteur du Chef Suprême de l'alliance - dans la hiérarchie humaine, elle se questionnait vraiment sur ce que serait sa récompense?

Dès que la petite navette se posa sur le pont de la baie des darts, Sara, Lindsay, Kenny et finalement Méroc mirent pied sur la surface de la ruche. L'adorateur eut toute une surprise en voyant quelques-uns de ses amis adorateurs, Mathob, les jumeaux Declan et Alexandra mais également_** le Commandant lui-même en personne!, **_venir à sa rencontre.

- Méroc! Te voilà de retour...je dois dire que je suis très heureux de te voir, fit Todd de sa voix de stentor. J'ai constaté en effet que ton remplaçant s'est montré certes de bonne volonté, mais pas aussi efficace, rapide et méticuleux que toi dans l'exécution des tâches sur la ruche et du travail domestique dans mes quartiers...

Alors qu'à ces paroles un malaise était tombé sur le petit groupe de wraith et d'humains, un rire tonitruant sortit tout soudainement de la gorge de Todd. Semblant d'abord être le seul à goûter sa propre plaisanterie, Todd_ -«c'est-juste-un-peu-d'humour-wraith!»_ ignora le malaise de Méroc, de Mathob et de Sara - cette dernière était en train de lui lancer une grosse paire d'yeux réprobateurs! Il s'avança vers le vieux serviteur, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui et le regardant avec bienveillance:

- Comment te portes-tu? dit alors le wraith avec un sourire satisfait et à la grande surprise de Sara, assez chaleureux!

- Euh...assez bien Maître! répondit un Méroc qui ne semblait pas savoir trop quoi faire de l'attitude fraternelle et affable d'un maître qui s'était toujours comporté d'une manière plutôt rustre et peu avenante envers les adorateurs, même avec Méroc qui était pourtant au service de sa Maison depuis bien des années!

Sachant que Méroc en effet avait reçu la permission de Carson de se remettre au travail mais qu'il devait se ménager pour un bon mois, connaissant aussi le perfectionnisme du vieux serviteur et sa propension à travailler au-delà de ses capacités, Sara se permit de faire son commentaire, car elle ne voulait surtout pas que Todd croit que Méroc serait aussi efficace que d'habitude dans les premiers temps...

- Oui, il va bien et s'en est incroyablement bien sorti! dit-elle en s'adressant à son Compagnon wraith. Cependant, il devra bien se ménager pour quelques semaines et ne pourra faire que des travaux légers. Je suis également responsable de l'examiner journellement pour voir si sa plaie guérit bien et qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises, comme de l'infection par exemple ou un relâchement de ses points de suture...

- Cela va de soit! dit Todd. Mathob ici présente va prendre sa place pendant quelques temps pour coordonner les adorateurs, tout comme elle l'a fait pendant son absence.

Justement, la femme semblait attendre la permission d'aller à la rencontre de son compagnon et lorsque Todd fit un signe de tête pour la lui accorder, elle eut un geste touchant en se précipitant dans les bras de Méroc. Il vacilla et grimaça un peu car ses côtes fracturées et sa poitrine le faisaient encore souffrir.

Sara fut frappée par la métamorphose sur les traits des deux personnes qui prenaient principalement soin d'elle et de Todd:

La femme qui avait presque en permanence une mine renfrognée et réprobatrice et l'homme qui avait une attitude convenable et appropriée et un visage de marbre d'une façon constante, se métamorphosèrent et s'étreignirent comme de vrais amoureux, un sourire tendre et large sur le visage de Mathob. Quant à Méroc, ses yeux brillèrent et débordèrent de tendresse, ce que Sara ne lui voyait pas souvent, à vrai dire!

Elle se sentit un peu gênée; elle savait que le couple avait probablement hâte de se retrouver seul, mais la fidélité et la servitude chez ces deux adorateurs voulaient dire qu'ils attendraient plus tard car comme d'habitude, leur dévotion envers leur Maître était leur priorité.

Une fois que l'étreinte du couple fut dénouée, les jumeaux y virent un signal et s'avancèrent en souriant vers le serviteur qui leur avait évidemment manqué.

Méroc prit le visage d'Alex entre ses mains pour lui dire qu'elle était plus jolie que jamais et il ébouriffa la chevelure argentée de Declan avec affection, puis leur demanda s'ils avaient continué à pratiquer leurs exercices et le combat à la dague.

Mais Todd faisait déjà un geste large du bras pour inviter tout le monde à le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Todd et de Sara. Méroc eut la surprise de voir la longue table des Maîtres bien garnie avec un repas qui ressemblait plutôt à un banquet!

De jolies bougies de couleur crème et plusieurs mets odorants ornaient la table et d'un autre geste grandiloquent, le Commandant invita tout le monde à s'asseoir autour du festin.

- Mon Seigneur, protesta un Méroc embarrassé, je ne peux partager votre table, c'est plutôt à moi de vous servir!

- Ceci est en ton honneur, Méroc, le rassura Sara. Mathob et moi avons tout planifié et elle a préparé tes mets préférés...tu ne peux refuser de partager notre table et puis pour une fois, laisses-toi donc servir!

Todd avait prit un air sévère et énigmatique:

- Méroc, vas-tu _encore une fois_ discuter un des mes ordres...?

Avant que le vieux serviteur ne se demande s'il avait trop présumé de l'humeur de son Maître et qu'il ne commence à balbutier ses excuses, Todd éclata encore une fois d'un rire sonore, imité par le rire cristallin de sa Compagne et les petits rires chuintants et malicieux des enfants.

Mathob prit son compagnon par le bras et le mena à son siège.

- Je n'oserais jamais vous contredire, Maître...dit finalement le vieux serviteur d'un ton bonenfant en s'installant, comme sur le ton d'une blague entre lui et le Commandant, alors qu'il était reconnu que le seul défaut du plus vieil adorateur de cette ruche était son entêtement parfois trop audacieux à donner son opinion et ses avis au Commandant, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sollicités!

Ce furent Mathob, Alex et Declan qui assurèrent le service pendant le repas et voyant que Méroc était mal à l'aise dans un rôle égalitaire, ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avec un wraith, encore moins celui-ci!, c'est Sara qui pendant le repas du soir fit presque tous les frais de la conversation en racontant les exploits de Méroc pour la défendre sur Vorakia, puis l'opération qu'il avait subi. Les enfants racontèrent au serviteur ce qui s'était passé durant son absence puis ils posèrent des questions à Méroc sur son séjour sur Atlantis, car pour eux c'était encore en quelque sorte «la Cité Magique» et ils enviaient toute personne qui y séjournait, que ce soit pour cause de maladie ou non!

Le repas était délicieux et une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Todd demanda à Méroc, Mathob et Sara de le suivre.

Les jumeaux protestèrent un peu lorsque Nawa vint les chercher pour les ramener à leur chambre. Sara promit de venir les voir plus tard pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Kenny et Lindsay s'étaient également éclipsés discrètement tôt après le repas.

L'aile d'habitation où les mena Todd était celle des sous-officiers wraith. Au bout du corridor, un détour menait vers l'aire réservé aux quartiers communautaires des humains qui servaient les wraith. Tous les adorateurs sans exception dormaient dans de très grandes salles communes où il y avait des alcôves étroites pour chacun d'entre eux, leur permettant d'avoir un lit et leurs petites affaires. La seule exception était Méroc et Mathob qui était les gestionnaires en chef des adorateurs, l'un des hommes et l'autre des femmes; car ils avaient chacun leur petite chambre séparée, mais c'était trop minuscule pour qu'ils aient pu emménager ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se mettre en couple.

Il semblait bien que Todd ait réfléchi lorsque Sara lui avait suggéré de traiter ses adorateurs à l'avenir plus comme des employés, plutôt que comme des esclaves...

….parce qu'avant de traverser le corridor menant aux quartiers communautaires des humains, Todd s'arrêta tout au bout de l'aire d'habitation wraith et s'enfonça dans une fin de couloir sombre pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte organique et agiter sa main devant le panneau de contrôle reconnaissant son ADN wraith. Il fit signe à Méroc et Mathob d'avancer les premiers puis ils entrèrent tous dans une vaste pièce qui faisait bien dix fois la grandeur actuelle des quartiers du vieil adorateur!

Méroc eut une sorte de recul en entrant, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant, ses affaires et ceux de Mathob étaient bel et bien là!

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire transporter vos biens dans ce qui sera désormais vos appartements communs à toi et à Mathob, dit un Todd au visage imperturbable mais à la voix fière. Voici donc désormais l'endroit où vous vivrez en tant que couple et chefs de mes adorateurs.

Sara avait pénétré dans la pièce derrière les deux serviteurs et elle eut une exclamation de joie en constatant que ces appartements étaient au moins de la moitié de leurs propres quartiers (qui étaient vraiment immenses!). Ce qui voulait dire que Mathob et Méroc auraient bien plus de place que pour simplement deux personnes. Évidemment c'était sobre et meublé d'une façon éparse, car à part un grand lit double et deux placards pour les vêtements ainsi qu'une petite table pour les repas, il n'y avait aucune réelle touche de décoration. Mais l'éclairage était plus fort et moins tamisé, à la différence d'un quartier ordinaire de wraith qui eux n'avaient pas besoin d'une si forte luminosité. Sara trouva que c'était une gentille pensée de la part de Todd d'avoir demandé à ses techniciens d'aménagement de faire un changement qui accommoderait la vue des humains qui allaient habiter cet endroit.

Quant à eux, Méroc et Mathob ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leur surprise et apparemment, nul n'avait été au courant de ce cadeau sauf Todd et les responsables de l'aménagement.

Méroc en particulier avait la bouche si grande ouverte de surprise et d'incrédulité que Sara crut qu'il allait s'en décrocher la mâchoire!

- Oh non Seigneur, je ne peux accepter cela! balbutia le serviteur qui n'aurait jamais osé rêver d'un tel honneur et dont l'humilité et le conditionnement naturel à son rang d'esclave ne pouvait laisser croire qu'il avait droit à de si vastes appartements personnels!

- Eh bien moi je les accepte! marmonna derrière lui Mathob avec une voix crâneuse et sur ce, Sara pouffa de rire.

Todd s'avança d'un seul pas vers Méroc qui était toujours au comble de l'embarras.

- Eh bien Méroc, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives accepter tout comme ta compagne vient de le faire, car c'est un ordre que je te donne! Tu déménages ici avec elle et je suis heureux de t'allouer cette récompense, car tes actions héroïques pour sauver ma Compagne t'en ont valu le mérite. Suivez-moi, dit-il d'un geste.

Avant que l'adorateur ne soit remis de ses émotions, le petit groupe se dirigea vers une petite alcôve qui révéla une salle de bain de dimension modeste, mais tout de même luxueuse et digne de celle d'un officier wraith. Sara reconnut un bassin d'eau avec les mêmes bienfaits que celui de ses quartiers, bien que le bain était bien plus petit mais assez confortable pour deux personnes. Méroc s'était figé sur place, mais Mathob tapa des mains comme une petite fille puis se rappelant sa place elle reprit une contenance sévère et modeste:

- Maître, je ne peux trouver les mots pour vous remercier de votre grande générosité, ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude discret à son compagnon pour qu'il sorte de son état d'hébétude.

Finalement ce dernier se dirigea vers le Commandant et inclinant sa tête respectueusement, il dit:

- Mon Seigneur, je vous remercie et je me sens plus qu'honoré. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en sauvant la Compagne et c'est déjà un privilège de vous servir en tant que Premier Serviteur...mais je suis embarrassé, je ne suis pas habitué à..-

- Eh bien il va falloir apprendre à accepter ma reconnaissance, Méroc. dit Todd. Mathob et toi avez fait montre pendant des années d'une grande loyauté et d'un service irréprochable. Alors je suis très heureux de vous fournir ces appartements qui vous procureront du confort et de l'intimité en tant que couple...

Avant que Méroc ne bégaie plus de remerciements, Todd les dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la grande pièce servant de chambre pour leur montrer une porte dissimulée qui les mènerait dans un étroit corridor qui communiquait tout au bout avec la vaste salle communautaire des adorateurs, où les deux serviteurs travaillaient tous les jours pour superviser les humains.

Plus tard, une fois de retour vers les quartiers royaux, Todd prit Méroc à part et le mena vers une des alcôves du corridor, celle qui comportait une immense fenêtre donnant sur le vide absolu.

- Méroc, aussitôt que tu seras remis de l'intervention, je veux que tu viennes chasser avec moi...

Todd avait un air solennel mais Méroc se méprit et sans broncher, inclina sa tête et dit:

- Mais bien sûr, Maître...je serai heureux de vous servir de rabatteur. Je vois qu'il ne s'agit plus de leurrer des humains pour les diriger vers l'endroit de la cueillette comme auparavant, alors je ne sais pas si je pourrai rabattre le gibier aussi bien que les chasseurs d'animaux, mais je ferai de mon mieux et même me surpasserai pour vous satisfaire...

Todd regarda l'homme en plein dans les yeux:

-Non Méroc, je ne te parlais pas de servir de rabatteur. Je veux que tu fasses partie du groupe d'officiers wraith qui viennent chasser à mes côtés. Et je ne veux pas entendre que tu n'en es pas digne!

La signification des paroles du Commandant tomba soudain et le visage du vieux serviteur se métamorphosa alors que les mots du Maître prenaient toute leur signification.

_Jamais de mémoire d'adorateur, et même d'aussi loin que Méroc se souvenait, il n'avait entendu parler qu'un simple humain n'ait chassé aux côtés d'un wraith, encore moins aussi illustre que le Chef Suprême! Habituellement les humains servaient de leurres pour tromper les humains qui étaient les futurs victimes, ou bien les chasseurs du __vaisseau-ruche qui devaient ramener la viande animale pour les besoins nourriciers des adorateurs se trouvaient à chasser seul ou en meutes, mais __**jamais **__avec leurs maîtres wraith! _

Son visage cramoisi à cause de l'embarras mais aussi de sa grande fierté, Méroc se souvint à temps que le Commandant lui avait aussi ordonné de ne pas proférer qu'il se sentait indigne d'un tel honneur, alors il referma à temps sa bouche sur une humble protestation.

Il semblait tellement sous le choc de cette marque de respect de la part de son Maître qu'il ne put trouver les mots pour remercier le wraith. Mais il tomba alors à genoux devant le Commandant et courba sa tête et le haut de son torse, ignorant la douleur que cela lui causait à cause de sa blessure. Puis il retrouva la parole pour proférer d'un ton enroué et empreint de respect:

- Maître...bien que j'en sois indigne, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, je me sens plus qu'honoré et je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour mériter cette grande faveur que vous me faites aujourd'hui!

- Relèves-toi, dit Todd d'une voix bienveillante. C'est moi qui suis honoré aujourd'hui, dit le wraith. Grâce à toi, ma Sara est vivante. Tu connais sa grande importance non seulement pour moi, mais pour notre alliance. Et ma progéniture te sera également éternellement reconnaissante, car ils auraient pu perdre leur mère lors de cette mission où tu as presque laissé ta vie!

Méroc se releva avec un peu de peine et ne sachant trop quoi faire de sa peau, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en face du Commandant, son visage souriant et éclatant d'orgueil.

- C'est trop, Maître...mais j'accepte vos cadeaux avec plaisir!

- Mm. Bien! C'est peu, considérant que j'aurais pu encore une fois te faire le Don de Vie, mais comme cela n'est plus possible maintenant, j'ai pensé te montrer ma reconnaissance ainsi, dit Todd. Maintenant tout ce qu'il te reste à faire est de guérir. J'ai bien hâte d'aller à cette partie de chasse!

_()()()()()_

_**Bien plus tard dans les quartiers royaux...**_

Comme toujours lorsque le wraith entrait dans la pièce, sa vue coupait le souffle à Sara Sheppard...

Après tant d'années ensemble elle en était toujours légèrement étonnée et elle se demanda brièvement si c'était à cause de leur connexion qui devenait plus forte avec le temps, ou bien si cette magnifique passion qui les habitait tous deux et qui étaient devenue un amour très solide n'en était pas plutôt responsable? Elle décida que c'était probablement ces deux choses ensemble...

Sara avait pris son bain plus tôt, sachant que Todd devait travailler tard avec ses officiers et elle avait fait une légère sieste mais aussitôt qu'il était revenu et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain à son tour, elle avait secoué le reste de sa somnolence et s'était levée pour aller revêtir quelque chose d'érotique et de diaphane, soit une sorte de robe de nuit faite d'un tissage argentée et qui ressemblait au travail fabuleux d'une toile d'araignée. Elle savait que ce vêtement était l'un des préférés de Todd et qu'il adorait la voir habillée - ou plutôt dévoilée! - ainsi...

Elle s'était allongée sur le grand lit et avait surveillé le wraith revenir totalement nu et se rendre devant le piédestal de son ordinateur pour lire quelques derniers rapports de ses officiers et peut-être rajouter des ordres à exécuter. Il lui tournait le dos et Sara admira sor corps mis en valeur par la lumière tamisée orangée qui tombait sur le dos parfait et musclé, ainsi que sur la curieuse mais exotique colonne d'arêtes qui le rendait si alien!

Dans la grande chambre il n'y avait que le ronron rassurant des moteurs de la ruche qui bourdonnait en sourdine et le clic-clic des longs doigts verts sur la surface organique et poreuse de la station de travail de Todd...

Il n'y avait pas que les wraith qui connaissaient des cycles sexuels puissants, déclenchés surtout par les fameuses hormones des femelles de leur espèce: chez les humaines aussi, des périodes de poussées hormonales jouaient leur rôle, connues surtout pour se déclencher lors de la moitié du propre cycle féminin, soit lors des périodes d'ovulation...

…_.et Sara était en plein dedans!_

Soupirant d'aise sur le grand lit, la jeune femme souleva sa tête à l'aide d'un bras replié et observa le jeu des tatouages qui bougeaient joliment, aussitôt que le wraith assis sur son banc bougeait son bras pour taper quelque chose sur le clavier.

La musculature de cette espèce n'était pas aussi impressionnante que celle d'un humain bien entraîné et bien sculpté comme un gladiateur par exemple, et Sara pensa brièvement à Ronon Dex qui avait tout ce qu'il fallait aux bon endroits, justement comme représentant d'un humain au corps parfait! À part pour les drones fortement musclés, les wraith supérieurs avaient une toute autre enveloppe corporelle et elle savait de par les autopsies faites sur les premiers spécimens et effectuées par Carson Becket, la toute première année de son séjour sur Atlantis, que les wraith possédaient plus de muscles et de tendons que chez l'espèce humaine, spécialement dans le dos et les jambes: ce n'était donc pas surprenant que ces aliens puissent sauter si haut et bondir pour atterrir dans un arbre par exemple, ou bien chuter de très haut sans se blesser!

Sara laissa donc son regard se promener avec audace et désir sur le dos de Todd où se jouaient les muscles et les nerfs de félin du wraith, descendant jusque vers ses fesses parfaites à demi cachées par le fait qu'il était en position assise. Elle admira ses cuisses et ses mollets de prédateur et remonta ses yeux sur la ligne marquée des pointes de sa colonne, les dessins en lettres wraith, sinueux et splendides qui racontaient chacun une histoire, ses bras à la fois forts et sveltes, ses épaules puissantes mais proportionnées et surtout sa taille si mince, alors que le tout de derrière faisait un V parfait! Il était beau et impressionnant dans son uniforme de cuir qui le rendait encore plus imposant il fallait bien l'avouer, mais il n'y avait rien de vulnérable pourtant dans ce corps nu qui lui faisait penser à celui d'une panthère, fourrure exclus!

Par leur lien, Sara avait ouvert bien grand le canal de son désir et bien que Todd feignait de l'ignorer extérieurement pour qu'il puisse terminer sa tâche, Sara pouvait très bien le deviner en train de sourire de malice en recevant les pensées libidineuses de sa Compagne.

Comme elle le voulait ce soir! se dit-elle, pensant soudain qu'il serait bien agréable d'introduire une petite nouveauté dans leur vie sexuelle, même en sachant que Todd était toujours le dominateur entre eux deux...

Alors que le travail tardif du wraith semblait s'éterniser, Sara soupira impatiemment et se leva tout de go pour marcher vers le dos tourné de son Compagnon.

Arrivée tout contre lui, Sara déposa son menton sur le dessus de la tête argentée de Todd et elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, glissant lentement ses mains sur le devant de son torse et anticipant le plaisir qu'elle aurait à se délecter de la peau lisse, pâle et fraîche de son amant.

- Allons, viens au lit, susurra-t-elle dans son oreille, tu ne le regretteras pas...termina-t-elle de sa voix de chatte en chaleur.

Todd eut un petit rire indulgent.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Sara, dit-il. Je dois terminer ceci. Vas t'allonger et je te rejoins bientôt!

- _Na_. Si je m'allonges, je vais m'endormir et tu risques de rater la petite innovation que j'aimerais essayer avec toi...

Soudain curieux, le wraith tapa quelques données plus rapidement et fermant la fenêtre sur laquelle il travaillait, il se retourna prestement pour saisir les deux mains en train de caresser son thorax et il les amena vers sa bouche, se mettant à mordiller soudain les doigts de son amante.

- Une innovation...? fit la voix veloutée du wraith. Mais j'aime déjà beaucoup ce que tu _**lui **_fais avec ta délicieuse bouche, ma petite humaine...dit Todd en baissant les yeux sur son érection naissante. Cependant il y a toujours de la place pour quelques nouveautés dans ce domaine...

Sara gloussa et d'un mouvement félin, la jeune femme libéra ses mains et fit le tour du wraith pour venir faire atterrir son séant sur les genoux largement écartés de Todd.

- Eh bien cette fois-ci je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier ce que je veux faire ce soir, mais pour le savoir tu dois fermer ce fichu terminal et venir me rejoindre au lit!

Todd n'avait pas réellement terminé mais il regarda avec intensité cette femme qui avait ce soir des yeux brûlants comme de la braise incandescente; il reconnut l'odeur si envoûtante des hormones si excitantes de la période qu'elle appelait chez elle «celle de l'ovulation». Bien que ce n'ait jamais été aussi spectaculaire que la fois où elle avait pris le traitement et qu'elle avait osé se pointer sur le pont de commandement devant ses officiers wraith et quémander littéralement qu'il la prenne sans délai, Todd devait reconnaître que les cycles des femelles humaines étaient tout aussi ensorcelants que ceux d'une reine de son espèce, quoique pas aussi irrésistibles évidemment!

Il avala sa salive en respirant soudain par ses narines largement ouvertes et ses fentes faciales l'odeur exquise du désir si présent et si vif chez sa Compagne...revenant vers son terminal, il le referma impatiemment en n'oubliant pas de sauvegarder son programme.

Lorsqu'il se retourna dans l'intention de prendre Sara dans ses bras pour se diriger avec elle sur le grand lit, elle était déjà au pied de celui-ci, en train de se débarrasser de sa robe de nuit; le doux bruissement du tissu soyeux tombant autour de ses chevilles excita ses sens, mais bien moins que la vue de son corps fier et nu, des lumières pâles et diffuses jouant sur la peau crémeuse de sa Compagne. Avant que Todd ne se jette sur elle pour les précipiter tous deux sur le grand lit, Sara glissa comme une féline pour s'écarter légèrement du lit, indiquant d'un geste à son Compagnon qu'elle désirait que ce soit lui plutôt qui s'y allonge le premier.

- J'ai d'abord prévu de te faire une petite gâterie, dit-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

Todd eut un petit grognement de gorge ravi et obtempéra.

Jamais le wraith ne prenait l'initiative de demander un traitement sexuel spécial; il préférait que ce soit sa Compagne qui soit en nerf pour le faire, car il savait mieux que d'exiger, sachant que Sara performait bien mieux lorsque cela venait d'elle. Une fois étendu sur le grand lit recouvert de chaudes fourrures, le wraith poussa un doux ronronnement d'anticipation et de satisfaction, mettant un des ses bras en support sous sa tête car l'oreiller n'aurait pas été assez haute pour qu'il puisse bien observer les habiles caresses de son humaine.

La jeune femme marcha d'un mouvement fluide, balançant des hanches parfaites, sa longue chevelure fauve couvrant à demi ses beaux seins fermes et pleins. Elle avait ce sourire malicieux et plein de promesse, alors qu'elle observait avec envie le corps de son amant alien.

La lueur des bougies couleur crème qu'elle avait allumées tout autour du grand lit rajoutait une phosphorescence fantomatique qui s'étirait en léchant le corps du wraith.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent et elle resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte, marchant lentement pour permettre à Todd de mieux jouir de la vue d'un corps dont elle n'avait pas honte, même si elle était tout de même maintenant passé trente-cinq ans. Il faut dire que les quelques Cadeaux de Vie antérieurs de la part du wraith et aussi l'exercice obstiné et presque quotidien que Sara pratiquait avaient contribué à lui garder cet allure de mi-vingtaine!

Une fois au bout du lit, Sara rampa jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de la bouche de son bien-aimé et elle laissa sa chevelure tomber en cascade tout autour du visage anguleux, se penchant pour embrasser goulûment et presque violemment ses lèvres, introduisant une petite langue avide et chercheuse au fond de sa bouche, goûtant en gémissant doucement la saveur unique du wraith.

Elle écarta gentiment les bras qui voulurent la saisir, lâchant sa bouche et lui souriant tendrement avec un petit air à peine navré, hochant négativement la tête pour lui interdire de la toucher tout de suite.

Intrigué, Todd laissa tomber ses bras tout le long de son corps alors que les mains de sa petite humaine s'entremêlaient maintenant dans les boucles indisciplinées de sa chevelure blanche. La jeune femme la peignit langoureusement de ses doigts ouverts, soufflant lentement de l'air chaud sur le visage verdâtre, plongeant ses yeux lascifs dans le regard vert-doré de Todd.

Elle commença par déposer de doux baisers, courts et à peine effleurés partout sur son visage, mais sans toucher ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Une fois arrivée à son cou, la jeune femme imita le lèchement et les succions donnés par la bouche de l'alien lorsqu'il se régalait de la chair tendre de la nuque de sa Compagne.

Encore une fois il voulut entourer son corps de ses bras, mais elle grogna un _nonnn_ à la fois ferme et doux, murmurant à son oreille que _ce soir elle voulait être celle qui le dorloterait._

Todd poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, cédant sur sa préférence naturelle de prédateur, la laissant être «l'assaillant» cette fois-ci.

Délaissant le cou du wraith, la jeune femme commença à suivre le pattern compliqué des tatouages décorant ses épaules, léchant lentement la peau lisse et verdâtre, y appuyant ses lèvres à tour de rôle d'une façon très légère ou insistante. Toute sa poitrine y passa, Sara n'oubliant ni son torse, ni ses bras, léchant même jusqu'au bout de ses doigts aux ongles longs et sombres, enfouissant finalement son visage dans le creux de son ventre et sentant son abdomen se soulever et s'abaisser lentement puis plus rapidement, se régalant de l'excitation montante du wraith.

Il n'y avait pas que le haut de son corps qui s'excitait, car une belle érection se tendait vers elle...longue, dure, palpitante...Sara l'ignora pourtant, tout comme elle avait dû repousser indifféremment les mains de Todd qui avaient encore tenté quelquefois de se saisir d'elle, de la toucher partout alors qu'elle ne voulait pas s'exciter tout de suite de son côté, préférant se concentrer sur son plaisir et poursuivant sa petite idée.

Elle avait même repoussé avec succès le wraith qui avait tenté un peu plus tôt de pénétrer son esprit pour assouvir sa curiosité, mais elle savait qu'il avait reculé sans la forcer, lui concédant qu'elle avait tous les droits de lui voiler son petit plan pour le satisfaire ce soir!

Il avait poussé simplement un petit grognement déçu et Sara avait pouffé de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se mettre à soigneusement lécher, embrasser, mordiller et même mordre plus fortement la chair de son ventre, de ses fortes cuisses, de ses jambes, terminant même en caressant ses grands pieds griffus et remontant lentement vers son sexe dressé en ne le quittant pas des yeux, ronronnant comme une chatte qui a son petit scénario en tête...

Plongeant ses yeux verts dans les yeux à demi-étrécis mais qui ne la quittait pas du tout, elle sortit une langue gourmande et d'une seule lente et longue lampée, elle caressa toute la longueur de son sexe dur avant de se saisir de la base; un frisson d'anticipation quitta la gorge du wraith sous forme d'un grand ronronnement étouffé et si son corps avait été pourvu de poils, Sara était sûre qu'ils se seraient dressés sous l'excitation!

Trop excitée par les réactions de son Compagnon, elle ne s'attarda pas à simplement l'agacer et ouvrit sa bouche pour se saisir du gland tout au bout, se dévouant méticuleusement pendant les prochaines minutes à le faire gonfler au maximum, serrant ses lèvres autour et suçant de toutes ses forces avec maints bruits, alternant parfois en lapant toute la hampe et en frottant la verge rigide tout contre son visage, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'odeur enivrante des phéromones de son amant, concentrés dans cette région hautement survoltée actuellement.

Todd poussait des râles de plaisir qui s'entremêlaient avec les petits gémissements de délice que sa Compagne laissait aller, la bouche pleine, comme lorsqu'elle se régalait d'un plat particulièrement savoureux.

S'enhardissant, Sara avala un peu plus du sexe de plus en plus dur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez confortable pour commencer lentement à remplir toute sa bouche du membre maintenant gonflé à son maximum, commençant des mouvements lents d'avant en arrière de sa tête, alternant avec sa main qui serrait fortement à la base et manipulait le wraith assez durement, de la manière qu'elle savait qu'il préférait.

Todd avait levé à moitié le haut de son corps et il plongea ses grandes mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, tirant presque violemment et posant ensuite ses paumes sur ses joues, entourant son visage et la guidant d'un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsqu'elle se mit à hoqueter sur sa verge, utilisant sa gorge comme un fourreau chaud et resserré, se refusant pourtant à éjaculer, préférant retenir son plaisir et atteindre le nirvana plus tard avec elle.

Bien des fois il se sentit près de craquer, surtout lorsqu'elle se saisit de ses fesses et les malaxa, puis lorsque qu'elle se mit à griffer ses cuisses en un geste lent et ascendant, agitant vigoureusement sa petite bouche de plus en plus rapidement, engourdissant le fond de sa gorge pour que la queue de son amant aille plus profondément, jouissant de le sentir presque défaillir et s'abandonner au plaisir, excitée de plus en plus par les pulsations de la longue et large verge qui emplissait sa bouche au point de produire une salive chaude et épaisse qui faisait des petits bruits mouillés, facilitant le glissement du sexe mâle dans la gaine délicieuse de sa gorge.

Enfin, Sara le sentit très près de venir mais elle lui refusa ce soulagement, s'assoyant tout soudainement sur ses genoux et plongeant des yeux fiévreux et pleins d'ardeur dans le regard presque désemparé de ce grand mâle, celui qui faisait pourtant trembler autant les wraith que les humains! Il était à sa merci, et la jeune femme n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber le petit plan malicieux qu'elle avait concocté...

- Sara...continues! dit la voix troublée, étrangement douce et presque suppliante de Todd.

- Non...je veux te chevaucher, dit fermement la jeune femme, une flamme ludique dans les yeux.

- Petite humaine, tu me connais...tu sais que..-

-Shhhhhh, l'interrompit Sara. Ce soir, tu relaxes...tu me laisses en charge de ton plaisir. Nous savons tous les deux _qui_ est le patron, gloussa-t-elle, mais tu prendras plaisir à voir mon corps te chevaucher et contrôler mon propre plaisir, je te le garanties..._Todd?_ termina-t-elle d'une petite voix taquine et implorante.

Quelques secondes passèrent qui semblèrent s'éterniser. Puis Todd, dont les capacités cérébrales semblaient s'être éteintes temporairement, laissa son sexe turgescent et exigeant décider. Et puis Sara ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa position bien assise sur ses jambes...et l'odeur qui montait du sexe bien humide et chaleureux de sa petite humaine était irrésistible!

Il grogna son accord avec un petit hochement de tête; triomphante, la jeune femme s'éleva et laissa le wraith poser des mains fébriles sur ses hanches pour la guider.

Avec un _aaaaahhhhh_ de bonheur, la jeune femme se leva sur ses genoux et s'avança, se laissant ensuite redescendre avec une lenteur volontaire sur le dur membre du wraith, fermant les yeux puis ne les rouvrant qu'au moment où toute la longueur du sexe mâle fut engouffrée à l'intérieur d'elle...elle fixa son regard dans celui de Todd, son expression à la fois sérieuse et voluptueuse, puis elle se servit de ses jambes fortes et de ses genoux pour se soulever et se laisser retomber, d'abord très lentement, puis prenant un rythme régulier mais toujours paresseux.

- Ma Sara...murmura le wraith, saisissant alors ses beaux seins généreux et se soulevant légèrement pour aller titiller du bout de sa langue les mamelons sombres et rigides, ce qui produisit un son guttural de plaisir chez sa femelle.

Se baissant lentement pour se remettre sur le dos, Todd était maintenant plus qu'enchanté alors que le tableau saisissant devant lui représentait une vue qu'il n'avait jamais eu...

Sa petite humaine commençait à se déchaîner: son corps était caressé par la lueur nonchalante et évocatrice des bougies, leur flamme magnifiée s'étirant sur la peau luisante de sueur de sa Compagne. D'un geste lascif et insolent, Sara souleva sa lourde chevelure sombre et passa des mains aux doigts écartés dedans, la lissant doucement d'un mouvement érotique qui hypnotisa Todd dont la queue se durcit encore plus à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, si c'était possible...

Rendu fou de désir, le wraith saisit à pleines mains le ferme postérieur de sa Compagne pour l'inciter à le chevaucher plus vite, plus fort, plus durement même, ce qu'elle fit avec enthousiasme...

Les murs de son sexe se contractèrent autour de celui du mâle et la jeune femme laissa échapper un long cri de gorge en jouissant pour la première fois, projetant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux, exhalant longuement un râle de plaisir à la fin de son cri de jouissance.

Todd haletait en cadence avec elle, son excitation croissante alors que la jeune femme se calmait de son côté...mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui alors pour éviter que Todd ne la retourne sous lui soudainement, elle se mit à accélérer la cadence, se soulevant si vite maintenant, sortant presque pour ensuite redescendre vite et violemment, poussant des petits couinements de plaisir, se baissant parfois brusquement pour venir l'embrasser sauvagement, mordant ses lèvres et se faisant mordre à son tour...balançant ses hanches et se soulevant si rapidement et rythmiquement que ses seins sautillaient délicieusement. La jeune femme aurait même glissé et tombé du lit une fois, si Todd ne l'avait pas retenue en saisissant sa taille et en la guidant de nouveau sur son sexe dur comme un silex et luisant de leurs fluides combinés...

Sara se cabra en venant pour une deuxième fois, étourdie de plaisir et criant sa volupté, son beau corps se tortillant comme un serpent au-dessus d'un Todd qui décida qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout de lui avoir laissé la direction de leurs ébats tumultueux...et que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois!

Il se réjouissait de voir le visage transformé de sa Compagne par les délices de leur accouplement, la soulevant encore une fois et venant au-devant d'elle lorsque son sexe long et gonflé atteignait le col de son utérus, sa queue happée par cet antre à la fois serré, soyeux, mais surtout chaud comme une fournaise.

Sara devenait folle de plaisir et elle promena ses ongles qu'elle portait plus longs maintenant, griffant doucement et langoureusement la poitrine du wraith, se trémoussant sur son Compagnon sans aucune honte, les muscles de ses cuisses fatigués mais ne voulant surtout pas cesser cette danse lascive qui était devenue frénétique, presque brutale...

Pourtant Todd se décida soudain à prendre les choses en main, n'en pouvant plus, trop près de l'orgasme...

Il saisit Sara par les épaules et la fit tournoyer habilement et la jeune femme se retrouva clouée au lit, ses bras au-dessus de chaque côté de sa tête, un wraith passionné et fougueux la chevauchant à son tour, accélérant le rythme et la vrillant de son sexe dur qui labourait sans pitié sa vulve...

Sara se prépara pour son assaut final, sentant le membre dur palpiter en elle et ses mouvements devenir plus rapides, durs et profonds.

La bouche de Todd se plaqua rudement contre la sienne, sa langue la pénétrant comme pour statuer qui était le dominant et il releva son torse lorsque qu'une grande vague de jouissance le secoua à son tour, reculant sa tête pour rugir comme une bête enfin assouvie...

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur souffle, reprenant tous deux conscience de leur environnement, entremêlant leurs membres et se murmurant de douces paroles de tendresse, conscients que cet amour si fort et particulier était un cadeau merveilleux que les forces de l'Univers leur donnait à tous deux.

Puis ils laissèrent les douces volutes de la nuit les faire bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur...

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques semaines plus tard...**_

- Une reine?! Mais voyons Alexandra, c'est de la pure folie! D'abord tu es bien trop jeune encore pour décider de ton propre avenir. Et puis il n'est absolument pas question que je te laisse approcher encore une foie de la _sal_...euuuh de la reine de l'alliance!

Sara fulminait.

Alors qu'elle venait de partager le petit déjeuner des jumeaux et qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller travailler aux laboratoires, sa fille l'avait suivie dans la chambre et avait patiemment attendu que sa mère se soit habillée pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Et quelle déclaration cela avait été!:

_«- Mère, je veux être reine...je voulais te dire que j'ai fait des démarches pour que la reine de l'alliance commence bientôt mon entraînement en ce sens. Je commencerai tout de suite au retour de la mission sur Odala.»_

_Car finalement, les enfants accompagneraient leur mère lors de sa prochaine mission diplomatique, en vue de conclure des négociations entre les humains de ce monde et l'alliance de Todd._

_Les jumeaux, depuis quelques temps, se conduisaient remarquablement bien! Ni Mathob ou Nawa ne se plaignaient de chamailleries entre eux ou bien d'escapades interdites, avait remarqué Sara. Ce pourrait-il que Declan et Alex aient subitement mûri? s'était demandé leur mère. Elle avait constaté également que Todd les laissait circuler plus librement dans les corridors de la ruche mais au lieu de leur sempiternelle escorte de drones, c'était plutôt Méroc – toujours en convalescence – qui les accompagnait._

Mais là, les deux bras lui en étaient tombés lorsque sa fille, se glissant sur le bout du grand lit de ses parents, avait posément regardé sa mère en affirmant sans broncher qu'elle désirait devenir plus tard ce que Sara craignait et détestait à la fois le plus au monde!

Sara, qui nouait un ceinturon autour de sa robe s'était retournée d'un bloc, bouche béante de stupéfaction et incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- En terme hybride, je ne suis pas aussi jeune que mon âge véritable, _Ada_...poursuivit Alexandra. Les wraith sont précoces, c'est normal de choisir sa voie plus tôt que chez l'humain. Pour Declan, son chemin est déjà tracé: il sera soldat et montera dans la hiérarchie militaire. Mais si je veux réaliser mon ambition, je dois commencer bien vite à m'y entraîner et je dois le faire avant que notre reine ne parte pour la planète des Matriarches!

Estomaquée, Sara Sheppard se retourna pour contempler la petite fille qui venait de se lever et qui marchait dignement vers sa mère, son petit front buté comme dans les moments où elle avait décidé quelque chose et que rien ni personne ne pourrait ébranler sa résolution!

L'enfant qu'elle avait connue n'en était plus une, observa la jeune femme.

Alexandra avait commencé à porter de jolies robes au lieu des vêtements d'enfants habituels chez les petits wraith. Bien que simple et modeste, la robe soulignait la fine taille de la petite fille et le balancement de hanches féminines se faisait remarquer à chaque mouvement fluide de la petite femelle hybride. Elle maquillait légèrement mais joliment ses beaux yeux verts étirés en amande et ses longs cils fournis. Sa belle chevelure d'un rouge brillant que Sara avait brossé et coiffé tant de fois en nattes ou queue de cheval pendait maintenant librement, lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, toute aussi épaisse et luxuriante que la chevelure de sa mère, avec de jolies boucles lâches aux extrémités.

Son petit visage rond avait commencé à prendre les traits anguleux wraith et sa peau pâle, légèrement bleutée lorsqu'elle était enfant, était maintenant d'une belle teinte asiatique et plus bronzée, depuis que les enfants sortaient plus souvent jouer dans les champs lors de pique-nique avec leur mère, comme la dernière fois dans les belles forêts de _Aiden_.

Sa bouche rose et large esquissait la même petite moue entêtée de Sara lorsqu'elle était contrariée, constata sa mère.

Attendrie pendant un instant, Sara sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux mais les retint en s'approchant de sa fille, la prenant par les épaules et plongeant un regard ferme et convaincant dans les yeux de sa fille:

- Mais c'est insensé voyons Alex! Tu as toujours voulu devenir une scientifique, tout comme moi! Tu me suis presque tous les jours dans les labos depuis que tu es en âge de marcher! Tu ne peux pas vouloir devenir une de ces créatures terribles, superficielles et égoïstes, quand même?

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mère. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir superficielle et égoïste. Je veux servir l'alliance au mieux de mes capacités et comme Père et toi nous avez mis au monde pour devenir l'avenir des wraith, je vais donc accomplir mon destin et devenir la reine de cette alliance.

Un vif rappel de ce pourquoi Todd avait créé le traitement pour qu'humaines et wraith se reproduisent ensemble et sauvent son espèce, se dit alors Sara. Puis elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose que Todd lui avait dit il n'y avait pas si longtemps, après qu'il soit revenu d'une audience particulièrement pénible auprès de la reine et qu'il l'ait avisée que cette dernière deviendrait Matriarche:

_«J'ai une future reine en tête. Mais en ce moment, elle est encore bien trop jeune...»_

Le rouge de la colère remonta aux joues de Sara.

- Ahhhh! je comprend tout! siffla-t-elle en marchand de long en large, furieuse. C'est ton _bâtard_ de père qui t'a mis cette idée en tête!

Elle était si furieuse qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle prononçait le genre de gros mots qu'elle bannissait comme langage devant ses jumeaux. Elle tourna les talons dans l'intention de sortir pour aller projeter avec véhémence sa façon de penser au dit-bâtard, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il était parti sur la ruche de Kenny pour une réunion de ses officiers.

Toute aussi véhémente, sa fille marcha vers sa mère et se planta devant Sara:

- Non! Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il avait planifié pour moi, dit Alexandra. Mais si tu te rappelles, j'ai ce rêve depuis que je suis toute petite! Je sais faire mes propres choix _Ada! _Et puis si je ne l'avais pas souhaité, Père n'aurait pas pu m'imposer de devenir reine de l'alliance!

Oui, Sara se rappelait: cette maudite reine qui avait un jour pénétré en intruse dans leur vaisseau-ruche et avait sondé impitoyablement l'esprit de ses enfants encore tous petits...la peur qu'elle leur avait inspirée mais aussi chez Alexandra, l'émerveillement de la petite fille qui avait levé le regard de ses grands yeux extasiés sur une créature de cauchemar qui lui avait semblé être plutôt une sorte d'élégante et somptueuse _«fée des_ _étoiles»_!

Oui...Sara se souvenait très bien de l'expression éblouie et du charme ensorcelant que la maudite salope de reine exerçait sur sa fille!

Et les paroles de cette dernière: _«Moi je veux être reine quand je serai grande!»_.

Elle n'y avait pas tellement porté attention à ce moment-là, car Alex était bien trop jeune pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Mais maintenant, la réalité la rattrapait en pleine face. Il aurait été facile de blâmer Todd mais en fait, Alexandra avait la volonté et la ténacité de son père oui, mais elle avait également l'entêtement et le brin de folie de sa mère et rien ne la détournerait de ce projet insensé!

Pourtant, Sara devait essayer. Insidieusement, elle lança sa première flèche:

- La reine est trop imbue d'elle-même pour accepter de t'entraîner. Et, dis-moi Alexandra? Tu dis avoir fait des démarches...quand donc as-tu été rencontrer la reine?

Sara ressentit la peur comme la vague d'un grand froid dans le dos alors qu'elle imaginait sa petite fille en face de la terrible créature..._comment donc la vigilance des drones et des gardiennes qui avaient la responsabilité de ses enfants s'était-elle relâchée au point de permettre cette terrible rencontre?_

- J'ai demandé une audience à la reine et je l'ai eu, dit la petite fille d'une voix hâtive et ferme, évitant bien sûr de parler de l'escapade des jumeaux et aussi de la punition qui s'en était ensuivit lorsque leur père avait découvert l'intrusion des enfants à bord de la ruche royale. Cela n'a pas été facile de la convaincre, mais elle a accepté de m'entraîner avant qu'elle ne parle pour la planète-mère.

Sara décida de ne pas trop creuser la manière dont sa fille s'y était prise, mais elle ne put cacher dans ses yeux une lueur d'admiration pour le courage et l'audace de sa fille! Mais bien qu'impressionnée, elle lança une seconde flèche:

- Donc, même si tu es une hybride, elle a accepté? Mais c'est un piège, ma pauvre chérie! La reine ne te considère pas comme une des leurs...elle ne te fera _**aucun **_cadeau, même si tu es la progéniture du Chef Suprême de cette alliance!

Pour atténuer ces paroles cyniques, Sara s'était approchée de la petite et elle leva une main, venant caresser tendrement la joue de sa fille.

- As-tu seulement conscience à quel point elle va t'en faire baver Alex? Elle sera plus dure et impitoyable que tu le ne crois. Il est même possible que tu ne passes pas tous les tests et les étapes que Sa Majesté va inventer et multiplier pour te briser, te ployer à sa volonté...

Sara frissonna, prise de répulsion à l'idée de la maudite créature qui allait tenter de manipuler l'esprit de sa petite fille! Malgré elle, des larmes se mirent à couler. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se servir de la manipulation de la culpabilisation pour gagner son point, mais cette fois-ci elle n'eut aucun scrupule. _La maudite salope n'allait pas gagner si facilement et lui ravir sa fille!_

- Ne fais pas cela! dit Sara en pleurant doucement. Ce sera beaucoup trop dur pour toi, Alexandra. Tu es si jeune, et ton côté humain ne va pas t'aider! Elle pourrait t'écraser, te détruire et c'est sûr qu'elle jouira alors de ta défaite! Tu ne les connais pas comme je les connais, ces...ces..-

Alex posa sa main à son tour sur la joue de sa mère et la caressa doucement. Mais c'est le seul geste tendre et compatissant qu'elle se permit. Elle recula ensuite et se raidit, déployant sa petite taille de la même manière que son père le faisait lorsqu'il voulait paraître grand, puissant, impressionnant. Ce qu'il était évidemment.

Une lueur dure et fataliste apparut dans les yeux de sa fille:

- Eh bien Mère, si j'échoue, c'est que je n'aurai jamais été digne d'être reine alors, dit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Mais je vais gagner! Laisses-moi te le prouver...

Ce front buté, ce pli condescendant qui la faisait remarquablement ressembler à son père, ce petit éclair de folie passionnée dans les yeux de sa fille ainsi que la grâce et la détermination de son visage tout-à-coup si _vieux,_ dirent à Sara que sa fille avait finalement tout ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser son rêve..._et puis_ _qui était-elle pour le lui interdire?_

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer sa dernière flèche:

- Ma pauvre petite, tu sais bien pourtant que le rôle de reine dans cette alliance en est un de pantin! Notre reine sait bien qu'elle n'est là que comme parure, qu'elle n'a aucune fonction importante parce que ton père se passe des reines de son espèce depuis des lustres! Il ne veut rien d'autre que le Pouvoir absolu avec un grand P, ma chérie. Tu ne serais qu'une reine-fantoche, en as-tu seulement conscience?

Sur ce, une lueur d'acceptation puis de ruse passa dans les yeux d'Alexandra. Elle s'approcha encore une fois de sa mère et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules puis plaqua deux baisers sur ses joues:

- Oh _Ada_...fais-moi confiance là-dessus. Je le sais très bien! Je connais notre père, mais j'ai mon plan...

Ce regard de côté et ce demi-sourire de renard...? Sara reconnut bien là la même attitude que chez son Compagnon! Elle sourit malgré elle à travers ses larmes aux ruses de sa fille.

Elle rendit son étreinte à Alex, essuya ses larmes et poussa finalement un grand soupir:

- Bon, il va falloir bien évidemment que j'en discute avec lui, tu es tout de même encore mineure et sous notre responsabilité parentale! fit-elle avec un semblant d'autorité, même si elle savait que Todd serait bien sûr du bord de sa fille. Maintenant, si tu as toujours le goût de la science, accompagnes-moi au labo et je vais t'expliquer les dernières innovations sur le traitement hormonal de l'hybridation que le Docteur Novak m'a fait parvenir...

_()()()()()_

_Plus tard, ce même jour..._

- Quand avais-tu l'intention de me mettre au courant de ton petit plan machiavélique, Todd?

La voix de Sara était froide et en même temps, pleine de désillusion.

Ils étaient tous deux dans leurs quartiers à la nuit tombée et Sara était en train de mettre une crème de nuit douce et odorante sur sa peau, après être sortie du bassin aux eaux bienfaisantes.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu? fit le wraith d'un ton faussement étonné.

Sara leva sur lui un regard glacial et cynique:

- Cesses de me prendre pour une naïve imbécile, Todd. Tu as sûrement bien «sentit» la conversation entre Alex et moi...donc, _**quand **_devais-tu m'annoncer que tu planifiais pour elle qu'elle devienne reine de notre alliance? Oh, laisses-moi rephraser ceci: avais-tu _même_ l'intention de me le laisser savoir avant qu'elle ne parte pour se faire entraîner par cette salope dont tu devais nous débarrasser il y a bien longtemps déjà...ou bien me mettre devant le fait accompli?

Poussant un grognement exaspéré, Todd vint vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur le bout, étendant le bras pour toucher la jambe de sa Compagne en vue de la calmer. Mais la jeune femme glissa d'un mouvement fluide hors de sa portée, se levant pour venir se stationner en face de la large fenêtre, la lumière tamisée mettant son corps en valeur.

Todd gronda légèrement, constatant l'humeur belliqueuse de Sara. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, son corps tendu tout entier, attendant ses explications.

- D'abord je ne te prend pas pour une imbécile, Sara. Et bien que la vérité soit que j'avais en effet envisagé la candidature d'Alexandra comme reine remplaçante de l'alliance, c'est de sa seule volonté qu'elle a fait ses propres démarches pour que notre reine l'entraîne avant qu'elle ne parte pour notre planète-mère. Tu sais fort bien que notre fille rêve de ce rôle depuis des années mais tu as simplement nié son souhait, tu t'es mis la tête dans le sable...comme vous dites vous les humains! C'était plus facile alors que tu as ignoré cette volonté inébranlable de notre fille. J'ai peut-être émis l'hypothèse qu'un jour elle pourrait prendre la place vacante de reine, mais je n'ai_** rien planifié **_de mon propre chef contre la volonté vraiment tenace et remarquable d'Alexandra. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'influencer, et tu le sais très bien!

Sara laissa aller un faible soupir et se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, contrariée en constatant que son Compagnon wraith avait raison et que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu aucune planification sournoise de la part de Todd et qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Alex ne souhaitait rien de plus ardemment que de devenir une reine; elle l'avait chanté sur tous les tons depuis qu'elle était une toute petite fille!

- Ouais...! Eh ben ça a fait pas mal ton affaire on dirait! grogna la jeune femme avec véhémence en décroisant ses bras et en marchant nerveusement vers sa table de chevet, arrachant presque la brosse de la surface pour commencer à la passer à travers sa longue chevelure luxuriante. Todd, tu aurais pu au moins tenter de l'en dissuader! Ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille! C'est totalement de la folie et de l'imprudence de sa part de s'embarquer là-dedans. Comment pourrait-elle donc souhaiter devenir un tel genre de harpie et occuper une position qu'elle voit comme un rêve illusoire, alors que finalement c'est _complètement nul et merdique_ d'être la reine fantoche de ton alliance?

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots comme du venin en direction de son Compagnon, le piquant avec une voix querelleuse, heureuse et triomphante de lui jeter en pleine figure le fait qu'il allait tenter de manipuler leur fille dans ce rôle, tout comme il le faisait pour toutes femelles de son espèce...voire avec elle-même parfois!

Todd ravala sa fureur naturelle à l'accusation, même si elle était juste.

- Non, tu te trompes Sara. Ce n'est plus une petite fille! En terme wraith, c'est déjà une jeune fille fort intelligente et qui sait ce qu'elle veut! Et crois-moi, elle est plus que consciente de tous les aléas que comporte sa future tâche de reine. Bien qu'hybride, sa croissance a suivi celle de mon espèce, j'y ai veillé. Et si tu veux l'accuser d'être entêtée ou de faire preuve d'imprudence ou de folie, réfères-toi à tes propres carences humaines qui se reflètent chez elle...quoique moi je qualifierais plutôt ces défauts de grandes forces chez toi.

Malgré son ton flatteur et lénifiant, Sara virevolta et avança à quelques pas du wraith, fronçant ses sourcils et plissant sa bouche avec dédain:

- Ah, n'essaies pas de m'amadouer, _wraith_! Bien sûr qu'elle a mes défauts mais aussi les tiens! Elle a ton opiniâtreté également et ton esprit de rébellion. Je ne crois pas que je l'ai ébranlée le moins du monde dans sa folle résolution!

Sara marcha de long en large puis s'arrêta soudainement, son visage tordu de désespoir à l'idée que sa petite fille passerait du temps avec la maudite bâtarde qui devait méchamment se rengorger de servir de tuteur à la fille de la Compagne de son Commandant Suprême! Comme elle devait rire à cette pensée, en montrant ses dents longues et sublimes de vampire!

Mais c'est Sara qui eut bientôt un petit sourire narquois en se retournant vers Todd:

- Mmm, la seule chose qui me console présentement, c'est que tu auras du fil à retordre à imposer à notre fille de n'être qu'une figure emblématique et de ne pas prendre son rôle de reine pleinement au sérieux...hahahaha! Tu ne sais pas du tout dans quel nid-de-guêpe elle va t'entraîner!

Sara continua à rire doucement en déambulant toute nue, peignant distraitement sa belle chevelure fauve.

Todd ne broncha pas, ne désirant pas montrer à sa Compagne qu'il avait effectivement pris conscience que leur fille ne se laisserait pas manipuler aussi aisément, même si elle n'était pas âgée, rusée ou expérimentée comme les plus grandes reines que le wraith avait côtoyé dans sa longue vie! Il y avait quelque chose chez cette enfant qui forçait le respect, une sorte de rébellion et d'insoumission qui venait des gènes wraith de sa Maison et qu'il avait déjà vu chez sa propre Matriarche...

Si Todd avait voulu pour sauver son espèce que ses enfants hybrides deviennent plus tard l'avenir des wraith, il ne voulait pourtant pas céder une once de son pouvoir, du moins tant qu'il serait vivant. Mais il devrait compter avec la jeune Alexandra qui possédait cette force incroyable qu'il admirait tant chez Sara mais aussi toutes les qualités d'une excellente souveraine, même si elle n'avait pas encore développé pleinement son potentiel et que la reine lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs lors de sa formation, ne lui rendant pas la vie facile du tout!

Si Declan était plus conventionnel comme individu, quoique animé de la même volonté et de la même fierté que sa soeur, il était bien plus animé du désir d'ardemment plaire à son père, le Chef Suprême, ne voulant rien d'autre que de faire ses preuves en montant les marches de la hiérarchie militaire wraith pas à pas, préférant le faire dans les temps normaux et rendre un jour son paternel fier, occupant de hautes fonctions sur la ruche au moment où Todd le jugerait assez formé, fort et habile pour devenir un Haut Commandant.

Mais Alexandra lui faisait penser à lui-même: elle était tout sauf conventionnelle et elle n'aurait pas peur de confronter son père et de tenter de gagner plus de pouvoir, se refusant à rester là et à ne se contenter que des miettes représentatives du rôle de reine que Todd aurait préféré lui laisser.

Bien qu'il sache très bien ces faits, Todd n'avait pas du tout été tenté de décourager Alexandra et il comprenait fort bien que le rôle de l'espèce femelle chez les wraith devait changer. Les deux sexes devraient maintenant être égalitaires et bien que l'Aîné ne veuille plus d'une autorité supérieure au-dessus de lui avec les pleins pouvoirs, comme il l'avait connu pendant presque toute sa vie sous la férule des reines wraith, il savait bien que les femelles hybrides exigeraient dans l'avenir de ne pas se retrouver sous la dominance mâle non plus. Il admettait que cela serait difficile pour lui...mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer tout de suite à sa Compagne humaine!

- Mm. Nous verrons, dit le wraith, réticent. Cependant si je ne t'ai rien dit auparavant Sara, c'est parce que je voulais que ce soit Alexandra elle-même qui vienne te parler de son souhait le plus cher...elle avait la mission de te convaincre, sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir pour vivre avec la reine sur la ruche royale...

Sara stoppa net, prenant soudain conscience des paroles de Todd.

- Co...comment ça partir? Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire exactement, Todd? Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser partir ma petite fille pour qu'elle aille vivre sous le même toit que la _salope!_

Todd grogna. Il avait toujours réprouvé le langage que Sara utilisait en parlant des reines de son espèce, bien qu'il y eut un fond de vérité dans la manière dont elle les décrivait.

- La reine désire que notre fille vienne vivre avec elle pendant au moins trois mois, car il s'agit d'un entraînement physique mais tout autant axé sur la force mentale, l'attitude, le rayonnement de la grâce royale, le nourrissement des wraith de la ruche et de cette autorité qui doit prévaloir et produire une loyauté totale chez tous les sujets de l'alliance...et ceci doit être enraciné en elle, jour et nuit, heure après heure...à tout moment, la reine peut avoir à la réveiller et à continuer son enseignement. Donc, Alexandra ne pourra regagner notre ruche et devra rester sous la tutelle de la reine en tout temps...

Sara avait ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction dès les mots: _pendant au moins trois mois!_

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! La pauvre petite ne tiendra pas le coup...elle a également un héritage humain alors elle va craquer le moindrement que la reine fera d'elle ce qui lui chante, l'empêchant même parfois de se nourrir et de dormir! En tous cas je suis sûre que cette sorcière va agir ainsi avec elle, car elle ne va pas se gêner pour humilier son côté humain!

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tort là-dessus, dit Todd.

_Ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer les inquiétudes de Sara!_

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse répliquer, Todd se hâta de dire:

- Mais notre fille en est tout-à-fait consciente et elle accepte déjà tout ce que la reine lui fera subir. Elle sait déjà que si elle ne passe pas le test de ce dur entraînement, alors il ne servira à rien de présenter sa candidature au titre de reine...je ne peux lui accorder ma préférence, ceci juste parce qu'elle est ma progéniture.

Une lueur d'espoir jaillit soudain dans la tête de Sara Sheppard.

- Euh...quoi...? Tu veux dire que tu as _d'autres candidates_ pour devenir reine de l'alliance?

- Oui Sara. Depuis tout ce temps où j'ai combattu et rassemblé plusieurs ruches pour notre alliance, il est né deux autres femelles parmi les membres wraith de mes équipages. Elles ont à peu près le même âge qu'Alexandra et elles ont déjà été entraînées par leur génitrice. Notre fille devra donc faire ses preuves également et se mériter le titre de reine de l'alliance...je ne lui ferai **_aucun _**passe-droit.

Des sentiments mitigés se levèrent dans le coeur de Sara. En tant que mère d'une enfant mi-wraith mi-humaine, elle aurait été fière que la petite hybride se démarque de ses consoeurs de pure race wraith et gagne le trône tant convoité! D'un autre côté, si Alex rencontrait l'échec pendant son entraînement, elle en viendrait à oublier ce rêve irréaliste et à décider de faire autre chose de sa vie. Peut-être finalement venir travailler dans les labos de la ruche ou bien sur Atlantis, en tant que scientifique? C'était l'espoir secret de Sara...

Todd sentit très bien son malaise et il traversa la distance entre eux alors que le visage pensif et tourmenté de la jeune femme se leva vers lui. Elle le laissa mettre doucement ses deux mains sur ses épaules et il vint ensuite poser un doigt sous son menton, relevant son visage pour que leurs yeux s'accrochent.

- J'ai confiance en elle. Alexandra est tenace et fera tout pour parvenir à son but. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle réussisse, Sara. Après tout, elle a une mère exceptionnelle qui m'a toujours tellement impressionné...et que j'aime profondément.

Cette fois-ci, Sara accepta le compliment pour ce qu'il était, et non une autre flatterie destinée à l'attendrir.

Malgré son désir de renâcler encore une fois, elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'on ne pouvait éternellement s'opposer au destin et à la volonté de ses enfants. Et puis ses jumeaux n'étaient pas n'importe qui! Ils avaient en effet devant eux un avenir hors du commun...

Elle poussa un grognement réticent en souriant faiblement à Todd, le laissant distraitement embrasser ses lèvres alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions:

À quelque part, une partie d'elle ne serait pas mécontente si sa fille se plantait...

….mais une autre partie d'elle serait drôlement fière et éclaterait d'orgueil, si sa fille impressionnait assez la reine ainsi que Todd pour que sa candidature soit retenue, au lieu de deux pures femelles de l'espèce wraith!

_()()()()()()()()_

_**Très très loin, quelques journées plus tard, dans la base secrète de Michael...**_

- Admée, dit simplement Michael, modulant sa voix pour démontrer son affection envers sa plus fervente adoratrice.

La jeune femme aux traits si semblables à ceux de sa chère Teyla venait d'entrer dans les quartiers de son Maître alors que ce dernier nouait le ceinturon de son uniforme rutilant de cuir marron.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Maître?

- Oui, en effet. Je viens de recevoir un récent rapport de notre espion Rowan. Et je t'annonce que nous allons pouvoir officiellement mettre en marche le Plan!

Les yeux déments de Michael brillaient à la fois d'orgueil et de satisfaction.

- J'en suis très heureuse mon Maître! dit Admée en s'inclinant légèrement. Quels sont vos ordres?

Michael s'approcha à quelques pas d'elle et d'un geste tendre, passa sa main aux doigts ouverts dans la chevelure d'un châtain-roux de la jeune femme, caressant ensuite sa nuque et la courbe douce de sa joue.

- Tu es désormais responsable du sort de mes futurs otages. Je veux que tu prépares la plus grande des cellules pour les deux hybrides, ainsi qu'une cellule connexe pour la Compagne de ce renégat. Elles doivent être côte-à-côte, mais non communicantes. L'ameublement devra être spartiate mais confortable. Tu devras aussi t'occuper de leur procurer trois repas consistants par jour. Préviens également mes deux meilleurs scientifiques...j'aurai besoin de plusieurs échantillons d'ADN. Je veux aussi faire subir toute une panoplie de tests à ces jeunes hybrides pour découvrir quel est le secret de l'Aîné, comment il a fait pour perfectionner mon traitement d'hybridation et comment il a pu contourner les graves effets secondaires sur les humaines...pour cela, je suis sûre que la mère nous sera utile! Si elle ne veut pas voir ses enfants se faire torturer, elle va parler. J'en suis persuadé, elle va tout me révéler!

Michael se parlait maintenant plus à lui-même, s'étant éloigné de la jeune femme-sosie de Teyla et marchant lentement jusqu'à son terminal, ouvrant la fenêtre de l'agglomération des petites planètes et magnifiant l'image de celle qui apparaissait comme prochaine destination des missions de négociation de la Compagne de l'alliance de son ennemi.

- Ce sera fait, Maître. Puis-je savoir de quel laps de temps je dispose pour tout préparer selon vos souhaits? Dans combien de jours prévoyez-vous la capture?

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la console sur laquelle son Maître observait une planète solitaire, à part de l'amas des autres planètes de ce tout petit système. Elle y lut un nom en caractères wraith: _Odala_.

_Ah oui,_ se dit la jeune femme. Elle connaissait un peu l'histoire de ce monde que Michael avait visité, bien qu'à ce moment elle ne servait pas le Maître. Un des super-hybrides lui avait révélé qu'il venait lui-même du nord d'un continent séparé par un large fleuve et que pendant des années, le Nord avait été en guerre avec le Sud. L'arrivée de l'hybride nommé Michael par les humains d'Atlantis avait été d'abord une menace, puis ensuite une chance d'écraser définitivement les habitants du Sud qui n'avait cessé d'être une épine dans leur pied!

Grâce à la peste Hoffans perfectionnée par leur nouveau chef, les habitants du Sud avaient été complètement exterminés, laissant le Nord reconnaissant envers Michael, bien que leur nouvelle conquête du territoire plus riche du sud avait comporté une soumission totale à leur nouveau Maître. Bientôt, Michael était revenu pour rappeler aux habitants du nord d'Odala que son aide technologique et militaire contre les wraith comportait la fâcheuse contrainte de sa dictature: il décida ainsi que tout mâle en âge de combattre et qui n'accepterait pas de faire partie des troupes génétiquement modifiées de Michael, serait exterminé sans pitié.

Pour cacher la base secrète sous-terraine de Michael, les rescapés d'Odala rebâtirent en surface leur village et s'allièrent même avec la Coalition de Pégase, qui avait maintenant des liens serrés avec Atlantis.

Michael n'attendait donc qu'une occasion pour que cette planète fasse partie de la liste des mondes visités par l'ambassadrice du Chef Suprême de la plus grande alliance wraith.

Et aujourd'hui il avait eu de la chance, car le mouchard placé par son agent double Rowan dans l'ordinateur directionnel de pilotage du transport de Sara Sheppard avait rapporté qu'Odala serait en effet sa prochaine mission!

Et pour comble de bonne fortune, c'était à ce moment-là que la jeune femme avait décidé d'emmener la progéniture de l'Aîné avec elle...

Michael sortit de ses pensées et pivota brusquement pour découvrir Admée à quelques pouces de lui, en train d'observer l'image virtuelle d'Odala.

La jeune femme sursauta et recula, sachant que les humeurs changeantes de son Maître lui valaient souvent d'être corrigée lorsqu'elle se montrait trop curieuse. Mais Michael était sûrement dans un bon jour car il sourit doucement à sa jeune adoratrice et dit d'un ton victorieux:

- Tu as deux jours pour tout prévoir, Admée. _**Elle **_partira après-demain en emmenant ses hybrides. Ils vont foncer tête baissée dans mon meilleur piège...bientôt, ils seront miens et je pourrai découvrir dans leur génome cette protéine qui me manque cruellement pour que je puisse produire ma propre progéniture!

Ses yeux fous et rêveurs, Michael posa ensuite le regard sur les yeux légèrement angoissés de la jeune Admée. Il l'attira brutalement vers lui et saisissant son visage entre ses mains, l'Abomination posa un baiser possessif, brusque et sec sur ses lèvres douces. Puis il caressa doucement le ventre de son esclave:

- Mon Plan se réalisera enfin, Admée. Tu auras l'insigne honneur d'être mère enfin d'une progéniture viable..._et ils seront le futur de cette galaxie! _

- Que ferez-vous des prisonniers, une fois que vous n'aurez plus besoin d'eux? demanda la jeune femme, croyant que son Maître allait les transformer également en super-hybrides.

Un sourire cruel et froid étira les lèvres de Michael:

- Une fois que j'en aurai tiré le maximum et que je n'aurai plus besoin des cobayes, ils ne me seront évidemment plus utiles. Ce sera donc un plaisir pour moi de les tuer personnellement: cette Sara Sheppard, une de ces humains d'Atlantis qui ont osé me transformer! Et ces hybrides, les créations de Celui qui se croit le nouveau maître de cette galaxie...je vais bien sûr les exterminer: il saura ce que c'est que de tout perdre!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Un soleil éclatant accueillit Sara Sheppard lorsqu'elle passa la porte des étoiles et se retrouva dans le joli décor fleuri et ensoleillé de la campagne d'Odala.

Cette fois-ci, le petit croiseur avec son pilote _Face-de-plâtre_ (Sam n'étant plus désormais le Second, puisqu'il avait reçu avec fierté le commandement de sa propre ruche!) et les drones dématérialisés se tenaient en orbite autour de la planète, prêts à tout au cas où les choses auraient mal tourné!

Mais Sara et ses deux subalternes - Yersé et l'adorateur remplaçant Méroc - étaient tellement confiants cette fois-ci, qu'ils avaient simplement fait l'adresse de la porte des étoiles d'Odala sur les recommandations d'Atlantis, vu que ces derniers marchandaient déjà avec eux depuis que les atlantes avaient envoyé des troupes pour prendre en charge les rescapés de l'attaque impitoyable de Michael, il y a quelques années.

Sara attendit que le flot bleu de l'anneau ancestral disparaisse et elle stoppa, se retournant pour voir ceux qui l'accompagnaient la rejoindre: Yersé et Walack, le nouvel adorateur à son service. De près suivaient Alexandra et Declan.

Sara retourna son regard sur le décor magnifique devant elle et pointa du doigt aux jumeaux un immense champ de longues tiges d'un bleu électrique:

- Voilà pourquoi nous venons principalement sur Odala, dit-elle. Cette plante d'une couleur étrange s'apparente à notre maïs sur terre. Bien que les feuilles et l'enveloppe soient de cette frappante couleur bleu indigo, les grains de maïs en sont d'un jaune foncé éclatant, bien plus riches en nutriments que son équivalent sur terre. En plus, chacun de ces épis contient 8 grammes de protéines et remplace donc la viande, ce qui en fait un menu végétarien valable et qui assure la satiété d'un individu pour plusieurs heures...ce qui n'est pas rien, sachant que nos wraith n'en ont jamais assez! ricana joyeusement la jeune femme.

- Sommes-nous attendus? demanda Alex d'une voix douteuse, ne voyant personne venir à leur rencontre, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir devant elle.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Sara. Disons que nous sommes un peu en avance...les représentants odaliens devraient se montrer sous peu!

_Il n'avait pas été facile pour Sara d'obtenir la permission d'emmener ses enfants pour cette mission diplomatique, bien qu'ils se conduisaient comme des anges depuis quelques temps, à sa grande surprise. En fait, Todd avait été négatif et grognon lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet, cela depuis l'attaque sur Vorakia; il commençait sérieusement à craindre pour sa Compagne. Il avait même argué que les récentes alliances avec des mondes humains possédant des ressources alimentaires commençaient à être amplement suffisantes, du moins pour l'année à venir jusqu'à ce que les deux planètes où étaient stationnés des adorateurs de wraith en soient venues à en connaître assez sur le monde agricole pour cultiver leurs propres terres pour leurs maîtres._

_Mais Sara avait répliqué que justement, le maïs bleu d'Odala, plein de protéines, facile à cultiver et poussant rapidement, permettrait à l'alliance de Todd d'engranger suffisamment d'une bonne réserve protéique alimentaire, s'ils arrivaient à conclure un marché profitable avec les habitants odaliens._

_De plus, elle croyait qu'il était temps de montrer ses enfants au monde, de faire comprendre aux habitants de Pégase que les wraith désiraient changer réellement, qu'ils avaient même entremêlé leurs gènes avec ceux des humains pour qu'une nouvelle race, puissante, saine mais ne se nourrissant plusde force vitale humaine, naisse et croisse, montrant aux gens de cette galaxie leur volonté de sauver leur espèce autrement qu'en étant des prédateurs pour les humains!_

_Todd avait fini avec réticence par donner raison à la jeune femme._

La planète Odala qu'ils orbitaient avait été scannée maintes et maintes fois et Sara Sheppard avait attendu patiemment que les darts wraith reviennent et confirment qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune présence suspecte d'ennemis sur la planète ou bien dans son orbite.

Loin devant eux sur un grand chemin large et bordé de fleurs blanches, Sara vit alors apparaître trois silhouettes humaines.

- Eh bien voilà! Voici le comité d'accueil, dit-elle en se retournant vers ses enfants et les adorateurs. Mettons-nous en marche...

Un homme dans la cinquantaine s'avança vers elle, suivi à quelques pas derrière par deux autres hommes qui semblaient plutôt dans la trentaine.

- Ahhhh bonjour, bonjour à vous! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, ma belle dame! dit celui qui semblait le leader, utilisant une voix de stentor au ton grandiloquent. Je me nomme Kur'Sio et c'est un plaisir de vous avoir sur Odala!

Les trois hommes s'étaient inclinés légèrement et en plus, le leader Kur'Sio prit prestement la main de Sara pour la porter à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser courtois et respectueux de la manière surannée des gentlemen du sud d'autrefois, pensa la jeune femme. Elle eut le réflexe de la retirer mais se força à jouer le jeu, sachant que certaines coutumes de la part des futurs partenaires d'affaires des mondes pégasiens devaient être tolérées...

Le leader lui présenta les deux hommes l'accompagnant et Sara s'empressa ensuite de présenter ses enfants ainsi que les deux adorateurs.

Évidemment, ce sont les jumeaux qui retinrent l'attention des trois odaliens qui ne purent s'empêcher de fixer d'abord ouvertement les petits hybrides, leurs bouches béates.

- Eh bien eh bien, on m'avait parlé de cette nouvelle hybridation entre wraith et humains, mais je voulais le voir de mes yeux pour le croire et voilà! Je suis désolé de notre attitude curieuse, fit l'homme en se ressaisissant, raclant sa gorge et faisant signe aux deux hommes l'accompagnant de cesser de fixer les enfants avec cette intensité perplexe. Mais comprenez que c'est la première fois que nous rencontrons votre...euhhh..._espèce?_ demanda l'homme en s'adressant aux jumeaux.

Alexandra était tenté de débiter tout un discours scientifique pour expliquer la génétique de l'hybridation qui les avait créés, pas du tout incommodée par les regards intensément curieux des trois hommes. Mais elle était excédée par leurs connaissances primaires et leur ignorance évidente. Elle se contenta pourtant de soupirer et de répondre:

- «Espèce» n'est pas un mauvais choix de mot. En fait, nous sommes le futur des wraith, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt condescendant.

- Oui, enfin bon...nous sommes ici pour négocier, dit Sara d'un ton joyeux. Est-ce ici que nos discussions auront lieu?

- Non, si vous voulez tous bien me suivre, dit l'homme avec des gestes larges et obséquieux du bras. Tout au bout du chemin nous allons atteindre la tente que j'ai fait monter spécialement pour l'occasion; après nos discussions suivrons une petite fête et un très bon repas pour souligner le succès de nos négociations, je l'espère!

La jeune femme avait failli dire qu'ils avaient bien mangé avant de partir et qu'elle ne pensait pas supporter un autre repas plantureux, mais diplomatiquement elle ne dit mot et ils se mirent à suivre Kur'Sio et les autres hommes.

En chemin, elle admira ouvertement le paysage et les arrangements floraux grandioses, soulignant qu'elle avait très hâte d'en savoir plus sur ces blés bleus protéinés. Le leader des odaliens fit un geste négligent du bras et lui dit qu'ils en avaient amplement et que bien que leurs accords ne soient pas encore scellés, elle pourrait repartir avec une partie des récoltes qu'il se ferait une joie de leur donner en cadeau.

_Ça commençait bien!_ se dit la jeune femme. Il faisait beau, ces gens étaient chaleureux et affables et semblaient déjà tous disposés à leur céder une partie des récoltes!

Alex et Declan regardaient tout partout, charmés par le décor bucolique. Ils étaient également l'objet d'une attention particulière de la part de tous. À part les humains d'Atlantis et les adorateurs qui étaient habitués à la vue des hybrides, il faut dire que les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore rencontré grand monde parmi les humains du reste de la galaxie!

En peu de temps alors que le leader ne cessait de parler d'un ton enthousiaste à la représentante de l'alliance de Todd, le petit comité atteignit finalement une grande tente dressée entre les grands champs qu'ils venaient de quitter et les premiers abords d'un village petit mais coquet. Les deux adorateurs restèrent de garde au-dehors de la tente.

Kur'Sio les pria de s'installer autour de ce qui serait apparemment la table des négociations, puis une femme âgée également dans la cinquantaine apparut avec un plateau portant trois verres.

- Voici ma femme Ahmi'Shia, dit le chef odalien. S'il-vous-plaît acceptez ces breuvages. Ces deux verres sont des jus de fruits pour vos enfants, mais la coupe est pour vous. Elle contient le vin maison que nous fabriquons et que je vous recommande...cela rendra nos négociations plus...conviviales! fit l'homme d'un ton jovial en levant son propre verre, attendant que Sara prenne sa coupe.

Elle entendit marmonner les enfants. Declan en fait maugréait à voix basse, déclarant à sa soeur qu'il aurait bien pris de ce vin et qu'il en avait assez de se faire traiter en enfant, mais un froncement de sourcils de la part de sa mère et un regard sévère ramena les enfants à l'ordre et ils prirent leur verre de jus de fruits, obéissants finalement en se rappelant les consignes maternelles.

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, Kur'Sio et Ahmi'Shia parlèrent de tout et de rien, posant surtout des questions à Sara pour lui demander si elle avait fait bon voyage, s'informer du tissu particulier de ses vêtements, sur l'âge de ses enfants hybrides, bref l'homme et la femme semblaient vouloir passer le temps en le remplissant de conversations vides; Kur'Sio en particulier lançait des coups d'oeil inquiets vers la porte de la tente, puis il regardait intensément les jumeaux, semblant s'attendre à quelque chose.

Sara commençait à trouver cet homme faux, son ton de voix devenait factice et exagérément réjoui et elle se demanda si elle pouvait, sans être impolie, ramener les sujets de conversation à ce qui importait pour sa mission, soit commencer officiellement les négociations?

À un certain moment elle entendit du bruit et se retournant du côté des enfants, elle vit Declan qui avait renversé son verre de jus. Le petit garçon clignait des yeux.

- Quel maladroit tu fais! ricana sa soeur.

Declan s'excusa mais notant ses yeux hagards, Sara se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si endormi?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Declan?

- Je me sens tout bizarre, dit le petit hybride, le visage subitement pâle. Il avait aussi les pupilles dilatées.

Sara eut un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout lorsqu'un silence soudain régna autour de la table. Les odaliens présents ne disaient plus un mot et regardaient les enfants, semblant attendre quelque chose, une lueur avide dans leurs yeux.

Alexandra de son côté ne ricanait plus du tout: elle aussi se sentait mal et elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, alarmée, levant son verre vide au niveau de ses yeux, stupéfaite. Puis elle se retourna vers le leader odalien en poussant un sifflement rageur. Visiblement, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose!

Mais à ce moment Declan glissa brusquement de la table et Sara se leva vivement, courant au-devant de lui.

- Seigneur, Declan!

- _Ada_...fit Alex d'une toute petite voix en glissant à son tour sur le sol, comme si la mouche du sommeil l'avait piquée.

Mais avant que la mère n'eut atteint ses enfants, deux odaliens aux côtés des jumeaux s'étaient levés plus vite qu'elle et avaient atteint les enfants alors que deux autres hommes bloquèrent Sara en la saisissant fermement par les bras!

- Mais...? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie! Alex, Declan! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait? dit la jeune femme d'un ton paniqué en se tournant brusquement vers Kur'Sio, ses yeux projetant des flammes de colère.

Elle cria haut et fort à l'aide, hurlant le nom de ses deux adorateurs, mais personne ne vint à son secours!

Elle avait beau se débattre furieusement, les deux hommes la retenaient d'une poigne de fer bien qu'ils avaient du mal avec elle, puisque maintenant elle était sous le coup de la peur et l'angoisse en voyant ses enfants évanouis (ou pire, qui sait!), ce qui la faisait se débattre sous l'effet de l'adrénaline!

- Calmez-vous et assoyez-vous je vous prie...dit le leader odalien d'un ton à la fois courtois et indifférent, comme si Sara faisait tout un plat avec rien du tout! Et n'ayez crainte, vos enfants ne sont que simplement endormis...ils sont bien trop précieux pour notre Maître pour que nous leur ayons fait du mal, ne craignez rien!

Mais Sara gigotait de plus belle et elle réussit même à libérer un de ses bras, tentant de griffer avec ses ongles le visage de l'homme à sa droite pour se défendre. Mais l'autre homme la tira par sa longue chevelure, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de protestation, puis il réussit à saisir à nouveau son bras, le tirant par derrière et sortant des lanières de cuir avec lesquelles il l'attacha habilement. Impuissante, furieuse, la jeune femme fut repoussée sur sa chaise par l'autre homme qui l'y assit de force.

Elle leva un regard plein de rage sur le leader odalien qui marchait vers elle et continuait à lui parler sur le ton léger d'une conversation courtoise:

- Si vous leur faites du mal...vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir! gronda la voix outrée de Sara. Le Chef de notre alliance est leur père et vous serez tous exterminés!

Ahmi'Shia, la femme de Kur'Sio, était auprès des enfants et elle leva les yeux sur son mari puis lui fit un petit signe entendu pour lui signifier que les enfants dormaient profondément et paisiblement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sara Sheppard:

- Nous avons versé une drogue qui fait dormir profondément, ils en ont pour quelques heures, ne craignez pas pour leur vie ma jolie, dit la femme d'une voix tranquille et sans émotion.

Sara sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose qu'elle avait à peine entendu dans son état de panique, car elle s'était même demandée si ces traîtres n'avaient pas empoisonné ses enfants à mort!

- Vous venez de dire que la vie de mes enfants est précieuse pour votre... _**Maître?**_ Mais de qui s'agit-il? Que...que nous voulez-vous? Si c'est une rançon que vous voulez, je suis persuadée que nous pourrions arriver à un arrangement, dit-elle en avalant péniblement, repoussant soudain sa colère pour penser plutôt à sauver ses enfants.

- Nous ne voulons rien de vous, Ma Dame. dit Kur'Sio d'un ton indifférent en regardant ses ongles, comme s'ils étaient intensément intéressants. Mais nous attendons quelqu'un qui _**lui**_, est fortement intéressé par vous..._mais surtout par vos petits hybrides!_

- Où sont mes hommes? dit Sara, soudain inquiète que les deux adorateurs n'aient pas tout de suite volé à son secours en entendant ses cris.

Personne ne répondit et au visage solennel et froid du leader, Sara sut qu'il y avait une forte chance que les adorateurs ne soient probablement plus de ce monde!

- Oh seigneur, pourquoi les avoir tués? N'auriez-vous pas pu simplement les neutraliser puis les emprisonner? Mais dites-moi donc ce que vous nous voulez!? Si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, vous le regretterez, votre monde sera totalement détruit par le Chef Suprême de notre alliance!

Kur'Sio continuait à l'ignorer totalement, mais sa femme lança un regard navré vers Sara puis détourna les yeux, posant son regard sur les deux hybrides endormis que l'on avait allongé confortablement sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre.

Puis Kur'Sio leva la tête en apercevant soudain quelqu'un derrière Sara, à l'entrée de la tente. Son regard était maintenant à la fois craintif et soumis et automatiquement, Sara cessa ses imprécations et ses menaces et se tourna également vers la toile servant de porte à la tente.

Au début elle ne vit pas très bien, sauf qu'une silhouette assez grande s'avançait en sortant lentement des ombres.

Le silence brutal et presque ennuyé qui avait suivi au moment où les enfants avaient commencé à ressentir les effets de la drogue qui leur avait été administré, était maintenant remplacé par un silence respectueux et malaisé, visiblement angoissé.

De la noirceur sortit soudain l'individu tant attendu: Sara vit d'abord un uniforme rutilant et marron, des bottes noires hautes et bien cirées et puis ensuite le visage étrange de cette personne qui apparut tout au bout de la table:

- Maître...dit Kur'Sio en s'approchant du nouvel arrivant, s'inclinant avec crainte et s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Tout s'est bien passé. Et maintenant, _**ils**_ sont à votre disposition, tel que vous l'avez demandé...

Mais le «Maître» eut un geste indifférent et s'approcha de Sara, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle.

Un hoquet d'angoisse monta dans la gorge de la jeune femme alors qu'elle reconnut l'individu qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais dont elle avait vu les vidéos et lu les rapports sur Atlantis...

Pâle de terreur, Sara Sheppard murmura le nom de celui que tous croyait mort, depuis que Teyla Emmagan avait débarrassé la galaxie de l'Abomination malencontreusement créée par les terriens d'Atlantis:

- **_Michael...!_**

(à suivre)


	24. Chapter 24

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXIV_

_**Sur Odala, un silence de mort régnait dans la tente après l'apparition d'un fantôme...**_

_- Michael...!_ avait murmuré Sara Sheppard, blême, sa gorge nouée, la peur montant comme un chemin glacial dans son dos.

Le fantôme continua à avancer lentement, ses traits tombant soudain sous la lumière crue au-dessus de la table placée au centre de la tente.

- Docteur Sara Sheppard...quelle grande joie de faire enfin votre connaissance! grinça la voix profonde et étrange de l'apparition. Je suis désolé de constater cependant que ce plaisir n'est pas réciproque! termina-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Bien que Sara ait vu plusieurs versions de lui en images dans les archives de la Cité d'Atlantis, elle fut prise de court par ce qu'elle vit, faisant enfin connaissance avec le seul personnage dont elle n'attendait pas la présence ici!

L'hybride mi-wraith mi-humain créé par les «bons soins» de Carson Becket était de taille normale pour un homme, couvert d'un uniforme seyant de couleur marron, inspiré de l'uniforme militaire chez les wraith...mais fait ici à la fois de cuir et d'un tissu de lin brillant.

Mais c'était son visage qui frappait le plus chez lui:

Des cheveux châtains à la coupe en brosse qui le rendait étrangement humain. Sa peau cependant était d'une vilaine couleur jaunâtre plutôt maladive; le réseau veineux translucide qui se voyait en sous-cutané sous la chair du visage des wraith était ici surélevé, comme de vilaines varices bleues et violettes, couvrant une grande partie de son front, de ses joues et de son cou. Il n'y avait qu'un semblant de fentes faciales de chaque bord des joues; Sara était cependant certaine qu'elles ne jouaient plus du tout leur rôle sensitif...le nez et la bouche étaient terriblement humains également, rappelant étrangement la beauté de l'être extrait de l'ADN humain chez cet ancien wraith, de ce qu'il était brièvement devenu pendant quelques jours et que son frère John avait surnommé «Michael».

Mais ce qui était le plus dantesque et angoissant, c'était les yeux de l'Abomination: d'un vert intense et impossible, presque phosphorescent, couvrant un iris très grand et rond comme chez l'humain au lieu d'être étréci en forme de fente comme chez un individu wraith. La pupille cependant était petite comme une tête d'épingle et ne cillait jamais, comme si Michael était constamment sous les projecteurs d'une lumière vive.

Pourtant, c'était la froideur du regard impitoyable et dément, les traits de marbre et le pli inhumain et mauvais des lèvres qui firent passer un long frisson de terreur dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

- _**Vous!**_ ...vous? Je croyais que vous étiez..- que faites-vous ici? demanda stupidement Sara, frappée de stupeur, plantant ses pieds bien fermement dans le sol pour ne pas défaillir.

- Oui, vous m'avez cru mort en effet, dit Michael avec le ton de quelqu'un qui se régalait de sa consternation. Pour tout dire, fit l'hybride en se promenant nonchalamment dans la pièce, le Michael original est bel et bien tombé du haut de la plus haute tour de votre maudite cité d'Atlantis. Son corps a fort probablement été transporté par les forts courants marins de l'océan de New Lantéa. Et c'est à ce moment que moi,son clone, je suis né...avec toute la conscience, les facultés _**mais**_ _**surtout les souvenirs**_ du premier Michael! Et je suis là aujourd'hui, en chair et en os comme vous le constatez, pour poursuivre son oeuvre et mettre en branle la phase la plus importante du Plan!

Figée sur place et se remettant lentement de sa surprise, Sara se tourna ensuite vers Khur'Sio qui était resté prudemment à l'écart. L'expression de la jeune femme hésitait entre l'incrédulité et la trahison!

- Je vous demande pardon Ma Dame, dit le leader odalien qui pour la première fois eut l'air sincère. Mais comme vous devez bien vous en douter, nous n'avons pas eu le choix d'obtempérer aux exigences de notre nouveau Maître...

Sara ramena péniblement ses yeux sur Michael, retrouvant soudain sa voix. Elle jeta un regard sur ses deux jumeaux paisiblement endormis:

- Pourquoi n'aie-je pas été droguée comme eux? demanda-t-elle, se forçant à ne pas laisser voir sa panique.

Michael eut un petit rire chuintant vraiment déplaisant et encore plus effrayant que son expression cruelle et glaciale habituelle. Il marcha vers la jeune femme et s'arrêta à quelques pouces de sa chaise, mais Sara ne broncha pas:

- Mais ma chère, je voulais avoir le plaisir de faire tout de suite votre connaissance et de discuter avec vous sans plus attendre! dit-il. Et pour cela, vous deviez rester consciente, car je veux vous faire part de mes projets envers vous..._et envers vos merveilleux petits hybrides._

L'Abomination se mit alors à marcher vers les deux formes allongées des jumeaux.

Sara rua sur sa chaise au point de la faire presque basculer, mais un de ses gardiens odaliens la retint d'une main rude et ferme, l'empêchant de se lever comme une furie.

_- Je vous défend de vous approcher de mes enfants!_ cria quand même Sara d'une voix rageuse et stridente.

Michael s'arrêta au pied de la forme endormie d'Alexandra et observa les deux jumeaux à tour de rôle.

- Ils sont fascinants, dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Si..._**parfaits.**_

Puis il revint lentement se mettre debout en face de leur mère:

- Ah ma chère Docteur Sheppard, vos enfants vont enfin m'aider à parfaire mes super-hybrides, mais surtout à créer ma propre descendance. Saviez-vous que l'Aîné, votre Compagnon, a en fait perfectionné une de mes plus grandes trouvailles en fait de recherche sur la génétique, du temps où j'étais encore un véritable wraith et le scientifique en chef de la ruche de ma reine? Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer en personne cet imminent et très âgé wraith qui a acquis sa gloire lors de la guerre entre Wraith et Anciens il y a plus de dix mille ans, mais sa réputation n'a pas cessé de grandir, cela depuis qu'il est revenu en force et s'est allié à vos répugnants amis sur Atlantis...

Michael fit un cercle autour de la chaise où était toujours immobilisée Sara. La jeune femme se sentait impuissante mais se força à refouler sa peur et à garder une attitude calme mais pleine de bravade, même si son coeur battait à tout rompre.

- Dites-moi Docteur, continua l'Abomination d'une voix suave. Comment donc se sent votre frère le Colonel John Sheppard alors qu'il doit surmonter sa répugnance à voir sa soeur partager la vie d'un ennemi wraith sur son vaisseau-ruche, devant s'associer avec la faction des wraith sous le joug grandissant de l'Aîné, vous sacrifiant au nom d'une alliance entre eux et votre maudite Cité des Anciens? Je suis sûr qu'il en ressent une grande répulsion, même s'il joue le jeu et vous le cache sûrement très bien...

Sara fulminait mais ne répondit pas, la question étant rhétorique de toute façon. Sa respiration était hachée par la rage et ses yeux furieux suivaient la démarche lente de Michael qui, les mains dans le dos et le dos droit, continuait son petit discours empreint de triomphe malfaisant:

- Bientôt, c'est moi qui serai le Maître absolu de cette galaxie, disait l'hybride d'une voix un peu basse et distante, comme s'il ne se parlait plus qu'à lui-même. Une fois que ma grande oeuvre sera en marche, je détruirai ensuite ces wraith qui ont eu le culot de me rejeter après m'avoir recueilli et utilisé...et je reviendrai sur Atlantis avec mon armée pour anéantir définitivement ces ignobles atlantes qui ont osé me transformer sans aucune pitié, déformant mon ADN d'une façon irrémédiable!

La mâchoire serrée et la lueur de folie dans les yeux de Michael disaient à Sara qu'en effet, la vengeance de l'Abomination était vraiment son but le plus grand. Désespérée, elle se demanda comment atteindre son transmetteur subspatial, implanté sous son aisselle. Attachée comme elle l'était, il serait très dur de le faire mais elle commença à se tortiller discrètement pour tenter de l'initialiser en y appuyant la face interne de son avant-bras, espérant actionner le bouton de contrôle en frottant avec force sa peau contre le transmetteur.

Mais le rire chuintant de Michael jaillit encore une fois.

- Oh mais, vous pourrez essayer de toutes les façons possibles, ma chère...fit la voix mielleuse de l'hybride, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées -_ peut-être le pouvait-il?_ - mais j'ai déployé un champ de force autour du village et même si le vaisseau qui vous accompagnait a tenté de venir à votre secours, le signal de votre transmetteur cutané a été rendu totalement muet, tout comme celui de vos enfants...

Sara pâlit, se rendant compte que l'officier wraith qui patrouillait autour de la planète Odala en attendant son retour de mission ne pourrait de toute façon _jamais_ recevoir son signal de détresse! _Mais de quoi parlait Michael?_ se dit-elle alors qu'il venait de commenter au sujet de transmetteurs chez ses enfants? _À sa connaissance, Todd ne lui __avait jamais parlé qu'il avait eu l'intention de munir les jumeaux de tels appareils de détection sous-cutanés. Et puis est-ce que Face-de-Plâtre et les drones dématérialisés étaient toujours en orbite et pourraient tenter de fuir et d'aller prévenir Todd ou bien...est-ce que les vaisseaux de ce maudit Michael avaient réussi à poursuivre son __vaisseau et à le détruire?_

La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable et paniquée, maintenant consciente qu'il n'y avait finalement _aucun_ moyen pour eux d'être secourue.

Mais elle n'allait pas laisser à Michael le plaisir de constater sa frayeur montante et son désespoir à l'idée d'être finalement la seule responsable de la capture de ses enfants, alors qu'elle savait Todd réticent à l'idée de les avoir laisser partir avec elle, cédant à la pression exercée à la fois par les enfants mais surtout par Sara.

Alors c'est à eux qu'elle pensa en tentant de négocier avec cet être imprévisible qu'était Michael, même si elle doutait qu'il puisse entendre raison:

- Écoutez, il doit y avoir moyen de s'entendre ensemble, dit la jeune femme en raffermissant une voix qui autrement aurait tremblé de peur. Vous n'avez rien personnellement à me reprocher Michael...je ne faisais pas encore partie du personnel d'Atlantis lorsque mon frère et son équipe vous ont capturé et lorsque mes collègues scientifiques ont proposé cette cure pour changer un wraith en humain au Docteur Weir. Si vous me connaissiez mieux, vous sauriez que j'étais _totalement_ _contre_ cette manipulation génétique et que j'aurais lutté de toutes mes forces pour que le Docteur Becket laisse tomber cette idée horrible de vous transformer, et pour qu'Élisabeth Weir rejette cette idée!

Michael s'était rapprochée d'elle et avait penché sa tête sur le côté, semblant montrer un vif intérêt pour ce qu'elle disait. Enhardie, Sara continua sa plaidoirie:

- Présentement, je sais que Carson et le Docteur Novak ont poursuivi leurs recherches et à part du fait que maintenant le rétrovirus ne change _plus du tout_ l'apparence d'un wraith, mais enlève simplement sa façon de se nourrir en faisant disparaître la fente nourricière et en réactivant ses organes de digestion qui étaient dormants, - _et ça je suis persuadée que vos espions ont dû vous mettre au courant!_ - Carson et Lindsay ont mis au point également un moyen probable, presque au point, qui pourrait vous re-transformer en pur wraith...oh évidemment ce n'est pas encore totalement viable, mais je suis sûre que si vous acceptiez de me suivre sur Atlantis, nous pourrions..-

_- JAMAIS JE NE VAIS ACCEPTER DE ME SOUMETTRE DE NOUVEAU À VOS ÉCOEURANTES EXPÉRIENCES! JE NE REMETTRAI LE PIED DANS CETTE MAUDITE CITÉ QUE POUR DÉTRUIRE TOTALEMENT ATLANTIS ET LES HUMAINS Y RÉSIDANT!_

Si Sara avait cru que la lueur intense dans les yeux de Michael en était une d'intérêt, elle déchanta en reculant brusquement sur sa chaise, sursautant à l'assaut de ses paroles pleines de colère et d'envie de vengeance.

- Vous me croyez idiot à ce point, Docteur Sheppard? fit Michael en se penchant pour se mettre au niveau de son visage, ses paroles cinglantes et froides sifflées entre ses dents serrées. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais gober tout ce que vous dites alors que je sais très bien que vous ne voulez que sauver votre progéniture? S'il était vrai que vous êtes totalement contre la manipulation des génomes, alors vous n'auriez _jamais_ accepté que votre puissant Compagnon vous utilise comme cobaye et crée avec vous ces hybrides...vous n'auriez jamais donné naissance à ce que les humains appellent _des abominations_ et vous ne feriez certainement _pas_ confiance au Docteur Becket et aux autres scientifiques d'Atlantis en m'affirmant qu'il est possible de me retransformer en wraith. Vous essayez simplement de sauver votre misérable vie ainsi que celles de vos enfants! C'est réellement pathétique mais après tout, à quoi s'attendre d'autre d'une nauséabonde et abjecte humaine telle que vous?!

Sara avala péniblement mais continua à garder ses yeux fixement et fermement dans les yeux terribles et froids comme de la glace de Michael, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déploie de nouveau sa silhouette et recommence à marcher lentement. La jeune femme changea de tactique:

- Non évidemment, je ne vous crois pas idiot! Comme preuve, vous nous avez capturé et pris de court. Je ne sais pas comment, alors que notre sécurité est au maximum, mais je sais avec l'aide de _**qui,**_ grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, lançant un regard virulent et plein de mépris envers les adorateurs odaliens. Cependant, moi je ne vous ai rien fait personnellement, Michael...et c'est le cas du Chef Suprême de notre alliance également! Vous venez de dire que vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré alors vous savez qu'il ne vous a rien fait non plus! Et par-dessus tout, mes enfants ne sont aucunement une menace pour vous..._s-il-vous-plaît,_ au moins laissez-nous partir! Ou du moins laissez-_les_ partir, je négocierai avec mon Compagnon pour que vous ne subissiez aucune représailles...

Au lieu de réagir avec colère, Michael eut cette fois-ci un petit rire narquois et plein de condescendance supérieure:

- Oh mais quelle naïveté, chère Docteur Sheppard! Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous donc avec votre Commandant wraith? Vous savez pourtant que l'Aîné ne laisserait jamais impuni le fait que j'aie osé vous capturer, _**vous et sa **__**progéniture.**_ Irrémédiablement, il lancerait ses troupes à ma recherche et n'aurait de cesse et de repos avant de m'avoir trouvé et tué personnellement, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Et encore une fois, vous blessez mon intelligence, ma chère, car vous savez très bien que votre puissant Compagnon me fait activement rechercher depuis des années, moi et le maigre reste de mes troupes de super-hybrides...ceci pour complètement nous éradiquer de cette galaxie, tout comme le font votre cher frère et les autres atlantes, car je représente une menace réelle pour eux tous. En fait, il n'a pas tort...en tant que scientifique, je ne réprouve pas totalement moi non plus le maniement des génomes, et bientôt je pourrai _enfin_ effectuer les changements importants qui me permettront d'atteindre la perfection dans mon oeuvre, grâce à l'aide de ces chers petits hybrides nés naturellement...

Sara vit Michael encore une fois se diriger vers les silhouettes immobiles des jumeaux. L'Abomination n'entendrait pas raison alors elle rua encore une fois sur sa chaise, donnant libre cours à sa colère:

-Alors oui, il vous trouvera! cracha la jeune femme en colère, tellement remontée par sa peur et sa rage que des postillons incontrôlés jaillissaient de sa bouche. Si vous osez poser seulement le bout d'un doigt sur eux, Todd vous découvrira où que vous soyez et vous écrasera comme un vil insecte! Laissez-nous partir, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de quelle horrible façon vous allez mourir, si vous faites du mal à mes enfants! ARRRRGHHHH!

- Oh mais si, j'en ai une idée, Sara Sheppard! Vous oubliez que j'ai été un puissant wraith, dit Michael avec une voix pleine de haine, amère et nostalgique à la fois à ce souvenir. J'étais impitoyable et cruel dans la rétribution de ma vengeance...et mon côté teinté d'humanité n'a pas du tout altéré cela...je dirais même que c'est pire! ajouta l'hybride avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Mais je dois vous faire remarquer ma chère...qu'encore faut-il que votre «Todd» nous retrouve pour pouvoir demander rétribution. Même si mon vaisseau a poursuivi votre vaisseau de transport mais que votre escorte wraith a réussi à s'enfuir, lorsque les troupes de l'Aîné viendront en renfort, ils ne trouveront _plus aucune trace de vous ici, ni de personne d'ailleurs..._

À la flamme de joie malfaisante dansant dans les yeux de Michael, Sara se sentit soudain mal et comprit que le plan de ce malade mental était encore plus complexe et machiavélique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement, demanda la jeune femme. Où allons-nous?

Michael ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder vers la porte de la tente.

Elle vit alors apparaître une bonne dizaine des super-hybrides de Michael et au tohu-bohu bruyant à l'extérieur, elle devina qu'il y en avait plusieurs autres qui se déplaçaient tout autour des environnements de la tente.

Celui qui semblait le chef des super-hybrides parla à voix basse à son Maître. Sara laissa alors éclater sa colère à l'endroit des odaliens:

- Vous, espèce d'infâmes traîtres! hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers Khur'Sio, Ahmi'Shia et les autres odaliens qui avaient été complices de leur capture. Comment avez-vous osé nous faire cela alors que nous venions en paix vous proposer une alliance avec une faction de wraith qui n'a plus à se nourrir de force vitale humaine? Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Michael vous a promis? Peu importe ce que c'est, ne le croyez pas! Vous avez encore une chance de vous révolter et de nous sauver, sinon c'est le Chef Suprême de l'alliance qui viendra vous botter les fesses et détruire votre monde!

- Et nous devrions croire les wraith de votre alliance supposément «convertis», plutôt que notre Maître? dit le leader des odaliens avec une voix fanatique. _**Lui, **_il nous a débarrassé de nos ennemis du sud et nous a donné leurs territoires en plus de sa protection, en échange de notre loyauté envers lui! Si nous le servons bien, alors nous allons enfin prospérer en paix et cela ne demandait que le sacrifice de vous et de vos deux enfants, continua l'homme qui bien qu'ayant l'air confiant, utilisa à la fin de sa diatribe un ton d'excuse.

- Mais enfin voyons! Vous ne pouvez croire ni faire confiance à ce Michael! s'indigna Sara. Il vient de dire que quand les wraith viendront en renfort, ils ne trouveront _**plus **_personne ici! Ne comprenez vous pas ce que ça implique pour les vôtres?

Pour la première fois, Khur'Sio eut l'air incertain. Il se tourna vers Michael qui regardait par terre et n'avait pas du tout contredit les dires de la Compagne...

- Maître? dit l'homme d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Ce qu'elle dit est faux, n'est-ce-pas? Vous êtes reconnaissant de notre fidélité et de notre aide...?

Michael eut un faux sourire en s'approchant de l'homme devant lequel il se campa, gardant ses mains nouées derrière son dos et plantant des yeux froids et intenses dans le regard hésitant et soudain apeuré du chef odalien, vu que le silence s'éternisait.

-Vous m'avez en effet tous été fidèles et vous vous êtes également montrés efficaces et remplis de zèle...mais elle dit vrai. Je n'ai _plus_ besoin de vous maintenant et je dois prendre la fâcheuse décision de ne laisser _absolument_ aucune trace de ce village, ni de ces habitants, au cas où l'Aîné atteindrait avec ses troupes cet endroit et chercherait à savoir où moi et mes otages nous cachons...

-Mais...mais Maître?! Nous ne leur donnerions jamais aucune information, même sous la torture!

Michael hocha la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

L'homme pâlit, ne comprenant que trop bien qu'il avait choisi le mauvais camp. Perdant toute dignité, il s'écroula soudain aux pieds de Michael, s'y accrochant en suppliant des paroles balbutiées et à peine audibles. Mais Michael fit un simple signe de tête à ses super-hybrides qui s'étaient efficacement déployés autour des odaliens présents dans la pièce, les délestant de leurs armes et les forçant à sortir dehors pour rejoindre les autres.

D'un geste agacé, Michael repoussa du pied son ancien serviteur, ne prêtant aucunement oreille aux gémissements de sa femme ainsi qu'à la clameur outrée des odaliens faits prisonniers.

- Je suis satisfait de votre efficacité humain, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'effacer les traces de mon passage. Vous et votre village serez donc détruits dans le but de servir encore une ultime fois pour notre grande cause.

Michael saisit alors une longue dague à son ceinturon et d'un geste rapide, efficace et sans aucune émotion, il se pencha et enfonça l'arme blanche dans la gorge de l'homme qui ouvrit grand les yeux et qui s'effondra subitement sur le sol dans son propre sang, sous les yeux horrifiés et les cris hystériques de Ahmi'Shia.

Sara ne pouvait dire qu'elle ressentait vraiment de la compassion pour tous ces gens, étant donné leur trahison. Bien qu'elle trouvait épouvantable de voir la «récompense» de Michael envers les villageois odaliens et tous ces humains traînés dehors et exécutés, d'après les cris et les hurlements qu'elle entendit ensuite, elle resta figée et stoïque, ne disant mot et réfléchissant profondément et intensément, pensant à un moyen de se sauver ainsi que ses enfants endormis.

Deux super-hybrides venaient justement de charger les jumeaux sur leur dos comme des paquets précieux et allaient probablement les transporter dans le vaisseau spatial de Michael.

_Mais où donc les emmenait-on? Comment pourrait-elle laisser des indices à Todd et ses troupes wraith, voire même à son frère John? _

Son esprit travaillait fort pour tenter de se sortir de ce pétrin, mais Michael choisit ce moment pour se retourner vers elle et sortir une arme d'apparence wraith de sous son manteau d'uniforme.

La jeune femme se raidit, appréhensive malgré elle et regardant Michael avec défiance:

- Si vous me tuez, vous allez..-

- Bien que j'adore votre conversation si divertissante ma chère, vous risquez d'être aussi...horripilante que ce cher Dr. McKay, ou bien aussi folle que votre frère pour tenter quelque chose en plein espace. Alors je vais temporairement vous mettre hors d'état de nuire...à plus tard, Sara Sheppard!

Sara n'eut pas le temps de protester alors qu'un éclair bleu la frappa soudainement.

Un déplaisant et fulgurant choc électrique et elle s'écroula par terre, la noirceur de l'inconscience venant la happer brutalement.

Michael rangea tranquillement son pistolet paralysant et se tourna vers le chef des super-hybrides.

- Mets-la avec ses enfants hybrides dans ma navette et attaches-la, au cas où elle se réveille en plein vol. Mets aussi l'adorateur qui les accompagnait, celui a survécu, derrière avec eux. Puis tu retourneras superviser les autres et t'assurer que _tous les odaliens_ sont morts. Je ne veux _**aucun **_survivant. Toi et tes troupes brûlerez ensuite le village en entier. Faites même sauter les installations au sous-sol. Je ne veux _aucune trace_ de notre passage ici! Je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable! grinça Michael en regardant froidement l'hybride.

- Tout sera fait selon vos ordres, Maître...répondit la créature en s'inclinant avec respect.

_()()()()()_

_**À peu près une heure plus tard...**_

Le mal de tête habituel et les étourdissements consécutifs à la paralysie par arme wraith - chose qu'elle avait déjà expérimentée! - accueillirent Sara Sheppard à son réveil.

Elle agrippa ses tempes en gémissant doucement, se relevant péniblement en se découvrant dans la pénombre, tentant de reprendre ses sens et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et où elle était!

Puis elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule de détention wraith; elle se releva sur ses jambes, trop vite car elle dût se maintenir contre le mur organique.

Elle se rappela alors tout aussi soudainement de _**qui **_ les avait enlevés! Puis elle paniqua en pensant aux enfants, regardant tout partout autour d'elle, cherchant à percer l'obscurité pour les apercevoir, espérant qu'ils étaient auprès d'elle et non qu'on les avait emmenés à quelque part pour leur faire du mal!

- Declan! Alexandra! croassa sa voix encore enrouée à cause des effets du pistolet paralysant.

- On est ici _Ada!_

Reconnaissant la voix assez proche de Declan, Sara se sentit un peu soulagée puis plissa ses yeux en se dirigeant vers la source de sa voix vers la gauche, apercevant alors une autre cellule voisine à la sienne, mais avec des barreaux organiques qui lui permettaient de voir les jumeaux, mais pas d'aller les serrer dans ses bras.

Les enfants semblaient bien aller mais de toute évidence ils avaient peur et n'étaient éveillés que depuis peu de temps avant elle; ils étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre et se levèrent en l'entendant les appeler, se dirigeant vers les barreaux séparant leurs deux cellules.

Sara pouvait mieux voir maintenant et son pas fut moins hésitant et vacillant lorsqu'elle marcha rapidement vers le mur de barreaux les séparant, réussissant à passer le bout de ses doigts pour toucher la main étirée de sa fille.

- Oh mes petits, comment allez-vous? Laissez-moi voir vos pupilles, je dois savoir si cette drogue a laissé des effets secondaires sur vous...

Alex et Declan s'approchèrent à tour de rôle des barreaux et se laissèrent examiner docilement, même si Sara ne pouvait faire qu'un examen visuel sommaire; les jumeaux répondirent à ses questions sur des étourdissements éventuels, nausées, pertes de mémoire etc. et elle constata qu'ils semblaient bien remis de cette drogue qui les avaient profondément plongés dans une sorte de sommeil profond, même si leurs traits étaient encore apathiques et ensommeillés.

Assez satisfaite de son examen, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils allaient relativement bien mais elle ne se sentit pas du tout soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient dans le même genre de cellule que lorsque Teyla avait été prisonnière de Michael sur sa ruche, lorsqu'il l'avait enlevée, enceinte et presque sur le point d'accoucher!

_Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Michael avait en tête pour eux?_ se demanda-t-elle.

- Vous avez vu quelqu'un venir ici depuis que vous êtes réveillés? demanda-t-elle alors aux jumeaux, appréhensive.

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête, sans proférer un mot.

- Bon, ne vous en faites pas mes chéris, _Opa_ va nous trouver bientôt! Ou si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera oncle John et son équipe. On ne nous laissera pas tomber, vous verrez!

Sa propre voix lui semblait chancelante et pour tout dire, Sara ne se serait pas cru elle-même! Alors elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le regard sceptique et fermé de ses enfants.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda Alex d'une voix plaintive. J'ai mal à la tête et je ne me souviens que d'une chose: on nous a drogués et ensuite, plus rien!

- C'est évident que nous sommes dans l'espace sur un vaisseau-ruche, idiote! répondit Declan. C'est le même genre de barreaux que les cellules d'une ruche wraith!

- Non, imbécile. Ça ne bouge pas du tout comme sur un vaisseau-ruche en marche. Le sol est stable, donc c'est une installation de type wraith bien sûr, mais nous sommes encore sur la terre ferme d'une planète.

- Cessez de vous chamailler ainsi, fit la voix lasse de Sara. Je pencherais pour une installation secrète wraith, comme dit Alex...quoique cela peut être un vaisseau-ruche qui a atterri sur une planète et n'attend qu'un ordre pour décoller...

- Alors nous avons été kidnappés par ces traîtres d'odaliens et vendus à une faction wraith ennemie de Père! fulmina Alexandra.

Sara se demanda sincèrement ce qui serait pire comme situation: une faction en effet ennemie qui se servirait d'eux comme otages pour faire chanter le Chef Suprême en menaçant de se nourrir de sa Compagne et de sa progéniture, ou bien ce qui leur arrivait présentement: un Michael fou furieux de vengeance qui voulait expérimenter sur ses enfants et réclamer rétribution pour ce qui lui avait été fait à la fois par les atlantes ainsi que ses anciens frères wraith?

Elle mit encore une fois ses mains à ses tempes bourdonnantes, se rappelant que les jumeaux dormaient profondément lorsqu'était apparut l'Abomination et qu'ils ne savaient rien en effet de Michael!

- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une faction ennemie, dit-elle en tentant de garder une voix calme. Quoique que c'est en effet un ennemi de notre alliance qui nous a enlevés, ainsi qu'un ennemi d'Atlantis. Les enfants, il y a longtemps de cela, mon frère et son équipe ont capturé un scientifique wraith et le Docteur Becket a malheureusement expérimenté sur lui une sorte de rétrovirus qui aurait dû être un traitement révolutionnaire et définitif, changeant son sujet d'expérience en un être humain, le débarrassant à jamais de son ADN wraith et ne laissant que l'ADN humain. Ce qui aurait débarrassé à jamais la galaxie de la menace que les wraith faisaient peser sur elle en se nourrissant de force vitale humaine! Mais malencontreusement...

En faisant une histoire courte, Sara continua à leur expliquer ce qui était advenu ensuite, leur confirmant après cela qu'ils avaient bel et bien été kidnappés plutôt par Michael, mais évitant de leur laisser entendre que l'Abomination voulait se servir des petits hybrides pour perfectionner ses propres projets démoniaques!

- Père viendra nous délivrer! siffla Declan, levant son petit menton et rajoutant avec défi:...et si ce renégat vous approche, toi ou Alex, il va avoir affaire à moi!

Sara ne savait pas si elle devait lancer une remarque amère ou attendrie, mais elle loua en silence le courage de son fils, restant pensive.

_Encore fallait-il que Todd les trouve!_ se dit-elle en se rappelant que Michael avait affirmé que son transmetteur subspatial ne pourrait être retracé par le vaisseau de son escorte wraith, vu qu'il y avait un champ de force autour d'Odala.

_Mais comment donc ne l'avaient-ils pas détecté auparavant avant d'atterrir?_ se dit-elle. Et elle se dit également que Michael ne pouvait être négligent au point de ne pas avoir aussi fait installer le même genre de système de champ de force autour de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient présentement!

- Declan, je suis désolée mais Michael a dit avant de tirer sur moi que _**nos**_ traqueurs subspatiaux étaient désactivés par un champ de force entourant la planète. Hors j'en possède un d'implanté, mais..._vous deux?_

Elle nota que les enfants s'étaient raidis, mais ils reprirent aussitôt contenance après s'être brièvement lancés des coups d'oeil, peu désireux de lui révéler quelque chose apparemment!

- Allons, vous en possédez un chacun apparemment! Mais pourquoi donc votre père ne m'en a pas informé? demanda Sara, sentant une boule de plomb déplaisante tomber dans le fond de son estomac, comme chaque fois que Todd lui cachait quelque chose.

- C'est qu'il s'agit du même type de traqueur que ceux des coureurs, crâna Declan d'une voix ferme et tranquille, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un gadget inoffensif, taisant évidemment le fait qu'ils les avaient eu d'implanté comme une mesure punitive et que cela avait été fait devant un public de hauts officiers wraith de l'alliance, mesure honteuse qui cuisait encore mentalement dans leurs souvenirs!

- Quoi? Mais ça fait diablement mal! Quelle cruauté! s'indigna leur mère.

- À qui le dis-tu! siffla Declan.

- Mais pourquoi donc votre père vous a-t-il imposé cela? dit Sara interloquée, soufflée que son Compagnon ne lui ait pas demandé sa permission. _Mais le salaud savait bien qu'elle aurait fermement refusé!_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est _**nous **_qui l'avons voulu, se hâta de dire Alex avec une superbe façade stoïque qui cacha héroïquement le fait qu'elle mentait pour ne pas inquiéter leur mère, ni la rendre vindicative envers leur père. C'est une sorte de rite de passage wraith et nous avons demandé à Père de ne pas t'en parler, parce que tu aurais refusé, termina la petite fille, tellement convaincante qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder du côté de son frère qui présentait le même faciès ferme et persuasif qu'elle.

Sara grommela quelque chose entre ses dents sur les coutumes stupides de ces aliens trop fiers et barbares et aussi sur la propension désolante de Todd à la berner continuellement; elle doutait cependant de ce que les jumeaux lui affirmaient, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui faudrait attendre plus tard pour démêler ce nouvel écheveau, alors que de toute manière les traqueurs de ses enfants étaient tout aussi inefficaces que le sien présentement!

Ils avaient d'autres soucis plus importants maintenant et elle allait les rassurer encore une fois et leur affirmer qu'elle trouverait une solution, quand une personne sortit tout-à-coup de l'ombre.

Sara avait craint que ce soit Michael, mais elle constata que c'était une femme qui s'avançait tranquillement vers eux.

_Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, se demanda Sara. Avait-elle entendu sa conversation avec les jumeaux?_

Alors que la femme arrivait plus près sous la lumière moins tamisée devant sa cellule, elle eut un choc et se méprit, poussant un cri de surprise étranglé:

- _**Teyla!**_

Mais elle s'aperçut aussitôt de son erreur: la femme qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques pas des barreaux n'était _pas du tout_ Teyla Emmagan, quoiqu'il fut évident qu'elle en était un sosie assez saisissant!

Sara eut même pitié d'elle, reconnaissant là l'obsession maladive pour l'athosienne encore bien présente chez l'être malade et tourmenté qu'était Michael!

Cette jeune femme d'à peu près le même âge que Teyla était légèrement plus grande, mais elle était plus élancée et d'allure garçonne. Le visage était également allongé au lieu d'être ovale et il y avait cette similitude avec les traits de Teyla qui en faisait un sosie remarquable: l'arc des sourcils, les longs cils sombres, un nez plus long mais presque semblable, une bouche pulpeuse et bien dessinée et cette peau dorée...et principalement ces yeux d'un brun foncé chocolat mais surtout l'habillement presque similaire que chez l'athosienne, alors que cette jeune femme portait une jupe bouffante, un haut décolleté, serré avec des lacets de cuir clair laissant le bas de son abdomen et son nombril à découvert...bref, ce que Teyla aimait porter en congé lorsqu'elle ne revêtait pas l'uniforme obligatoire des missions hors-monde. Ses cheveux étaient coupés de la même longueur que ceux de Teyla, d'un châtain cuivré qui était manifestement de la teinture, puisque la raie séparant sa chevelure au centre avait des repousses d'un brun très foncé.

La femme avait eu un recul et une moue de dégoût lorsque Sara avait prononcé le nom de cette femme dont elle se savait le sosie. Mais elle reprit cette expression morne et calculatrice qu'elle avait eu au tout début, lorsqu'elle était arrivée tout près des barreaux de la cellule, observant tranquillement la prisonnière de son Maître, l'évaluant tranquillement en la regardant ouvertement et sans gêne de haut en bas.

- Désolée de vous décevoir et de ne _pas_ être votre amie, dit alors l'inconnue d'une voix calme aux accents narquois. Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés? Je vais donc vous faire servir un repas. J'imagine que vous avez tous faim?

Elle venait de se tourner vers la cellule des enfants et tentait de leur présenter un air affable, mais Sara ne fut pas dupe et devina tout de suite le profond dédain qu'elle ressentait pour eux ainsi que l'effort sur elle-même qu'elle devait faire pour paraître aimable et s'acquitter d'une tâche qui selon son attitude, lui semblait au-dessous de ses compétences.

- Qui êtes-vous? dit brusquement Sara avant que les jumeaux ne disent quelque chose. Je veux voir Michael._ TOUT DE SUITE._

Un coin de la bouche de la femme se tordit de mépris et elle leva le menton en signe de défi comme pour souligner à Sara qu'elle n'était pas en état de lui dicter ses ordres!

- Je suis Admée, dit-elle avec une petite inclinaison courte et moqueuse du buste. Je suis mandatée par mon Maître pour m'occuper de votre bien-être pendant votre..._incarcération_. Alors, vous seriez mieux d'être plus conciliante... _**Compagne**_.

Soit. Cette femme qui était leur geôlière savait qui était Sara!

La dénommée Admée se retira de nouveau dans les ombres et revint avec un plateau chargé de nourriture qu'elle montra à Sara.

- Reculez. Je vais déverrouiller la cellule pour vous apporter votre repas. Je ferai ensuite la même chose pour vos enfants. Mais prenez garde, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, les gardes ici présents vous paralyserons et vous devrez sauter un repas.

La jeune femme indiqua deux gardes qui sortirent de l'ombre. C'était des super-hybrides et ils portaient le même genre de longues lances wraith paralysantes qu'ils pointèrent sur Sara.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard entre les plateaux repas et leur mère, se demandant visiblement quoi faire?

- Pas question que nous mangions cela. C'est peut-être de la nourriture droguée. Je le répète, je désire d'abord voir _«votre Maître»! _

Elle avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots avec un mépris cinglant, gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Admée.

Cette dernière eut un rire grinçant. Décidément, à première vue elle était le portrait craché de Teyla Emmagan, mais elle n'avait pas du tout le faciès plein de douceur et de compassion de la jeune femme avenante et avisée qu'était la leader des athosiens!

- N'ayez crainte, Sara Sheppard. Mon Maître ne veut pas vous droguer ni vous tuer. Vous, _mais surtout vos enfants_, êtes bien trop importants pour que nous songions à vous rendre malades. Mais si vous préférez attendre de le rencontrer pour prendre votre repas, alors je ferai remporter ces plateaux mais je dois vous aviser que le Maître est occupé présentement et ne viendra vous voir qu'au moment où _**Il**_ jugera bon de le faire.

- Remportez-les. Nous pouvons attendre, dit sèchement Sara.

L'autre eut encore une inclinaison ironique du haut du corps puis elle quitta en emportant les plateaux, suivie dans sa vague par les hybrides zombis.

Sara demeura les bras croisés jusqu'au départ du petit groupe puis elle se dirigea vivement vers ses enfants à l'autre bout de sa cellule.

- Mais j'ai faim, moi! dit Declan.

Alex le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mère a raison. Celui qui nous a capturés a peut-être drogué cette nourriture. Attendons de voir ce qu'il nous veut, dit-elle d'un ton docte.

Sara loua le côté froid et rationnel de Alexandra qui pour une fois lui était utile, car cela l'empêchait de paniquer et elle vit que son frère s'était calmé automatiquement, en venant au même raisonnement que sa soeur. Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour tenter d'y trouver une ou deux barres énergétiques, mais évidemment ils avaient dû être fouillés et elle ne trouva rien.

- Et merde, moi qui croyait avoir de quoi manger! dit-elle. Je suis désolée, on a dû confisquer ma réserve. Bon, espérons que ce maudit Michael ne nous fasse pas trop attendre! Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je vais négocier avec lui.

Elle leur fit un pâle sourire qui ne les convainquit qu'à moitié puis elle leur dit de s'asseoir sur le plancher pendant qu'elle réfléchirait à une façon de s'en sortir.

_«Que ferait John Sheppard?»_ pensa Sara, découragée, tentant de retrouver l'espoir et la folie dont elle avait fait preuve, là-bas il y a des années, dans les cellules du genii Kolya.

- Essayez de vous reposer en attendant...je suis sûre que votre père va trouver une solution! Et puis je le connais, il va courir sur Atlantis aller voir ses alliés. Alors, lui et oncle John vont partir immédiatement à notre recherche!

Bizarrement, elle tenta de s'accrocher désespérément à ce conte de fée qu'elle leur racontait, détournant son regard pour leur cacher son angoisse montante...

_()()()()()_

_**Bien loin de là, sur Atlantis...**_

Le Colonel John Sheppard regarda le grand wraith qui marchait de long en large dans la salle de conférence adjacente au bureau de Richard Woolsey.

Todd avait refusé de s'asseoir. Ses traits contractés de colère et son pas martial et pesant révélaient à quel point sa patience était limite, alors que tous dans la salle de réunion attendaient l'arrivée du chef scientifique de la mission Atlantis.

Sheppard n'avait jamais vu le Commandant wraith fulminer ainsi et par mesure de précaution pour la sécurité de tous les membres déjà arrivés de leur petite assemblée, - bien que le wraith ne se nourrissait plus de force vitale humaine, il n'en était pas moins très dangereux présentement! - le colonel tapa encore une fois son oreillette de communication:

- MacKaayyy? fit-il d'un ton bas et impatienté. Cela fait cinq minutes que nous vous attendons pour une réunion _**DE LA PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE!**_ Vous venez ou quoi?

- _Sheppard? Ouais je viens, mais je devais d'abord finir de..-_

_**-TOUT DE SUITE**_ McKay! grinça John entre ses dents, lançant un sourire d'excuse à Richard Woolsey et ensuite un regard circonspect vers Todd qui fulminait toujours, marchant comme un lion en cage, prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

-_ Oui oui, je sais que vous avez dit le mot magique "URGENT" , reprit l'autre d'une voix agacée, mais quand on fait appel à mes prodigieux et inestimables services, c'est tout le temps urgent et je me disais que..-_

- Rodney. Sara et les enfants ont été enlevés, dit John d'un ton hâtif et murmuré, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du wraith en furie. Alors vous allez bouger immédiatement votre cul de génie et..-

- _Ah ben fallait le dire tout de suite! dit Rodney d'une voix changée et soudain inquiète. J'arrive au galop! McKay, terminé._

Sheppard ferma le canal de communication et remit ses mains ensemble, croisées sur le bord de la table, levant les yeux vers Todd qui s'était arrêté devant lui. John lui fit un pâle sourire pour l'inciter à l'indulgence et la patience.

- Vous connaissez McKay mon vieux! Toujours occupé d'une façon urgente à quelque part, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main une énième fois pour que Todd prenne le siège en face de lui.

Et pour la énième fois, le wraith ignora l'invitation du colonel et resta debout, planté devant Sheppard, son visage anxieux et indigné.

- Quel manque de respect et de professionnalisme! tonna la voix du Chef Suprême de l'alliance. Sara et ma progéniture ont été enlevés et votre chef scientifique ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de nous faire attendre et peut-être ainsi de sceller le destin funeste de votre soeur et de mes enfants, _Shep-paaarde!_ J'ai besoin de vous, mais surtout de lui pour..-

Richard Woolsey ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de calmer encore une fois leur allié wraith, mais les grandes portes de la salle de conférence glissèrent sur leurs gonds, laissant admettre un Rodney McKay à bout de souffle.

- Me voilà! Ah Todd, oui j'entends que vous avez besoin de moi! Je viens d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis là maintenant, désolé du retard!

Le visage de l'alien était si sombre, colérique et surtout angoissé que McKay renonça à clamer _«qu'encore une fois, un wraith se croyant si supérieur avait besoin du génie de cet inférieur humain qui allait encore une fois sauver les fesses de leurs alliés wraith!»._

Todd fit trois pas vers McKay et il avait l'air si ombrageux que le savant canadien recula vivement et prit une chaise le plus loin possible du grand alien, s'y laissant tomber puis ouvrant immédiatement son portable pour commencer ensuite à taper dessus furieusement.

- Oui alors bon, dites-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, comment ils ont été kidnappés et où?

Todd avait finalement cédé à une autre invitation de la part du chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis et il s'écroula plus qu'il ne se posa sur son siège, donnant l'impression qu'il allait craquer et se mettre à rugir de rage! Mais il poussa plutôt un long grondement de frustration, regardant McKay droit dans les yeux:

- Docteur McKay, si je savais exactement où se trouvent Sara et les jumeaux, croyez-vous que j'aurais perdu un temps plus que précieux à venir ici pour demander votre aide? tempêta la voix cinglante du wraith.

Coupant court à la probable réplique de Rodney et à l'échange déplaisant d'égos frustrés qui pourrait s'en suivre, John Sheppard décida de suppléer aux questions de McKay et raconta ce que Todd leur avait lancé comme une bombe, dès que son dart avait atterrit sur le pont Est de la Cité atlante:

- Rodney, Sara est partie en mission sur Odala et Todd a accepté sa requête d'emmener les jumeaux. Mais une fois rendus là, quelque chose s'est produit parce que leur escorte, l'officier wraith en orbite autour de la planète qui les attendait, a reçu un très faible signal de détresse mais qui s'est tu presque immédiatement. Quand il a tenté de voler jusqu'au village et d'atterrir pour voir ce qui se passait, de nombreux darts se sont mis à le poursuivre et ont endommagé son vaisseau. Il a réussi de peine et de misère à revenir sur la ruche de Todd pour faire son rapport...

- Donc, c'est une faction rebelle wraith qui aurait attaqué le village et enlevé Sara et les enfants?

- Non, continua Todd. Nous sommes immédiatement repartis sur Odala pour ne trouver que des ruines et des cadavres...hommes, femmes et enfants. Personne n'a été dévoré! Il est donc irréaliste que ce soit des wraith d'une faction ennemie, car alors ils se seraient nourris de quelques humains en ne laissant que des momies desséchées et en auraient cueilli d'autres, vu qu'ils souffrent de famine présentement. Tous les cadavres ont été passés par l'épée. Et mes frères ne se seraient pas préoccupés d'effacer ainsi toutes traces de leur passage!

- Mais...les darts qui ont poursuivi votre éclaireur? dit alors Ronon Dex à l'autre bout de la table.

Teyla Emmagan qui était à ses côtés se rembrunit, comprenant tout de suite.

- Les super-hybrides de Michael, dit-elle d'une voix remplie d'appréhension. Ils possèdent l'ADN wraith pour piloter des darts...

Todd se retourna vivement vers l'athosienne, impressionné par sa rapide compréhension.

- Donc, on pourrait croire que le clone de Michael est lui-même responsable de leur enlèvement? dit John Sheppard en crispant ses poings de rage.

- Minute, on n'a aucune preuve que ce n'est simplement pas une bande de ses super-hybrides esseulés et qui sont maintenant _sans_ le contrôle de leur Maître et qui ont voulu se venger parce qu'on a détruit la plupart de leurs bases et qu'on est encore à leurs basques! répliqua le savant canadien.

- Non, le colonel Sheppard a raison, Docteur McKay...dit Todd. Lorsque l'officier qui devait assurer la protection de ma Compagne et de ma progéniture est revenu, j'ai fouillé son esprit mais aussi son vaisseau, car je devais éliminer tout doute de trahison. Nous avons trouvé cet appareil, dit le wraith en sortant des plis de son uniforme un très petit artéfact mi-métallique mi-organique, qui devait être une sorte de mouchard.

McKay tendit la main pour le prendre et examina le détecteur sous toutes ses coutures.

- Faudrait que je l'ouvre pour l'examiner plus en profondeur, mais je crois que vous avez raison. On dirait bien que c'est le genre de mouchard qui fait la lecture silencieuse des paramètres pour les missions et il a sûrement été placé là par un agent double!

- J'ai fait faire des recherches poussées sur les derniers adorateurs ayant joint nos rangs, dit Todd, et sur ceux seuls qui auraient pu avoir accès au vaisseau de transport de Sara pour ses missions: cela a été facile car il n'y en avait que deux. Ayant fouillé leur esprit, j'ai vite découvert qu'un de ces humains était au service de Michael! Si j'avais eu des doutes, disons que le fait que le ravisseur ait effacé toutes les traces dans ce village, exterminant tous et tout, prouve par sa manière d'agir qu'il s'agit bien de cette abomination de Michael!

Todd qui s'était calmé quelque peu recommença à vibrer de rage, se levant de son siège et se dirigeant en trois pas d'une allure très rapide vers le siège où se tenait Rodney, tout près de John Sheppard.

- Docteur McKay, je n'ai pas votre technologie moderne ni votre facilité pour percer le genre de champ de force que ce renégat a installé autour d'Odala et il est certain qu'il a fait de même pour la planète où il a fait transporter Sara et les jumeaux. Il me faut votre aide à tous prix!

Rodney McKay fit inconsciemment un petit bon de frayeur dans sa chaise lorsque le wraith se pencha sur lui. Mais il se calma ensuite, devinant que Todd ne lui voulait apparemment aucun mal.

Il était déconcertant de voir leur grand Commandant allié habituellement si calme, imperturbable et plein d'assurance être en ce moment si vulnérable et fébrile, tentant de contrôler sa colère mais absolument incapable de cacher sa grande inquiétude, son angoisse de savoir Sara et les petits hybrides en possession de Michael!

Rodney en resta bouche bée et acquiesça brièvement de la tête.

- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider! Il me faut parler à votre officier, celui qui accompagnait Sara et aussi à cet espion que vous devez avoir en détention. Je dois en savoir plus sur les circonstances de l'enlèvement et sur ce champ de force, et aussi sur cet appareil qu'a posé ce faux adorateur...

Le visage de Todd se ferma.

- J'ai fouillé impitoyablement l'esprit de ce _déchet humain_, dit-il. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. Il n'est plus en vie de toute façon...quant à l'escorte de Sara, il s'est avéré incompétent parce qu'il n'a pas réussi sa mission de la protéger, ainsi que mes enfants. Il a été mis..._hors service_, termina le wraith avec un pli cruel et dédaigneux de sa bouche amincie.

Tous comprirent que l'officier était mort par la main de Todd, même s'il avait tenté de foncer sur le village pour lui venir en aide et qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance étant donné le surnombre de darts qui s'étaient mis à le poursuivre pour l'abattre. Il était encore beau qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir pour venir faire son rapport au Commandant Suprême! Mais la mort comme conséquence d'un échec était la règle de ce monde sauvage wraith et ni Sheppard, ni Rodney, ni personne d'autre autour de cette table de conférence n'avaient le désir de commenter là-dessus, car la priorité de tous maintenant était de retrouver Sara et les enfants!

- Bon bon, dit McKay en claquant ses doigts ensemble impatiemment et tous purent voir que son cerveau commençait à travailler à cent mille à l'heure. Vous avez dit que Sara avait eu le temps d'actionner son transmetteur subspatial mais très faiblement? Ce serait donc le champ de force qui aurait assourdi et finalement bloqué son signal...est-ce que votre officier a eu le temps de traquer la route que prenait les darts et le vaisseau de Michael avant de se faire poursuivre? Si vous avez son rapport de mission, je pourrai peut-être..-

- Voilà, dit Todd en sortant d'un autre pli de son manteau de cuir un petit cristal noir venant du dart de l'escorte de Sara.

- Je vais tout de suite au laboratoire et nous allons partir de là, dit Rodney.

- Je veux vous aider! dit Todd, sur un ton bien plus autoritaire que suppliant.

Richard Woolsey intervint:

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il en se levant pour ainsi clore la réunion et permettre à tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Todd et le Docteur McKay vont se rendre au labo pour tenter de retrouver la planète où Sara et ses enfants ont été emportés. Colonel Sheppard, préparez tout de suite votre équipe ainsi qu'un deuxième escadron pour pouvoir partir aussitôt que possible!

Tout le monde sortit de la salle de réunion, mais c'est alors qu'une bonne dizaine de marines emboîtèrent le pas au grand wraith, leurs armes pointées sur lui comme ils le faisaient par habitude.

- Est-ce que cette _mascarade_ est encore nécessaire, Colonel? demanda Todd, la voix tremblante de rage en se tournant vers John Sheppard. Je ne possède _**plus**_ l'organe nourricier pour drainer la force vitale humaine. Tout ce que je veux est d'aider le Docteur McKay pour accélérer les choses et retrouver ma Compagne et mes enfants! Je ne suis une menace pour personne..._excepté ce renégat qui s'en est pris à ce que j'ai de plus cher!_ grinça le wraith d'une voix terrible.

John Sheppard aurait pu lui dire que dans l'état de fureur contenue où il était, il serait à lui seul une plus grande menace pour les atlantes qu'un wraith malade et famélique, mais il comprit que son «beau-frère» était fou de rage contre Michael, éperdu de chagrin à sa manière et désespéré de trouver un moyen de sortir Sara et les jumeaux de là-bas...mais encore fallait-il trouver vite ce «là-bas»!

- D'accord, je vous crois, raisonna Sheppard.

Il se tourna vers le groupe de marines et leva deux doigts, leur indiquant ainsi de tous partir, sauf deux hommes.

- Je ne vais laisser que deux gardes à la porte extérieure du labo de Rodney, dit-il. C'est le protocole mon vieux, et si McKay a besoin de quelque chose ou de moi, alors mes hommes seront utiles et plus rapide pour me rejoindre. Bon alors, chacun à sa tâche. Ronon, Teyla, vous me suivez. Rodney, au boulot, j'ai confiance en vous. Todd...

Il marcha vers le wraith et le regarda directement dans les yeux, voilant ses propres sentiments:

- Todd...nous allons retrouver Sara et les enfants!

Sur ce, Sheppard se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, réprimant sa propre inquiétude et surtout sa rage envers Todd qui avait laissé sa soeur et ses neveu et nièce marcher allègrement vers le piège tendu par Michael!

En effet, par la découverte du mouchard infiltré dans les systèmes des paramètres de mission du vaisseau transporteur de Sara, il était bien évident que ce ne pouvait être que Michael qui les avait kidnappés! Il avait favorablement attendu le bon moment pour que la jeune femme ambassadrice de l'alliance de Todd décide un beau jour d'emmener ses enfants, ce qui voulait dire que Michael avait désespérément besoin d'eux pour parfaire ses recherches et créer sa propre race hybride et l'imposer à la galaxie...

John Sheppard frémit et avec réticence dut s'avouer que c'est eux, sur Atlantis, qui avaient fourni la liste des mondes «protégés» par les atlantes, supposément sécuritaires, donc qui ne nécessitaient pas de précautions extrêmes pour les missions de la jeune femme. Pourtant Odala avait été infiltré dans le passé par Michael et ses troupes. Profitant de la guerre entre les habitants du nord et du sud, Michael avait persuadé ceux du nord qu'il pouvait les aider à se débarrasser de ceux du sud, mais qu'ils devraient travailler pour lui en retour.

Sheppard se souvenait qu'il avait eu une discussion avec le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis en ce temps-là et que les habitants du nord ne voulaient rien savoir d'une alliance avec eux. Pourtant, quelques années plus tard ils étaient revenus en rampant vers les atlantes, prétendant que Michael les avait laissés tomber et qu'ils voulaient maintenant la protection des membres de la Cité des Anciens. John regrettait de ne pas avoir fait une enquête plus approfondie et d'avoir céder à Teyla qui prétendait qu'ils ne représentaient plus de danger!

Maintenant, sa petite soeur, Declan et Alex étaient captifs de la plus grosse erreur que les atlantes n'avaient commis, si on exceptait le fait que John Sheppard lui-même avait réveillé involontairement la race wraith en hibernation!

Ravalant sa colère contre lui-même, John s'assit à une console pour amener la fenêtre des effectifs de marines en service et faire son choix pour constituer deux escadrons.

Il avait hâte que Todd et Rodney trouvent quelque chose et qu'ils se mettent le plus vite possible à la recherche de Sara et des jumeaux!

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, très loin de là...**_

Sara avait dû somnoler un peu car elle reprit conscience avec un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement de bottes sur le sol du corridor menant aux cellules de détention.

_Quelqu'un venait..._

Remplie d'appréhension, Sara réalisa qu'elle souhaitait et craignait _à la fois_ que ce soit leur détestable ravisseur...

Les jumeaux étaient également éveillés et ils s'approchèrent des barreaux, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Même si l'entrée était dans la pénombre, Sara devina tout de suite que la sombre présence malveillante à la porte était bel et bien celle de Michael.

- Shhh. Ne lui dites pas un mot, murmura Sara. Laissez-moi prendre la situation en main...

Michael avait fait une pause, puis il avança d'un pas lent mais déterminé et vint s'arrêter juste en face de la cellule des jumeaux, ignorant leur mère. Ses mains étaient croisées derrière son dos d'une façon non menaçante.

Sara nota que l'adoratrice Admée était à ses côtés. _Enfin, à trois pas derrière en train d'attendre les ordres de son Maître!_

- Ah. Voilà donc ces fameux jeunes hybrides créés par l'Aîné, dit la voix calme et froide de l'ancien wraith...

Sara pâlit mais ne dit mot, même si elle avait envie de hurler un paquet d'imprécations toutes plus insultantes les unes que les autres en direction de ce malade mental!

Il lui fallait se mettre dans la peau de la négociatrice qu'elle était depuis quelques mois. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira, tentant de se calmer, admirant tout-à-coup son frère John qui rencontrait souvent dans sa vie de leader militaire des situations extraordinairement bizarres, périlleuses et stressantes et qui réussissait à garder son sang-froid, agrémentant même ses discussions avec l'ennemi d'un ton sarcastique et en apparence relax...

L'Abomination regardait les enfants de ses étranges yeux d'un vert intense et omnipotent, avec une sorte de gourmande avidité.

- Les enfants, commença-t-il en se mettant à marcher lentement en face de leur cage, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point votre présence ici me satisfait! J'attendais de vous rencontrer depuis bien longtemps...vous allez m'aider à enfin parfaire mon propre traitement génique et à créer la plus pure progéniture d'hybrides qui n'aura jamais existé...un être parfait, fort et intelligent, une créature qui sera réellement l'avenir, l'être supérieur et le prédateur apex de cette galaxie!

Sa voix était rêveuse et il se retourna vers sa jeune esclave, le sosie de Teyla. Elle rayonna lorsqu'il caressa d'un geste bien plus libidineux que tendre le ventre pourtant plat de la jeune femme, suggérant ouvertement qu'elle serait celle qui porterait _sa si_ _merveilleuse progéniture_ en devenir.

C'était à vomir, mais Sara ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, tentant de tout imprégner dans sa tête pour s'en servir plus tard.

Michael leva enfin les yeux sur Sara et lui fit un sourire plutôt dérangeant.

- Ne vous sentez pas à part, chère Docteur Sheppard! J'ai aussi prévu un certain rôle pour vous dans mes plans, si bien sûr vous ne commettez pas la folie de refuser de coopérer avec moi.

- Du diable si je vais coopérer..._dans vos rêves!_ cracha Sara qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Mais quelle idiote tu fais!_ se morigéna intérieurement la jeune femme. _Ne viens-tu pas __de te préparer à négocier? Mais nonnn... tu le défies! Ahhh quel mauvais exemple de comportement pour tes enfants! _

Michael eut un sourire encore plus large et carnassier. Puis il monta sa main qui reposait toujours sur l'abdomen de sa compagne et il caressa tendrement ja joue de l'adoratrice. La jeune femme s'appuya contre sa main, lui faisant un sourire de dévotion totale.

Michael la prit ensuite gentiment par le poignet et la tira vers la cellule de Sara Sheppard.

- Vous avez déjà rencontré Admée? Elle sera la mère de mes futurs et extraordinaires hybrides, dit tranquillement Michael. Au fait, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle ressemble presque trait pour trait à ma chère Teyla, celle qui m'a trahi tant de fois mais envers qui je garde tout de même d'excellents souvenirs? Ahhhh Teyla. Que de compassion envers le pauvre cobaye perdu que j'étais...que de force et de fougue en elle, enfouies sous cet esprit raisonnable et avisé!

Puis il chassa doucement la jeune adoratrice en la repoussant par le coude et en s'approchant de la cage de Sara. Admée se recula dans l'ombre, mais pas trop loin de son Maître.

Michael n'avait pas vraiment attendu de commentaires et de réponse de la part de Sara parce qu'il semblait plutôt monologuer que de se soucier des réactions de son auditoire.

Mais Sara s'était retenue en se mordant la langue pour souligner que cette Admée n'était qu'une pâle copie de Teyla Emmagan et n'avait rien à voir avec la courageuse et volontaire leader athosienne. Mais elle devait maintenant se mettre en mode _«tais-toi, observes et tournes ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche, car tu vas devoir négocier fort, ma fille!»._

Les enfants semblaient s'être remis du choc de l'apparence plutôt effrayante et déroutante de celui qui les avait capturés. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre mais restaient prudemment au milieu de la cage, observant cet étrange hybride pourtant si différent d'eux et raidissant leur attitude en imitant le défi de leur mère, même si maintenant Sara le regardait calmement d'un air distant.

- Au fait, dit Michael d'un ton bas, feignant l'indifférence. Comment se porte donc _ma chère Teyla_?

Sara ne fut pas dupe du ton de Michael qui se voulait léger, incapable cependant de cacher un intérêt ardent et son obsession envers la jeune athosienne qui avait bien été la seule, lorsqu'il était humain, à lui démontrer un semblant d'amitié à cause de sa compassion envers lui.

Sara ravala le petit rire moqueur et cruel qui lui montait dans la gorge. Quelle tentation de simplement le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien entendu la question mais qu'elle n'allait _pas_ répondre, lui déniant ainsi de lui donner des nouvelles de Teyla Emmagan! Mais elle en décida autrement:

- Elle va vraiment, _**vraiment très bien!**_ depuis que vous n'êtes plus dans le portrait! ne put cependant s'empêcher de répondre une Sara incapable de cacher son plaisir à éteindre cette étrange lueur hagarde dans les yeux de Michael, à la seule mention de l'objet de son obsession. Elle prend un grand soin de son fils, _**le fils de Kanaan,**_ rajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'allégresse. Ah et ooohhh, ais-je mentionné qu'elle a un nouvel amoureux? Non, je ne l'ai pas fait excusez-moi. Bien, vous vouliez des nouvelles d'elle? Alors oui, elle a quelqu'un de merveilleux dans sa vie...et qui la traite comme elle le mérite!

Alors que les paroles triomphantes et mordantes quittaient la bouche de Sara, cette dernière vit aussitôt le visage de Michael s'effondrer ainsi que son espoir que peut-être Teyla avait parlé de lui à Sara? Mais elle s'en voulut aussitôt.

_Quelle conne!_ se dit-elle. _Quelle belle façon de négocier, Sara Sheppard! _

Une autre grande déception avait aussi eu lieu car Sara avait vu Admée réagir à la mention du nom de celle dont elle n'était qu'un sosie plus ou moins bien imité. L'adoratrice avait reculé comme si on l'avait frappé, dès que Michael s'était avancé vers Sara en posant sa question à savoir comment allait Teyla, l'expectative et l'avidité bien ouvertes dans ses yeux verts brillants. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se tordirent de douleur et de dépit lorsqu'elle vit les traits sur le visage de son Maître s'écrouler, cachant pourtant rapidement sa vive déception lorsqu'il reprit un masque indifférent.

Mais trop tard...Sara savait qu'Admée souffrait visiblement de n'être qu'un terne remplacement pour l'objet fantasmatique de l'Abomination!

Oui, cela pourrait lui servir, se dit-elle en supputant sur le fait qu'elle pourrait tenter de convaincre la jeune adoratrice que Michael ne faisait que l'utiliser comme substitut et qu'il se débarrasserait d'elle, dès qu'il aurait eu d'elle suffisamment de rejetons hybrides! _Le tout était de savoir si Admée pourrait être persuadée de passer dans leur camp et de les aider à s'enfuir d'ici?_

Mais Michael s'était détourné de Sara, marchant maintenant de nouveau vers la cage des jumeaux. Il semblait totalement s'être remis de la réponse de la jeune femme au sujet de Teyla. Il y avait maintenant un air songeur sur ses traits alors qu'il recommença à observer les enfants hybrides avec intérêt.

- Ah mais vous êtes parfaits, mes chers petits. Je ne vais pas tarder à comprendre tous les secrets de votre génome...et votre mère va bien sûr m'y aider!

Il avait retourné son regard plein de malveillance vers Sara Sheppard, comme pour se venger d'elle. Mais Sara leva simplement le menton, ses yeux attentifs ne quittant pas ceux de Michael...

Alex et Declan montrèrent alors leur fier côté wraith en se mettant à siffler et à feuler vers l'ennemi, s'étant avancés rapidement vers la toile de leur cage qu'ils agrippèrent avec force comme de jeunes lionceaux, tentant de tendre des bras terminés par des mains griffus pour déchiqueter une proie.

Michael eut un petit rire bas de gorge en se retournant de nouveau vers eux:

- Ahhhh mais je vois que votre géniteur n'a pas omis de vous laisser ce côté agressif et courageux de mon ancienne espèce...vous voulez défendre la «reine» qui est de plus votre génitrice...normal!

Son sourire sarcastique et malveillant gratifia de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprocha de la cage de Sara.

- Ils sont vraiment _**parfaits!**_ répéta Michael qui ne semblait pas se lasser de marteler sa joie d'avoir trouvé le moyen de créer sa propre race suprême!

Sara ravala sa peur et son dégoût et mit toute sa force à ne pas agripper à son tour les barreaux, ainsi qu'à ne pas faire trembler sa voie lorsqu'elle parla:

- Michael, écoutez-moi. Il est inutile de leur faire du mal et de les utiliser dans vos expériences. Je possède _tout_ le bagage scientifique nécessaire pour vous aider dans vos recherches à parfaire votre propre thérapie génique! Passons un marché si vous le voulez bien. Je vais rester ici et collaborer avec vous, et bientôt nous pourrons créer ensemble ces créatures qui vous tiennent tant à coeur. Je peux comprendre que vous avez besoin d'une appartenance à votre propre espèce et croyez-moi , je comprend que vous n'ayez pas eu le choix de faire tout cela pour survivre, après ce que mes collègues atlantes vous ont malheureusement fait. Je vais travailler pour vous mais s'il-vous-plaît...? Laissez mes enfants en dehors de cela. Vous aurez mon entière collaboration si vous acceptez de les mettre dans un vaisseau de transport et de les faire reconduire dans l'orbite d'Atlantis pour que les atlantes les recueillent et les renvoient sur notre ruche. Vous...nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour créer votre propre race d'hybrides, j'ai toute les connaissances scientifiques qu'il faut pour vous aider..._s'il-vous-plaît,_ libérez mes enfants!

Michael se contenta de la regarder de haut, aucun de ses traits ne bronchant puis il se tourna vers l'adoratrice:

- Admée, est-ce qu'ils ont mangé?

- N...non, Maître. Je leur ai apporté des plateaux-repas, mais ils ont refusé d'y toucher, tout autant elle que les enfants. Il la croit empoisonnée...

La pauvre fille recula un peu, comme si elle avait peur que Michael ne prenne cela comme son échec personnel et ne se précipite vers elle pour la frapper!

Mais Michael se contenta de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, soulevant le couvercle d'un plateau-repas et saisissant un des plats. Il revint sur le bord de la cage de Sara et plongea une cuillère dans un potage qui semblait maintenant froid, portant l'ustensile à sa bouche et avalant sans hésitation son contenu. Pour faire bonne mesure il recommença une autre fois, puis déposa la cuillère dans le potage, redonnant ensuite le plat à sa jeune esclave. Il se passa bien une bonne minute avant qu'il ne lève ses deux bras en l'air d'un mouvement négligent, pour souligner l'absurdité des craintes de Sara et des jumeaux.

- Alors, suis-je foudroyé par du poison? Docteur Sheppard, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je n'aurais aucun avantage à vouloir tuer ma future...collaboratrice et mes sujets d'expérience, grinça-t-il, comme pour souligner que oui, Sara Sheppard collaborerait et que _**non**_, il ne laisserait jamais partir les précieux hybrides!

Sara ravala sa terreur ainsi que sa haine, comprenant que tous ses efforts diplomatiques ne serviraient à rien avec cet être assoiffé de vengeance et avide de pouvoir.

Michael se retourna alors calmement vers l'adoratrice et mit tout le poids de la menace dans ses prochaines paroles pourtant prononcées d'une voix basse et tranquille:

- Assures-toi qu'ils se sustentent suffisamment. S'ils ne veulent rien avaler, alors fais intervenir quelques-uns des gardes et faites-leur consommer quelque chose de force s'il le faut!

Admée avait pâlit mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher vigoureusement de la tête, incapable probablement de proférer une parole.

Alors que Michael s'avançait une autre fois vers leur cellule, ses bras croisées dans son dos et son visage pensif, souriant pourtant cruellement aux enfants, ces derniers reprirent leur spectacle de sifflements et de feulements wraith, montrant leurs dents bien moins menaçantes que celles d'un pur wraith.

- Nous commencerons demain matin, dit Michael d'une voix définitive, dénuée d'émotion.

Une boule de plomb tomba dans le fond de l'estomac de Sara et le froid de la peur monta tout le long de sa colonne.

La forme de leur ravisseur recula vers les ombres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Sara perdit toute contenance et maîtrise d'elle-même.

- Michael! Revenez s'il-vous-plaît! Nous devons discuter! _Miiiichael!_

Une fois que l'Abomination fut sortit, Admée s'avança et se planta devant la cage de Sara Sheppard, ses yeux froids et un petit sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, tout aussi cruel que celui de son Maître...

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis...**_

Il y avait des heures que Rodney McKay et Todd travaillaient ensemble dans le labo du scientifique en chef de la Cité.

Zélenka et quelques techniciens s'étaient joint à eux, mais ces derniers entraient presque de peur dans le labo pour rapporter les résultats de leurs propres analyses, restant collés à la porte sans trop avancer et se hâtant de sortir, dès que McKay leur grommelait d'aller continuer leur travail après avoir agité négligemment une main pour acquiescer à leurs rapports.

Peut-être que leurs craintes avaient quelque chose à voir avec le grand alien imposant en uniforme de cuir noir qui grondait avec malveillance et impatience devant l'écran au centre du labo, aussitôt qu'un monde sur la carte du onzième Quadran de la galaxie était effacé lorsque McKay touchait un contrôle pour éliminer la probabilité que Sara et les jumeaux soient détenus sur cette planète!

- Docteur McKay, nous n'avançons pas du tout! gronda la voix déçue et irritée de Todd. Vous êtes sûr que l'endroit où se trouve ce maudit renégat est situé dans le onzième Quadran?

McKay avait été surprenamment d'une grande patience et n'avait pas démontré d'arrogance envers le wraith, gardant même son discours scientifique succinct pour ne pas faire exploser Todd. Faut dire qu'il n'aurait pas osé contredire le wraith qui était de toute évidence bouleversé de la disparition de Sara et des jumeaux!

Le wraith était en ce moment comme une grenade prête à exploser. Même l'égo sur-dimensionné de Rodney McKay et sa tendance à en rajouter et à manquer totalement de tact cédaient le pas à de la prudence chez le savant canadien, tout autant que sa compassion et sa propre inquiétude au sort de son ex-fiancée et des petits hybrides qui étaient devenus des attractions attachantes pour tous, lorsqu'ils accompagnaient leur mère sur Atlantis.

- Écoutez, commença prudemment Rodney. Si j'ai choisi d'explorer d'abord dans ce Quadran, c'est que c'est uniquement dans cet endroit de la galaxie que nous avons découvert et démantelé les dernières installations des super-hybrides de Michael...nos chances sont plus grandes de les trouver là car comme vous le savez, chercher la cachette de Michael s'avère comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, fit la voix découragée de McKay. Mais bien sûr, nous allons chercher ailleurs si je ne peux rien trouver dans le Onzième Quadran.

- Vous avez admit vous-même que toute votre technologie ancienne ne peut percer les champs de force de l'Abomination, gronda Todd, de plus en plus impatient. Alors comment pouvez-vous vous permettre d'éliminer ces planètes de la carte, si en effet nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'ils sont derrière un champ de force qui empêchent vos scanneurs à longue portée de débrouiller leur code?

- Je vous l'ai dit au tout début de nos recherches! dit McKay qui venait de céder à son exaspération. Les scanneurs peuvent au moins déceler s'il y a des activités scientifiques ou technoloqiques, même si les murs magnétiques des champs de force de Michael sont bel et bien capables de nous empêcher de détecter les traqueurs subspatiaux implantés de Sara et des enfants. Je peux alors éliminer ces mondes parce que si nous atterrissions sur ces planètes, nous ne trouverions rien d'autre que quelques habitants et aucune trace de technologie vu que leurs villages sont sûrement restés suspendus à l'évolution du Moyen-Âge...non, tout ce qu'on peut faire est de continuer de chercher dans ce Quadran-ci en espérant que..-

La porte du labo siffla en s'ouvrant et Rodney et Todd se retournèrent tous deux pour voir entrer John Sheppard.

- Je viens aux nouvelles, dit simplement le colonel. Ça fait des heures que vous êtes ici alors que mes équipes sont prêtes à partir depuis longtemps, fit Sheppard qui se mourait visiblement d'envie de prendre un jumper et de foncer sur la cible X pour aller sauver Sara et les enfants. Avez-vous au moins un début de direction où nous devons regarder?

McKay poussa un long soupir agacé et fut sur le point de déclarer avec de grandes phrases et de grands mots savants à quel point son travail actuel de recherche était difficile, mais quelque chose dans le regard tourmenté de John Sheppard qui était tout aussi inquiet sinon plus que les autres, mais surtout dans l'attitude fébrile et sur le point d'exploser du wraith lui fit prendre une attitude plus conciliante:

- Je suis désolé, mais ça prendra du temps, Sheppard. Vous devez comprendre que c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin dit-il, répétant la même chose qu'il avait dite à Todd. Et on connaît maintenant la grande habileté scientifique et technologique de ce diable de Michael qui s'est efficacement préparé à cet enlèvement, fit le savant canadien avec envie et dépit, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait admettre que quelqu'un était plus brillant que lui.

- Avouez donc au colonel que vous n'avez aucun moyen fiable de retrouver ma Compagne et ma progéniture! dit Todd d'une voix hautaine et encore une fois, si tremblante que John Sheppard craignit que ne s'effondre le mince filet de civilité et de calme de leur allié wraith.

La tête de Rodney s'effondra et il dit d'une voix désespérée, presque honteuse:

- Je crois qu'il a raison, Sheppard. Il va peut-être falloir se résigner à attendre que Michael nous contacte pour une forme de rançon, je sais pas moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de nous?

_**- RIEN! **_gronda Todd en avançant à grand pas vers le scientifique atlante qui recula de deux pas. Il ne veut rien d'autre que sa petite vengeance à cause de VOS actions insensées du passé! Il ne s'agit pas pour lui d'une rançon car il a déjà entre les mains de parfaits hybrides pour expérimenter et perfectionner ses propres ignobles créations, et il a aussi Sara en otage pour servir de levier pour la coopération des jumeaux et également se servir de son savoir scientifique au sujet de la thérapie génique! Il faut trouver rapidement, Docteur McKay...et si vous ne pouvez pointez exactement le monde où l'Abomination les a cachés, tentez au moins de trouver les bonnes coordonnées pour que nous nous mettions tous rapidement à leur recherche...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

La voix de Todd tremblait d'une sinistre colère.

John avait tendance à être d'accord avec Todd. Jamais il n'avait vu l'alien si dépourvu, et au bord d'une rage pure..._à part peut-être la fois où le wraith s'était précipité sur lui sur sa ruche malade, se jetant sur le colonel comme une bête enragée dans le but évident de s'en nourrir en forme de vengeance, s'arrêtant pour ultimement se rappeler que sa main ne possédait plus la fente nourricière!_

Lui-même était sur le pied de guerre avec deux équipes, mais encore _sans aucune direction_ où rechercher sa soeur et ses neveu et nièce!

Bon dieu, il était lui-même remonté au maximum et presque fou à l'idée de partir trop tard et de découvrir trois cadavres...et leur plus vicieux ennemi envolé encore une fois!

- Rodney, dit-il d'une voix pourtant patiente. Todd a raison! Nous avons besoin d'agir vite mais si vous ne pouvez rien faire avec les scanneurs à longue portée, alors trouvez un autre moyen mais grouillez-vous mon vieux! Je n'ose penser à ce qu'il..

Sa voix défaillit alors qu'il décida de ne pas dire ouvertement sa peur de la torture que pourraient subir Sara Sheppard et les petits hybrides. Todd était déjà assez sur le bord de la folie comme ça!

- Les traqueurs sont inutiles de toute façon, dit alors Todd. Le champ de force entourant l'endroit où ils sont doit bloquer efficacement tout influx magnétique qui pourrait nous envoyer le signal pour indiquer où ils se trouvent...

McKay réfléchissait furieusement. Puis soudain son regard s'éclaira et une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux bleus clairs qui devinrent grands comme des soucoupes.

- Quoi Rodney? dit Sheppard.

- _La montre de Sara!_

- Quelle montre? Qu'est de que cela a à voir avec..-

- Todd, dit McKay en ignorant totalement Sheppard. Sara porte-t-elle toujours la montre que je lui avais donné en cadeau il y a longtemps, bien avant qu'elle ne parte avec vous sur votre ruche?

Todd réfléchit rapidement, tout aussi confus que John Sheppard à savoir ce que venait faire une simple montre donnée en cadeau par l'ex de sa Compagne.

- Je crois que oui, dit le wraith. Je la vois la mettre tous les jours alors je ne crois que cela ait été différent le matin où elle est partie en mission sur Odala. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec..-

Mais Sheppard, lui, avait apparemment comprit quelque chose. Il leva une main pour faire taire Todd afin que McKay explique où il voulait en venir avec la montre.

- Les influx magnétiques contenus dans cette montre sont bien différents de tout ce qui est utilisé pour maintenir un champ de force assez puissant pour occulter des signes vitaux! fit le savant d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Quand je lui ai fait cadeau de cette montre, je l'avais doté d'un signal subspatial pour la retrouver, si un de nos jumpers se retrouvait par inadvertance en face d'une ruche wraith et comme vos vaisseaux sont absolument tous semblables, nous aurions pu alors la retracer, nous évitant ainsi d'affronter le vaisseau-ruche et de le détruire dans un combat! Cet influx subspatial est très précis et fonctionne autrement que ceux des autres traqueurs subspatiaux, mais cependant il y a un hic: c'est fait pour une très courte portée, alors je vais devoir procéder autrement qu'avec l'aide de nos traqueurs à longue portée...oui oui oui, je suis sur quelque chose là! fit MCKay avec une voix réjouie et excitée.

Rodney était déjà de retour devant l'écran de son ordinateur, tapant fébrilement et ignorant maintenant totalement Todd et John Sheppard.

- Ah Rodney, votre génie est enfin de retour! clama alors la voix joyeuse de Radek Zélenka, alors qu'il avait de toute évidence écouté les dernières paroles de McKay.

Le savant tchèque se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du labo; il était là pour apporter les dernières nouvelles - pas trop réjouissantes! - de ses propres recherches de son côté.

- Quoi!? fit McKay en levant un doigt mais en ne levant même pas les yeux de son écran. Mais mon génie n'a jamais foutu le camp, il était seulement..-

- Bravo Rodney! le coupa hâtivement Sheppard. Enfin vous avez quelque chose de tangible! Alors mettez-vous tout de suite ensemble au travail. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!

Todd grogna son approbation et retourna aux côtés de Rodney McKay alors que Zélenka sortait pour retourner retrouver les techniciens et se remettre à la tâche.

John Sheppard sortit à son tour, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Richard Woolsey pour le mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles.

- Pas question que je te laisse torturer puis assassiner ma famille, grinça entre ses dents serrés le chef militaire d'Atlantis. Ce sera enfin ta destruction finale..._Michael._

(à suivre)


	25. Chapter 25

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXV_

_**Très loin d'Atlantis, sur la planète abritant la base d'expérimentation anonyme de Michael...**_

Sara Sheppard et les jumeaux avaient finalement dormi, mais d'un sommeil plutôt agité.

À leur réveil, ni Michael ni Admée n'avaient encore daigné faire montre de présence.

Cependant la faim, elle, se faisait maintenant bien présente chez les prisonniers!

Sara dut se résoudre à faire venir un de leurs gardes pour lui demander de leur faire apporter un plateau-repas. Elle se dit qu'après tout, si Michael aurait voulu les droguer ou les tuer, il aurait pu le faire dès leur arrivée ici! Et puis cela n'aurait rien fait de bon pour les expériences qu'il voulait mener, surtout que les petits hybrides lui étaient bien plus précieux en vie et en santé que morts ou malades..._pour le moment._

C'est Admée qui vint leur porter leur repas et lorsque les enfants lui firent la remarque que le tout était froid, elle sourit avec méchanceté en commentant:

- Vous avez refusé le repas d'hier en le croyant empoisonné; il s'agit de la même nourriture alors si c'est froid, ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même! Nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire la fine bouche sur cette base. Nous recyclons tout!

Sara haussa les épaules et fit signe aux jumeaux de ne pas faire les difficiles. Il fallait bien qu'ils gardent tous leurs forces, au cas où une équipe venant de la ruche de Todd ou d'Atlantis viendraient les secourir et qu'il soit nécessaire qu'ils se battent!

Un repas était un repas et même si ce qui était dans leur assiette ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de hachis de boeuf froid surmontant une purée grumeleuse et douteuse d'apparence grise, ils étaient tous affamés et se sentirent sustentés après avoir terminé leur assiette. L'adoratrice de Michael leur avait également apporté du lait, des bouteilles d'eau et quelques fruits frais comme dessert.

- Où est Michael? demanda impatiemment Sara lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment espoir de pouvoir négocier avec lui, mais si au moins elle pouvait gagner du temps pendant que les secours s'en venaient? Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, se disait-elle.

Admée allait répondre encore une fois d'une voix sèche et véhémente, si on se fiait à ses traits hautains et fermés. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais le pas sonore de bottes se fit entendre derrière elle alors que la silhouette de son Maître s'approchait.

- Quel joie de voir que vous avez tout autant hâte de me revoir, alors que moi je suis si impatient de commencer nos expériences, Docteur Sheppard! grinça la voix de l'hybride d'un ton ironique. Ramasses ces plateaux et sors d'ici, termina sèchement Michael à l'adresse de son esclave.

- Justement Michael, dit Sara en agrippant les barreaux de sa cellule, collant son visage tout contre eux pour mieux voir leur ravisseur, tentant de l'amadouer de son ton le plus calme et diplomatique:

- Au sujet de ces expériences, je voulais..-

- Amènes la femme dans mon laboratoire, la coupa froidement Michael en lançant cet ordre au premier de ses gardes. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers le second garde, tu vas escorter les enfants dans l'antichambre du laboratoire...je travaillerai plus tard sur eux. Mais d'abord...

Son sourire mauvais et ses yeux fous se posèrent sur Sara:

- D'abord, nous devons bien établir _QUI_ commande ici et aussi nous assurer que les informations scientifiques que vous me donnerez, cher Docteur, seront bel et bien véridiques et non tronqués...

Sara sentit la peur saisir son coeur à la pensée de la torture qui l'attendait probablement, mais c'est une véritable nausée qui monta dans sa gorge et la brûla à l'idée que ce serait bien plus ses enfants qui souffriraient...

Mais elle avala douloureusement et courageusement, pensant avec ferveur:

_«Je t'en prie Todd, s'il-te-plaît John...faites vite, tous les deux!»._

_()()()_

_**Plus tard, dans une pièce sombre...**_

Sara n'y voyait presque rien. Elle se dit que cette pièce où Michael l'avait fait amener avait plutôt un éclairage dérisoire pour un labo!

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle était ici, attachée tout contre le mur du fond. Un paquet d'idées plus effrayantes les unes que les autres l'avait stressée au maximum...puis le bruit de portes métalliques s'ouvrant, suivi du bruit d'un véhicule muni de roues l'alertèrent.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer quelque chose dans les ombres de la pièce, elle reconnut les roues d'une civière, alourdie par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un installé dessus.

La peur se leva en elle et elle poussa un hoquet de terreur, lorsque l'idée affreuse qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses enfants surgit dans sa tête!

Plusieurs bruits de bottes, puis des lumières tamisées s'illuminant tout autour, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une sorte de laboratoire, mais plutôt de l'époque des années' 50. Elle pensa tout de suite à ceux décrits dans les rapports sur les premières missions dans un sous-bassement genii, ou même celles sur la planète Hoff où avait été créée la maudite protéine Hoffans.

Michael apparut ensuite, marchant comme toujours les mains croisées derrière le dos.

- Installez-le ici, ordonna Michael aux deux hybrides qui poussaient le véhicule. Puis sortez et restez à la porte à ma disposition.

Une fois leur tâche accomplie, les hybrides sortirent et Sara put se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien une civière qui avait été placée en plein centre de la pièce. Elle voyait à peine, même si ses yeux avaient finit par s'accommoder un peu du manque de clarté; elle put voir à tout le moins que la silhouette inerte sur la civière était celle d'un homme adulte. Au moins, ce n'était pas un des jumeaux! se dit-elle, soulagée.

Pas si inerte que ça, se dit-elle ensuite, alors qu'elle vit l'homme bouger un peu et se mettre à geindre.

Elle se demandait qui était l'homme quand un luminaire s'ouvrit subitement au-dessus, répandant le même genre de lumière brutale et éclatante que celle d'un scialytique de salle d'opération.

En même temps qu'elle vit le visage fantomatique aux traits immuables de Michael s'avancer sous la lumière d'un blanc cru, elle reconnut soudain la personne étendue sur la civière, visiblement confuse mais souffrante:

_**- Yersé!**_

L'adorateur avait été de toute évidence drogué. Mais ce qui frappa Sara fut la couleur cendrée de son visage, son regard hagard mais surtout la plaie béante sur le côté de son abdomen qui n'avait pas du tout été traitée; c'est à peine si le sang avait séché sur les rebords exposés, alors que son vêtement avait été grossièrement coupé.

Se remettant du choc, Sara commença par appeler le nom de l'adorateur mais à son manque de réponse, elle constata qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient et qu'il devait souffrir de fièvre, due à une infection.

- Yersé! répéta-t-elle d'un ton atterré. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait!? Libérez-moi de ces contentions Michael, laissez-moi le soigner! Vous voyez bien qu'il est grièvement blessé! Vous me libérez ou bien je ne vous dirai _rien_ de ce que je sais sur le traitement génique, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrés. Pas besoin de faire souffrir cet homme!

Michael pencha sa tête de côté et émit un petit rire sarcastique.

-Si intelligente, mais tellement _naïve_...dit sa voix basse et froide. Je me demande vraiment ce que l'Aîné a pu voir en vous pour vous gracier du titre si rare et enviable de "Compagne"! Il est évident qu'il souffre, c'est l'idée voyez-vous, _**cher Docteur **_...mais croyez-moi, il est sur le point de souffrir _bien plus..._

Michael se mit à marcher lentement autour de la civière puis il examina attentivement le prisonnier attaché, ouvrant grand les yeux de l'adorateur pour examiner ses pupilles, scrutant ses traits et ensuite tâtant presque délicatement la blessure, ce qui arracha quand même un geignement à l'homme qui devint soudain plus conscient, promenant un regard hébété sur les lieux où il se trouvait, se découvrant également prisonnier du même genre de contentions organiques que celles qui maintenaient Sara contre le mur.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé. Bien! Nous commencerons sous peu une petite expérience.

C'est ce moment que choisit Admée pour pénétrer dans le laboratoire et marcher prestement vers son Maître, lui tendant subrepticement un objet long et noir que Sara put à peine distinguer.

Comme d'habitude l'adoratrice se recula dans les ombres, attendant les prochains ordres de Michael.

Rien de bon n'allait se passer ici! devina Sara, et bien qu'elle soit soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Declan ni d'Alex, c'est la peur agrippée au coeur et la gorge sèche qu'elle prit une voix implorante pour dire:

- Michael, tout ceci est inutile. Je vous ai dit que j'allais pleinement collaborer et vous dire tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire sur la thérapie génique pour vous permettre de créer votre propre super-race! Alors, s'il-vous-plaît...laissez-moi m'occuper de traiter Yersé...

Michael releva sa tête, furieux. Sa seule réponse fut d'étirer rapidement son bras prolongé par ce bizarre instrument qui ressemblait étrangement aux matraques noires et dures des policiers sur terre.

Sara n'eut pas le temps d'en apercevoir bien plus alors qu'un éclair rougeoyant apparut au bout de l'instrument, projeté directement tout contre la blessure de Yersé, faisant hurler puis entrer en convulsions l'adorateur qui rua contre ses liens, impuissant.

- Oh seigneur non! Yersé! Non, Michael, ne...ne faites plus ça!

Sara lutta elle-même violemment contre ses propres liens, mais bien inutilement.

Michael marcha vivement vers la jeune femme qui se raidit à son approche, alors qu'il lui brandit sous le menton l'instrument noir muni visiblement d'une charge électrique.

- Inutile!? Non je ne crois pas, Docteur Sheppard...car vous venez il y a quelques minutes de m'affirmer que vous ne m'aideriez _pas_ si je refusais de vous libérer pour traiter ce vil adorateur de wraith! Alors je vais m'assurer que vous compreniez bien _qui est le maître ici_, et je vais m'assurer également que vous éprouviez le genre de souffrance qu'il va endurer dans les moments qui suivront...

Sans autre avertissement, Michael toucha du bout de l'instrument le menton de Sara et la tête de la jeune femme bondit par derrière, s'arrachant presque de son cou alors que les convulsions traversaient sa mâchoire! Elles s'étendirent ensuite tout le long de ses joues, englobant tout son visage dans une crispation douloureuse.

Le choc électrique avait été tellement fulgurant et paralysant que Sara ressentit après la douleur une paralysie lui enlevant l'usage de la parole et même de la vue!

Sa tête bourdonnait car elle s'était cognée durement contre le mur à cause des spasmes qui avaient parcouru tous les muscles et tendons de son crâne. Même ses oreilles furent affectées alors qu'elle entendit à moitié le ricanement sinistre de Michael, ainsi que ses prochaines paroles:

- _"...efficace, ne croyez-vous...? et enc...le niveau du choc était...minimum et...vous savez maint...de quoi...capable!"_

Le bourdonnement diminua; lentement, la jeune femme recouvra l'ouïe et la vue. Cependant, sa mâchoire demeura paralysée pendant encore quelques minutes.

Mais elle put en entendre assez lorsque l'adorateur étendu sur la civière reçut un autre choc encore plus violent de cet instrument de torture, son long cri de douleur étant témoin que Michael venait d'augmenter la force électrique du bâton!

- Yersé...murmura Sara de sa voix brisée, autant par la douleur que par l'émotion.

L'adorateur torturé se rendit compte pour la première fois que la jeune femme était dans la même pièce:

- Compagne...! dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ne...dites rien. Je...vais...tenir bon! dit l'homme en tentant de chercher avec son regard flou la silhouette de la Compagne du Commandant Suprême.

Mais le cri qui suivit et ceux subséquents le contredirent...

Sara avait beau hurler à Michael qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela, qu'elle collaborerait, elle avait beau pleurer à chaudes larmes et tenter encore une fois de raisonner ce dément, rien n'arrêta l'Abomination dans l'heure suivante alors qu'il augmenta la force et la fréquence de l'utilisation de son bâton de torture électrique qu'il appliqua en plusieurs endroits sur le corps du pauvre homme, mais surtout sur sa blessure qui avait recommencé à saigner...

Sara sentait ses propres forces, sa volonté diminuer.

La jeune femme, si volontaire et animée d'espoir dans la prison genii où Kolya lui avait fait connaître la torture, sa force qui avait tant impressionné le wraith incarcéré dans la cellule connexe à la sienne, tout cela avait disparu en ce moment!

Même si elle tentait d'utiliser sa colère et sa haine pour alimenter le feu de sa détermination à ne pas flancher, elle avait cédé parce que ses enfants étaient dans la pièce connexe et devaient sûrement entendre tout ce qui se passait ici. Ils devaient mourir de peur et il fallait qu'elle protège à tous prix la chair de sa chair!

Puis tout fut soudain fini.

Yersé poussa un dernier râle, son corps ne supportant plus les nombreux sévices rapprochés, son coeur ayant probablement lâché après un choc particulièrement long et brutal.

Sara pleurait silencieusement. Sa gorge était râpeuse à force d'avoir crié, supplié en vain. Elle pleurait à cause de l'horreur de toute cette situation, elle pleurait aussi de soulagement parce que le martyr du fidèle adorateur qui l'avait accompagné avec Méroc pendant ses missions de négociation était enfin terminé. Il était en paix alors que la répugnante méchanceté de Michael ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal...

L'hybride regarda simplement le bout de son bâton puis le corps sans vie de sa victime, semblant perplexe, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi son cobaye était décédé si vite ou bien pourquoi cet instrument de torture ne pouvait point nuancer sa charge et faire durer plus longtemps le martyr d'un prisonnier?

Sur un ordre mental, deux gardes entrèrent et transportèrent la civière hors de la pièce.

Michael poussa un petit soupir et s'approcha de Sara.

La jeune femme pleurait toujours mais elle se raidit, se mordant la lèvre, se demandant si elle deviendrait son prochain sujet d'expérimentation...

- Alors Docteur Sheppard, je crois avoir été assez clair avec ma petite démonstration. Nous allons collaborer tous deux à la création de mes propres hybrides, grâce à la génothérapie inter-espèces qui me permettra enfin de réussir à obtenir une grossesse viable chez ma chère Admée. Si je m'aperçois le moindrement en chemin que vous vous trompez délibérément ou que vous me cachez un élément essentiel ou même secondaire lors de nos travaux communs, alors c'est _VOUS_ qui serez attachée sur cette table et qui subirez cette «punition» et ceci, devant vos enfants!

Sara releva quand même son menton de défi, ignorant le bâton de torture que Michael promenait d'une façon menaçante en direction de sa poitrine. Elle faillit lui crier encore une fois dessus, lui dire qu'il était assez brillant en tant que scientifique pour être capable de s'apercevoir si elle tricherait en travaillant, ou si elle omettrait un aspect scientifique important, alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ça pour l'intimider? Pourquoi avoir tué Yersé?

Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Sara savait que Michael était irrémédiablement fou à cause de tout ce qu'il avait subi de la part autant des humains atlantes que de ses anciens frères wraith...

- Je sais que vous me croyez dément, Docteur, mais vous vous trompez. Oui, je suis obsédé par une vengeance que je crois plus que justifiée, mais je suis aussi un génie et je sais très bien où je m'en vais! Je sais que mon Plan ultime sera bénéfique à cette galaxie, quand j'aurai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de vous tous, pitoyables humains, tout comme des wraith qui ne sont plus maintenant que le pâle reflet de la glorieuse espèce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Maintenant je vais vous détacher et je ferai venir vos enfants. Vous allez dire à ces merveilleux petits hybrides de coopérer. Pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux seulement que prendre un peu de leur sang et certains fluides, ainsi que leur ADN. Mais dans l'avenir, ils auront à faire tout ce que je leur dirai de faire, _**sans **_se révolter. Sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend...termina Michael en promenant négligemment le bout du bâton tout contre son visage.

_()()()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

La porte du labo de Rodney McKay s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Un John Sheppard à l'air hagard et complètement à bout se pointa, suivi d'un Ronon Dex sur le pied de guerre:

- Todd, Rodney, s'il-vous-plaît dites-moi que vous avez tous les deux quelque chose! Je n'en peux plus de rester impuissant à rien faire alors que ma soeur et les jumeaux sont aux mains de notre pire ennemi! Ça fait des heures que vous êtes enfermés ici! Dites-moi que vous progressez, au nom du ciel!

Todd et Rodney levèrent tous les deux la tête en même temps.

Sheppard pouvait voir la peau grise et les cernes de fatigue autour des yeux du wraith, sa silhouette imposante penchée derrière le savant canadien alors que tous deux surveillaient quelque chose avec angoisse sur un écran. Quant à Rodney, il piaffait visiblement et ses yeux brillèrent soudain de triomphe alors qu'il leva les deux doigts de la victoire en souriant largement à John Sheppard et Ronon:

- Eh bien ça, Sheppard, on peut dire que vous avez le sens du timing! Todd et moi étions justement en train de faire notre dernier essai du balayage par sonar et j'allais communiquer avec vous justement pour vous aviser qu'effectivement, le signal de Sara nous parvient du Onzième Quadrant et que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà..

- Donc, vous avez fabriqué quelque chose qui fonctionne avec le signal émit par la montre de Sara? le coupa le colonel.

- Évidemment! Laissez-moi vous expliquer et vous verrez que..-

- _Tout_ ce que je veux savoir Rodney, c'est si c'est fonctionnel _TOUT DE SUITE_ et si je peux donner le signal de départ à nos équipes! dit Sheppard, sa patience devenue très limite.

- Vous pouvez. Le système du Docteur McKay est prêt! répondit un Todd visiblement tout aussi fébrile que Sheppard.

- Mais je voulais juste vous expliquer comment on va faire, car ce système ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que nous avons l'habitude de rencontrer avec les champs magnétiques entourant les..-

- On part McKay! Joignez-vous à l'équipe et vous nous expliquerez tout ça en chemin, fit Ronon Dex d'une voix rude en faisant signe tout autant au wraith qu'au savant canadien de les suivre.

- Ce qu'il dit! fit Sheppard avec un petit sourire satisfait en pointant le grand satédien.

Personne n'écouta les jérémiades habituelles du savant offusqué.

Au moment de sortir du labo, Todd s'approcha de John Sheppard:

_- Shep-parde_...je reprend mon dart et je vais commencer dès maintenant à balayer la zone ciblée. J'ai déjà sommé mentalement quelques-uns de mes meilleurs pisteurs darts.

- Euh...ouais, fit Sheppard, mais ne serions-nous pas mieux d'unir toutes nos forces dès que l'un d'entre nous aura découvert la bonne planète parmi tous les mondes de ce périmètre? Je doute qu'il reste beaucoup de forces à Michael, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que pour protéger le gros de ses recherches restantes, il a sûrement à son service un bon nombre de ses super-soldats. On ne sera pas de trop, mes hommes et vos wraith, pour annihiler complètement le restant des zombies de Michael!

L'expression frénétique et tourmenté du wraith était revenu à son état normal, soit un visage aux traits augustes et tranquilles, ceci parce que maintenant Todd savait qu'il y avait un moyen efficace de trouver Sara et les jumeaux, grâce à Rodney McKay. Et le ciel savait s'il avait du exercer avec lui sa patience, depuis toutes ces heures de travail auprès du savant à l'égo démesuré!

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, Todd hocha sa tête en grognant:

- C'est juste, colonel. Cependant, c'est _**moi**_ qui serai en première ligne lorsque nous découvrirons le laboratoire de l'Abomination. Vous ferez d'abord le ménage en vous occupant de vous débarrasser des troupes qui protègent les lieux, je vous fournirai une escouade de drones à cet effet. Mais je veux trouver Michael le premier et lui régler définitivement son compte!

Le regard du wraith était si terrible, si déterminé que même le vaillant et suicidaire John Sheppard n'osa pas le défier cette fois-ci. Il eut l'air perplexe pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre:

Todd devait croire que Sheppard tentait de trouver une justification à ce que lui et ses hommes soient les premiers à acculer Michael dans un coin, voire à le faire plutôt prisonnier sous l'incitation probable du directeur de l'expédition d'Atlantis, ce petit homme de l'IOA qui avait à répondre à ce groupe de bureaucrates terrestres qui ne voudraient rien de moins que d'extraire de l'Abomination des renseignements militaires et scientifiques, suite à d'autres expériences inutiles!

Le Commandant wraith déploya donc sa haute silhouette et fit trois pas en avant, écrasant le frère de Sara de sa présence autoritaire et de son droit absolu de se venger de celui qui avait osé s'en prendre aux siens:

- Oseriez-vous mettre en doute mon droit à défendre ma Compagne, _Shep-ppaaarde,_ ainsi que ma progéniture? Ce que nous devons plutôt faire est de les trouver le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Je me dois d'exterminer de la galaxie cette erreur que vous avez créer vous-même, vous les humains d'Atlantis, par votre arrogance et votre négligence! Il n'est pas question que vous le rameniez ici en tant que prisonnier!

John Sheppard secoua légèrement sa tête, conscient que Todd avait subtilement plongé dans son esprit pour se rendre compte en effets des ordres définitifs de Richard Woolsey:

_«Colonel, si c'est impossible à faire, bien sûr défendez votre vie et celles de vos hommes à tous prix et abattez Michael, si vous ne pouvez faire autrement. Cependant, l'IOA aimerait que nous le gardions ici sous haute surveillance pour l'interroger à savoir s'il existe un autre clone de lui-même à quelque part...et aussi pour tenter de savoir comment il a pu mener si loin ses expériences ahurissantes de clonage, cela pourrait être utile à l'humanité, vous savez?»._

Écoeuré au possible, John Sheppard avait acquiescé parce que comme chef militaire, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir, même s'il voterait plutôt pour éliminer totalement la menace beaucoup trop dangereuse que représentait Michael pour la sécurité d'Atlantis, ainsi que celle de la galaxie.

Mais voilà, il ne pouvait blâmer Todd de réclamer son droit à retrouver ceux qu'il aimait, à exercer la vengeance et les représailles plutôt définitives de l'espèce wraith! Il vit là un moyen de détourner les volontés de Woolsey et de l'IOA et de se débarrasser définitivement du problème Michael...et puis, il n'était pas bon actuellement de pousser Todd contre le mur et de le faire sortir de ses gonds, à voir le visage effrayant et stressé de leur allié wraith, même si John n'aimait pas vraiment le ton autoritaire que le Commandant avait utilisé pour l'intimider.

- D'accord mon vieux! dit-il d'un ton apaisant, malgré le grognement de réprobation très audible de Ronon derrière lui. Mais nous **_voulons _**voir le corps! Je dois rendre des comptes à Woolsey, vous comprenez bien...marché conclu?

- Marché conclu, gronda Todd qui sans un autre mot, tourna rapidement sur ses talons pour regagner rapidement le pont-est et faire décoller son dart.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, beaucoup plus loin...**_

- C'est bien les enfants, dit Sara en retirant l'aiguille du bras de Declan et en reposant sur le plateau la fiole contenant son sang, près de celle d'Alexandra ainsi que des contenants des autres fluides. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, peuvent-ils retourner se reposer dans leur cellule? dit Sara d'une voix aigre en se tournant vers Michael.

Elle avait tenu à faire elle-même les ponctions et examens exigés par l'hybride, après avoir expliqué calmement aux jumeaux comment se passeraient les choses, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiement le choix en tant que prisonniers.

Alex et Declan avaient pourtant grogné et feulé à la vue de Michael, lorsqu'on les avait poussé dans la pièce.

- _Qui _a-t-il torturé, Mère? avait demandé une Alexandra étrangement calme et pleine de maîtrise d'elle-même. Nous avons tout entendu!

Sara avait alors incliné sa tête, effondrée, détestant le fait que les enfants avaient eu connaissance de toute cette horreur, du fait que ce pauvre adorateur était mort pour rien, juste à cause de la malveillance de leur cruel ravisseur.

- Yersé, dit-elle. C'était Yersé. Il est mort...

Sifflements et feulements avaient repris et Sara ne sut pas trop si elle devait être soulagée ou apeurée que les enfants montrent ainsi leur côté agressif et sauvage de wraith, plutôt qu'une terreur et une prudence salutaire vis-à-vis du monstre capricieux et imprévisible qu'était devenu Michael.

Elle s'était alors évertuée à calmer les jumeaux et à leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer, leur demandant de collaborer pour ne pas mettre leur vie à tous en danger. Elle avait rajouté mentalement, espérant que Michael n'intercepte pas ses pensées, que _«leur père et leur oncle John allaient tous les retrouver et les sauver, qu'il fallait faire preuve de patience et de coopération en attendant»._

Elle sut que ses efforts de communication mentale furent compris tout de suite, lorsqu'elle saisit l'éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de son fils et de sa fille, suivi par leur mutisme et leur calme instantané. Obéissants, ils se laissèrent examiner.

Michael avait fait mine de réfléchir entre temps et il se tourna vers sa fidèle Admée:

- Bien. Reconduis-les dans leur cellule et donnes-leur à manger. Je vais commencer immédiatement le travail avec le Docteur Sheppard...

- Mère, tu ne viens pas avec nous? fit Alex, alarmée.

- Tout va bien, dit Sara d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre aussi rassurante que possible. Ne vous en faites pas, je dois aider notre...ravisseur et je vous rejoindrez plus tard. Il faut vous nourrir et vous reposer...et je suis sûr que bientôt, tout cela sera..-

_**- Assez!**_ tonna soudain la voix de Michael. Mettons-nous au travail, Docteur...immédiatement!

Sara lança un regard apaisant aux jumeaux en leur faisant un pauvre sourire, puis elle se tourna vers la station de travail munie d'un microscope que Michael lui désigna pour se mettre au travail et examiner les échantillons recueillis.

_()()()()()_

_**Jumper Un, John Sheppard dans le siège du pilote...**_

Sheppard fit glisser le jumper sur l'orbite de la troisième planète du Quadran de Pegasi 11, planète désignée par le numéro P11-X638.

Elle s'appelait aussi Hahnn et n'avait jamais été explorée jusqu'ici par les missions atlantes, peut-être parce que ce n'était qu'un caillou d'apparence insignifiant, petit et sans autre attrait que ses grottes et les minerais qu'elles contenaient probablement.

Aucune population humaine ne l'habitait, même s'il y avait de l'oxygène et une température plutôt fraîche, mais endurable.

Mais peu importe, c'était les coordonnées que McKay venait juste de lui donner comme prochain balayage de son super appareil et justement, le fait qu'il y avait des caves profondes pouvant servir de repère pour un laboratoire secret de Michael en faisait la cachette idéale!

Rodney avait passé la dernière demi-heure à commenter amplement sur son génie indéniable à concocter, cela à partir du simple signal singulier de la montre donnée à Sara Sheppard, cet appareil de type sonar qui allait selon lui leur permettre de distinguer un signal particulier qui n'était connu que sur terre et que Michael ignorait sûrement, ce qui faisait que son fameux champ de force ne pourrait jamais lui cacher le signalement de la présence de la jeune femme!

Il était encore en train d'expliquer en long et en large que le type de champ de force de Michael était basé, comme ceux de tous les wraith, sur la technologie de leur espèce et que même s'il avait été créé sur les protocoles des Anciens, le résultat aurait été le même: la technique utilisée par Rodney McKay venait de la terre et lorsqu'il avait monté l'appareil de détection de signes vitaux dans la montre donnée comme présent à son ex-petite amie, il l'avait intégré selon le principe des sonars sous-marins servant à repérer des objets, animaux ou autres navires dans les étendues océaniques de la Terre. Il était donc impossible que le champ de force de Michael, qui utilisait plutôt les champs magnétiques, n'ait pu prévoir de bloquer le fabuleux mini-système de cette montre!

Le hic, ajouta Rodney d'un ton faussement ennuyé, était que justement ce système était de portée limité, vu qu'il devait loger dans le boîtier déjà presque rempli par le fonctionnement des rouages de la montre mécanique. Alors, le savant avait dû se forcer les méninges pour intégrer le sonar de son appareil de détection dans les systèmes de repérage des jumpers, augmentant exponentiellement sa force et son étendue, tout comme le faisaient déjà les détecteurs à longue portée de la Cité des Anciens qui traquaient journalièrement les vaisseaux approchant de l'orbite d'Atlantis.

- Bien sûr, si j'avais plus de temps, je pourrais mieux vous expliquer comment j'ai pu le faire en si peu de temps, mais je doute que ce soit de toute façon à portée d'un esprit humain plus...simpliste, excusez l'expression! pavoisa Rodney. Todd a cependant compris très vite et grâce à sa propre connaissance de la technologie wraith de détection des vaisseaux ennemis, nous avons pu rajouter une autre dimension à..-

John Sheppard poussa un soupir discret.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour échanger un regard de compréhension excédé avec ses autres compagnons de voyage, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan et Carson Becket. Ce dernier accompagnait le groupe en tant évidemment que médecin puisqu'il serait là au cas où Sara et les enfants auraient eu besoin d'une aide médicale au moment où on les retrouverait, - espérons que non! - et aussi pour déclarer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du corps de Michael, si Todd mettait sa menace à exécution et tuait l'Abomination, ce dont Sheppard ne doutait pas du tout!

Alors que Rodney faisait une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et continuer ses explications scientifiques en forme de louanges envers lui-même, Teyla se hâta de s'immiscer dans le moment de grâce de ce petit silence:

- ...oui Docteur, et nous vous en sommes vraiment reconnaissants! Il n'y a que vous en effet qui pouviez tirer le meilleur de cette montre que vous avez donné en cadeau à Sara et faire qu'elle devienne un remarquable moyen de détection!

Rodney avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer sa longue explication, mais il se mit à sourire béatement, satisfait de lui et hochant la tête en accord avec le compliment de l'athosienne.

Mais John Sheppard prit la suite, pas du tout en nerfs de laisser continuer son bon ami, même s'il était en effet éperdu de reconnaissance envers le génial scientifique:

- Bon Rodney, je crois que nous avons tous en effet saisi que vous venez de créer une autre technologie remarquable, mais justement la détection en est de courte portée alors donnez-moi les prochaines coordonnées, il n'y a définitivement rien sur ce rocher!

- Pas d'accord Sheppard! J'ai de faibles réminiscences de courants sous-marins sur l'autre face, celle qui est cachée de la luminosité lunaire de cette planète. Tournez par là-bas, on doit rechercher tout signal, même très faible...

- Mais il n'y a pas d'eau sur cette planète, McKay! grommela un Ronon excédé de ne pas pouvoir se jeter dans l'action. C'est vous qui l'avez dit tout-à-l'heure, ce sonar ne fonctionne que s'il y a de l'eau!

- Écoutez, homme de Néanderthal, dit Rodney d'une voix faussement patiente, comme s'il devait faire la leçon à un enfant de maternelle. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'eau en surface extérieure, c'est ce que j'ai dit! Mais il y a des cavernes ici. Des ca-verrrr-nes! Donc, ça veut dire des nappes d'eau en profondeur, des rivières souterraines que le sonar peut capter! Peut-être que Michael a en fait installé sa base secrète ici car bien qu'il puisse avoir réuni assez de provisions de nourriture non-périssables, vu que rien ne pousse sur cette planète, il ne pourrait s'être passé d'eau voyez-vous? Alors...euh... _une minute!_ Reculez Sheppard, revenez _tout de_ _suite _au point où vous étiez il y a dix secondes!

- Rodney! Vous avez quelque chose? fit Sheppard d'une voix excitée en obéissant aux directives du savant.

McKay lui fit un geste impatient comme s'il voulait tendre mieux l'ouïe à l'écoute de son appareil de résonance sous-marine. Pourtant, le signal de l'appareil était muet.

Un silence de mort alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle dans le jumper, puis Rodney se leva de son siège en brandissant l'appareil d'une main, pointant de l'autre une direction sur l'écran virtuel que John avait tout de suite amené en face de leurs visages.

- Là! Ils sont là! s'égosilla McKay, pointant un point rouge au bas de l'écran.

- Rodney, vous en êtes sûr? dit le Docteur Becket.

- Mais bien sûr! Ne mettez pas en doute ce petit appareil extraordinaire! dit Rodney d'une voix enthousiaste. Vous voyez, le signal de la montre de Sara vient de rebondir fermement sur ce point-là. Faut avouer que je n'ai qu'un faible écho mais je crois qu'ils sont dans le sous-basement d'une caverne qui longe cette grande rivière souterraine, vous voyez? Ahh, je suis un génie! Entrez les coordonnées Sheppard, nous y sommes! fit le scientifique en se rassoyant, brandissant victorieusement le poing.

- Une minute, je dois envoyer un message à Todd... fit Sheppard tout en entrant les coordonnées de l'endroit ciblé par l'appareil de McKay.

- Vous ne songez pas sérieusement à lui faire connaître tout de suite cette position pour lui laisser de l'avance? répliqua McKay, la voix incrédule.

Sheppard se retourna vers lui, surpris.

- Au contraire Rodney, je le lui ai promis et j'en fais une affaire d'honneur. Todd a raison, lui et ses drones vont pouvoir mieux affronter Michael et ses hommes s'ils entrent dans le coeur du laboratoire pour le confronter. Il ne doit certainement pas s'être entouré de faibles et d'inutiles soldats, non...je crois que les gardes du corps qu'il s'est choisi seront les super-hybrides les plus forts et habiles au combat. Nous allons nous occuper de fracasser la porte d'entrée et de prendre de court les premiers gardes ainsi que les autres adorateurs...nous laisserons Todd et ses drones s'avancer vers la zone plus dangereuse du laboratoire pour trouver Sara et les jumeaux puis ensuite, quand le chemin sera libre, nous irons leur prêter main forte!

- Pas d'accord, Sheppard, grinça Ronon Dex assis derrière lui. C'est à nous de débarrasser le monde de ce monstre de Michael! Il est à moi! fit le grand satédien en faisant tournoyer habilement son arme-laser spéciale.

- Désolé mon grand, l'important est qu'il ne soit **plus** un problème, peu importe la manière dont il disparaîtra! fit Sheppard d'une voix ferme.

Personne ne vit réellement le visage soudain triste et tourmenté de Teyla Emmagan, sauf Carson Becket qui lui lança un regard de biais, observateur et plein de commisération.

La jeune femme semblait ramenée vers la nostalgie du passé...

...passé où elle avait en effet été la seule à comprendre le malheureux wraith capturé qui avait servi d'expérience et qui était devenu cet humain naïf et perdu aux souvenirs complètement effacés, cet être qu'elle avait pris temporairement sous son aile alors que tout le monde le gardait à part, l'entourant de soupçons et de timides sourires compassés.

Teyla revécut ce moment où Michael était venu sur Atlantis avec un jumper volé et quelques hybrides, pour kidnapper son enfant et elle-même et ensuite tenter de détruire la Cité. Elle se souvenait particulièrement de ce que l'hybride obsédé lui avait révélé:

_«Il y eut un temps où vous me compreniez, Teyla...quand vos gens m'ont fait captif et m'ont emmené sur Atlantis pour m'injecter le rétrovirus qui a fait de moi un être humain, vous seule m'avez montré de la compassion. Vous étiez...la voix de la conscience. J'y ai pensé pendant très longtemps, et maintenant je suis prêt à vous retourner la faveur...j'aimerais beaucoup...j'aimerais **vraiment** que vous veniez avec moi. Vous pourrez prendre soin de votre enfant, et moi je vais prendre soin de vous deux...»_

Mais elle avait répondu qu'elle préférerait mourir.

Pourtant, si Teyla voulait être honnête, elle n'avait pas toujours ressenti au début que de la pitié, que de la compassion et un désir de devenir l'amie de Michael, pour qu'il puisse mieux s'intégrer aux humains de la cité atlante. Non, il y avait eu l'ombre de quelque chose de plus, du moins dans ses rêves la nuit, alors que c'était le visage de Michael qui se superposait à celui de son flirt d'antan, de son ami d'enfance Kanaan. C'était Michael qui la prenait dans ses bras, qui lui faisait passionnément l'amour, et non celui qui était finalement devenu le père de son fils Torren...

Teyla sentit sur elle le regard de Carson. Elle chassa vite de ses yeux sa peine de voir celui qui était devenu un monstre mourir une seconde fois. Pourtant elle ne remettait pas en question sa décision d'avoir tué le premier Michael, mais elle ne pourrait supporter encore une fois de voir périr celui qu'elle avait brièvement aimé!

Alors elle regarda le médecin dans les yeux et leva le menton avec défi, durcissant ses traits pour faire croire que tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance.

La vie continuait, se dit-elle. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre façon d'en finir avec cette histoire que d'exterminer la grave menace que représentait plus que jamais Michael...

- Woolsey et l'IOA ne seront pas contents! se contenta de dire Ronon.

- Ben c'est l'idée! dit Sheppard avec un petit sourire malicieux. Mais officiellement nous n'y serons pour rien, puisque Todd sera arrivé le premier, fit innocemment le colonel en s'apprêtant à faire voler son vaisseau plus près des paramètres indiqués par Rodney. Je viens justement de lui envoyer le message. Je communique tout de suite les données à Jumper Deux puis nous allons atterrir un peu plus loin et déployer nos forces, aussitôt que Todd et ses soldats auront également atterri.

_()()()_

_**Plus tard, dans l'antre sombre du labyrinthe qu'était la base de Michael...**_

Les yeux des wraith et tous leurs sens olfactifs aux aguets n'avaient aucun problème à leur faciliter une avance prudente mais très confiante, dans la caverne au design si semblable à toutes les ruches échouées sur le sol, comme celles où étaient souvent menées les recherches secrètes de leur espèce.

Todd avait laissé Sheppard et ses hommes attaquer l'entrée de la base par la surprise, utilisant très efficacement le C4 et le feu nourri et continu des P90.

Une fois l'élément de surprise passé, les troupes de l'Abomination réagirent comme prévu et donnèrent l'alarme, alertant un plus grand nombre de combattants venus rapidement pour défendre la base de leur Maître.

Todd avait alors pris un autre chemin en s'enfonçant dans les allées sombres ressemblant presque tentacules pour tentacules au design standard wraith, dirigeant ceux qu'il avait emmené avec lui, soit seulement deux officiers et une dizaine de drones.

Ouvrant largement son esprit et se servant de la subtile connexion mentale chevronnée que seul un être aussi ancien que lui possédait, - et les femelles wraith, il fallait bien l'avouer malgré lui! - le Commandant wraith ouvrit le lien en poussant discrètement le canal de son esprit pour tenter de trouver ceux des jumeaux d'abord (vu qu'ils étaient à demi-wraith!), mais aussi de sa Compagne humaine.

Au début il ne sentit rien de plus que le chaos de tous les esprits faibles, influençables mais remplis à la fois de haine, de courage aveugle et de détermination. C'était les esprits de toutes les créatures à demi-wraith que ce Michael avait produit.

Mentalement, il ordonna à ses deux officiers (en fait, il s'agissait de Kenny et de Sam, son ancien second et celui actuel) de prendre chacun la moitié de l'escadron de drones et de chercher dans deux corridors différents.

Même si pour le moment le lien avec Sara n'était pas reconnecté, son instinct lui disait que le chemin descendant vers les tréfonds de la caverne était probablement le meilleur endroit pour dissimuler un laboratoire aussi important pour les expériences odieuses de l'Abomination.

Puis soudain il sentit quelque chose percer au travers des pensées serviles, malléables et simplistes des créatures de Michael.

Un sentiment définitivement humain englobant la peur, le désespoir, la tourmente et une rage qui avait mué en une sorte de soumission, ne vivant que pour l'instant présent...il y avait aussi cet accent fort et inconditionnel qui marquait bien les femelles soit humaines ou animales, dès que la survie de leurs rejetons étaient en jeu: l'instinct maternel!

_«Sara...enfin!»_ pensa le vieux wraith en sentant un énorme poids se lever sur son coeur, réalisant pour la première fois à quel point il avait été près de la folie, juste à la pensée qu'il ne la retrouverait peut-être jamais, ni sa précieuse progéniture!

Dès lors, sa connexion se fit subtilement mais il décida de fermer toute émotion, tout sentiment contreproductif qui auraient pu percer la toile fragile du mur couvrant son esprit wraith, ce qui aurait pu alerter Michael.

Bien sûr l'Abomination devait déjà être au courant de l'attaque de sa base secrète à l'heure qu'il était, mais il devait croire que c'était les humains d'Atlantis, étant donné les charges explosives et les armes atlantes utilisées!

Todd se concentra encore plus, lançant le tentacule de son esprit cette fois-ci pour rejoindre l'esprit de sa Compagne.

Sara souffrait visiblement. Pas physiquement, mais il pouvait déceler qu'elle était épuisée, découragée, presque au bord de la folie, désespérée de ne pas avoir été capable de mettre au moins ses enfants à l'abri de la position fâcheuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient!

Sa souffrance était si forte qu'il fut au tout début incapable de bien reconnecter leur lien, de l'aviser qu'il était là et qu'il prenait les choses en main.

Alors il se détourna de son esprit et tenta de rejoindre ceux de ses enfants.

Il leur faisait confiance...ils étaient à demi wraith, et maintenant mieux entraînés. Ils sauraient garder silencieux le fil de leur communication avec leur père, pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Michael...

_«Ne jamais sous-estimer cet ennemi»_...réfléchit le Commandant wraith en tâtonnant alors qu'il s'avançait précautionneusement en cherchant la signature mentale de Declan et Alexandra...

_()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

De retour dans sa cellule, Sara était assise tout contre le mur frais et spongieux, le même genre de constructions wraith que celles d'une ruche.

Morose, elle pestait intérieurement sur le fait qu'elle avait dû travailler pendant des heures avec un Michael visiblement obsédé, envahissant presque tout son espace personnel, quasiment collé sur elle alors qu'elle entrait dans un ordinateur du labo les données de tout ce qu'elle savait des recherches conjointes de Todd, Lindsay Novak et elle-même sur le traitement génique pour la reproduction entre espèces.

Il n'était pas question évidemment d'atermoiements ou de fausser les résultats, étant donné que Michael était plus que déterminé à lui appliquer le même genre de traitement qu'au pauvre adorateur décédé des suites de sa torture. Et le pire, il le ferait devant ses enfants!

Lorsqu'enfin l'hybride avait décidé de la laisser retourner à sa cellule pour se sustenter et se reposer, elle avait parlé un peu avec les enfants mais plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de continuer à leur parler d'espoir, à les exhorter à attendre courageusement qu'on vienne les délivrer.

Maintenant, après avoir mangé les plateaux-repas amenés par Admée, Sara regardait à travers les barreaux communicants des cellules ses enfants en train de faire la sieste. La tête d'Alexandra était appuyée sur l'épaule de Declan, la main du garçon passé d'une façon protectrice autour de son dos, venant reposer sur son autre épaule.

Depuis le début de cette horrible expérience, l'attitude des jumeaux avait été vraiment brave et tellement wraith: leurs traits contortionnés de haine, de bravade et de mépris à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à leur ravisseur et à ses acolytes. Mais dans le sommeil, le visage des enfants était relax, si jeune, revenant au côté naïf et paisible de la petite enfance. Sara faillit défaillir de désespoir en les observant, se disant qu'elle ferait _TOUT CE_ _QU'IL FALLAIT_ pour protéger leur jeune vie!

En fait, plus le temps passait, moins elle avait d'options de s'enfuir.

Elle entendit le bruit de la signature bio entrée dans les contrôles des portes de la prison et vit la jeune adoratrice de Michael sortir soudain des ombres pour venir probablement chercher les plateaux-repas maintenant vides dans les cellules.

Une idée jaillit en elle...oui, elle pouvait bien essayer de se rallier la jeune femme, même si elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir de réussir!

Elle attendit que l'adoratrice sorte de la cellule de ses enfants toujours endormis et qu'elle revienne ensuite près de la sienne dans l'intention de l'ouvrir pour venir chercher son propre plateau.

Avant que la servante ne lui ordonne sèchement comme d'habitude de se reculer pour ouvrir ensuite la porte, elle se leva vivement et s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa cellule:

- Admée...dit-elle d'une voix calme, vide de toute menace.

- Poussez-vous! grommela l'autre.

- S'il-vous-plaît, il faut que je vous parle...écoutez-moi!

La femme se figea, ses traits impavides mais elle pencha sa tête de côté, miroitant le geste de curiosité que faisait souvent son Maître.

Encouragée, Sara avala durement sa salive et récita très vite son discours improvisé:

- Admée, il faut que vous vous nous aidiez à sortir d'ici! Vous avez vu ce que Michael a fait de ce pauvre Yersé, _un humain_ tout comme vous et moi? Il était totalement inutile de le torturer ainsi à mort alors que je lui avais promis ma totale collaboration. Mais Admée, vous voyez bien que Michael n'est pas du tout sain d'esprit! Non seulement il va se débarrasser de moi et même de mes enfants qui sont totalement innocents, dès que nous ne lui serons plus utiles, mais il fera de même pour vous...soyez-en certaine! Hors si vous nous aidez à nous enfuir d'ici, je vous promets de vous emmener ensuite sur Atlantis! Vous pourrez vivre avec les réfugiés et ne plus jamais avoir à servir quelqu'un d'aussi cruel, ne plus jamais avoir à subir des grossesses expérimentales qui se terminent pas des fausses couches douloureuses et qui pourraient même causer votre décès!

Curieusement, la femme l'avait écouté en silence et patiemment, mais elle renifla soudain de mépris et ses prochaines paroles furent coupantes et condescendantes:

- Je ne trahirai pas mon Maître, c'est inutile d'essayer! Vous-même avez trahi les vôtres en allant vivre avec un wraith! Et il n'est pas question que j'aille me rallier à ces renégats d'atlantes qui ont osé transformer le grand et brillant scientifique qu'était mon Maître! Quant à ce déchet d'adorateur de wraith qui est mort, tant pis pour lui...il ne méritait pas mieux! Votre sort à vous et à vos enfants m'indiffère, Compagne. Le Maître utilise tous les moyens en son pouvoir pour que nous enfantions ensemble une grande et future race, l'unique espèce qui survivra après la destruction tout autant des wraith que des misérables humains de cette galaxie! J'ai confiance en mon Maître...il nous faut suivre le Plan!

- Écoutez...je sais que mes compatriotes d'Atlantis ont fait une énorme erreur en capturant un wraith et en le transformant en humain. Mais maintenant, votre Maître est devenu un fou furieux qui ne rêve que de tout détruire par vengeance. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va s'arrêter et se transformer en agneau dès qu'il aura atteint son but? Non, il sera un véritable tyran qui fera régner sa loi et qui exterminera sans remords tous ceux qui voudront se rebeller contre son règne. Je vous en prie, vous devez bien avoir encore de la famille, des amis sur votre ancien monde? Dites-moi juste de quelle planète vous venez et je peux vous jurer que nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour vous y ramener, pour que vous retrouviez les vôtres à qui vous manquez sûrement et que vous..-

- Mon monde a été totalement exterminé par ces impitoyables monstres que sont les wraith, la coupa la jeune femme, sa voix coulant à la fois de haine et d'une douleur nostalgique. Nous avions largement progressé au niveau technologique et scientifique, mais ces horribles prédateurs ne l'ont pas toléré et ont brûlé tous nos villages, toutes nos installations! Ils ont cueillis tous ceux qui étaient jeunes et en santé et sans faire preuve de la moindre compassion, ils ont assassinés tous les autres, vieillards, femmes et enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de cueillir! Je n'ai nulle part où retourner. Le seul qui compte dans ma vie, le seul qui est mon avenir maintenant est mon Maître à qui je voue une admiration et une fidélité totale. Vous perdez votre temps, je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à la mort!

Elle avait redressé fièrement sa tête et Sara put lire dans ses yeux le même genre de folie aveugle, d'adoration totale que chez les adorateurs de wraith qui avaient été convertis à l'enzyme!

- Oh seigneur...vous êtes totalement aveuglée! J'ai bien peur que vous ne le regrettiez un jour car avec ce que nous savons de Michael, vous allez en effet le payer de votre vie, Admée! tenta encore une fois Sara. Je vous demande de réfléchir et si vous ne voulez pas me suivre sur Atlantis, au moins ayez pitié de mes enfants! Je ne demande _rien_ pour moi, mais vous devez bien connaître cette base secrète, ces cavernes? Ne pouvez-vous au moins mener mes enfants jusqu'à une sortie pour qu'ils s'enfuient? Ils sont si jeunes, ayez pitié d'eux Admée! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce que Michael a pu subir aux mains des atlantes ou bien du rejet qu'il a connu de la part de ses frères wraith!

- _De la pitié!?_ grinça la voix méprisante de la jeune femme.

Elle marcha en direction de la cage des jumeaux hybrides et les observa avec tant de haine, que Sara vit tout de suite qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en l'exhortant à montrer de la compassion envers eux.

- Ils sont le Mal, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix hagarde de fanatique, comme ceux des membres de sectes religieuses extrémistes. Ils sont une totale erreur et ne devront jamais devenir les futurs maîtres de notre galaxie!

Ses yeux étaient fous et elle caressa son ventre plat, avec le regret évident qu'il ne soit plein des fruits engendrés par son dangereux Maître.

- Non, il n'y a que les hybrides que mon Maître et moi allons créer qui vont avoir ce privilège, personne d'autre! Vos enfants ne sont qu'un instrument, Compagne, tout comme vous, pour le génie de Celui qui va tous nous sauver du Mal Ultime! Grâce au Plan...

- Vous croyez qu'il vous aime...dit alors Sara, adoptant une autre tactique, voyant que le fanatisme et la folle loyauté d'Admée envers ce dément de Michael avaient définitivement mis fin à ses espoirs de lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle les aide à s'enfuir. Mais non, il ne vous aime pas du tout! dit Sara d'une voix méprisante et cinglante cette fois-ci. Michael se sert de vous! La seule qu'il aimait l'a rejeté. Et c'était Teyla Emmagan.

Elle vit que l'autre avait accusé le coup quand Admée sortit de son air rêveur d'adoration pour Michael quand elle recula d'un pas, son visage blêmissant soudain de rage.

- _Elle a osé le trahir! Non, il ne l'aime plus. Il la déteste!_ fit la jeune femme entre ses dents serrés.

Ce fut au tour de Sara de renifler de dérision:

- Oh vraiment!? Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il ordonné de vous teindre les cheveux de la même couleur qu'elle? De vous habiller de la même façon qu'elle? Pourquoi se trompe-t-il souvent de nom quand il s'adresse à vous? Admée, vous êtes pitoyable de ne pas voir que vous n'êtes qu'un pâle substitut de la femme qu'il aime toujours, de celle dont il est totalement obsédée...et cette femme c'est Tey..-

_- TAISEZ-VOUS!_

Prise de folie furieuse, Admée avait vivement déverrouillé la porte de la cellule de Sara et s'était ruée comme une mégère incontrôlable à l'intérieur, repoussant violemment une Sara Sheppard éberluée par la réaction extrême de leur geôlière. Sara tomba même par terre et elle se redressa à demi pour aussitôt recevoir sur le bord de la mâchoire le plateau-repas qu'Admée avait saisit dans son éclat de colère, le projetant à pleine force sur Sara. Cette dernière retomba par derrière et resta là, hagarde, essuyant du revers de sa veste le sang coulant de sa blessure.

- Ne prononcez...plus ja..jamais son nom! bégaya l'autre femme en tremblant de rage.

Au prix d'un immense effort, elle reprit le contrôle sur elle ainsi que de sa voix:

- Il m'aime! Il a totalement occulté l'autre de son esprit! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Plan de mon vénérable Maître ne soit réalisé, dit-elle, sa voix transportée par le fanatisme, plus fervente que jamais.

Les enfants s'étaient évidemment réveillés en sursaut à cause de l'éclat de colère d'Admée. Il se levèrent vivement en un seul ensemble et agrippèrent les barreaux des cellules connexes, grognant et feulant de rage et de menace en direction de leur geôlière.

_- Ada!_ cria la voix d'Alex, inquiète. Ça va?

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, rien de cassé, juste une coupure! dit Sara en fixant son attaquante avec à la foi de la pitié condescendante et du ressentiment.

- Si tu l'attaques encore..._je te tues!_ prononça alors Declan, d'une voix calme et remarquablement, inhumainement wraith...

Les yeux du petit hybride étaient froids et déterminés. Même si Admée eut un petit rire ironique et moqueur en le regardant soudain de haut, Sara nota toutefois son hésitation apeurée pendant une seconde.

- J'ai peut-être perdu la tête, c'est un manque de discipline regrettable, annonça alors surprenamment Admée. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus! Je fais entièrement confiance à mon Maître et il n'y a que son Plan qui compte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le trahir, comme les humains et les wraith l'ont si pathétiquement fait! Alors, ne tentez plus de me corrompre, Compagne, dit la femme d'une voix empreinte d'un mépris hautain...ou bien je devrai l'en aviser.

Sur ce, elle saisit le plateau et la vaisselle sale étalée partout, puis sortit vivement de la cellule qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle, sans un regard en arrière vers les prisonniers.

Le silence régna dans les deux cellules. Chacun reprit sa place contre un mur.

Sara Sheppard n'avait même plus le courage de tenter d'encourager les enfants. Elle saisit machinalement une serviette restée sur le sol et appuya le tissu d'un blanc douteux contre son menton qui avait commencé à enfler.

Découragée de voir que son plan de rallier l'adoratrice à leur cause avait échoué si lamentablement, la jeune femme céda enfin aux larmes, malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas montrer son désespoir à ses enfants.

Se recroquevillant comme une boule sur elle-même, ses genoux relevés et ses bras les entourant, sa tête effondrée tout contre les paumes ouvertes de ses mains, Sara se mit à sangloter doucement, malgré les paroles apaisantes des jumeaux qu'elle n'entendit pas vraiment...

En elle tourbillonnait des sentiments de désespoir et elle craqua, alors que les émotions chaotiques tentaient à tout de rôle de prendre le pas sur les autres: _honte d'elle-même de se montrer ainsi, lâche et pitoyable devant ses enfants...elle se blâma d'avoir cédé à Michael en lui donnant toutes ses recherches, par peur de la torture, ceci au détriment __de_ _sa loyauté envers l'alliance de Todd, envers finalement tous les habitants de cette galaxie qui en souffriraient éventuellement...manque d'espoir en ne s'accrochant plus aussi courageusement à la pensée qu'on viendrait les sauver: John Sheppard qui n'abandonnait jamais personne derrière, mais surtout Todd qui aurait dû voler à leur secours bien plus rapidement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait donc sûrement aucun moyen de les retrouver, grâce au génie diabolique de Michael!_

_Elle se blâmait aussi d'avoir entraîné ses enfants dans cet horrible cauchemar alors qu'en véritable mère, elle aurait dû être capable de prévoir tout cela et de les protéger, et non les voir se faire torturer par cet être malsain et assoiffé de vengeance..._

Mais où était son courage, où était le folle bravoure du temps où le wraith qui était maintenant le Chef Suprême d'une grande alliance avait été si impressionné par Sara Sheppard, au point de la choisir comme Compagne et mère de sa future progéniture?

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, les larmes salées continuant de piquer furieusement les paupières inférieures et les joues de la jeune femme dont le coeur était serré de douleur...

_()()()_

_**Sara Sheppard souffrait...**_

Todd se figea soudain, s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un tournant dans le corridor de la base secrète de l'Abomination, frappé par la vague de douleur et de désespoir aigu venant de l'esprit de sa Compagne emprisonnée.

Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, il ne pouvait se permettre de se reconnecter à elle, de la calmer et de raviver son espoir, sinon elle risquait inconsidérément de réveiller la vigilance de leur ravisseur qui avait également une très grande intuition mentale.

Alors il s'étira de nouveau vers l'esprit de ses enfants, tentant de rejoindre Alexandra et Declan pour les prévenir de son arrivée imminente, mais d'abord de déterminer où ils se trouvaient exactement.

Subtilement mais très ingénieusement, Todd tâta et toucha ensuite résolument l'esprit de son fils.

_Voilà...le message est passé_, sourit de contentement le Commandant wraith.

Et maintenant il savait où diriger exactement ses pas.

Au loin il entendait le _tac-tac-tac-tac_ furieux des armes automatiques des équipes du colonel Sheppard ainsi que les hurlements de haine et de fureur des super-hybrides et des adorateurs qui défendaient la base de l'Abomination, enterrant les ordres lancés par les officiers humains à leurs marines.

Il ouvrit un lien unique vers ses subordonnés, ordonnant à la moitié de ses drones de rejoindre les humains pour les aider à exterminer leurs ennemis.

Puis il rejoignit l'autre moitié des drones et ses deux officiers:

_«Je me dirige vers les cellules où sont détenus ma Compagne et ma progéniture. Couvrez-moi, mais surtout empêchez à tous prix les humains de venir jusqu'ici...ceci s'applique également pour les atlantes de Sheppard!»_

Il reçut confirmation mentale de ses ordres. Il se mit alors à courir vers l'aire carcérale pour délivrer les êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui.

_()()()_

Declan ouvrit soudain tout grand ses yeux.

Mais ce fut le seul signe sur son visage qu'il avait effectivement reçu le contact de son géniteur. Le reste de ses traits ne broncha pas du tout et il ne sourit même pas, lorsqu'il lia immédiatement son esprit à celui de sa soeur pour l'avertir que leur délivrance était imminente!

Effondrée sur le plancher de la cellule annexe à la leur, Declan et Alex observèrent avec leurs yeux de wraith leur mère qui sanglotait un peu moins maintenant, même s'ils recevaient de plein fouet la misère et l'état de découragement dans lesquels elle était toujours.

Ils n'avaient pas le luxe de s'apitoyer sur elle, d'ouvrir leur côté sentimental humain alors qu'au contraire ils devaient obéir à l'ordre du Commandant Suprême:

_«Declan, avises ta soeur que je suis ici pour venir vous délivrer mais qu'en aucun cas vous ne devez en aviser votre mère, ni ouvrir votre esprit aux émotions humaines, sinon votre tortionnaire pourrait lire en vous, mais surtout en elle. Préparez-vous à réagir et à vous servir de **tout** ce qu'il vous a été appris jusqu'à maintenant, au moment où vous devrez combattre. Mais pour le moment, ne faites **rien **pour donner l'alerte et concentrez-vous. Vous devrez protéger votre mère lorsque je me battrai pour exécuter l'Abomination!»._

Declan avait tout de suite reconnu et accepté l'ordre, refermant ensuite prudemment la connexion mentale. Lui et Alex sautèrent sur leurs pieds mais restèrent au milieu de la cage, surveillant attentivement les alentours et ouvrant tous leurs sens, wraith et humains, essayant d'entendre au loin le brouhaha des esprits humains et aliens.

Ils se préparèrent à l'action, se concentrant religieusement pour être sur le pied de guerre, dès que leur père entrerait dans l'arène pour affronter l'ennemi.

_()()()_

- Mettez-vous tout de suite à couvert! hurla John Sheppard, alors que son groupe composé du premier escadron de marines surgissait dans une immense salle et qu'il découvrit à son grand dam qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup trop exposés!

Sheppard avait pourtant cru, à cause du calme relatif dans le dernier corridor qu'ils avaient suivi, que la majorité des forces qui protégeaient la base de Michael avait été vaincue à l'entrée de la caverne. Il avait suivi la recommandation de Rodney McKay qui ne voyait aucun signe de vie sur son détecteur par devant, et ils avaient tous pris le corridor étroit en direction du coeur de la base secrète.

Malheureusement il était trop tard! Maintenant, une masse renouvelée de super-hybrides, tous hurlants et lourdement armés, jaillissaient des ombres de cette immense pièce au plafond très haut, presque sans aucune lumière cependant. Sheppard savait trop bien que leurs simples yeux d'humains pouvaient à peine distinguer quelque chose, malgré la lueur vive de la lampe-torche installée au bout de leurs canons, comparés aux yeux acérés et à la vue parfaite dans le noir de ces créatures qui comportaient bien plus de caractéristiques wraith que les tous premiers hybrides de Michael!

-McKay! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez _**foutu!**_ jura Sheppard en donnant le signal à tous les marines de se replier vers l'entrée de la salle. Il y un bien plus gros party de ces maudites créatures _ici-même_ que celles dans l'entrée! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet appareil de détection!? Il n'est pas fiable du tout!

-Désolé Sheppard, fit la voix stridente du scientifique. Ils devaient tous nous épier et attendre derrière le champ de force que ce maudit Michael a même concocté pour protéger le coeur vulnérable de cette base! Je ne pouvais pas sav..-

-Ok compris, le mal est fait! grinça Sheppard en interrompant Rodney. Débrouillez-vous maintenant pour trouver sur votre autre détecteur un autre chemin pour replier nos troupes!

Heureusement que le feu nourri des P90 était un avantage sérieux sur les armes blanches des super-hybrides, pensa Sheppard, quoiqu'il nota tout-à-coup le corps d'un des marines, tombé sous la main mortelle d'une de ces abominations, mort visiblement sous le coup d'une violente crise cardiaque causée par la main gauche mortelle que Michael avait créé pour ses gardes du corps.

Plus loin, même Ronon Dex finit par tomber et Sheppard eut juste le temps de tirer frénétiquement sur le corps exposé de son assaillant, l'abattant finalement avant que la main épouvantable ne s'abatte à son tour sur le satédien.

- Négatif! fit alors Rodney, sa voix haut perchée et son visage blême se levant sur John. Il n'y a _aucune autre_ route par où nous enfuir! Il nous faut reculer par où nous sommes venus, termina le scientifique canadien sur un ton sinistre.

- Lorne! cria Sheppard par sa radio. Lorne, vous m'entendez?

Un grincement d'interférence fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse de la part du chef de son premier escadron.

Jurant encore une fois, Sheppard se tourna vers McKay:

- Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres voies de sortie?

- Absolument sûr, fit le scientifique d'un ton agacé. Nous n'avons pas le choix de nous replier pour le moment par le corridor d'où nous venons! Je reçois le signal bio de Todd et de ses troupes, ils sont déjà au coeur de la base de toute façon!

Sheppard dut se résoudre à ordonner à ses hommes de tourner les talons, car malgré leur supériorité en force de feu, les hybrides tombés faisaient place maintenant à un encore plus grand nombre d'entre eux qui se ruaient au combat, sortant de toute part et se précipitant comme des kamikases, ne se souciant apparemment même pas de mourir! Il devait prendre en considération la vie de ses hommes, car trois d'entre eux étaient déjà tombés. Un soldat avisa Sheppard que Ronon était toujours en vie mais inconscient; ils se mirent à trois pour le traîner alors que l'escadron des atlantes reculait en continuant toutefois à tirer sans s'arrêter.

Ils étaient tous déjà rendu à moitié dans l'étroit corridor qui les ramènerait à l'entrée où leurs ennemis avaient tous été abattus et où John Sheppard espérait rejoindre Lorne et son autre escadron...lorsque le bruit de pas et les hurlements caractéristiques des créatures de Michael se firent entendre, venant tout droit de l'autre côté dans leur direction!

Sheppard jura cette fois-ci à voix haute.

_Ça y est, ils étaient pris en sandwich!_

_()()()_

Sara était toujours accroupie en train de pleurer doucement quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des bottes de Michael.

Levant les yeux, elle reconnut leur agresseur ainsi qu'Admée qui le suivait comme une ombre.

Les jumeaux s'étaient également avancés près des barreaux, sifflant et feulant comme d'habitude, montrant leurs dents même si tout ce spectacle de menace était loin d'impressionner Michael.

- Il est temps de partir, dit calmement l'hybride. Vos amis d'Atlantis sont à nos portes, mais ne soyez pas inquiète, ma chère...grinça la voix sarcastique et basse de Michael. Beaucoup de mes créatures les attendent de pied ferme. Néanmoins, il est sage de déménager pour le moment. Admée, attaches-les. Nous partons!

_«Il n'est apparemment pas au courant que Père et ses wraith sont là! souffla Declan à travers son lien avec Alex. Faisons semblant de coopérer et attendons le moment opportun pour entrer en action!»_

_«Se faire attacher ne va pas aider, Declan...grommela sa soeur.»_

_«Je n'aurai pas de problème à défaire l'esclave humaine, rétorqua son frère, même les mains attachées! Fais-moi confiance...»._

Les jumeaux continuèrent à discuter mentalement d'une façon si ténue et discrète et Michael, qui était plus préoccupé par la situation qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir, ne sembla se rendre compte de rien.

Entretemps, Sara se leva et agrippa les barreaux à son tour, affolée et tentant de gagner du temps pour que son frère et ses marines puissent parvenir jusqu'à eux, ceci avant que Michael n'ait le temps de les emmener encore une fois dans une autre cachette où cette fois-ci, plus rien ne l'arrêterait de faire du mal à ses enfants et à elle!

- Michael, écoutez...il est encore temps d'arrêter tout ça et de nous remettre entre les mains des miens! Je parlerai à John et il vous laissera la vie. _S'il-vous-plaît!_ supplia la jeune femme, récitant hâtivement sa plaidoirie à bout de souffle.

Mais Michael ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle, suivant plutôt du regard Admée qui se dirigeait vers la cellule des jumeaux, dans l'intention de l'ouvrir pour aller les attacher et les emmener.

_()()()_

Todd suivit le lien ainsi que les images que Declan lui faisait parvenir, se rendant compte que l'Abomination planifiait de les emmener tous dans un autre endroit secret pour fuir la situation actuelle. Le temps pressait!

Todd se mit à courir, convoyant en même temps ses ordres pour qu'un de ses officiers parte porter secours aux humains pris entre deux feux tout au bout du corridor au loin. Tout autant pour leur prêter main forte, que pour empêcher Sheppard et ses hommes de parvenir ensuite jusqu'à lui, tant qu'il n'aurait pas exercé sa juste vengeance.

Sam exécuta immédiatement l'ordre alors que Kenny se joignait à son Chef Suprême. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les portes de l'aire carcérale, les deux wraith virent qu'ils ne seraient en effet pas trop de deux, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux mastodontes hybrides qui gardaient les portes de la prison.

Comme s'ils exécutaient un ballet mortel bien orchestré, les deux wraith se jetèrent à l'attaque en grondant et en feulant, assoiffés de sang. Brandissant leur sabre, Todd et Kenny prirent chacun un des super-hybrides, déterminés à abattre impitoyablement ce dernier obstacle avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de l'Abomination...

_()()()_

_Pendant ce temps..._

- Colonel! Les wraith viennent nous prêter main forte! hurla Teyla qui fut la première à ressentir la présence des wraith de l'alliance de Todd s'approchant d'eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir surgir l'officier que Sara avait surnommé Sam, ainsi qu'une poignée de drones.

Soulagé, Sheppard hocha la tête et eut un sourire reconnaissant lorsque les wraith parvinrent à quelques pas de lui.

- Occupez-vous d'eux, fit alors Sam en pointant les créatures qui allaient s'abattre sur eux par devant. Nous nous occupons des autres, termina-t-il en pointant ceux qui arrivaient par derrière.

- Sara? Les enfants? dit brièvement Sheppard. Les avez-vous trouvés?

- Notre Chef Suprême sait où ils se trouvent et est en route pour aller les délivrer, répondit l'autre wraith sans en révéler plus.

À ce moment, la radio de John Sheppard prit vie:

_-«Ici Lorne, Colonel! Désolé, des interférences m'ont empêché de vous joindre. Nous avons clarifié le chemin d'entrée des ennemis mais j'ai perdu des hommes. Je vais continuer à avancer vers vous. Quelle est votre situation?»_

Sheppard lui répondit de les rejoindre mais de faire vite, lui indiquant que les wraith étaient venus leur prêter secours et que Todd avait trouvé l'endroit où étaient détenus Sara et les jumeaux, s'apprêtant à aller les délivrer.

C'est alors qu'une autre vague de créatures hybrides jaillit de derrière le wraith et ses drones, venant de la grande salle qu'ils venaient juste de quitter.

Mais les wraith s'étaient déjà mis en position de combat et les attendait.

Sheppard et ses hommes se mirent à tirer avec leur P90, continuant la bataille...

_()()()_

_Pendant ce temps..._

Alors que l'adoratrice de Michael venait de finir d'attacher les poignets de Declan, Michael leva soudain la tête, humant l'air.

Une expression faite à la fois de rage et de stupéfaction tordit soudain ses traits.

Declan échangea un regard triomphant avec sa soeur quand des bruits de combat rapprochés à leur porte se firent entendre...

Poussant un hurlement furieux, Michael se précipita vers la cellule de Sara, ouvrant d'un geste hâtif les contrôles et agrippant la jeune femme qui s'était précipitée au fond de sa cage, la traînant brutalement hors de la cellule, sa poigne dure comme le fer autour de ses poignets.

Il se tourna vers Admée et lui cria:

- Attaches la fille, fais vite! Nous devons nous hâter...il y a des wraith ici!

Une bouffée d'espoir monta soudain en Sara:

- Todd est ici! fit-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

L'Abomination se tourna vers elle et poussa un sifflement de pure rage:

- Apparemment, votre...Compagnon vous a trouvé en effet. Mais vous trouvera-t-il..._vivante?_

Une lueur diabolique dans les yeux, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire haineux, Michael rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme alors que Sara tentait désespérément de rester hors de sa portée, mais en vain...

C'est ce moment que choisirent Alex et Declan, tous les deux pourtant attachés, pour foncer sur Admée, leurs petits poings levés, la poussant par terre et se précipitant ensuite au secours de leur mère.

Surpris, Michael laissa tomber Sara alors que deux furies se ruaient ensuite sur lui, l'une dans son dos et l'autre s'agrippant à ses jambes!

Admée s'était remise sur ses pieds et sortant de son ceinturon une longue dague, elle se rua sur Sara qui était toujours sur le sol, sonnée.

_()()()_

De l'autre côté des portes de la prison, Todd et son officier n'avaient pas été en reste!

Le combat avait été furieux, mais bref. Maintenant, les corps désarticulés des gardes gisaient par terre, dans un bain de sang.

Todd ne perdit pas de temps avec le panneau de contrôle organique et le déchira impatiemment d'une seule main, repoussant ensuite les portes et pénétrant en rugissant dans la pièce.

Un seul coup d'oeil lui fit prendre connaissance du spectacle devant lui:

Les jumeaux s'agrippant comme des pieuvres sur l'Abomination, tentant de leurs petites dents, de leurs poings liés et de leurs pieds de lui infliger le plus de dommage possible, Michael ruant comme un animal en furie, se débarrassant finalement des enfants, l'un d'une poussée brutale et l'autre d'une claque retentissante.

Il tourna ensuite d'un seul mouvement sur lui-même pour venir faire face au plus formidable wraith en colère qu'on n'ait jamais vu.

Un sourire hideux, plein de haine sur les traits de l'Abomination:

- Ah Aîné...enfin, nous nous rencontrons! Le destin verra donc en ce jour la chute fatale de l'un d'entre nous deux..et ce ne sera pas moi! fit Michael d'une voix sépulcrale.

- Vous croyez!? gronda Todd d'un ton glacial et légèrement moqueur, gardant toutefois un oeil sur une femme échevelée ressemblant étrangement à l'athosienne Teyla. Elle maintenait sa Compagne, Sara, une lame impressionnante appuyée sur sa gorge!

Michael se tourna vers elle et ordonna d'un ton froid et définitif:

- Tues-la!

Mais un éclair fulgurant jaillit soudain dans la pièce, fait de noir et de blanc tourbillonnant, saisissant par derrière l'adoratrice qui fut soulevée de terre, bien avant même qu'elle ne puisse apercevoir le grand officier wraith qui avec un cri de rage la jeta contre un mur, n'attendant même pas qu'elle eut glissé par terre pour surgir devant elle et lui briser la nuque d'un mouvement sec, le tout se faisant encore plus rapidement que l'oeil humain ne pouvait le saisir!

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaiisss! crièrent en choeur les jumeaux qui s'étaient remis sur pieds, exultant, après avoir reconnu Kenny, l'ancien Second de leur père.

_- NON!_ cria Michael, incrédule et désespéré à la vue du corps mou et sans vie de son adoratrice, la sosie de Teyla.

Kenny n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était précipité vers Sara Sheppard et ensuite les jumeaux pour les mettre à l'abri, se retirant avec eux vers le fond de la pièce, car ce qui allait suivre ne regardait maintenant que son Commandant Suprême et celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à la Compagne et à la progéniture de son chef.

Todd et Michael se mirent en position de combat, commençant à tournoyer lentement sur eux-même.

Ce n'était plus le temps des paroles, mais de l'affrontement:

Le Commandant, calme, concentré et sûr de lui. Son opposant quant à lui avait les traits tordus par la colère et la folie meurtrière.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

_()()()_

_Plus loin..._

- Lorne! Votre position! hurla John Sheppard dans sa radio.

_- Nous ne sommes pas loin de vous, Colonel! Nous venons d'essuyer une autre attaque mais le chemin vers la sortie est libre maintenant!_

- Bien alors venez nous donner un coup de main, vite!

- Est-ce que ça va finir par finir? geignit Rodney McKay derrière Sheppard. Il en sort de partout! Combien de ces foutues créatures ce maudit Michael a-t-il bien pu fabriquer? se lamenta le savant en tirant une autre salve de balles de son P90.

- Continuez juste à tirer! grogna Sheppard, agacé.

John observa le ballet bien orchestré du combat mené par l'officier wraith alors que Sam venait de faire tomber en quelques secondes une autre des créatures formidables de Michael. Il ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un coup d'oeil avec Teyla, admiratifs presque malgré eux de l'incroyable efficacité du subordonné de Todd!

Profitant ensuite d'une accalmie soudaine pour s'avancer devant le commandant wraith, Sheppard dit impatiemment:

- Nous devrions nous séparer. Continuez à les confronter, moi et mes hommes allons devant pour rejoindre Todd et délivrer ma soeur et ses enfants!

- Non, Colonel Sheppard, dit l'officier wraith d'un ton calme mais cependant autoritaire. Je viens de recevoir le message de mon Chef Suprême. La Compagne et les jumeaux sont maintenant en sécurité. Notre Commandant a les choses bien en main et m'ordonne de le laisser régler le cas de l'Abomination et de nous préoccuper seulement de nettoyer le chemin vers la sortie et de détruire tous nos ennemis!

- Écoutez, vous espèce de..- fit Sheppard, cette fois-ci complètement irrité. Je comprend que vous ayez vos instructions données par Todd venant de cette espèce de conduit mental, mais si vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser encore longtemps me donner des ordres, alors vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'..-

Sheppard fut coupé par le bruit d'une cavalcade de pieds bottés et de cris inhumains venant de leur bord, annonçant une autre vague de super-hybrides.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces inepties maintenant, Colonel! dit le wraith, pas le moindrement ébranlé par la colère froide de l'humain en face de lui.

Avec réticence et sous la pression du danger immédiat, Sheppard hocha affirmativement la tête et fit signe à son équipe de foncer au combat, leurs armes pointés sur le groupe de créatures surgissant devant eux...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la seconde équipe de marines menée par le major Lorne les rejoignit, au grand soulagement de Sheppard.

L'opération nettoyage reprit...

_()()()_

_- OUAAAAAIIIIIIS! Vas-y Opa!_

Les jumeaux avaient encore crié en choeur, leurs mains libérées auparavant de leurs liens par Kenny.

Mais ce dernier les réduisit au silence par un regard autoritaire et glacial, leur ordonnant mentalement de rester muets et calmes, car la concentration du Commandant ne devait pas être perturbée.

Le sens de prédation wraith en eux les rendaient à la fois exaltés de ce duel entre leur géniteur et Chef Suprême et celui qui les avait kidnappés, mais sans aucune appréhension quant à une issue fatale pour leur père!

Sara était cependant restée hébétée dans son coin, au bord de la nausée en comprenant que se jouait maintenant une partie très cruciale.

Bien qu'elle était heureuse et soulagée que Todd soit enfin venu à leur rescousse, elle n'avait aucun doute que Michael ne pouvait pas être sous-estimé pendant ce combat car ses forces seraient décuplés par son instinct de survie, sa soif de vengeance, très loin d'être rassasiée, et parce cette lueur de triomphe qu'elle lisait en ce moment dans ses yeux. Sûrement causée par l'opportunité d'affronter en duel le Commandant le plus formidable de la plus grande et puissante alliance de wraith, représentant ses anciens frères qui l'avaient rejeté impitoyablement, à la suite de l'expérience désastreuse performée sur lui...ce qui l'avait ensuite repoussé dans l'ombre de la disgrâce pour le reste de sa vie!

Sara jeta un oeil anxieux sur Kenny mais surtout sur les jumeaux qui ne bronchaient pas du tout, soudain tranquilles et observant attentivement ce qui se passait devant eux...

Mais leur mère était humaine: alors des émotions de peur et d'angoisse serraient son coeur présentement. Kenny ne bougeant pas, elle avait donc compris qu'il n'attaquerait pas Michael pour porter secours à son supérieur, ce qui en faisait définitivement une affaire personnelle entre Todd et Michael.

Le temps de s'encercler devait être passé car l'attention de Sara, s'étant évadée pendant quelques secondes sur les spectateurs silencieux qu'étaient Kenny, Declan et Alexandra, revint soudain sur les deux antagonistes alors que retentit le bruit métallique et éclatant de deux sabres se levant, s'abattant ensuite l'un sur l'autre et marquant le début du combat fatal.

Sara ne put dire pendant les quelques minutes suivantes lequel des opposants avaient l'avantage; car bien que Todd bénéficia de la force brute, de l'endurance impressionnante de son espèce et d'une colère contenue, maîtrisée juste assez pour lui fournir l'adrénaline nécessaire pour foncer comme un lion, il rencontrait cependant une habileté et une énergie surprenante chez une créature teintée pourtant d'ADN humain à moitié, quoique Sara ne pouvait en être sûre, vue que personne jusqu'ici n'avait pu réexaminer l'hybride Michael, depuis sa fuite d'Atlantis et ses nombreuses transformations.

Mais elle avait vu juste. Les deux ennemis étaient de forces égales.

Bien des fois Sara dût enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, ravaler un hoquet de peur lorsqu'elle voyait la lame de Michael passer à quelques millimètres du visage de Todd, manquant de près une fois de lui transpercer un oeil!

Mais Todd déjouait vaillamment l'Abomination, son énergie ne défaillant même pas.

Cependant Michael résistait fermement, répondant aux sifflements et aux grondements de félin de Todd par ses propres grognements et de curieux feulements étouffés, imitant pauvrement les fières onomatopées de la race wraith.

Bientôt cependant, les deux adversaires se mirent à peiner et à haleter, Todd se remettant plus vite de sa fatigue, mais Michael compensant en s'échappant avec ruse de situations qui auraient condamné irrémédiablement un humain, s'il aurait affronté à sa place ce wraith rusé et formidable.

Justement l'hybride venait de s'avancer brusquement, après avoir feint de reculer tout contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Todd grogna alors que la lame du sabre de Michael effleura soudain le côté de son menton, manquant couper quelques poils de sa petite barbe. Il siffla en reculant vivement, roulant sur lui-même pour éviter Michael qui fonçait directement sur lui. Il plongea sous son bras puis roula immédiatement de côté sur le sol. La lame de son attaquant fouetta vainement l'air à l'endroit où Todd se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, frappant plutôt le sol avec un bruit sinistre et clinquant, libérant des étincelles qui jaillirent comme un silex frotté par de la pierre.

Il pointa sa lame vers le haut, obligeant Michael à sauter brusquement par derrière, au risque d'être empalé sur le bout de son arme.

Todd profita de la déconfiture de l'hybride pour bondir alors sur ses pieds, s'avançant vaillamment vers Michael, balayant son épée d'un côté à l'autre comme un fouet dont le mouvement était si fulgurant qu'il était difficile pour l'oeil humain de le suivre! Faisant jaillir brusquement son bras en avant, le wraith saisit brutalement le poignet de Michael, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, alors que son sabre volait plus loin sur le sol.

Michael devait maintenant se mettre sur la défensive, incapable de prendre l'avantage. Et Todd avançait toujours, repoussant Michael qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser acculer tout près du mur.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Michael sortit soudain d'un repli de son uniforme une courte et étroite dague pourtant dangereusement affilée qu'il empoigna et projeta de toutes ses forces, alors que Todd attaquait par devant.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de laisser jaillir un pur cri de terreur, son coeur battant à tout rompre!

Todd grogna de douleur alors que la lame traîtresse lacéra le bracelet de cuir de son uniforme pourtant épais, coupant la chair en dessous. Il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller légèrement, agrippant instinctivement son bras et reculant pour mieux reprendre son équilibre.

Michael en profita pour pousser un rire sinistre, une lueur de démence brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il plongea comme un fou vers son ennemi...

Mais Todd avait déjà reprit sa maîtrise et il plongea vivement, se penchant par derrière, presque parallèle au sol pour se garder du prochain coup de dague. Tordant son corps avec la quasi-virtuosité d'un acrobate de cirque, Todd évita le mouvement sournois et pourtant habile de Michael qui s'était étiré pour tenter d'attraper le bras blessé du wraith. Mais ce dernier était prêt et il entoura soudain de sa jambe la cheville de Michael, le tirant vers l'arrière. Les deux antagonistes se retrouvèrent tous deux par terre...

Ils roulèrent ensemble, tentant tous deux d'être celui qui se retrouverait en train de chevaucher l'autre.

Mais à ce jeu, Todd était le plus fort. Non seulement parce qu'il était wraith et que Michael ne possédait plus la force brutale pure d'un de cette espèce, mais aussi parce que maintenant, le Commandant Suprême était fou de colère, assoiffé de la vengeance qu'il voulait exercer de plein droit sur cet ennemi, depuis longtemps une épine dans son pied.

Pourtant, alors que Todd se préparait à plonger sa propre lame dans la gorge de Michael pour rayer à jamais cette abomination de l'existence, Michael porta vivement vers le haut la lame qui avait déjà blessé le bras du wraith, l'enfonçant jusqu'au bout de sa garde dans l'épaule gauche du wraith qui le chevauchait.

La douleur fut si vive que Todd poussa un cri fait à la fois de rage et de souffrance, perdant en même temps sa propre lame.

Sara était si angoissée qu'elle s'écroula par terre et mit son visage entre ses mains, souhaitant que le ciel soit assez clément pour la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience jusqu'à ce que cet horrible combat soit terminé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Todd combattre à mort un ennemi! Mais son souhait ne fut pas réalisé.

Fou de colère, le wraith arracha d'abord la lame restée dans son épaule d'un mouvement presque indifférent...

Puis quelque chose se déclencha en lui et son instinct de prédateur prit totalement le dessus, lui rappelant l'arme cachée dans sa main gauche...

Étendu et immobilisé sous lui se tenait un ancien et brillant wraith scientifique qui aurait pu rejoindre son alliance, mettre ses habiletés au service du Chef Suprême et qui sait, Todd aurait pu peut-être l'aider à retrouver son ancienne apparence ou du moins, lui donner une place convenable dans la hiérarchie en reconnaissance de ses services. Mais non, il avait choisi de le défier en enlevant ceux qu'il avait de plus précieux.

_«Mort à toi! Vengeance! Tu vas payer!..et par ta propre invention!»_ rugit mentalement Todd alors que sa main gauche s'éleva de la même manière qu'autrefois, quand sa main droite se nourrissait d'un humain.

Totalement ahuri, Michael vit la main gauche de son assaillant qui s'abattit brusquement sur sa poitrine, avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne transperce son thorax, frappant sa poitrine de l'équivalence de centaines de volts!

La stupeur sur le visage de Michael fit place à une souffrance épouvantable alors qu'un cri strident double-ton jaillit de sa gorge, l'hybride enserrant désespérément le poignet du wraith, essayant sans succès de se libérer!

Laissant tomber les mains qui recouvraient son visage, Sara sursauta mais fut soulagée de voir que c'est Todd qui avait l'avantage. Elle s'était attendue à le voir se servir d'une lame ou d'un sabre pour exécuter Michael mais elle fut complètement terrassée par le spectacle de son wraith qui avait projeté sa main sur son ennemi, comme s'il voulait s'en nourrir! Pourtant c'était sa gauche...et quelque chose ne se passait _pas du tout_ de la même manière que lors d'un nourrissement de force vitale!

_- Todd...!? Mais...mais qu'est-ss'que...-?_ marmonna la jeune femme, ses yeux agrandis et sa bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

Mais alors, tout se passa très vite.

Todd était aveuglé par la colère et sa soif de revanche. Ses traits étaient cruels, totalement wraith, sa jouissance de se débarrasser enfin de cette vermine étalée par un sourire triomphant et une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux.

Mais le wraith se rappela soudain qu'il avait un auditoire et bien que son plus cher désir aurait été de prolonger la souffrance de l'Abomination, il manquait de temps. Son instinct de vengeance aveugle venait également de trahir ce petit secret que sa Compagne Sara connaissait maintenant...

Alors Todd finit rapidement Michael.

Une crise cardiaque foudroyante comme l'éclair emporta le malheureux hybride.

Au moment de mourir, il y eut un éclair de compréhension et de résignation dans les yeux de Michael. Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer un seul mot, d'une voix pitoyable:

_- Tey...la._

Dans le fond de la pièce, Kenny surveilla la mort de leur ennemi avec un visage placide, presque indifférent.

Les jumeaux, d'abord sous le choc, avaient été ensuite totalement fascinés par l'exécution de leur ravisseur, tout aussi surpris par cette arme dans la main gauche de leur père dont il ne soupçonnait évidemment pas l'existence.

Mais la plus effondrée était Sara. Sa bouche était béante et bien qu'elle fut soulagée qu'enfin ce cauchemar soit terminé, la façon par laquelle venait de mourir l'hybride, la signification de cette épouvantable chose cachée dans la main gauche de Todd lui tomba soudain dessus.

_Encore une fois, son Compagnon wraith n'avait pas daigné la mettre au courant de quelque chose de pourtant essentiel..._

_()()()_

Todd se leva de sa position accroupie près du cadavre de l'Abomination dont le sort était enfin scellé à tout jamais.

Rassuré sur le sort de sa progéniture qui se trouvait sous la protection de Kenny, le Commandant wraith se dirigea rapidement vers Sara pour la saisir dans ses bras, la relevant du sol et l'enserrant fermement, la jeune femme semblant trop chancelante pour se tenir seule sur ses jambes.

_- Sara_...murmura tendrement le wraith, soulevant doucement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses longs doigts pour mieux l'observer et prendre connaissance de ses blessures.

Mais Sara grimaça malgré la délicatesse de Todd, un côté de son menton enflé et contusionné. Le pire cependant était son état d'abattement, la lueur de chagrin et de déception dans ses yeux, le regard incrédule et atterré qu'elle lui envoya et qui fut bien plus pénible pour Todd qu'un éclat de colère justifiée de sa part.

- Comment vas-tu Sara? dit la voix douce et apaisante du wraith. J'ai cessé de vivre au moment où ce monstre t'a enlevée. Mais tout est fini maintenant et..-

Semblant sortir d'un mauvais rêve, Sara se libéra des mains de Todd qui caressaient précautionneusement son visage. Elle prit fermement la paume gauche du wraith pour constater que la fente mortelle avait totalement disparue! Une simple ligne rosâtre, tout comme une vieille cicatrice à peine visible, fut la seule preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Todd? le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix bien plus consternée et découragée que furieuse.

Todd la prit par les épaules, plongeant ses yeux verts-dorés dans les siens:

- Je promet de tout t'expliquer, petite humaine. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant, il nous faut sortir d'ici au plus vite!

Comme pour marquer ses dires, Kenny s'avança respectueusement vers son Chef:

- Commandant, les humains d'Atlantis ne sont plus très loin. J'ai reçu également le message que presque tous nos ennemis ont été éliminés.

Entretemps, Declan et Alexandra s'étaient avancés vers leurs parents et Todd, complètement oublieux de la présence de son officier subalterne wraith, prit à tour de rôle ses enfants dans ses bras et les serra contre lui avec effusion. Il avait eu tellement peur de les perdre!

Au loin retentissait le _tacatac_ régulier des P90 et Sara réalisa enfin que son frère John ainsi et son équipe de secours approchaient. La jeune femme jeta un regard prolongé sur le cadavre de Michael, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que ce dément était bel et bien mort et ne ferait jamais plus aucun mal dans la galaxie. Elle fut fascinée par la peau d'apparence cristallisée de son corps, alors qu'il aurait eu l'air plutôt d'une momie desséchée, s'il avait servi de repas à Todd.

Puis elle réalisa soudain quelque chose. Elle agrippa le bras du Commandant Suprême pour attirer son attention:

- Il...il faut tout détruire! dit-elle d'une voix frénétique. _**Il **_m'a forcé à travailler pour lui, à transférer dans ses ordinateurs tout mon savoir sur le traitement transgénique en vue de créer sa propre race naturelle d'hybrides. Il faut s'assurer que _plus jamais_ un autre clone de lui-même ne puisse renaître et recommencer son oeuvre démoniaque, en créant d'autres de ces créatures!

-Tu as raison! dit Todd. Où sont ses laboratoires?

-Juste ici, collés sur cette prison.

Todd hocha affirmativement la tête et ordonna mentalement à Kenny de s'occuper de faire évacuer les jumeaux et Sara.

- Suis-le, ordonna-t-il à sa Compagne en la prenant à nouveau par les épaules. Je vais m'occuper de tout faire sauter, mais il y a un danger que ces cavernes ne s'effondrent sur elles-même, alors il vous faut courir et rejoindre Sheppard et ses hommes et vous diriger le plus vite possible vers la sortie! Je vais vous rejoindre dans très peu de temps_. VITE!_ Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!

Sara hocha la tête comme une automate et se mit à suivre Kenny et les enfants, commençant à courir.

Resté derrière, Todd sortit d'une des poches de son uniforme une de ces grenades, basées sur le même processus que l'auto-destruction encastrée dans tous les uniformes des drones ou des officiers wraith.

Il s'accroupit et déposa la grenade tout près du corps de Michael, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner en sachant très bien que de faire éclater le corps de l'Abomination empêcherait Sheppard de le ramener sur Atlantis et de le faire autopsier, ce qui aurait immanquablement attiré l'attention des médecins et scientifiques sur la nouvelle arme organique cachée dans sa paume gauche.

Une fois le compte à rebours de huit minutes déclenché, Todd se mit à courir de toutes ses forces avec la grâce et l'habileté du prédateur félin qu'il était, rejoignant les autres vers le salut.

_()()()_

Aussitôt que Sara eut passé la porte de sortie, le soleil éblouissant lui fit plisser les yeux et elle leva ses mains pour les abriter, cherchant parmi les drones et les officiers de Todd ainsi que les figures humaines une silhouette connue. Cela ne lui prit qu'une minute pour enfin l'identifier:

- John!

- Sara! fit John Sheppard en se précipitant vers sa soeur et en l'engouffrant dans ses bras.

Les jumeaux ne firent ni une ni deux et se jetèrent aussi contre les jambes de leur oncle.

Riant de soulagement, Sheppard frotta vigoureusement leur tête échevelé et s'assura d'un coup d'oeil que sa nièce et son neveu n'avaient pas trop souffert de leur kidnapping.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Sara, la tenant à bout de bras.

- Eh bien toi, on dirait que tu as l'air de te mettre dans de drôles de situations d'où il faut continuellement aller te tirer! C'était pas juste supposé être une simple ballade pour aller négocier une nouvelle alliance?

Mais le sourire de John s'évanouit et un pli inquiet se creusa aussitôt dans son front.

Sara était pâle comme la mort et bien qu'elle portait des marques de contusions sur le menton et une joue, c'était plutôt la lueur éteinte dans ses yeux et son apparence générale qui alarma son frère...comme si sa soeur était sur le point de s'effondrer! Comme si aucun esprit n'animait plus son regard, maintenant semblable à l'apparence vide d'un pantin désarticulé.

- Sara...!? demanda Sheppard, tenant la jeune femme à bout de bras, cherchant intensément son regard, constatant que la jeune femme en avait subi bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait apparemment en prendre.

Et Sara détournait les yeux, fuyant ostensiblement son regard.

- Elle...elle a subi un assez grand traumatisme, dit Alex en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Nos deux adorateurs ont été tués. Michael a obligé Mère à travailler pour lui sous la menace, la forçant à lui donner toutes ses connaissances sur le traitement transgénique...

- Pour cela, il a torturé longuement le dernier de nos adorateurs et l'a finalement tué devant ses yeux, compléta Declan d'un ton sinistre.

Sheppard hocha la tête gravement.

Bon. Sara était à bout, il le comprenait bien. Mais elle en avait vu d'autres depuis le moment où elle était partie vivre avec son wraith, réfléchit-il également. Sa soeur était une boule d'énergie, de courage et de folie, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'air si abattue?

C'est comme si elle avait perdu jusqu'à son âme, se dit-il, observant sa soeur d'un air insistant alors que la jeune femme détournait le regard à chaque fois que John tentait de chercher ses yeux pour mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

C'est à ce moment qu'un soudain tremblement ébranla le sol sous leurs pieds, suivi immédiatement d'une explosion violente et d'un ronflement montant. Tous reconnurent le bruit du plafond d'une caverne s'effondrant sur elle-même.

Mais lui parvint soudain un cri:

- Un éboulement! criait le major Lorne qui fit signe aux hommes et aux wraith, toujours près de l'entrée, de se distancer très vite.

- _Opa!_ hurlèrent en coeur les jumeaux, inquiets pour leur père.

Sara avait le regard vide, ses yeux éteints fixés dans la direction de la bouche des caves, ne semblant pas voir, comme si elle était incapable de réaliser que Todd était pourtant encore dans la base qui avait explosée!

Cependant, le wraith en surgit cinq secondes plus tard. Les enfants se précipitèrent au devant de leur père, ainsi que les officiers Kenny et Sam.

Sheppard se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le Commandant wraith.

Le bilan fait après cette mission: tout le monde était sain et sauf, excepté cinq marines, dont trois morts et deux blessés. Ronon Dex s'en sortirait aussi. Du côté des forces wraith, trois drones étaient tombés.

- Todd, dit-il. Heureux de voir que vous vous en êtes sorti et que nous avons pu récupérer Sara et les enfants. Mais cependant, je ne suis pas du tout satisfait car je ne vois _PAS_ le corps de Michael, tel que nous l'avions exigé.

- _Shep-paarde_...dit Todd, forçant un calme apaisant dans sa voix. L'Abomination avait bien sûr prévu de tout détruire de cette base expérimentale, au cas où elle serait découverte par l'ennemi. Quand j'ai compris que tout allait exploser, je me suis organisé pour faire sortir Sara et les jumeaux ainsi que le reste des hommes. Vous auriez voulu que je risque leur vie en perdant mon temps à m'encombrer du corps de notre ennemi? Croyez-moi, il est bel et bien mort. Je l'ai exécuté moi-même!

- Oui oui, c'est son modus operandi habituel, dit Rodney McKay en s'avançant pour mettre son grain de sel. C'est toujours ainsi qu'il a procédé dans le cas de ses autres laboratoires, fit le savant. Souvenez-vous, John, lorsque cette ancienne usine a implosé et s'est effondrée sur nous, après que nous ayons loupé Teyla que Michael avait enlevé et emmené avec lui dans sa fuite?

- Ouais, grommela Sheppard, mais ce qui me surprend, moi, c'est que cette fois-ci Michael avait tout intérêt à conserver ses données, surtout que les jumeaux viennent de me dire que Sara a été forcée de les transférer dans les ordinateurs de son labo, figurez-vous!

Il regarda Todd de haut en bas d'un air narquois, doutant fortement que le wraith ne soit pas plutôt celui qui avait été l'instigateur de cette explosion!

C'est alors qu'une voix faible s'éleva derrière les deux protagonistes:

- Todd l'a tué. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux vus, dit la voix lasse et désincarnée de Sara Sheppard. Maintenant, rentrons. fit la jeune femme, visiblement à bout.

Todd se dirigea vers sa Compagne, satisfait qu'elle n'en ait pas rajouté, qu'elle n'ait pas raconté à Sheppard et aux atlantes la manière dont Michael avait été exécuté.

- Oui, je tiens à vous remercier de votre aide à tous, Sheppard. Maintenant, moi et les miens retournons sur notre ruche. Sara...?

- _**Non.**_

Ce simple mot, prononcé d'une voix ferme et glaciale arrêta net Todd alors qu'il tendait les bras à sa Sara.

La jeune femme ignora le retard interloqué et incrédule du wraith et elle se tourna résolument vers son frère, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine, tout son corps frémissant d'épuisement.

- Retournes avec les enfants sur la ruche, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par le fait qu'elle parlait tout contre la poitrine de son frère. Moi, je vais sur Atlantis. J'ai besoin de...réfléchir. De me distancer de tout cela.

Tout le monde fut surpris par le ton à la fois dégoûté et résolu de la jeune femme. Pas seulement Todd, mais surtout son frère.

_«Oh là, se dit Sheppard. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sara? On dirait qu'elle a subi tout un choc!»._

- Euh...bien sûr! dit-il finalement en tapant fraternellement le dos de Sara et en lançant un sourire d'excuse en direction du wraith.

- J'accompagne _Ada,_ dit hâtivement Alexandra en marchant vers son père, le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Ne sois pas inquiet _Opa_, je vais m'occuper d'elle...

- Moi, je retourne sur la ruche, dit Declan en se tenant aux côtés de son père.

- Sara...? dit encore une fois le wraith, décontenancé, levant une main hésitante pour l'inviter encore une fois à le suivre.

Sara leva la tête et observa pendant quelques secondes le visage de Todd. Bien qu'il eut l'air profondément blessé et inquiet de la voir ainsi, il était loin le temps où le wraith aurait marché vers elle avec une allure imposante et avec sa voix tyrannique de stentor, lui ordonnant simplement de lui obéir et de le suivre sans questionner son autorité!

- J'ai...besoin de quelques jours, dit-elle. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne pars avec toi. Je retourne sur Atlantis. C'est ce qu'il me faut pour le moment...

Teyla s'était remise de son étonnement et elle fut la première à s'approcher de Sara et à la prendre par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle.

Carson Becket s'avança et toucha son autre bras, souriant à la jeune femme puis se retournant vers le Commandant wraith:

- Mais bien sûr, Todd comprend, n'est-ce-pas? fit-il en souriant faiblement, lançant un regard presque suppliant vers le Commandant wraith. Sara va se reposer parmi nous et nous allons l'accueillir ainsi qu'Alexandra...et prendre bien soin d'elles.

Todd se redressa, raidissant son dos et hochant sèchement la tête en grommelant, puis il fit signe à son fils et à ses officiers et ses drones de le suivre.

- Je resterai en contact avec vous, Commandant...assura Alexandra en se retournant ensuite pour suivre sa mère et son oncle.

Tout le groupe d'humains se mit en marche pour aller rejoindre les jumpers atterris plus loin.

Teyla avait entouré les épaules de Sara et lui parlait doucement, d'une voix réconfortante.

John Sheppard regarda les deux femmes déambuler tranquillement devant lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une plus grande inquiétude en observant la démarche de sa soeur.

Les épaules de la jeune femme étaient affaissées, son dos arrondi de fatigue et sa tête baissée contre sa poitrine. Son attitude était étrangement soumise...elle marchait sans but, se laissant traîner par les bras que Teyla avait passé autour de ses épaules, la dirigeant comme une enfant à qui on viendrait de casser son jouet préféré.

Sheppard s'avança un peu et observa son profil de biais.

Les traits de Sara étaient tourmentés, son menton tuméfié pendait, sa bouche entrouverte comme si elle allait parler mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler comme si elle se retenait de peine et de misère pour ne pas sangloter.

- Hey, petite soeur! fit-il en courant pour se mettre à son côté, Teyla s'éloignant pour lui laisser la place. Tout est terminé maintenant, tout ce cauchemar est fini, Michael est bel et bien mort, n'est-ce-pas?

Sara hocha deux fois la tête, laissant John tapoter gentiment son épaule, tentant maladroitement de la réconforter.

- Alors pas besoin de nous faire cette mine angoissée et puis après tout, tu auras droit à des petites vacances bien méritées auprès de nous sur Atlantis, c'est pas rien ça! ajouta-t-il d'un sourire et d'un ton de voix qui se voulaient revigorant.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui rendit pas son sourire et continua à avancer comme une machine bien huilée, mais sans âme.

Alexandra leva le regard sur son oncle et lui fit un sourire ferme et confiant, plaçant sa petite main dans la main molle de sa mère.

Une fois à bord du jumper, Alex et Sara s'installèrent dans les sièges arrières, côte-à-côte.

La petite hybride se serra doucement contre Sara et murmura:

- Tout ira bien..._maman._

Sara était si perdue dans ses pensées moroses qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que sa fille avait utilisé pour la première fois le mot si humain qui était la traduction de _Ada_, ce mot que presque tous les enfants de la terre prononçaient avec amour, lorsqu'ils regardaient leur mère avec adoration.

(à suivre)


	26. Chapter 26

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXVI_

**Sur la ruche de Todd….. **

Le Commandant Kenny attendait dans l'antichambre du laboratoire principal.

Depuis que son Chef Suprême était revenu sur la ruche mais sans la présence de sa Compagne à ses côtés, le Commandant s'était plongé dans le mutisme et avait délégué les pouvoirs de navigation et de commandement de la ruche à son Second, se consacrant pleinement à ses travaux scientifiques, travaillant sans relâche en s'isolant dans son laboratoire.

Kenny avait une petite idée du pourquoi l'Aîné lui avait expressément envoyé cette sommation mentale...

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps alors que les grandes portes sifflèrent avec leur bruit habituel de succion en s'ouvrant. Un autre commandement mental, bref et sec, l'invita à pénétrer dans l'antre du Commandant Suprême.

Todd prit un bon deux minutes pour observer pensivement la fenêtre sur laquelle il travaillait sur son ordinateur, poussant finalement un petit soupir excédé en se tournant vers son ex-second.

- Commandant…dit Kenny en s'avançant respectueusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avaler péniblement sa salive.

Nouant ses mains derrière son dos et se mettant à marcher lentement de long en large, Todd se mit ensuite à se frotter la barbiche pour finir par se tourner brusquement vers l'autre :

-Vous devez bien vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai sommé, commença Todd, ses traits pourtant immuables.

Kenny n'était pas du genre à reculer ni à nier la responsabilité de ses actes, mais derrière la façade impavide de son supérieur, il n'ignorait pas que l'humeur exécrable et la violence imprévisible de l'Aîné pourraient refaire surface à tout moment!

En effet, c'était ainsi depuis que la Compagne n'était pas revenue avec eux après le succès de leur mission de sauvetage et de l'éclatante défaite de leur ennemi enfin éliminé; elle avait décidé de séjourner sur Atlantis, plutôt que de rejoindre la ruche. Et le wraith se demandait pourquoi diable l'Aîné ne l'avait pas tout simplement ramenée par la peau du cou avec lui?

Peu importe la raison, - et Kenny n'avait absolument pas à questionner son supérieur là-dessus! - la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il allait servir de bouc émissaire à la colère refoulée de l'ancien wraith.

Il hésita donc avant de répondre, optant pour une prudence excessive….

….ce qui lui valut tout de suite un violent coup de fouet mental de la part de l'Aîné.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter….commandant! cracha Todd. Je veux entendre de votre bouche l'aveu de ce que je sais déjà!

Cela prit toute sa force physique et sa vigueur psychique pour ne pas tomber alors que Kenny vacilla en crispant les traits de son visage sous la douleur vive qui lui était infligée par le Chef Suprême. Il recula de deux pas, mais réussit à reprendre contenance.

Il inclina sa tête en signe de respect et de soumission :

-Vous avez senti l'émergence de la vie en la présence de ma concubine humaine, dit l'ancien second. Je voulais justement venir vous en avertir plus tôt, mais nous avions comme vous le savez des considérations plus urgentes lorsque votre Compa..-

- Je n'accepte pas ce genre d'excuses! le coupa l'Aîné d'une voix menaçante. En effet j'ai senti une conscience hybride, dès que le Docteur Novak est montée à bord. J'étais furieux que vous ayez ainsi outrepassé les règles claires que j'ai pourtant établies lorsque je vous ai ordonné de continuer les simulations, tant que nous ne jugerions pas en commun qu'il n'y avait _**plus**_ aucun danger à donner le traitement génique à une femelle humaine. Mais j'ai laissé passer du temps…espérant que vous viendriez vous-même m'expliquer _**pourquoi**_ vous avez décidé de transgresser le règlement!

- Commandant, je...

Le wraith subalterne fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

L'Aîné avait simplement croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, une attitude qu'il avait copié avec le temps sur celle de sa Compagne humaine lorsqu'elle était mécontente et se fermait ainsi à la communication.

Que pouvait dire le wraith à son supérieur alors qu'il s'était visiblement laisser entraîner dans cette décision, ceci sous l'influence de Lindsay Novak?

Il savait pourtant ce qu'il risquait et le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort sur-le-champ il y a quelques secondes, réaction qui aurait été dans la norme wraith chez son chef il y a seulement quelques années, prouvait que l'Aîné avait également évolué avec le temps, cela sous l'influence d'une humaine qu'il avait prise comme Compagne…

….mais Kenny ne pouvait pas donner ceci comme exemple à son chef. Le lui mettre sous le nez aurait été….._**trop.**_

- Je n'ai pas d'excuse en effet. dit-il finalement. Nous en sommes venus tous deux à la conclusion que les simulations s'étaient révélées amplement suffisantes. Le Docteur Novak m'a également pris de court en prenant sur elle-même de commencer le traitement sur Atlantis, _**sans**_ en aviser personne….même pas moi! Lorsqu'elle est venue la semaine d'après et a partagé mes quartiers, elle m'a alors mise au courant et nous avons étudié tous les résultats et les réactions qu'elle a observés et mis sur une fiche informatisée. J'ai alors constaté qu'elle n'avait subi vraiment que très peu d'effets secondaires. En fait, rien à voir avec les effets fâcheux qui ont presque tué votre Compagne il y a des années…

- Mmm. fit Todd. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pu contrôler ce qu'elle a entrepris de faire sur Atlantis, mais…comment a-t-elle bien pu vous convaincre de prendre à votre tour votre part du traitement? Vous n'aviez pas reçu tous deux mon autorisation!

Cette fois, le Commandant Suprême avait haussé le ton, outré par la désobéissance de son officier. Kenny garderait peut-être sa vie, mais il se demanda s'il en serait de même pour sa position dans la hiérarchie militaire wraith, dès qu'il sortirait de cette pièce?

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

- Elle m'a…convaincu d'une façon plutôt…disons que j'étais dans le début d'un de mes cycles et qu'elle a profité d'un moment de faiblesse alors que nous étions..-

Kenny fut interrompu par un éclat de rire tonitruant venant du Commandant en face de lui, dont les traits du visage venaient de passer à un état dur et cruel à cet éclat arrogant et moqueur dans ses yeux, sa tête rejetée en arrière et sa bouche ouverte sur un grand rire hilare.

- Commandant…? grogna un Kenny à la fois confus et contrarié dans son orgueil de wraith.

Todd se calma instantanément et vint se planter directement devant son officier, une lueur évaluatrice et condescendante dans les yeux :

- Ahhhh! Au lit donc, commandant…dit-il en laissant traîner un accent faussement surpris dans sa voix. Un moment de…faiblesse? Ah tiens donc! N'étiez-vous pas celui qui, lorsque j'ai ramené ma Compagne humaine sur ce vaisseau, est venu me trouver à de nombreuses répétitions pour me rappeler bien hardiment et fièrement que _«ces_ _humaines ne font qu'affaiblir un wraith en position de hautes responsabilités»?_ Que j'aurais dû poursuivre le but d'acquérir une reine de notre espèce plutôt et en faire ma véritable compagne, au lieu de m'encombrer d'une misérable humaine qui allait affaiblir mon pouvoir au sein de cette alliance? S'il-vous-plaît…admettez que c'est bien _**vous**_ qui avez prononcé ces paroles?

L'Aîné avait l'air de franchement s'amuser! réalisa Kenny. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il répliqua sur un ton toutefois prudent :

- Oui je l'avoue mon Commandant…toutefois, vous m'avez souvent dit vous-même de m'ouvrir, de faire fi de notre fierté wraith et de ma propre étroitesse d'esprit pour aller au-delà de nos différences avec notre «nourriture» et de faire place à la curiosité et au désir d'en apprendre plus sur nos alliés humains d'Atlantis. Alors j'ai suivi vos conseils, si je peux me permettre!

Todd retint une autre envie de rire aux éclats, reconnaissant là l'audace et le courage de ce wraith qui l'avait bien longtemps si bien servi comme Second, puis qu'il avait promu comme commandant un jour, justement sous l'insistance de Sara Sheppard.

Il se faisait maintenant mettre sous le nez ses propres conseils envers le jeune wraith; mais ce commandant qui se servait de ses propres mots comme argument de défense n'allait pas s'en sortir sans une bonne leçon, décida-t-il.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh oui! Je vous ai bel et bien encouragé à ouvrir votre esprit et à cesser de vos agripper à des principes désuets, surtout lorsque nous avons pris une tangente différente et avons décidé d'éviter notre propre extinction en cessant de nous nourrir de force vitale…et surtout en tentant de créer une nouvelle race wraith par la prise de ce traitement transgénique. Cependant, vous avez oublié vos devoirs envers moi, commandant.

Il marchait autour du malheureux subordonné en faisant un cercle étroit de plus en plus menaçant autour de lui. Mais ce ne furent que ses mots qui résonnèrent durement lorsque Todd s'arrêta en face de Kenny, abaissant sa tête léonienne et enfonçant à la fois son esprit dominateur dans celui de l'autre, ainsi que le regard glacial et autoritaire de ses yeux dans ceux de son ex-second :

- Vous avez laissé une simple et faible humaine, toute aussi brillante scientifiquement soit-elle, se servir de vos envies sexuelles pour vous imposer de sauter tout de suite à l'étape réelle au lieu de refuser d'une façon non-équivoque, de lui expliquer que vos ordres étaient de strictement vous en tenir aux protocoles des simulations virtuelles que nous avions établis! Je me demande réellement, commandant….et je suis en train de considérer le fait que vous ne méritez peut-être plus ce titre!...lequel d'entre nous deux a oublié _**qui**_ il était vis-à-vis d'un humain…lequel a fait preuve du plus lamentable acte de faiblesse? Votre complaisance et votre déficience en tant que celui qui doit dominer dans votre couple est inacceptable!

Todd s'était éloigné en coup de vent de son subalterne, ses mains croisées derrière son dos, laissant mijoter volontairement le wraith qu'il entendit avaler péniblement d'une façon audible.

- En effet, Commandant. Vous avez entièrement raison. Sans vouloir me défendre, elle m'a fait cependant valoir de bons points. Elle est celle qui a amélioré grandement votre formule et ses compétences de généticienne accomplie m'ont persuadé que nous n'avions plus réellement besoin de simulations virtuelles et que le traitement était au point, sans danger pour l'organisme des femelles humaines. Elle a également plaidé le fait qu'elle est maintenant dans l'âge de la quarantaine, ce qui est tard biologiquement pour cette espèce pour l'enfantement. Comme vous étiez absent et fort occupé avec la reine au moment où tous ces évènements se sont produits, Lindsay a…._insisté_ pour que nous passions tout de suite à l'étape de la procréation.

Mais le Commandant Suprême avait toujours le dos tourné et ne bougeait pas, ne donnant aucun signe qu'il allait reprendre la parole. Baissant la tête, effondré, Kenny ajouta :

- Vous désirez que je lui demande d'interrompre sa gestation, Commandant?

Surpris, Todd se tourna et marcha lentement devant son officier subalterne :

- Non. Je sens que ce jeune esprit en elle est fort et viable et s'accroche fermement à la vie. Je suis mécontent que vous ayez transgressé une de mes règles, mais le mal est fait et l'expérience doit continuer. Je crois que le Docteur Novak s'est mise sous la protection médicale de ma Compagne, alors nous allons la laisser poursuivre sa gestation et si tout se poursuit bien et qu'elle met bat un nouvel hybride en santé, alors il n'y aura aucune raison de poursuivre les simulations virtuelles. Votre concubine a pris sur elle le risque de servir de cobaye, alors laissons-la assumer cette partie.

Kenny ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, alors il est bien clair entre nous cependant que vous devrez me rapporter TOUT au sujet de cette expérience, et ne PLUS transgresser mes ordres! fit Todd en haussant la voix.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, Commandant! répliqua Kenny, au garde-à-vous.

- Vous allez bien sûr m'envoyer derechef le Docteur Novak. Je dois lui rappeler..quelques-unes des règles de cette alliance.

Le ton de voix de l'Aîné était si menaçant et autoritaire que Kenny blêmit, enfin si cela était possible pour un wraith!

- Co…Commandant? Lindsay a peur de vous. Elle s'attendait bien sûr à ce que vous la convoquiez, mais puis-je vous demander de vous montrer compréhensif? Elle est fort nerveuse de vous faire face maintenant et dans son état, ce ne serait pas bon pour..-

- Oh. Elle a peur? l'interrompit Todd d'une voix pleine de fiel. Eh bien elle le devrait! Elle s'est amusée à détourner un de mes hauts officiers de ses devoirs envers moi et cette alliance. Je dois donc lui rappeler que ce ne sont _pas_ les humains, même ceux venant de la terre, qui vont tenter d'influencer et de décider des politiques des wraith! Ne craignez rien, continua Todd d'une voix plus rassurante. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, mais il faut que tout soit clair dans la tête du Docteur Novak. J'ai besoin de son entière coopération maintenant….si elle ne peut comprendre qu'elle n'a _aucun droit_ d'interférer entre vous et les ordres que _JE_ vous donne, alors elle ne sera plus la bienvenue sur cette ruche, enceinte ou non! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Tout-à-fait, mon Commandant. Dois-je vous l'envoyer à un moment précis? Elle ne doit revenir ici que dans une semaine.

- Cela me convient. Vous pouvez disposer, Commandant…

Kenny fut amplement soulagé en se retournant pour quitter le laboratoire, se rendant compte qu'il conservait le commandement de sa ruche. Mais soudain, la voix du Commandant Suprême le rappela :

- Oh….j'allais oublier, fit la voix légèrement malicieuse de l'Aîné. Étant donné que ma Compagne passe…quelques jours sur Atlantis, elle ne peut évidemment pas s'occuper de ses missions diplomatiques. J'ai reçu un rapport récemment au sujet d'une de nos planètes principales d'adorateurs, un monde appelé Calahro. Il semble que la première récolte de cette année ait été un tel succès en abondance et en qualité, que nous ayons reçu une invitation pour participer aux célébrations annuelles. Sara étant…indisponible, j'ai songé à un représentant wraith qui pourrait les gracier de sa présence pendant cette petite fête des vendanges, ceci pour bien sûr solidifier les nouveaux liens de négociations que nous avons maintenant avec ces humains….

Le visage légèrement ennuyé par ce discours qui lui semblait insignifiant et qui ne le regardait pas de toute façon, les traits de Kenny demeurèrent impassibles. Mais comme le Commandant avait cessé de parler et le fixait avec une lueur goguenarde, il devint brusquement évident au wraith que c'était _LUI_ qui allait remplacer Sara Sheppard pour cette mission embêtante d'ambassadeur...

- Mais….mais Commandant, dit Kenny d'un ton circonspect, je…je suis déjà pris par mes propres responsabilités en tant que haut officier responsable de ma propre ruche et..-

- Commandant! Vous _osez encore une fois_ remettre en question mes ordres? siffla l'Aîné, sa voix froide et coupante trahie par une lueur de suffisance et d'amusement dans ses yeux.

«Ah bien sûr! réalisa Kenny. Il venait de recevoir son châtiment pour avoir cédé aveuglément et faiblement à «son» humaine!».

Le wraith se mit encore une fois en position de soumission, abaissant profondément sa tête, mettant un genou par terre et ouvrant largement ses bras.

- Je suis bien sûr totalement à vos ordres, mon Commandant!

- Oh oui, vous l'êtes….grinça l'autre. Pour ce qui est du commandement de votre ruche, je crois que votre propre second est assez digne de confiance pour cette tâche intérimaire. Je m'attends évidemment à ce que vous me donniez votre entière disponibilité en tant qu'ambassadeur pour ces missions de négociations et de paix, en remplacement de ma Compagne. Libérez-vous pour disons….un mois. Et peut-être plus au besoin, nous verrons!

Kenny reçut la permission de se lever et de quitter.

Irrité, il reprit l'attitude habituelle de ses traits aigres et fermés, sa bouche amincie en une ligne pleine d'amertume.

Il sortit, ayant l'intention de parler le plus vite possible à Lindsay Novak. Il avait la conviction que la conversation entre eux ne serait pas agréable du tout, mais il devait mettre les choses fermement au clair :

Lindsay pouvait quelquefois le faire tourner en bourrique, mais plus jamais elle ne devrait tenter de lui faire oublier **_qui_** il était : un wraith digne de ce nom, supérieur….et au service de leur alliance, non au service des caprices d'une femelle humaine en chaleur!

_()()()()()()()()_

**Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis….. **

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? fit de sa voix suraigüe Rodney McKay. Hier soir, je suis allée jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements. Sa fille m'a ouvert et m'a menée jusqu'à sa chambre, mais elle n'a même pas daigné lever les yeux sur moi! Elle reste là, étendue sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, hébétée, regardant le plafond. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu tout ce que je lui ai dit. Elle refuse de nous laisser la réconforter. Croyez-vous que votre sœur est dans son état normal, Sheppard? Sara est-elle malade, choquée, consciente même de son environnement?

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table dans un coin discret de la cafétéria. John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Evan Lorne et le Docteur Carson Becket.

- Non Rodney, elle n'est pas malade et elle est consciente de son environnement! Hier, le Docteur Keller est venue à sa chambre alors que j'étais avec Sara. Elle lui a demandé clairement de venir jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour passer un scan. Sara s'est levée sans rien dire et l'a suivie jusqu'à la table d'examen. Elle s'est laissée examiner par le doc sans un mot, sans résister et en obéissant à toutes ses instructions. Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec son état physique, même son cerveau est ok….

- Je confirme! fit la voix d'une personne venant vers eux.

Les atlantes réunis tournèrent leur tête vers Jennifer Keller qui venait se joindre à eux, un plateau-repas dans ses mains. Rodney McKay fit tout de suite de la place à sa fiancée, tassant d'une main impatiente les pieds bottés de Ronon Dex qui avait pris la chaise d'à côté pour se mettre largement à son aise. McKay salua Jennifer d'un «bonjour chérie!» et d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Comme dit le colonel, reprit Keller, je n'ai rien noté d'anormal avec l'état de santé de Sara, à part un état certain d'épuisement; probablement parce qu'elle a travaillé très fort sur leurs recherches scientifiques et qu'elle a aussi voyagé pas mal hors monde pour ses missions de négociations pour l'alliance. Son scan cérébral ne révèle aucune anomalie non plus.

- Alors pourquoi elle reste dans cet état prostré? demanda le major Lorne.

- Elle m'inquiète, dit Teyla à son tour. Elle n'accepte _que_ la présence de sa fille dans sa chambre. Alex dort avec elle et lui amène tous ses repas. Elle a accepté hier soir d'aller prendre l'air avec la petite sur le balcon, mais lorsqu'elle m'a vu faire un mouvement pour aller les rejoindre, elle m'a saluée d'une façon distante et s'est ensuite éclipsée avec sa fille pour retourner à ses quartiers. Et vous, avez-vous réussi à la faire sortir de son mutisme, Docteur? dit l'athosienne en se tournant vers Carson Becket. Vous étiez proche d'elle lorsqu'elle travaillait encore comme médecin et scientifique sur Atlantis…

- Hélas, Sara refuse de répondre lorsque je lui pose des questions sur ce qui peut bien s'être passé pendant son kidnapping et après, sur ce qui l'a rendu dans cet état! J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas suivi Todd et aussi pourquoi elle a eu cette étrange attitude avec lui, lorsqu'il est venu la délivrer des mains de Michael. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tout simplement tranquille. Elle a même refusé l'aide du nouveau psy de la cité, le Docteur Drake. Et lorsque j'ai insisté, elle m'a chassé plutôt cavalièrement!

- …faut dire qu'il est loin d'avoir le doigté de Kate Heightmeyer! se plaignit Rodney McKay.

- En effet, sa perte a laissé un trou immense….dit Teyla, se rappelant trop bien la mort de la brillante et douce psychiatre qui était décédée il y a un an, lors du phénomène de ce cristal hallucinogène que l'équipe avait ramené sur Atlantis et qui avait commencé à tuer certains membres de l'équipe, par le biais de cauchemars provoquant une crise cardiaque.

Un silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Celui qui avait l'air le plus soucieux, c'était John Sheppard.

Constatant le visage assombri et le pli perplexe sur le visage du colonel, McKay se tourna vers lui :

- Et vous Sheppard, avez-vous réussi à ce qu'elle se confie à vous? Après tout, c'est votre petite sœur. Est-ce que ce maudit grand insecte vert lui aurait fait quelque chose, par hasard? Parce que si c'est le cas….

Le savant canadien fut appuyé par un grognement venant de Ronon Dex qui sortit son arme-laser en la faisant tournoyer habilement entre ses doigts, ce qui ne laissa _aucun doute_ à personne sur le mauvais sort qu'il pourrait faire subir au Commandant wraith….allié ou pas!

Sheppard hocha vivement et négativement la tête.

- Oh, je ne crois pas! Vous avez tous vu comment était Todd lorsqu'il est venu ici pour quérir notre aide pour retrouver Sara et ses enfants? J'ai cru vraiment qu'il allait devenir complètement fou d'inquiétude! Et bien qu'il se soit montré efficace et imperturbable alors que nous avons tous travaillé fort dans l'espoir de les trouver rapidement, notre ami a fait des efforts immenses pour cacher sa fébrilité et son désespoir. Ça, je connais assez Todd maintenant pour vous dire qu'il se faisait vraiment du mouron pour Sara et ses gosses!

- J'ai cependant senti quelque chose dans leur connexion, dit Teyla. Un genre de…perturbation.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'athosienne, soudain inquiets et intéressés. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait être fiable au sujet des échanges mentaux entre wraith et humains, c'était bien Teyla Emmagan, à cause de son ADN wraith justement!

- Et c'est maintenant que vous en parlez? dit Carson Becket d'un ton déçu et mécontent. Teyla, si vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait mieux nous faire comprendre ce par quoi est en train de passer notre amie, ce que ressent Sara Sheppard, alors il faut le dire!

Teyla hocha négativement sa tête.

- Non, non, je n'ai rien «lu» en elle ou même dans l'esprit de Todd! Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai observé lors du sauvetage. Elle a refusé de renouer le lien qui les unit. Il en a été surpris, mais il a respecté son choix de ne pas le faire. C'est comme si elle avait subi une grande déception. Et depuis ce temps, je la sens comme…déconnectée. Oui, c'est ça!

Autour de la table, les participants de cette petite assemblée du midi ruminèrent en silence les paroles de Teyla.

- J'imagine que tout le monde a son point de rupture, dit finalement le Docteur Keller. Sara m'a semblé terriblement lasse lors de mon examen. Elle était morose et ne souriait pas lorsque je tentais d'alléger l'atmosphère et de plaisanter…elle détournait le regard pour ne pas croiser le mien et elle m'a répondu tout le long d'un ton monocorde, et encore…juste le strict nécessaire! C'est comme si quelque chose s'était produit…comme lorsqu'on en a tellement supporté qu'un jour, il y a cette fameuse goutte qui fait déborder le vase et on ne peut tout simplement en prendre une de plus…

John Sheppard claqua des doigts et hocha vivement la tête en accord.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça! Et cela ne ressemble vraiment, mais _VRAIMENT PAS DU TOUT_ à ma sœur. Elle est plutôt du genre crâneur, à foncer et à utiliser toutes ses expériences négatives pour justement les retourner à son avantage et en faire sa force! Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous étions là, impuissants, en train d'assister sur l'écran à sa torture par la main de Todd, lors de son kidnapping par Kolya?

- Et comment, que nous nous en souvenons…fit Carson Becket avec une sorte de frisson d'horreur. Je l'ai trouvé si courageuse de tenir bon et de passer à travers tout ça!

- Justement, dit Sheppard. Ma nièce Alex dit que sa mère a assisté à la torture d'un de leurs serviteurs par Michael. Mais Sara est brave et elle est capable de se sortir de ce genre de choc post-traumatique, bien mieux que le commun des mortels! Elle l'a déjà fait. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé cette fois-ci?

- Ses enfants….murmura Jennifer Keller.

- Oui, confirma Teyla. N'importe quelle mère comprendrait cela! Elle devait être prête à tout concéder, à tout sacrifier pour que ses enfants s'en sortent sans mal, sains et saufs, même si ça signifiait rester derrière et donner sa vie pour eux. Et quand elle a réalisé que Michael avait annulé l'effet de leurs traqueurs subspatiaux par un champ de force, elle a dû céder au découragement et s'effondrer. Elle a perdu espoir que Todd et nos équipes la retrouvent. Elle a perdu toute espérance pour elle, mais surtout pour ses jumeaux…

Ronon Dex poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- Eh bien, qu'attend donc Woolsey pour retourner le Docteur Drake sur terre? Teyla, vous êtes bien meilleure comme psy que ce prétentieux! ricana le grand satédien.

Carson lança un regard courroucé vers Ronon pour lui rappeler de garder ses opinions déplorables sur le nouveau psychiatre pour lui-même…quoiqu'en majorité, les gens assis autour de cette table étaient assez en accord avec lui!

Mais John Sheppard était toujours pensif, ses traits tourmentés.

- Quoi John, qu'y a-t-il? demanda la perceptive Teyla.

- Je crois que ma nièce sait quelque chose. Elle monte la garde auprès de Sara comme un chien de berger. Et si elle est restée ici sur Atlantis au lieu de regagner la ruche avec son père et son frère, c'est qu'elle doit en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas!

- Vous croyez qu'elle protège un truc que Todd ne veut pas que nous découvrions? dit Ronon d'un ton sarcastique. Ça ne serait pas surprenant de la part de ce salaud de wraith!

Bien que le commentaire du satédien fut pertinent et reflète un peu ce que Sheppard pensait, ce dernier soupira et passa sa main ouverte dans sa chevelure hirsute.

- Oh là, c'est de la présomption de dire ça! fit-il. Mais je vais tenter d'en savoir plus….ce qui me dérange cependant, c'est que nous n'avons pas réussi à constater de visu que Michael était bel et bien mort et qu'il ne sera plus jamais une menace pour cette galaxie.

- Ah! Je ne suis donc pas le seul à penser que cette explosion tombait à un moment pas mal commode pour Todd! ironisa Rodney.

- Pourtant, vous nous avez affirmé que c'était la façon de faire habituelle de Michael, parce qu'il se débarrasse toujours de toutes les preuves en faisant exploser ses bases d'expérimentation lorsqu'elles sont attaquées, rétorqua Ronon.

Teyla observait le colonel Sheppard qui triturait maintenant son menton.

Sheppard soupira encore une fois et se leva soudain :

- Bon. Je pense que je vais aller faire une autre petite visite dans les quartiers de Sara. Si elle refuse toujours de me répondre, elle va à tout le moins m'écouter! Quant à Alexandra, elle va devoir me fournir un peu plus de réponses qu'elle n'en a données jusqu'à maintenant…

- Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne, John? demanda Teyla en se levant également.

- Merci, mais non…je crois que vous avez vu juste avec votre analyse de l'état mental de Sara, Teyla. Mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que j'aille la voir seul cette fois-ci.

- Monsieur Woolsey aimerait que votre sœur aille le voir le plus vite possible pour lui faire un rapport plus détaillé de ce qui s'est passé dans le labo de Michael avant que nous la sauvions, ajouta le major Lorne.

- Ouais, je sais! dit John Sheppard, réticent. Quoiqu'elle ne fasse officiellement plus partie de notre équipe, je peux comprendre que notre directeur souhaite avoir des détails de la part de Sara, surtout que nous n'avons pu confirmer réellement de nos propres yeux le décès de Michael. Pas de cadavre….

Il eut une expression mi-figue mi-raisin et poussa un petit grognement excédé.

- Alors j'y vais tout de suite, termina Sheppard. On se voit plus tard! fit-il en s'éloignant et en saluant le reste de l'équipe.

_()()()_

**Dans les quartiers de Sara Sheppard….**

- Bon, écoutes Alexandra, j'aurais quelques petites questions pour toi et il serait important que tu y répondes le plus franchement..enfin, je veux dire le mieux possible. On est d'accord?

John Sheppard fourragea dans sa chevelure indisciplinée et fit un sourire encourageant à sa nièce. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le minuscule salon attenant à la chambre où Sara se reposait.

Sheppard était mal à l'aise. Il avait passé un bon vingt minutes à parler avec Sara. _Non, se dit-il….plutôt à monologuer encore une fois et à tenter de faire lever_ _son intérêt, mais sans succès!_

Et maintenant il faisait face à la fille de sa sœur, cette enfant en train de devenir une jeune fille que le colonel adorait tout autant que son frère Declan, mais dont le visage impassible le rendait inconfortable en ce moment même...parce qu'actuellement, elle lui faisait terriblement penser à Todd! Les traits de son visage étaient attentifs et immuables, ses yeux terriblement brillants et il se rappela les nombreuses fois où leur allié wraith avait séjourné dans la cité atlante, soit volontairement ou non, travaillant dans les labos avec Sara et McKay ou encore, bien gardé dans l'enclos de l'unité carcérale.

Le wraith scrutait alors le visage des humains, observant attentivement le comportement des atlantes, accumulant dans sa mémoire tout autant leurs paroles que leurs actions, ne manquant aucune occasion de conserver ces informations et de s'en servir plus tard….personne en effet ne pouvait dire que ce maudit wraith n'était pas malin, observateur et opportuniste!

Présentement, la petite regardait son oncle de la même manière que son paternel, mais aussi avec cette innocence de l'enfance dans ses yeux wraith, pourtant du même vert que ceux de Sara.

Mais déjà, Alex lui répondait :

- Bien sûr oncle John. Qu'aimerais-tu savoir?

Sheppard crut avoir rêvé lorsqu'il vit un petit éclair fait à la fois d'appréhension et de ruse dans les yeux de sa nièce, mais elle reprit immédiatement une expression ouverte de collaboration.

- Comme tu l'as constaté, ta mère ne veut toujours pas parler, même à moi, son propre frère. Je viens de passer un bon vingt minutes à tenter de l'amadouer, mais elle ne s'est même pas retournée pour me regarder! Et nous sommes TOUS inquiets ici. Moi, les Docteurs Becket et Keller, monsieur Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney…et tous ses autres amis. Ce n'est pas du tout elle, Alex…tu en conviendras!

- Elle a subi un très grand choc, dit Alexandra d'une voix monocorde, un peu fatiguée de se répéter.

- Oui oui, c'est ce que tu dis continuellement lorsqu'on cherche à comprendre son comportement étrange, dit John un peu agacé, tentant d'amoindrir la pointe de critique dans sa voix. Mais je connais ma sœur depuis plus longtemps que toi, ma chérie. J'ai travaillé quelques années avec elle lorsqu'elle est venue sur Atlantis pour faire partie de l'équipe scientifique et médicale et lorsqu'elle s'est également jointe aux missions hors monde sous mon commandement….hors, Sara est bien sûr humaine et sujette aux chocs post-traumatiques comme tout le monde après une mission particulièrement dangereuse, mais elle a une grande force et s'en est toujours bien remise. N'est-ce pas normal que nous nous posions tous des questions sur son état presque comateux? Cela fait cinq jours maintenant, et elle ne veut même pas se joindre à nous pour les repas…elle reste allongée sur son lit ou sur le divan et ne veut voir personne, sauf toi. Dis-moi sincèrement ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Alex. J'aime ma sœur, je ne veux que comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir mieux l'aider.

Un éclair de compassion passa dans les yeux de félin de sa nièce et Sheppard se réjouit d'enfin voir un peu d'humanité sur ce visage qui avait vieilli bien trop vite. Mais le masque imperturbable wraith se remit aussitôt en place.

- Et pourtant, fit la petite en souriant tranquillement, il s'est passé exactement ce que je vous ai dit : sur la planète, nous avons été rencontrés par les représentants du peuple de Vorakia. Tout se passait assez bien jusqu'à ce que Declan et moi soyons drogués et plongés dans un sommeil artificiel, lors du repas de bienvenue. Puis ce Michael est arrivé et ma mère s'est rendue compte que les vorakiens étaient ses complices. Il nous a enlevés et a assassiné ceux qui l'avaient pourtant aidé, puis nous nous sommes réveillés sur une des bases de notre ravisseur, sans savoir où nous étions et _SANS_ aucun moyen de communiquer avec la ruche! Michael est venu nous menacer et nous dire que nous « servirions la cause», que nous subirions des expérimentations. Il voulait aussi la collaboration de ma mère pour raffiner ses propres expériences d'hybridation. Pour la convaincre, il a torturé le seul de nos adorateurs qui n'était pas encore mort, malgré qu'il soit grièvement blessé. Elle avait beau crier, supplier, promettre qu'elle collaborerait totalement, ce monstre a continué à torturer Yersé jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche et qu'il meurt sous les yeux de maman. Il l'a aussi menacée de lui faire la même chose devant nos yeux, si elle n'obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil. N'est-t-il pas logique d'en conclure que c'est assez pour mettre quelqu'un en état de choc? termina innocemment Alexandra.

John Sheppard retint un soupir irrité. Sa nièce venait de répéter presque mot pour mot la seule explication qu'elle leur avait donné, depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis.

- Eh bien à ce que je vois, toi et ton frère ne semblez pas avoir subi un tel choc, malgré cette terrible expérience! siffla John, ne pouvant empêcher le ton narquois dans sa voix.

Alex avait toujours le même sourire calme :

- Nous ne sommes qu'à demi-humains, oncle John. L'entraînement physique et mental sur la ruche nous a préparés à ce genre de choses que nous n'avons probablement pas fini de rencontrer, puisque qu'étant hybrides, nous devrons dans l'avenir faire face à du rejet, de l'agressivité, et ce de la part autant d'humains que de wraith…

John Sheppard se disait que les enfants de Todd étaient soit bien entraînés en effet, ou bien totalement lavés du cerveau! Cependant, même s'il en avait assez de la même histoire que la petite racontait depuis le début, il décida de jouer le jeu :

- Bon, continues. Dis-moi comment a réagi Sara lorsque ton père est venu vous délivrer?

- Elle était tout aussi soulagée que nous, évidemment. Mais tout s'est passé alors très vite. Père a surgi dans l'aire des cellules. Il a suivi le lien mental entre lui et Declan. Mon frère m'avait avertie, donc je n'ai pas été surprise.

- Il n'aurait pas plutôt reconnecté le lien avec Sara? Elle n'arrête pas pourtant de nous dire que leur connexion est forte et que Todd peut ainsi la soutenir moralement, la "nourrir" par leur lien si spécial….j'aurais alors cru que..-

- Non, le coupa Alexandra. Cette fois-ci, l'esprit de mère était dans un tel chaos, elle était si désespérée que Père a craint en permettant la connexion entre eux que ce Michael réalise la présence de wraith entre les murs de sa base. Elle était trop faible à ce moment-là et elle n'aurait pu lever à temps ses murs de défense pour abriter son esprit. Alors, Père a plutôt choisi de se connecter à l'un d'entre nous…

- Mmm. fit Sheppard, admettant avec réticence le bon sens de cette remarque. Et puis Sheppard n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en connexion mentale wraith!

- Et après? dit-il, pour inciter sa nièce à continuer son récit.

- Après, comme je l'ai dit, tout s'est précipité. Cette fille qui ressemblait tant à tante Teyla a failli tuer mère, mais l'officier subordonné de père s'est jeté sur elle et l'a neutralisée. Nous sommes ensuite tous restés sous sa protection alors que Père et son ennemi se sont affrontés dans un duel à mort. Declan et moi avions la certitude qu'il allait vaincre, mais mère était trop angoissée et puis je crois que son cerveau était encore sous le choc, parce que Michael a touché sa tête avec cet horrible bâton électrique avec lequel il a torturé Yersé…

- Attends…ça, je ne le savais pas! Ce n'était pas dans ta première histoire, dit Sheppard.

- Eh bien je viens juste de m'en souvenir, dit Alex avec un peu d'impatience. Mais je pense qu'elle était encore souffrante ou engourdie, je ne sais pas trop. Elle a dû observer tout le combat entre Père et Michael et elle était effrayée que notre ravisseur ne tue le Commandant. Elle a aussi eu terriblement peur pour nous, ses enfants….

- Comment Todd a-t-il tué Michael? demanda brusquement le colonel Sheppard.

- Ils se sont battus au sabre, à mains nues ensuite et finalement, l'autre a sorti une dague cachée de son uniforme et en a frappé mon père. Mais il a finit par prendre l'avantage! Il a simulé une attaque avec sa main nourricière, même s'il n'en possède plus. Il avait caché dans le pli de son manteau son sabre qu'il a retrouvé tout près et c'est alors qu'il l'a levé bien haut pour l'abattre et trancher la gorge de Michael, termina la petite d'un ton ferme, son expression indéchiffrable.

John Sheppard poussa enfin le soupir las et exaspéré qu'il retenait. C'était exactement la même version de l'histoire, sauf bien sûr le détail de Sara qui avait été agressée par la matraque électrique de Michael. Sheppard devrait demander au Docteur Keller de faire passer un autre scan du cerveau à sa sœur, même si le premier s'était révélé normal et n'avait rapporté aucune blessure ou maladie quelconque. Il valait mieux être plus prudent que pas assez...

- Une fois l'ennemi abattu, continua Alexandra, notre mère a demandé à Père d'aller au labo et de reprendre toutes les informations qu'elle avait dû lui fournir sous la contrainte, pour empêcher Michael de se cloner une autre fois et de se servir des nouvelles données pour continuer son travail de création d'une super race hybride et poursuivre sa guerre contre les humains et les wraith. Nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers le labo mais une fois sur place, Père a réalisé que tout allait sauter, parce que Michael avait enclenché l'autodestruction! Nous avons eu juste le temps de courir vers la sortie pour vous rejoindre et vous avertir de tous se mettre à l'abri. Le Commandant est resté derrière pour s'assurer que la déflagration n'était pas assez forte pour faire s'effondrer en entier toutes les caves, avant que tout le monde ne soit en sécurité. Il a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour traîner le corps de Michael jusqu'à la sortie. Donc, il n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse de vous montrer son cadavre. Mais je t'assure, oncle John….ce monstre est bel et bien mort!

John Sheppard regarda sa nièce dans les yeux.

- Bon, je veux bien te croire, dit-il d'une voix prudente. Vois-tu en ce moment, disons que je ne suis plus ton oncle, mais seulement le chef militaire de cette base. Aurais-tu autre chose à rajouter sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas?...et selon toi, pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle l'air si perturbée et reste muette?

Il y eut un silence pesant que la fille de Sara Sheppard brisa en regardant son oncle de ses beaux yeux verts, d'une façon claire et directe :

- Non, il n'y a rien d'autre…colonel! dit-elle en soulignant le titre militaire de son oncle avec une voix un peu ironique. Et si cela peut vous être utile à tous, j'irai rencontrer moi-même votre monsieur Woolsey à la réunion pour lui réexpliquer tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas mais…on dirait que tu protèges ta mère, Alex…mais aussi Todd. Remarques, je comprendrais! Ce sont tes parents…et tu dois allégeance également à l'alliance de ton père.

- Je suis restée avec ma mère sur Atlantis parce qu'elle est en souffrance. Je voulais qu'elle ait auprès d'elle quelqu'un qui avait partagé cette mauvaise expérience sur Vorakia et qui la comprenne. Je ne suis plus une enfant, oncle John. Je n'avais pas besoin de la permission de mon père pour apporter mon soutien à notre mère. Oui, je lui dois allégeance, mais tu sous-estimes mon importance pour lui, fit la jeune fille avec un petit rire de dérision. Mon père ne nous dit rien qui ait de la valeur, ni à Declan ni à moi. Donc de quoi devrais-je le protéger?

L'expression de sa nièce était si calme, stoïque, fière et quasiment insensible, que John Sheppard renonça à douter d'elle et à poser plus de questions. Il laissa tomber son attitude d'inquisiteur et reprit le chapeau de l'oncle affectueux. Il se leva et tapant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, s'avança et caressa gentiment la tête d'Alexandra.

- Ok, j'en ai fini avec mes questions. Je sais que c'était un moment déplaisant, mais je n'avais pas le choix en tant que responsable militaire d'Atlantis. Comme je n'ai rien pu tirer de Sara, tu serais bien gentille de tenter de parler encore une fois avec ta maman et de lui faire comprendre qu'on veut tous son bien, qu'on ne va pas la mordre et qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle passe voir Woolsey pour lui donner sa version des faits.! Je te remercie de ton offre de te substituer à elle, mais j'ai bien peur que notre Directeur d'expédition ne voit pas cela du même œil! Tu veux bien faire ce que je te demande, Alexandra? termina John en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la petite, la regardant encore une fois dans les yeux.

Alex sourit largement et se leva sur le bout des orteils pour permettre à son oncle de poser un baiser affectueux sur son front.

- Bien sûr, oncle John. Je vais lui parler et tenter de la convaincre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se remettre.

- Dis-lui que le bureau du Docteur Drake est ouvert pour elle en tout temps. Si elle a en effet subi un choc, le psy est bien placé pour l'aider. Et si elle ne veut pas le voir, alors qu'elle vienne voir son grand frère au moins!

- Je le lui dirai, répondit sa nièce.

_()()()()()_

**À quelques pas de là….**

Plus tôt, Sara Sheppard avait feint de tomber endormie à un moment donné, alors que son entêté de frère s'était tenu sur le bout de son lit et avait étendu une main maladroite, caressant son bras en hésitant tout en parlant, tentant le tout pour le tout pour la faire sortir de son mutisme, pour vaincre sa résistance passive.

Quand il avait quitté sa chambre avec un soupir découragé, elle s'était mise à écouter la conversation entre John et Alex alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre.

Des larmes avaient commencé à perler derrière ses paupières et même si ces dernières étaient enflées à force d'avoir tant pleuré ces derniers jours, Sara les laissa quand même couler, frottant d'une façon absente ses yeux rouges et irrités et les cernes sombres autour.

Elle était restée dos tourné à son frère, tout le long du monologue de John Sheppard. La voix de son frère avait d'abord été douce, patiente, rassurante, puis ensuite inquiète, tourmentée et il avait terminé sa plaidoirie d'un ton sec et exaspéré, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elle boudait et refusait même de le regarder!

La vérité était que Sara se serait simplement écroulée dans ses bras pour sangloter, ce qui aurait encore plus inquiété John. Ensuite, il l'aurait forcée à parler et il n'aurait pas quitté cette pièce, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout déballé!

Et dans son état, Sara lui aurait tout raconté au sujet de la mort de Michael. Elle revoyait la scène, comme si elle ne venait de se jouer que quelques minutes plus tôt :

_* Flashback :_

_« Todd, fou de colère, chevauchant l'ennemi, ce dernier venant de lui enfoncer une lame mince et longue dans l'épaule….le sang coule abondamment et Sara hurle, mais son cri est couvert par le rugissement de colère du wraith. Il arrache aisément le couteau de son épaule, le sang coulant de moins en moins alors que la blessure commence déjà à se colmater. L'expression tout-à-coup si cruelle, assoiffée de vengeance sur le visage furieux de Todd…puis soudain son bras gauche s'étirant brusquement derrière et s'abattant ensuite sur un Michael totalement surpris, tout aussi estomaqué que Sara! _

_« Quoi!? que…» murmure la jeune femme. Todd a dû se méprendre et se croire encore à l'époque où il tirait sa force vitale en se nourrissant d'humains, les assassinant ainsi? Mais…mais…ne serait-ce alors pas plutôt sa main droite qu'il aurait utilisée ? Mais le hurlement de douleur atroce, insupportable de Michael la renseigne…non, ce n'est pas une erreur…c'est bel et bien la mort que transporte sa main! Michael cependant ne devient pas subitement âgé, son corps ne prend aucunement l'apparence d'une momie desséchée, vidée de toutes ses années! Non, sa peau se cristallise bizarrement, son corps tressaute à cause de convulsions spectaculaires, comme s'il avait été frappé par un fatal survoltage d'électricité. L'expression grotesque d'un profond ahurissement, d'une stupéfaction dont on ne revient jamais, sa bouche grande ouverte tout autant que ses yeux, lorsqu'il meurt finalement de ce qui ressemble à l'explosion de son cœur._

_Todd ensuite qui s'éveille de sa transe féroce, de l'immense satisfaction d'avoir réalisé sa vengeance sur Michael, réalisant soudain que Sara et les enfants viennent de découvrir un hideux secret qu'il aurait voulu leur cacher à jamais…surtout à sa Compagne! _

_Puis son expression avait changé; il était redevenu l'être tendre, soucieux d'elle. Essuyant la lame de son sabre avant de le remettre dans l'étui à sa ceinture, il avait ensuite marché en direction de Sara, ses bras tendus, croyant qu'elle allait s'y engouffrer, pleine de soulagement et de reconnaissance…._

_Oui, elle était soulagée. Mais elle hésita, paralysée par ce dont elle venait d'être témoin…_

_- Sara! J'ai cessé de vivre au moment où ce monstre vous a enlevés! avait dit le wraith en se précipitant vivement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_Elle se souvenait d'être enfin sortie de son engourdissement, indifférente, encore ébahie, saisissant brusquement la paume du wraith pour voir si c'était un simple cauchemar, un truc que son esprit lui avait faussement montré, la trompant sur ce qui venait de se passer à cause de sa grande fatigue, de son stress? _

_Et c'est là qu'elle avait vu une mince ligne rosâtre légèrement tachée de sang, preuve que c'était bel et bien par quelque chose de cachée dans sa main que Michael était mort..._

_Mais la fente avait disparue. Bien plus que cette pâle cicatrice, ce fut le visage à l'expression coupable et suppliante de Todd qui convainquit Sara qu'elle n'avait point rêvé…_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Todd?_

_- Je promets de tout t'expliquer, petite humaine. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant… »_

De retour au présent…..

- Pourquoi, Todd? murmura Sara, agrippant son oreiller pour éponger ses larmes.

Oui, pourquoi son manque de confiance envers elle, pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que tous les wraith, ainsi que lui-même pouvaient changer, cesseraient de prendre la force vitale des humains pour enfin vivre en paix avec eux?

Il n'était qu'un être manipulateur, assoiffé de pouvoir qui n'avait pas supporté de perdre sa puissance de prédateur, qui avait prétendu vouloir changer pour sauver son espèce de l'extermination…_mais pas au point de renoncer à ce que les wraith restent les plus grands dictateurs de la galaxie de Pégase!_

Sara n'était pas stupide. Elle avait compris finalement ce qu'était cette fente "amovible" dans sa main gauche.

Les médecins et scientifiques d'Atlantis en avaient parlé : c'était le nouveau moyen créé par Michael pour doter ses derniers super-hybrides d'une arme absolue. Et Sara était sûre maintenant que Todd avait fait des prisonniers parmi ces super-soldats et avait expérimenté sur eux, pour en tirer le secret de cette arme ultime…

Il s'était pensé si supérieur, si arrogant! se dit Sara en avalant péniblement la boule d'amertume prise dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit péniblement, tant elle était dégoûtée! Mais elle était aussi désabusée de sa propre candeur, de l'ingénuité avec laquelle elle avait organisé ses missions de paix et de négociations, voulant démontrer aux humains de cette galaxie à quel point tout irait mieux, maintenant que les wraith s'étaient résolus à prendre un traitement pour les ramener à la consommation de nourriture normale.

Mais sa bonne foi, sa forte volonté d'arranger les choses, de ramener l'harmonie entre ces deux espèces si différentes, opposées mais qui pourraient vivre une vie côte-à-côte dans un monde bien meilleur? Même cela, Todd le lui avait enlevé avec sa fourberie.

Mais, surtout…pourquoi donc s'était-elle montrée si crédule, si naïve encore une fois, niant ce qu'il était?

D'autres sanglots menaçaient de jaillir de sa poitrine comprimée, son cœur tout aussi douloureux que sa gorge et les muscles de son thorax. Pour soulager son visage enflé à cause des larmes salées, Sara se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, prenant un coin de serviette pour la mouiller d'eau froide et se tamponner les yeux et le visage.

Elle avait plus ou moins suivit la fin de la conversation entre John et sa fille, mais elle entendit les derniers mots alors qu'Alex reconduisait John à la porte :

« Dis-lui que le bureau du Docteur Drake est ouvert pour elle en tout temps, disait la voix de John. Si elle a en effet subit un choc, le psy est bien placé pour l'aider. Mais si elle ne veut pas le voir, alors qu'elle vienne voir son grand frère au moins!

- Je le lui dirai, promis! répondait Alexandra. »

Sara attendit que la porte se referme derrière John pour sortir de la salle de bain et venir s'asseoir sur le divan de son petit salon, remontant ses jambes sur le siège rembourré, entourant ses genoux de ses bras comme un rempart protecteur, posant ensuite son menton sur ses mains croisées.

Alexandra était revenue près d'elle et constatant que sa mère ne retournait pas vers son lit, elle s'assit près de Sara, sa main se levant pour caresser la longue chevelure actuellement débraillée et plutôt mal coiffée de sa mère.

La jeune hybride avait un faciès sérieux et soucieux, mais elle était heureuse de voir que Sara ne semblait pas vouloir retourner dans sa chambre pour se terrer dans son état dépressif des derniers jours.

- Parles-moi maman….tenta Alex, sa main s'arrêtant finalement sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement.

Sara leva les yeux sur le beau visage de sa fille, lui faisant un pauvre sourire comme réponse à son encouragement de s'ouvrir à elle, l'appelant pour la seconde fois du nom d'origine terrestre, traduisant ainsi le mot wraith «_Ada»._

Elle fut aussi bouleversée du regard intense de la petite et aussi du mouvement de sa main dans sa chevelure et de la douce caresse sur sa joue….choses que faisait Todd quand il désirait lui manifester son affection ou bien lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Mais le souvenir de son Compagnon alien et de sa honteuse duperie à son égard remonta à la surface et lui tordit le cœur, ravivant son chagrin et sa désillusion.

Mais comme elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir ni à son frère et ni au psy de la cité, elle le fit avec sa fille :

- Il m'a trompée, Alex. Ton père m'a déçue au-delà des limites que je puis endurer. En plus, il m'a placée dans une fâcheuse position vis-à-vis de mon frère John et des miens sur Atlantis car si je veux que cette alliance entre eux et Todd tienne, il faut que je leur cache maintenant l'existence de l'arme qu'il détient dans sa main gauche. Et pourtant moi, je lui ai donné mon cœur, ma vie, ma confiance totale. Mais lui? Il ne m'a même pas fait confiance en me cachant cette horreur, me laissant croire qu'il voulait _**vraiment**_ changer et ne plus être une menace pour les humains de cette galaxie. Mais non. Je me suis trompée! Comment ai-je pu oublier à ce point à quel point _**il **_est manipulateur, mais surtout assoiffé de pouvoir?

Alex ne dit mot, continuant distraitement à replacer les boucles acajou de la chevelure de sa mère.

Sara eut un petit rire amer et cynique:

- Quelle idiote j'ai été! Je ne suis qu'une misérable humaine pour lui, tout comme les autres! La seule différence est que je partage son lit et sa passion pour notre travail de recherche médicale.

La gorge nouée, Sara retint toutefois d'autres larmes qu'elle refoula, son regard hanté fixé droit devant elle, semblant oublier que c'est à sa fille qu'elle parlait ainsi de son père.

Alexandra prit la main de Sara entre les siennes pour attirer de nouveau son attention.

Elle aurait pu protester et prendre la défense de son géniteur, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec leurs problèmes d'adultes…elle aurait pu aussi lui rappeler un peu sèchement que son père était wraith, ce qui expliquait tout!

Et même un très puissant wraith, chef d'une alliance qu'il avait monté à force de bras, de ruses et d'intelligence, donc un Commandant Suprême devant manier de hautes responsabilités et qui n'avait _pas_ à partager certaines choses avec une simple humaine, en effet!

Mais elle choisit plutôt un autre chemin qui surprit Sara Sheppard:

- Parles-moi de votre rencontre. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé vraiment. Comment tu as connu papa…?

Sara ouvrit de grands yeux. Pouvait-elle vraiment tout dire ainsi à sa fille?

Donc, la petite histoire idyllique qu'elle avait concoctée et racontée maintes fois à ses jeunes enfants lorsqu'ils lui demandaient incessamment _«comment Ada avait connu Opa», _ne trompait plus sa fille et probablement pas son fils non plus!

Elle regarda le visage sérieux et avide de sa petite, découvrant qu'en effet, ce n'était plus du tout une enfant et qu'elle savait bien que _«le wraith qu'elle et d'autres atlantes avaient rencontré pendant une mission hors monde et qui était venu plus tard leur proposer une alliance contre un ennemi commun, cet alien terrible et douteux qu'elle avait ensuite appris à connaître et à aimer, qu'elle avait plus tard voulu fuir quand elle avait compris que ses sentiments amoureux à son égard étaient réciproques; ce personnage vers qui elle était attirée comme un aimant, qui s'était battu pour elle, faisant ensuite tout en son pouvoir pour la rechercher sur une planète où elle s'était volontairement cachée pour par la suite décider de son plein gré de partager sa vie; ce couple incongru qui avait fait comme dans les contes de fées, soit : ils s'unirent et firent des enfants, s'aimant jusqu'à la fin des temps!» ?_

Eh bien, la petite histoire naïvement racontée pour ne pas traumatiser ses très jeunes enfants en ce temps-là, n'était plus crédible apparemment!

Sara n'était pas idiote et comprit qu'Alexandra tentait de ramener sa mère dans le passé pour qu'elle y plonge et revive leur fantastique histoire d'amour, pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu dérailler. Pourquoi elle était si brisée, si affectée par les évènements récents, alors qu'elle avait sûrement vécu bien pire!

Elle se mit tout de même à parler. Et elle raconta.

Oh bien sûr, bien qu'elle ait depuis longtemps laissé tomber le langage simpliste et enfantin qu'on utilise pour ménager de jeunes enfants, elle ne tomba cependant pas dans la description crue et brutale du début de leur histoire. Quoique qu'il fut impossible d'occulter la violence et l'horreur, le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentis au moment même où elle avait compris, lorsqu'on avait amené devant elle un wraith dans un état déplorable et affamé au-delà du possible, qu'elle allait sûrement mourir ce jour-là….

Elle raconta donc ce jour où Sheppard et son équipe ainsi qu'elle-même étaient partis en mission sur un monde qui requérait ses services de médecin pour soigner et vacciner des enfants…

Du moins, c'était le prétexte pour les faire venir dans ce guet-apens!

Sara se retrouva dans une cellule pour découvrir bientôt que c'était le chef des rebelles Genii, Acastus Kolya, qui l'avait prise en otage pour faire chanter Atlantis et sa leader, le Docteur Weir, en vue de leur remettre leur allié genii Ladon Radim.

Et pour ce faire, rien de mieux que la torture…

Elle avait vite découvert que son voisin de cellule qu'elle n'avait pu voir était en fait…le vieux wraith courbé et malade de famine qui avait servi d'instrument pour faire pression sur Élisabeth Weir ainsi que son frère John!

Sara n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et se rejouer dans sa tête son pire cauchemar : Todd pressant sa paume sur sa poitrine dans cette prison genii, puisant sa vie pour apaiser sa faim immense, alors que Kolya les observait froidement, ou pire : son frère John et les autres atlantes témoins mais impuissants, la regardant se vider de sa force vitale, vieillir inexorablement devant leurs yeux remplis d'horreur et de rage muette.

Si Alex fut stupéfaite ou même horrifiée de découvrir que son père wraith avait tourmenté sa mère humaine en la ponctionnant d'abord trois fois pour se nourrir brièvement et servir ainsi les desseins de Kolya, la petite garda des traits inébranlables mais intéressés, enjoignant sa mère à continuer son récit.

Le wraith qui n'avait pas encore été surnommé Todd par Sara fut impressionnée par l'attitude de défiance et de bravoure de la jeune femme, mais surtout par son courage touchant presque la folie et cet espoir qu'elle gardait pour tenter de survivre, jusqu'à ce que son frère et ses amis viennent la délivrer.

Découvrant qu'ils avaient un but commun, le wraith et la jeune femme concoctèrent alors un plan pour fuir ensemble les prisons de Kolya et remonter à la surface pour trouver la porte des étoiles.

Alors que des soldats partaient à leur recherche et que le wraith perdait des forces à cause de multiples blessures ne guérissant pas, une quatrième ponction de force vitale fut alors nécessaire, laissant Sara presqu'aux portes de la mort!

Mais à sa grande surprise, le wraith lui fit plus tard l'honneur de lui offrir le Cadeau de Vie, donc toutes ses années de jeunesse furent de retour, et même encore plus.

Malgré le désir des atlantes qui les retrouvèrent ensuite de se débarrasser définitivement du wraith, Sara lui fit à son tour une faveur : elle exigea que Sheppard, Ronon Dex et les autres le laissent en vie pour retourner aux siens.

Sara passa ensuite rapidement sur l'année qui suivit alors qu'elle sortait de son état traumatique pour se remettre au travail, se fiançant entretemps avec le Docteur Rodney McKay.

Ce fut le seul moment où sa fille eut une réaction : soit un petit reniflement de condescendance et même d'incrédulité, à l'idée que sa mère ait pu avoir des liens amoureux avec cet homme certes très brillant et aux compétences scientifiques exceptionnelles, mais qui avait un caractère diamétralement opposé à celui de Sara Sheppard!

Lorsque le wraith revint sur Atlantis un an plus tard pour leur offrir une alliance en vue de se débarrasser d'un ennemi commun, les Réplicateurs, Sara raconta à quel point elle se sentait bizarre de revoir celui qui avait été tout autant son tortionnaire que l'être qui l'avait miraculeusement ramené à la vie, lui redonnant toutes ses années.

En même temps, elle ressentait un malaise bien compréhensible, doublé d'une excitation, cette fois-ci plutôt inappropriée à l'idée d'entrer en contact et de revoir ce personnage que tout le monde suspectait sur Atlantis, étant l'ennemi juré de l'espèce humaine. Mais pour Sara, une connexion singulière et même troublante se renoua, car elle n'avait cessé d'avoir des rêves bouleversants au sujet de l'alien, ne comprenant pas encore que c'était là le lien créé par le Cadeau de Vie….

Mal à l'aise de parler avec sa fille des choses plutôt érotiques qu'elle avait ressenties et qui étaient passées entre son père et elle au tout début, Sara parla de sa lutte pour combattre son attirance envers Todd, comme elle l'avait nommé pour ne pas toujours dire «le wraith» ou «notre ami» en parlant de lui avec son frère et ses compagnons atlantes.

Plus tard, sur une des bases de Todd qui était entretemps devenu Commandant d'une alliance de deux ruches, Sara et le wraith avaient travaillé ensemble mais la base avait alors subi l'attaque d'une faction wraith ennemie. Todd et Sara avaient dû fuir ensemble dans la forêt, attendant d'être rescapés par John Sheppard et les siens. Todd avait protégé Sara et s'était battu pour elle, le lien créé entre eux les ayant inexorablement rapprochés.

Tellement qu'au retour, il fut évident pour tous qu'une liaison était née entre cet ennemi de la race humaine et la jeune docteur scientifique qui ne comprenait pas trop bien elle-même que cela allait au-delà d'une attirance physique et de son intérêt grandissant pour la personnalité de Todd…

Alexandra s'était tu jusqu'à présent, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle demanda doucement à sa mère :

- Étant un prédateur de ton espèce, qu'est-ce qui t'attirait alors chez lui? fit-elle de sa petite voix tranquille et flûtée.

Perdue dans son rêve, Sara regarda alors sa fille et ferma ensuite brièvement les yeux pour se rappeler les sensations étranges mais cependant délicieuses et interdites qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en face de Todd, ou même lorsqu'il était loin d'elle mais qu'elle le voyait dans les brumes étranges de ses rêves, ou plutôt de visions.

-Ton père est si intelligent, tellement brillant comme tu le sais, dit-elle enfin. Il avait un charisme incroyable qui m'attirait comme un aimant...

-C'est encore le cas, dit la petite, visiblement fière de son père.

- Il m'offrait une stimulation tout à la fois intellectuelle et…physique, continua Sara avec un peu de réticence à dévoiler ce dernier élément, même si elle savait que les jumeaux faisant partie du lien communautaire de la ruche étaient également assez conscients des ébats de leurs parents, dont heureusement ils n'avaient jamais été témoins cependant. Il me lançait plusieurs défis et me faisait questionner tout ce que j'avais eu comme principes et valeurs dans ma vie jusqu'à présent...ce que j'avais cru être la Totale Vérité avec un grand V ne l'était plus avec lui. Il a même remis en question tout ce que j'étais, comme aucun mâle humain n'avait pu le faire! Je….j'ai découvert que je pouvais désirer passer ma vie entière avec lui….mais je n'étais qu'une humaine. Je ne pouvais renier qui j'étais mais également non plus mon frère John, mon fiancé Rodney, mes amis et collègues d'Atlantis…

Sara fit une pause et repensa aux évènements bouleversants qui l'avaient amenée à décider de tourner le dos à tout ce qui faisait alors sa vie et à suivre aveuglément un être, ennemi de surcroît, donc elle ne savait pas grand-chose, lui faisant confiance de tout cœur. Ce prédateur même qui aurait pu prendre totalement sa vie, si les évènements arrivés dans les prisons du genii Kolya n'avaient pas entièrement changé la donne.

- J'ai totalement renié cet amour naissant au début, au point de retourner un mois sur terre parmi ma famille pour l'oublier...au point à mon retour de me laisser exiler sur une des bases scientifiques atlantes sur une planète nommée Catarra; j'y faisais partie d'une équipe qui recherchait la cause de ce nouveau fléau nommé peste Hoffans. J'y soignais les gens tout en menant mes observations médicales et puis un jour, fatiguée, je suis allée me baigner dans l'océan en fin d'après-midi…

Alexandra se souvint de cette partie de leur histoire d'amour que sa mère leur avait raconté avec profusion à elle et à Declan, parlant joliment d'un côté que la petite fille avait trouvé tellement romantique entre eux, quoique évidemment sa mère avait passé sous silence les passages plutôt passionnels.

_"Ah, si un jour elle aussi pouvait vivre un tel amour!_ se dit naïvement la petite._ Mais une reine pouvait-elle se laisser aller ainsi, alors que son devoir était de se préoccuper du bien-être communautaire de tous les siens?"_

Elle porta à nouveau attention à ce que racontait Sara Sheppard…

- Sur cette plage, lorsque j'ai vu ton père me regarder intensément comme si sa vie était en suspension en attendant ma décision, alors j'ai compris. Il ne servait à _RIEN_ de lutter contre notre destin. Il m'offrait son cœur, sa vie, de partager tout cela au sein de sa ruche. J'ai fait mon choix Alexandra, mais je sais aujourd'hui que ça n'en était pas vraiment un, puisque rien ne peut résister à une vague de tsunami quand elle vous prend toute entière, qu'elle vous soulève et vous emporte très loin vers des rivages inconnus et qu'on se demande tout au long du voyage si c'est la mort qui nous accueillera sur l'endroit où elle va nous déposer, ou bien si sera la vie…

Absorbée par ses souvenirs, Sara ne vit pas sa fille l'observer intensément, se faire la remarque que sa mère allait beaucoup mieux maintenant et que l'état de transe désespérée dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée depuis une bonne semaine semblait être totalement dépassée maintenant….heureusement!

Enfin, la force légendaire de Sara Sheppard venait à la rescousse…!

Sara regarda alors tout aussi intensément sa fille et dit :

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, savais-tu que j'ai forcé la main d'un wraith mourant tout contre la poitrine d'un trop jeune homme, son cœur se débattant à toute allure contre nos paumes nouées alors que je sacrifiais un des miens pour sauver ton père? Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur, d'incrédulité à ce que j'allais lui faire subir, moi une humaine tout comme lui, cela pour sauver un monstre, pour empêcher à tous prix la mort de celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur? C'est de mon âme dont je te parle, Alex…termina-t-elle gravement.

-Je comprends, dit gravement sa fille. Mais je t'en suis reconnaissante. Sans ce geste que tu as fais, sans ton sacrifice pour sauver notre père, Declan et moi ne l'aurions jamais connu!

Sara observa avec étonnement le visage si sérieux de sa fille, à la fois si alien mais humain en même temps. Quand donc Alexandra était-elle passée de l'enfance à cette belle jeune adolescente, bien plus mature et sachant beaucoup plus de choses que Sara elle-même au même âge?

Elle se rappela à quel point ses enfants avaient eu peur et s'étaient sentis angoissés lorsqu'ils avaient craint que leur mère ne soit torturée par Michael…elle se souvint cependant de leur bravoure et de leur défiance en face de l'ennemi, de la façon dont ils étaient conscients de leur propre importance, étant le futur de la race wraith…

Combien elle était fière d'eux, se dit-elle, même si elle comprenait très peu finalement de cet alliage d'ADN humain et wraith qu'étaient ses précieux enfants.

Lorsque Todd avait élevé sa main gauche pour frapper l'Abomination et mettre fin à sa misérable vie, les jumeaux avaient été tout aussi surpris qu'elle ne l'avait été, même atterrés de cette arme dissimulée dans la main du Commandant Suprême. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été frappés d'horreur comme Sara l'avait été!

Non. Pour eux, leur père et Chef de l'alliance avait tous les droits de se venger, de tuer ce monstre pour les protéger et exercer des représailles bien méritées.

Et aussi en effet, comme sa fille venait de le lui faire remarquer, si ce n'avait été de la décision horrible et désespérée que Sara avait dû prendre en osant enlever la vie par personne interposée à ce jeune homme innocent pour sauver la vie de celui qu'elle adorait, alors ses deux merveilleux enfants n'auraient pas connu le père...et peut-être bien que le wraith ayant pris le contrôle de l'alliance n'aurait jamais permis à Sara Sheppard de terminer sa grossesse...qui sait?

Et la sagace Alexandra ne serait pas en train d'écouter religieusement sa mère en lui serrant une main, caressant sa chevelure de l'autre.

- Oh Alex…..craqua Sara en agrippant la petite main pour attirer sa fille entre ses bras.

Alexandra redevint une enfant, permettant à sa mère de la broyer contre elle, d'enfouir sa main et son nez dans la chevelure rouge de la petite, toute aussi épaisse et abondante que celle de Sara.

En ce moment elle n'était plus l'adolescente parfois trop sûre d'elle à l'expression aussi imperturbable que celle de Todd, mais elle était la toute petite fille qui se laissait bercer par sa mère pour calmer le tourment et les incertitudes de Sara Sheppard.

Elles restèrent ainsi liées, physiquement et mentalement jusqu'à ce que Alex s'éloigne un peu et regarde intensément une nouvelle fois sa mère avec cette fois-ci de l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux verts lumineux.

- Tu….tu ne songes pas à laisser notre père pour rester à jamais sur Atlantis…n'est-ce-pas maman? fit la petite voix hésitante, teintée d'appréhension.

Sara sembla du coup se poser elle-même la question, se rendant compte finalement qu'il n'en avait jamais été question, mais que sa fille avait dû en être inquiète, tout comme Declan sûrement…comme tout enfant qui se rend compte que cela va mal entre ses parents et qui ressent l'angoisse d'une séparation imminente.

Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et la regarda avec intensité à son tour :

- Non! Bien sûr que non…je…je voulais juste prendre une pause pour réfléchir à tout cela, mais il n'a jamais été question de me séparer de Todd! Il fait partie intrinsèquement de ma vie, je l'aime de mon âme! Et c'est bien pour cela que je me suis effondrée après cette découverte horrifiante, après notre retour ici dans la Cité…j'étais si déçue, je me suis faite beaucoup trop d'illusions! Et oh seigneur, où était passée ma supposée force, mon courage? J'ai bien peur de vous avoir tous affreusement désappointés. Je me suis brisée comme une faible coquille…je ne suis plus du tout celle que ton père a connu dans la prison de Kolya!

Alexandra sourit en hochant négativement de la tête avec virulence.

- Mais maman, c'est bien normal! Tu n'étais plus seule à prendre des décisions pour ta survie ou pour combattre un ennemi. Tu devais faire de grandes concessions pour sauver tes enfants. Je comprends ce côté maternel des humains et je sais que c'est encore plus fort chez les femelles de l'espèce. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. L'important est que tu sois revenue à la surface!

- Mais tu dois comprendre toute ma déception de lui! Pour nous humains Alexandra, la confiance est très importante. C'est le ciment d'un couple. Et si l'un des deux brise ce lien de confiance, alors il y a une cassure et je ne suis pas certaine que les choses vont pouvoir reprendre comme avant. Ton père m'a mise dans une situation très inconfortable vis-à-vis mon frère John et mes amis atlantes. Il n'aurait _jamais dû_ me cacher qu'il comptait conserver cette partie des travaux de Michael sur ses super hybrides et remplacer la fente nourricière des wraith par cette arme meurtrière!

Agacée, Alex se défit gentiment de l'étreinte de sa mère et recula un peu, son petit visage se fronçant de désapprobation.

- Il est le Chef Suprême de cette alliance. Mais le plus important, as-tu oublié qu'il est wraith avant tout? Qu'il n'a pas à tout te dire de ses plans et décisions politiques et militaires?

Sara renifla ironiquement.

- Ah. Tu me rappelles ma simple condition d'humaine inférieure, je vois! Je suis tout de même sa Compagne et celle qui l'a aidé à accomplir le passage dans la transformation de tous les wraith de l'alliance avec ce rétrovirus! dit-elle en se croisant les bras, sachant en même temps qu'elle était parfaitement injuste avec sa fille qui n'avait pas à subir les mésententes de ses parents.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, là…fit la petite sans élever le ton. Et _**tu savais très bien avec qui**_ tu allais vivre, quelles en seraient les conséquences quand tu as fait ton choix, comme tu me l'as dit tout-à-l'heure.

Sara soupira pesamment et secoua la tête avec obstination, ne pouvant nier toutefois que tout ce que venait de dire sa fille était la vérité et la logique même.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela brièvement une scène jouée, venant de son passé, entre Todd et elle :

_« -...et je ne vais pas cesser d'être l'être que je suis, lui avait dit Todd. Le Chef Suprême de notre alliance qui est plus forte aujourd'hui que jamais. Je ne vais pas changer. Mais je serai toujours là pour te protéger...toi et notre progéniture._

_Les yeux vert-ambre la fixaient alors avec gravité et intensité, mais le sourire malicieux de renard retroussa bientôt les lèvres exsangues du wraith._

_- Oh oui. Tu seras toujours ce wraith assoiffé de Pouvoir, cet être retors qui ne me révèle jamais tout-à-fait le fond de ses pensées...ou du moins tout de ses plans perfides et tortueux! avait dit Sara d'un ton vibrant, avec colère._

_Mais le sourire de Todd s'était élargit, à la fois espiègle, avec un soupçon d'excuse pour toutes ces choses qu'il était obligé de garder pour lui-même._

_- Je suis wraith...rien ne va changer cela, avait-il ajouté plus sérieusement, comme si cette simple explication allait faire accepter plus facilement tout ce que Sara avait pu endurer de sa_ _part, depuis qu'elle avait choisi de partager la vie de ce machiavélique Grand Commandant wraith._

_- Un tueur...un prédateur...continua Sara._

_... et elle ne plaisantait même pas. »_

Sara revint au présent et plongea dans les beaux yeux graves de sa fille qui avait repris son masque imperturbable, la faisant tant ressembler à Todd.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, non…dit-elle lentement d'une voix fataliste. Et je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais le lien de confiance doit se rétablir et se réparer entre nous. Ton rôle s'arrête ici Alexandra! Et crois-moi, tu ne peux savoir à quel point j'apprécie que tu sois restée auprès de moi pour m'aider et me servir de rempart contre les autres. Mais dès à présent, je sais qu'il faut que ton père et moi parlions franchement à cœur ouvert.

- Donc, tu vas revenir sur notre ruche? Quand? demanda impatiemment la petite avec des yeux d'enfant plein d'espoir.

- Oh, là! Une minute….il faut qu'il se morfonde un peu _ce bât..-_euh ce wraith! fit Sara en se raclant la gorge pour rattraper son juron. Je veux qu'il soit tout aussi tourmenté que je l'ai été et qu'il réfléchisse à son comportement odieux envers moi, celle à qui il devrait donner une confiance toute aussi totale que celle que je lui porte! Il doit faire son introspection et réfléchir à la suite de notre vie commune. On doit faire languir les hommes…_euh les mâles_, ma fille! dit-elle avec son premier sourire malicieux depuis qu'elle était tombée dans son état dépressif, à la suite de la découverte du dernier coup bas de Todd. Ça ne leur fait pas de mal du tout…bien au contraire! termina-t-elle en ricanant avec espièglerie.

Soulagée de voir sa mère sourire enfin, la petite reprit le rire joyeux et coquin de Sara en écho.

- Ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire! Et j'entends bien faire de même avec les mâles de toutes espèces lorsque je serai reine….dit Alex.

Sara cacha héroïquement la petite grimace de dégoût qu'elle ressentit intérieurement en se remémorant le grand rêve de sa fille. _« Ah oui. Bon, il y a ça aussi! »_ se dit-elle avec un peu de découragement.

Mais elle réussit finalement à lui dire avec un sérieux et une fierté authentique, la reprenant entre ses bras pour la serrer bien fort :

- Je suis si fière de toi Alex….tu feras une reine extraordinaire, j'en suis sûre!

Plus émue qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître, Alexandra regarda sa mère avec un sourire éclatant, si féminin et si juvénile à la fois :

- Oh _Ada! _Ton acceptation est de la plus grande importance pour moi, si tu savais! Bien plus que celle de _Opa_….

Sara eut un sourire ému. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix d'accepter ou non le destin que sa fille s'était choisie, même si elle n'approuvait pas?

- Bon! dit-elle, se levant d'un bond. Nous allons régler une bonne chose. Demain je vais aller voir Woolsey et les autres et les rassurer. Donc, leur mentir en pleine face pour ce qui est de cette nouvelle capacité de Todd et probablement aussi de ses officiers supérieurs avec cette main gauche armée. Je ne crois pas qu'Atlantis doit être au courant de cela…pour le moment. Mais pour maintenant, si tu m'accompagnais à la cafétéria? Je meurs de faim et je crois que cela va soulager mon frère et aussi faire plaisir à tous nos amis que je me pointe pour enfin partager un repas avec eux!

Toute contente que sa mère démontre enfin un regain d'énergie aussi spectaculaire et soit dans de si bonnes dispositions, Alex se leva gaiement et hocha son accord de la tête, suivant Sara Sheppard hors de ses quartiers pour se diriger ensemble dans le corridor vers la cafétéria de la Cité.

_()()()()()_

**Loin de là, sur la ruche de Todd…..**

Durant la nuit, Todd roula sur le dos et étira sa main pour ramener tout contre lui le corps chaud de sa Compagne….

_….mais sa main ne trouva que le vide et le froid des draps, n'accueillant plus la chaleur de la jeune femme depuis des jours._

- Sara…

Contrarié, le Commandant wraith repoussa brusquement les couvertures de fourrure et se leva, venant se planter devant le vide spatial vu à travers l'immense fenêtre de ses quartiers.

Le ciel était d'un noir luisant, même éclairé par le soleil. La nuit n'était pas terne comme sur la terre d'une planète. Le vide de l'espace était un monde intéressant, fascinant, mais rude et hostile, cruel par sa froideur et son manque d'oxygène, lui faisant penser à la nature sans merci de l'espèce wraith…

Mais en ce moment, c'est Sara Sheppard qui manquait cruellement à ce wraith-ci!

Jamais depuis qu'il vivait avec elle ici n'avait-il eu aussi peur que la jeune femme, emplie de colère et de déception à son égard, ne veuille plus revenir vivre à ses côtés...

….et le ciel savait qu'il y avait bien peu de choses qui pouvaient effrayer à ce point Todd, le puissant Chef Suprême de l'alliance…!

Torse nu, coiffure échevelée, l'expression de son visage à la fois terrible et abattue, Todd se poussa de la fenêtre avec un grognement exaspéré. Puisqu'il ne pouvait dormir ou assouvir son désir sexuel intense pour sa femelle absente, le wraith marcha vers le piédestal des contrôles personnels de ses quartiers et ouvrit la fenêtre du service de ceux qui assuraient le quart de nuit, pour observer comment se déroulait les activités sur sa ruche.

Cette femelle allait le tuer à petit feu avec cette bouderie obstinée qui la maintenant loin de lui, ce silence intraitable et culpabilisant qu'elle lui imposait, refusant de revenir sur sa ruche et de continuer leur vie commune comme si de rien n'était!

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre sa nature profonde de wraith ? La nécessité qu'il avait de protéger et de faire prospérer son alliance, prévalant même sur leur relation certes spéciale et passionnelle, mais qui ne pouvait prendre le pas sur ses devoirs de Commandant de cette nouvelle coalition de wraith qu'il dirigeait, plus forte et puissante que jamais ?

Sara n'avait qu'à prendre soin de leurs enfants, à faire le lien entre Atlantis, les mondes alliés de Pégase et la faction agrandie de Todd, mener tranquillement ses recherches scientifiques ! Alors que lui, il devait gérer habilement et sans faillir toute une hiérarchie de wraith à son service, une reine qui était certes un mal nécessaire mais dont il ne savait jamais trop à l'avance les motivations secrètes et les buts réels de son esprit tortueux...

Il devait continuellement jouer entre plaire à l'élite de ses hauts officiers, ne jamais montrer aucune faiblesse et continuellement rester en équilibre entre justice et autorité, sans compter d'être sans cesse vigilant, lui qui avait été trahi tant de fois dans le passé par ses propres frères…

Le fait même qu'il avait une Compagne humaine, certes maintenant respectée et plutôt admirée par la plupart des wraith de son équipage, ne faisait rien hélas pour persuader les membres wraith de la ruche qui voyaient ceci plutôt comme une faiblesse chez leur Commandant Suprême.

Poussant un autre soupir plutôt mélancolique cette fois-ci, Todd dut s'avouer qu'il était injuste envers Sara…

Cette humaine avait eu foi en lui et lorsqu'enfin elle avait accepté la connexion inéluctable, la passion dévastatrice entre eux deux, elle s'était donnée sans condition, faisant preuve envers lui d'un amour plein de passion et de dévotion à leur cause.

Elle avait travaillé sans relâche, avec acharnement pour conclure tous leurs travaux scientifiques et permettre tout autant le succès pour trouver enfin une solution définitive contre la peste Hoffans, assurer le remplacement de l'alimentation de force vitale humaine par le réveil des organes digestifs endormis pour la prise de nourriture chez les wraith, tout comme chez les humains, pour finir par accepter de prendre le traitement génique créé par Todd et destiné à permettre la reproduction hybride entre wraith et humaines.

Avec enthousiasme et détermination, elle avait ensuite à bout de bras mené des négociations auxquelles les atlantes et même Todd croyaient à peine, ceci pour permettre l'harmonie, la paix et l'entente entre les wraith et les populations humaines.

Elle avait maintes fois risqué sa vie pour lui, et même failli la perdre quelquefois!

Jamais elle n'avait défailli ou douté de leur amour. C'était même sa petite humaine qui lui avait appris que l'Amour pouvait être force, et non faiblesse.

Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était cette horrible déception qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, cette immense surprise suivie d'incrédulité et de chagrin, à l'instant où Sara avait compris ce qu'il lui avait caché.

Todd avait maintes fois au cours de leur relation fait face à la fureur souvent justifiée, la colère folle et indignée et les jérémiades de sa petite humaine, et cela….il pouvait le gérer.

…mais le grand wraith puissant et dangereux ne pouvait supporter la façon dont elle l'avait regardé ce jour-là, avec tant de peine et de désappointement !

Son « grand chevalier vert », comme elle aimait à l'appeler pour se moquer gentiment de l'appellation plutôt méprisante et sarcastique que Rodney McKay donnait souvent à Todd, était brutalement tombé de son piédestal.

Il se maudit lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il tant tardé à la mettre au courant ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? s'indigna-t-il tout de suite après, tirant avec agacement sur sa barbiche qu'il caressait pensivement auparavant.

Du diable ! Il était le Premier Commandant, Chef Suprême de cette grande alliance qu'il avait bâtit à bout de bras, et elle…elle n'était _**qu'une simple humaine.**_ Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, ni à ses subordonnés wraith…et encore moins à cette…cette…_nourriture !_

Le wraith se mordit la lèvre inférieure, imitant inconsciemment sa petite humaine lorsqu'elle était pensive, perplexe.

Voilà ce que Sara lui reprocherait, pensa-t-il alors, frappé par le fait qu'effectivement, même s'il aimait la jeune femme de tout son cœur et qu'il la traitait d'égale à égal lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, sa nature profonde et intrinsèque de prédateur wraith ne la considérait justement que comme la représentante d'une race inférieure, dominée par sa propre espèce.

_Ça_…et le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour la mettre au courant de l'arme puissante cachée dans sa paume gauche...

Todd comprit que lorsque Sara Sheppard reviendrait – si elle revenait ! – alors, il lui faudrait faire des concessions dans l'avenir.

Oh bien sûr, Sara n'aurait évidemment aucun droit de regard dans les politiques wraith et décisions militaires, mais il lui faudrait faire des compromis parce que pour sa petite humaine, cela devenait une question de respect, mais surtout de confiance. Et de son côté, le ciel savait à quel point il faisait confiance à sa Compagne qui l'avait amplement mérité !

Mais pour elle, le lien de franchise, sa foi en lui était en ce moment brisée. Il lui faudrait travailler fort pour le regagner, pour être de nouveau digne de sa confiance.

Pourtant, Todd n'était pas un individu que l'on pouvait lire comme un livre ouvert et il était le premier à admettre sa propension à la manipulation et à l'opportunisme. Il n'allait pas changer sa nature en un clin d'œil, même pour l'amour de sa précieuse Sara !

Soudain excédé et incapable de se concentrer réellement sur les rapports étalés sur plusieurs fenêtres ouvertes sur sa console, il les referma toutes avec rage et retourna vers le grand lit, constatant en grommelant qu'il était toujours vide…

...désert, abandonné par le corps doux et ardent de sa femelle.

Il grogna en se remettant au lit pourtant, ramenant rageusement les fourrures sur son corps, maudissant encore une fois le jour où il avait pris la décision de se prendre une Compagne humaine….ne pouvant se reposer à cause de cette tourmente de la séparation, Todd soliloqua une fois de plus :

Au tout début, Sara Sheppard n'avait été qu'un jeu pour le wraith. Il la voulait...et il l'avait eu ! Il s'était questionné à savoir quel serait son statut parmi les siens mais comme elle était une atlante et prioritairement aussi une humaine ayant habité cette planète d'une galaxie lointaine et inconnue, la Terre, ce monde très évolué mais pas encore découvert et pillé par les wraith, il n'avait d'abord pas cru qu'elle voudrait partager sa vie sur la ruche. C'est pourquoi Todd avait voulu la faire sienne au plus vite...il fallait qu'il "l'enlève de sous sa peau" pour enfin passer à autre chose et se concentrer sur le plus important, se débarrasser des réplicateurs, consolider sa position parmi les siens, se trouver une reine pour renforcir son alliance, bref ce qui faisait avancer Todd, c'était le pouvoir...

Mais finalement, il s'était plutôt frappé au mur du danger qu'il se prenne à son propre jeu après avoir enfin possédé cette humaine. Il avait constaté que ce désir brûlant qu'il avait d'elle ne pouvait s'apaiser d'une seule fois!

... et leur attraction renforcie du lien n'allait pas du tout s'affaiblir et disparaître….bien au contraire! La jeune femme était devenue pour lui beaucoup plus importante qu'une simple adoratrice, qu'une concubine dédiée à le servir et à apaiser les exigeants cycles sexuels des wraith. Elle lui était maintenant nécessaire, vitale...en possession d'un grand pouvoir sur lui !

Il pouvait l'éprouver actuellement, alors que le besoin d'elle rampait plus que jamais dans sa chair, le faisant souffrit tout autant moralement que physiquement…

Le repos le fuyant une fois de plus, Todd se mit en mode de méditation, tentant d'éloigner de lui ce conflit et de recouvrer ses forces…

Il en aurait grandement besoin pour leurs retrouvailles.

_()()()()()()()_

**Atlantis, salle de conférence….**

Réunis autour de la table, John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex et Rodney McKay commentaient le rapport mensuel de Richard Woolsey, rapport que ce dernier devait absolument envoyer à l'I.O.A. sur terre et qui portait surtout sur les dépenses de la Cité.

John Sheppard n'aimait pas être mêlé de près à ce genre de rapport financier, ayant toujours argué auprès du directeur qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour une consultation de leurs dépenses!

Mais Woolsey n'était pas de cet avis...

Sheppard, étant le chef militaire, devait être mis au courant des coupures futures dans les dépenses militaires justement. Ronon Dex s'occupait de l'entraînement des humains hors monde et son budget serait coupé également, mais plus légèrement. Teyla Emmagan étant la responsable du budget accordé aux réfugiés pégasiens devait également être mise au fait que des coupes auraient lieu, suite au fait que moins de réfugiés venaient sur Atlantis, vu que les humains étaient bien plus en sécurité depuis que l'alliance wraith de Todd leur accordait sa protection élargie contre les attaques d'ennemis wraith ou humains.

Quant à Rodney McKay, il était responsable du budget scientifique et il venait de contester fortement les demandes répétées de son patron de faire attention au budget des simulations sur les expérimentations. Selon Rodney, tout ceci était indispensable et de museler leurs expériences et leurs recherches à cause de _«matières_ _aussi triviales et insignifiantes qu'un budget!»,_ était un affront à l'avancée de la science, en particulier de la sienne.

John Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel, s'apprêtant à mettre son grain de sel entre les arguments de son chef d'expédition et de son ami astrophysicien, quand un marine apparut à la porte et eut à peine le temps d'annoncer une visite impromptue alors que déboulait quelques secondes à peine plus tard une Sara Sheppard à l'allure lasse et au sourire forcé.

Richard Woolsey chassa poliment le militaire et se leva pour tendre la main à la sœur de son chef militaire en signe de bienvenue.

- Docteur Sheppard! dit l'homme un peu surpris, alors que l'ex-scientifique et médecin d'Atlantis avait refusé jusqu'à présent de venir faire acte de présence aux réunions subséquente à la mission qui était venue à sa rescousse, ainsi qu'à celle de ses enfants.

- Quel plaisir de vous voir! continua Woolsey. Mais assoyez-vous donc! fit-il en s'étirant pour reculer une chaise et inciter la jeune femme à s'y installer, après que celle-ci lui eut rendu sa poignée de main d'une façon courtoise, mais distante.

- Non, je vous remercie, dit Sara d'une voix pressée. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je ne veux pas déranger le cours de votre réunion…

Elle sortit de sa poche un rapport tapé de toute évidence sur son ordinateur et qui semblait comporter au moins deux pages. Elle le tendit à Richard Woolsey.

- Mais tu ne déranges pas voyons! dit John en l'enjoignant également à s'asseoir, tapotant la chaise située près de lui.

Mais Sara demeura obstinément debout.

- Écoutez…je suis simplement venue clarifier ce que vous trouverez de toute façon dans ce rapport et qui y est bien mieux élaboré. Je vous suis reconnaissante, vraiment à tous d'avoir aidé Todd à me sortir des pattes de ce malfaisant Michael. Je suis consciente que vous avez dû être tous très inquiets à cause de mon…attitude et de mon refus à vous parler de tout ceci ces derniers temps, mais croyez-moi…j'avais réellement besoin d'une façon cruciale de ce laps de temps pour me remettre de cette expérience traumatisante et si je suis restée muette, ..-

- …plutôt prostrée! l'interrompit McKay avec ses yeux accusateurs mais aussi inquiets posés sur elle.

Sara se contenta de lui lancer un regard de biais avec un petit soupir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir à tous de s'être fait un tel souci! Et le scientifique canadien ne se faisait que le porte-parole, peu subtil il est vrai, de l'inquiétude ressentie par tout le monde à son sujet, depuis qu'elle avait demandé un asile temporaire sur Atlantis pour quelques jours.

- Bon enfin, poursuivit-elle en ne regardant que Woolsey. Vous semblez tous vous demander de quelle façon Michael a été tué, vu que son corps n'a pu être retrouvé et ramené ici pour autopsie. Cette condition de votre marché avec mon Compagnon n'a pas été respectée, alors je peux comprendre votre frustration! Je suis donc venue vous donner les faits; tout est bien mieux détaillé dans le rapport…

- Mmmm…dit pensivement le directeur d'Atlantis. Allez-y, nous vous écoutons.

- Eh bien, moi et les jumeaux étions aux premières loges, alors je peux vous confirmer que le duel a été chaud et difficile entre Todd et Michael. Bien que mon Compagnon soit wraith donc très fort et habile dans l'art du combat, il reste que Michael se battait pour sa survie avec la force du désespoir et l'avantage de sa volonté et d'une force mentale inébranlable. J'ai eu vraiment peur que Todd, le père de mes enfants, ne meurt devant nous mais heureusement, après un combat assez court mais laborieux, Todd a sorti son sabre et lui a transpercé la poitrine en plein cœur, puis a tranché sa tête de son torse, tout comme le font la plupart des wraith pour s'assurer qu'un ennemi de la même espèce ne va pas être guéri par un de ses frères.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Todd n'a pas ramené son corps, comme nous l'avions exigé? demanda brusquement Ronon Dex.

Sara regarda le satédien directement dans les yeux.

- J'allais y venir, répondit-elle. Une fois que Michael a péri et que nous nous sommes retrouvés enfin libres, c'est moi qui ai dit à Todd que nous devions tenter de retrouver les informations sur nos propres expériences que j'avais été obligée de charger dans les ordinateurs du laboratoire de notre ravisseur. Cependant, nous avons constaté que Michael, comme il le fait d'habitude, avait planifié l'autodestruction de ses installations comme toujours dans le cas où sa base secrète serait découverte. Todd n'avait pas le temps de se charger du corps de Michael, alors il nous a ordonné à tous de suivre Kenny alors qu'il allait tenter de retarder le compte-à-rebours, voire de l'annuler. Nous avons couru pour nous mettre à l'abri. Dès lors tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de sauver mes enfants de l'explosion…et non de ramener le cadavre d'un ennemi exterminé, vous pouvez comprendre cela j'espère? termina la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement exaspéré.

- Bien sûr Sara! dit chaleureusement Teyla en s'étirant pour venir toucher la main de la jeune femme qui était toujours debout.

- Ce qui nous préoccupe voyez-vous Docteur Sheppard, dit Woolsey, c'est que nous nous demandons si Michael aura eu le temps d'envoyer un signal subspatial à un clone éventuel de lui-même qui va recommencer éventuellement à semer la mort et la destruction dans cette galaxie…?

- Je ne crois pas, dit Sara d'un ton ferme et convaincu.

- Tu ne crois pas…et pourquoi cela? demanda Rodney.

- …parce qu'en restant derrière, Todd s'est assuré de rajouter son propre dispositif d'autodestruction pour détruire complètement le laboratoire et tout autre centre de recherche situé dans ces cavernes. Je ne crois alors pas qu'il ait été logiquement possible à Michael de s'auto-reproduire par clonage dans le si court laps de temps entre sa mort et la destruction de sa dernière base. Je pourrais bien sûr me tromper, mais il faut tout de même tout un processus pour que le message subspatial ait le temps d'être lancé en toute sécurité pour un clonage et il ne s'est pas passé assez de temps pour cela, lorsque Michael est finalement décédé.

Richard Woolsey se retourna vers le Docteur McKay qui sembla réfléchir pour confirmer finalement :

- C'est une explication logique, dit l'ex-fiancé de Sara. Michael avait beau être diaboliquement intelligent et brillant, je crois qu'il est fort probable que Sara ait raison. Bien que je déplore que tout son savoir ait été irrémédiablement perdu! termina-t-il d'un ton dépité, comme un gosse qui ne pourra pas entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba.

- Vaut mieux cette situation-là plutôt que l'éventualité d'un nouveau Michael qui reviendrait nous menacer plus tard, dit alors Teyla.

- Bon alors, si vous voulez bien m'excusez?...lisez mon rapport pour plus de précision, dit Sara, l'air visiblement soulagée, comme si un grand poids venait de lui être enlevé de sur les épaules.

Elle allait tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce, lorsque la voix de son frère John la rappela :

- Une minute…pas si vite! dit Sheppard. Sara, peux-tu nous jurer que c'est exactement comme ça que les choses se sont passées sur cette base?

Sara se retourna lentement et posa un regard tranquille et assuré sur son frère. Elle aurait pu jouer les offusquées, se montrée outrée qu'il démontre si peu de confiance dans le récit de sa propre soeur. Mais elle savait que c'est le chef militaire d'Atlantis qui parlait et puis…elle comprenait bien que John se soit demandé mille fois pourquoi elle avait voulu venir passer quelques jours sur Atlantis au lieu de retourner sur la ruche auprès de son grand alien vert, pourquoi elle s'était même écroulée comme une chiffe molle après le sauvetage, alors qu'elle en avait vu bien d'autres sûrement!?

Le frère et la sœur se jaugèrent du regard, puis Sara répondit d'une voix ferme et encore une fois pleine d'assurance, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Woolsey plutôt que ceux de son frère John :

- Oui. Je vous jure que Todd a bel et bien tué Michael et même si vous n'avez pu récupérer son corps, il ne représentera désormais plus aucune menace ni pour Atlantis et les humains de Pégase, ni pour nous et notre alliance. _Tout_ a été détruit alors s'il reste des super-hybrides quelque part, ils ne pourront plus se servir des informations que j'ai dû céder à Michael. Bon, puis-je partir maintenant? Je voulais aller faire un somme avant de me préparer pour le repas du soir...

Le directeur eut à peine le temps de la remercier et de hocher la tête affirmativement, que Sara Sheppard s'était déjà retournée et passait les grandes portes de la salle de conférence.

Elle attendit que ces dernières se referment, puis ses épaules s'effondrèrent.

Alexandra qui l'attendait s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha la main.

- Comment ça s'est passé _Ada_?

Sara sourit amèrement.

- Bien, je dois dire…tu serais fière de moi! Je suis restée imperturbable. Je dirais même que l'attitude énigmatique et fermée de ton père a déteint sur moi!

- Ne le vois pas ainsi, tu as simplement protégé notre alliance, Mère…dit la petite fille en enlaçant la taille de sa mère alors qu'elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers leurs quartiers temporaires.

- Disons que je ne suis pas sûre cependant si ton oncle John a tout gobé…! soupira Sara.

(à suivre)


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE XXVII

**Atlantis…..**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sara Sheppard passa docilement les examens physiques exigés par les Docteurs Becket et Keller. Elle se remettait bien de ses blessures physiques et les résultats de ses scans cérébraux étaient parfaits.

Mais elle refusa obstinément de voir le Docteur Drake, malgré que les deux médecins et son frère insistaient pour qu'elle fasse vérifier son état mental.

C'est le seul point sur lequel elle se buta alors qu'elle s'évertua à renouer ses liens fraternels et d'amitié avec son frère et tous ses amis et ex-collègues de travail sur Atlantis.

Elle était enfin sortie de son mutisme et de son état de prostration inquiétante. Elle avait décidé qu'elle et Alex allaient prendre part aux activités sociales de la base et aussi partager les repas des atlantes à la cafétéria. Elle s'offrit même pour soulager le poids du travail des deux médecins de la Cité, renouant avec plaisir avec la médecine.

Dès que Lindsay Novak eut vent que Sara allait mieux et qu'elle passait du temps à l'infirmerie, elle décida de lui rendre visite pour que son amie l'examine et voit comment se passait sa grossesse, même si elle était suivie de près par Carson et Jennifer...

_()()()_

- Vous comprenez, disait justement Lindsay. Jennifer Keller est un amour et je ne remets aucunement en question sa compétence! Quant à Carson, eh bien il n'est pas aussi ferré que moi en génétique et en tant qu'homme, que peut-il bien comprendre de ce que je vis? Alors quand j'ai su que vous étiez ici aujourd'hui Sara, je me suis dis: « Oh là là elle va m'examiner et mieux comprendre tout ce qui se passe en moi! » Ais-je bien fait de venir vous voir, même si Jennifer m'a examinée il y a deux jours? Ah et j'espère que vous allez mieux, les autres disaient que vous étiez dans les vapes, presque dans un état comateux, quoi! Mais moi je vous trouve en pleine forme, tant mieux alors, la bonne vieille Sara Sheppard est de retour, hahahahaha!

Sara sourit avec indulgence à sa patiente étendue sur la table d'examen.

Rien de tel que la franchise brutale et très peu subtile de cette bonne vieille Lindsay Novak! se dit Sara avec nostalgie, malgré le langage coloré de la généticienne.

Et la scientifique qui n'arrêtait pas son bavardage depuis tout-à-l'heure était devenue encore plus surexcitée et hypocondriaque depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte de son wraith!

Sans se compromettre sur son attitude plus qu'étrange au tout début de son séjour actuel sur Atlantis, Sara répondit:

- Oui, vous avez bien fait de passer me voir Lindsay...j'avais accepté de vous suivre, alors maintenant que vous êtes ici et que j'ai constaté que tous vos signes vitaux sont normaux dans votre état, vous pouvez maintenant vous étendre sur cette autre table et nous allons faire un scan de votre abdomen...voyons voir comment se porte ce petit phénomène! Remontez votre chemisier pour que je puisse examiner votre ventre...

Le Docteur Novak suivit les instructions de Sara Sheppard en se rengorgeant de fierté à la mention de son bébé-phénomène.

Une fois sa patiente allongée, Sara toucha les commandes de la machine et l'appareil se promena lentement de haut en bas du corps immobile de Lindsay.

Sara put constater que le foetus semblait âgé de près de vingt semaines, même si Lindsay n'avait que dix semaines en tout et pour tout de fait!

Ce qui confirmait qu'elle aurait bel et bien le même genre de grossesse accélérée par laquelle elle-même était passée, avec bien des inconvénients fâcheux en moins à cause des énormes progrès de la science génétique.

- C'est une fille et elle semble en excellente santé, mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà, dit Sara en souriant avec malice.

Lindsay hocha vigoureusement de la tête et elle posa sa main sur son ventre avec amour et fierté, l'enlevant aussitôt pour que son amie puisse continuer l'examen.

- Oui! Kenny l'a pressentit bien avant moi mais tout comme vous, j'ai commencé à avoir ces bizarres communications mentales avec _elle_, dit Lindsay d'une voix de conspiratrice. Ouah! C'est vraiment quelque chose, Sara! Je ne dirais pas que c'est une conversation comme entre vous et moi, mais je ressens toutes les émotions primaires de mon bébé: la chaleur, le bien-être alors qu'elle ressent ce flottement paisible dans son habitat, ses petits malaises gastriques quand elle a le hoquet...et seigneur! elle en a presque constamment, elle a de qui tenir, je vous dis pas à quel point j'aurais préféré évidemment qu'elle n'ait pas de ce trait-là de sa mère! * hic * ooooppps... vousvoyez, là? Ça recommence...

Sara pressa sa main sur l'abdomen de Lindsay et elle rit malgré elle, surtout lors du prochain double hic* à la fois de sa patiente et du bébé en écho. Arrêtant l'appareil après avoir constaté les mêmes résultats que le scan passé par Jennifer Keller il y a une semaine, sauf la croissance phénoménale du foetus dont elle venait de prendre les mesures, la jeune femme se mit à palper le ventre de Novak. Elle sourit encore une fois lorsque le bébé tressauta, pris d'un hoquet tout de suite après un autre * hic * de Lindsay.

Mais cette dernière semblait plutôt ennuyée.

-Ah là là! Ce maudit hoquet me tient réveillée la nuit! Tellement que je m'endors sur mon microscope pendant la journée maintenant! Sauf que là, ce n'est plus à cause de ma nervosité que j'ai constamment le hoquet.

-Le hoquet est normal pendant la grossesse, et tout comme dans mon cas votre ventre grossit plus vite à cause des circonstances exceptionnelles de cette gestation...

-Je sais, mais c'est * hic-hic! * plutôt et souvent...embar- * hic-hic!* -rassant! fit la femme dont le discours haché fit rire encore plus fort Sara.

La jeune femme se retint pour ne pas froisser son amie, continuant à palper le ventre bien enceint de la femme, constatant la croissance du même genre de veinules sombres protégeant l'abdomen, tout comme ces étranges varices d'origine wraith qu'elle-même avait arboré pendant sa propre grossesse.

- Elles sont hideuses, grimaça Lindsay.

- Elles vont disparaître et il n'en restera aucune trace! Voyez? dit Sara en levant sa propre blouse pour montrer son ventre bien plat.

Lindsay grimaça encore, cette fois-ci d'envie:

- Ah! Moi le ventre me pousse et je commence à marcher comme un canard, se plaignit-elle. Et dire que c'est pas fini! J'ai tellement hâte de retrouver un ventre aussi plat, moi qui n'ai jamais pris une seule once de gras à cet endroit, même au début de la quarantaine!

- Mais c'est vous qui avez voulu devenir enceinte! lui rappela Sara d'un ton docte. Et puis vous suivez le même _pattern_ que moi dans cette gestation hybride...le foetus prend du poids deux fois plus vite que dans le cas d'un embryon humain. Vous devez aussi être très affamée maintenant?

Lindsay Novak ouvrit grand ses yeux noisettes, ainsi que sa bouche. Elle poussa une exclamation excédée:

- Oh! Ça! Vous ais-je dit aussi que je ressens cette faim immense chez la petite? Elle avale mon liquide amniotique comme un ogre, elle a un vrai appétit de wraith! Et moi qui ai toujours mangé comme un p'tit oiseau, maintenant me voilà condamnée à traîner de la bouffe partout avec moi, sinon je me fais «sommer» par ce petit tyran d'aller me nourrir tout de suite alors je dois laisser mon travail en plan pour courir vers la cafétéria! Seigneur Sara, je grignote tout le temps, et cela même si je prends maintenant pas moins de quatre repas par jour! Si je ne me retenais pas, - et elle aussi! - alors je me lèverais la nuit pour aller faire une razzia dans les frigos d'Atlantis! Riez pas, c'est pas drôle!

Car Sara n'avait pu retenir un franc éclat de rire alors qu'elle se régalait des mimiques si hilarantes de la généticienne mais qu'elle se rappelait surtout son propre état presque constamment affamée, lorsqu'elle-même portait ses jumeaux.

- Je ne ris pas de vous Lindsay, je compatis! dit-elle après s'être calmée. Mais souvenez-vous que moi, je ressentais tout cela en double et j'avais l'impression de constamment devoir remplir un ventre qui me semblait tout le temps vide! Bon, à part cela, vous ressentez d'autres envies...inhabituelles?

Lindsay Novak lança des regards d'écureuil inquiet de gauche à droite dans une infirmerie pourtant tranquille ce matin-là, avant de reprendre son air de conspirateur et de murmurer, maintenant fortement embarrassée...ce qui était rare chez cette femme!:

- Euh...bennn...à part lors de l'appel inévitable de ces phéromones augmentés et dont l'effet euh...sexuel est totalement irrépressible, je...hemmmm...je...euh...je devais retourner sur la ruche seulement dans une semaine pour voir Kenny mais, je...j'ai demandé à y être reçue plus vite, car depuis que le premier cycle de ma grossesse accélérée est dépassé et que j'en ai fini avec cette fatigue continuelle et ces maux de coeur détestables, maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est...euh...* hic- hic!* ….ben, vous savez...termina lamentablement la généticienne.

Sara pleurait de rire maintenant et elle dût s'excuser à sa consoeur scientifique qui n'avait pas l'air de la trouver si drôle que cela, probablement parce que ses émotions étaient plutôt exacerbées par son état.

- Oui je vois! Vous voulez constamment sauter sur votre amant wraith et assouvir ces désirs avivés, des envies sexuelles que vous n'avez jamais vraiment senti auparavant, à part bien sûr lors de l'attaque fulgurante des phéromones augmentés à la suite du traitement! N'est-ce-pas génial? gloussa Sara.

- Hum...ouais, admit finalement Lindsay en riant, détendue cette fois-ci. Mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça auparavant Sara, vous savez? En tous cas, si ma vie sexuelle était monotone et même inexistante depuis ces dernières années, je peux vous dire qu'elle a prit de la fréquence et même de la qualité depuis ces dernières semaines! Hahahahahahaha!

La scientifique donna un coup de coude complice à Sara, envoyant presque valdinguer plus loin la jeune femme qui dût se retenir aux côtés de la table d'examen.

- Ah oui? dit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil à Lindsay. Eh bien j'en connait un qui ne doit pas s'en plaindre du tout! ricana-t-elle.

- Oui en effet, dit Lindsay en acquiesçant de la tête. À cause de mes désirs incontrôlables, je suis retournée plus tôt sur la ruche de Kenny. Je croyais qu'il en serait heureux, en fait oui il l'était mais...nous avons eu une petite dispute. Et je dois aussi vous dire que je ne suis pas trop trop contente de vous là-dessus, Sara...termina la généticienne avec un air pincé.

- Comment ça? dit Sara sincèrement surprise, ne voyant pas en quoi elle était responsable de la situation. Et pourquoi vous être vous disputée avec Kenny?

Comme l'examen de sa patiente était terminée, Lindsay s'était levée et était en train de remettre sa veste. Sara l'invita d'une main à prendre le siège à côté du sien alors qu'elle s'installait à son bureau.

- Nous nous sommes querellés...parce le Commandant Kenny a été réprimandé par Todd, dit enfin la scientifique. Et si je ne suis pas contente de vous Sara, c'est que vous n'avez pas tenu parole et n'avez pas préparé Todd au sujet de mon état, comme vous me l'aviez offert. Et bien sûr aussitôt que j'ai mis le pied sur le vaisseau de mon wraith, le Chef Suprême m'a sommée sur votre ruche...

- Oh je...je suis désolée Lindsay! dit Sara, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux navrés. Mais j'avais mes propres problèmes et ces derniers temps sur Atlantis, je n'ai pas vraiment été...présente, comme vous vous en êtes aperçue. Oh et puis c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une excuse! Je préparais ma dernière mission qui a foiré évidemment mais j'aurais dû parler à Todd bien avant, comme je vous l'avais promis! Je le ferai, mais disons que nous avons actuellement des...divergences. Bon, vous avez été sommée. Comment se sont passées les choses avec lui?

Arborant toujours une expression réprobatrice, la généticienne avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, se mettant à raconter à Sara son expérience avec Todd:

- Non seulement Kenny a-t-il repris son attitude et son expression méprisante envers moi ainsi que son regard amer et distant dès que j'ai mis pied sur sa ruche, ce qui est sa manière de me punir lorsque je fais quelque chose qu'il réprouve et déclare de ma part comme une «faiblesse humaine», mais cela ne faisait pas quinze minutes que nous avions passé à nous disputer dans ses quartiers, que la sommation du Commandant Suprême m'est parvenue mentalement! Imaginez le sursaut que j'ai fait alors que moi en tant qu'humaine, je ne peux habituellement pas du tout ressentir cette sorte de communication! J'imagine que c'est le fait que je porte un enfant mi-wraith, mais tout de même! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! Surtout que cette sommation était brusque et sans possibilité de l'ignorer et même de la retarder.

Sara imaginait très bien la scène et elle reconnut là la façon dominatrice de faire de son Compagnon wraith. Elle enjoignit son amie du regard à continuer.

- Donc, Kenny qui avait senti aussi de son bord la sommation m'a accompagnée sur la ruche du Chef Suprême. Todd nous a reçu dans les anciens quartiers royaux et m'a fait attendre un bon dix minutes, moi qui me mourait déjà de faim! Quand il est enfin arrivé, Kenny n'a eu le droit que de rester dans l'ombre comme témoin muet mais pas comme support, moi qui croyait qu'il allait prendre ma part! Le Commandant a commencé * hic!* par se promener devant moi en se conduisant comme cet être suprêmement déplaisant qu'il sait être, roulant des épaules et arborant cet air ombrageux et ses terribles yeux sévères, ce qui me fait bien plus peur que l'air acerbe et hautain que peut prendre Kenny quand il décide d'être pénible. Seigneur Sara, j'étais dans mes p'tits souliers et je me sentais si jaugée et regardée comme la dernière des dernières!...ce que votre Compagnon peut être intimidant et effrayant.. * hic!* quand il s'y met! Et là j'ai eu la crise de hoquet la plus terrible que j'ai connu, depuis que je me suis faite traiter pour ça...mais croyez-vous que Todd m'aurait offert un siège, un verre d'eau avec ça? Meuuuuu nonnnn! Il était sans égard pour ma peur et mes réactions nerveuses, * hic! * peu importe que je porte un de leurs précieux enfants hybrides! Je me sentais tellement mal alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que j'ai tout déballé alors que je savais très bien ce qu'il allait dire, qu'il allait me demander si je savais pourquoi j'avais été sommée, quel tort j'avais pu faire à cette alliance et à la carrière de mon compagnon wraith!? * hic- hic* ! Je savais bien que j'avais tort de prendre le traitement à l'insu de Kenny et surtout de Todd, mais je suis diablement plus compétente qu'eux deux réunis et puis si j'avais attendu que...que..- * hic hic*!

- Prenez votre temps Lindsay, dit Sara d'un ton apaisant. Respirez...c'est ça! Maintenant, continuez mais lentement...si vous vous excitez comme ça, cela ne fera pas de bien à votre petite fille.

- Ben si vous saviez ce que cela lui a fait quand Todd m'a fait si peur! reprit Lindsay d'un ton vibrant de reproche. Je l'ai sentie littéralement se mettre en boule dans mon utérus, se recroqueviller tant elle craignait ce wraith puissant! Ah!...vivement que Victoria sorte et grandisse vite pour botter les fesses de ce maudit Todd! grinça la généticienne avec virulence.

- Oh, alors elle s'appellera Victoria? Très joli nom! dit sincèrement Sara.

- Oui, n'est-ce-pas? dit Lindsay Novak, toute fière d'elle. C'est le nom d'une grande reine d'Angleterre comme vous le savez, et c'est ce qu'elle sera sûrement un jour! déclara la scientifique, très ambitieuse pour sa progéniture. Mais ça sera _Vicky_ pour les intimes...bon, où en étais-je? continua la femme qui en avait oublié son hoquet constant. Ah oui! Moi j'avais si peur et la petite aussi, j'ai vraiment craint que Todd ne lui fasse du mal...voire même que je fasse une fausse couche!

- Tout va bien avec elle, ne vous en faites plus Lindsay, tenta de la calmer Sara. Todd n'aurait jamais fait cela, même s'il devait être très en colère que vous et Kenny ayez transgressé ses ordres...

- Oui bon...c'est vrai que j'ai pris le traitement contre ses instructions, mais même alors que je lui ai clairement indiqué dans mes rapports que toutes les simulations virtuelles étaient positives et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour passer directement aux essais sur un être vivant de sexe féminin, votre Compagnon s'est obstiné à ne pas me répondre favorablement et à ignorer mon avis final! dit la généticienne en pinçant ses lèvres de dépit. Si j'avais suivi ses ordres, je me serais retrouvée dans la cinquantaine et ménopausée, sans plus aucune chance d'enfanter!

- Vous exagérez Lindsay, dit Sara. Mais je peux comprendre que vous étiez impatiente et contrariée de l'attitude de Todd. Ce que je ne comprends pas pourtant, c'est pourquoi Kenny qui est si loyal et obéissant envers son Commandant Suprême a pris sur lui d'enfreindre les ordres de Todd et de prendre lui aussi le traitement? Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout!

Encore ce ton de conspiratrice de la part de Linsday alors qu'elle rapprochait sa tête de celle de Sara, posant ses mains à plat sur ses genoux et rougissant légèrement:

- Euh eh bien, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié l'effet spectaculaire de ces phéromones qui sont originaires des femelles wraith et qui touchent profondément la...euh...libido des mâles de cette espèce!? Mon amant était en érection perpétuelle imaginez-vous, alors j'ai pu faire ce que j'ai voulu de Kenny...les mâles sont bien tous pareils, qu'ils soient humains ou wraith! Leur sang descend du cerveau dans leur pantalon dans ces cas-là, alors il a prit le traitement pour me faire plaisir mais aussi parce qu'il savait que A) j'avais raison au sujet de l'inutilité de plus de simulations virtuelles, et B) parce que nos relations sexuelles en vue de procréer étaient sur le point de culminer à un paroxysme plus qu'intéressant!

Lindsay était si comique que Sara partagea son grand rire jovial et complice. Cependant, la généticienne redevint tout de suite sérieuse.

- C'est peut-être drôle, dit Novak, mais je vous en veux toujours, Sara. Vous n'étiez pas là alors que vous aviez promis de me soutenir. Todd a fait tout un cirque pour m'impressionner et m'écraser de son autorité, il a roulé des mécaniques et m'a fait des menaces, sans que ce maudit Kenny ne dise un mot ou ne lève le petit doigt pour me défendre!

- Quelles menaces? demanda Sara, non sans se sentir coupable.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne voulait pas me forcer à interrompre ma grossesse, il n'est pas bête au point de ne pas avoir reconnu que cette seconde gestation hybride était importante, mais il m'a menacée de me séparer de Kenny, donc de m'interdire sa ruche si jamais je me mettais encore en travers des ordres que recevrait mon compagnon dans l'avenir! Et puis il a aussi chargé Kenny de quelques futures missions en tant qu'ambassadeur pour assister à quelques cérémonies en tant que représentant wraith, vu que vous êtes "indisponible" pour le moment. Je vais devoir également accompagner Kenny, cela m'a été fortement suggéré par Todd...oh, il ne m'a pas dit cela sur un ton péremptoire pour m'y forcer, mais je sais reconnaître un ordre lorsque j'en reçois un! termina Lindsay avec un air offusqué. Kenny était déjà dans la poisse et moi j'avais si peur de Todd, alors je n'ai pas osé refuser...et puis mon compagnon va avoir besoin de moi pour ce genre de missions pour lesquelles il n'est pas très doué!

Sara détourna son visage pour reprendre contenance. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force d'être étirée dans un grand sourire goguenard, juste à penser au visage rempli d'amertume et de mépris que Kenny devait arborer depuis qu'il avait été ainsi puni par Todd.

Elle avait à tout le moins réussi à étouffer son rire et à diminuer son grand sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son amie:

- Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée Lindsay. J'aurais dû être là...mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut que je mette quelques petites choses au clair avec Todd et j'ai pris du temps toute seule pour réfléchir à notre future discussion. Je suis heureuse cependant que le bébé n'ait pas souffert de votre...confrontation. Todd ne pouvait pas tout de même passer sous silence votre...décision spontanée, termina Sara, ne voulant pas contrarier plus avant la scientifique en taxant son geste de désobéissance étourdie et imprudente!

- Bon...c'est pardonné! décida Lindsay Novak avec un air grandiloquent. Donc, c'est bien ça? Vous vous êtes disputée vous aussi avec votre wraith et vous le faites languir pour lui donner une leçon? Je ne dirai rien aux autres, je serai comme la tombe! fit Lindsay en faisant le geste de sceller ses lèvres.

Sara haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton réticent pour ne pas se compromettre, face à la brutale vérité des paroles de Lindsay:

- Ça y ressemble en effet. Mais ce n'est rien qui ne peut être...réparé. Pour ce qui est du bébé, je confirme le rapport des Docteurs Keller et Becket: vous en êtes certainement à la moitié de votre grossesse, donc on pourrait s'attendre à un accouchement pour le...hummmm...disons le 8 avril, si tout suit son cours comme dans le cas de ma propre grossesse. Je vais m'arranger pour être là, vous pouvez compter sur moi! D'ailleurs, si Todd décide de donner son ok pour le traitement génique et de permettre plus largement la formation de couples de wraith et d'adoratrices humaines pour enfin concevoir des hybrides, je crois bien qu'au lieu de continuer mes missions de diplomates, je me mettrai à la gynécologie pour suivre de plus en plus de patientes. Et puis vous-même et Kenny êtes en bonne voie de me remplacer dans mes missions d'ambassadeur hors monde, termina-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, se moquant gentiment de Lindsay et de l'ex-second qui devait en ce moment même maudire l'instant où il avait cédé sexuellement à sa compagne humaine!

Mais cette fois-ci elle fut la seule à rire, car Lindsay ne trouvait pas du tout drôle de devoir accompagner Kenny, même si le pauvre aurait grandement besoin de conseils pour ce qui était des relations sociales avec les humains.

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Lindsay se leva pour gagner la porte et quitter l'infirmerie, se retournant à la dernière minute pour concéder un petit sourire à Sara:

- Bien, alors on se revoit le mois prochain Docteur?

- Bien sûr! Entretemps, prenez soin de vous et de Victoria!

- C'est ce que je vais faire! Je..._correction!_ _**Nous **_mourons de faim!

_()()()_

**Plus tard, dans la nuit...**

Recroquevillée tout contre le corps de sa mère, vu qu'elles partageaient le seul lit des quartiers provisoires de Sara, Alexandra se réveilla soudain dans la nuit.

S'assoyant carré en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller Sara qui dormait profondément, la petite fille prêta l'oreille – ou plutôt son esprit – à la communication mentale reliée par son père, le Commandant Suprême de l'alliance.

_Bon, cela tombait à un moment plutôt importun!_ se dit la petite. Mais Alexandra ne pouvait ignorer cette semonce.

Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ressentait de l'excitation mais aussi une appréhension bien compréhensible!

Ce ne fut pas vraiment les mouvements dans le lit lorsque Alex avait bougé qui éveillèrent Sara, mais plutôt une sorte d'intuition...et le remous mental se jouant dans l'esprit de sa fille.

- Que fais-tu assise ainsi dans le lit? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant et en regardant l'heure, constatant qu'il n'était que 3 heures du matin.

- Tu fais de l'insomnie? Es-tu malade, ma chérie? demanda Sara, soudain préoccupée par les yeux verts et brillants grands ouverts dans la nuit de sa fille.

Alex se tourna vers sa mère, surprise et contrariée de voir qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que...je vais devoir partir très tôt demain matin, avoua finalement la petite fille. J'ai été sommée.

- Sommée? Par qui, ton père? Ou plutôt..._la reine?_ comprit tout-à-coup Sara, un frisson glacé rampant tout le long de son dos.

Alexandra acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

- Oui. Je dois me rendre le plus vite possible sur la ruche royale pour commencer mon entraînement.

- Co...comment a-t-elle pu communiquer avec toi ainsi en t'atteignant sur Atlantis? Comment ose-t-elle, alors qu'il est clair dans les règles de notre alliance qu'aucun wraith ne peut communiquer mentalement avec quelqu'un et doit plutôt se servir des voies de communication officielles? demanda Sara d'une voix irritée.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a contactée mais Père, dit Alex. Il m'a communiquée les ordres de la reine. J'ai bien peur de devoir partir aux petites heures du matin et te laisser ici, _Ada_...

Sara sembla réfléchir, s'assoyant également dans le lit aux côtés de sa fille.

- Bon, je comprends. J'imagine qu'un transport venant de la ruche te sera envoyée? Alors, je viens avec toi! décida spontanément Sara Sheppard.

Alex cacha sa surprise et sa joie.

-Je croyais que tu voulais faire mijoter notre père un peu plus longtemps? dit-elle finalement d'une voix narquoise.

-Il s'est assez morfondu je pense...dit sa mère, songeuse. Et puis je dois cesser de jouer à l'autruche et aller le confronter...je veux dire, plutôt discuter avec lui et enfin régler nos problèmes! Plus je vais attendre, plus la peur et l'incertitude rendront nos différents encore plus durs à régler.

- Mais n'est-il pas encore trop tôt? Ta colère contre lui ne va-t-elle pas obscurcir ton jugement et rendre les choses plus...explosives? dit Alex, curieuse et un peu perplexe face à la complexité du monde des sentiments chez les adultes.

- Je n'éprouve plus vraiment de la colère envers lui, dit Sara qui tout-à-coup ressentit du soulagement en disant ces paroles. Oui, je suis encore un peu...furieuse, mais c'est surtout contre moi-même...je suis déçue de ton père comme je te l'expliquais, mais je suis surtout désabusée de ma naïveté d'avoir délibérément enfoui ma tête sous le sable, ceci pour ne pas voir la réalité. Et il est plus que temps que Todd et moi parlions à coeur ouvert. Alors oui, je suis bien décidée. Je pars avec toi demain matin Alex!

La petite fille sourit.

- D'accord, tu peux continuer à dormir, dit-elle. Moi je vais me lever et aller méditer dans le salon. Il faut que je me prépare pour ma formation avec la reine...

Sara ravala la bile qui s'élevait toujours de son estomac dans sa gorge, lorsque cette maudite femelle wraith était mentionnée...surtout depuis qu'elle savait que sa petite fille serait totalement à sa merci dans les mois à venir!

Mais elle n'allait pas encore une fois se plaindre, surtout depuis qu'elle avait donné «officiellement» son accord à Alexandra.

Ah! Certaines choses étaient simplement plus difficiles à gérer et à avaler dans le monde des wraith! soupira intérieurement Sara.

- Non! fit-elle en repoussant résolument les couvertures. Je ne pourrai plus dormir moi non plus maintenant. Levons-nous et préparons nos affaires et tout sera prêt lorsque le transport viendra nous chercher. Ne dis rien à ton père, je veux lui faire la surprise! Et puis, je veux passer les quelques heures qui nous restent ensemble, avant que tu ne partes habiter pendant ces longues semaines sous le toit de cette _**foutue sal**_...euh de la reine...

Alex retint un petit sourire et acquiesça de la tête. Mais avant de se lever, elle eut un geste de tendresse qui surprit et ravit Sara.

Elle repoussa doucement la jeune femme tout contre le matelas et elle s'allongea tout contre sa mère, venant se lover tout contre sa poitrine comme une toute petite fille.

- C'est mon souhait le plus cher qui se réalise, tu sais? dit-elle de sa petite voix vulnérable. Mais saches que tu vas tellement me manquer maman! Tout comme Père et Declan, bien sûr.

Les bras de Sara se refermèrent sur la silhouette frêle de sa si forte fille et elle la serra contre elle, presqu'à la broyer.

- Je t'aime Alex...tu vas me manquer terriblement aussi! fit-elle en retenant un sanglot.

_()()()_

**Un peu plus tard, sur la passerelle extérieure du pont-est de la cité d'Atlantis...**

Une fois que Sara et sa fille eurent fait leurs petites valises et discuté un peu en prenant un petit déjeuner consommé rapidement et un peu plus tôt que l'heure habituelle, Sara se fit un café et décida d'aller ruminer toute seule sur la passerelle, celle surplombant le pont où allait atterrir le petit vaisseau qui viendrait les chercher.

Elle avait beau se faire dans sa tête une pratique de ce qu'elle allait dire à Todd, c'est comme si elle écrivait son discours sur l'ardoise de son esprit mais qu'elle effaçait tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, insatisfaite de paroles exprimant des émotions bien trop complexes: déception, rage, incrédulité, amertume se confrontant à des sentiments de conciliation, même à une sorte de tolérance et de soumission au fait que le wraith avait en effet peut-être tous les droits de concocter peu importe quel plan machiavélique il avait en tête, étant donné le prédateur féroce qu'il était!

Puis sa blessure se rouvrait et elle était partagée entre son découragement face au manque de confiance de Todd envers elle, mais elle était également capable de se mettre à sa place et de se faire un aveu bien sincère: si Todd était venu lui confier la découverte de cette arme et son désir de s'en servir pour renforcer leur alliance vis-à-vis leurs ennemis, Sara aurait bien sûr très mal réagi et se serait mise en colère, lui rappelant que d'insérer cette arme dans la paume gauche des wraith n'allait _rien_ faire pour ramener la paix et l'harmonie dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Elle en était à la énième fois où elle faisait disparaître sur le tableau noir de son esprit des phrases qu'elle avait jugées sensées et bien formées mais qu'elle trouvaient maintenant creuses et insignifiantes, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière elle.

Il n'y avait _qu'une seule personne_ qui le faisait de cette manière...c'est-à-dire à la fois embarrassée et gonflée de sa propre importance!

Sara se retourna, prenant une gorgée d'un café devenu plutôt tiède et elle fit un signe de la main pour encourager cette personne à s'avancer vers elle:

- Bonjour Rodney...tu peux venir me tenir compagnie, je t'en prie! dit-elle enfin pour inciter son ex à ne plus rester figé dans la distance, alors que McKay avait sûrement peur de se faire rejeter, comme il l'avait été comme les autres, lors du début du séjour de Sara sur Atlantis.

- Toi non plus te ne peux plus dormir hein? dit Rodney en s'avançant avec encore une certaine timidité, s'arrêtant finalement aux côtés de la jeune femme et l'imitant en posant ses coudes sur la passerelle. Il leva son mug de café et le tapa doucement contre la tasse de Sara, comme pour porter un toast à la magnificence du soleil qui commençait à pointer son nez lumineux sur l'horizon bleu sombre des eaux entourant la cité.

-Oh, moi j'ai passé une partie de la nuit dans mon labo, reprit le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis. Zélenka et moi travaillons actuellement sur la réalité quantique du temps. Savais-tu qu'il y a ce type, Simon Saunders, un philosophe doublé d'un physicien à l'Université d'Oxford qui affirme que le temps pourrait _ne pas exister_ au niveau le plus fondamental de la réalité physique? En soi, c'est déjà toute une révolution ! Alors Radek et moi avons décidé de dédier une partie de notre temps à ses travaux car si en effet on peut prouver que la réalité physique n'a plus à tenir compte du temps, alors on pourrait déformer celui-ci et voyager effectivement un jour dans le temps! Mais j'étais là dans mon labo à faire des calculs sur les travaux de ce bon vieux Saunders, quand j'ai réalisé qu'une équation ne fonctionnait pas du tout et je...-

Rodney coupa soudain des explications qu'il trouvait fort passionnantes, réalisant que le visage plutôt songeur et distant de Sara reflétait qu'elle n'était pas réellement tout aussi passionnée que lui par ce genre de travaux!

- Je suis désolée Sara, dit-il soudain, regrettant sincèrement d'avoir trop compté sur l'humeur engageante de la jeune femme. C'est si bon de te revoir dans ton état normal, alors j'ai cru que ton côté scientifique serait tout aussi captivé que le mien par notre présent travail...j'avais oublié que tu as tes propres problèmes.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, dit Sara en touchant le bras du savant canadien. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas tellement le goût de discuter de physique quantique en ce moment, même si je suis tout-à-fait certaine que tes travaux sont fascinants Rodney. Mais je voulais également m'excuser de mon attitude distante et fermée des premiers jours que j'ai passé ici...je ne peux toujours pas te dire pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi, mais saches que vous n'y êtes pour rien, toi, mon frère et les autres! C'est juste quelques petites choses que j'ai à régler avec Todd...mais rien de grave!

- Ah! Je le savais! ne put s'empêcher de claironner Rodney. J'ai dit à Sheppard que tout ne devait pas être si rose que ça sur votre ruche et que ton grand alien vert te faisait peut-être la vie trop dure, mais j'ai incité quand même ton frère à ne pas insister! Je savais que tu avais assez de force de caractère pour régler ça par toi-même.

- Merci, dit Sara, mais s'il-te-plaît n'en parlons plus! J'ai choisi ce chemin et ma vie avec Todd comporte ses hauts et ses bas. Ç'aurait été pareil entre un homme et moi, si j'avais décidé de demeurer ici...

- Entre nous, tu veux dire...! dit le scientifique d'une voix un peu nostalgique et désabusée.

- Rodney...soupira Sara sans aucun ressentiment pourtant. Je me suis excusée un bon nombre de fois, et je ne voulais surtout pas insinuer que..-

- Non, non! Ne te méprends pas Sara, ce n'est aucunement un reproche! J'imagine que oui, on aurait eu nos petits conflits et je comprends que tu veux simplement me dire que ta vie auprès de Todd n'est pas différente en fait de complexité dans une relation de couple. Et puis je suis fiancée avec une fille formidable, Jennifer, dit le savant avec un grand sourire attendri et visiblement amoureux. Le passé est bel et bien derrière moi et tout ce qui compte c'est que maintenant, nous sommes redevenus amis n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui, j'en suis fort heureuse et soulagée! dit Sara en le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire lumineux.

- Bon, alors...je suis ici en tant que ton ami. Je ne m'immiscerai pas dans tes petites affaires avec ton Compagnon, promis!

- Je te remercie Rodney, et je l'apprécie grandement!

- Alors, quand retournes-tu sur la ruche? Oh, comprends moi, pas que j'ai hâte que tu nous quittes! fit le savant avec une expression penaude, conscient qu'il se mettait encore bien trop facilement les pieds dans les plats.

Sara eut un petit rire et un geste négligent de la main, pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait très bien. Puis elle redevint sérieuse et songeuse.

- En fait...je pars ce matin dans quelques heures avec Alex. Elle a été sommée pour retourner le plus vite possible sur la ruche.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela? Qu'est-ce qui presse tant?

Sara ne pouvait vraiment pas lui expliquer le grand rêve d'Alexandra de devenir une reine wraith! Ni que la _foutue salope_ avait le pouvoir en tout temps de la convoquer pour commencer un entraînement bien trop intense et long pour une enfant de cet âge. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir l'expression apeurée et pleine de pitié de son ex, lorsqu'il saurait le genre de formation éprouvante que subirait la fille de Sara.

- Eh bien disons qu'il est normal pour une jeune femelle wraith de parfaire sa formation de wraith en passant quelques mois sur la ruche royale...c'est la coutume et le temps est venu! Cela fait partie de leur éducation et même si Alex est à moitié humaine, il reste vraiment peu de jeunes femelles de l'espèce. Donc, le fait que la reine ait décidé que sa candidature est valable est déjà considéré comme un grand honneur...alors Alexandra ne peut décemment pas refuser, ni même retarder sa formation et ignorer cet...ordre.

Elle voyait bien sur les traits dégoûtés de Rodney qu'il trouvait ce monde terrible et qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'une si jeune enfant à moitié humaine se retrouve à la merci des volontés d'une puissante femelle de l'espèce wraith, mais il réussit vaillamment à ne pas montrer sa réprobation ou bien à ne rien dire pour critiquer Todd et Sara qui laissaient tout de même partir leur fille, la mettant à la merci de cette reine.

- Oh...je vois. J'imagine qu'elle va terriblement te manquer...

Sara étouffa l'onde de chagrin qui menaçait de la submerger.

- Oui, elle va me manquer, dit-elle d'une voix triste. Mais j'aurai bien des chats à fouetter lors de mon retour sur la ruche et je vais savoir comment m'occuper...

- Reprends-tu tes missions de négociation pour l'alliance, malgré ta dernière...mésaventure?

- Il y en aura encore quelques-unes...j'imagine que Todd va renforcer la sécurité en m'imposant une plus grosse escorte mais en fait, la mort de Michael et le chaos dans lequel seront plongés ses super-hybrides, - du moins s'il en reste! - fera en sorte que mes futures missions comporteront moins de danger je crois. Non, je pense plutôt que le succès du traitement génique que Lindsay Novak a mis si merveilleusement au point – tu as su qu'elle était enceinte et que tout allait bien, n'est-ce-pas?

Rodney hocha affirmativement la tête, son expression légèrement écoeurée comme à chaque fois que la reproduction entre humaines et wraith était évoquée.

- Eh bien reprenait Sara, si le projet de transposer l'expérience en temps réel entre les wraith et les adoratrices qui seront volontaires est bel et bien lancé, alors je serai responsable du volet médical et je vais surveiller en tant que gynécologue la gestation de ces femmes. Je serai alors pas mal occupée!

- Oui, j'imagine...fichtre! Faut dire que le pari que Todd et toi aviez pris de changer cette galaxie en un monde meilleur est je dois dire, en train de se réaliser pas mal, mes félicitations Sara! dit le savant en regardant la jeune femme avec admiration.

Sara lui rendit un sourire hésitant et le remercia du compliment. Elle ne voulait surtout pas évoquer avec Rodney McKay la grande déception qu'elle avait eu au sujet de Todd et des wraith en général.

Bien sûr qu'ils ne seraient plus un si grand danger pour les humains dont ils se nourrissaient auparavant, mais...

….l'arme mortelle découverte dans la paume gauche de leur allié ne laissait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sara qui s'était montrée beaucoup trop crédule auparavant...

….les wraith étaient encore des prédateurs dangereux pour l'espèce humaine. Et ils ne voudraient_ jamais céder_ sur le fait qu'ils étaient la race supérieure, celle qui devait diriger les destinées de cette galaxie!

Sara tenta de cacher sa grande déception en penchant sa tête pour que son ex-fiancé ne voit pas l'ombre inquiète passer dans ses yeux encore tristes. Elle prit une gorgée de café et grimaça, car le breuvage était froid maintenant.

- Ah! Je vois que ton café est froid également! dit Rodney McKay qui ne s'était heureusement rendu compte de rien. Il vente trop ici, si on allait le réchauffer à la cafétéria? Je meurs de faim et puis, il faut bien que tu dises au revoir aux autres!

- Allons-y, il me reste tout juste une heure! dit Sara en prenant le bras que lui offrait Rodney McKay alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le corridor menant à la cafétéria.

_()()()()()_

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans la navette de transport retournant vers la ruche de Todd...**

Assise dans le siège du co-pilote aux côtés de Sam le Second à qui on avait imparti encore une fois le rôle de pilote et d'escorte, Sara s'était mise à réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Todd lorsqu'elle le reverrait.

Ce qu'elle détestait cependant, c'est que cette conversation ne pouvait attendre! Le fait que sa fille avait reçu l'ordre de rejoindre la ruche royale pour commencer sa formation, l'enrageait littéralement...ce n'était _tellement pas_ le moment, alors qu'elle aurait bien sûr préféré passer tout le peu de temps qui restait avec ses enfants et spécialement Alex, avant que la _salope de service_ ne lui prenne sa petite fille!

Elle tourna la tête à demi pour apercevoir Alexandra qui avait préféré rester dans le fond de la navette de transport. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son expression concentrée, presque recueillie. Elle se préparait mentalement à sa rencontre prochaine avec la reine et à l'entraînement intensif qui allait suivre.

Soupirant, incapable de décider avec quelle approche elle aborderait Todd dès qu'elle remettrait les pieds sur la ruche, Sara ramena sa tête par devant et tenta d'alléger ses pensées en revenant vers ses derniers moments passés avec son frère et ses amis sur Atlantis.

Tout s'était bien passé et ils semblaient tous avoir pardonné son comportement étrange et détaché des premiers jours...heureusement!

Elle avait même trouvé sa dernière conversation aux petites heures du matin avec Rodney, plutôt encourageante.

Elle savait toutefois que ce serait toujours ce bon vieux Rodney McKay avec un égo sur-dimensionné, un esprit caustique et une forte propension aux jérémiades et à l'apitoiement sur soi!

Mais quelque chose avait subtilement changé en lui, cela depuis qu'il fréquentait très sérieusement la très discrète et gentille Jennifer Keller.

En fait, Rodney s'était montré bien moins égoïste avec elle et avait tenté tant bien que mal de la réconforter et de la comprendre. Sara croyait que tout ceci était dû à la patience, à la tolérance remarquable de la douce Jennifer. L'amour qui existait entre eux deux avait produit ce petit miracle d'un Rodney plus attentif aux autres, moins centré sur lui comme auparavant, alors que le savant se conduisait la plupart du temps comme si la terre - ou plutôt la galaxie! - tournoyait autour de lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour utiliser les gens et les choses au moment où il le désirait.

Bien honnêtement, Sara devait admettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu en son temps avec lui le flegme, la douceur et la bienveillance voulue pour tolérer les défauts du Docteur McKay et que cela avait pris quelqu'un comme la raisonnable et posée Jennifer Keller pour «endurer» Rodney tel qu'il était et même, le changer imperceptiblement au fil du temps...

_Ahhh...qu'est-ce que l'amour ne faisait pas!_ pensa Sara.

Ce qui la ramena inexorablement au problème actuel qu'elle avait avec Todd, désespérée de trouver l'attitude appropriée qu'elle devrait arborer lors de leurs retrouvailles...

Elle avait été si profondément concentrée en elle-même depuis qu'elle était à bord, qu'elle mit quelques minutes à remarquer le petit sourire narquois que Sam le Second arborait depuis le début du voyage, sourire qu'il semblait se dédier à lui-même alors qu'il pilotait la navette aux périphéries de l'orbite de la petite planète sombre au-dessus de laquelle se promenait paresseusement leur ruche.

Cette dernière était encore lointaine, mais la distance entre elle et leur transport diminuait régulièrement.

Le Second remarqua le regard interrogateur de Sara Sheppard et tourna ses beaux yeux verts de félin vers la jeune femme. Aussitôt, une rangée de superbes dents effilées et irrégulières apparut alors que ses lèvres pleines et si bien dessinées transformait le petit rictus de satisfaction de soi en un grand sourire de suffisance.

- Euh...qu'est-ce qui vous remplit tant de cette _joie rayonnante_, si j'ose dire? se permit de demander Sara avec audace, ne pouvant empêcher une pointe de _sarcasme-à-la-Rodney-McKay_ dans sa voix.

Elle fut agacée du fait que le wraith si arrogant ne la lâchait plus des yeux maintenant et surtout qu'il prit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre, de toute évidence avec grand délice.

Sara avait bien de la pratique avec cette manière de faire tellement wraith que Todd lui faisait encore subir de temps à autre; alors ses nerfs restèrent parfaitement sous contrôle, tout comme sa physionomie.

Sam se décida enfin à satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Tout simplement, Compagne, je souris de satisfaction car c'est la dernière fois que je fais ce travail de «garçon de course», comme vous les humains le dites d'une façon si imagée. Je dois vous remercier en vérité car grâce à vous, notre Chef Suprême m'a fait l'honneur de me nommer Commandant de ma propre ruche. Je prendrai mes nouvelles fonctions dans quelques jours...

_«Tant mieux et bon débarras!»_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sara, se fichant bien que le déplaisant wraith lise sur son visage ou même dans ses pensées.

Elle devait cependant reconnaître, quoiqu'avec réticence, que ce wraith si cruel et imbu de lui-même avait eu une conduite et une loyauté exemplaire envers le Commandant Suprême et l'alliance. De l'avoir vu la défendre lors de missions périlleuses sur des mondes humains, il devait également sa promotion à ses propres mérites, même si Sara avait moussé sa nomination auprès de Todd pour mieux se débarrasser de lui.

- Je vous félicite, dit la jeune femme d'un ton mitigé. Malgré nos...différents, je dois reconnaître que vous le méritez!

Sam le Second lui lança un regard de biais appuyé, alors que ses lèvres superbes formaient maintenant une ligne mince, son large sourire transformé en un petit rictus vaniteux et avantageux. Puis il tourna sa tête à la chevelure longue, lisse et parfaite pour fixer au dehors la ruche qui grandissait par la fenêtre. Sara observa les longs cils pâles qui abritaient les yeux brillants de jade et la peau lustrée et légèrement bleutée du wraith. Ce dernier se permit même un petit reniflement d'indifférence ou de scepticisme, elle ne put vraiment le dire mais elle s'en fichait!

Elle remarqua soudain à la base de sa joue gauche, commençant dans son cou, une sorte de serpent-dragon ou plutôt la version wraith de cet animal, grimpant d'une façon agile et sinueuse, la couleur sombre se perdant plus haut dans une couleur plus pâle et se rapprochant du ton azur de sa peau. En effet, ce tatouage devait signifier son nouveau titre, donc son nouveau nom en langage ancien wraith, constata Sara.

Ne trouvant rien à dire de plus aimable vu que le nouveau commandant semblait douter de la sincérité de ses louanges, Sara eut soudain une pensée pour l'ancienne adoratrice-gardienne de ses enfants:

- J'ai toujours votre parole et votre...garantie que Morya sera toujours traitée équitablement...commandant?

Sam renifla fortement cette fois-ci en tournant tout son corps sur son siège vers elle. Pendant une minute, elle eut peur que le tempétueux wraith ne lui saute même dessus! Même Alexandra se redressa de sa position de méditation, son regard anxieux se promenant entre le Second et sa mère.

- Compagne, grinça la voix du wraith. Je peux être accusé de bien des choses, mais je remplis toujours ma part de mes accords. Vous pouvez donc croire en ma parole. Avez-vous constaté dernièrement chez _**mon adoratrice **_de nouveaux sévices qui lui auraient été infligés? S'est-elle plainte de mon attitude envers elle?

- N..non, avoua Sara.

Ces jours-ci, Morya se promenait plutôt comme si elle était elle-même une reine! se remémora Sara, revivant la dernière journée où la jeune fille était venue dans leurs quartiers pour visiter les jumeaux et leur mère. Elle avait en effet reçu la permission du Second de venir les voir autant qu'elle le désirait, au grand plaisir de Sara et des enfants! Cela, si elle avait accompli toutes ses tâches auparavant auprès de son Maître, bien évidemment.

Aux questions pressantes de Sara à savoir si elle avait une vie «satisfaisante» avec le Second et s'il la traitait bien, même si elle ne portait aucune marque apparente de mauvais traitements, Morya avait relevé une tête orgueilleuse et d'un ton un peu insolent, lui avait dit _« son bonheur de servir un si beau et grand wraith, si_ _important dans la hiérarchie»_. Mais elle avait ensuite ajouté d'une voix plus douce et humble, _«qu'elle n'oubliait pas ce que son ancienne maîtresse avait fait pour elle et son bien-être, qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien.»._

_« Seigneur...!_ pensa Sara. _La jeune fille ne devait plus porter à terre depuis qu'elle avait appris que son Maître devenait enfin un Commandant de cette puissante alliance!»._

- Alors...poursuivait cependant Sam, ce qui ramena tout de suite l'attention de Sara sur lui. Vous avez donc pu constater qu'elle est bien traitée et qu'elle peut aller et venir à sa guise...en autant qu'elle remplit d'abord ses devoirs envers moi. Et je dois dire qu'elle me..._satisfait pleinement_, cette ravissante et docile adoratrice! Bien sûr elle devra transférer avec moi lorsque je prendrai le commandement de mon propre vaisseau-ruche. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit plus autant...disponible pour ces visites qu'auparavant...termina le wraith, laissant traîner volontairement sa voix pleine de malice.

_«Beau et diabolique, c'est ce qu'il sera toujours!» _se dit Sara, ne tombant surtout pas dans le piège de la provocation ouverte de Sam. Elle était au-delà de la haine envers lui mais heureusement, une grosse majorité des wraith composant l'alliance la traitaient maintenant avec respect, et même quelques-uns avec une plus grande ouverture d'esprit et même de l'admiration, comme Kenny par exemple.

- Quand à vous donner une garantie, reprit le wraith d'un ton fier et outrecuidant, il est impossible de prévoir, n'est-ce-pas? Morya est très obéissante et fait _**tout **_pour me plaire...elle connaît enfin sa place. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de _toutes les humaines_ de notre grande alliance...tant qu'elle suivra les règles simples que je lui impose, je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ j'endommagerais volontairement mon esclave! conclut le wraith avec un sourire grimaçant et plus diabolique cette fois-ci.

Sara prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et ne pas gifler ce visage trop beau et trop satisfait de soi. Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser le langage que n'importe quel wraith de l'ancienne époque, avant que Todd ne fasse des changements à la façon de traiter leurs adorateurs, aurait utilisé envers une adoratrice qui ferait mieux de marcher les fesses serrées et de ne surtout pas déplaire à son Maître, si elle ne voulait pas subir les sévices physiques et mentaux qui étaient le lot habituel des serviteurs insoumis et récalcitrants!

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué Sara lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à _«ces_ _humaines qui ne connaissaient pas leur place»_. Il était évident qu'il ciblait la Compagne du Commandant Suprême!

Tournant sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche et se maudissant d'avoir posé cette question au wraith, Sara réussit héroïquement à rester calme et indifférente et ne répondit rien à cette provocation ouverte.

Elle fixa la ruche qui grossissait de plus en plus dans la fenêtre d'avant, donnant sur l'espace.

- Bien, en autant qu'elle soit le mieux traitée possible, j'en serai satisfaite! dit-elle d'un ton persiffleur. Maintenant, retournez donc à votre tâche de pilote avant que nous nous écrasions sur la coque du vaisseau!

Le Second eut une inclinaison de la tête plus railleuse que respectueuse, se retournant vers les contrôles. Sara savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à continuellement surveiller la course de la navette, car le pilote avait été mis d'une façon automatique pour approcher la baie d'accostage de la ruche géante.

….mais elle ressentait quand même une satisfaction de gamine en le rappelant à l'ordre.

Une fois ce petit duel verbal terminé, Sara retrouva son humeur triste et confuse, replongeant dans sa tête pour trouver les meilleures paroles et la meilleure attitude possible pour le moment où le regard de Todd se poserait sur elle...

De son côté, Alexandra avait surveillé avec une certaine inquiétude la petite joute des esprits entre ce wraith certes magnifique, mais effrayant et visiblement méchant, malheureusement propriétaire de l'adoratrice Morya dont elle s'ennuyait tant.

_Ada_ semblait le détester de tout son coeur...presqu'autant que la reine! pensa la petite fille.

Penser à la souveraine qui ferait son entraînement la remplissait à la fois d'excitation mais de terreur...

Mais une chose à la fois.

Maintenant, elle avait hâte de revenir sur la ruche, de revoir son père qu'elle admirait tant et qui les avait sauvés.

Et surtout, elle se languissait de revoir Declan...

C'était après tout leur première longue et véritable séparation depuis leur naissance et elle reconnaissait que ce lien spécial qu'elle avait avec son jumeau lui avait terriblement manqué!

Elle espérait passer au moins une heure avec lui et lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé sur Atlantis depuis leur séparation...

_()()()()()_

Cachant très bien la fièvre et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir sa Compagne, Todd se tenait debout devant la plateforme de la baie des darts où devait atterrir la navette transportant Sara et Alexandra.

Il était seul, si on exceptait l'escorte habituelle de quatre drones qui l'accompagnaient en tout temps, attendant le moindre de ses ordres.

Incapable de maîtriser la fébrilité qui le saisit soudain lorsque le petit vaisseau piloté par le Second commença les manoeuvres d'atterrissage, le grand wraith se mit à marcher de long en large avec une sorte de frénésie, ses mains nouées derrière le dos jusqu'à ce que la navette s'immobilise sur le sol et lance la passerelle organique, tout de suite après que la porte du vaisseau ne s'ouvre pour laisser le passage à celle qui était la raison de son tourment des derniers jours.

Sara Sheppard resta figée pendant quelques secondes, regardant l'immensité de la vaste chambre pleine d'alcôves où se nichaient les vaisseaux, à partir des plus petits jusqu'aux plus larges. On aurait dit les alvéoles d'une ruche d'abeilles et en fait, la baie des darts bourdonnait en ce moment de son activité habituelle. La plateforme sur laquelle le vaisseau s'était posée était faite de cette même matière dure d'un gris sombre d'origine organique, solide et lisse comme celle qui recouvrait la coque extérieure du vaisseau-ruche. Au loin et à perte de vue, de nombreux escaliers étroits et tortueux menaient aux multiples corridors labyrinthiques de la ruche. Si on levait la tête, on ne pouvait même pas apercevoir la fin de l'immense toit mais il y avait une embouchure menant à l'extérieur, la faible lumière vue par en haut en étant le témoin.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de la navette pour prendre la passerelle, suivie de près par sa fille et Sam le Second.

Une silhouette pétrifiée dans l'attente s'avança lentement, prudemment, sortant des ombres.

_- «Todd...»_

Toute la personne de Sara frémit, bien malgré elle. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle fit immédiatement taire tous les instincts traîtres de son corps qui la poussaient à se précipiter dans les bras de «son wraith».

Non...cela ne devait pas être aussi facile. Pas question!

Todd était tel quel qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, si l'on exceptait la fureur et la férocité du combat entre lui et Michael: le même uniforme sombre et rutilant, coupé d'une manière à mettre en valeur la carrure de ses puissantes épaules, la droiture de son long dos et sa mince taille, lui donnant cette allure virile en forme de V qu'un modèle masculin de revue de mode sur terre lui aurait certainement envié!

Le visage auguste et fermé la contemplait sans aucune émotion apparente mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour lire dans cette lueur intense dans ses yeux, toute sa tendresse mais aussi son appréhension de ces retrouvailles.

Quelque chose d'un peu méchant se réjouit en elle. Rien de mal à savourer ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur ce grand et puissant wraith, se dit Sara, refermant tout de suite son esprit, l'enveloppant dans de hauts murs de défense pour ne pas que son roublard de Compagnon ne tente de savoir ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment.

Sara voyait bien que la présence des drones et du Second aurait exigé qu'elle avance vers le Chef Suprême et qu'elle s'incline comme la règle et l'étiquette l'exigeaient, avec respect et soumission. Mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à obéir et n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se plier aux us et coutumes en vigueur dans le monde wraith, en ce qui concernait l'attitude correcte d'une adoratrice.

Elle s'avança donc, sa tête levée et son attitude crâneuse, ses pas lents et mesurés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à quelques deux mètres du Commandant.

- Sara...dit la voix sensuelle et tranquille de Todd.

Son attitude restait grave, elle aurait même dit prudente. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux cependant.

Alex s'était avancée avec enthousiasme vers son père mais comme l'étiquette et son éducation l'exigeait, la jeune hybride s'immobilisa et attendit d'être invitée à faire les pas de plus les séparant, un large sourire et une lueur de joie brillant cependant dans ses yeux.

- Alexandra...dit Todd en séparant la distance entre eux, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et soulevant délicatement de l'autre le menton de la petite, pour mieux plonger dans ses yeux. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Je te suis aussi reconnaissant d'être restée auprès de ta mère pour...la soutenir, termina-t-il, comme s'il avait voulu dire «pour prendre soin d'elle» mais qu'il avait changé d'idée à la dernière minute, ne voulant pas irriter Sara en laissant supposer qu'elle était trop fragile émotionnellement.

- J'imagine que tu veux voir ton frère avant de quitter notre ruche pour rejoindre celle de notre reine? continua Todd, suggérant ainsi à sa fille de les laisser entre adultes.

Alex savait bien ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle acquiesça brièvement de la tête, contente de laisser les adultes se débrouiller entre eux avec leurs problèmes si complexes et heureuse à l'idée de revoir Declan.

Il y eut sûrement aussi une brève communication mentale entre Todd et le Second, car Sam inclina profondément sa tête en posant le poing sur son coeur en signe de soumission et de déférence, quittant immédiatement le pont pour aller vaquer à ses tâches, suivi de l'escorte des quatre drones.

Restée seule en face de Todd, Sara ne fit pas un pas pour s'approcher de lui, observant son visage majestueux et couvert de son impassibilité habituelle, plongeant dans ses yeux verts-dorés qui cependant lui parlaient de tant de choses...elle y lisait de l'intensité, de la tendresse, du regret, de la confusion, quant à savoir ce qui allait se passer entre eux maintenant?

Mais alors qu'autrefois le wraith l'aurait simplement tiré par un bras pour l'entraîner derrière lui sans cérémonie vers leurs quartiers, tempêtant sur un ton autoritaire en ignorant ses protestations, n'est-ce-pas une lueur d'humilité et une certaine crainte qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux posés sur elle?

….comme s'il attendait que la jeune femme prononce les premières paroles, acceptant d'emblée qu'elles soient hostiles, pleines de reproche ou bien que ses mots soient ceux de la tendresse, de l'espoir et de la conciliation.

- Petite humaine...dit Todd de sa voix basse, râpeuse, utilisant évidemment ce ton de velours qui faisait ramollir ses jambes et qui mettait le feu dans une certaine basse partie de son anatomie.

Sara réalise soudain qu'elle a envie à la fois de frapper Todd, de lever ses deux poings et de marteler ce visage qui ne reflète pourtant en ce moment que tendresse et humilité, cette dernière attitude étant bien rare chez le wraith...

Mais elle a aussi une furieuse envie d'enfouir ses mains ouvertes dans la longue chevelure argentée et disparate et de se nicher tout contre son cou, de se remplir de son odeur unique de cuir et de bois de santal.

Que fait-elle ici à lutter violemment contre la force naturelle qui attire le métal et le magnétique? se dit-elle tout-à-coup, réalisant la force incroyable que cela lui prend pour reculer d'un pas et continuer à lever le menton en signe de défi, de garder son esprit hermétiquement fermé, résistant au charme sensuel de cet individu qui a tant de pouvoir sur elle.

Mais il y a quelque chose de brisée en elle et elle ne peut tout simplement pas faire comme si de rien n'était! Elle est au-delà de la colère...elle est terriblement déçue, désappointée de sa naïveté, comprenant qu'elle a simplement voulu que Todd réponde à l'idéal qu'elle s'était fait de lui, alors que sa nature profonde wraith le lui interdit.

- Todd...dit froidement la jeune femme, réussissant à conserver un contrôle admirable sur ses émotions.

- Il nous faut parler, ajoute-t-elle tout de suite avant que le Commandant ne dise un mot.

- En effet, dit le wraith du même ton tranquille et conciliant.

Se tournant sans l'attendre pour sortir de cette grande pièce venteuse et pleine d'effervescence, Sara prend le corridor menant à leurs quartiers communs.

Todd la rattrape immédiatement et sans la toucher marche à ses côtés, leurs pas hâtifs pour qu'ils atteignent le plus rapidement possible les appartements royaux.

Plusieurs minutes à déambuler sans un mot alors que la ruche accueille la Compagne en chantant son allégresse, renouant le lien communautaire avec l'humaine. Sara reconnaît la chaleur et l'intimité de la connexion qu'elle accepte dans son esprit. Depuis des années, elle fait partie de cette communauté. La ruche, vivante et généreuse, reconnaît son enfant et la berce en son sein.

Sara lance un regard de biais en douce à son wraith. Son profil noble et indéchiffrable est toujours le même mais Sara est de moins en moins inquiète de la conversation qu'ils doivent avoir. Elle réalise en effet qu'elle tient les rênes cette fois-ci, alors que le silence pesant et l'aura d'appréhension qui entourent le wraith trahissent le fait que c'est elle qui a maintenant l'avantage.

….mais Sara ne se fait plus d'illusion au sujet de ce personnage roublard et versatile. Todd n'a pas vécu plus de dix mille ans et n'est pas parvenu à sa position actuelle, sans intelligence ni opportunisme!

Des petites humaines comme elle? Il en a bouffé plusieurs au petit déjeuner dans le passé, et littéralement aussi! se dit-elle avec un certain cynisme.

Bientôt, les portes de leurs grands quartiers se séparent pour leur permettre l'admission. Personne dans la grande antichambre, ni ailleurs dans leurs appartements. Soit les adorateurs ont été chassés d'avance ou bien personne n'a osé mettre le pied ici, quand ils ont su que la Compagne revenait.

Todd indique un siège à la grande table pour que Sara s'y assoit, mais la jeune femme refuse d'un mouvement sec et nerveux de la tête.

- Non, je préfère rester debout, Todd...dit-elle, arrêtant ainsi le mouvement que faisait le wraith pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Pendant une bonne minute, Todd et Sara restent donc debout là à se regarder sur la défensive, Todd droit comme un «i», mais avec tant de tourment dans ses yeux. Sara les bras croisés, pleine d'amertume et de désillusion, comprenant que son Compagnon attend qu'elle ouvre le feu des questions.

Une seule lui vient aux lèvres:

- Pourquoi, Todd?

Le grand wraith semble désarçonné, son front plissé et sa bouche entrouverte, sur le point de répondre. Mais c'est plutôt un long grognement mi-soupiré qui s'échappe de sa poitrine.

Maintenant qu'ils sont seuls, l'attitude hermétique et bien maîtrisée est tombée et Todd bouge d'un pied sur l'autre, à la fois perplexe et exaspéré.

Sara se demande même s'il ne va pas foncer sur elle et la secouer rudement par les épaules pour forcer ensuite son esprit en elle, tentant de lui faire entendre raison. Ou bien va-t-il se confondre en excuses et jurer ses grands dieux que ce n'était pas du tout la situation qu'il avait cherché à créer, qu'il allait tout lui dire bientôt, etc. etc.?

Chose certaine, le wraith en ce moment a l'air de ne jamais avoir géré une telle chose de toute sa longue vie!

_Eh bien tant mieux!_ se dit la jeune femme en savourant pendant quelques secondes le malaise dans lequel se débat Todd.

Mais elle est incapable d'en jouir longtemps, car ils doivent crever l'abcès. Elle ne répète donc pas son _pourquoi?_, mais son visage intensément désappointé et la supplique dans ses yeux le questionnent de nouveau.

- Sara...je reconnais que tu as droit à une explication, à l'entière vérité, dit Todd d'une voix douce et navrée.

Sara ne pouvait dire si les yeux du wraith, si son ton étaient totalement sincères ou bien s'il la manipulait encore une fois. Peut-être les deux?

Mais s'ils veulent tous deux avancer et régler ce conflit, alors il lui faut lui donner le bénéfice du doute!

Mais elle ne va pas lui rendre la chose facile, même s'il patauge actuellement dans une situation qu'il n'a probablement jamais vécue.

- Oh ça! Oui, met-z'en que j'y ai _tellement_ droit! dit Sara d'une voix dure et railleuse.

- Tu es encore en colère...

Sara devient soudain hésitante. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle comprend qu'elle est tombée dans l'attitude qu'elle voulait éviter, soit celle de l'attaque et des reproches pleins de colère...hors, ce n'est plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressent.

- Non. Bon, encore un peu mais...je suis surtout...horriblement déçue de toi...et tellement triste que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance, Todd. Mais il faut d'abord que tu me donnes des explications sur cette chose horrifiante que tu as dans la main...je veux la vérité!

- Tu as raison, je vais te la dire.

Le wraith s'avance et lève lentement son bras gauche, sa paume faisant face maintenant au visage de la jeune femme. Une fente ressemblant d'une façon stupéfiante à celle qui existait il y a quelques années dans la main droite des wraith apparaît, sauf qu'elle est dénuée des petits crochets et du suintement de l'enzyme causant la mort...ou la vie. On dirait un vilain tour de magie noire et Sara frémit, reculant d'un pas mais ne lâchant pas des yeux la chose qui est maintenant béante, comme attendant d'avaler une proie...elle ressemble à ces plantes carnivores nommées «attrape-mouches», appelées _Dionaea Muscipula_ sur terre, mais sans les barbules. Elle est évidemment mortelle pour les insectes, parfois pour les humains si vous avez le malheur d'y être allergique. Sara se souvient d'une espèce particulièrement impressionnante que la biologiste de la base atlante, Kathy Brown, avait trouvé sur une planète de Pégase. Elle était géante, trois fois plus grosse que celles sur terre et elle avait dû être gardée sous un contenant de verre spécial, car même ses spores étaient empoisonnés.

Mais Todd vient de faire se refermer la fente avec sa seule volonté mentale et maintenant, plus rien ne subsiste sauf une pâle ligne à peine perceptible.

Et Todd commence son histoire...

Comme Sara s'en était doutée, c'est lors de la capture de quelques super-hybrides sur une base de Michael qu'une faction de Todd avait retrouvée et attaquée que ces créatures avaient été faites prisonnières. En les combattant, deux des soldats wraith avaient trouvé la mort en confrontant cette arme bien cachée dans la main gauche des créatures. Todd et Kenny avaient décidé d'expérimenter sur leurs prisonniers pour arracher les secrets de cette arme à Michael.

- Je me souviens que c'est au moment où nous terminions nos propres essais du rétrovirus sur les deux cobayes drones et que nous allions l'expérimenter sur toi, dit Sara. Moi qui croyais sincèrement que vous vouliez changer! Que toi et les tiens ne seriez plus une menace pour les humains, dit Sara d'une voix emplie à la fois de reproche et de chagrin...

- Voyons Sara...j'ai convaincu les wraith de notre alliance de prendre ce rétrovirus pour ne plus jamais dépendre de la force vitale humaine...mais t'aies-je jamais laissé envisager que moi et mes frères accepterions de demeurer sans défense aucune?

- Sans défense aucune!? Mais vous êtes dix fois plus fort qu'un homme, vous guérissez à vue d'oeil si vous êtes par hasard blessé et vous vivez presque éternellement! Et en plus, vous avez l'avantage de cette force mentale que nous ne possédons pas!

- Tous ces attributs ont diminués et iront en s'atténuant encore dans l'avenir depuis que nous nous nourrissons comme vous, Sara...mais pour pouvoir persuader plus efficacement mes frères wraith, il me fallait cet argument puissant, cet atout unique et mortel pour prendre l'avantage sur le reste des forces rebelles qui ont refusé de se joindre à notre alliance, après la chute du Concile...

- Oh pitié! dit Sara avec cynisme. Ils sont en train de mourir de faim! La plupart sont si faibles qu'un seul d'entre vous pourrait dans un combat en faire tomber trois en un tournemain!

- Ne doutes pas de la volonté et de la férocité de ces wraith...ils sont désespérés; ils me détestent et se cachent en attendant le bon moment pour me faire tomber pour ensuite prendre le contrôle de mon alliance! C'est pourquoi je dois rester fort et vigilant, Sara...mais surtout, j'avais besoin d'un argument absolu pour convaincre la reine...

- Ah. On en revient toujours à elle, n'est-ce-pas? dit Sara. Dis plutôt que tu voulais manipuler Sa Majesté pour qu'elle soit si impressionnée, si reconnaissante, pour qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour le sacro-saint Pouvoir que le Grand Chef Suprême ne veut surtout pas perdre!

Encore une fois elle cédait à sa fureur. L'infinie tendresse, la patience tranquille qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Todd et son attitude impassible lui firent comprendre que rien ne se règlerait si elle continuait à le confronter ainsi.

Alors elle prend une grande inspiration et une longue expiration et se calme. Après tout, elle est sûre maintenant que Todd lui dit la vérité.

- Désolé. Vous avez donc tous à nouveau une maudite fente dans la main mais peu importe que ce soit pour vous nourrir ou non, cela ne change rien pour les humains! dit-elle. Ils vont continuer à avoir une bonne raison de vous craindre.

- Non, pas tous...seul moi-même, la reine et les hauts officiers ainsi que quelques seconds en possèdent une...et ils doivent la mériter et s'en servir à bon escient. Et je peux te promettre Sara qu'aucun humain, à moins qu'il ne soit une menace directe pour un wraith, ne saura jamais que cette arme a remplacé notre fente nourricière. Je n'avais évidemment pas l'intention qu'elle soit découverte par tes amis d'Atlantis...j'ai donc réuni mes officiers et si jamais l'information de cette arme secrète parvient aux oreilles des atlantes, alors le responsable sera immédiatement puni de mort...

- Cela fait au bas mot une bonne centaine de wraith qui portent ceci dans leur main gauche maintenant, si je sais bien calculer...dit tranquillement Sara. Alors ils vont tous être capable de contrôler leur courroux si un de leurs adorateurs leur déplaît? Si sur une planète quelconque de notre alliance, un humain les met en colère? Tu vas pouvoir tous les contrôler, Todd?

- Oui, fais-moi confiance. Jusqu'ici, rien n'a transparut et personne n'est au courant chez les humains, même pas nos adorateurs...

- Oh c'est vrai...et toi, tu as _tellllement_ gardé le contrôle sur ta colère lorsque tu t'es battu avec Michael et que tu as oublié soudain que j'étais là avec nos enfants, que nous avons _**tout vu! **_l'accuse soudain la jeune femme d'une voix narquoise.

Todd accuse le coup en ouvrant de grands yeux et en poussant un feulement dépité, ce qui aurait fait rire Sara dans une toute autre situation.

- Ce renégat a enlevé _**ma**_ Compagne et _**ma **_progéniture! gronde Todd d'une voix possessive, pleine d'indignation. Oui, j'ai perdu le contrôle, tu n'as pas tort...mais il devait mourir d'une façon horrible non seulement pour ce qu'il a eu l'audace de me faire, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il a causé comme tort aux wraith et aux humains de cette galaxie, Sara. Mais n'oublies pas qu'une partie de tout ce sang versé est imputable à tes amis d'Atlantis qui n'aurait jamais dû se montrer aussi arrogants que les anciens Lantéens en tentant de transformer l'un de nous en humain!

La colère et le blâme sont palpables chez Todd et Sara comprend. Elle-même a toujours été révoltée de l'expérience désastreuse menée par Carson Becket, qui a eu des conséquences monstrueuses sur ce monde. Mais elle refuse de laisser dévier la conversation sur ce sujet-là.

- Il reste que tu as perdu la tête, Todd...si toi-même n'as pu contrôler ta rage, même légitime, alors aucun humain n'est à l'abri dans cette galaxie...

Todd sait trop bien qu'elle a raison alors il pousse un feulement excédé et se met à marcher de long en large, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sa mâchoire crispée, ses lèvres exsangues retroussées sur ses dents pointues de prédateur.

Il est bien plus en colère contre lui-même, comprend la jeune femme qui est demeurée les bras croisées, tout son corps raide comme une statue de la Justice.

- Mais nous nous éloignons de ce qui cause ce conflit, Todd...reprend-elle d'une voix plus douce. Tu n'as toujours pas réellement répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce que tu planifiais? Pourquoi m'avoir cachée l'existence de cette arme qui n'est pas bien différente de votre fente nourricière, puisqu'elle apporte également la mort?

Todd se dirige vers la jeune femme, mais sa colère est tombée. Ses traits redeviennent calmes mais ses yeux ont une lueur condescendante, excédée.

- Allons Sara, dis-moi comment tu aurais réagi si je t'avais mise au courant que je désirais utiliser cette découverte de l'Abomination pour moi-même, la reine et les officiers de mon alliance et garder cet avantage sur nos ennemis? Réponds-moi et surtout, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi!

Sara soupire et concède:

- J'aurais été furieuse évidemment! Je m'y serais opposée. Voilà, c'est dit! Et cela ne t'aurait aucunement empêché de faire à ta tête. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est ton manque de confiance envers moi. Que tu ne fasses pas confiance à la majorité de tes wraith, même aux humains d'Atlantis, alors je peux comprendre ta position...mais à moi, ta Compagne!? Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais compromis volontairement notre alliance!

Les yeux du wraith s'étrécissent et visiblement, il lutte contre son agressivité, son arrogance naturelle et son agacement. Mais son expression s'adoucit et il s'approche doucement et prudemment de Sara, espérant la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire entendre raison.

Mais la jeune femme recule vivement de deux pas. Elle refuse qu'il la touche, qu'il ne tente de l'enjôler avec son charme dangereux de serpent!

Todd reste donc là les bras ballants, mais sa voix reste lénifiante, désolée.

- Petite humaine...je t'ai pourtant dit il y a bien longtemps qu'en tant que Commandant Suprême de cette alliance, même en tant que wraith, tu ne peux avoir voix à nos coutumes et politiques. Mon espèce n'accepte pas que de simples humains ne viennent interférer dans nos façons de vivre et nos décisions...

Sara a froncé les sourcils et amincit sa bouche d'un pli amer lorsque Todd a prononcé les mots de «simples humains», même s'il a fait attention de n'y mettre aucun accent de mépris. Il se hâte donc de rajouter:

- Tu es spéciale et différente, Sara. Ta position est rare et même inégalée parmi les miens. Cela m'a été difficile de te faire accepter, et ça l'est encore...mais jamais je n'aurai honte ou ne regretterai de t'avoir choisie, toi, pour être ma Compagne...

- Eh bien! Je crois que je dois te dire merci alors! dit Sara d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Dois-je me mettre à genoux et déborder de gratitude, Todd?

Le wraith pousse un soupir irrité mais c'est d'une voix sincèrement navrée qu'il réplique:

- Sara...tu sais très bien que je ne peux te mettre au courant de toutes mes décisions politiques et de nos stratégies militaires. Je croyais que tu avais bel et bien accepté ce fait!

- Oui! Mais cette fois-ci Todd, cela me regardait car vois-tu? Ayant été mise au courant plutôt brutalement lorsque tu as exécuté Michael de cette façon, je me suis retrouvée coincée entre ma loyauté envers toi et envers mes amis humains!

Sara corrige le tir et tente de transformer sa voix vibrante de colère en une voix plus calme et mesurée lorsqu'elle continue:

- As-tu la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle tu m'as placée vis-à-vis d'Atlantis? J'étais tellement sous le coup de cette découverte abjecte, incapable de croire que tu avais eu l'audace et le manque de respect de me laisser ignorer une chose aussi importante dans tes plans, que j'ai dû me réfugier dans une sorte d'état de choc pour que mon frère John et les autres ne découvrent pas ce que je sais maintenant.

Elle lève le doigt et le pointe vers la poitrine en avançant sur Todd, enfonçant finalement ce doigt contre l'uniforme de cuir, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler et de balbutier lorsqu'elle dit:

- Espèce de...de salaud...de bâtard! Co...comment as-tu pu me laisser toute seule dans cette...situation, prise entre deux feux entre toi et les miens?

- C'est toi qui a décidé de rester sur Atlantis, je te rappelle...dit Todd sans broncher, gardant sa voix la plus tranquille et unie possible.

- As-tu la moindre idée à quel point j'ai été souvent à deux cheveux de tout déballer? continue Sara, ignorant l'interruption de Todd. Je suis restée volontairement isolée d'eux, je devais littéralement tourner le dos à mes amis, à mon frère qui comme tu le sais, est trop brillant et presque impossible à berner! Je suis même sûre qu'il ne m'a pas complètement crue, même s'il ne peut absolument pas se douter de la vérité. J'ai dû aussi mentir en pleine face lors de la réunion tenue par Woolsey et dire que Michael avait bel et bien été exterminé par toi, mais taire la façon dont il est mort! Mais surtout, j'ai dû affirmer que je ne savais rien de plus lorsque mon frère m'a demandé: _«Sara, y a t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir?»._

Elle utilisait un ton ironique en imitant tant bien que mal la voix du chef militaire d'Atlantis.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, dit tranquillement Todd. Je te faisais donc confiance, Sara.

- Oh, je t'en prie! grince la jeune femme. Tu m'as mis dans une situation très inconfortable et que je ne veux plus _**jamais **_revivre! Tôt ou tard Atlantis va avoir vent de cette arme cachée, Todd...et je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteront de considérer avec banalité le fait de vous laisser vous promener ainsi dans toute la galaxie et de continuer à semer la terreur parmi les humains! Si tu avais été vraiment persuadé que ceci resterait utilisé juste entre ceux de ton espèce, pour vous défendre contre vos ennemis wraith, alors tu aurais mis John au courant!

- Ton frère et Atlantis ne sont pas prêts, Sara...mais s'ils finissent par découvrir la chose, je m'engage à aller tout leur expliquer et à tout faire pour conserver notre précieuse alliance...

- Il aurait fallu commencer par là, dit Sara. Puis elle ajoute d'une voix désillusionnée:

- Mais surtout...c'est ton manque de confiance en moi qui m'a fait le plus mal...

Todd ne trouve rien à dire cette fois-ci. Même le fait qu'il regarde intensément Sara avec un air désolé, ses yeux pleins de regret et d'affection. Sara craque et des larmes chaudes qu'elle retient depuis un bon moment commencent à rouler sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion:

- Je...je ne voulais pas en venir là, Todd. Car je t'aime en toute conscience et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à rabâcher tout ce que j'ai pu faire par amour. Mais j'ai tout quitté pour venir vivre avec toi, j'ai résisté tant que j'ai pu mais finalement, je t'ai cédé et lorsque j'ai décidé de t'appartenir, j'ai mis tout mon coeur dans notre relation, je me suis dévouée jusqu'au point d'accepter de faire des enfants avec toi pour sauver ton espèce...j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois et j'ai fait bien pire lorsque pour te sauver d'une mort certaine, j'ai sacrifié une jeune vie humaine pour te nourrir...nous n'en avons jamais reparlé, mais...ce fut une telle horreur de regarder ce jeune garçon qui me suppliait de le laisser vivre, alors que tu le vidais de sa vie. Je l'entendais hurler mais je ne le quittais pas des yeux parce que je savais que j'étais la toute dernière personne humaine qu'il verrait avant de rendre l'âme...

Sara ferme alors les yeux et frissonne de peur rétrospective en revivant cette scène qu'elle n'aurait pas cru si difficile à évoquer.

Elle rouvre de nouveau les yeux:

- Tu...te souviens? dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Todd veut aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il sait qu'elle refusera, que ce n'est pas le moment. Il reste donc là, impuissant et hoche simplement et gravement la tête.

- Puis j'ai travaillé sans rechigner et avec passion sur nos recherches scientifiques et j'étais si heureuse lorsque j'ai compris un beau jour qu'il était enfin possible que tous les wraith ne dépendent plus de la force vitale humaine pour survivre! Lorsque notre succès a été enfin réel et que vous vous êtes mis à manger comme tous les autres êtres humains, je me suis mise à voyager et à négocier avec allégresse pour faire comprendre aux humains de Pégase qu'on pouvait tous vivre enfin dans un monde meilleur. Il me semble avoir mérité amplement ta confiance totale..._wraith!_

Le dernier mot a été prononcé avec amertume.

- Tu as raison, dit Todd. Et je n'ai jamais douté de toi Sara...je suis, crois moi, très conscient de tout ce qu'il t'en a coûté et coûte encore pour vivre à mes côtés. Mais en tant que Chef Suprême de cette alliance, j'ai des obligations importantes pour la survie des miens et des devoirs inévitables, peu importe les aspects de ma vie personnelle...et cela passe avant tout, malheureusement.

Il y a un silence accablant et Sara regarde au loin dans le vide, au-delà de la grande silhouette immobile et embarrassée du Commandant wraith.

- Et puis, sois honnête Sara. Si je t'avais mise au courant de mon intention de doter moi-même, la reine et mes officiers de cette puissante arme, tu aurais poussé les hauts cris et tu aurais fait de ma vie un enfer.

Sara a un petit rire désabusé, car c'est la vérité. Mais elle est fatiguée de voir que Todd revient à sa manipulation habituelle, soit tenter de la faire se sentir coupable, même en utilisant sa trop bonne connaissance du caractère de la jeune femme.

- Avais-tu vraiment l'intention de me mettre au courant, Todd? demande-t-elle d'une voix dure et froide. Il faut que je sache...

Le wraith roublard hésite un peu, car il est dans sa nature de nuancer la vérité en cachant les choses moins reluisantes.

Mais puisqu'ils ont décidé de se dire la vérité maintenant, puisqu'il veut regagner la confiance de sa petite humaine, Todd avoue:

- Non. Ou plutôt, je l'aurais probablement fait mais dans un avenir très lointain. Je suis désolé Sara...

Sara renifle amèrement, tape du pied et tourne soudain le dos à Todd en s'éloignant et en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa rage. Rien sur la grande table, même pas de vase à lui lancer à la tête!

Elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux pour se calmer. Il lui semble être dans un cul de sac et puis...Todd n'a pas tous les torts. Il faut bien qu'elle admette qu'elle a été bien crédule et comme sa fille le lui a si bien dit, Sara _savait_ qui était Todd, à qui elle avait affaire dès le début.

Et c'est au tour du wraith à poser la question qu'il n'ose pas demander et qui lui tourne dans la tête depuis qu'il a eu le bonheur de la voir revenir dans sa vie:

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Sara Sheppard, si je t'ai tant déçu? Pourquoi ne pas être restée sur Atlantis?

Tout-à-coup Sara se met à rigoler en relevant la tête, mais c'est un rire sans joie.

Elle finit par se retourner vers le wraith dont les traits portent une expression si douloureuse, si impuissante...il attend, visiblement anxieux de sa réponse.

- Mais pour **_toi_**, espèce de sorcier! déclare Sara en marchant lentement vers lui et en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa haute silhouette.

Le wraith ne peut arrêter le lent sourire triomphant qui étire ses lèvres mais il s'évanouit tout de suite lorsque les yeux de Sara Sheppard se remplissent d'une tempête imminente.

- Je t'aime, Todd. Mais je jure que je te frappe de toutes mes forces si tu n'effaces pas immédiatement ce sourire goguenard de ton visage!

- Tu m'aimes, dit Todd en s'approchant, et moi également. C'est tout ce qui compte! Nous pouvons alors régler nos différents et..

Sara recule pour rester hors de portée des mains et de la personne trop tentante de son wraith et elle lève ses deux mains pour stopper son enthousiasme.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir à nous deux, dit Sara comme si Todd n'avait rien dit du tout. Et je dois admettre que ma colère n'était pas entièrement dirigée contre toi...j'étais bien plus furieuse après moi-même d'avoir été si naïve pendant toutes ces années, d'avoir perdu de vue que derrière ta belle façade de mimétisme humain, derrière notre vie seule à seul lorsque personne d'autre n'était présent et que tu me traitais en égale, je m'étais tellement méprise entre tes deux visages: tu es un véritable caméléon Todd, tu peux t'adapter n'importe quand et à n'importe quelle situation et sembler presque humain, alors que tu es bien plus wraith que le plus féroce wraith de ton espèce. Tu es ouvert d'esprit et tu as véritablement évolué, mais tu es encore le plus grand prédateur et survivant que cette galaxie n'ait jamais porté et tu feras **_tout _**pour empêcher la fin de ta race, tout ce qu'il faut aussi pour conserver les pleins pouvoirs...et moi là-dedans, je ne suis qu'une misérable petite humaine qui a été ensorcelée, mystifiée et qui a simplement l'heur de t'avoir tapé dans l'oeil, d'avoir capturé ton vieux coeur d'individu le plus tortueux et rusé au monde...

Todd est déconcerté et pendant une bonne minute, Sara savoure son expression malheureuse et confuse, sans aucun remords.

- Eh bien petite humaine, dois-je prendre ceci comme un compliment? dit finalement le wraith en tentant un sourire espiègle.

- Je me fous de la façon dont tu le prends! Je suis juste lucide et je sais _**qui **_tu es. Il était temps! Ceci grâce à mes réflexions lorsque je me suis retirée sur Atlantis, mais surtout grâce à notre fille qui m'a rappelé ma place en tant que simple humaine...et que tu es wraith avant tout, ce que j'avais eu tort d'oublier.

- Sara Sheppard, il est vrai que tu as mon coeur à jamais, dit Todd en tentant de reprendre l'avantage. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais traitée comme une simple humaine misérable, comme tu dis...à part lors des circonstances déplorables de notre rencontre où je t'aurais volontiers consommé entièrement. Et maintenant, nous voici à un rond-point et je suis conscient de mes erreurs à ton égard. Ce que tu me dis est que je dois regagner ta confiance, si je comprends bien...?

Ah cette petite voix veloutée, douce et mielleuse, le volume en remontant insidieusement à la fin car Todd savait très bien le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il détenait sur le coeur et les sens de Sara!

Elle resta précautionneusement hors de sa portée.

- En effet. Si je suis revenue, c'est parce que je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment, tout comme je t'aime. Nous séparer aurait été une véritable déchirure et inexorablement, j'aurais fini par retourner vers toi. Mais quelque chose s'est cassé et il va nous falloir le réparer. Tu dois me faire totalement confiance et moi, je dois cesser de me cacher la tête dans le sable et accepter qui tu es vraiment...

Obsédé par la proximité de sa femelle et par son désir d'elle, Todd osa enfin faire les pas qui les séparait et il la saisit par les épaules, plongeant ses grands yeux dorés dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Sara ne l'arrêta plus.

- Sara...dit tendrement Todd en levant lentement une main pour venir caresser sa joue encore humide de larmes, plongeant son autre main dans sa chevelure luxuriante. Nous avons donc un marché conclu! Notre histoire va triompher car _l'amour ne voit pas avec __les yeux, mais avec l'âme_...et puis, _ce sont après tout les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent nos existences!_

Sara a un sourire narquois:

- Oh! édifiant! Dans lequel de mes bouquins as-tu lu ça?

- Mmmm...la première citation est tirée du «Songe d'une Nuit d'Été» et la seconde du «Roi Lear», dit Todd qui semble bien amusée par la clairvoyance de la jeune femme.

- Commode, le fait que nous aimions tous les deux William Shakespeare! dit Sara en penchant la tête de côté, heureuse que l'atmosphère se soit allégée entre eux.

Mais le wraith a maintenant un air grave, solennel. Son regard intense posé sur elle la fait frémir. Elle laisse les grandes mains vertes de Todd entourer ses joues alors qu'il la rapproche de lui. Le visage qu'elle adore tant s'approche lentement, ses lèvres se déposant avec lenteur et ferveur sur les siennes, comme s'il voulait lui laisser le temps de refuser cette proximité.

Mais Sara reste là, immobile, capturée et captivée comme un papillon pris dans la toile de l'araignée.

Son odeur unique et sa chaleur l'envahissent tout-à-coup. Ivre de lui, elle ferme les yeux et laisse la légère pression de ses lèvres se transformer en un baiser dévorant, un baiser qui ressemble maintenant à tous ceux de Todd: puissants, exigeants, possessifs...

Son corps broyé contre le sien, Sara noue enfin ses mains derrière la nuque du wraith et se laisse embrasser à pleine bouche, la langue habile de son mâle caressant, possédant la sienne, leur salive et leur souffle se mêlant. Elle passe enfin ses paumes ouvertes dans la crinière blanche et unique de Todd.

Le grand corps recouvert de cuir tente d'épouser toutes les courbes féminines et Sara ressent très bien l'érection bien évidente de son Compagnon. Il est de toute évidence en manque et sa respiration fébrile et hachée lui fait penser à celle d'un grand félin, sur le point de prendre de plein droit ce qu'il désire ardemment. À bout de souffle, elle brise leur étreinte et se recule légèrement, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux assombris de désir.

Pourtant, elle ne laissera pas parler ses sens ce soir.

Il y a du questionnement dans les yeux intenses et brûlants de Todd, mais Sara trouve la force de murmurer:

- Non...ça, je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite, Todd...laisses-moi du temps.

- Sara...je sens pourtant ton propre désir, dit le wraith avec des yeux à la fois tendres et confus.

Sara sait très bien que tous ses sens brûlent pour lui et elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de laisser son Compagnon l'enlever dans ses bras et la jeter sur le grand lit de leur chambre. Mais parfois, la raison doit prendre le dessus.

- Ouais, je sais que mon corps me trahit, mais il ne gagnera pas cette fois-ci! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas que je veux te faire languir, prendre une revanche...c'est juste que...eh bien...

Elle cherche ses mots mais ne trouve aucune parole qui pourrait exprimer son besoin de garder encore une distance entre eux, même si Todd sait très bien à quel point elle ressent de la passion pour lui.

Toutes sortes d'émotions passent sur le visage du grand prédateur: rage, dépit, irritation. Il n'y a pas tant d'années que cela, elle sait que Todd aurait fait fi de ses hésitations et l'aurait tout bonnement soulevée et emportée pour lui faire l'amour d'une façon passionnée, presque implacable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fiche de tout, du reste du monde, sauf de lui et d'elle.

Mais son expression redevient auguste, calme, empreinte de compréhension et de tendresse:

- Petite humaine...shhhhhh. Tout va bien. Je vais t'attendre, Sara. Je t'aime...murmure la voix sensuelle et apaisante.

Il pose un chaste baiser sur son front et elle ferme les yeux et sourit doucement, soulagée.

Oui, Todd a changé. Mais il restera toujours ce prédateur wraith assoiffé de pouvoir. Mais c'est **_son _**wraith à elle!

Une chose de réglée, se dit Sara.

Sauf qu'il y a encore un nuage au-dessus de sa tête, quelque chose qui lui déchire le coeur.

- Allons voir les enfants, dit Sara. Declan m'a manqué, mais je veux aussi passer quelques moments avec ma fille avant qu'elle ne parte sur la ruche royale...

Todd hoche la tête et entoure les épaules de Sara.

Le couple sortit de l'antichambre pour se diriger vers les appartements des jumeaux.

(à suivre)


	28. Chapter 28

_UN MONDE MEILLEUR_

_CHAPITRE XXVIII_

_«Trying hard to speak and  
>Fighting with my weak hand,<br>Driven to distraction  
>It's all part of the plan...<br>When something is broken  
>and you try to fix it,<br>Trying to repair it anyway you can..._

_I dive in at the deep end_  
><em>and you become my best friend,<em>  
><em>I want to love you but I don't know if I can!<em>  
><em>I know something is broken <em>_and I'm trying to fix it,  
>Trying to repair it anyway I can!<em>

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave… together!  
>You and me are drifting into outer space<br>and singing... » **(X & Y, Coldplay) * **_

_(voir traduction en français à la fin)_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Les jours passant, Sara reprit son travail de scientifique mais commença également une tâche délicate, soit de sélectionner de jeunes adoratrices ayant déjà un maître ou non, ceci parmi toutes les ruches de l'alliance mais aussi sur les planètes déjà soumises et fidèles à l'espèce wraith; celles où des humains se dédiaient déjà depuis leur naissance à servir leurs prédateurs. Elle avait pour travail de déterminer si elles avaient les capacités physiques et morales de prendre le traitement génique et de porter des hybrides.

Comme elle avait demandé du temps à Todd, elle requerra que l'un des espaces de leurs immenses appartements, soit une modeste antichambre, lui soit aménagée temporairement: un lit devrait lui être apporté, ainsi que le gros de ses affaires.

Méroc resta impassible comme d'habitude en recevant les ordres de sa Maîtresse. Mais Mathob et Nawa se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et inquiets, restant toutefois muettes et obéissantes, comme d'habitude.

Sara avait bien conscience que les fidèles serviteurs de Todd pensaient sûrement que les choses allaient mal entre elle et le Chef Suprême, que la Compagne était devenue complètement folle ou bien que leur Maître avait perdu son autorité sur elle?

Eh bien elle se foutait complètement des rumeurs qu'ils pouvaient colporter!

Elle voulait dormir seule pour quelques temps, sans la tentation lancinante du corps de son mâle qui l'aurait empêchée de bien réfléchir et de réparer en elle la blessure que Todd lui avait causé.

Si on avait demandé à Sara si c'était de la vengeance ou de la bouderie?...elle aurait haussé les épaules et simplement dit d'une voix agacée que cette distance était nécessaire, qu'elle savait que Todd respectait son souhait.

Pendant la journée, le couple le plus important de la ruche était courtois et d'humeur égale l'un envers l'autre, vaquant chacun à leurs occupations. Le temps des reproches et de la colère était révolu. Ils partageait ensemble le repas du soir et Declan y était presque tout le temps présent. Leur fils n'était pourtant pas dupe! Ayant été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé sur Atlantis par sa soeur, le jeune hybride ressentait la brisure dans le couple, l'éloignement entre eux, bien que Todd et Sara n'avaient pas du tout changé leur attitude envers lui.

Il se disait simplement qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ces choses ennuyantes entre adultes. Et il était somme toute bien heureux que sa mère soit de retour! Même que _Ada_ lui consacrait bien plus de temps, comme si elle s'accrochait encore plus au jeune Declan depuis que sa soeur avait quitté leur foyer pour se rendre sur le vaisseau-ruche royal pendant les prochains mois pour y subir sa formation.

Et le ciel savait que Alexandra manquait beaucoup à son frère jumeau...

_()()()()_

_**Plus tard, dans la cité de Dalmor...**_

Ce jour-là, Sara Sheppard était de retour parmi les shévarans. C'était ce même peuple qu'elle avait visité en tout premier lieu, lors de ses négociations en vue d'assurer un renouvellement régulier de la nourriture dans les réserves alimentaires pour les wraith de l'alliance.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait plus évidemment de remplir les cocons d'êtres humains!

Elle savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait facile de choisir parmi ce monde paisible et docile, de jeunes candidates en âge de procréer.

Les dirigeants de Dalmor l'écoutèrent avec déférence, car elle était la digne et importante Compagne du plus grand Commandant wraith qu'ils respectaient et craignaient tout à la fois. Mais comme ces gens n'avaient aucune avance technologique et que leur société équivalait à celle du Moyen-Âge sur terre, Sara eut bien de la difficulté à leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne recherchait pas seulement de nouvelles adoratrices pour les officiers de leur alliance, mais surtout de futures mères en santé pour la nouvelle race hybride, rendue possible par le traitement génique mis au point par Todd et perfectionné par le Docteur Lindsay Novak d'Atlantis.

Pour ces gens, il était impossible, incroyable même qu'un Maître wraith puisse procréer avec une humaine! Elle réalisa avec dépit qu'ils allaient simplement obéir et comme d'habitude fournir de jeunes esclaves à ceux qui dirigeaient la galaxie, sans se poser réellement de questions.

Elle passa donc la journée à rencontrer et à examiner une bonne vingtaine de jeunes femmes dont le rêve, le summum dans leur vie semblait être d'aller vivre sur une ruche et de servir un de ces terribles et puissants Maîtres...et maintenant de pouvoir porter un jour sa progéniture.

Ironiquement, Sara réalisa avec amertume qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de différence entre son propre sort de Compagne...sauf que sa position d'humaine était la plus importante parmi les humains de cette alliance.

_()()()_

_De retour le soir sur la ruche après une exténuante journée de travail, Sara rejoignit Todd au laboratoire pour lui faire son rapport. _

- Tu as l'air épuisée...lui dit le Commandant après qu'elle l'eut salué d'un ton las et monocorde, marchant vers lui.

Sara regarda distraitement l'écran d'ordinateur sur lequel travaillait son Compagnon, découvrant qu'il étudiait la régénérescence de la coque d'une ruche dans le but d'améliorer son efficacité, après les nombreux sauts en hyperespace que devaient faire ces vaisseaux géants.

- Je le suis. Pourtant, l'accueil sur Dalmor a été très bon et chaleureux comme d'habitude. Nous pourrons bientôt accueillir dix-huit jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'âge, toutes aussi enthousiastes les unes que les autres pour recevoir notre traitement. Il y en avait vingt, mais malheureusement deux d'entre elles avaient des malformations de l'utérus, ce qui rendrait la nidation d'un foetus impossible...

Sara avait parlé d'un ton absent tout en se détournant pour marcher vers la fenêtre du labo, donnant sur le vide de l'espace qu'elle fixa d'un air morose.

Depuis que Sara était revenue à ses côtés, Todd avait réalisé que de réparer les pots cassés seraient plus difficiles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa petite humaine avait toujours fini par lui céder et par lui pardonner dans le passé, pourtant!

Mais il découvrait que cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les bornes et que la réconciliation ne serait pas aussi facile...

Non, il n'y avait plus d'explosions de colère de la part de Sara et il la savait assez mature pour ne pas le bouder obstinément et intentionnellement. Elle était juste tellement blessée, si désemparée d'avoir découvert que son wraith ne correspondait pas à l'idéal du compagnon qu'elle s'était imaginée!

Todd fulminait de se retrouver si impuissant à l'atteindre, de se découvrir tellement maladroit! C'est comme s'il devait presque marcher sur le bout des orteils pour ne pas heurter Sara, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une même pièce, comme en ce moment même...

Poussant un soupir excédé, le Commandant Suprême se décida pourtant et marcha fermement vers la fenêtre dans l'intention de saisir les épaules de l'humaine et de la forcer à le regarder. Il ne voulait que la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Mais Sara, intuitive, avait pivoté sur ses pieds et se retourna pour lui faire face, ayant croisé ses bras et étreignant ses propres épaules, comme pour se protéger.

Le regard tourmenté et les larmes naissantes dans les yeux de Sara arrêtèrent net l'élan de Todd.

- Non. Je t'en prie, Todd...ce n'est pas que...je...ne peux pas, je suis...désolée! balbutia Sara d'une petite voix meurtrie.

Les bras ballants, impuissant, le wraith poussa un long soupir. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings à ses côtés sous le coup de la colère et de son incapacité à rassurer sa Compagne. Mais il les desserra, restant stoïquement à la distance qu'elle le forçait à garder.

- Sara...je comprend. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a pas lieu d'être désolée, c'est moi qui le suis.

Sara relaxa un peu et sa tête sembla s'écrouler entre ses épaules. Elle leva doucement une main pour venir essuyer ses maudites larmes traîtresses et elle renifla en faisant un pauvre sourire au wraith.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement. Je suis en effet fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un long bain puis me mettre au lit. Demain sera aussi une autre longue journée! Je dois tout mettre en place et superviser les protocoles de l'arrivée des filles et sélectionner les officiers wraith parmi lesquels ces nouvelles adoratrices choisiront leur futur compagnon de procréation.

Ça, c'était une nouveauté et Sara était reconnaissante à Todd de l'avoir laissée prendre en main cette partie-là. Elle savait bien qu'elle était en train de bouleverser toutes les règles de suprématie de cette espèce qui se pensait encore si supérieure! Jamais de toute l'existence de ces grands prédateurs dans la galaxie de Pégase, on aurait osé rêver que ce soit l'humaine qui choisisse le wraith qu'elle allait servir et «adorer»!

Évidemment il avait fallu louvoyer, finasser pour détourner cette tradition chez les wraith et faire en sorte que des couples se forment selon ce qui se passait normalement dans les sociétés humaines. Sara tenait vraiment à ce que ces jeunes filles ne se sentent pas comme de la marchandise et qu'elles aient au moins voix au chapitre, en choisissant parmi des sous-officiers wraith - qui avaient été sélectionnés avec l'aide de Todd, vu qu'il connaissait mieux son équipage.

- Bonne nuit, Todd...dit Sara en évitant son regard, marchant vers la porte du labo pour sortir.

- Bonne nuit ma Sara! dit le wraith, cachant sa déception que pour la x ième nuit, sa Compagne qui lui manquait tant n'ait pas décidé de revenir dans son lit.

Une fois resté seul, un bas grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Todd. Il retourna devant son écran d'ordinateur mais resta debout, découvrant qu'il n'avait plus le coeur à travailler.

C'est donc lui qui cette fois-ci marcha vers la fenêtre de son laboratoire pour contempler avec un regard lointain la coque dure et noire de son vaisseau, surveillant son travail de régénérescence, sans que son esprit soit réellement concentré.

Ses pensées revenaient toujours vers sa petite humaine...

Son corps mâle avait désespérément besoin d'assouvir son désir d'elle...cependant, il était loin le temps où le puissant wraith l'aurait simplement soulevée dans ses bras et transportée vers leur grand lit pour la prendre et faire cesser ce genre d'enfantillages, sans égard pour ses émotions humaines!

Un wraith ne ressentait absolument pas la culpabilité. Todd ne faisait pas exception à cette règle et si cela aurait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu s'élever à la force du poignet dans ce monde de prédateurs féroces. Car pendant qu'il aurait ressassé ce sentiment coupable, un de ses ambitieux frères wraith attendrait sans aucun doute, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à sortir brusquement pour le frapper traîtreusement dans le dos, profitant de cette faiblesse et prenant impunément sa place comme Chef de l'alliance!

Pourquoi se sentir coupable de toute façon? Le passé était le passé et Todd n'avait aucun pouvoir pour revenir en arrière et le changer.

Il avait prit une très mauvaise décision en retardant - ou plutôt en refusant - de mettre Sara Sheppard au courant de cette nouvelle arme dans leur main gauche. Et elle le lui avait reproché d'une façon virulente lors de leurs retrouvailles...elle avait été déçue et offensée de son manque de confiance.

Et maintenant, il devait vivre avec les conséquences fâcheuses sur leur couple.

La connexion entre eux en souffrait. De plus, Todd était plus que conscient que le lien avec la communauté sur la ruche en souffrait également, que ceci encore une fois pourrait être vu comme une déficience de la part du grand Chef Suprême.

Mais alors qu'il en aurait été profondément ennuyé il n'y a seulement que quelques années, Todd le wraith n'avait qu'une priorité:

….et c'était que sa Compagne humaine lui fasse à nouveau pleinement confiance.

_()()()()()_

Dans la spacieuse salle de bain des appartements royaux, Sara s'était immergée dans les eaux bienfaisantes du bassin, sa tête étant la seule chose qui dépassait.

Elle était toujours d'humeur sombre et triste.

C'est que les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, depuis son retour sur la ruche!

Todd et elle s'étaient vidé le coeur, ou plutôt Sara l'avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant lui à son retour. Elle lui avait demandé du temps et il avait comprit, accepté. Dans les quelques jours suivants, ils avaient reparlé régulièrement et elle avait été surprise de la bonne volonté de Todd, de son respect et de son écoute.

Cependant, Todd n'était pas un mâle de l'espèce humaine et Sara réalisait quand même qu'il avait ses limites, qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre pleinement le fait qu'elle s'était sentie comme de la merde en découvrant sa dernière tromperie.

Car oui en fait, c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait! Elle aurait pu passer plus «facilement» sur le fait que Todd lui avait encore caché des choses et l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle l'aide dans ses plans, sans qu'il ne lui révèle une chose cruciale. Après tout, elle connaissant son filou de wraith!

Mais lorsqu'elle pensait que tout ce temps-là, la _maudite sorcière_ de reine de l'alliance avait été dans le secret alors qu'_elle, _elle ignorait tout, elle sentait son coeur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer de chagrin, tout comme une femme trahie, cocufiée.

De rage, Sara tapa de la main sur la surface liquide d'un bleu luisant. Celle-ci protesta en faisant des clapotis bruyants puis s'apaisa en s'éloignant, laissant un cercle en ridules de minuscules vagues autour de la jeune femme.

Mordant ses lèvres de dépit en pensant au sourire complice que _la salope_ avait fort probablement échangé avec son Commandant lorsqu'elle avait sûrement demandé _«si la_ _Compagne était au courant»_, Sara plongea brusquement sa tête sous la surface de l'eau tiède et se mit à faire une lente nage sur place pour apaiser sa fureur.

_"Pourquoi Todd ne me fait-il pas pleinement confiance?"_ se demanda pour la énième fois Sara. Après tout, la reine n'était pas celle qui s'était tuée à la tâche, qui avait travaillé sans compter ses heures avec l'aide de Lindsay pour intégrer ses nouvelles découvertes sur le génome wraith et l'adapter au mode de gestation humaine, pour en arriver enfin à une formule sans danger! Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parcouru plusieurs mondes dans la galaxie, bravant le danger pour aller porter «la bonne nouvelle» et négocier. Ce n'était pas elle non plus qui s'évertuait à jouer les entremetteuses entre wraith et humaines, qui allait superviser des centaines de grossesses dans le futur pour que les jumeaux et la future petite fille de Kenny et Novak ne restent pas les seuls représentants hybrides du futur de l'espèce wraith.

Elle avait beau comprendre que Todd était en quelque sorte encore assujetti à des obligations et habitudes établies depuis des millénaires envers les femelles de son espèce, mais que diable!…..Sara aurait mérité amplement qu'il ait le respect et la considération de voir plus loin que le fait _«qu'elle n'était après tout qu'une humaine»_.

Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'après leurs conversations des premiers jours pour arranger les choses et même si Todd s'accommodait assez bien - ou plutôt sans trop de mal! - du fait qu'ils faisaient chambre à part, Sara voyait stagner leur problème maintenant...et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante entre eux.

Elle faisait des efforts héroïques pour parler d'une voix enjouée et pour sourire devant leur fils. Elle enviait le visage totalement impassible et illisible de Todd lors de leurs repas en famille.

Mais elle savait que son propre sourire était figé et que sa voix sonnait faux. Declan ne s'y trompait sûrement pas mais le petit garçon avait la sagesse de faire comme si de rien n'était, de laisser sa mère saisir toutes les opportunités pour s'agripper à sa présence. Alex leur manquant à tous deux, Declan était plus que content de passer du temps en la compagnie de sa maman, même s'il s'inquiétait de voir son géniteur de plus en plus mélancolique et silencieux lorsque Sara était dans les environs.

Manquant d'air, la jeune femme revint à la surface et commença à essorer sa chevelure rendue pesante à cause de l'eau.

Todd et elle avaient une sorte d'entente tacite depuis qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensemble: le wraith savait se montrer discret et ne surtout pas venir profiter du bassin lorsqu'il savait que sa Compagne prenait son bain. Mais Sara s'apprêta quand même à sortir de l'eau, non pas par crainte que Todd ne se pointe à la porte de la salle de bain, mais parce que malgré les bienfaits nombreux de ce liquide bleu et lisse qui conservait longuement une température confortable pour le corps, il y avait tout de même des limites et la peau des mains de Sara commençait actuellement à plisser.

Elle se leva et saisit en sortant du bassin la grande serviette chaude pour la passer autour de son corps dégoulinant. Elle enroula une autre serviette autour de sa tête puis elle commença à frotter vigoureusement sa trop longue et épaisse chevelure, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Comment allait-elle faire pour sortir de cette impasse?

_«Mais quelque chose s'est cassé et il va nous falloir le réparer. Tu dois me faire totalement confiance et moi, je dois cesser de me cacher la tête dans le sable et accepter qui tu es vraiment...»_

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit le premier jour de son retour. Mais franchement, Sara avait eu beau utiliser tous les mots qui pourraient toucher son Compagnon lors de leurs conversations, elle avait eu beau verser dans leur lien tout le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti ainsi que toute sa fragilité et ses incertitudes, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que les mots, ni même l'amour qui pouvaient tout réparer comme par magie.

Todd restait la plupart du temps silencieux, son visage inquiet et empreint de tristesse. Elle sentait bien qu'il était à la limite ce que qu'un wraith pouvait comprendre, qu'il avait fait toutes les concessions possibles également.

C'est ce qu'elle recevait dans leur lien. Après tout, les humains en couple qui rencontraient des difficultés n'avaient pas la chance de la connexion spéciale qui existait entre eux! L'amour de Todd pour Sara était fort et n'était pas remis en question dans sa tête pleine de confusion.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle réalisait que de parler encore et de rajouter des mots qui simplement voudraient dire la même chose que les précédents, n'allait rien changer! Une telle brisure dans la confiance demandait du temps et elle-même ne saurait dire encore combien de temps serait nécessaire à réparer ce qui s'était cassé entre eux.

Le fait même qu'elle soit revenue instinctivement sur la ruche prouvait indéniablement qu'elle aimait Todd de tout son coeur et qu'elle n'envisageait pas la vie sans lui.

Et puis elle se disait aussi qu'elle aurait beau se lamenter éternellement du manque de confiance de Todd, si elle voulait vraiment donner la chance à celle-ci de renaître et de se solidifier, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'ouvre à lui et qu'elle lui fasse entièrement confiance à nouveau, cela au-delà des doutes qu'elle avait encore à son sujet.

Elle avait aussi conscience que d'insister pour que Todd se sente coupable ne servirait absolument à rien! Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un wraith. Elle ne pouvait exiger cela de lui, mais elle savait justement par leur connexion à quel point il avait réalisé son erreur, à quel point il comprenait qu'il avait blessé sa Compagne.

Sara marcha lentement vers sa chambre temporaire dans l'intention de prendre un vêtement de nuit dans le tiroir près du lit.

Elle découvrit sur celui-ci une couverture sombre qui n'y était pas auparavant. Surprise, elle la saisit pour la palper et mieux l'examiner. Elle était presque identique à la fourrure d'un grand ours noir d'une contrée tempérée de la terre. Les poils en étaient cependant plus longs et soyeux et quand elle passa ses doigts dessus, il n'y eu aucune sensation rugueuse sur sa peau ni aucune odeur forte de musc qui monta à ses narines.

La couleur de la pelleterie était d'un noir d'ébène bleutée, tout comme l'insondable couleur de l'espace au-dehors.

Cette couverture avait dû être difficile à obtenir et aurait sûrement valu un prix délirant dans un marché d'artisans!

Sara n'en était plus à se demander d'où venait cet objet de luxe, quand elle entendit quelqu'un se racler discrètement la gorge derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Nawa dans l'encadrement de la porte:

- Je viens de l'apporter pendant que vous faisiez vos ablutions, Compagne. C'est un cadeau du Commandant. N'est-elle pas magnifique? Je n'ai jamais vu de fourrure aussi douce et réconfortante!

Sara réprima un soupir. Bien sûr elle savait de _qui_ venait ce présent!

_Todd tentait tant bien que mal depuis quelques jours de lui faire gauchement une sorte de cour, de tenter de l'apprivoiser mais surtout d'alléger l'atmosphère quelque peu oppressante qui demeurait entre eux._

_Ce n'était pas nouveau, ces petits cadeaux qu'elle trouvait de temps à autre, apportés parfois par un des adorateurs ou le plus souvent...par Todd lui-même._

_Il y avait eu un splendide coquillage géant et rosé venant sûrement de la plage d'Aiden un jour, posé à même le petit bureau. _

_Un autre jour, elle était arrivée dans sa chambre temporaire pour trouver tout partout un grand nombre de bougies allumées de couleur ocre, répandant une lumière joyeuse, leur parfum lui rappelant l'odeur doucereuse du miel. _

_Une autre fois, il avait laissé ce qui ressemblait à de minuscules oranges très sucrées; elle savait que ce fruit particulier se retrouvait très rarement sur certains mondes de Pégase et qu'ils étaient difficiles à cultiver, exigeant un climat particulier. Donc, des fruits très difficiles à se procurer! _

_La semaine dernière elle avait trouvé sur un petit socle une jolie statuette en bois artistiquement sculptée, pas plus haute que trente centimètres et représentant une jeune femme portant une longue tunique diaphane, marchant avec assurance, le vent déplaçant sa lourde et longue chevelure sombre, un sourire ouvert et chaleureux aux lèvres._

_Elle n'avait aucune idée si Todd l'avait trouvée par hasard dans le marché d'un village d'artisans ou s'il avait passé une commande particulière à un artiste sur un de leurs mondes d'adorateurs, mais elle avait été vraiment touchée lorsqu'elle avait réalisé à quel point cette jeune femme lui ressemblait presque trait pour trait!_

…_.mais hélas, c'était l'ancienne Sara Sheppard, celle qui n'était pas encore brisée ni désillusionnée._

_Est-ce que Todd la voyait vraiment ainsi? s'était dit la jeune femme qui n'avait pu empêcher un sanglot de remonter dans sa gorge et des larmes de venir piquer ses yeux tristes. Elle avait étreint la remarquable statuette et avait failli craquer et courir tout droit dans les bras de ce salaud de wraith..._

_Mathob était alors apparut au pas de la porte et la vieille mère, qui retenait bien difficilement critiques et reproches depuis que la Compagne était revenue sur leur ruche, avait finalement éclaté en imprécations contre Sara Sheppard._

_Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se fichait totalement de ce qui s'était passé entre le Maître et elle, mais qu'il était vraiment honteux pour une humaine, faisant partie du monde des adorateurs, d'humilier ainsi le puissant Commandant Suprême de cette alliance! _

…_.que par toutes les forces de l'Univers, la simple humaine qu'était Sara Sheppard n'avait pas le droit de dédaigner leur Seigneur et de refuser plus avant de partager son lit!...que bien des filles parmi les ruches de leur alliance se feraient un devoir et même un plaisir de combler ce lion solitaire et de se montrer digne de la fonction de Compagne d'un si puissant Commandant wraith! _

_Sara ne pouvait blâmer la vieille Mathob de trouver effroyable et même consternant que cette humaine venue d'un autre monde ait l'audace de traiter ainsi leur Commandant. Comme bien des adoratrices, Mère avait reçu ce genre de conditionnement et d'éducation et même si elle comprenait le message lancé par Mathob qui la trouvait bien ingrate et téméraire d'agir ainsi envers leur Maître, elle n'avait pas du tout le goût de lui expliquer le fond du problème et pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, même si elle aimait bien la vieille adoratrice._

_- Cela n'est pas de tes affaires, Mathob. Laisses-moi et emportes ceci! avait alors dit la jeune femme, tendant la trop belle statuette à la servante pour qu'elle la remise avec les autres objets offerts par Todd._

_Elle comprenait avec indulgence que son Compagnon, à sa façon, tentait de la courtiser à nouveau, de l'amadouer._

_Mais ce n'était que des choses inanimées...malgré les trop bonnes intentions de Todd qui maladroitement démontrait ainsi qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour que Sara accepte de réduire la grande distance entre eux._

Sara revint au moment présent, s'apercevant soudain que le regard interrogatif et un peu inquiet de son intendante Nawa demandait une réponse.

_"La Maîtresse allait-elle dédaigner ce présent et lui demander d'emporter la luxuriante couverture pour la remiser avec les autres objets?"_ semblait lui dire les yeux de la jeune adoratrice.

Nawa avait bien plus de tact et était une meilleure nature que Mathob...alors elle n'aurait jamais démontré de la réprobation ou du dédain envers l'attitude de la Compagne!

Sara caressa langoureusement la couverture d'un air rêveur et remonta tout bonnement l'objet jusqu'à ses narines, pour mieux sentir la chaleur de la fourrure et la respirer.

_Ahhh merde. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça!_ se dit-elle presque aussitôt.

Il y avait l'odeur de Todd sur cette fourrure, ses maudits phéromones bien imprégnés dans les poils longs, doux et lustrés.

Une douleur bien connue descendit dans son bas-ventre. Son corps la trahissait encore une fois, tant elle était en manque de son wraith! Pendant bien des jours il n'avait pas gagné, mais là...cette odeur enivrante venant de Todd qui avait transporté sur lui cette peau d'animal en revenant probablement de la chasse? C'était _**trop.**_

Elle ferma les yeux pour bien malgré elle se saouler encore une fois de l'odeur épicée, unique de son mâle. Des mots d'imprécations, des jurons et toutes sortes de noms de volailles et d'animaux montaient dans sa gorge, tout autant pour se blâmer elle-même que ce maudit salaud de wraith! Elle se retint à temps pour ne pas choquer Nawa, et encore moins lui montrer ouvertement sa colère ou combien Todd lui manquait...

Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait tellement besoin de lui, tout autant de leur intense passion sexuelle que de la tendresse de ses bras autour de son corps...

Elle se secoua et tint la belle fourrure à bout de bras, répondant finalement en la tendant à l'adoratrice:

- En effet, elle est magnifique! Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. S'il-te-plaît va la remiser avec les..-

- Non. Vous en aurez besoin, l'interrompit Nawa d'une voix calme mais ferme. J'ai remarqué qu'il fait particulièrement froid lorsque la coque de la ruche est en pleine régénérescence. Cette couverture est bien plus efficace que celles que vous possédez déjà, car elle retient la chaleur du corps. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Compagne!

Et sans attendre qu'en effet Sara lui réponde si oui ou non elle pouvait disposer, l'adoratrice sortit vivement et la laissa là en plan, la somptueuse couverture toujours au bout de ses bras.

Estomaquée, hésitant entre se mettre en colère ou bien partir d'un grand rire incrédule, Sara reprit la fourrure et la serra contre son coeur, respirant encore une fois l'odeur grisante de Todd.

- Impertinente Nawa! marmonna-t-elle. Qui aurait dit cela d'elle? ricana-t-elle dans le silence de son petit dortoir.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se recouvrit de la chaude fourrure, se disant que comme elle se passait délibérément du corps puissant et chaud de son amant, il n'y avait quand même rien de mal à se régaler de son odeur puissante et enivrante...tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête à regagner le grand lit royal!

_()()()()()_

_**Entre-temps, plus loin, sur la ruche royale...**_

Effondrée contre le sol sur ses genoux et ses mains, sa tête abaissée, son cerveau tentant de lutter contre l'énorme force mentale de la créature toujours assise sur son trône, Alexandra essayait désespérément de repousser l'esprit de la reine qui en ce moment écrasait impitoyablement le sien.

Innocemment, la souveraine balançait avec nonchalance une superbe jambe qu'elle avait croisée sur l'autre, dévoilée par sa longue robe soyeuse couleur crème, admirant ses ongles longs peints en vert sombre et gardant une expression aussi immuable que la pierre, continuant à fouiller inexorablement le cerveau de la postulante au titre de reine en face d'elle.

_«Ne pas la supplier...de cesser»_, pensait difficilement Alex en essayant vainement encore une fois d'élever un mur de défense devant son esprit, _«ne pas...ne pas montrer de...faiblesse...!»._

Mais c'était peine perdue. La reine était la plus forte et Alexandra se mit soudain à détester_ la salope_ de tout son coeur, comprenant enfin la haine de sa mère envers ces créatures sans coeur ni morale.

Sa haine véhémente l'aida soudain à élever un semblant de mur, plutôt fragile, trop facile à ébranler, entre ses pensées et l'esprit puissant de la souveraine. Ce qui lui donna un peu de répit contre la douleur insoutenable qui lui était infligée.

- _**Oh.**_ Tu commences donc à comprendre qu'il te faut te servir de _tout ce que tu as_ pour résister à ma force mentale, même s'il s'agit de la haine? dit alors la reine en dépliant langoureusement ses jambes croisées pour ensuite se lever et commencer à descendre lentement les escaliers du podium de son trône.

Apparemment, le mur temporaire élevé par ses sentiments d'animosité et d'aversion avait été bien insignifiant, alors que la créature puissante et sans scrupule semblait n'avoir usé que d'une force négligeable pour le faire...ce qui ne l'avait empêché ni de parler d'un ton monocorde et mesuré, ni de descendre avec grâce les escaliers pour parvenir au-dessus de la petite fille écroulée.

_«Tant pour la force mentale que je croyais posséder et maîtriser!» _pensa Alexandra qui était maintenant dans un état déplorable, se remémorant avec dépit ses exploits mentaux alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte et tenace à ce jeu que son frère Declan. Elle s'était pourtant pratiqué de nombreuses fois contre Olivia, une pure wraith malgré sa déficience et avec qui elle se mesurait au tout début avec égalité, puis avec une plus grande supériorité le temps passant.

Quant à son père le grand Commandant de l'alliance, Alexandra pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi de nombreuses fois cette dernière année, comme la fois où elle était allée sur la ruche royale pour convaincre la reine de l'entraîner, à lui cacher ses desseins secrets et aussi lui dissimuler ses petits exploits informatiques pour qu'il ne découvre pas des projets que le Chef Suprême n'aurait jamais autorisés!

La petite fille s'était pensée bien supérieure et plus que prête...mais elle découvrait à son grand dam qu'il n'en était rien! Alexandra tenta de reprendre contenance alors que la reine s'arrêtait au-dessus d'elle.

Il faut dire que depuis cinq jours, c'est-à-dire depuis le moment où sa formation avait débuté, Alex dormait à peine. Elle se faisait souvent réveiller par la reine pendant la nuit (ou du moins ce qui lui semblait les heures nocturnes, puisque sur une ruche il était difficile de situer les heures du jour ou de la nuit!). Elle mangeait seulement quand elle en recevait la permission, et c'est à peine si elle faisait un seul bon repas par jour!

Une multitude de règles lui avait été récitées et martelées sèchement et avec minutie par une des intendantes de la reine, ceci un peu avant qu'on ne l'autorise à paraître en sa présence avant de commencer l'entraînement.

Pour tout résumer, la petite fille était à la totale merci de la volonté et des caprices de la reine et n'avait aucun droit de prendre la parole sans y être invitée, ni non plus de protester contre un tel traitement inhumain.

Il était évident que la reine était inhumaine et sans pitié, mais elle avait naïvement crut qu'elle recevrait une formation équitable et appropriée, du fait qu'elle était la fille du Commandant Suprême..._erreur._

Encore une fois, Alexandra s'écroula sur le sol froid alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à relever sa tête et son torse pour affronter plus dignement la femelle de haut rang, maintenant juste au-dessus d'elle.

Mais c'est plutôt une forte poussée mentale et sauvage qui la fit se plier encore une fois en deux et elle agrippa ses tempes en étouffant un cri, comme si sa tête allait exploser sous la pression.

- Mais regardes-toi donc..._misérable créature!_ cracha la reine avec un ton exultant le mépris et le contentement d'elle-même. Aaahhh, tu croyais que la formation d'une reine était si simple...à ta portée? Tu avais la prétention de croire que j'adoucirais ton sort, que j'aplanirais les difficultés pour toi, simplement parce que tu es la progéniture de mon Commandant Suprême?

La reine faisait maintenant un cercle lent et délibérément menaçant tout autour de la forme écroulée d'Alexandra.

- ….ou bien pensais-tu réellement que j'allais tenir compte de la déplorable moitié de tes gènes, de ton côté mi-humain et que je t'épargnerais les plus impitoyables obstacles de la formation _**d'une reine digne de ce nom?**_

La souveraine avait susurré son discours, mais le ton de sa voix s'était élevé à ses dernières paroles à un niveau cinglant et multi-tons, insupportable pour l'oreille humaine.

Alex réfréna son envie de pleurer en ravalant le sanglot de douleur et d'humiliation qui montait dans sa gorge, mordant ses lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier sous la vague de souffrance nouvellement infligée qui venait de tomber sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de porter les mains contre ses oreilles pour se protéger de la vrille du cri unique des femelles wraith, si fort de la puissance de la punition mentale...

Mais ce fut en vain, car le cri rageur de la reine résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- J'ai dit...que je...ferais tout ce...ce qui était exigé d'une femelle de pure race...wraith pour...que...que je n'exigeais aucun...trai-..traitement de faveur, ma...ma reine! hoqueta Alexandra.

La petite ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle se permettait de répliquer, de tenter de faire valoir son point. La reine était totalement imprévisible et l'avait souvent punie encore plus sévèrement en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu la permission de parler...ou bien elle ignorait simplement son élève. Ou bien un éclat de colère soudain s'abattait sur elle et la reine n'utilisait alors pas son pouvoir mental, mais lui assénait plutôt une claque retentissante qui allait faire voler la petite contre les murs de la chambre du trône, leur côté spongieux et absorbant amortissant heureusement le choc.

Mais cette fois-ci, la reine eut un petit rire qu'elle laissa glisser de ses belles lèvres, bruissant comme une cascade d'eau glaciale.

Dire qu'Alex avait trouvé ce rire si séduisant, sensuel, envoûtant dans le passé!

…_..alors que maintenant, elle le trouvait hideux et arrogant._

- Ahh...bien sûr, c'est ce que tu m'as affirmée! dit la reine d'un ton doucereux. Et tu avais l'authentique désir de te conformer aux mêmes normes d'entraînement que nos femelles, mais...je vois tes pensées présentement, j'entends ton subconscient qui te trahit et me dit le contraire! Réalises-tu, pitoyable hybride, que ton nauséabond côté humain t'empêche d'atteindre les sommets de force mentale et de te plier à la discipline nécessaire pour développer tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire de toi une véritable reine wraith? Oui...maintenant, tu doutes d'y parvenir...

- N...non...réussit à dire péniblement la petite fille qui avait relevé sa tête avec défi mais qui gardait ses yeux baissés en forme de soumission. Je n'en ai...jamais douté. Je...je ne doute pas de moi non plus présentement...

Même si la reine avait relâché l'esprit d'Alexandra, la libérant subitement des crocs puissants de sa force psychique, la petite resta prudemment par terre et n'osa pas regarder la souveraine en plein visage. Elle réussit à se remettre sur ses genoux et à reprendre un peu contenance, réunissant tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour maîtriser le tremblement de fatigue et de frayeur qui menaçait de la faire retomber.

- Même en ce moment, je peux sentir les remugles de la pestilence de ton ADN humain! As-tu ce qu'il faut pour résister à cet entraînement? Sauras-tu me faire oublier le côté faible et insignifiant de ton humanité? Seras-tu capable d'ignorer les défaillances de l'espèce humaine qui teintent une moitié de ton être,_ hybride?_ Et dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je même considérer de te prendre comme remplaçante alors que ton corps fragile et amputé de moitié de la force tenace de mon espèce, ne peut même pas supporter en ce moment les exigences de cette formation?

La reine continua de marcher tranquillement en cercle autour de son élève, ne lâchant pas des yeux le visage de la petite qui tentait vaillamment de ne pas broncher, de supporter le regard intense des yeux effrayants de la souveraine. Ses genoux lui faisaient si mal, ses cuisses tremblaient, son corps menaçant encore une fois de s'écrouler sur le sol...mais Alex réussit héroïquement à ne pas bouger d'un iota.

- Votre Majesté...vous m'avez dit que la fierté et la confiance en soi étaient fortes et présentes en moi. Qu'elles étaient de grand pré-requis pour devenir reine. Oui, je suis à demi-humaine et je comprend que cela vous déplaît. Mais je crois posséder la force nécessaire pour parvenir à surmonter mes faiblesses humaines et à régner un jour, tout comme une vraie wraith...

La reine renifla avec suffisance et dit d'un ton mielleux, rempli de doute:

- Oh. _Tout comme une vraie wraith_...quelle impertinence! Que de présomption en un être aussi jeune et malheureusement teinté de l'ADN de nos anciennes hordes humaines. Es-tu bien certaine d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour y parvenir..._A-le-xan-draaaa?_

La reine avait prononcé d'une façon narquoise son prénom humain, hachant les syllabes, marquant ainsi avec cruauté ce qu'elle pensait de cette appellation humaine qui résonnait maintenant d'une façon si humiliante.

Le doute et le mépris de son professeur entrèrent dans la tête de la petite fille, tout comme à nouveau la vague forte et mentale qui déferla contre les murs fatigués qui protégeaient de peine et de misère son esprit.

Cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus la force de se battre et elle laissa la douleur la projeter encore une fois sur le sol, sa joue collée sur la surface fraîche ressemblant à du marbre, sa gorge sèche à force de ravaler sa colère et sa souffrance. Mais aucun gémissement de douleur ne quitta ses lèvres pressées fortement.

Elle entendit le doux bruissement de vêtements alors que le corps sublime de la reine se pencha pour agripper brutalement la chevelure rouge de son élève, la relevant pour plonger ensuite ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux craintifs de la petite fille.

- Ma reine...j'en...suis sûre, marmonna Alex en soutenant le regard des yeux froids, félins et dénués de toute compassion.

- Ta volonté est admirable mais tu as la même folie que chez ta mère humaine, enfant. Je t'accorde une heure pour aller te restaurer et dormir. Et présentes-toi devant moi avec des vêtements propres et convenables. Quoiqu'il est vrai que tu exhales tant d'humanité avec cette chair blême qui tente de passer pour celle d'un wraith, que je ne suis même pas sûre que le mot _convenable_ soit approprié dans ton cas! J'exige toutefois que ton allure me plaise suffisamment lors de notre prochaine séance...

Elle relâcha brusquement la chevelure d'Alexandra tout en se relevant avec majesté et fluidité, montant ensuite vivement les marches menant à son trône.

- Oui, ma reine! dit la petite en se relevant, tout en se prosternant à moitié, laissant passer le soulagement dans sa voix alors qu'on lui permettait enfin de se reposer... même si une heure était une vraie farce, étant donnée qu'elle aurait à peine le temps de se laver, de manger un morceau et de se préparer avec grand soin pour trouver un peu grâce aux yeux de la reine!

Cette dernière était déjà sur son trône, ses yeux fermés en état de méditation profonde, ignorant totalement la petite hybride.

Alex sortit en chancelant par la porte de l'antichambre du côté gauche, menant à la minuscule petite pièce mise à sa disposition pour se reposer entre les séances exigeantes et interminables de sa formation.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la ruche du Chef de l'alliance, quelques temps plus tard, aux petites heures du matin...**_

Très tôt ce matin-là, Sara Sheppard s'éveilla, tout son corps tiraillé par le besoin lancinant et de plus en plus fort qu'elle avait de Todd.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau et mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, prenant une brosse pour la passer paresseusement dans ses boucles désordonnées. Elle rinça brièvement sa bouche, frottant ses dents d'un doigt pour les nettoyer sommairement. Elle passa ensuite un petit linge humide sur ses traits brouillons et pinça ses joues pour y faire remonter une couleur plus rosée.

_«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma fille!?»_ se réprimanda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle accomplissait des gestes bien routiniers, comme avant qu'elle ne regagne son lit dans le but de faire l'amour avec Todd.

Elle se regarda dans la bizarre glace de la salle de bain, surface organique ressemblant à un étang d'eau paisible et épousant avec un certain succès les qualités de réflexion d'un miroir, comme sur Atlantis.

Son corps la trahissait encore une fois, torturé par le besoin d'aller se nicher tout contre la puissante poitrine de son Compagnon, désirant se faire posséder, faire résonner tout son être comme un instrument de musique parfaitement accordé sous les mains habiles du wraith...

-Ah seigneur! murmura Sara. Pourquoi n'aies-je pas plus de volonté que ça? murmura-t-elle, se demandant si elle ne devait pas attendre encore plus de temps avant de céder à ses besoins et à ceux du wraith.

Sara savait bien reconnaître un cycle sexuel wraith maintenant; elle se souvenait d'en avoir fortement ressenti un chez son Compagnon à son retour sur la ruche, mais il était maintenant terminé...même s'il n'avait pu l'assouvir avec elle! Le wraith avait dû s'abrutir de travail et revenir très tard dans ses quartiers le soir pour croiser le moins possible son humaine, respectant ainsi les limites qu'elle lui avait imposées.

Constatant qu'elle disposait d'un bon deux heures avant de commencer la journée, Sara se résolut à retourner dans son petit lit et tenta de dormir encore un peu.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Et en plus, la délicieuse odeur de son mâle remontait toujours de la douce et chaude fourrure et excitait tous ses sens...

Elle se leva donc encore une fois et marcha lentement, traversant la petite antichambre et entrant dans le corridor étroit menant au centre des appartements royaux.

Tout était sombre et tranquille et ses yeux durent s'accoutumer aux lumières moins vives de la grande chambre. Sara s'approcha du grand lit à pas de loup.

Les wraith ne dormant pas aussi profondément et totalement que les humains, - à moins qu'ils ne soient plongés volontairement dans un état d'hibernation - elle observa calmement la silhouette immobile de Todd.

Il était allongé sur le dos et sa poitrine s'élevait à peine. Il était fort probablement enfoncé dans un état de méditation somnolente dont ceux de son espèce pouvaient sortir à tout moment et sur-le-champ, si la nécessité d'un danger imminent se faisait sentir.

Ses traits habituellement féroces dans l'éveil était beaux et paisibles dans la tranquillité du repos. Sara admira son profil noble, son visage aux formes accentuées et ciselées.

Les couvertures le recouvrant s'étaient déplacées jusqu'à sa taille et comme le wraith dormait habituellement nu, les lueurs parfois vives ou tamisées des murs de leur chambre mettaient en valeur la peau verte et lisse du thorax puissant et tatoué de l'alien.

Irrésistiblement, sa main se leva pour aller caresser les arabesques des tatouages, les tracer du bout du doigt comme elle aimait tant à le faire...mais elle résista à son envie d'effleurer la chair polie, dénuée de poils, de palper les muscles de fauve qu'elle connaissait par coeur. La jeune femme soupira intérieurement et détourna le regard pour ne plus voir le corps tentant du wraith.

Mais comme elle avait aussi l'esprit de contradiction, elle décida que la grève du sexe avait assez duré!

Sara tira un peu sur le t-shirt au tissu plutôt lâche dans lequel elle aimait dormir pour en abaisser le décolleté, dévoilant ainsi une poitrine avantageuse et pigeonnante. Elle se débarrassa aussi du bas de son pyjama en flanelle pour ne rester qu'en petite culotte, d'une couleur aussi blanche que son haut.

Elle prit place auprès de Todd aussi doucement que possible, s'allongeant sur son ventre, ses coudes relevés et son menton reposant entre ses deux mains.

Elle se sentait comme si elle avait dû suivre une diète très sévère et qu'elle se retrouvait devant la vitrine d'une pâtisserie française, observant avec envie le dessert savoureux de ses rêves et sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y toucher!

Mais il était temps de manger maintenant, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire gourmand et un peu retors.

Elle remonta lentement vers la grande silhouette qui reposait toujours sur le dos et elle leva une main qu'elle posa doucement sur la poitrine de Todd, la gardant immobile un certain temps avant d'étirer sa paume chaude et de commencer doucement à délier ses doigts puis à passer paresseusement sa main sur tous les muscles, non pas gonflés aux stéroïdes ou sous les efforts disciplinés d'un culturiste de la terre, mais plutôt naturellement bâtis comme ceux d'un grand félin prédateur, en pleine forme et prêt à l'action.

Se répétant comme une litanie le langage médical en latin qu'elle avait apprit il y a longtemps lors de ses études de médecine, Sara laissa langoureusement glisser un doigt sur chacun des muscles du torse du wraith, à partir du cou: tous ressemblaient presque pareillement à ceux d'un spécimen humain, sauf des différences quand même appréciables.

..._trapezius..._les muscles du cou étant plus forts et implantés que chez l'humain..._deltoïd, biceps brachii _et_ triceps brachii..._les noms des principaux muscles de ses bras. Certes pas aussi impressionnants et proéminents comme chez Ronon Dex par exemple, mais bien plus nerveux, fibreux et allongés, tout comme chez une panthère prête à bondir, à saisir encore plus vite que l'oeil humain ne pouvait voir.

Elle adorait tâter ses bras mais délaissant cette partie, Sara continua sa lente exploration en ramenant sa main sur le coeur du mâle, battant lentement. Elle laissa sa main palper le _pectoralis major_ et le _rectus abdominis_, ressentant leur puissance et leur force alors qu'elle massait doucement la chair chaude et douce, s'attardant particulièrement au tatouage situé à cet endroit et qui comportait le symbole wraith parlant du courage et de la ténacité de son Compagnon, du temps où il avait été nommé Commandant en chef des armées de sa reine, lors de la grande guerre contre les Lantéens.

..._serratus anterior _et_ external oblique_ suivirent sous ses doigts puis passant doucement près du nombril, - qui n'était pas aussi enfoncé que chez l'humain mais bien présent - Sara arrêta sa main au-dessus du _gluteus medius_ devant et qui était plus bas que son abdomen. Puis elle se dirigea indolemment vers le bas-ventre de Todd.

Un bas grondement de contentement parvint à ses oreilles. Elle ignora délibérément le wraith qui devait être éveillé depuis quelques temps mais était resté intentionnellement immobile et docile, sous les lentes caresses de sa Compagne.

Sa main reposa sur un plus récent tatouage sur le _rectus femoris_ et qui couvrait presque toute sa cuisse gauche: c'était le témoin de ses plus récents exploits en tant que Commandant Suprême d'une puissante faction de son espèce qui n'avait plus désormais à dépendre de la force vitale humaine pour sa survie.

Sara le dessina du bout du doigt, attentive à garder son toucher tout aussi léger qu'une plume. Mais la chair du wraith tressaillit, trahissant son plaisir anticipé à ce qui allait venir.

Faisant fi de la formidable érection du mâle wraith qu'elle feignit de ne pas voir du tout, Sara eut un sourire malicieux en remontant ses mains, suivi du reste de son corps pour aller se nicher tout contre le cou de Todd. Elle se serra contre lui et se débarrassa d'un mouvement bref du pied du restant des couvertures qui couvraient encore partiellement le bas du corps de son Compagnon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, petite humaine? dit alors le wraith, sa voix frémissante de désir avec cet accent plus haut et velouté à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui envoyait toujours des frissons de délice dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle ressentit son incertitude et son appréhension dans leur lien, comme s'il avait peine à croire que Sara était bel et bien là dans leur lit commun, en train de lui faire des avances!

Sara se nicha encore plus près de lui, tout contre le creux de son épaule, grognant quelque chose d'étouffé qui ressemblait à «_Tais-toi et laisses-toi faire!_».

Elle se mit alors à embrasser et mordiller la chair couvrant les muscles de la poitrine de Todd, refaisant avec sa bouche, ses lèvres et ses dents tout le chemin parcouru antérieurement avec ses mains et ses doigts.

Un grand silence était tombé dans la pièce, à part le souffle régulier et sûr de lui d'une jeune femme ardente...et la respiration hachée et de plus en plus excitée d'un mâle wraith.

Sa poitrine s'éleva et s'abaissa d'une façon encore plus haletante et saccadée, surtout lorsque Sara refit le chemin déjà fait avec ses mains mais cette fois-ci avec sa langue, léchant méticuleusement le dernier tatouage sur sa cuisse, méprisant intentionnellement le superbe symbole de chair durci au maximum entre ses jambes.

- Ahhhhh Sara...murmura Todd d'une voix plus que consentante.

Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout regardé lors de ses délicieuses manipulations et cajoleries précédentes, Sara leva lentement la tête et plongea le regard de deux prunelles vertes en feu, tout en saisissant soudain la colonne longue et enflée d'un sexe tendu, jouant à la fois d'une main et d'une langue habile, ce qui fit pousser au wraith un râle de félicité.

Il saisit tendrement mais fermement la longue chevelure sombre de sa Compagne pour relever encore plus sa tête et capturer de ses yeux intenses le spectacle de la jeune femme en train de lui administrer cette partie des préliminaires qu'il avait appris à grandement apprécier!

- Oh mais, je ne veux rien manquer...murmura Todd, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Ohhhh...la voix de Todd, si douce et sensuelle! Et puis ce sourire unique que Sara nommait soit «son sourire de filou» ou bien son «sourire de Joconde», selon les circonstances. Ce sourire avait hypnotisé la jeune femme en son temps, le wraith la capturant et la séduisant avec ce petit retroussement de ses lèvres ne montrant pas les dents mais simplement un mince étirement de ses lèvres pâles, d'une façon à la fois énigmatique et malicieuse.

Un sourire qu'il rendait en ce moment encore plus tendre et personnel, pour elle seule. Sara garda donc ses yeux dans les yeux de son amant et passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à embrasser, lécher et sucer le sexe dur, à faire de ses caresses quelque chose de délicieusement insupportable pour le wraith qui grognait en s'agitant de plus en plus sur le lit. À un certain point il agrippa la tête de la jeune femme et plongeant ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure acajou, il guida la bouche de celle-ci sur son sexe alors qu'elle travaillait de plus en plus vite et avec des petits bruits de succion sur le membre de plus en plus durci et gonflé.

Puis poussant un petit rugissement plein de fougue, signalant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, Todd prit soudain le contrôle de la situation et recula la tête de sa Compagne, la saisissant par les deux bras pour ensuite la retourner à la fois vivement et avec précaution. Sara se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvements sous le wraith, ses mains relevées au-dessus de sa tête et clouées sur l'oreiller et le visage de Todd à quelques pouces du sien, un grand sourire triomphant étiré sur les lèvres de l'alien, montrant ses crocs acérés.

Elle sourit à son tour d'une manière lascive et s'étira comme une chatte paresseuse, attendant ce qui allait suivre car évidemment, Todd entendait bien ne pas éjaculer tout de suite sans avoir auparavant administrer son propre traitement à sa Compagne.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de me faire..._Maître?_ murmura Sara d'une voix soumise et voluptueuse.

Jamais elle ne lui aurait donné du _«Maître» _ainsi dans leur vie quotidienne, parce que Sara Sheppard n'était en aucun cas une adoratrice. Mais elle le faisait parfois et depuis un certain temps dans l'intimité et l'exclusivité de leurs jeux amoureux et cela la payait, car un large sourire de contentement s'étira sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé ainsi qu'une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux du prédateur qui appréciait ces petits jeux de rôle...sauf que cela n'allait que dans un sens, pensa ironiquement Sara qui savait que la soumission du côté de son wraith était un concept impossible à concevoir...

...sauf si elle réclamait une certaine obéissance de sa part, comme quelques minutes auparavant quand elle le gâtait avec une fellation.

- Je t'interdis de parler dans les minutes qui viennent, _humaine!_ Tu n'as le droit que de gémir et de te tordre de plaisir...est-ce clair? souffla le wraith, entrant dans le jeu avec un faux ton de menace, mais surtout ce plaisir presque sadique dans ses beaux yeux vert-doré.

Sara hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, gloussant un peu mais reprenant son sérieux lorsque les lèvres voraces de Todd se posèrent sur son long cou pour lui appliquer une morsure à la fois douloureuse et exquise. La jeune femme soupira d'aise.

Oh ohhhhh qu'elle allait payer, parce qu'elle avait fait attendre son wraith! Mais maintenant que tout soupçon de colère et de désillusion en elle était silencieux et qu'elle désirait vraiment mettre les erreurs du passé derrière eux, elle s'apprêta à profiter des moments qui allaient venir.

Avec un soin et une dévotion presque maniaque, Todd passa de longues minutes à explorer chaque coin et recoin du corps de son aimée, utilisant langue, dents et lèvres ainsi que ses mains, là où ses yeux étaient auparavant passés, se repaissant des courbes sensuelles et ondoyantes, pétrissant et goûtant la chair exquise de l'humaine.

Bien sûr le corps de Sara avait changé car elle avait pris de l'âge. Mais aussi parce que le dernier Don de Vie remontait à quelques années. Cependant, Todd appréciait ses jolies rides autour des yeux qui lui donnaient une expression plus sérieuse et mature...mais lorsque le grand sourire lumineux de Sara apparaissait, détendant ses traits, alors c'était comme un rayon de soleil qui réchauffait son vieux coeur. Il aimait aussi le balancement des hanches devenues un peu plus larges à cause de la maternité, mais surtout la nouvelle lourdeur de ses seins qui bougeaient lentement et avec plus d'érotisme, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Ce corps présentement étaient tendu sous les caresses tantôt fermes et intenses, tantôt douces et légères comme une plume d'oiseau se promenant sur sa peau crémeuse, teintée de l'or chatoyant procuré par les lumières tamisées de la pièce.

Sara gémissait car le wraith était passé de son cou pour venir sucer goulûment ses mamelons couleur framboise. Elle grogna et marmonna le ciel savait quelles paroles originaires de son monde sur terre, exhortant le wraith à sucer plus fort et plus intensément, enfouissant en même temps ses mains ouvertes dans la chevelure désordonnée de Todd, s'agrippant à lui et le forçant à pétrir de sa langue, à sucer et caresser un petit bouton de chair alors que la main gauche du wraith s'occupait de son autre sein, le malaxant et se concentrant ensuite pour ériger encore plus la chair du mamelon.

Elle sentit tout de suite la réponse de son bas-ventre alors que son sexe mouilla et que son bassin bougea involontairement, venant se coller tout contre la cuisse de son amant, tentant ensuite de capturer son membre turgescent entre ses deux cuisses pour lui donner du plaisir.

Mais Todd ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il se poussa de côté, statuant ainsi fermement qu'il voulait se consacrer d'abord entièrement à la jouissance de sa Compagne.

Elle poussa un petit soupir déçu mais obéit, relaxant ostensiblement et souriant aux anges, sa nuque étirée et sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux à demi fermés, passant encore sa main dans la majestueuse crinière blanche du wraith.

Puis son autre main se mit à masser doucement entre les premières protubérances de la colonne de Todd. Mais même cela lui fut interdit alors que le wraith poussa un grognement d'avertissement qui se termina en un doux ronronnement. Il cessa ses caresses sur la poitrine de Sara et remonta tout le long de son cou avec sa langue chaude et fouineuse, laissant une traînée de salive qui rafraîchit et fit frémir la peau de la jeune femme. Il eut un sourire espiègle qui n'atténua en rien l'intensité de son regard doré posé sur Sara puis il prit ensuite sauvagement sa bouche, enfonçant une langue impérative entre ses lèvres et dansant avec la sienne, la pénétrant tout comme il le ferait plus tard...

- Tu es à moi...ronronna le wraith de sa voix sensuelle. Laisses-moi prendre soin de toi sans te préoccuper de mes besoins, Sara...concentres-toi sur ton propre plaisir...ou bien vais-je devoir immobiliser à nouveau tes bras?

Encore ce petit ton élevé à la fin et plein de taquinerie dans sa voix, alors qu'il relevait les deux bras de la jeune femme le long de sa tête encore une fois.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de délice en hochant négativement la tête pour signifier qu'elle ne bougerait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à retenir ainsi ses bras. Elle lui sourit tendrement, obéissante et complaisante.

Todd libéra enfin ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, râpant parfois de ses dents effilées la peau tendre de ses lèvres.

Délaissant ensuite sa bouche pour permettre à Sara de reprendre son souffle, Todd continua à explorer le corps consentant et elle se fit la réflexion que son wraith était décidément affamé, attentionné à l'extrême et possessif...comme si la disette sexuelle l'avait laissé tellement en manque qu'il se faisait maintenant une mission de la soumettre, mais aussi de la mener vers une extase qu'elle n'avait jamais encore connue, ceci pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux et soulagé qu'elle lui soit revenue.

_Mmmm se dit Sara...ce n'était pas si mal que ça après tout, pas si négatif de faire ainsi attendre un mâle, de le faire se morfondre pour vous!_

Bientôt la bouche avide et les mains conquérantes de Todd furent sur son ventre, ses cuisses. Sara poussa un râle plein de félicité quand elle jouit pour la première fois, bien avant que le wraith n'ait même touché sa vulve engorgée de désir.

Il lui faisait souvent cet effet! Todd savait si bien éviter les zones sensibles mais les titiller, les mettre en feu à cause de l'anticipation, jouer avec tous les nerfs environnants et les tendre d'une telle façon grâce à sa bouche, à sa langue, à ses doigts et à la caresse profonde et intense de son regard, que le corps de Sara finissait par tressaillir et bouillonner, comme si tout ce désir retenu était trop et se déversait soudain dans son bas-ventre excité, propulsant le plaisir et allumant la vague d'un premier orgasme...

Satisfait de lui, Todd fit une pause et releva son torse pour plonger un regard victorieux dans les yeux de Sara. Le regard de la jeune femme était encore dans le flou du post-orgasme et elle lui fit un petit sourire confus.

- Encore...marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix haletante de désir.

- Dis-le...fit simplement le wraith.

- Je suis à toi...je t'aime et je te veux!

Elle aurait_** tout dit, tout fait**_ pour qu'il fasse que son corps se torde encore sous les ondes d'un plaisir presque insupportable...mais tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était finalement la vérité.

- Oui, tu m'appartiens Sara Sheppard...murmura finalement Todd avant d'abaisser à nouveau le haut de son corps et de se retrouver entre les cuisses ouvertes et humides de sa Compagne, plongeant cette fois-ci directement entre les plis chauds et fragiles du sexe féminin et le fouillant sans merci de sa langue vigoureuse et ensuite de plusieurs doigts inquisiteurs.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis le dos de la jeune femme se raidit, s'arqua et ses jambes se tendirent, s'enroulant ensuite autour du cou de son amant.

- Oh je...ohhhhhhhh...ahhhh que c'est bon Tooooodddd! Oh, toi... Je...je..._AAAAAAAHHH!_

Chevauchant furieusement la bouche et le visage de son amant, Sara vint encore plus fortement qu'auparavant, ses lèvres se séparant pour pousser un cri perçant, relâchant son plaisir en un long spasme qui la délivra.

Elle leva un regard encore flottant et eut un sourire amoureux envers son mâle. Mais cette fois-ci, leur lien totalement reconnecté lui fit reconnaître l'urgence du besoin impératif du wraith.

Todd poussa un grognement presque douloureux, tant son sexe était tendu et plus que prêt! Se relevant et se plaçant entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, il les saisit fermement pour les écarter plus largement, avec impatience.

Sara s'étira pour saisir avidement le long sexe rigide et le guida jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle...elle poussa un long gémissement qui rencontra immédiatement sa contrepartie dans le grognement à demi-sifflé du wraith. Todd s'enfonça avec délice entre les replis de la chair mouillée et en feu de sa Compagne.

Sara frémit et poussa un long soupir de contentement quand elle sentit son gland gonflé se heurter tout contre son col. Le wraith fit une pause solennelle et maintint ses jambes ouvertes, restant immobile et observant en silence le visage de la jeune femme, jouissant de sa totale possession et du regard plein d'extase et d'anticipation de sa Compagne.

Elle voulut relever la tête pour quémander un baiser mais Todd se refusa, étirant largement ses lèvres en un sourire qui lui disait : «c'est _MOI_ le Maître!».

Sara poussa un petit soupir de dépit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses traits pleins de désir mais sa bouche entrouverte dans l'attente, se languissant pour que son amant commence à la pilonner sans merci, pour la faire jouir une énième fois...

Était-ce un moyen de la punir? Sara décida de ne même pas s'attarder à chercher la réponse et elle fit preuve de patience, s'abreuvant de la communion immédiate de leur lien reconnecté, encore plus fortement alors que Todd déversait en elle à la fois son besoin d'assouvir un désir impétueux et ses sentiments de tendresse amoureuse envers elle.

Puis le corps parfait et vigoureux du mâle wraith commença à bouger en elle...la gorge et la poitrine de Todd résonnèrent d'un ronronnement puissant de félin.

Le bassin de Sara se souleva et s'abaissa au rythme lent et sensuel que son amant utilisa au tout début, se pliant avec complaisance et délice au va-et-vient délicieux, aux frottements de la chair wraith contre la chair humaine.

Todd tenait son corps à bout de bras, la dominant et la possédant avec lenteur et fermeté, ses deux mains posées à plat près de l'oreiller et ses muscles sinueux et puissants se serrant et se déliant sous le rythme érotique, au-dessus du corps de sa Compagne.

Frustrée, Sara ne pouvait atteindre les espaces tendres entre les rigidités de sa colonne et il semblait qu'il lui était interdit d'embrasser le wraith à pleine bouche. Mais elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à ses bras musculeux, puis ensuite à sa chevelure fine et argentée.

Des mots presque incohérents d'amour, de possession, de soumission et d'extase s'échappaient à tour de rôle de la bouche de Sara, soit dans un râle, un soupir, entrecoupé de petits cris de plaisir.

Pour exciter encore plus son partenaire et le forcer à aller plus vite et plus fort en elle, à la labourer sans pitié, elle commença à lécher ses lèvres et à onduler d'une façon impudique, tout en caressant elle-même le bout de ses seins pour les rendre plus érigés et appétissants.

Elle plaça ensuite la paume de ses mains sur la peau chaude du torse de Todd, avide de ressentir sa puissance musculaire mais aussi les grondements de plaisir qui faisaient résonner sa cage thoracique et tout son être.

Avant qu'il ne commence à se déchaîner sur elle, Todd se pencha brusquement pour s'emparer de la bouche de Sara et l'embrasser passionnément, profondément. Ses mains se posèrent rudement sur ses seins qu'il malaxa fougueusement, puis ses lèvres, sa langue se déplacèrent vers le mont de ses seins et de ses mamelons si irrésistibles. Ses dents effilées se saisirent délicatement de l'un d'eux et sa langue se mit à goûter le petit bouton rigide, faisant se tortiller une Sara qui ne put échapper à la bouche vorace du wraith qui se régalait ainsi d'elle.

Des minutes lancinantes, insupportables jusqu'à ce que Sara se mette à gémir, ses deux mains enfoncés dans la crinière de Todd pour qu'il ne lâche surtout pas ses mamelons:

-Ohhhh oui...oh je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas...continues! Mmmmmmm...Ahhhhhhh!

Le wraith bougeait en elle, toujours lentement mais rythmiquement, son sexe encore plus dur et gros se déplaçant dans le fourreau soyeux et chaud de sa femelle.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, par pure malice pensa la jeune femme, Todd cessa ses caresses et ses morsures sur les seins de Sara, malgré ses supplications. Il déplaça brusquement sa bouche au creux de sa nuque, appliquant ses dents sur sa chair, mordant juste assez pour affirmer sa domination mais tout de même avec précaution, pour ne pas trop la contusionner. Sara se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur supportable mais tout de même contraignante, une vague de plaisir masochiste suivant aussitôt.

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, ce petit jeu se jouait à deux! pensa la jeune femme.

Près de sa bouche elle pouvait voir la peau verte et lisse de l'épaule et de la base du cou du wraith. Elle sentait son odeur épicée, cette onde de chaleur attirante venant de lui et elle mordit subitement, fermement, enfonçant ses petites dents plates dans la chair tendre située entre l'épaule à la base du cou, sachant qu'il lui fallait mordre profondément pour à peine faire broncher ce mâle arrogant. Elle fut récompensée par une rigidité subite de tout le corps de Todd qui poussa également un petit soupir étouffé, se terminant par un grognement de délice.

Sara eut soudain le goût métallique, âcre et chaud du sang dans sa bouche et elle suça les pourtours de la blessure insignifiante, sentant que la chair de Todd commençait à s'auto-guérir...toutefois moins vite que lorsque les wraith se nourrissaient encore de force vitale humaine.

Elle ressentit un contentement puéril à «marquer» également son mâle!

Le membre dur du wraith sembla grossir et s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle et elle poussa un grognement de panthère en enfonçant ses ongles - plus longs et effilées qu'aux premiers temps où elle avait commencé à vivre sur la ruche - dans les épaules et le dos de Todd. _«Tu vas voir, ce petit jeu sado-maso se joue à deux!»_ se dit Sara en riant secrètement, ce qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'échange spirituel dans leur lien commun.

Elle fut récompensée par un long feulement de délice de son amant qui se mit à forcer le rythme de sa possession.

Todd s'étendit de tout son long sur elle, l'écrasant presque, plaquant tout son corps contre le sien et commençant à pousser sa queue plus vite, fortement et profondément en elle, cédant à son avide besoin d'elle.

Sara agrippa les fesses fermes du wraith et put enfin s'abreuver à ses lèvres et lui imposer à son tour un baiser exigeant, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit rire Todd qui lui concéda enfin un peu de pouvoir sur lui.

Le sexe chaud de Sara avait capturé son membre dur, le pétrissant et le rendant prisonnier d'elle, à sa merci. _Qui possédait l'autre?_ lui disaient les yeux de Sara, assombris de désir et de la connaissance de sa puissance de femelle sur son mâle.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi...murmura la voix chargée d'érotisme et de certitude de la jeune femme.

Elle haleta sous la surprise du coup de boutoir des reins de Todd alors qu'il s'enfonçait sauvagement en elle, lui faisant ce sourire énigmatique et superbe et se penchant lentement pour reprendre sa bouche et la piller sans merci à son tour:

-Mmmm...et toi Sara. Dis-le moi aussi, susurra ensuite le wraith de sa belle voix grave mais chantante, chargée de tendresse.

-Je...ne...peux pas me passer de toi...non plus! dit Sara d'une voix hachée par le va-et-vient lent, ferme et de plus en plus puissant du sexe mâle la travaillant sans relâche.

Suivirent des minutes où s'échangèrent râles, gémissements, feulements, accompagnés du claquement et du bruit mouillé de la chair contre la chair.

Puis Sara ne put retenir sa curiosité:

- Todd. Dis-moi...? Si je me serais obstinée à rester sur Atlantis sans te donner signe de vie...serais-tu venu me chercher? M'aurais-tu...suppliée?

Le Commandant wraith s'arrêta subitement et prit fermement entre ses mains les poignets de sa Compagne, les relevant aux côtés de sa tête, plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien:

- Je serais revenue vers toi...je me serais même agenouillé devant toi pour réclamer ton pardon...de ce que j'allais ensuite faire! dit-il en poussant un petit grognement gouailleur: soit t'enlever férocement et te transporter au nez et à la barbe de tous, te traînant dans mon vaisseau pour te ramener chez nous de force...sachant que de toute façon, tu me pardonnerais car je t'appartiens, tout autant que tu m'appartiens, petite humaine!

Sara éclata de rire avec la tentation de frapper le visage sauvage au-dessus du sien, ou bien d'enfoncer ses mains dans sa crinière blanche pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle céda à la seconde compulsion et murmura tout contre sa bouche:

- Tais-toi maintenant et mets-toi à l'ouvrage..._wraith!_ Prends-moi, baises-moi, fais-moi l'amour mais s'il-te-plaît, apaises ce feu en moi!

Todd eut un doux sourire et recommença à s'enfoncer en elle, murmurant avant de céder à son désir de prendre aussi la délicieuse bouche de Sara:

- Impossible de calmer complètement ce feu, ma Sara. Nous ne serons **_jamais _** rassasiés l'un de l'autre...

(à suivre)

_* Traduction de la chanson au début: "X & Y " de Coldplay:_

_« J'ai du mal à parler, je me bat avec ma faible main...dérive vers la distraction, cela fait partie du plan. Quand quelque chose est brisé et que tu tentes de le réparer, d'essayer de le corriger, de toutes les façons possibles!_

_Je plonge vers le fond...et tu deviens mon meilleur ami. Je veux t'aimer, mais je ne sais pas si je peux! Je sais que quelque chose est brisé, et j'essaie de le réparer, j'essaie de corriger, avec tous les moyens que j'ai..._

_Toi et moi, nous flottons sur un raz-de-marée...ensemble!... toi et moi sommes à la dérive dans l'espace, et nous chantons... »_


	29. Chapter 29

_UN MONDE MEILLEUR_

_Chapitre XXIX_

_**Sur la ruche royale...**_

- Alex, non ça ne va pas! Tu ne maîtrises pas bien ce mouvement parce que tu ne réagis pas instinctivement, sois plus alerte! Allez, on recommence...

Declan avança et se pencha pour tendre la main à sa soeur en vu de l'aider à se relever. Pour la sixième fois en ligne, il venait de la jeter par terre avec un mouvement simulé vers le devant et un croc-en-jambe de côté.

Mais Alexandra dédaigna sa main en la repoussant avec rage. Elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide, cachant admirablement la douleur dans son dos et surtout ses jambes contusionnés par les coups nombreux, précis et bien portés de son frère.

- Plus alerte!?...mais je n'arrête pas de surveiller tous tes mouvements et de tenter de savoir quel sera ton prochain geste d'attaque! Je ne pense pas réussir à être plus prompte que cela! Et pourquoi on ne peut pas se servir de notre force mentale pour deviner les mouvements prochains de l'autre? grommela-t-elle. Après tout, lorsque j'affronterai mes adversaires femelles, elles n'auront aucun scrupule à s'en servir!

Declan eut un sourire malicieux qui le fit ressembler singulièrement à son géniteur.

- Premièrement, parce que ton pouvoir mental est bien plus fort que le mien et que dès lors, je ne pourrais plus être efficace en t'entraînant. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas réellement de force mentale dont tu manques, mais de sens instinctif, d'intuition pour deviner les intentions de ton opposant!

Alex s'était relevée et regardait sombrement son frère en frottant inconsciemment certains muscles de sa hanche, lui rappelant douloureusement leur existence...

La petite fille poussa un grognement qui aurait pu marquer son approbation, mais son jumeau y vit plutôt de la réticence à admettre qu'il avait raison.

Alors que plus jeunes ils avaient commencé à forces égales leur formation au combat avec Méroc puis plus tard avec un professeur wraith d'art martiaux, Declan s'était vite démarqué comme étant le plus fort, n'ayant aucun mal à admettre cependant que c'était Alex qui possédait de bien plus fortes capacités mentales que lui.

Depuis cette dernière année passée, le jeune garçon avait fait des progrès stupéfiants et battait implacablement sa soeur lors de leurs séances hebdomadaires de combat, que ce soit à l'arme blanche ou aux affrontements main à main.

Alex se remit en position de combat, déterminée à maîtriser cette fois-ci cette figure de style d'attaque.

Le sourire narquois de son frère s'élargit encore plus.

- Alex, nous avions clairement statué que tu n'utiliserais pas le sondage d'esprit...me crois-tu idiot au point de ne pas avoir percé ton petit essai subtil pour deviner ma prochaine action?

- Mais je...je n'ai jamais...!? protesta mollement sa soeur, jouant les offusquées.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, siffla moqueusement Declan. J'ai moi aussi fait des progrès dans la lecture des esprits! J'ai bien senti que tu tentes de t'infiltrer en douce dans ma tête, sans avoir l'air de le faire ouvertement!

Cette fois-ci, Alexandra poussa un sifflement de rage, digne de celui d'une reine.

En effet, son frère avait élevé habilement un mur solide devant son esprit, l'empêchant de le déjouer et de voir quel serait son prochain mouvement, comme s'il allait charger vers elle par la gauche ou la droite, quand il ferait tournoyer son corps gracieux pour lui infliger un autre coup sur la cuisse ou dans les tibias, fauchant ses jambes et la faisant atterrir sur son derrière ou comme précédemment sur son dos.

Declan faillit éclater de rire au spectacle tragique de dépit sur les traits de sa soeur. Puis il redevint sérieux.

- Si tu triches encore, je refuse de continuer à t'entraîner. Toi et ces femelles wraith aurez amplement l'occasion de vous défier mentalement. Mais ici pour ce qui est de l'art du combat corps-à-corps, c'est l'instinct qui prime. Il faut deviner avec tous tes sens physiques et ton bon jugement quel sera le prochain mouvement de l'ennemi!

Alex comprit que son frère était vraiment sérieux et qu'il cesserait de lui apporter son aide, si elle continuait à louvoyer et à faire à sa tête au lieu de suivre ses conseils.

- D'accord d'accord, plus de petits jeux d'infiltration d'esprit! fit-elle hâtivement en s'avançant pour marquer son acceptation des règles, voyant que Declan s'apprêtait résolument à lui tourner le dos et à marcher vers la sortie, parce que là il ne riait plus du tout!

Une semaine auparavant, Alexandra avait appelé son frère à la rescousse lorsque la reine, après plusieurs semaines de formation, avait décidé que l'épreuve finale entre les trois candidates serait un combat corps-à-corps.

Bien qu'aucune arme mortelle ni aucune mise à mort ne seraient permises, vu le jeune âge des postulantes au titre de reine, Alex avait totalement paniqué car bien qu'elle soit forte en sciences, en informatique, en méditation, en télépathie et force mentale pour contrôler l'esprit des mâles, elle avait quelque peu délaissé depuis un an ou deux l'entraînement physique au profit d'une éducation plus appropriée au rôle de reine qu'elle voulait tenir plus tard.

Il en était résulté que bien qu'elle n'eut pas tellement perdu la main ni son excellente forme physique, elle avait stagné dans ce domaine et son frère était clairement devenu supérieur à elle dans ce champ d'habileté!

Alex se mit à détailler Declan.

Depuis quand son frère était-il passé du corps d'un fragile enfant à celui de ce jeune et robuste adolescent? Son visage ne possédait plus aucune des rondeurs de l'enfance; ses traits s'étaient allongés, son nez était plus fort et sa mâchoire plus carrée. Ses cheveux tout aussi argentés que ceux de n'importe quel wraith dépassaient maintenant légèrement ses épaules et pendaient en mèches lâches et lisses. En plus de ses yeux de l'exacte couleur vert-doré de leur père, le garçon ressemblait maintenant encore plus au grand Commandant de l'alliance! Il dépassait maintenant d'une demi-tête sa soeur, ses épaules et sa poitrine étaient plus larges mais sa taille et sa silhouette en général restaient minces et agiles. Le timbre de sa voix était devenu plus grave, ayant mué vers celui d'un adolescent wraith.

Pour rendre le tout encore plus exaspérant, son frère eut le même genre de sourire supérieur et condescendant que celui de leur père alors qu'il incita sa soeur à continuer:

- Bon alors, on recommence? Cette fois-ci, n'oublies pas de..- offffffffff!

Car cette fois-ci Alex avait interrompu le jeune garçon en le prenant de court, plaçant un uppercut saisissant et fort bien envoyé sur son menton, sans que Declan ne l'ait vu venir!

Ce fut au tour de la petite fille de sourire narquoisement d'une oreille à l'autre, observant son frère frotter son menton contusionné puis étirant les muscles du bas de son visage en déplaçant sa mâchoire de gauche à droite, pour voir si tout fonctionnait bien.

Le regard d'incrédulité et ensuite le pli renfrogné sur le front de Declan n'avaient pas de prix! se dit Alex en poussant un léger rire moqueur.

- Comme ça, tu veux dire...professeur? siffla-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- Je dois admettre que c'était bien envoyé et que tu m'as pris par surprise, admit finalement son frère d'un ton mi-grognon mi-admiratif. Oui...comme ça, chère élève! Enfin tu as compris qu'il faut y aller par l'instinct et surtout observer les habitudes de combat de l'adversaire et ses mouvements les plus forts, rechercher ses faiblesses également...comme par exemple _moi_ qui était distrait, car je croyais que tu attendrais mon signal pour recommencer!

- Je n'ai précédé ton signal que de quelques secondes et ça a suffi à te déstabiliser, dit sa soeur avec fierté.

- Bon bon...ce coup-là, tu l'as gagné, admit son frère. Maintenant, on va travailler ta défense au sol car lorsque je te plaque à bras-le-corps sur le plancher, tu as du mal à trouver le point faible de ton opposant, surtout si c'est un mâle! Une femelle, même forte, ne peut rivaliser avec la force physique d'un mâle si elle n'utilise pas ses propres désavantages et surtout la croyance de ce mâle qu'il suffit juste de sa force supérieure pour gagner...

Mettant en pratique ce qu'il venait de dire, Declan fonça sur sa soeur et fauchant ses jambes d'un crochet du pied qui avait suivit un parfait balancement de sa jambe, il réussit avec une vitesse incroyable à la projeter par terre et à la prendre à bras-le-corps par derrière, immobilisant ses deux bras et la forçant à arquer son dos.

- Maintenant, déprends-toi et essaies de me faire basculer...

- Mais...mais comment? hoqueta sa soeur. Tu maintiens mes deux bras et..-

- Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire! Quel est mon point faible actuellement? Quelle partie de ton corps peux-tu utiliser pour te défaire de ma poigne?

Grognant de douleur et d'impuissance, la petite réfléchit mais ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu projeter ses jambes plus courtes pour heurter son frère. Le fait qu'elle était sur le ventre et qu'il était dos à elle ne lui allouait pas non plus de lui envoyer un coup traître dans les parties. Ses bras immobilisés sous la poigne de fer fraternelle étaient totalement inutiles et même en tortillant son corps avec énergie, elle se retrouva impuissante à se débarrasser de son frère.

Elle eut soudain une idée et projetant tout-à-coup sa tête par derrière, Alex frappa de toutes ses forces le derrière de son crâne contre le visage de son frère qui avait semble-t-il oublié de déplacer sa tête de côté...ce qui le mettait directement sur le chemin de sa soeur. L'ossature solide et dure de la tête d'Alex frappa sans merci le nez de Declan!

Poussant un cri de surprise et souffrance, il relâcha net sa jeune soeur pour se relever d'un bond et saisir précautionneusement un nez rougi et pissant le sang qui commença à enfler.

Alex avait également bondi sur ses pieds, une expression goguenarde sur son visage. Mais en voyant son frère tenter désespérément de stopper le saignement et aussi crisper ses traits sous la douleur en penchant sa tête vers le bas, la jeune fille eut une expression soucieuse, pleine de remords.

- Euh...ça va Declan? dit-elle d'une voix inquiète en s'avançant vivement vers lui. Je ne t'ai pas trop..?-

Un retournement soudain puis son corps est soulevé dans les airs. Pendant quelques secondes où elle se retrouve entre ciel et terre, Alex réalise que son traître de frère a exagéré sa blessure et s'est servi de l'imprudence de sa soeur qui s'est avancée vers lui. Il l'a alors surprise en la soulevant et ¸en la projetant encore une fois au sol, utilisant exactement la même prise à bras-le-corps qu'auparavant!

Le corps de Declan est secoué par un grand rire triomphant que sa soeur trouve stupide et irritant au plus haut point!

- Oui...ça va, chère soeur! dit son frère d'une voix basse et mielleuse tout contre son oreille, reculant ensuite prudemment sa tête, utilisant la même emprise dure et ferme pour la maintenir collée contre le marbre froid du plancher de la salle d'exercice. _Merci_ de m'avoir fourni ce momentum pour reprendre la situation en main! Maintenant...voyons voir comment tu vas te sortir de cette fâcheuse position cette fois-ci...?

Poussant des sifflements et des grognements de rage et de dépit, Alexandra recommença à se tortiller en se demandant comment diable elle allait se déprendre cette fois-là. Décidément, son frère était en effet le plus fort dans ce domaine!

Elle se jura de ne plus jamais négliger l'entraînement physique...et de suivre scrupuleusement les conseils de Declan, si elle voulait gagner contre les deux autres prétendantes au titre de reine!

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques temps plus tard, sur Atlantis...**_

Sara Sheppard marchait rapidement dans les corridors de la cité en direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle ne devait pas venir dans la Cité avant un bon mois mais il semblait que le bébé de Lindsay Novak et de Kenny avait décidé d'arriver plus tôt en ce monde que le moment prévu!

Sara était accompagnée de l'infirmière Sandra qui était venue à sa rencontre, aussitôt que la petite navette wraith avait atterri sur le pont sud-est des quais d'Atlantis.

- Pression sanguine? Respiration et rythme cardiaque du bébé? À combien le col de l'utérus est-il ouvert? Et...dans quelle salle a-t-on installé le Docteur Novak?

Sandra répondit en rafale aux questions du Docteur Sheppard, mais la dernière réponse fut inutile puisque les cris désespérés de la parturiente répondirent presque immédiatement à Sara.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Sara se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle arrière sur la droite.

Par malchance, les Docteurs Becket et Keller étaient tous deux absents, partis de toute urgence pour traiter des marines dans un campement militaire installé sur une planète alliée appelée Rioghna. Ces soldats avaient été blessés à cause d'une explosion suspecte et vu qu'on ne savait pas encore si c'était un accident déplorable ou un acte intentionnel de sabotage, le Colonel John Sheppard s'y était rendu aussi avec une escouade pour investiguer.

Lorsque Sara entra dans la salle improvisée d'accouchement, Lindsay était déjà en travail...paniquée et de fort méchante humeur!

- Docteur Novak, je vous en pris, il faut relaxer! Crier ainsi comme une déchaînée ne va pas aider à ce que vous expulsiez ce bébé plus rapidement! disait le Docteur Milan Svoboda d'un ton qu'il tenta de garder apaisant, mais qui semblait plutôt exaspéré à Sara!

Cette dernière prit aussitôt le pouls de l'ambiance de la petite salle en balayant rapidement les lieux d'un oeil exercé.

Divers moniteurs avaient été installés autour d'un des plus larges lits de l'infirmerie. Lindsay Novak y était allongée. Elle était en sueur, jambes déjà installées dans les étriers, veines du cou prêtes à éclater, chevelure éparse sur l'oreiller et visage rouge tout autant de souffrance que de colère.

Elle poussa un autre hurlement alors qu'une contraction plus longue serra impitoyablement son utérus. Elle s'agrippa à la main de Teyla Emmagan qui était à sa droite et à celle d'une infirmière inconnue à sa gauche.

Entre ses jambes, le médecin qui remplaçait Carson et Jennifer s'efforçait de gérer la situation. Sara ne l'avait pas rencontré encore car il n'était sur Atlantis que depuis quelques semaines. Le médecin était accroupi et attendait, surveillant les progrès de l'expulsion du foetus. Même dans cette position, la jeune femme put voir que l'homme était pas mal petit (il ne devait pas faire plus de cinq pieds deux pouces debout!), plutôt replet et presque totalement chauve, malgré qu'elle lui donnait dans les trente-cinq ans.

- Ma chère Lindsay, si je peux vous appeler ainsi, fit le médecin d'un ton agacé en essuyant de sa manche de sarrau sa propre sueur coulant sur son front, il ne faut pas pousser tout de suite! Votre col n'est pas assez dilaté et..-

- Écoutez, vous, le nain! siffla Lindsay entre ses dents d'un ton menaçant en empoignant les épaules de ses deux aides pour se relever et se mettre presque en position assise. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à expulser un ballon de football par le bout de votre insignifiant petit appendice mâle..._ALORS VOUS POURREZ ME DONNER DES CONSEILS POUR ACCOUCHER! ET...NON! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS M'APPELER LINDSAY. JE M'APPELLE DOCTEUR NOVAK POUR VOUS!._

Sara étouffa tout de suite le rire qui montait dans sa gorge. À voir les visages écarlates et hilares des autres personnes dans la salle, - sauf le pauvre et malhabile médecin et concitoyen de Zélenka! - elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à tenter vaillamment de ne pas éclater de rire, ceci pour ne pas être la prochaine récipiendaire des foudres de Lindsay Novak!

Cette dernière réalisa, entendant un raclement de gorge venant de la porte, que son amie était enfin arrivée!

- Ahhhhhhhhhh Sara! se lamenta Lindsay d'une voix proche de la crise d'hystérie. Vous voilà! Ils m'ont tous laissée tomber. Carson, Jennifer...même Kenny qui est parti en mission sous les ordres de votre maudit Todd! Vous au moins, vous êtes là!

Sara dût passer devant le médecin toujours au bout du lit de sa patiente pour aller rejoindre Lindsay. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu gêné, comme pour excuser le comportement de forcenée du Docteur Novak.

Saisissant un linge humide que lui tendait l'infirmière, Sara se mit à essuyer doucement le front en sueur de Lindsay, s'informant immédiatement et d'un ton professionnel de la situation médicale en cours:

- Eh bien le travail n'était pas dû avant un bon quatre semaines, dit d'une voix hâtive le Docteur Svoboda avec un accent tchèque beaucoup plus laborieux que celui de Radek. Du moins à ce que j'en sais, étant donné cette grossesse d'un hybride mi-humain mi-alien! Je comptais sur le...père wraith pour m'informer mieux de ce qui se passe lors de l'expulsion d'un enfant de leur espèce, mais il n'est pas présent, fit l'homme d'un ton amer et dépité. Il manque deux centimètres pour que la dilatation du col ne soit complète mais Lind..- le Docteur Novak s'entête à pousser! Elle refuse de m'écouter et..-

Un cri de rage interrompit le pauvre homme qui semblait pourtant avoir fait son possible.

- Je vous dis que je ne peux _**PAS **_me retenir, espèce de...Oh Sara, je vous en prie, faites sortir cet idiot incompétent avant que je..-

LIndsay s'interrompit en mordant ses lèvres, se préparant visiblement à une autre pénible contraction qui allait tordre impitoyablement son utérus.

Avant que la situation ne se détériore encore plus, Sara alla vers le pauvre médecin et lui prit des mains la tablette informatisée contenant le dossier médical de la femme en travail.

- Je vous remercie Docteur Svoboda, mais il vaut mieux que je prenne les choses en main à partit de maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, merci pour tout!

Elle le poussait doucement mais avec tact vers la porte. Elle renonça à lui demander pourquoi donc il n'avait pas décider de stimuler le col de la patiente avec de l'ocytocine, ceci pour éviter justement la situation actuelle, soit un col de l'utérus qui se dilatait trop lentement alors que le foetus semblait quant à lui être prêt à sortir tout de suite? Cela pouvait conduire à un état plus critique: soit l'enflure du col, ce qui rendrait l'accouchement naturel plus difficile. Comme Lindsay était déjà dilatée à huit centimètres, la décision chirurgicale d'une césarienne serait alors plus périlleuse.

Mais elle y renonça, ne voulant pas rendre Lindsay encore plus inquiète et agitée qu'elle ne l'était!

- Vous savez, dit-elle à voix basse en l'accompagnant vers la sortie, lorsqu'une femme est en douleur d'accouchement, ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire qu'elle est entêtée et refuse vos conseils! Une femme en travail peut être bien plus virulente qu'une femme souffrant de SPM, conclut Sara d'un ton faussement joyeux en tentant d'apaiser le médecin encore visiblement mortifié par la réaction fulgurante de Lindsay.

Une fois qu'elle fut débarrassée du médecin qui s'était en effet montré incompétent, Sara revint en quatrième vitesse vers sa patiente pour prendre les choses en main d'une façon magistrale.

Elle ordonna immédiatement une perfusion avec un composé d'ocytocine au dosage diminué cependant, pour ne pas faire accoucher Lindsay trop vite mais permettre à son col d'effectuer les derniers centimètres de dilatation.

Elle prit la main de son amie et lui parla d'un ton doux et patient, tout de suite après une autre contraction qui fit hurler la femme encore une fois. Ses cris étaient si perçants et désespérés qu'on aurait presque cru qu'il y avait tentative de meurtre si les personnes ici présentes n'avaient pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un premier accouchement pour le Docteur Novak!

- Écoutez Lindsay, fit Sara en supportant bravement la poigne de fer de la main crispée de sa patiente dans la sienne. Oui, Kenny n'est pas là et Todd m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait être joint avant quelques heures, mais il va tenter de faire son possible pour le faire revenir au plus vite! Je ne peux rien promettre cependant, comme vous le savez le bébé n'était pas attendu avant un bon mois...

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles de Lindsay Novak.

-J'avais réussi à le convaincre d'être présent! gémit la femme. Au contraire de vous j'y tenais, moi, à ce que le père soit là! Mais il est parti et..-

- Oui, alors il va falloir faire avec! l'interrompit Sara. Votre fille s'en vient alors on va se mettre au travail et mettre au monde ce bébé qui vous désirez depuis si longtemps...d'accord?

Elle avait réussi à avoir l'attention entière de son amie et à la calmer quelque peu.

Comme Lindsay Novak avait quelques connaissances médicales de gynécologie, Sara la mit au courant de son plan de match.

- Lindsay, je vous ai injecté de l'ocytocine mais pas assez pour accélérer trop le travail, parce que je veux éviter que votre col n'enfle et d'ainsi empirer les choses. Cependant, comme le bébé est presque aux portes, il va falloir que j'effectue des massages de votre col pour agrandir en douceur le passage, vu que vous avez commencé à pousser et que cela vous demande un trop gros effort pour vous retenir. Mais j'ai bien peur que ces manipulations manuelles ne soient...déplaisantes. Je dirais même **_vraiment_** désagréables!

Lindsay poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Bon, je comprend que vous n'ayez pas tellement le choix Sara...je vous fais confiance! Teyla, vous restez avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ce martyr? dit la femme en tournant ses yeux suppliants sur l'athosienne qui lui avait apporté le support de sa présence depuis le tout début du travail, soit il y a presque deux heures.

- Oui, tout-à-fait...jusqu'à la fin! dit Teyla avec un sourire encourageant, sans toutefois répéter le mot «martyr» que Lindsay avait utilisé.

Teyla ainsi que Sara avaient toutes deux passé par les tourments de l'accouchement. Sara plus longuement, Teyla ayant eu la malchance d'accoucher sur la ruche de Michael dans une situation dangereuse et intense mais heureusement, son labeur n'avait duré que très peu de temps!

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. Elles ressentaient de la compassion pour leur amie le Docteur Novak, mais n'auraient cependant jamais usé du mot «martyr» pour décrire les souffrances d'un accouchement. Mais ce n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée de contrarier la patiente, tout comme le malheureux Docteur Svobodan l'avait constaté!

Sara se mit en place au bout du lit et prenant le tabouret resté vacant après le départ du précédent médecin, elle tâta délicatement la paroi vaginale étirée de son amie, se valant un autre cri perçant et quelques invectives bien senties de la part de Lindsay.

Sara inséra le plus doucement possible ses pouces de chaque côté de la peau étirée du passage vaginal, se mettant à masser, étirant vers l'extérieur pour ensuite forcer ses doigts à aller plus profondément, sentant même une petite tête qui s'avançait un peu, mais reculait ensuite à l'intérieur.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! hurla Lindsay. Mais...mais vous voulez ma mort ou quoi!? Est-ce que j'ai échangé ce nain nul pour quelqu'un qui a l'intention de me déchirer par en dedans? Ohhh Sara, vous étiez mon amie pourtant! se lamenta la femme, versant des larmes que Teyla s'empressa d'essuyer.

Sara ignora les paroles vindicatives de son amie pour se concentrer encore plus sur son travail. Oui, cela devait faire très mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix! Si elle ne réussissait pas à élargir suffisamment la chair encore ferme et pas assez étirée de sa patiente qui en était à un premier accouchement dans le début quarantaine, ce qui en fait ne facilitait pas les choses!, alors elle n'aurait pas le choix d'avoir recours à une césarienne...

….et vu que Lindsay était presque complète, cela n'était réellement pas souhaitable! Ce serait une chirurgie plus importante et cruciale que si l'opération avait été décidée presqu'au début du travail.

Sara Sheppard savait qu'elle devait se décider très vite si on en venait à cette dernière extrémité, car si le col enflait et que l'enfant suffoquait à l'intérieur, alors elle n'aurait que quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision finale!

Elle lança un coup d'oeil entendu à Sandra et à l'autre infirmière qui hochèrent silencieusement la tête, se mettant à vérifier avec discrétion si tout était à portée de la main en vue d'une intervention d'urgence.

Mais apparemment Lindsay Novak ne fut pas dupe car elle les regarda de travers, lançant ensuite un regard alarmé vers son médecin.

- Quoi! Que...?! Mais...mais Sara qu'est-ce qu'elles font? Vous me cachez quelque chose! Le bébé ne va pas bien?! C'est ça?

- Non Lindsay! S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai besoin que vous restiez calme et que vous collaboriez. Le coeur du bébé bat normalement selon le moniteur cardiaque ici, vous voyez? Bon, un petit peu plus vite que l'on voudrait car elle est épuisée tout comme vous, mais sa vie n'est pas du tout en danger, croyez-moi! J'ai juste demandé aux infirmières de tout prévoir au cas où je devrais faire une césarienne d'urgence.

- Noooooon ! _NON!_ Je veux _PAS_ de césarienne, il n'en est pas question! Et puis est où ce foutu wraith quand j'ai besoin de lui? pleurnichait Lindsay.

- D'accord Lindsay, pas de césarienne à moins que je n'aies vraiment pas le choix, dit Sara d'une voix calme mais ferme. Mais pour ça, il va falloir m'aider. Je dois me concentrer et continuer à masser votre col d'une manière encore plus ferme, même si je dois vous faire plus de mal...je suis désolée mais il faut faire vite maintenant...vous comprenez?

Elle regardait la femme en plein dans les yeux d'une façon insistante. Elle réussit finalement à capturer l'attention de sa patiente, ainsi que son consentement.

- Ou...oui, ok Sara...je...comprends, haleta Lindsay. Allez-y...

- Criez tant que vous voulez, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, je suis passée par là moi aussi. Et on comprend ça, hein les filles?

Teyla et les infirmières hochèrent vivement de la tête. L'athosienne s'approcha encore plus de la femme en travail et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort alors que Sara continuait inlassablement et impitoyablement à masser et étirer les parois d'une chair déjà fort malmenée. Elle dût même faire pénétrer son autre main et repousser fermement le crâne du bébé qui tentait de sortir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le faire pendant longtemps!

Lindsay se mit à hurler:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh mais c'est affreux! J'ai si mal! Je n'savais pas que d'accoucher c'était si douloureux! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donc pris de faire un enfant avec ce fichu wraith?! Eh dites-donc, vous avez fini de me distendre ainsi la peau, oui? Ça vient ce bébé? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait! Et toi ma fille, se morigéna la femme en sanglotant, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de céder ainsi à ce mâle arrogant, même s'il est terriblement canon!? AAAAAAAAAA ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaal!

- Apparemment, femme...dit une voix basse, râpeuse et pas du tout humaine venant de l'entrée de la salle de travail, tu ne t'es pas tellement fait prier pour faire cet enfant avec moi...je dirais même que c'est toi qui a insisté et que tu y a pris beaucoup de plaisir! termina le wraith d'un ton doux et un peu narquois.

Sara et les autres se retournèrent vivement pour découvrir l'ex-second de Todd qui venait d'entrer tranquillement dans la pièce, mais qui s'était arrêté à une bonne distance du lit de la patiente.

- Commandant, soyez le bienvenue! dit gaiement Sara en souriant à Kenny.

L'officier wraith cligna des yeux, un peu déconcerté pas la scène médicale et pourtant chaotique des lieux et par l'état échevelé et épuisé dans lequel il retrouvait sa bien-aimée.

- Kennnnyyyyyyyy! cria Lindsay qui était visiblement soulagée par l'arrivée de son compagnon wraith, étirant un bras pour saisir sa main.

Ce dernier s'avança et cacha difficilement le malaise qu'il ressentait, voyant une partie de la reproduction humaine avec laquelle il était apparemment assez mal à l'aise! Il saisit doucement la main de Lindsay Novak et la caressa gauchement.

- Je suis désolée Lindsay. La venue de notre fille n'était pas prévue avant un bon quatre semaines, selon le Docteur Sheppard et toi-même. Je ne pouvais reporter cette mission mais heureusement, je n'étais pas loin sur le chemin du retour quand notre Commandant Suprême m'a rejoint.

- L'important est que tu sois là pour l'arrivée de Victoria dans ce monde! dit fébrilement Lindsay en lui faisant un sourire épanoui...bientôt suivi d'une grimace de souffrance.

- Ah merde, que vous me faites mal! jura la femme entre ses dents en envoyant un regard meurtrier en direction de Sara qui venait de mesurer le col de sa patiente.

Constatant qu'il restait un bon centimètre et demi, elle s'était remise à travailler sur la chair de son col, sans relâcher.

Kenny poussa un grognement inquiet et menaçant mais Sara resta bien calme et se mit à lui expliquer pourquoi elle devait faire encore mal à son amie qui voulait éviter à tous prix la césarienne.

Elle indiqua un siège au commandant wraith qui resta non loin du lit de Lindsay Novak, mais quand même à distance pour ne pas nuire au travail de l'équipe médicale qui continua à s'affairer.

Une heure passa pendant lequel le wraith resta calme, parlant peu et seulement pour demander des précisions au Docteur Sheppard lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, comme ce qu'était cette «césarienne». Il trouvait le sort de ces femelles humaines bien ingrat, car les femelles de sa propre espèce ne souffraient pas autant lorsqu'elle devaient transférer leurs nombreux embryons dans les matrices de croissance de la ruche.

Bien sûr il ne savait rien de l'inconfort grandissant de l'engorgement que les femelles wraith connaissaient lorsqu'elle sentait le besoin urgent de faire ce transfert et il ne pouvait pas non plus connaître le tumulte de l'appel des phéromones naissant dans le corps d'une femelle et la poussant à s'accoupler...mais cette partie était plutôt fort agréable et lui, en tant que mâle favori qui pouvait se retrouver choisi par une reine, ne s'en plaignait pas du tout!

Apparemment, même si Kenny restait discret et un peu décontenancé, silencieux dans son coin et incapable d'apporter de vrais paroles de réconfort et de tendresse envers sa concubine humaine, Lindsay Novak semblait satisfaite de simplement le savoir là. Donc elle continua à s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la main de Teyla et à hurler tout son soûl pour soulager quelque peu sa douleur.

Lorsque Sara voulut l'aider en lui proposant un léger sédatif pour lui permettre de mieux endurer sa douleur, elle se redressa et cracha:

- Nan! Paaaas questiooooonnn! Vous allez _**pas **_me droguer! Je veux être consciente lorsque Vicky naîtra! AHHHHHHHHHHHH ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaal! se lamenta-t-elle ensuite, retombant sur le lit.

Sara lança un regard insistant au wraith qui finit par comprendre. Soupirant discrètement, il se leva et approcha sa chaise de la tête du lit. Il saisit les deux mains de Lindsay et plongea ses yeux orangés dans les siens.

- Lindsay...Sara Sheppard ne veut que vous aider, toi et notre enfant.

_- «Bravo Kenny!»_ le félicita mentalement Sara. Ses gestes étaient toujours gauches et son malaise d'être là était évident, mais il tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter sa compagne.

Sara ne sut pas si le wraith avait bien reçu le message, parce que les traits de l'alien ne bronchèrent nullement, comme d'habitude. Cependant, Lindsay Novak s'était quelque peu calmée. Sara était même en train de se dire qu'elle aurait peut-être dû en son temps accepter la présence de Todd dans la salle d'accouchement, lors de la naissance de leurs jumeaux...mais le grand wraith était bien plus fougueux et bien trop épris d'elle pour la voir souffrir ainsi et il aurait remis fortement en question les soins pourtant très professionnels que lui prodiguaient les médecins d'Atlantis!

Commençant à se sentir stressée, se demandant si elle ne devait pas finalement ordonner une césarienne, Sara poussa un grand soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa patiente était enfin complète, rendue à dix centimètres.

- Lindsay, nous avons réussi! s'exclama-t-elle finalement avec un grand sourire joyeux. Vous êtes complète! Dorénavant, rien ne doit vous arrêter de pousser...

Lindsay Novak eut un petit rire nerveux qui finit par un hoquet soudain.

- Hoooo n...* hic*...n..on! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas maintenant! * hic *!

- Ce n'est rien! Prenez une grande respiration et gardez-la. Voilà! Non non, relâchez-la maintenant, dit Sara qui devint un peu alarmée lorsqu'elle vit tout le sang quitter les traits déjà blêmes de sa patiente. Expirez! Ouiii! Teyla, Kenny! Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux. Prenez-la par les épaules et soulevez-la. Vous allez la tenir et l'encourager lorsqu'elle sentira le besoin de pousser...c'est bien, comme ça!

Lindsay s'était débarrassée de son hoquet et se mit hardiment à pousser de toutes ses forces.

Si Sara croyait que Lindsay criait à pleins poumons auparavant, elle en fut pour ses frais lorsque la femme gueula et brailla à un tel volume de hurlement, qu'elle crut que tout Atlantis l'entendait au grand complet, allant jusqu'aux extrémités de ses quais les plus lointains. Absolument personne à moins d'être totalement sourd ne pouvait ignorer ses cris!

_()()()_

À peine dix minutes plus tard, la petite Victoria vint au monde.

Petite était peut-être un moindre mot alors que le bébé devait peser à tout le moins un bon huit livres et demi, ce qui était pas mal pour un bébé prématuré!

Sa peau était pâle et légèrement bleutée, ses traits hybrides étaient bien distincts, tout comme ceux de Declan et Alexandra à leur naissance.

La petite fille était assez grande également. Elle avait une touffe de poils sur la tête qui oscillait entre un blanc pur et un blond filasse. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et fins.

Lindsay se mit à parler joyeusement d'une voix hachée en la saisissant délicatement, aussitôt que Sara eut mit le bébé sur son ventre.

La femme semblait avoir totalement oublié toutes ses souffrances et les imprécations rageuses et outrées lancées contre Sara, Kenny et toute la base entière d'Atlantis, voire même la galaxie entière.

Elle regardait sa fille avec adoration et des larmes coulaient maintenant doucement sur son visage aux traits étirés par la fatigue.

- Lindsay, Kenny, laissez-moi être la première à vous féliciter! dit Sara, plus émue qu'elle ne le croyait. C'est une bien belle petite fille!

Tout comme pour les enfants de Sara et de Todd, Victoria semblait avoir une maturité de deux mois, non d'un bébé naissant. Elle ne pleura pas, sauf lorsque Sara dût s'assurer que ses poumons n'étaient plus obstrués et que la couleur de sa peau était normale. Elle poussa deux ou trois petits cris de protestation, puis l'enfant se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle avec un visage curieux, intelligent.

Les femmes de la pièce s'exclamèrent lorsque le bébé ouvrit grand ses yeux sur le monde, regardant calmement tous les visages ainsi que son environnement immédiat.

Bien sûr ils possédait la forme caractéristique féline des yeux wraith, mais la couleur de l'iris était d'un brun très clair, pailleté de petites lueurs jaunes orangées. C'était si unique et frappant que Lindsay, Sara, Teyla et les infirmières s'extasièrent à tour de rôle:

- Regardes Kenny, elle a tes yeux!..ou presque...

- Je dirais plutôt que ce sont les vôtres, Lindsay, mais avec une touche paternelle bien sûr! dit Sara.

- Saisissants! dirent en choeur les deux infirmières.

- Oui, ils sont vraiment remarquables, ajouta Teyla.

Le père, plutôt ébahi présentement, ne disait mot. Il grogna son approbation, regardant sa fille avec un mélange de _«je crève de fierté» _et de_ «je n'ai toujours pas encore bien saisi que je viens d'être proclamé père»._

Dans les minutes suivantes, Sara s'occupa du placenta et aussi de recoudre le muscle périnéen de Lindsay, après s'être assurée que l'enfant était en santé.

Lindsay n'en finissait plus de bavarder, commentant à quel point sa fille était parfaite, comptant de nombreuses fois ses membres, ses petits doigts, observant toutes les caractéristiques hybrides de la petite et demandant inlassablement à Sara si elle était en parfaite santé, ce à quoi son amie répondait oui avec une patience infinie.

Alors que les infirmières se mettaient à laver discrètement leur patiente, Sara fit la toilette du bébé que la nouvelle mère lui avait finalement rendu avec un peu de réticence, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre.

Elle examina plus attentivement la petite et lui fait une toilette plus complète, sentant sur elle le regard attentif et d'apparence indifférente du nouveau papa wraith.

Kenny ne savait pas trop apparemment comment agir, mais Sara Sheppard le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir qu'il s'était grandement amélioré, que ses préjugés contre les humains avaient quelque peu reculé alors qu'il avait appris à respecter la nouvelle Compagne de son Chef Suprême.

Quoique c'est surtout au contact de Lindsay Novak que ce wraith s'était finalement ouvert. Mais selon toute apparence il ne savait pas trop quoi faire en ce moment car il ne cessait de cligner des yeux, son expression légèrement confuse, même ahurie.

Victoria regardait le médecin bien sérieusement, tournant sa tête de temps à autre pour suivre la voix bien connue de sa mère.

- Elle semble tellement consciente de tout et de tous, dit soudain la voix basse et tranquille de Kenny.

Sara y décela même une touche d'émerveillement.

Automatiquement, le bébé tourna la tête vers le son de cette voix alienne et une ébauche de sourire étira la petite bouche aux lèvres minces et pâles.

Sara entoura le corps de la petite avec une couverture chaude et en faisant un petit paquet, elle décida de s'approcher du wraith, lui tendant résolument sa fille.

Kenny resta d'abord sans bouger, hésitant et pantois.

- Prenez-là, c'est votre petite Victoria! dit la Compagne avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oh oui, prends-la, elle te connaît tu sais! l'enjoignit vivement Lindsay Novak.

Kenny tendit enfin ses bras et Sara y déposa le précieux petit paquet, s'éloignant avant que le nouveau père maladroit ne change d'avis!

La petite eut un petit grognement ravi puis s'étira nonchalamment, pas du tout intéressée par le reste des habitants de la pièce.

- Notre progéniture est magnifique, Lindsay...dit finalement le wraith.

Lindsay Novak hocha vivement de la tête, gloussant de bonheur. Elle lança un dernier regard extasié sur le couple formé de son compagnon et de sa fille puis poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

- Ouhhh que je suis exténuée! dit-elle.

- Oui, ça a été long et difficile en effet! dit Sara. Alors voici ma première prescription post-accouchement: nous allons rouler votre lit dans une salle au fond de l'infirmerie et vous allez dormir le plus longtemps possible pour récupérer! Selon vos volontés, vous n'allaitez pas donc je vais donner moi-même le premier biberon de cette petite merveille, à moins que...?

Elle regarda le commandant wraith d'un air interrogatif? mais Kenny paniqua soudain et hocha négativement la tête d'un geste définitif mais poli.

Sara retint un petit sourire espiègle. C'était déjà bien difficile pour lui de s'ajuster à ce rôle de papa d'un bébé à demi-humain, alors elle ne pousserait pas trop fort sur le bouchon pour qu'il donne le premier biberon!

Lindsay détacha avec difficulté son regard du couple attendrissant formé par un grand officier wraith plutôt gauche mais qui regardait fièrement sa fille, et le bébé qui s'était déjà endormi du sommeil du juste entre les bras paternels.

- Oui, vous avez raison! dit-elle en regardant Sara. Je vais faire comme elle et dormir autant que je le pourrai. Mais réveillez-moi pour le second boire, quand même!

Kenny se leva et remit avec bien des précautions sa fille entre les bras de Sara Sheppard.

Sara le vit sourire avec tendresse et fierté au nouveau-né.

Le commandant wraith se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de Lindsay pour aider à le pousser vers la salle arrière qui servirait de chambre à la nouvelle mère. Les infirmières avaient déjà installées des rideaux et des paravents pour assurer une certaine intimité au couple et permettre au Docteur Novak de se reposer amplement.

Sara et les autres les laissèrent seuls tous les deux.

Avant que Sara Sheppard ne sorte, chargée de la petite fille pour aller la porter vers la pouponnière temporaire, elle entendit la voix feutrée et fatiguée de sa patiente dire:

- Tu verras, un jour notre Victoria sera une grande reine elle aussi!

Sara se pencha sur le bébé pour mettre un doux baiser sur son front:

- Eh bien ma petite Victoria, quoi qu'en dise ta maman, ne grandis pas trop vite! Il y aura bientôt une autre reine parmi notre alliance et il s'agit de ma propre fille. Pas besoin de compétition tout de suite! Alors profites-bien de ton enfance. Cela passe bien trop vite, particulièrement chez les enfants hybrides, termina-t-elle amèrement.

L'humeur auparavant joyeuse de Sara était maintenant sombre, inquiète.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Alexandra. Il devait bien rester un bon mois avant que sa fille ne revienne à la maison. Mais cela pouvait se prolonger, selon le bon vouloir de _Sa_ _Majesté_, la maudite sorcière de service!

Bien qu'elle espérait sincèrement qu'Alex sorte grande gagnante de cette compétition et qu'elle réalise son rêve de devenir reine, elle était également pleine d'appréhension.

Tout autant que sa fille lui manquait, Sara Sheppard souhaitait que la salope ne l'ait pas trop changée!

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur la planète Rioghna...**_

- Alors Rodney, quelles sont vos conclusions? Ces explosions sont-elles accidentelles ou s'agit-il d'un acte délibéré?

_«Ce n'est définitivement pas un accident, Sheppard! _répondit McKay par radio._ Si vous en avez terminé au camp médical, vous devriez venir tout de suite par ici! _continua le scientifique d'un ton plutôt indigné._ Oh, que vous n'aimerez pas ce que j'ai découvert!»_

Le Colonel John Sheppard n'aimait déjà pas le ton fébrile et mélodramatique dans la voix de Rodney McKay...

Il venait de passer une bonne heure avec les Docteurs Becket et Keller ainsi que le personnel médical, dans ce qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie sur ce qui restait de cette base militaire d'Atlantis qui avait été installée ici sur cette planète depuis un bon deux ans. Cet endroit servait de camp d'entraînement aux nouvelles recrues et le bilan sinistre qui les avait accueillis aujourd'hui n'était pas réjouissant du tout, demandant de plus amples investigations...

Sheppard avait séparé ses troupes pour envoyer le plus gros en accompagnment de Rodney McKay et de son équipe de techniciens, ceci pour enquêter un peu plus loin dans les installations d'armement sur le flanc d'une colline. C'est là qu'on conservait de l'artillerie mais surtout du matériel hautement inflammable. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si une force ennemie s'y cachait encore, donc le Colonel n'avait pas voulu prendre de chances et avait ordonné que la plus grande partie de ses marines leur servent d'escorte.

Tant qu'à lui et au reste de ses troupes, Sheppard était demeuré auprès des deux médecins pour leur prêter main forte avec le peu d'expérience qu'il possédait pourtant en ce domaine. Il avait aussi voulu voir par lui-même quelles pertes humaines ce camp atlante avait subi: les deux officiers en chef à l'entraînement des troupes avaient perdu la vie, ainsi que quatre jeunes recrues. Il y avait aussi de nombreux blessés, suite aux deux explosions successives qui avaient mit le feu aux matières inflammables gardées dans les abris, tout le long de la colline.

En tout et pour tout, deux morts et 28 blessés, dont quatre très gravement!

Les deux docteurs atlantes ne savaient pas encore s'ils pourraient tous les sauver.

Sheppard était resté ici, envoyant Rodney s'occuper de vérifier l'origine de ce qui était maintenant une attaque délibérée...non un stupide accident!

Il reprit sa radio et cliqua sur le bouton, nerveux et rempli d'appréhension:

- McKay. Qu'est-ce que je n'aimerai pas? Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous découvert?

-_ Vous feriez mieux de vous amener ici, je vous dis! Je ne fais pas confiance aux voies de communication ici. McKay, terminé!_

Avant que le chef militaire n'ait pu répliquer, Rodney lui avait fermé la radio au nez!

Sheppard grogna et décida que cela demandait tout de suite son attention. Mais avant de partir vers l'endroit où les explosions avaient eu lieu, il retourna vers la tente servant d'infirmerie provisoire et en avisa Jennifer Keller qui s'essuyait le front dans le creux de son coude, vu que ses mains portant des gants de latex étaient couverts de sang humain. Le visage de la jeune femme était soucieux et défait.

John vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers une grande table pour aller chercher une nouvelle boîte de pansements stériles et il s'avança rapidement pour la devancer, saisissant la boîte dans l'intention de lui apporter son aide:

- Où est-ce que je la dépose? dit-il.

Trop lasse pour répondre, Jennifer lui fit un pâle sourire et lui montra du bras une petite table près d'une civière. Un marine y était allongée, sa jambe droite salement amochée.

John alla déposer la boîte de pansements sur la dite table. Voyant que le jeune militaire avait les yeux ouverts, pleins d'angoisse et crispés de douleur, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et la serra , tentant d'encourager le pauvre gars:

- Ça va aller Benson! Tenez bon, vous avez les deux meilleurs toubibs de la galaxie pour s'occuper de vous.

- Oui mon...mon colonel, murmura le gars d'une voix très faible.

Alors que le Docteur Keller se remettait à l'ouvrage, John s'excusa en disant qu'il devait partir rejoindre Rodney et les autres. Mais avant, il se dirigea vers la petite table d'opération où travaillait Carson Becket.

Celui-ci était justement en train d'enlever gants et masque et lorsqu'il vit le Colonel Sheppard se diriger vers lui, il hocha sa tête d'un air triste et découragé:

- Colonel, je n'ai pas pu sauver le jeune sergent Murphy! Ayyee...seulement 22 ans! C'était un brillant tireur d'élite et tacticien au combat à ce qu'on m'a dit...et il n'a même pas commencé son service sur Atlantis! Il avait tellement hâte de finir sa formation ici et de venir travailler pour nous dans la cité! C'est vraiment horrible ces explosions. Avez-vous découvert ce qui s'est passé?

Carson Becket venait de tendre à Sheppard les plaques militaires d'identification que chaque marine portait et qui étaient obligatoirement remises au supérieur militaire de la base, lors du décès de l'un d'entre eux.

John grimaça. C'était une partie des responsabilités reliées à son travail qu'il détestait: devoir aviser les familles de la mort d'un jeune homme ou d'une jeune femme, même si c'était considéré comme une gloire dans son pays de mourir en faisant son devoir envers la patrie! Étant donné qu'un très rare nombre de personnes sur terre connaissait l'existence de la Cité des Anciens et même d'une autre galaxie, on disait évidemment aux familles du disparu que leur enfant était décédé lors d'une mission militaire secrète...mais le pire dans ce cas-ci, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un lâche acte de terrorisme! Sheppard avait toutes les intentions du monde de découvrir qui avait fait ça...

- Je venais justement vous dire que j'allais rejoindre Rodney là-bas. Il semble avoir découvert la cause des explosions. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas du tout un accident! dit le Colonel.

Le visage déjà grave du médecin s'allongea encore plus et il hocha la tête d'un air éploré, se détournant de Sheppard pour aller apporter son aide à un autre patient.

Les deux médecins et tout le personnel ici présent ayant l'air débordé, Sheppard ajouta par-dessus son épaule en s'en allant:

- Écoutez, aussitôt que j'en ai fini avec ce que McKay et ses techniciens ont à me dire, je retourne jusqu'au MALP et je vais communiquer avec Sara pour vous l'envoyer en renfort...je crois, enfin j'espère que le Docteur Novak doit avoir accouché maintenant!

- Ce serait bien apprécié Colonel! dit Carson.

John couvrit la distance entre l'infirmerie temporaire et les collines où avaient eu lieu la catastrophe en même pas dix minutes.

- Ah, vous voilà Sheppard! dit McKay tout de suite en le voyant, lui faisant signe de venir avec lui à l'intérieur de ce qui restait de l'artillerie.

- Alors Rodney, vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous avez trouvé?

Le scientifique tourna lentement sur lui-même dans l'environnement avec en main un appareil de la grosseur d'un petit portable, mais plus carré. Puis il s'arrêta et déposa l'appareil dans les mains de Sheppard.

- Que lisez-vous? demanda-t-il. Ces signatures énergiques ressemblent à quoi, d'après vous?

- Bon, je ne suis pas sûr mais de n'est pas une signature wraith en tout cas! Ne me faites donc pas perdre mon temps McKay et dites-moi immédiatement de _quoi_ ou de _**qui**_ il s'agit!

- Voyons, John! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié le genre de signature énergétique provenant des armes qui ont causé tant de dégâts chez les habitants de Shivéra il y a deux ans? Ces pauvres gens qui ont été pris en sandwich lors de la bataille entre deux factions de rebelles..-

- Genii...! le coupa Sheppard en comprenant soudain, sifflant entre ses dents d'un ton dégoûté, sa mâchoire serrée.

Au hochement de tête affirmatif de McKay, John Sheppard nia tout de suite vigoureusement de la sienne:

- Non Rodney, c'est impossible...depuis que Kolya a été exécuté, le peu d'hommes qui lui sont restés fidèles se sont dispersés un peu partout! D'après nos informateurs infiltrés, certains se sont fondus dans les populations en menant une petite vie tranquille ou bien ils ont été capturés et exécutés en tant que traîtres. Je ne les crois pas assez forts et nombreux pour s'être monté une armée de rebelles qui pourrait encore une fois venir semer le trouble dans la..-

- Non Sheppard, l'interrompit McKay. Ce ne sont évidemment pas des genii venant de ce qui pourrait rester de l'ancienne faction de Kolya. D'après ce qu'on vient de savoir en interrogeant les habitants ici qui n'ont rien pu faire et qui n'ont pas pu nous aviser en temps voulu, il s'agirait de soldats genii portant le nouvel uniforme des troupes de nos chers alliés!

John Sheppard comprit soudain et en effet il n'aimait pas du tout ce que McKay était en train de lui affirmer!

- Nos alliés genii!? dit-il toutefois d'un ton incrédule. Ladon Radim?! Mais...pourquoi aurait-il ordonné une telle attaque terroriste contre nos recrues?

- Il s'agit pourtant bien de Ladon, dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Sheppard et McKay se retournèrent pour voir le Major Évan Lorne marcher vers eux.

- Je viens au rapport Colonel, dit le Major en se mettant légèrement au garde-à-vous. Je viens de finir d'interroger les habitants et d'après la description des uniformes et des armes que portaient cette escouade d'une vingtaine de soldats, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Ce sont des hommes appartenant aux forces de nos alliés genii. Et ils ne se cachaient même pas! Alors à moins qu'il n'y ait une faction qui se soit rebellée contre lui, - et j'imagine que Ladon Radim nous aurait aussitôt averti! - je pense qu'il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une déclaration de guerre, Colonel...

John Sheppard jura entre ses dents.

- Mais pourquoi!? dit-il d'un ton indigné. On vient à peine de commencer à vivre en paix avec les wraith, grâce à notre alliance avec Todd et ses nombreuses ruches. On bénéficie tous de sa protection contre les quelques wraith affaiblis par la famine qui restent encore, et voilà que Ladon ferait voler en éclat notre alliance avec eux!? Je ne vois vraiment pas de raisons ni de logique là-dedans!

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, dit alors Rodney d'un ton docte.

Il y eut un silence que McKay étira sinistrement.

- Eh bien, petit génie? se moqua le Major Lorne.

Rodney McKay eut un reniflement exaspéré et se tourna vers Sheppard pour élaborer:

- Ladon n'est pas satisfait de notre dernier arrangement. Vous savez, lorsque les wraith terrorisaient encore cette galaxie, les genii faisaient office peut-être de méchants qui étaient les plus à craindre après les wraith, mais ils étaient tout de même vu comme des sauveurs, une force non négligeable...comme un exemple à suivre car ils possédaient une technologie sommaire pour nous, mais tout de même raffinée pour le reste des humains d'ici. Ils ont creusé des cachettes très efficaces et bien organisées dans leurs souterrains et ils avaient aussi sur la surface de leur planète une agriculture florissante. Mais avec notre arrivée sur Atlantis alors que nous avons réveillé à nouveau la cité et la technologie des Anciens, c'est nous qui sommes devenus les sauveurs...

- Où voulez-vous en venir avec tout ça? dit Sheppard avec agacement. Oui on est au courant, mais Ladon Radim et ses genii ne sont quand même pas bêtes! Ils ont fort bien compris qu'il valait mieux s'allier à nous, qu'il ne serait vraiment pas intelligent de leur part de nous tourner le dos...

- Oui en effet, tant que Kolya et ses rebelles étaient une menace pour le nouveau leadership de Radim! Mais maintenant que la paix est revenue et qu'une Coalition des mondes de Pégase a été organisée, que leur conseil vote avec démocratie les règles qui régissent maintenant cette Coalition, cela ne fait plus l'affaire de notre «ami» Ladon Radim. Si vous vous souvenez bien, quand nous avons rencontré et affronté leur peuple, ils étaient toujours sous le régime de dictateurs militaires mais maintenant, étant membre de la Coalition, ils ne peuvent imposer leurs décisions et ça, je crois que ça dérange pas mal notre cher allié!...ou devrais-je dire notre ex-allié! conclut amèrement le savant canadien.

- Pourtant Docteur, dit le major Lorne, Ladon est tout de même trop intelligent et prudent pour risquer de repartir une guerre alors qu'il sait très bien que les régimes de dictature, ça ne fonctionne pas longtemps! Il jouit de notre protection et vu notre alliance avec eux, il est fort peu probable que son gouvernement ne soit renversé, tant que son peuple sera satisfait des arrangements actuels! Et c'est le cas, vue toutes les négociations commerciales que nous avons avec eux.

- Mmm! Vous l'auriez cru n'est-ce-pas? reprit McKay d'un ton un peu condescendant. Mais voyez-vous, j'étais là lors de la dernière réunion de la Coalition à laquelle vous n'avez pas pu ou _voulu_ assister! dit Rodney en regardant Sheppard et Lorne à tour de rôle avec du reproche dans ses yeux. J'étais là, moi! J'accompagnais Woolsey parce qu'à sa demande, je devais présenter les nouvelles modifications que j'ai apporté aux portes des étoiles sur nos planètes alliées. Et l'atmosphère est devenue pas mal tendue lorsque Ladon s'est dit mécontent des dernières décisions prises sur la distribution des ressources alimentaires, ceci pour aider les wraith de la faction alliée de Todd. Mais il s'est fait refuser la motion de limiter notre aide, même si la Coalition a voté pour qu'on leur apporte une année de plus en fournitures de denrées alimentaires, le temps que les mondes d'adorateurs qui leur servent d'esclaves-agriculteurs ne soient suffisamment organisés pour se débrouiller tout seul. Mais ce qui a surtout mit Ladon en rogne, c'est qu'il s'est vu refuser un poste d'importance au sein du conseil militaire de la Coalition! Le poste vacant a été confié à un représentant des Voyageurs comme vous le savez, Sheppard! Et les Voyageurs ne nous ont jamais tourné le dos auparavant, contrairement aux genii...alors je crois que la décision était appropriée. Mais Ladon, lui, ne l'a pas vu de cette façon apparemment...

- Mais pourquoi ici? dit le Major Lorne. Pourquoi attaquer cette base? Ils ne se sont même pas dissimulés et ne se sont pas donnés la peine d'éliminer les habitants qui ont pourtant été témoins de ces explosions!

Sheppard soupira.

- Ils nous tiennent pour responsables, dit-il d'un ton las, comprenant tout-à-coup. Lorsque Richard a négocié notre libération lors de ce ridicule procès tenu par trois représentants de la Coalition, vous vous souvenez? Pour faire pencher la balance du procès en notre faveur, il s'est servi de collusion avec le juge qui représentait les genii en lui promettant une position plus haute et estimable parmi le nouveau conseil, ainsi que leur mot à dire pour toutes décisions que prendrait Atlantis. Mais les choses n'ont pas tourné comme Woolsey l'aurait voulu...le conseil s'est agrandi avec le temps mais peu de membres genii y ont été élu. Et de ce que j'ai compris, les règles anti-corruption sont efficaces et les genii ne peuvent pas du tout faire pencher les décisions ultimes du conseil en leur faveur...

John se tut, pensif. Les deux autres le regardèrent gravement, hochant de la tête en accord avec cette conclusion qui condamnait irrémédiablement Atlantis aux yeux de Ladon Radim et des genii.

- Il nous faut retourner chez nous et en avertir Monsieur Woolsey, soupira encore une fois John Sheppard. Messieurs, il me semble que les problèmes viennent juste de commencer. Ceci n'était pas qu'un acte de terrorisme...mais c'est en effet une déclaration de guerre!

_()()()()()_

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, sur la ruche royale...**_

- Je renonce! haleta la jeune femelle wraith en refusant toutefois de baisser la tête en signe de soumission, prononçant les paroles signalant la fin du combat et la victoire attribuée à Alexandra.

Elle lui lança toutefois un regard plein de défi, ses yeux brillant de haine pure. La jeune hybride décida qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie tant d'animosité et de fureur démontrées à son égard par un représentant de l'espèce wraith...

….même pas chez la reine qui l'avait malmenée avec tant de zèle et de cruauté dans les dernières semaines de sa formation!

Alex, qui s'apprêtait à agripper son opposante pour la remettre sur pied et lui assener un autre coup de poing retentissant, se pencha plutôt pour lui tendre la main dans le but de l'aider à se relever.

Mais l'adolescente wraith se remit agilement sur ses jambes et apparemment sans effort, ignorant superbement la main secourable de la gagnante. Elle marcha avec une certaine réticence vers la reine et pencha lourdement sa tête avec respect mais aussi avec honte pour quémander la permission de sortir, dans le but d'aller lécher ses blessures dans quelque endroit sombre et solitaire de la ruche.

_* Flashback... *_

_Alex n'en croyait pas ses yeux! _

_Elle venait de vaincre la deuxième candidate en ligne et remportait donc officiellement ce combat qui devait décider de la femelle victorieuse et par le fait même, de son avenir!_

_Pourtant, son corps courbaturé et portant maintenant de nombreuses contusions, lui, était le témoin des féroces combats qui s'étaient tenus dans cette salle d'entraînement de la ruche royale._

_Il lui avait été assez facile de vaincre la première femelle wraith. Même si facile que Alexandra s'était demandée si cette dernière ne possédait pas la même faiblesse, les mêmes tares qui avaient déterminé autrefois qu'Olivia ne deviendrait qu'une simple intendante ou gardienne d'enfants?_

_À ce moment-là de l'Épreuve finale, Alex avait été extrêmement reconnaissante envers son frère Declan qui l'avait entraînée pendant toute une semaine, sans relâche et sans pitié pour sa fatigue et ses maladresses. Elle s'était jurée de le remercier abondamment alors qu'elle reprenait fermement confiance pour affronter la deuxième candidate._

_Mais elle s'était retrouvée bientôt totalement découragée en découvrant que cette jeune femelle était dangereusement mieux entraînée qu'elle, plus forte physiquement, son corps long et nerveux et ses traits familiers lui faisant soudain prendre conscience que cette jeune wraith était fort probablement apparentée à la reine elle-même?!_

_Les wraith avaient-ils des liens de famille autrement que d'avoir père et mère, fils et fille? Ce pourrait-il que sa deuxième opposante soit en fait la nièce de la souveraine?_

_Pas le temps de se poser de plus amples questions alors que la jeune hybride allait découvrir à ses dépens que si Sa Majesté avait délibérément ou non choisi la première femelle plus faible et décevante pour l'accommoder en quelque sorte, il n'allait pas en être de même avec la seconde qui malmena tant Alex, que la jeune fille songea plus d'une fois à déclarer forfait, prononçant elle-même les honteuses paroles de défaite «Je renonce!» qui devait clore ce combat non-mortel main-à-main...à moins que la vaincue n'ait perdu conscience ou soit incapable de parler à_ _cause d'une mâchoire brisée!_

_«Non, je ne vais certainement pas me soumettre et m'avouer battue!»._

_C'était le leitmotiv que se répétait continuellement Alex alors que les coups trop rapides et bien portés pleuvaient sans arrêt sur elle dans le plus fort de la bataille. Elle s'était retrouvée clouée au sol, son visage contusionné plein de sang, recevant des coups de poing et de griffes de cette femelle wraith enragée et bien résolue à gagner!_

_Alex aurait voulu la supplier d'arrêter, sangloter les paroles de capitulation mais s'il y a une chose qui la poussait à endurer et à continuer, c'était le regard imperturbable de son père posé sur les deux belligérantes, les traits angoissés de Sara Sheppard qui n'avait pu faire autrement que d'accepter d'assister à ce combat ultime, mais aussi le visage hautain, insensible et aux traits inébranlables de la reine qui observait la scène avec une indifférence royale...comme si tout cela l'ennuyait au possible, comme si elle attendait simplement avec une expression placide et calme de voir qui mériterait de lui succéder!_

_Le temps passait et Alex était de plus en plus consciente de la force supérieure de son antagoniste, de sa plus grande habileté dans l'art du combat rapproché. Et elle était sûre que s'il leur avait été alloué de se battre avec des armes blanches, elle aurait été totalement vaincue par cette féroce et rapide compattante! _

_Plus les minutes défilaient, plus la petite hybride comprenait que la supériorité de l'autre jouerait en sa défaveur..._

_Que lui avait dit ultimement son frère la dernière journée de sa formation au combat, lorsqu'il avait résumé son enseignement de la dernière semaine? _

_«Être capable de louvoyer et de garder le plus longtemps possible une bonne défensive est la chose correcte à faire au tout début, cela pour fatiguer ton adversaire...mais tu auras affaire à une pure wraith Alex, alors il te faut chercher ses faiblesses, les exploiter et user d'un momentum pour l'attaquer! C'est là que tu souhaiteras utiliser ta force mentale mais vas-y avec l'instinct, suis ton intuition première puis une fois que tu auras regagné l'avantage, projettes alors ton esprit pour écraser le sien sans relâcher, tu as compris?»_

_«Oui Declan!» , murmura mentalement Alex tout en tentant d'éviter les coups qui s'abattait implacablement sur son visage._

_Elle avait alors pris avantage de la haine de celle qui continuait à la bourrer sauvagement de coups. Oui, c'était sa haine aveuglante et son sentiment de supériorité, son mépris envers l'hybride qu'elle martelait sans relâche de ses poings qui étaient ses points faibles..._

_Comme la jeune femelle wraith se déchaînait férocement sur Alexandra au point de ne pas suffisamment abriter son esprit, la jeune hybride en profita pour pénétrer subitement dans le sien par une brèche qu'elle agrandit impitoyablement et elle projeta un coup mental si fort que son attaquante cessa brusquement de la frapper, agrippant ses tempes de ses mains et poussant un cri de surprise et de rage, tombant par derrière sur le dos au second coup de fouet mental d'Alex._

_Cette dernière en profita alors pour se relever vivement, tombant sur l'autre et la chevauchant à son tour, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre. Elle se mit ensuite à l'attaquer à la fois de sa force mentale, de ses poings et de ses ongles..._

_Aucune pitié de la part de la fille de Todd, même lorsqu'elle constata que son ennemie commençait à faiblir, incapable de rebâtir les murs de son esprit. Alors Alex mit tout son coeur et toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour continuer à taper et à taper, repoussant ses sentiments de haine et de rage contre l'autre pour simplement continuer à conserver sa position offensive et son esprit alerte et projeté sur l'autre, se concentrant pour lui imposer assez de force mentale condensée pour ne pas que la pure wraith ait le temps de rassembler ses pouvoirs habituellement supérieurs et de reprendre le dessus!_

_Alors qu'Alexandra commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas, à force de coups et de projections mentales, finir par tuer l'autre, ce qui n'était pas le but de cette épreuve, la jeune wraith leva soudain ses deux mains dans un geste d'impuissance et de résignation et elle prononça les deux mots: «Je renonce!» qui donnèrent la victoire immédiate à la jeune hybride._

Une fois que la femelle vaincue et humiliée fut sortie, Alex redressa ses épaules et tenta de reprendre contenance du mieux possible, consciente de son état pitoyable et de sa difficulté à reprendre son souffle.

Sara Sheppard qui étaient aux côtés du Chef Suprême de l'Alliance avait bien du mal à réaliser que sa fille venait de remporter l'épreuve ultime! Elle avait eu tant de difficulté à laisser ses sentiments maternels à la porte, à observer le tout en restant stoïque tout comme l'étiquette wraith en ces circonstances l'exigeait. Et étant donné qu'elle avait fini par donner son accord à sa fille pour que cette dernière parte enfin sur la ruche royale en vue de sa formation de reine, elle n'avait trouvé aucune raison valable pour refuser d'assister à ce qu'elle considérait comme _«une mascarade et une épreuve de combat horrible et inutile!»._

Mais Todd avait insisté en lui disant que sa présence en tant que mère de la combattante était essentielle et qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser son support, même si elle avait très peur pour sa fille et qu'elle détestait de tout son coeur «la salope de reine!».

Résistant à l'envie de se lever et de courir vers sa petite pour voir si tout allait bien, si elle avait quelque chose de cassé et pour soigner ses blessures, vu que le sang coulait encore de sa bouche et de son nez, Sara dut se retenir encore plus fort quand elle réalisa que tout était bel et bien fini et qu'apparemment, la reine n'avait plus aucune raison de nier la victoire totale de sa fille...Alex serait bel et bien la future reine de leur alliance!

Elle jeta un regard à son Compagnon. À ses côtés, Todd exultait bien sûr mais il avait l'attitude raide et digne de la fonction qu'il représentait. Son comportement à l'apparence indifférente et compassée n'arrivait pas à masquer pour Sara, qui le connaissait bien maintenant, toute la fierté qui rayonnait de lui. Il y avait cette lueur de triomphe dans les yeux du wraith et si Todd avait été un père humain, elle savait bien qu'il se serait retourné vers la reine avec un sourire victorieux et même narquois qui voudrait dire: _«Tiens toi...prends ça!»_.

Mais le décorum, le respect inhérent aux traditions de son espèce envers leurs reines, sa position de Commandant Suprême le lui interdisaient bien évidemment...

En ce moment même, Alexandra attendait, le dos droit, faisant face à la reine qui était debout au bout du cercle d'entraînement.

Les traits de la femelle wraith n'avait toujours pas bronché, ne trahissant ni plaisir ni mécontentement.

Puis la reine s'avança d'un pas digne et lent. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune hybride qui plongea dans une révérence faite à la fois d'humilité et de loyauté.

Alexandra sentit la main de la reine se poser gracieusement sur son avant-bras, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement car il était rare qu'une souveraine se permette un tel geste de familiarité! Elle comprit que la reine l'incitait à se relever et à lui faire face, cette fois-ci en égale.

Elle se releva et plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard aux yeux d'émeraude insondables, restant toutefois avec déférence à une certaine distance de la reine de l'alliance.

Mais c'est cette dernière qui marcha vers la jeune hybride, tendant une main élégante et un doigt délicat qui souleva le menton d'Alexandra, sans égard pour le frémissement de douleur aussitôt dissimulé de la petite.

La reine pencha gracieusement sa tête sur le côté, son visage aux traits à la fois plaisants et effrayants scrutant ouvertement cette femelle qui venait de remporter une victoire qu'elle avait probablement crut improbable!

Pourtant, ni sa voix ni l'expression insaisissable de ses yeux ne changèrent lorsqu'elle s'adressa enfin à Alexandra:

- Donc, voici Celle qui a triomphé de l'Épreuve finale et qui sera ma remplaçante, dit la voix suave. Commandant, vous devez être bien fier de votre progéniture, fit la reine en daignant se retourner vers le Chef Suprême.

Bien sûr elle ignora totalement sa Compagne humaine...

Cette dernière aurait voulu crier et lui sauter au visage, mais l'heure n'était pas aux éclats de rage ni à l'amertume, alors que sa petite Alexandra avait prouvé à toutes ces maudites femelles wraith de race pure qu'une demi-wraith pouvait se valoir le plus haut rang dans la hiérarchie de cette espèce, ceci grâce à sa ténacité, sa force et sa volonté! Alex, son enfant, cette demi-humaine, était en effet la plus belle vengeance de Sara Sheppard...

Sara se retint pour ne pas sautiller de joie comme une enfant en applaudissant, ni se précipiter pour étreindre Alex à l'en étouffer. Elle aurait amplement le temps de le faire plus tard...

Elle vit Todd incliner légèrement le haut de son corps pour répondre à la sorcière:

- Oui ma reine en effet, je suis très fier d'elle, fit l'Aîné en clignant une fois des yeux, esquissant un léger sourire suffisant. Les résultats de son entraînement et de cette compétition parlent par eux-même. Le sort en est jeté! Alexandra sera la reine de notre alliance...

Puis Todd et Sara virent la reine lever son ancienne main nourricière et retirer un des joyaux garnissant le plus long de ses doigts.

_Toujours droite comme un «i» et osant cette fois-ci regarder la reine dans les yeux comme une égale, Alex vit cette dernière ôter de son doigt la plus magnifiques des petites armures, appelée **talon **ou **doigt de garde** qui garnissait son plus long doigt. Ce bijou était sculpté en trois sections et comportait des facettes multiples, ressemblant à de petites virgules inversées et abritant dans leur courbe des points représentant es planètes rondes et plus pâles, le tout ciselé si finement et artistiquement que la reine avait dû faire fabriquer ce talon par l'orfèvre le plus doué de la galaxie, ou bien l'avait hérité de sa génitrice, le conservant précieusement pendant de nombreuses années. Le bijou, visiblement fait d'un métal précieux de couleur saphir qui ne ternirait jamais, se terminait par une impressionnante griffe d'une couleur argent étincelante, tout aussi splendide que monstrueuse, vouée à inspirer la crainte et le respect. Car autrefois, ce genre de griffe terminant un talon de garde servait à déchirer le tissu des vêtements puis à déchiqueter la chair d'un torse humain pour atteindre plus facilement le flux de sa force vitale..._

_De toute évidence, ce bijou avait énormément de valeur pour la reine car après_ _l'avoir retirée, elle l'observa longuement et poussa un seul petit soupir réticent avant de se saisir presque brutalement de la main droite de la jeune hybride pour ensuite le passer elle-même dans le plus long doigt d'Alex._

_Le bijou possédait également un design organique car il s'adapta tout de suite au doigt de dimension plus petite que celui de l'adulte qu'était la reine._

_Stupéfaite, Alex poussa une exclamation à la fois ravie et incrédule. Elle voulut protester qu'elle ne se méritait certainement pas un tel cadeau, mais elle se rappela subitement qu'au contraire, elle venait de remporter la victoire et qu'elle était plus que digne de cette récompense qui semblait passer d'une reine à une autre._

_- Merci ma reine! souffla-t-elle simplement d'une voix calme en saluant solennellement de la tête._

_- Ceci est le symbole de ton triomphe et des nouvelles fonctions que tu prendras en temps et lieu, continua la reine en commençant à s'éloigner pour regagner sa place. Je vais te laisser quelques jours pour te remettre et profiter de ta victoire, Alexandra. Puis je te ferai appeler pour continuer la phase finale de ta formation._

_Cette fois-ci, la reine n'avait pas prononcé le prénom humain de la jeune hybride avec dédain ou sarcasme...mais avec un respect véritable._

_Sans autre parole ni un seul regard envers la gagnante ou même ses parents, la reine sortit en coup de vent, suivi par deux officiers wraith, quelques intendantes et son escorte de drones. _

Figée sur place et enfin soulagée que la sorcière soit sortie de scène, Sara n'eut plus aucune raison de se retenir et elle se précipita vers le centre de l'arène, empoignant Alex et la broyant dans ses bras!

La petite vacilla un peu péniblement en mordant ses lèvres sous la douleur, mais elle se laissa allègrement engouffrer dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oh pardon, balbutiait Sara, caressant maladroitement les bras et les joues contusionnés de la petite, laissant ses larmes de joie atterrir dans les mèches de cheveux en désordre de sa fille. J'ai eu si peur Alex! mais je suis soulagée maintenant, tout est fini et tu as gagné! Tu as fait preuve d'une force et d'un courage remarquables! Je suis véritablement impressionnée...

Todd s'était avancé tranquillement et ce fut à son tour de venir féliciter sa fille.

Un éclair entendu, serein et solennel passa entre le père et la fille...une compréhension secrète que les deux furent les seuls à partager pendant un instant.

Si Alex avait eu besoin de l'acceptation et de la compréhension de sa mère, c'est pourtant de la fierté et et de la satisfaction ouverte qu'elle voyait dans les yeux plein d'orgueil de son père dont elle se glorifiait le plus.

Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de décevoir ce grand wraith qu'était l'Aîné, le chef d'une maison noble et unique dans l'Histoire des wraith.

La petite se laissa emporter par ses parents vers le transport qui les ramènerait sur la ruche de tête. Elle savait que sa mère avait hâte de la soigner elle-même. Pas besoin d'une glace pour savoir que la tête et tout le corps d'Alex devaient faire peur en ce moment!

Elle avait aussi hâte de rejoindre son frère Declan qui n'avait pas voulu et pu assister au combat, car sa connexion mentale bien spéciale avec sa soeur jumelle aurait pu être subrepticement utilisée, bien malgré lui même. La reine n'aurait pas supporté une telle chose et Todd avait préféré que Declan, qui avait très bien entraîné sa soeur reste à l'écart, du moins pour le temps de cette épreuve.

Alexandra débordait de bonheur et il lui tardait maintenant d'aller porter la bonne nouvelle à son jumeau et de le remercier comme il le méritait.

Pour la première fois depuis que la jeune hybride avait rêvé de devenir un jour souveraine de cette alliance, tous ses derniers doutes furent balayés car elle voyait devant elle son plus fol espoir se réaliser.

Observant pensivement à son doigt le curieux et magnifique doigt de garde aux lignes nobles et menaçantes, Alexandra eut un sourire rayonnant, malgré les douleurs et contusions dans son visage. Elle était maintenant au fond de coeur ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré devenir:

Une reine!

(à suivre)


	30. Chapter 30

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXX_

_**Quelques temps plus tard, sur la ruche...**_

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Sara Sheppard n'arrivait plus à dormir...

Sortant du grand lit conjugal avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller le wraith à ses côtés, Sara s'enveloppa de sa fourrure préférée et marcha sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la haute et large fenêtre de leurs quartiers. Le regard pouvait plonger dans la vacuité saisissante de l'espace d'un noir d'encre, parsemé de milliers de petits points blancs dans le lointain.

Elle observa pendant un moment le vide sidéral en tentant d'entrevoir une des étoiles qui grandissait de plus en plus au devant d'eux. Elle la trouva enfin: sa rondeur et sa grosseur la rendait plus distincte des autres planètes, car c'est vers celle-ci que se dirigeait le vaisseau-ruche de tête de l'alliance de Todd.

Dans quelques jours, ils atteindraient donc Atlantis.

La prochaine assemblée de la Coalition des Mondes de Pégase devait s'y tenir dans moins de quarante-huit heures et comme d'habitude, Todd et Sara y avaient été invités. Oh, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours assister à toutes les réunions mais la Compagne du puissant Chef Suprême savait qu'ils n'auraient pu se permettre de se désister cette fois-ci, car cette rencontre était importante, voire cruciale.

Sara soupira. Ce matin, son humeur était morose et perplexe...même pour ceux qui croyaient que les femmes avaient de l'intuition, on aurait pu affirmer qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment!

Tout ça à cause d'une fichue guerre...encore!

Décidément, d'avoir débarrassé cette galaxie des wraith vampirisants avait été une victoire lorsqu'ils avaient changé leur façon de se nourrir pour établir ici un monde plus harmonieux.

Mais les humains de cette galaxie étaient-ils vraiment meilleurs que ceux de la Voie Lactée?

Apparemment, non. Cette fois-ci, les wraith de l'alliance de Todd combattaient aux côtés d'Atlantis et de ceux qui leur étaient restés fidèles, ceci pour contrer les attaques perfides et sournoises des forces alliées genii de Ladon Radim. Ces derniers s'en prenaient maintenant autant aux installations militaires des atlantes sur les planètes associées qu'aux habitants eux-mêmes, si ceux-ci refusaient de leur porter allégeance!

Sara les détestait de tout coeur, ces genii...bien plus maintenant que lorsqu'elle vouait une haine sans nom à Kolya qui l'avait capturée pour exercer sur les atlantes un chantage ignoble, dans le but de récupérer son ennemi Ladon pour se venger de lui. Le salaud n'était plus de ce monde mais il n'y avait qu'à penser aux toutes premières rencontres des atlantes venant de la terre avec le peuple genii pour voir que l'esprit belliqueux et arrogant de ce peuple les rendaient toujours si inquiétants et imprévisibles.

Les genii s'étaient toujours montrés odieux, hypocrites et manipulateurs! Cowen, le leader d'antan, les avait leurrés en leur faisant croire qu'une alliance commerciale serait la bienvenue avec les nouveaux habitants de la Cité des Anciens.

Au tout début, sur la surface de leur monde, ils avaient agi comme si leurs gens qui étaient en grosse majorité des agriculteurs prospères n'avaient jamais atteint un niveau de civilisation plus haut que le reste de la moyenne des habitants de Pégase, se trouvant plus ou moins à l'ère moyenâgeuse. Mais ils avaient finalement tenté de voler le jumper et les armes de l'équipe de Sheppard, mais heureusement n'y avaient pas réussi...

Plus tard, Kolya lui-même était venu avec une escouade d'hommes pour tenter de prendre la cité d'Atlantis de force pendant une horrible tempête. Ce n'était que grâce au courage et à l'ingéniosité de John Sheppard et de Rodney McKay que la cité des Anciens s'en était sortie...mais il y avait eu de terribles conséquences pour Sara Sheppard évidemment.

Après que Ladon Radim eut ensuite réalisé un coup d'état à la place de Kolya pour prendre le contrôle de son peuple et s'allier finalement avec Atlantis, vous auriez pu croire que la croisade pour trouver Kolya, résultant finalement par sa capture et son exécution, permettrait ensuite de ramener une paix durable parmi les genii, les mondes de Pégase et les atlantes maintenant en harmonie relative avec la nouvelle alliance agrandie de Todd...

….mais nonnnn! Des dissensions parmi la Coalition ainsi que la soif de pouvoir de Radim avaient donné naissance à un nouveau conflit, cette fois-ci né de l'acte de terrorisme qui avait eu lieu sur le petit monde de Rioghna, là où les atlantes avaient établi leur base principale d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues.

Sara se souvenait à quel point son frère John avait voulu, sur le coup de la rage et de l'indignation lorsqu'ils avaient perdu tant d'hommes, partir en mission de représailles sur la planète genii.

Bien que Richard Woolsey eut été d'accord avec lui que cet acte d'agression était lâche et impardonnable, le directeur de la cité qui était aussi membre de la Coalition des mondes de Pégase avait mis sa révolte et le sentiment général de vengeance de côté pour mener à bien des négociations avec des représentants genii, en vue de ramener la paix dans la galaxie. Car pour lui et l'IOA ainsi que pour la majorité des membres de la Coalition, c'était plus crucial de rafistoler un traité de paix que de vouloir venger ces jeunes recrues!

Sheppard s'était à contre-coeur rendu avec réticence aux arguments de son directeur...mais il était toujours furieux de voir que la mort de ses hommes ne voulaient plus rien dire puisqu'on les sacrifiait une deuxième fois en faveur de négociations avec leurs assassins genii!

C'est alors que ces derniers, qui avaient accepté une rencontre pour parlementer avec la Coalition et les représentants d'Atlantis, avaient plutôt choisi d'attaquer un autre avant-poste, athosien cette fois-ci, pour ensuite détruire un des mondes les plus florissants parmi les planètes d'adorateurs de la faction wraith de Todd...

Complètement stupide et outrageant! avait aussitôt pensé Sara Sheppard et tous les atlantes ainsi que la Coalition, qui avaient voté finalement pour prendre les armes contre les genii, puisqu'ils ne voulaient apparemment pas entendre raison.

Cela avait bien sûr mis le feu aux poudres du côté de l'alliance des wraith du Chef Suprême. Alors Todd était également parti en guerre aux côtés des atlantes et de leurs alliés humains.

_Quel horrible gâchis!_ pensait tristement Sara, toujours tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de Todd avant qu'il ne se soit approché d'elle par derrière, jusqu'à ce que les bras chauds et envoûtants du wraith se retrouvent enveloppés tendrement autour de ses épaules.

- Petite humaine, que fais-tu debout si tôt? dit Todd d'une voix tendre et un peu inquiète. Je te sens triste et contrariée...

Sara eut un pauvre sourire en se collant tout contre le grand corps rassurant de son Compagnon.

- Je ne pouvais plus dormir, avoua-t-elle finalement, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de cacher à Todd le tourment qu'il pouvait visiblement percevoir par leur connexion commune. Et oui, je suis en effet soucieuse et pas mal contrariée des derniers évènements.

Elle se retourna dans les bras du wraith et posa sur lui ses beaux yeux verts remplis de tristesse et de lassitude:

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Todd? Qu'est-ce que nous avons donc fait pour être maudits à ce point? Nous avons tellement tous travaillé fort pour améliorer cette galaxie et ramener la paix et la convivialité entre vous et les humains, et voilà que ces stupides genii viennent volontairement tout bousiller, anéantissant tout notre travail, tous nos efforts pour bâtir un milieu de vie plus harmonieux, pour donner la chance à toutes les espèces de cette galaxie de vivre une bonne et longue vie dans l'équilibre et le bonheur!

Todd se contenta de caresser doucement la chevelure de sa Compagne, repoussant une mèche rebelle tombée sur le devant de son visage.

Il constata avec encore une fois de la surprise et de la contrariété que sa douce humaine faisait encore preuve de cette naïveté qui avait pu lui sembler charmante au tout début de leur relation, mais qui l'agaçait au plus haut point en ce moment. Elle niait encore une fois les défectuosités de l'espèce humaine, croyant qu'on pouvait changer la nature des hommes en un seul claquement de doigts, juste parce qu'on le désirait tout simplement!

Devait-il encore une fois faire s'écrouler son château de cartes? Apparemment oui, parce qu'encore une fois, sa grande crédulité la faisait souffrir.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te rappeler l'infériorité de ton espèce, Sara. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais changer la nature profonde des hommes, leur agressivité et aussi le fait que leur Histoire ne change absolument rien et qu'ils vont toujours refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore, ceci parce qu'ils souffrent d'un grand sentiment d'orgueil et d'invincibilité. Dans le cas des genii, ils se croient également les grands porteurs de la raison et semblent penser qu'ils doivent diriger cette galaxie et tenir les rênes du pouvoir...

- Oh. Attends un peu, dit alors Sara d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Ne viens-tu pas juste à l'instant de décrire cette espèce belliqueuse qui se sent si supérieure à tous? Tadammmm mesdames et messiers, j'ai bien nommé l'espèce wraith! Quant aux rênes du pouvoir, qui donc es-tu toi-même pour croire que tu es le mieux placé pour diriger et dominer cette galaxie?

Todd eut un petit sourire à la fois amer et navré. Il ne cessa pourtant pas de caresser les doux cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Tu es injuste, Sara. Tu viens juste d'affirmer que nous avons travaillé fort pour ramener la paix entre humains et wraith et pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine, tu admettais toi-même bien haut et fort à nos enfants que j'étais le mieux placé pour gouverner notre alliance et que tous les changements que j'avais initié étaient la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé depuis longtemps pour la galaxie de Pégase...

- Euh...j'ai dit ça, moi? fit Sara en secouant un peu la tête et en simulant de ne pas se rappeler cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans leurs quartiers, tout en partageant le repas du soir avec les jumeaux.

- Oui petite humaine, tu sais très bien que ce sont tes propres paroles! Et j'entends bien que tu les répètes à ton frère et à votre monsieur Woollllseeyyyy lors de la prochaine réunion de la Coalition, dit le wraith avec un petit rire grinçant.

Sara haussa les épaules d'un geste impatient pour revenir sur le sujet qui l'inquiétait.

- N'empêche, je déteste te voir ainsi dénigrer l'espèce humaine dont je fais partie, je te rappelle! Nous sommes aussi capable du mieux, non seulement du pire! Comme si vous les wraith aviez toutes les qualités de la terre...- euuuh des deux galaxies! - et nous, tous les défauts. Et puis effaces donc ce petit sourire arrogant de ton visage! Je ne peux plus supporter ton air de supériorité quand tu te compares aux humains!

Todd céda et reprit un visage grave et prudent, non pas par soumission mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier et peiner Sara, surtout depuis que les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées entre eux dans leur relation de couple.

Il prit entre ses mains celles de sa Compagne pour ramener l'attention du visage aux traits renfrognés sur lui.

- Je suis simplement surpris que tu défendes avec tant de virulence ces humains qui sont justement responsables d'avoir gâché l'équilibre que nous avons établi de longue haleine entre humains et wraith, Sara...je croyais que tu haïssais les genii et que tu ne leur faisais pas plus confiance que ton frère le Colonel Sheppard?

Sara libéra ses mains et s'éloigna, se mettant à marcher de long en large, prenant un ton révolté pour continuer:

- Bien sûr que je hais les genii, j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça, et là-dessus nous nous rejoignons, tu le sais! Mais quand même, tout ça n'a aucun sens! Pourquoi provoquer Atlantis et repartir en guerre? Je ne comprend pas du tout la logique de Ladon Radim. Ce gars s'il se trouve était bien le genii le plus modéré et le plus pacifique que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré, un scientifique brillant en plus! C'était bien la dernière personne de qui je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit responsable de ce nouveau conflit! Comme si on avait tous besoin de ça, alors que tout commençait à bien aller. Quel hypocrite, quel imbécile, quel monstre, quel, quel...

Les mots lui manquaient tant elle était indignée! Todd observa la jeune femme se figer et le fixer d'un regard hagard alors qu'elle déversa d'autres imprécations et jurons bien pittoresques, tous plus exotiques et originaux les uns que les autres, certains vides de sens pour le wraith...il cacha néanmoins son amusement, attendant de pouvoir placer un mot.

- Je partage ta colère, crois-moi Sara! Tu sais que j'ai mes propres raisons d'avoir du ressentiment envers les genii! Je les ai toujours soupçonnés de fourberie...de faire semblant de rentrer dans le rang, en vue de tous nous tromper plus tard. Pourtant, j'ai suivi les recommandations de la Coalition et de votre directeur d'Atlantis pour les inclure dans le nouvel ordre d'alliance des mondes de cette galaxie. Comment faire autrement? Cependant, cette «bonté» de notre part à tous n'a pas du tout payé. Si tu croyais que les humains d'ici étaient différents de ceux sur terre et des planètes de la Voie Lactée Sara, alors tu te trompais lourdement!

Sara grogna, exaspérée, se remettant à marcher devant le wraith, mais plus lentement.

-Pourquoi sous-estimes-tu**_ tous _**les humains Todd? Plus que tout autre, toi qui as su faire preuve de tant d'ouverture d'esprit et de curiosité envers l'Histoire et les coutumes de mon espèce, tu devrais admettre que nous pouvons être capable du meilleur, comme l'obstination à survivre, la solidarité envers les nôtres, même la compassion qui n'est pas vu comme une force chez les tiens, mais que tu considères maintenant bien différemment que de la faiblesse, si je me rappelle bien nos nombreuses discussions à ce sujet dernièrement?

-Je ne renies pas ces qualités que l'on peut retrouver chez un individu humain, Sara...à l'évidence, j'ai toujours reconnu ta propre force, bien avant que tu ne l'admettes toi-même. Mais si tu veux bien être honnête, admets avec moi que selon toutes les données sauvegardées dans les ordinateurs qui ont servi à enseigner l'histoire de vos peuples sur terre à nos enfants, même de votre science anthropologique qui explique les us et coutumes de différents peuples, votre Histoire n'a malheureusement rien enseigné de positif à vos humains de la terre...tout recommence toujours avec un nouveau bassin de population, même si des ancêtres en faisant partie mettent en garde les plus jeunes individus inexpérimentés de votre race: je me suis instruit moi-même de ces données venant de la terre alors que tu enseignais leurs origines humaines à notre progéniture: des guerres naissent, souvent avec de faux prétextes de liberté et d'égalité, basées sur des réclamations territoriales ou venant de différentes religions...cela n'empêche pas vos populations humaines mieux nanties de faire du profit sur le dos des plus miséreux d'entre vous: destruction, énormes dommages collatéraux, désolation, famine, faisant face à la consommation à outrance et à un faste de vie qui ne favorise qu'une toute petite élite. Tout cela pour faire du profit ou tenter de prouver que l'un a raison et l'autre a tort...tout cela pour que très peu d'individus, tous plus cruels ou inconscients les uns que les autres, étanchent leur soif de pouvoir, leur désir de diriger les plus faibles individus, prêchant leurs propres théories et façons de penser, jusqu'au point d'exterminer des races entières, hommes, femmes, vieillard, enfants, sans discrimination!...ils deviennent aveugles à la souffrance, s'entêtent dans leur faim de conquêtes, au point de forcer leurs croyances sur les autres, de torturer et de tuer au besoin. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que l'humain n'est pas capable du meilleur, mais ce n'est pas assez pour en faire une espèce hors du commun, pour empêcher que l'homme ne soit bien plus agressif et destructeur que toute autre espèce dans nos deux galaxies...

Todd se tut, observant le visage de Sara qui s'était décomposé encore plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait...

Pâle, ne pouvant le contredire vraiment, elle s'avança vers lui et leva des yeux suppliants dans les yeux calmes et profonds du Commandant wraith:

- Tu es en train de me dire que nous avons fait tout cela pour rien? dit sa voix tremblante. Que les humains d'ici étant semblables à ces sortes de «monstres» que tu me décris, alors cela ne vaut pas la peine d'espérer que notre monde meilleur ne se détériore sous la sale influence de ces «maudits cafards humains»? termina-t-elle avec un sifflement plein de sarcasme.

- Attention, ce n'est pas moi qui ai utilisé ce qualificatif si peu flatteur! l'avisa Todd en levant sa main pour reprendre une mèche de cheveux qu'il laissa filer entre ses doigts ouverts.

Sara soupira. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir lu avec objectivité toutes les choses atroces qui s'étaient passées sur terre depuis que l'humain était devenu son conquérant, mais hélas aussi le prédateur le plus inconsciemment nuisible de la planète Terre.

Pourtant il lui venait des figures héroïques qui prouvaient que la bonté, le dévouement, l'excellence, le courage, le sacrifice de soi, la grandeur d'âme existaient...

De grands noms de philosophes, de savants, de bienfaiteurs de l'humanité tels que: Socrate, Homère, Archimède, Albert Einstein, Pasteur, Newton, Pascal, Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Nelson Mandela, et elle aurait pu encore rallonger cette liste!

Elle savait que Todd avait également lu sur eux et même si les choses fonctionnaient différemment dans la société wraith et que leur Histoire était plutôt un ramassis de récits sans réels héros, de coutumes, de traditions et de façons d'éduquer leur progéniture qui s'étaient transmis dans les archives de chaque vaisseau-ruche, elle ne put s'empêcher de venir à la défense de l'humanité:

- Ahhhhh bon! Tu me parles comme si les wraith étaient dénués de toute pulsion agressive, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tous mués par le désir ardent de monter dans la hiérarchie, au point même d'être prêts à se débarrasser de tout ce qui les encombre, de tout individu, père mère et même enfant pour accéder au premier rang suprême! Même toi, tu es motivé avant tout par le Pouvoir, au point de t'être même débarrassé plusieurs fois de représentantes de la plus haute hiérarchie de ton espèce: les reines! Et tu sais quoi?...avec toute votre violence et votre désir d'écraser tout ce qui se trouve sur votre chemin, vous n'êtes guère mieux que nous les humains!

Todd voyait que cela mènerait encore une fois à une de leurs fameuses confrontations et bien qu'il n'était pas du tout en humeur ce matin de repartir de plus belle une dispute, il ne put s'empêcher de marteler plus avant ses arguments pour affirmer que l'espèce humaine était inférieure aux wraith:

- Sara...je ne veux pas t'offenser mais simplement que tu regardes la réalité en face! Oui, les wraith ont des défauts et en tant que prédateurs de cette galaxie, nous sommes en effet agressifs et sans pitié ni compassion, lorsque nous devons faire notre chemin et monter les échelons dans la hiérarchie. Il s'agit de notre éducation, il s'agit de notre survie également! Nous sommes en effet une race violente, mais au moins nous nous sacrifions en tant qu'individus pour travailler tous ensemble pour le bien de la communauté, quand cela s'avère nécessaire...

Sara ne put nier ce fait. Chez les humains, il y avait aussi la notion de sacrifice de soi, mais quand elle repensait à tous ces darts wraith qui lors d'une bataille allaient s'écraser en kamikaze sur un vaisseau ennemi, sans même remettre en question que le pilote allait ainsi mourir, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un des exemples parmi tant d'autres de l'abnégation de l'individu pour la communauté wraith, tout comme chez les insectes par exemple. Et c'était bien normal, vu que les wraith descendaient également de l'insecte Iratus!

Elle écouta Todd qui poursuivait:

- Écoutes...récemment, les humains étaient notre seule source de nourriture. Les humains de cette galaxie acceptaient avec fatalité le fait que c'est nous qui étions les prédateurs absolus...bien qu'ils vivaient dans la crainte et le fatalisme de notre retour pour cueillir leurs mondes, ils comprenaient en quelque sorte que nous étions la garantie de l'équilibre car à la différence des terriens, nous ne gaspillons pas inopinément nos ressources alimentaires, nous comprenons la balance de la nature et quand nous décidions de détruire un de leurs villages, c'était en signe de représailles ou bien pour les empêcher de prospérer et de représenter une trop grande compétition...et cela, c'est parce que nous comprenons peut-être mieux certains aspects de la nature humaine, bien plus que vous-mêmes! Comme exemple, je vais te donner celui des genii qui en effet nous ont dupés et leurrés pendant des années alors que leur ingéniosité leur a fait construire ces labyrinthes sous-terrains. Cela leur a permit d'échapper à nos cueillettes pendant des décennies alors que nous les avons crus de simples agriculteurs...mais tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire est de défier les lois naturelles d'équilibre de cette galaxie en se pensant supérieurs. Leur orgueil les poussent maintenant à recommencer encore et encore les mêmes erreurs, à mettre en danger une alliance wraith/humains qui fonctionnaient fort bien jusqu'à l'éclatement de cette guerre...

Todd vit le conflit sur les traits de sa Compagne. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais évidemment étant humaine, il était difficile à Sara d'admettre la supériorité de son espèce!

- Ce que tu me dis, dit la jeune femme en profitant du fait que le wraith avait fait une pause, c'est que les humains de Pégase acceptent leur destin de proies comme une calamité incontournable et qu'ils font bien de ne pas remettre tous ces concepts archaïques en questionnement?

- Tu l'as constaté toi-même Sara, lorsque tu partais en mission de négociation sur les planètes qui étaient sous notre protection...

- Ah oui, vos mondes d'adorateurs, vos petites réserves alimentaires et écoles d'esclaves bien dociles, tu veux dire! Eh bien tout cela pourrait changer, vois-tu? Car tous ces humains se sont fait laver le cerveau. Ils ont reçu un enseignement dans leur enfance, leur laissant croire que vous les wraith étiez des dieux et que la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver aux parents d'une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, c'est de voir leur enfant leur être arrachée, partir trop loin de ses parents, de ses frères et soeurs, de tous ceux qu'elle aime pour vivre à jamais sur une ruche et servir un Maître, le bichonner et devenir son esclave sexuelle...ah et puis bien sûr tout ça _**sans aucune garantie**_ de garder sa vie et de ne pas finir au bout d'une main affamée, si la pauvre a la malchance de déplaire au dit-maître!

Pourquoi Sara était-elle si vindicative tout-à-coup? se demanda Todd, perplexe. Les choses avaient pourtant évolué et cela à vitesse grand V, du moins au sein de son alliance!

Le wraith prit encore une fois entre ses mains les deux mains de Sara qui se laissa faire.

- Sois honnête et avoue que les choses ont évolué, que nous avons fait des bons de géant en tant qu'espèce! Grâce à toi et à notre programme d'hybridation, ces jeunes filles ont maintenant le pouvoir de choisir quel wraith elles vont servir, avec qui elles vont procréer. Et nous ne les enlevons plus de force à leur famille; lorsque tu pars négocier sur nos anciennes réserves alimentaires, tu leur donnes la possibilité de le faire volontairement. Elles sont libres d'accepter de partir avec toi...ou de refuser et de rester dans leurs villages parmi les leurs.

Sara haussa les épaules, admettant avec réticence ce point. Elle non plus n'avait plus le goût de se chamailler et de se montrer obstinée alors que chacun de ses arguments très humains seraient contrés tout de suite par un argument logique et très wraith!

- Mais pour en revenir aux genii, ils sont en train de perturber à nouveau le fragile équilibre que toi et moi, ainsi que les atlantes, avons instaurés dans la galaxie, disait maintenant Todd d'un ton dur et implacable. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire, de voir tous nos efforts avoir été faits en vain! Là-dessus, ton frère et tous les atlantes sont d'accord avec moi et bien que cette guerre soit déplaisante, elle est inévitable et s'il faut exterminer les genii jusqu'au dernier, s'ils ne veulent pas se soumettre...alors, qu'il en soit ainsi!

Les dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec colère. La fureur et l'indignation ainsi que la résolution se lisaient maintenant sur les traits de Todd.

Sara ravala certaines protestations bien humaines qui lui montaient aux lèvres, comme de plaider pour les dommages collatéraux que subiraient alors ces genii...comme le sort d'innocents, les enfants par exemple...elle espérait sincèrement que lorsque les armées de Ladon Radim seraient défaites, qu'au moins le fanatisme de leurs ennemis ne sacrifierait pas les plus faibles d'entre eux. Car les wraith pouvaient se montrer si impitoyables, elle en savait quelque chose!

Ce fut alors Sara qui vint se loger entre les bras du wraith, décidant de ne plus perdre de temps et de chasser morosité, aigreur et rancune pour passer à autre chose. Elle sentit son Compagnon relaxer alors qu'il poussa un long soupir d'aise, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Le grondement dans sa poitrine se répercuta contre sa fragile silhouette, la berçant doucement.

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, songeurs, perdus dans leurs pensées échangées par leur lien devant la grande fenêtre qui révélait la splendeur de l'espace, témoin de cet univers immense et énigmatique.

Mais la proximité du corps solide, robuste et chaleureux de Todd fit bientôt son effet sur la jeune humaine dont le corps commença à répondre, conditionné si sensuellement à ce contact.

Todd le sentit et bientôt sa bouche captura celle de Sara, sa langue plongeant impérieusement entre ses lèvres, sa main s'infiltrant en même temps dans les replis de la couverture qu'elle avait nouée autour de sa silhouette et qui était son seul vêtement. Le wraith malaxa fermement et adroitement les seins de sa Compagne, ne laissant aucune place à la confusion sur ses intentions.

- Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de débuter la journée, petite humaine...susurra-t-il tout contre l'oreille de Sara. Je connais une façon bien agréable de passer la prochaine heure...si tu le veux bien sûr. Mais...je crois que ton corps me répond déjà positivement!

En même temps, le wraith au sourire irrésistible et malicieux avait plongé son autre main avide entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Sara grogna en faisant semblant de s'écarter, un peu mollement toutefois.

_Ahhhh ces mâles, ils étaient bien tous les mêmes, toutes espèces confondues!_

Leur esprit était compartimenté et ils pouvaient vous parler bien sérieusement pendant quelques minutes de philosophie, étaler leurs connaissances, démontrer de la colère, faire fonctionner la logique de leur cerveau...puis à peine quelques instants plus tard, le cerveau primitif prenait le relais, leurs besoins sexuels surgissant et chassant le rationnel pour céder la place au besoin si naturel de s'accoupler. Et si Sara faisait preuve de franchise, elle devait s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle avait maintenant le goût de céder à cette rigidité pressante qu'elle sentait tout-à-coup contre son bas-ventre...

_Au diable les genii, la guerre, au diable tout ce casse-tête qui lui gâchait la vie!_

Elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise qui révéla son consentement. Elle laissa Todd la soulever dans ses bras forts avec un grognement victorieux alors qu'il la transporta allègrement vers leur grand lit en vue de se repaître l'un de l'autre...repoussant tous les problèmes à plus tard.

_()()()()()_

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée..._

- Commandant, nous venons de recevoir une communication bi-dimensionnelle importante venant d'Atlantis, dit la voix rude et râpeuse de l'officier wraith responsable ce jour-là des systèmes de transmission.

Todd éleva ses yeux de la station de travail où il se trouvait, dans une antichambre près du pont de commandement.

Curieuse, Sara Sheppard qui était derrière lui fit de même et interrompit son travail qui consistait à examiner sur sa station informatisée les dossiers médicaux des adoratrices de la ruche en âge de procréer.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? dit plutôt rudement le Chef Suprême. Transmettez-moi cette vidéo!

- Bien...c'est qu'il s'agit d'un message direct et urgent s'adressant expressément à la Compagne, mon Commandant.

Todd et Sara échangèrent un regard confus. La jeune femme rejoignit rapidement son Compagnon auprès de sa console alors que Todd hochait sèchement de la tête pour enjoindre l'officier à leur transmettre tout de suite la communication.

Remplie d'appréhension, se demandant pourquoi donc Atlantis avait besoin de communiquer tout de suite avec elle alors qu'ils arriveraient dans la Cité des Anciens en moins de vingt-quatre heures pour la réunion, Sara sentit une boule de plomb tomber dans le fond de son estomac lorsque le visage grave du Docteur Jennifer Keller apparut sur l'écran principal de la pièce.

- Jennifer!? demanda Sara en sentant sa gorge se contracter soudain. Que...que se passe-t-il...tout va bien?

- Non Sara. Je suis désolée mais quelque chose est arrivé et je devais vous mettre au courant sans tarder.

_«Non, ça n'allait pas du tout en effet!»_ devina Sara en remarquant le visage blême et embarrassé de la jeune médecin.

Les traits de la jeune femme étaient si crispés et elle sembla faire une belle lutte pour prononcer les mots suivants, mais visiblement elle ne fut pas capable d'aller plus loin, ses yeux soudain embués de larmes.

Sentant Sara vaciller alors que la peur agrippait son esprit, Todd prit la situation en main tout en posant tendrement mais fermement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ce message urgent Docteur Keller? Nous arriverons pourtant demain comme prévu pour la rencontre avec la coalition. Ne nous faites plus attendre et dites-nous immédiatement ce qui se passe!

- C'est...Sa...Sara, balbutia Jennifer, je suis désolée mais...il s'agit de John. Il y a eu une attaque sur une de nos planètes alliées et l'équipe SGA-1 a dû partir en mission de sauvetage mais malheureusement...le...Colonel Sheppard a été touché. Gravement.

Sara poussa un hoquet étranglé, sa bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité, tout comme ses yeux. Elle fixa la jeune médecin d'un air hébété.

Elle avait eu ce maudit pressentiment depuis ce matin! Et maintenant, le visage solennel et éploré de Jennifer Keller lui en révélait bien plus que ces paroles pourtant alarmantes.

- Qu..quoi!? _NON!_ dit Sara d'une voix étranglée par le choc et l'émotion. Il...il est vivant? S'il-vous-plaît Jennifer, dites-moi qu'il est vivant?

- Oui, mais...je ne vous cacherai pas que...bon! écoutez Sara, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite! Dans quelques secondes vous serez à portée du Dédale qui vient à votre rencontre présentement, dit Keller d'une voix tremblante et hâtive. Il fera le pont en vous téléportant de cette pièce où vous vous trouvez présentement sur la ruche et puis il fera ensuite la liaison en vous téléportant ici, directement dans l'infirmerie. Il faut faire vite...je vous expliquerai ce qui se passe, je vous le promet! Mais il n'y a pas une minute à perdre...dites à Todd...au Commandant de venir également, termina une Jennifer Keller plus pâle que jamais.

Ce n'était rien pour calmer Sara Sheppard et la jeune femme sentit que Keller aurait voulu être la dernière personne à lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle concernant son frère.

Mais dans quoi John s'était-il encore fourré!? se demanda Sara alors que la communication avec Atlantis se referma et qu'elle entendit vaguement Todd accorder la permission au Dédale de les téléporter immédiatement après leur avoir donné les coordonnées requises.

Le wraith s'avança vers sa Compagne et entoura fermement sa taille au moment où Sara chancela, terrifiée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, s'accrochant désespérément à la haute silhouette de son Compagnon avant que la lueur éclatante de blancheur du transport Asgard ne les enlève pour les rematérialiser en quelques secondes sur le pont de commandement du Dédale.

_()()()_

_Infirmerie d'Atlantis, quelques minutes plus tard..._

Sara observa la silhouette de son frère, allongé tranquillement sur un lit de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis dans cette pièce reculée qui servait de salle d'isolement.

Ses traits étaient pâles et figés dans le sommeil simulé du coma artificiel dans lequel John Sheppard avait été plongé.

Légèrement penché sur son frère, une de ses mains tenant la main froide et inerte de John et son autre caressant lentement son front un peu moite de la sueur de la fièvre, la jeune femme avait l'air distraite en écoutant le discours malaisé et haché de Jennifer Keller, mais elle n'en perdait cependant pas un seul mot:

-...DSL-2705 est une de nos bases les plus fiables et les mieux protégées, euuuh bon...je...je devrais dire _était!_ bredouilla Jennifer. Même si elle a été attaquée ce matin, il n'y avait aucune raison de croire qu'une nouvelle embuscade attendait nos troupes quand elle se sont rendues là-bas pour porter secours aux habitants. Mais hélas en arrivant, SGA-1 s'est bel et bien rendu compte qu'ils avaient été piégés! On les a attirés, selon le rapport du Lieutenant Cadman, dans un endroit trop à découvert, je vous épargne les détails tactiques mais c'est alors que plusieurs soldats genii qui s'étaient dissimulés dans le maquis sont sortis brusquement, attaquant nos hommes et les forçant à la retraite. Le Colonel Sheppard a perdu trois marines en quelques secondes alors il a ordonné à ses troupes de courir vers la porte des étoiles. Il a été le dernier à passer après tout le monde et c'est là que...

La jeune médecin avala péniblement, ses yeux se remplissant soudain de larmes.

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce mais assez à proximité pour pouvoir entendre et participer à la discussion, Todd prit une voix calme où pointait un peu d'impatience pour la pousser à continuer:

- Poursuivez, Docteur Keller. Qu'est-il arrivé au Colonel Sheppard?

- Il...un des genii s'est avancé et alors que John Sheppard courait pour s'échapper, ayant le dos tourné, ce soldat qui devait être un tireur d'élite a pointé son arme et lui a tiré une...une balle dans la tête, dit Keller d'une voix étranglée. Constatant que Sheppard ne le suivait pas de près, Ronon a décidé de son plein gré, malgré le fait que les techniciens en service avaient reçu l'ordre de lever le champ protecteur devant la porte d'Atlantis, de retourner là-bas tout de suite et il a transporté le...le corps de Sheppard pour ensuite..-

- Mais il n'est pas mort, Jennifer! dit alors Sara d'une voix un peu stridente alors qu'elle avait buté sur le mot «corps» prononcé par la jeune femme, interrompant ses explications.

- N...non, continua la jeune médecin, mais...je...je vais vous expliquer Sara, laissez-moi continuer. Ronon a alors chargé Sheppard sur ses épaules et a fait son code d'identification d'urgence sur le DHD pour se faire admettre ensuite dans la cité. Tout cela sous le feu nourri des genii! Ronon a reçu une balle dans l'avant-bras, mais il est hors de danger maintenant...lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, nous étions bien sûr déjà en place avec une équipe d'intervention d'urgence. J'ai constaté une blessure arrière par balle dans l'os occipital qui semblait se rendre aussi loin que l'os temporal du cerveau. Voici les radiographies Sara, dit Jennifer d'une voix nerveuse en lui tendant les RX pour lui montrer le schéma des photos prises par le scanner.

Sara détourna avec regret ses yeux du visage de son frère pour observer les photographies médicales du traumatisme grave subi par John. Elle put observer ensuite sur les clichés suivants que Jen lui tendit toutes les phases de l'opération chirurgicale que les deux médecins en service, Jennifer Keller et Phil Harrison, avaient effectué pour enlever la balle du cerveau de leur patient. Carson Becket n'était pas présent sur Atlantis car il était parti en vacances pour un bon deux mois sur terre, dans son Écosse natale.

Sara savait très bien que ceci était une opération sérieuse, délicate et critique...juste à voir les traits creusés de Keller, elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude écrite sur les traits de la jeune femme. Cependant, elle avait peur de ne pas vouloir comprendre pourquoi les yeux sombres de Keller brillaient en ce moment de telles larmes et d'une telle lueur de terreur?...comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer ses explications pourtant récitées d'un ton professionnel et prudent.

- Je vois, dit Sara d'une voix blanche, sa gorge sèche comme du sable à force de ravaler les sanglots qui voulaient sortir à la vue de la silhouette livide et trop immobile de John. Et d'après ces clichés, cette opération très ardue a été un vrai succès. Vous avez retiré la balle sans faire de dommages majeurs à ce que je vois. Alors pourquoi avez-vous décidé de plonger John dans un coma artificiel?

- J'y...j'y viens Sara, dit la jeune femme, visiblement encore plus mal à l'aise avec les minutes qui passaient.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à peine audible lorsque trois personnes entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce mais restèrent à distance, des expressions de chagrin et de profond malaise passant sur leur visage. Ils posèrent tous leurs yeux pleins de compassion sur Sara Sheppard.

Richard Woolsey, Teyla Emmagan et Rodney McKay étaient maintenant au pied du lit de John Sheppard.

- Docteur Keller, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour agir, dit Woolsey après s'être raclé la gorge et reprenant son attitude distante et solennelle de directeur de la cité d'Atlantis. Il faut que vous lui disiez le reste en peu de mots...

Sara avait vaguement salué ses amis mais elle fixa soudain Jennifer avec insistance:

- Me...me dire quoi? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de _«plus beaucoup de temps pour agir»?_

- J'y...j'y venais, dit Keller, de plus en plus embarrassée. La balle de cette arme genii n'était pas de gros calibre alors c'est pour cela qu'on a pu l'extraire et sauver la vie du colonel...cependant, elle a été trempée dans une sorte de produit étrange que nous avons tout de suite analysé: les résultats viennent de revenir du labo depuis peu. Nous savons maintenant de quoi il s'agit...

Keller parlait très vite maintenant:

- Vous vous souvenez quand Rodney a souffert de cette «maladie de la petite enfance» qui a failli le tuer?...suite à une mission où les défenses immunitaires de son corps ont permis à un parasite de se loger dans sa tête? Eh bien les scientifiques genii semblent avoir pris un plaisir malfaisant à concentrer ces bactéries en une substance viable de transport qui dure assez longtemps dans le système, au point que si une simple balle en est enduite, la balle non seulement fera des dommages mais si la victime s'en sort, le parasite va tout de même se loger dans sa tête, continuant à faire des ravages considérables en bien moins de temps que cela a prit à Rodney pour être infecté!

Sara jeta un regard incrédule à Jennifer puis à ses amis, ses yeux s'attardant sur le visage éploré de Rodney McKay qui comprenait fort bien ce que subissait son ami John. Il devait être en train de se rappeler de biens douloureux souvenirs!

- Nous...nous avons donc dû nous résoudre à plonger John dans un sommeil artificiel induit par le coma, continua Jennifer en s'approchant de Sara, posant son bras sur la main de la jeune femme.

Sara lui tendit les clichés radiographiques avec un geste d'automate, la fixant avec des yeux de plus en plus incrédules et horrifiés.

- Comme vous le savez, poursuivit le Docteur Keller, ceci va permettre à son corps de ralentir ses besoins tels que le rythme cardiaque, toutes les fonctions secondaires et tertiaires mais surtout, concentrer les besoins en oxygène vers son cerveau et tenter de ralentir l'action déplorable du parasite dont les ramifications partout dans le corps ont été augmentées par la malignité de cette maladie.

- Mais, mais qu'est-ce que vous me dites!? fit Sara d'un ton fébrile et irrité en arrachant sa main de l'étreinte pourtant douce de Jennifer. Vous...vous n'avez trouvé _aucun_ autre moyen de contrer les effets de ce parasite? Mais pourtant Rodney avait été amené dans le sanctuaire dont Ronon et Teyla nous ont parlé à cette époque! Vous-même avez pu l'y opérer sur place et le sauver in extremis! Ne pouvez-vous pas faire la même chose? Retournons là-bas Jennifer, je vais venir aussi et vous aider pour cette chirurgie! dit Sara d'une voix suppliante, remplie d'un espoir soudain.

Jennifer Keller baissa soudain la tête, l'air encore plus effondrée que jamais.

C'est Richard Woolsey qui prit la suite:

- Docteur Sheppard, ce fut notre première idée croyez-moi!...mais nous avons découvert il y a quelques heures que cet endroit n'existe plus. Les genii ont dû entrer en contact avec des informations sur ce sanctuaire et bien sûr, leur premier mouvement a été de tout faire sauter il y a deux jours. Seulement ce côté de la montagne et les chutes abritant la caverne du sanctuaire ont été ciblés et détruits, alors j'affirme que c'était une action délibérée pour ensuite tendre une embuscade à l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard et atteindre sa personne d'une façon intentionnelle...

Abasourdie, l'air égaré, Sara écouta ensuite Jennifer Keller qui s'était reprise et lui expliquait que tous les organes internes cruciaux dans le corps de John Sheppard étaient en train petit à petit de cesser de fonctionner. De là la décision de provoquer ce coma artificiel. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez comme action radicale car le parasite dans sa tête grandissait et s'étendait à une vitesse si fulgurante que toute l'équipe médicale n'avait vu aucune autre solution immédiate que de préparer un des compartiments de stase en isolement, situé dans les tréfonds des étages inférieurs de la tour principale qui contenait cette infirmerie.

- Vous...vous voulez le congeler!? dit Sara d'une voix incrédule et stupéfaite.

Richard Woolsey s'avança vers elle et continua d'une voix insistante, martelant pourtant doucement ses paroles:

-…nous voulons plutôt le mettre en hibernation jusqu'au moment où dans le futur, la science sera assez avancée pour que nous trouvions une solution. Et nous devons le faire très vite, Sara...

Le directeur d'Atlantis s'était permis de l'appeler par son prénom alors que d'habitude, il était si protocolaire. Sara lut dans les yeux sombres du petit homme chauve à quel point il était ému.

_Λ Λ Λ _

_Un peu plus loin, Todd observait le tout. Il avait préféré laisser la place aux amis humains de Sara parce qu'il savait que c'est d'eux dont elle avait besoin en ce pénible moment._

_Sara souffrait, Todd pouvait le sentir dans leur lien. _

_Pour un wraith pur comme Todd, alors qu'il avait dû se battre tout le long de sa longue vie pour survivre et devenir qui il était aujourd'hui, cet immense chagrin, ces sentiments de pitié et de compassion étaient vu comme une faiblesse, mais surtout comme quelque chose de contreproductif. _

_Un wraith comme lui qui avait perdu ses ruches et ses frères tant de fois ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps à se laisser aller à de telles __émotions, à porter le deuil des frères wraith qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir dans le fil de la communauté, si important pour un de son espèce. La mort faisait partie du_ _cycle de la vie et un wraith digne de ce nom donnait sa vie sans regret pour le bien de sa reine, de son vaisseau-ruche, de sa communauté. C'était même chose courante dans son monde!_

_Mais sa vie auprès de Sara avait changé bien des choses en lui et puisqu'il avait choisi une Compagne humaine, il se devait d'être là pour elle, même si en ce moment il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose..._

_Il avait eu bien des mésententes, même des escarmouches sérieuses avec le Colonel John Sheppard. L'homme était tout de même le frère de sa Sara et il avait très mal pris au début le fait que la jeune femme avait été littéralement envoûtée par ce wraith-ci. Il n'avait pas compris ni accepté qu'une passion puis de l'amour s'étaient développés à travers le lien unique entre Todd et sa petite humaine._

_C'était bien compréhensible, se disait le Commandant wraith, vu que Sheppard était ici dans cette galaxie la seule famille de Sara et de ce fait son protecteur. Mais Sheppard n'avait jamais voulu comprendre jusqu'à tout récemment que Todd avait été tout aussi ensorcelé par cette humaine, que la jeune femme par lui._

_Malgré l'hostilité latente entre eux qui s'était montrée encore dernièrement sous forme de petits duels de regards mauvais ou arrogants et de mots sarcastiques tout autant de la part de Sheppard que de Todd, ce dernier respectait profondément cet humain qui faisait preuve de courage, d'audace, d'un vrai leadership et de cette même folie qui habitait sa soeur. _

_Il était donc très attristé que Sheppard soit étendu là, à la limite des portes de la mort...car selon la description des blessures subies et de la maladie affectant le corps du frère de Sara, la science actuelle étant incapable d'empêcher ses organes de s'effondrer à tour de rôle, les atlantes envisageaient comme solution ultime de le mettre en hibernation prolongée. Etant donné la courte échelle d'années de vie des humains, autant dire que John Sheppard serait mort pour eux!_

_Ne pouvant rien pour cet allié, un ancien ennemi qu'il tenait en haute estime, Todd se concentra sur l'esprit de sa Compagne, tentant d'alléger en prenant sur lui dans leur connexion un peu de sa souffrance. Mais la jeune femme gardait les portes de ses pensées obstinément fermées, comme si elle se punissait elle-même de ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Il put sentir cependant ses émotions chaotiques passant du déni, de la culpabilité, de la colère, du désespoir à un chagrin si immense, gonflant son coeur qui semblait sur le point d'éclater._

_Todd retira le discret tentacule de son esprit et laissa celui de Sara en paix. Elle ne voulait présentement que se torturer et se concentrer sur la silhouette immobile de Sheppard dont le propre esprit semblait être déjà parti dans un autre monde..._

_Il ne comprendrait jamais totalement ses humains! se dit le wraith. Mais il était heureux d'être là pour sa petite humaine...elle aurait bien besoin de lui plus tard._

_Λ Λ Λ _

Écoutant distraitement le reste des explications de Jennifer Keller et de Richard Woolsey, Sara leva la main pour écarter tendrement les boucles noires d'habitude hirsutes mais qui s'étaient collées sur le front fiévreux de son frère. Elles dépassaient du pansement blanc qui enveloppait méticuleusement la tête du chef militaire. Sara savait qu'on avait sûrement rasé l'arrière et une bonne partie du reste du crâne de son frère en vue de la chirurgie.

Avait-il vraiment donné son accord à cette hibernation forcée à long terme? se demanda la jeune femme, même si Keller lui avait bel et bien confirmé qu'il avait signé tout comme les autres résidents d'Atlantis le même formulaire médical accordant aux médecins de la Cité toutes les permissions nécessaires pour sauver la vie de leur patient.

Elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été conscient depuis son retour et que même s'il l'avait été, il aurait probablement été trop confus, pas du tout en état pour donner son consentement éclairé au coma artificiel et surtout à l'hibernation.

En fait, elle aurait été d'accord avec le coma parce que selon le dossier médical de John et les explications de Jennifer, son frère souffrait trop et qu'il avait été moins cruel de prendre cette décision de le plonger dans un sommeil forcé.

Par contre, elle se demandait si John n'aurait pas vu plutôt l'hibernation comme de l'acharnement thérapeutique...surtout qu'il était même certain que par ce mode de conservation, il «survivrait» à presque toute la totalité des membres du personnel d'Atlantis.

_« Dans quelle mission folle es-tu allé te fourrer, John?_ pensait Sara, à travers le chaos des émotions qui étreignaient sa gorge. _Tu te pensais si invincible, éternel même...jamais tu n'as fait attention à toi, jamais tu n'as voulu prendre en considération ta vie, ta propre sécurité, tant qu'il restait un de tes hommes à sauver. Tu serais aller chercher chacun d'entre eux au coeur de l'enfer même!...tellement tu tenais à ce principe de ne laisser personne derrière! Mais là, il semble que ta bonne étoile t'ait laissé tomber. Espèce de salaud! Tu es la seule famille qui me reste et il a fallu que tu me laisses toute seule derrière!»._

Sara prit une grande respiration pour empêcher le cri de rage et le sanglot qui menaçait de la faire craquer. Non. Pas devant ses amis, pensa-t-elle. Bien sûr elle ne serait pas toute seule! Il y avait Todd, il y avait ses enfants...et il y avait ici ses grands amis qui feraient tout pour qu'elle ne se sente pas si misérable, comme en ce moment...

Elle leva des yeux hagards sur le groupe et les posa à tour de rôle sur les visages humains en face d'elle:

Teyla Emmagan pleurait silencieusement. Elle qui était si forte laissait couler des larmes tranquilles de ses yeux déjà gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré, depuis leur retour de cette maudite mission.

John Sheppard voulait dire tant de choses pour elle! Il avait été son premier ami venant d'une toute autre galaxie, le premier qui sur Athos lui avait fait confiance et l'avait vue avec à la fois de l'égalité, de la compassion et une curiosité bienveillante, au contraire de son supérieur le Colonel Sumner qui ne la voyait que comme une autochtone ignorante et d'une civilisation reculée. Ils avaient tant partagé pendant des années, partant en mission pour combattre les wraith et les autres ennemis d'Atlantis! Il lui avait sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois, à elle et aux gens de son peuple.

Rodney McKay faisait peine à voir...

Non seulement il était bouleversé parce que John souffrait de la même maladie qu'il l'avait touché il y a quelques années, mais Rodney et John, malgré leurs petites disputes presque quotidiennes, partageaient une amitié unique. Sheppard était bien le seul qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de McKay, le pousser à bout ou bien tirer le meilleur de lui lorsqu'il le fallait! Il avait été pour lui un exemple de courage et de bravoure, quelqu'un qui ne se plaignait jamais, au contraire du savant de service au gros égo!

Pâle et ses yeux agrandis de rage et d'incrédulité, incapable de croire qu'il ne reverrait plus son ami, que Sheppard ne serait plus là pour écouter ses jérémiades ou bien ses sarcasmes, Rodney n'osa pas s'approcher de son ex-fiancée mais mit dans ses yeux tout le chagrin et la compassion qu'il ressentait pour lui signifier à quel point il la comprenait...

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Ronon Dex qui les avait silencieusement rejoint, malgré son bras blessé en écharpe. Le grand guerrier d'habitude invincible faisait également peine à voir.

Ses épaules abattus et son dos courbé semblaient lui enlever une bonne partie de sa grande taille. Son poing était si serré que ses jointures en étaient d'un blanc transparent. Des éclairs de rage brillaient dans les yeux du satédien que Sheppard avait recruté puis aidé à s'acclimater sur Atlantis, même si au début il avait été à peu près le seul à croire en Ronon. La mâchoire et les dents de l'ancien coureur étaient serrées et Sara devina que la haine qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux étaient maintenant dirigée encore bien plus vers les genii...sûrement qu'elle était même plus virulente envers eux qu'envers les wraith...et c'était peu dire!

Il semblait incapable de regarder Sara dans les yeux et la jeune femme comprit qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir ramené un John Sheppard bien vivant et en pleine santé...comme si Ronon devait porter le monde, du moins celui de ses amis, sur ses épaules!

Sara aurait voulu aller lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, elle aurait voulu consoler chacun de ses amis.

Mais elle était emmurée elle-même dans son propre monde de souffrance...elle entendit comme dans une sorte de brouillard sourd les paroles de Jennifer Keller lui parvenir:

-...nous avons préparé pour lui une des alcôves dans la chambre d'hibernation, disait la jeune médecin d'une voix feutrée. Cependant comme vous le savez, nous devrons le faire sortir de son état comateux provoqué car il ne peut pénétrer dans cet espace isolé s'il est sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque. Nous disposerons de trois ou quatre minutes à peu près où il sera éveillé et vous...vous pourrez lui dire aurevoir, Sara. Je ne sais pas s'il sera vraiment conscient de votre présence, s'il vous reconnaîtra..et il se peut aussi qu'il souffre. Il avait des migraines atroces au retour de l'opération et c'est ce qui m'a fait prendre la décision de le placer sous coma artificiel...

Sara hochait simplement la tête, mais elle avait tellement l'air ailleurs que Jennifer se demanda si la soeur de Sheppard réalisait bien qu'elle aurait quelques minutes à peine à passer avec John, mais que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait et lui parlerait.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Un silence qu'on aurait pu couper au couteau.

Richard Woolsey, qui vivait probablement une de ses pires journées depuis qu'il était devenu le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis, s'avança d'un pas en se raclant la gorge encore une fois:

- Docteur Sheppard...vous comprenez? dit-il d'une voix douce et prudente. Il faut y aller tout de suite, je suis désolé mais ce que le Docteur Keller essaie de vous faire comprendre est que plus nous attendons avant de le con...de le plonger dans le sommeil de l'hibernation, plus les organes de son corps vont continuer à se détériorer, ce qui rendra ses chances bien minces d'être sauvé plus tard dans quelques années.

Jennifer Keller détourna le regard du visage blanc et grave de Sara. Elle se mordit le poing, incapable de stopper les larmes qui l'aveuglaient maintenant. Rodney McKay s'avança au devant d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Sara regarda encore une fois la silhouette étendue de son frère. C'est comme s'il était déjà mort, se dit-elle. Mais on lui permettait une dernière chance de communiquer avec lui, de regarder dans ses yeux et de lui dire quelques mots!

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus cruel? se dit Sara. Être ici et avoir le privilège de parler à John une dernière fois?

Ou n'aurait-il pas mieux valu que cette balle l'emporte en une fraction de seconde lorsque qu'elle s'était logée dans son crâne?

Elle leva les yeux du visage de John et regarda au-delà de la ligne serrée de ses amis réunis autour du lit, cherchant le regard de Todd.

Elle lut dans les yeux du wraith toute sa peine pour elle, tout son support et le respect de son chagrin, mais aussi le respect qu'il ressentait pour un grand homme, ce grand guerrier et cet être d'exception qu'avait été le Colonel Sheppard.

_"Seigneur, mais je parle de lui comme s'il était déjà mort!"_ pensa soudain Sara en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle vacilla, sentant ses jambes céder sous elle.

Todd fut là en une demi-seconde, la soutenant de son bras et passant l'autre autour de sa taille. Mais la jeune femme reprit contenance et se relevant de toute sa taille, elle fit des yeux le tour de tous ses amis pour finir par planter son regard dans celui de Jennifer Keller:

- Ça va, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Jen! Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour lui, j'en suis sûre.

Puis elle se tourna vers Monsieur Woolsey.

- Je suis prête, dit-elle. Allons-y!

Elle se demanda pourquoi donc elle n'était pas capable de pleurer comme Jennifer et comme Teyla le faisaient présentement? Elle devait paraître si inhumaine aux autres, ou plutôt sous le choc, se disait-elle. Et elle s'en foutait complètement.

En fait, si elle gardait un contrôle pourtant si fragile sur ses émotions, c'est parce qu'il le fallait absolument! Sinon elle se serait mise à hurler de rage, à taper sur la forme inerte de John parce qu'il la laissait tomber, elle se serait écroulée littéralement!

Alors que Jennifer et quelques aides médicaux se mettaient à préparer le patient et le lit qui serait roulé jusqu'au niveau des chambres d'hibernation, Sara demeura rigide dans les bras de Todd.

C'est comme si le signal avait été donné alors que Teyla s'approcha d'elle et étira un bras pour venir le déposer sur l'épaule de Sara, ses yeux sombres et intenses lui assurant son support.

Ronon vint se planter devant elle, sa tête abaissée sur sa poitrine, toute son attitude criant à quel point il aurait voulu tirer John du purgatoire dans lequel il était plongé.

Rodney restait là les bras ballants, incapable de rien dire, les traits de son visage figés dans une expression malheureuse et impuissante.

Pendant tout le transport jusqu'à l'endroit où hibernerait John, Sara ne dit mot. Richard Woolsey marcha à ses côtés et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma soudain, décidant du contraire.

…..et Sara Sheppard était bien incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour qu'ils se sentent tous mieux!

_()()()_

John Sheppard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se réveillant péniblement.

Toujours étendu sur son lit, il crispa ses paupières sous le rayon trop intense de la petite lumière que le Docteur Keller agitait devant ses yeux pour vérifier son état de conscience.

- Ça va, dit la jeune femme. Il est conscient. John? John, nous vous avons réveillé pour passer à l'étape suivante qui sera l'hibernation. Vous vous souvenez? Nous en avons vaguement parlé auparavant mais nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant. Nous en sommes rendus à cette dernière extrémité si nous voulons vous sauver plus tard. Et regardez qui est ici?

Jennifer s'écarta en même temps pour laisser sa place à la soeur de Sheppard.

- Sa...Sara! croassa la voix enrouée de John. C'est...bien toi? Je...rêve pas?

Sara s'était raidie, sentant la boule de plomb dans son estomac qui voulait remonter. Elle réussit de peine et de misère à se contrôler et fit un pâle sourire en saisissant la main de son frère:

- Oui John, c'est bien moi.

Ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire, elle lui fit un second sourire encore plus maladroit qui ne put cacher sa détresse et son chagrin.

- Eh bien petite soeur...je...je crois que c'est...bel et bien la fin pour moi...

Sara et les autres réalisèrent alors que Sheppard avait toute sa tête et qu'il se rappelait de tout.

Il ne servait à rien de prétendre que tout irait bien et que John se trompait, alors Sara se contenta de s'agenouiller près de son lit et de lever son autre main pour prendre la sienne entre ses deux paumes, s'agrippant à John comme si le fait de le tenir ainsi par la main allait empêcher son frère de la quitter.

- Je suis arrivée à temps, dit-elle d'une voix rendue faible et râpeuse, tant elle avait la gorge sèche. Nous pouvons au moins avoir ces quelques minutes avant que...que..

Un effort héroïque pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas éclater en pleurs.

Tous les autres atlantes avaient fait leurs adieux au Colonel dans les jours précédents, avant qu'il ne soit placé sous coma provoqué. Ils se tenaient discrètement plus loin, désirant laisser ces derniers moments d'intimité au frère et à la soeur.

-Je suis heureux...que tu sois là soeurette. Tu sais, on se croit éternel et puis un jour...

-Je suis tellement désolée! dit Sara d'une voix tremblante. Tu vas tellement me manquer! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer!?

C'était très mal sorti, se dit Sara, se maudissant immédiatement d'avoir céder à sa panique en se plaignant ainsi, alors que c'était son frère qui était bien plus à plaindre!

- Shhhh petite soeur...je ne te laisse pas voyons! Je serai toujours ici, là dans ton coeur, dit John en levant lentement son poing pour venir le poser sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur.

Puis son autre main se leva et vint caresser doucement la joue de Sara.

- Et puis...tu viendras me voir souvent! Tu vas pouvoir parler à la statut de glace que je serai...et en plus, je ne vais même pas te contrarier, peu importe ce que tu me diras!

Il avait même la force de plaisanter! Il poussa un petit rire narquois qui se changea en une toux sèche, ce qui inquiéta Jennifer Keller qui s'avança d'un pas pour vérifier le seul moniteur toujours accroché à lui par quelques fils.

Sara rit également, mais dût lever hâtivement une main pour essuyer deux grosse larmes qui s'étaient traîtreusement échappées de ses yeux.

John leva alors difficilement sa tête, réalisant quelque chose alors qu'il regardait au-delà de la forme accroupie de Sara.

- Tiens...tu as emmené ton grand chevalier vert? fit-il en lançant un petit sourire narquois vers sa soeur.

- Todd...vous êtes venu, c'est...bien ça! reprit-il finalement en regardant le wraith. Alors mon vieux, vous allez me jurer quelque chose...

Todd s'était avancé de trois pas, regardant intensément le Colonel Sheppard.

- Vous...vous allez me promettre de tout faire pour que Sara soit heureuse...vous allez continuer à la protéger pour...pour qu'il ne lui arrive...aucun mal.

Les traits de Sheppard se crispèrent soudain.

Keller vérifia les signes vitaux de John ainsi que ses ondes cervicales sur le moniteur. Elle en conclut qu'une violente migraine venait de recommencer, ce qui était prévisible après tout parce que les méfaits du parasite avaient commencé à réapparaître.

La jeune médecin leva la tête et fixa Sara:

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de regret.

Entretemps, Todd s'était avancé tout près du lit, baissant le regard sur le frère de Sara:

- Je vous en donne ma parole, _Johnnnnn Shep-pppaarrde!_ lui répondit-il dune voix de stentor, grave et solennelle.

- Nous allons vous aider à vous lever du lit, John. dit Jennifer d'une voix douce. L'alcôve d'hibernation est prête et vous attend.

- Laissez-moi faire! dit alors Todd, prenant les choses en main et amorçant le geste de prendre Sheppard dans ses bras.

-...z'êtes fou? plaisanta pour la dernière fois John Sheppard. Je peux...marcher...moi-même, dit l'homme en se levant à demi, agrippant toutefois ses tempes comme s'il pouvait ainsi atténuer la douleur de sa migraine qui augmentait de minute en minute.

Todd et Sara l'aidèrent cependant à se mettre sur ses jambes flageolantes et le guidèrent jusqu'à l'espace étroit où il passeraient d'innombrables années avant que - peut-être un jour! - quelqu'un de génial ne découvre un moyen de vaincre sa maladie. Mais tout le monde ici présent savait que c'était plutôt aujourd'hui un adieu au courageux Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard.

Une fois que John fut installé à la verticale, il salua d'une main hésitante et d'un pâle sourire tous ses amis qui s'étaient avancés de quelques pas.

- Nous allons tout faire pour vous sortir de là bien vite, dit Jennifer Keller, sa voix plus ferme et ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne mince pleine de résolution.

- Je...le sais, doc...dit John, qui tourna tout de suite après son attention sur sa soeur.

- Sara...dit-il simplement, levant une dernière fois sa main.

Pendant une minute, Sara leva la sienne pour venir la poser tout contre la paume encore chaude de son frère.

- Je vais venir te voir aussi souvent que possible, promit-elle, stoïque et résistant encore une fois à son envie de fondre en larmes. Je...je t'aime John...

- Sara...je t'aime moi aussi. Sois forte! Je te souhaite une bonne...vie.

Ses traits se crispèrent une dernière fois sous une vague de douleur.

Todd dût arracher Sara de l'endroit où elle était, défaire les deux mains unies du frère et de la soeur pour permettre à Rodney McKay qui s'était avancé de tourner les contrôles du module d'hibernation.

Les lèvres de Sheppard frémirent une dernière fois en prononçant un «au revoir» muet, puis ses yeux se posèrent intensément sur Sara alors que la barrière translucide et glaçiale de la nacelle d'hibernation se leva, enfermant dans le temps le corps de celui qui avait été le chef militaire le plus respecté d'Atlantis.

Il y avait même l'ombre d'un petit sourire optimiste au coin des lèvres de John Sheppard, maintenant figé dans l'éternité.

Sara déposa sa paume sur la surface glacée, juste vis-à-vis de la main de son frère qui était restée levée, comme dans un salut perpétuel.

Puis toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues pour faire bonne figure lui revinrent en une vague immense et puissante qui déferla tout-à-coup violemment sur elle.

Sara Sheppard éclata alors en sanglots.

(à suivre)


	31. Chapter 31

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXXI_

_**Un mois plus tard, ruche du Chef Suprême de l'Alliance...**_

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec leur sifflement caractéristique. Declan se glissa dans cette pièce de dimension modeste, servant d'antichambre au Pont de commandement du vaisseau-ruche de tête.

Le jeune garçon avait été sommé par son père. Constatant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé, Declan se prépara à attendre patiemment, se demandant ce que diable lui voulait le Commandant Suprême? Il était d'autant plus curieux et un peu inquiet parce qu'au moment où il avait reçu cet ordre mental, Alexandra n'avait pas été sommée avec lui.

Declan avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible...il repassa toutes ses actions récentes et ne vit rien qui aurait pu lui valoir les foudres de son paternel.

Sortant de ses pensées pour observer d'un regard morne la petite pièce sans attrait l'entourant, le jeune hybride vit passer un officier qui venait ostensiblement du pont de commandement. Il le reconnut comme étant le Troisième officier - ou plutôt le nouveau Second se rappela-t-il, depuis que celui que leur mère avait surnommé Sam avait reçu le commandement de sa propre ruche.

Le Second marchait d'un pas vif et sans ralentir aucunement l'allure. Il salua le jeune Declan d'un grognement indistinct et d'un court hochement de tête. Le fils de Todd lui répondit par une inclinaison plus marquée de la tête et du torse, étant donné qu'il lui revenait en tant qu'inférieur de faire montre d'un plus profond respect.

Declan trouvait ce wraith tellement «cool»! Il savait qu'habituellement, un officier d'un tel rang ou même un simple sous-officier wraith ne se serait même pas donné la peine de remarquer la présence du jeune garçon...encore moins de le saluer!

C'était tout le contraire dans la hiérarchie militaire qui avait cours chez les humains sur Atlantis par exemple: bien sûr un soldat de rang inférieur devait obligatoirement saluer avec rigueur et déférence un officier de plus haut rang, ce dernier lui répondant avec la même politesse, mais moins de distance et d'inflexibilité que chez les wraith.

Declan ayant grandi parmi ceux de l'espèce de son père, il ne se formalisait pas de ces façons de faire. Il avait, depuis qu'il était petit, toujours suivi ce modèle lorsqu'il croisait un pur représentant de la race wraith envers qui il devait faire preuve d'égards, même s'il ne recevait qu'indifférence ou ignorance de sa part.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire alors qu'il attendait patiemment le Chef Suprême, le jeune garçon suivit du regard ce Second qu'il admirait et trouvait différent des autres.

En effet, «Willie» - comme le surnommait sa mère qui aimait bien affubler les wraith importants de la ruche d'un surnom de son cru! - était un officier au faciès paisible et presque insignifiant, curieux et avec une certaine ouverture d'esprit, tout comme l'était le Commandant. Il était également très loyal et patient, attendant avec sérénité et persévérance le moment où il obtiendrait un jour le commandement de sa propre ruche.

Declan savait que sa mère Sara Sheppard tenait ce Willie en haute estime et que c'est elle qui avait poussé son Compagnon à hâter sa dernière promotion...ceci pour bien sûr en même temps se débarrasser de Sam-le-Second qu'elle semblait détester du fond du coeur!

Aaahh, comme Declan avait hâte de ne plus porter ces maudits vêtements d'adolescents dans lesquels il commençait à être si inconfortable, depuis qu'il avait grandit et vieillit! Il rêvait du jour où lui aussi aurait fière allure dans ce long manteau de cuir épais et véritable, tellement plus classe et décoré de facettes au design luisant aux épaules.

Ses cheveux, qu'il avait heureusement du même ton argenté que chez son père mais qu'il portait lâchement, étalés en longues mèches lisses, dépassaient maintenant un peu ses épaules. Alors qu'il enviait la haute taille élégante et fluide comme celle d'un guépard des mâles de pure race wraith, sa propre silhouette était maintenant grande et élancée. Il possédait déjà en plus une certaine carrure du torse et des épaules et les bras musclés d'un adolescent humain de forte stature, ce qui lui donnait maintenant de quoi être craint et respecté lorsqu'il devait affronter quelques-uns des très jeunes wraith qu'on lui avait assigné depuis quelques temps comme partenaires d'entraînement au combat.

_Patience!_ se dit le jeune garçon alors que son regard s'attardait sur la silhouette gracieuse et distinguée du Second qui était déjà rendu loin dans le corridor sortant de l'antichambre.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre plus longuement alors qu'un raclement de gorge amusé lui indiqua que son père était déjà dans la pièce, à peine à un mètre de lui!

Declan plongea dans la révérence protocolaire due au rang de son paternel. Il fronça ses sourcils, se maudissant de ne pas avoir ressenti la présence du wraith dans le lien commun de leur famille. Il l'aurait normalement discernée tout de suite, s'il n'avait pas été si distrait et rêveur!

- Commandant! Vous m'avez fait demander? dit le fils de Todd, utilisant le vouvoiement et le titre du Chef Suprême comme il se devait de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre sur la ruche, ailleurs que dans les quartiers royaux de leur famille.

- En effet, dit Todd en bougeant pour aller s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils installés tout près de la fenêtre donnant sur l'espace. Viens, dit-il simplement à son fils en lui désignant l'autre fauteuil tout près du sien.

Declan s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir en face de son père, attendant comme il se devait selon le protocole de l'étiquette wraith que son supérieur recommence à parler.

Le jeune garçon devint encore plus curieux du motif de cette sommation alors que le ton de voix et l'attitude du grand Chef Suprême avaient été plutôt convivials et bienveillants. Donc, ce n'était pas du tout un méfait quelconque de la part de Declan qui était le motif de cette convocation!

- Je voulais te parler en toute discrétion de ton avenir, Declan...

Après ces paroles, Todd laissa s'étirer un silence insistant et le jeune hybride réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'attitude de son père. Normalement, lorsqu'on parlait «d'avenir» concernant Alexandra et lui dans cette famille, leur mère Sara Sheppard était également présente et tenait à tout savoir des plans de son Compagnon, se dit le jeune garçon.

Declan avait ressenti il y a plusieurs mois tout comme sa soeur, le conflit et le malaise existant entre ses parents...mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, heureusement!

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de souligner avec malice que sa mère n'était pas présente comme elle l'aurait dû pour cette discussion qui lui semblait plutôt importante:

- Mon avenir ne devrait-il pas concerner Mère également? J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été présente alors...! dit-il d'un ton un peu narquois.

Le petit sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres du Commandant s'évanouit tout aussitôt. Et c'est une lueur dure et autoritaire qui apparut dans les yeux de Todd. Il s'avança en un éclair dans son fauteuil, son dos bien droit, une expression menaçante sur ses traits maintenant de pierre:

- Si tu insinues que je cache encore des choses à ta mère, Declan, saches que je me dois d'être transparent avec elle désormais et que je l'ai déjà mise au courant des projets que j'ai en tête pour toi mon garçon! Je ne te dirai pas qu'elle en a été enchantée, au contraire...mais elle m'a donné son accord. Elle a compris le but de tout ceci, tout comme elle l'a fait au sujet de l'avenir royal de ta soeur! Maintenant, veux-tu oui ou non entendre les termes de ma décision ou bien préfères-tu partir à pied levé en recevant tes ordres au dernier moment, sans savoir de quoi il en retourne? Parce que j'en ai plutôt assez de ton attitude arrogante, jeune freluquet!

Mortifié, Declan plongea aussitôt dans une humble référence, se confondant aussitôt en excuses:

- Veuillez me pardonnez Commandant...je vous écoute, marmonna-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure de dépit.

_«Ah bravo Declan! _se morigéna le jeune garçon, entendant presque en écho la voix railleuse d'Alex dans sa tête. _Si Père était de bien belle humeur avant, maintenant tu viens de le rendre furieux après toi! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être présomptueux, n'est-ce-pas?»._

Todd observa son fils de la tête aux pieds, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Il garda son expression sèche et dure lorsqu'il hocha simplement la tête pour accepter les excuses de Declan, poussant en même temps un petit grognement satisfait. Relaxant enfin tout contre son siège, Todd continua ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire:

- Alexandra a déjà trouvé sa voie, dit Todd d'une voix tranquille. Elle poursuit son entraînement avec la reine à intervalles réguliers. Notre reine va partir dans quelques jours pour sa formation de Matriarche sur notre planète-mère. Ta soeur sera désormais prête à prendre pleinement son rôle de reine de cette alliance. Bien sûr elle devra le faire sous ma supervision et la reine actuelle reviendra régulièrement, pour voir à ce que tout se déroule comme il se doit...

L'esprit de Declan ne put s'empêcher d'extrapoler sur son propre avenir...

….peut-être que le Chef Suprême avait l'intention de le lier à celui de sa soeur? Son père souhaitait-il qu'il tienne un rôle de protecteur auprès de la jeune nouvelle reine?

Eh bien si c'est ce que l'Aîné souhaitait, alors Declan serait plus qu'honoré de..-

- Ne tires pas trop tôt tes propres conclusions! dit d'une voix brusque et sévère le Commandant, interrompant ainsi les pensées de son fils. Même s'il s'agit de ta soeur jumelle, tu fais vraiment preuve de suffisance et d'un grand orgueil en te croyant prêt à tenir le rôle de garde-du-corps auprès d'une reine!...non, j'ai d'autres plans pour toi mon fils. Bien que tu sois ma progéniture, tu devras faire tes preuves _**sans **_recevoir aucun privilège ou faveur de ma part...

- Je...je n'en attendait pas du tout! protesta le jeune hybride d'une voix pourtant calme et pleine de modestie.

- Je sais que tu veux suivre mes traces, continua le Commandant Suprême, comme si son fils n'avait rien dit. Tu veux devenir soldat et participer à la vie militaire de la communauté de cette ruche...

Declan était maintenant très excité, constatant que son père semblait prêt à exaucer son rêve. Il n'aurait jamais cru cependant que ce moment était venu, surtout qu'à chaque fois où il avait fait preuve de son désir de suivre les traces paternelles, il s'était fait répondre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant! Il cacha bien son exultation en répondant du même ton calme et modéré qu'auparavant:

- C'est mon plus cher désir, Commandant...

- Cependant, poursuivit Todd. Ton esprit rebelle et arrogant doit être brisé. Je désire te procurer la chance de faire tes preuves, mais ce ne sera pas au sein de la ruche royale, ni même de cette ruche-ci. Je crois que des conflits naîtraient du fait que je me montrerais beaucoup trop exigeant et dur avec toi. De plus, mon comportement envers une jeune recrue de ma propre progéniture hybride serait assurément scruté à la loupe par mes frères wraith. Donc, pour te faire la justice d'avoir une formation objective et impartiale, j'ai décidé que tu partiras dans quelques jours en tant que membre du plus bas rang des troupes adolescentes faisant partie de l'équipage de ce commandant-ci...

Todd se servit de la connexion qu'il possédait avec ses enfants pour projeter dans son esprit l'image du Commandant que servirait son fils. Declan reconnut tout de suite la silhouette hautaine et raffinée de ce nouveau commandant, anciennement Sam, second de son père.

Il cacha tout de suite sa jubilation...parce qu'habituellement, quelque chose se cachait toujours derrière les motivations de son géniteur.

Évidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas choisi un quelconque haut-officier wraith, ni même celui connu sous le nom de Kenny qui était devenu avec le temps ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un «oncle wraith» pour les jumeaux.

Bien que cet ex-second avait une grande valeur en tant qu'officier de l'alliance, c'est plutôt Sam qui serait son supérieur désormais. Il comprenait pourquoi Sara Sheppard en avait été contrariée!

Mais Declan était plus que ravi de faire partie de l'équipage de cet illustre wraith...non seulement était-il l'un des meilleurs pilotes et tacticiens de combat de l'alliance, un leader hors pair pour son équipage, mais il était aussi de beaucoup supérieur aux autres wraith que Declan avait déjà observé lorsqu'ils étaient en train de se battre entre eux dans la salle d'entraînement de la ruche. _JAMAIS_ le jeune garçon n'avait vu perdre ce wraith particulier. Declan s'était même dit parfois que s'il n'avait jamais vu son père se battre avec lui, c'était fort probablement parce qu'il craignait de perdre contre Sam!

De plus, cet officier était si élégant, conscient de sa propre puissance et du mérite de sa personne, portant avec prestance et style à la fois l'uniforme et son rang. Le vrai modèle de ce qu'était un véritable wraith pour Declan!...ceci dit sans vouloir le comparer à son père qui était dans une catégorie totalement différente pour le jeune hybride.

Il comprenait également que son père avait choisi ce wraith-ci car il était très dur avec ses troupes; juste, mais sévère et sans pitié. Il ne ferait donc aucune faveur au jeune Declan.

Semblant suivre encore une fois le cours des pensées du jeune garçon, Todd reprit la parole après avoir laissé quelques secondes à son fils pour intégrer sa décision:

- Tu as saisi en effet que ce commandant ne te fera pas la grâce de te rendre la vie facile, Declan. Il a reçu ordre de ne t'épargner aucun travail difficile et habituellement dévolu aux classes les plus basses parmi notre hiérarchie militaire, même celle des drones. Aucune tâche ingrate ne te sera évitée. En tant qu'hybride et futur de notre race, les autres jeunes recrues de pure espèce seront sans pitié ni compassion et scruteront toutes tes paroles et tes actions à la loupe...alors sois fort et ne t'épargne aucun effort pour t'instruire et grandir. Observes et apprends, endurcis-toi...parce que personne ne fera preuve d'indulgence envers toi. Je ne pourrai pas m'objecter si on te punie, ou même si on t'humilie ou te rabaisse de rang après une promotion. Ta mère ne sera pas là non plus pour te consoler, t'encourager, ce qui sont des comportements certes louables, mais considérés comme trop humains...donc de la faiblesse parmi les miens. Il va te falloir conquérir tes gallons à bout de bras et ne jamais te plaindre. Tu as compris Declan? Je sais que tu rêves de devenir soldat depuis longtemps, mais telles sont les conditions pour réussir au sein de mon alliance. Ce que tu obtiendras, tu devras le faire lentement et sûrement de toi-même et le conquérir à partir du rang le plus bas, des tâches les plus misérables...

Il était rare que son père lui fasse la grâce de discours aussi longs et ponctués de tous ces conseils sur la façon de faire parmi la hiérarchie wraith...

Declan avait plutôt reçu ses enseignements sur sa partie wraith de la part d'Olivia, leur gouvernante wraith, de la part même du valeureux et fidèle Méroc, qui lui avait servi en quelque sorte de père humain. Et aussi de la part de l'exemple stoïque et silencieux d'officiers wraith que le jeune garçon avait souvent observé avec avidité dans leur travail et vie de tous les jours.

Il comprenait fort bien ce que son père était en train de lui dire et il était heureux et plus qu'honoré de ce discours paternel, mais aussi de la décision du Commandant Suprême de l'affecter au service de la ruche de Sam.

Todd observait en silence son fils, qui à sa question: _tu as compris Declan? _avait simplement hoché sa tête brièvement pour acquiescer, une petite lueur excitée dans ses yeux. Mais il reconnut aussi ce pli soucieux sur son front, attitude qu'il reconnaissait bien et qui marquait son hésitation.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda d'un ton rude son père.

Le jeune hybride était perplexe. Devait-il vocaliser l'inquiétude qu'il avait au sujet d'une seule chose, soit son appréhension de quitter la ruche familiale et de laisser derrière lui sa mère, ce qui était le seul point sombre gâchant son allégresse de commencer enfin sa vie de soldat? Mais il était trop tard...son père avait déjà deviné son tourment à travers leur lien.

- C'est que...commença-t-il. Père, vous savez que depuis la...l'absence d'oncle John, Mère souffre encore beaucoup et ne s'est pas entièrement remise. Comme Alex n'est plus ici aussi souvent depuis qu'elle est sommée régulièrement auprès de la reine, je sens que ma présence et mon support lui sont essentiels et lui font du bien. Je suis trop heureux d'apprendre que je vais aller servir sous les ordres de ce commandant. Vous avez fait un choix juste et approprié pour moi, mais...

Declan hésita, craignant que ce qu'il allait dire soit vu encore une fois comme de l'arrogance et qu'il ne soit réprimandé plus violemment cette fois. Il se lança quand même:

- ….mais je me demande simplement si le moment choisi de m'envoyer là-bas est réellement judicieux...? Elle a encore besoin de moi, soupira le jeune garçon d'un ton prudent, presque un murmure.

Aucune réplique agressive ni coup de fouet mental furieux ne répondit au jeune garçon, à son grand soulagement.

Il entendit plutôt le Commandant soupirer lourdement alors qu'il se levait prestement de son siège pour aller se planter pensivement devant la fenêtre de cette antichambre, donnant sur le vide sidéral.

Todd fit un signe bref de la main pour que son fils vienne se joindre à lui devant le spectacle toujours fascinant de l'espace dans lequel ils voyageaient...ce que Declan fit immédiatement.

L'expression du wraith était maintenant triste et lointaine. Il resta silencieux un moment. Declan voyait le conflit atteindre les traits habituellement impassibles de l'Aîné.

Dès qu'elle était revenue avec leur père sur la ruche et avait réuni ses deux enfants pour les mettre au courant de ce qui était arrivé à leur oncle John, les jumeaux, tout aussi effondrés au début que leur mère, avaient également réalisé à quel point Sara avait été affectée par la perte du seul membre important de sa famille, son frère John.

Ils avaient appris il y a deux ans que leur grand-père paternel, qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu, était décédé d'un ACV qui était heureusement survenu pendant son sommeil.

Inconsolable, leur grand-mère s'était enfoncée dans le chagrin et un beau jour, le Colonel Sheppard avait reçu une communication sur Atlantis, parvenant de la terre alors que le médecin personnel de sa mère requérait sa permission expresse pour la mettre en maison de retraite. C'était plutôt une maison de santé pour résidents de familles riches; on y prenait soin de personnes atteintes de maladies incurables et incapacitantes, comme dans le cas de Sandra Sheppard qui souffrait d'Alzheimer et qui était rendue à une étape bien trop avancée pour continuer à vivre seule, même si elle était entourée du personnel de sa maison.

Mais pour les jumeaux qui ne connaissaient pas du tout cette famille éloignée venant de la terre, leur chagrin avait été bien plus profond d'avoir appris qu'il ne reverrait plus leur cher oncle John...du moins pas sous sa forme vivante.

Mais leur souffrance d'enfants ayant perdu un oncle n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur et le désespoir qui avaient saisi leur mère depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Elle était «fonctionnelle» bien sûr dans la vie courante...mais les enfants ainsi que le Chef Suprême avaient réalisé à quel point elle était blessée en profondeur.

Declan se disait donc, malgré sa grande joie d'enfin réaliser son rêve de faire partie des forces militaires de l'alliance, - même à ce plus que modeste niveau! - qu'il aurait préféré demeurer encore quelques temps sur la ruche familiale, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère aille mieux.

Todd soupira encore une fois, ses mains nouées derrière son dos. Mais il redressa ses épaules et fit face à son fils.

- Oui, je sais que les derniers évènements ont porté un coup très dur à ta mère et à vous deux également. Elle souffre encore et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne doive porter cette douleur dans son coeur toute sa vie durant, Declan! Mais elle devra s'y faire...je serai là pour elle en tant que son Compagnon, alors il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Je sais que ta joie est affectée présentement par ce qui touche ta mère, mais cela ne doit en aucun cas interférer avec la bonne marche de cette alliance. J'ai donc décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de partir commencer ton entraînement militaire.

Le ton calme et conciliant au début était maintenant devenu dur et autoritaire. Declan ne put rien faire d'autre que d'incliner encore une fois sa tête en signe d'obéissance et de soumission.

- Quand dois-je partir, Commandant? demanda-t-il d'une voix docile mais ferme.

- Dans trois jours, répondit son père. Tu auras donc encore un peu de temps à passer avec moi, ta mère et ta soeur.

Declan ne dit mot. Todd s'était mis à marcher lentement de long en large.

- Mon fils, tu dois comprendre que le temps presse et que nous avons besoin de former de nouvelles recrues dont tu feras partie, car nos actions se concentrent maintenant sur les représailles contre le peuple genii et l'extermination de chacun de ses soldats qui refusera de se soumettre à nous, lorsque nous partirons attaquer leurs bases et avant-postes. Fort heureusement, notre reine nous a donné dernièrement une large escouade de forts et vaillants drones...donc, nos troupes ont pu se renflouer après nos dernières pertes. Mais j'ai besoin d'officiers valeureux pour les diriger mentalement et bien que cela prendra quelques années avant que tu ne puisses remplir totalement ce rôle, il est plus que temps que tu commences ta formation. Je ne peux donc consentir à ce que tu restes plus longuement auprès de ta mère, même si je veux bien admettre que dans toute famille humaine, c'est la coutume qui prévaut après ce genre de...deuil. Et je peux te promettre qu'elle comprend parfaitement mon point de vue, elle pourra te le confirmer elle-même.

Todd s'était arrêté devant son fils. Declan inclina sa tête, acquiesçant ainsi aux explications de son géniteur.

Le Commandant se mit à détailler le jeune garçon de la tête au pied. Il aurait plutôt dû le qualifier de jeune homme! se dit songeusement Todd en observant la silhouette de Declan à qui il ne manquait maintenant que la hauteur d'une tête pour atteindre la taille impressionnante du grand Chef Suprême wraith.

Plus tôt, Todd l'avait traité de jeune freluquet en effet, mais ce n'était pas en référence à une apparence de mauviette chétive...non, c'était plutôt à cause de son audace et de son arrogance naturelle, si semblable à l'adolescent qu'avait lui-même été Todd.

Declan portait sa chevelure à la façon des adolescents wraith et malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'à demi-wraith, il avait grandi dernièrement d'une manière toute aussi fulgurante que les jeunes enfants de la pure espèce, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les étapes de la croissance chez ces derniers: normalement, un peu avant que les jeunes de l'espèce ne commence à connaître la puberté, ils tombaient dans une torpeur similaire à celle de l'hibernation et on les plaçait dans des cocons de maturité où ils finissaient de grandir, atteignant presque la taille et les dimensions corporelles de l'adulte wraith lors de leur sortie. En sortant de cette hibernation, le jeune wraith était affamé et commençait à réaliser que la nourriture «normale» qui avait suffi pendant son enfance ne le satisfaisait plus comme auparavant. Il n'arrivait jamais à la satiété lorsqu'il consommait cette nourriture.

Dans le passé, c'était le moment où leur fente nourricière se révélait par la présence de l'enzyme et de ce besoin instinctif et sauvage de se nourrir autrement, marquant justement le passage de la puberté à l'âge adulte. Le rite normal était alors le tout premier nourrissement. Chez les mâles, il se faisait par la voie de la première chasse à l'humain alors qu'un coureur était relâché et que les jeunes wraith en formation devaient affiner leurs habiletés à la chasse. Le meilleur gagnait évidemment l'humain qui était son repas en récompense. Les autres devaient se nourrir en choisissant parmi les cocons de la ruche.

Le vainqueur recevait alors le plus haut titre militaire et les meilleures fonctions qu'un tout jeune adulte pouvait tenir et devenait automatiquement le leader parmi les jeunes recrues. Todd se souvenait que lui-même avait réussi et performé ainsi. Cela avait été sa toute première victoire dans sa jeune vie et il avait fait la fierté de ses géniteurs.

Le wraith continua à observer son fils en silence: les mêmes yeux jaune-doré, la même longue structure de visage que pour le sien, mais les traits de Declan étaient plus carrés à la mâchoire et moins accentués que chez un pur wraith...

Sara avait beau lire dire que Declan lui ressemblait beaucoup en vieillissant, Todd voyait aussi son côté humain, la peau pâle et translucide mais pas aussi veinée que chez un wraith. Il n'avait pas non plus de fentes sensorielles sur ses joues, sa chair n'était pas luisante mais tout de même dénué de poils, autre que sa chevelure. Le jeune garçon n'aurait pas non plus la permission de se prévaloir d'un tatouage, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas reçu son «nom» wraith, ou plutôt son appellation faite du nom de la Maison de son paternel, de son affiliation à sa ruche, des sons mélodieux et imprononçables par les cordes vocales humaines. Et ceci n'aurait lieu seulement que lorsque Todd jugerait que Declan avait réussi un exploit remarquable ou un accomplissement digne d'enfin lui décerner ce nom et de lui permettre de se faire tatouer pour la toute première fois.

Todd s'était quand même assuré, en créant son traitement génique, que les hybrides auraient une apparence beaucoup plus humaine et qu'évidemment il n'aurait jamais à développer une fente nourricière qui les aurait rendus dépendants de la force vitale humaine. Leur apparence n'était pas du tout non plus aussi monstrueuse que l'avait été celle de l'Abomination, heureusement!

Leurs dents n'étaient pas totalement humaines, mais elle étaient plus petites et insignifiantes que chez les wraith, quoique très blanches et pointues. Leurs facultés de guérison étaient plus lentes que chez lui, mais quand même remarquables.

Todd s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait été songeur trop longtemps alors qu'il observait son fils d'un regard intense et évaluateur. Finissant son examen visuel avec visiblement de la satisfaction, Todd sourit enfin à son fils et termina l'attente bien patiente du jeune garçon:

- Va maintenant, dit-il en posant pesamment ses deux mains sur les épaules solides de son fils. Profites de ces quelques journées avant ton départ. J'ai encore du travail à faire. Je viendrai plus tard prendre le repas du soir avec vous tous.

- Bien Commandant! dit Declan en s'inclinant et en tournant hâtivement les talons pour aller discuter de cette excitante nouvelle avec sa mère et sa soeur.

Il marchait déjà vers la sortie avec un port de tête crâneur et une allure fière, même hautaine.

_«Bon, Sara devait sûrement se référer plutôt à mon caractère et ma personnalité_ _lorsqu'elle prétend que Declan me ressemble beaucoup!»_ philosopha Todd pour lui-même.

Puis, comme si son fils venait soudain de se rappeler de quelque chose, le jeune Declan s'immobilisa et se retourna pour faire face à son père:

- Ah, merci, Comm...Père! dit-il d'une voix humble et reconnaissante.

- Oh, ne me remercie pas tout de suite. Tu vas connaître bientôt ta douleur...et tu me maudiras plutôt! ricana l'Aîné.

_()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, des mois plus tard...**_

- ….et maintenant, je suis responsable d'un groupe de vingt et une jeunes femmes enceintes, toutes plus ou moins de dix semaines à peu près...euh, selon les critères d'hybrides mi-wraith mi-humain, cela fait dans les vingt semaines. Nous en avons recruté plus de la moitié sur Akarra, une des planètes du territoire de notre alliance et où les trois-quart de la population ont moins de trente ans! Et le reste vient de nos propres ruches. Ah si tu voyais comment les choses ont changé récemment, John! Je ne te dirai pas que ce sont tous des couples style Roméo et Juliette, non...les wraith restent ce qu'ils sont intrinsèquement, des êtres dominateurs qui tiennent à leur statut de maîtres. Mais maintenant, ils traitent très bien leurs adoratrices. Pour la plupart, ces jeunes filles qui ont accepté de prendre le traitement génique et de porter leur progéniture sont devenues ou sont sur le point d'être leur compagne officielle, ce qui est un très haut statut parmi les adoratrices, comme tu le sais! Et puis si tout se passe bien avec ces grossesses comme je le prévois, nous aurons bientôt vingt neuf nouveaux-nés hybrides, car vois-tu, huit de ces filles attendent des jumeaux...oufff, on va devoir agrandir la section pouponnière!

Sara Sheppard fit une pause et leva les yeux sur la silhouette de son frère. Il ne bronchait pas, demeurant toujours silencieux. Ironiquement, elle ricana en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé: soit qu'il ne la contredirait pas, peu importe ce qu'elle lui lancerait à la figure!

C'était vrai, car avec tout ce que Sara venait de lui balancer sur les dernières expérimentations de l'hybridation, John Sheppard aurait clairement sourcillé et haussé ses sourcils avec sa familière expression mi-figue mi-raisin...bien plus, il aurait été clairement dégoûté!

Elle recommença à marcher tranquillement de long en large devant lui.

- Bon, changement de sujet. Tu seras probablement content d'apprendre qu'en moins d'un an, la menace genii est presque entièrement éradiquée. Todd ne plaisante pas du tout quand on s'attaque aux mondes appartenant à notre alliance. Je t'annonce officiellement que cette guerre est sur le point d'être définitivement terminée. Je sais que Todd a capturé Ladon Radim il y a quelques semaines parce qu'il me l'a annoncé sans ambages, sans même que je ne lui ait demandé quelque chose. Cette nouvelle transparence entre nous deux me met parfois mal-à-l'aise, vois-tu? Mais je n'ai que moi à blâmer, car j'ai réclamé haut et fort que mon Compagnon soit totalement honnête envers moi. Ben vois-tu, je réalise que parfois toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire!...parce qu'il y a des choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer, tu sais...donc, lorsque Todd m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé et capturé Ladon et une escouade de ses fidèles suivants, je n'ai pas osé demandé quel avait été leur sort...et si je veux être honnête mon cher frère, je dois t'avouer que je me fous totalement de ce que Todd a pu faire à cet homme et aux genii! Ouais, après ce qu'il t'a fait, son châtiment est bien le dernier de mes soucis...

Sara s'était arrêté devant l'alcôve d'hibernation contenant son frère le colonel Sheppard. Elle s'immobilisa et leva sa main, venant la placer sur la surface glacée, juste à l'endroit où la main de son frère était restée levée. Elle appuya sa paume et ses doigts juste au niveau de la main de John, comme si elle tentait de transmettre un peu de sa propre chaleur à la statue inerte et figée du seul être humain qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle.

Poussant un léger soupir, elle s'éloigna alors et recommença à marcher devant la figure glacée.

- Ah oui, avant que tu me le demandes...non non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Todd tient la promesse qu'il t'a faite...il prend grand soin de moi et fait tout pour que rien de fâcheux ne m'arrive. Quoique maintenant, vu que je suis la gynécologue en chef des adoratrices enceintes, je ne pars plus que rarement en mission de négociation comme ambassadrice de notre alliance. Et lorsque j'y vais, il me force à être accompagnée d'une escorte cinq fois plus grande et armée qu'auparavant! C'est vraiment contraignant! soupira la jeune femme. Parfois les jumeaux m'accompagnent...c'est un bon incitatif et les humains peuvent alors rencontrer des hybrides et se rendre compte par eux-mêmes qu'ils n'ont rien de menaçants et qu'ils représentent en effet l'avenir. Ahhhh tu serais fier de ta nièce et de ton neveu, John! D'abord, Alexandra est reine de notre alliance maintenant, quoique l'ancienne reine devenue Matriarche vient fréquemment s'assurer que le lien communautaire est harmonieux, que les ruches fonctionnent correctement dans cet équilibre bénéfique qu'assure la présence d'une reine majestueuse et forte. Alex, une reine! Ben oui...le croirais-tu? Ma fille fait partie de la confrérie d'une de ses salopes, maintenant...

Sara s'arrêta encore et leva les yeux, venant les poser rêveusement sur le visage paralysé de John Sheppard, sur ses yeux pers qui ne brilleraient plus jamais de malice, sur le sourire esquissé et demeurant mystérieux, figé sur les lèvres trop pâles de l'ancien chef militaire d'Atlantis.

- Elle est merveilleuse ta nièce, John...continua-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle dégagerait une telle puissance, une telle assurance d'elle, mais surtout que tous ces wraith de pure race la suivraient sans broncher et sans questionner son autorité. Elle est magnifique, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi à cause de sa grande confiance en elle, de son aplomb également. Si tu la voyais tenir tête à son père quand il le faut, tu crèverais de fierté! Elle me fait penser à toi lorsque Todd et toi vous aimiez à vous affronter dans vos petites joutes verbales, alors que tu avais le front et parfois la grande imprudence de t'opposer à lui. Todd dit qu'elle a ma force...mais je crois plutôt qu'elle a ta bravoure folle mais aussi ta ténacité et ton entêtement, dit Sara d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle eut un petit rire de dérision et encore une fois, elle s'approcha de la silhouette immuable, gelée dans l'éternité pour regarder intensément les traits familiers qui ne vieilliraient plus jamais.

-...et puis ton neveu Declan? Tu sais qu'il sert depuis des mois sur la ruche de Sam? Ah comme je le déteste ce prétentieux-là! Mais je ne peux faire autrement que d'admettre que Todd a fait le bon choix en envoyant notre fils recevoir sa formation de soldat sur la ruche de son ancien Second. Il a appris pas mal notre Declan! Quand il revient nous voir, il en parle peu et ne se plaint jamais. Mais je vois bien qu'il a vieilli, il a maigri aussi. J'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter car c'est un homme maintenant. Et je sais qu'il vit là-bas à la dure, que tous ces wraith lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs, juste à cause de ce qu'il est...un hybride ni tout-à-fait wraith, et pas humain non plus. Je ne pose plus de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas réellement de réponses, mais je sais que Declan ne l'a pas facile!...mais jamais il ne dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il fera un officier formidable, mais pour le moment, il me fait penser à ces moussaillons qui font les travaux les plus ingrats et les plus rebutants, qui sont soit invisibles sur le pont et plus ou moins bien traités par les autres, dans l'attente de prendre du gallon dans la hiérarchie...mais c'est ce que Declan veut. C'est la vie qu'il a choisit. Son père est son héros, même si leur relation n'a pas toujours été facile. Et puis c'est pas comme si Todd ne m'avait jamais avisée que nos enfants seraient spéciaux, qu'ils devraient faire leur propre chemin et s'affirmer, étant une nouvelle race et le futur des wraith. Bientôt, tous ces autres hybrides naîtront et comme la croissance de ces enfants est incroyablement rapide, Alex et Declan ne seront plus seuls de leur espèce...

Une pause, puis les traits de Sara se détendirent:

- Ahhhh et puis Todd et moi...ça va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, continua-t-elle. En fait, ça n'a jamais été aussi bien entre nous deux, même si à chaque fois qu'il part au combat, je deviens folle d'inquiétude. La guerre étant presque terminée, ici sur Atlantis tout le monde, tes amis et collègues, ton ancienne équipe, ils peuvent maintenant respirer et recommencer à vivre en paix parce que la menace genii est presque éradiquée. La Coalition pourra bientôt se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient tous avant, soit rétablir un climat paisible et harmonieux dans la galaxie. Ah et puis aussi continuer à être une épine dans le pied des atlantes qui continuent à ronchonner, parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus être les seuls à décider de tout...car ils ne sont plus désormais les seuls sauveurs de Pégase, blagua la jeune femme en riant légèrement. Pauvre Woolsey! Il doit se coltiner toutes ces réunions et en plus, il s'entend plus ou moins bien avec le Colonel Caldwell, le nouveau chef militaire d'Atlantis. Ouais, tu l'auras deviné, c'est Steven qui t'a remplacé! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait prendre ta place, dit-elle d'une voix un peu acerbe. Quoique pour être honnête, il ne se débrouille pas si mal avec ton équipe. Teyla et Rodney ont un peu ronchonné mais ont fini par s'habituer. Par contre, Ronon lui donne bien du fil à retordre! Ça te ferait rigoler de voir Caldwell essayer de se démerder entre les jérémiades de notre savant préféré et le regard glacial et défiant de ton copain le grand satédien! Je crois que tu leur manques terriblement à tous, dit-elle avec une voix embuée d'émotion et de nostalgie.

Sara eut soudain un sourire qui la fit ressembler étrangement à une jeune adolescente rêvassant à son premier amour...

- Les enfants vivant maintenant leur vie d'adulte, Todd et moi sommes plus présents l'un pour l'autre, même si nous sommes fort occupés par notre travail. Je l'aime tellement, John...et Todd m'aime, il ne faut pas que tu en doutes. Et il a changé, crois-moi! Todd restera toujours un peu manipulateur et secret, mais avec moi il est tendre, patient, attentionné. Notre passion est loin d'être éteinte... mais ça, je crois que tu préfères ne pas trop en entendre parler! ricana Sara. L'important c'est qu'il me rend heureuse et que même si j'avais la possibilité de retourner dans le passé et de changer les choses, je choisirais infailliblement et sans remord ni regret encore une fois d'aller vivre à ses côtés...

Ses yeux dans le vague, la voix tranquille et songeuse de Sara s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes. Elle leva à nouveau le regard sur la silhouette figée de John Sheppard et ses yeux s'embuèrent soudain de larmes, sa voix un peu tremblante lorsqu'elle recommença à parler:

-...mais si je pouvais ne changer qu'une seule chose, John...alors je ferais en sorte que tu ne partes **_jamais _**sur ce monde où tu t'es fait blesser. Je te forcerais à m'écouter et à rester sur Atlantis...parce que tu me manques tellement, John Sheppard!

Le visage fraternel s'embrouilla devant ses yeux. Elle laissa glisser tranquillement quelques larmes sur ses joues. Sa gorge était serrée...le silence s'installa entre elle et la statue de glace qu'était devenue son frère.

Quelques minutes paisibles passèrent...puis des pas discrets annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un, suivis du mouvement d'un corps se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, firent se retourner Sara Sheppard vers la porte de la pièce contenant le corps en hibernation de l'ex-chef militaire de la Cité d'Atlantis.

- Sara...dit une voix bien connue, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Sara sécha vivement ses larmes et posa les yeux sur Rodney McKay.

Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire, cachant le fait qu'il était là un peu à l'extérieur depuis plusieurs minutes et donc qu'il avait sûrement entendu le monologue de la jeune femme. Sara s'en fichait mais elle fut reconnaissante à Rodney McKay de faire absolument comme si de rien n'était!

- Je...j'étais venue voir si tu en avais...fini de discuter avec John et si tu désirais te joindre à Jennifer et à moi-même pour le dîner? dit le savant canadien d'une voix hésitante et embarrassée. Bien sûr nous t'invitons dans nos quartiers. Oh tu sais, ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne sommes doués en cuisine et ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec le temps! dit Rodney avec un petit rire un peu niais. Alors je suis allé piquer un peu de ce délicieux poulet BBQ à l'américaine à la cuisine de la cafétéria et j'en ai ramené dans nos appartements...il y en a pour toute une armée alors je te serais bien reconnaissant de venir nous aider à tout bouffer ça...?

Sara lança un dernier regard à la silhouette éternellement pétrifiée de son frère et elle marcha vers le scientifique avec son sourire le plus lumineux.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Rodney! Merci de l'invitation. Je meurs de faim en effet!

Elle prit le bras gallamment offert de son ex-fiancé et ils se dirigèrent dans le corridor vers le transporteur le plus proche.

- Dis donc, je voulais te le demander depuis un bon moment...cela fait presque deux ans que toi et Jenn êtes fiancés. Avez-vous enfin fixé la date du mariage?

Rodney cessa de marcher et son visage s'assombrit.

Sara dût donc stopper elle aussi. Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il lui réponde:

- Oui, euh...eh bien, justement Jennifer et moi voulions t'en parler ce soir...tu vois Sara, depuis que John est dans...cet état, je n'ai plus le coeur à travailler ici sur Atlantis et... il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu une offre qui ne se refuse pas. Je vais repartir sur terre...ou plutôt, Jenn et moi avons donné notre démission et nous partirons dans un mois...

- Quoi!?...mais voyons Rodney...?

- J'ai été approché pour un poste important et prestigieux dans l'enseignement de l'astrophysique à Harvard, Sara, l'interrompit le scientifique. Tu comprend que c'est quelque chose de trop formidable pour le refuser! Quant à Jennifer, elle est d'accord pour me suivre. Ils auront sûrement besoin d'un excellent médecin à Boston! Nous avons l'intention de nous marier sur terre dans plus ou moins trois mois.

Assommée par cette nouvelle, Sara se sentit pâlir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, détournant le regard, prenant quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions et reprendre contenance. Elle força enfin un sourire sur ses lèvres et se tourna de nouveau vers Rodney McKay:

- Eh bien ça, c'est toute une nouvelle! Je comprend tu sais, mais...c'est un grand choc pour moi! J'avais en quelque sorte cru que Rodney McKay, scientifique en chef de la cité d'Atlantis, c'était pour toujours!

- Oui eh bien crois-moi, ça a été un choc pour tout le monde ici également, dit Rodney d'un ton mi-condescendant mi-ennuyé. Mais il faut croire que je suis remplaçable, car Woolsey a presque aussitôt nommé Zélenka à la tête du département des sciences...termina-t-il d'un ton un peu dépité.

- Rodney, tu l'as bien formé...il est le meilleur après toi, et je ne vois personne d'autre de plus compétent pour te remplacer! dt Sara, tentant de contrôler le chagrin et la déception dans sa voix.

Il y eut un petit silence malaisé, puis Rodney parla de nouveau:

- Je ne suis plus capable de prendre tout le stress que nous subissons ici...et puis, aussi bien te le dire, Jennifer et moi voulons avoir un enfant. Disons qu'Atlantis n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en élever un! Et puis les choses ont changé...la guerre contre les genii s'achève, heureusement! Mais j'ai de moins en moins de défi à relever ici...nous avons fini de tout fouiller dans les labos cachés de la Cité et je me fais vieux...parce que maintenant,tout ce dont je rêve c'est d'enseigner mon savoir et de vivre bien peinard dans une petite maison confortable avec ma chère femme et un ou deux enfants à élever...

- Oui, je vois, dit Sara. Tu as changé, tout comme moi j'ai changé...c'est la vie! Et puis tu vas adorer Boston...c'est une cité magnifique, pleine d'Histoire et un endroit où il y a bien moins de criminalité qu'ailleurs. Il est normal que toi et Jennifer vouliez vivre enfin une vie normale! Je suis déçue de ta décision mais je comprends, crois-moi!

- Je suis enfin heureux avec elle, alors oui, je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire, dit le savant avec philosophie. Et puis...franchement, je ne m'habitue pas du tout avec Caldwell comme chef militaire...je ne m'entend pas très bien avec lui.

Sara eut un petit rire de dérision:

- Rodney...tu ne t'entends avec personne! Sauf avec Jenn, je veux dire...

Rodney se joignit à son rire, car même s'il avait un peu changé avec le temps et l'expérience, certaines choses, elles, ne changeaient jamais...comme le gros égo et le caractère difficile et pointilleux de l'astrophysicien.

- Oui eh bien...je voulais dire que Sheppard, lui, il était...

Il se tut et se mordit les lèvres, levant ses grands yeux hésitants sur Sara. Apparemment, Rodney McKay était en train de se demander s'il pouvait évoquer ainsi John Sheppard devant sa soeur.

Sara lui mit la main sur l'épaule, l'exhortant du regard à continuer.

- Il nous manque terriblement à tous, je sais! Et tu peux m'en parler, je suis plus forte maintenant...

Rodney eut un petit sourire comme pour s'excuser et il haussa les épaules:

- Oui, eh bien...John savait me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. Parfois ça m'enrageait, mais il tirait quand même le meilleur de moi. Il n'hésitait jamais à se prendre la tête soit avec Élisabeth ou bien Woolsey pour me défendre quand il le fallait! Ça me manque de prendre une bière avec lui sur le pont du quai est...ça me manque même de l'entendre se moquer gentiment ou moins gentiment de moi! Notre travail d'équipe et nos folles missions ensemble me manquent, même si ton frère pouvait être parfois complètement cinglé et ignorer totalement le danger. Non, ce n'est plus la même chose sans lui sur Atlantis...

Songeurs, Sara et Rodney regardèrent par la grande fenêtre devant laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés. L'océan sur lequel flottait la Cité des Anciens était aujourd'hui calme et serein, alors que les rayons du soleil lui donnait une teinte légèrement dorée.

Puis Sara poussa un léger soupir et tira doucement sur le bras de McKay pour l'inciter à recommencer à marcher vers les quartiers du savant.

- Bon, alors si on allait prendre ce repas ensemble chez toi? J'ai bien hâte de féliciter Jennifer...vous allez me manquer tous les deux, alors ne nous appesantissons plus sur les choses que l'on ne peut pas changer...tout ce qui importe est de passer du bon temps ensemble avant vous ne me quittiez Atlantis tous les deux!

(à suivre)


	32. Chapter 32

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXXII_

_**Trois ans plus tard, quelque part sur un monde de la galaxie de Pégase nouvellement annexé à l'alliance...**_

Le soleil ruisselait avec profusion, traversant les panneaux de verre épais qui servaient de toiture au temple de Kravv.

Le mélange d'architecture à la fois moderne et antique aurait été normalement étrange et détonnant, mais il semblait que les bâtisseurs du temple avaient eu un goût à la fois artistique et innovateur en assemblant les matériaux contemporains des progrès de ces dernières années avec le design puissant et somptueux des colonnes archaïques, représentant le côté ancien rassurant des coutumes ancestrales du village.

Au centre trônait l'anneau des ancêtres, connu généralement sous le nom commun de Portail des Étoiles.

L'astre du ciel versait des rayons de lumière d'une pure beauté à l'intérieur du temple et aussi sur le chemin s'avançant devant le grand anneau servant aux voyages à travers les différents mondes de la galaxie.

C'était une belle journée et elle aurait dû être paisible, pacifique. Mais Gatana, la gouvernante de Kravv, ressentait de l'appréhension et même de la contrariété alors qu'elle et sa délégation s'apprêtaient à accueillir leur invitée.

Il faut dire que leur planète venait à peine de se joindre à la nouvelle Coalition de la galaxie de Pégase, ceci après la victoire finale de ses forces et également de cette alliance de wraith dont on prétendait qu'ils ne se nourrissaient plus d'humains depuis belle lurette.

Pour le grand malheur de Kravv, le village et ses habitants avaient été depuis bien des années une des bases prospères des genii, alliés avec eux. Et depuis la quasi-disparition de ces derniers après leur défaite totale, Gatana n'avait eu d'autre choix que de signer le traité et de porter allégeance à la Coalition, si elle souhaitait que sa planète et ses gens survivent et recommencent à faire partie des négociations et à marchander avec les autres peuples d'humains, ainsi qu'avec la puissante cité d'Atlantis.

Cependant, elle et ses pairs avaient résisté jusqu'ici et refusé de marchander directement avec les wraith.

Jusqu'au moment où il y a deux semaines, des approches et des discussions s'étaient amorcées pour que la représentante de cette alliance particulière de wraith, se disant également ambassadrice de la Cité d'Atlantis, demande poliment aux habitants de Kravv de la recevoir en visite officielle.

Gatana étant une des plus anciennes représentantes du gouvernement et en fait, la plus vieille en âge, elle avait été mandatée encore une fois pour venir à la rencontre de la visiteuse et voir ce qu'on avait à leur offrir.

Si elle avait été seule à faire ce choix, la vieille gouvernante aurait refusé tout net. Son mari et son fils aîné avaient été assassinés et consommés par ces monstres de wraith il y a plus de quinze ans. Sa jeune soeur, lors de la même cueillette, avait été enlevée et emmenée comme esclave de ces immondes créatures...on ne l'avait jamais revu.

- Je crois que l'anneau s'active, Mère...dit son fils Sawan d'une voix excitée, sortant la vieille femme de ses pensées nostalgiques.

- Vérifies qu'il s'agit bien du code d'identification qu'ils nous ont envoyé pour la reconnaître et accordes-lui alors le passage, répliqua sa mère.

Elle regarda son fils s'avancer prestement vers l'anneau des ancêtres et lui confirmer d'un signe de tête que le code était authentique.

Gatana ne ressentait pas du tout l'enthousiasme de son fils à l'idée de rencontrer cette femme et encore moins à l'idée de négocier avec l'alliance qu'elle représentait.

Mais il y avait eu vote et la majorité (presque quatre-vingt pour cent!) avait agréé à cette réunion diplomatique. Il faut dire que la guerre les avait laissés dans un état plutôt pitoyable au point de vue denrées alimentaires et matériaux de construction pour rebâtir les structures de leur village. Heureusement, leur splendide temple n'avait pas été touché.

Une fois le signal envoyé, le vortex se projeta en une longue masse de vapeur liquide explosant soudainement, puis se figea dans sa piscine habituelle d'eau bleue, calme et chatoyante.

Gatana s'avança, suivit de son fils, de sa plus jeune fille et de trois autres femmes adultes dans la quarantaine qui composaient le reste de la délégation. Ils restèrent cependant à distance, laissant la vieille gouvernante aller à la rencontre de l'inconnue qui venait de passer tranquillement la porte des étoiles.

_()()()_

La femme étrangère s'arrêta d'abord et se mit à observer le nouvel environnement qui l'entourait.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un large «O» alors qu'elle découvrait l'impressionnant temple de Kravv, scintillant littéralement à cause de la lumière solaire passant par les vitraux du plafond. La lumière serpentait et se séparait en différents rayons étincelants, tombant sur les colonnes et les statues blanchâtres qui décoraient l'immense pièce pourtant simple et dénudée d'autres artifices que ses lignes épurées.

Même les fleurs bien alignées qui formaient un tapis le long de l'allée principale étaient minuscules et d'une blancheur immaculée.

La femme sortit soudain de sa contemplation émerveillée et se décida à avancer à la rencontre de ses hôtes.

Aussitôt, la vieille gouvernante vit derrière elle la procession d'à peu près huit officiers wraith, ainsi qu'une bonne douzaine de drones masqués. Gatana grimaça mais décida de se concentrer sur sa mission et de s'avancer lentement et dignement à la rencontre de la visiteuse.

Alors que la femme s'avançait, la gouvernante kravvienne se demanda quel âge cette Compagne pouvait bien avoir...il lui était difficile de mettre des années sur ce visage plutôt lisse et cette allure de jeune femme, quoiqu'une auréole d'autorité et de maturité se dégageait de la femme de taille moyenne, habillée d'une robe simple et sombre mais très élégante dans la coupe.

Gatana atteignit la femme et s'arrêta enfin à un mètre d'elle.

Elle lui donna finalement la mi-quarantaine à peu près...mais étant donné qu'en tant qu'adoratrice d'un puissant commandant wraith, elle devait sûrement avoir reçu plusieurs fois le Cadeau de Vie lorsque cette espèce se nourrissait encore de force vitale humaine, la vieille gouvernante se dit qu'elle était peut-être même plus âgée que cela.

La détaillant discrètement pendant les quelques secondes qui passèrent avant que l'une des deux femmes n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle découvrit que la robe était somme toute très sobre, peu ornée, d'une couleur gris charbon et décorée de minces rubans roses et argentés. La représentante de l'alliance semblait s'être fait un point d'honneur de paraître modeste dans sa mise pour ne pas porter ombrage à sa mission diplomatique.

Pourtant, la robe était très bien coupée et mettait en valeur les courbes féminines, parfaites et matures de la femme, la faisant également se mouvoir presque avec la grâce d'une reine wraith.

Gatana était elle-même habillée bien simplement, portant une sorte de longue tunique romaine totalement blanche, comme le voulait la coutume de son peuple pour les dirigeants de Kravv. Une toge de même couleur était jetée sur sa tunique, nouée avec une large ceinture toute aussi blanche.

La gouvernante plongea ses yeux gris dans une paire d'yeux splendides, d'un vert aussi pur que l'émeraude. Les seuls signes qui auraient peut-être trahi l'âge de la visiteuse étaient que dans sa longue chevelure d'un brun sombre aux accents de roux, coiffée en une tresse strictement exécutée et décorée de petits ornements argentés et descendant à mi-dos, on pouvait apercevoir sur le devant une longue mèche épaisse d'un gris argenté, très seyante et seul témoin de la probabilité de la mi-quarantaine - ou peut-être même un peu plus - de la Compagne. Il y avait aussi ces petites rides au coin de ses yeux, mais le reste des traits de son visage serein étaient dénué de tout autre signe d'âge.

La femme qui était certes jolie et expressive devint soudain une vraie beauté lorsque tout son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant qui retroussa une bouche sensuelle un peu boudeuse et accentua les rides au coin de ses yeux aux long cils sombres, sans pourtant la faire paraître plus vieille; et ses yeux en ce moment lui souriaient d'une façon sincère et engageante.

La femme tendit la main à Gatana:

- Bonjour...je me nomme Sara Sheppard et je suis la représentante de l'alliance, ainsi que de la cité d'Atlantis...je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Votre cité est magnifique, je dois dire!

- Je suis Gatana, représentante du gouvernement de Kravv, dit l'autre en s'avançant pour prendre la main de Sara Sheppard et la serrer poliment mais plutôt sèchement. Oui, notre temple est l'endroit le plus précieux pour notre peuple et en effet il est remarquable...mais j'ai bien peur que le reste de la cité n'ait souffert de la guerre et soit plutôt en triste état!

Il y eut un petit silence embarrassé. Sara se demanda si cette femme qui représentait un peuple plutôt distant et suspicieux ne l'avait pas fait exprès de souligner le mécontentement évident des habitants à la suite de cette victoire gagnée par la Coalition et l'alliance des wraith, plutôt que par leurs anciens alliés vaincus, les genii.

Mais la femme se reprit aussitôt et eut un sourire forcé, étendant son bras pour lui indiquer le chemin et l'enjoindre à la suivre vers l'endroit où aurait lieu la réunion.

Les deux femmes virent ensuite s'approcher le reste du groupe des représentants du peuple de Kravv que la gouvernante nomma aussitôt, commençant par les trois femmes adultes et terminant par les deux plus jeunes:

-...et pour terminer, voici mon fils Sawan et ma fille Junya.

Sara posa les yeux sur les visages agréables des enfants de la gouvernante dont le visage plutôt quelconque et la triste chevelure longue et grise ne laissaient pas supposer du tout qu'elle avait de si beaux descendants.

Le jeune garçon d'environ 20 ans avait une chevelure sombre et bouclée qu'il gardait à longueur d'épaules et d'immenses yeux noirs. Il fit un grand sourire à Sara en s'inclinant puis en prenant sa main pour la serrer avec force et enthousiasme.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Sara Sheppard, dit-il. Ou bien comment dois-je donc vous appeler? Je sais que vous êtes aussi Docteur?

- Vous pouvez en effet m'appeler Docteur ou bien Compagne, puisque je suis aussi la Compagne officielle du Commandant Suprême de notre alliance.

Sara se tourna ensuite vers la toute jeune fille qui était sa soeur et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Elle était petite et menue mais jolie et gracieuse à souhait. Sa chevelure était de couleur noire aile de corbeau et tombait en une cascade soyeuse et bouclée sur ses épaules, atteignant le creux de son dos. Au contraire de son frère, ses yeux étaient gris-bleus et lorsqu'elle sourit à Sara, des étoiles brillèrent dans ses iris et son visage juvénile et joyeux aurait pu faire fondre le plus endurci des coeurs. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais fit une révérence à Sara puis son regard sembla se perdre derrière la Compagne alors qu'elle se mit à observer avec une grande curiosité le groupe de soldats wraith qui était resté discrètement à distance, derrière l'ambassadrice de l'alliance.

Sara se retourna, faisant signe à son escorte de ne pas avancer.

- Oh, ne soyez pas effrayés, ils sont là simplement pour ma protection, dit Sara qui se méprit sur les regards hésitants mais curieux des enfants de Gatana qu'elle prit pour une crainte bien compréhensible à la vue des wraith. Vous comprenez sûrement que c'est nécessaire, mais ne vous en faites pas! Ils vont rester ici pendant que nous parlerons ensemble. Cependant, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter si vous me le permettez. Viens Declan...

La femme avait fait un signe de la main à un des soldats mais aussitôt qu'il apparut mieux sous les rayons du soleil, Gatana et les autres kravviens eurent une sorte de hoquet d'incrédulité qu'ils cachèrent aussitôt avec discrétion, sauf la plus jeune fille qui sursauta et poussa une longue exclamation surprise, puis ravie.

- Voici mon fils Declan, dit Sara Sheppard. Je sais que vous vous demandez ce qu'il est, que vous vous dites qu'il n'a l'air ni vraiment d'un wraith ou même d'un humain, continua-t-elle. C'est parce qu'il est un hybride de nos deux espèces. J'aimerais qu'il fasse partie au tout début de cette réunion car il est une des raisons pour lesquelles je viens vous rencontrer en ce jour...

Les kravviens, revenus de leur étonnement, regardèrent plus intensément le jeune hybride qui avait eu l'air jusqu'ici d'un autre wraith quelconque en uniforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance aux côtés de sa mère.

Declan salua en inclinant poliment sa tête, prononçant en même temps les paroles habituelles de courtoisie apprises par coeur lorsqu'il accompagnait sa mère en mission et qu'il était présenté aux habitants des mondes de Pégase, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les adorateurs des ruches ou les atlantes de la Cité des Anciens. Seigneur, qu'il détestait être ainsi examiné comme une curiosité bizarroïde! Mais il faut dire qu'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude maintenant.

- Eh bien! dit alors la vieille femme en regardant le jeune hybride, se remettant la première de la surprise générale. Je dois dire que j'avais entendu les rumeurs d'une nouvelle espèce créée à partir de wraith et d'humains, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Je suis maintenant très curieuse de savoir comment une telle...chose, une telle hybridation a été possible.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit Sara avec un sourire affable. Alors si vous le permettez, Declan restera avec nous au tout début puis pour la suite de nos discussions, il rejoindra le reste de mon escorte.

- Bien sûr, dit la gouvernante kravvienne, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient!

Le petit groupe s'était rendu devant une porte un peu plus large qui s'ouvrit alors qu'une jeune fille les accueillit avec un grand sourire en leur indiquant leur place respective autour d'une grande table installée dans le milieu de la salle de réunion.

Declan se mit à la droite de sa mère qui s'était assise en face de Gatana.

Le jeune hybride remarqua alors que la jeune Junya s'était dépêchée de s'asseoir rapidement à sa gauche. Il sentit sur lui le regard insistant des yeux gris-bleus de la jeune fille.

Le fils de Todd et Sara savait bien qu'il soulevait un intérêt certain chez ceux qui venaient d'apprendre l'existence de cette race hybride de nouveaux wraith, mais il se demanda tout de même pourquoi cette fille ne faisait pas preuve de la politesse habituelle d'un bon hôte en se montrant discrète au lieu de le regarder avec un tel sans-gêne et une curiosité si ouverte?

Un peu exaspéré mais amusé, Declan se tourna et fit face à la fille avec un regard imposant, la regardant intensément avec l'air de dire: _«Eh bien quoi, tu veux ma photo?»_. Il se disait qu'elle serait décontenancée ou honteuse, qu'elle finirait sûrement par baisser les yeux.

Mais au contraire, la fille le regarda en plein dans les yeux avec grand intérêt, son regard empli de curiosité et de défiance ne s'abaissant pas du tout! Elle ne ressentait aucun embarras d'agir ainsi apparemment, se dit Declan. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle crânait et le défiait d'être le premier à baisser le regard!

Le jeune hybride choisit plutôt de maintenir le contact visuel et de lui faire un petit sourire suffisant.

Junya se mit à glousser en levant discrètement sa main pour cacher son sourire espiègle.

Declan ressentit aussitôt un certain malaise dans son bas-ventre qu'il cacha soigneusement en reprenant une attitude un peu compassé, se mettant à suivre la conversation entre sa mère et les représentants du peuple de Kravv.

Malgré sa bonne volonté de revenir au moment présent, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette fille plutôt jeune et un peu trop délurée à cette petite adoratrice nouvellement formée par Mathob qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avait fait naître en lui des sensations vraiment très agréables...somme toute, la fille avait été _sa_ _première_ et elle s'était prouvée plus tard à connaître pas mal mieux _la chose _qu'il n'en paraissait...si on prenait en considération qu'elle devait bien n'avoir que 16 ans seulement!

Encore une fois, Declan dût maîtriser le fil de ses pensées plutôt légères et salaces et se concentrer sur la conversation des deux femmes:

-...donc, c'est la façon dont les wraith de notre alliance ont décidé de résoudre le problème d'une extinction probable de leur race dans le futur. Et ceci à cause de la guerre civile qui sévissaient au sein de leurs factions, vue le manque grandissant de ressources alimentaires. Mon Compagnon et moi-même, étant des scientifiques, avons mis au point il y a des années un traitement génétique qui permet la reproduction entre wraith et humaines. Nous avons reçu également l'aide d'une éminente scientifique venant d'Atlantis et c'est moi et le Commandant de cette alliance qui avons été les premiers à l'essayer sur nous-mêmes. Je suis maintenant comme vous le voyez, l'heureuse mère de ce beau jeune homme en santé et également de sa soeur jumelle Alexandra qui n'est pas présente, étant restée sur notre ruche parce qu'elle jouit maintenant d'une position importante en tant que nouvelle reine...

Sara Sheppard fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée du verre d'eau de source que son hôtesse lui avait versé auparavant.

Gatana se mit de nouveau à observer cette femme, tentant de prendre la mesure de qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

Comme tous les peuples de Pégase, les Kravviens avaient leurs sources d'informations par le biais de leurs espions. Alors, toutes ces rumeurs et ces on-dit semblaient bien être vrais! se dit-elle. D'après ce que venait de lui apprendre cette concubine de wraith, les prédateurs qui avaient terrorisé son peuple ainsi que les autres mondes de cette galaxie avaient réussi, aussi dégoûtant qu'était cette seule idée pour elle, à créer une nouvelle espèce. De plus, selon ce que lui affirmait cette femme, ils ne possédaient pas de fente nourricière et se nourrissaient bel et bien de la même nourriture que les humains...

Comme pour confirmer les dires de sa mère, le jeune homme - ou plutôt hybride - ouvrit largement la paume de sa main droite et démontra à tous qu'il ne possédait en effet aucunement cette fente mortelle servant à se nourrir de force vitale humaine.

C'était comme si le fils de cette femme avait lu dans ses pensées et la vieille Gatana se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, sous le regard intense du jeune soldat.

Soudain contrariée, la gouvernante retourna son regard vers la femme et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine:

- Bien. Vous avez donc défié les lois immuables de la nature et avez créé une nouvelle race...mais même si vous prétendez que ces hybrides sont les nouveaux wraith et ne sont plus une menace pour nous les humains, il reste que ceux de votre alliance se conduisent toujours comme s'ils étaient les maîtres suprêmes de cette galaxie. C'est tellement vrai que lorsque nous avons refusé il y a trois ans de nous soumettre à votre traité d'alliance et de négocier avec vos wraith en vue de leur fournir une partie de nos récoltes dans le but de leur procurer de la nourriture, ils nous ont alors laissés à nous-même et nous avons dû nous débrouiller pour nous défendre contre les cueillettes qui continuent encore...car il y a toujours la menace de ces factions de wraith qui n'ont jamais voulu se joindre à votre alliance. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes affiliés aux genii, Compagne...dit durement la vieille femme.

- ….et ce fut un mauvais choix! la coupa une voix derrière elle. La Coalition a vaincu les genii et nous voilà revenu à la case départ!

Gatana se tourna vers son fils Sawan, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

Il y eut un silence pénible et prolongé que Sara ne brisa surtout pas, devinant que la façon de mener cette réunion ne faisait certainement pas l'unanimité dans cette famille.

Sawan finit pas baisser la tête et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles d'excuse sous le regard contrarié de sa mère, dont les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne mince de mépris et de colère.

- Ce que dit mon fils, qui est encore cependant bien jeune et naïf! dit la femme en se retournant posément vers Sara Sheppard...est en partie vrai. Nous manquons cruellement de ressources matérielles pour rebâtir notre cité après sa défaite et nous aurons besoin de graines pour replanter nos champs et aussi de bras humains, car plusieurs de nos jeunes hommes sont morts dans ce conflit pour défendre nos terres. Mais bien que nous soyons prêts à envisager un traité d'échange avec les wraith, vous avez dit dans votre demande de rencontre que vous désiriez nous parler d'un autre point important... et avoir «une demande délicate à nous faire» selon vos propres termes?

La femme continua à la regarder dans les yeux. Bien que Gatana ait vu que cette partie de leur entretien semblait la mettre un peu mal à l'aise, elle continua courageusement avec ce qui semblait être un discours préparé d'avance:

- Oui, j'y viens, dit-elle. C'est moi qui ai la tâche de favoriser la formation de couples parmi les wraith qui désirent procréer avec les adoratrices qui ont bien voulu devenir mères de ces hybrides. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas eu trop de mal à trouver des volontaires comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, car nos ruches comportaient déjà des jeunes femmes en âge d'enfanter, tout comme sur les planètes d'adorateurs sous la juridiction de l'alliance de mon Compagnon. C'est moi également qui suit les grossesses et met les enfants au monde en majorité. Nous avons jusqu'ici une totalité de 68 enfants qui sont élevés soit sur les ruches ou bien sur des bases bien à l'abri sur nos planètes, servant de pouponnières et de nurseries. Mais comme vous l'imaginez, on ne crée pas une nouvelle race saine et prospère, si on ne diversifie pas le bassin de la provenance des sujets. Et avant que ces hybrides n'aient suffisamment grandi et qu'ils procréent entre eux, il nous faut tout de même des individus en nombre suffisant pour assurer une population qui n'aurait pas à s'entrecroiser entre eux, ce qui produiraient trop de tares génétiques...donc des individus bien moins sains de corps et d'esprit. Nous devons donc continuer à favoriser cette recherche de nouvelles jeunes femmes désireuses de venir vivre avec nos wraith et...-

Gatana la coupa soudain en abattant brusquement son poing sur la table. Même si Sara Sheppard eut un sursaut de surprise, elle garda contenance et ne broncha pas, se taisant et observant le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispée de la femme.

- Vous êtes donc venue chercher des esclaves sexuelles pour ces prédateurs de wraith, siffla la femme d'une voix pourtant étrangement basse et calme. Avant, ils se contentaient de les enlever de force et de se servir d'elles corps et âme. Mais maintenant, vous voulez en plus que nos filles quittent leur famille pour aller vous aider à créer une race d'hybrides, au lieu de rester parmi les leurs et de faire des enfants humains? Compagne, je ne peux même pas envisager que vous, une humaine, ayez quitté les vôtres sur Atlantis pour venir vivre parmi les wraith et bien que vous possédiez le plus haut rang parmi les adorateurs, vous n'êtes pas mieux que le plus petit et misérable esclave parmi eux!...et l'idée que vous osiez nous demander le concours de nos jeunes filles pour procréer avec ceux qui nous ont assassinés et terrifiés pendant des années me révulse au plus haut point!

Sara savait mieux que de protester ou bien de se mettre en colère. Au moins, cette femme ne l'avait pas traité de putain! se dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle avait acquis en quelques années de missions diplomatiques une meilleure façon de négocier. Alors elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout comme la gouvernante l'avait fait et garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens, attendant que la femme se calme avant de reprendre la parole.

Cependant, une des personnes adultes faisant partie de la réunion et dont Sara avait oublié le nom, toucha l'épaule de Gatana et s'adressa à elle dans une langue totalement inconnue...probablement la langue ancestrale de ces gens.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter dans la même langue d'une façon plutôt animée. Sara ne comprenait absolument rien! Elle aurait pu s'offusquer du fait que ces deux-là refusaient de parler dans une langue que Sara comprendrait, car dans le cas de négociations respectueuses, cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas. Mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à tolérer ce genre de comportement.

Entretemps, en observant les deux femmes qui discutèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla un bon trois minutes, elle comprit toutefois que la femme plus jeune incitait l'autre à être plus ouverte et à envisager positivement le marché que Sara venait de leur proposer.

À la fin, Gatana desserra les dents et hocha la tête brièvement en acquiesçant cependant avec réticence à ce que l'autre lui suggérait.

Elle revint à la table et s'excusa en se rasseyant:

- Apparemment, mes concitoyens veulent en savoir plus long sur votre offre, Compagne. Nous sommes un peuple démocratique alors en tant que porte-parole, je me dois de vous écouter jusqu'au bout...malgré mon propre dégoût!

Sara ignora le long regard noir de la femme qui l'observait de la tête au pied comme si elle devait se résoudre à discuter avec une inférieure ou bien une femme de mauvaise vie.

Mais avant de continuer ces discussions qu'elle savait être en train de devenir plutôt longues et laborieuses, elle se tourna vers Declan pour lui ordonner de retourner vers l'escorte des soldats wraith et de l'attendre là-bas avec les autres.

Mais en entendant cela, la jeune fille de Gatana se leva comme un ressort et lança un regard suppliant à sa mère en marchant vers Declan, se tenant debout près de lui, une main sur son épaule.

- Mère, puis-je aller montrer à Declan le Puits Sacré? dit Junya d'une voix ferme et sans gêne, comme si elle était sûre que Gatana allait accepter, malgré la mauvaise humeur encore bien visible de la gouvernante. Si ces gens et nous devons conclure une alliance dans le futur, il serait bienséant que je lui serve d'hôtesse et que je lui fasse visiter les beaux endroits de notre monde...termina la jeune fille d'une voix imperturbable.

Gatana parut hésiter pendant quelques secondes mais finalement, elle donna son accord à sa fille à qui elle ne semblait pouvoir rien refuser.

- D'accord, mais n'allez pas plus loin que l'étang du Puits Sacré et revenez dans une heure, dit la femme d'un ton bourru.

Junya sautilla de joie en acquiesçant vigoureusement de la tête. Souriant largement à Declan, elle prit hardiment la main du garçon hébété qui n'avait eu rien à dire et qui la suivit docilement.

Bof...valait mieux la compagnie de cette fille mignonne, vive et dégourdie! se dit Declan. Cela valait bien mieux pour passer le temps que d'observer ces gens ennuyants et revêches à qui sa mère s'évertuait à vanter une entente qui pourtant leur bénéficierait à tous. Ça leur rapporterait bien plus que s'ils s'entêtaient à demeurer seuls dans cette galaxie, sans les avantages d'une grande alliance!

_()()()_

- Gatana, reprit Sara d'une voix tranquille et aimable. Croyez-moi, je peux comprendre vos réticences à conclure un marché avec ceux qui ont terrorisés les vôtres depuis la nuit des temps dans cette galaxie. Mais justement, les choses ont changé. Cependant, j'admets que rien n'est parfait et que les wraith en effet ne sont pas prêts à renoncer à leur rôle de leaders des mondes de Pégase...

- ….de tyrans vous voulez dire! l'interrompit la femme d'un ton hargneux.

Sara retint un soupir agacé et s'appliqua à demeurer calme et imperturbable.

Mais quelqu'un vint heureusement à son secours:

- Mère, je t'en prie, écoutes là jusqu'au bout! dit alors son fils Sawan. Nous devons admettre de notre côté avoir fait le mauvais choix en misant sur les genii dans le passé. Notre village est détruit maintenant, nous avons à peine de quoi survivre pour la prochaine saison. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue...peu importe sa provenance.

Cette fois-ci, Gatana ne lui lança aucun regard furieux et se contenta de soupirer longuement en hochant de la tête pour permettre à Sara Sheppard de continuer. Cette dernière eut un petit mouvement de tête reconnaissant à l'adresse du jeune garçon, avant de reprendre la parole:

- D'abord il n'est pas question d'enlever vos filles contre leur gré et de les forcer à quoi que ce soit! dit-elle. Il existe non loin de votre planète un monde féérique que mon Compagnon m'a fait découvrir il y a quelques années et qui s'appelle _Aiden_. C'est un véritable paradis! Nous avons choisi ce lieu comme premier endroit de rencontre entre des jeunes filles volontaires et en bonne santé et nos candidats wraith. Ces derniers sont tous des individus que le Commandant et moi avons personnellement interrogé et formé et je peux vous assurer qu'ils traiteront équitablement et avec respect toute humaine consentante à les rencontrer et à peut-être envisager avec eux une relation plus...intime. J'ai fortement insisté pour que ce soit la jeune humaine qui fasse le choix d'un futur compagnon, et non l'inverse. Mon intention est que vous me permettiez de rencontrer bientôt quelques-unes de vos filles qui seraient désireuses de vivre cette nouvelle aventure. Il faut bien sûr qu'elles soient vigoureuses, en âge de procréer et je leur ferai personnellement un petit enseignement de base pour leur indiquer comment les choses se passeraient, au cas où elles accepteraient de prendre le traitement et de tomber enceinte d'un de ces wraith...je veux aussi vous rassurer sur le fait qu'elles pourront choisir de vivre soit sur une de nos ruches ou bien demeurer ici dans leur famille, si c'est ce qu'elles préfèrent. Il y a aussi la possibilité de vivre en communauté sur un de nos mondes protégés où les jeunes femmes vivent ensemble en attendant l'heureux événement. Il y a plusieurs options comme vous le voyez, elles ne seront forcées en rien! Et même si elles acceptent de rencontrer nos officiers wraith mais que rien ne se passent, qu'il n'y a aucune attirance de leur part envers un de ces mâles, alors elles reviendront tout simplement ici en paix, sans qu'il ne leur soit fait aucune pression de décider de se prendre un compagnon, si elle ne se sont pas senties intéressées, ni séduites par quelqu'un.

Gatana avait bien du mal à croire à ce que cette femme lui affirmait! Les wraith n'étaient pas connus pour laisser le choix et la liberté aux humains, alors elle s'imaginait encore moins ne pas les voir contraindre ou influencer une jeune femme à se choisir quelqu'un parmi les wraith, contre leur gré.

Elle allait verbaliser ses doutes quand une des femmes adultes qui n'avaient pas encore prononcé un seul mot leva un doigt pour attirer l'attention de la Compagne. Cette dernière la regarda avec un grand sourire pour l'encourager à parler:

- Je me nomme Sirvanna, commença la femme. Et l'amour dans tout ça? Ici, nous nous faisons un devoir de ne plus marier nos filles de force comme nos ancêtres le faisaient. Nous sommes inclinés maintenant à laisser les rencontres entre un garçon et une fille se dérouler librement. Alors, permettez-moi de vous faire part de nos doutes quant à ce que ce sentiment naisse entre un de ces prédateurs wraith et une de nos jeune filles! Je crois que vous comprenez bien ce que je vous dis...

Sara sourit. Cette partie était plutôt délicate et il suffisait de regarder Gatana qui l'examinait toujours en chien de faïence, incapable de même imaginer que cette humaine venue d'Atlantis soit tombée en pâmoison devant un de ces vils monstres wraith, tout aussi puissant soit-il!

_Comment leur expliquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Todd, tout ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, cette connexion unique entre eux qui les unissait comme jamais cela ne serait possible entre deux humains? _se disait maintenant Sara, songeuse. Il lui semblait impossible de trouver les mots adéquats, alors elle se contenta de simplifier les choses:

- Je vous assure que l'amour peut naître entre wraith et humaines, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille qui ne tentait pourtant pas de convaincre à tous prix. Oh, le sentiment d'amour chez cette espèce est rare et comporte des différences marquées avec ce que nous connaissons en tant qu'humains je vous l'accorde, mais il existe! Il est simplement plus...concentré sur la passion physique incitée par les phéromones, et aussi par une émotion semblable à la notion de possession et d'exclusivité chez le mâle wraith...quoique dans certaines factions, certains sont enclins à privilégier un nombre de femelles faisant partie de leur harem pour...-

Voyant le visage soudain horrifié des femmes de la petite délégation, Sara s'interrompit elle-même en s'apercevant de son erreur lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le mot «harem». Elle corrigea aussitôt le tir d'une voix hâtive.

- ….mais pardonnez-moi d'avoir mentionné cette notion qui ne fait _plus_ partie désormais de notre propre alliance. Je voulais juste vous souligner que les wraith sont une race capable de sentiments et qu'ils ont la capacité d'apprendre à aimer, quoique j'avoue que la jeune femme qui acceptera d'en suivre un doit être capable d'une grande adaptabilité! Il n'est pas question de devenir son esclave sexuelle, fit-elle en dirigeant un regard insistant sur Gatana. Si les choses se mettaient à ne plus fonctionner au goût de la nouvelle conjointe d'un officier wraith, alors elle aurait bien sûr la liberté de retourner dans son monde. Mais il faudrait qu'elle le fasse _avant_ de prononcer les voeux...

- Des voeux? dit Gatana d'une voix narquoise. Quelles manières de voeux?...on dirait presqu'un serment de type religieux...ou bien êtes-vous en train de nous dire qu'il y aurait une sorte de mariage possible entre un wraith et une humaine?

Sara sourit plus largement, ignorant le dédain visible chez la femme.

- Cela ne ressemble pas à une de nos cérémonies de mariage en effet, dit-elle d'une voix douce et rêveuse en se rappelant elle-même de ses voeux de «Compagne à Maître», lorsqu'elle avait été nommée officiellement la Compagne de Todd. Mais si un wraith et son humaine deviennent très proches l'un de l'autre, le wraith peut décider de faire d'elle sa Compagne officielle. Cependant, elle devra alors vivre définitivement sur sa ruche. Mais là encore, je ne veux pas vous affoler en vous affirmant que vos filles devraient faire une croix sur revoir leur famille et que ce choix serait inéluctable! Comme je vous l'ai affirmé, les choses ont changé chez les wraith parmi l'alliance de mon Commandant. Il pourrait y avoir aussi des jeunes filles qui décideraient simplement de former un couple temporaire avec un wraith, le temps qu'ils procréent ensemble un enfant. La jeune femme n'aurait alors pas à prononcer des voeux définitifs, ni même à vivre une histoire d'amour. Après avoir accouché, elle pourrait décider de retourner vivre parmi les siens...

-...et l'enfant alors? demanda Gatana.

- L'enfant serait élevée bien sûr par elle, sur quelque monde que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il lui serait demandée, ce sont des visites régulières du père qui lui seraient allouées, ce qui est bien normal vu son lien paternel avec l'enfant. Et également, rendu à un âge prédéterminé, l'enfant hybride devra venir accomplir une formation sur une des ruches de l'alliance, ceci bien sûr pour permettre à cet enfant de connaître ses racines wraith et de subir un entraînement militaire en vue d'apprendre à se défendre. Est-ce que ces conditions vous semblent raisonnables? termina Sara, passant son regard sur l'ensemble des membres kravviens de la délégation.

Des hochements de tête marquèrent l'accord de ces derniers; brefs et secs de la part de Gatana et plus détendus et amicaux de la part des autres.

- Il semble en effet que la mentalité des wraith de votre alliance ait grandement changé! dit même le jeune homme prénommé Sawan de sa voix enthousiaste en regardant sa mère.

Mais Gatana gardait une expression sceptique et renfrognée. Puis soudain son expression s'éclaira, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. Pourtant, Sara s'inquiéta plutôt de la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux gris de la femme.

- Mais voyez-vous Compagne, moi ce qui me préoccupe...c'est la période de gestation et l'accouchement de nos jeunes filles. Selon des informations récentes qui nous sont parvenues, il semblerait que vous ayez même perdu deux de vos adoratrices qui sont mortes en couche, ainsi qu'un des hybrides nouveaux-nés...comment donc assurerez-vous le suivi de grossesse, la santé et la sécurité de nos filles?

Le visage de la femme s'était soudain assombri et elle perdit son éternel sourire...ce qui sembla tirer un nouveau sourire de la part de Gatana, mais sous forme d'une grimace narquoise.

Sara Sheppard avait compris que les kravviens l'avaient en quelque sorte piégée. Ils lui avaient laissé croire qu'ils ne savaient rien de la possibilité de se reproduire entre wraith et humains, qu'ils étaient ignorants de toute cette hybridation. Mais elle découvrait que leurs espions en avaient rapporté bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient laissé filtrer au tout début de leurs discussions!

Elle reprit pourtant contenance comme si de rien n'était et prit une grande respiration, lâchant ensuite:

- Oui en effet. Ce fut un grand chagrin pour un de nos officiers wraith qui a tenté l'expérience avec son adoratrice. Si elle est décédée cependant, ce n'est pas par la faute de notre traitement génique, ni à cause d'un mauvais suivi de sa grossesse. Pour une raison inexpliquée, elle a fait une hémorragie interne pendant l'accouchement. Nous avons pu sauver l'enfant cependant. Il est élevé par sa tante, la soeur de cette infortunée jeune femme qui se trouve à être également une adoratrice sur la même ruche. Quant à la deuxième jeune fille, elle était en parfaite santé au tout début et une bonne candidate. Mais malheureusement, elle avait une maladie génétique dont je n'avais pas été mise au courant et qui sautait normalement une génération dans sa famille. Cependant, au cinquième mois, cette maladie s'est réveillée d'une façon fulgurante et inattendue! Je lui ai suggéré de terminer sa gestation pour sauver sa vie, mais elle a fermement refusé. Je l'ai suivi du mieux que je le pouvais pendant sa grossesse à risque et elle est même venue accoucher sur Atlantis, selon mes recommandations. Mais il était trop tard...l'enfant est mort d'une infection massive à cause de cette maladie que nous n'avions pas soupçonnée...et la jeune femme est morte également deux jours plus tard. Les médecins d'Atlantis ont fait pourtant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, dit tristement la Compagne.

Il y eut un moment de silence plutôt pénible, puis Sara reprit:

- ….mais dites-moi Gatana, ces choses-là arrivent ici également, pas vrai? Je me suis laissée dire que c'était des sages-femmes qui accouchaient vos femmes depuis des générations et que vous perdiez aussi quelques filles et quelques enfants à tous les ans...c'est infortuné, mais ce sont des choses inévitables. Je peux vous garantir que nous prenons toutes les précautions possibles pour que femmes et enfants passent à travers ces gestations et accouchements en toute sécurité, mais il ne m'est pas possible de vous garantir 100% de réussites cependant.

Sa voix avait été plus ferme et même irritée à la fin.

Gatana comprit qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à montrer un tel mépris et elle dût cesser de faire un tel spectacle d'agression envers la Compagne, sentant sur elle les regards agacés des autres membres de la délégation, surtout de la part de son fils.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement, reprit alors Sirvanna.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle et les autres femmes ainsi que le jeune homme posèrent une foule de questions à Sara pour savoir comment les choses se passeraient, quels genres d'examens médicaux détermineraient si une jeune fille serait retenue en tant que candidate volontaire, quels étaient exactement les effets du traitement génique, si c'était vrai que la Compagne en était presque morte?...etc. etc.

Sara ne leur cacha absolument rien et tenta de leur expliquer dans un langage vulgarisé les étapes du traitement et aussi qu'il n'y avait aujourd'hui plus de danger de mort ni d'effets indésirables à prendre ce traitement, sauf pour les malaises habituels lors d'une grossesse normale.

Elle leur expliqua également que comme ces gestations demandaient tout de même beaucoup aux différents systèmes du corps humain, il n'y aurait pas plus d'une grossesse permise entre un wraith et sa concubine humaine, si elle portait des jumeaux...et peut-être deux grossesses (si la jeune femme le désirait), advenant le cas qu'elle n'ait eu qu'un seul enfant la première fois.

Elle leur décrivit aussi le lieu de délices que représentait le monde d'_Aiden_, l'endroit où seraient logés wraith et compagnes humaines pendant le temps de leurs fréquentations, jusqu'à ce que les fruits de leurs accouplements apparaissent.

Gatana n'avait dit mot pendant cette période. Elle réalisait que les membres du conseil voteraient en majorité pour ce que suggérait cette Compagne de wraith...alors elle décida de commencer à marchander ce que les kravviens gagneraient en scellant cette alliance avec les wraith.

Soulagée de voir qu'il lui était consenti de revenir plus tard pour une seconde rencontre avec le conseil et également la présentation des candidates volontaires, Sara mit sur la table les promesses de Todd en ce qui concernait sa partie du marché avec les habitants de Kravv:

Tous les matériaux nécessaires et même de meilleure qualité leur seraient fournis pour la reconstruction des maisons du village. Il pourrait même leur envoyer une équipe d'adorateurs pour les aider dans leurs travaux, si les kravviens en voyaient la nécessité. Ils obtiendraient également une bonne quantité de graines pour les futures récoltes, des médicaments plus modernes et des vaccins pour les enfants (cette partie serait assurée par les atlantes) et évidemment, la protection des forces alliées de Todd au cas où d'autres wraith ou bien des ennemis de Kravv attaquaient de nouveau leur village.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sara eut énuméré ces avantages que la vieille femme commença réellement à se détendre et abandonna totalement son attitude belliqueuse envers la Compagne...

_()()()_

_Plus loin, dans la clairière du Puits Sacré, derrière le Temple de Kravv..._

- Et voici un des endroits les plus vénérés et populaires auprès de tous les kravviens; c'est le Puits Sacré des ancêtres, dit Junya en lâchant la main de Declan alors qu'elle contournait une impressionnante construction de pierres blanches jaunies par le temps à certains endroits.

Le grand puits trônait solennellement dans une large mare aérée par de multiples fontaines, décorée de nobles statues représentant probablement d'anciennes divinités qui n'étaient plus adorées depuis longtemps: en était témoin l'état déplorable de la plupart de ces sculptures de plâtre également jaunies, n'étant plus du tout entretenues depuis des lustres! Mais le tout n'en était pas moins somptueux et agréable à l'oeil.

La fille cadette de la gouvernante des kravviens avait traîné le jeune garçon par la main tout le long et partout dans les jardins situés derrière le grand temple, avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant contente d'être enfin seule avec cet objet de curiosité qu'était le jeune alien hybride. Bon...seuls était un bien grand mot, puisqu'ils rencontraient de temps à autre quelques rares autres habitants de Kravv en train de se promener tranquillement derrière le temple et dans ces mêmes jardins.

Curieux, Declan stoppa à son tour devant l'immense puits et vit la jeune fille sautiller en s'avançant sur un petit pont menant directement au pied de ce même puits. Le jeune hybride prit quelques secondes pour observer le paysage paisible et majestueux, ensemble d'art antique désuet et de la nature reprenant ses droits. Il y avait un large assortiment de multiples nénuphars blancs magnifiques décorant l'étang, ainsi que quelques batraciens coassant en sautant pour prendre possession des larges feuilles vertes étalées dans la mare.

- C'est splendide, n'est-ce-pas? dit Junya d'une voix forte alors qu'elle était déjà rendue tout au bord de l'immense puits qu'elle se mit à escalader par l'arrière.

Declan hocha affirmativement la tête, quoiqu'il avait plutôt le goût de hausser simplement les épaules, ayant déjà vu dans sa jeune vie bien des merveilles encore plus spectaculaires sur d'autres planètes, lors de leurs nombreux pique-nique avec leur mère Sara Sheppard. Il lui revenait particulièrement en tête le monde d'_Aiden_ et ses magnifiques cascades tout au bout d'une large rivière dont les rebords étaient couverts d'un tapis de fleurs multicolores. Mais ici, c'était le monde de la petite Junya et diplomatiquement, Declan acquiesça de la tête, obéissant à la main de la jeune fille qui lui faisait impatiemment signe de la suivre.

Arrivé au bout du pont, Declan contourna le puits à son tour pour découvrir des cavités renfoncées dans la roche, servant d'escaliers improvisés pour en atteindre le haut. Il grimpa pour rejoindre la jeune fille mais étira soudain vivement sa main pour se saisir de son coude, voyant qu'elle avait l'intention de se jucher tout au bord du puits!

- Fais attention! dit le jeune hybride en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet par la témérité imprudente de la fille.

Junya éclata simplement de rire en libérant prestement son coude et elle se haussa sur les dernières aspérités du puits pour se percher sur son bord.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je grimpe ici pour m'y asseoir et contempler les profondeurs du puits! dit-elle, rajoutant d'une voix taquine: j'ai l'habitude...viens donc me rejoindre au lieu de te conduire comme ma mère!

Declan se détendit et fit un écho hésitant à son rire, s'approchant nonchalamment pour se hisser à son tour lestement sur le bord, quoiqu'avec plus de précaution.

Junya eut un autre petit rire dérisoire et elle s'approcha du jeune garçon pour se coller ingénument tout contre lui. Les deux jeunes gens balancèrent leurs jambes pour laisser pendre leurs pieds dans le vide, au-dessus d'un abîme qui semblait sans fin.

- Je me demande bien combien de temps durerait la chute? fit Declan d'une voix emplie de curiosité, se demandant à quel point cette cavité était profonde, puisque même ses yeux de wraith à la vision plus précise n'y voyaient rien.

Junya haussa les épaules indifféremment mais se saisit d'un caillou tout près et le laissa choir brusquement dans le vide. Declan tendit l'oreille mais même après un bon deux minutes, il n'entendit pas du tout l'objet atterrir dans le fond du puits.

- Il y a déjà eu quelques suicides ici, dit la jeune fille d'une voix tout-à-coup sinistre. C'est très profond en effet et personne n'a osé aller jusqu'au fond pour retrouver les corps...ce serait une condamnation à mort, puisqu'il n'y a aucun moyen de remonter. Et justement dans un très lointain passé, les condamnés à mort chez nos ancêtres étaient jetés à bas dans le Puits Sacrés comme punition de leurs crimes, termina-t-elle d'une voix délibérément lugubre.

Si elle avait voulu lui faire peur ou l'impressionner, Junya s'était trompée, se dit Declan. Il n'allait certainement pas lui parler des multiples châtiments que les wraith avaient fait subir tout autant aux leurs qu'aux humains dans le passé sur les ruches, ni de ceux qui avaient toujours cours actuellement pour corriger un esprit rebelle ou réprimander un comportement jugé inapproprié.

Il se pencha un peu et une odeur déplaisante de décomposition monta jusqu'à ses narines et vers ses fentes sensorielles à l'odorat beaucoup plus développé que chez un humain. Il fronça son nez de dégoût.

- Y aurait-il eu récemment une de ces exécutions ou bien un suicide? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, bien sûr que non! Les exécutions comme peines de mort sont bannies depuis bien des années et le dernier suicide remonte à trois ans, dit Junya. Non, la décomposition vient des fleurs lancées dans le puits sacré.

Elle montra du doigt quelque chose derrière Declan et le jeune garçon se retourna, découvrant une bande de larges fleurs de couleur écarlate. Séduit par ce ton de rouge et la beauté de ces fleurs, Declan descendit prestement sur le bord arrière du puits et vint choisir quelques fleurs parmi la large bande qui était la première de longues autres rangées de ces mêmes fleurs qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

Il regrimpa agilement sur le bord du puits et observa les fleurs qu'il tenait en main, s'imprégnant de leur parfum unique, entêtant et épicé.

- Nous les lançons lorsque nous voulons faire une offrande aux ancêtres, dit la jeune fille. Mais chez les jeunes, c'est surtout en vue de faire un voeux...soit un souhait d'amoureux ou pour la chance!

- La plupart des gens lancent plutôt des pièces de monnaie pour faire un souhait, dit Declan.

- Des espèces en argent? Peuh! Nous ne gaspillons jamais ainsi notre monnaie d'échange, jeune homme! ricana Junya. Ces fleurs sont très vivaces et poussent en abondance et servent depuis la construction de ce puits à y faire nos souhaits...

Elle eut un sourire à la fois angélique et juvénile. Gauchement, Declan étira son bras et déposa une des larges fleurs sur le dessus de la tête de Junya, l'installant en un équilibre plutôt instable dans ses boucles noires et somptueuses.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire d'abord timide, puis éblouissant.

- Faisons chacun un souhait Declan, dit-elle alors.

Declan lui tendit une des deux fleurs restantes et attendit poliment que la jeune fille commence.

- Toi d'abord...j'ai hâte de voir quel sera ton voeux, dit Junya avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais le but d'un voeux pour qu'il soit exaucé n'est-il pas d'être secret? demanda Declan, étonné. Il ne faut donc pas le dire à voix haute.

- Non. Pas sur Kravv, dit la fille en le regardant avec défi.

Declan se racla la gorge:

- Euh...bon. Je fais le voeux que l'alliance des miens, représentée par ma mère Sara Sheppard avec ton peuple, se conclue pour le bien de tous, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix grave et un peu guindée.

Avant que Declan n'ait lancé la fleur dans le puits, Junya saisit vivement son bras pour stopper son geste.

- Mais que c'est ennuyant! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu railleuse. Tu fais de ces stupides souhaits, comme ceux des adultes! N'as-tu pas quelque chose qui te tient plus à coeur à souhaiter?

Un peu déboussolé par l'attitude surprenante de Junya, Declan se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et en effet, trouva quelque chose qui était important à ses yeux...ou plutôt, il pensa à quelqu'un qui lui manquait cruellement.

Étirant son bras d'une façon théâtrale, Declan laissa finalement tomber la fleur rouge et la regarda tourbillonner dans l'air en prononçant d'un ton bas et grave:

- Oui. J'aimerais que mon oncle John revienne...à la vie. dit-il d'une voix nostalgique et chagrinée.

- Eh bien...! Cet oncle, tu dois pas mal y tenir! Mais les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, jeune hybride...dit Junya d'une voix à la fois docte et emplie de curiosité.

Comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, Declan tourna son regard songeur sur la jeune fille:

- Il n'est pas réellement mort, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ce serait difficile de t'expliquer.

- Ben...il est quoi alors...un zombie? ou bien un fantôme?

Declan revit dans son esprit la statue immobile et glacée de son oncle, bien conservée dans une alcôve d'hibernation dans la grande Cité des Anciens. Il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas du tout le goût de tout expliquer à cette jeune fille qui de toute évidence allait probablement bientôt s'ennuyer à mourir avec des sujets de discussion aussi graves.

- C'est...une longue histoire et je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça, dit-il finalement d'une voix indifférente. Mais dis-moi plutôt...quel souhait vas-tu faire, jolie Junya?

Declan avait prit une voix plutôt badine, comme pour la flirter. Il savait faire montre de ce demi-sourire qui était pareil à celui de son père, ce sourire que sa mère qualifiait de «séducteur et irrésistible». Inconsciemment ou non, il savait très bien l'utiliser comme en ce moment, rajoutant cette expression frondeuse, légèrement condescendante qui apparaissait parfois dans l'expression du Commandant Suprême lorsqu'il regardait un humain ou bien un wraith lui étant inférieur.

La «jolie Junya» eut encore une fois un sourire faussement timide. Faussement en effet était bien le bon mot car elle se savait extrêmement attirante et elle ne cachait pas du tout sa curiosité ouverte et son intérêt grandissant pour ce jeune alien mi-wraith mi-humain.

Elle étira à son tour son bras et leva la fleur, regardant le jeune garçon en plein dans les yeux avant de la lancer à son tour dans le vide au-dessus du puits.

- À la jeunesse débordante de vie, qu'elle continue encore et toujours...et au plaisir..._coûte que coûte!_ dit-elle d'une voix vibrante d'enthousiasme.

Declan eut un rire narquois:

- Cela fait deux souhaits, jeune fille...tu triches! dit-il d'une voix taquine.

- Mais non! Ma fleur était la plus grande des trois. J'avais donc droit à un double souhait! rétorqua-t-elle, tout son visage s'illuminant dans un grand sourire désarmant.

Les deux jeunes gens rirent encore, avant que leur jeune visage ne regagne une expression plus tranquille.

Declan découvrait qu'il appréciait de plus en plus cette fille. Elle semblait vivre au jour le jour, se ficher complètement des problèmes des adultes et ne souhaiter que s'amuser. Dans la vie bien trop sérieuse du jeune garçon, elle était en ce moment un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Pourtant, tu as parlé de plaisir, dit-il tout-à-coup. Les filles de ton âge songent plutôt à l'amour d'habitude, non? conclut-il en étirant sa main pour venir caresser avec une tendresse maladroite les boucles noires de la belle chevelure, prétendant qu'il voulait arranger mieux la fleur juchée sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Ahhhh...l'amour! dit alors Junya d'un ton moqueur. Mais l'amour, c'est pour les vieux! C'est pour bien plus tard...moi, je ne veux que m'amuser tant que je le pourrai. Je veux tout expérimenter et ne me soucier de rien, tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas à choisir un mari et devoir vivre le destin trop raisonnable et responsable des adultes...

Son regard rêveur s'attarda alors sur Declan.

- Tu es bien trop sérieux toi-même, solennel et maniéré, jeune Declan...et bien trop beau garçon pour être si pompeux!

Le teint pâle du jeune hybride prit une teinte plus rosée alors que sa tête plongeait, rougissant d'embarras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le qualifiait de beau garçon! Plus jeune, ce qualificatif lui venait le plus souvent de sa mère, de ses gardiennes humaines et plus tard, des jeunes adoratrices que l'adolescent avait croisé sur son chemin dans les ruches de l'alliance. Cependant, elles disaient cela sans trop d'objectivité vu que dans le premier cas, il s'agissait de sa mère...et dans les autres cas, il était un des «maîtres» pour ces adoratrices humaines, donc elles lui devaient une certaine obéissance et de la déférence.

Mais c'était peut-être la première fois qu'une fille si libre et délurée venant d'un autre monde d'humains lui faisait ce compliment d'une voix sincère et même plutôt...sensuelle en ce moment.

Avant qu'il n'ait relevé la tête et reprit contenance pour faire son fier, la jeune fille s'était approché presque innocemment de lui et elle agrippa soudain sa nuque, rapprochant la tête à la chevelure lisse et argentée de la sienne, posant vivement ses jolies lèvres roses sur les lèvres plus pâles du jeune hybride, le surprenant tellement qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits après ce fugace baiser.

Junya eut aussitôt un éclat de rire triomphant.

Declan vacilla un peu sur le rebord du puits et reprenant vivement son équilibre, il étira son bras vers la jeune fille, prétendant qu'il était maintenant inquiet pour sa sécurité:

- On devrait peut-être redescendre et retourner là-bas vers le temple, dit-il en se raclant la gorge pour cacher son embarras.

- Oh non! On en a encore pour une bonne heure avant que tous leurs palabres ne soient terminés! ...et j'ai autre chose à te montrer, ce n'est vraiment pas loin! déclara Junya en se retournant pour redescendre les marches du puits en sens inverse.

Declan la suivit et regarda la montre qu'il avait reçu en cadeau d'oncle Rodney...qui était en fait plus qu'une montre, étant donné qu'elle servait également de boussole, qu'elle contenait un signal subspatial et différents gadgets inventés par le scientifique infatigable. Il constata qu'il leur restait plutôt un bon quarante-cinq minutes, s'ils ne flânaient pas trop pour revenir.

Aussitôt par terre, Junya se mit à courir en riant de plus belle. Declan la rejoignit prestement en quelques secondes et la devança même, fort content de ses facultés physiques plus grandes en tant que demi-wraith. Il se planta devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, jouant au plus fin et la regardant avec un air supérieur, légèrement condescendant:

- Alors, que voulais-tu tant me montrer? dit-il.

- Regardes autour de toi. Nous y sommes déjà!

Declan était si intrigué et séduit par cette fille qu'il avait à peine remarqué qu'ils étaient maintenant de l'autre côté de l'aspérité où était situé le puits sacré. Un large champ recouvert de ces mêmes fleurs rouges et odorantes était séparé en deux par un unique chemin de sable et de cailloux, où ils se trouvaient tous deux en plein milieu. Devant eux, le chemin menait à une forêt plutôt dense avec de hauts sommets d'arbres au feuillage vert sombre.

- Viens! dit Junya en reprenant avec autorité la main du jeune garçon.

Declan n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde et la suivit.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes parmi les grands arbres et atterrirent subitement dans une clairière aux multiples bosquets, tout aussi denses mais au feuillage vert lime. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans cet endroit, se dit alors Declan. Sauf...que les buissons étaient assez larges et assez hauts, encerclant des herbes grasses, touffues et basses, pouvant servir presque de lit...

Junya le mena vers un de ces espaces clos. Une brise agréable se leva aussitôt, chaude et douce, assez forte cependant pour secouer l'herbe épaisse et environnante, la pliant comme une mer invitante d'un vert tendre. C'était finalement un endroit propice à l'intimité, se dit le jeune hybride, se retournant vers Junya qui s'était mise à le regarder avec un air à la fois songeur et...gourmand.

Elle avait lâché sa main et se mit à faire un cercle lent autour du jeune homme:

- Dis-moi, Declan, commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu bizarre, anodine. Qui es-tu réellement? Un hybride qui veut devenir un wraith?...ou bien quelqu'un qui peut vivre comme un humain? Et chose plus importante, est-ce que tu connais le plaisir, dis-moi?

Elle s'était approchée lentement, levant sa main pour la laisser hardiment caresser la mâchoire carrée de l'hybride. Puis ses doigts s'arrêtèrent doucement sur ses lèvres pleines et entrouvertes. Il réprima l'envie furieuse de mordiller ses doigts. Bien qu'il commençait à être sérieusement troublée par cette fille qui ne ressentait pas le moins du monde de la gêne en tentant de le séduire ainsi, il devina qu'elle n'était pas réellement intéressée par des réponses à ses questions...à savoir qui il était et ce qu'il voulait vraiment être.

...et puis comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer les conflits, les contradictions de leur nature en tant qu'hybride dans son cas et dans celui de sa soeur Alex? Il fallait être en effet soi-même un hybride de ces deux espèces si excessivement différentes mais si similaires en bien des points, ceci pour bien comprendre ce qu'avait été leur jeune vie, puis leur adolescence jusqu'ici.

Il se concentra donc sur sa dernière question: _«connaissait-il le plaisir?»_

**_Oh oui._**

Pour cette sorte de plaisir sexuel, si c'est ce qu'elle insinuait réellement se dit-il, souriant avec dérision. Mais il le connaissait depuis peu cependant, puisqu'il y avait eu il y a quelques mois cette nouvelle adoratrice formée par Mathob avec qui il avait connu ses premières aventures. Elle était bien plus audacieuse que les autres, malgré sa jeunesse. Elle l'avait carrément agressé un soir sur la ruche de son nouveau Commandant. Ça s'était tellement déroulé d'une façon subite et effrontément, presque violemment, que le jeune homme s'était demandé si ce genre d'initiation ne faisait pas partie de la formation des jeunes adultes wraith en devenir?

Avant qu'il ne tombe étourdiment pour celle-là cependant, Declan se raidit un peu, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation:

- Je suis le futur de l'espèce wraith, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant pour répondre au moins à une de ses questions, comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par coeur depuis longtemps. Et pour ce qui est de _ce plaisir-là._...oui, je connais... fit-il avec un ton un peu plus sûr de lui. Mais...euh, Junya, nous avons très peu de temps et si...si quelqu'un venait? et puis, ces clairières et cette forêt ne possèdent-elles pas des prédateurs qui pourraient nous surprendre?

Junya pouffa à nouveau de rire.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas! Les jeunes qui viennent ici pour folâtrer ne se préoccupent surtout pas des autres et n'iraient jamais bavasser aux aînés. J'ai emmené moi-même souvent mes jeunes amants dans cet endroit et rien de fâcheux n'est jamais arrivé. Et il n'y a _PAS_ de prédateurs dans cette partie de Kravv. Et puis même s'il y en avait, tu serais là en tant que prédateur suprême pour me protéger...n'est-ce-pas Declan?

- Mais bien sûr, c'est évident! Je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée! dit le jeune garçon, sa bouche tordue de mépris car son orgueil avait été piqué.

Mais il s'aperçut que Junya se moquait plutôt gentiment de lui...

Elle laissa traîner encore une fois ses doigts sur le visage si beau du jeune hybride, puis elle leva sa main pour passer ses doigts ouverts dans la chevelure si blanche et brillante du jeune garçon.

Ses grands yeux clairs étaient maintenant assombris de désir et le jeune Declan se laissa alors gagner par la même lubricité qu'il pouvait lire dans le jeune esprit de la fille, totalement dénué de culpabilité. _Et puis ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle avait souvent_ _emmené ici-même ces nombreux amants?_ se dit Declan, sentant l'émoi sexuel gagner son bas-ventre et commencer à tendre douloureusement son jeune membre viril tout contre ses pantalons de cuir.

Les yeux à la fois plein de luxure et d'innocence de cette fille, ses lèvres brillantes et entrouvertes, sa main se dirigeant lentement vers la partie basse de son anatomie commençaient à faire drôlement effet, obscurcissant son jugement.

S'arrêtant juste un peu au-dessus de la bosse prometteuse entre les jambes couvertes de cuir du jeune homme, Junya eut un petit sourire moqueur, se sentant en pleine possession de ses charmes et en plein contrôle de la situation maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et saisit la main de Declan alors qu'il la levait dans l'intention d'encercler sa taille fine pour la ramener fermement tout contre son corps.

- Viens, dit-elle.

Declan eut alors un sursaut de bon sens.

- Mais...ma mère m'attend dans moins d'une heure. Et ta mère pourrait t'envoyer chercher, Junya...ne vaut-il pas mieux user de prudence et retourner là-bas? On pourrait se revoir plus tard et..-

- Je te croyais moins ennuyeux et plus audacieux! s'exclama la jeune fille, interrompant Declan et gloussant d'une façon très séduisante. Mère ne vient jamais ici et nous avons le temps, cesses de t'affoler ainsi!

Elle le poussa fermement derrière un des cercles de hauts buissons et elle s'agenouilla au milieu sur l'herbe, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle commença à laisser glisser sa robe de ses épaules, dévoilant un joli corset de couleur rubis moulant diablement bien des formes féminines et bien adorables!

Mais elle s'arrêta pour subitement plonger ses yeux dans les yeux du jeune hybride, si aliens aux fentes verticales et dorées comme celles d'un félin.

Sa main recommença à descendre et à caresser l'entrejambe du jeune garçon, ne touchant jamais cependant directement son sexe déjà très dur.

- Il faut savoir s'amuser, mon bel ami! fit-elle en se levant finalement sur ses genoux pour venir planter des petits baisers soit rapides ou langoureux sur les lèvres et le visage de Declan. Il faut vivre le moment présent...tu es trop rigide, mon joli. Quoique...je n'ai rien contre une certaine...rigidité de temps à autre.

Elle avait baissé les yeux avec une fausse chasteté vers le bas de son corps avec un regard si sensuel que Declan rougit encore une fois mais plus violemment, sa pomme d'Adam voyageant rapidement de haut en bas.

- Je n'ai que deux règles cependant, continua Junya...je dois t'en avertir. Premièrement, on ne fait que se donner mutuellement du plaisir...on ne s'engage en rien! Et, règle numéro deux...

Declan perdait déjà la tête, découvrant que la fille tout en parlant avait déjà réussi à le délester de son manteau et de sa chemise, ne lui laissant que son sous-vêtement et un pantalon de cuir pourtant étroitement serré sur sa peau, maintenant rabaissé sur ses bottes. Pour ne pas être en reste, il leva fermement les bras de Junya pour lui passer prestement sa robe par-dessus la tête, ne lui laissant que sa culotte et son corsage qu'il se mit à délacer avec une grande hâte, la regardant intensément pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Son appétit était maintenant très évident et équivalent au sien.

Junya pencha sa tête sur le côté en l'observant, se laissant faire:

- Que tu es beau, dit-elle avec un sourire admiratif et rêveur, venant ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et commençant à les lécher avec gourmandise et minutie.

Mais Declan s'arrêta et recula légèrement la tête, levant une main pour séparer leurs lèvres.

- Tu disais...règle numéro deux? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Ah oui. Je ne vais jamais jusqu'au bout. Tu comprends, il faut que je reste vierge jusqu'au moment de mon futur mariage. C'est une règle importante dans ma famille! Mais il y a tant de choses qu'on peut se faire l'un à l'autre, tant de manières de se donner du plaisir autrement! Je veux que tu me montres tout ce que tu sais, jeune Declan...et moi je peux peut-être t'enseigner quelques trucs...?

Poussant un grognement plein de concupiscence en libérant finalement les seins petits et délicats mais pleins et rebondis de la jeune fille, le jeune hybride poussa un petit rire victorieux en acquiesçant de la tête pour accepter ces règles et se saisit de la délicate silhouette pour étendre la jeune fille excitée sur le lit d'herbes chaudes et grasses, étalant doucement sa longue chevelure aile de corbeau tout autour du joli visage souriant et plein de promesses de Junya.

Il plongea vers sa bouche aux lèvres charnues et insinua une langue conquérante entre les siennes, décidant qu'il était plus que temps de prendre l'initiative et de lui montrer ce que le fils d'un grand wraith et d'une brillante humaine pouvait faire en ce domaine...

(à suivre)


	33. Chapter 33

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXXIII_

_**Un an plus tard, ruche royale...**_

Alexandra s'ennuyait mortellement.

Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque!

...sauf peut-être à son frère avec qui elle discutait le plus souvent possible et qui lui manquait toujours autant, surtout depuis qu'il servait sur la ruche du Commandant Sam.

Seule dans la grande salle royale, assise sur son trône, appuyée nonchalamment sur le bras du large fauteuil sorti tout droit des entrailles de la ruche, la jeune reine réfléchissait, pesant les hauts et les bas de son rôle de souveraine de l'alliance depuis le départ de l'ex-reine devenue Matriarche sur la planète-mère des wraith.

Disons que ces temps-ci, elle vivait plutôt dans une sorte de creux qui la rendait mélancolique, presque nostalgique de sa vie d'antan, celle d'une enfant insouciante vivant sur la ruche de son père.

Et pourtant, elle était devenue ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé: une reine.

_**Soit. **__Et puis après?_

La guerre contre les génii avait été remportée il y a longtemps. Les factions rebelles des derniers wraith se nourrissant de la force vitale humaine n'étaient plus une épine dans leur pied, mais plutôt un minuscule moustique bourdonnant parfois d'une façon agaçante autour de leur tête...

C'était enfin la paix tant souhaité dans la galaxie! Même que les militaires sur Atlantis s'ennuyaient ferme. Ils devaient le plus souvent partir en missions, non plus de guerre mais pour servir quasiment de nounous, devant accompagner des médecins et quelques scientifiques et techniciens partant en expédition dans les mondes de Pégase, juste au cas où ils rencontreraient des peuplades agressives.

Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis presque deux ans!

Et justement dans la Cité des Anciens, c'était maintenant les scientifiques et les ingénieurs qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie dans les laboratoires, concoctant de nouveaux vaccins, de nouveaux médicaments ou bien des moyens d'améliorer les voyages à travers la porte des étoiles, ou bien pondant de nouvelles inventions pour faciliter la vie des habitants de la cité et de ceux des planètes de cette galaxie.

Quand Alex n'était pas mandée par son père pour diriger une mission en tant que diplomate et ambassadrice de l'alliance, quand elle n'assistait pas à une réunion ennuyante quelconque ou bien à une déplaisante conférence des reines, quand elle ne devait pas subir une de ces visites-surprise impromptues de la part de la nouvelle Matriarche qui venait tâter l'atmosphère de la ruche et s'assurer que la jeune hybride suivait les règles des protocoles royaux à la lettre, la jeune reine aimait à venir travailler sur la ruche de tête dans le laboratoire de médecine de sa mère ou bien dans celui de science de son père, le Commandant Suprême.

Mais voilà. Ces temps-ci, on ne requérait sa présence nulle part! Lorsqu'elle allait visiter sa mère, elle en avait soupé de voir défiler des candidates à la thérapie génique qui subissaient des tests de compatibilité ou bien qui venait voir la Compagne pour un examen gynécologique et un suivi de grossesse.

Donc, elle passait ses journées à se laisser pomponner par ses intendantes et adoratrices, à choisir chez le tailleur de l'alliance le tissu de ses prochaines robes, à se promener pour visiter les équipages différents de ses ruches ou bien à mettre de l'ordre dans les fichiers de son ordinateur. Elle passait également le temps en lisant dans les banques de données de sa ruche l'Histoire de l'espèce wraith, depuis les touts débuts de son existence.

Parfois, un problème crucial lui était rapporté dans l'ordre des décisions prises par le Chef de l'alliance, dans les instructions données au sujet de la hiérarchie militaire ou bien pour ce qui était des protocoles en vigueur parmi les adorateurs des ruches. Si Alex se trouvait totalement en désaccord et jugeait que son père faisait une erreur, elle se faisait un devoir d'en discuter avec lui, même si elle devinait bien que cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Les deux possédaient un caractère plutôt fort. Alors parfois, la chambre royale ou bien l'antichambre des quartiers du Commandant Suprême résonnaient des disputes retentissantes du père et de la fille!

Même que sa mère Sara Sheppard avait dit un jour, sur un ton ironique et apparemment satisfait, que depuis qu'Alexandra était reine et se querellait souvent avec son paternel, Sara et Todd n'avaient plus de ces disputes déplaisantes comme par le passé, que tout était maintenant harmonieux et presque parfait entre eux!

Mais Alex savait bien qu'elle était avant tout une reine de paravent, que c'était Todd le seul et unique Chef de cette alliance, celui qui prenait les décisions finales.

Elle avait cependant décidé il y a longtemps que elle, Alexandra Sheppard, ne se laisserait _**jamais**_ mener par le bout du nez par un mâle de quelque espèce, qu'elle n'accepterait jamais un acte basé uniquement sur l'autorité du Commandant ou bien un décret nouveau, sans tenter de comprendre la logique derrière les nouvelles instructions données et aussi les bénéfices pour leur alliance.

Todd était évidemment peu habitué à discuter ainsi de ses ordres et pas du tout disposé à remettre en question les décisions qu'il prenait. Il se montrait toutefois extrêmement patient avec sa fille, sachant qu'elle possédait une grande influence sur les membres de la communauté wraith et qu'elle s'était valut même l'admiration et le plus grand respect dont ses frères pouvaient faire montre à une femelle et reine de pure race wraith, ce qui était un exploit en soi!

Et pour cela, il admirait indubitablement sa chère fille...ce qu'il ne voulait cependant pas vraiment admettre.

Il s'efforçait donc de lui expliquer en long et en large toutes les décisions qui regardaient de près la bonne marche de l'alliance. Qui est prit qui croyait prendre, car Todd n'avait jamais plus voulu de l'ingérence d'une reine dans le futur de leur alliance, du moins pas comme par le passé avec ces femelles égocentriques, capricieuses, cruelles et plutôt étroites d'esprit.

Mais maintenant, voilà qu'il tenait compte des opinions de sa fille - de temps à autre!- car elle se montrait beaucoup plus sage et logique qu'il ne l'aurait cru, vu son jeune âge. Alex savait qu'il était très impressionné par elle.

Donc, il avait amorcé un changement en dialoguant avec sa fille et s'il pouvait s'éviter une autre dispute avec elle, Todd consentait parfois à changer quelques-unes de ses décisions, mais seulement partiellement et en grognant la plupart du temps.

Alexandra était justement en train de penser à la dernière fois où elle avait confronté son paternel.

C'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé sur cette planète...

_Todd lui avait assigné un jour un jeune pilote de navette comme escorte, un simple soldat pourtant._

_Ce jour-là, la jeune reine devait se rendre sur une de leur planète d'adorateurs pour __superviser le choix des humains qui s'étaient portés candidats pour venir vivre parmi les wraith et les servir. Le Commandant de sa ruche royale se révélant indisponible à l'accompagner parce qu'il était absent pour une mission cruciale sur les ordres_ _express de Todd, c'est donc ce jeune soldat sans trop d'expérience qui lui avait été assigné comme pilote et escorte._

_Mais au retour de sa mission, la navette de transport avait souffert d'une défectuosité inattendue et ils avaient dû atterrir d'urgence sur une des lunes de la planète. Au moment de l'écrasement, vu qu'il avait été impuissant à éviter le crash, le jeune soldat wraith s'était précipité sur sa jeune reine pour lui servir de bouclier contre le fort contrecoup de l'écrasement sur le sol d'une petite clairière._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis enfin de l'appareil, ils avaient marché dans la forêt avoisinante pour se mettre à l'abri du soleil de plomb, décidant d'y attendre le transport de secours qui avait été appelé à la rescousse._

_Mais c'était plutôt une jungle qui les accueillit et bientôt, une meute de chiens sauvages, ressemblant à d'immenses loups, les avaient entourés. _

_Le jeune soldat s'était battu en se mettant devant la jeune reine pour la protéger, même si Alex avait protesté en sortant sa propre épée pour commencer à se battre également contre les chiens-loups, car ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Mais le soldat avait en un tournemain reprit le contrôle de la situation, repoussant Alexandra qui hurlait, outrée, la mettant à l'abri dans un immense tronc d'arbre et combattant sans relâche la bande de prédateurs acharnés._

_Il avait beau être un wraith, il restait qu'il avait dû abattre onze de ces énormes et dangereuses bêtes et qu'il avait subit maintes morsures, avant de finalement vaincre le tout dernier de ces énormes animaux._

_Étant un wraith pur, la plupart de ses blessures étaient déjà guéries lorsqu'Alex sortit de sa cachette et alla chercher dans la navette écrasée le sac médical qui était maintenant de rigueur dans tous les transports wraith. Elle s'était ensuite mise à soigner les blessures les plus graves de son escorte, sur ses jambes, ses mains et ses bras, le réprimandant mollement de ne pas l'avoir laissée combattre à ses côtés._

_Mais sa réponse l'avait subjuguée:_

_« Majesté, vous êtes ma reine. C'est mon devoir de mourir pour vous, s'il le faut. Je ne peux permettre qu'il vous soit fait le moindre mal. Je vous demande pardon de ne pas vous avoir obéi comme tout soldat wraith doit le faire, surtout pour les moindres exigences de sa reine. Mais je recommencerais à refuser ce genre d'ordre n'importe quand car mon premier devoir est de vous mettre en sécurité, même si je dois lutter contre votre propre volonté, j'en suis désolé. Je crois que le Commandant Suprême ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si vous aviez subi la moindre coupure ou contusion. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner à moi-même de vous avoir fait défaut...**à** **vous en particulier**»._

_Tout ceci fut dit avec le regard intense de deux yeux de la couleur de l'or, une totale dévotion et un regard si plein d'adoration posé sur elle que la jeune reine se dit que tout ça allait bien au-delà du simple devoir d'un soldat envers sa souveraine._

_Elle n'avait su que dire sous le regard si profond, dense et fidèle des yeux de félin de ce jeune et beau visage._

_Et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un, wraith ou humain, réussissait à lui clouer le bec! _

_Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, elle était allée de ce pas voir son père et exiger que ce jeune soldat soit à l'avenir son escorte principale._

_S'en était suivit bien entendu une autre altercation mémorable car évidemment, Todd n'était pas d'accord. C'était uniquement le Commandant ou son Second qui devait accompagner habituellement la reine. Ce protocole était inébranlable dans ce cas-ci, même si le Chef de l'alliance avait dû le briser dans cet unique cas car les deux hauts officiers n'étaient exceptionnellement pas disponible cette journée-là._

_Alexandra avait refusé de céder et avait martelé son point d'une façon très opiniâtre et intraitable. Elle avait réussi à faire reculer son impitoyable père qui bien qu'excédé, avait finalement capitulé et accepté que le jeune soldat soit dorénavant son escorte principale...mais à la condition qu'elle s'explique avec le commandant et le sous-commandant de sa ruche, choisissant prudemment ses paroles pour ne pas offusquer et indisposer les deux officiers les plus importants de son vaisseau-ruche. _

_Depuis ce jour, «Vaillant» était la première escorte de la reine._

_Eh oui! Comme son nom wraith était imprononçable et pas encore définitif vu qu'il était trop jeune dans la hiérarchie, Alex avait décidé de le nommer tout comme pour les wraith principaux évoluant dans sa vie, tout comme le faisait sa mère Sara Sheppard et son cher oncle qui reposait toujours dans le caveau d'hibernation de la cité d'Atlantis. _

_Les jumeaux avaient toujours écouté avec ennui les histoires de contes de fées lus habituellement aux enfants terriens et c'est pourquoi Sara avait un jour remisé tous ces livres enfantins, décidant finalement de leur raconter une histoire de son cru à chaque soir, ce qui était plus réaliste avec la vie quotidienne des jeunes hybrides dans un monde bien différent et périlleux._

_Mais Alex avait conservé en secret dans son coffre à jouet le petit livre qui racontait l'histoire de ce prince qui avait rejoint les troupes du roi Arthur dans la cité de Camelot, rêvant de devenir un jour un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. _

_Elle avait donc nommé ainsi le jeune soldat wraith parce que non seulement il était vaillant, mais il était brave et courageux et lui faisait penser physiquement au dessin du portrait de ce Prince Vaillant dans son petit livre d'enfant...sauf qu'il avait la peau verte et des cheveux blancs argentés au lieu des cheveux noirs plutôt courts du dessin dans son livre!_

Poussant soudain un autre long soupir d'ennui, la jeune reine se leva gracieusement de son fauteuil et vit aussitôt venir à elle une de ses intendantes humaines.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Majesté? demanda la toute jeune fille qui lui était attachée depuis qu'Alexandra avait pris officiellement ses fonctions de reine.

Alex s'était arrêtée devant le grand miroir et observait sa coiffure et sa toilette, songeuse. D'un geste agacé, elle replaça une boucle rouge un peu rebelle qui s'était échappée de sa chevelure méticuleusement coiffée. Il était bien pratique la plupart du temps d'avoir des servantes qui semblaient passer leurs journées à épier ses moindres gestes et à tenter de deviner ses pensées pour répondre au moindre souhait de la part de leur reine et même les devancer. Mais parfois comme en ce moment, tout ce que voulait Alexandra était d'être laissée seule pour ruminer en paix!

- Non, Aliskha, dit enfin la reine d'une voix douce mais lasse. Tu peux aller prendre une pause, je te ferai appeler si nécessaire.

Mais la fille sembla hésiter à sortir. Elle resta figée sur place un peu trop longuement, paraissant se demander si elle pouvait en effet laisser sa Maîtresse, inquiète probablement de l'expression un peu tourmentée sur les traits de sa reine.

- Sors. **_Maintenant_!** dit alors Alex d'une voix basse mais pleine d'une menace définitive.

Aliskha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Quand Alex se détourna de son miroir, la servante était déjà rendue loin. La jeune reine se sentit légèrement coupable, ayant été bien plus sèche et irritée avec la jeune fille qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

Mais elle haussa simplement les épaules en se mettant à nouveau face au grand miroir dont sa mère lui avait fait cadeau il y a longtemps. Sa nature organique à la base semblait avoir déplu à Sara, mais Alex avait été bien contente d'en hériter!

De nouveau seule, Alexandra observa sa silhouette dans la glace.

Ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie que de dire qu'elle se trouvait parfaite. Ses intendantes étaient parmi les meilleures et ce matin-là, Aliskha lui avait échafaudé une coiffure très élaborée, faite de multiples tresses très minces, remontées sur le dessus de sa tête en un chignon strict mais élégant.

Le reste de sa chevelure tombait lâchement et simplement sur ses épaules et sur son dos, comme une cascade de couleur rouge sang. Elle avait bouclé les cheveux naturellement raide de la jeune hybride, mais seulement vers le bas. Elle avait ensuite saupoudré une sorte de poudre argentée qui donnait une allure féérique et soyeuse à la chevelure longue et spectaculaire de la reine.

Les onguents multiples appliqués sur le visage et le corps d'Alexandra et qui adoucissaient la peau lisse de l'hybride n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaire, vu sa jeunesse et sa beauté naturelle. Mais Alex aimait leur parfum net et frais et la sensation de douceur sur sa peau lustrée, si pâle et dépourvue totalement du réseau veineux si apparent chez l'espèce wraith.

Elle observa son visage pour mieux scruter les différences humaines mais les similarités wraith dans son apparence: un front lisse et peu bombé, la racine de ses cheveux commençant haut, tout comme chez tous les wraith. Sa chair d'un bleuté crème lui donnait une apparence fantomatique, comme ces princesses humaines du XVIII ième siècle sur terre qui ne se promenaient jamais sans une ombrelle et un large chapeau pour éviter les méfaits du soleil.

Pourtant, Declan et elle n'avaient jamais été privés de ses joyeux pique-nique que leur mère Sara Sheppard se faisait un plaisir et un devoir à la fois d'organiser pour eux, sur des planètes où le soleil brillait à profusion.

Bien que ses traits soient plus accentués que chez un humain, ils ne l'était toutefois pas comme chez un représentant de l'espèce wraith et les courbes moins ciselées et plus douces comme chez une humaine étaient un avantage certain chez elle, lui donnant un visage plus aimable et bienveillant. Mais son menton un peu avancé et surtout sa mâchoire entêtée venait nier ce faux air de bonté et de douceur chez la jeune hybride.

Évidemment, aucune fente sensorielle ne garnissait ses joues aux pommettes parfaites. Son frère prétendait qu'elle possédait le même nez à la fois droit et mignon de leur mère. Ses yeux en amande qu'elle aimait se faire maquiller abondamment comportaient également le même vert sombre que chez Sara Sheppard, mais leur fente était de la même forme que chez un wraith. L'arcade sourcilière plus avancée d'Alexandra comportait une fine ligne de sourcils de couleur brun-roux sombre et elle possédait également de longs cils de même couleur, soyeux et fournis.

Sa bouche enfin était plutôt mince et ferme comme chez son père mais elle n'aimait pas leur pâleur...donc elle aimait qu'on lui applique un rouge aussi foncé et brillant que possible, rappelant la couleur écarlate de ses cheveux. L'effet en était saisissant.

Cette bouche s'ouvrait rarement sur un sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle occupait ses fonctions de reine parmi ses sujets...

...ce qui voulait dire plisser ses lèvres avec une moue méprisante ou de réprobation, ou bien les pincer de la même façon royale que l'ancienne souveraine lorsqu'elle voulait marquer un certain degré de satisfaction tempéré par un regard qui disait également: _«Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux la prochaine fois!»_.

Mais de temps à autre elle laissait échapper un de ces sourires bienveillants qui éclairait ses yeux, un peu comme ceux de sa mère...mais elle gardait habituellement ses sourires les plus éblouissants lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de sa famille et de ses anciennes gardiennes.

Alex abaissa le regard sur la robe qu'elle portait.

Encore une fois, son tailleur humain nommé Dimak avait fait des merveilles. Elle l'avait choisi personnellement car cet artisan du vêtement qui exerçait sur son ancienne planète avant de devenir adorateur parmi leur alliance, avait bien saisit que la petite fille qui avait grandi ne voulait plus désormais porter des robes trop juvéniles.

Il n'était pas question non plus qu'elle ait une apparence trop vulgaire ou trop sexuelle, car elle était reine et non courtisane. Pour les membres de la communauté wraith qui comportait en majorité des mâles, Alexandra devait être un objet de désir bien sûr, un rêve plus ou moins impossible à atteindre...mais elle devait aussi inspirer le respect et la crainte.

Et c'était ce Dimak qui un jour était arrivé avec une grande variété de tissus fluides, plus ou moins opaques mais fait d'un matériel féminin et seyant. Même le cuir qui décorait le corsage de ses robes était le plus fin et le plus souple qu'elle n'ait jamais vu!

Il lui avait présenté ses dessins en lui expliquant la forme et la coupe des vêtements, lui faisant visualiser comment il voyait l'adorable silhouette de cette jeune reine dans plusieurs de ses modèles, le tout ayant grandement plut à Alex.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle avait choisi Dimak comme son habilleur officiel.

La robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était également un chef d'oeuvre...d'abord parce que le vert du corsage était clair et mis en valeur par les lumières tamisées dorées de la suite royale. Les manches bouffantes étaient diaphanes et de couleur dorée, la taille parfaitement ajustée était faite d'un ceinturon où s'entortillaient des rubans verts tendres et dorés. La jupe, au lieu d'aller en s'élargissant, collait au contraire à ses hanches, ses cuisses et ses longues jambes. La couleur en était d'un vert sombre chatoyant et la longue jupe bruissait et brillait en même temps, chaque fois que la jeune reine marchait de son pas royal.

Une longue fente partait du haut de sa cuisse et laissait entrevoir une jambe nue au galbe parfait, laissant également apparaître une des hautes bottes à hauts talons d'un cuir vert sombre, presque noir.

Ce qui avait d'extraordinaire avec cette robe était que les teintes de vert se mélangeaient si subtilement, qu'on ne savait pas quand une couleur plus claire commençait à devenir un peu plus foncée ou carrément sombre. Le vêtement était à la fois sensuel, révélateur sans trop l'être, classique mais également étonnant dans sa singularité.

Ayant conclu que cette robe était plus que satisfaisante, Alex leva rêveusement une main pour observer la magnifique bague si artistiquement travaillée et qui marquait indubitablement son haut rang de reine. C'était l'objet que l'ex-souveraine lui avait laissé en cadeau et qui était un gage d'appréciation envers la nouvelle reine, le signe également de la passation du pouvoir.

Tout cela était merveilleux!

Mais Alexandra se disait que lors de certains jours comme celui-ci, son intellect et le manque de stimuli autour d'elle la rendait plutôt triste et cafardeuse.

Elle retourna lentement vers son trône, montant d'une manière plus nonchalante les escaliers du dais menant à son fauteuil royal, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire maintenant pour passer le temps.

Une idée lui vint, mais elle la chassa aussitôt parce qu'il lui manquait un prétexte valable pour _le_ faire appeler.

Devant son trône, elle trouva soudain une bonne raison.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle s'installa avec grâce sur son fauteuil, envoyant en même temps le commandement mental pour faire venir celui qu'elle avait si hâte de revoir, même s'il avait été en sa présence pas plus tard que ce matin même...

_()()()_

Le jeune soldat wraith qu'Alex avait surnommé Vaillant reçu la sommation mentale de sa reine au moment où il venait de commencer sa séance de méditation dans ses quartiers.

Il déplia aussitôt ses longues jambes recouvertes de cuir marron et se mût en un seul mouvement aisé et coulant, se mettant debout et vérifiant dans le miroir de sa chambre si sa personne était assez convenable pour se présenter devant sa reine.

Découvrant que c'était le cas mais que ses vêtements par contre n'étaient pas appropriés, il ouvrit son placard et choisit une chemise sombre qu'il revêtit prestement, se couvrant ensuite de son manteau d'uniforme de cuir également marron.

Avec de la hâte et une certaine appréhension, il sortit de ses modestes appartements et se dirigea vers le pont des quartiers de la jeune reine.

La plupart des wraith affectés au service royal auraient été probablement légèrement ennuyés de se faire ainsi déranger alors qu'il était dans sa période libre, mais ce n'était pas le cas du jeune soldat.

Plus il était en présence de sa reine, plus Vaillant se sentait privilégié.

….car il adorait littéralement la petite reine hybride de l'alliance!

Ce jeune wraith était originaire d'une des premières ruches qui s'étaient annexées à l'alliance de l'Aîné, aussitôt que ce dernier avait vaincu les forces du Concile et s'était valu l'approbation des grandes Matriarches de leur planète-mère. Il faisait partie de la progéniture d'une reine qui s'était montrée très ouverte d'esprit et avait accepté d'emblée le traitement permettant aux wraith de cette alliance de ne plus dépendre de la force vitale des humains pour survivre. Bien que la plupart des souveraines avaient été plutôt réticentes et difficiles à convaincre lors de la décision de procréer des hybrides, sa génitrice au contraire s'était montrée très intéressée et avait éduqué ses jeunes fils mâles à ne pas craindre ce changement.

Donc, tout comme ses frères, il n'avait eut aucune objection à servir une nouvelle reine mi-wraith mi-humaine et ne voyait pas du tout cela comme une faiblesse ou un nivellement vers le bas de leur race.

Pourtant, il connaissait le mécontentement de certains de ses aînés, c'est-à-dire les hauts officiers beaucoup plus âgés de leur alliance.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec lui.

Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cette femelle particulière qui leur avait été présentée il y a quelques années par le Commandant Suprême comme la nouvelle reine de l'alliance, Vaillant avait su que quelque chose d'inhabituel et de fabuleux s'était passé dans son coeur de jeune wraith, uniquement dévoué à la cause de l'alliance et à son ambition de servir et de monter ensuite dans la hiérarchie.

Il avait immédiatement adoré la jeune reine issue de l'union de l'Aîné avec cette humaine digne d'être sa Compagne.

Alors qu'il parcourait avec célérité les derniers corridors le séparant des quartiers royaux, Vaillant se remémora le visage aimé et l'attitude si royale mais tout de même bienveillante de leur nouvelle souveraine.

Il ne s'était pas trop questionné à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, lui entre tous, humble soldat tout au bas de l'échelle, pour lui servir dorénavant d'escorte personnelle. Oui, elle avait été impressionnée par la façon dont il l'avait défendu contre les chiens sauvages en mission sur ce monde où son appareil s'était si fâcheusement écrasé.

Il aurait cru qu'elle l'aurait dédaigné parce qu'il avait refusé de lui obéir, lorsqu'elle avait courageusement tenté de combattre à ses côtés, ou bien parce qu'il n'avait pas bien effectué les vérifications de son appareil de transport avant leur envolée. Il renifla avec mépris contre lui-même à ce souvenir. Quel piètre pilote et ingénieur de bord il faisait!

Le jeune wraith n'aimait pas non plus trop trop les regards hautains et assez mauvais de son Commandant et du Second de la ruche royale posés sur lui quand ils se croisaient. Il était évident qu'ils se demandaient tous deux comment donc la jeune reine avait pu le choisir, lui, alors que la tradition voulait que cette tâche soit échue aux deux plus hauts gradés du vaisseau-ruche...

Il s'évertuait donc depuis ce temps à mériter ce grand honneur et à ce qu'aucune autre erreur ne fasse regretter à la reine d'avoir prit la décision de le nommer à ce rang qu'il n'avait pas mérité, selon lui.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes des appartements royaux, celui que la souveraine avait surnommé Vaillant (chose dont il n'était pas au courant évidemment!) se racla la gorge de nervosité alors qu'il fit connaître sa présence et attendit patiemment que lui soit donné la permission de s'introduire dans l'antichambre royale.

Il vit alors les nombreux drones montant la garde s'écarter pour le laisser pénétrer dans les quartiers de la reine.

Ses pas le menèrent dans la salle du trône et il prit une inspiration rapide et nerveuse en s'apercevant que la reine était déjà présente, bien installée sur son trône.

Son humeur semblait plaisante ce matin alors qu'une aura calme et sereine régnait dans le lien communautaire, encore plus présente en ce moment, même si le jeune visage si vénéré comportait une certaine expression d'ennui.

- Soldat! dit la reine en se tournant vers lui, bougeant lentement et gracieusement sur son fauteuil, se déplaçant pour lui faire face.

Vaillant s'inclina sur un genou, sa tête et le haut de son corps profondément prosternés comme il se devait, attendant l'ordre de se relever.

Il reçut l'incitation mentale de le faire. Se relevant aussitôt, il garda toutefois la distance et l'attitude respectueuse habituelle envers sa reine, relevant à demi sa tête et gardant les yeux baissés, mettant son poing sur son coeur en signe d'allégeance.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, ma reine. Que puis-je pour votre service?

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pendant votre période de repos, dit alors Alexandra qui s'était rappelée un peu tardivement qu'il ne devait reprendre son service que dans une heure.

Aussitôt, Alex se mordit les lèvres, réprimant un grognement moqueur à sa propre attitude.

_Mais nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Depuis quand une grande reine s'excusait-elle d'avoir fait déplacer un de ces sujets? Non, mais quelle idiote!_

_Et depuis quand son coeur se mettait à lui débattre ainsi dans la poitrine à la vue de ce jeune soldat wraith, la forçant à remettre en question tout ce qu'elle s'était bel et bien juré de ne pas faire en devenant reine?_

- Ne soyez pas désolé, rétorqua aussitôt le jeune soldat. Je suis à votre service corps et âme, cela nuit et jour, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

Vaillant avait relevé hardiment la tête, la regardant en plein dans les yeux, disant ces mots bien calmement d'un ton uni mais avec un regard de braise...surtout en prononçant les mots _corps et âme_.

Évidemment, le wraith avait profité de l'erreur de sa reine pour encore une fois faire preuve d'un peu trop d'audace!

Jamais au grand jamais aucun autre wraith ne se serait conduit ainsi, attendant d'abord la permission de sa souveraine pour lever les yeux sur elle et n'osant jamais mettre dans son regard une telle insolence, même en lui jurant une fidélité aussi entière..._même pas son propre commandant ou son sous-commandant! _

Même son propre père faisait preuve de plus de décorum et ne se permettait de se conduire en père que lorsqu'ils étaient en famille dans les quartiers de la ruche de tête, ou bien lorsque la situation lui commandait de considérer Alexandra d'un point de vue père-fille.

_Alors pourquoi donc permettait-elle à ce jeune freluquet un comportement un peu trop relâché en sa présence?_

Il lui rappelait tant le propre comportement téméraire et frondeur de son frère Declan et même l'attitude familière et condescendante qu'utilisait souvent son père envers ses officiers.

Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt ce feu ardent, si différent dans son regard de la simple déférence et de la vénération habituelle que lui portait tous les mâles de ses équipages?

Elle en avait vu des soldats wraith défiler devant elle, depuis qu'elle était reine! Il lui était facile de défiler devant eux, les graciant de sa présence royale et de ses phéromones. Et elle devait en remercier grandement l'ancienne et pure reine qui l'avait entraîné si efficacement, quoique qu'avec une poigne de fer impitoyable.

Elle avait remporté haut la main ce défi d'être la première reine d'une espèce d'hybride mi-wraith mi-humaine qui se méritait le grand honneur d'être reine d'une alliance de l'espèce la plus crainte de la galaxie.

Et pourtant, en présence de ce jeune mâle parfois insolent mais surtout loyal et totalement dévoué à son service, le coeur de la jeune femelle s'emballait et s'arrêtait presque, lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Alex recouvrit ses traits songeurs d'une totale expression impassible et même d'une moue réprobatrice. Elle montra ses dents et poussa un petit sifflement avec la menace de punir mentalement, si le comportement de ce jeune soldat allait trop loin.

Cela porta fruit car il abaissa aussitôt sa tête et effaça le demi-sourire légèrement narquois qui garnissait ses belles lèvres pleines.

- Je prie votre Majesté de me pardonner, dit la voix humble d'un ton hâtif et repentant.

Vaillant eut la tentation de rajouter qu'il n'y pouvait rien, qu'il adorait chaque expression et chaque geste que la jeune reine faisait, qu'il ne vivait que pour la satisfaire, mais il préféra ne pas laisser les paroles bouillonnantes de passion quitter ses lèvres, craintif maintenant de son courroux et d'une fort possible punition mentale.

La reine eut un geste apparemment indifférent pour accepter négligemment ses excuses et elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Hésitant, le jeune wraith fit quelques pas et se mit à monter lentement les marches du dais menant au trône où était assise l'objet de ses fantasmes, plus droite et royale que jamais.

Il stoppa à une distance convenable et osa lever les yeux au niveau de la poitrine bien dissimulée mais dont les courbes naturelles étaient joliment mises en valeur par le tissu mobile, luisant et bien coupé du corsage de la robe que la jeune reine portait en ce jour.

S'apercevant qu'il fixait sa poitrine avec des yeux rêveurs et une bouche un peu trop ouverte béatement, Vaillant referma aussitôt ses lèvres qu'il garda scellées et il abaissa de nouveau les yeux sur le bout de ses bottes, attendant patiemment que la reine lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

Mais Alex n'était pas pressée.

Elle observait ce beau mâle qui se tenait devant elle, maintenant humble et soumis.

_Qu'avait-il donc de plus que les autres?_

Sa chevelure d'un blanc immaculée tombait librement un peu plus bas que ses épaules, sans tresses ni ornements quelconques. Pourtant elle devait être brossée et peignée soigneusement tous les jours, car la façon lâche dont elle pendait sur son dos et dont elle encadrait son beau visage faisait preuve d'une application certaine et d'un soin presque maniaque. Sa peau était d'uneteinte vert pâle et le réseau veineux habituels des plus vieux wraith n'était pas encore bien marqué chez lui...tout autant qu'il n'avait pas reçu la permission d'arborer quelques tatouages que ce soit, vu son très jeune âge.

D'après les informations qu'elle avait reçu sur lui, Vaillant n'avait pas plus de cinquante années, ce qui était vraiment très très jeune chez un wraith.

Aucun poil à son menton alors que leur croissance commençait d'habitude un peu plus tard.

Mais ce qui retenait l'attention chez lui était sa bouche aux lèvres larges et pleines, des dents impressionnantes lors de ses rares sourires, un nez plutôt aquilin ce qui était singulier chez un wraith, et surtout de grands yeux aux reflets dorés, garnis de longs cils blancs et fournis.

Très grand et arborant la silhouette habituellement mince et agile comme celle d'un prédateur félin, on devinait pourtant chez Vaillant des épaules larges et une silhouette athlétique et musclée, sous cet uniforme marron de simple soldat...

...du moins, c'est ce qu'Alexandra espérait, se dit la jeune reine en réalisant soudain que son esprit divaguait vers des pensées pas tellement royales et que le jeune soldat attendait patiemment depuis bien trop longtemps que la souveraine lui fasse part de la raison de sa sommation.

- Je vous ai fait appeler car mon programme du jour se révèle plutôt tranquille, vide de toute obligation pour le moment, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder ferme et autoritaire, malgré le fait que son coeur recommençait à battre un tempo fougueux au moment où le jeune Vaillant leva son regard doré sur elle, ayant reçu enfin l'ordre mental de la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai donc décidé de faire l'essai de ces nouveaux darts qui composent notre flotte et qui permettent à deux passagers d'y prendre place, termina-t-elle. Je vous fais confiance qu'en tant que pilote faisant partie de ma flotte, vous devez être au courant s'ils sont prêts et en avoir fait l'essai?

Si Vaillant fut plutôt surpris que la reine l'ait choisi pour cette ballade en dart, plutôt que de demander au Commandant ou à son Second qui étaient tous deux également des pilotes hors-pair, il n'en laissa rien paraître et il inclina vivement sa tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Oui, ma reine. Ils sont fonctionnels et tout-à-fait sécuritaires. Je m'en vais de ce pas effectuer les préparations du vol mais surtout les vérifications d'usage pour que tout se passe bien.

Le jeune soldat n'avait pas oublié la mission fâcheuse où sa négligence à bien vérifier tous les contrôles et les fonctions de leur vaisseau de transport avait fait s'écraser ce dernier dans la jungle d'un monde plutôt dangereux.

La reine le gracia d'un de ses rares sourires.

- Revenez pour m'escorter quand le dart sera prêt, dit-elle en se levant lentement de son trône. Je vais de mon côté mettre des vêtements plus adéquats.

Le jeune wraith eut la tentation de lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas à se changer. Il se plaisait à l'imaginer assise sur ses genoux, une de ses si belles jambes largement découverte par la fente indiscrète de cette robe somptueuse...mais évidemment il ne le fit pas.

Il se rappela que de toute façon, elle serait assise dans un des deux sièges de ce nouvel appareil.

_()()()_

_Plus tard..._

Alexandra n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

La ballade dans ce dart de nouveau design avait été à la fois si instructive et plaisante que la jeune reine avait complètement oublié toute autre chose...

….jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise au retour que cette sortie qui ne devait durer qu'une demi-heure en avait duré plutôt presque deux heures et demi!

Le jeune soldat lui avait expliqué en détail les qualités et les défauts de ce nouvel appareil qui pouvait recevoir confortablement deux occupants au lieu d'un seul. Il avait une forme plus allongée tout en étant aussi léger que le premier, ce qui ne changeait rien pour sa vitesse et sa maniabilité.

Cependant, il ne possédait pas de rayon tracteur pour cueillir ou déposer un individu.

Le dart individuel servait toujours pour les patrouilles et en cas d'attaque, mais ce dart-ci servait de transport pour les visites officielles et les missions diplomatiques sur les différentes planètes faisant partie de l'alliance.

Mais surtout, on s'en servait lorsque les couples formés par un wraith et une humaine désiraient aller passer du temps ensemble sur la planète Aiden pour se faire la cour et éventuellement procréer.

Une fois revenu à bord de la ruche royale, le soldat sortit lestement de l'habitacle du devant et se hâta d'étendre la passerelle devant la cabine où était toujours assise sa jeune reine.

Alex portait un pantalon de cuir blanc seyant mais elle n'avait pas voulu céder à sa féminité. Alors une longue tunique de matériau fin de même couleur, parsemée de petites arabesques de couleur toute aussi argentée que ses longues bottes, lui servait de haut.

Mais malencontreusement, le bord de la tunique resta pris dans le bras de son siège, lorsqu'elle voulut sauter hors du dart.

Vaillant étira automatiquement son bras et d'une main précise, il déprit le tissu emprisonné pour l'empêcher de se déchirer et ainsi libérer Alexandra.

Puis instinctivement, il saisit sa taille fine entre ses deux mains fortes et d'un seul bond, la fit passer du dart au sol du pont d'embarquement.

Ils furent tous les deux estomaqués en même temps, saisis du geste spontané et plutôt galant du wraith qui avait voulu porter assistance à sa reine.

Alex resta là, bouche ouverte, se demandant si elle devait sévir. Le protocole stipulait en effet qu'aucun mâle wraith n'avait le droit d'approcher ainsi physiquement la reine, à moins qu'elle ne l'y invite...sauf si elle se trouvait en danger évidemment.

Et le soldat savait bien qu'elle se serait très bien débrouillée pour sortir de là sans aide!

Aussitôt que Vaillant eut déposé son précieux fardeau sur le sol ferme, il s'éloigna à distance respectable et s'inclina profondément de la tête et du torse, posant un genou en terre devant la reine en signe de contrition et de soumission à la punition qui allait certainement venir.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner ma reine! Je...je ne voulais que vous porter assistance, mais je me suis montré bien présomptueux alors que votre...Majesté...balbutia-t-il, sans oser terminer sa phrase.

Toujours stupéfaite, Alex était partagée dans le conflit de ses émotions: sa surprise et sa stupéfaction faisaient place maintenant à du mécontentement d'être traitée comme un objet fragile ou comme ce qu'elle était physiquement, soit une demi-wraith et demi-humaine... ce qui avait conduit un pur mâle wraith à machinalement l'empêcher de faire une chute.

Mais en même temps, il y avait en elle ce grand émoi, cette émotion forte et troublante lorsque Vaillant avait encerclé spontanément sa taille et l'avait tenue en l'air pendant une seconde, légère comme une plume au bout de ses bras robustes, plongeant dans son regard hardi, si plein de dévotion avant de la reposer et de réaliser lui-même son erreur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?_ se demanda-t-elle en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que contempler la chevelure argentée qui recouvrait en ce moment les beaux traits du wraith toujours pleinement incliné devant elle.

Pourquoi son coeur battait-il la chamade et pourquoi venait-elle de stopper la tentacule mentale qui se serait instinctivement projeté comme un fouet pour châtier ce jeune wraith trop impudent?

Elle s'était pourtant faite une règle impitoyable de ne _RIEN_ laisser passer, si le comportement d'un des membres mâles de son équipage montrerait une différence ou un relâchement d'attitude...alors que **_pas un seul_ **d'entre eux n'aurait osé agir ainsi envers une vraie reine de pur sang wraith!

...et du diable si elle n'était pas wraith jusqu'au bout des ongles, quand il s'agissait de son rôle de souveraine de l'alliance.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle observait ce wraith qui était tout aussi séduisant physiquement que le Commandant Sam mais qui ne possédait heureusement pas son côté dédaigneux, méprisant et cruel, Alex sentait encore plus fortement dans sa chair l'appel des phéromones et l'envie irrésistible de lui dire de relever la tête pour qu'elle puisse se complaire en regardant à nouveau les traits nobles et séduisants de ce soldat wraith particulier.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune impertinent, sentant qu'aucune punition mentale ne viendrait, releva sa tête de lui-même sans que la reine ne lui en ait donné la permission, comme s'il avait lu le fil de ses pensées.

Alex pinça les lèvres et leva immédiatement une couche plus solide autour du mur de son esprit. Mais elle comprit que Vaillant n'avait rien lu en elle et que c'était plutôt son attitude étrange envers lui qui l'avait poussé à faire ainsi preuve d'audace.

- Insolent et impertinent! gronda Alexandra en relevant la tête et en observant ce visage qui la bouleversait tant.

Elle lui infligea tout de même un coup de fouet mental mais il broncha à peine, continuant à soutenir bien calmement son regard de ses yeux dorés insondables.

Elle l'avait à peine frappé alors qu'elle aurait pu y mettre bien plus de force!...mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Aucune malice ou défi dans le regard tranquille et humble du jeune soldat.

Le silence s'étira alors qu'Alex tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, cachant cependant admirablement ses sentiments à la surface tout aussi mentalement qu'en apparence, tout comme devait le faire une vraie reine.

Ce qu'elle aimait de ce wraith était justement cette insolence...cela lui rappelait le comportement de son père et de Declan parfois.

Mais Vaillant semblait connaître les limites à ne pas franchir, changeant l'impertinence en respect et en dévotion comme en ce moment...et la jeune reine devinait également qu'il y avait bien plus que ça.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle-même répondait à ce _bien plus_...même si autrefois elle s'était bien jurée de ne jamais tomber dans le piège de l'amour!

- Je sais que vous n'avez voulu que me protéger, laissa tomber finalement Alex d'une voix mesurée, plus calme. Mais votre comportement envers une pure femelle de votre race aurait été bien différent, et c'était là votre erreur. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue et ne revenez surtout pas avant que je ne vous fasse mander! termina-t-elle sèchement.

Sans attendre que le soldat ne se relève, Alex lui tourna brusquement le dos en s'éloignant, commandant mentalement aux drones de son escorte de la raccompagner vers les quartiers royaux. Puis elle le rappela en lançant par-dessus son épaule, à demi-retournée vers lui et d'un ton plus calme et doux:

- Mais je vous remercie pour la ballade en dart. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce divertissement et vos explications.

Le wraith s'inclina encore une fois profondément. Alex entraperçut ce petit sourire fugace et triomphant sur ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne se dirige dans le sens inverse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?_ se dit songeusement encore une fois la jeune reine. _Depuis_ _quand est-ce qu'une reine fait des remerciements?_ _Mon comportement est tellement incohérent en sa présence...même s'il ne peut lire dans mes pensées, il va comprendre, si ce n'est déjà fait, à quel point il remue quelque chose en moi..._

Et c'est quelque chose qu'elle-même commençait à peine à comprendre. Elle ne pouvait surtout pas se permettre le luxe d'une telle folie avec ce jeune soldat à peine sorti de l'adolescence, et même pas assez haut gradé pour avoir l'honneur de la servir de si près!

Devrait-elle le chasser de sa fonction et reprendre à ses côtés comme escorte principale son Commandant?

Mais elle ne supportait pas la pensée de ne plus voir quotidiennement les traits dignes, magnifiques de Vaillant, ses yeux qui la regardaient avec tant d'adoration.

Alexandra atteignit ses quartiers et prenant les chemins de sa spacieuse et élégante salle de bain, elle ordonna à ses intendantes de lui faire couler un bain alors qu'elle laissa leurs mains douces et habiles la débarrasser de ses vêtements.

_**Plus tard, dans les eaux bienfaisantes du bassin...**_

_«Il faut que je réfléchisse et que je prenne une décision», _se dit Alexandra, alors qu'elle passait paresseusement sa main sur les eaux bleu sombre à la surface du bain. Elle se sentait si confortable, inhalant avec béatitude l'odeur des sels de bain aux fleurs champêtres que son intendante avait répandu dans le bassin.

_«Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à aimer un wraith en particulier, car ma mission de reine me commande de favoriser d'abord le Commandant!»_, se disait la jeune fille.

Alex estimait hautement ce commandant justement, ainsi que le second. C'était tous deux des officiers de valeur que son paternel lui avait présenté il y a un an, espérant qu'elle les choisirait tous deux. Car en tant que reine, elle avait eu bien sûr eu son mot à dire.

Todd avait donc été soulagé lorsque sa fille avait agréé avec son choix. Le Chef Suprême avait sélectionné des wraith très loyaux mais surtout très ouverts d'esprit. Ils étaient certes assez vieux en âge mais n'avaient pas non plus un grand nombre d'années d'existence tout comme Todd, car un wraith de l'âge de l'Aîné aurait été très réticent et trop étroit d'esprit pour considérer qu'Alexandra pouvait remplir son rôle de souveraine, tout comme une femelle wraith de pure race. Mais ils étaient aussi valeureux et possédaient assez d'expérience pour remplir leur tâche respective de commandant et de sous-commandant. De plus, les deux plus hauts officiers de sa ruche étaient assez plaisants au regard, élégants et raffinés.

Fidèle à la tradition maternelle, Alex les avait tous deux nommé selon encore une fois le nom des héros des contes de son enfance.

_Arthur_ pour son Commandant et _Lancelot_ pour le Second.

Alex était sur le point de devoir choisir avec qui elle créerait une progéniture et selon l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu sur les traditions wraith, les reines en grande majorité s'accouplaient avec deux ou trois mâles des plus hauts rangs dans la hiérarchie militaire. Elles les gardaient comme amants pendant un certain temps, puis ils leur arrivaient d'en sélectionner d'autres plus tard et ceci pour la variété dès gènes du bagage génétique des futurs embryons.

En tant que mi-wraith mi-humaine et ayant subi différents examens gynécologiques sur Atlantis sous les soins du Docteur Lindsay Novak, Alex avait appris qu'elle pourrait soit procréer de la même façon qu'une femelle wraith: soit concevoir plusieurs embryons et une fois que son système hormonal serait trop engorgé, elle les transférerait dans des cocons, tout comme le faisait une femelle de pure espèce wraith.

Mais elle pourrait aussi choisir de porter dans son utérus un seul enfant (ou deux) à terme et sa grossesse ressemblerait en gros à celle d'une humaine, quoique que plus courte en durée.

Évidemment, pour le bien de la communauté wraith, il était préférable qu'elle utilise la première méthode et pour ce faire, elle devrait s'unir à plus d'un mâle.

Ceci n'aurait pas été un problème pour une femelle wraith, quoique pour une certaine catégorie d'entre elles, comme l'ex-reine par exemple, elles avaient préféré choisir un seul partenaire de vie.

Si Alex avait été totalement wraith, elle n'aurait eut aucun problème particulier sur le fait de s'unir à plusieurs partenaires...ses émotions ne se seraient jamais mises sur son chemin et elle aurait même profité sans aucun scrupule de sa condition privilégiée de femelle en position d'autorité. Il n'y aurait eu aucun sentiment impliqué ni jalousie, ni désir de s'unir à un seul...car selon l'histoire des wraith, les jeunes femelles étaient toutes polyandres au tout début de leurs premières années de vie sexuelle.

Lorsque les femelles wraith avaient produit suffisamment de descendance au bagage génétique variée, une certaine partie d'entre elles (le tiers à peu près) pouvaient décider de ne vivre le reste de leur vie qu'avec un seul mâle très privilégié. Cela tant et aussi longtemps que ce dernier n'était pas mis au défi par un mâle plus fort et plus puissant.

Comme Alex n'avait pas encore commencé sa vie sexuelle mais était sur le point de le faire, elle savait que les attentes à son égard était qu'elle prenne le Commandant, son Second et fort probablement un autre mâle wraith pour procréer plusieurs embryons.

Mais voilà. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se découvrait fortement et _uniquement_ attirée par le beau Vaillant!

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la beauté de ce jeune mâle, mais elle se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie...mis à part la gêne que lui causait le fait qu'il puisse s'apercevoir un jour de ses émotions envers lui, lorsqu'il était seul avec elle. _Hummmmm...c'était probablement déjà fait!_ se dit la jeune fille en grinçant des dents.

Il lui montrait le respect et l'humilité appropriés mais il ne se conduisait pas du tout non plus comme un inférieur! Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil ou de la suffisance, mais une simple connaissance de sa propre valeur, sans fausse modestie. Il y avait en lui une sorte de noblesse et de douceur, un grand désir de la servir comme un loyal soldat. Mais il y avait plus. Elle était consciente qu'il la voyait telle qu'elle était simplement, et non pas juste comme une jeune reine un peu capricieuse et qui avait parfois ses humeurs.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout repoussé par son côté humain: non, il était même attiré et curieux de son humanité!

_Alors, quelle était la solution si elle ne voulait pas entrer encore une fois en conflit avec son père?_ Alex se torturait les méninges...

N'avait-elle pas juré lorsqu'elle était plus petite que l'amour ne guiderait jamais sa vie de reine?

Mais maintenant qu'elle était adulte et sur le bord de connaître l'épanouissement de sa vie sexuelle de femme, elle trouvait plus difficile de s'en tenir à ce voeux absurde qu'elle s'était fait.

Elle n'avait envie _que de_ Vaillant...

Si elle avait abordé le sujet avec le Chef Suprême, elle savait qu'elle aurait eu droit à toute une tempête de reproches et d'exhortations à suivre le chemin de la tradition. Il était crucial qu'elle se rapproche le plus possible du chemin des traditions de l'espèce de son père.

Pourtant, si elle se confiait à sa mère, elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait sans doute son support, même si Sara Sheppard lui conseillerait de parlementer prudemment avec le Commandant de l'alliance.

Alex avait été témoin tout le long de son enfance et de son adolescence de cette passion exceptionnelle qui unissait ce puissant wraith et cette humaine, de cet amour unique entre ses parents qui avait certes eu ces hauts et ces bas, mais qui la laissait maintenant si envieuse de vivre la même chose avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

Pourquoi n'y aurait-elle pas droit en effet? soupira la jeune hybride, irritée, décidant de sortir enfin de son bain.

Son intendante favorite Alishka se précipita derrière elle et recouvrit avec révérence le corps dégoulinant d'eau de sa reine d'une longue serviette douce et spongieuse, la dirigeant vers la table de massage où attendait différents contenants d'huiles odorantes.

Alex s'installa sur le ventre et se détendit, s'abandonnant aux soins connaisseurs de sa servante humaine.

Elle reprit ses rêveries, toutes à la fois sombres lorsqu'elle devait penser au bien de la communauté wraith mais aussi excitantes, lorsque le visage de Vaillant réapparaissait dans ses pensées.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre encore une fois d'offusquer son Commandant en choisissant uniquement un seul amant en la personne d'un soldat tout nouvellement nommé et encore au plus bas de la hiérarchie de la ruche.

Elle ne pouvait laisser ses émotions guider toutes ses décisions; elle ne pouvait continuer à défier les règles du monde wraith...surtout qu'elle n'était elle-même qu'à demi-wraith! Donc, on exigeait bien plus d'elle.

C'était un privilège et un grand honneur qu'elle avait reçu en devenant souveraine de cette alliance à un si jeune âge, même si elle avait travaillé fort et l'avait mérité amplement!

Elle se rappela tous les affronts qu'elle avait subis pendant sa formation de reine. Toutes les paroles de l'ex-reine qui s'était fait un devoir de la rabaisser, de l'humilier, de douter forement qu'elle pourrait un jour dépasser son _«vil côté humain»._

Tous ces mois à ne dormir, à ne manger, à ne se reposer _**que quand **__Sa Majesté_ daignait le lui permettre...et cela n'arrivait pas souvent!

Alex savait fort bien que la reine n'aurait jamais été _aussi exigeante_ avec une pure femelle wraith!

Elle se souvenait aussi des combats contre les deux autres candidates à la fin, à quel point elle avait eu du mal à gagner et à quel point elle avait été fière d'elle lors de son triomphe devant son père et sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait reçu cet anneau qui prouvait maintenant à la face de tous les wraith qu'elle était digne d'être enfin la reine de l'alliance!

Pouvait-elle jeter tout cela aux orties, renier son grand rêve en cédant à de simples instincts hormonaux?

Sara lui aurait certainement vanté la beauté de l'amour unique et les bienfaits d'une union monogame, celle qu'elle vivait avec Todd.

Pourtant, elle avait aperçu parfois le regard lubrique de son père sur la superbe ex-reine...et même sa mère, Sara Sheppard, avait parfois regardé Sam le Second avec du déplaisir certes, mais aussi avec ce regard rêveur et sensuel lancé de côté vers lui, quand elle croyait que personne ne la regardait.

Mais elle savait cependant que les deux êtres exceptionnels qui étaient ses parents ne pourraient vivre autrement leur amour que dans la monogamie.

Cependant, son destin de reine était d'obéir aux lois naturelles de l'espèce wraith et de diversifier le plus possible la race...et puis n'était-il pas plaisant de voir devant elle, lors des grandes réunions, tous ces mâles forts et dégageant cette odeur si masculine et propre, légèrement épicée, si caractéristique des wraith, alignés devant elle et à son seul service?

N'était-il pas merveilleux et hautement satisfaisant de voir les têtes blanches inclinées bien bas, soumis et plein de vénération devant leur reine, alors qu'elle faisait une inspection de leurs rangs?...de sentir que leur esprit tentait fièrement de se démarquer, de se rendre unique pour qu'elle leur accorde peut-être un jour ses faveurs?

Ils se faisaient beaux, portant leur meilleur uniforme, ayant fait brosser et tresser leurs cheveux et leurs barbes d'une manière différente pour attirer son attention...

Cela produisait un tel chatouillement érotique en elle de penser qu'elle n'aurait qu'à tendre un de ses longs doigts aux ongles effilés vers le mâle de son choix, lui ordonner de venir à elle, sachant qu'il ferait allègrement tout son possible pour satisfaire sa reine et la combler encore et encore cette nuit-là. Et la nuit d'après, elle pourrait choisir un mâle différent pour l'honorer!

_Hummmm..._

Alex savait que son premier cycle était sur le point de commencer pleinement et qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix de débuter enfin son rôle de femelle procréatrice. Déjà, des rêves sensuels la torturaient délicieusement, son système hormonal la poussant à aller s'accoupler bientôt.

Étrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune attirance pour un mâle humain, uniquement pour les mâles wraith. Et bien sûr en ce moment, elle n'avait que ce jeune soldat en tête...

_Grrrrrrrrrrr..._

Peut-être devrait-elle se départir de Vaillant finalement? Le faire transférer sur la ruche où il servait précédemment pour qu'il y reprendre la tâche de pilote qu'il effectuait avant qu'Alex ne décide de l'affecter à son rôle d'escorte et de garde-du-corps?

Elle verrait alors si elle pourrait l'oublier.

Le Commandant Arthur, de réputation, était un expert sur le plan sexuel...c'était les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu.

Rumeurs qui lui était rapporté régulièrement et fidèlement par Alishka qui était très bien placée parmi les rangs des adoratrices de la ruche royale. Quelques-unes de ses dernières, faisant partie du harem du Commandant, avaient jouit des faveurs d'Arthur et aucune des adoratrices ne s'était plainte, semble-t-il!

Pour commencer sa vie sexuelle, Alex apprécierait sûrement un wraith plus vieux et plus averti, fort de ses nombreuses expériences, se dit-elle.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait au lit avec un mâle de l'espèce, c'est le visage et le corps de Vaillant qu'elle imaginait.

Soudain exaspérée, Alexandra se crispa en retenant un long soupir agacé.

Les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos durent se raidir, car son intendante suspendit sa main au-dessus du corps nu de la reine et sembla hésiter avant de reprendre le massage.

- Je vous prie de vous détendre, ma reine...dit la jeune fille d'une voix calme et prudente. Vos muscles sont tendus. Quelque chose ne va pas? Puis-je vous aider d'une autre façon ou désirez-vous que nous reprenions la séance de massage plus tard?

- Non. Continues Alishka. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce massage.

La jeune intendante humaine acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Elle se rendit cependant vers le petit meuble situé près de la table de massage et versa une différente sorte d'huile dans ses mains, sentant l'eucalyptus. Elle était destinée à détendre au maximum la forme nerveuse de la jeune femelle hybride. Il lui fallait faire le vide dans son esprit.

Mais avant de le faire, elle rumina encore une fois son problème, décidant finalement qu'il revenait de droit à son Commandait, qui était plutôt agréable elle devait l'avouer, de lui servir de premier amant.

Plus tard, elle choisirait un ou deux autres mâles wraith et parmi ceux-ci, elle ferait appel à Vaillant.

C'était son droit après tout, et elle satisferait ainsi à la tradition wraith et à son père le Chef Suprême...

Elle décida également de ne pas chasser Vaillant de son service.

Rien ne l'empêcherait non plus après tout de le choisir comme partenaire unique après quelques années, si elle le désirait toujours!

La jeune reine sourit et se détendit enfin, ce qui soulagea son intendante humaine qui put enfin s'occuper d'atténuer la tension dans le corps de sa Maîtresse.

Des images de la ballade précédente en dart revinrent dans l'esprit d'Alexandra.

Elle s'était sentie tellement libre et à l'aise avec ce jeune soldat!

Pleine d'allégresse et détendue, ce qu'elle ne pouvait réellement faire lorsqu'elle jouait pleinement son rôle de reine.

Elle s'était alors rappelé un moment de son enfance.

Leur mère Sara avait un jour emmené ses jeunes jumeaux sur Atlantis et oncle John avait proposé une ballade dans un des F-302.

C'était l'un de ces appareils de combat dont les ailes étaient en forme de V, bien différent des puddle jumpers qui ne servaient que pour le transport et les missions dans les mondes de Pégase.

Les enfants avaient crié d'enthousiasme lorsque les dons de pilote experts de John Sheppard les avaient enlevés, les propulsant à vitesse grand V dans l'espace, leur faisant connaître l'enivrante exultation du vol de cet appareil exceptionnel, tout autour et au-dessus de la cité d'Atlantis.

Même Sara Sheppard avait rit aux éclats avec son frère, son visage rouge de la frénésie du moment, transportée par l'enthousiasme alors qu'elle avait soudain entonné une vieille chanson de la fin des années soixante sur terre, leur avait-elle dit plus tard.

Elle avait hurlé avec une joie criarde les paroles, reprises sans hésitation par la voix plus mâle mais plus affreuse et nasillarde de leur oncle John:

_« Sky pilot! Sky pilot!_

_How high can you fly..._

_You'll never, never, never reach the sky! »_ *

...chanson bien appropriée pour un pilote aux commandes d'un appareil si performant!

C'était comme ça qu'Alex s'était sentie plus tôt aux côtés de Vaillant, lorsqu'il l'avait emmené dans l'espace dans ce dart spécial.

Bien près de hurler, avec un sourire radieux, les paroles de la chanson _Sky Pilot! _ayant presque jailli de ses lèvres, mais elle était reine tout de même...alors elle s'était contentée de sourire béatement.

Oui, définitivement, elle garderait ce jeune wraith à ses côtés!

_()()()()()()()_

_**Bien des mois plus tard...**_

Sara Sheppard ne savait pas comment Todd s'y prenait...

Mais après tout ce temps ensemble, le wraith s'était encore débrouillé pour lui couper le souffle lorsqu'il était entré dans leurs quartiers communs, après une longue journée.

Si grand, son allure si orgueilleuse. Il était tellement séduisant, l'attirant comme un puissant aimant!

Il avait marché jusqu'à elle en lui dédiant cet unique regard de tendresse et en commençant à défaire les attaches de son lourd manteau de cuir noir, content apparemment de se délasser après une dure journée.

Mais Sara s'était avancée vers lui et avec des yeux remplis de promesses, elle avait pris la relève en défaisant la boucle de métal de son ceinturon et en continuant à lui enlever son manteau puis tous ses vêtements...pendant tout ce temps-là, ne cessant de le regarder dans les yeux pour faire passer tout le désir presque violent qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Le wraith ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux non plus, son attitude soigneusement indifférente, la tête fièrement relevée, le dos droit. Puis le petit sourire arrogant aux coins de ses belles lèvres pâles était apparu alors que Todd se délectait du regard avide et sensuel avec lequel Sara examinait son corps, alors qu'elle l'avait presque dévêtu.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux...car leurs yeux se parlaient tellement mieux!

La faim vorace qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa femelle allumait son appétit sexuel, même si sa journée avait été fort pénible.

Lorsqu'il ne resta à Todd que son sous-vêtement, ce fut au tour de Sara de se déshabiller lentement devant lui, bougeant ses mains sur son corps d'une façon érotique, s'éloignant délibérément de lui lorsque le wraith étira sa main pour la toucher, refusant qu'il ne l'aide et ne la caresse autrement qu'avec ses yeux affamés.

Une fois complètement nue, elle s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas mesuré et langoureux vers leur chambre à coucher...

Todd la suivit.

Il lui tardait tant de se repaître encore une fois de sa Sara!

_()()()_

_Plus tard..._

Todd embrassa doucement le front de Sara. Tous deux reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le grand lit, alors que l'union tumultueuse de leurs corps les avait laissé encore une fois à bout de souffle.

Comblée par son wraith, plus que rassasiée, Sara s'entoura d'une des nombreuses fourrures jonchant leur lit, car il faisait froid. Puis elle se leva en marchant lentement vers la grande ouverture de leur fenêtre donnant sur l'espace noir parsemé d'étoiles.

Todd revêtit paresseusement son pantalon de cuir et rejoignit Sara, se plaçant derrière elle en entourant ses épaules de ses bras et en déposant son menton sur l'une d'elles.

Sentant qu'il avait couvert le bas de son corps de son pantalon, Sara se retourna à demi vers lui en lui disant malicieusement:

- Quoi!? Déjà fatigué mon Commandant? Qui te dis que j'en ai terminé avec toi et que tu ne devras pas m'honorer encore une fois?

Un petit rire bas et sensuel résonna tout contre son oreille en réponse.

- Je ne suis jamais fatigué pour toi, ma petite humaine. Mais nous avons besoin tous deux d'un répit, dit Todd dont la petite barbiche chatouillait la chair de l'épaule de Sara. Tu me semblais bien plus à bout de souffle que moi tout-à-l'heure!

- Humpphhhh...pas besoin de me rappeler que je serai bientôt grand-mère! dit Sara d'une voix un peu amère mais aussi très fière. Tu te rends compte, Todd? Il me semble que cela ne fait pas si longtemps que nos petits jumeaux sautaient de leur lit le matin et couraient vers nous pour venir nous rejoindre dans cette chambre! Maintenant, Declan dirige une escouade de pilotes de dart et ma petite Alex va devenir mère. Fichtre! Tu t'imagines!? Nous deux, déjà grand-parents!

- Je sais que ce sera ta première fois, Sara mais pour moi...je ne peux même pas calculer vraiment combien j'ai eu de petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants et encore plus de mes nombreuses progénitures...

Cette fois, Sara se retourna carrément vers lui, interrompant la série de petits baisers et mordillements que Todd faisait pleuvoir sur la peau de sa nuque et de ses épaules, alors que sa main passait paresseusement dans la longue et lourde chevelure de sa Compagne.

- Ah oui...j'oublie aisément que tu as plus de 10,000 ans! Bien conservé le bonhomme! dit Sara d'une voix espiègle en pinçant un des abdominaux ferme de la poitrine du wraith, décoré d'un tatouage élaboré.

- Ce sera bon encore une fois de voir revivre les nurseries de la ruche royale, dit le wraith d'une voix réjouie. J'ai pris la liberté également de faire agrandir la nôtre. Comme cela, si notre fille décide de nous laisser ses enfants pendant quelques temps...commença Todd avec un sourire taquin.

- Ah bon!? Parce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de jouer aux grand-mères esseulées toute la journée? dit Sara en frappant malicieusement la poitrine de Todd...alors que je dois moi-même continuer à surveiller la gestation de nos adoratrices? J'aurai quatorze accouchements juste ce mois-ci! Cela dit, bien sûr qu'il me fera plaisir de les recevoir...mais sept bambins hybrides, et bien plus wraith que ne l'étaient nos jumeaux en passant, ça sera pas de la tarte!

Todd rit encore une fois. Même après tant d'années avec elle, il en entendait encore pas mal de ces expressions incongrues de la part de sa petite terrienne!

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la patience d'affronter sept petits diablotins alors que nos deux enfants nous ont souvent eux-mêmes donné bien du fil à retordre, dit Sara rêveusement.

Mais en réalité, il y avait cette fierté de paon dans ses mots, niant l'agacement qu'elle simulait dans ses paroles.

- Quatre mâles et trois femelles, dit Todd avec un ton plein d'orgueil. Le bagage humain dans ses hormones hybrides est favorable à de plus nombreuses gestations de femelles que chez ma propre espèce! Plus le temps passera et plus notre survie en tant que race modifiée cependant, sera assurée! Oui Sara...nous avons de quoi être fiers! Le traitement génique a parfaitement fonctionné.

- Par quel tour de magie est-ce qu'Alexandra peut en quelque sorte «décider» si elle va procréer de nombreux wraith par l'ancienne méthode wraith, en les transférant dans des cocons de maturation?...plutôt que de porter un enfant dans son utérus pendant neuf mois ou un peu moins comme une femelle humaine? demanda Sara. Même Lindsay qui est pourtant bien plus ferrée que toi et moi en génétique n'a pas pu découvrir jusqu'ici comment vos femelles wraith faisaient pour coordonner leur propre gestation!

- Hélas, même si je vis depuis bien longtemps, je dois avouer que je sais très peu de chose en ce qui regarde la reproduction chez les reines. Ce sont les affaires des femelles de mon espère et je ne me suis jamais tellement préoccupé de ce côté-là. Ma part était de remplir mon devoir en m'accouplant avec elles pour passer mon bagage génétique et je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé au volet biologique de nos femelles, répondit Todd. Pour Alex, elle a la chance d'avoir reçu dans son génome les deux possibilités pour procréer. Soit de donner la vie comme un wraith, ou bien de favoriser la méthode humaine...cependant, plus il y a d'embryons de créés en elle, plus grande est la chance que son corps la force à adopter la méthode wraith. Sinon, laisser grandir les foetus en elle lui rendrait la grossesse trop lourde et risquée et l'accouchement très difficile. Si elle en attend sept cette fois-ci, c'est parce qu'elle en a favorisé la variété et le nombre en prenant plusieurs partenaires d'accouplement.

Presqu'un an plus tôt, la jeune reine avait déclaré qu'elle suivrait la tradition wraith et prendrait plusieurs amants pour diversifier les gènes.

Elle avait d'abord honoré son Commandant en ce sens, mais elle avait aussi accordé ses faveurs au Second, puis plus tard au chef scientifique de sa ruche. Mais elle avait décidé également qu'un de ses amants serait le jeune soldat qui l'escortait partout.

Si Todd en avait été fortement contrarié, il n'avait pu réellement s'en plaindre à sa fille car elle avait honoré les coutumes wraith en favorisant d'abord les deux plus hauts officiers de la ruche royale. Ces derniers n'y ayant trouvé rien à redire, Todd avait dû se faire une raison en se disant qu'Alexandra devenait diablement habile dans l'art de la manipulation! Ce à quoi, invariablement, Sara le taquinait en lui posant nonchalamment toujours la même question lorsqu'il s'en irritait:

_«Mais de qui diable peut donc tenir cette enfant!?»_ faisait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en battant innocemment des cils, prenant sa voix la plus ingénue.

Ce qui mettait fin aux complaintes de son Compagnon wraith...

- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui présenter ce jeune soldat pour remplacer le Commandant en tant qu'escorte, dit Todd en tirant pensivement sur les poils blancs de sa barbiche.

- Oh. Tu parles de Vaillant? Mais cesses de te plaindre, elle a accompli son devoir avec les trois premiers wraith qui sont soit de hauts rangs militaires ou bien scientifque. Mais Vaillant, lui...c'est autre chose. Elle passe du bon temps avec lui et il est de toute évidence son favori...il lui apporte quelque chose de différent.

Elle s'aperçut que Todd la regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Ah, je pense que tu ne connais pas le nom qu'elle lui a donné, devina Sara. Même si elle prétendait détester les tous premiers contes d'enfants que je lisais aux jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient tout jeunes, je crois qu'elle avait un faible pour certains d'entre eux parce qu'elle a doté les principaux wraith qui la servent de surnoms bien connus des enfants de la terre à cause de ces contes! C'est plutôt amusant, non? ricana Sara.

- Mmm! renifla Todd. Cette manie que vous les humains avez d'affubler ainsi mes officiers de ces surnoms insignifiants fait montre d'un grand manque de dignité...je ne me suis toujours pas habitué! grommela le Chef Suprême.

- Et pourtant..._Toooood_...murmura Sara d'une voix sensuelle et invitante en s'approchant de son Compagnon dont elle entoura le cou de ses bras, d'un geste doux et invitant.

Le sourire conciliant et le frémissement du corps de son Compagnon wraith qui répondait à sa voix ensorcelante prononçant son surnom humain la fit éclater de rire...

- Ah maiiiiiis...tu sembles bien habitué au tien! dit-elle avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Quelle indignité en effet!

Todd poussa un grognement réticent dans l'intention évidente d'abandonner ce sujet agaçant.

- J'ai fait une erreur en le nommant comme escorte auprès d'elle, laissa tomber Todd. Il est trop jeune. Elle n'aurait pas dû le prendre pour amant.

Sara se dirigea vers l'immense fenêtre de leurs quartiers et elle fixa encore une fois le vide absolu et hypnotisant.

- Elle est amoureuse de lui, dit-elle finalement d'une voix songeuse.

Elle se retourna vers Todd avec un sourire ravi.

- Tant mieux! continua-t-elle. Elle était trop sérieuse et rigide et ce voeux de ne jamais tomber amoureuse était ridicule et impossible à tenir, étant donné son ADN humain!

- Être reine comporte l'immense responsabilité d'assurer la survie de l'espèce, dit Todd d'un ton docte et intransigeant. Elle connaissait pourtant les contraintes en devenant reine...surtout que dans son cas, elle doit se prouver doublement si elle veut que les équipages wraith de notre alliance continuent à la suivre aveuglément et loyalement! Sept enfants te semblent peut-être beaucoup, mais ce n'est qu'un insignifiant début pour les femelles de notre espèce...

Sara soupira.

- Ohhhhh toi, tu n'es jamais satisfait! Alex remplit glorieusement et efficacement son rôle, sachant pourtant qu'elle n'aura jamais totalement les pleins pouvoirs, puisque tu ne veux rien céder! Elle va bientôt donner sept enfants en santé à cette alliance et qui plus est, ils seront wraith aux trois-quart...que veux-tu de plus? Ma fille a bien le droit de connaître le réel amour...elle se sent bien auprès de Vaillant. Il la traite merveilleusement bien et de plus, il la voit et l'accepte telle qu'elle est, et non seulement en tant que sa reine. Elle est elle-même quand ils sont seuls...hier je suis allée la voir et alors que j'attendais dans l'antichambre, je les ai entraperçut. Elle riait aux éclats comme une enfant à quelque chose qu'il lui a dit et elle le regardait si amoureusement, si totalement heureuse et confiante! Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi depuis qu'elle était une petite fille, Todd! Pourquoi ne peux-tu donc pas comprendre que notre fille mérite de vivre la même passion que nous connaissons tous deux?

Todd poussa un petit soupir et se rapprocha de sa Compagne, levant une main pour saisir doucement le menton de Sara, relevant sa tête avec un long doigt effilé pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit le wraith d'une voix tranquille. Tout ce que je veux est qu'elle n'oublie pas ses devoirs envers l'alliance et qu'elle continue à rester au sommet et à influencer pour le mieux les membres wraith de la communauté qui pour le moment la respectent et la servent avec dévotion. Une reine n'est rien si elle ne se reproduit pas le plus souvent possible par une descendance nombreuse et variée. Qu'elle s'amuse n'est pas réellement un problème pour moi. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle continue à favoriser le Commandant à tout le moins! Et parfois quelques autres wraith puissants et plus valeureux que ce jeune freluquet. Elle est encore une trop jeune reine pour décider de ne prendre qu'un seul favori comme partenaire définitif et permanent!

- _S'amuser!?_ Mais il ne s'agit pas juste pour elle d'un divertissement! Todd, tu n'as pas entendu un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dis? Alexandra est a-mou-reu-se! C'est du sérieux avec ce jeune soldat.

Elle sembla réfléchir si oui ou non elle allait lui dire quelque chose, puis soudain elle se lança:

- Elle veut procréer uniquement avec lui pour ses prochaines gestations, déclara-t-elle brutalement.

- Quoi!? grogna le Commandant wraith, fortement contrarié. Elle t'en a parlé? Mais quel entêtement! Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de décision...il va falloir que nous la fassions changer d'avis. Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de décision!

- _Nous!?_ Pffffffff. Parles pour toi! Son coeur a choisi et heureusement, Alex n'est pas devenue comme une de ces égoïstes salopes sans coeur! Elle m'en a parlé en effet et elle a l'intention de prendre Vaillant comme partenaire unique dans un futur proche, maintenant qu'elle a accompli son devoir selon la tradition wraith. Ses prochaines gestations seront comme celles d'une humaine...et Vaillant sera le père unique. Il faudra t'y faire, mon cher amour!

- Mmmmphhhh...ça ne se passera pas comme ça! gronda le wraith en marchant de nouveaux vers le centre de la chambre en trois longues foulées impétueuses. Demain, je vais aller lui parler seul alors. Je dois tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Elle va changer d'avis!

- Bonne chance! chantonna Sara. Tu te diriges tout droit vers une autre de vos spectaculaires disputes...et je ne suis pas sûr du tout que tu en sortiras gagnant, mon cher Todd!

Todd s'était laissé tomber sur le grand lit, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Un long sifflement quitta sa gorge alors qu'il fixait son regard agacé sur le plafond très haut, observant les magnifiques lumières de couleurs tamisées qui le décoraient.

Sara marcha alors vers son mâle, laissant nonchalamment tomber la fourrure luxuriante qui cachait son corps nu. Au bout de quelques secondes où Todd garda obstinément ses yeux au plafond, il se retourna enfin pour la reluquer et la voir se diriger vers lui, hypnotisé par sa démarche lente et gracieuse de gazelle et les yeux encore affamés de sa Compagne qui descendaient langoureusement vers le bas de son corps, provoquant en lui cette érection qui tendait maintenant le cuir de son pantalon.

Et cette diablesse de femme en avait encore envie!

- Après tout, Alexandra a aussi le droit de connaître ce même genre d'amour que nous vivons tous les deux, dit Sara d'une voix douce. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit..._ce que femme veut..._

Arrivé tout au bord du lit, Sara se mit hâtivement à lui enlever le seul morceau de vêtement qui l'empêchait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Puis se hissant sur le lit et rampant jusqu'à être en position de contrôle en positionnant ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de son amant, Sara ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise en se laissant glisser lentement sur son membre dur, lui dédiant un pur sourire de délice.

- Ahhhhh oui...ce que femme veut! lui concéda un Todd totalement conquis, retroussant ses lèvres dans un sourire concupiscent.

( * Chanson: _**«Sky Pilot de Eric Burdon and the Animals», **_traduction française des paroles:

_« Pilote du ciel, pilote du ciel!_

_Jusqu'où peux-tu voler?_

_Tu n'atteindras jamais, jamais, jamais le ciel!»_ )

(à suivre)


	34. Chapter 34

_**UN MONDE MEILLEUR**_

_**CHAP. XXXIV**_

**Deux ans et demi plus tard...**

Dans l'antichambre de la ruche royale, un beau jeune hybride parlait avec sa soeur, la reine de l'alliance.

Affalé nonchalamment sur son fauteuil, – ce qu'il ne se serait pas permis en présence de la reine devant d'autres wraith ou bien dans une situation plus formelle - caressant son menton glabre en fronçant les sourcils, Declan était en train de se confier à Alex.

- Je ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi elle m'a jeté comme ça! grommelait le jeune homme. Pourtant, je suis fou amoureux d'elle et je venais lui proposer de venir vivre ici avec moi et de devenir plus tard ma Compagne...

- Eh bien ça! Comment donc a-t-elle pu oser te rejeter? rétorqua Alex d'un ton sarcastique. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir cette idée saugrenue alors qu'elle t'avait avisé depuis le début qu'elle ne voulait **_que _**profiter de la vie et du plaisir au maximum avec un grand «P», avant de se marier avec quelqu'un de sa planète!? C'est une honte en effet qu'elle ait osé te faire ça, Declan...termina sa soeur avec un petit sifflement ironique, levant les yeux au ciel.

Declan lui lança un regard meurtrier de biais, poussant un grognement réprobateur et de dépit, digne de ceux de son père.

- Pourquoi te moquer ainsi de mon chagrin? C'est auprès de ma soeur en espérant de la compassion de sa part que je suis venue chercher du réconfort!

- Alors là, va chercher de la pitié ailleurs, Declan Sheppard! Quoi...tu espérais vraiment que de simplement lui lancer ton "long regard ténébreux wraith" et de lui dire: _«Viens avec moi partager ma vie sur notre ruche»_, tout comme l'a fait Père avec Mère, qu'elle allait tout-à-coup partager tes sentiments et te suivre comme ça, quittant tous les siens alors qu'elle avait bel et bien statué ses règles dès le départ? Mais que tu es nul et naïf, mon cher frère! C'était à prévoir dès le début. Comment as-tu pu lui déballer ainsi toutes tes émotions, mettre ton amour à ses pieds et espérer qu'elle te suive sans broncher? Tu n'as réussi qu'à t'humilier mon cher. Je ne vais certainement pas être celle qui va te consoler alors que c'était perdu d'avance! Je ne comprend pas ce que tu trouves à ces humaines...elles sont juste bonnes pour servir d'adoratrices aux wraith et prendre soin d'eux, soulager leurs besoins sexuels, mais pas plus!

Ce fut au tout de Declan d'être condescendant et de montrer ses dents dans un sourire à la fois amer et narquois.

- Je te ferai remarquer que notre mère est humaine! Et puis si Père ne l'avait pas considérée comme une partenaire de vie potentielle valable, alors nous ne serions même pas là. Et puis, Junya? Eh bien je...je l'aime. Je sais que c'est idiot d'en être tombé amoureux, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'y peux rien, termina le jeune hybride, penaud.

Alex haussa simplement les épaules, pas tellement touchée du fait que son frère avait été repoussé par cette fille volage. Il aurait dû le prévoir!

La jeune reine bougea sur le côté, changeant de position sur la méridienne sur laquelle elle était paresseusement étendue. Voulant se rendre plus confortable, elle arrangea son ample robe.

Sa grossesse était devenu très évidente alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines avant l'accouchement. Vaillant et elle attendait un fils. Alex vivait donc cette fois-ci le même genre de gestation qu'une femelle humaine.

Mais elle pestait souvent car son ventre devenait lourd, rond et encombrant et elle ressentait des brûlements d'estomac et des courbatures, choses qu'elles n'avaient évidemment pas vécu lorsqu'elle avait porté ses sept premiers embryons. Une fois bel et bien engorgée et prête à les relâcher dans les cocons de maturation de la ruche, elle avait pu reprendre sa vie, sans trop avoir souffert de tout le processus.

Plus tard cependant, elle avait voulu porter l'enfant de son Compagnon de la manière traditionnelle humaine. Pourtant, elle avait diablement hâte que sa mère l'accouche dans quelques semaines!

Declan s'étira machinalement pour aider sa soeur à mieux s'installer et à étaler tout autour d'elle le tissu plus lâche de sa robe de maternité.

- Ok, reprit Alex. Père et Mère, ce n'est pas pareil! Il y avait ce lien entre eux...et elle vient de la terre, d'un peuple d'abord bien plus évolué. Et puis elle est un génie, tout comme le Docteur McKay! Alors elle était spéciale et méritait l'attention du Commandant Suprême. Mais toi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es laissé piéger par cette fille qui ne t'aimait même pas au tout début et qui s'est juste servi de toi et de ton joli minois d'hybride! Tu as dû avoir l'air ridicule, genou en terre, lui demandant de partir avec toi et de devenir ta Compagne. Tu aurais d'abord dû lui demander quels étaient ses sentiments à ton égard, pauvre idiot!

- Cela ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça! Je n'ai pas mis le genou en terre, dit Declan d'une voix furieuse. Mais je t'accorde que je me suis laissé avoir par sa tendresse enjouée envers moi, sa coquetterie et ses manières ensorceleuses...elle aime être adorée, et j'ai cru que son coeur s'était finalement emballé pour moi, qu'elle ressentait la même chose à mon égard. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé ce jour-là et que je lui ai fait solennellement ma demande, elle a simplement sourit d'un air narquois, a relevé le menton et m'a fait signe de la suivre...nous avons quitté les jardins et avons marché sans un mot vers le temple. Puis arrivés là-bas, elle s'est dirigé vers un jeune garçon de son peuple et me l'a présenté; je ne me souviens même pas de son nom! Mais j'ai compris aux regards qu'ils ont échangé et à la façon dont elle lui dédiait les mêmes sourires entendus et coquins dont elle m'avait gratifié avant, que c'était son tout nouvel amant. Puis il est parti et elle m'a dit: _«Écoutes Declan, tu es vraiment charmant et touchant, mais je ne t'aime pas...du moins, pas comme ça! Je te l'avais pourtant dit depuis le tout début de notre liaison. Je ne vis que pour le plaisir et je suis incapable d'être fidèle! Et je ne vais certainement pas aller m'enfermer toute ma vie sur une de vos sombres et sinistres ruches et devenir comme l'une de ces serviles adoratrices, même si je porterais le nom de «Compagne»! Non, écoutes...j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la fin entre nous deux. Je ne peux être désormais qu'une simple amie pour toi...»._

Cette fois-ci, Alexandra étira son bras et vint déposer une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son trop candide frère qui avait l'air totalement effondré. Mais elle retira bien vite sa main, reprenant son attitude rationnelle et cartésienne:

- Bon. Oublies-là, Declan! Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi tu ne courtises pas une pure femelle wraith ou même une hybride? Ces dernières sont maintenant au tout début de la vingtaine, du moins au point de vue de leur maturité...l'une d'elles te conviendrait bien mieux! Tu pourrais te prendre aussi en attendant l'âme soeur une petite adoratrice humaine pour réchauffer ton lit...je sais qu'elles n'attendent que cela! termina la jeune reine avec un sourire entendu et malicieux.

Declan poussa un soupir dépité.

- Toi, tu préfères les wraith, c'est ton choix!...et tu as la chance d'en avoir une douzaine à tes pieds et d'avoir trouvé en Vaillant le partenaire idéal, dit-il enfin. Mais moi, je suis différent. Je préfère les humaines. Je suis justement touché par leur douceur, par la bienveillance des humains les uns envers les autres, par la façon dont une femme démontre ses sentiments avec tant d'expressions différentes et de générosité. Je trouvais Junya unique, audacieuse, différente des adoratrices de nos alliances: ces dernières ont été formées pour la servitude et notre plaisir, ou bien elles intriguent et complotent continuellement pour se rendre au plus haut rang de leur hiérarchie...cela me déplaît. Les humaines des mondes libres sont différentes...il y a plus de défi, d'indépendance en elles. Quant aux créatures femelles de l'espèce wraith, et même les hybrides? Eh bien elles sont si égoïstes, arrogantes, centrées sur elle-même!

- C'est gentil pour moi! siffla Alex avec un grondement mécontent.

Mais ses yeux disaient autrement car il y avait en eux une lueur plutôt railleuse et même compatissante.

- Toi, c'est différent...tu es ma soeur, dit Declan en haussant ses épaules. Mais tu as raison sur une chose. Il faut que j'oublie Junya. Si je peux la remercier pour une chose, c'est au moins pour le bon temps qu'on a passé ensemble...et pour avoir été honnête envers moi dès le début!

- Il faut dire aussi que ton orgueil en a prit un bon coup! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sa soeur avec un ton sarcastique en le frappant soudain sur l'avant-bras pour en rajouter, sachant bien sûr que Declan ne répliquerait pas, vu l'état d'Alexandra!

Le jeune hybride la gracia d'un demi-sourire tolérant et d'un grognement un peu désenchanté, mais il hocha la tête en accord avec elle.

- Eh bien cela te servira de leçon pour avoir les yeux plus ouverts la prochaine fois lorsque tu courtiseras une autre humaine! dit finalement Alex en se levant plutôt difficilement, refusant d'un geste agacé l'aide de son frère.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de l'antichambre, caressant distraitement son ventre à la circonférence plutôt considérable, faisant la moue. Declan la rejoignit silencieusement.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que la gestation humaine serait si pénible! gémit la jeune reine. Vivement que je donne naissance à ce gros garçon qui doit sûrement être gourmand, car je n'arrête pas de bouffer plusieurs fois par jour pour le satisfaire!

Declan sourit en manière de sympathie, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir une femelle hybride dans cette situation...et pas non plus aucune femelle de toute espèce dans cet état tout court! Il étira son bras pour saisir un fruit de la famille de la poire dans un grand bol débordant de noix et de fruits divers, installé sur la table la plus proche. Il le tendit à sa soeur.

- Merci, dit-elle en croquant le fruit avec enthousiasme. Je crois que la prochaine fois, je choisirai plutôt la gestation wraith, philosopha-t-elle. Et puis pour notre alliance, il est mieux que je produise encore plus d'hybrides...

- En parlant de progéniture nombreuse...j'ai su que Père et Mère sont partis sur _Aiden_ avec tes sept enfants? demanda son frère. Cela me surprend d'_Ada_, elle s'est tellement lamentée souvent qu'elle ne serait _pas_ le genre de grand-mère à s'extasier ainsi sur ses petits-enfants, ni à les prendre en charge à moins que ce ne soit que quelques heures tout au plus!

Alex eut un sourire plein de tendresse en pensant à ses nombreux petits démons.

- Bien pour tout te dire, j'étais surprise aussi quand je l'ai vu devenir complètement gaga au sujet de nos enfants...mais en vérité, aller sur Aiden pendant trois jours avec les enfants, c'était l'idée de Père! Il voulait aller passer de petites vacances avec eux et avec Mère. Et ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'_Ada_ n'a pas du tout rechigné! Elle était même ravie. Et puis cela nous fait un répit pour Vaillant et moi...nous passons du temps plus souvent ensemble, tout seul. D'ailleurs le voici...il arrive!

Le wraith était encore dans le corridor menant à l'antichambre mais les deux hybrides avaient ressenti sa présence bien avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte pour rejoindre sa reine.

Declan et Vaillant se saluèrent brièvement, s'inclinant avec respect l'un devant l'autre. Puis le wraith marcha jusqu'aux côtés de sa reine et l'entoura par derrière de ses bras, posant un baiser chaste mais affectueux à la base de son cou.

- Eh bien je vais vous laisser, dit alors Declan, comprenant par ce signal leur désir d'intimité.

- J'ai su que tu partais dans quatre jours en mission sur Atlantis? demanda Alex avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte.

- Oui, répondit Declan d'un ton réticent en faisant la moue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Père a jugé que je devrais quitter momentanément mes fonctions de chef d'escadrille pour aller servir de coursier à cette équipe de marines atlantes qui partent pour visiter un monde allié tout nouvellement découvert! Mais il semble que je doive apprendre à remplir ce genre de missions diplomatiques et utiles pour _«renforcer notre alliance avec la Cité des Anciens»_, selon le Commandant Suprême! siffla le jeune hybride, excédé.

- Oh. En fait, c'est une idée que j'ai suggéré à Père et il a acquiescé, dit Alex d'un ton faussement indifférent. Cela va en effet démontrer aux atlantes que nous nous soucions de consolider des liens avec les humains de Pégase et puis...tu ne seras pas seul, Mère t'accompagne!

Declan lança un regard assassin vers sa soeur, mais il savait mieux que de critiquer une suggestion de la reine.

Il se pensait au-delà de ce genre de missions maintenant mais hélas, ce n'était pas l'opinion de son illustre et puissant géniteur...

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, retrouvons Todd et Sara sur la planète Aiden... **_

Assise sur une grande couverture installée sur l'herbe grasse et verdoyante de la colline, Sara Sheppard observait de loin ses petits-enfants en train de s'amuser.

Ils avaient terminé leur pique-nique. Pour le moment elle n'avait pas envie de ramasser les restants, préférant flâner, un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres, laissant la brise chaude et agréable jouer dans sa longue et lourde chevelure étalée sur ses épaules et son dos.

Elle avait accueilli l'idée de Todd de quelques jours de vacances ensemble avec la petite bande d'enfants avec joie et même du soulagement, même si elle avait toujours prétendu ne pas être la «grand-mère genre gâteuse» des standards habituels. Elle avait besoin de vacances, fatiguée de travailler dans les laboratoires de recherche et d'être la gynéco de service des adoratrices des ruches de l'alliance, car il y en avait de plus en plus!

Il faut dire cependant que deux adoratrices servant de bonnes et de nourrices les avaient accompagnés, ainsi que sept drones. Chacun d'entre eux était responsable de la sécurité des gamins de Alex et de Vaillant.

Elle se souvenait bien de leur arrivée quelques mois plus tôt.

Alexandra avait transféré par la méthode habituelle des femelles wraith ses tout premiers embryons dans des cocons de maturation et les sept petits avaient été attentivement surveillés pendant leur croissance, jusqu'à ce que qu'ils soient libérés de leur matrice artificielle à l'âge de deux ans.

Mais cela donnait approximativement 4 ans d'âge humain à ces enfants dont la croissance était exceptionnellement rapide!

Maintenant, ils en avaient 4 et demi et avaient tous une personnalité unique, bien marquée et ils faisaient la fierté tout autant de leurs parents que du Chef Suprême et de sa Compagne.

Alex n'étant pas vraiment intéressée à leur trouver des noms humains, elle en avait donc laissé l'honneur à sa mère Sara.

Cette dernière avait pensé pendant un moment à ironiquement leur donner tous les noms des sept nains du conte de Blanche-Neige! Mais évidemment elle avait fini par leur donner avec enthousiasme des noms de reines, de princes et de princesses.

Il y avait pourtant eu l'exception du premier-né qui avait une chevelure abondante, noire et drue sur la tête et un tempérament téméraire et fouineux. Cela avait même crevé le coeur de Sara en voyant à quel point il ressemblait à son frère John, tout autant de tempérament que physiquement. Elle lui avait donc donné le prénom de Johnny.

Venaient ensuite trois autres mâles, tous au cheveux blancs plus ou moins longs. William était le leader de la bande, tranquille et sûr de lui, bien plus mature que les autres. Il avait toujours un tas d'idées toutes plus originales les unes que les autres pour inventer des activités pour tous et il n'avait pas froid aux yeux!

Charles était l'enfant qui avait le plus l'esprit critique et cartésien et il adorait la science et l'astronomie. Il ne se faisait jamais prier pour étudier car il adorait apprendre et il allait même au-delà du programme scolaire établi pour les enfants. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il serait un jour un scientifique!

Phillip était un enfant doux, timide, suiveux et très pensif, mais c'était souvent celui qui trouvait des solutions et des idées ingénieuses lorsque le petit groupe d'enfants étaient confrontés à des problèmes. Il était aussi tellement agile que malgré sa délicatesse apparente et sa réticence à se mettre dans des situations qui requéraient la force physique, il était celui qui démontrait le plus d'adresse et de vivacité, de rapidité pour éviter les coups et gagner lors des compétitions de combat entre enfants.

Du côté des filles, il y avait Grace qui avait un coeur d'or et qui était la plus sage. C'est elle qui ressemblait le plus physiquement à sa mère avec ses longs cheveux rouges, sa prestance de reine et sa détermination dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Élisabeth, avec ses cheveux noirs plus courts au menton, était le garçon manqué qui donnait bien du fil à retordre même à ses frères lors des pratiques de combat! Elle était audacieuse mais entêtée et parfois un peu trop arrogante. Elle était aussi celle qui était le plus souvent punie parmi les enfants, tout autant que son frère Johnny.

Et pour finir il y avait la petite Diana qui était si jolie avec sa chevelure d'un magnifique blanc argenté, bouclée comme celle d'humaines alors que mâles et femelles wraith possédaient des cheveux lisses. C'était l'artiste parmi les enfants car elle adorait le dessin, elle chantonnait continuellement et s'intéressait à tous les arts qui lui permettaient d'exprimer sa grande sensibilité. Elle était choyée de tous car elle souriait continuellement et n'aurait pas été capable de comploter tout comme les autres petits diables qui adoraient jouer des tours malicieux aux autres et surtout aux adultes, alors que Diana n'avait pas du tout l'esprit tourné ainsi. Il fallait souvent la gronder pour la sortir de sa solitude, car elle avait tendance à demeurer à part, ce qui était mal vu chez les wraith qui accordaient une très grande importance à la connexion communautaire.

Pour le moment, Sara s'amusait à observer son Compagnon wraith qui était en train de démontrer quelques mouvements d'attaque et de défense aux enfants qui étaient tous rassemblés maintenant autour du grand Chef Suprême.

Todd avait toujours l'avantage de faire une grande impression en projetant cette aura d'autorité qui était toute aussi imposante chez lui que sa grande taille et les traits sinistres et condescendants de son visage, ce qui lui valait instinctivement le respect et la dévotion des enfants. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'aucun d'entre eux de désobéir à un ordre direct venant du Commandant de l'alliance!

Mais ils ne se gênaient pas cependant pour donner souvent du fil à retordre à leurs nourrices et aux drones chargés de veiller sur eux...

Sara était encore pour eux la représentation du côté humain, la douceur et la bienveillance incarnée. Elle faisait remarquer souvent à Todd à quel point il était doux et plus facile pour elle d'être grand-mère, car la responsabilité d'élever ces enfants était bien moins lourde que lorsqu'elle élevait leurs propres jumeaux.

Sara vit les petits William et Johnny se précipiter directement sur les jambes du Commandant Suprême pour mettre à profit les mouvements qu'il venait de leur enseigner. La petite Élisabeth se joignit à eux avec enthousiasme en brandissant également ses petits poings, poussant des petits cris victorieux lorsque le grand wraith se mit à feindre de vaciller puis tomba délibérément par derrière. Une fois que Todd se retrouva affalé par terre de tout son long, la petite bande de joyeux lurons se précipita à l'assaut sur lui en poussant des hurlements et des sifflements de triomphe pour «l'achever». Todd éclata de son grand rire tonitruant.

Sara en fut émue. Todd était bien comme tous les grand-pères! Ils étaient souvent beaucoup plus tolérants et moins rigides que lorsque leurs propres enfants avaient été petits!...du moins chez les humains de la terre, constata-t-elle.

Todd avait été bien plus austère lorsque Declan et Alex étaient petits, se rappela-t-elle, se souvenant aussi qu'elle avait élevé elle-même en grande partie leurs jumeaux.

Mais bien que Todd était souvent pris par ses importantes et nombreuses fonctions de Commandant de l'alliance, le wraith aimait beaucoup prendre soin des petits avec elle et ne rechignait pas à mettre la main à la pâte comme maintenant. Sara remarquait même que cela faisait du bien à Todd, car il se montrait bien plus relax.

Que la vie était étrange parfois!

Encore une fois, elle constata que la petite Diana était à part. L'enfant observait les autres continuer à se précipiter sur leur grand-père en s'esclaffant et en bourrant de coup le grand corps du wraith qui n'en était pas ébranlé le moins du monde!

Mais la petite restait prudemment derrière, observant ses frères et soeurs avec un grand sourire pourtant, tenant une feuille de papier à la main.

Sara s'étira et se leva pour se diriger tranquillement vers la petite fille. Arrivée tout près de l'enfant, elle s'agenouilla à son niveau et la retourna doucement vers elle par les épaules, tenant ensuite entre ses doigts le menton de Diana pour que l'enfant distraite au regard rêveur tourne son attention sur sa grand-mère.

- Allons Diana, tu ne veux pas te joindre à eux? On dirait bien que c'est la cuvée et qu'ils ont bien du plaisir à jouer avec _Opa_! Tu devrais en profiter, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut bourrer de coups le Commandant Suprême de l'alliance! fit-elle avec un petit sourire complice et malicieux.

Mais la petite hocha juste négativement de la tête, sa petite bouche pincée. Puis une lueur joyeuse passa dans ses yeux. Diana tendit alors soudainement à Sara la feuille de papier qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

- Je t'ai fait un dessin, _Ada_!

Ils utilisaient les mêmes mots wraith qui signifiait une figure maternelle ou paternelle pour les mères et grand-mères, pères et grand-pères.

- Ah bon? dit Sara en saisissant le dessin de sa petite-fille.

Avec un talent certain, la petite avait dessiné un très grand et élégant wraith avec un visage vert foncé très sévère et des yeux jaunes intenses. Il se tenait droit comme un I avec son uniforme sombre et rutilant et il était au centre d'un cercle, semblant parler aux frères et soeurs de Diana qui étaient tous très bien représentés avec leurs couleurs de yeux et de cheveux distinctes, ainsi que des expressions qui reflétaient bien leur personnalité. Diana s'était représentée elle-même un peu à part, plus loin du cercle, mais des crayons à dessiner en main et son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait beaucoup plus loin les magnifiques montagnes entourant un grand lac bleu scintillant et sur une couverture duveteuse, la silhouette assise de Sara Sheppard, habillée d'une robe longue et blanche, beaucoup plus élégante que le simple ensemble haut/pantalon/veste de cuir qu'elle portait aujourd'hui.

Plus loin dans le décor, on pouvait voir les petites habitations entourés d'arbres et de fleurs et même des drones qui se tenaient non loin, debout et raides, en train de monter la garde.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sara fut de découvrir que la petite Diana avait dessiné son visage et toute sa peau d'un beau vert pâle et qu'elle lui avait donné pour sa chevelure la même teinte de rouge vif que celle des cheveux de sa mère, la reine Alexandra.

- Mais...pourquoi m'as-tu dessiné ainsi, Diana? demanda Sara, intriguée, tentant de ne pas mettre de critique dans sa voix, car elle ne voulait pas blesser la petite fille. Je n'ai pas la peau verte ni les cheveux d'une femelle wraith!

L'enfant la regarda gravement, ses yeux du même vert-doré intense lui rappelant le regard de son Compagnon wraith.

- Mais tu es wraith, Ada! Tu es comme nous dans ton coeur...

_Explication très simple en effet!_ se dit Sara dont les yeux devinrent mouillés de larmes.

La petite ne voyait pas de différence et rendait hommage à sa grand-mère humaine qui, tout simplement, faisait partie de leur grande famille et de l'alliance.

Sara renifla et essuya ses larmes alors que Diana la regarda d'un regard circonspect en tendant sa petite main pour l'aider à essuyer ses larmes. Puis sans dire un mot, elle se leva sur le bout des orteils et vint mettre un petit baiser sur la joue de Sara en reprenant ensuite son expression de félicité habituelle.

- Merci Diana...tu as raison! dit Sara en serrant l'enfant contre elle avec effusion. Je vais garder bien précieusement ce dessin avec les autres que tu m'as donné! Maintenant, vas jouer avec les autres. Ton grand-père n'a pas encore eu son comptes de coups de poing! termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil taquin.

_()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_.

Sara marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bord du lac qui avait pour décor arrière enchanteur les montagnes majestueuses d'Aiden.

La température presque toujours clémente et les rayons du soleil chaud étaient un baume pour la santé des humains, toujours traqués entre les murs sombres et frais des vaisseaux-ruches wraith.

Et bien plus. L'atmosphère de félicité de cet endroit avait permis à bien des couples formés de maîtres wraith et de leurs adoratrices humaines de procréer une joyeuse ribambelles d'enfants hybrides, leur faisant gagner le pari de créer une espèce qui n'avait plus besoin de force vitale humaine pour survivre, sauvant ainsi la race wraith...et les humains en passant!

Sara leva son visage pour le présenter aux doux rayons du soleil et elle sourit, heureuse de ces quelques jours de répit.

Elle avait chaud pourtant et comme elle transpirait, elle voulut se baisser sur le rivage pour ramasser un peu d'eau au creux de sa main.

S'avançant sur le sable humide parmi les coquillages pour attendre le retour de la marée paresseuse qui lui permettrait de cueillir de l'eau fraîche, elle se pencha et fit de ses mains une coupe, recueillant de l'eau froide et translucide et se baignant le visage avec.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, une douleur intense lui frappa les entrailles comme un coup de poignard!

Pliée en deux sous la douleur trop vive et étouffant un cri, Sara agrippa son ventre comme si ce simple fait allait faire s'évanouir la souffrance.

_- «Ah non! Non, pas ça...pas maintenant...pas aujourd'hui!»_ marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrés.

- Sara...!? Qu'y-a-t-il? fit une voix derrière elle.

La voix profonde et trop proche derrière elle la fit violemment sursauter. Concentrée alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler son mal, Sara n'avait pas entendu ni ressenti Todd arriver derrière elle.

Crispant sa mâchoire et essuyant vivement les larmes qui cette fois-ci lui étaient montées aux yeux à cause de la vive souffrance qui l'avait surprise, elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Elle se retourna ensuite lentement et plaqua un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres blêmes.

- Ah Todd, c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur. Ce...ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes donc pas! Juste un petit malaise de rien.

Todd poussa un grognement d'avertissement, ses traits se couvrant d'une expression froide et réprobatrice.

- Juste un petit malaise...!? Oh non, petite humaine, je ne crois pas. Tu étais recroquevillée sur toi-même comme si tu venais de recevoir un coup violent à l'estomac! Dis-moi la vérité Sara...depuis combien de temps souffres-tu ainsi?

Sara se sentit rougir, puis pâlir en l'espace de quelques secondes. Todd était maintenant à même pas un mètre d'elle, sa silhouette déployée de tout son long, son dos droit et son expression sévère comme celle de la justice.

- Oh mon amour, ce ne sont que des maux de femme! Juste quelques douleurs au ventre, de l'insomnie et des maux de tête que je ressens depuis quelques semaines...je crois être rendue à cette déplaisante période appelée la ménopause chez nous, femelles humaines! dit-elle avec un petit rire factice. Je t'en prie, ne t'en fais donc pas avec ça! Je...je me sens déjà mieux...

Si Sara avait cru s'en sortir aussi facilement avec ce renard intelligent qu'était Todd, elle en fut pour ses frais!

Le Commandant wraith fit les quelques pas le séparant de sa Compagne et saisissant brusquement son menton entre ses doigts, il releva le visage au regard fuyant de Sara, laissant même un filet de sang couler le long de son cou à cause des ongles effilés de ses doigts qui s'étaient enfoncés brutalement dans sa chair.

- Femme...! Tu me manques de respect en tentant de me tromper ainsi, gronda la voix basse et furieuse de Todd. J'ai senti depuis quelques temps déjà que tu tentes de me cacher quelque chose qui t'affecte. Si je te demande ce qui ne va pas, tu te refermes aussitôt et tu minimises peu importe les douleurs qui t'affligent, essayant à toutes les fois d'éluder mes questions sur peu importe la maladie qui te frappe...

- Mais je ne suis pas malade! Tu...tu exagères, Todd. Tu ne connais rien à la physiologie humaine et si je te dis que ce n'est pas important alors tu dois...-

Cette fois-ci, Todd lâcha son menton et saisit sa Compagne par les deux épaules, la secouant comme pour la réveiller.

Il était maintenant si en colère qu'il laissa glisser vivement ses mains des épaules de la femme pour venir saisir ses poignets en la rapprochant encore plus de lui, la forçant à pencher son crâne par derrière et à plonger ses yeux maintenant craintifs dans le regard autoritaire et intense du Chef Suprême.

Sara gémit, ne pouvant échapper à l'expression courroucée de son Compagnon wraith.

- Tu...te me fais mal! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée et mécontente.

- Écoutes-moi, dit la voix maintenant calme mais cassante de Todd, si glaciale qu'elle fit passer un frisson tout le long du dos de Sara, tant son ton était effrayant de menace. Il y a des années, lorsque nous avons eu ce conflit parce que tu m'accusais de te cacher des faits importants, comme cette arme dans ma paume gauche, tu as fait toute une histoire, prétendant que je ne te faisais pas assez confiance. Tu as exigé du respect, de la transparence et une totale franchise de ma part pour enfin revenir vivre auprès de moi. J'ai compris et accepté tes conditions, humaine! _MAIS JE N'AI ACCEPTÉ À AUCUN MOMENT QUE CETTE FAÇON D'AGIR SOIT À SENS UNIQUE!_

Le wraith n'avait en aucun temps élevé le ton sur ces derniers mots qui furent pourtant projetés à pleine force vers sa Compagne à travers la connexion de leurs esprits. Sara vacilla, ferma ses yeux et plissa ses paupières un court instant sous l'assaut violent de la colère de Todd.

- Tu me dois un respect total en tant que ton Chef Suprême et ton Compagnon, Sara Sheppard! continua Todd d'un ton plus doux mais tout aussi indigné. Tu oublies que je peux lire en toi beaucoup plus facilement que tu ne le crois...mais je ne l'ai pas fait par respect envers toi, parce que je t'ai fait confiance lorsque tu m'as dit que ces douleurs n'avaient aucune importance. Mais je vois que tu es malade et tu vas me dire ce que tu as! Tu me le dois, petite humaine...

Les dents serrés, Sara lutta encore en hochant vivement et négativement la tête.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes accouplés, femme...tu as eu si mal que ton visage s'est crispé sous une intense souffrance...il y a quelque chose d'anormal et tu vas me le dire!

- Oh mais ça a toujours été comme ça! Tu sais bien que ton espèce est plus forte et c'est moi qui te dis de ne pas y aller de main morte lorsque nous faisons l'amour! fit Sara avec un petit rire faussement innocent. C'est...c'est juste que cette fois-là c'était un peu trop fort et je crois...que ce sont probablement des kystes qui ont fait enflé mon col utérin et..-

Cette fois-ci, Todd lâcha ses poignets en poussant un grondement de rage. Pendant quelques instants Sara se retrouva libre et tenta de s'éloigner vivement de lui, frottant ses poignets endoloris en lui tournant le dos. En deux temps trois mouvement, Todd clôt la distance entre eux et la fit pivoter brusquement, saisissant ensuite son visage entre ses deux larges mains pour la forcer à plonger à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux brillants de fureur.

- Sara...cesses de te moquer de moi et ne tentes surtout pas de m'éloigner de toi alors que tu souffres. Si tu t'obstines à le faire, je vais m'introduire dans ton esprit et je te jure que cela ne sera pas agréable du tout pour toi! Dis-moi _TOUT DE SUITE_ ce que tu as.

- D'accord, d'accord! Tu as raison, dit Sara d'une voix à la fois affolée et résignée. Je ne vais plus rien te cacher. Mais s'il-te-plaît...lâches-moi maintenant.

Les grandes mains du wraith s'abaissèrent avec réticence et il resta planté là, ne s'éloignant pas de sa Compagne, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne parte à courir en emportant ses secrets malsains.

«_Merde!_ se disait Sara. _Je ne peux pas le blâmer d'être en colère, c'est vrai que j'exige la franchise et la transparence et qu'il a fait d'héroïques efforts en ce sens depuis des_ _années...je lui dois la vérité!_» se résigna-t-elle.

- Bon...c'est vrai que je souffre depuis quelques semaines...j'ai des migraines assez violentes mais courtes heureusement! Et j'ai aussi très mal au bas-ventre. Tu as raison, cela n'a rien à voir avec la ménopause. Je croyais que c'était des kystes et j'avais l'intention d'aller voir Carson Becket et de me les faire enlever chirurgicalement...et finalement pour être franche, je ne sais pas du tout si ce sont de simples kystes, car ces douleurs sont bien trop vives et..-

- Quand avais-tu l'intention de me mettre au courant, Sara? la coupa la voix dure et narquoise de Todd qui la regardait toujours aussi sévèrement.

- Je...eh bien j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire de t'embêter avec ces problèmes futiles de femme, Todd! Je sais que j'aurais dû y voir bien avant mais tu sais ce que c'est! Je suis si occupée avec le programme d'hybridation et nos recherches et les accouchements de..-

Le souffle coupé par une autre douleur soudaine, Sara se retrouva encore une fois pliée en deux.

Oubliant immédiatement sa colère, le Commandant wraith se pencha et saisit Sara à bras le corps puis il la souleva, la transportant lestement en quelques enjambées dans la grande hutte près du lac qui leur servait à tous de maison temporaire pendant leur séjour sur Aiden.

Il étendit précautionneusement Sara sur un lit et ordonna d'un ton brusque et inquiet à l'une des adoratrices qui les avait accompagnés de venir auprès de sa Compagne avec un verre d'eau et un linge humide qu'il plongea lui-même dans un bac d'eau pour rafraîchir sa peau de la transpiration qui couvrait son front et sa lèvre supérieure.

- Ça va Todd...dit alors Sara d'une voix douce mais essoufflée. La douleur est passée! Ne...ne t'en fais pas...nous allons retourner auprès des enfants et..-

De nouveau en colère, Todd la stoppa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rasseoir.

- Non. Il n'en est pas question. Je vais de ce pas communiquer avec Atlantis avec votre Docteur Becket pour qu'il te voit le plus vite possible. Je rappelle également notre vaisseau de transport. Il est temps que nous rentrions tous. Ce séjour est terminé.

- Mais voyons Todd, je...!? commença à protester Sara.

L'éclair terrible et définitif dans les yeux dorés du wraith la fit taire immédiatement.

- Sara. Tu vas m'obéir! Comme je te connais, tu as dû méconnaître ces douleurs et je peux très bien sentir que le problème est plus important que tu ne le laisses entrevoir! Tu t'es préoccupée toute ta vie des autres et encore plus dernièrement alors que tu as négligé ta propre santé. Nous allons sur Atlantis, ce n'est pas négociable, humaine!

Laissant sa tête s'effondrer dans ses épaules, Sara céda car son Compagnon toujours furieux se montrait maintenant totalement inflexible.

Elle fut confiée aux bons soins de leurs intendantes humaines alors que Todd s'éloigna pour donner ses ordres à ses troupes et rassembler les enfants en vue de leur voyage de retour vers la ruche.

Lui-même préférait accompagner Sara pour aller voir le Docteur Becket avec elle à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis...

Il était sûr que si elle y allait seule par elle-même, il n'aurait qu'une demi-vérité de sa part à son retour sur la ruche.

_()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, infirmerie de Carson Becket...**_

- Vraiment Sara, je ne comprend pas! disait le bon Docteur Becket, ses yeux bleus clairs plein d'affliction. Vous êtes pourtant médecin, vous deviez forcément savoir que c'était bien plus grave qu'une simple histoire de kystes!

Tous assis autour du bureau du médecin-chef d'Atlantis après que Sara eut passé un scan complet de son corps, cette dernière baissa la tête, pleine de remords et bien évidemment incapable de se justifier.

Elle entendit le grognement bas et puissant montant de la poitrine de Todd qui était resté assis derrière un peu à l'écart, refusant de sortir pendant que sa Compagne humaine recevait le diagnostic de son ami médecin, comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Sara pour qu'elle lui dise la totale vérité sur son état.

Sara savait que Carson avait raison et qu'elle avait été totalement négligente en ignorant délibérément son état, comme si cela ne pouvait lui arriver à elle et qu'elle pouvait nonchalamment reporter à plus tard cette visite médicale pourtant cruciale.

Elle se tourna à demi vers Todd après que ce dernier eut manifesté son fort mécontentement par ce grognement qui retentit en écho entre les murs étroits du bureau.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui lancer indifféremment par-dessus l'épaule: _«Voudrais-tu s'il_-_te-plaît nous laisser et sortir d'ici, mon chéri?_» alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'un Todd déjà fort indisposé se serait mis tout de suite en colère. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire subir cela à Carson!

- Je...je sais Carson. Cela n'en a pas l'air, mais je croyais vraiment que ces symptômes allaient simplement s'en aller, que ce n'était rien de grave...je vous le jure!

- Foutaises! dit durement le médecin, ce qui était très inattendu de la part de cet homme bon et toujours préoccupé du bien-être de ses patients, au point de ne pas être capable de la moindre malice et de s'en vouloir de les réprimander au besoin.

Sara sursauta un peu mais resta muette.

- Je ne crois pas du tout que vous n'étiez pas au courant de la gravité de votre état, reprit Carson Becket d'un ton plus doux mais déçu. La souffrance apparaissant tardivement dans l'évolution d'un cancer aussi sérieux, je crois que vous saviez très bien que vous auriez dû venir aussitôt que ses fortes douleurs à l'utérus ont commencé, ainsi que les migraines...c'est-à-dire dès la première semaine. La pensée magique que tout ira bien et que la maladie va juste disparaître comme ça, ça ne vous ressemble pas du tout Sara!

Todd souffla violemment par le nez dans un spectacle d'émotions mal contrôlées, projetant à la fois de la colère et de l'ironie à la négligence de sa Compagne.

Comme pour venir à la défense de Sara, Carson retourna ses yeux bleus contrariés vers la silhouette du Commandant wraith fort mécontent en ce moment:

- Commandant, je comprend que vous soyez tout aussi fâché que moi, mais vous savez, c'est souvent le comportement typique d'un médecin de s'oublier pour les autres et de négliger ses propres symptômes lors d'une maladie qui l'affecte. Comme on dit par chez nous, cordonnier mal chaussé...! Peut-être devriez-vous sortir, si vous ne supportez pas d'entendre que..-

Un sifflement de colère retentit dans la pièce alors que la longue taille du wraith se déploya brusquement. Il se leva de son siège, venant se placer entre la chaise où Sara était assise et le bureau derrière lequel se recroquevillait maintenant Carson Becket.

- Aussi désappointé que je sois de l'attitude déplorable de ma Compagne, Docteur...j'ai tous les droits d'être ici auprès d'elle pour la soutenir et entendre ce que vous avez à dire pour le pronostic de sa maladie et sur les moyens avec lesquels vous allez la traiter maintenant. Alors, vous n'avez aucunement le pouvoir de m'ordonner de sortir!

Sara mit tout de suite sa main sur celle de Todd pour le calmer, tirant sur elle pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le siège près du sien, ce que fit le grand wraith en poussant un dernier grognement courroucé.

Carson reprit contenance en résistant à l'envie de souligner au Compagnon de Sara Sheppard qu'il avait simplement suggéré que le wraith sorte si tout cela était trop pour lui, et non qu'il avait osé lui en donner l'ordre!

- Je suis désolé, Todd...dit Carson en mettant dans sa voix tout autant de conviction que d'apaisement. Bien sûr que vous avez le droit d'être ici, en autant que ma patiente soit d'accord!. S'il-vous-plaît, je vous demande de rester calme pour ne pas rendre la situation plus stressante pour Sara. Je vais tout vous expliquer bien sûr...

Sara hocha fermement son assentiment de la tête, sentant l'impatience de Todd à ses côtés. Elle devait également s'avouer qu'elle ressentait tout autant de peur que de hâte à ce que Carson allait leur révéler et expliquer par la suite.

Todd poussa un autre grognement pour marquer son accord. Becket se racla la gorge et prit le temps de passer pendant quelques secondes à travers les quelques feuilles des rapports étalés devant lui sur son bureau.

- Les résultats du scan montre en effet que votre utérus et vos ovaires souffrent d'un cancer de stade 4 qui a évolué d'une manière plutôt fulgurante, ce qui explique vos douleurs soudaines et très difficiles à supporter. Je vais vous prescrire à court terme des anti-douleurs évidemment que vous devrez prendre à toutes les quatre heures pour prévenir la souffrance. Mais il est toutefois plus qu'important que je vous opère le plus vite possible pour tout enlever, comme vous vous en doutez Sara. Je comptais le faire demain matin!

Les traits de Sara se crispèrent et une lueur apeurée apparut dans ses yeux à la soudaineté du besoin de l'opérer aussi vite!

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà sur le bord de la ménopause comme vous le savez, reprit d'un ton hâtif et apaisant le médecin. Et je sais que vous ne voulez plus d'enfants non plus. Nous n'avons pas le choix Sara! ajouta le médecin en étirant vivement sa main pour saisir celle de sa patiente.

Les jointures de la main de cette dernière étaient blanches et froides, mais elle hocha finalement de la tête pour signifier son accord.

- Bon. Pour ce qui est des migraines, le scan n'a rien révélé de significatif, sauf de minuscules calcifications de la boîte crânienne qui sont trop insignifiantes pour dire que le cancer s'y serait déclaré sous forme de tumeurs. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas à ce stade-ci, mais c'est à surveiller bien sûr par d'autres scans dans un proche avenir. Je viens de recevoir les résultats de vos prises de sang et autres fluides et je peux vous dire au moins qu'il n'y a _aucune métastase_ ailleurs dans votre corps, à part bien sûr dans votre système reproducteur.

Sara poussa un long soupir audible de soulagement et libéra sa main de celle du médecin pour venir la poser sur celle de Todd, serrant doucement celle du wraith.

- Ceci est à tout le moins la bonne nouvelle! lança Carson avec un petit sourire de compassion et de soulagement. Mais il me faut toutefois m'occuper d'une façon urgente de celles dans votre utérus en enlevant le tout au complet, sinon je peux vous garantir qu'en quelques jours seulement, votre corps va se faire envahir de plus en plus.

- Alors enlevez tout et tout de suite pendant que Sara est ici! dit Todd d'une voix exigeante de stentor.

Becket lui lança un petit sourire compréhensif, mais forcé.

- Je vous assure que demain matin convient parfaitement, Commandant. Ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort dans la seconde, je vous le promet!

- Bon, d'accord. dit Sara. Et après l'opération? Quelle est la suite du programme, Carson?

- Vous vous en doutez bien, Sara: radiothérapie ET chimio! Cette forme de cancer est virulente mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur Atlantis pour vous administrer ces traitements en temps et lieu, après vous avoir donné quelques jours de répit, suivant l'opération de demain.

- J'aimerais comprendre en quoi ces traitements de guérison consistent, demanda alors Todd d'une voix impatiente.

Carson se tourna vers lui pour répondre, mais Sara le coupa:

- La radiothérapie est un traitement administré grâce à un appareil à Rayons X qui ciblent l'endroit où se trouve la tumeur maligne. Mais dans mon cas, ce ne sera pas assez efficace alors on va également me donner une médication orale ou par intraveineuse. Celle-ci est assez violente merci! Je vais sûrement vomir toutes mes tripes et également...perdre mes cheveux, dit Sara d'un ton amer. Mais c'est temporaire, ils vont repousser peu de temps après! termina-t-elle avec un petit rire dépité qui put à peine cacher la panique et le désespoir dans sa voix.

Le wraith se tourna alors vers sa Compagne et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, les serrant presque à les broyer.

- Petite humaine, nous allons affronter ta maladie ensemble...je viendrai avec toi demain pour attendre ton réveil après l'opération. Je ne pourrai pas rester pendant tous ces jours où tu subiras tes traitements sur Atlantis, mais je prendrai soin de toi lorsque tu reviendras sur la ruche. Tu es forte, Sara...et tu as des amis ici qui vont prendre grand soin de toi également.

Todd se retourna ensuite vers le médecin-chef de la Cité des Anciens.

- Je vous la laisse dès maintenant, Docteur Becket. Faites tout en votre pouvoir et appliquez également tous les traitements possibles pour que ma Sara guérisse!

C'était définitivement un ordre, mais Carson comprenait parfaitement la douleur morale et la nervosité que le wraith cachait héroïquement en ce moment. Sara semblait complètement angoissée de son côté, malgré l'amour et la bienveillance évidente de son Compagnon wraith.

- Mais je veux d'abord..- commença à protester Sara.

- Non Sara. la coupa Todd d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu n'as pas le temps de retourner sur notre vaisseau-ruche. Je m'occupe de faire préparer tes affaires et de te les amener demain matin à mon retour et je vais évidemment mettre nos enfants au courant.

Puis le wraith reporta encore une fois son regard sur Carson:

- Je comprend que cette chirurgie et ces traitements sont fort agressifs mais efficaces, Docteur...je vous fais donc confiance avec la vie de ma Compagne. Mais je voudrais au moins savoir quel est le pourcentage de réussite de ces interventions?

Une boule de plomb se forma dans l'estomac de Sara.

_Juste la question qu'elle avait voulu demander, mais qui ne passait définitivement pas dans sa gorge, tant elle ressentait une terrible peur de la réponse!_

Carson sentit la panique de son ex-collègue de travail. Mais étant elle-même le genre de médecin qui en tout temps disait la vérité à ses patients, il prit tout de même le plus de précautions possibles avec ses prochaines paroles. Il regarda Todd puis enfin Sara, se décidant à être parfaitement honnête et à ne rien cacher de son pronostic:

- L'opération de demain va tout enlever, votre utérus et vos ovaires...nous investiguerons également pour voir si d'autres organes commencent à être atteints. Mais je crois que le scan a bien démontré que la tumeur principale est bien définie et limitée aux organes reproducteurs. Donc, votre vie ne sera pas en danger immédiat. Par contre, avec ce genre de tumeur facilement envahissante, je ne veux prendre aucune chance et c'est pourquoi je préconise le maximum en fait de traitement radiographique et aussi un traitement maximal de trois semaines avec une médication de chimiothérapie, comportant surtout des antimétabolites et des antibiotiques anti-tumoraux. C'est violent, oui. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix que de nous montrer encore plus agressif que la tumeur, pour empêcher que les métastases reviennent et se répandent partout cette fois.

Il fit une pause et vit l'irritation impatiente dans les yeux de Todd ainsi qu'une peur intense dans ceux de Sara Sheppard.

- Oui, vous vouliez un chiffre pour le ratio des chances de guérison totale! Bon alors je mets ces chances à une sur deux, laissa tomber avec regret le médecin, ses yeux bleus plein de sympathie posés sur sa patiente.

Puis il laissa sa tête retomber entre ses épaules, ses yeux et son menton abaissés, détestant comme toujours devoir être le porteur de telles nouvelles à une personne malade, surtout à une consoeur qu'il estimait si profondément.

Mais Sara s'était reprise. Sa voix trembla un peu quand elle parla. Mais elle avait choisi de se montrer forte et positive!

- Bon. Alors je sais que ça veut dire 50% de chance de guérison totale et c'est ce qui va m'arriver! Je ne laisserai pas ce maudit cancer m'emporter. Je vais lutter et faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour guérir, Carson!

Elle leva son menton de défi tout en essuyant une seule larme qui avait osé couler du coin de son oeil jusqu'à sa joue.

Todd et elle se levèrent en même temps que Carson Becket.

_- Love_, c'est la bonne attitude à adopter! dit le médecin-chef avec un sourire encourageant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé Sara sur le bord du lac sur _Aiden,_ pliée en deux tant elle souffrait le martyr, les lèvres du wraith s'étirèrent dans un fier sourire en se posant sur le visage aimé.

- Ma petite humaine, enfin je te reconnais! Ta force et ta volonté vont t'aider à te sortir de cette position fâcheuse...je serai à tes côtés. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse me quitter! Tu es mienne à jamais...

Le couple échangea un regard si plein d'amour et de dévotion que le bon Carson racla sa gorge et détourna le regard, gêné, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans le dossier de Sara Sheppard, étalé devant lui sur son bureau.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le plus grand prédateur de cette galaxie, l'ennemi de l'espèce humaine et allié provisoire d'Atlantis - quand le besoin d'une alliance avec les humains était nécessaire - aurait autant changé grâce à l'amour d'une humaine, certes exceptionnelle comme Sara l'était!

Non...il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour autant de tendresse et à la fois de détresse dans les yeux terribles du grand wraith penché en ce moment sur sa Compagne, perdu dans son regard vert, ses mains largement ouvertes caressant sa longue chevelure encore épaisse et luxuriante en ce moment.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, plus loin sur Atlantis, salle de contrôle de la Porte...**_

Alors que son père et sa mère étaient venus plus tôt que prévu sur Atlantis parce qu'ils avaient une importante réunion avec le chef médical d'Atlantis selon les dires du chef de l'alliance, Declan avait reçu l'ordre de prendre son dart et de venir se joindre à la prochaine mission diplomatique de la Coalition.

Il s'agissait pour lui d'accompagner un groupe de deux représentants de la CMHP (Coalition des Mondes Habités de Pégase) à qui se joignait bien sûr le premier représentant d'Atlantis, c'est-à-dire Monsieur Richard Woosley.

Declan n'avait jamais aimé le directeur de la cité, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait connu dans son enfance. Le petit homme chauve avait toujours été un homme d'allure méticuleuse et sévère, souvent prêt à porter le blâme sur les autres pour n'importe quelle action contrecarrant les plans de l'IOA. Mais surtout, c'était le prototype même du bureaucrate ultime.

Sa mère Sara Sheppard n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet homme qui démontrait un attachement excessif aux divers protocoles écrits, ce qui lui avait valu souvent des prises de bec mémorables avec l'ancien chef militaire, leur oncle John Sheppard.

Mais Sara prétendait qu'il avait changé plus tard, lorsqu'il avait été placé devant la réalité, c'est-à-dire les situations dangereuses ou exceptionnelles qui se passaient presque quotidiennement dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Mais il avait vieilli et maintenant, il devenait carrément gâteux!

Woolsey avait absolument tenu à les accompagner au grand dam du Lieutenant-Colonel Évan Lorne, officier commandant les marines qui servirait de chef militaire au groupe.

Cela risquait de rendre la rencontre longue et pénible, vu la tonne de documents à réviser et à discuter avec le gouverneur de la planète Ancillia que le directeur d'Atlantis avait l'intention d'emporter avec lui.

Ancillia était une planète située dans le sixième Quadrant de la galaxie de Pégase, un endroit encore reculé et presque inexploré que les senseurs à longue portée améliorés par le Docteur Zélenka avaient découvert il y a tout juste un mois.

Des messages répétés avaient donc été envoyés alors qu'Atlantis désirait rencontrer ses habitants et amorcer des échanges amicaux et commerciaux. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu enfin une réponse favorable, ils avaient organisé cette mission diplomatique, invitant l'alliance de Todd à envoyer un de leur représentant pour bien établir que la guerre entre wraith et humains était terminée, que des liens nouveaux et solides s'étaient créés également avec les humains vivant dans la galaxie par le biais de la Coalition.

Comme Ancillia n'avait jamais été menacée par les wraith, étant donné que la planète avait été longuement protégée par une barrière d'astéroïdes dense et impressionnante agissant comme champ de protection et empêchant la plupart des senseurs de la découvrir jusqu'à présent, il va sans dire que les habitants avaient vécu depuis longtemps une vie épanouie, loin du danger qu'avait représenté autrefois les grands prédateurs wraith.

Les membres de cette mission s'attendaient donc à trouver un monde florissant, probablement bien plus avancé dans leurs progrès scientifiques, technologiques, ou à tout le moins avec des ressources agricoles et naturelles importantes.

Pour ce faire, Woolsey et les représentants de la Coalition avaient prévu des cadeaux divers, partant d'instruments technologiques et astronomiques, de matériaux de construction, de jouets pour les enfants, d'objets culturels, de produits alimentaires, d'alcool et de bonbons venant de la terre, d'artisanat pégasien, etc. pour offrir à ceux qu'ils espéraient compter comme leurs futurs amis et partenaires commerciaux.

Ce matin-là, Declan observait avec une certaine indifférence une équipe de quatre marines en train justement de charger les colis de grosseur différente sur des petits chariots à roues qui allaient traverser la porte des étoiles, lorsque la mission serait enfin prête à partir.

Le jeune hybride était presque mort d'ennui. Ses bras croisés, il était appuyé nonchalamment sur la passerelle donnant sur la salle de la porte. Declan ruminait le fait qu'il n'était pas en train de profiter d'une sortie dans l'espace qui avait été planifiée il y a longtemps avec ses amis pilotes! Il jura silencieusement entre ses dents car il manquait évidemment ce moment exaltant, alors que tous les autres allaient confronter la vitesse de leur dart et leur habileté de pilote et de navigateur... _**sans lui!**_

Mais il avait reçu l'ordre de sa soeur la reine et de son père le Chef Suprême de se joindre à cette mission pour représenter leur alliance. Bien qu'il se sentait plutôt misérable et irrité de devoir se mettre au service de la Coalition, Declan n'aurait jamais osé discuter un tel ordre, car il était avant tout un soldat loyal et dévoué.

Plus bas, Lorne venait d'appeler par radio le Major en chef Tilley car d'autres caisses contenant cette fois-ci des médicaments et du matériel de soins médicaux devaient être transportées de l'infirmerie jusqu'à la salle de la porte.

Tilley ordonna au groupe de marines de se séparer en deux. Les premiers iraient chercher les caisses du Docteur Becket et les seconds resteraient sur place pour continuer le travail.

Pendant cinq minutes, les deux marines qui demeuraient continuèrent à peiner sur des caisses plutôt lourdes.

- Dis donc, fit le Lieutenant Donahue à sa consoeur de travail. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être si lourd dans ces boîtes? Celle-ci est si dense que je croirais transporter un..._AAIIILLE!_

Garcia ne sut jamais vraiment à quoi Donahue allait comparer la pesanteur du colis, car la boîte tomba malencontreusement sur le gros orteil du pauvre gars. Ç'était très lourd en effet car malgré ses bottes militaires recouvertes d'un cap d'acier, le marine avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir! Un chapelet d'injures plutôt grossières quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un regard meurtrier en direction de la femme qui dut vivement laisser tomber son côté de la boîte sur le sol, pour éviter d'être blessée à son tour.

- Dommage que Parker n'ait pas hérité de cette tâche comme il le devait au lieu d'échanger son quart de travail avec toi! grommela l'homme d'un ton venimeux en direction de la marine Garcia. J'ai toujours dit que ce genre de corvée était pour un homme solide au lieu de..-

Mais il cessa brusquement de parler en voyant le regard sombre et plutôt menaçant dans les yeux bleus clairs de la marine. Cependant, la voix de la jeune femme fut plutôt enjouée quand elle répliqua:

- Au lieu de faire des remarques idiotes et sexistes, vas donc tout de suite à l'infirmerie faire examiner ce pied! dit Garcia. Si tu as échappé cette caisse, c'est parce que tu n'as pas empoigné ton côté comme il le fallait et puis regardes, ici? fit-elle en montrant un morceau de plastique épais mais endommagé qui avait cédé et entraîné ainsi la chute du contenant.

Donahue dut admettre à contrecoeur qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer le manque de force physique de sa consoeur. Comme il continuait à crisper ses traits de douleur et à être incapable d'appuyer son pied par terre, Garcia se fit insistante:

- Allons, fit-elle en lui tendant un des longs tuyaux qu'elle prit sur le dessus d'une des caisses ouvertes, sers-toi de cela et vas tout de suite voir le docteur! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule pour le reste jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent.

- Mais Tilley ne sera pas content s'il découvre que tu es seule pour..-

Garcia le coupa en agitant sa main impatiemment.

- Vas-y, je te dis! Je mettrai Tilley au courant de ton accident.

- Mais seule avec tout ce qui reste, comment vas-tu faire? répliqua le marine d'un ton plutôt narquois.

Fièrement et calmement, Garcia lui dédia un de ses sourires froids et condescendants, le genre de sourire moqueur à pleines dents qui n'impliquait pas du tout ses yeux.

Elle fit le tour de la salle en cherchant une idée ou une personne pour venir l'assister. Levant les yeux vers la balustrade, elle pointa son bras et sa main vers le haut et continua d'une voix tranquille:

- Eh bien je vais demander l'aide de ce jeune homme, tiens!

Donahue leva la tête et aperçut le jeune homme en question:

- C'est ce foutu sang-mêlé, le fils du Commandant de l'alliance wraith! Eh bien bonne chance pour te faire aider de ce maudit hybride à moitié insecte!

Le marine saisit le tuyau que lui tendait Garcia et s'en servit comme canne, s'éloignant en boitillant vers l'infirmerie.

Le lieutenant Garcia garda les yeux levés, observant d'abord en silence «l'hybride à moitié insecte».

Et elle le trouva somme toute pas mal intéressant tout-à-coup!

Bien qu'il était assez loin, elle remarqua sa silhouette longue et gracieuse appuyée avec nonchalance sur la balustrade. Il portait un uniforme de cuir sombre rutilant, le même genre de long manteau de cuir que portaient les officiers wraith. De si loin avec cette longue chevelure blanche, sa chair pâle et la lueur dorée de ses yeux de fauve, on aurait pu aisément le confondre avec l'un des officiers de pure race wraith de l'alliance de Todd.

En ce moment, l'hybride était en train de lui jeter un long regard plutôt sombre et imperturbable, car il avait en effet remarqué son bras pointé vers lui pour le désigner à son confrère, l'autre marine qui venait de s'éloigner en claudiquant et en maugréant.

- Hé! Vous! dit alors la voix forte et péremptoire de la militaire alors qu'elle gardait son crâne penché vers l'arrière pour mieux voir le jeune hybride.

Declan releva sa grande taille comme s'il se mettait au garde-à-vous, portant plus d'attention à celle qui venait de l'interpeller d'une façon si cavalière. Il garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en levant un sourcil interrogateur, sa bouche amincie en un pli un peu hautain.

_Que lui voulait-elle donc?_

- Oui, vous le euuhhh demi-wraith en haut, là! N'avez-vous pas été envoyé sur Atlantis pour venir avec nous en mission? Alors grouillez vos fesses et venez me donner un coup de main avec cette caisse! fit-elle avec un large geste du bras pour l'inviter à descendre tout de suite.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, cette femme rappela à Declan sa propre mère d'origine toute aussi terrestre à cause de son langage coloré et de son attitude à la fois relax et familière. On devinait aussi en elle l'efficacité militaire et la femme de décision qu'elle était sûrement.

Comme Declan s'ennuyait à mourir et n'avait pas encore reçu aucune information sur l'heure du départ de la mission diplomatique, il sauta sur ses pieds en accueillant joyeusement cette distraction. Il hocha sa tête brièvement vers la marine pour lui donner son accord, décroisa ses bras et descendit souplement l'escalier qui le séparait du niveau inférieur.

Le lieutenant Garcia vit s'avancer vers elle celui que son confrère marine avait qualifié de «foutu sang mêlé à moitié insecte».

Elle avait déjà vu le grand Commandant de l'alliance que le Docteur Sara Sheppard avait prénommé Todd, pas plus tard que ce matin en fait!

La présence du wraith sur Atlantis était toujours quelque chose d'imposant et elle ne passait jamais inaperçue, il va sans dire! Pas juste parce qu'il était de cette espèce dangereuse qui était autrefois l'ennemie d'Atlantis, mais parce que la créature qu'était Todd possédait une aura puissante, autoritaire, très charismatique mais comportant une menace imminente en tout temps.

Elle pouvait en quelque sorte comprendre que la jeune soeur de John Sheppard soit autrefois tombée amoureuse de cet individu unique et majestueux mais pour elle-même, il n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé comme type de mâle!

Elle avait toujours trouvé les wraith trop insectoïdes. Imbus d'eux-même, sournois et arrogants. Leurs traits étaient trop immuables, inhumains et insensibles pour qu'elle sente la femme en elle autant bouleversée par ce soi-disant charme sexy que d'autres femmes de la base d'Atlantis leur trouvaient!

Mais le mâle hybride qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle ressemblait étrangement à cet elfe, le «Prince Nuada», dans ce film dont elle tentait de se souvenir du nom...? Ah oui!...«Hellboy».

Il possédait cette démarche dansante des félins, mais ferme et masculine. L'uniforme de cuir soulignait sa dégaine mâle bien marquée. Il était grand, mince mais on sentait les muscles sinueux et la carrure de ses épaules sous tout ce cuir.

Le visage aux traits impassibles se changea en un sourire amical et sûr de lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin à quelques pas d'elle.

- Je suis Declan. Comment puis-je vous aider? dit la voix basse et chaude, légèrement râpeuse du fils de Todd.

Et il lui ressemblait bien plus de si près! La longue chevelure tombant négligemment sur son dos et le devant de ses épaules, pas aussi échevelée que chez le Commandant Suprême, mais de la même couleur exacte d'un blanc argenté. Les yeux tout aussi dorés, avec une pointe de vert profond autour de la pupille. Sauf que ses yeux étaient étirés en amande, comme ceux de Sara Sheppard.

Ses longs cils fournis étaient pâles, son nez tout aussi marqué et épaté que celui de son père. Pas de fentes sensorielles sur ses joues cependant mais sa peau, au lieu d'être d'un vert bleuté, était pâle et crémeuse.

Bien que l'apparence générale, l'uniforme de cuir, la façon de se mouvoir le faisait remarquablement ressembler à un pur wraith, le jeune hybride avait cependant des traits beaucoup plus humains, doux et unis que ceux ciselés, sculptés au couteau comme ceux des wraith. Le regard était intense, le menton carré, ses lèvres pleines et roses.

Lorsqu'il lui sourit, le masque impénétrable fut remplacé par cette expression rayonnante et si humaine qui lui fit penser au sourire de Sara Sheppard.

En tous les cas, son impression générale est que c'était _«un beau mec, sexy en diable!»_ se dit la jeune militaire.

- Oui en effet vous pouvez m'aider! dit la jeune femme avec un ton narquois, pour signifier qu'elle l'avait déjà interpellé pour avoir un coup de main. C'est juste cette caisse que je n'arrive pas à..-

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'avec une vitesse stupéfiante, l'hybride venait de saisir la dite-caisse avec ce qui lui sembla le même peu de force qu'elle aurait eu pour soulever une unique boîte de papier-mouchoir...et il était déjà en train d'installer avec une grande aisance la caisse sur le dessus d'un chariot, la solidifiant ensuite avec les courroies pour ne pas qu'elle bascule pendant le voyage à travers la porte.

Une fois cela fait, il vint se planter en face de la marine avec un grand sourire à la fois complaisant et moqueur.

- Vous avez encore besoin de moi? dit la voix de velours.

- Euh...merci. Non, je crois être capable de me débrouiller moi-même pour le reste jusqu'à ce que euhhh...les autres reviennent.

Garcia était soudain troublée. Non seulement ce mec était sexy comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'assuré, de fort et de mystérieux en même temps qui l'ébranlait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué!

- Bon, hemmm... continua-t-elle à balbutier. Je suis le...Lieutenant Hélène Garcia...dit la jeune femme en tendant une main amicale vers l'hybride.

Declan la saisit et la serra. Il aima le fait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout hésité ou reculé comme le faisaient parfois certains humains, croyant à tort qu'il possédait une fente nourricière, tout comme les wraith d'autrefois. Mais la plupart du temps, aucun humain en effet n'aurait même osé lui tendre la main pour le remercier, comme cette femme venait de le faire.

Garcia sentit la chaleur et la fermeté de sa main qui s'attarda délibérément à retenir la sienne, d'une manière même plutôt inappropriée.

Le regard intense et chaleureux du demi-wraith plongea dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce qu'elle détesta tout de suite, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait ainsi rougi à cause d'un homme, c'était à l'école secondaire!

Declan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune militaire en face de lui. En quelques secondes, il l'examina de la tête aux pieds, découvrant qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner sur sa passerelle pour passer le temps jusqu'au départ.

Pas très grande et plutôt menue, la femme en face de lui semblait être dans la mi-vingtaine et était déjà lieutenant, ce qui prouvait son ambition et sa valeur en tant que soldat. Sa silhouette lui parut souple et même athlétique sous l'uniforme protocolaire des militaires de la base atlante. Il était même sûr qu'au combat corps-à-corps, elle devait être plutôt redoutable et sur cela, il se fiait à la lueur métallique et volontaire qu'il apercevait dans ses yeux et à l'énergie qui débordait d'elle, comme si son corps était un ressort sur deux pattes, prêt à bondir en tout temps!

Elle portait les vêtements de soldat standard, c'est-à-dire des pantalons noirs confortables, une stricte ceinture de cuir noire avec les étuis comportant l'arme de poing et le poignard de combat des soldats, une blouse noire à manches courtes avec sur le revers de l'une d'elle le sigle officiel de la cité d'Atlantis et la veste tactique réglementaire avec tout l'équipement du parfait petit soldat, dissimulé dans ses nombreuses poches.

La petite casquette militaire était passée nonchalamment dans une des attaches de sa veste. Sa chevelure devait être longue et épaisse, car même si la longue tresse lisse et réglementaire tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, quelques petits poils folâtres en dépassaient, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait du mal à discipliner ses beaux cheveux d'un brun sombre très chaleureux.

L'ensemble vestimentaire n'arrivait cependant pas à dissimuler la féminité saisissante de cette jeune femme, peu importe son attitude raide de militaire et sa démarche de garçon manqué, destinée à ce qu'elle se fonde dans la masse en générale masculine de l'élite des marines de la Cité des Anciens.

La couleur plutôt bronzée de la peau du jeune lieutenant laissait supposer qu'elle était d'une ethnie latine, tout comme son nom de famille. Mais c'était la première fois que Declan voyait des yeux bleus aussi magnifiques! Leur couleur en était saisissante et très claire et ces yeux bleus irlandais laissait deviner le mélange de deux nationalités différentes, tout comme le prénom de la jeune femme l'indiquait.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Lieutenant Garcia...dit Declan en se décidant à lâcher sa main fine aux longs doigts effilés avec regret. Mais votre prénom ne devrait-il pas être Éléna? fit-il d'un ton à la fois curieux et amusé.

Garcia fut plutôt stupéfaite de voir que cet hybride vivant dans une galaxie bien lointaine semblait en savoir long sur les pays de la terre et leurs spécifications linguistiques.

Elle lui fit une sourire plus détendu.

- Mon père est en effet espagnol, dit-elle en désignant du doigt sur son autre manche le drapeau de l'Espagne. Mais j'ai également la citoyenneté française puisque je suis née à Paris en France, d'où ma mère est originaire...de là le prénom Hélène. Dites-donc, vous avez l'air d'en savoir plutôt long sur les ethnies et les contrées de la terre?

- Ma mère comme vous le savez déjà sûrement vient de cette planète, dit le jeune hybride. Elle s'est fait un devoir lorsque nous étions enfants ma soeur et moi, de nous enseigner le plus de choses possibles sur l'Histoire et la géographie de son monde d'origine. Mais ne nous attardons plus là-dessus. Il me fera plaisir au contraire de vous aider à charger le reste, au lieu de m'ennuyer en attendant le départ de la mission.

Hélène Garcia ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se serait obstinée à refuser son aide alors qu'elle se plaisait bien en la compagnie du jeune représentant de l'alliance wraith qui allait de toute façon les accompagner.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Hélène dut admettre que Declan était inouï, car il réussit à terminer avant elle alors qu'il chargea même un bon deux tiers du reste des contenants sur les chariots, cela avant que Tilley ne revienne avec des renforts et d'autres caisses, cette fois-ci des suppléments médicaux et scientifiques.

Elle expliqua au Major en chef pourquoi Donahue avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie et lui présenta le fils du Chef Suprême de l'alliance wraith.

Après les présentations officielles, tous les marines présents se remirent au travail pour finir au plus vite et Declan se fit un plaisir de les aider. Mais c'était surtout pour jouir plus longuement de la présence de cette fille étonnante vers qui il était de plus en plus attiré!

À peu près 45 minutes plus tard, tous les chariots furent chargés et vérifiés.

Fin prêt, la mission n'attendait plus que Monsieur Woolsey et les membres de la Coalition pour que le signal du départ soit donné.

Décidant que l'audace était plus payante que d'attendre que le destin décide pour soi, Declan se dirigea vers Hélène Garcia qui était en train de faire la vérification de ses armes et de son matériel.

- Lieutenant Garcia, dit-il de sa belle voix profonde. Je sais que cette mission prendra sûrement toute une journée mais lorsqu'elle sera terminée, me permettez-vous de revenir avec vous sur Atlantis et de vous offrir un verre ou même deux? Je sais qu'il y a près de la cafétéria un bar pour les employés qui ne sont pas en devoir. J'aimerais vraiment mieux vous connaître...et je ne crois pas être trop présomptueux en affirmant que vous ressentez la même chose?

Hélène s'immobilisa et fixa les yeux splendides de l'hybride. Tout ce petit discours avait été bien monté, tout mignon, très poli et charmant, mais l'attitude trop sûre de lui et surtout le _«je ne crois pas être trop présomptueux en affirmant que vous ressentez la_ _même chose?»_...était plutôt arrogant, même de trop.

Elle se fit un plaisir de faire la moue en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et de jauger le jeune Declan de haut en bas, le faisant languir volontairement.

- Vous savez Declan, si je puis me permettre de vous appeler ainsi! (le jeune hybride hocha vivement de la tête pour lui donner son accord avec un sourire satisfait de lui-même!), eh bien je ne suis pas vraiment le type de fille qu'on amène dans un bar prendre quelques verres pour tenter de l'amadouer et ensuite de la séduire...

- Mais ce n'était pas mon intention d'abuser ainsi de vous! protesta Declan, complètement désarçonné par l'attitude de la marine. Je voulais plutôt vous..-

Mais Hélène Garcia leva une main plutôt autoritaire et il y eut un tel éclair contrarié et catégorique dans ses yeux, que le jeune hybride se tut immédiatement pour la laisser finir.

- ...mais je suis plutôt le genre de fille, militaire de carrière, qui aime bien voir à **_qui _**elle a affaire sur le terrain. J'aime mieux évaluer la force et l'habileté d'un homme avant de voir s'il vaut la peine pour moi d'aller plus avant avec lui, et non perdre mon temps! Alors disons qu'après cette mission, oui vous pouvez me raccompagner sur Atlantis...mais nous nous retrouverons à la salle d'entraînement du gymnase de la cité et je verrai ce que vous valez dans un combat corps à corps. J'ai entendu dire que les hybrides wraith étaient plutôt pas mal dans ce domaine! Mais comme je suis sortie première de ma promotion dans certaines disciplines physiques de combats, j'aimerais bien voir ce que vous valez contre moi?

Un sourire de défi amusé étira les belles lèvres de la jeune marine.

Et un éclair de plaisir passa dans le regard doré de Declan. C'était en plein son genre de fille! pensa-t-il, totalement conquis. Un caractère bien trempé et plein de défi à lui offrir pour le futur...

Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe de sa tentative de grand séducteur ténébreux et qu'il ne s'ennuierait jamais avec une telle femme...

Il inclina donc brièvement sa tête devant elle avec un large sourire de contentement.

- Je suis très heureux de votre suggestion. J'avoue que ce sera bien plus amusant que de prendre un verre au bar! déclara Declan. Si vous me permettez, Hélène...dit-il de sa belle voix voluptueuse en faisant rouler son nom sur sa langue, lui lançant une oeillade à la fois lascive et assassine...je vous attendrai donc dans la salle d'exercice de la cité au retour. Vous seriez surprise de voir à quel point vous devrez travailler fort pour me défaire...je dois dire que j'ai vraiment hâte!

- Mettons tout de suite les choses au point, soldat! répliqua la jeune femme avec un plus large sourire défiant. J'ai bien hâte de vous faire ravaler votre arrogance! Oh! Et je dois vous prévenir que quelques-uns des marines ici présent vont se faire un plaisir de parier sur l'issue de notre rencontre sportive...je crois vraiment qu'ils connaissent ma valeur, donc qu'ils vont parier en majorité sur ma victoire. Nous devrions également parier sur nous-même...qu'en dites-vous?

- D'accord. Mais celui ou celle qui gagne devra payer un repas à l'autre...et non juste un verre, dit Declan avec un sourire plus qu'amusé.

Hélène Garcia hocha simplement de la tête avec un sourire satisfait pour accepter le pari.

- Alors, à bientôt après la mission, monsieur le grand séducteur! conclut-elle en se tournant pour rejoindre le groupe des marines.

(à suivre)


	35. Chapter 35

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXXV_

_**Neuf mois plus tard, quelque part dans l'espace, au-dessus de la planète Ancillia...**_

Sara passa doucement sa main dans sa courte chevelure plutôt hirsute.

Par courte, il fallait plutôt préciser que ses cheveux atteignaient maintenant presque son menton, coupés au carré et aplatis, vu qu'elle venait d'enlever sa somptueuse perruque aux très longs cheveux sombres bouclés tout au bout, parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de se gratter le cuir chevelu.

Elle transpirait et avait ces maudites démangeaisons à cause de cette chose empruntée à une des infirmières sur Atlantis. Elle avait elle-même des problèmes de perte de cheveux et elle s'était fait un plaisir de prêter à Sara une de ses perruques les plus seyantes.

Regardant par la fenêtre du petit vaisseau-croiseur la large bande d'astéroïdes plutôt imposants qui faisaient comme une longue ceinture autour de la planète bleue, ressemblant ressemblait étonnamment à la terre, Sara était maintenant bouche bée d'émerveillement.

Sara ne remplissait presque plus de missions d'ambassadeur/diplomate maintenant, mais sa fille Alex l'avait persuadé de les accompagner en ce jour...

Elle se retourna vers Declan qui était dans le siège du pilote et Alexandra, dans celui du co-pilote.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour passer à travers cette ceinture de gros astéroïdes sans risquer de se faire écraser au passage entre deux de ces mastodontes? demanda Sara à son fils qui bien qu'étant un très adroit pilote, risquait de faire une manoeuvre périlleuse et de mettre leurs vies en danger.

Ils étaient trois pour cette mission, à part un autre officier wraith qui se tenait assis derrière, silencieux, étant ici pour commander l'escadron protecteur d'une douzaine de drones.

Declan tourna brièvement sa tête vers sa mère et eut un petit sourire légèrement condescendant.

- Fais-moi confiance, Mère. Et puis vois-tu, là-bas? dit-il en pointant du doigt un espace plus large entre deux des astéroïdes géants, réplique cette fois-ci réelle des paramètres virtuels qui venaient d'apparaître quelques secondes plus tôt sur l'écran-guide du pilote. Cet espace a été activement nettoyé par nos lasers et un champ de force y a été installé il y a quelques semaines entre ces deux astéroïdes pour faire un passage sécuritaire pour nos vaisseaux. Nous allons passer par là et si nous faisons vite, aucun corps céleste secondaire ne viendra s'écraser contre notre croiseur...

- Euhhhh...comment? Que veux-tu dire, s'écraser contre notre croiseur!? De combien de temps disposons-nous avant que..-

Mais elle eut un hoquet de frayeur lorsque Declan plongea soudainement en piqué vers le passage en question et se mit à naviguer à grande vitesse, comme l'expert-pilote qu'il était. Cela lui rappela trop bien son propre frère John qui était un des meilleurs pilotes de sa promotion.

Il fit zigzaguer le croiseur avec aisance et le sourire aux lèvres, se régalant de toute évidence du plaisir de cette manoeuvre plutôt difficile alors qu'en moins de deux minutes, le petit vaisseau se retrouva sans heurt de l'autre côté de la barrière naturelle de la planète, il mit le croiseur aussitôt en orbite autour de celle-ci, attendant d'entrer les nouveaux paramètres de navigation puis de pointer le nez du vaisseau vers la piste d'atterrissage.

- Était-ce nécessaire de me faire une telle peur? gronda Sara en poussant un tremblant soupir de soulagement. J'aurais bien aimé recevoir un avertissement avant que tu nous fasses plonger ainsi!

Declan se contenta de rigoler, fier de toute évidence d'avoir joué un tour à sa mère.

Alexandra lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule en direction de Sara:

- Allons, c'est fini! dit la jeune reine de sa voix mélodieuse. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Et puis ce vaisseau possède des amortisseurs d'inertie alors en théorie, tu n'as rien ressenti, tout comme nous!

- Oui, ben...ça, c'est relatif! Juste la saisissante vue de ces monstres d'astéroïdes qui pourraient nous écraser aussi facilement qu'une coquille d'oeuf, eh bien moi ça me fout les boules! C'est peut-être mon imagination, mais j'ai eu assez de maux de coeur et de nausées comme ça dernièrement pour toute une vie!

Les jumeaux se turent, leur expression plus sombre maintenant, alors qu'ils se rappelaient tous deux en effet combien leur mère avait souffert dernièrement et que sa vie avait été miraculeusement sauvée, encore une fois!

Pendant ce temps, Sara s'observa dans le miroir qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

Sa chevelure fauve était striée de mèches grises et blanches ici et là. La maladie avait été sans pitié également pour les traits de son visage qui étaient émaciés. Elle pinça la chair pâle de ses joues pour y faire apparaître un peu de rouge.

En soupirant, elle remit la perruque. Elle voulait être à son meilleur pour sa première rencontre avec le peuple de cette planète qui venait de s'allier avec Atlantis, la Coalition et l'alliance de Todd.

Et aussi pour rencontrer enfin cette si mystérieuse personne dont Alex lui avait parlé, la persuadant ainsi de venir avec eux sur Ancillia!

_()()()_

_Après l'opération qui avait été une réussite totale ainsi que le traitement agressif sur Atlantis qui avait duré trois semaines, Sara avait perdu ses cheveux mais s'était bel et bien remise de son cancer._

_Malheureusement, un mois plus tard, les résultats des prises de sang avaient révélé que la maladie était revenue de plus belle et Carson Becket, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour elle dans son infirmerie d'Atlantis, lui avait fortement conseillé de retourner sur terre pour y subir cette fois-ci un traitement encore plus long avec une médication de chimiothérapie plus intense et mordante, cette fois-ci._

_- Mais Carson!? s'était étonnée Sara. Vous savez bien que je ne peux PAS retourner sur terre, sinon je l'aurais fait bien avant! Je serais allée aux funérailles de mon père et j'aurais passé du temps avec ma mère et mes amis...mais personne n'aurait été dupe de mon apparence rajeunie! On n'aurait certainement pas cru que je paraissais deux fois plus jeune que mon âge réel, juste à cause de chirurgies esthétiques! Ces Dons de Vie que j'ai reçu d'un wraith sont un secret militaire que je me suis engagée à ne jamais révéler. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne peux séjourner sur terre dans un hôpital de Washington..._

_- Qui parle d'un centre hospitalier dans la capitale? dit le docteur. C'est à Cheyenne Mountain, dans la base souterraine même du LGC que vous allez séjourner et recevoir des soins. J'ai déjà fait parvenir votre dossier médical à un __confrère oncologue très compétent qui a tout l'équipement médical et les médicaments nécessaires pour vous traiter sur place, dans la base. Le général O'Neill, le colonel Carter et le Docteur Daniel Jackson ainsi que Vala Maldoran __vont se faire un plaisir de venir vous voir aussi souvent que possible. Vous n'avez pas le choix, Sara. Moi, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous ici. Et puis le Dédale sera sur Atlantis dans deux jours. Comme vous le savez, le voyage de retour vers la terre dure trois semaines et votre traitement en durera six. Vous aurez donc le temps d'aller aviser Todd et vos enfants et de faire vos bagages. Vous partez, c'est un ordre ma_ _chère et je ne veux plus vous entendre protester!_

_Sara avait été effondrée. Avec le voyage de retour, elle serait donc loin de Todd et des siens pendant douze semaines!_

_Trois mois sans son wraith et ses enfants et petits-enfants! Non, c'était trop cruel que cette maudite et infâme maladie soit revenue et ait attaqué cette fois-ci ses os et son système lymphatique. Pourtant, à part quelques douleurs lorsqu'elle marchait, surtout situées dans la hanche droite et dans la jambe du même côté (ce qui la faisait boiter), Sara n'avait absolument eu aucun signe avant-coureur que le cancer était de retour!_

_- C'est parce que nous vous faisons passer des scans sur une base régulière, Sara...avait expliqué le médecin. Nous avons donc pu détecter les derniers métastases à temps, avant que les douleurs intenses de la première fois ne reviennent._

_Sara hocha gravement de la tête, mais grimaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout le goût d'aller s'enfermer dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain à Colorado Springs, sous une tonne de roches et de sable à plusieurs mètres sous terre! __Mais...avait-elle le choix? _

_Carson avait néanmoins une bonne surprise pour elle. Et alors qu'il allait le lui annoncer, Teyla Emmagan choisit justement ce moment pour entrer et s'asseoir sur le siège près de celui de Sara Sheppard. _

_- Sara, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne serez pas seule avec tous ces inconnus pour vous soigner! Je vous accompagne, avait dit son amie athosienne avec un sourire chaleureux et encourageant._

_- Mais...mais Teyla? Je ne peux exiger cela de vous! Il y a Évan et vos trois enfants avec qui vous vous devez de rester...et votre peuple athosien également qui a besoin de vous!_

_Car Teyla vivait bien sûr encore avec le Colonel Lorne et bien que Torren soit maintenant un beau jeune homme, Teyla avait donné naissance à un autre garçon qui avait sept ans et plus tard, il y a un an et demi maintenant, à une belle petite fille._

_- Oh mais ne vous en faites pas avec ça! fit la femme en étirant sa main pour venir la déposer sur celle de son amie Sara. Les athosiens se passent de moi depuis bien longtemps et Halling est un bien meilleur leader que moi-même. Quant à Évan, il est parfaitement capable de prendre soin de nos enfants pendant trois mois. C'est décidé et tout est déjà organisé, Sara. Nous partons toutes les deux...je veux vous accompagner dans cette épreuve._

_Les larmes aux yeux, Sara cessa de protester et serra Teyla dans ses bras avec effusion et reconnaissance._

_- Euhhh en fait, nous serons trois à partir sur le Dédale vers la terre, dit soudain Carson Becket, attirant de nouveau sur lui l'attention de sa patiente._

_- Qui donc se rajoute au voyage? demanda Sara curieuse, ne comprenant pas tout de suite que le médecin venait de s'inclure dans ce voyage._

_- Il s'agit de moi, révéla Carson d'une voix plutôt attristée._

_- Vous Carson? vous serez donc avec moi pour superviser les traitements que je recevrai au LGC? Pourquoi Teyla tient-elle à venir alors, cela dit sans vouloir vous offenser Teyla! dit Sara en se retournant vers l'athosienne. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous seriez deux à venir alors que votre famille a besoin de vous ici sur Atlantis!_

_- En fait Sara...reprit le médecin, un peu embarrassé. Vous n'étiez pas encore au courant, mais je prend ma retraite en tant que Chef médical d'Atllantis. Je retourne sur terre dans mon Écosse natale. Ma mère est presque centenaire et il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre en ce monde. Étant enfin unique, je veux passer ce temps avec elle. Et je n'ai plus aucun défi vraiment à relever sur cette base dans cette lointaine galaxie. Je me fais vieux et je suis fatigué de toutes ces lourdes responsabilités! Alors il était temps pour moi de prendre cette décision, même si cela me crève le coeur..._

_-Nous comprenons fort bien! dit alors Teyla Emmagan d'une voix compatissante. Et nous vous sommes tous reconnaissants de tout ce que vous avez accompli ici pendant toutes ces années Docteur..._

_Cela laissa le temps à Sara Sheppard de se remettre de sa stupéfaction. _

_En fait, non! _

_Car lorsqu'elle s'exprima enfin après être restée pendant plusieurs secondes bouche béante, c'est la voix pleine d'incrédulité, de chagrin et même de reproche qu'elle parla:_

_- Non! Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas démissionner comme ça Carson! Voyons, ce n'est pas possible! Pas avec moi qui vit une récidive et qui va avoir tant besoin de vous! Tout le monde a encore besoin de vous ici en fait...et John qui est encore en hibernation et qui compte sur vous pour trouver une solution et une cure à ce parasite qui l'affecte? Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber ainsi!_

_Sa voix avait été si teintée de reproche que Teyla vint saisir gentiment mais fermement l'avant-bras de Sara, lui lançant un regard à la fois réprobateur et chagriné._

_- Voyons Sara, reprenez-vous. Le Docteur Becket a parfaitement le droit de retourner sur terre pour passer du temps avec sa mère...il a accompli plus que sa part ici!_

_Sara sortit de son état indigné et réalisa soudain qu'elle se montrait parfaitement égoïste et que Teyla avait bien raison. _

_Carson avait baissé la tête, ses yeux étaient même pleins de larmes à peine contenues. Il était si facile de culpabiliser ce bon docteur, songea Sara qui eut soudain honte de sa réaction._

_Elle baissa la tête à son tour en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, puis lançant un coup d'oeil navré vers Teyla, elle retourna son regard vers Carson Becket._

_- Oh Carson, je suis sincèrement désolée! Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, s'il-vous-plaît. Je...je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en effet. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de prendre votre retraite. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment ménagé...je me souviens même en fait que c'était le seul reproche que vous faisait Élisabeth Weir, quand elle était encore parmi nous..._

_Ils demeurèrent silencieux à l'évocation de la mémoire de la première directrice de la Cité d'Atlantis, elle qui avait marqué tous ses habitants de bien des manières!_

_- En fait, reprit Carson après un certain temps, je ne prend pas totalement ma retraite. Je démissionne de mon poste sur Atlantis, mais je vais travailler à temps partiel dans une petite clinique médicale et familiale de mon village de Kenmore, dans la campagne écossaise. Leur médecin de famille est déjà trop âgé pour la tâche et je vais venir lui prêter main forte de deux à trois jours par semaine. Comme ça, je pourrai passer du temps avec ma mère. Vous devez savoir aussi que je suis officiellement fiancée à ma chère Laura Cadman. Elle viendra me rejoindre dans huit mois, quand son contrat militaire sera terminé ici...nous pourrons alors nous marier!_

_«Bon! pensa Sara. Une autre de ses bonnes amies qui s'en irait bientôt!» Mais elle comprenait parfaitement que Laura voulait être avec son amoureux._

_Elle n'y pouvait rien pourtant, se sentant plus dépressive que jamais. _

_Cette sensation que tout le monde la laissait tomber était toujours ancrée profondément en elle et cela à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur Atlantis, découvrant que tout autour d'elle, ce n'était plus qu'une mer de visages nouveaux et inconnus qui peuplaient la cité, à part encore quelques figures familières et amicales...quoique même ces derniers s'en allaient! __Pourtant, c'était dans la normalité des choses que les gens veuillent retourner sur terre, changer de milieu de travail...et puis tout le monde avait vieillit bien plus vite que Sara elle-même, à cause de ses nombreux Cadeaux de Vie._

_Malgré tout, elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagit si fortement au départ de Carson._

_- Bon alors, qui va vous remplacer et reprendre mon dossier? demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence pesant. _

_- Eh bien ce sera le second médecin en chef actuel, le Docteur Phil Harrisson. Je suis en train de le mettre au courant de toutes les particularités de chaque dossier médical et aussi de mes progrès dans le domaine de la recherche..._

_Sara hocha de la tête en arborant une expression impénétrable, cachant son immense déception._

_À qui donc s'était-elle pourtant attendue, alors que Harrisson était le deuxième assistant de Becket depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant? _

_Elle n'aimait pourtant pas vraiment ce médecin. Oh, pas qu'il manquait de compétence! Au contraire, son bagage de praticien et de scientifique était remarquable et ses dons de chirurgien dépassaient de beaucoup même les siens! Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas était le peu de compassion du médecin ainsi que son manque flagrant d'habiletés dans le domaine des relations humaines, lorsqu'il fallait montrer du tact et de l'empathie et expliquer à un patient sa condition et la façon de le traiter, ce que ce médecin maîtrisait très peu! Car malgré ses nombreuses qualifications et son bon vouloir, il était plutôt fermé et froid et ne savait pas du tout comment se rapprocher d'un patient souffrant._

_Comme tout cela n'était pas du tout de son ressort finalement, Sara se leva, fit le tour du bureau du médecin-chef et vint entourer de ses bras le cou de son confrère de longue date. Elle le serra contre elle en regrettant d'avoir fait naître dans ses yeux ces larmes à cause de son coup de gueule d'auparavant, si critique et centré sur elle._

_- Encore une fois pardonnez-moi, cher Carson. Je vous comprend parfaitement. Mais je sais que vous allez manquer cruellement à toute la cité d'Atlantis...en tous cas, à moi vous allez terriblement me manquer! termina-t-elle en retenant de justesse un sanglot._

_- Oui, bon...dit le médecin d'un ton troublé, un peu gêné. Il faut tous nous préparer maintenant pour notre départ avec le Dédale dans un peu plus de quarante-huit heures..._

_()()()_

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Sara s'était donc retrouvée dans une aile spéciale tout au fond de la base secrète de Cheyenne Mountain sur terre._

_Carson demeura au moins deux jours avec elle avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère dans son pays natal; il avait tenu à superviser le début du traitement et à mettre au courant tous les intervenants qui auraient à prendre en charge la santé de sa patiente. _

_Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Sara comprit que son premier traitement n'avait été que de la petite gomme: absolument rien à comparer à tout ce qu'elle eut à endurer avec les séances répétées de radiothérapie, mais surtout les doses encore plus fortes de chimiothérapie. Son tout premier traitement sur Atlantis lui apparut alors avoir été le summum de la douceur..._

_Elle se sentit plus que tout reconnaissante et encouragée par la présence constante, à la fois si forte et compatissante de Teyla, dont elle se rapprocha considérablement. _

_Ses migraines et maux de coeur ainsi que les étourdissements étaient souvent si aigus et épuisants, que la force de caractère et la volonté de se battre de Sara en prirent un bon coup! Quand elle était seule, elle se retrouvait à pleurer à chaudes larmes, n'osant pas se regarder dans le miroir tant elle était blême, maigre et surtout...chauve. Car il avait été préférable de raser son crâne, vu que ses cheveux s'étaient mis à tomber à pleines poignées. Cependant, elle se disait que c'était bien peu à payer comme prix, si pour cela elle retrouvait un jour une forme totale!_

_Au-delà de la souffrance et des malaises auxquels elle s'était attendue, c'était surtout la présence de Todd et des siens qui lui manquait le plus cruellement. Car __Todd n'avait pu évidemment la suivre sur terre et leur belle connexion habituelle avait été rompue, car son Compagnon wraith considérait qu'il était plus important qu'elle conserve toutes ses forces et sa concentration pour lutter contre la maladie._

_Pourtant, grâce à Atlantis qui put relayer trois communications venant de la galaxie de Pégase jusqu'au siège du LGC, Sara put voir par vidéoconférence la silhouette adorée de son Todd._

_Le Commandant apparaissait bien évidemment protocolaire et réservé dans des communications plutôt brèves, mais Sara vit bien dans la lueur intense et même fiévreuse de ses yeux à quel point elle lui manquait et combien il était inquiet pour elle. Elle en fut émue, également de cette particulière communication où Declan et Alexandra se retrouvèrent aux côtés de leur père pour lui dire que tout allait somme toute bien sur les ruches de l'alliance et dans la galaxie de Pégase...mais aussi qu'ils avaient hâte que leur mère revienne, car ils avaient confiance que Sara Sheppard vaincrait encore une fois la maladie!_

_Pourtant, après ces messages lui parvenant de si loin, c'était dans ces moments-là où l'athosienne avait le plus de mal à consoler Sara et à sécher ses larmes._

_Puis les choses commencèrent à s'améliorer enfin! Sara put recommencer un beau jour à s'alimenter normalement et à se promener dans quelques sections de la base, mais avec une patère et des solutés intra-veineux dans le bras, alors que lui étaient toujours administrés des médicaments à la fois anti-douleur et thérapeutique. __Elle suivit elle-même les progrès de sa guérison alors qu'enfin, une lueur d'espoir apparut et que l'oncologue qui la traitait lui déclara finalement que les traitements divers avaient eu du succès et qu'elle était hors de danger!_

_Elle ne sut si c'était à cause de la compétence de cet excellent médecin ou bien parce que sa maladie avait été prise et traitée à temps après sa rechute. Finalement, c'était probablement pour ces deux raisons à la fois!_

_Puis un beau jour, son corps encore faible et amaigri, une petite touffe de cheveux en pics ressemblant plus à des poils plus grisonnants que foncés sur la tête, Sara put enfin retourner sur Atlantis avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_La navette de Todd l'y attendait, mais aussi les jumeaux. Elle se rua dans les bras de son wraith et ensuite dans ceux de ses enfants, plus que jamais heureuse de retrouver la ruche, munie même de la permission de se remettre au travail mais très progressivement, de surveiller les symptômes en cas de rechute, car le combat ne serait jamais totalement terminé avec cette sorte de cancer. __Il lui fallait pour cela retourner à tous les deux mois voir le Docteur Harrisson pour passer scans et prises de sang._

_La vie reprit donc son cours..._

_Puis un jour, Alexandra demanda à sa mère de se joindre à elle pour une mission sur Ancillia, planète nouvellement découverte. La jeune reine s'y était rendue précédemment une seule fois en tant que diplomate et représentante de leur alliance. _

_- Il y a une personne venant de ton passé qui vit là-bas maintenant et qui a absolument insisté pour te rencontrer personnellement, Mère. Elle nous a fait parvenir une communication visuelle à distance, disant qu'elle a une supplique à t'adresser en personne. Bien que son histoire m'ait semblé bien singulière, je lui ai dit que je te ferais le message, car ce n'est pas à moi de répondre positivement ou négativement à sa demande, mais bien à toi seule de le faire..._

_Et le mystère était demeuré complet, car Alexandra avait été totalement inflexible après coup, même si Sara, folle de curiosité, avait insisté plusieurs fois pour en savoir plus, sans réussir à ce que Alex n'en dise plus long que:_

_- Il faudra nous accompagner sur Ancillia pour en apprendre plus, avait dit sa fille d'un ton sibyllin, enrageant presque sa mère!_

_«Quelqu'un venant de MON passé!? se demandait Sara. Mais qui donc cela peut-il être? Je ne vois vraiment pas! Ahhhhh ça me tue de ne pas en savoir plus!» grommela-t-elle pour elle-même, retournant encore dans sa tête toutes les personnes de son passé qui ne faisaient plus partie de son présent, excluant ceux qui étaient morts bien sûr._

_()()()()()_

Le croiseur wraith se posa plutôt facilement dans un petit espace assez étroit d'une clairière d'Ancillia, paramètres d'atterrissage qui leur avaient été envoyés précédemment. Aussitôt qu'elle s'immobilisa, la navette lança sa passerelle organique et laissa sortir les membres de l'alliance wraith qui se mirent aussitôt à avancer à la rencontre du petit comité des habitants d'Ancillia.

C'était Alexandra et Declan, fortement entouré d'une garde de sentinelles de drones, qui avaient pris tous deux le devant de leur groupe.

Les trois personnes qui avaient été choisies pour tous les accueillir étaient plutôt prudents et nerveux, portant tous sur leur visage un sourire avenant mais crispé.

C'était bien normal étant donné que ces gens avaient été à l'abri des attaques wraith pendant si longtemps et même s'ils avaient rencontré leur alliance par le biais de la reine Alexandra une seule fois, ils étaient quand même remplis d'appréhension et avaient encore du mal à croire qu'ils ne seraient pas menacés par cette nouvelle alliance de wraith qu'on disait «nouveaux».

Sara dut patienter alors qu'on leur présentait la femme et les deux hommes qui semblaient les leaders de ce peuple, mais elle pouvait à peine cacher son impatience et sa curiosité de rencontrer enfin cette personne qui tenait absolument à lui parler personnellement!

Elle fit du regard le tour du petit groupe des quelques habitants rassemblés dans la clairière et même lorsqu'on les mena dans un grand bâtiment où avaient lieu un petit banquet en l'honneur de leurs invités, elle ne vit nulle part parmi les ancilliens une personne qui aurait pu venir de son passé.

_«C'était quoi ce délire?»_ se demanda-t-elle, lançant de temps à autre des oeillades muettes mais fébriles et impatientes à l'endroit d'Alex et de Declan, sans que ceux-ci ne lui retournent un simple regard!

Elle se força donc à plus de patience et dut admettre que sa fille menait de main de maître avec une grande habileté de diplomate cette mission de négociation. Plus le temps passait et plus leurs hôtes démontraient de l'ouverture et un relâchement de leur méfiance, se montrant de plus en plus relax et ouverts à faire des échanges commerciaux, tout autant avec leur alliance qu'avec les représentants de la Coalition et d'Atlantis.

Puis alors qu'elle désespérait presque, Alex se tourna soudain vers sa mère et d'un geste, l'invita à s'approcher.

- Séliana ici présente va nous emmener vers la personne dont je te parlais et qui veut te rencontrer à tous prix, Mère...dit la jeune reine.

Sara se tourna vers la seule femme du groupe des leaders d'Ancillia. Cette dernière lui fit un geste discret mais amical de la main pour les inviter à la suivre vers ce qui était de toute évidence sa propre demeure. C'était en fait une très jolie maison au toit de chaume et aux volets peints de tons de jaunes et de verts qui s'harmonisaient bien avec les fleurs garnissant les boîtes accrochées aux fenêtres.

Elle ne voulut pas entrer mais elle fit signe à Sara, Alex et Declan de passer la porte de sa demeure.

- Allez-y, ils vous attendent tous les deux, dit la femme avec un sourire encourageant avant de s'éloigner discrètement.

Declan prit les devants cependant avec un scan manuel, car il voulait s'assurer que ceci n'était pas un traquenard et qu'il n'y avait pas plus de deux signes vitaux dans cette maison. On n'était jamais trop prudent, après tous les guet-apens que sa mère avait rencontrés dans ses missions précédentes! Il avait également fait déployer l'escouade des drones et le sous-officier wraith tout autour de la coquette chaumière.

Une fois qu'il eut donné un signal affirmatif d'un geste haut et ferme de la main, il laissa les deux femmes le précéder et pénétrer dans la maison.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce principale au centre de laquelle était installée une très longue table de bois, sur laquelle trônaient fièrement un chandelier de fer forgé aux motifs intriqués, supportant une bonne douzaine de longues chandelles blanches, seules choses éclairant la pièce.

Du fond de la pièce principale sortirent soudain de l'ombre un homme et une femme semblant dans la mi-quarantaine. Leurs deux visages étaient enveloppés d'un halo de lumière fantomatique, venant des chandelles..ceci cacha d'abord leurs traits aux yeux de Sara.

La femme eut soudainement un hoquet étranglé à la vue de Sara Sheppard. Puis elle se rua si vite au devant d'elle, que Declan mit vivement la main sur son côté, dégainant une longue épée brillante et coupante et la levant bien haut pour défendre sa mère de toute attaque intentionnelle!

Mais la femme se précipita plutôt à genoux à quelques centimètres des jambes de Sara, son visage incliné bien bas, recouvert du rideau de sa chevelure sombre et longue, striée de larges mèches d'un gris argenté.

Un homme grand et costaud s'avança immédiatement à ses côtés, parlant d'une voix apaisante. Mais de toute évidence il était prêt à défendre sa compagne en cas de besoin:

- Soyez tranquille, elle ne veut aucun mal à votre mère! fit-il en levant ses deux mains en un geste rassurant.

Surprise et troublée, Sara restait là, figée, incapable de reconnaître ni l'homme ni la femme. Ébahie, elle se demanda qui étaient ces gens et surtout pourquoi cette femme agissait ainsi?

- Ça va, lança-t-elle finalement à son fils en ne quittant pas des yeux la tête toujours penchée de la femme, l'empêchant ainsi d'apercevoir son visage. Je les crois, ils ne nous veulent aucun mal, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Declan rangea son épée.

Sara réalisait que la femme souffrait, puisque ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et que sa voix étouffée laissait voir qu'elle pleurait en ce moment.

De plus en plus curieuse, elle tourna alors son regard vers l'homme, ne le reconnaissant pas tout de suite et cherchant laborieusement dans sa mémoire pourquoi son visage lui semblait tout de même vaguement familier?

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

Mais l'expression de l'homme resta fermée et il se contenta de pointer du doigt la femme toujours à genoux, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Sara se pencha donc à son tour et prenant fermement la femme sous les bras, elle la força doucement à se relever.

Le rideau de sa chevelure un peu désordonnée s'écarta pour laisser apparaître enfin le visage de la femme dans la mi-quarantaine, strié de larmes.

Ses traits bouleversés étaient à la fois empreints de culpabilité, mais remplis d'espoir.

Alex et Declan, qui étaient restés derrière, ne reconnaissaient pas du tout cette femme. Mais au ton de la voix stupéfaite et bouleversée de leur mère, il était évident que maintenant, Sara Sheppard savait de _qui_ il s'agissait lorsqu'elle s'exclama d'une voix forte:

_**- Dyalla!?**_

_()()()_

Une fois son premier choc passé, Sara se recula légèrement, incrédule, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme du passé ressurgir devant ses yeux.

Et c'était bien le cas!

- Mais, mais...je te croyais morte! prononça-t-elle finalement d'une voix stupéfaite, après avoir retrouvé la parole.

Mais la femme, ne semblant pas être capable de supporter le regard de son ancienne Maîtresse, se précipita de nouveau vers elle en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux, agrippant littéralement ceux de Sara Sheppard, tellement fort que cette dernière vacilla sur ses jambes.

- Compagne! C'est un bonheur de vous revoir! Je suis devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous demander pardon, balbutia-t-elle à travers des sanglots étouffés.

Reprenant soudain tous ses sens, Sara se pencha à nouveau et releva encore la femme, observant ces traits qu'elle reconnaissait bien maintenant, malgré le gris abondant dans sa chevelure et les rides profondes autour de ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient cependant bel et bien du même gris profond que ceux de la toute jeune fille de son passé. Dyalla était toujours belle et menue, vêtue d'un ensemble tunique/pantalon modeste de coupe classique, mais fait d'un tissu bleu soyeux et lui donnant une certaine classe.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent longuement. Sara réalisa que la femme tremblait toujours de peur mais tentait de garder contenance. Il y avait tant de remords dans ses yeux, mais aussi une résolution infaillible de faire amende honorable pour se faire pardonner, sinon elle ne serait pas ici et se serait bien sûr enfuie...

Sara se rappelait très bien cette adoratrice, cette première servante que Todd lui avait octroyée très peu de temps après qu'elle eut rejoint le Commandant wraith sur sa ruche. Dyalla était celle que Méroc lui avait trouvée et présentée...mais c'était aussi celle qui avait comploté contre elle et qui avait failli assassiner Todd!

Malgré tout, cette toute jeune fille avait été la première personne parmi les adorateurs à la traiter avec une certaine politesse et du respect, alors que Méroc était au tout début très méfiant avec une attitude circonspecte et un mépris à peine voilé envers la nouvelle compagne de son Maître et Commandant.

Elle recula donc de quelques pas, incertaine maintenant de la bonne façon de réagir à la vue de ce spectre d'un passé assez désagréable merci!

Donc, Dyalla n'était pas morte exécutée pour ses crimes comme elle le croyait! Elle s'en était bien sortie en se sauvant, sûrement avec l'aide de cet homme.

Détournant avec réticence ses yeux du visage toujours tourmenté de la jeune fille maintenant devenue une femme mature, Sara posa de nouveau le regard sur l'homme dont les traits lui apparaissaient maintenant clairement dans la lumière. Grand, semblant presque gigantesque auprès de la toute minuscule Dyalla, des cheveux totalement gris sombres, des yeux bruns et une mâchoire carrée. Un corps encore bien bâti, presque comme celui d'un jeune homme doué pour la chasse et les sports.

Ah oui...! Elle le reconnaissant maintenant...elle avait déjà aperçu cet ex-coureur qui avait servi d'espion et de chasseur à Todd autrefois, mais elle ne se rappelait plus du tout son nom!...seulement qu'il avait couru pendant bien des années auparavant, avant que Todd ne lui donne la tâche d'espion. Et il aurait été tout un défi, si jamais il avait affronté le non moins célèbre et tenace géant qu'était Ronon Dex, ex-coureur également!

Comme Dyalla semblait paralysée sur place, l'homme s'avança, sûr de lui, prenant la femme par la taille. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers Sara qui hésita encore, restant prudemment sur ses gardes.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi car nous nous sommes très peu rencontrés dans le passé, deux fois seulement je crois. Mon nom est Jyrik. Dyalla est maintenant ma femme et la mère de mes deux fils. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à s'enfuir et nous allons bien sûr tout vous expliquer!

Il prit alors fermement la main de sa femme dans la sienne pour la réveiller de sa léthargie actuelle. Dyalla se secoua et invita d'un geste Sara et les deux hybrides derrière elle, pour qu'ils prennent tous place autour de la table.

- Je...je vous en prie, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Je manque à mes devoirs, Compagne. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir à cette table, je vais en effet tout expliquer ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où...

Sa voix mourut soudain. Elle semblait être incapable d'évoquer un passé douloureux dont elle se sentait encore honteuse.

Sara décida qu'il valait la peine de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Cela n'avait pas l'air du tout d'un guet-apens, et puis tous les drones armés au-dehors et la présence de son fils lui assuraient déjà une forte protection!

Les jumeaux, jusqu'ici calmes et contenant leur curiosité, se mirent à regarder leur mère avec insistance, ne bougeant pas tout de suite pour aller se placer autour de la table.

C'est Sara qui eut soudain l'air de se réveiller de sa contemplation songeuse du couple devant elle, réalisant que les jumeaux ne connaissaient en effet pas ces deux personnes et les évènements qui s'étaient passé autrefois, puisqu'à cette époque-là, Sara était enceinte.

- Voici Dyalla et Jyrik, dit-elle d'une voix enfin ferme et contrôlée. Ils étaient tous deux adorateurs sur la ruche de votre père. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Jyrik et j'ai cru qu'il s'était enfui ou qu'il avait été tué. Pour ce qui est de Dyalla, c'était ma première servante, mais elle a trempé dans un complot consistant à mettre à mort le Commandant Suprême et moi-même. Ce complot a été éventé, les responsables ont été exécutés mais je n'ai jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Dyalla. Je...je croyais que Todd l'avait fait exécuter également...de là ma surprise de la retrouver ici aujourd'hui en compagnie de Jyrik!

Le ton de voix de Sara avait été tranquille et uni tout le long, mais il y avait eu un peu d'irritation lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la double tentative d'assassinat.

- Voici mes enfants, continua Sara. Alexandra qui est reine de l'alliance et Declan, officier responsable des pilotes. Ils ne feraient pas partie de ce monde si ce complot avait réussi...si Néva avait réussi à me poignarder dans mon sommeil, termina Sara d'une voix bien plus amère qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tous ces horribles détails d'un passé déplaisant remontaient à la surface maintenant!

Et pourtant, Sara savait très bien que si elle avait questionné, voire cuisiné fermement Todd autrefois, elle aurait su que sa jeune servante était dans un cocon en attente de mourir sous la main d'un wraith. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait supplié Todd de l'épargner, de la transférer sur une autre ruche car elle savait que la jeune Dyalla, si jeune et naïve, totalement sous l'emprise de la reine mais surtout de l'Instructeur dont elle était complètement amoureuse, avait été manipulée et donc qu'elle avait droit à une seconde chance.

Mais en ce temps-là, Sara était totalement écoeurée des intrigues de certains adorateurs et elle s'était désintéressée du sort de cette fille trop crédule.

Que la personne soit totalement responsable ou non de ses actes comptait peu, voir absolument pas dans le monde des prédateurs wraith. La loi des wraith dans ces cas-là était cruelle et définitive: la mort pour trahison était la seule punition envisageable et elle savait que jamais Todd n'aurait cédé d'un pouce!

Donc, Sara n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question car elle était persuadée que la jeune fille était morte. Elle s'était trompée de toute évidence!

Elle se sentit soudain pleine de compassion lorsque Dyalla pencha la tête, mordant ses lèvres de remords suite aux paroles dures mais pleines de vérité de son ancienne Maîtresse.

Sara décida d'écouter ce que ces deux-là avaient à dire. Elle se dirigea enfin vers le siège au bout de la table que lui désignait maintenant Jyrik. L'homme prit place à sa gauche et Dyalla à la droite de Sara. Declan et Alex se mirent tout au bout de la table, se fondant dans le décor pour laisser ces trois personnes discuter de leur passé mais ils se mirent à l'écoute, silencieux et attentifs.

Dyalla semblait avoir bien du mal à commencer son histoire. Elle s'étira pour verser de l'eau dans des coupes qui avaient été mises en face des occupants des chaises. Sara hocha négativement et fermement de la tête, incapable de boire, tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus...

- Bon alors tu t'en es sortie, dit Sara, utilisant un ton calme et serein pour ne pas culpabiliser la femme et l'enjoindre à raconter son histoire. Racontes-moi comment les choses se sont déroulées alors!

- Je...ne sais pas par quoi commencer, Compagne, hésita la femme qui avala péniblement, sa gorge sèche. Quand nous avons su que votre alliance avait découvert notre humble planète, grâce à cette nouvelle technologie avancée que vous possédez maintenant, ma réaction première a été de paniquer! Mon premier geste a été d'organiser notre fuite, comme nous l'avions fait sur le premier monde où nous avons échoué, après que Jyrik ait organisé ce plan pour me sauver. Mais cela fait des années que je vis avec cette énorme culpabilité vis-à-vis de vous-même et du Commandant! Alors, mon mari ici présent m'a persuadé de rester et de faire face. Je le fais aussi et en priorité à cause de nos deux fils. Nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à fuir continuellement pour payer les fautes de notre passé... et puis votre alliance est si large maintenant, que presque toutes les planètes habitées maintenant se sont retrouvées soit sous le joug du Commandant Suprême ou bien sous la protection de la Coalition et d'Atlantis, qui sont également vos alliés. Nous avons donc décidé de ne plus fuir et de venir à votre rencontre car tôt ou tard, maintenant que Ancillia a accepté de s'associer à votre Coalition, les escouades wraith du Chef Suprême auraient fini par nous retrouver!

Il y eut un silence malaisé, puis Sara décida d'être totalement sincère, poussant un long soupir avant de dire:

- Je dois admettre que je t'en ai voulu longtemps, Dyalla. Mais pour être honnête, si j'avais eu le courage d'affronter mon Compagnon à ce moment-là, j'aurais plaidé ta cause au lieu de me désintéresser de ton sort. Mais je voulais mettre tout cela derrière moi et je ne crois pas que mon plaidoyer aurait vraiment fait une différence sur le sort que te réservait le Chef Suprême! Tu connaissais les règles et les conséquences de servir les Maîtres wraith et ce qui arrive à ceux qui les trahissent. Mais de te voir en vie aujourd'hui et ici!?...je dois dire que je suis heureuse que les choses aient bien tourné pour Jyrik et toi! Je suis curieuse maintenant de savoir comment diable vous avez pu tous les deux vous enfuir de la ruche?

Ce fut comme un signal pour Dyalla qui, maintenant heureuse de voir que son ancienne Maîtresse semblait sur le point de lui pardonner, commença son récit:

Elle fit une rétrospective des évènements, racontant que dans sa folle naïveté elle était tombée amoureuse et sous le joug du bel Instructeur, se rendant compte plus tard que ce wraith était très ambitieux et ne cherchait qu'à faire tomber le nouveau Commandant de l'alliance d'une reine toute aussi ambitieuse, mais folle et malsaine pour leur alliance.

Quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était bel et bien enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans une dangereuse conspiration et un monde d'intrigues trop complexes pour elle, la jeune fille s'était aperçue qu'il était trop tard.

Comme elle était jalouse et envieuse de la relation spéciale du Commandant et de sa Compagne et qu'elle désirait plus que tout s'éloigner de la vie monotone et pénible d'une reproductrice pour plutôt vivre la même folle passion avec l'Instructeur, elle avait accepté de faire partie de cette pernicieuse intrigue. Elle avait failli elle-même y perdre la vie et lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie sur la planète des adorateurs, elle s'était retrouvée bourrelée de remords pour ensuite retourner sur la ruche du Commandant, croyant naïvement que ce dernier ne découvrirait pas son implication si elle dénonçait le complot mené par la reine, l'Instructeur et Néva.

Mais le Commandant savait déjà! Il avait fouillé son esprit et l'avait irrémédiablement condamnée après coup. Dyalla avait donc été sermonnée puis emmenée dans la salle des cocons pour y attendre la mort.

Et c'est là que l'avait trouvée quelques jours plus tard l'ex-coureur et espion du Chef Suprême, Jyrik. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, mais elle l'avait toujours volontairement ignoré. Toutefois, bravement, l'espion de Todd avait monté toute une escapade pour que sa bien-aimée ne subisse point le sort fatal et horrible des condamnés pour trahison.

Jyrik prit alors la suite en racontant brièvement la façon dont ils s'étaient enfuis de la ruche en utilisant une navette de transport de matériaux, se cachant dans les caisses, attendant que le petit vaisseau ne se pose sur la planète autour de laquelle le vaisseau-ruche de tête se trouvait en orbite.

Une fois là-bas, ils avaient réussi à sortir sans se faire repérer, rejoints ensuite par un complice de Jyrik qui se trouvait à être un genii, mais faisant partie de l'alliance de Radim qui à ce moment-là, était toujours allié avec les atlantes.

Kyrik raconta le parcours en camion et l'arrivée dans un campement de mercenaires qui combattaient pour la liberté des humains de la galaxie de Pégase. De faire partie de leur armée était le prix que l'ex-coureur paierait pour avoir obtenu leur aide lors de leur fuite, mais il n'avait pas voulu forcer Dyalla à le suivre.

C'est à ce moment que Dyalla continua le récit. Car c'est également à ce moment-là que la jeune fille avait réalisé que cet homme l'aimait vraiment malgré tout...parce qu'il lui avait en effet laissé le choix de le suivre dans le campement des combattants ou bien de demeurer dans le village pour pouvoir y vivre en paix, loin du cauchemar de son ancienne vie d'adoratrice sur la ruche, mais surtout loin de la mort épouvantable qui l'attendait!

Dyalla choisit cependant de suivre Jyrik mais lorsque l'alliance du Commandant Suprême changea et que ses wraith furent transformés, ne se nourrissant plus du tout d'humains, elle et son nouveau mari allèrent vivre dans ce village installé entre deux montagnes où aucun wraith rebelles ni autres ennemis ne purent les retrouver.

Pendant deux ans, ils y furent heureux, vivant une vie simple et paisible. Mais un beau jour, ils reçurent des informations venant d'un allié qui y avait laissé sa vie, les avertissant d'une cueillette ultime qui aurait lieu alors que leur village avait été malheureusement détecté par une faction de wraith qui, eux, avaient refusé de suivre l'alliance du Chef Suprême et de se laisser transformer.

Ils avaient eu la chance de tomber sur un groupe de la Coalition qui avaient dès lors installé un nouveau campement dans un village de la planète Ancillia.

Le voyage dans un petit vaisseau pouvant à peine contenir les quelques deux cent rescapés avait été inconfortable et périlleux. On ne leur avait pas non plus caché le fait que de traverser une ceinture d'astéroïdes géantes pourrait avoir pour résultat leur mort à tous, ce qui arrivait une fois sur dix, semblait-il.

Dyalla était enceinte de leur premier fils, mais le couple saisit leur chance et acceptèrent de suivre les autres rescapés. Leur seul autre choix aurait été la mort sous la main mortelle de ces wraith, de toute façon!

Tout se passa bien cependant et à partir du moment où le jeune couple et leurs autres compagnons d'infortune s'installèrent dans ce village de la planète Ancillia, la vie devint douce et sereine et quelques années se déroulèrent dans le bonheur pour la petite famille de maintenant deux adultes et deux garçons: Jyrik tenait une forge et avait commencé à enseigner ce métier à son premier fils de douze ans. Dyalla prenait soin de celui de six ans, tout en faisant l'école à des enfants d'à peu près le même âge.

Puis un jour, quelques darts apparurent dans le ciel et la population fut en émoi. Malgré les informations leur parvenant et qui affirmaient que maintenant, la grosse majorité des wraith vivaient en paix avec le reste de la galaxie et ne se nourrissaient plus de la force vitale des humains, ils avaient toujours cette peur horrible de voir réapparaître le cauchemar d'une cueillette au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Comme leur société avait fait des progrès et qu'ils avaient maintenant des moyens modernes de communication sous la forme de radios interstellaires fournis par d'anciens alliés genii, ils reçurent maints messages venant de cette grande alliance wraith ainsi que des forces de la Coalition et d'Atlantis, leur assurant qu'on ne leur voulait absolument aucun mal et qu'ils souhaitaient une rencontre en vue de négociations amicales et commerciales.

Jyrik et sa femme s'y étaient opposés mais comme la grosse majorité des habitants ne voyaient pas comment se soustraire à un traité avec cette alliance, n'y voyant surtout que de gros avantages, alors il fut décidé qu'une première rencontre aurait lieu et que des négociations commerciales seraient amorcées.

Dyalla demanda au comité d'accueil de pouvoir enregistrer une communication interstellaire à envoyer sur la ruche de cette reine de l'alliance, car elle avait une demande importante à faire. Le comité lui accorda cette requête.

Elle y expliqua brièvement qu'elle connaissait bien la Compagne du Chef Suprême de l'alliance...qu'elle avait autrefois été sa servante mais que son ancienne Maîtresse la croyait morte à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'expliqua pas trop trop ce qui s'était passé autrefois et comment elle avait pu réussir à s'enfuir, mais elle voulait absolument rencontrer la Compagne pour obtenir son pardon.

Il y eut ensuite un grand silence alors que Sara Sheppard resta songeuse, complètement ébahie de tous ces évènements dont elle n'avait pas été au courant pour la plupart, croyant Dyalla morte exécutée.

- Tu dis t'être enfuie de la ruche avec Jyrik? dit-elle à la fin avec un peu d'hésitation. Mais en aucune façon vous n'auriez pu réussir sans une aide de l'intérieur! Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un s'en soit sorti vivant car à ce que je sache, depuis toujours les adorateurs qui s'enfuyaient étaient pourchassés par des escouades de sous-officiers wraith et de drones, puis ramenés sur la ruche pour y subir leur punition, soit la mort. Donc, je crois que vous avez eu un complice parmi les adorateurs, laissa tomber Sara d'un ton un peu inquiétant.

Dyalla et Jyrik échangèrent un regard angoissé. Mais l'ancienne adoratrice avait décidé de ne plus vivre dans la peur et la culpabilité, alors elle se tourna courageusement vers la Compagne pour lui révéler la vérité:

- Méroc m'a toujours considérée un peu comme sa fille...pourtant, je l'ai souvent bien maltraité et j'ai repoussé son affection et ses judicieux conseils. Mais lorsqu'il a su que j'étais irrémédiablement condamnée par son Maître après ma...trahison, Kyrik est allé le voir et il a fini par accepter de nous aider en nous fournissant les codes pour dériver le système de surveillance de la baie des transports et aussi, un code pour entrer sans se faire repérer dans le compartiment arrière de la navette de ravitaillement...

Sara n'en revenait pas. Pas Méroc! Le vieux serviteur de Todd était pourtant totalement fidèle au Commandant Suprême et à sa Maison. Des frissons passèrent dans son dos parce qu'elle savait que Méroc n'ignorait en rien les risques qu'il aurait encouru, si jamais l'enquête de Todd aurait révélé que c'était lui qui avait aidé les deux fugitifs...comment avait-il réussi à cacher cela à Todd? Cela intriguait vraiment Sara.

Mais une chose était sûre. Le vieil homme avait eu assez d'affection pour Dyalla qu'il considérait comme le substitut d'une fille. Il avait eu de la compassion pour elle car il savait que la petite avait été bien naïve, envoûtée par cet être retors qu'était l'Instructeur qui l'avait totalement manipulée dans ce plan machiavélique...

...alors que Sara, elle de son côté, n'avait rien fait!

Commençant à peine sa grossesse à cette époque, elle ne s'était pas tellement préoccupée du sort de Dyalla qu'elle croyait irrémédiablement condamnée à cause de sa participation à ce coup d'état contre Todd. Elle avait alors décidé de chasser le tout de son esprit. C'était la loi de la jungle qui prévalait ici dans le monde wraith! Il n'y avait aucun pardon pour ce que ces conspirateurs avaient fait. Même les humains au service des wraith ne pouvaient se défendre et risquaient de payer de leur vie la moindre erreur...et cette trahison en était une de taille!

_Qui était-elle maintenant pour ne pas vouloir pardonner à Dyalla, alors que Méroc avait risqué gros pour sauver sa «presque» fille?_

Elle se secoua pour revenir au moment présent, réalisant que Dyalla venait de lui poser une question. Elle la fit répéter:

- Comment va Méroc? demandait l'ancienne adoratrice, ses yeux gris pleins d'espoir. J'aimerais le revoir un jour pour le remercier en personne, lui dire que je regrette la façon dont je l'ai traité autrefois...et lui présenter mes enfants!

Sara avait soudain baissé la tête, embarrassée. Ses yeux verts furent tout-à-coup si remplis de chagrin que Dyalla poussa un petit hoquet étranglé, comprenant soudain que le vieux serviteur n'était plus de ce monde.

Sara soupira et étira sa main pour venir la poser sur celle de Dyalla.

- Je suis désolée, Dyalla. Méroc est mort l'année dernière. Il était vieux et malade, même si en tant que médecin j'ai tout fait pour le sauver. Je l'ai même fait examiner par nos médecins sur Atlantis, mais il avait une dégénérescence cardiaque et il a fini par mourir paisiblement. Il nous manque à tous...le Commandant l'appréciait vraiment également! Et pour moi il était devenu, malgré des débuts pénibles dans notre relation, un ami très cher et loyal qui aurait tout fait pour moi, mon Compagnon et mes enfants et pour le bien de notre grande alliance...

La voix de Sara s'étrangla quand elle se remémora la mort du vieux serviteur étendu sur le grand lit de ses quartiers alors qu'elle-même, encore malade, l'avait veillé avec Mathob jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

- Je regrette tant que tu ne puisses le voir à nouveau pour le remercier, dit alors Sara d'une voix plus ferme...mais ce serait un honneur pour moi de faire la connaissance de ta petite famille, si tu le veux bien! termina-telle avec un sourire.

Dyalla essuya quelques larmes apparues lorsqu'elle avait entendu la triste nouvelle de la mort de son ex-mentor, mais toutefois elle s'y était un peu attendu! Elle savait que le mauvais côté de cette extraordinaire changement des wraith dans leur façon de s'alimenter avait toutefois un inconvénient majeur pour les humains à leur service: cela avait mit une fin définitive aux Cadeaux de Vie qui permettaient aux adorateurs de vivre presque aussi éternellement que leurs maîtres wraith!

La femme rendit son sourire à Sara Sheppard, quoique tristement. Puis une lueur sombre réapparut dans ses yeux.

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis venue à vous, Compagne...dit Dyalla. Non seulement parce que je voulais absolument obtenir votre pardon pour toutes mes mauvaises actions passées qui auraient pu résulter en votre mort et en celle du Commandant, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais plus continuer à fuir, en craignant continuellement de vous affronter! J'aurais alors condamné mes deux fils à toujours fuir également pour ne pas que notre famille ne subisse les foudres du Chef Suprême. J'ai besoin de votre pardon, Ma Dame...mais je vous implore également de ne _**jamais **_dire à votre Compagnon le Commandant que vous nous avez retrouvés ici, Kyrik et moi-même...

Là-dessus, la femme éplorée s'était vivement levée pour venir encore une fois choir aux pieds de Sara dans le geste de supplique si typique d'une adoratrice de wraith: ses bras en croix et sa tête abaissée, ses larmes coulant de nouveau de ses yeux à la fois pleins de honte et de désespoir.

Effondrée, Sara tenta de la relever encore une fois, mais Dyalla restait obstinément par terre, levant toutefois son visage ravagé pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sara, comme si elle osait espérer que son ancienne Maîtresse la comprenne et acquiesce à sa demande.

_"Aviser Todd que ces deux fuyards du passé étaient retrouvés et se cachaient sur cette nouvelle planète qui faisait maintenant partie de la Coalition? se demanda alors Sara. __C'était bien là quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé du tout!"_

Elle avait bien sûr l'intention de pardonner à Dyalla, parce qu'elle avait assez souffert comme ça! Mais...qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant? Mettre son Compagnon au courant?

Oui, les wraith avait évolué avec le temps.

Des changements spectaculaires avaient aussi eu lieu dans le monde de ces prédateurs qui étaient encore toutefois redoutables, mais...ils demeuraient une espèce dominante avec des règles rigides, ne supportant pas plus la trahison qu'à l'époque où il avaient émergé en tant que race apex de cette galaxie, sous l'égide des reines et matriarches qui avaient posées elles-mêmes les lois rigoureuses et inflexibles de leur clan, impitoyables dans leurs châtiments en cas de désobéissance...et le ciel savait que la trahison était ce qu'il y avait de plus vil, surtout venant d'un adorateur humain!

Et puis Sara avait exigé que Todd change envers elle et ne lui cache plus rien. Alors comment pourrait-elle se taire et lui dissimuler cette chose énorme, soit que cette fille condamnée et son ex-espion qui l'avaient trahi s'étaient tous deux enfuis alors que pas une seule de ses escouades wraith ne les avait retrouvés auparavant? Qu'ils étaient ici et vivaient parmi les paisibles habitants d'Ancillia?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet étrange entretien avec son ancienne servante, Sara regarda dans la direction de ses deux enfants.

Declan et Alex avaient évidemment gardé une expression immuable sur leurs traits hybrides, depuis le début. Mais il était évident qu'ils avaient été fort intéressés par ce récit mais aussi qu'ils accueilleraient le verdict de leur mère de soit prévenir leur père, ou bien de n'en rien faire pour protéger la famille de Dyalla. Ils respecteraient le souhait de leur mère, elle le savait!

Sara aurait pu prévenir Todd, parler longuement avec lui et plaider en faveur de Dyalla et de Jyrik, l'implorant de ne pas les punir alors que tant de temps avait passé et que ces deux-là n'étaient plus du tout une menace à la vie et à l'autorité du Chef Suprême.

Mais elle savait que le temps ne voulait rien dire pour des êtres qui vivaient pendant tant de siècles...que la vengeance et la justice chez les wraith étaient tenaces, que le besoin de revanche et de châtiment était toujours imprégné dans leur mémoire si vivace, cela tant et aussi longtemps qu'un individu wraith n'avait pu assouvir sa colère avec sa propre justice!

Et Todd avait beau avoir changé, il n'en était pas moins wraith et surtout le Chef Suprême d'une grande alliance. On ne pouvait se moquer impunément de lui.

Sara était donc bien incertaine de sa réaction. Si elle allait plaider la cause des deux ex-adorateurs qui avaient osé comploter contre lui et sa Compagne, que déciderait-il vraiment? L'orgueil, le despotisme et le tempérament colérique de Todd étaient loin d'être du passé, malgré les grands changements apportés dans le coeur du formidable wraith à cause de l'amour de sa Compagne humaine...

Il pourrait décider assurément de faire exécuter les deux malheureux, juste pour donner un exemple, même si ces évènements remontaient à si longtemps...

Il était, après tout, le Chef Suprême de la plus grande alliande wraith!

Le ferait-il, malgré les protestations véhémentes et l'indignation de Sara? se demanda celle-ci. Aurait-elle encore la force de lutter contre la volonté du puissant wraith et de gagner cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle était encore si fragile physiquement et psychologiquement?

Pouvait-elle décider de ne rien dire, de cacher cela à celui à qui elle avait juré la transparence et une totale franchise?

Plus confuse que jamais, Sara réalisa que la pauvre Dyalla s'était relevée et était allée se réfugier dans les bras de son mari, son expression plus désespérée que jamais. Mais l'ex-coureur ne quittait cependant pas la Compagne des yeux. Les siens étaient à la fois remplis d'espoir et de défi.

Sara se dit que Ronon Dex l'aurait adoré comme ami et compagnon de bataille contre les wraith, dans le temps!

Réalisant que le couple devenait de plus en plus angoissé alors que sa mère ne répondait rien, perdue dans ses propres pensées hésitantes, Alex coupa soudain le silence pénible qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Alors, que décides-tu, Mère? Declan et moi voulons t'assurer que nous te supporterons tous deux, peu importe quelle sera ta décision. Nous serons à tes côtés pour tenter de fléchir le Commandant...ou bien nous nous tairons à jamais, si tu décides de le laisser dans l'ignorance de l'existence de ces deux personnes, ceci pour les laisser vivre en paix avec leurs enfants.

Sara sembla se réveiller et regarda sa magnifique fille, ainsi que son non moins splendide fils.

Elle se mit tout de suite à la place de Dyalla et de son mari et se dit qu'elle aurait fait exactement la même chose à leur place! Il n'y aurait **_rien _**qu'elle n'aurait fait pour sauver sa progéniture. Elle aurait supplié, elle se serait humiliée pour qu'ils soient épargnés! Car fuir son passé, cela ne fait qu'un temps.

Elle croyait Dyalla sincère lorsqu'elle implorait son pardon pour ses actions passées, mais elle la comprenait encore plus car maintenant, elle avait décidé de faire face à son passé et de venir rencontrer ici son destin, dans l'espoir de sauver ses petits.

Comme si elle avait compris ce à quoi pensait son ancienne Maîtresse, Dyalla vint se tenir dignement devant Sara, étirant sa main pour prendre celle de son mari qui vint se tenir debout auprès d'elle.

- Je sais que je vous ai fait du mal et je suis prête à en payer le prix, si c'est ce que vous décidez, Ma Dame. Kyrik ici présent et moi-même allons donc nous rendre au Chef Suprême et à vous-même. Mais il y a ici un couple qui sont devenus avec le temps nos amis les plus chers et à qui nous confirions sans problème l'éducation de nos deux fils...si vous nous accordez à tout le moins de ne _jamais_ parler d'eux au Commandant et...d'ainsi les épargner de sa colère.

Sara releva la tête vivement, réalisant que sa longue réflexion silencieuse avait été méprise par le couple. Ils croyaient qu'elle allait volontairement les livrer à son Compagnon wraith!

Alors ils avaient décider ultimement de se sacrifier, en autant que leurs enfants soient laissés en dehors de leurs actions passées...

Sara se décida alors d'un seul coup, se précipitant vers son ancienne servante pour saisir ses épaules.

- Oh seigneur, Dyalla! Je te pardonne, n'en doutes même pas! Et je...je ne vais rien dire finalement à mon Compagnon. Tu as ma promesse. Vous pouvez demeurer sur Ancillia et vivre en paix avec vos fils. Je ferai comme si je ne vous avais jamais vu, Jyrik et toi!

Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur les joues de Dyalla qui étreignit les mains de Sara à les broyer.

Les épaules de l'ancienne adoratrice venaient de s'effondrer, comme si auparavant elle avait porté sur elles tout le poids du monde. Kyrik poussa un long soupir de soulagement et serra Dyalla dans ses bras.

Puis il étira sa main vers Sara et serra la sienne si longuement et fermement, que la Compagne grimaça légèrement, tant cet homme était encore dangereusement en forme!

- Je vous remercie, dit-il avec un regard tranquille et franc. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Nous allons vouer notre temps et nos efforts à nous mettre au service de votre alliance pour que ces négociations réussissent. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, ma femme et moi avons prévu un petit en-cas. Je vais également faire appeler mes fils. Il est temps que Dyalla et moi vous présentions nos enfants qui font notre fierté!

Sara vit soudain un sourire épanoui plein de bonheur et de soulagement sur les traits de l'ancienne jeune fille si naïve.

Ses propres enfants hochèrent la tête en silence, mais le sourire dans leurs yeux marquaient leur approbation.

Il faudrait donc qu'elle cache cette chose à son Compagnon wraith, même s'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de toujours tout se dire! Ce n'était pas une décision facile, se dit Sara Sheppard...

….mais en regardant le sourire qui rendait maintenant les traits de Dyalla beaucoup plus juvéniles, la faisant ressembler à la jeune fille d'antan, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison!

Et plus tard, au moment où un jeune adolescent qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jyrik et qu'.un plus jeune garçon qui avait le regard et les yeux de sa mère lui furent présentés avec grande fierté, Sara sut qu'elle avait vraiment prit la bonne décision...

(à suivre)


	36. Chapter 36

_Un Monde Meilleur_

_Chapitre XXXVI_

_**Deux ans plus tard...**_

Seul dans la grande arène servant de salle d'instruction pour les combats, Declan pratiquait encore et encore le dernier mouvement d'attaque qu'il tenait à perfectionner avant de l'enseigner à ses élèves.

L'ex-chef d'escadron de darts feinta, plongea sur la gauche sous l'avance d'un ennemi fictif puis il sauta vivement par devant, attaquant...satisfait cette fois-ci d'un mouvement qui demandait de la vitesse, de l'agilité et de la ruse.

Le Commandant Suprême avait hélas démis Declan de sa charge de chef d'escadron des pilotes depuis six mois. Non pas par incompétence ou pour le punir, mais parce que Todd jugeait que les talents de Declan seraient mieux utilisés pour enseigner les techniques de combat corps-à-corps aux jeunes hybrides et aux jeunes wraith qui rejoignaient tous les jours les troupes de l'alliance.

Declan avait d'abord été très déçu de cette nomination, pour ne pas dire outré de ne plus journellement côtoyer la camaraderie un peu rude mais loyale du groupe de jeunes wraith qu'il commandait, lors de raids et de missions demandant à ce que leurs aptitudes de pilotes soient toujours acérées, à la fine pointe des dernières techniques.

Pourtant, en bon soldat qu'il était, il n'avait ni rouspété ni même montré son déplaisir...il respectait assez son père pour ne jamais remettre en question ses décisions, au contraire d'Alexandra qui en tant que reine critiquait souvent ouvertement leur paternel, démontrant de plus en plus cette attitude de vraie peste, comme chez une authentique reine wraith.

Se relevant prestement, repoussant sa longue chevelure argentée qui s'était échappée d'une bande de cuir ayant été trop lâchement attachée avant qu'il ne commence à s'entraîner, le jeune hybride prit quelques secondes de pause, repensant à tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis que son père l'avait enfin admis officiellement dans le saint des saints des sanctuaires des plus grands prédateurs de cette galaxie...soit l'équipage d'une ruche de wraith de son alliance.

Tout en reprenant plus lentement le mouvement précédent, décortiquant soigneusement les _katas_, Declan se souvint des paroles de son paternel et Commandant, avant qu'il ne le confie au Commandant de la ruche où il accomplirait ses premières tâches de soldat wraith:

_"Observes et apprends, endurcis-toi...parce que personne ne fera preuve d'indulgence_ _envers toi! Je ne pourrai pas m'objecter si on te punie, ou même si on t'humilie. Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. Tu vas connaître bientôt ta douleur...et tu me maudiras plutôt!"_

Simulant une nouvelle attaque, Declan ricana tout seul.

_«Oh ça, oui! Il avait souffert et avait dû maintes fois ravaler sa fierté et son humiliation, plus souvent qu'à son tour!» _

Car le Commandant surnommé Sam ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, pas le moindrement! Surtout pas parce qu'il était le fils du Chef Suprême de l'alliance...il lui avait pourtant fait le présent de l'aider à s'endurcir et à devenir le meilleur, que ce soit pour piloter un dart, dans les tactiques de batailles spatiales mais surtout dans les combats corps-à-corps où Declan avait bientôt commencé à exceller, battant facilement tout autant des humains que des officiers wraith...

Il avait bien sûr souvent maudit son père, quand il avait parfois atteint le fond...

Mais il devait maintenant le remercier. Le fait que Todd ait été dur avec lui au point d'ignorer leur filiation, de le considérer comme tout autre membre de ses équipages, le fait qu'il lui avait fait confiance mais l'avait poussé à aller au-delà de ses limites, de ne pas juste «être bon» mais le _meilleur_ de l'élite militaire, faisait que Declan était reconnu maintenant comme semblable à un pur wraith de grande valeur, et non juste un pâle hybride dont on se serait moqué à cause de la faiblesse de sa moitié humaine.

Après avoir travaillé comme un forcené pour devenir le gratin de l'élite des instructeurs de combat corps-à-corps, le jeune hybride avait fini par apprécier sa nouvelle charge; son travail consistait à entraîner les jeunes recrues hybrides qui avaient grandis au point d'être de plus en plus en âge, devant faire leurs preuves dans le but de prendre plus tard du gallon. Et à la base, il fallait les classer sur leurs habiletés au combat.

Une fois que Declan fut suffisamment satisfait de la maîtrise de sa toute nouvelle tactique d'attaque, il marcha vers la porte de l'arène pour admettre le premier jeune wraith qu'il devait former ce matin-là.

Il avait tellement travaillé sur sa force, son endurance et la précision de ses mouvements avec le temps, qu'il était maintenant tout aussi facile pour lui de battre un pur wraith, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout possédé une moitié dADN humain en lui!

La leçon se passa très bien et Declan forma ce jour-là trois autres candidats avant qu'il ne termine ses leçons du jour pour aller prendre une douche rapide et rencontrer sa bien-aimée sur Atlantis.

_Plus tard, au commande de son dart, le jeune hybride se remémora le premier jour où il avait rencontré Hélène Garcia._

_Après la mission qui s'était déroulée sans heurt et sans aucune mauvaise surprise, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés comme convenu dans le gymnase de la Cité atlante._

_Une petite foule d'humains, composée surtout des compagnons et compagnes marines de la jeune lieutenant était déjà rassemblée, lançant des plaisanteries ou bien des encouragements. De toute évidence ils prenaient tous pour leur consoeur militaire et bien sûr, plusieurs paris furent levés._

_Declan découvrit une humaine dangereusement en forme, rapide et agile à esquiver ses attaques, prévoyant même chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui étira le combat à plus d'une heure. La jeune femme escomptait fatiguer l'hybride avec la tactique d'éviter ses coups pendant un bon moment, avant de l'attaquer elle-même..._

_Mais Declan avait une longue expérience et énormément de résistance et de patience. Alors c'est lui qui profita des premiers moments de fatigue de Garcia pour tirer avantage d'une de ses faiblesses et attaquer par un grand coup, la clouant avec grand plaisir au sol et collant ses épaules contre le plancher du gym pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre déclare qu'il était le vainqueur..._

_Une majorité d'exclamations de déception retentit dans le gymnase d'Atlantis mais Hélène Garcia sourit, reconnaissant sa défaite. Pourtant, alors que le jeune Declan lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever, la jeune femme lui avait susurré un nouveau défi à l'oreille:_

_- Je parie que vous ne seriez pas aussi habile dans un affrontement avec les bantos athosiens?_

_Declan se rappelait avoir souvent admiré sa «tante» Teyla, comme il appelait __l'athosienne Teyla Emmagan lorsqu'il était enfant. Avec émerveillement, il l'avait vu tournoyer adroitement et se montrer redoutable avec ces bâtons que les gens du peuple d'Athos utilisaient depuis des lustres comme méthode d'entraînement pour se_ _défendre. Il s'y était essayé quelquefois, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment poussé sur cet art..._

_Son orgueil fut toutefois piqué et il accepta le défi de la jeune femme, même s'il commençait à ressentir de la fatigue._

_Les cris de plaisir de la foule retentirent alors que les deux belligérants allèrent se chercher chacun deux bantos et recommencèrent à tournoyer avec circonspection l'un autour de l'autre sur le tapis d'entraînement, attendant une ouverture propice pour se précipiter sur l'autre et le frapper avec les bâtons._

_Declan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps en sueur de la belle jeune femme, souple et musclé, la ruse et la finesse de son analyse des mouvements de son adversaire masculin alors qu'au fil de la prochaine demi-heure, ce fut elle cette fois-ci qui lui administra toute une correction et laissa à la fin son corps meurtri, couverts de contusions. _

_Mais le jeune hybride avait un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. De bonne grâce, il lui céda finalement la victoire._

_Les deux jeunes gens étaient partis plus tard pour partager ce repas qu'ils avaient parié mais même si Declan s'offrit galamment pour payer, même si tous deux avaient gagné à tour de rôle, Hélène refusa et paya sa part, par esprit d'indépendance._

_Ce fut le début d'une relation fougueuse au tout début...une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris, où l'hybride félin ne fut pas toujours le chat dans ce cas-là!_

_Puis un beau jour, Hélène Garcia dût trouver que le jeune mâle valait la peine d'envisager une relation plus sérieuse...car elle décida un certain soir que leur prochain combat aurait lieu sur le matelas de son lit, plutôt que sur celui du gym d'Atlantis!_

Les souvenirs plaisants de Declan qui se déroulaient dans sa tête pendant le vol se terminèrent lorsque le jeune fils de Todd posa son appareil sur la surface métallique d'un des ponts de la Cité ancienne.

Il salua quelques personnes en chemin alors qu'il prit le corridor menant à cette partie même de la ville atlante, là où les botanistes avaient installé cette grande et magnifique fontaine, point central de jardins non moins grandioses. En fait, c'était là même où Todd et Sara flirtaient parfois ensemble autrefois, lorsque le grand prédateur était venu dans le passé sur Atlantis pour travailler avec le Docteur McKay et Sara Sheppard sur une arme anti-Réplicateurs.

C'était souvent leur point de rendez-vous, car Hélène adorait cet endroit qui lui faisait penser, par sa fontaine et ses nombreuses fleurs colorées, aux Jardins du Turia dans la ville de Valence, quelque part en Espagne où elle avait souvent séjournée chez son père.

La jeune femme s'y trouvait déjà, assise au bord de la fontaine et passant rêveusement une main dans la surface tranquille de l'étang qui n'était point ce jour-là troublée par les nombreux jets d'eau, vu qu'on les avait éteint pour faire l'entretien de la fontaine.

Hélène Garcia se leva aussitôt pour rejoindre son amoureux.

- Declan! dit la jeune femme en le graciant d'un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Hélène...dit le jeune soldat en saisissant entre ses grandes mains le visage aimé, montrant son plaisir de la voir en dévorant aussitôt ses lèvres.

Sous l'oeil des observateurs qui passaient dans ce coin-là, ce spectacle était maintenant habituel. Le personnel d'Atlantis ne montrait plus envers le jeune couple qu'une indifférence discrète ou parfois, un sourire poli et même attendri dans certains cas. Plus personne ici ne se dérangeait du fait de voir un être mi-wraith mi-humain qui venait rejoindre son amie de coeur humaine, une marine originaire de la terre de surcroît...

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent un peu à regret, presque à bout de souffle.

- Comment s'est passé ta semaine? demanda Declan, prenant Hélène Garcia par la taille et la dirigeant vers un des bancs installés tout autour de la fontaine.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques temps de choses et d'autres, mais Declan se retrouva bientôt à ne plus écouter vraiment ce que lui racontait la jeune marine...il était plutôt enchanté par le son de sa voix, alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'oeil...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance d'avoir enfin trouvé en cette délicieuse humaine une partenaire à la fois fière, intelligente, indépendante, fougueuse et passionnée et si belle en plus.

- Oh oh! jeune soldat, mais vous ne m'écoutez plus! le taquina alors Hélène avec un sourire espiègle et des étoiles dans les yeux, ce que niait totalement le ton de reproche boudeur dans sa voix.

- Je plaide coupable, rétorqua Declan avec un large sourire gouailleur. Écoutes...ce n'est pas que je sois désintéressé par ce que tu me racontes mais...je ne pense qu'à une chose présentement, Hélène...

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

Peu à peu, leur amitié plutôt relax de ces dernières semaines était devenue quelque chose de plus sérieux et de physiquement tumultueux en même temps. Cela s'était fait si naturellement, alors que Garcia avait cessé tout d'un coup ses petits jeux de chassé-croisé amoureux pour finir par céder avec joie et élan à ce beau mâle qu'elle trouvait à la fois irrésistible et exotique.

Alors au lieu de le taquiner et de le faire languir encore plus, elle se leva simplement et prit sa main, plongeant dans les yeux dorés du jeune hybride:

- Et moi je pense exactement la même chose que toi en ce moment, Declan...alors viens!

Prenant la main de celle qu'il aimait, Declan suivit alors Hélène Garcia jusqu'aux quartiers de la jeune marine, marchant fièrement comme un paon.

_()()()_

_Plus tard..._

Hélène dormait à ses côtés, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Repu, Declan gisait sur le dos, son corps toujours en sueur après que le tumulte de leur passion mutuelle se soit calmé.

Ses bras croisés derrière la tête, pensif et relax, le jeune hybride se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé dans les deux dernières années...

Alexandra était de plus en plus appréciée de l'alliance, malgré qu'il y avait encore un peu de réticence de la part des wraith plus âgés qui n'arrivaient pas à faire comme ceux de la jeune relève, c'est-à-dire faire totalement confiance à une «sang mêlé d'ADN humain».

Pourtant, sa soeur était une reine incroyable!

Non seulement parce qu'elle avait cette attitude et cette grâce royale qui l'associait à s'y méprendre à une femelle wraith de pure race, non seulement parce qu'elle possédait une force mentale phénoménale, avec les habiletés qui venaient avec, mais...surtout à cause de sa faculté à s'adapter facilement à son rôle, selon les traditions anciennes wraith. Et puis elle possédait cette ouverture d'esprit, ce besoin de changer la façon de régner d'une souveraine wraith.

Elle tendait à sortir des sentiers battus, à prendre soin de ses sujets non seulement par le biais de la communauté des ruches et de l'espèce de son père dans lesquelles elle faisait baigner une sécurité et une sérénité qui lui valaient tout autant respect que dévotion, mais aussi par son désir de se rapprocher des humains des mondes de Pégase sur lesquels l'alliance de Todd régnait.

C'est pourquoi elle partait assez souvent en mission diplomatique, aussitôt que ses tâches de souveraine le lui permettaient. Le Chef Suprême grommelait, car des mesures de sécurité plus amples et plus sévères devaient entourer la jeune reine...bien que la paix régnait parmi l'alliance et les mondes gérés par la Coalition pégasienne, l'expérience du passé démontrait qu'on ne devait jamais faire preuve de négligence et de trop de décontraction, lors de ces missions d'ambassadeur.

Vaillant veillait sur sa soeur comme un vautour, loyal, dévoué et surprotecteur lors de toutes sorties, réunions ou cérémonies officielles. Et lorsqu'il était avec elle dans l'intimité, Declan n'avait aucun doute que son compagnon de vie était fidèle et attentif, enfin tout autant qu'un wraith pouvait l'être.

Alex avait dernièrement donné cinq nouveaux descendants à l'alliance, soit trois mâles et deux femelles. Elle préférait le mode reproducteur wraith, car elle ne passait pas trop de temps en gestation et pouvait donner naissance à une plus nombreuse progéniture.

Il y avait de moins en moins de conflit entre la reine et son père le Commandant Suprême...était-ce parce qu'Alex avait avec le temps appris à mieux lui parler, à mieux s'imposer ou à lui présenter avec plus de calme et de conviction ses idées et ses doléances?

….ou bien leur père devenait-il plus flexible et complaisant avec le temps, faisant confiance à sa fille en l'écoutant mieux et en mettant en branle quelques-unes de ses suggestions?

Il y avait eu bien des changements depuis justement que leur paternel avait délégué un peu plus de ses pouvoirs, ceci pour prendre soin de leur mère lorsqu'elle était malade et passait plus de temps avec elle et leurs petits-enfants.

Depuis un an, les Matriarches des principales Maisons des anciens wraith d'avant la grande guerre, installées sur la planète-mère de leur espèce, avaient consenti à agrandir leur cercle, à assouplir quelques règles et traditions.

Elles avaient même accueilli au sein de leur Grand Conseil des mâles wraith triés sur le volet, parmi les plus sages et anciens hauts officiers.

Alors que ces derniers, qui étaient souvent les favoris de ces Matriarches et ne siégeaient autrefois sur le conseil que pour discuter et venir présenter le point de vue de celles qu'ils représentaient sans avoir leur mot à dire, cette fois-ci le droit de parole et d'opinion leur était alloué! Il y avait même une certaine démocratie, certes parfois tumultueuse et maladroite, mais qui se mettait en place petit à petit dans cette nouvelle forme de Concile.

Declan ricana tranquillement en se rappelant qu'un jour, brisant sa promesse formelle de ne _**pas **_se mêler de politique wraith, leur mère Sara avait suggéré au Commandant Suprême que soient choisis quelques membres humains de la Coalition et des représentants d'Atlantis pour faire partie des séances du nouveau Concile. Le Commandant s'était presque étouffé tant il en avait été offusqué, assurant sa Compagne humaine que les Matriarches ne laisseraient même pas finir de parler le malheureux humain qui oserait leur faire cette proposition!

C'était une chose de ne plus consommer d'humains pour se nourrir et de vivre pacifiquement parmi eux et même de marchander commercialement avec les représentants humains de Pégase mais...c'était évidemment hors de question pour sa race de faire participer leur «ancienne nourriture» aux décisions cruciales concernant l'alliance.

Mais présentement, le Chef Suprême était plutôt occupé à tenter de localiser et supprimer un début de menace venant d'une faction de wraith qui s'était séparé de leur alliance, sous l'égide d'un des officiers subalternes de Todd.

Ces derniers, bien que voyant l'avantage des changements dans la façon de s'alimenter des wraith, s'étaient retrouvée fortement en désaccord avec la création d'hybrides wraith/humains et aussi sur le fait que la reine de l'alliance était justement une représentante de ce qu'ils appelaient «une sous-race».

C'était arrivé il y a six mois. Le Commandant de l'alliance devait donc envoyer plus de patrouilles et soudoyer ses espions et autres sources d'informations pour tenter de retrouver la planète où ces renégats étaient allés s'installer, préparant sûrement une guerre de rébellion.

Cela inquiétait Todd. C'est pour cela qu'il avait remanié la haute hiérarchie parmi ses équipages, qu'il avait mit de la pression sur ses scientifiques et ingénieurs qui devaient créer de nouvelles armes plus performantes, de nouvelles protections supérieures pour la sécurité des ruches et aussi pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Declan et à quelques autres jeunes officiers de former les jeunes recrues aux méthodes de combat corps-à-corps.

À part cette menace, les choses allaient donc assez bien pour le fils de Todd et il ne pouvait être plus satisfait de sa vie.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la jeune beauté toujours endormie à ses côtés, lui dédiant un sourire de tendresse.

Elle démontrait tant de passion et de laisser-aller dans leurs rencontres charnelles, tout comme ça avait été le cas cet après-midi!

Après avoir fait l'amour deux fois de file, Declan et Hélène étaient allés se restaurer à la cafétéria tout en discutant et en s'amusant avec quelques amis marines de la jeune femme.

Plus tard, elle lui avait proposé une autre séance de combat qu'il avait cette fois aisément gagné, même s'ils avaient utilisé les bantos...signe qu'il s'améliorait dans cette discipline.

Ils avaient ensuite discuté paresseusement, assis côte-à-côte sur le tapis du gym. Declan avait ensuite cédé à Hélène qui voulait aller nager dans la piscine naturelle installée sur le pont sud de la plateforme atlante, même s'il n'était pas très porté sur la natation. Mais cela lui avait rappelé les quelque fois où lui, Alex et leur mère étaient allés profiter de cet espace paisible de l'océan, havre tranquille dans un enclos entre les ponts de la Cité des Anciens.

Songeur, il observa le corps nu de sa jeune amante qui dormait sur le ventre dans un total abandon, sa tête sur l'oreiller, légèrement tournée vers lui. Sa belle bouche était entrouverte et sa chevelure longue et désordonnée était étalée tout autour d'elle, comme un halo brun sombre et ténébreux.

Hélène lui apportait tant de joie! Elle avait su réveiller en lui des côtés humains qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tel qu'un sens de l'humour plutôt sarcastique, une attitude plus légère et relax face aux choses trop sérieuses de la vie et moins de rigidité dans sa vie quotidienne de soldat si discipliné. Pourtant, Hélène Garcia était soldat également et adorait sa vie de marine, se montrant ambitieuse et enthousiaste en accomplissant tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais son sens de l'humour mordant, son côté positif et sa joie de vivre était comme un vent neuf et fort dans la vie du jeune hybride.

Le côté négatif était peut-être sa grande indépendance et son besoin de toujours défier son nouvel amant, parce qu'elle aimait le jeu et par-dessus tout gagner...quoiqu'elle n'était pas du tout mauvaise perdante!

Declan avait été cependant déçu lorsque dans un mouvement impétueux, il lui avait un jour demandé si elle envisagerait un jour de vivre avec lui sur sa ruche...

Mais Hélène avait simplement haussé un sourcil et lui avait lancé un regard à la fois perplexe et surpris:

- Declan, lui avait-elle dit d'un ton à la fois agacé mais bienveillant. Tu sais pourtant que je veux faire carrière et monter dans la hiérarchie militaire! Cela implique qu'un jour, je serai rappelée sur terre. Je ne désire pas non plus avoir d'enfants...ce serait injuste pour eux, car je ne pourrais les élever convenablement, vu mes ambitions. Tu sais que je t'aime comme une folle! Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste vivre notre amour au jour le jour, profiter de nos moments ensemble...vivre comme si on allait mourir le lendemain? Je ne suis pas une de tes petites adoratrices de Pégase! termina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec un peu de mépris.

Declan avait juste soupiré, la prenant dans ses bras.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire? Hélène avait toujours été honnête avec lui dès le début, tout comme Junya l'avait été également. Au moins, Hélène Garcia l'aimait sincèrement et le lui prouvait à tout moment...pas comme la petite Junya qui n'avait voulu que s'amuser avec lui.

Il était cependant agacé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, ces femelles de la terre, à ne pas vouloir venir vivre auprès de l'être qu'elles disaient aimer?

Declan savait que ce Commandant qu'il admirait, Kenny, avait demandé à deux reprises au Docteur Lindsay Novak de venir vivre auprès de lui sur sa ruche avec la petite Victoria. Mais la généticienne avait fermement refusé, préférant sa vie et son travail sur Atlantis. Elle avait fait des concessions cependant, passant tout de même la moitié de son temps avec Kenny et leur fille sur la ruche de son amant.

Hélène n'était pas du tout le type à le suivre partout où il irait par amour. Malgré qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait cette promesse, Declan ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'irritation.

_Mais pour qui se prenaient-elles, ces terriennes?_

Pourtant, sa propre mère Sara Sheppard n'avait pas hésité - après avoir lutté pendant des mois il est vrai! - à quitter son fiancé, son frère, ses amis et compagnons de travail sur Atlantis...même sa carrière de médecin pour aller vivre auprès de Todd! Ce que Declan enviait cette passion et ce lien unique entre ses parents!

Mais il était injuste, se rappela-t-il en voyant auprès de lui que sa belle Hélène commençait à bouger, sortant tranquillement de son sommeil.

Il vivait tout de même une belle histoire d'amour et de passion! La seule différence était qu'Hélène ne pouvait lui garantir que c'était pour toute la vie.

Somme toute, le jeune hybride se dit que tout allait bien...il aimait sa position parmi l'alliance de son père et il était fier d'en faire partie, d'avoir fait ses preuves et d'être enfin respecté, tout autant par les wraith que les hybrides et les humains en faisant partie.

Sa soeur était une reine fort sage, intelligente et surprenante dans son ouverture d'esprit. Maintenant, lorsque la Matriarche qui avait été autrefois la reine de cette ruche venait rendre visite à l'alliance du Commandant Suprême, elle ne pouvait plus prendre en défaut la façon dont régnait Alexandra. Cela semblait pourtant l'agacer de devoir l'admettre...même si elle tentait de le cacher sur ses traits d'habitude impassibles!

Il y avait bien des menaces encore contre leur alliance, mais rien qui ne pouvait être vaincu alors que les forces alliées des ruches du Commandant Suprême, tout autant que leur entente avec la Coalition pégasienne et Atlantis, leur garantissaient encore la paix et la prospérité dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Oui...tout serait parfait!

Si seulement...

Le front de Declan se plissa et son regard s'assombrit, fixant quelque chose dans le lointain qu'il était seul à voir.

C'est que sa mère, Sara Sheppard, ayant eu un long répit de sa maladie, avait récidivé il y a deux mois de son cancer. Et cette fois-ci, c'était _**beaucoup**_ plus sérieux!

C'est son père qui, ayant bien du mal à cacher combien il était fou de douleur, avait réuni ses deux enfants pour leur annoncer que sa Compagne était allée passer comme à tous les trois mois un scan à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.

Le médecin-chef lui avait crûment annoncer que les maux de tête qu'elle expérimentait de nouveau depuis quelques jours étaient dus à une tumeur maligne au cerveau...qui se révélait malheureusement inopérable!

Pire, plus le temps passerait, plus la tumeur affecterait la mémoire et les facultés intellectuelles de leur mère.

Le seul remède, vu que ni chimiothérapie ni radiothérapie ne fonctionneraient selon le Docteur Harrisson, était un médicament expérimental venant du LGC sur terre que ces derniers lui envoyèrent. Une pilule que Sara devait prendre deux fois par jour mais qui était si forte et concentrée que des effets secondaires sérieux affectaient sa pauvre mère.

Elle souffrait parfois de dysphasie et parlait difficilement, lentement...sa voix était de plus en plus pâteuse.

Cela l'enrageait littéralement! Elle avait aussi des sautes d'humeur, des étourdissements, des nausées parfois violentes.

Le personnel médical d'Atlantis faisait son possible, mais ils ne pouvaient promettre que ce traitement de la dernière chance fonctionnerait. Ils suivaient donc de très près sa condition en scannant son cerveau plus souvent.

Sara avait refusé obstinément de venir séjourner en tout temps dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, même lorsque son amie Lindsay Novak l'en avait suppliée. Ceci aurait facilité les nombreux examens nécessaires à son état, mais Sara ne voulait pas quitter la ruche. Elle voulait être constamment aux côtés de Todd et des siens.

C'est ce que le Commandant faisait, passer la plupart de son temps à être avec elle et à la soigner personnellement, lorsque son état devenait pire certains jours. Il négligeait ses devoirs et confiait de plus en plus les commandes de son alliance aux principaux commandants des ruches et à sa fille Alexandra. Ce qui lui ressemblait peu, vu qu'il cédait rarement ses rênes du pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre!

Declan eut un frisson.

Comment Alex et lui survivraient-ils, si jamais leur _Ada_ disparaissait? Il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Pourtant, on disait que l'on s'habituait à tout...même à l'absence d'une mère dévouée qui nous avait élevés avec amour.

Sara avait été pendant toute leur enfance la force volontaire mais aussi la joie, la bonté, la douceur, la tendresse, bref...leur phare d'humanité. Elle avait souvent été trop lénifiante avec eux, trop naïve alors qu'ils pouvaient faire un tas de complots et de coups pendables, sans trop de conséquences de la part de leur mère. La plupart du temps elle les croyait, n'étant qu'indulgence envers eux.

C'était leur père qui leur avait apparu si terrible pendant leur enfance et qui appliquait la discipline d'une main de fer...

Sara avait aussi été un exemple de force et de dévotion envers son Compagnon de vie, son travail et leur alliance.

Le jeune hybride tressaillit alors, venant de réaliser qu'il parlait de sa mère au passé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle allait guérir, voyons!_

Elle était la plus forte.

_«Peut-être pas cette fois-ci...»_ lui murmura alors une petite voix déplaisante et même narquoise dans sa tête.

Car Sara Sheppard avait commencé à abdiquer, n'ayant plus la force de supporter la douleur, la dégénérescence de son corps, ne croyant plus que cette fois-ci, elle s'en sortirait.

C'était aussi le but de cette petite réunion entre leur paternel, Alex et lui. Il fallait remonter le moral de leur mère, leur avait dit Todd. La convaincre coûte que coûte qu'elle ne mourrait pas, qu'elle allait vaincre encore une fois et cette fois-ci, définitivement! Il fallait l'entourer d'amour et être à ses côtés le plus souvent possible, avait dit le Commandant Suprême d'une voix bouleversée, ses traits cachant à peine son angoisse.

Alex et Declan s'étaient regardés en silence et n'avaient pas eu le coeur de dire à leur père qu'il devrait peut-être envisager que cela ne se produise pas cette fois-ci. Il devait même se préparer à l'inévitable.

L'eussent-ils fait que leur père les aurait fustigés, leur criant après en tonnant que sa Compagne manquait juste de courage en ce moment car ses forces s'étaient épuisées, qu'il fallait simplement que sa famille ne la laisse point tomber et la pousse à se battre, à tenir bon!

Lorsque la réunion s'était terminé sans que le frère et la soeur n'eurent osé émettre leur opinion à leur père, les jumeaux avaient quitté en promettant au Commandant Suprême de faire tout ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Mais l'allure hagarde de Todd, ses yeux empreint d'un chagrin profond et son front plissé d'inquiétude, sa voix brisée de désespoir avaient plutôt convaincu le frère et la soeur que le Chef Suprême n'y croyait plus vraiment lui-même.

Alors qu'il était distrait, perdu dans ses pensées, Declan ne vit pas qu'Hélène était réveillée et s'était mise à l'observer intensément, ses yeux soudains inquiets. Elle étira son bras pour venir le poser sur la poitrine nue de son amant, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Declan.

- Pourquoi cet air lugubre mon chéri? demanda la jeune femme en faisant des ronds sensuels et sinueux sur la poitrine lisse et musclée, lui lançant un petit sourire suggestif pour le sortir de ses mélancoliques pensées.

- Pardon. J'étais...ailleurs, dit Declan en lui lançant un regard de côté. Il était évident pour la jeune femme qu'il ne voulait pas du tout parler de ce qui semblait l'ennuyer profondément.

Et puis Hélène se rappela ce que son jeune amant lui avait dit il y a quelques semaines au sujet de la récidive du cancer de Sara Sheppard. Même si Garcia faisait partie d'Atlantis depuis peu de temps et qu'elle n'avait pas réellement connu le Docteur Sheppard avant que Declan ne la présente officiellement à sa mère, elle avait entendu parler en long et en large de _«l'histoire de Sara et Todd»_.

Tout le monde y allait de ses récits et même de jugements personnels sur le _roman extraordinaire de cette enthousiaste jeune docteur arrivée sur Atlantis, soeur de celui qui avait été le premier chef militaire de la Cité des Anciens lors de sa sortie des eaux, John Sheppard._

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une humaine venue de la terre allait finir par tomber amoureuse et ensuite vivre avec un alien prédateur aussi dangereux qu'un wraith...de surcroît l'ennemi d'Atlantis et des humains de Pégase?

Réservant son propre jugement là-dessus, Hélène Garcia s'en était retrouvée bien contente finalement, puisque cette union étrange et inattendue avait donnée naissance à l'un des hybrides qu'elle chérissait tant et avec qui elle passait du temps présentement.

Voyant le regard lointain et le pli d'inquiétude sur le front de son bien-aimé, la jeune femme comprit qu'il était très affecté par la grave maladie de sa mère. Il lui en avait parlé un peu au tout début de leur relation et aussi lors de la rechute de Sara Sheppard. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne voulait plus aborder le sujet, car cela le blessait profondément.

Hélène chercha une façon de réconforter Declan, même si elle voyait bien que ses caresses actuellement le laissaient plutôt indifférents! Au lieu de s'en offusquer, elle décida de tenter de lui changer les idées.

Toujours nue, la jeune femme se mit à genoux sur le lit et chevaucha soudainement la taille du jeune hybride, le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle mit ses deux mains en coupe autour de ses joues pour attirer son regard sur elle.

- J'ai une idée! dit-elle avec un ton plein d'enthousiasme. Prenons notre douche et rendons-nous ensuite au hangar. Nous allons voler ensemble dans un F-302! Qu'en dis-tu?

Au début, Declan sortit difficilement de son humeur morose puis il la regarda avec un peu d'incrédulité et ensuite de la stupéfaction.

- Hélène, je ne possède pas le gène ATA qui me permettrait de..-

- Mais moi je le possède, puisque j'ai appris à piloter ces engins, même si je ne suis pas officiellement pilote de la flotte d'Atlantis! Alors je pourrais allumer les moteurs et mettre en ligne l'interface de contrôle des commandes, puis tu pourras l'utiliser et piloter enfin un F-302!

- Mais...ces appareils sont surveillés de près et je ne crois pas que j'aurais la permission des militaires de cette base d'en sortir un! Si on se fait attraper, c'est sûr qu'on m'interdira ensuite de mettre les pieds ici!

- Tsk tsk...le taquina la jeune femme, ses lèvres se retroussant sur un sourire plutôt diabolique. Où est donc le petit garçon qui sortait de sa nursery pour aller se balader librement sur la ruche de son père et même subtiliser de petits objets pour sa collection? C'est toi qui m'a raconté que toi et ta soeur étiez fort sur ce genre d'escapades audacieuses!..que c'était toi-même qui était le plus frondeur et le plus intrépide entre vous deux. Où est donc passé ton goût du risque et ton esprit de rébellion, jeune homme? termina Garcia en appuyant fortement son doigt dans son ventre, tout autant pour le piquer au vif que pour le houspiller de montrer trop de prudence et d'appréhension.

Un lent sourire détendit soudain les lèvres et les traits du bel hybride. _Cela pouvait se_ _faire_...se dit Declan.

Le code d'identification du marine Garcia apparaîtrait sur les données du journal de bord de l'appareil et s'ils pouvaient tromper la vigilance de ceux qui gardaient le hangar, alors ils décolleraient...il prendrait ensuite le siège du pilote et ils pourraient naviguer ensemble aux commandes de cet appareil dans lequel oncle John les avait emmenés quelquefois, sa soeur et lui. Bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais piloté personnellement, car la direction d'Atlantis ne laissait pas n'importe qui approcher et surtout piloter ces appareils qui faisaient partie des secrets militaires du projet Porte des Étoiles.

Il savait pourquoi Hélène faisait cela. Elle avait bien deviné quel était son tourment et elle voulait lui changer les idées et lui faire plaisir. Et elle connaissait fort bien son désir de faire voler un jour un de ces intouchables F-302!

En faisant cela, elle se mettait aussi à risque de se faire réprimander vertement par son chef militaire si elle se faisait prendre. Elle s'exposerait même à se faire rétrograder, car contrevenir aux ordres stricts sur _qui _devait piloter cet appareil, c'était compromettre la sécurité des protocoles militaires de la cité.

Declan reconnaissait bien là Hélène et son amour des défis et des ultimatums! On ne pouvait certainement pas dire que sa jeune amante manquait de courage...il était fier d'elle en ce moment.

Hélène sut qu'elle avait gagné quand une lueur de concupiscence - autre que de désir sexuel cette fois-ci! - se montra dans les beaux yeux dorés de son ami de coeur. Le grand sourire se transforma en un rire franc. Declan saisit la jeune femme entre ses bras, la broyant presque tant il était tout aussi excité qu'un enfant à l'idée de relever ce défi.

- Tu es sûre? demanda-t-il simplement, voulant s'assurer que la jeune femme avait lucidement pesé tous les risques.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, écartant toute future hésitation de la part de Declan.

Un sourire espiègle et un haussement de sourcil furent sa seule réplique.

- Alors...tu relèves le défi Declan?...ou bien as-tu la trouille? dit-elle avec un sourire défiant et irrésistible.

Declan se leva d'un seul bond fluide du lit, tirant ensuite la jeune femme à lui pour la soulever dans ses bras, les dirigeant tous les deux vers la salle de bain.

- Tu parles que je relève ton défi! Mais avant...fit-il en baissant le ton, utilisant sa voix plus douce, chaude et traînante...tu pourrais me faire l'amour dans la douche...qui sait? On ne le refera pas de si tôt si jamais on nous prend sur le fait et qu'on nous met en prison!

Hélène gloussa de plaisir et aussitôt que son amant l'eut déposée dans la salle de bain en face de la douche, elle se haussa sur le bout des orteils et embrassa goulûment le jeune hybride pour lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'elle lui ferait dans l'heure suivante.

_Au fait, pensa-t-elle. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'ils ne risquaient pas du tout la prison puisqu'elle connaissait bien le marine qui était de garde aujourd'hui dans les hangars de la cité atlante. Daniel Decker, qui était un de ses bons copains et qui lui devait de l'argent au poker, fermerait les yeux si elle annulait sa dette...et aussi parce qu'il avait un petit faible pour elle!_

Se détachant de Declan, elle lui fit encore une fois un grand sourire malicieux pour entrer ensuite dans la cabine de douche où il la suivit. Declan avait les yeux brillants et le rire d'un petit garçon sur le point de monter dans la grande roue d'un cirque...

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, beaucoup plus loin sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Devant la majestueuse fenêtre de leurs quartiers, Todd plongea son regard dans le décor magnifique en face de lui, pensif.

Il observa l'immense planète d'une seule teinte, vert sombre. Le globe géant engloutissait presque tout le panorama devant lui, ne laissant tout autour qu'une mince bande d'espace noir, parsemée de rares étoiles comme fond.

Dès que sa ruche était arrivée dans ce système à deux soleils il y a deux jours, Sara avait qualifié cette énorme planète comme étant semblable à Jupiter par sa masse dans le système solaire dont faisait partie sa planète, la Terre...

Pourtant, c'est sur la lune unique de cette planète que le regard de Todd se concentra.

La grosse planète ayant subi beaucoup trop de catastrophes naturelles ces dernières années, elle n'abritait actuellement pas d'autres formes de vie que celles de quelques animaux et insectes très résistants.

C'est donc sur le petit satellite qu'on leur avait rapporté comme étant fort probablement l'antre des wraith rebelles que les forces de l'alliance devaient se concentrer pendant leurs patrouilles...

Lorsque la flotte des dits-patrouilleurs sortit en flèche des flancs du vaisseau-ruche, Todd suivit des yeux la trentaine de darts qui se mirent en orbite autour de la lune jaune dorée, assez grosse en superficie mais qui était somme toute insignifiante, tant elle semblait minuscule auprès de son immense planète mère.

Les darts ayant reçu pour mission de se disperser chacun à différents points de la surface de la lune, de ramasser autant d'informations et de photographies par scans aériens qu'ils le pouvaient et ensuite de revenir faire leur rapport, le Commandant se détourna de la fenêtre pour avancer plus à l'intérieur de ses appartements, se rendant à la chambre principale.

Il fit le moins de bruit possible, se dirigeant grâce à ses yeux de félin qui pouvaient voir dans le noir. Il y régnait en effet une obscurité presque totale à la demande de Sara qui une heure plus tôt avait souffert d'une violente migraine.

Todd s'arrêta au pied du lit et restant debout au-dessus de sa Compagne, il l'observa en silence, prudent de ne pas troubler son sommeil...surtout qu'elle était incapable depuis deux semaines de faire une nuit complète.

Son coeur se broya de chagrin lorsqu'il observa sa petite humaine. Ses cheveux moites, étalés sur les oreillers, avaient repoussé jusqu'en bas des épaules. Pourtant sa chevelure était bien moins épaisse et luxuriante que dans ses meilleurs jours; le brun-roux teinté de quelques mèches argentées était maintenant fade, malgré les shampoings et les nombreux coups de brosse que son adoratrice personnelle lui donnait...cela quand Sara n'avait pas trop mal à la tête.

La Compagne de Todd était maintenant bien trop maigre. Le Commandant wraith souffrait encore plus lorsqu'il observait l'ossature proéminente et les douces courbes d'autrefois, changées maintenant en angles d'apparence plutôt androgyne. À certains endroits, sa peau était sèche comme du parchemin, malgré l'huile de massage coûteuse que Todd appliquait lui-même chaque jour avec amour sur le corps fragile et maintenant chétif de sa bien-aimée.

Jamais pourtant le wraith ne la regardait avec pitié, ni même compassion. Il savait qu'elle ne le lui aurait pas pardonné. Il voyait au-delà de la maladie de Sara. Pour lui, elle était toujours si belle, amusante, forte et brillante.

Dès le début de cette rechute, ils avaient cessé les relations sexuelles complètes car Sara avait trop mal. Elle avait pourtant insisté pour le satisfaire autrement par des caresses manuelles et buccales qu'elle savait que Todd appréciait beaucoup...il avait prétendu qu'il s'en contentait facilement.

Mais le wraith savait que Sara pouvait très bien lire en lui. Posséder complètement sa petite humaine lui manquait terriblement et elle le sentait! Pire, elle aussi se morfondait de la fougue presque violente et malgré tout délicieuse avec laquelle leur deux corps s'étaient unis tant et tant de fois dans le passé, jusqu'à tout récemment...

Mais elle avait maintenant beaucoup de douleurs dans le bas-ventre, particulièrement au col de l'utérus lorsqu'ils s'accouplaient.

Que ce soit lui ou elle qui en parle ouvertement, disant que _«cela n'avait pas d'importance»..._ils savaient très bien tous les deux que la passion physique avait été une grande part de leur vie amoureuse et que leurs relations physiques tumultueuses étaient maintenant bel et bien derrière eux.

Sara le ressentait bien plus que lui cependant...

_Et lui?_

Il donnerait _TOUT_. Il se battrait, s'humilierait même, se couperait un bras, jurerait même de ne plus jamais la toucher...tout cela si sa Sara recouvrait totalement la santé et vivait encore bien longtemps auprès de lui!

Il savait qu'il pouvait vivre sans sexe, car ce qui comptait plus que tout pour Todd était que Sara retrouve le sourire et se love dans ses bras, vivant paisiblement le reste de sa vie sans souffrir si atrocement. Il voulait caresser sa longue chevelure abondante et opulente, revoir son corps se mouver avec grâce mais surtout avec cette vigueur de la jeunesse humaine. Il voulait même la revoir chanter en hurlant et danser en tourbillonnant follement dans sa salle de danse insonorisée, lorsqu'elle faisait ce qu'elle appelait sa séance de «workout»...ce n'était pas peu dire!

Il aurait même tout donné pour qu'elle l'engueule vertement, le réprimandant sur son arrogance, sa manière de la manipuler sans rien lui dire et sa soif de pouvoir...même leurs disputes retentissantes lui manquaient!

_TOUT_...plutôt que de voir celle qu'il aimait perdre le courage de se battre, se laissant bouffer par cet horrible cancer...

_Flashback *_

_Il y a deux mois, lorsque Sara et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le cabinet du médecin-chef d'Atlantis, le Commandant wraith avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler la colère cuisante montant en lui à l'énoncé du terrible diagnostic._

_Récidive du cancer et cette fois-ci, tumeur au cerveau. Inopérable. _

_C'est ce qu'avait annoncé maladroitement le Docteur Harrisson. Sara avait pâli...un long tremblement avait secoué tout son corps. Puis, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle avait regardé longuement son compagnon wraith, des larmes de désespoir et de panique envahissant ses beaux yeux. _

_Un long grondement de rage était monté de la gorge du wraith alors que ce dernier s'était levé brusquement, se penchant d'une façon menaçante au-dessus du bureau du chef médical. Le Docteur Harrison avait sursauté et reculé de peur, glissant presque de son fauteuil de chef praticien, tant il était terrifié par le grand alien outragé._

_Revenant de son état de stupeur et d'accablement, Sara avait mis sa main sur une de celles de Todd alors que ce dernier les avait appuyées fermement sur le bureau du médecin._

_Le Commandant s'était à peine calmé lorsqu'il dit d'un ton bas mais terrible, presque alarmant:_

_- Comment se fait-il que vous les docteurs de la Cité des Anciens ne puissiez trouver un remède efficace et définitif pour la maladie de ma Compagne? avait sifflé Todd. Vous, les généticiens et scientifiques d'Atlantis, qui avez toujours été si arrogants. Si efficaces et compétents pour réussir à créer un rétrovirus immonde dans le but de traiter et transformer un wraith en humain...ensuite, vous avez trouvé le moyen de changer la façon de mon espèce pour qu'elle se nourrisse enfin comme vous tous les humains, au lieu de force vitale. Ces rétrovirus étaient pourtant très délicats et difficiles à appliquer, voire même dangereux. Pourtant, vos recherches ont eu le succès que l'on connaît_ _maintenant. Et vous avez le front de me dire aujourd'hui que votre race ne peut trouver un remède efficace pour ce...cancer?_

_Voyant que le pauvre médecin était mort de peur, même si Sara l'avait détesté elle-même l'espace d'un instant après l'annonce de ce lugubre diagnostic, elle avait touché fermement le bras de Todd pour attirer son attention:_

_- S'il-te-plaît...rassieds-toi, Todd. Ce n'est pas la faute du Docteur Harrisson si..._

_Elle avait laissé traîné le dernier mot, incapable de compléter et de dire qu'il n'était pas fautif en effet si son cancer était revenu. Sa gorge était sèche et elle retint un sanglot, se concentrant sur ce que le médecin avait dit, attendant de voir ce qu'il lui proposerait comme traitement._

_Todd obéit en grognant et reprit son siège. Mais il garda le regard glacé de ses prunelles de fauve sur l'infortuné chef médical d'Atlantis. Pour plaire à sa Compagne, il allait donc se retenir de soulever l'humain comme un pantin et de le prendre par la gorge jusqu'à ce que cet homme lui dise enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre: soit qu'il allait guérir définitivement sa Sara!_

_Juste un regard vers cette dernière et il voyait bien qu'elle n'y croyait plus, malgré ses yeux brillant à la fois d'un fol espoir et d'appréhension lorsqu'elle parla:_

_- Ok. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que je dois faire, Docteur Harrisson. Vous ne pouvez m'enlever la tumeur, je viens de voir les scans et je poserais le même diagnostic que le vôtre. Soit. Mais y a-t-il un autre traitement, vu que ni la radiothérapie ou la chimiothérapie ne vont fonctionner cette fois-ci? Je suis prête à tout..._

_- Je...je suis désolé...dit alors Phil Harrisson qui n'osait pas lever les yeux, navré pour sa_ _patiente mais surtout effrayé par le grand alien vert qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sentant l'étrange et perçant regard ambré que Todd vrillait sur lui. _

_Mal-à-l'aise, Harrisson s'obstinait à regarder encore le bout de ses souliers:_

_- Je...j'aimerais vous dire que je suis sûr de vous guérir Docteur Sheppard, mais il ne sert à rien de vous illusionner. Vous avez vu vous-même les résultats des derniers examens que nous venons de passer, fit-il en poussant encore une fois le dossier de Sara sous les yeux de sa consoeur._

_Phil Harrisson s'était mis ensuite à fourrager dans un tiroir, sortant un papier qu'il tendit nerveusement à Sara._

_- Euh...hummm. Il y a toujours ceci mais...c'est un médicament encore à l'état d'expérimentation. Tout nouveau, il en est encore aux essais cliniques. En fait, je l'ai fait venir du SG-1 mais mes confrères là-bas m'ont dit qu'il était à haut risque de le prendre pour le moment. Je dois vous dire qu'on n'a pas encore assez de données précises pour dire si un humain pourrait être traité avec ceci avec succès. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que les rats qui ont servi de cobayes ont recouvré totalement la santé mais avec un taux de guérison de 25% seulement. Ils sont sous observation depuis 9 mois, alors il va sans dire qu'on ne sait pas encore si le cancer ne reviendra pas plus tard chez les sujets traités avec réussite!_

_Le médecin avait dit tout cela d'une traite, soulagé de voir que les yeux du wraith, le fixant trop intensément et d'une façon hostile la minute d'avant, s'étaient détournés pour jeter un oeil sur le papier que Sara Sheppard lisait attentivement en ce moment. _

_- Zelboraf mc4? dit Sara Sheppard en identifiant le nom de la médication. Je connais ce traitement sous forme de comprimés...mais je ne savais pas qu'ils en étaient rendus à la version 4...je me souviens que c'était en quelque sorte la version finale pour traiter le cancer du pancréas et certains cancers de la peau...quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès assez significatifs pour passer à l'étape commerciale._

_- Exactement, reprit le Docteur Harrisson, poussant un petit soupir de soulagement, visiblement plus à l'aise avec des explications médicales qu'avec des paroles de réconfort pour sa patiente. En fait, la compagnie pharmaceutique le produisant a laissé tomber le traitement pour le cancer du pancréas mais ils ont continué pour celui de la peau avec la version mc2. Pendant ce temps, ils ont décidé de quadrupler la dose du Zelboraf à puissance 4 et de le concentrer principalement pour le traitement du cancer du cerveau. _

_Sara avait lu rapidement l'historique du médicament pour aller tout de suite aux taux virtuel de réussite, mais surtout aux effets secondaires. Elle se mit à lire à voix haute:_

_- «Comprimé de 240 mg. Inhibiteur de protéine kinase. Effets secondaires attendus: __ZELBORAF mc4 risque de causer des changements au niveau de la peau, notamment un risque de nouveau mélanome et un carcinome épidermoïde de la peau. _

_Pendant que vous prenez ZELBORAF, vous risquez aussi de devenir plus sensible au soleil et d'avoir des coups de soleil parfois plus intenses. Donc au cours du traitement, évitez l'exposition au soleil ou prenez des mesures plus scrupuleuses si vous vous exposez au rayons solaires. _

_Il y a également risque de causer une réaction allergique moyenne, dont voici quelques-uns des symptômes : enflure du visage, des lèvres ou de la langue; difficulté à respirer, dysphasie, éruption et rougeurs. Il est donc recommandé de prendre de l'épipène en même temps que la prise du médicament._

_Autres effets secondaires probables: __Nausées, étourdissements, insomnies, perte de l'appétit, brûlements d'estomac, et dans certains cas, migraines.»_

_- Super! avait dit Sara en laissant tomber le papier sur le bureau, réalisant surtout que le même médicament supposé la traiter pour sa tumeur au cerveau lui donnerait probablement encore...des migraines! Vous êtes sûr que c'est un médicament de derniers recours pour me permettre de guérir?...ou plutôt quelque chose qui va m'achever?! fit-elle d'un ton plein de sarcasme, plus mordant qu'elle ne l'avait voulu._

_De plus en plus embarrassé, Harrisson croisa ses mains ensemble et lui offrit un pauvre sourire, le plus sympathique possible. _

_Jamais Carson Becket ne lui avait tant manqué en ce moment! pensa la pauvre Sara,_ _amère._

_- C'est malheureusement tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir, Docteur Sheppard. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile et que les effets secondaires déplaisants sont...nombreux, mais après la prise du médicament que je vous recommande deux fois par jour aux repas, vous devriez avoir du moins quelques deux heures de sommeil en file et aucune douleur jusqu'à la prochaine prise. Je ne peux vous garantir évidemment que votre tumeur au cerveau va disparaître, mais elle pourrait régresser jusqu'à du moins devenir opérable dans quelques mois...peut-être. Nous allons bien sûr suivre vos progrès de près et ajuster les doses en conséquence, si cela ne suffit pas._

_- Ne peut-elle alors augmenter la dose tout de suite et prendre plus de ces comprimés dans une journée? demanda Todd qui était resté silencieux et pensif, pendant que Sara discutait de ce traitement avec le médecin._

_-Non. Cela détériorerait irrémédiablement son foie et affaiblirait son coeur. Nous devons y aller avec une extrême prudence. Présentement, ces deux organes ne sont pas encore atteints, mais ce médicament qui est le seul espoir de votre...Compagne, a aussi des effets très désastreux sur les organes vitaux du corps..._

_- Mais vous ne pouvez pas me garantir que mes organes vitaux, comme vous dites, ne seront pas détériorés irrémédiablement de toute façon, juste avec ces deux doses quotidiennes! dit rapidement Sara avant que Todd ou Harrisson ne_ _reprennent la parole. Surtout qu'avec tous les autres médicaments que je devrai prendre pour contrer les effets secondaires déplaisants... - tout comme un anti-convulsif contre les crises d'épilepsie, ce qui n'aidera pas la guérison de ma tumeur! - ...nous ne sommes même pas sûr que la prise de Zelboraf va me guérir à 100%! Il n'y a que 25% de chance que j'en réchappe...mais je pourrais alors mourir d'insuffisance hépatique ou cardiaque..._

_Harrisson plissa ses lèvres en une moue agacée. Il était bien difficile de discuter professionnellement avec une patiente, surtout lorsque cette dernière était aussi médecin de profession et même une grande chercheuse comme Sara Sheppard l'était. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus...avoir à soigner une collègue de sa profession! Pas moyen de leurrer cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui avec son étrange Compagnon alien et qui devait envisager qu'elle avait plus de chance de mourir de ce médicament encore à l'essai, plutôt que de guérir et de redevenir comme avant._

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit mon cher Docteur Sheppard...commença le médecin,_ _cherchant ses mots mais n'y arrivant pas._

_Il fut sauvé par le wraith aux côtés de sa patiente qui se retourna brusquement vers Sara Sheppard pour lui prendre les deux mains, ramenant l'attention de la femme hagarde et découragée sur lui._

_- Sara...il n'est pas question que tu refuses ce médicament, dit Todd, comme s'il avait eu peur que Sara rejette la suggestion de traitement du médecin atlante. Je sais que cela va te demander beaucoup, que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je resterai auprès de toi. Nous allons nous battre encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, nous allons gagner. Tu as une grande force intérieure. Tu m'as toujours impressionné et ce n'est pas cette...cette chose qui te ronge qui va t'enlever à moi!_

_Le regard du Commandant wraith était fervent, presque suppliant. Phil Harrisson détourna les yeux, soudain gêné d'être témoin d'un tel spectacle intime et si bizarre pour lui._

_Sara voulut répondre d'une manière ironique et cinglante à son Compagnon. Elle voulut lui dire que «sa grande force» était maintenant chose du passé, qu'elle s'était assez battue comme ça, qu'il fallait savoir un jour quitter par la grande porte, non s'accrocher si pathétiquement..._

_Elle était même en colère contre lui! C'était trop facile pour lui de dire: «Nous allons nous battre encore une fois!» alors que le «nous» ne s'appliquait pas...que c'était uniquement **elle** qui souffrait! _

_Elle ne voulait pas que Todd soit constamment auprès d'elle, la voyant se détériorer de jour en jour._

_Elle se rappela à ce moment-là lui avoir dit un jour que sa plus grande peur n'était pas de mourir, mais plutôt de devenir vieille, malade, impotente, sachant que l'espèce wraith vivait bien au-delà de la durée de vie standard humaine. Son corps s'affaiblirait, se dégraderait. Pire, si elle perdait ses facultés intellectuelles, elle ne serait plus alors qu'une chose improductive, superflue. Son Compagnon, lui, aurait toujours le corps robuste et l'esprit sain et elle...elle deviendrait totalement inutile. Un véritable poids mort qui l'empêcherait d'avancer dans sa vie..._

_Sa réponse avait été de lui dire de chasser ses pensées. Que même diminuée, le lien entre lui et sa petite humaine serait toujours aussi fort, tout autant que leur amour._

_Elle avait su alors qu'il ne voulait rien voir, qu'il refusait de penser aux éventualités de ce que cela voulait dire pour lui d'avoir pris une Compagne humaine au lieu d'une femelle de son espèce. Plus, il ne réagissait plus du tout comme les wraith le faisaient lorsque l'un d'entre eux devenait faible, malade, incapable de guérir. Elle savait ce qu'on leur faisait...on les exécutait, tout simplement, sans broncher._

_Trop effondrée pour répliquer aux paroles de Todd qui l'exhortait à ne pas se décourager et à continuer le combat contre son cancer, lui assurant qu'il serait toujours là, elle avait simplement hoché la tête, son esprit absent et engourdi lorsque Phil Harrisson, semblant vouloir en finir avec cette difficile discussion, avait commencé à rédiger son ordonnance et s'était levé pour aller vers une étagère médicale où il avait déjà réuni tous les médicaments nécessaires dans un petit sac pour sa patiente. _

_Après avoir convenu d'un futur rendez-vous et avoir exigé que Sara note sur une tablette tous ses symptômes et progrès s'il y avait lieu, elle et Todd avaient quitté Atlantis pour retourner sur la ruche._

Alors que Todd se tenait toujours debout près du lit où dormait Sara, se remémorant ces derniers évènements, il fut tenté de se pencher et de caresser du bout du doigt les joues blêmes et émaciées de sa Compagne.

Mais il n'osa pas. Elle dormait mal, s'agitait et se réveillait quelquefois en sueur, sursautant à cause d'un cauchemar dû à l'intensité des effets secondaires de ce médicament qui jusqu'ici, n'avait pas donné d'excellents résultats...sauf que sa tumeur n'avait pas grossi depuis.

Pour le moment les traits de son visage n'étaient pas crispés à cause de la douleur, alors il préféra la laisser dans cet état de grâce, moments si rares où la somnolence permettait à son corps de se remettre quelque peu des douleurs maintenant quasi journalières.

Le Commandant wraith se dirigea de nouveau vers la large fenêtre, guettant le retour de deux darts qui n'avaient pourtant envoyé aucun rapport de leurs patrouilles, revenant probablement bredouilles.

Todd était confronté au choix qu'il avait fait il y a bien des années: soit de vivre avec son humaine, puis plus tard de repousser les avances d'une reine pourtant parfaite!

Mais l'aurait-il voulu que Todd n'aurait pu tourner le dos à cette femme qui avait fait son chemin dans son coeur, tant et si bien qu'il avait initié un lieu particulier après le Cadeau de Vie, connexion qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de rejeter d'un revers de la main après qu'elle ait décidé de le suivre sur sa ruche et dans sa vie.

Peut-être au début, se dit-il en haussant des épaules pour lui-même avec un reniflement de dérision, poussant un petit rire de moquerie dirigé vers lui.

L'ironie était que tout cela avait commencé comme un jeu pour lui...mais que c'est la belle Sara qui avait eu le dernier mot! Elle avait changé à tout jamais un des plus grands commandants wraith, Aîné d'une des premières Maisons de sa race, prédateur parmi les prédateurs...

Et maintenant il était confronté à la réalité de la courte durée de vie des humains, et pire...à la maladie.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire!

Découvrir qu'il était totalement impuissant était ce qui le mettait le plus en rage. Bien qu'il le cache héroïquement à sa Compagne lorsqu'il regagnait ses quartiers pour prendre soin de Sara, il découvrait deux sentiments maintenant constamment présents en lui et avec lesquels il n'était pas du tout à l'aise: la peur et le désespoir.

Quand elle dormait, Todd pouvait alors enlever le masque tranquille, imperturbable, rassurant...celui qu'il portait pour que Sara ne voit pas à quel point il avait peur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle avait tellement mal qu'elle se tordait de douleur en agrippant ses tempes à deux mains, Todd avait pris Sara dans ses bras et avait attendu que la vague passe pour lui dire d'une voix implorante:

- Sara, ma petite humaine, je ne suis plus capable de te voir ainsi! Laisses-moi t'aider...

- Oh...et que vas-tu faire? avait dit Sara à travers ses sanglots, sa voix faible, brisée. Tu as beau être tout puissant mon cher Commandant Suprême, mais tu n'es pas un dieu!

Elle avait été plus dure et ironique qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention, mais elle souffrait tellement qu'elle en devenait acariâtre parfois.

- Je vais me mettre à la recherche d'un de mes ennemis parmi les rebelles wraith...et je vais en ramener un par la peau du cou. Je vais le forcer à..-

- Aaahhhhh! Tu parles d'un de ces très rarissimes wraith qui possède encore une fente nourricière? l'avait coupé Sara, sa voix stridente et ironique. Tu veux dire un de ceux que tu n'as pas réussi à trouver depuis des années?...un de ceux qui sont si affamés et qui te détestent tellement? Mon pauvre Todd, même si tu réussis à en débusquer un et à le traîner jusqu'ici..._JAMAIS_ il ne va vouloir me faire le Don de Vie!

Elle avait deviné son intention. Todd resta muet, observant Sara en poussant un soupir accablé. Un rire grinçant s'était échappé de la gorge asséchée de sa Compagne qui avait continué, plus virulente que jamais:

- Premièrement, il n'aurait même pas la force de me faire le Cadeau, ils n'en ont plus l'énergie parce que nous nous sommes assurés que leurs réserves alimentaires diminuaient de plus en plus, vu que tu protèges la plupart des mondes de Pégase maintenant. Ils crèvent de faim, Todd. Et leur haine est si forte envers toi que même si tu menaçais d'une arme de faire exploser la tête de ce wraith s'il ne me donnait pas le Cadeau, il te rirait au nez et aspirerait le reste de mes années jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une enveloppe sèche et vide. Cela même en sachant que tu le tuerais de toute façon! Il se ferait un plaisir et un devoir de me tuer pour te toucher à travers moi...ce serait un honneur pour lui de se venger ainsi de toi! Alors...n'y songes même pas.

Todd savait bien que Sara avait raison, mais il était désespéré. Il aurait tout risqué pour mettre ce plan en branle, même s'il n'y avait que la demi d'un pour cent pour que cela réussisse...

Fatigué de retourner continuellement ses pensées moroses dans sa tête, incapable de trouver une solution à son tourment, le Commandant décida de retourner sur le pont de commandement pour recevoir les rapports du reste de sa flotte de patrouilleurs.

Il avait senti dans son esprit la présence de sa fille Alexandra qui venait prendre la relève et s'occuper de sa mère.

_()()()_

_**Trois nouveaux mois passèrent... **_

Sara Sheppard marchait dans les corridors de la ruche en direction de ses quartiers.

Elle permit enfin aux larmes qu'elle retenait de couler librement sur ses joues, mordant ses lèvres, écrasée par le chagrin. Après tout, personne n'était témoin ici de son désespoir, sauf les drones qui la suivaient fidèlement comme une ombre, trop simples d'esprit de toute façon pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie assez bien pour sortir de ses appartements où elle passait maintenant la plupart de ses journées, trop malade pour travailler.

Elle s'était donc dirigée vers le laboratoire de recherche, tentant de se distraire du calvaire qu'était devenu sa vie. Todd était partit pour la journée, inquiet tout de même de la laisser seule. Mais comme Lindsay Novak et sa fille Victoria étaient en visite parmi eux, Sara lui avait affirmé que tout irait bien, qu'elle passerait du temps avec son amie.

Son Compagnon wraith aurait vivement protesté s'il l'avait vu se diriger subrepticement vers les labos, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui seriner qu'elle devait se reposer.

Mais voilà, elle en avait eu assez de se reposer! De demeurer au lit ou bien à l'ombre sous la grande fenêtre à observer un univers dont elle ne pouvait plus faire activement partie...

Même si Lindsay et sa fille avaient passé du temps avec Sara ce matin-là, elle avait décidé d'aller au laboratoire où travaillaient mère et fille pour se mettre au courant des derniers progrès dans leurs recherches.

La première heure s'était bien passée. Elle écouta le débit toujours rapide et excité des explications de sa consoeur scientifique. Souvent comme en ce jour-là, Novak emmenait sa fille qui venait non seulement passer du temps sur la ruche et voir son père, mais qui aidait sa mère dans son travail. Il était évident que l'adolescente hybride était brillante et se dirigeait définitivement vers le domaine scientifique!

Sara donna même ses commentaires et ses idées pour les recherches sur lesquelles travaillaient Novak. Puis à un moment donné, une dispute avait éclaté entre les deux femelles. Embarrassée, Sara avait pris du recul, observant simplement mère et fille se chamailler au sujet d'elle ne savait plus trop quoi...un début de migraine commença alors à affluer dans sa tête mais Sara décida de l'ignorer, contemplant la scène en face d'elle, plus attendrie que gênée d'être témoin de ces chamailleries dont Lindsay et son adolescente étaient coutumières maintenant.

Une vague douloureuse de nostalgie avait monté en elle.

Elle se rappela exactement d'avoir eu quelques disputes dans cet endroit précis avec sa fille Alex, bien que le pourquoi lui échappait maintenant...probablement que ce devait être l'entêtement de sa fille qui ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, son caractère opiniâtre ou encore sa ténacité à ne pas lâcher prise quand elle affirmait qu'elle deviendrait l'une de ses salopes de reine dans le futur!

Un sanglot était né dans la poitrine de Sara...que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour revivre ce moment, même si ces disputes avec Alexandra avaient été hautement déplaisantes? Au moins dans ce temps-là, même si l'adolescence de ses jumeaux avaient comporté des jours plus pénibles, Sara était en santé, vigoureuse, capable d'argumenter, puis de relativiser et ensuite de rire après avoir clos la dispute! Tout comme elle vivait un bonheur plein de félicité, certes parfois tumultueux avec son Compagnon wraith. Après tout, sa vie n'avait jamais été banale, routinière ou dénuée d'un état de grâce qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas assez apprécié dans le passé...

Songeuse, revivant avec mélancolie des temps plus heureux, Sara n'entendit pas l'individu qui entra silencieusement dans le labo, tout comme Lindsay Novak et Victoria ne virent pas non plus leur Compagnon et père se glisser silencieusement derrière Sara Sheppard.

Ce fut la jeune Victoria, levant un menton plein de défiance devant sa mère, sur le point de lui lancer une bouillonnante réplique, qui aperçut le Commandant Kenny.

- Père! fit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Vous arrivez juste à temps Commandant. J'aurais besoin de votre avis de scientifique pour départager le désaccord que nous avons sur le nouvel amalgame organique des protéines de transport qui assureront la régénération de la coque extérieure des ruches.

Pendant un instant Kenny resta pantois, irrité de se faire prendre de nouveau dans son rôle involontaire d'arbitre, lorsqu'il y avait conflit entre les deux femelles de sa vie. De la façon dont le regard de la jeune fille plein d'espoir se fixait sur lui mais aussi avec l'expression sombre et mauvaise apparaissant dans les yeux noisettes de Lindsay, le wraith sut que peu importe de quel côté il se rangerait après avoir entendu leurs arguments, il ne récolterait que reproches ou bouderies, selon qu'il donnerait raison à Lindsay ou bien à sa fille. Il grogna, reprenant son éternelle expression ennuyée.

Il avait remarqué la présence de Sara Sheppard et il décida d'utiliser cette diversion pour repousser le moment où il devrait examiner leurs différentes conclusions et donner son avis de scientifique, comme le lui demandait Victoria.

- Compagne? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Sara sursauta, sortant de ses rêveries. Elle se retourna vers le wraith pour observer son visage compassé et un peu inquiet.

- Permettez-moi de vous demander ce que faites-vous ici? Ne devriez pas vous reposer? Les ordres du Commandant sont formels. Vous ne pouvez pas vous remettre au travail. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est inquiet pour vous, alors je crois qu'il serait préférable de retourner dans vos quartiers et de ne pas trop présumer de vos forces...

Les sens aiguisés du wraith avait saisi que la femme en face de lui commençait à ressentir à nouveau l'une de ses fortes migraines. Comme pour confirmer le diagnostic du wraith, Sara leva une main vers sa tempe qu'elle massa mécaniquement puis réalisant que Kenny avait lu son malaise dans son esprit, elle rabaissa vivement sa main et poussa un sifflement digne de la gorge d'un wraith.

Elle avait juste le goût de brandir son point à la figure de Kenny, même si elle savait bien qu'il ne serait qu'un bouc-émissaire à sa grande irritation de toujours avoir quelqu'un qui lui rappelait sa maladie et les limites qu'elle lui imposait!

Pourtant, elle n'avait plus la force de lui rétorquer vertement ou même de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était venue que pour observer son amie Lindsay et sa fille travailler, ceci pour se changer les idées.

Elle poussa toutefois un grognement exaspéré et sans proférer un mot, elle quitta le labo en saluant brièvement Lindsay avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière Sara, elle eut le temps d'entendre Novak faire des reproches véhéments à Kenny, clamant de sa voie suraigüe à quel point le wraith était insensible et dénué de compassion envers son amie Sara.

_()()()_

De nouveau confinée dans ses quartiers, Sara avait repris sa place sur le banc confortable et bas, devant la large fenêtre de sa chambre. C'est là où elle avait passé tant de moments de réflexion dans le passé et également là où elle perdait son temps présentement, incapable d'être utile à sa ruche et à ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle se remémora encore une fois sa dernière visite à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis:

_Phil Harrisson était là, encore plus penaud et navré que d'habitude, incapable de la regarder directement dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui avait annoncé ce qu'elle savait déjà..._

_- Zelboraf mc4 ne peut plus rien pour vous, Docteur Sheppard. Voyez vous-même les résultats! Même si au tout début du traitement votre tumeur au cerveau s'est légèrement résorbée, -_

_- ...d'une manière infime, vous voulez dire! l'avait coupé Sara. 0.6 millimètre de circonférence, j'appelle cela **minuscule **en fait de progrès pour tout ce que j'ai enduré comme effets secondaires! termina-t-elle d'un ton ironique, mais réaliste._

_Le médecin hocha de la tête en confirmation, lançant ses mains en l'air en un geste d'impuissance._

_- Vous comprenez donc que je ne peux absolument pas vous opérer. La tumeur est encore trop grosse et envahissante. Déjà, le médicament comme vous le savez a causé des dommages irrémédiables à un de vos reins. Vous avez également connu deux épisodes d'arythmie cardiaque, selon vos observations. Et ne parlons pas du taux de calcium dans vos os qui commence à être inférieur à la normale, ce qui est hautement inquiétant alors que je peux déjà poser comme diagnostic..-_

_- Ostéoporose, début d'insuffisance cardiaque et si le rein sain qui me reste commence à déconner, j'aurai besoin de dialyse. Merci, je sais! dit Sara d'une voix sonore en abattant son propre dossier sur le bureau du médecin-chef après avoir brièvement relu ses résultats sanguins et son dernier scan de la journée._

_Elle était désagréable, elle le savait...m__ais elle s'en fichait. Quand on apprenait que le médicament de la dernière chance n'avait pas fonctionné et avait même fait pire, alors on pouvait bien se permettre de rabrouer le pauvre gars qui vous l'annonçait avec une telle froideur. _

_Mais elle était injuste envers Phil Harrisson. Il était maladroit, n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué dans les relations patients-médecin! Heureusement qu'il était hautement compétent, se dit Sara. Elle ne pouvait rien prendre en défaut dans son diagnostic._

_- Votre...Compagnon n'est pas venu avec vous aujourd'hui? avait alors dit le médecin en lui envoyant un regard de côté._

_- Non. Soyez-en heureux, car il vous aurait probablement plaqué au mur et secoué comme un prunier pour voir si une toute nouvelle solution de guérison ne vous sortirait pas subitement par la gorge!_

_Sara ricanait cyniquement. Pourtant, sa colère n'était pas vraiment dirigé vers le médecin qu'elle savait être sincèrement désolé pour son sort._

_- Désolé, dit-elle à l'homme qui avait pâli et qui restait là la bouche ouverte, désarçonné. Je ne voulais pas faire preuve de sarcasme avec vous...je sais que vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour moi._

_Harrisson hocha simplement de la tête en lui lançant un sourire incertain._

_Sara poussa un grand soupir:_

_- Donc...à voir votre tête, vous n'avez rien de nouveau comme médicament à me proposer après l'échec du Zelforaf?...si je prend une double dose, peut-être...?_

_Ce fut lui qui l'interrompit cette fois-ci:_

_- Allons Sara...dit-il en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom depuis qu'il l'avait comme patiente. Vous savez très bien que d'augmenter la dose, même en rajoutant quelques petits milligrammes, ne fera que détériorer vos organes internes encore plus, surtout votre coeur qui ne le supportera pas à la_ _longue_. _Pourtant, j'ai pensé à quelque chose..._

_- Quoi!? demanda Sara, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de résonner d'un espoir fragile._

_- Vous savez que nous travaillons activement sur le cas du Colonel Sheppard, votre frère. Nos meilleurs scientifiques, dont votre amie Lindsay Novak, sont en train de mettre la main à une intervention de l'espoir qui pourrait faire toute la différence pour le débarrasser du parasite qu'il a au cerveau. Nous pensons être capable de peut-être le sortir de son état d'hibernation dans moins d'un an et..-_

_- **Oh non**. Vous n'allez pas me congeler! dit Sara d'une voix vibrante. Ce n'est pas du tout le même cas! Pour ce qui est de John, aucun de ses organes internes n'a été touché avant qu'on ne le mette en état d'hibernation, ce qui a été somme toute une ultime et pénible solution, mais géniale dans son cas. Si Lindsay et son équipe peuvent le sortir de là, c'est tant mieux...mais pour moi, le cancer a beaucoup trop touché mes os et mes organes déjà. Advenant le cas que j'accepte d'être placée en état de stase dans la cité, même si vous trouvez une solution pour m'enlever cette tumeur dans des décades, voir un siècle...vous ne pourrez jamais réparer les dommages causés à mes organes vitaux, les régénérer, remplacer mon squelette. Même les Asgard de notre bonne vieille Voie Lactée n'ont pas été capables de renouveler leur ADN et d'empêcher leur espèce de s'éteindre à jamais. Non. Je ne veux pas me faire placer en suspension éternelle, figée dans ce sommeil artificiel et renaître à une époque si avancée, pour finalement découvrir que tous les miens sont morts...que même mes enfants seront disparus depuis longtemps! Vous ne pourriez même pas me garantir une fois la tumeur enlevée que je ne mourrai pas des suites de mon cancer et d'autres maladies causées par lui sur mes organes vitaux fragilisés... _

_À cela, Phil Harrisson ne put rien répondre et garda la tête baissée, confirmant les déductions de Sara Sheppard._

_- Bien...fit-il après une minute pénible de lourd silence. Alors Sara, vous savez que la tumeur grossira de jour en jour et avec le temps, votre cerveau souffrira de détérioration jusqu'au point d'être touché d'une forme de démence sénile s'apparentant à l'Alzheimer. Je pourrais en retarder les effets avec la même médication donnée dans le cas de cette maladie mais...cela affectera sérieusement vos systèmes nerveux et votre ossature qui est déjà sérieusement touchée. Je ne peux que vous prescrire des anti-douleurs plus forts que ce que vous prenez présentement et de la morphine, pour le jour où..._

_La voix du médecin avait baissé et s'était éteinte sur les derniers mots. __Il se leva et tendit formellement sa main à sa patiente, rigide et plus gauche que jamais, ses yeux pourtant voilés d'un chagrin sincère de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux pour sa consoeur._

_Sara se leva, toute son attitude prouvant qu'elle était déjà ailleurs. Elle prit sa main qu'elle serra, son expression absente._

_- Bonne chance, Sara. dit le médecin, lugubre._

«Bonne chance...murmura Sara, ses pensées revenant au présent. C'est ça! Bonne chance avec votre cerveau qui va commencer à déjanter et à vous faire régresser bientôt à l'état d'enfant. Bonne chance avec tous vos souvenirs qui vont s'effacer petit à petit!"

Bonne chance avec sa mémoire qui la quitterait, ne la laissant finalement qu'entourée d'inconnus parce qu'un jour, elle ne reconnaîtra plus Todd...ni ses enfants. Sans compter le reste de son corps qui allait continuer à se détériorer...et Todd qui va demeurer là, impuissant, souffrant de son absence! Elle le savait assez dévoué pour s'obstiner à rester à ses côtés, la soignant avec amour et dévotion, mais se voyant récompensé par une coquille fragile et vide entre les bras. Un corps malade et absent qui ne pouvait même plus lui donner de plaisir depuis un bon moment déjà...

Condamné à laver, nourrir de force, transporter d'une pièce à l'autre, vêtir et dévêtir un presque squelette, à s'occuper de tout ce qui entrait et sortait de son corps amaigri. Cela sans même le réconfort d'un esprit qui ne serait plus là pour le remercier, lui sourire, lui démontrer son amour et sa reconnaissance.

Sara mit sa main sur ses deux oreilles et se mit à hurler.

Ce n'était pas la souffrance physique, mais une grande douleur morale plutôt qui lui avait fait pousser ce hurlement de rage et de désolation, alors qu'elle venait de visionner ce qui arriverait dès lors que la maladie allait suivre inexorablement son cours.

_**NON!**_ C'était trop injuste...

Maintes fois Sara Sheppard avait dans sa vie affronté la mort. Maintes fois elle aurait pu être tuée: soit lors des nombreuses missions avec Atlantis où ils avaient été attaqués...ou lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie cette fois-là avec Todd après l'attaque contre son laboratoire. Lorsqu'elle avait pris le traitement génique de Todd pour procréer avec lui mais qu'elle avait été malade comme un chien à cause d'effets secondaires sérieux. Lorsqu'une adoratrice jalouse et ambitieuse l'avait presque poignardée...ou lorsque la maudite reine folle avait failli drainer toute sa force vitale!

Et parlant de force vitale, elle aurait pu aussi être victime d'un certain wraith affamé si celui-ci l'avait rencontré ailleurs, peut-être sur une planète que lui et ses frères auraient cueillis, au lieu de se faire contrôler par Kolya le genii qui ne lui avait permis de se nourrir de la jeune femme que très peu à la fois, dans le but de faire chanter Atlantis...

Alors pourquoi fallait-il que parmi toutes ses fins, la pire d'entre toutes soit d'être terrassée par cette horrible et stupide cancer qui la grugeait petit à petit?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle mourir d'une fulgurante crise cardiaque, d'une explosion alors que son vaisseau se ferait attaquer? De toute autre mort qui lui épargnerait l'indignité d'une lente dégradation, jusqu'à ne laisser d'elle qu'une enveloppe désertée de son esprit, de sa faculté de penser, d'exprimer ses sentiments, son amour à Todd?

Écoutant attentivement dans le silence, espérant que personne n'avait entendu son cri de douleur et de protestation à cette grande injustice, Sara réalisa que personne ne venait...le bourdonnement régulier des moteurs de la ruche fut le seul à lui répondre. Heureusement que Todd était parti sur une autre ruche pour plusieurs heures! Sara se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit un cachet de plus pour tenter de chasser cette maudite migraine qui venait de s'installer solidement dans sa tête.

Elle but un grand verre d'eau et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, ce qui ne lui fit du bien que pendant quelques secondes.

Elle se traîna ensuite vers son lit pour s'y étendre, lasse, sanglotant en silence, espérant que le sommeil viendrait la prendre et chasserait ce mal de tête insupportable.

_()()()_

Sara ne dormit qu'une heure mais lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la migraine avait heureusement complètement disparue.

Quelqu'un devait être entrée lorsqu'elle dormait car on avait laissé un plateau sur sa table de chevet.

Sans réel appétit, Sara se força à manger le pain, le fromage et les fruits de son repas léger. Elle devait reprendre un peu de force.

Ses souvenirs la ramenèrent à la journée d'hier...

_()()()_

Quelquefois, la souffrance était absente pendant plusieurs heures et elle passait alors tous ces moments-là auprès de Todd.

Tous les deux s'étaient éveillés ce matin-là dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis à s'embrasser doucement, tendrement, puis passionnément.

Mais lorsque leur ardeur sexuelle s'était levée et que Sara avait réalisé que ce n'était que torture pour eux vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de relations sexuelles, même brèves ou juste centrées sur des caresses manuelles, elle s'était défaite avec réticence des bras du wraith pour se lever. Elle s'était dirigée sans dire un mot vers la grande fenêtre, se tenant debout, ses yeux remplis de souffrance ne voyant même pas la spectaculaire nébuleuse devant laquelle le vaisseau-ruche s'était stationné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Todd vint à elle, la saisissant par les épaules pour la retourner, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec un petit sourire rassurant, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en tenait pas du tout rigueur.

Mais rien ne changeait. Sara ressentait toujours, même encore aujourd'hui, à quel point elle n'en aurait jamais assez de Todd! Il lui manquait quand il était parti. Elle l'aimait quand il était là, riait quand il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre certaines subtilités des nuances des humains de la terre.

Et elle s'enrageait après lui quand il se montrait trop protecteur.

Oui, c'était officiel...leur amour improbable avait survécu longtemps, au nez de tous et malgré l'opinion de plusieurs individus, wraith et humains. Encore aujourd'hui, Il n'y avait rien ni personne qui pourrait les séparer l'un de l'autre. À tout le moins, rien que Sara n'aurait cru possible...

_….jusqu'à maintenant._

Alors elle avait pris sa décision. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Todd se mettre en retrait de sa vie, de ses devoirs envers son alliance et leurs enfants. Silencieuse, son regard intense plongé dans le sien, Sara Sheppard jura que le wraith poursuivrait sa vie coûte que coûte sans elle, qu'il ne la mettrait plus en parenthèses même temporairement pour prendre soin d'elle alors que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver maintenant.

Rêveusement, elle avait passé sa main sur son visage puis entre sa chevelure toujours si indisciplinée, comme pour la peigner. Raffermissant sa voix pour lui faire entendre raison:

- Todd...tu sais à quel point je t'aime, mais le temps est venu.

Les yeux du wraith sont brûlants, tant la flamme dans ses yeux verts-dorés est intense.

- Sara...gronde sa voix basse en signe d'avertissement. Non.

- Je t'en prie. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir ainsi. Je suis si lasse.

Deux larmes coulent aux coins des yeux de Sara. Elle ouvre la bouche pour plaider sa cause mais Todd saisit fermement ses poignets puis élève les mains de l'humaine vers ses lèvres pour se mettre à embrasser ses doigts avec ferveur...un par un.

- Ne me le redemandes plus. C'est toi petite humaine, qui a éveillé en moi le wraith puissant et déterminé que je suis devenu après notre rencontre, après notre fuite ensemble. C'est toi qui m'a rappelé mon but, ma place dans l'univers comme wraith de cette galaxie. Tu m'as redonné autrefois l'espoir, ma liberté qui m'avaient été prises et pour cela, pour tout!...tu signifies bien plus pour moi que _n'importe quelle reine _que j'ai pu connaître dans mon long passé! J'aurais dû mieux te protéger Sara...

Elle pleure maintenant en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Pas question qu'il se sacrifie encore pour elle! Pas question qu'il doive supporter une morte-vivante à ses côtés pendant encore bien trop de temps.

- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, dit-elle d'une voix infiniment tendre. Je suis en paix avec la mort...c'est toute cette souffrance inutile que je n'accepte pas, que je ne peux plus endurer. Maintenant Todd...je t'en supplie...!?

Comme une furie le Commandant wraith la lâche et s'éloigne soudain, marchant vers la salle de bain. Il tremble à la fois d'indignation et d'une profonde souffrance, ses yeux lançant des éclairs:

- Je t'ai dit _NON!_ Sara, tu es mon espoir, ma force, ma moitié. Ne me demandes plus de cesser ta vie. Je vais dans le bassin mais je ne veux pas que tu m'y rejoignes, tant que tu n'auras pas recouvré tes esprits!...tant que tu n'accepteras pas de te battre jusqu'à la fin...

Il sort de la pièce et Sara, au lieu de le suivre, retourne à son lit pour y pleurer silencieusement.

Il va falloir qu'elle libère Todd de leur connexion si unique et intense, qu'elle la brise brutalement et définitivement.

Parce que le wraith l'aime trop profondément, refuse obstinément de la laisser partir et qu'il ne fait preuve d'aucun bon sens...il sera bientôt vu comme un faible parmi ses frères wraith, indigne de commander une si grande alliance. Ils finiront pas tenter un coup d'état et le démettre de ses fonctions de Chef Suprême de l'alliance, peut-être l'exécuteront-ils même! Tout cela à cause de son attachement irrationnel pour une humaine...

Todd est un survivant avant tout. Il l'a prouvé maintes fois. Il souffrira intensément de sa mort...mais il s'en remettra.

Elle le sait.

Sa décision prise, Sara se leva et rejoignit Todd qui était déjà installé dans le bassin aux eaux bleues sombres. Sa tête effondrée dans ses épaules, le wraith ne la releva pas quand Sara se dévêtit doucement et entra dans le bassin, venant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Elle prit son visage anguleux entre ses mains frêles et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Todd vit qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'état d'esprit. Il laissa leurs lèvres se toucher et leur langue commencer un baiser doux, tendre, langoureux alors que l'esprit de sa Sara s'infiltrait dans le sien et persistait à tenter de le convaincre.

Il poussa un long soupir qui ébranla tout son corps et il saisit le doux visage aimé mais si émacié de sa Compagne entre ses grandes et puissantes mains:

- Tu es folle...tellement butée. Mais qu'il en soit ainsi, Sara Sheppard...

Elle s'effondra alors dans ses bras, poussant un long sanglot de soulagement.

- Merci. Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en le laissant la serrer doucement dans ses bras.

(à suivre)


	37. ÉPILOGUE

_Un Monde Meilleur_

- Chapitre XXXVII -

_**«Those who are dead are not dead**_

_**They're just living in my head...**_

_**And since I fell for that spell**_

_**I am living there as well...oh.»**_ «42», Coldplay. _*****_

_()()()()()_

Ils marchent ensemble sur ce monde, magique pour eux...là où ils se sont promis enfin qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune barrière à leur amour.

_**Catarra.**_

Ils sont sur la même plage où Todd est venu chercher Sara.

Où avec une certaine angoisse et incertitude, le wraith a attendu alors que la jeune femme d'antan, toujours en bikini dans la mer, est sortie lentement de sa stupeur lorsqu'elle l'a aperçu sur le bord de la plage, pour enfin accepter de le suivre sur sa ruche...

- N'est-ce-pas magnifique?

Sara soupire en pointant les vagues déferlantes de l'océan, les mille teintes de bleu et de turquoise se mélangeant dans le flux et le reflux de l'eau, alors que le soleil lance partout ses rayons éclatants en ce début d'après-midi.

- C'est en effet très beau! répond la voix grave de Todd...tout comme toi.

Ses yeux verts-dorés de reptile s'adoucissent, débordant à la fois de tendresse et de chagrin.

Sara le gratifie d'un sourire triste. Il la voit avec les yeux de l'amour...non avec la triste réalité: son corps fortement amaigri, ses joues creuses et le vacillement de cette flamme de vie qui ne fait maintenant que hanter ses yeux.

Ils marchent tous les deux sur le bord de la plage, lui en ajustant son pas fier au sien...elle avec quelque difficulté.

Car maintenant ce n'est pas juste son cerveau qui est atteint, mais ses os auxquels le cancer s'est attaqué plus profondément qu'au tout début.

Deux semaines plus tôt, le pauvre Phil Harrisson n'a pas su où se mettre alors qu'il lui a simplement tendu le résultat de ses derniers scans et examens.

La maladie a continué implacablement...mais elle s'en doutait depuis quelques jours.

Elle aurait simplement voulu que Carson soit là, dans son infirmerie d'Atlantis. Qu'il se lève pour faire le tour de son bureau pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort contre lui tout en lui offrant des paroles de compassion dans son accent écossais si attachant.

Peut-être même que le médecin aurait versé quelques larmes avec elle...pas peut-être. _**Sûrement!**_ pense-t-elle.

Mais voilà, ce n'est pas Carson qui lui a annoncé qu'elle avait définitivement perdu son combat, mais Phil Harrisson...

Des jours comme celui-ci, elle ne ressent pas trop de douleur et peut profiter d'une relative bonne journée aux côtés de sa famille.

Mais selon le médecin atlante, même la très forte médication qu'elle prend ne fera plus effet bientôt...elle ne masquera plus, ni ne diminuera ses douleurs.

- J'ai eu une vie longue et heureuse avec toi mon amour...bien plus longue en fait que la durée naturelle de vie d'un humain, répond-elle enfin à Todd.

Elle touche avec tendresse le tatouage en forme d'étoile éclatée autour de son oeil gauche, laissant ensuite sa main descendre tout le long de sa belle chevelure d'un blanc argenté.

- Est-ce que c'est si égoïste de ma part de vouloir te garder avec moi pour toujours? dit la voix brisée de Todd. Comme j'aimerais en ce moment ne jamais avoir voulu changer! Comme je voudrais pouvoir à nouveau posséder ma fente nourricière pour te guérir par le Cadeau de Vie. Je déteste rester là, impuissant, alors que je ne peux t'empêcher d'être en train de mourir...

Elle hoche la tête, posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de ressasser un passé qu'ils ne peuvent changer ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Tu as sauvé ton peuple, Todd...dit la voix douce de sa Compagne. Des sacrifices ont été faits...mais regardes où tu les a menés! Si tu n'avais pas pris ces décisions, si vous seriez toujours dépendant de la force vitale des humains, cette alliance n'existerait pas. Vous seriez encore à la gorge les uns des autres...ou vous seriez déjà éteint comme race. Il ne faut rien regretter!

Sara laisse l'air marin lui chatouiller les narines alors que la brise légère joue avec sa chevelure qu'elle a dû couper court de nouveau. Elle bénéficie de quelques heures de grâce où la douleur qui l'accompagne tous les jours maintenant ne la hante pas depuis une heure, soit depuis qu'elle a pris ce médicament anti-douleur que lui a prescrit Harrisson. Elle a donc voulu venir ici sur Catarra...là où tout a commencé «officiellement» entre eux.

_Là où tout se terminera..._

Elle ferme les yeux brièvement, mais elle sent toujours le regard hésitant et accablé de son wraith sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine recouverte de l'uniforme de cuir noir. Elle sent la respiration lente et pesante de son Compagnon et les battements réguliers de son coeur lourd de désolation.

- Tu m'as promis! dit la voix ferme, vibrante de Sara. Tu as nié, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter pendant longtemps mais tu m'as finalement fait un serment. Quand le temps viendrait, quand je le déciderais, tu..-

Todd l'interrompt en saisissant fermement ses poignets, portant ses mains avec ferveur à sa bouche pour embrasser ses jointures trop blêmes.

Son front se plisse à la fois de colère et d'un profond tourment. Il pousse un grognement de désespoir.

- Parce que tu m'as harcelé continuellement, Sara. Comment le pourrais-je, alors que tu es ma vie? Que je donnerais ma propre existence pour juste une seconde de plus avec toi? Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas continuer à te soigner jusqu'à la fin? Nous pouvons t'entourer de nos soins et de notre amour, nos enfants et moi...tu reçois de fortes doses de médicaments anti-douleur qui..-

-..ne feront plus effet dans quelques jours, le coupe Sara d'une voix terriblement calme, définitive. Todd...je ne veux pas que tu me vois perdre toutes mes facultés. Bientôt cette tumeur comprimera tellement mon cerveau que je serai dans un état de démence ou de dégénérescence. Je deviendrai faible, une coquille vide dans un corps vieilli et encore plus décadent que je le suis présentement. Je ne serai plus là! Je ne veux pas que ce soit le dernier souvenir de moi que tu garderas! Je veux juste mourir dans tes bras, comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Je veux que le visage de celui que j'aime tant soit le dernier que je vois en ce monde. Tu sais?...cette pensée me remplit de réconfort, de paix, et non de frayeur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ce qui me terrifie est ce qui va m'arriver alors que la maladie me ronge et me détériore de plus en plus...

Todd ne souhaiterait rien en ce jour que de pouvoir verser ces larmes si humaines qu'il a longtemps vu comme une ultime faiblesse.

Mais il est wraith...et les wraith ne peuvent pleurer.

Devinant peut-être ses pensées, les petites mains de Sara viennent encore une fois toucher son visage. Elle se lève sur le bout des orteils pour poser un baiser tendre dans le coin de son oeil, là où des larmes hypothétiques auraient dû couler.

- C'est mieux ainsi, Todd. Ce n'est que justice. J'ai été heureuse avec toi et nos enfants. J'ai vécu longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu'un humain ne le fait normalement...mais la mort fait partie de la vie, comme tu me l'as souvent dit toi-même, lorsque nous avions ces longues discussions sur la philosophie de ton espèce et sur la mienne.

Stoïque, le wraith observe le visage adoré, comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire le dernier sourire crispé, un peu triste mais ferme et confiant dans la décision irrémédiable qu'elle a prise il y a quelques semaines.

- Je veux que tu prennes mon dernier souffle de vie, Todd. Mon amour, tu me le dois! Serres-moi dans tes bras maintenant...tu verras, tout va bien aller. Quand tout sera fini, je serai quand même toujours là. Tu pourras venir en tout temps me retrouver ici sur Catarra, quand tu auras besoin de réconfort.

Il la serre avec précaution pour ne pas heurter plus ses os devenus fragiles et constamment douloureux. Mais il la serre avec assez de force et de ferveur pour lui montrer toute sa tendresse, la force de son amour pour sa petite humaine.

Elle pose enfin un dernier baiser sur les lèvres exsangues du wraith.

- Allons, wraith, dit-elle enfin d'un ton ferme et défiant. Finis ce que tu as commencé il y a bien des années!...lorsque que tu as posé pour la première fois ta main sur moi dans cette prison genii...

Même gravement malade, sa petite humaine est si entêtée! Hier elle lui a fait du chantage en affirmant que s'il ne voulait pas l'aider à en finir, alors elle trouverait un moyen de mettre fin à sa vie de misère par elle-même. Et Todd sait très bien qu'il ne pourrait la faire surveiller continuellement...qu'un jour il reviendrait dans leurs quartiers, retrouvant le corps inerte de celle qu'il adorait tant. Elle serait morte, solitaire, sans lui ni personne à ses côtés pour son dernier souffle de vie.

Alors Todd se raidit, faisant disparaître de son esprit le dernier doute et toute tentative de la convaincre de renoncer à ce qu'elle lui a fait promettre de faire pour elle:

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, ma Sara...dit-il soudain d'une voix calme et raffermie. Juste un au revoir...un jour, nous serons réunis à travers l'univers. N'aies pas peur ma petite humaine...

Non, elle n'a pas peur. Elle pose son regard innocent, confiant et si amoureux sur lui.

Puis elle tourne son regard vers l'océan. Les vagues grondent et déferlent tranquillement maintenant. Le soleil les caresse doucement et les reflets dorés sur les embruns lui font penser aux yeux magnifiques de son amour.

Pendant un instant, elle redevient la jeune fille pleine de folie et d'enthousiasme, d'espoir...l'amoureuse qui ce jour-là lui a dit un oui retentissant dans ce même endroit, lorsqu'il l'a implorée de le suivre.

Todd ne peut détacher son regard du profil de sa Sara alors qu'il la revoit telle qu'elle était sur cette plage de Catarra, il y a des années, sortant de l'eau, son beau corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau argentées...cette expression pleine d'espoir trahissant tous ses sentiments pour lui.

- Tu te rappelles, Todd? dit alors la voix rêveuse de Sara. Tu es venu vers moi malgré l'avis de tous, des tiens et des miens. Contre vents et marées, tu m'a retrouvée et tu te tenais là, exactement sur le bord de cette plage, attendant que je réponde à ta question. Je me rappelle exactement de tout, comme au premier jour...et moi j'étais là et..-

Sa main gauche se projette brusquement, la frappant d'une manière fulgurante.

La surprise la fait ouvrir brusquement ses beaux grands yeux, sa bouche restant entrouverte sur peu importe les futures paroles qu'elle allait prononcer.

D'instinct, elle s'agrippe faiblement de ses deux mains contre son poignet. Sans force, ses mains retombent et glissent lentement le long du cuir sombre de son manteau.

Todd ne peut plus se nourrir d'elle mais l'arme fatale dans sa main gauche arrête son coeur par la force d'un puissant choc électrique, assez fort pour que sa fin soit rapide, ne prenant que quelques secondes.

Une expression de stupéfaction a recouvert les traits de Sara.

Alors que la compréhension s'installe finalement sur le visage aimé, un léger sourire retrousse les lèvres bleuies et elle a la force de hocher imperceptiblement de la tête pour le remercier...Todd la tient dans ses bras. Il plonge le regard intense de ses yeux dans les siens.

Il souffre en silence alors qu'il sait que cette fois-ci, il ne lui redonnera pas l'extase de l'énergie retournant dans ce corps brisé, la rajeunissant pour lui permettre l'extension d'une autre vie.

Plus de douleur...enfin!

Elle maintient son dernier souffle de vie aussi longtemps qu'elle en est capable, contemplant le visage de celui qu'elle aime tant, poussant finalement un doux et dernier soupir...acceptant la noirceur bienfaisante qui l'enveloppe soudain.

L'âme de Sara Sheppard a doucement quitté son corps.

Il ferme ses yeux qui ne voient plus rien, tenant contre lui son corps maintenant sans vie.

- Je t'aime Sara. murmure la voix bouleversée du wraith. Je sais que nous serons réunis un jour...d'ici là, reposes en paix...ma petite humaine.

Un mélange d'amour et de douleur, de désespoir. Déjà, le Grand Chef Suprême ressent profondément la perte de sa Compagne alors qu'il berce le corps inerte, maudissant le fait qu'un wraith...ça ne pleure pas.

Plus loin dans un endroit caché au coeur d'une clairière tout près de la plage, face à l'océan où ils se sont donnés l'un à l'autre pour la vie, tout est prêt. Todd est venu le jour d'avant pour creuser sa tombe. Assez profondément pour qu'aucun être vivant, homme, wraith ou animal, ne découvre ses restes et ne les profanent.

Lui seul, ainsi que ses enfants, pourront venir la voir quand le besoin s'en fera ressentir.

Soudain incapable de supporter la perte de celle qui lui a montré ce qu'était l'amour humain, Todd le wraith, féroce prédateur et Commandant de l'alliance, leader vers un monde meilleur, s'agrippant toujours au corps de Sara, lève la tête et lance au ciel un long et sonore rugissement de fauve, témoin de sa rage, de sa souffrance et de sa désolation.

Puis il se rappelle les paroles de Sara:

_"Todd mon amour, ma passion...tu es un survivant. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu dois continuer, pour le bien de nos enfants et de leur progéniture...pour les tiens que tu as sauvé. Pour tous les habitants de Pégase également...non seulement tu vas survivre à ma perte mais tu vas **vivre! **Je t'aime infiniment...à jamais."_

Il sait qu'elle avait raison.

Pourtant, il ne peut se résoudre à la laisser. Il la serre dans ses bras et la berce encore, caressant son visage dont la chair est encore tiède.

Todd ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là ainsi...mais lorsqu'il se lève finalement pour aller accomplir sa dernière tâche, la soulevant dans ses bras, il fait déjà presque noir...

La douleur habite son coeur, mais Sara Sheppard lui a laissé le meilleur d'elle-même...leurs deux enfants.

«Allons, murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante de chagrin, une fois sa corvée de mise en terre terminée. Sara, tu as raison. Je vais survivre...mais tu seras toujours là.»

Le grand wraith frappe deux fois sa poitrine au niveau du coeur...puis il tourne les talons en direction de l'endroit où il a laissé son vaisseau de transport.

Il est temps que le Commandant Suprême de l'alliance retourne à ses devoirs.

FIN

* _**: **_(Ceux qui sont morts, ne le sont pas. Ils vivent juste dans ma tête...et puisque je suis tombé pour ce sort , je vis là-bas aussi, oh...) (42, Coldplay)

**Note de l'Auteur: **

**C'est finalement la fin de l'histoire de Todd et de Sara!**

**Merci mes gentils lecteurs, pour avoir donné à mon humble et longue histoire toute votre attention. ****Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de ma fiction en général...**

**S'il-vous-plaît, pas de lancer de tomates parce que j'ai décidé qu'il était mieux de faire mourir mon héroïne principale, Sara Sheppard...i****l me semblait que les wraith qui vivent si longtemps (même si leur vie sera raccourcie vu que maintenant ils consomment des aliments ordinaires tout comme les humains!)...et la durée si courte d'une vie humaine, ça ne pouvait faire une fin crédible vu que les wraith ne peuvent plus donner le Cadeau de Vie. **

**Donc, Sara serait devenue vieille et malade et un poids pour Todd. Je ne voyais vraiment pas d'autre fin!**

**Peut-être aussi est-ce ma façon de couper le lien avec mes personnages? J'aurais eu encore tant de matériel pour continuer une sixième partie! Pardon à ceux qui m'ont demandé de faire intervenir de nouveau dans l'histoire des personnages comme: Kenny, Lindsay Novak, Morya, Sam et d'autres...je manquais de temps et ne voulais pas rajouter encore trop de chapitres...cette histoire était déjà très longue.**

**Et aussi, que va-t-il se passer avec le beau John...restera-t-il dans cet état? ****Ce sera donc à vous de décider, d'inventer votre propre suite suivant votre imaginaire!**

**C'est avec une grande tristesse que ceci clos l'histoire de Todd et de Sara, personnages auxquels je me suis fort attachée. Mais il faut aller de l'avant.**

**Cependant, il y aura bientôt une autre fiction, centré sur Todd et les wraith. Ben oui! Je suis encore fan d'eux malgré la disparition de la série et je veux continuer à faire revivre mon wraith préféré.**

**Merci encore pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mes fictions, soit publiques ou en messages privés. Vous vous reconnaissez...**

**Vos gentilles paroles m'ont encouragée à continuer à écrire.**

**À bientôt!**


End file.
